MATE SERAPHIM
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Kau ingat dengan imbalan yang ku minta dulu?" Harry mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat, dan lalu mengangguk. "Aku memintanya sekarang." Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar di ruangan itu. "Apa?" "Aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersamamu." Jawabnya membuat mulut Harry menganga. Ganti Summary
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : sementara belum ada

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

**Chapter One**

Harry termenung di kamarnya. Keringatnya menetes deras, membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan sisa rasa sakit yang menggelenyar sepanjang punggungnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lalu ambruk di atas ranjang dengan posisi tertelungkup. Ia berusaha menyamankan dirinya, sebelum melihat apa yang terjadi dengan punggungnya itu.

Tadi malam, ia terbangun karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. Ia seperti dibakar api hidup-hidup. Kulit punggungnya meregang, seolah-olah ditarik oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata ke arah yang saling berlawanan. Harry merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya mengelupas, merekah, dan akhirnya terbelah jadi dua bagian, memperlihatkan dagingnya yang berwarna merah segar. Sakitnya luar biasa. Harry sampai harus menggigit bibirnya agar ia tak menggelepar, menjerit kesakitan.

Percayalah dengan berteriak, masalahnya tak akan selesai begitu saja. Justru akan bertambah lebih buruk, mengingat ia tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley. Mereka tak pernah berpura-pura tak membenci Harry. Kebencian mereka merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsum mereka. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa dulu mereka tak melempar Harry kecil ke panti asuhan, begitu mendapati Harry di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa mendapat tempat yang lebih baik dari rumah keluarga Dursley. Ayah baptisnya aka Sirius Black menawarinya tinggal bersama di kediaman Black, keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang legendaris itu. Tapi, Harry terpaksa menolaknya. Ia tak kuasa melawan kepseknya aka Albus Dumbledore. Jadi dengan terpaksa Harry kembali melewatkan liburan musim panasnya di rumah bibinya lagi.

Kembali lagi pada Harry yang masih tersengal-sengal. Tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit pulih. Ia bersusah payah bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan kini duduk tegak di atas ranjang. Ia melirik bajunya yang sobek di bagian punggung. Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik punggungnya. Matanya membola seketika. "What!" teriaknya lebih keras beberapa oktaf, sebelum cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali dengan punggung salah satu tangannya.

Harry terkejut mendapati sepasang sayap nan cantik yang kini menghiasi punggungnya. Bukan hanya menempel, tapi tumbuh dengan anggunnya di punggungnya. Harry bahkan bisa mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang cantik, tipis, tapi kuat seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Dahinya mengernyit, bingung. "Oh ya Tuhan. Cobaan apa lagi ini?" Gumamnya. "Kenapa aku punya sayap? Makhluk apa aku ini sebenarnya?" keluhnya.

Ia mendesah panjang. Satu lagi alasan yang akan membuat Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon yakin, kalau Harry memang anak yang aneh. Besok pasti paman dan bibinya akan marah besar padanya kalau tahu ia punya sayap. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" katanya nelangsa pada dirinya sendiri. Sepanjang sisa malamnya, ia habiskan untuk berfikir, tapi otaknya buntu. Ia tak memiliki jalan keluar. Besok, ia pasti ditendang oleh pamannya dari rumahnya. Mungkin, kali ini untuk selamanya.

Harry mendesah, bersiap-siap. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa, jaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap membuat surat untuk Sirius. Tapi, itu bisa dilakukan nanti, setelah Hedwig pulang dari acara berburunya. Setelah itu, kantuk kembali menyerangnya dan Harry pun akhirnya tertidur kembali.

...****...

"_Harry, wake up_! Siapkan sarapan sekarang juga!" teriak Bibi Petunia dari lantai bawah.

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya Harry terbangun oleh teriakan bibi Petunia. Harry dengan malas, membuka matanya. Ia mengaduh sakit ketika kepalanya terantuk dinding kamar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya terjaga. Ia teringat kembali akan sayapnya. Ia melirik punggungnya takut-takut. Bagaimana kalau sayapnya itu masih ada? Ia baru berani menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat benda itu tidak ada di punggungnya. Sayapnya sudah hilang.

Jika ia tak melihat robekan di kemejanya dan noda bercak darah di seprainya, Harry mungkin mengira kalau yang terjadi semalam itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ya, hanya sekedar mimpi buruk. Tapi, ternyata semua itu nyata. Darah dan robekan di kemejanya adalah buktinya. Lalu, kemana menghilangnya sayapnya? Harry menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Harry!" Bibinya kembali memanggil. Suaranya terdengar tidak sabaran. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir berbagai pertanyaan yang berseliweran di atas kepalanya mengenai peristiwa semalam. Ia bisa memikirkannya lagi, nanti. Sekarang ia harus focus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Ia harus segera membenahi kekacauan semalam, sebelum bibinya tahu dan bertambah murka padanya.

"Harry!" teriakan nyaring bibinya kembali terdengar.

"Iya, aunty." Jawab Harry sambil bergegas turun ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk keluarga Dursley. Ia bekerja dengan cekatan sebelum Dudley, sepupunya bangun dan berteriak seperti orang kelaparan. Ia menyiapkan menu sarapan di atas meja makan. Setelah itu, ia baru bergabung dengan mereka. Dan, seperti biasanya pula, ia hanya mendapat remah-remahan, sisa-sisa sarapan Dudley.

"Kata Petunia, kau kerja sambilan di minimarket milik orang Jepang itu?" tanya Paman Vernon usai mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan.

"Ya, sir." Jawab Harry, sopan.

"Oh begitu, baguslah. Jadi kau punya kegiatan yang berguna selama liburan ini. Tapi ingat! Ku peringatkan kau. Kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Jangan sampai mereka tahu keabnormalanmu itu." kata Paman Vernon menekankan pada kata keabnormalanmu.

"Ya, sir." Kata Harry singkat. Ia terlalu malas untuk mendebat pamannya. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama.

Paman Vernonnya sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal itu, semenjak Harry mengutarakan niatnya untuk kerja sambilan di minimarket, milik teman muggle satu-satunya. Jika dihitung mungkin sudah ada ratusan kali. Pagi, siang, malam terus diulang. Harry sampai bosan mendengarnya. Well, kecuali paman Vernon. Sepertinya, ia senang melakukan hal-hal yang sama dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama berkali-kali.

Harry bangun dari tempat duduknya, membereskan sisa sarapan dalam diam, sebelum bersiap ke minimarket Akira, satu-satunya sahabatnya yang bukan penyihir, untuk bekerja. Ia pergi dengan berjalan kaki, mengingat jarak antara rumah Dursley dengan minimarket milik Akira yang lumayan dekat, hanya sekitar 100 meter.

Harry memilih kerja sambilan selama liburan musim panas ini, untuk menghindari Bibi Marge, kakaknya Paman Vernon yang akan datang berkunjung ke rumah. Kakaknya Paman Vernon ini sangat membenci kehadiran Harry. Ia selalu melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mengejek dan memberi siksaan baik secara verbal maupun non verbal padanya. Jadim ia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita tua itu. Ia tak ingin hilang kendali seperti di tahun ketiganya, yang nanti akan membuatnya bermasalah dengan pihak kementrian. Ia tak mau gara-gara kesenangan kecil itu, ia dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

…...****….

Siang itu, Harry bosan menjaga minimarket bersama Akira sahabatnya. Hari ini, minimarket lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Mungkin karena terik yang menyengat, membuat mereka malas belanja keluar. Akira duduk di samping kounternya. Ia tengah sibuk membaca komik. Ia membantu ayahnya menjaga minimarket selama liburan musim panas, karena kebetulan pegawainya cuti melahirkan.

"Kau baca apa sih? Serius sekali." Tegur Harry untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Komik ninja. Judulnya Naruto." jawabnya sambil lalu, enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Memang apa bagusnya?" tanya Harry.

"Ini itu keren." Kata Akira dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ya ya ya.." kata Harry memutar bola matanya bosan.

Harry tahu Akira temannya ini maniak ninja. Ia itu sangat menggemari ilmu ninja. Ia sampai kursus ninja segala lho. Ia punya koleksi shuriken, kunai dan alat-alat ninja lainnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau melihatnya begitu antusias membaca komik dengan latar belakang ninja.

"Is, ini beneran keren. Dia bercerita tentang seorang yang biasa saja, tapi dengan kerja keras, dan tekat yang kuat ia bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat dan diakui semua orang."

"Hm." Gumam Harry acuh tak acuh. Ia tak punya hobi membaca. Buku yang pernah dibacanya ya buku-buku pelajaran atau buku yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tengah dipelajarinya. Meski demikian, ia tak urung melirik gambar di komik Akira. Dahinya mengerut, menatap bingung Akira.

"Makhluk apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gambar monster yang sangat besar menyerupai rubah, tapi berekor 9.

"Kyuubi, silumah rubah berekor sembilan. Kyuubi ini siluman paling kuat diantara siluman lainnya. Ia mampu memporak-porandakan suatu desa dalam hitungan menit. Semburan apinya bisa menghancurkan gunung yang kokoh. Kibasan ekornya bisa mengeringkan danau dan sungai," Jawab Akira antusias.

"Memang makhluk itu ada?" tanya Harry heran.

"Mana ada? Ini kan hanya cerita komik. Jadi boleh dong," dalih Akira. "Kalau makhluk ini betulan ada, bisa gawat dong bumi," imbuhnya.

He he he… Harry tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Akira ada benarnya. Jika makhluk itu sungguh ada, bumi ini mungkin tinggal sejarah. 'Menghadapi satu ekor naga, manusia sudah kesulitan apalagi yang itu,' pikir Harry. Harry kembali menatap gambar di komik Akira. Ia menatap penuh minat gerbang berwarna merah dan ada tulisan kanjinya yang mengurung makhluk bernama Kyuubi itu. "Lalu, itu apa?" tanya Harry menunjuk gerbang itu.

"Ini namanya segel. Dengan segel itu, siluman rubah ini jadi terkurung." Kata Akira.

Harry membayangkan kalau rubah itu seekor naga. 'Kira-kira segel itu bisa digunakan untuk mengekang naga nggak, ya?' pikirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Ry? Menyenangkan?" tanya Akira mengalihkan topik.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak menyesal sekolah di sana, meski beberapa kali nyawaku terancam." Kata Harry antusias membicarakan Hogwarts.

"Terancam?" tanya Akira heran. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Pembunuh kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan dia berusaha membunuh juga."

"Kenapa tak lapor polisi?"

"Tak bisa. Soalnya orang-orang meyakini pembunuh itu sudah mati. Kalau aku lapor, yang ada aku malah dituduh gila." Kata Harry masam.

"Yah itu sudah pasti." kata Akira. Tiba-tiba ada pembeli yang datang menyerahkan belanjaannya. Akira menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melayani pembeli dengan sigap, begitu pula dengan Harry. "Menurutku pertahanan terbaik itu menyerang." Kata Akira usai melayani para pembeli.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, daripada kau ketakutan menunggu kapan ia akan menyerangmu, akan lebih baik jika kau yang memburunya terlebih dahulu. Kau pasti juga ingin tahu kenapa dia membunuh kedua orang tuamu dan juga mengincarmu, kan?" tanya Akira.

Harry terdiam. Ia merenungkan perkataan Akira. Mungkin Akira ada benarnya. Selama ini, ia hanya menunggu pergerakan Voldermort. Ia baru menyusun taktik setelah Pangeran Kegelapan itu bertindak. Benar-benar gaya Gryffindor sejati. Bergerak dulu berfikir kemudian.

Cara bertindak yang serampangan ini, tentu sangat berbahaya. Terlebih lawan yang sekelas Voldemort, penyihir jahat dengan kekejaman di luar batas. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, jika ia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja selama ini. Meski, ia sudah dua kali kontak dengan musuhnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku bingung bagaimana cara memulainya." Gumamnya lirih.

"Ada pepatah bijak dari negeriku. Jika kau bingung pada sesuatu hal, maka kembalilah ke awal kamu melangkah." Kata Akira bijak.

Dahi Harry berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kembalilah ke sebelum peristiwa itu dimulai." Jelas Akira.

Asli, Harry tak mengerti sepenuhnya petuah Akira. Tapi, kurang lebih ia dapat menangkap maksudnya. Mungkin Akira menyuruh Harry menyelidiki masa lalu si Voldemort itu, sebelum ia jadi pangeran kegelapan dan berubah jadi pedofili gila yang gemar mengincar nyawa Harry.

He he he.. Harry ingin tertawa dengan istilahnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka menemukan lelucon dibalik perilaku musuh utamanya itu. Yah Harry cukup lega bergaul dengan Akira. Hanya bersama Akira, Harry menjadi dirinya sendiri, seorang anak biasa yang ingin bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Harry memberi Akira senyum hormat. Tak ia sangka, Akira temannya ini bisa berfikir lebih dewasa dari kebanyakan orang yang seusianya. "Jenius. Kau memang pintar," puji Harry salut.

"Dari dulu, kan." Kata Akira menyombongkan diri sendiri.

Sepulang dari kerja sambilannya, Harry merenung di depan meja belajar. Ia sibuk menyusun rencana besarnya itu. Pertama-tama, ia akan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Voldermort itu.

Dari dua kali kontaknya terdahulu, Harry mengetahui bila dulunya Voldemort seorang murid Hogwarts dari asrama Slytherin bernama Tom Riddle. Harry juga tahu kalo ia pewaris Salazar Slytherin, penyihir termahsyur yang termasuk pendiri sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Ia akan memulai penyelidikannya dari Salazar Slytherin dan Tom Riddle.

Mata Harry nanar, memandangi kamar yang selama 14 tahun ini dihuninya. Matanya melirik hedwig, burung hantu hadiah ultahnya dari Hagrid saat ia berusia 11 tahun. Hedwig beruhu ringan di kandangnya. "Ah, aku tahu. Aku bisa tanya Sirius. Ia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang Salazar Slytherin." Katanya puas.

Harry dengan hati-hati mengambil perkamen dan pena. Ia menulis pesan untuk Sirius. Ia membuka kandang Hedwig dengan jepit rambut. Ia belajar trik itu dari Akira. Berkat komik, Akira mengetahui berbagai trik unik yang berguna dan lalu mengajarkannya pada Harry. Dengan cara inilah, Harry melepaskan Hewig dari kandangnya untuk berburu setiap malam.

Ia berharap Sirius bisa membantunya kali ini. Sirius masih anggota keluarga Black, keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat tua. Kemungkinan besar, Black yang seluruh anggota keluarganya masuk Slytherin kecuali Sirius, mengetahui silsilah Salazar Slytherin. Harry yakin itu.

Harry mengikatkan gulungan surat itu di kaki Hedwig dan membiarkan Hedwig terbang bebas, menjalankan tugasnya. Sambil menunggu Hedwig kembali, Harry mencoba terbang dengan sayapnya yang kembali menyembul keluar. Kali ini prosesnya tak sesakit kemarin malam.

Malam ini gelap gulita. Ia menatap angin malam yang berhembus. Melihat dedaunan yang terbang tertiup angin, membuat Harry tergoda untuk terbang. Sungguh pemikiran gila. 'Meski ia punya sayap, bukan berarti ia bisa terbang kan?' pikirnya tak yakin.

Iseng, Harry mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang di antara kuntum bunga. Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan tubuhnya ringan seringan kapas. Tahu-tahu tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Ia memandang takjub.

"Oh great. Ini benar-benar gila." Gumamnya takjub. Ia benar-benar bisa terbang. Ia terbang dengan hati-hati di dalam kamarnya.

Harry akui, ia senang. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ia mungkin satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang bisa terbang tanpa sapu terbang. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di langit-langit kamar. Ia melirik jendela yang terbuka lebar, tersenyum lebar. Ia tergoda untuk mencicipi terbang ke atas langit, bergabung dengan Hedwig.

Harry mencoba terbang di luar di tengah hujan yang turun. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibasuh guyuran air hujan yang memercik membelai tubuhnya. Harry tak merasakan dingin ataupun sakit. Sebaliknya, ia malah merasa bebas. Kulitnya seolah bernyanyi, menghisap energi air hujan yang tercurah.

Harry merasakan aliran anergi yang sangat besar, merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Aliran energi itu memberi Harry rasa hangat dan powerfull. Harry mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya agar bisa terbang lebih tinggi, menembus angin. "Huuu uaaa..." teriaknya puas di langit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan menyakitkan menyeruak, memaksa masuk ke kepalanya tanpa ampun. Sakitnya luar biasa. Akibatnya tubuhnya oleng. Sayapnya terbang tak terkendali dan ia tersedot ke bawah. Dan Harry berteriak ketakutan. Ia takut tubuhnya hancur menghantam tanah karena ia berada di ketinggian 10 kaki.

To Be Continued…

MAAF. SANGAT MAAF jika feel Harpotnya kurang berasa.

Ini First Fic Harpot saya. Biasanya saya hanya melalang buana di fic Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda. Terus iseng masuk ke fandom ini.

Aku harap. Respon baik menghampiri Fic ini.

Terima kasih. Mohon tanggapannya (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : sementara belum ada

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

Ternyata ada juga yang mau review juga fic gaje ini. Thank you so much.

Soal sayap, sepertinya munculnya pas malam hari. Harry belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan barunya, masih try by erorr. Ia aja belum tahu kenapa ia punya sayap.

** Chapter Two**

Itu adalah kilasan ingatan Voldemort yang kadang nongol sesuka hatinya. Harry bisa merasakan kemarahan dan kesenangan si Voldemort ketika menghabisi si pria tua tak berdaya itu. Sunggu keji dan memuakkan. Harry sampai ingin muntah. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menganalisa koneksinya dengan si Voldemort. Ini saatnya ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri.

Mata Harry terpejam. Ia takut melihat ke bawah dan menyaksikan bagaimana tubuhnya menghantam tanah. 1 menit lamanya, ia menunggu lamanya suara 'Bedebum' mengerikan itu, tapi ia tak kunjung mendengarnya. Ia justru merasa tubuhnya terayun-ayun.

Harry membuka matanya. Mulutnya terkesiap. Matanya membola tak percaya. Tubuhnya kini bergelantungan di dahan yang muncul di udara dengan sulur yang menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tak menghantam tanah. Dahi Harry mengernyit bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Dari mana dahan dan sulur itu muncul?" gumamnya keheranan.

Meski masih bingung, tak urung Harry bernafas lega. Ia akhirnya selamat dari kematian. Harry mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya lagi. Suara kepakan sayap mengalun indah di telinganya. Harry membebaskan diri dari sulur yang membelitnya.

Ia terbang rendah memasuki kamarnya, melewati jendela. Ia melepas bajunya yang basah kuyub dan menggantinya dengan piamanya yang kering, tanpa atasan karena masih ada sayap di punggungnya. Matanya memandang ke arah langit, melalui jendela kamar, tempat dahan itu bergelantung bebas di udara.

"Oh God. Aku lupa." Pekiknya panik. Ini bisa jadi masalah besar. Jika pihak kementrian tahu, ia menggunakan sihir tidak pada tempatnya, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Ia kan sudah mendapat peringatan satu kali di tahun keduanya di Hogwarts.

"Uh, sial. Bagaimana ini sekarang?" keluhnya.

Ia menunggu dengan hati cemas, seekor burung hantu utusan dari kementrian yang memberinya surat. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir resah. Ia kembali berdiri di samping jendela. Ia membayangkan dahan berikut sulurnya itu hilang. Ajaib, apa yang ia khayalkan terjadi. Dahan itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

Kembali matanya melotot tajam. "Fenomena apalagi ini?" gumam Harry takjub. Ini sihir yang luar biasa. Sihir yang bisa muncul tanpa mantra yang rumit dan ayunan tongkat, cukup dengan memikirkan sesuatu saja. Ini hampir mirip dengan sihir peri rumah yang mengeluarkan sihirnya hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Mungkinkah kali ini ia pun lolos lagi dari pengawasan kementrian? Bukankah ia tak mengeluarkan sihir di depan para muggle itu? 'Ku harap begitu.' Batinnya mendesah, penuh harap. Ia menunggu detik demi detik berlalu, tapi surat itu tak kunjung muncul. Harry kini tersenyum lebar. Jika sampai sejam surat peringatan itu tak kunjung datang, itu artinya ia lolos. "Yei.." soraknya.

Harry memejamkan matanya kembali, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menghilangkan sayapnya lagi. Mungkin seperti itu cara cara kerja sayapnya. Sayap itu pertama kali muncul, ketika ia ingin terbang bebas di angkasa, melepaskan rasa sakit hati karena cacian Bibi Marge. Mungkin dengan cara yang sama pula sayap itu menghilang. Dugaannya benar. Tak ada lagi sayap di punggungnya.

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Otaknya kembali berputar pada kilasan yang diperlihatkan Voldemort. Untuk pertama kalinya, bayangan itu tak lagi memperlihatkan kekejian Voldemort dalam menghabisi ibunya. Kini justru ia memperlihatkan Voldemort di sebuah rumah megah, mungkin manor seperti milik keluarga Malfoy, dengan bentuk tubuh yang seperti monster.

Harry juga melihat di depannya berdiri ketakutan Wormtail, sahabat ayahnya yang berkhianat dan seorang pemuda nan tampan yang tak pernah Harry lihat. Mereka berencana melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dan pastinya berhubungan dengan percobaan pembunuhan pada Harry.

"Oh Shit." Makinya pelan.

Ia memijit pelipisnya tempat bekas lukanya, meredakan sisa rasa nyeri. Meski sudah seringkali mengalaminya, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa. Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan Voldemort. Kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan Harry? Demi Tuhan, ia masih anak-anak. Usianya saja baru 14 tahun dan ia belum pernah menentang terang-terangan si Voldy Moldy itu.

Kenapa sih ia tak memburu Dumbledore? Bukannya Dumbledore itu penyihir besar dan konon kabarnya ditakuti si Voldy itu. Jelas-jelas kepseknya itu menentang kekuasaannya. Tapi, kenapa Voldy masih saja terobsesi padanya? "Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Aku curiga Profesor Dumbledore menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," gumamnya. 'Misalnya alasan kenapa si pedophili-tua-bangka-aka-Voldemort memburunya,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Harry semakin bertekat menyelidikinya. Ia harus tahu kebenarannya. Ia tak mau jadi pion yang tak tahu apa-apa. Minimal, kalau pun ia harus mati di tangan si Voldy dan antek-anteknya itu, ia tidak mati penasaran. "Ya, aku harus menyelidikinya." Gumam Harry sebelum merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia tak menunggu kedatangan Hedwig.

Mungkin si Hedwig menunggu balasan surat Sirius. Yah, kan bukan perkara gampang menelusuri jejak-jejak penyihir sinting seperti Salazar Slytherin. Apalagi Sirius itu bukanlah tampang orang yang doyan baca buku. Pasti bakal makan waktu lama tuh. Atau, mungkin juga si Hedwig sedang mencari makanan di luar sana. Makanan yang diberikan Harry kan kurang layak untuk hewan kesayangannya itu.

...*****...

Harry kembali berdiri di belakang konter. Di sampingnya masih ada Akira, sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan bacaannya. Mumpung belum ada pembeli yang mau membayar belanjaannya. Karena tak mau mati bosan, Harry pun membaca buku yang dibawa Akira. Lumayan buat mengisi waktu.

"Akira?"

"Hm." Gumam Akira acuh tak acuh.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana caranya kita mencari informasi alamat seseorang?"

"Lewat buku telepon atau datang ke kantor catatan sipil," jawab Akira datar, masih khusuk dengan bacaannya. "Memangnya, kau mau mencari siapa?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

"Keluarga Riddle."

Akira mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia melepaskan matanya dari bacaannya dan beralih memandang Harry. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu keluarga Riddle?"

"Yah, temanku ada yang nama belakangnya Riddle. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Aku agak kangen dengannya akhir-akhir ini." kata Harry menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Ia tak tahan menyebut nama Riddle itu sebagai teman. Rasanya mau muntah saja. "Memang kenapa? Kau kenal keluarga itu?"

"Mana mungkin," tukas Akira cepat. "Riddle itu keluarga kaya raya yang masih keturunan bangsawan Inggris, tak sebanding dengan keluargaku."

"Ah, tapi kau tahu keluarga itu, kan." kata Harry tak menyembunyikan antusiasnya. 'Lucky. Ternyata tak terlalu sulit melacak nama Riddle sialan itu.' tambahnya dalam hati.

Akira menganggukkan kepala. "Dulu, keluarga nenekku tinggal di dekat manor Riddle. Lalu, beliau memutuskan pindah ke sini, setelah peristiwa tragis itu terjadi."

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Harry tertarik.

Reaksi Akira luar biasa. Matanya terbelaka ketakutan. Tubuh Akira bahkan bergidik ngeri, seolah-olah ia melihat langsung kejadian itu. "Jangan tanya! Itu bukanlah kisah yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan," elaknya.

Harry jadi tambah penasaran. "Apa? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Jangan buat aku penasaran!" bujuk Harry.

"Tidak," tolak Akira tegas.

"Akira! Please, cerita padaku. Aku janji ini hanya akan jadi rahasia kita berdua."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak," Akira bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Please, ini penting sekali untukku," Harry memasang raut sedih untuk meluluhkan hati Akira. "Dia sangat berarti untukku, Akira. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan, saat si Riddle sahabatku ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak,"

Ekspresi Akira melembut. Ada rasa bersalah memancar dari irisnya. "Kau yakin? Harry mengangguk. "Tapi, ini bukan dongeng indah lho? Ini mungkin menjadi sebuah drama tragis yang akan menghantui tidurmu," Harry menggeleng. "Aku yakin," jawab Harry mantap.

Akira menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia pun mengalah, tak tega dengan sahabatnya. "Nenek menceritakan ini padaku. Kata beliau, di mannor keluarga Riddle pernah terjadi peristiwa pembunuhan. Tom Riddle bersama istrinya yang tengah mengangdung dibunuh dengan cara yang keji. Sampai sekarang tak diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Tapi, menurut desas-desus pembunuh itu mungkin istri pertama Tom yang marah karena didepak Tom."

"Istrinya? Siapa nama istri pertamanya?"

"Merope Gount. Nama yang aneh kan? Semua orang bergidik takut dengan wanita itu. Sudahlah namanya seram, wajahnya pun jelek. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa Tom junior mau menikahinya." Kata Akira, sebelum disela oleh pembeli yang mau membayar belanjaannya. Akira melayaninya dengan ramah. Begitu pula Harry.

"Tom menceraikan istri pertamanya itu, ketika ia sedang hamil. Pasti istrinya itu marah dan kembali untuk membalas dendam pada Tom dan seluruh keluarganya." Lanjut Akira setelah antrian pembeli sudah tak ada.

Harry merenung. 'Merope Gount? Itu terdengar seperti nama penyihir. Kalau benar ia penyihir, itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tom mau menikahinya. Ia mungkin menggunakan ramuan Amortentia.' Batin Harry.

"Harry..! Harry...!" panggil Akira. Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan mata Harry.

Harry tersentak kaget. "Eh ada apa?" tanya Harry dengan pipi merona malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"Ada pembeli tuh." Kata Akira. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya kalau lagi kerja, jangan melamun." Kata Akira memberi nasehat.

Harry tersenyum malu. Ia kembali sibuk melayani para pembeli. Hari ini jumlah pengunjung minimarket Akira lebih banyak dari kemarin. Harry cukup kuwalahan, melayani para pembeli. Sampai tiba waktu makan malam, Harry baru pulang ke rumah.

Hedwig sudah berada di kamarnya dengan gulungan surat di kakinya. Harry melempar tasnya dan segera melepas gulungan surat itu dari kaki Hedwig. Harry cepat-cepat membuka surat dari ayah baptisnya itu.

**Dear, Prongslet.**

**Aku terkejut menerima suratmu, Prong. Untuk apa kau mencari tahu penyihir berlidah ular itu? Kau tak tahu, betapa repotnya aku. Untung ada Moony. Ini silsilah keluarga Salazar yang berhasil ku temukan.**

**Setelah kepergian Salazar Slytherin dari Hogwarts, namanya jarang terdengar lagi. Kabarnya keturunan Salazar Slytherin mengalami kemunduran. Banyak yang gila atau berakhir di Azkaban. Keturunan terakhirnya, kal****au**** tak salah keluarga Gount.**

"Gount? Itu seperti nama belakang istri pertama Tom Riddle?" gumam Harry menghentikan membaca suratnya sejenak. Jadi dugaannya, kalau istri Tom itu penyihir, benar. Harry kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. 

**Kemunduran keluarga itu semakin terasa setelah Marvolo Gaunt meninggal. Anak pertamanya yang bernama Morvin Gount masuk ke Azkaban setelah membunuh beberapa muggle. Anak keduanya yang bernama Merope Gount tak diketahui rimbanya. Konon ia diduga sudah meninggal. **

**Peluk cium dari Padfoot.**

Harry melipat gulungan surat Sirius dan menaruhnya hati-hati di dompet yang sudah dimantrai dengan mantra pengluas tak terbatas oleh Profesor Lupin, sebagai hadiah ultahnya yang ke-14. Ia menulis nama Marvolo Gount di catatan khususnya. Setelah itu ia menulis surat balasan untuk Sirius.

**Dear, Padfoot.**

**Aku sedang berburu ular. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Maukah kau membantuku lagi****?**** Aku ingin mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Gount, kal****au**** bisa. Ada yang ingin ku selidiki. B****TW,**** kenapa Profesor Lupin tinggal bersamamu? **

**Salam sayang dari Prongslet tercintamu.**

Harry mengikat surat balasan itu di kaki Hagrid. Ia mengelus kepala Hedwid penuh sayang sebelum membiarkan Hedwig terbang ke langit. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan keriuhan rumah Sirius dengan kehadiran Profesor Lupin. Mereka kan senang berdebat. Pagi hari Hedwig tiba dengan surat balasan.

**Dear Prongslet.**

**Tentu saja aku mau membantumu. Apa sih yang tidak untuk anak baptisku yang paling tampan sedunia setelah aku?**

"Dasar narsis." Dengus Harry. Bisa-bisanya ayah baptisnya menyombongkan dirinya. Dulu sih iya tampan, tapi sekarang Harry tak yakin. Harry mengingat penampilan Sirius yang berantakan dengan rambut tak terurus dan baju yang compang-camping. Kata tampan tak akan pernah Harry gunakan untuk menggambarkan sosok Sirius.

**Kau datang saja ke rumahku seminggu sebelum masuk Hogwarts sekalian belanja kebutuhan sekolahmu di Diagon Alley. Dan ya, Moonny sekarang tinggal bersamaku. Kau tak tahu betapa bosannya aku di rumah dengan Kreacher, peri rumahku yang tak ramah itu.**

**Dari Padfoot yang selalu memujamu. **

Harry tertawa geli. Ia bisa menangkap bagaimana watak ayah baptisnya itu. Ia seorang humoris, tak bisa diam, dan angkuh, khas para bangsawan. Ia pasti mati bosan di rumah tanpa ada yang bisa dikerjakannya dan diganggunya. Harry menulis surat balasan untuk Sirius sebelum memulai rutinitas harinya. Ia kembali menyuruh Hedwig mengirim surat balasan itu.

...*****...

Tengah malam surat balasan Sirius sudah diterima di tangan Harry. Ia membacanya setelah menyelesaikan PR-nya, membuat essai untuk pelajaran Profesor Binns. Ia menunda membuat essai ramuan pengerut dari profesor Snape, satu-satunya profesor yang tak disukainya dan tak akan ia rindukan.

**Dear Prongslet.**

**Kau jenius, Prong. Itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Aku sedang menyusun idemu bersama Moonny. Kau mau gabung dengan kami? Kita bisa joint. Senangnya bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.**

**Sun jauh dari Padfoot yang akan selalu memujamu.**

Harry segera, menuliskan surat balasan untuk Sirius. Ia tersenyum senang. Rasa penatnya setelah seharian kerja sambilan hilang, berkat surat Sirius. Salah satu sumber kebahagiaannya selama libur musim panas ini, selain berkorespondensi dengan Weasley brother dan Harmione Granger.

Walinya ini memang paling ahli dalam menghibur orang. Harry mematikan lampu senternya dan pergi tidur. Untuk hari ini, ia tak mencoba terbang seperti kemarin malam. Ia masih trauma.

...*****...

Harry tiba di kediaman Sirius. Ada perasaan tak nyaman menyergapnya. Oh ya satu lagi rahasia kecil Harry, semenjak memiliki sayap, Harry lebih sensitif pada sihir. Ia bisa merasakan aura sihir hitam di rumah itu. Yah, tak mengherankan sih mengingat keluarga Black terkenal sebagai pendukung penyihir hitam, pemuja penyihir darah murni.

Sirius menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan Mr. Lupin dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa di depan rumah. Mantan gurunya di Hogwarts ini membawakan tas ransel Harry. Hari ini, Harry datang menginap di rumah walinya seusai kerja sambilan.

Ia memajukan rencananya untuk mengunjungi rumah walinya, karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan bersama. Yup, Sirius dan Harry sepakat untuk joint, mendirikan majalah Quidditch bersama, dengan modal bersama pula. Hari ini, hari pertama mereka rapat.

Baru selangkah kakinya memasuki rumah ini, Harry mendengar suara seorang wanita menggelegar, memaki dan membentaknya kasar. Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajahnya sampai pucat pasi.

Sirius tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, Prong. Beginilah keadaan rumahku. Ibuku sangat benci penyihir yang bukan dari kalangannya."

"Tak apa. Aku ngerti." Kata Harry.

Mereka duduk di ruang keluarga, ngobrol santai, sebelum memulai rapat serius. Mereka membicarakan rencana kerja setahun ke depan. Soal nama, rubrik, dll sudah dibahas lewat surat. Remus Lupin yang mencatat semua perencanaannya. "Well siapa yang nanti jadi reporternya?" tanya Remus.

"Tentu saja Sirus dan Uncle Remus. Aku kan masih sekolah." Kata Harry manis.

"Nggak bisa begitu, prongslet. Itu namanya curang. Kau kan bisa jadi reporter untuk rubrik Quidditch di Hogwarts." Kata Sirius mendelik pada Harry angker. "Dan lagi kau masih dalam masa liburan sekolah. Jadi..." Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau bisa ikutan meliput selama penyelenggaraan Piala dunia Quidditch. Aku sudah mengurus tiketnya. Jadi jangan kabur. Kalau tak?" Remus menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Harry panas dingin. Ekspresi wajah mantan gurunya ini masih ramah seperti pertama tadi, tapi senyumnya seolah menjanjikan neraka untuk Harry.

"I-iya. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Piala dunia Quidditch nanti pasti ramai sekali. Apalagi kalau pengikut si Voldy ikutan numpang eksis. Pasti heboh tuch." Gurau Harry.

Mereka ikutan tertawa, menertawakan lelucon garing itu. Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun di otak ketiganya, kalau gurauan mereka akan jadi kenyataan. Selesai rapat, Harry tidur di kamar yang sudah disediakan Sirius untuknya.

To Be Continued…

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf jika kepanjangan. Untuk crossovernya akan Ai pertimbangkan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau feelnya udah dapet.

BTW, ada yang bisa memberi usul siapa matenya Harry Potter?

Terima kasih. Mohon tanggapannya (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : sementara belum ada

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

Terima kasih bagi yang mau review fic gaje ini. Padahal aku sudah pesimis fic ini bakal dilirik reader sekalian. Ai belum terlalu menjiwai Harpot soalnya. Semoga saja ke sini-sininya nggak terpengaruh Naruto.

Soal sayap yang seenaknya muncul. Kan sudah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya. Sayap Harry baru muncul ketika Harry membayangkan ingin terbang. Harry mengendalikan elemen sihirnya dengan membayangkan sesuatu dalam pikiran. Tidak harus dengan mantra ataupun tongkat sihir.

** Chapter Three**

Harry boleh berbangga hati. Majalah yang mereka terbitkan mendapat sambutan luar biasa baik dari masyarakat sihir. Kini, pundi-pundi uangnya di bank Gringotts bertambah banyak. Begitu pula Sirius dan Remus Lupin. Mantan profesornya itu bahkan sudah membeli beberapa jubah baru, menggantikan jubahnya yang sudah tak layak pakai.

Tapi, yang benar-benar membuat senyum Harry tak luntur itu karena reaksi ayah baptisnya. Ayah baptisnya tampak bahagia dengan kesibukan barunya itu. Ia merasa yah jadi orang berguna. Karena, sebetulnya majalah Quidditch tak lebih dari kamuflase untuk melakukan spionase. Mereka diam-diam menyelidiki setiap peristiwa di dunia sihir, mengendus sepak terjang Voldemort dan pengikutnya.

Hari ini final Piala dunia Quidditch. Sudah pasti Harry, Remus Lupin, dan Sirius meliput peristiwa penting ini. Kali ini, Sirius dalam wujud animagusnya, berpasangan dengan Harry. Mereka akan meliput tim Irlandia. Tak ada kesulitan yang berarti sampai Harry bertemu dengan si pureblood yang super duper angkuh dan ngesok itu, yakni keluarga Malfoy.

"Harry Potter si gila publisitas." Kata Malfoy. "Bahkan di tempat ini pun masih mau cari sensasi." Ejek Draco.

Matanya memandang rendah anjing hitam yang sedang dipegangi Harry, seolah grim yang menyeramkan itu tak lebih dari anjing kampung. Di belakang Draco, berdiri ayahnya Lucius Malfoy. Sama seperti anaknya, Lucius Malfoy juga tak kalah menjengkelkannya. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan seolah melihat kotoran di sol sepatunya.

Grrrr. Sirius menggeram ingin mencabik-cabik wajah sombong duo Malfoy itu. Harry menarik kencang rantai di leher Sirius, mencegah Sirius menerjang mereka. Ia bukannya iba dengan Malfoy. Perduli amat dengan nasib mereka. Harry hanya tak ingin walinya itu terlibat dalam masalah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy." Balas Harry tak kalah pedasnya. Ia meniru gaya Draco, memandang Draco dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena aku..." Harry mendekati Draco dan berbisik "Lebih populer darimu." Lanjutnya.

"Diam kau, mata empat." Ejek Draco, dengan suara bergetar marah.

"Kau yang diam, Ferret." Balas Harry sengit.

Kilatan panas terpercik dari pertemuan mata mereka. Senyum bengis terpampang di wajah keduanya. Keduanya menggenggam erat tongkat masing-masing. Kepala mereka penuh dengan ide-ide, mantra kutukan apa saja yang akan dilemparkan pada lawannya. Tapi pertarungan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena sorakan penonton yang menandai pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Tenanglah, son. Tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu untuk orang tak berguna, sepertinya." Kata Lucius dengan wajah dingin.

Tapi, Harry berani bersumpah. Ia bisa melihat kedutan kemarahan dari sorot matanya, meski tak terlalu terkentara di wajah aristokratnya. Yah, Harry kan pernah beberapa kali bermasalah dengan Lucius Malfoy. Harry penyebab keluarga Malfoy kehilangan peri rumah mereka yang bernama Dobby. Harry pula yang menggagalkan usaha Lucius untuk menjebak keluarga Weasley dalam kesulitan besar, dalam insiden buku harian Riddle. Wajar kalau Malfoy senior ini membencinya.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, Potty." ejek Draco pedas sebelum berlalu pergi bersama ayahnya.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy." Balas Harry dengan tatapan bilang-saja-kau-takut-Malfoy dan dibalas Draco dengan angkuhnya, tatapan tunggu-saja-pembalasanku-nanti.

Grrrr. Sirius menggeram, mengancam. Harry mengelus kepala Sirius lembut, untuk meredakan amarah Sirius. "Abaikan dua orang gila itu, Padfoot." Kata Harry.

"Tapi, dia menghinamu, Harry." Protes Sirius tak terima.

"Yeah dan itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya. Malfoy itu memang bermulut pedas. Meladeninya hanya akan membuatmu, mengalami tekanan batin. Percayalah. Sudah tiga tahun ia bersikap manis seperti itu padaku."

"Dan kau tahan, Prong?" tanya Sirius tak percaya.

"Tidak juga. Sering kali, aku membalasnya. Tapi, saat ini waktunya tak tepat."

"Seandainya aku masih punya tongkat sihir. Akan ku kirim kutukan paling menyakitkan pada mereka." Gerutu Sirius, mengingat kekurangan terbesarnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

"Berharap saja, kita bertemu pelahap maut di sini. Kau bisa menjambret salah satu tongkat mereka." Gurau Harry menghibur Sirius.

"Yeah, ku harap juga begitu." gumam Sirius. Matanya tak sabar menanti moment itu. "Setelah itu akan ku balas mereka. Sepertinya kutukan Levicorpus cukup untuk memberi pelajaran pada Malfoy itu."

"Oh, please jangan memberi inspirasi Harry ide-ide nakal, Padfoot! Sudah cukup buruk kelakuannya selama ini." keluh Remus yang tiba-tiba saja datang, bergabung dengan mereka.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Prongslet selama di sekolah, Remmy?"

"Tiga per empat kekacauan yang terjadi di Hogwarts itu hasil perbuatan Harry, berbagi dengan Mr. Malfoy. Bayangkan saja, bahkan Filch pun menyerah mendetensi dua pengacau itu. Masih untung mereka tak dikeluarkan." Kata Remus Lupin membuat Harry tersipu malu, ingat dengan kenakalannya selama di sekolah.

"Tiga per empat? Oh Wow, luar biasa. Kau memang anak James, perompak sejati. Itu bahkan melebihi jumlah keonaran yang ku buat bersama James."

"Ku bilang jangan memujinya! Kau mau anak baptismu ini dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

"Oh tentu tidak." sahut Sirus. "Kau jangan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi, Harry!" peringat Sirius, lalu berbisik "Setidaknya, jangan terang-terangan. Oke?" lanjutnya yang mendapat hadiah pelototan dari Remus Lupin.

"Nasehat macam apa itu? Itu bukan kalimat yang pantas keluar dari mulut seorang ayah." Dumel Remus.

"Oh, _c__ome on_, Remmy. Malfoy itu memang layak menerimanya. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Snevillius."

"Snevillius itu siapa?" tanya Harry heran.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita cari tempat duduk kita. Sebentar lagi pertandingan mulai." Sahut Remus cepat. Matanya mendelik, memberi peringatan agar Sirius tak membocorkan rahasia itu.

Harry akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti Remus Lupin di belakangnya. Ia tahu, dari cara memandangnya, dua orang pria dewasa itu tak akan pernah membocorkan identitas Snevillius, meski Harry memaksa. Harry sama sekali tak menyadari, kalau duo Malfoy itu masih memandangi silluet Harry dari sudut tempat mereka berdiri.

'Kau terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali ku lihat.' Batin duo Malfoy itu kompak. Tangan mereka diusapkan di dagu runcing mereka, dengan gerakan serempak pula. 'Jadi lebih mempesona.' batin duo Malfoy itu. Untunglah pertandingan Quidditch yang mereka tunggu sudah dimulai. Pikiran mereka pun teralihkan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Harry bertemu dengan keluarga Weasley yang juga datang bareng Harmione. Ternyata tempat duduk Harry berdekatan dengan para Weasley itu. Harry menyapa mereka ramah. Begitu pun mereka. Mereka berbincang sejenak sebelum pertandingan benar-benar dimulai.

Sambil larut dalam pertandingan olahraga paling spektakuler di dunia sihir, diam-diam Harry menuliskan jalannya pertandingan di perkamennya untuk majalahnya nanti. Ia tak luput menyertakan komentar si kembar Weasley, yakni Fred dan George. Komentar mereka selalu menarik, fresh, dan lucu untuk dikutip.

Dalam hati, Harry mendesah. Seandainya di sini ada Lee Jordan, pasti akan lebih sempurna lagi. Seniornya itu, komentator favorit Harry. Ia pandai memilah kalimat nan atraktif untuk mengomentari jalannya pertandingan Quidditch, selama Harry jadi seeker di Hogwarts. 'Pasti seru, tuch.' Pikir Harry.

Usai pertandingan, Harry dan Sirius mampir di tenda Mr. Weasley. Mereka bersorak merayakan kemenangan tim favorit mereka. Sirius sedang berbincang di tenda dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley. Oh, jangan lupa untuk menghitung Remus. Untuk momen ini, Sirius menggunakan wujud manusianya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Harry menggigil kedinginan, seolah tulang-tulangnya direndam dalam es abadi. Tubuhnya gemeletuk dan nafasnya terasa sesak. "Hah hah hah..." Nafas Harry tersengal-sengal, membuat mereka berhenti berpesta.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas. Ia berlutut memegang pundak Harry yang gemetaran.

"Mate? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron cemas yang dapat hadiah sembitan dari kakaknya. "_What_?" teriak Ron mendelik galak pada sang kakak.

"Jelas-jelas Harry kesakitan, masih nanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'." balas George atau Fred. Entahlah. Harry tak bisa membedakan keduanya.

"Harry?" tanya Sirius ikut cemas. Ia bergegas menghampiri Harry yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aku ta-tak tahu." jawab Harry diantara jerit kesakitan. Ia merasa seperti sedang ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"Eh." Gumam mereka bingung.

Untunglah, sakit yang dirasakan Harry mereda. Semua menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan seperti kembang api yang sangat keras dari atas langit. Teriakan-teriakan tak jelas terdengar susul-menyusul dari luar tenda. Mr. Weasly lah yang pertama menyadarinya. "Sepertinya itu bukan teriakan biasa. George, Fred, Ron segera kemasi barang kalian! Kita harus pergi ke tempat Portkey kita." Kata Mr. Weasley cepat.

Semua kalang kabut, berusaha secepatnya mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang terserak di atas lantai. Mereka keluar dari dalam tenda, dan melihat simbol ular dengan kepala tengkorak di atas langit. "Oh, God. Pelahap maut." gumam para pria dewasa itu kecuali Sirius yang sudah dalam wujud animagusnya.

"Sepertinya ucapanmu jadi kenyataan, Prong. Apa kau punya bakat seer?" goda Sirius yang tampak semangat, dilihat dari binar matanya. Ia tak sabar menjambret salah satu tongkat sihir pelahap maut itu.

Harry dan Remus mengabaikannya. Mereka bergegas mencari portkey mereka. Mereka tak sebodoh itu ingin berhadapan dengan para pelahap maut. Mereka tak siap melawan pelahap maut yang jumlahnya banyak tanpa persiapan. Itu sih bukannya berani, tapi idiot.

Harry dan Remus berlari bersama dengan suara riuh rendah penyihir lainnya yang juga berlari panik, mencari portkey mereka. 'Setidaknya mereka tak terlalu mencolok dan dijadikan sasaran kutukan para pelahap maut.' Batin Harry mengambil hikmahnya. Tanpa sengaja, Harry terlepas dari genggaman tangan Remus. Mereka pun terpisah.

Kaki Harry tersaruk-saruk kena tendangan tak sengaja para penyihir yang berebutan pergi dari tempat itu. Meski demikian, ia masih mendengar suara Remus yang mengkhawatirkannya diantara teriakan histeris para penyihir itu. Harry yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Remus, tertabrak salah satu penyihir bertubuh besar. Ia roboh ke tanah.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Harry melihat barisan para pelahap maut dengan baju seragam kebesarannya mendekati tempat Harry. Harry panik. Kakinya keseleo. Ia beringsut, menyeret tubuhnya susah payah ke tenda dan timbunan barang tak beraturan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan pelahap maut yang akan dengan senang hati memberinya kutukan Avada Kedavra, yah minimal Cruciatus.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia melihat salah satu pelahap maut berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang tersembul di balik tudung hitamnya. Harry merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi tenda. Ia merapalkan mantra Protego maksimal, berharap itu bisa melindunginya.

Pelahap maut itu mendekati tempat persembunyian Harry. Deg deg deg. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang bagai genderang perang. Harry diam, tak bergerak, bahkan bernafas pun ia tak berani. Tubuhnya dingin, gemetaran dengan peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Tangannya berkeringat, menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, bersiap melakukan perang kutukan.

Pelahap maut itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak ke arah mereka. Ia segera berlari pergi, menembus kegelapan malam ke arah yang berlawanan, begitu langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Tongkat-tongkat sihir tiba-tiba muncul dan diarahkan pada Harry yang terbaring di belakang tenda. "Siapa kau?" tanya dengan suara mengancam.

"Harry," Kata Harry susah payah. "Harry Potter, sir." Ulangnya.

Mereka menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ternyata, ia bukan salah satu pelahap maut yang lagi sial, terjebak diantara reruntuhan tenda. "Kenapa kau di sini, Nak?" tanya Barty Crouch Sr, yang datang bersama Mr. Weasley. Harry pernah melihatnya di salah satu kolom di Daily prophet.

"Keseleo, sir." Jawab Harry.

Salah satu auror itu mendekati Harry dan menyembuhkan Harry dengan mantra penyembuhnya. Bisa Harry rasakan, kini kakinya tak nyeri lagi. Ia bisa berdiri tegak. "Sir, tadi aku melihat seorang pelahap maut pergi ke arah sana." kata Harry menunjukkan arah pria pelahap maut itu pergi.

"Kau lihat wajahnya?"

"No, sir. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng."

Mereka lalu meninggalkan Harry bersama Mr. Weasley di tempat itu. "Kau tak apa-apa, Nak?"

"Ya, sir. Bagaimana dengan Sirius dan Remus?"

"Oh, mereka baik-baik saja. Mr. Lupin sedang bersama Mr. Black. Terakhir kali ku lihat, Mr. Black sedang berbahagia. Ia kini memiliki tongkat sendiri." Ia berbisik di telinga Harry "Hasil jambretan."

"Oh, ya?" kata Harry terdengar antusias. 'Ia serius melakukannya?' Tambah Harry dalam hati, tak percaya. Padahal Harry hanya bercanda saja. Tak disangka, padfoot serius menanggapi ide konyolnya itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati di samping Mr. Weasley, pergi ke tempat portkey mereka. Mereka tetap melangkah waspada, khawatir jika masih ada pelahap maut yang tersisa di dekat mereka. Lima menit berselang, Harry sudah berada di The Burrow.

Harry sempat berbincang-bincang singkat dengan keluarga Weasley, sebelum pergi ke Grimmauld Place no 12, dengan bubuk Floo. Ia tak ingin membuat ayah baptisnya itu cemas. Saat ini, pasti Sirius sudah mondar-mandir tak karuan di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan Harry.

Harry disambut rangkulan kuat ayah baptisnya. Benar dugaannya, Sirius cemas sekali. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan di usia akhir 30-an, tampak pucat. Di belakang Sirius, Remus juga sama pucatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Prong?" tanya Sirius, memastikan tak ada luka di tubuh anak baptisnya itu.

"_Iam fine. Don't worry_." Kata Harry dengan wajah lelah.

"Biarkan ia istirahat, Padfoot. Ini hari yang melelahkan untuk kita semua." Kata Remus.

"Kau benar." kata Sirius muram, menyetujui. "Setidaknya, kini aku punya senjata dan bisa lebih berguna." Tambahnya.

"Kau akan selalu jadi orang yang berguna, Padfoot. Bagiku, kau yang terbaik dan paling ku butuhkan." Kata Harry tak suka dengan sikap pesimis Sirius.

"Bagiku juga." kata Remus menambahkan.

"Yah, terima kasih." Kata Sirius tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Harry dan Remus di sisinya. Mereka saling berangkulan. "Sudah lekas sana tidur." Bisiknya di telinga Harry.

Harry tak menolak sedikit pun perintah Sirius. Ia butuh istirahat saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah menjerit, kelelahan dan ingin segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Harry tertidur tanpa perlu susah-susah mengganti piamanya.

Di bawah, Sirius masih terlibat percakapan serius dengan Remus. "Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mulai bangkit. Aku yakin tanda kegelapan itu hanya awalnya saja. Ku harap kementrian lebih waspada dan menjaga ketat Azkaban." Kata Sirius muram.

"Ku harap juga begitu. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau pelahap maut seperti Bellatrik Lestrange sampai lolos." Kata Remus menimpali.

"Kita harus lebih protektif lagi pada Harry kita. Aku mencemaskan keselamatannya."

"Aku juga. Saat ini, hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan, adalah mencari tahu info soal Pangeran Kegelapan seperti yang Harry minta. Ku harap info itu berguna untuk mengalahkannya."

"Moonny, apakah menurutmu Harry seorang seer?"

"Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Bisa saja kan itu hanya kebetulan semata."

"Yah, kau benar, Moonny. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Sirius membimbing Remus ke kamar yang ditempati Remus.

...*****...

Tubuh Harry menjerit kelelahan. Sudah lima hari ini, ia lembur menyelesaikan artikelnya. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti Gaara, tokoh kartun di fandom sebelah. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, pertanda jika ia kurang tidur. Kondisi Sirius dan Remus juga tak kalah mengenaskannya dari Harry. Tapi, mereka tetap bersemangat menyelesaikan tugas mereka demi para pembaca setia.

Apalagi berita kali ini benar-benar hot. Berita mengenai ulah pelahap maut di final Piala Quidditch, sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Remus, Harry, dan Sirius pontang-panting mewancarai para pemain Quidditch dan para auror yang menangani kasus itu. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, mengingat mereka hanya bekerja bertiga. Untung Harry sudah berhenti kerja sambilan di tempatnya Akira, jadi ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengurus majalah yang baru dirintisnya.

Harry sedang meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku di ruang keluarga. Di sampingnya, duduk Sirius yang sedang bergantian saling pijit dengan Remus. Harry nyaris tergoda ikutan juga, sebelum menyadari kalau itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara 'Pop' yang mengejutkan Harry. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah sesosok makhluk peri rumah dengan raut yang tak ramah. "Makan malam sudah siap, master." Kata peri rumah itu, serak.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Aura tak menyenangkan yang dirasakannya kini, sama seperti aura sihir pada tanda kegelapan yang diukir di atas angit, ketika final Piala Quidditch. Mata Harry jelalatan, berkonsentrasi mencari keberadaan aura tak menyenangkan itu berasal.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi." Kata Harry menjambret tangan Kreacher.

Peri rumah tak ramah itu mendelikkan matanya, marah. "Mau apa kau? Dasar Halfblood!" rutuk Kreacher tak sopan.

"KREACHER!" Bentak Sirius menghentikan pijatannya di bahu Remus dan melotot, marah pada peri rumahnya.

"Maaf, master." Kata Kreacher basa-basi, karena jelas matanya tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

Harry mengabaikannya. Ia menggeledah tubuh Kreacher dan menemukan liontin, tempat aura sihir tak menyenangkan itu berada. Ia mengambilnya, tapi tangannya dicengkeram kuat Kreacher. Ia berusaha mempertahankan liontin itu, hingga tangan Harry terluka.

"Ouch.." ringis Harry kesakitan.

"KREACHER! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berani-beraninya kau melukai Harry." Bentak Sirius lagi. Ia nyaris tak bisa menguasai dirinya dan berniat meng-Avada Kedavra- peri rumahnya, andai saja Remus tidak cukup sigap mencegahnya. Menyerah dengan bujukan Remus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry. "Kau tak apa Harry?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hanya luka kecil. Bukan masalah besar."

"Kenapa kau menginginkan liontin Kreacher, Prongs? Aku bisa membelikan yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Bukan begitu, Sirius. Hanya saja, aku merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari liontin itu. Auranya sama seperti tanda kegelapan yang dibuat para pelahap maut itu." kata Harry mengusap lengannya yang terluka dan sudah diobati Remus dengan mantra penyembuh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sirius cemas dan kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Em. Aku yakin sekali." kata Harry. Ia beralih menatap Kreacher. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan liontin itu? Aku yakin, itu bukan milikmu." Lanjutnya. Harry menatap tajam, menyelidik pada Kreacher.

Kreacher merengut diam, menolak menjawab. Remus yang tak ingin terjadi perang mantra di raungan ini, memberi isyarat Sirius untuk mengambil liontin itu dari leher Kreacher. Kreacher tak berdaya, melawan masternya. Ia terpaksa memberikan liontin itu pada Sirius dan kini berpindah tangan pada Harry. Matanya menatap marah Harry, tapi lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena ditatap bengis oleh masternya.

"Jawab pertanyaan Harry, Kreacher! Dari mana kau curi liontin ini?" geram Sirius.

"Kreacher tak mencurinya, master. Ini pemberian Master Regulus."

"Reggie?" gumam Sirius tak nyaman, mengingat adiknya yang jadi pelahap maut itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Reggie? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lembut. Bagaimana pun Regulus masih adiknya, dan ia menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Master Reggie sudah meninggal. Sebelum pergi, ia berpesan pada Kreacher untuk menghancurkan liontin itu." Kata Kreacher histeris karena rasa bersalah, tak bisa melaksanakan tugas terakhir masternya.

Sirius tertunduk sedih. Meski, pernah kecewa dengan adiknya yang bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-siapa dan jadi pelahap maut, ia tetaplah merasa kehilangan. Bayangan saat mereka kecil terlintas di matanya, membuat pandangannya kabur dan dadanya sesak. Remus menepuk pundak Sirius, memberinya penghiburan.

Kreacher yang merasa bersalah, mau memukuli kepalanya dengan patung perunggu dalam ruangan ini sebagai hukuman, tapi dicegah Harry. Bukannya terima kasih, ia malah mencakar tangan Harry lagi, hingga tangan Harry terdapat parutan memanjang.

"KREACHER." Bentak Sirius untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan kelakuan peri rumahnya itu. Sangat tak sopan dan tak ramah. Ia jadi heran pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak memberi perinya yang menyebalkan itu baju agar ia segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya, alih-alih ia

"Lalu kenapa benda itu masih utuh?" tanya Harry. Lagi-lagi Kreacher diam, menolak menjawab, dan memandang Harry rendah.

"Kreacher?" panggil Sirius dengan suara berbahaya, memperingatkan Kreacher untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Harry Potter.

"Aku tak bisa, master. Semua cara sudah ku lakukan, tapi benda itu masih tetap utuh." Kata Kreacher akhirnya menjawab.

"Mungkin liontin ini mengandung sihir hitam." Kata Harry. Otak Harry berfikir cepat, "Mungkin, kita bisa menghancurkannya, kalau liontin ini dibuka. Apa kau bisa membukanya, Kreacher?"

"Tidak, master." Kata Kreacer dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Hm, pasti ada caranya. Akan ku cari tahu. Setelah ini berhasil dihancurkan, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil liontin ini lagi. Yah, meski sudah rusak." Kata Harry.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kreacher tersenyum lega. Ia bisa mewujudkan pesan terakhir master yang sangat dihormati dan dipujanya. Mungkin halfblood ini tak buruk juga. "Terima kasih, master." Kata Kreacher memberi hormat. Ia lalu menghilang, entah pergi kemana.

To Be Continued…

Yei update cepet lagi. Mungkin karena feelnya lagi bagus. Ai masih membuka usulan pairing fic ini. Enaknya Harry dipasangin sama siapa? Terima kasih. Terakhir mohon reviewnya. (_ _)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : sementara belum ada

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

Atinita311 : Hm usulnya Ai tampung dulu. Sebenarnya, nama Draco Ai cantumkan bukan karena Ai memplot dia jadi matenya Harry, tapi karena ia punya porsi peran yang banyak, selain Sirius dan Remus Lupin. Terima kasih untuk kritiknya. Soal nama Hermione? Well iya, Ai salah ketik.

Kartika Sari : Ai dapat insipirasi ini dari bac fic Chasing Liberty, cuman Ai nggak terlalu suka dengan karakter Harry yang cengeng, jadi kayak cewek. Harry bukan turunan bidadari, tapi turunan makhluk mistis yakni Seraphin.

Noe Hiruma : Sebagai seraphim, sosok Harry sangat cantik mempesona, meski cowok. Melebihi ras Veela dan elf. Jadi wajar kalo Lucius pun terpesona. Tapi bukan jatuh cinta. Lucius sudah milik mommy Narcissa.

Ryuusuke583 : Yaoi atau enggak, lihat saja perkembangannya nanti. Ai nggak berani jamin. Di sini romancenya nggak begitu Ai tonjolin kok.

Terima kasih banyak yang reader yang sudi meninggalkan jejak. Ai tersanjung banget dan semangat untuk mengupdatenya.

** Chapter Four**

Harry, Sirius, dan Remus sedang sibuk di ruang perpustakaan keluarga Black. Tumpukan buku menggunung di depan mereka. Itu pastilah sesuatu, karena dua dari ketiga orang itu bukanlah kutu buku. Malah sebaliknya, keduanya sedikit alergi dengan yang namanya buku, terutama yang halamannya tebal. Hii, memikirkannya saja mereka sudah ngeri. Tapi, di sinilah dua orang itu berakhir. Di sebuah perpustakaan dengan buku yang menggunung tinggi.

"Seriuslah, Padfoot! Dan berhentilah menggerutu." Kata Remus dengan mata mendelik tertuju pada Sirius yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini juga serius." Bentak Sirius yang sudah bosan setengah mati. Hampir seharian mereka mencarinya, tapi tak kunjung menemukan cara menghancurkan benda sialan itu. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa sih kita harus di sini? Mimpi apa aku semalam." Gerutu Sirius.

"Oh, diamlah! Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali. Aku muak mendengarnya." Rutuk Remus.

"Aku capek. Mataku sakit. Tapi, apa hasilnya?"

"Kau pikir, kau saja yang capek? Aku juga, Harry juga. Tapi lihat! Hanya kau yang mengeluh dari tadi."

Sirius melirik Harry yang dengan tekun membuka lembaran buku di depan mejanya. Well, ia agak malu. Ia kalah dari anak baptisnya. Padahal Harry juga sama tidak sukanya membaca buku, sepertinya. Tapi sejauh ini, Harry masih mampu bertahan. Ia bahkan tak mengeluh sedikitpun.

Merasa diperhatikan, Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Sirius. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bacaan. Iseng, ia bertanya "Menemukan sesuatu, Prongs?"

"Hm, belum." Gumam Harry muram, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus pada bacaannya, begitu pula dengan Sirius. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi senyap sama seperti tiga jam yang lalu. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat simbol itu di suatu tempat." kata Harry memecah keheningan.

"Dimana?" tanya Remus antusias. Ia menutup bukunya setelah memberinya pembatas halaman.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku lupa." Jawab Harry dengan lugunya. Sirius bergumam tidak jelas. Isinya bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk pendengaran Harry. Karena itu, ia memelankan nada suaranya agar tak mencemari Harry-nya. Remus di sisi lain hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memaklumi Harry. Toh, ia sendiri juga sering lupa.

Sejam kemudian, Harry menutup bukunya. Punggung dan lehernya kaku setelah berjam-jam lamanya membaca buku yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia melakukan peregangan, melenturkan otot-ototnya. Tak lama kemudian, muncul suara 'Pop'. Kreacher datang membawa nampan berisi teh di tangannya. Ia juga membawa serta puding dan cake sebagai camilan.

Kreacher meletakkan teh dan puding kesukaan Harry di atas meja. Harry mengambil cangkirnya dan menghirupnya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Di atas meja, di depan Sirius dan Remus pun sudah tersedia hal yang serupa. Remus masih membaca, tapi Sirius sudah melemparkan bukunya entah di mana bergabung dengan buku-bukunya yang lain yang ia biarkan menggelatak memenuhi meja. Ia memilih istirahat seperti Harry daripada meneruskan membaca. Tak lama kemudian, Remus pun menyusul.

"Master Harry sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kreacher penuh harap.

"Belum, Kreacher." Kata Harry lesu. "Kreacher coba ceritakan padaku, kenapa liontin itu bisa ada padamu? Mungkin, di situ ada petunjuk." Lanjutnya.

Kreacher lalu memulai ceritanya. "Waktu itu, master Regulus datang ke rumah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Beliau bercerita jikalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa membutuhkan seorang peri rumah. Dan, master Regulus menawarkan Kreacher. 'Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk keluarga Black' kata master Regulus." Kata Kreacher sambil mengenang peristiwa di hari itu.

"Untuk apa Kau-Tahu-Siapa mencari peri rumah?" tanya Sirius tertarik.

"Kreacher juga tak tahu, master. Lalu Kreacher, master Regulus dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa naik perahu, melintasi laut dangkal, da lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gua. Di tengah-tengah gua, ada baskom berisi cairan berwarna hitam. Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyuruh Kreacher minum cairan di baskom itu, hingga habis. Setelah itu, perut Kreacher sakit, seperti terbakar dan Kreacher pun terkapar di lantai."

"Racun. Itu pasti racun. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" kata Remus berkomentar.

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa tak perduli pada Kreacher. Ia lalu meletakkan liontin ini di dalam baskom dan mengisinya kembali dengan cairan yang sama. Setelah itu, ia menyuruh master Regulus meninggalkan Kreacher di gua itu."

'Kejam,' pikir Harry, Remus, dan Sirius. Mereka memang sudah banyak mendengar kekejaman Voldemort pada lawan-lawannya. Tapi baru kali ini, mereka mendengar kekejian Voldemort pada pengikutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan budaknya yang sekarat di dalam gua sendirian? Bahkan kata sadis tak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi kekejiannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sirius dengan suara lirih meminta Kreacher meneruskan ceritanya.

"Lalu, Kreacher pulang ke rumah,"

Dahi Harry mengerut. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan selamat? Perahunya kan hanya satu. Itu pun dibawa pergi oleh Voldemort dan Regulus. Apa Regulus kembali lagi untuk menolongmu?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak. Master Regulus tidak pernah kembali. Begitu pula dengan perahunya."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu pulang? Jangan bilang kau berenang!" tanya Harry lagi.

"Tidak. Kreacher tak mungkin berenang karena lautan itu dipenuhi zombie. Zombie-zombie itu akan menarik tubuh Kreacher dan memakan Kreacher di dasar lautan, bila Kreacher memaksakan diri." Kata Kreacher sambil bergidik. "Master Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang dan Kreacher pun pulang."

"Apa? Bagaimana tadi caranya? Bukannya di tempat itu tak bisa berapparate?" tanya Harry masih tak mengerti. 'Jika bisa Berapparate, untuk apa si Voldemort naik perahu segala,' pikirnya

"Master Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang dan Kreacher pulang." Kata Kreacher mengulangi.

"Peri rumah memiliki sihir tersendiri. Ia bisa berapparate, meskipun di tempat yang ada ward anti berapparate-nya." Kata Sirius menjelaskan ketika Harry masih ingin menanyai Kreacher.

"Terus bagaimana lanjutannya?" tanya Remus mendesak Kreacher yang kini mulai bisa bersikap baik pada manusia serigala sepertinya.

"Suatu hari, Master Regulus datang lagi. Ia mengajak Kreacher ke tempat itu lagi. Kali ini, Master Regulus yang meminum cairan hitam itu. Master Regulus menyuruh Kreacher mengambil liontin itu dan menggantinya dengan liontin yang lain. Di dalamnya juga disertakan sebuah pesan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Reggie? Itu minuman beracun kan?" tanya Sirius cemas.

"Master Regulus muntah darah setelah itu tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, Master Regulus puas. Ia sudah berhasil mencuri benda terpenting milik Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kata master Regulus, menghancurkan liontin itu akan membantu kehancuran Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kreacher tak tahu bagaimana keadaan master Regulus selanjutnya karena master menyuruh Kreacher pulang. Mungkin, master sudah…" Kreacher menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang mengacam keluar dari kelopak matanya yang menonjol.

Sirius menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi rasa haru yang terpancar di bola matanya. Tak ia sangka, Regulus adiknya yang begitu memuja Pangeran Kegelapan ini, sebelum kepergiannya justru melawan Voldemort. Ia bahkan berhasil mengetahui salah satu kelemahan Voldemort. Sedang dia, yang selama ini mengaku anti Voldemort, justru malah tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa malu.

Remus menepuk bahu Sirius, mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. "Karena itu kita harus menemukan cara menghancurkan liontin itu. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan adikmu!" Kata Remus lembut.

"Mungkin dengan Basiliks." Gumam Harry mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Basiliks?" tanya Sirius dan Remus bersamaan.

"Yup, Basiliks. Di buku ini tertulis, racun Basiliks memiliki daya pengrusak yang sangat besar. Dulu, buku harian Voldemort yang terkutuk itu, juga hancur dengan cara ini." kata Harry menunjukkan keistimewaan Basiliks di buku yang halamannya terbuka. "Sekarang tugas kita jadi lebih mudah." Lanjut Harry ceria.

Remus dan Sirius menghampiri Harry dan memang benar apa kata Harry. "Yeah, itu memang perkara mudah. Kita tinggal memborong Basiliks di Diagon Alley." kata Sirius sarkastik. Matanya memandang Harry dengan tatapan Kau-gila. Bagaimana caranya menemukan Basiliks? Memangnya ia pikir ini mudah? Bisa ditemukan di sembarang tempat?

Harry membalas dengan tatapan aku-tidak-gila. "Kan di Hogwarts ada." kata Harry. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur, salah satu pendiri asrama di Hogwarts itu meninggalkan Basiliksnya di Hogwarts. Jadi mereka tak harus berburu makhluk ganas itu yang mungkin sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Sejak kapan Albus mengijinkan hewan berbahaya itu dipelihara di Hogwarts?" tanya Remus heran. Memang sih kepala sekolah yang satu itu unik, lebih toleran, termasuk mengijinkan seorang warewolf sekolah di Hogwarts. Tapi Basiliks? Ia nggak yakin, deh.

"Profesor Dumbledore tak tahu keberadaan makhluk, itu hingga tahun keduaku di Hogwarts. Itu peninggalan Salazar Slytherin. Ia sengaja meninggalkannya di kamar rahasia untuk menghabisi para penyihir kelahiran muggle."

"Hewan itu masih ada?" tanya Sirius cemas.

"Tidak, ia sudah mati. Tapi, kita masih bisa memanfaatkan taringnya."

"Yah, itu jadi tugasmu, Harry. Kami tak bisa leluasa masuk Hogwarts." kata Remus, sedikit menyesali keputusan berhenti jadi guru di Hogwarts.

"Aku mengerti. Err, Sirius. Bolehkah aku meminjam buku ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Prongs. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok kau ke Diagon Alley, kan?"

"Yah, kau benar, Sirius. Huahhh, aku juga sudah ngantuk."

Harry pergi meninggalkan tumpukan buku yang nantinya akan dibereskan oleh Kreacher, Sirius, dan Lupin. Ia beringsut pergi ke kamarnya. Ia langsung dan roboh di atas ranjangnya, meletakkan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan keluarga Black asal-asalan. Matanya sudah tak sanggup menahan godaan ranjangnya yang empuk.

...*****...

Harry diantar Sirius dan Remus di stasiun. Kini mereka berada di dalam ruangan tertutup yang sudah dimantrai, sehingga Sirius bisa berubah jadi manusia. Remus memeluk Harry erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. "Jaga dirimu, Harry!" Bisiknya.

Setelah itu ganti Sirius yang memeluk Harry. "Bilang padaku, kalau si ferret itu masih suka mencari-cari masalah denganmu. Akan ku kirimi dia kutukan tak terlupakan." Kata Sirius jenaka yang dibalas cengiran Harry dan delikan maut Remus.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus menelusuri jejak masa lalu Voldemort."

"Aku tahu, Prongs." Kata Sirius memberi pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Harry melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua sebelum menarik kopernya dan sangkar Hedwig ke dalam gerbong. Ia kini sibuk mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Langkahnya terhenti gara-gara ulah seorang pria berambut pirang platina, tinggi menjulang di depannya. "Minggirlah, Malfoy! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Desah Harry lelah.

"Kau yang minggir. Jelas-jelas kau yang menghalangi jalanku." Balas Draco angkuh.

Harry mengertakkan giginya, mendesah panjang. Mereka saling melotot, mengadu deathglear mereka. Siapa yang paling unggul? Akhirnya, Harry mengalah. Ia pikir ini konyol. Harry pun berjalan ke samping, memberi jalan bagi Malfoy untuk lewat. Akan tapi, Malfoy menyebalkan itu juga ikutan ke samping. Harry pindah lagi ke sebelahnya dan lagi-lagi Malfoy mengikuti. Lama-kelamaan kejengkelannya menyeruak, meracuni otaknya.

"Dengar! Ini bukan kereta milik leluhurmu. Jadi jangan sok! Lekas minggir! Aku mau lewat," tukas Harry pedas.

"Oh, ya? Ku pikir justru kau yang sengaja mengikutiku. Mau ribut denganku ya, Potty?" Balas Draco tak kalah pedas.

"Bukannya kau yang mencari gara-gara duluan, Ferret."

"Shut up, rambut sarang burung."

"Kau yang diam, mayat hidup."

Mereka saling membentak dan mendelik tajam. Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya dengan sigap menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya, saling mengacung ke depan. Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba saja tongkat mereka saling menyala dan keluarlah kutukan di sepanjang lorong.

"_Depulso._" Teriak Draco membuat tubuh Harry terlontar ke belakang dan membentur lantai.

Harry bangkit dari posisinya yang kurang elit. "_Rictusempra." _Balas Harry melemparkan kutukannya pada Draco dan membuatnya menggelinjang kegelian. 'Rasakan itu!' pikirnya kejam.

Mata Draco menyipit tidak terima. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai macam mantra untuk membalas perbuatan Harry. _"Tarantallegra._" Teriak Draco mengakibatkan kaki Harry tak berhenti menari-nari. Sangkar Hagrid yang tadi ditentengnya lepas dari genggamannya. Hedwig beruhu marah.

Draco tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ia masih belum puas menyiksa Harry. _"Avis."_ Teriak Draco lagi mengirimkan kutukan pada Harry. Sekawanan burung tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, mengerubungi Harry dan berusaha mematuk-matuk kepalanya.

Susah payah Harry mengusir burung itu dari kepalanya. Ia semakin geram pada Draco. 'Kali ini tidak ada ampun,' pikirnya. Harry tak berniat main-main dengan melontarkan kutukan lemah seperti tadi. Harry ingin membuat Draco kapok dan dipermalukan. Di saat yang sama Draco pun memikirkan hal yang serupa. Ia berniat menyerang Harry dengan kutukan yang lebih kuat.

Harry meneriakkan "_Aguamenti_," kea rah Draco. Sebuah jet api keluar memancar dari tongkat sihir Harry dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Draco. Draco sudah siap menyambutnya. Ia meneriakkan "_Incendio_." Sebuah jet air yang sangat besar keluar dari tongkatnya. Jet air Draco bertemu dengan jet api Harry di tengah-tengah. Benturan pun tak terhindarkan. Lalu, terdengarlah sebuah ledakan. Asap mengepul dimana-mana membuat mata para penonton pedih.

Api Draco tidak menghilang seluruhnya. Serpihan apinya membakar karpet, pintu kompartemen dan dinding sepanjang lorong. Jet air Harry juga sama besar daya rusaknya. Tapi, minimal jet air Harry berhasil memadamkan api milik Draco sehingga api tidak menyebar kemana-mana.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, keduanya tidak berniat menghentikan pertempuran mereka. Keduanya masih saling memicing dan mengirimkan peringatan pada lawannya. keduanya sama-sama mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat masing-masing, tak mau mengalah. Perduli amat dengan yang lain. Tekad mereka hanya satu 'Mengalahkan lawan.' Draco dan Harry kembali melanjutkan duel mereka. Sinar kutukan entah apa itu keluar dari tongkat mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Finite Incantatem."_ Teriak Cedric Diggory, membuat sihir Draco dan Harry tak berfungsi. Sihir keduanya pun menghilang.

Setelah semuanya aman dan terkendali, barulah beberapa kepala yang menyaksikan pertarungan dari dalam kompartemen, menjulurkan kepalanya, ingin tahu bagaimana akhir perang mantra kali ini. Mereka melihat wajah Cedric geram luar biasa dengan ulah dua orang pembuat onar itu.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk perang mantra? Oh ya, Tuhan. Ajaran baru saja belum mulai. Kalian mau mengajari junior kalian hal yang buruk?" bentaknya, jengkel.

Raut wajah Harry melembut, ada rasa bersalah terlukis di wajahnya, sedangkan Draco acuh tak acuh. Ia malah balik memandang rendah Cedric yang bukan berdarah bangsawan, meski ia seorang pureblood juga. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa hormat terlukis dari sorot matanya, meski orang yang dihadapinya ini seorang Ketua Murid.

"Sebaiknya, kalian masuk ke kompartemen kalian sekarang juga sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

"Tidak bisa," "Apa peduliku," jawab Harry dan Draco bersamaan.

"Pergi atau kalian ingin aku merekomendasikan pada ketua asrama kalian agar kalian dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts?" ancam Cedric.

"Ck!" decak Harry dan Draco untuk pertama kalinya kompak. Sama-sama berfikir betapa menyebalkannya ketua murid mereka yang sekarang.

Keduanya dengan ogah-ogahan memberesi barang mereka yang berceceran di lantai akibat duel mereka tadi. Keduanya saling sikut dan mendelik, melemparkan tatapan membunuh layaknya Basiliks, sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kompartemen masing-masing. Saat itulah Harry melihatnya, simbol yang sama seperti liontin Voldemort di jubah Draco. Harry tercengang dan diam mematung.

Harry baru bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, setelah Ron sahabatnya menarik tangannya pergi. Harry melangkah dengan linglung, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Kalau tak dipegangi Ron, ia tak yakin ia bisa berdiri tegak. Hatinya masih bimbang. Tadi dia salah lihat atau apa ya? Benar tidak simbol itu sama dengan lambang di liontin Voldemort? Harry ragu karena hanya melihatnya sekilas. 'Lebih baik aku melihatnya sekali lagi, sebelum Draco menjauh.' batin Harry berniat membalikkan badannya.

Di lain pihak, Draco juga sedang memikirkan Harry. Harry terlihat lebih cute, menggairahkan, dan nyammy dilihat dari jarak dekat. Entah apa yang dilakukan rivalnya itu selama libur musim panas kemarin, hingga Harry bisa menjelma menjadi sosok yang menggiurkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan hari ini. Draco menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. 'Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.' batin Draco.

Tanpa dikomando keduanya membalikkan badannya secara bersamaan. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar, tak menyangka lawan mereka juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Keduanya refleks menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat, bersiap jika lawannya mengirimkan kutukan lagi.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Jangan mulai lagi dan segeralah pergi ke kompartemen kalian." Kata Cedric benar-benar geram. Wajah tampannya kini ternodai warna merah yang menyebar merata dengan sempurna.

Keduanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar pergi ke kompartemen mereka, sebelum amarah Cedric meledak. Sepeninggal dua pengacau itu, Cedric dibantu para prefek merapalkan mantra reparo, untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakan. Dalam hati mereka membatin, 'Tahun ini bakal lebih repot dan melelahkan dengan adanya dua pengacau itu.'

To Be Continued…

Sebenarnya saya nggak begitu PD membuat fic di fandom Harpot. Ai menyadari masih sangat kurang ilmu ke-Harry Potter-an, apalagi soal mantranya. Ai sampai jiplak pertarungan mantra dari fic lain. Hi hi hi.. malah buka kartu.

Terakhir, Semoga reader tidak bosan-bosannya membaca fic gaje ini dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review. "Ai tunggu Reviewnya, ya ya ya ya? PLEASE?" kata Ai penuh harap.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphine

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Ganti summary.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : sementara belum ada

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

Terima kasih banyak yang reader yang sudi meninggalkan jejak. Ai tersanjung banget dan semangat untuk mengupdatenya. Sekadar info, Harry nggak punya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Hanya menebak saja, nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal lebih dikupas lagi.

**Chapter Five**

Harry duduk di kompartemen bareng Hermione dan Ron, sahabat karibnya. Ron duduk di samping Harry sedangkan Hermione duduk di depan mereka. Biasanya Hermione menghabiskan waktu perjalanan ke Hogwarts dengan membaca buku. Kali ini beda.

Hermione menyilangkan tangannya ke dada dan mendelik galak. Ia berusaha keras meniru gaya Profesor McGonagall, segalak mungkin. Bibirnya tipis setipis kesabarannya saat ini. "Perang mantra di Hogwarts express bukanlah tindakan bijak, Harry. Kau bisa dikirim balik karena ulahmu itu."

"Aku tahu." Kata Harry lirih. "Aku juga tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi, si Ferret itu?" katanya mendesis berbahaya. "Dia melakukan segala hal yang ia mampu, untuk membuatku marah." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa mengabaikannya, kan" kata Hermione tetap bersikukuh, menganggap tindakan Harry tadi salah.

"Memangnya kau bakal diam saja, jika dilempari kutukan?" bentak Harry kasar.

"Astaga! Dia menyerangmu?" tanya Hermione melunak.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ada kutukan meluncur padaku dan aku refleks membalasnya." Kata Harry. "Lalu, well semua jadi tak terkendali. Kau tahu sendirilah akhirnya gimana?"

Hermione masih berniat meneruskan interograsinya, tapi dipotong Ron. "Sudahlah berhenti membahas hal itu! Itu sangat membosankan." kata Ron yang dari tadi diam, berkomentar. Ia mengambil bekal yang dibuat mommy-nya, menggigitnya sedikit untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan. "Kalau menurutku, si Ferret itu memang layak menerimanya. Aku yakin kau pun berpendapat begitu. Kau kan sering dikatai dia 'Darah lumpur'. Jadi berhentilah mendelik dan menyalahkan Harry terus." Lanjutnya, setelah menelan habis isi bekalnya.

Hermione menghela nafas, tak lagi bisa menampilkan pose garangnya. Well, jujur ia sependapat dengan Ron, Malfoy junior itu memang layak mendapat beberapa kutukan. Ia tadi bereaksi seperti itu karena khawatir Harry dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts saja. Tentu saja, ia tak memperlihatkan kalau ia setuju dengan Ron terang-terangan. Ia tak mau itu jadi alasan pembenaran untuk Harry.

"Tahun ini, kau masih mau mengambil pelajaran 'Ramalan'?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan percakapan ke bahasan yang lebih netral.

"Yup." Kata Harry kini ikut menikmati bekal yang dibuatkan Kreacher, sebelum berangkat.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan kalau pelajaran Ramalan itu omong kosong." hina Hermione. "Tidak sebanding dengan Aritmanchy-ku," lanjutnya terdengar angkuh.

"Pertama, itu bukan omong kosong. Kau tak bisa mengusainya karena kau memang tak punya bakat. Hanya yang berbakat yang bisa meramal." Kata Harry cepat, sebelum mendengar Hermione protes. "Kedua, aku dan Ron mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran itu. Anggap saja untuk mengatrol nilai Ramuanku yang rendah."

"Harry benar, Mione. Itu tidak sulit. Kau tinggal mengarang saja. Semakin menderita isi ramalannya semakin bagus nilaimu." Kata Ron mengimbuhkan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Dasar dangkal.' Dengusnya, mencela kedua temannya dalam hati. Kini ia membuka buku yang tadi ia abaikan untuk sedikit sesi ceramah dengan Harry Potter.

Di lain pihak, Harry pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membuka buku sejarah Hogwarts, khususnya tentang asrama Slytherin. Sayangnya buku yang dipinjamnya dari Hermione sangat tidak informatif. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada orang yang kompeten, yaitu orang-orang dari asrama ular itu.

Otaknya berfikir cepat. Siapa orang dari asrama ular yang bisa ditanyainya? Pikirannya pertamanya Draco, tapi langsung ia tepis. Tak mungkin musuhnya mau membantunya. Itu sih sama halnya mengharapkan api sedingin es di kutub utara.

Pilihan keduanya beralih pada Profesor Snape. Membayangkan guru Ramuannya itu membuat Harry terkena tukak lambung mendadak. Profesor Snape adalah guru yang paling tidak disukai. Harry kebetulan juga murid yang paling tidak disukainya. Sekarang ia harus bertanya padanya? Itu seperti mission imposible.

Masih mending kalau hanya tak dijawab, kalau ia dapat detensi bagaimana? Si Snape itu tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendetensinya, dan berusaha bersungguh-sungguh untuk membuatnya dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Ia masih ingat kejadian tahun kemarin, ketika ia dan Ron membuat ulah di kelas Snape. Hasilnya? Selama sebulan penuh ia dihukum Snape. Dan, selama itu pula ia mendapat mimpi buruk. Masa sekarang ia sengaja mendekati orang sadis bin suram itu hanya untuk bertanya hal yang sepele?

Pilihan ketiganya jatuh pada Profesor Binn, guru Sejarahnya yang sudah jadi hantu. Harry pikir ia cukup tua dan berpengalaman untuk mengetahui seluk beluk Hogwarts. Meski Harry akui, cara ngajarnya bukanlah favoritnya, tapi ia bisa jadi alternatif untuk bertanya.

Fiuhhh... Harry mendesah panjang. Ia menutup buku Hermione dan beralih pada buku milik keluarga Black yang dibawanya. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam, tanpa pengarang dan tanpa tahun pembuatan. Sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya sampai di halaman 50. Ia baru akan membuka halaman selanjutnya, ketika telinganya mendengar Ron bergumam menggerutu.

"Apa ini hari membaca sedunia?" gerutunya yang merasa kesepian diacuhkan sejak tadi. Bibirnya mencebik kekanakan.

"Aku sedang mencari informasi penting, Ron." Kata Harry tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya, sedangkan Hermione angkat bahu, acuh tak acuh.

"Tentang?"

Harry ingin menceritakan rencananya berburu ular, tapi buru-buru menepisnya. Ia tak ingin membahayakan nyawa dua orang temannya. "Tentang makhluk sihir. Aku tertarik dengan makhluk-makhluk bersayap yang bisa terbang." Katanya setengah jujur. Well ia memang ingin menyelidiki makhluk apa sebenarnya dia. Kenapa ia bersayap?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Hermione sambil lalu, masih asyik dengan buku Aritmanchynya.

"Apa kau percaya kalau ku katakan, aku punya sayap?" kata Harry setengah bercanda setengah serius.

Keduanya memandang Harry dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mereka mencari-cari kebohongan di mata emerald Harry. Meski Harry mengucapkannya dengan nada humor, tapi mereka bisa melihat Harry berkata jujur.

"Kau serius, mate?" tanya Ron terkesiap.

Harry menganggukkan kepala. Ia lelah menyimpan rahasia besar seorang diri. Ia butuh sandaran. Ia bukanlah Albus Dumbledore yang bisa menyembunyikan apapun itu dengan entengnya. Harry itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai orang yang terbuka, khas para Gryffindor tulen.

Harry merapalkan mantra silence dan penolak penyusup, sebelum membuka atasannya, membuat Hermione terkesiap dan berniat protes. Itu sangat tidak sopan, setengah telanjang di depan seorang lady. Harry mengirimkan deathglear untuk membungkam Hermione dengan segala orasi protes yang menari-nari di otaknya.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya. Lalu, muncullah sepasang sayap berwarna hijau nan indah dari punggungnya. Sayap itu mengembang, melingkupi mereka bertiga. Harry mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya secara alami seperti kepakan kupu-kupu.

Dua orang temannya memandang Harry dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah jiwa mereka baru saja dihisap Dementor. Wajah keduanya sangat pucat seolah-olah darah sudah meninggalkan tubuh hangat mereka. Harry tersenyum maklum. Ia mungkin juga bakal bereaksi serupa bila ia berada di posisi mereka.

"Kalian lihat, kan! Aku tak yakin dengan diriku sendiri sekarang." Gumamnya lelah dan cemas.

"It-itu se-sejak kapan, Mate?" kata Ron dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

"Sejak awal liburan musim panas. Tiba-tiba saja sayap ini tumbuh di punggungku. Untunglah sekarang aku bisa mengendalikannya. Kalau tak?" Tubuh Harry bergidik. "Pasti bakal repot dan panjang urusannya." Desahnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sirius?" tanya Ron setelah menemukan suaranya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak berani. Ia sudah memiliki banyak urusan, mulai dari orde, majalah Quidditch, dan kementrian. Aku tak mau membebaninya, apalagi untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Karena itu, aku memutuskan mencarinya sendiri." Kata Harry lalu memejamkan matanya dan membuat sayapnya menghilang. Ia memakai atasannya kembali.

"Aku mengerti." kata Ron diikuti anggukan kepala Hermione. Keduanya berfikir mencari solusi untuk masalah temannya.

"Apa saja yang kau dapat, Harry?" Tanya Hermione, bijak.

"Tak ada. Aku belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Aku sudah menelusurinya dari literatur satwa langka, makhluk mistis, dan kini sedang beralih pada makhluk legenda. Hasilnya masih nol."

"Akan ku bantu." Kata Hermione penuh tekad api. Matanya berbinar-binar, menemukan obyek menarik yang akan dia pelajari dan teliti.

"Aku juga. Kau tak sendiri, mate." Kata Ron.

Harry tersenyum lega. Dua orang temannya tak berubah dan beralih menjauhinya, hanya karena ia berbeda dengan mereka. Tangannya kembali membuka halaman ke 51. Saat itulah ia menemukan informasi singkat makhluk apa sepertinya.

"Seraphim." Teriaknya senang membuat kedua temannya menoleh padanya.

Harry menunjukkan gambar makhluk nan cantik mempesona dengan sayap yang indah warna-warni di punggungnya. Bedanya dengan Harry hanya satu, sayap mereka bisa tampak dari atas bajunya, sedang Harry harus membuka bajunya dulu. Sayang keterangan di buku itu sangat singkat, nyaris tak menjelaskan apapun.

**Seraphi****m****, salah satu makhluk mistis legendaris. Seraphi****m**** satu-satunya makhluk yang mampu mengendalikan sihir dengan memanipulasi elemen alam. Ras seraphi****m**** diperkirakan sudah punah. Tak ada yang mengetahui penyebab kepunahannya.**

"Hanya itu saja keterangannya?" tanya Ron.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Memang tak jelas, tapi minimal kita sudah tahu harus memulainya dari mana." Kata Hermione optimis.

"Yeah, kau benar." kata Harry tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ada titik terang tentang sosoknya. Ia bisa mempelajari ras seraphim yang ternyata mengalir dalam darahnya.

...*****...

"Gremmbelll grembellll..." Sirius bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Bibirnya sibuk mengucapkan kata sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada sosok khayalan. Tangannya dengan brutal membuka lembar demi lembar buku koleksi keluarga Black. Dalam hati membatin, kalau almarhum ibunya tersayang melihatnya di tempat ini, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk membaca, ia pasti bakalan mengadakan pesta 7 hari 7 malam.

Jika bukan karena ia cinta mati pada kekasihnya aka Remus Lupin, ia tak bakalan sudi menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Dan juga, jika bukan karena mengkhawatirkan putra baptisnya, mungkin ia bakal berpura-pura sudah melahap semua buku. Sayangnya ia terlalu mencintai dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu. Jadi terpaksa ia mengalah.

Ia kembali menekuni kegiatan rutinnya dari habis sarapan tadi. Ia dengan khusuk membaca semua buku itu, bersungguh-sungguh mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia cari. Benar-benar bego, yang nyuruh juga sama begonya. Tapi ia dan Remus yakin, ada informasi penting di salah satu buku sialan itu.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari ruang tamu, menunjukkan salah satu dari tiga penghuni tetap Grimmauld Place tiba. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah pria tampan, tinggi semampai dengan rambut coklat madu. Ia mendesah lelah karena menempuh perjalanan jauh, tapi matanya berbinar-binar. Sirius yakin, Remus pasti membawa berita menggembirakan.

"Aku tadi ke rumah keluarga Gaunt. Tebak apa yang ku dapat?" Kata Remus.

"Apa? Pelahap maut yang lagi melakukan napak tilas?" tanya Sirius kocak.

"Kalau mereka di sana, kau pikir aku bakal pulang secara utuh." Sergah Remus. "Aku merasakan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar melingkupi tempat itu. Aku yakin si Voldy.." Remus diam, sedikit berjengit. Meski lebih senior dari Harry, malah pernah jadi gurunya, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan julukan manis si Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Masih ada rasa takut, menyebut nama itu.

"Si Voldy kenapa?" tanya Sirius dengan entengnya menyebut nama itu. Ia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berani menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan, tanpa rasa takut.

"Ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting di tempat itu. Mungkin benda yang sama seperti yang diambil adikmu." Kata Remus.

"Hmm, itu mungkin juga. Kita harus menyelidikinya." Kata Sirius ikut berbinar-binar. Rasanya ia seperti melihat jalan yang terbentang luas, bukan lagi buram seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau mendapat sesuatu?" tanya Remus kini duduk di samping Sirius.

"Belum." Kata Sirius muram. "Sebenarnya kita ini sedang mencari apa sih?" keluhnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Kalau tahu, aku tak akan menyuruhmu membaca semua buku di perpustakaan ini." kata Remus.

"Grembellll grembellll..." Sirius kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang terganggu gara-gara kedatangan Remus, yaitu menggerutu dan bersungut-sungut. Tuh, benar kan? Orang yang nyuruh bego, yang mau-maunya disuruh juga sama begonya. Masa, nyari sesuatu, tapi nggak tahu apa yang dicari.

"Berhentilah bersungut-sungut! Contohlah Profesor Snape!" kata Remus membuat Sirius berjengit. Ia benci nama itu dari dulu hingga kini. Remus tahu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk melanjutkan komentar pedasnya. "Dia sudah berulang kali membantu Harry dan dia melakukan itu tanpa bersungut-sungut. Padahal kau tahu sendiri, ia itu benci setengah mati dengan James. Masak kamu yang ayah baptisnya kalah?"

"Kalah? Aku?" tanya Sirius tak percaya. Ia yang lulusan Hogwarts paling populer dan keren ini kalah dari si Snavellius aneh itu? Yang benar aja?

"Ya, kalah telak. Memang apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan untuk Harry kita, selama ini?" tanya Remus memojokkan. "Tak ada. Malah kita yang nyusahin dia. Jadi berhentilah menggerutu dan baca semua buku ini!" kata Remus sukses membungkam Sirius.

Sirius tak bisa mendebat Remus. Harus ia akui, Remus benar. Ia pun kembali menekuni bacaannya yang tertunda. Ia berharap apa yang ia lakukan saat ini dapat membantu Harry-nya tersayang.

...*****...

Harry berjengit tak suka. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertengkar dengan si Malfoy. Kenapa sekarang ia malah duduk bersebelahan dengannya? 'Ini menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.' Gurutunya dalam hati. Di seberang sana, ia melihat tatapan maafkan-aku-Harry dari Hermione dan Ron, yang dibalas Harry Tak-apa-bukan-salahmu.

Ya itu bukan salah Hermione dan Ron. Bukan salah mereka, ia telat. Ia telat karena ulahnya sendiri yang berlama-lama di kelas Sejarah, menanyakan soal Slytherin pada Profesor Binn, yang menyedihkannya berakhir sia-sia. Bukan salah mereka kalau tempat duduk di kelas Ramuan penuh dan hanya menyisakan tempat di sebelah Draco. Ya, Harry tak menyalahkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya menyalahkan takdir yang suka mempermainkan hidupnya. 'Tak adakah yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?' batin Harry mengenaskan.

Harry menahan diri. Ia diam seperti patung, mengacuhkan provokasi teman sebelahnya. 'Anggap saja dia kecoa, serangga bau.' Batinnya menguatkan mentalnya, menahan amarah yang menggelegak karena keusilan si Ferret yang tiada henti mengganggunya.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Buat ramuan berdua dengan teman teman sebelah kalian." Kata Profesor Snape dengan suara khasnya lirih, dingin, dan mengintimidasi.

"Whatt?" teriak Harry tak percaya. Sebenarnya suaranya termasuk pelan, tapi berhubung ruangan itu sunyi senyap, jadi suara Harry terdengar lantang.

"Potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena protes di kelasku." Kata Profesor Snape dingin seperti biasanya.

Ia seharusnya tak perlu bertanya 'Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?' Jawabannya sudah pasti ada, kalau ia di kelas ramuan dengan guru seperti Snape. Ia tak seharusnya meragukan Snape dalam hal membuat Harry hidup di neraka selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak protes. Ia tahu, mungkin poin di asramanya bakal habis sampai 5 tahun ke depan, sebelum ia selesai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Dengan setengah hati ia bekerja sama dengan Malfoy itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia lagi-lagi menerima tatapan maaf dan iba dari Hermione dan Ron.

"Fokus pada pekerjaanmu, Potter! Jangan pecicilan! Aku tak mau nilai ramuanku jelek gara-gara kamu." Bentak Draco sarkastik, melihat cara kerja Potter yang menurutnya seperti murid tahun pertama, lelet dan canggung. Harry diam, tak membalas.

"Potonganmu salah. Itu kurang panjang." Dumel Draco lagi.

"Kalau kau memang ahli, kenapa tak kau saja yang potong semua bahannya?" Gerutu Harry. Ia jengah mendengar komentar melecehkan dari partnernya itu.

"Dan membiarkanmu numpang nama?" sergah Draco berbalas sungutan tak jelas Harry Potter.

Setelah melalui proses adu mulut, beberapa insiden sikutan dan injakan kaki, akhirnya mereka sepakat. Mereka sepakat untuk damai sementara waktu dan berusaha keras menyelesaikan ramuan yang diminta guru mereka agar mendapat nilai memuaskan dari guru paling pelit se-Hogwarts.

Selama proses itu, Draco tak bosan-bosannya mencela kerja Harry. Mentang-mentang ia anak emas Profesor Snape dan selalu sempurna di mata pelajaran itu, dengan seenaknya melecehkan Harry. Harry bisa saja mengayunkan pisaunya brutal, mencacah semua bahan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, karena gusar bukan kepalang, tapi ia tahan. Ia tak mau dilecehkan Draco dan poin asramanya dikurangi Profesor Snape lagi.

"Timbang benar-benar!" kata Draco seolah tak percaya Harry bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar. "Kau perlu tambahan mata lagi, Potter? Itu kelebihan." Gerutu Draco lagi.

Akhirnya setelah melewati perjuangan panjang, berat, dan melelahkan, ramuan yang diminta Snape berhasil mereka buat. Sedikit lebih cepat dan lebih baik dari hasil ramuan Hermione. Bukannya kemampuan Hermione berkurang, tapi karena partner Hemione kali ini payah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neville Longbottom?

Harry mengumbar senyum lebar. Baru kali ini ramuannya dipuji bagus oleh Profesor Snape. Itu pasti sesuatu. Memang sih ramuannya tak separah Neville, tapi bagi Profesor Snape tetap saja dianggap gagal. Baru kali ini —dengan bantuan si Ferret di sebelahnya— Harry berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ramuannya dengan baik.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, Potter. Senyummu itu mengerikan. Seperti orang gila." Kata Draco.

Harry mengabaikan komentar pedas Malfoy. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk memperdulikan masalah sepele itu. Senyum itu mungkin bakal bertahan lebih lama kalau saja tidak dirusak si Snape. Ia menghampiri tempatnya. Dengan dingin, ia berkata "Potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena kau tersenyum mencurigakan di kelas, mengganggu keselamatan murid-muridku."

BRAKKKK

Harry rasanya mau menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Kurangi poin hanya karena tersenyum? Oh ya, Tuhan. Ia tak percaya ini. Snape benar-benar gila dan sangat tak masuk akal. Harry lagi-lagi mendumel dalam hati.

Draco tertawa kecil, secara diam-diam dibalik buku ramuannya. Ia senang melihat wajah frustasi Harry. Itu sangat menghibur, selain wajah marahnya. Makanya itu, Draco sangat senang membuat Harry marah dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menikmati kesenangannya itu. Dan itu pula yang membuat Draco sangat menyukai pelajaran Ramuan. Hanya pelajaran itu yang mampu membuat Harry mengerang frustasi. Sedikit kesenangan diantara hari-harinya yang membosankan.

...*****...

Di seberang nun jauh di sana, di sebuah manor mewah yang kurang terawat. Seorang pria gemuk berwajah seperti tikus mencicit ketakutan. Lagi-lagi tuannya marah padanya. Pelayanannya dianggap kurang. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Ia takut ular peliharaan sang tuan bernama Nagini, menjadikannya santapan karena membuat tuannya marah.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Maaf."

"Diam! Pergilah sebelum aku menyuruh Nagini menjadikanmu cemilan!" Bentaknya kasar. Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, pria berwajah tikus itu lari terbirit-birit keluar.

Tuannya itu kini menatap Dolohov, kaki tangannya yang lain. "Bagaimana keadaan Barty junior kita tersayang?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ia sudah berhasil menduduki posisinya. Kita tinggal menunggu kabar baiknya."

"Bagus, aku suka itu." katanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalo ia senang. Matanya kini menatap bengis. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut, teman kita, Harry Potter di tempat kita. Persiapkan sambutan untuknya!" katanya memberi perintah yang langsung diiyakan pengikutnya itu.

To Be Continued…

Sebenarnya kemarin sudah mau update lagi, tapi wordnya masih kurang, jadi Ai pending dulu. Kalau dipotong di tengah kan nanggung. Sekilas info, mulai chapter depan, alurnya bakal cepat dan nggak mengikuti alur di buku mutlak. Itu saja yang mau Ai katakan. Terakhir? Minta...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort dan pengikutnya menunjukkan eksistensinya. Mereka menebar teror di mana-mana. Di sisi lain, sebagai Seraphim, Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromon untuk menarik matenya. Akibatnya fan boysnya di Hogwarts membludak tak terkendali. Sialnya lagi Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Ganti summary.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Ternyata, dari literatur nulisnya yang benar Seraphim. Maaf beribu kali maaf untuk keteledoran Ai.

HiNa devilujoshi :Harry manusia kok. Darah Seraphim itu hasil percampuran ribuan tahun yang lalu. Nanti di chapter yang lain bakal Ai bahas lebih detil lagi.

aprilyarhmadani: Mungkin saja ada Dark, mungkin juga tidak. Tidak semua chapter harus perang mantra, kan? Kalau terlalu sering, nanti jadi over.

Atinnita311 : Nanti bahasan mate Harry bakal dibahas di tahun kelima. Tahun keempat ini, fokus berburu Voldemort.

Shawokey : Maaf kalo bahasanya kurang baku. Ai agak sulit bikin cerita dengan bahasa terlalu baku. Jadinya malah kaku dan sulit mengeluarkan emosi chara. Nanti malah membosankan.

Terima kasih banyak yang reader yang sudi meninggalkan jejak. Ai tersanjung banget dan semangat untuk mengupdatenya. Sekadar info, Harry nggak punya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Hanya menebak saja, nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal lebih dikupas lagi.

"..." percakapan biasa.

"_aaaa.."_ bahasa Parseltongue

**Chapter Six**

Harry menerima kiriman surat dari Sirius, waktu sarapan bersama di aula besar. Diam-diam, ia merapal mantra pelindung anti penyusup agar tak ada yang mencoba mengintip suratnya. Sirius kan masih jadi buronan kementrian. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan surat-suratan dengan napi Azkaban yang kabur itu. Ia begitu khusuk membaca suratnya, hingga tak menyadari kehebohan di sekelilingnya.

**Dear, Prongslet.**

**Tebak apa yang kami dapat minggu ini? Kau pasti tak akan percaya. Aku dan Mo****o****nny berhasil mengamankan benda ****yang**** mirip**** dengan**** liontin yang diambil Reggie dari rumah keluarga Gaunt. Idemu untuk menelusuri jejak si Voldy, itu jenius Prongs. Kini****,**** ada titik terang untuk mengalahkan penyihir tua bangka sinting itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau berhasil melenyapkan sihir hitam di liontin itu?**

**Peluk cium dari ayah baptismu yang paling tampan sedunia.**

Dahi Harry mengernyit. Penyakit narsis walinya ini bukannya berkurang, tapi justru semakin parah saja. Ia jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan Sirius Black ini bukan Black murni. Melainkan bayi yang tertukar dengan keluarga Weasley. Masak seorang Black tingkahnya seperti itu? Pantas saja Sirius tidak diakui Mr. Black dan Mrs. Black sebagai anak, perilakunya sangat tidak mencermainkan seorang Black.

Cepat-cepat Harry menulis surat balasan di perkamennya. Ia pun menggulungnya dan mengikatnya di kaki Arish, burung hantu milik Sirius yang tak akan pernah mau pergi sebelum suratnya dibalas. Bila perlu, ia akan mematuki kepala orang yang menerima surat itu untuk memastikan ia segera membalasnya. Sungguh burung hantu yang berdedikasi tinggi.

Harry menghilangkan pelindung sihirnya setelah burung hantu itu terbang kembali. Saat itulah, ia baru menyadari kehebohan di aula besar. Matanya memicing, melihat sejumlah murid dengan seragam berbeda dari siswa Hogwarts di aula besar. 'Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan? Dan, siapa mereka?' pikirnya bingung.

"Hei, Ron!" Panggil Harry. Tapi, tak digubris Ron. Ron masih saja memasang tampang bloon, memandang penuh pemujaan kumpulan murid cewek berseragam biru tua, yang belum pernah dilihat Harry sebelumnya. Ada apa dengan temannya ini? Kenapa tingkahnya jadi aneh?

"Ron.." Harry mencoba memanggil lagi. Tetap tak digubris. Lama kelamaan Harry menjadi jengkel. Harry menyikut tulang rusuk Ron kuat-kuat untuk meminta perhatian sohibnya yang masih melongo seperti orang idiot. Sikutan Harry berhasil menyadarkan Ron dan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata, membuyarkan angan-angannya yang melambung tinggi.

"Apa?" bentak Ron kasar.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kemana saja kau, Mate? Melamun?" Sindir Ron. "Mereka itu murid-murid dari sekolah sihir Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang. Mereka datang untuk mengikuti turnaman Triwizard." Kata Ron menjelaskan.

"Bukannya kau yang melamun?" protes Harry tak terima. "Turnamen Triwizard itu apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Dumbledore dari tadi, Harry?" tanya Hermione dibalik buku yang dibacanya.

Harry nyengir. "Sorry," gumamnya meminta maaf. "Aku terlalu sibuk membalas surat Sirius,"

"Dia mengirim kabar apa?" tanya Ron, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari murid-murid Beauxbatons.

Harry ingin menjawab soal proyek berburu ular, tapi lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu. Ia masih belum bisa membuka rahasia itu di depan kedua orang temannya ini. Akhirnya ia memilih menjawab, "Bukan berita penting. Hanya laporan rutin perkembangan usaha kami bersama."

"Hah..." Desah Ron. "Terkadang aku iri denganmu, mate. Kau populer, kaya, dan kini punya karir sendiri. Padahal kau masih seorang murid sama sepertiku." Kata Ron. Matanya menerawang, membandingkan kehidupannya dengan Harry.

"Justru aku yang iri padamu, Ron. Kau memiliki keluarga besar, lengkap, dan sangat menyayangimu. Tidak sepertiku." kata Harry tersenyum kecut. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa irinya pada kebersamaan keluarga Weasley. Meski sekarang tak terlalu, berkat kehadiran Sirius dan Remus dalam kehidupannya.

Ron melirik Harry. Ia bisa melihat kejujuran yang terpancar dari emerald yang memantulkan bayangan Ron, dibalik kacamata bundar dan kunonya. "Maaf mate, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau membuatmu bersedih."

"It's okay. Bukan masalah besar." Kata Harry. "Jadi, apa Triwizard itu?"

Hermione menurunkan bukunya, memperlihatkan matanya yang bersinar cerdas pada Harry. "Triwizard itu turnamen yang diikuti tiga sekolah sihir yaitu Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. Hanya murid tahun ketujuh yang bisa jadi peserta. Jadi, ku harap kau dan Ron tak mencoba memasukkan nama kalian ke piala itu." kata Hermione memperingatkan, menunjuk sebuah piala nan cantik berwarna biru dengan api yang meliuk-liuk.

"Siapa juga yang mau ikut? Seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja." kata Harry cemberut.

"Yach siapa tahu saja, kau ingin menjajal kemampuanmu dengan mengikuti turnamen itu." balas Hermione acuh tak acuh. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

Harry angkat bahu dan kembali menikmati sarapannya yang terabaikan. Ron kembali tenggalam dalam dunia autisnya. Ia sibuk mengagumi kecantikan para penyihir cantik yang masih berdarah Veela, tanpa perduli sekitarnya.

...****...

Seperti ayahnya, Harry pun mewarisi bakat istimewa yang sama. Bakat dicintai masalah. Oh ya, Tuhan. Harry mengerang panjang. Apa tak bisa sekali saja, kehidupan sekolahnya berjalan biasa-biasa saja? Ia lelah dan sangat lelah dengan semua itu.

Ia punya segudang kesibukan yang harus ia tuntaskan secepatnya. Ia punya PR menghancurkan liontin milik Voldy dan sialnya sampai sekarang belum menemui titik terangnya. PR literatur ras Seraphim. PR menelusuri rekam jejak si Voldy. Sungguh PR-nya itu sangat banyak. Ia tak perlu tambahan lagi.

Tapi, ternyata ada yang punya pikiran jika Harry Potter-the-boy-who-live tahun ini kurang kerjaan. Karena itulah, ia merasa perlu mencarikan Harry kesibukan. Dan akhirnya, ia iseng memasukkan nama Harry ke dalam piala api. Sialnya lagi, namanya lolos dan kini suka tak suka ia menjadi peserta termuda Turnamen Triwizard.

"Oh, Shit." Makinya kasar.

Sial, teramat sangat sial sekali nasibnya. Tugas pertamanya menghadapi naga, hewan yang terkenal liar, buas dan butuh beberapa orang untuk menanganinya. Bagaimana caranya coba? Murid tahun ketujuh pun belum tentu yakin bisa menangani seekor naga. Apalagi Harry Potter yang baru berumur 14 tahun? Itu sih sama saja bunuh diri.

Gara-gara itulah, Harry berlomba dengan Hermione membuat tumpukan buku setinggi mungkin di depan mata. Harry tak berharap muluk-muluk, seperti mengalahkan seekor naga. Itu sih seperti bermimpi menggenggam bulan di tangan. Ia hanya berharap menemukan mantra yang bagus untuk membuat kepalanya tetap bertengger di atas tubuhnya. Itu saja ia saja ia sudah senang bukan kepalang

"Sttttt..." terdengar kasak-kusuk di belakang Harry, memecah konsentrasi Harry.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. "Grrrr..." Gumam Harry geram. Meski tak mendengarnya secara jelas, ia tahu apa isi percakapan mereka. Mereka pasti sedang menggunjingnya. Bahwa, Harry berlaku curang agar bisa jadi peserta turnamen Triwizard. Bahwa, Harry seorang remaja yang mabuk popularitas. Bahwa, Harry seorang remaja yang dipenuhi perasaan iri dengki hingga ia ingin menyabotase kemenangan asrama Hufflepuff.

Sungguh tuduhan yang sangat tak beralasan. Untuk apa Harry melakukannya? Tanpa ikut turnamen Triwizard pun, ia sudah sangat populer se dunia sihir bahkan dari ia masih balita. Tak ada satu pun penyihir di dunia ini yang tak kenal siapa Harry Potter. Apa mereka tak menyadarinya?

Tangan Harry mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hatinya panas. Ingin rasanya Harry mendatangi mereka, lalu meneriaki mereka tepat di telinga mereka. Bahwa dia tak butuh popularitas dan kemenangan itu. Bahwa bukan dia yang memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api. Tapi apa mereka mau dengar? Ron saja menyalahkannya, apalagi mereka?

Membicarakan Ron, membuat hati Harry berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tak ia sangka, Ron pun tak mempercayainya. Ia ikut-ikutan menuduh Harry yang bukan-bukan. 'Damn it.' Rutuk Harry dalam hati, frustasi.

"Acuhkan saja!" kata Hermione dengan tenangnya. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

'Acuhkan saja? Acuhkan saja?' Teriak Harry dalam hati sudah seperti orang gila. 'Enak saja.' Gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Memangnya ia pikir ini mudah? Kau pikir enak berkeliaran di Hogwarts dengan orang-orang yang menggunjingmu, menatapmu jijik seolah-olah kamu sampah? Kau pikir itu prestasi yang membanggakan, dibenci hampir seluruh murid di Hogwarts dan sukses menggusur tempat Snape yang dulu menempati tempat itu? Jawabnya tidak sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Harry tersiksa lahir dan batin.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepanjang hidupnya, ia sudah kenyang dengan semua olok-olokan. Pertama saat ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley. Lalu, di sekolah. Dan lanjut di Hogwarts. Ia selalu jadi sasaran cemoohan dan tuduhan-tuduhan absurd bin tak masuk akal. Tapi mungkin kali ini intensitas cemoohanya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Mereka sampai repot-repot membuat pin 'Potty Bau', lho. Apa itu bukan kemajuan?

"Kini, bahkan Ron pun menjauhiku." Gumamnya sedih.

Gerah dengan kasak-kusuk itu, Harry pamit pada Hermione. Ia menguatkan mental, pura-pura tak melihat pin bodoh yang mereka sematkan di jubah mereka, ia sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Telinganya, ia tulikan dan berjalan acuh tak acuh, ke satu tempat yang menurutnya aman, toilet tempat Myrtle Merana tinggal.

Hanya kali ini saja, ia merasa bersyukur dengan adanya sosok Snape di dunia ini. Ia belajar banyak dari Snape, membuat ekspresi dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan paling dingin. Gurunya yang satu itu kan ahlinya. Tugasnya mungkin bakal sempurna kalo saja ia tak bertemu si Malfoy itu di koridor.

Di sana ia melihat Draco, berdiri menyandar di dinding. Kakinya disilangkan dengan gaya cool. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pewaris Malfoy itu. Tumben hari ini ia sendirian, bukannya didampingi pengawalnya yang idiot itu, Greg dan Goyle.

'Acuhkan dia, acuhkan dia. Anggap ia tak ada.' kata Harry dalam hati seperti sedang merapal mantra. Ia bergegas pergi, malas berkonfrontasi dengan Draco.

"Hallo, Potty-si-selebritis-Hogwarts." Sapa Draco sinis, begitu Harry lewat di depannya. "Kesepian karena ditinggal si Weasel ya? Kasihan.." kata Draco yang sama sekali tak menganggap, perselisihan si Harry dengan Ron itu buruk.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy." Jawab Harry cepat. Ia melengos, berniat beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Takut padaku, Potter?" tantang Draco tak mau melepas mainannya.

"Ku bilang sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu. aku hanya malas meladeni orang dangkal sepertimu." Balas Harry sengit.

"Apa kau masih bisa sesombong ini, saat hari H itu tiba?" kata Draco memprovokasi. Ia berjalan, menghampiri Harry. Tangannya dengan lancang menelusuri garis luar jubah Harry, sedikit sensual. "Dengan tubuhmu yang mungil ini, kau yakin mampu bertahan, tanpa si Weasel atau si Darah-Lumpuk-sok-Tahu itu?" katanya dengan nada seduktif.

Tubuh Harry bergidik. Cepat-cepat ia menepis tangan Draco. "Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy! Akan ku buktikan aku bisa dan aku mampu menyelesaikan turnamen Triwizard, meski tanpa dua orang temanku." Kata Harry berbangga hati, PD dengan kemampuannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Ku harap kau tak gemetaran sampai terkencing-kencing, setelah berhadapan dengan makhluk buas dan tinggi itu." kata Draco sebelum meninggalkan Harry Potter. Ia dengan sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya ke pundak Harry, membuat tubuh Harry sedikit oleng. Satu kali lirikan mengejek di mata abu-abunya, sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Harry.

Harry terpana sejenak. Apa maksudnya itu? Dan kenapa tubuhnya bergidik, hanya karena sentuhan Draco? Itu sangat tak masuk akal. Ia itu straight. Ia masih suka cewek berdada besar dengan body gitar Spanyol, alih-alih makhluk dengan tubuh yang sama sepertinya. Terlebih ini Draco, lho, Draco. Musuh besarnya selama ini. Kenapa tubuhnya memberi respon aneh begitu?

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran aneh-aneh yang mampir di otaknya. Harry bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Koridor itu kembali ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka mengernyitkan hidungnya seolah Harry ini sampah bau. Tak mau termakan provokasi mereka, Harry cepat-cepat pergi. Ia tak mau capek-capek meneriaki orang-orang dungu itu.

Harry mendesah panjang, begitu tiba di toilet tempat Myrtle Merana. Ia bercermin di depan wastafel, menyalur rasa amarah dan frustasinya. Ia pandangi wajahnya yang lelah, kotor, dan kusam, terpantul jelas di cermin itu. "Hahhh." Gumamnya pusing, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari sana-nya.

Harry memutar keran, ingin membasuh mukanya yang lusuh. Tapi sekian menit berlalu, keran itu tak kunjung mengalirkan air setetes pun. Harry menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa bila keran di tempat itu, memang tak akan pernah mengalirkan air. Itu kan pintu masuk ke kamar rahasia. Harry mengintip lambang S di salah satu keran.

Jika diperhatikan, lambang itu mirip dengan inisial di liontin milik Voldy. 'Mungkinkah cara membuka liontin itu, sama dengan cara membuka pinta kamar rahasia?' pikir Harry. "Ini patut dicoba." Katanya.

Harry berkonsentrasi menatap ukiran S pada keran tembaga itu. Ia berusaha membayangkan itu adalah ular yang sebenarnya. _"Buka."_ Katanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti desisan ular. Lalu wastafel itu menghilang dan muncullah pipa besar yang menganga terbuka.

Harry masuk ke dalam pipa, menuju kamar rahasia. Ia kembali merasakan sensasi yang sama, seperti ketika ia pertama kali mengunjungi tempat itu. Bangkai Basiliks kini tinggal tulang-belulang, tapi itu cukup. Harry hanya butuh taring beracunnya saja, sebagai senjata.

Harry mengambil liontinnya. Dengan cara yang sama, ia membuka liontin itu dalam bahasa Parseltongue. Liontin itu terbuka lebar. Ada asap tebal keluar dari dalam, memperlihatkan gambaran Ron yang mencaci makinya dan tak ingin menyesal pernah mengenalnya. Hati Harry sesak mendengarnya. Bulir air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Tapi ia lalu ingat, meski kini hubungannya dengan Ron memburuk, ia yakin Ron tak menyesal berteman dengannya. Mereka hanya bertengkar biasa dan nanti juga akan baikan lagi. Bukankah persahabatan akan tampak indah jika dihiasi sedikit perselisihan?

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Ia menguatkan mentalnya dan mengayunkan taring basiliks itu tepat di tengah liontin. Terdengar jeritan panjang, mengerikan, tajam, dan menusuk. Asap tebal itu meliuk-liuk seperti tornado kecil, menimbulkan gelombang angin nan besar yang membuat tubuh Harry terhempas dan menabrak dinding. Ia bertahan, hingga topan itu reda, seiring lenyapnya asap hitam.

Harry meletakkan liontin itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia tak lagi merasakan sihir hitam yang bersemayam di benda itu. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Setidaknya diantara kesialannya tahun ini, ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia tinggal menghancurkan benda sihir hitam dari keluarga Gaunt, yang kini ada di tangan Sirius dan Remus.

Harry berkonsentrasi membayangkan sayapnya di atas punggungnya. Untuk saat ini, ia mencoba tanpa melepas pakaian. Ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Perlu konsentrasi tingkat tinggi dan kesabaran. Tapi semua itu ada hasilnya. Sepasang sayap muncul di punggungnya. Harry mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas, melalui pipa.

"Dari mana saja kau, Harry? Aku mencarimu dimana-mana?" tegur Hermione begitu Harry menginjakkan kaki di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Untunglah saat itu ruang rekreasi kosong, jadi mereka tak terganggu oleh suara Hermione yang menggelegar.

"Dari toilet. Ada apa, Mione? Ada yang penting?" tanya Harry menghampiri teman perempuannya itu.

Hermione awalnya berniat menggerutu dan memarahi Harry, namun ia tahan. Mungkin Harry butuh waktu menyendiri. Ini bukan perkara mudah untuk dihadapi Harry di usia yang masih belia. Ia diikut sertakan turnamen Triwizard oleh orang misterius dengan tugas-tugas berbahaya. Belum lagi kini Harry dengan sukses menggusur posisi Snape, sebagai orang yang paling dibenci di Hogwarts. Itu terlalu banyak untuk ditanggung anak seusianya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencemaskanmu." Kata Hermione mengalah. "Kau sudah punya ide untuk menangani naga, Harry?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tak punya ide sama sekali."

"Tenanglah, semua masalah pasti ada solusinya. Kita pasti menemukan mantra yang tepat untukmu. Lagipula kau kan seorang Seraphim. Ras ini unik dan kuat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Lanjutnya.

Harry mengangguk. Ia memilih duduk dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Di sebelahnya, Hermione membaca buku arithmancy. Melihat gambar naga di buku itu, Harry jadi mengingat gambar rubah ekor sembilan yang ada di komik milik Akira. Ia ingat, rubah itu disegel oleh tiang-tiang di sekeliling rubah itu dan rantai hidup yang membuat rubah itu tak bisa bergerak. Apakah cara ini juga bisa dipakai untuk membatasi naga?

"Ah." Seru Harry puas. Hermione menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan ada-apa-tak-bisakah-kau-diam. "He he he.." Harry nyengir minta maaf. "Aku ada ide untuk menangani naga itu."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku mantra panggil dan mantra tranfigurasi batu jadi sebuah benda?"

"Tentu." Kata Hermione. Keahlian Hemione itu di bidang mantra. Jadi wajar kalo ia mengetahui banyak sekali mantra-mantra yang mungkin bahkan belum diajarkan di sekolah.

"Trims." Kata Harry. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ada perasaan hangat menelusup ke sanubarinya, setelah menemukan ide bagus itu. Semoga, semuanya berjalan lancar dan orang misterius yang mendaftarkan namanya tidak berbuat ulah. Aminnn...

To Be Continued…

Ai update cepat lagi nih. Maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Ai bikinnya kilat, nih. Terakhir? Minta...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikerjar-kejar fan boysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Ternyata, dari literatur nulisnya yang benar Seraphim. Maaf beribu kali maaf untuk keteledoran Ai.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca fic gaje ini, memfollow, memfav, dan mau repot-repot meninggalkan review. Thanks you very much.

HiNa devilujoshi :Draco sudah terpesona dengan Harry, tapi cinta? Sepertinya belum. Perlu waktu lebih lama untuk itu. Kalo Harry? Jelas belum. Ia masih sangat benci dengan Malfoy yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya dan menghina dina dua orang sahabatnya. Alur globalnya mengikuti buku, pasti ada duel Harry-Voldemort dan akan ada perang dunia sihir kedua. Tapi tidak sama persis. Ada yang beda dengan endingnya.

aprilyarhmadani: Mungkin Drarry, mungkin juga tidak. Nanti di tahun kelima, baru lebih jelas lagi kisah cinta Harry. Sekarang-sekarang ini masih berupa hint-hint saja.

Atinnita311 : Ai rasa, alurnya tak terlalu cepat. Ai tidak membuat satu chapter untuk setiap tahunnya, tapi beberapa chapter. Ai hanya memindah pencarian hocrux di tahun ke enam dan tahun ke tujuh Harry sekolah, ke tahun keempat. Tapi perang dunia sihir kedua tetap terjadi saat Harry berusia 17 tahun. Dan terima kasih untuk kritik EYD-nya. Maaf jika masih ada diksi yang tidak baku.

Blueonyx syii : Harry sering dikatai Draco makanya itu ia jengkel setengah mati dengan Draco. Slash pair Harry? Hm itu lihat saja perkembangannya nanti. Masih rahasia.

Terima kasih banyak yang reader yang sudi meninggalkan jejak. Ai tersanjung banget dan semangat untuk mengupdatenya. Sekadar info, Harry nggak punya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Hanya menebak saja, nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal lebih dikupas lagi.

"..." percakapan biasa.

"_aaaa.."_ bahasa Parseltongue

**Chapter Seven**

Albus Dumbledore sedang duduk di ruangannya. Di depannya ada secangkir teh hangat, setoples permen rasa lemon, dan sekotak coklat sebagai teman. Tangan kanannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di perkamen. Tiba-tiba saja, gerakannya terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan menghadap dinding.

"Aku merasakan aura sihir hitam yang sangat kuat di sekitar sini. Pertanda apa ini?" kata Albus lirih, nyaris seperti berbisik. Tapi, suaranya terdengar cukup jelas oleh deretan potret kepala sekolah yang terpajang di dinding.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Auranya sangat pekat. Mungkin ada yang bermain-main dengan sihir hitam." Kata lukisan Phineas Nigellus Black. Satu-satunya kepala sekolah di Hogwarts yang berasal dari Slytherin.

"Anda benar, Sir. Tapi siapa?" tanya Albus bingung. Tak mungkin murid-muridnya menguasai sihir hitam level tinggi, seperti ini. Sepengetahuannya, hanya para pelahap maut atau Voldemort sendiri yang bisa.

Mungkin ada pelahap maut yang menyusup di Hogwarts? Pasti ia yang memasukkan nama Harry ke gelas piala. Tapi siapa? Albus berfikir keras di balik meja kerjanya. Berjuta kata tanya melayang-layang di otak salah satu penyihir jenius abad ini.

Sejak insiden batu bertuah di tahun pertama Harry sekolah, Albus lebih berhati-hati dalam menyeleksi staff pengajarnya. Hanya yang terpercaya yang bisa lolos. Mungkin pelahap maut itu menggunakan ramuan polijus untuk menyusup? Tapi siapa?

Severus? Profesor ramuannya itu, terlalu tangguh dan licin seperti ular. Tak mungkin pelahap maut bisa memperdayainya. Minerva? Itu juga sulit. Ia seorang animagus yang handal dan langka. Tidak semua penyihir bisa menjadi animagus. Dan, nyaris mustahil meniru bentuk animagus orang lain. So, nama Minerva sangat layak dikeluarkan dari daftar tersangka. Poppy, Flitwick, Filch, dan Pamona juga tak mungkin. Apalagi Hagrid. Jelas tak mungkin. Mereka sepanjang tahun menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts.

Kini, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang tersisa. Moody-made-eye, sang auror yang diminta Albus menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bisa saja kan dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts, ia ditangkap pihak Dark. 'Hm, ini patut diselidiki.' Pikir Albus mengambil kesimpulan.

"Semoga saja tidak ada kejadian buruk di Hogwarts." Doa Albus penuh harap.

"Ku harap juga begitu." balas Phinneas Nigellus Black.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Mr. Riddle?" tanya Lukisan Profesor Dippet. Kepala sekolah di Hogwarts, sebelum digantikan Albus Dumbledore.

"Belum. Tapi, mata-mataku mengatakan, semua Pelahap Maut sedang bersiap menyambut kedatangan Tuan mereka." Jawab Albus Dumbledore.

"Begitu ya," desah Profesor Dippet kecewa. "Lagi-lagi, kita hanya bisa meraba-raba dalam gelap." kata Profesor Dippet.

"Bukankah kita masih ada cara lain?" Usul Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Apa?" tanya Albus sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulan separohnya, yang melorot ke bawah.

"Si Potter itu kan punya koneksi langsung dengannya. Ia pasti mengetahui sesuatu."

Dahi Albus mengernyit, pertanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Ia bisa merasakan, Harry Potter sedikit berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya. Ada potensi sihir yang sangat kuat dalam tubuh kecil itu. Kekuatan sihir yang hampir sama seperti yang dimiliki Kau-Tahu-Siapa, atau lebih.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi, aku khawatir Voldemort menyadari koneksi itu, lalu memanfaatkannya balik. Dan itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk kita semuanya. Jadi lebih baik, lupakan cara itu."

"Aku tahu, hanya usul saja."

Setelah itu tak ada perbincangan lagi. Dumbledore beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri pensieve, mengeluarkan memorinya dan melihatnya berulang-ulang. Ia berkali-kali membongkar memorinya. Ia merasa ada yang terlupakan olehnya dan itu sangat penting dalam perang dengan Voldemort.

...*****...

Harry beserta peserta Turnamen Triwizard lainnya berkumpul di dalam tenda. Harry memainkan jemarinya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Hermione memeluknya, memberinya semangat. "Kau pasti bisa, Harry. Aku percaya padamu." katanya. Harry tersenyum hambar, mencoba tenang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini tempat para peserta turnmen." Tegur Moody Made eye, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru.

Hermione tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tenda. Para juri dan Kepala sekolah masing-masing sekolah menghampiri para peserta. Barty Crouch senior yang memimpin turnamen ini, memberi mereka miniatur naga yang akan mereka hadapi di arena nanti. Harry mendapat giliran keempat. Naga yang dihadapinya jenis Naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria. Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau justru sebaliknya sebuah kesialan yang lain.

Harry mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengingat latihannya bersama Hermione kemarin. Ia menulikan telinganya dari gemuruh suara penonton di luar tenda. "Aku pasti bisa." Katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba saatnya namanya dipanggil. Ia keluar dari tendanya dan langsung masuk ke arena yang sudah disulap dengan dinding pelindung agar naga-naga itu, tak menyerang para penonton. Harry terkesiap melihat naga yang akan dihadapinya sangat besar. Ia tetap ganas dan menakutkan, meski kakinya dirantai dengan rantai yang sangat besar.

Suara sorakan dari penonton, entah yang menyumpahi atau mendukung Harry, menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berjalan pelan seperti ninja tanpa suara di kanal-kanal yang terbentuk hamparan karang itu. Ia melangkah hati-hati, mendekati telur emas.

SRAKKKK...

Naga itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi masih tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Tiba-tiba sang naga itu menyemburkan api ke arah Harry. Menyadari adanya bahaya, Harry cepat-cepat mencari tempat perlindungan, dibalik batu karang yang menonjol.

Deg deg deg... Jantungnya berdentam-dentam di balik tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia lupa, jika jenis naga ini, bisa menyemburkan api. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan meneriakkan mantra "Accio firebolt." Katanya lantang.

Harry keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga di sepanjang kanal-kanal buatan, menghindari naga yang kini beralih mengejarnya. Kanal demi kanal yang saling terhubung, ia lewati hingga akhirnya terdesak oleh gerakan sang naga. Satu kibasan di ekornya membuat tubuh mungil Harry terpelanting, menubruk bebatuan di belakangnya.

Brakkkk... Sebuah suara debuman terdengar kencang. Serpihan batu karang itu berhamburan di udara. "Uhhhh... uwaaa..!" teriak para penonton terkesiap kompak dengan jantung yang berdesir kencang. Meski bukan mereka yang kena kibasan si naga, mereka tetap merasakan kengeriannya.

Harry berjengit, memaksakan diri bangkit. Ia mengabaikan rasa nyeri karena goresan cukup dalam di tubuhnya oleh bebatuan karang yang mencuat tajam, atau darah yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang terbuka. Kali ini jalannya sedikit tertatih-tatih, sempoyongan menghindari semburan api nan ganas.

Langkah-langkah berat dari kaki sang naga membuat karang itu bergetar seperti gempa bumi. Jarak antara naga dan Harry sudah semakin dekat. Harry sudah berfikir, ini pasti akhir hidupnya. Untunglah tak lama kemudian, sapu terbang Harry muncul dari kejauhan. Good timing.

Harry dengan kecakapan seekernya, menyambar sapunya dan naik ke atasnya. Ia memacu sapunya dengan lihai. Ia meliuk-liukkan sapunya dengan lincah, berputar dan bersalto menghindari dinding, karang dan naganya tentu saja.

Angin berhembus kencang, menampar wajah dan jubahnya yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menyerempet dinding dan karang. Serpihan batu karang, tempat Harry beberapa kali mendarat, melayang-layang di udara jadi saksi bisu.

"Awasss...!" teriak entah siapa dari tribun penonton.

Naga itu menyemburkan apinya tepat ke arah Harry. Harry nyaris kena semburan api, kalau saja ia terlambat menikung tajam. Deg deg deg... Jantungnya berpacu cepat. 'Tadi itu nyaris saja.' batinnya berjanji dalam hati untuk lebih hati-hati lagi.

Aksi menegangkan ini tentu saja menerbitkan decak kagum dan ngeri pada beberapa orang. Harry sedikit berharap, ini akan membuka mata hati mereka, bahwa turnamen ini gila dan sangat sangat sangat berbahaya. Siapapun yang sudah memasukkan namanya, pasti orang gila yang menginginkan nyawa Harry. Dan itu sudah pasti bukan Harry sendiri.

Sambil memacu sapunya, ia memperhatikan tempat telur emas itu berada. Otaknya dengan cepat menyusun rencana. Ia tak mungkin selamanya terbang seperti ini kan? Meski ia akui, ini cara terbang paling sensasional seumur hidupnya. Tetap saja semua harus diakhiri.

Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya di sela-sela terbangnya, mentransfigurasi pecahan batu jadi tiang. Tiang-tiang nan besar dan menjulang tinggi terbentuk di dekat dinding arena, membentuk segitiga mengelilingi naga itu.

Banyak yang heran untuk apa tiang-tiang itu? Kenapa Harry memilih tranfigurasi tiang daripada bentuk lainnya? Memang itu berguna dalam menghadapi naga? Kecuali satu orang.

Ia terkesiap kaget. 'Three angel death? Kenapa ia bisa menggunakan ilmu sihir itu? Bukannya ilmu itu sudah punah ribuan tahun yang lalu?' pikirnya kebingungan. Tangannya mencengkeram kalung dengan bandul segitiga dan lingkaran di tengah, simbol three angel death. Matanya awas, memperhatikan gerakan Harry dengan detail.

Setelah naga itu terkepung, Harry menghentikan laju terbangnya. Matanya menyipit, memandang naga lawannya dan telur emas yang ada di belakang sang naga. Ia seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

GRRRR GRAOOO...

Melihat lawannya tak bergerak, naga itu menyerang ke depan brutal. "Uwahhh.. Awasss!" teriak para penonton ketakutan.

Hermione bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tak sanggup melihat bagaimana naga itu mencabik-cabik tubuh Harry. Ron yang ada di sampingnya tak kalah pucatnya. Saat itulah ia menyesali sikap bodohnya yang menuduh Harry dengan tuduhan tak beralasan. Seandainya Harry selamat, ia janji akan minta maaf dan mendukung matenya sepenuhnya.

Tapi Harry tak bergeming. Ia menunggu dengan tenang serangan naga di depannya. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tiang yang terpancang itu keluar rantai yang amat besar, menyambar tubuh naga itu, lalu mengikatnya dengan sangat erat, hingga tersungkur ke bebatuan di bawahnya.

BRAKKK.. Lagi, terdengar suara debuman nan kencang. Sebuah cekungan nan besar terbentuk di tengah-tengah arena. GRAOOOO... Naga itu memberontak memberi perlawanan yang luar biasa. Tapi semua percuma. Rantai itu sangat kuat dan begitu erat mengikat.

Tak putus asa, naga itu menegakkan kepalanya, berniat menyembur Harry dengan apinya. Harry menghindar ke samping, mengambil jarak yang aman. Lalu muncullah semacam gapura ala kuil di Jepang dari atas menjepit kepala naga ke bawah, sekaligus menghentikan semua perlawanannya. Naga itu pun tak berkutik.

Harry menarik nafas lega. Ia memacu sapunya turun, mendekati telur emas itu dan meraubnya dengan sebelah tangan. Charlie, kakaknya Ron yang bekerja di Rumania, datang menghampirinya bersama rekan-rekannya. Ia berjalan santai dan menepuk pundak Harry bangga.

"Idemu brilian, sobat. Ini lebih ampuh dari pada cara kami. Naga ganas itu sama sekali tak berkutik."

"Trims, Charlie." Kata Harry dengan hidung kembang kempis, bangga akan kemampuannya. Ia jadi lebih percaya diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas selanjutnya. Bukan berarti ia mengincar gelar juara. Ia yeah hanya ingin tampil mengesankan. Minimal, ia tak ingin berakhir menjadi peserta pelengkap penderita.

Tak lama kemudian para juri mengumumkan nilai untuk Harry. Pada tugas pertama, Harry mendapat nilai tertinggi. Ia berhasil mengambil telur emas dan paling efektif menangani naganya. Menjinakkan naga, itu poin utamanya.

Dalam hati, Profesor McGonagall bangga dengan hasil Transfigurasi Harry. Ia berjanji akan memberi nilai lebih pada pelajaran Transfigurasi Harry. Memang tiang itu sederhana, tapi Harry memberi sentuhan luar biasa pada hasil akhirnya. Sebuah rantai yang tak hanya kuat, tapi juga punya daya magis muncul dari tengah-tengah tiang. Lalu setelah itu disusul gerbang unik yang seperti pasung. Hmm, ide yang sangat brilian.

'Itu bukan three angel death. Hanya mirip saja.' batinnya. Ia tak tahu darimana Harry Potter mendapat ide itu, tapi jelas itu bukan three angel death legendaris. Jika memang itu three angel death, seharusnya naganya mati terbakar oleh apinya sendiri, saat menyemburkan api tadi. Tiang three angel death selain menyerap semua serangan sihir, tapi juga memantulkan serangannya kembali.

'Akan ku tunggu perkembanganmu, Harry Potter. Apa benar kau pemakai three angel death itu, atau hanya kebetulan belaka.' Batinnya lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari arena bersama penonton yang lain.

Semua berjalan cepat. Tahu-tahu tubuh Harry diangkat dan diarak ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bersama telur emasnya. Mereka menyoraki Harry dan bangga pada Harry. Mereka melupakan permusuhannya. Harry tertawa-tawa di tengah-tengah mereka. Jujur ia sangat senang, dan merasa yah tak apalah menikmati sedikit kesenangan ini.

"Kalian mau aku membuka telur ini?" tanya Harry dengan nada menggoda, menunjuk telurnya.

"Ya." teriak salah satu anak yang tak dikenal Harry.

"BUKA BUKA BUKA..." Teriak mereka kompak seperti paduan suara.

Harry mencoba membuka telurnya, tapi segera menutupnya kembali. Ia tak tahan dengan suara erangan mengerikan yang terdengar setelah telur itu terbuka. Telinganya jadi berdenging. Begitu pula teman-temannya. Harry mengabaikan telur itu lalu larut dalam pesta dadakan bersama para Gryffindor.

Harry naik ke atas kamarnya, setelah pesta dadakan itu usai. Ia melihat Ron duduk di atas ranjangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ron seperti ingin bicara. Bibir Ron membuka menutup, tanpa suara. Lalu, Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan berbaring membelakangi Harry.

Harry tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap Ron yang kekanakkan dan senang merajuk. Nanti kalau marahnya sudah reda, ia pasti akan kembali pada Harry. Dan mereka bisa kembali bersama, bercanda ria, dan bertukar ide nakal seperti sedia kala. Harry pun naik ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya sudah mau terpejam, ketika Ron akhirnya buka suara.

"Sorry." Kata Ron lirih hingga Harry merasa salah dengar.

"What?" balas Harry acuh tak acuh, masih sambil berbaring.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, seperti yang lain. Seharusnya aku tahu, kau tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Perbuatan curang itu. Tapi..., aku tak bisa menahan mulutku." Kata Ron lirih. Rasa bersalah itu semakin nampak jelas tercetak di matanya. "Rasa iri yang mendorongku berbuat seperti itu. Maafkan aku, mate."

"Tak apa, Ron. Aku mengerti." Harry tersenyum maklum.

Kemarin-kemarin ia memang kecewa dan sedikit marah dengan sikap Ron. Tapi, Harry segera melupakannya. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Ron. Ia tak tahan bermusuhan dengan sahabat baiknya itu terlalu lama.

"Tidak, kau tak akan mengerti, Harry." Ron mengerang frustasi. "Kau itu anak tunggal keluarga Potter. Dan kau punya ayah baptis yang begitu memujamu. Sedangkan aku? Aku anak laki-laki kelima dari enam bersaudara." Kata Ron, mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini, seolah-olah menjadi anak kelima dari enam bersaudara adalah sebuah dosa besar, aib yang harus ditutup-tutupi.

"Apa masalahnya? Bukannya enak? Kau punya banyak saudara untuk berbagi. Tidak sepertiku."

"Makanya ku bilang apa? Kau tak akan mengerti." Keluhnya. "Aku punya lima kakak laki-laki. Bill dan Percy pernah diangkat jadi Prefek dan Ketua Murid. Charlie diangkat jadi kapten tim Quidditch. Fred dan George, meski bukan Prefek, tapi populer dan disukai semua orang. Sedangkan aku? Tak ada yang istimewa dariku." Ron menggerak-gerakkan tangannya frustasi. "Aku..., just Harry friends. Aku hanya mengekor namamu."

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan menyepelekan kelebihanmu, sendiri! Tanpa kau dan Mione, aku sudah mati dari tahun pertama aku sekolah. Aku tanpamu dan Mione, tak bisa apa-apa, Ron." kata Harry lembut dan tulus.

Hidung Ron kembang kempis, mendengar pujian Harry padanya. Ada perasaan bangga yang menyusup ke sanubarinya. "Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah ini kawan?" Ron kini duduk di atas kasur, tak lagi berbaring seperti tadi.

"Tidur." Jawab Harry lugas.

BUKKK.

Sebuah bantal melayang ke muka Harry dengan telak. "Serius, Harry." Geram Ron.

Harry mengembalikan bantal itu ke muka Ron, sebagai balas dendam. Sayang Ron terlalu sigap dan tangguh, jadinya bantal itu ditangkap dengan mudah. "Memang itu rencanaku. Aku lelah, Ron. Dan aku ingin tidur yang lama sampai seharian penuh."

"Aku tahu, itu. Maksudku dengan tugas keduamu."

"Entahlah. Aku malas berfikir sekarang. Saat ini yang ada di otakku, hanyalah tidur."

"Ups, sorry. Aku lupa. Kau memang butuh istirahat, mate. Kau kan baru saja bertarung dengan naga." Ron menata bantalnya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur juga. "Besok ku bantu menyelesaikan tugas keduamu."

"Trims, Ron. Kau memang my best friend."

"Best Friend apanya? Aku meninggalkanmu di saat kau membutuhkan dukungan." Kata Ron menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Namanya juga teman. Pasti ada kalanya kita bertengkar. Pertemanan tanpa pertengkaran seperti roti tanpa selai. Apa nikmatnya?" Harry berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Mate, menurutmu apa tujuan orang itu memasukkan namamu ke gelas piala?" tanya Ron sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Mungkin ia mau mengirimku ke Voldemort untuk dijadikan tumbal, agar Tuannya itu hidup lagi." Jawabnya asal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Tegur Ron dengan tubuh bergidik ngeri. "Kau punya imaginasi yang aneh, Harry. Tak mungkin ia bisa mengirimmu ke tempat Kau-Tahu-Siapa, selama di sini masih ada Profesor Dumbledore. Lagipula, memang ada cara membangkitkan orang mati dengan tumbal? Aku tak pernah dengar sekali pun."

"Keluargamu penyihir putih, mana ngerti yang seperti itu. Beda dengan keluarga Malfoy. Kalau dia? Mungkin, ia tahu."

"Oke, kalau benar dia mau mengirimmu ke tempat Kau-Tahu-Siapa, bagaimana caranya coba? Kata Mione, kita tidak bisa ber-apparete di lingkungan Hogwarts. Tempat ini dilindungi dengan ward sihir yang sangat kuat. Jadi itu mustahil." Kata Ron menekankan kata terakhir.

"Ya, siapa tahu saja pialanya itu sudah diotak-atik." Harry masih bersikeras dengan ide anehnya.

"Apa yang terjadi kalo kau menyentuh pialanya?"

"Saat aku menyentuh pialanya?" Harry duduk, memasang mimik angker. "Lalu... WUZZZ... Aku sudah pindah tempat ke pemakaman tua nan suram." Harry melirik Ron yang nyalinya sudah menciut.

"L-lalu?" kata Ron dengan suara tercekik.

"Di sana, ada banyak nisan, berjejer rapi. Sebuah kuali hitam terletak di tengah-tengah areal pemakaman." Harry menceritakannya dengan suara horor. Ron kesulitan meneguk air ludahnya. Wajahnya sudah seputih kapas sekarang.

"Aku memberanikan diri maju, menghampiri kuali itu. Aku mendekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan..."

"D-d-dan?" Beo Ron.

"Dan ada cairan menggelegak dalam kuali itu. Aku melongokkan wajahku untuk melihat sebongkah benda hitam di dalam cairan. Ternyata..." Harry diam dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Benda itu sebuah kepala tanpa wajah. Ia lalu menyapaku 'Hallo, Potter. Lama tak bertemu. Akhirnya darahmu bisa berguna juga untuk membangkitkanku. Tak sia-sia kau selamat dari seranganku 13 tahun yang lalu.' Gyaaa... aku berteriak histeris. Ternyata itu si Voldy."

"Waaa..." teriak Ron histeris. Ia langsung sembunyi dengan tubuh gemetaran dalam selimut.

"Ha ha ha... Payah kau, Ron. Begitu saja tertipu. Itu kan cerita karanganku." Goda Harry sambil tergelak-gelak.

Ron yang jengkel, karena dikerjai mendelik tajam. Harry tak menggubrisnya dan masih sibuk tertawa-tawa. Ia baru berhenti setelah sebuah bantal melayang tepat di wajahnya. "Rasakan itu!" kata Ron geram. Harry melempar bantal itu balik. Akhirnya perang bantal pun tak terhindarkan.

Perang bantal itu berhenti setelah kantuk menyerang. Harry menguap lebar, tak sanggup menahan kantuk. "Maaf, aku ngantuk, Ron. Besok saja kita ngobrol lagi."

"Yeah, aku juga sudah ngantuk. Good nite, Harry."

"G'Nite, Ron."

Keduanya tertidur pulas di kasur mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Mereka tak memperdulikan badai di musim dingin yang sedang mengamuk di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian, penghuni kamar lainnya seperti Neville, Dean, dan Seamus ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

...*****...

Pagi hari, saat sarapan, Sirius kembali mengirim surat pada Harry. Harry seperti biasanya membuat pelindung tak kasat mata, sebelum membukanya.

**Dear Prongslet,**

**Aku tak percaya ini. Aku syok, waktu membaca berita '**_**Harry Potter Peserta Turnamen Triwizard Termuda'**_** di Daily Phrophet. Omong kosong, pikirku. Tak mungkin kau melakukan hal segila itu. Tapi, Remus mengatakan berita itu benar. Dan aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung karenanya.**

**Aku mau ketemu kau, Prongs. Secepatnya. Aku ingin mendengar kabar ini darimu langsung. **

**With Love**

**Padfoot**

Harry mendesah. Ia sudah menduga urusan ini bakal runyam. Sirius pasti marah besar padanya. Dan, Harry juga yakin ini tak akan selesai dengan mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Arrrrgghhh... Harry mengerang panjang, mengutuki bakatnya yang dicintai masalah.

Harry tak bersemangat menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan menuju kelas Ramalan. Ron berjalan di sisinya dalam diam. Ia paham, Harry saat ini sedang badmood. Bukan tindakan bijaksana mengajaknya bicara sekarang.

Harry seperti biasa duduk di sudut ruangan, berusaha tak menarik perhatian, meski semua berakhir sia-sia. Tetap saja Profesor Trelawney menghampiri tempat duduknya untuk pertama kalinya. Lalu membuatkan satu ramalan kematian atau musibah mengerikan untuk Harry. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hari ini pun sama. Bedanya, wajah Profesor Trelawney terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Ia melirik Harry Potter dengan tatapan penuh arti. 'Ku mohon jangan ramalan kematian lagi.' doa Harry lelah, di balik senyum sopannya.

"Harry, anakku. Kau beruntung, Nak." Katanya membuat Harry mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik.

Beruntung? Aku? Tak salah dengar, tuh? Dahi Harry mengernyit, menatap Profesornya penuh rasa heran. Soalnya Profesor ini paling gemar meramalkan kematian atau nasib buruk seseorang. Sialnya, Harry adalah obyek favoritnya. Kelas ramalan tidak akan lengkap sebelum ia meramalkan penderitaan Harry. Dan sekarang ia bertutur sebaliknya?

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. 'Mungkinkah yang didepannya ini bukan profesor Trelawney yang asli, melainkan pelahap maut yang sedang minum ramuan Polijus?' pikirnya curiga. Matanya menatap sang profesor penuh selidik. "Maaf, Profesor tadi bilang apa?" tanya Harry meminta dengan sopan, profesor Trelawney mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ku bilang, kau beruntung, Harry. Gelang takdir memilihmu. Lihat! Ini simbol gelang takdir legendaris yang muncul setiap 100 tahun sekali." Kata Profesor Trelawney ceria.

"Gelang takdir? Maksudnya?"

"Cinta, sayang. Gelang takdir seperti benang merah dalam mitos China. Ia akan mempertemukanmu dengan pasanganmu." Katanya dengan nada riang. Dan. Brakkk... Harry terjungkal dari tempat duduknya dengan tidak elitnya. Kenapa ramalannya jadi aneh begitu? Harry meremas rambutnya yang acak-acakan kuat-kuat, frustasi.

To Be Continued…

Updatenya lebih lama dari chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini agak sulit. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi makin gaje dengan horor gagal yang ikut nyempil. Terakhir jangan lupa Minta...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikerjar-kejar fan boysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. **

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca fic gaje ini, memfollow, memfav, dan mau repot-repot meninggalkan review. Thanks you very much.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Itu masih rahasia. Ada hubungannya dengan sejarah ras Seraphim.

HiNa devilujoshi : Gelang takdir bukanlah benang merah atau benang jodoh. Lebih tepatnya ia bisa membuat dua orang terbelenggu, tak terpisahkan hingga akhirnya saling suka karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

aprilyarhmadani: Untuk dark Harry masih Ai pertimbangkan. Mungkin di tahun ke enam setelah peristiwa di Departemen Misteri yang membuka mata Harry. Tapi itu masih lama. Untuk feromon, itu masih di tahun kelima. Jadi soal pairing masih belum Ai tentukan. Ai bisa memasangkan dengan siapa saja. Sekali lagi chara Draco yang tercantum bukan jaminan ini Drarry, tapi lebih ke dia masuk tokoh utamanya.

Mochi Henry : Harry mendapat ide dari Akira, satu-satunya teman mugle Harry yang penggemar komik Naruto. Padahal aslinya itu sihir murni milik ras Seraphim, alias sihir yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Harry. Kekuatannya sangat hebat, melebihi sihirnya si Voldie, tapi syaratnya untuk bisa sempurna sangat berat dan bisa mengakibatkan kematian Harry sendiri. Karena itulah ras Seraphim punah.

Blueonyx syii : Ya, maaf jika masih ada typo. Padahal Ai udah baca berulang-ulang. Ternyata masih ada typo juga yang lolos.

TomRry Shipper : Soal jodoh kita bicara nanti kalo sudah tahun kelima. Gelang takdir di sini bukan gelang jodoh yang mengharuskan siapapun yang dipasangkan pasti akan jadi pasangan.

Sakuranatsu : Harry bukan peramal. Ia hanya asbun dan kebetulan saja ucapannya terbukti. Untuk bisa meramal, orang itu harus punya indra keenam. Dan Harry tak punya itu.

"..." percakapan biasa.

"_aaaa.."_ bahasa Parseltongue

**Chapter Eight**

Harry turun dari menara dengan langkah terburu-buru, dua tangga sekaligus. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tubuhnya menguarkan aura hitam pekat, siap melemparkan kutukan pada siapapun yang mencoba mendekat. Hanya satu orang kurang waras saja yang masih berani mensejajari langkahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat karibnya.

Ron berlari-lari terengah-engah mengejar Harry. "Sudahlah mate, lupakan saja. Jangan marah-marah!" kata Ron disela-sela langkahnya. "Kau itu seperti tak kenal Profesor Trelawney saja?"

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendelik jengkel. Ia siap dengan senang hati, melemparkan tatapan beracun pada Ron. Kalau ia seekor Basiliks, Ron pasti sudah mati sejak tadi. "Tapi, baru kali ini ia membuat ramalan cinta untukku. Ramalan cinta, Ron. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?" Kata Harry gusar bukan main.

"Itu, kan hanya ramalan. Tak perlu ditanggapi serius. Just for fun." balas Ron.

Harry berniat menyembur wajah Ron dengan kosa kata paling pedas yang dikuasainya, namun akhirnya ia telan kembali. Ron ada benarnya. Itu hanya ramalan semata. Kenapa harus gusar? Lagipula, yang membuat ramalan kan Profesor Trelawney. Berapa kali ia membuat ramalan kematian untuk Harry, dan sampai saat ini ia masih tetap hidup, tuh. Artinya ramalan si profesor nyentriknya itu banyak yang meleset. Untuk apa ia takut?

Sungguh pemikiran bodoh. Kalau ia tahu asal musabab mengapa Voldemort mengejarnya, gara-gara ramalan si Profesor Trelawney itu, Harry pasti tak akan menyepelekannya. Harry akan lebih berhati-hati supaya tak terjerat gelang takdir. Sayang, Harry tak tahu. Dan kelak ini akan sangat disesalinya.

...******...

Biasanya, Harry selalu menunggu hari kunjungan ke Hogsmead. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Ia sangat berharap hari itu tak pernah ada atau ia sedang sakit parah sehingga punya alasan untuk tak ikut. Sayangnya, harapan Harry tak terkabul. Hari kunjungan ke Hogsmead tetap ada dan ia tak sedang sakit. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus ke Hogsmead juga.

Harry melangkah ogah-ogahan. Jalannya lambat seperti keong. Di sampingnya, Ron dan Hermione melirik Harry, bingung. Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi tak berani. Aura Harry sangat tak bersahabat hari ini. Keduanya pun memilih diam daripada jadi obyek kutukan gratisan.

Sampai di depan Honeydukes, ketiganya berpisah jalan. Hermione dan Ron masuk ke Honeydukes, sedangkan Harry ke Shrieking Shack. Harry menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya ia malas pergi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju dan lebih memilih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Akan tetapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus ke tempat suram itu, suka maupun tidak.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendekati bangunan tua Shrieking Shack yang masih berdiri kokoh, tinggi menjulang. Matanya awas menyapu sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Sesudah yakin aman, barulah ia memasuki tempat yang konon paling berhantu se Inggris raya.

Pintu bangunan itu berderit dengan suara decitan yang mengerikan ketika Harry mendorongnya ke dalam. Bau apak yang khas menyambutnya. Harry melangkah masuk. Jubahnya menyapu debu di lantai yang beterbangan seketika. Langkahnya menggema di sekeliling ruangan, karena Harry tak menggunakan mantra peredam suara.

Ia berhenti beberapa langkah dari dua orang yang masih setia duduk memunggunginya. Beberapa cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap, tergeletak manis di atas meja, sepenuhnya terabaikan. Harry mengamati dua orang yang Harry yakini sudah menyadari kehadirannya, penuh selidik. Emeraldnya dengan teliti mencari celah, mencoba membaca ekspresi mereka, atau apapun yang bisa jadi petunjuk untuknya.

Sirius duduk dengan punggung kaku dan tegap ala kaum bangsawan. Tangannya tak bosan-bosannya mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat sihir hasil jambretannya pada meja, berirama. Di sebelahnya, duduk Remus dengan sebuah buku setebal 5 cm yang dicapnya bacaan ringan.

Harry kembali menarik nafas, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk pembicaraan sulit diantara mereka bertiga nanti. Aura ketegangan memenuhi udara di ruangan itu, hingga membuat Harry merasa sesak, takut, dan gugup. Bibirnya beberapa kali membuka menutup, memilah kata-kata sebagai permulaan. Akan tetapi, semua kata yang hendak terlontar selalu tertelan ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Silakan duduk, Harry." Sapa Remus ramah, mempersilakan Harry duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Ia tak melirik sedikitpun pada putra tunggal sahabatnya.

'Remus dan Sirius pasti marah sekali.' pikirnya. Harry ragu-ragu memilih. Haruskah, ia duduk di kursi itu berhadapan dengan mereka, atau balik kanan dan lari secepatnya? Harry menepis pilihan yang terakhir. Itu tindakan yang sangat pengecut dan Slytherin sekali. Ia menyunggingkan senyum canggung dan dengan hati-hati mulai duduk.

Harry memilih kursi di sebelah Remus yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sirius. Ia mencari posisi terjauh dari walinya, jaga-jaga bila Sirius mengamuk. Ia hanya bisa berharap meja di depannya itu bisa sedikit menghambat pergerakan walinya itu. Meski, ia sendiri pun tak yakin. Sepertinya meja itu terlalu rapuh untuk jadi tameng, menahan auman dua singa lapar di hadapannya. Harry meminum tehnya dengan tangan gemetaran karena gugup. Hatinya berdetak kencang, menunggu kapan Sirius akan meneriakinya.

Dugaan Harry salah. Sirius tak berteriak. Sebaliknya, volume suaranya sangat pelan dan terdengar tenang. "Berita itu benar?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir buronan Azkaban itu.

"Y-ya." kata Harry seperti sebuah bisikan, tak jelas. Harry berdehem, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Ya, itu benar." ulang Harry lebih jelas. Harry memilih menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata. Meski tak melihat secara langsung, Harry bisa merasakan sorot kekecewaan dari sepasang mata milik Sirius.

"Kenapa Harry? Untuk apa kau ikut turnamen gila itu? Kau kekurangan uang saku?" kata Sirius masih dengan nada tenangnya. Dan itu justru lebih menakutkan dibanding saat Sirus berteriak-teriak emosi.

Harry lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia bisa saja menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, bahwa itu bukan maunya dia, bahwa ada yang mencoba menjebaknya. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi kata-kata yang sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya, tertelan kembali. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak sanggup mengucapkannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi Sirius. Harry bisa melihat gurat keletihan di wajah tampan Sirius. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, menunjukkan bila Sirius pasti akhir-akhir ini menderita kurang tidur. Pundak Sirius yang tegap dan kokoh, kini terlihat rapuh, seolah-olah tak sanggup lagi menerima badai dalam hidupnya. Sosoknya sangat jauh berbeda dari kala liburan musim panas kemarin. Hati Harry bergetar penuh rasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi ia menyusahkan Sirius.

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku." Kata Harry lirih lebih seperti bisikan.

BRAKKK!

Sirius menggebrak meja dengan suara keras hingga Harry terlonjak. "Aku tak butuh kata maafmu. Aku ingin penjelasan!" Kata Sirius dengan nada tinggi. Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir, meremas rambutnya yang panjang kuat-kuat. Ia gusar, campuran perasaan marah, kesal, dan tak berdaya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menatap Harry sengit. "Kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan saat ini?"

Harry diam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, memilih memandangi lantai berdebu, seolah itu hal paling menarik di dunia ini. Hatinya diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Aku marah padamu yang begitu gegabah ikut turnamen yang seharusnya bukan untuk anak seusiamu. Aku marah pada Dumbledore yang tak bisa mencegahmu membunuh dirimu sendiri. Dan yang paling membuatku marah?" Sirius menarik nafas panjang. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa membantu apa-apa dan terpaksa terkurung di mansion sialan itu." katanya serak dan rapuh.

Harry berani bersumpah. Itu kali pertama, Sirius memperlihatkan kerapuhannya pada Harry. Tubuh walinya itu seperti layang-layang yang tinggal menunggu waktunya putus jika ada sedikit saja angin kencang menerpa. Tak ada binar jenaka di wajah orang yang terkenal paling jahil di Hogwarts, 20 tahun yang lalu itu. Sebaliknya, wajah lelah dan putus asa-lah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menyusup ke sanubarinya.

Ia tahu dan paham. Sirius mengalami banyak hal menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Ia kehilangan dua orang teman yang paling dekat dalam hidupnya dalam waktu semalam saja. James dan Lily Potter, kedua orang tua Harry yang sangat disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Setelah itu, ia dituduh dengan tuduhan palsu yang membuatnya dijebloskan ke penjara Azkaban, tempat paling terkutuk dan paling mengerikan bagi para penyihir selama bertahun-tahun tanpa sidang yang memadai. Untunglah, ia seorang animagus, sehingga ia mampu bertahan. Jika tidak? Harry tak berani membayangkannya.

Setelah itu, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau adiknya yang dikiranya memilih jalan sesat, tak disangkanya sudah bertaubat. Ia menyesali dirinya yang kurang perasa hingga mengabaikan sang adik dan nyaris membiarkan pengorbanan sang adik berakhir sia-sia. Dan sekarang, ia terancam kehilangan putra baptisnya. Itu sudah sangat berlebihan untuk bisa ditanggung oleh seorang Sirius Black.

"Si-Sirius." Panggil Harry hati-hati. Takut walinya meledak emosinya. Harry membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, gugup. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Ak-aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemas." Diam lagi.

Harry tak tahu harus bicara. Matanya nanar, memandangi sekeliling ruangan, menghindari pandangan penuh selidik Sirius dan Remus. "Jujur. Aku pun tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Tiba-tiba saja namaku sudah masuk jadi peserta. Sungguh itu bukan kemauanku." Kata Harry menyingkat apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Suasana kembali hening. Ketiganya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Harry memainkan jemarinya gugup. Ia merasa takut dan juga bersalah. Remus pura-pura asyik membaca bukunya, padahal pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada buku. Sirius terpekur, memandangi langit-langit. Mendadak, ia mengagumi tiang-tiang yang dengan kokoh menyangga atap bangunan ini agar tidak ambruk menimpa kepala para pengunjung.

"Jadi kau tak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Sirius mengkonfirmasi dan dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala lemah. Sirius menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Sudah ku duga. Ku pikir kau tak segila itu untuk berani melanggar aturan secara terang-terangan. Pasti, ada yang merencanakan ini," Katanya. "Dan, ini yang aku cemaskan."

"Kau punya dugaan, Harry?" tanya Remus memutuskan menyudahi acara berpura-pura membaca bukunya.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sama tak mengertinya dengan Sirius, Remus, dan kepala sekolahnya. "Mungkin ini ulah pelahap maut yang berhasil menyusup ke Hogwarts." Kata Harry asal, mengingat perbicangannya dengan Ron di kamar asrama tempo lalu. "Mungkin ia ingin mengirimku ke tempat Tuannya." Tambahnya.

"Uhukkk." Bad timing. Harry mengutarakan dugaannya ketika Sirius dan Remus sedang meminum tehnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Keduanya pun tersedak hebat. Harry cepat-cepat menepuk-nepuk tengkuk walinya dan Remus bergantian, mencoba meredakan sakitnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Harry! Itu bukan sebuah lelucon." Kata Remus mengerang panjang. Ia masih bergidik ngeri, mengingat serangan para Death Eater di final Piala dunia Qudditch. Bukannya ia takut mati. Ia hanya khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Harry, putra tunggal James Potter sahabatnya. Bayangan Harry berduel satu lawan satu dengan Voldemort, sukses membuat wajahnya pucat pasi, ketakutan.

"Yeah, itu mungkin saja." kata Sirius di luar dugaan menyetujui.

"Siri..." Protes Remus.

"Kemungkinan itu tetap ada Moonny. Dan kita tak bisa menyingkirkan option itu. Aku yakin si Voldie Moldie itu, masih belum jera dan akan terus mencoba membunuh Harry kita."

Remus berfikir ulang. Yah, Sirius benar. Kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Voldemort dan pengikutnya tak akan pernah berhenti mencoba membunuh Harry sampai Harry lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Remus mengingat petualangan Harry di tahun pertama dan kedua Harry di Hogwarts. "Oke, anggap saja itu benar. Apa rencana kita sekarang?"

"Aku pun tak tahu." Kata Sirius setengah putus asa. Beberapa hari setelah membaca berita itu, Sirius jadi kurang tidur. Ia berfikir keras selama itu, mencari cara untuk menolong Harry dan ia tak kunjung menemukan caranya. Ia hanya bisa berharap pada pelindungan Profesor Dumbledore saja.

Suasananya kembali hening. Keheningan yang menyiksa jiwa ini berakhir oleh Harry. "Kau bisa membuatkanku portkey?" cetus Harry.

"Portkey? Untuk apa?" tanya Remus.

Membuat sebuah portkey bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Hanya sedikit penyihir yang mampu membuatnya. Itupun harus dengan serangkaian ijin yang rumit di kementrian. Kecuali, itu sebuah portkey ilegal.

"Buat jaga-jaga. Kalau benar, aku dikirim ke tempat Voldie. Portkey akan jadi benda yang sangat berguna untuk melarikan diri. Aku kan belum bisa berapparate sendiri. Dan lagi aku tak yakin di sana ada jaringan floo yang tersedia." Jawab Harry acuh tak acuh.

"Akan ku buatkan. Nanti ku kirim secepatnya berikut cara penggunaannya." Kata Remus bisa menerima alasan Harry. Itu cukup masuk akal. Sebuah portkey jelas, bisa jadi jangkar penyelamat terakhir Harry kalau memang dugaan Harry terbukti.

Perhatian Remus kembali terfokus pada tehnya yang sudah dingin. Ia pun mengucapkan mantra penghangat pada tehnya dan minum beberapa teguk. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Harry, selama kau di Hogwarts, aku dan Sirius sudah membongkar seisi perpustakaan keluarga Black." Remus diam lagi. Begitu pula Harry. Ia menunggu Remus. "Dan kami tidak menemukan apapun."

"Hahh?" gumam Harry. Hanya itu yang terfikir di otaknya, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Remus.

"Kami tidak berhasil menemukan apapun, apa namanya dan apa fungsinya. Tak ada satu pun buku di perpustakaan keluargaku yang menceritakan hal ini. Pasti itu sihir hitam terlarang yang sangat keji," lanjut Sirius menunjukkan cincin keluarga Gaunt yang tersimpan di dalam sakunya.

"Oh, Wow. Good job." Harry berseru takjub. "Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Yeah dengan perjuangan keras." Kata Sirius masam.

Hatinya masih dongkol, mengingat kerja kerasnya dengan Remus untuk mengambil benda keparat itu. Si Voldemort niat banget membunuh siapapun orang yang mencoba mengambil peninggalan leluhurnya itu. Banyak sekali rintangannya dan sangat-sangat berbahaya. Mereka nyaris tewas dalam usahanya itu, kalo saja Remus tak segera bertransformasi jadi manusia serigala.

Harry tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah memperkirakannya, bahwa untuk mengambil benda itu, tidaklah mudah. Pasti Voldermort sudah melindungi tempat itu dengan berbagai sihir hitam tingkat tinggi. Harry melirik beberapa bekas luka samar dibalik jubah yang dikenakan Remus dan Sirius. "Lantas, bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Harry.

"Kita harus mencari benda-benda itu jika masih ada dan lalu menghancurkan benda. Aku punya firasat, di luar sana masih ada benda dengan aura jahat seperti ini. Coba kau rasakan!"

Sirius benar. Tanpa perlu menyentuhnya pun, Harry bisa merasakan aura sihir hitam yang tersimpan dalam cincin seperti aura liontin Salazar dan diary Tom Riddle. Aura yang mampu membuat Harry bergidik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Harry mengambil cincin yang Sirius letakkan di atas meja, menimang-nimangnya di telapak tangan. Selain sihir hitam, Harry juga merasakan sihir lain yang lebih dahsyat lagi dari cincin itu. Agak aneh memang. Dua kekuatan sihir dengan aliran berbeda jadi satu tempat.

Harry memeriksa permukaan cincin itu dengan teliti. Cincin Gount terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran seperti huruf S di sekelilingnya sama seperti ukiran di liontin Salazar. Permatanya berbentuk limas segi empat berwarna keabu-abuan. Di dalam limas itu, ada simbol segitiga dengan lingkaran di bagian tengahnya, dan sebuah garis yang membelah jadi dua bagian. Harry menyentuhnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dari permata itulah, dua kekuatan sihir itu berasal.

"Simbol apa ini, Sirius?"

"Itu simbol keluarga Peverell. Aku pernah melihat simbol itu di areal makam milik keluarga Potter. Mungkin, ayahmu masih keturunan Peverell bersaudara yang legendaris itu." kata Sirius, tak yakin. Ia asal tebak saja. "Jadi apa kau membawa persediaan taring basiliks atau kau ingin menghancurkan benda ini sendiri?" tanya Sirius dengan nada riang.

Harry lega. Setelah ketegangan lewat, Sirius kembali menemukan sense humornya. Tandanya, ia tak lagi marah pada Harry. "Oh, tenang old man. Aku bawa. Aku yakin, kau pun ingin mencoba menghancurkan benda kesayangan si Voldie." Balas Harry jenaka. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah taring sebesar lengan orang dewasa berlumur tinta dan darah kering dari dalam dompetnya.

Sirius tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik Remus di sampingnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan Apa-lagi. "Ladies the first." Kata Sirius yang berhadiah sebuah jitakan di kepala. Sirius mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitakan sayang Remus.

"Kau buta? Aku laki-laki." Balasnya sengit.

"Just Kidding." Sirius cengar-cengir tak merasa bersalah.

"Bisakah kalian tak berantem? Waktuku tak banyak. Jadi cepat putuskan siapa yang akan menghancurkan cincin ini?" tegur Harry bosan dengan pertengkaran dua orang ABG tua di hadapannya itu.

"Kau, sajalah Moonny. Kau kan yang paling banyak berkorban untuk mendapatkan benda ini. Jadi ku rasa kau yang paling pantas mendapat kehormatan itu."

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti jangan menyesal."

"Tidak akan. Aku masih punya benda lainnya untuk dihancurkan." Kata Sirius dengan entengnya. Seolah untuk mendapatkan benda itu gampang, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Sebelumnya ku beritahu. Saat kita mencoba menghancurkan benda ini, kekuatan sihir hitam yang tersimpan di dalamnya akan menggoda, mempengaruhi, dan lalu menyerang balik kita. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah. Siap?"

"Aku siap."

"Baiklah. Aku hitung sampai tiga. Pada hitungan ketiga, tancapkan taring itu di tengah-tengah permatanya. Di situlah aura sihir hitam itu berasal." Kata Harry memberi intruksi. Remus mengangguk.

Harry meletakkan cincin Gount di atas meja di tengah-tengah ruangan dan memeganginya erat-erat. Cangkir teh beserta meja kursi yang tadi, sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Ketiganya kini tegang, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. "Satu... dua... tiga!" teriak Harry.

Remus menggenggam taring Basiliks dengan kekuatan penuh. Tiba-tiba dari cincin itu muncul asap hitam, membentuk sebuah wajah dengan mata yang menyorot merah. Remus mengalami trans. Ia terbayang memori saat ia masih berbahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya secara lengkap dan sebelum serigala jahat itu menggigitnya. Semua terasa indah dan nyata.

Sosok itu tahu keinginan terpendam Remus. Ia menyeringai licik. Ia pun merayu Remus dengan kata-kata manisnya yang berbisa. Ia berbisik halus "Aku akan menghidupkan ayah dan ibumu yang sudah lama tiada. Kau bisa hidup berbahagia dengan mereka dan tak lagi luntang-lantung seperti sekarang. Karena itu, pakailah aku." Remus mengangguk tak sadar.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Remus alih-alih menusuk cincinnya. Ia justru menarik cincin itu dan berniat mengenakannya. Untung ia tak sedang sendiri. Harry berteriak keras di telinga Remus sedangkan Sirius menepis cincin itu, membuat Remus tersadar dari transnya.

"Moonny? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sirius dengan wajah sangat cemas.

"Ak-aku. Ehem. Ku rasa aku baik-baik saja." katanya. Kini tubuhnya lebih hangat setelah pengaruh jahat cincin itu hilang. "Apa kau juga mengalami ini Harry?" tanya Remus takjub pada Harry yang bisa melakukannya seorang diri, padahal usianya masih sangat belia.

Harry mengangguk. "Ia tahu keinginan terpendam kita dan juga pintar membujuk hingga kita terlena. Lalu benda itu akan membunuh kita perlahan-lahan. Karena itu, kau harus kuat, Remus. Abaikan semua perkataannya." Katanya bijak.

Remus tersenyum tulus untuk Harry. Rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah. Harry jauh lebih bijak dan dewasa dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Tidak sepertinya yang cengeng dan terjebak oleh rasa rendah diri sebagai seorang worewolf. Tidak seperti Sirius yang kekanakan dan emosional. Harry adalah gabungan James yang penuh ide brilian dan Lily yang bijaksana.

Remus menghela nafas panjang. Ia teringat petuah mendiang sang ibu sebelum ajal menjemput. "**Bukan nama besar keluarga, kekayaan, kepintaran, ataupun keberanian yang membuat kita berjaya. Tapi kesabaran, tekat yang kuat, dan keteguhan-lah yang membuat kita berhasil.**"

Harry jelas memiliki ketiga kriteria itu. Harry yang diketahuinya, mempunyai tekad yang kuat dan teguh pada keyakinannya. Ia berjuang keras, meski banyak orang yang mencemooh dan memalingkan muka padanya. Hatinya bersih seputih kapas, sepi dari pujian dan pamrih. Sulit sekali mencari orang yang seperti Harry. Itulah yang membuatnya, Sirius, Ron, dan Hermione bersedia membantu Harry dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sirius tersenyum. Ia mengerti apa yang ada di otak Remus, karena ia pun memikirkan hal yang serupa. Ia pun sangat bangga pada anak baptisnya. Lalu, Sirius menepuk pundak Remus, memberinya semangat dalam diam.

Remus menoleh dan bertanya lewat tatapan. Sirius membalas dengan tatapan Kau-masih-mau-melanjutkan-memusnahkan-benda-terkutuk-itu. Remus menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyerap dorongan semangat dari kekasihnya dan petuah dari Harry. Ia membuka matanya penuh tekat. "Aku siap."

Sirius mengacungkan jari. Harry kembali memegangi cincinnya dan berhitung "Satu...dua...tiga..!" teriaknya. Remus dengan keyakinan penuh, mengayunkan taring Basiliks. Kembali asap hitam muncul dari cincin Gaunt. Kali ini asap itu membentuk sosok seekor ular yang sangat besar. Matanya dengan keji menatap ketiganya.

Ular itu bergerak menyerang mereka membabi buta. Ketiganya dengan sigap dan lincah menghindari setiap hujaman taring si ular. Ular itu menyemburkan sebuah angin topan yang berputar-putar menerpa Sirius, Remus, dan Harry. Taktik ular itu berhasil mengurangi kelincahan gerakan ketiganya. Lama kelamaan tenaga mereka terkuras untuk menghindari serangan si ular dan angin puting beliung itu secara bersamaan.

Ketiganya mulai terdesak dan gerakan mereka pun melambat. Angin itu akhirnya berhasil menerbangkan tubuh Sirius yang melemah, dan melemparkannya hingga menabrak dinding. Terdengar suara Brakkk dan Krakk, keras di telinga Remus dan Harry. Tubuh Sirius terkulai jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai. Darah merah menghiasi bajunya.

"Sirius!" teriak Remus dan Harry kompak.

Remus lengah melihat kekasihnya ambruk di sudut ruangan. Angin itu mengangkat tubuh Remus ke udara dan memutar-mutarnya seperti mainan, tiada ampun. Remus hanya bisa berteriak dan bergerak-gerak seperti bayi diatas angin yang berputar cepat layaknya gangsing. Tongkatnya sudah terlontar entah kemana tadi.

Harry sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak bisa menolong Remus maupun Sirius karena tangannya masih sibuk menahan serangan ular itu. Kutukan-kutukan yang ia lontarkan tak berpengaruh banyak, hanya bisa menahan sedikit gerakan si ular. Rasa panik menguasainya hingga ia pun mulai terdesak, mundur ke belakang. Ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap mencaplok Harry dalam sekali telan.

Terdesak oleh keadaan, benaknya berfikir cepat. Otaknya memikirkan tiang yang ia gunakan untuk menahan naga pada turnamen Triwizard. Ia melompat ke samping lalu bersalto, menghindari terkaman si ular. Ia berkonsentrasi, mentransfigurasi tiang-tiang itu dalam ukuran lebih kecil melingkari si ular, dari udara kosong. Rantai nan besar membelit dengan cepat sang ular hingga ia tertahan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Remus berhasil terlepas dari jeratan angin puting beliung, berkat bantuan Sirius. Harry berteriak tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, "Cepat hancurkan cincin itu!" Harry masih berkonsentrasi menahan gerakan sang ular, agar tak bisa menyerang mereka.

Remus menganggukkan kepala. Sirius kini ganti yang memegangi cincinnya dan Remus dengan sekuat tenaga menghujamkan taringnya. Terdengar raungan marah, jeritan kesakitan, dan auman dari ular yang ditahan Harry. Ular itu menggelepar-gelepar dengan tubuh yang tercabik-cabik. Harry, Remus, dan Sirius bertahan dari terpaan angin yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

Ular itu lalu pecah berkeping-keping dan menghilang tak berbekas, bersamaan dengan hilangnya angin yang mengamuk tadi. Kini yang tersisa tinggallah cincin yang sudah rusak. Sebuah batu jatuh ke lantai, satu-satunya yang masih utuh dari cincin Gaunt. Harry meraupnya. Pori-porinya meresapi kekuatan dahsyat dari batu itu, bernyanyi riang. Pasti batu itu lebih magis dan kuat dibandingkan dengan gabungan sihir hitam milik Voldemort dan bisa si Basiliks, makanya itu ia tetap utuh.

Harry tersenyum lega setelah ketegangan itu mereda. Ekor matanya melirik Remus dan Sirius yang melongo campuran rasa takjub, ngeri, dan bingung. Keduanya tak menyangka kekuatan di cincin itu lebih hebat dari perkiraan mereka. Keduanya dengan kompak melirik Harry yang berdiri tenang. Rasa kagum mereka pun bertambah berlipat-lipat.

Keduanya berfikir. Masih kecil saja sudah begini hebat, apalagi nanti kalau sudah dewasa. Beruntung sekali James dan Lily memiliki putra seperti Harry. Dan lebih beruntung lagi mereka. Mereka terpilih dari sekian banyak penyihir untuk mendampingi Harry.

"Kita sudah berhasil memusnahkan tiga benda kesayangannya Voldie. Diary Tom Riddle, liontin Salazar, dan cincin Gount. Setelah ini apa? Kau punya dugaan Harry? Kau kan punya kemampuan seer." Goda Sirius.

"Berhenti membicarakan ramalan. Aku benci kata itu." tukas Harry. Ia masih jengkel dengan ramalan ngawur profesor Trelawney tiga hari yang lalu.

Sirius dan Remus saling pandang. Keduanya saling angkat bahu, sama-sama tak mengerti, penyebab kesensitifan Harry dengan kata ramalan. Mereka hanya bisa menduganya. Mungkin Profesor Trelawney, membuat ramalan tak menyenangkan untuk Harry.

"Baiklah." Kata Sirius dengan enggan mengalah. "Sekarang apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

"Masih tetap. Kita harus meneruskan proyek berburu ular." Kata Harry tegas. Ia melirik Remus yang masih pucat. Ia berfikir, Remus ini kan pernah jadi profesor di Hogwarts dan ia sepertinya kutu buku. Mungkin ia bisa membantu tugas keduanya.

"Err, Remus apa kau tahu tentang telur emas?"

"Telur emas? Tugas keduamu?" kata Remus setelah tersadar dari kecengokannya.

"Ya. Tiap kali, aku mencoba membuka tutup telur emas itu, selalu saja yang terdengar hanya suara erangan yang membuat telinga sakit. Padahal itu satu-satunya petunjuk tugas yang kedua. Kalau aku tak bisa memecahkan petunjuknya, aku pasti gagal untuk tugas selanjutnya. Dan waktunya tinggal beberapa hari lagi." kata Harry pasrah, bakal gagal di tugas kedua. 'Draco pasti akal mengejeknya habis-habisan karena ini.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hm, suara memekakkan telinga ya?" gumam Remus berikir. Otaknya melayang pada pelajaran satwa langka, maksudnya satwa di dunia sihir. Ia mencari-cari suara apa itu. Setengah lamanya Harry menunggu, sebelum Remus berkata, "Mungkin itu suara duyung yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara duyung sangatlah indah, tapi hanya jika di dalam air. Kalau di luar air, suaranya tak beda jauh dengan suara Mandrake, bedanya duyung tak akan membuatmu mati hanya karena suaranya."

"Aku mengerti. Maksudmu, aku harus berendam bersama telur itu ke dalam kolam, baru bisa mendengar suara nyanyiannya?"

"Tepat sekali." Kata Remus mengacungkan jempol.

Tiba-tiba, Remus mendengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan. Indra pendengarannya yang tajam, berhasil menangkap suara Snape yang menggeram marah dan Flitwick yang bergumam tak jelas.

"Gawat. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ada Snape dan Flitwick menuju ke tempat ini." Kata Remus membuat Sirius dan Harry siaga.

"Oh, Shit." Sirius mengumpat dengan kasar yang diberi hadiah delikan gratis Remus. Menurut Remus, itu tak pantas diucapkan di depan anak belum baligh. Sirius menggumam minta maaf. Harry tertawa kecil. Ia paling senang menonton adegan Sirius dimarahi Remus. Menurutnya itu lucu.

"Ini cermin dua arah. Kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan ini. Nah, ambillah!" Sirius memberikan Harry sebuah cermin kuno di telapak tangannya. "Jaga ini baik-baik."

"Trims." Mata Harry berbinar-binar. Ini hadiah kedua yang diterimanya dari walinya. "_Take care your self and see you next time_." Pamitnya sebelum memasuki lorong menuju Hogwarts.

Sirius dan Remus tak membalasnya. Keduanya segera ber-apparate ke Grimmauld Place, sebelum terpergok Snape. Snape masih dendam pada Sirius dan Remus. Jika ia melihatnya, pasti bakal runyam urusannya. Mereka sudah menghilang saat Snape tiba di Shrieking Shack.

"Tak ada apa-apa." kata Flitwick.

"Hm." Gumam Snape tak jelas. Memang tak ada apa-apa. Tapi, ia masih bisa merasakan residu sihir hitam di tempat itu. Mungkin dugaan Albus benar? Ada Pelahap Maut yang menyusup ke Hogwarts. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa nama Potter lolos jadi peserta turnamen. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan menyelidikinya.

...*****...

Jauh di sudut ruangan yang tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui oleh semua penghuni Hogwarts, ada sebuah benda yang berdengung. Benda itu tertutupi oleh sinar putih yang berkilat dan tampak menyala terang layaknya bintang di atas langit. Setelah cahaya itu memudar, barulah benda itu nampak jelas. Benda itu rupanya sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari untaian manik-manik yang transparan, sebening air mata dan berkilau.

Benda itu lalu melayang keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, menyeberangi ruang demi ruang, mencari sang terpilih. Dialah gelang takdir. Siapakah orang beruntung itu?

To Be Continued…

Ini chapter terpanjang. Bukannya Ai ingin bertele-tele, tapi kalau disingkat entar ceritanya malah membingungkan atau yang lebih buruk seperti menggampangkan kekuatan Voldemort. Sebenarnya kekuatan Voldemort sangatlah hebat, dan untuk memperoleh horcrux-horcruxnya sangatlah sulit. Hanya kebetulan Harry dkk punya persediaan keberuntungan yang luar biasa.

Untung Remus seekor serigala jadi-jadian, sehingga pasukan infantri yang disuruh Voldemort menjaga cincin Gount tak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Itu sekelumit penjelasan mengapa Sirius dan Remus berhasil mendapatkannya. Don't forget. Ai minta...

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikerjar-kejar fan boysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. **

Sebelum ke story, Ai balas review para reviewer dulu ya.

Mochi Henry : Sirius tidak Ai buat mati, hanya koma. Dia tokoh utama pendukung Harry yang setia. Kalo ia mati, ntar nasib Harry dan Remus gimana?

Secara Albus bukanlah sosok yang bisa dipercaya 100% karena sifatnya yang manipulatif dan suka berrahasia, menyimpan kebenaran untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalo Ron mudah cemburu, mudah emosi, dan mudah curiga, meski setia 100%. Jadi ia yang paling mudah dimanipulasi.

Ai memulai cerita dengan setting tahun keempat, agar Harry punya banyak waktu memusnahkan Horcrux dan mencari tahu tentang Voldemort dan rasnya. Buat bocoran seting tahun kelima dan keenam tidak sama persis dengan di buku. Akan sangat jauh berbeda.

Blueonyx syii, TomRry Shipper, HiNa devilujoshi, dan aprilyarhmadani : Memang Harry kan udah diramalin berjodoh dengan gelang takdir, ada di chapter sebelumnya.

Gelang takdir ini bukan sembarang artefak sihir, ia mengandung sihir kuno yang lahir di jaman ras legendaris yakni ras cahaya yakni Seraphim yang berkembang jadi bangsa unicorn, elf, dan faye, serta ras kegelapan yang pecah menjadi naga, worewolf, raksasa, vampir, dan dementor.

Daya magis gelang sihir sangat kuat, tak bisa hancur oleh pedang Gryffindor, ataupun mantra sihir terkuat. Sangat sulit melepaskannya. Makanya orang yang dipilih gelang takdir, seperti ditakdirkan untuk jadi pasangan suami istri.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak. Semoga para reader tak kebingungan dengan sifat para chara yang Ai buat ambigu, kadar baik buruknya dipertanyakan. Itu karena Ai senang dengan karakter yang utuh, tidak sempurna yang ada sisi baik dan sisi buruknya. Tinggal pilih mana yang dominan.

**Chapter Nine**

Malam itu, Albus Dumbledore duduk manis di ruangannya. Di depannya berdiri berjajar para staff di Hogwarts, dari Profesor Flitwick, Profesor McGonagal, Hagrid, sampai Profesor Sprout. Oh, well minus Moody-made-eye. Ia masih mencurigainya.

"Jadi, mereka hilang setelah kalian tiba?" tanya Albus memastikan.

"Ya. Kami hanya menemukan residu sihir hitam di tempat itu. Bukti nyata adanya penyihir hitam." jawab Profesor Flitwick. Matanya melirik partnernya saat itu, meminta dukungan.

Raut wajah Severus Snape tetap dingin dan datar, tak terpengaruh keadaan sekitarnya. Tak dihiraukannya lirikan rekan sejawatnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Akan tetapi, kalau mau memperhatikan lebih seksama, profesor maniak detensi dan potong poin ini tidak sedatar dan sedingin biasanya.

Potion Master ini sedang larut dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, sehingga hampir seluruh isi percakapan mereka lewat begitu saja. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika Albus menyebut-nyebut nama si Potter dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa langkah kita selanjutnya? Kita tak mungkin membiarkan mereka merajalela. Para Pelahap Maut itu semakin menunjukkan tajinya, dan mulai berani menyatroni daerah sekitar Hogwarts. Kita harus melakukan tindakan tegas dan kongkrit. Kita bisa minta bantuan pihak lain seperti Kementrian." Kata Profesor Sprout.

"Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko membuat kepanikan masal. Itu justru hanya menguntungkan pihak Dark. Lagipula, kita tak punya bukti apa-apa. Gerakan pihak Dark sangat rapih dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Jadi, percuma saja." dalih Albus. Ia memandang semua staffnya dari balik kaca mata bulan separuhnya yang unik. "Kita tetap pada rencana semula. Lakukan semuanya secara diam-diam!"

"Tapi, Albus..." Kata McGonagall tak setuju dengan rancana kepala sekolah paling nyentrik di Hogwarts.

"Minerva.." kata Albus lirih, namun mampu membungkam semua protes yang akan dilayangkan staffnya itu. "Awasi terus Mr. Potter! Aku yakin anak itu yang jadi target utama Pelahap Maut itu."

"Yes, sir." Kata para staff kompak. Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan kembali ke dalam ruangan mereka sendiri. Severus Snape berada di urutan terakhir. Tangannya sudah membuka handel pintu, ketika Albus memanggilnya.

"Severus, bisa kau tinggal sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Severus mengangguk dan berdiri menghadap jendela enggan menatap mentornya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya to the point.

"Bagaimana menurutmu situasi ini? Kau punya pandangan tertentu?" Pandangan matanya ramah, tapi ada kilat penasaran di iris safirnya.

Severus tidak langsung menjawab. "Ku rasa, apa pun teoriku?" Severus balik memandang mentornya tajam. "Sudah ada dalam salah satu daftar teorimu." Kata Severus tanpa ekspresi. Ia memilih tiap katanya dengan hati-hati. Albus memang mentornya, tapi bukan berarti ia mau membuka seluruh isi otaknya padanya. Ia tak suka dan tak akan pernah suka, diuji tingkat intelegensinya. Ia tak selugu dan sebodoh si Potter junior yang tak tahu sedang diuji dan dimanipulasi kakek tua ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu saja. Apa kau keberatan berbagi?" Albus masih tersenyum ramah, mengabaikan kata-kata sarkastik juniornya.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal dan menemukan semua pilihan itu sama tak mungkinnya." Kata Severus taktis. Jawaban ambigu ala elit politikus, yang pandai memainkan kata untuk menyembunyikan maksud ucapannya. Sesuatu yang sangat dikuasai para penghuni asrama bersimbol ular.

"Apa menurutmu, kau pun tak tahu situasi yang kita hadapi saat ini?"

Severus menimbang, apa harus jujur atau mengelak lagi. "Entahlah. Semua ini membingungkan dan rumit." Sebuah jawaban ambigu lagi, memberi sinyal untuk mentornya agar tak mendesaknya terlalu jauh.

Albus tersenyum. Sebagai penyihir yang jenius dan brilian, ia tahu kapan saatnya mundur. Dan itu waktunya sekarang. Meski didesak seperti apapun, Severus tak akan bicara, kecuali itu penting, _very important_. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu, Sev."

"Yes, Sir." Jawab Severus sedikit membungkukkan badan ke depan, sebagai tanda hormat, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di lorong, Severus membalikkan badan, menatap ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah tertutup patung Gorgoyle. Raut wajahnya masih datar, tak terbaca, tapi matanya berkilat licik. Ada perasaan tak suka tercetak di mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam.

Severus sering kali lupa, alasan kenapa ia mau jadi pion-nya Albus Dumbledore. Pikiran untuk menentang Albus terkadang muncul, bila Albus terlalu jauh mendesaknya, memasuki teritorial terlarang yang sudah digarisinya. Menurutnya, Albus layak menerima satu atau dua buah kutukan karena tindakannya itu.

Ia tak tahu seberapa besar persediaan kesabarannya. Tapi, ia rela menunggu demi rencana yang sudah disusunnya, jauh-jauh hari, sebelum menemui Albus untuk meminta bantuannya. Ya, ia bersedia bersabar melayani segala keegoisan Kepseknya, demi sempurnanya Sang Rencana.

Severus berjalan perlahan, menyusuri koridor-koridor yang sepi di ruang bawah tanahnya yang jadi Sanctuary-nya. Hanya di tempat itulah, Severus menemukan oasenya, miliknya seutuhnya. Hanya di tempat itu pula ia mendapat kebebasan dari segala tetek bengek urusan Hogwarts, Orde, Voldemort, dan si Potter-anak-orang-sialan-dan-tengik itu.

...*****...

Harry membalikkan kertas halaman bukunya. Ia mencari bahan tulisan untuk tugas esai ramuannya yang masih kurang 5 inchi. Jemari tangannya dengan sigap, menelusuri huruf demi huruf kalimat yang tertera di buku, sebelum menyalinnya ke dalam perkamennya.

"Kau sudah menemukan pasangan dansa?" tanya Ron lirih, agar tak terdengar Madam Prince-sang-penjaga-perpustakaan-yang-galak-bukan-main.

Kalau beliau sampai tahu, bisa berabe urusannya. Ron dan Harry pasti ditendang dari perpustakaan tanpa ampun, mengakibatkan mereka gagal menyelesaikan tugas esainya, dan akhirnya mendapat hadiah kencan gratis dengan Snape-si-kelelawar-hitam. Hadiah yang sangat mengerikan untuk remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa.

Harry berjengit, tubuhnya kaku mendengar kata menyebalkan itu. "Pesta Dansa? Huh," Dengus Harry sama sekali tak anggun. "Aku tak minat."

"Tapi, mate. Kita wajib datang ke acara itu. Dan kau sebagai peserta turnamen, pasti yang bakal memimpin pesta." Bisik Ron.

"Aku tak perduli. Aku malas." Kata Harry acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sebal? Itukan moment yang sangat dinanti para murid." Dahi Ron mengernyit, bingung. "Di moment itu pula, kita bisa sekalian mencari cewek untuk dikencani." Bujuk Ron tak mau menyerah. Matanya berkilat jahil dan penuh humor di tiga kata terakhir.

Harry mengepalkan jemarinya, menahan amarah yang hendak meluap. Ia tak berniat meluapkan kemarahannya pada sahabat baiknya yang setia padanya dalam situasi apapun, paling hanya ngambek trus minta balikan lagi. "Aku sibuk." Kata Harry mengakhiri diskusi. Ia menenggelamkan diri pada PR-PR esainya yang menumpuk.

Ron paham, Harry saat ini sedang tak ingin diganggu. Jadi ia pun memilih diam dan ikut sibuk dengan esainya yang masih sangat kurang panjang. Hahhh, ia hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya. Seorang cowok remaja yang lagi segar-segarnya dengan hormon yang bergejolak, menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah, alih-alih kencan dengan seorang cewek cantik. 'Sungguh hari yang luar biasa romantis untuk mengisi hari libur.' Batinnya sarkastik.

Harry melirik Ron yang kelihatan frustasi dengan tugas sekolahnya. Otak Ron dan dia kan hampir-hampir setara. Mereka berdua masuk kriteria murid papan tengah. Tidak terlalu genius seperti Hermione dan tidak juga bodoh seperti duo pengawalnya si Malfoy itu. Akan tetapi, Harry cuek saja. Ia tak merasa harus sempurna seperti Mione. Ia hanya ingin menjalani hidup yang normal sebagai pelajar.

Itu cita-cita yang luar biasa sulit untuk digapainya. Harry sadar itu. Ia terlahir dengan takdir sebagai orang dengan kehidupan abnormalitas. Bukan hanya karena ia dikejar-kejar oleh penyihir-pedo-gila itu, namun juga karena asal-usulnya yang memang tidak biasa. Dalam darahnya, mengalir darah dari makhluk legenda yang konon diduga sudah punah, ras Seraphim. Istimewa bukan Harry Potter ini?

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya kembali bergerak cepat, menyalin tulisan di buku ke perkamennya. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan bisikan para murid di sekitarnya yang lagi nyari teman dansa. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tak mendengus keras-keras, mendengar mereka sibuk membicarakan pesta dansa konyol itu.

Harry tak berbohong pada Ron, jika ia memang tak perduli dengan pesta dansa itu. Sebuah pesta dansa adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di tengah padatnya jadwalnya. Daripada berdansa dan menari-nari, ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur. Sungguh.

Ia sudah disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti menelusuri literatur ras Seraphim, belajar mantra, mencari kelemahan Voldemort dan antek-anteknya, belajar transfigurasi, tugas-tugas berbahayanya sebagai peserta Turnamen Triwizard termuda, belajar herbology, kerja sambilannya bareng Akira, belajar astronomi, usaha bersamanya dengan Sirius, dan belajar sejarah sihir.

Dahi Harry mengernyit, sepertinya ia menyebut kata belajar lebih dari sekali. Ia juga melewatkan belajar ramuan. Hanya di pelajaran itu yang Harry angkat tangan. Ia akui, ia memang tak berbakat. Jika bukan karena si Malfoy, mungkin sampai lulus ia tak akan pernah berhasil membuat satu ramuan pun. Whetever, intinya jadwal Harry sangatlah padat.

Ia tak perlu tambahan beban lagi. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya belajar dan menuntut ilmu, ia masih harus direpotkan dengan hal-hal sepele seperti belajar berdansa dan mencari pasangan dansa yang satu paket dengan kerepotannya itu.

Oh, tidak. Harry tidak kesulitan menemukan pasangan dansa. Ada banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk bisa menjadi pasangan dansa Harry. Dan, itu juga yang menambah kerepotannya. Harry sebal dengan gadis-gadis yang bersikap sok akrab dengannya dan berubah menjadi stalker dadakannya hanya agar Harry mengajak salah satu dari mereka ke pesta dansa. Itu jelas sangat menganggu privasinya. Tapi apa mereka perduli? Jawabannya tidak.

Hal-hal dalam daftar panjang itulah yang membuat Harry di akhir pekan ini, frustasi dan senewen. Emosinya gampang meledak-ledak mirip Hermione di tahun ketiga. Hanya si 'H' dan si 'R' saja yang masih setia berada di samping Harry seperti seorang martir yang siap mati di medan perang. Oke, hari ini ia hanya ditemani si 'R' karena si 'H' sudah selesai dengan essainya. Tapi, nanti setelah ini juga si 'H' bakal gabung dengan mereka berdua.

Balik lagi soal pesta dansa. Jika bukan karena ini sebuah kewajiban dan ia tak bisa diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari acara itu, ia pasti tak akan repot-repot memikirkan, memilah cewek potensial yang akan diajaknya jadi pasangan dansa. Hanya dua nama yang terpikir di otaknya Hermione Granger dan Ginny Weasley.

Kenapa? Karena hanya keduanya gadis yang benar-benar dikenalnya secara dekat. Oke, sebetulnya bukan hanya mereka saja. Dia juga kenal Katie bell dan Angelina Johnson. Tapi, mereka sudah terikat dengan orang lain dan Harry juga tidak berminat mengajak mereka.

'Lebih baik aku mengajak Mione lebih dulu. Kalau ia menolak, aku bisa mengajak Ginny.' Pikirnya puas setelah berhasil menyeleksi beberapa kandidat yang paling layak menurutnya.

Well emang sih, Mione itu bukan favoritnya untuk diajak ke pesta dansa, orang terakhir dalam daftarnya malah. _What's wrong with Mione? _ Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Masalahnya terletak pada fakta bahwa Harry dan Hermione adalah pasangan dansa terburuk se-Hogwarts.

Keduanya sama-sama tak berbakat dalam berdansa. Gadis itu, sama parah dan sama kikuknya dengan Harry. Sulit dicari siapa diantara mereka berdua yang paling buruk dalam berdansa. Itu diketahui Harry saat sesi latihan dansa. Mereka bergantian saling menginjak kaki pasangannya, dan membuat kedua kaki mereka bengkak di akhir latihan.

Apa yang mungkin terjadi, jika dua orang kikuk ini disatukan? Harry bergidik, tak berani membayangkannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Harry hanya bisa berdoa, semoga teman-temannya yang lain tak ada yang masuk Hospital wing gara-gara pasangan mengerikan yakni Harry-Mione melantai.

...*****...

Harry melangkah dengan gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, menjelang pesta dansa. Dan bukan, ini bukan tentang turnamen, sama sekali bukan. Harry sudah mengatasinya kok, berkat bantuan Remus-si-kutu-buku dan duo temannya si 'H' dan si 'R'.

Jadi apa dong?

Harry juga tak tahu. Harry hanya tahu dan merasakan akhir-akhir ini darahnya berdesir, berbisik, menyanyikan senandung yang Harry tak tahu dari mana simfoni itu tercipta. Sesuatu itu menarik Harry dalam pusaran gairah yang menghantarkan dalam friksi-friksi kenikmatan, melambungkan hasratnya ke atas langit ketujuh. Dan itu membuat Harry ketakutan dan gelisah tak jelas, mengingat ia belum pernah merasakan hal-hal ganjil seperti itu. Gairah bukanlah sesuatu yang dikenal Harry.

Harry jadi bersikap sangat waspada. Ia beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hanya untuk menangkap teman-teman sekolahnya atau angin yang bertiup. Harry tahu ia bersikap sangat paranoid dan ketakutan untuk sesuatu yang tak terindra. Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus terjaga sepanjang waktu, meskipun dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Hatinya selalu diliputi perasaan cemas.

"Harry? _Are you, ok__ay_?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Aku..." Harry terdiam, menoleh lagi ke samping siaga. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyelinap lewat. Matanya menyipit tajam, memindai semua yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya, mencari adakah sesuatu yang ganjil dan tak biasa. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Semua masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandang Mione. "_Iam fine. Every__thing is ok__ay_." Sahutnya tak begitu yakin.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat gelisah dan well... ketakutan." Kata Ron penasaran dengan tingkah ganjil teman baiknya itu. Tapi, Harry mengacuhkan Ron. Matanya kembali celingukan, menyapu sekelilingnya dengan mata nanar. Tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya erat, siaga penuh. "Apa yang ku cari, Ry?"

"_I don't know_. Aku..aku merasakan sesuatu yang..." Harry menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak jelas, gusar, tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Desiran halus yang tadi ia rasakan berhenti. Apapun yang tadi mempengaruhinya, sudah hilang. Ia kembali jadi Harry yang normal. "_Forget it. Its not important_." Katanya berlalu pergi.

Hermione menangkap lengan Harry, menghentikan langkahnya. "_Harry...please, trust me._ Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami." Mata cokelat gadis berambut semak itu memandang lembut Harry, memberi Harry keteduhan.

Harry mengambil nafas. Tarik hembuskan tarik hembuskan. Sebuah mantra yang sering ia ucapkan untuk meredakan emosinya yang terkadang meledak-ledak hebat. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu, Mione. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman di sini, yang aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Aku seperti... well, seperti dimata-matai." desah Harry frustasi.

"Mungkin kau setres karena ramalan Profesor Trelawney, mate."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengannya." Sergah Harry cepat. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan ramalan konyol itu. Mana ada di dunia ini gelang takdir? Harry sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan dan tak ada kok benda sihir macam itu. "Makanya ku bilang lupakan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kita harus bergegas ke kelas Profesor Snape, kalau tak ingin kena detensi." Kata Hermione membubarkan percakapan menarik mereka bertiga.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, trio emas Gryffindor itu bergegas pergi, menuju kelas Ramuan di ruang bawah tanah. Mereka tak mau cari perkara. Guru mereka yang satu itu kan sadis, dan tak pernah kira-kira dalam memberikan detensi terutama pada penghuni asrama dengan lambang singa. Mereka berjalan terburu-buru, hingga Harry menabrak seseorang dan ia terhuyung ke belakang.

"M-maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Kata Harry meminta maaf, tak melihat langsung orang yang jadi korban tabrakannya.

"Buang saja kaca mata konyol itu, Potter! Kau tetap saja rabun." Teriak orang yang beberapa hari ini tak dijumpai Harry. Dan itu adalah saat-saat yang paling damai dalam hidup Harry.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apalagi?" teriak Harry terpancing emosi.

"Hah, dan kau pikir semua bakal selesai dengan kata maaf? Jangan pura-pura naif. Itu membuatku mual."

"Lalu maumu apa? Mengganti seragammu yang ternoda itu? Memang keluarga Malfoy sudah bangkrut hingga tak sanggup membeli jubah yang baru." Ejek Harry sengit. Mata abu-abu itu berkilat licik dan tajam. Harry pun membalasnya dengan sama tajamnya. Ia maju ke depan berniat face to face dengan rivalnya di Hogwarts, tapi Hermione tak kalah cepat, segera mencekal lengannya.

"Abaikan saja, Harry! Kita pergi sekarang." Bisik Hermione.

"Benar, Harry. Nanti kita terlambat di KELAS SNAPE." Tambah Ron panik.

"Profesor Snape, Ron." kritik Hermione membetulkan.

Amarah Harry mereda. Ia memilih menyingkir dari hadapan Draco, dan melewatkan konfrontasi mereka. Ia mengikuti langkah dua orang temannya. Namun sepertinya Draco tak berniat mengakhiri konfrontasi mereka. Ia justru menyulut amarah Harry lagi dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

"Mau pergi, Potty? Takut padaku?" Ejeknya menyeringai licik, ala tokoh antagonis.

"Abaikan Harry! Anggap saja dia anjing yang menggonggong minta makan." Kata Hermione menarik lengan Harry untuk mencegah Harry berbalik, membalas si Malfoy dengan kata-kata yang sama pedasnya. Harry menurut.

Draco yang tak suka targetnya lewat, kembali mengipasinya. "Ha ha ha... tak ku sangka anak-yang-bertahan-hidup ternyata seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik ketiak perempuan."

Darah Harry mendidih, ia sudah membalikkan badan, tapi kembali Hermione menahannya. "Kau jangan bodoh, Harry. Jangan cari masalah di kelas Profesor Snape! Riwayat kita bisa tamat."

Amarah Harry kembali luruh. Kata Snape adalah mantra yang ampuh untuk membuat Harry berfikir ulang. Ia membalikkan badan lagi, mengacuhkan Malfoy.

Lagi-lagi Malfoy berulah, tak mau melepaskannya. "Ya, pergilah halfblood! Dasar anak mama. Payah. Beginilah akibatnya kalau pureblood menikahi darah-lumpur-kotor. Keturunan yang dihasil..."

Harry membalikkan badannya cepat. Ia mencengkeram kerah seragam si Malfoy erat. Tongkatnya teracung di dahi Malfoy, mengancam dengan kutukan paling menyakitkan. "_Shut up, ferret_." Kata Harry dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Dia bisa terima dihina seperti apapun, namun ia tak akan tinggal diam jika orang-orang yang dikasihinya dihina, dilecehkan, dan dilukai. Ia tak akan memberi ampun pada siapapun yang mencoba menyakiti orang-orang terkasihnya. Terlebih ini adalah ibunya. Tidak ada kata ampun.

Tanpa aba-aba perang mantra pun terjadi di koridor. Pertarungan sengit itu membuat murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas berhamburan. Hermione hanya bisa berteriak putus asa agar dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu berhenti. Semua sudah sangat terlambat ketika Harry berdiri dengan tubuh terbalik di atas udara dan Malfoy membeku.

"Ada yang rindu dengan detensiku, rupanya." Desis Profesor Snape dingin berbahaya dan delikan maut yang menjanjikan neraka.

Harry menganga lebar. 'Mampus aku sekarang.' Batin Harry. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa dan mampu dilakukan oleh guru paling kejam se-Hogwarts ini padanya.

'Apa ku bilang?' batin duo Gryffindor yang tersisa yakni Hermione dan Ron.

...*****...

Bibir Harry mengerucut, masam. Ini bukan waktu yang sangat dinantikannya. Ia justru berharap hari ini segera berakhir. Berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dua orang yang sangat dibencinya adalah mimpi buruk. Tinggal menunggu si Voldie Moldie bergabung maka sempurnalah mimpi buruknya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang pegal luar biasa, menggosok pantat kuali gosong kesayangan si Snape perlahan. Niat hati memecahkannya, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Sebelum Harry berhasil memecahkannya, mungkin ia sudah berimigrasi ke alam akhirat.

Di sebelahnya, duduk Draco dengan kegiatan yang sama seperti Harry. Ia pun menampilkan raut masam. Bedanya kalau Harry terlihat indah dan good looking, kalau Draco terlihat cool dan pantas.

Laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa ini tumbuh menjadi calon pria yang sangat menawan, 11-12 dengan Lucius Malfoy ayahnya. Tubuhnya kekar, tak terlalu berotot, tapi proporsional, anggun, dan sangat menawan dengan sex appeal yang tinggi. Sesuatu yang membuat Harry iri sekali padanya.

Harry sebaliknya pertumbuhannya sedikit terlambat. Ia kalah tinggi dari teman laki-laki seasramanya, tapi sedikit lebih tinggi dari para wanita. Tubuhnya tidak kekar, cukup berisi, dan dengan kulit sehalus kulit bayi tanpa noda. Fisik Harry sangat indah, tapi jauh dari kata tampan apalagi macho. Dan ini membuat Harry ingin nangis darah. Sisi laki-lakinya terluka.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Potty?" tegur Draco menyadari beberapa kali Harry mencuri pandang ke arahnya, yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam. Ia bisa membaca rasa kagum, iri, dan jengkel di mata rivalnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Ferret." Desis Harry, menutupi rasa malunya. Ia berharap dan berdoa semoga tidak ada rona di pipinya. Oh inilah salah satu yang sangat dibencinya, ia gampang merona jika sedang malu, terpesona, atau senang.

Draco mengikik geli, menunjukkan doa Harry Potter tidak manjur. Rona merah menyebar cepat di pipi Harry membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Diam! Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentak Harry lirih, sambil melirik Snape di ujung sana, takut ketahuan mereka sedang berantem.

Draco berniat membalas, sebelum sebuah suara nan dingin dan lirih menggema di ruangan itu, berasal dari Profesor Snape kita yang tercinta. "Yang kerja tangannya bukan mulutnya. Atau kalian mau ku buat tak bisa bicara selamanya?" Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat dua orang rival itu kembali menekuni detensinya.

Meski demikian, dua musuh bebuyutan itu masih bisa saling mendelik, melemparkan deathglear terbaik masing-masing dari tempat mereka. Perang dingin mereka baru berhenti setelah detensi mereka berakhir.

Keduanya dengan cekatan beranjak dari ruangan suram dan gelap milik Profesor Snape. Mereka merasa lelah dan tak tahan dalam ruangan pengap dengan bau-bauan tak jelas. Mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak berlama-lama di sini, sebelum mereka mati lemas.

NGUNGGG...!. NGUNGGGG...!

Harry bergidik. Bulu-bulu di tengkuknya meneriakkan kata waspada. Tiba-tiba ia mencium sesuatu yang memabukkan, mengalahkan bau lainnya, membuat ia fly dan nyaris lupa tempatnya berada, kalau saja Draco tidak dengan senang hati menyadarkannya. Ia menyentakkan lengan Harry kasar.

"Sedang apa kau? Mau cari mati, Potty. Aku bersedia membantumu dengan senang hati." Katanya sarkastik, menghentikan tubuh Harry bergerak, memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kuali yang menggelegak.

Di ujung sana Snape tampak pucat, ia merasa kaget dengan ulah anak musuh bebuyutannya yang tak disangka-sangka. Jika tidak ada Draco yang dengan cepat menjambret lengan Harry, Snape tak yakin bisa melindungi Harry kali ini. Ia dengan cepat mengusir ekspresi khawatirnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar yang sudah dipatenkannya.

Setelah sadar, Harry menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia kaget menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan kuali yang sedang digunakan merebus ramuan entah apa itu, milik Profesor Snape yang masih menggelegak. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan sempat mengalami trans. Ia masih berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya, ketika mendengar suara itu.

JLEBB

Harry tak tahu suara apa itu. Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan pergelangan tangannya hangat dan lagi-lagi ada aura sihir yang sangat memikat melingkupi ruangan ini, membuat pori-pori Harry hidup dan bernyanyi. Gelenyar kenikmatan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Cepat kalian kembali ke asrama kalian! Aku tak mau ini jadi alasan kalian datang terlambat besok." Kata Profesor Snape tak sabar menunggu dua muridnya enyah dari Sanctuary-nya. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk membuat ramuan baru di buku yang baru ditemukannya di perpustakaan.

"Baik, Sir." Kata Harry dan Draco kompak.

Harry dan Draco keluar secara bersamaan. Keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan ke kamar asrama mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, kaki Harry terhenti. Ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menahannya. Harry mengetuk-ngetuk dinding itu, berharap bisa memecahkannya agar ia bisa lewat.

Keanehan tak berhenti sampai situ saja. Tubuh Harry tepatnya pergelangan tangannya tertarik ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya terseret dan menabrak bidang kokoh orang yang membelakanginya.

"OUCHH..!" teriak Harry dan orang itu bersamaan.

"Ap-apaan ini, Potter? Kau mau cari ribut denganku?" sungut Draco kesal.

"Bukannya terbalik? Kau kan yang menarikku ke belakang hingga kita bertubrukan."

"Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa?" Bantah Draco sengit

"Oh, SHit." Sumpah serapah Harry mengotori udara. Karena sudah lelah dan ngantuk, ia lebih memilih tak meladeni percakapan sopan dengan Draco. Ia berjalan menjauh. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Tubuhnya membentur sebuah dinding tak kasat mata, dan kali ini ia yakin 100% ada tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dan membuat tubuhnya tertarik pada Malfoy.

Harry yang kesal, merasa dipermainkan, terbakar amarah. Ia membabi buta, melemparkan beberapa kutukan ringan ke arah Draco yang berhasil dihindarinya dengan baik. Mereka kembali terlibat perang mantra nan sengit di koridor. 30 menit kemudian, Harry dan Draco terengah-engah merasa lelah.

"Hah hah hah...Hentikan ini, Malfoy! Aku tak ada mood untuk meladeni permainanmu yang kekanak-kanakan." Rutuk Harry kesal.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Apa maksudmu? Aku tak melakukan ap..."

Tubuh Draco tertarik oleh sebuah kekuatan mistis, menarik tubuhnya ke arah Harry, hingga keduanya kembali bertubrukan. Draco berusaha menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya tertahan dan kembali merapat pada Harry. Harry juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kini, keduanya saling memandang. Wajah keduanya sama-sama pucat. Satu sama lainnya melemparkan tatapan bingung.

'Apalagi sekarang?' rutuk dua remaja itu kompak, speacless.

To Be Continued…

Maaf updatenya lama. Anak Ai lagi sakit soalnya. Jadi susah banget nyelesein fic ini. Semoga para reader masih berkenan memberikan review untuk fic yang kian hari kian gaje aja. Terakhir mohon reviewnya, please. (_ _)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikerjar-kejar fan boysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. **

Hadeuh, ceritanya makin gaje aja. Terima kasih Ai ucapkan bagi yang masih mengikuti fic ini, memfollow dan memfav, serta berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Maaf jika di chapter ini, Ai nggak balas semua review, tapi Ai baca semua kok. Bagi yang kurang jelas, bisa tanya Ai lewat kotak review atau PM.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

_**Tubuh Draco tertarik**__** oleh sebuah kekuatan mistis, menarik tubuhnya**__** ke arah Harry, hingga **__**keduanya kembali**__** bertubrukan. Draco berusaha menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya tertahan dan kembali merapat pada Harry. Harry juga me**__**ngalami**__** hal yang sama**__**.**____**Kini, keduanya saling memandang. Wajah keduanya sama-sama pucat. Satu sama lainnya melemparkan tatapan bingung.**_

'_**Apalagi sekarang?' rutuk dua remaja itu kompak, speacless.**_

Chapter 10

Harry dan Draco menatap tajam sebuah gelang warna perak yang kini melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan mereka, terhubung oleh sebuah rantai tipis dengan warna yang senada pula. Warna rantainya berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Inilah rupanya yang membuat tubuh Harry dan Draco terikat satu sama lain.

Pandangan keduanya kini beralih menyusuri rantai warna perak itu. Meski telihat tipis dan rapuh, rantai itu sangatlah kuat. Harry dan Draco sudah mengetesnya tadi. Mereka sudah melontarkan beberapa mantra pemotong yang pernah mereka pelajari, tapi rantai gelang itu tak bergeming. Draco yang jengkel bahkan sudah melemparkan serangkaian kutukan nan brutal pada rantai itu, hasilnya sama saja. Jangankan putus lecet saja tidak. Gelang itu tetap mulus seolah baru keluar dari plastik pembungkusnya. Kini, Draco dan Harry hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan gelang itu, lemah.

Berjuta tanya memenuhi otak keduanya. Gelang apa ini sebenarnya? Dari mana asalnya? Kenapa gelang perak itu muncul begitu saja dan lalu membelenggu tangan mereka? Siapa dalang dibalik lelucon yang tak lucu ini? Dan, yang terpenting bagaimana caranya melepaskan benda keparat itu dari tangan mereka?

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan perasaan cemas tergambar di wajah keduanya. Sama-sama saling melemparkan tatapan Sekarang-bagaimana? Dan keduanya sama-sama menggeleng lemah. Sama-sama tak tahu dan tak berdaya menghadapi situasi yang diluar prediksi mereka.

Suka maupun tidak, mereka kini terikat satu sama lain. Satu sama lain tak bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, tanpa pasangannya. Dan inilah yang membuat mereka pusing. Mereka lelah dan ngantuk. Tapi, dimana mereka akan tidur malam ini, jika benda ini masih terpasang di tangan mereka mengikat mereka layaknya mereka ini pasangan?

Tak mungkin Harry tidur di asrama berlambang ular itu. Itu sih sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan tak mungkin pula, Harry mengajak si Malfoy ke asrama Gryffindor pula. Bisa babak belur nanti. Hubungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin kan dari dulu benci setengah mati. Bisa habis mereka kalau mereka memasuki asrama lawannya.

'Jadi, dimana aku tidur sekarang?' jerit hati keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" Geram Profesor Snape yang datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar. "Kalian ingin ekstra detensi dariku?" tanyanya terdengar bahagia. Matanya berkilat penuh spekulatif yang isinya kira-kira bagaimana caranya membuat hidup Harry Potter menderita. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Imbuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Harry tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Snape. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa bahagia. Meski sangat menyebalkan, Snape tetaplah seorang profesor yang bisa diandalkan untuk membantu mereka, mengatasi situasi yang awkward ini. Draco dan Harry membalikkan badan, dengan wajah penuh harap. "Profesor." Panggil Draco dan Harry bersamaan.

Hanya dengan melihat reaksi keduanya, Severus sudah menduga kalau duo-dedengkot-biang-onar-Hogwarts ini, kembali terlibat dalam masalah. Dan itu membuat perutnya mencelos, tak nyaman. Ia punya firasat, setelah ini, ia pasti harus merelakan waktu-waktu berharganya untuk dua anak nakal itu. "Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Harry dan Draco saling berebut, menceritakan kronologis kejadian dengan tidak beraturan dan saling tumpang tindih. Severus sama sekali tak bisa menangkap cerita keduanya. Di telinganya, hanya terdengar seperti "Kotak-kotak, rusa-rusa, gaokkk..gaokkk.." Keduanya seperti bicara dalam bahasa alien. "Bisa ulangi lagi?" tanya Severus dengan enggan.

Harry dan Draco menghela nafas bersama-sama dan seirama, sedikit terengah-engah setelah bicara maraton tanpa jeda, yang sialnya harus diulangi lagi. Mereka saling melirik partner-crime-nya, dan saling memberi tatapan kau-saja-yang-cerita. Mereka masih sibuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyaratnya, ketika Profesor Ramuannya mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai, tak sabar, membuat keduanya langsung mengambil keputusan kilat.

Harry mengalah karena saat itu, si Malfoy memilih menatap langit-langit, bersikap acuh tak acuh. Harry mulai bercerita dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, berharap sang Profesor super galak ini paham dan tak menganggapnya gila atau mengada-ada. "Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kata Harry mengakhiri.

Severus tentu saja tak mempercayai cerita Harry. Itu terdengar unbelievable bahkan di telinga Harry sendiri. Profesornya yang sedang malas memberi detensi dan potong poin mode on, segera menjambret pergelangan tangan Harry kasar, tak sabar melemparnya keluar, jauh-jauh dari kantornya. Tiba-tiba terjadi peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka, baik Profesor Snape, Harry, maupun Draco.

Bulir keringat dingin menetes di pipi Profesor Snape. Rambutnya yang hitam legam berminyak dan jatuh ke bawah kini jeprak ke atas, kaku sekaku tiang listrik. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit asap putih. Bukti nyata kalau cerita Harry bukanlah bualan semata. Hanya empat kata yang melintas di otaknya untuk mengatasi segala kekacauan ini. "Kita temui Kepala sekolah."

Dengan empat kata itulah, Harry dan Draco kini berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah.

...*****...

Malam ini, para staff pengajar sekolah sihir paling bergengsi di Inggris Raya kembali berkumpul ruang Kepsek. Penampilan mereka tak se'cling' dan se-anggun seperti biasanya, melainkan berantakan dengan rambut menjuntai ke bawah awut-awutan, seperti habis melakukan duel yang sulit. Peluh menetes membasahi dahi dan kerah jubah mereka. Aroma ketegangan menguar bebas, meracuni seluruh udara dalam ruangan berukuran 1 itu.

Bola mata safir Profesor Dumbledore berkilat penuh minat. Otaknya berdesing cepat, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, mengabaikan setoples permen muggle favoritnya sepenuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan daya magis yang sangat kuat dan kuno yang menguar dari gelang di pergelangan tangan Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy. Gelang itu bahkan lebih magis dari tongkat elder miliknya dan pedang Gryffindor. Tapi sama seperti para koleganya, ia pun tak bisa menemukan cara melepas gelang itu dari pergelangan tangan dua muridnya.

Dua orang yang jadi obyek penderita, memberi dua respon yang berbeda. Draco menampilkan wajah datar khas para keturunan Malfoy, meski sorot matanya mengkhianatinya. Ada kecemasan memancar dari sorot abu-abunya. Sebaliknya, Harry wajahnya bengong dari tadi. Iris hitamnya berubah putih sedikit demi sedikit, ketika mantra-mantra kuat yang dilontarkan para profesornya tak berefek pada gelang yang mengikatnya dengan Draco. Harapannya semakin pupus dengan ketidak berdayaan pedang Gryffindor yang sudah disirami darah Basiliks yang agung. Padahal itu mungkin harapan terakhirnya.

Akhirnya, iris Harry memutih dengan sempurna, menunjukkan si empunya dalam kondisi setengah sadar setengah pingsan. Mulutnya bahkan sampai berbusa-busa, saking syoknya. Bayangkan, seorang Harry Potter terikat sepanjang waktu, 24 jam full bersama Draco Malfoy? _This is big trouble_. Tanda-tanda kiamat.

Raut wajah Profesor Snape yang berdiri di belakang pasangan Draco-Harry, tak terbaca. Wajahnya datar sedatar tembok, seolah tak terganggu dengan situasi yang berkembang. Padahal dalam hati, ia luar biasa risau. Feelingnya mengatakan dalam beberapa hari ke depan, nasibnya akan buruk coret sangat-sangat buruk. Ia pasti tertimpa getah tak enaknya. Ia yakin itu.

Ekor matanya melirik si Potter yang jiwanya sudah terbang ke alam lain. Giginya gemeletuk geram. Ia menyalahkan baca mengutuk sepenuh hati Potter junior dengan segala bakatnya yang dicintai masalah. Bukan berarti ia keberatan. Ia tak perduli sama sekali dengan bakatnya si Potter junior itu, jika dan hanya jika ia tidak diseret ke dalam masalahnya.

Nyatanya, apapun masalah yang dihadapi Potter-bocah-sial itu, ia selalu yang dapat bagian tidak enaknya. Menyebalkan bukan? Demi Tuhan! Ia sudah punya banyak kesibukan dan tanggung jawab sebagai pengajar tetap Hogwarts yang harus menghadapi ratusan otak-otak kosong. Ia juga masih punya pekerjaan sambilan memastikan asramanya yang menggondol Piala asrama tahun ini, dengan cara apapun termasuk yang keji, seperti memotong poin asrama lain. Kini, ia masih harus menghadapi Potter dan bakat istimewanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, dua kali menyebalkan.

Severus memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya. Indera pendengarannya siaga penuh mendengarkan penuturan kepala sekolahnya. Mentornya sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tak baik jika ia mengabaikannya terlalu lama. Dan, akan sangat memalukan, jika ia terpergok sedang melamun di tengah-tengah pembicaraan penting.

"Ini kasus yang menarik. Belum pernah aku menemuinya." Kata Profesor Dumbledore takjub. "Meski, aku ingin gelang ini terlepas dari tangan mereka, kita tetap harus bertindak hati-hati."

Semua staff pengajar terdiam, merenung. Mereka membenarkan perkataan Albus dalam hati. Mereka tak berani bertindak sembarangan, kalau tak ingin bernasib sama seperti... sudut mata mereka kompak melirik Profesor Snape dengan penampilan tak biasa, contoh sempurna betapa berbahayanya akibatnya jika kita melakukan sesuatu dengan gegabah.

Di tengah kebingungan mereka, muncullah Profesor Ramalan nyentrik kita. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" katanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Sybill, sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan." Kata Dumbledore.

"Aku tadi sedang mengamati bola kristalku, Kepala sekolah," kata Profesor Trelawney dengan suaranya yang paling sayup, "Dan aku mendapat pencerahan untuk segera ke ruanganmu. Siapakah aku ini, sehingga bisa melawan desakan takdir. Maka aku bergegas meninggalkan menaraku dan... ah, Mr. Potter..." katanya dengan nada paling menjijikkan di telinga Harry.

Tubuh Harry bergidik, memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin dikatakan profesor ramalannya. Ia menahan diri tak mundur di belakang Draco ketika Profesor Trelawney menghampirinya. Mata profesornya berkilat dengan wajah berseri-seri, membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang jatuh ke hidungnya.

"Mr. Potter," katanya dengan nada riang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi balon. "_This is amazing_! Sudah ku duga, kau adalah orang pilihan itu." katanya tak menyembunyikan ketertarikannya. "Kau beruntung anakku." Tambahnya lagi.

Harry mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata makian untuk profesornya. Bisa-bisanya ia berbahagia di tengah-tengah penderitaannya? Itu sangat tak pantas. Seperti menaburkan garam di atas lukanya yang menganga.

"Apa maksudmu, Sybill?" tegur Profesor Dumbledore sabar.

"Ini!" Sybill menunjuk pergelangan tangan Harry, "Adalah gelang takdir. Artefak kuno yang sangat langka dan memiliki nilai magis tinggi." Katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Gelang takdir? Bukankah itu hanya mitos?" tanya Profesor McGonagall sangsi, menganggap Sybill tak lebih dari seorang pembual.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Setelah Seraphim punah, gelang takdir memang menghilang. Tapi ia tak musnah. Ia hanya tertidur di suatu tempat, menunggu orang terpilih."

Deg. Mendengar kata Seraphim disebut, mata Harry kembali fokus. Jiwanya tak lagi melayang-layang ke dunia antah berantah dan berusaha menyimak percakapan diantara para profesornya.

"Untuk apa gelang itu, Sybill?" tanya Dumbledore ingin tahu.

"Gelang takdir adalah anugerah dari ras Seraphim makhluk mistis untuk membantu menemukan matenya."

Deg deg deg. Jantung Harry semakin berdetak tak karuan. Kata mate, seraphim, dan makhluk mistis memenuhi otaknya. Ada rasa takut yang tak wajar menyelinap dalam dadanya kalo identitasnya sebagai ras Serpahim akan terbongkar. Tapi ia lebih ngeri dan super duper takut kalau matenya Draco. Oh, tidak. Itu lebih dari sekedar masalah besar. Itu sih bencana. Ia lebih memilih terjun ke Palung Mindanao yang ada di Laut Cina Selatan, daripada harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Ferret itu.

"Mana mungkin? Demi Merlin, apa kau mau bilang kalau Harry atau Draco bukan manusia seutuhnya?" tukas Profesor McGonagall. Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas, jengkel dengan ide aneh yang sedang menempel di otak salah satu koleganya. Bisa-bisanya Albus menerima orang tidak kompeten ini jadi salah satu staff pengajar. Si Sybill ini hanya akan menurunkan marwah profesor Hogwarts yang elit.

"Tidak harus makhluk mistis. Semua yang memiliki sihir kuat juga bisa. Dan aku yakin Mr. Potter kita punya kriteria itu."

Profesor McGonagall berniat membantah lagi, tapi tertahan karena Profesor Dumbledore memutuskan untuk mengintrupsi diskusi keduanya. "Jika benar ini gelang takdir, menurutmu bagaimana caranya melepaskan gelang takdir itu?"

"Gelang itu hanya bisa terlepas jika mereka menikah."

DUARRRR...

Tubuh Harry seperti terkena sambaran petir, tersentak kaku. MENIKAH? Dengan Malfoy? Itu mimpi yang teramat-amat-sangat-buruk-sekali. Bahkan terlintas dalam benaknya pun tidak. Amit-amit jabang bayi.

"WHAT!" teriak Harry dan Draco melupakan sopan-santunnya, kompak

"NO WAY!" jawab keduanya masih dengan berteriak.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kalian harus menikah." Bantah Profesor Trelawney.

"NO WAY. Pasti ada cara lain." Kata keduanya masih bersikukuh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengukuhkan penolakan mereka. Mereka melirik kepala sekolah mereka, meminta bantuan.

Wajah Dumbledore masih terlihat ramah dengan senyum yang tak pernah tanggal dari bibirnya. Tapi, senyum itu tak sampai ke mata. Matanya memancarkan ketidak setujuan. Harry dengan seorang Malfoy? Itu musibah namanya. Demi Merlin, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Otak manipulatifnya berputar cepat. Matanya lalu melirik Severus-orang-kepercayaannya.

Severus yang menyadari tatapan mentornya, hanya menghela nafas berat, secara diam-diam. Ia tidak protes. Tapi dalam hati, terbit rasa iba untuk si Potter muda. Hidupnya dikendalikan dan dimanipulasi oleh Dumbledore layaknya wayang yang bisa digerakkan kemana pun sesuai dengan keinginan dalangnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga si Black sedikit cerdas untuk tak membiarkan anak Lily menderita di bawah pengaruh seorang Albus Dumbledore.

"Untuk sementara waktu, masalah ini kita pending dulu, sampai kita mendapat semua informasinya secara lengkap dan akurat." kata Pofesor Dumbledore. Ia kini memandang Profesor Snape dan berkata, "Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy akan tinggal di ruanganmu sampai masalah ini selesai. Dan jadwal pelajaran mereka akan menyusul. Akan ku suruh peri rumah membereskan barang-barang mereka."

Harry, Draco, dan Profesor Snape tak bisa membantah. Dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, keduanya tak lagi bisa menempati asrama kebanggaan mereka. Dan tak mungkin pula Harry dan Draco tinggal di ruangan Profesor McGonagall, mengingat ia seorang lady. Jadi pilihan yang tersisa tinggal ruangan kepala asrama Slytherin mereka.

Dan sejak hari itulah Harry Potter tinggal bersama dua orang yang paling dibencinya selama di Hogwarts. Mereka akan melewati hari-hari bersama-sama sepanjang waktu. Hahhh... memikirkan hal itu saja membuat kebahagiaan Harry hilang, seperti disedot sampai habis oleh Dementor.

Bukan Harry saja yang gelisah, Draco juga. Bedanya terletak pada alasannya. Ia takut dengan perasaannya sendiri pada Harry Potter yang semakin lama semakin besar, semenjak pertemuan mereka di final ajang kejuaraan Quidditch tingkat internasional. Ia takut tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lalu menyerang si Potter ketika mereka berdua saja, seperti saat sedang tidur.

'Oh tidak..., itu memalukan. Aku bisa dipecat jadi anak Lucius Malfoy.' Batin Draco mengerang frustasi.

Karena sibuk memikirkan gelang takdir dan masalah yang ditimbulkannya, mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikan, salah satu staff pengajar yang raut wajahnya berbeda. Wajahnya mengerut menahan amarah. 'Sial.' Rutuknya dalam hati, 'Ini bisa mengacaukan rencanaku.' Tambahnya kesal.

...*****...

"Kau kemana saja semalam, mate? Aku mencemaskanmu sepanjang malam, memikirkan yang tidak-tidak yang mungkin menimpamu." Sembur Ron begitu duduk di depan Harry. Untunglah saat itu di sekitar meja mereka sepi, karena kebetulan mereka terhitung terlambat sarapan. Jadi tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan suara menggelegar Ron.

Kedua tangan Ron, kini sibuk menyambar beberapa lembar roti dengan isi ikan tuna dan fillet daging ayam, bacon, dan telur mata sapi sekaligus. Karena kesibukannya menyembur Harry, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan si Malfoy yang duduk dengan jarak satu kursi di sebelah Ron mendesis jijik.

"Aku..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor semalam!" tukas Hermione yang entah kapan munculnya, duduk di sebelah Ron. "Ambil satu-satu, Ron! Kau makan seperti orang kesurupan."

"Akhu lhaphar..."

"Telan dulu makananmu! Jangan makan sambil bicara!" desis Hermione seperti menasehati seorang balita.

"Sorry," katanya setengah hati sambil menelan potongan terakhir rotinya. "Rasa cemas membuatku perutku sangat lapar." Belanya. Tangannya masih sibuk memindahkan beberapa makanan ke piringnya hingga menumpuk tinggi. Volume makan Ron termasuk banyak, hampir menyamai menu makanan para kuli dan buruh kasar.

Harry hanya tersenyum geli, sudah biasa dengan interaksi dua orang sahabatnya yang sudah seperti sepasang suami istri yang sudah bertahun-tahun. Itu sedikitnya mengalihkannya dari permasalahannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini Ferret?" tanya Ron akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Malfoy di meja Gryffindor. Wajahnya merah padam menyaingi warna rambutnya, menahan amarah.

Draco tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya bergumam lirih menyumpah serapah, mengeluhkan masalah sopan santun penghuni Gryffindor. "Bukan urusanmu, Weasel!" bentaknya.

"Jadi masalahku, karena kau..." Mata Ron menyapu tubuh Malfoy dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya, menatap jijik lalu berkata "..Duduk di tempat ini. Makhluk berlendir sepertimu, berani-beraninya duduk di kandang singa. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Tambahnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sudi duduk di tempat orang-orang idiot dan barbar sepertimu?" balas Malfoy pedas dengan sorot mata merendahkan.

"Bila kau tak mau, lalu untuk apa kau berada di sini? Sana kembali ke sarangmu!" Hermione menambahkan, tersinggung disebut orang barbar.

"Diam kau darah lumpur! Kau tak berhak bicara." tukas Malfoy.

Darah Ron mendidih seketika, membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Tangannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, berniat melemparkan satu-dua kutukan pada si Ferret yang telah berani menghina Hermione. Tapi Harry dengan sigap merampasnya.

Ron berteriak protes dan mendelik tajam pada Harry. "Hei..." kata-katanya terputus karena merasakan kehadiran ehem kepala asrama ular yang sangat ditakutinya, tepat di belakang Harry dan si Malfoy. Ia sekarang paham bahasa isyarat Harry. Untung Harry menyadarinya, bila tidak? Pasti ia kena detensi lagi tuh. 'Selamat..selamat...' batinnya mendesah lega.

"Ini jadwalmu dan Mr. Malfoy." Kata Profesor Snape tanpa basa basi memberikan selembar kertas pada Harry dan Draco, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan.

"Kenapa si Snape memberimu jadwal baru, mate?" tanya Ron sepeninggal Profesor Snape.

"Profesor Snape, Ron." kata Hermione membetulkan diantara membuka-buka halaman bukunya yang tebal. Entah buku apa yang sedang dibacanya.

"_Whetever_." Jawab Ron acuh tak acuh.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku... aku..." Harry ragu-ragu menceritakannya. Ia menggigiti bibirnya hingga bibirnya merah dan menggoda iman para pria yang punya orientasi menyimpang, seperti Draco. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerang pria manis di sampingnya, dan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya.

Ron yang gemas karena Harry tak kunjung menjawab, mendesaknya, "Aku apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya..." Harry lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, tidak ditambah dan tidak dikurangi.

"WHAT?" / "SERIUS?" Teriak Ron dan Hermione bersamaan. Harry menganggukkan kepala, lemah.

"Oh Merlin, aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?" kata Ron dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana penderitaan Harry yang terpaksa harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan Malfoy yang ayahnya diduga kuat seorang Death Eater, dan Profesor Snape yang benci setengah mati pada Harry. Apalagi sampai menikah? Itu nyaris seperti menyerahkan nyawanya pada Pangeran Kegelapan tanpa perlawanan.

"Jadi semua ini karena itu?" kata atau tanya Hermione yang diluar dugaan lebih bisa menerima, melirik gelang perak di tangan Harry dan Malfoy. "Jika ini memang benar gelang takdir..." kata Hermione berharap itu tak benar dan menarik nafas panjang, tak tega mengatakannya.

"Ya?" tanya Harry, Draco dan Ron berbarengan. Degup jantung mereka bergetak kencang, berharap Hermione tak memberi kabar buruk.

"Sorry, kali ini aku tak bisa membantu." Desahnya pasrah. "Artefak ini seperti yang dikatakan Profesor Trelawney sangat kuno bahkan dikatakan musnah saat terjadinya perang besar ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dengan kata lain, artefak ini sangat kuat. Tak tertandingi." Tambahnya yang membuat harapan Harry semakin pupus.

"Ohh..., begitu," gumam Harry kecewa berat, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tahu orang yang bisa membantu kita." Kata Hermione memberi angin segar.

"Cepatlah hubungi dia! Aku sudah bosan dengan semua kekonyolan ini." Kata Draco gusar, melirik jijik tempat duduknya yang menurutnya sekelas dengan tempat duduk rakyat jelata.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintah! Kau pikir kau siapa?" tukas Harry tak suka.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Potty! Semua ini salahmu. Gara-gara kamu, aku terlibat masalah konyol ini." Draco menekankan kata Kamu dan Masalah. "Jadi, berhentilah bertingkah!"

Wajah Harry memanas. "Jadi semua ini salahku? Aku yang membuat semua ini terjadi? Gelang sialan ini ada, karenaku?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya." jawab Draco pasti.

Mereka saling mendelik tajam, dan... Brukkk..., tubuh keduanya tersentak, seperti ditarik kuat ke depan, dan membentur lawan bicaranya. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata oh ternyata, rantai pada gelang mereka memendek saudara-saudara, kini hingga tinggal sebatas satu ruas jari. 'Oh, tidakkk...' keluh keduanya dalam hati.

"Apa rantainya memang sependek itu sebelumnya?" tanya Hermione tertarik.

"Tidak. Sebelumnya panjang, kira-kira sepanjang aula besar ini. Kenapa sekarang memendek ya?" gumam Harry heran.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir keras. "Ku rasa mulai sekarang, ada baiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron sambil meneguk jus labunya sebagai hidangan penutup. Tangannya menepuk perutnya yang buncit, kekenyangan.

"Sepertinya rantai ini memendek, jika dua orang yang diikatnya, bertengkar. Mungkin saja, rantai gelang ini akan memanjang lagi, jika kalian berhenti bertengkar. Atau lebih bagus lagi hilang." Kata Hermione tak yakin dengan teorinya.

"Well kalau benar. Itu jadi mudah sekarang. Kau tinggal tak bertengkar dengan si Malfoy, berdamai, lalu gelang itu pun hilang." Kata Ron dengan entengnya seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini.

Harry tersenyum kaku, mendengar kesimpulan temannya. Bukannya ia tak setuju. Ia malah berharap itulah yang terjadi. Itu memang perkara mudah, mereka hanya cukup tak bertengkar dan tak saling melemparkan kutukan. Masalahnya partnernya dia ini yang membuat segalanya jadi tidak mudah.

Ron pikir gampang melakukan itu. Ia tadi pagi tak bertengkar dengan Malfoy karena baru bangun tidur, sadar seutuhnya dimana ia tinggal sekarang yakni di sebelah kamar si Snape, dan perutnya dalam kondisi super lapar. Kalau tiga hal itu tak ada, ia tak yakin mereka tak berantem lagi.

Draco diam, tak berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya daripada mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan konyol. Percayalah! Dia tidak terlalu berharap banyak pada Gryffindor, semua Gryffindor termasuk pendirinya. Menurutnya, mereka semuanya tak lebih dari kumpulan penyihir payah, tak sebanding dengan para Slytherin. Mereka bahkan tak bisa menandingi para Ravenclaw. Meski, yeah harus ia akui, mereka sedikit lebih baik dari kumpulan penyihir aneh bin gagap di asrama Hufflepuff.

"Tapi ini ada untungnya, mate." Kata Ron sayup-sayup masuk ke telinga Draco menyentaknya kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau tak perlu pusing lagi mencari pasangan dansa."

Dahi Draco dan Harry mengernyit bingung. Alis Harry mencuat ke atas, meminta Ron menjelaskan pernyataannya. Ron menunjuk pada gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Harry dan Draco yang kini membuat tangan mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Yah, selama itu belum lepas." Katanya dengan entengnya. "Dan selamat ya. Kau pasti jadi pusat perhatian di pesta dansa nanti, melebihi para peserta yang lain, mengingat siapa partner dansamu." Tambah Ron setengah geli setengah prihatin, menambah luka di hati Harry. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu pedansa yang hebat lho. Kau tak akan rugi." Bisiknya setengah meledek yang dibalas pukulan kecil di pundak oleh Harry.

Harry merengut, sebal. Ia benci diingatkan dengan pesta dansa itu. Hal kedua yang membuatnya repot tahun ajaran ini. Ia tak butuh bantuan Ron untuk mengingatnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Itu sangat simpatik." Katanya sarkastik, memutar bola matanya. "Kau sendiri sudah menemukan teman dansa?" balasnya menyindir, secara ia tahu kalo Ron juga belum punya pasangan dansa.

Kini gantian, Ron yang muram. "Belum." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kenapa tidak minta Mione saja? Dia cewek kan?" tanya Harry berkilat jahil.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Daripada Mione, lebih baik aku mengajak Ginny."

"Hei..."Protes Hermione tak terima, menginjak salah satu kaki Ron dengan sepatunya kuat-kuat, membuat Ron mengaduh kesakitan.

"Akui saja. Kau itu pedansa yang sangat buruk, Mione. Sebelum lagu itu selesai, mungkin aku sudah sampai di hospital wing." Balas Ron.

Lalu dua orang sahabat baik Harry itu, kini saling mendelik, beradu tatapan tajam. Harry mengulum geli. Untuk hal ini, ia setuju dengan Ron. Dalam hal berdansa, Hermione memang mimpi buruk.

"JANGAN TERTAWA." Bentak Ron dan Hermione kompak, mengintimidasi Harry agar tak tertawa.

"Seperti kau pedansa yang luar biasa saja. Kau pun sama buruknya denganku." Tukas Hermione dengan muka masam. Ia kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada Ron. "Dan asal tahu saja, Ron. Meski kau memohon penuh penghibaan padaku, aku pun tak akan mau pergi denganmu. Sudah ada yang mengajakku lebih dulu, sebelum kau menyadari aku seorang perempuan." Hermione merapikan buku-bukunya, tersinggung. "Dan aku bilang 'Yes'." Katanya berlalu pergi dengan wajah merah padam, marah.

Ron melayangkan penuh tanda tanya yang dibalas Harry mengangkat bahunya, isyarat bahwa ia pun tak tahu, cowok mana yang mengajak Hermione mereka. Ia masih mengikik geli, melihat wajah Ron yang pias, campur aduk. Harry menangkap ada aura cemburu yang menguar dari tubuh Ron.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Potty! Aku tak ingin telat." Katanya dengan nada ngesok.

Dahi Harry mengernyit, bingung lalu berkata, "Aku tak ada jadwal pagi ini."

"Kau memang tak ada, tapi aku ada." kata Draco tak sabar. Ia mengabiskan jus labunya. Berlama-lama dengan si Weasel hanya membuat derajatnya turun. Dia itu benar-benar barbar, tak tahu table manner dan juga konyol.

"Telaah Makhluk Mistis? Pelajaran apa itu?" tanya Harry heran, menunjuk kertas jadwalnya yang sangat padat hari ini.

"Nanti juga, kau tahu sendiri." Katanya acuh.

Draco sudah bangkit dari kursinya, secara halus memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk segera mengakhiri acara sarapan paginya. Harry yang tak punya banyak pilihan ikut berdiri dan mengikuti jadwal pelajaran Draco hari ini. Lagipula, ia juga penasaran dengan pelajaran itu, siapa tahu membahas tentang ras Seraphim juga.

Ron yang sudah selesai sarapan, dan sudah ditinggalkan dua orang temannya ikut berdiri. Ia tak mau duduk seorang diri di aula besar, seperti orang kerjaan. Ia berencana ke perpustakaan, menyelesaikan esai Ramuannya yang masih kurang 5 cm dan harus selesai hari ini juga.

...*****...

Sirius asyik di kantor pribadinya, menulis kembali hasil liputannya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggoreskan pena bulunya di atas perkamen. Ia bekerja seorang diri, karena Remus sedang keluar. Ia sedang mengunjungi seseorang yang penting yang mengetahui jejak terakhir si Voldemort.

Srakkkk

Suara pintu terbuka dengan suara keras, membuat Sirius mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat... errr semangat." Katanya tak yakin untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Remus.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan info penting." Katanya antusias, menarik kursi di samping Sirius. "Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki ketertarikan pada artefak penting peninggalan para pendiri Hogwarts. Ia tak hanya menyimpan artefak milik Salazar Slytherin, tapi juga mencuri piala Hufflepuff dari keluarga Hepzibah Smith, dan mungkin tiara milik Rowena Ravenclaw, sebelum mengubahnya jadi benda berbahaya."

"Kau yakin?"

Remus menganggukkan kepala. "Piala itu hilang setelah dia meninggal. Dan sebelum meninggal, ternyata Mr. Riddle nama lain Pangeran Kegelapan bekerja padanya. Terlalu aneh jika Hokey si peri rumah membunuh tuannya, mengingat seorang peri rumah tak punya kuasa pada dirinya sendiri dan wajib patuh pada majikannya."

"Hm, kalau begitu proyek ketiga kita yaitu Piala Hufflepuff yang hilang." Gumam Sirius dengan ekspresi serius. Tak ada binar humor di iris hitamnya. "Menurutmu dimana si Voldie Moldie menyimpannya?"

"Hm, entah. Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin kita harus mencari tempat-tempat yang berkesan di hati Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Atau tempat tinggal para pelahap maut yang paling dipercayai Voldemort." Kata Sirius sambil lalu.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Harry pernah cerita. Di tahun keduanya, ia menemukan diary milik Voldie Moldie yang ternyata dulunya disimpan si Malfoy. Tahu sendiri kan si Malfoy itu pendukung setianya si Voldemort."

"Itu bisa juga. Kali ini, tugas kita lebih berat dari sebelumnya."

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Ho ho ho Moonny takut... ho ho..." Kata Sirius mengejek kekasihnya itu. Matanya berbinar jenaka, tapi ada segaris luka di irisnya. Ingatannya melayang pada orang itu, orang yang sering diajak Sirius bertengkar dan saling ejek. 'Aku merindukanmu, Prongs. Kau terlalu cepat pergi.' Batinnya.

Remus tersenyum maklum. Ia mengerti, saat ini Sirius sedang rindu dengan teman mereka yang lain, yang sering bertengkar dengan Sirius. Dibandingkan dengannya, Sirius jauh lebih akrab dengan James. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung. Mereka bahkan bisa saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Itulah yang terkadang membuat Remus iri.

"Padfoot, Hedwig datang." Kata Remus terdengar riang, menunjuk burung hantu berwarna putih salju yang muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ah, iya..." Sirius dengan cekatan membuka gulungan surat di kaki Hedwig. Ia membaca pesannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun, ia melakukan begitu saja apa yang diminta Harry dalam suratnya.

Sirius mengambil cermin tarsah yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat cerminnya, dengan hati yang bahagia karena akan melihat paras anak baptis yang dikasihinya. Tapi yang terlihat di cermin bukanlah Harry, melainkan Hermione. Dan ia membawa kabar yang teramat-amat sangat buruk sekali. Sirius sampai menganga lebar, kehabisan kata-kata, sebelum menjawab, "Akan ku cari tahu." Ia menoleh cepat, pada Remus, mencari gampangnya. "Kau tahu tentang gelang takdir?"

Remus mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir keras. "Sepertinya dulu, almarhum ayahku pernah bercerita tentang gelang itu, setelah si manusia serigala sialan itu menggigitku. Kenapa?"

"Gelang itu membelenggu Harry kita."

"WHAT?" teriak Remus naik dua oktaf.

"Bersama malfoy junior."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN." teriak Remus lagi, frustasi.

Dan hari itu, kediaman di Grimmauld Place no 12 yang biasanya tenang dan damai, berubah rusuh. Remus dan Sirius kembali menenggelamkan diri, mencari buku tentang gelang takdir.

...*****...

"Mione? Memang kau mau nanya sama siapa?" tanya Ron sambil menyamankan diri duduk di kursi sebelah Hermione, yang dibalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Hermione. "Soal gelang takdir?" imbuhnya.

"Sirius. Aku pikir di perpustakaan milik keluarga Black menyimpan literatur langka itu, mengingat mereka masuk jajaran keluarga sihir tertua di Inggris." Balas Hermione sambil masih sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang ia jejer rapi di atas meja.

"Kau sudah tanya?"

"Sudah. Dia bilang, lagi nyari tahu."

"Hahhh, semoga saja, sebelum tugas kedua turnaman Triwizard mulai, orang itu berhasil menemukan cara melepasnya." Doa Ron.

"Semoga saja." balas Mione. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

.

...*****...

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya seorang wanita berusia sangat tua, sekitar 100 tahun.

"Ya, berhasil. Gelang itu sudah ada pada Mr. Potter." Balas seorang pria berusia akhir 30-an.

"Jadi benar dugaanku. Bahwa Mr. Potter merupakan ras Seraphim yang terakhir."

"Belum tentu."

"Belum tentu bagaimana? Gelang itu adalah bukti nyata. Dia memilih Harry Potter."

"Masalahnya, Mr. Malfoy yang jadi pasangannya memiliki darah makhluk kegelapan, sosok lain yang juga mampu menarik kekuatan sihir gelang takdir. Dia masih mewarisi darah bangsa Dracula yang juga langka."

"Kau yakin?"

"Dia anak baptisku dan aku pernah mengasuhnya selama beberapa bulan sebelum bergabung dengan Hogwarts,"

"Sial. Ini di luar perhitunganku."

"Hm. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita harus mengambil gelang itu kembali. Kita masih butuh gelang takdir."

"Serahkan saja padaku! Kau tetap awasi anak itu! Aku masih curiga padanya."

"Baiklah."

...*****...

Hari-hari membosankan di Hogwartas berakhir sudah. Bisik-bisik, kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar di setiap sudut sekolah. Mereka membicarakan Harry Potter dengan Draco Malfoy yang kini, tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Harry di situ ada Draco. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya bahkan memiliki ekspresi yang sama, mendelik galak dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada siapapun yang membicarakan mereka.

Masalah mereka jadi lebih kompleks dengan banyaknya jadwal pelajaran yang terpaksa harus mereka ikuti bersama. Tiap malam pula, saat semuanya sedang tidur, dua remaja tanggung itu berada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Apalagi kalo bukan dalam acara diskusi membahas gelang takdir yang akhirnya jadi ajang latihan para profesor mereka, menguji kemampuan sihir mereka yang berakhir sia-sia pula.

Berkat kesibukan yang menguras fisik, pikiran, dan emosi itulah, keduanya jadi jarang bertengkar. Mereka lebih banyak diam daripada saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain. Perlahan, rantai pada gelang takdir itu memanjang sendiri. Berarti tebakan Mione benar. Tumbuh dalam hati mereka, dengan cara yang sama pula gelang itu akhirnya hilang. Harry cukup lega.

Tapi kelegaan Harry hanya sampai di situ saja. Soalnya tiap pagi, pasti rantai itu memendek lagi. Kenapa bisa begitu? Rupanya itu karena... "DRACO..." teriak Harry di pagi hari.

Dan juga terdengar suara mengerikan. BRUAKKK.

Harry dengan teganya, menendang tubuh Draco hingga jatuh dengan tidak elit, dari atas ranjang. Wajah merah padam, menatap galak si rambut pirang platina yang bangun dengan susah payah. Nafas Harry pendek-pendek dengan tubuh bergetar, menahan amarah.

Draco mengumpat tidak jelas dan mengaduh sakit. Ia bangkit dengan wajah merah padam, balas menatap sengit Harry. "Apa-apaan ini, Potter? Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar?" Semburnya.

"Kau memang pantas ditendang. Dasar mesum, otak kotor. Jaga tanganmu dari tubuhku, jauh-jauh!" Maki Harry.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan!"

"Kau!" tunjuknya tak sopan dengan jari telunjuk tepat di wajah tampan Draco dan berkata, "Berani-beraninya kau memeluk pinggangku. Kau pikir aku guling?" delikan Harry semakin menjadi-jadi, seperti berniat memakan Draco bulat-bulat, saking marahnya. "Dan tanganmu. Tanganmu yang sialan itu, dengan kurang ajarnya meremas bokongku. Kalau kau sedang horny, cari orang lain! Jangan aku. Dasar sinting, abnormal, mesum."

'Horny?' batin Draco memproses keterangan Harry di tengah kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul. Harap maklum, Draco tercinta kita baru bangun tidur, loadingnya belum 100%. Ia melirik sesuatu di bawah sana yang menggembung dan ada sedikit noda basah. 'Oh, shit.' Makinya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia mimpi erotis dan Draco berharap di tengah ketidak sadarannya, ia tidak menggesek-gesekkan ereksinya pada pantat seksi Harry Potter.

"Sorry." Kata Draco dengan tak tulus dan ogah-ogahan. "Aku kan laki-laki normal yang sedang puber. So..." Draco mengangkat bahunya, seolah kejadian tadi pagi bukan masalah besar. "Kau itu yang lebay. Reaksimu aneh. Atau jangan-jangan..." Draco menatap jahil Harry dan berkata, "Kau tak pernah mimpi basah, ya?"

BUKKK

Harry melempar bantal tepat di wajah Draco. Mereka sudah siap memulai perdebatan sengit mereka, dengan melemparkan segala macam barang yang berada dalam jangkauan mereka, sebelum mendengar suara bedebam mengerikan dari luar. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka kasar.

SRETTT... BRAKKK

"B-E-R-I-S-I-K!" Bentak Profesor Snape yang baru bangun dengan rambut berminyak yang acak-acakan, tandanya si doi belum sempat sisiran. "PILIH! Kalian diam atau mau ku buat diam untuk selamanya?" ancamnya tak main-main.

Harry dan Draco sepakat mengangguk, tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Profesor Ramuan mereka bisa lebih berbahaya saat baru bangun tidur. Moodnya berada di titik nadir. Mereka takut, profesornya yang sedang badmood itu mencekoki mereka ramuan tak jelas, dengan efek mengerikan.

Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka dengan bisik-bisik. Sepanjang acara mandi, ganti baju, merapikan buku-buku dan ruangan, diselingi umpatan, sikutan, dan injakan kaki diantara Draco dan Harry. Akibatnya rantai gelang takdir memendek lagi.

Nah, setelah acara ritual paginya, rantai itu akan memanjang lagi. Soalnya setelah itu mereka kompak menjalani acara belajar. Mereka lebih kompak lagi dalam hal menanggapi tatapan nyinyir, ingin tahu, dan heran dari para penghuni Hogwarts. Harry tiap malam hanya bisa berharap, semua ini akan segera berakhir. Kalau bisa sebelum acara pesta dansa yang tinggal dua hari lagi.

To Be Continued…

Maaf jika updatenya telat banget. Soalnya tempat Ai lagi panen raya. Ai sibuk ngurus sawah, dan jemur padi yang sampai sekarang belum kering semua. Malamnya tiap kali mau ngetik, udah kecapekan. Jadi tidur deh. Ditambah lagi, malam Jumat jam 02.00 tanggal 20 Maret kemarin, kakek Ai meninggal dunia. So selama acara panen raya ini belum kelar, Ai bakal telat terus updatenya. Maaf ya...

Terima kasih. Mohon tanggapannya (_ _)


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikejar-kejar fanboysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. **

Waktu publish chapter 10, Ai ingat hanya satu kali publishnya. Tapi Ai sendiri nggak mengerti kenapa chapter 10-nya jadi ada dua. Ai sendiri tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Karena itu, untuk kesempatan ini, Ai minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Ai tahu ini sangat mengecewakan para reader yang sudah menunggu-nunggu updatenya fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf.

Sekali lagi untuk mate Harry, di chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan belum ditentukan siapa. Mate Harry bisa siapa saja, tapi yang jelas bukan keluarga Weasley atau jajaran staff pengajar Hogwarts.

Oh ya trims sudah mengingatkan adanya typo. Setelah Ai chek ulang. Wah benar, Ai salah ketik. Namanya memang Dombledore bukan Dombledoor. Trims sudah mengingatkan. Gelang takdir di chap ini udah lepas kok, dilepas pengawal Seraphim yang menginginkan gelang itu kembali. Coba tebak siapa?

**Back to Story**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hidup seorang Severus Snape sangatlah sempurna. Pekerjaan tetap. Kedudukan yang bisa ia salah gunakan. Hobi menyenangkan seperti menyiksa para Gryffindor muda. Dan, yang terpenting ia memiliki Sanctuary idaman, surga tempat ia menciptakan berbagai butiran ramuan yang menakjubkan dari otak jeniusnya. Hah, betapa sempurnanya hidupnya.

Seperti pagi ini. Severus bangun dengan wajah cerah. Ada segaris tipis senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang hitam kelam. Meski, tak terlalu mencolok. Hanya orang terdekatnya-lah yang bisa membaca perubahan ekpresi di wajah lempengnya itu, seperti Lily Evans ah ralat Lily Potter, sahabat sekaligus gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya hingga kini.

Kita kembali pada Severus Snape, sang guru ramuan kita yang terkenal angker itu. Hari ini, hati Severus sedang berbunga-bunga. Semalam, ia bermimpi sedang berkencan dengan Lily-nya, bidadari-nya di taman kenangan mereka. Sungguh indah. Seperti hidup di surga firdaus.

Severus bangun dengan sebuah senyuman. Mimpi bersama Lily membuat mood-nya pagi ini bagus. Untuk merayakannya, Severus mengadakan acara tea morning sederhana di kamarnya. Sebuah kebiasaan masyarakat Inggris sejati. Secangkir teh dengan aroma jasmine kesukaannya sudah terhidang di atas meja. Daily Prophet pun tak ketinggalan, tertata rapi di sebelah cangkir tehnya.

Jemari tangan Severus yang panjang, meraup Dialy Prophet. Ia membaca berita penting di dunia sihir. Tak ada yang istimewa hari ini, hanya beberapa opini mengenai menghilangnya Barty Crouch junior dari penjara Azkaban. Hahhhh, Severus menghela nafas panjang, geleng-geleng kepala, seraya mengumpat, "Dasar idiot," lirih.

Dipikir-pikir, penjara Azkaban jadi terdengar tak semenakutkan dulu. Sudah ada dua tawanan yang berhasil lolos dari Azkaban. Pertama si Black, entah bagaimana caranya si Black itu meloloskan diri, Severus pun tak tahu. Si Black tak pernah cerita saat acara kumpul-kumpul kelompok Orde. Dan, sekarang si Barty yang terkenal sangat loyal pada Voldemort pun mengikuti jejak si Black. Itu membuat marwah penjara Azkaban jatuh.

Bukan jumlahnya yang dipermasalahkan, melainkan efek dominonya. Keberhasilan dua terpidana itu meloloskan diri akan memberi ide para terpidana lainnya dan calon terpidana lainnya untuk tidak takut lagi pada Azkaban. Akibatnya, akan lebih banyak lagi pelanggaran-pelanggaran lainnya di masa yang akan datang. Itu sebabnya, masyarakat sihir kini menyuarakan opini pentingnya eksekusi mati bagi terpidana berbahaya agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi.

Hahhh, Severus menghela nafas berat, sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Apapun opini yang berkembang, ia tak perduli. Toh, itu bukan urusannya. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati, 'Semoga saja Lastrange bersaudara bersama istrinya yang gila itu, tak ikutan lolos dari Azkaban,' Bisa sangat berbahaya kalau sampai mereka lepas.

Severus mengambil cangkirnya, sebelum tehnya dingin, dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menghirup aromanya yang segar dan meminumnya. Baru dua tegukan cairan teh hangat itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, ia sudah mendengar suara gaduh 'Glontangg... Bukkk..' yang sangat mengganggu telinga.

Urat-urat syaraf menonjol di wajah putihnya, pertanda jika si empunya marah. 'Apalagi yang dilakukan dua orang biang onar itu? Tak bisakah mereka membiarkan hidupku tenang?' batinnya dongkol, buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduk. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai tidak sadar menginjak ujung jubahnya. Akibatnya tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan membentur tumpukan buku yang berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya yang tadi sudah disisir rapi berantakan.

"Oh, Shit." umpatnya kasar.

Ia menyambar tongkatnya, mengabaikan penampilannya yang berantakan, berjalan dengan langkah bedebam keras ke ruangan sebelah, tempat suara gaduh itu berasal. Ia buka pintu ruangan itu kasar hingga terdengar suara bunyi SRETTT... BRAKKK...

"B-E-R-I-S-I-K…!" Bentak Profesor Snape. "PILIH! Kalian diam atau mau ku buat diam untuk selamanya?" ancamnya tak main-main.

Dua orang biang sakit kepalanya itu, dengan patuh menganggukkan kepalanya. Bagus. Kalau sampai mereka masih berisik lagi, Severus berani bersumpah, akan memberi mereka ramuan tegukan hidup dan mati. Persetan dengan efeknya dan persetan dengan teguran Albus. Tak ada yang boleh menentangnya, terutama jika mereka berada dalam Sanctuary-nya.

...*****...

Lain Severus, lain pula keluarga Malfoy, meski acara paginya sama, yaitu tea morning. Lucius Malfoy, sang kepala keluarga Malfoy duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tongkat berjalannya ia letakkan di samping kanan pegangan kursi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam cangkir teh yang terbuat dari porselin mahal, yang diimpor dari China, erat. Meski terlihat menikmati acara minum tehnya, sebetulnya tatapan matanya kosong.

Di hadapannya, duduk manis sang nyonya rumah, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Dia juga menggenggam erat cangkir tehnya, dengan ornamen yang sama seperti milik suaminya karena masih satu set. Raut wajahnya tampak gundah gulana, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Suamiku, sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Narcissa lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Cissy. Ini di luar perhitungan kita." Balas sang suami, sama-sama resahnya.

Yup, keluarga Malfoy yang terhormat ini sedang dilanda kebingungan. Mereka baru saja menerima kabar dari ayah baptis Draco yakni Severus Snape, bahwa gelang takdir telah keluar dari sarangnya dan memilih Draco sebagai tuannya. Kini di pergelangan tangan anak tunggalnya, melingkar artefak legendaris itu.

Lucius tak mempermasalahkannya, ia justru bangga dengan anaknya. Itu artinya sihir Draco diakui oleh gelang takdir atau bisa disebut juga gelang Seraphim. Masalahnya, mate yang dipilihkan gelang takdir untuk anaknya itu, yang membuat seorang Lucius tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa mesti Harry Potter yang jadi matenya Draco? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Syukur-syukur dari keluarga bangsawan seperti keluarga Greengrass yang sama-sama Pureblood sepertinya. Kenapa mesti musuh utamanya Voldemort? Permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan Tuhan, padanya dan keluarganya?

Padahal, ia bergabung jadi Pelahap Maut demi menutupi identitas Draco sebagai keturunan dracula. Agar tak ada yang curiga. Kalau ada Voldemort, kan jadi ada pengalihan isu, dan identitas asli Draco tetap tak terendus. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dua-duanya pilihan sulit dan dua-duanya membawanya ke pintu kematian.

Apa ia tetap jadi Pelahap Maut, ikut membantu Voldemort dan membunuh Harry Potter? Pilihan itu pasti akan membuat Draco, putranya mati mengenaskan, karena Draco tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa matenya. Tapi, kalau berbalik melawan, nyawa keluarganya juga yang jadi taruhannya. Voldemort tak akan pernah mengampuni para pengkhianat. Sama-sama mati juga kan? Hadeuh repotnya.

Lucius meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kita tetap pada rencana semula, dan melindungi Harry Potter dari belakang secara diam-diam. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya mati di tangan Voldemort. Tidak, jika kita ingin putra kita tetap hidup,"

Narcissa menengadahkan kepalanya, dengan keangkuhan ala bangsawan berkata, "Kau yakin?"

Lucius menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin 100%. "Jika keadaannya semakin memburuk, kita bisa mengungsi ke tempat '**itu**'."

Mata Narcissa membola. Ketenangan semu yang tadi ia perlihatkan hilang seketika. "Tapi, itu sangat berbahaya. Dia akan membunuhmu begitu kau menampakkan hidungmu ke tempat itu,"

"Hanya itu pilihan kita, Cissa." Balas Lucius. Narciss terdiam. Matanya menatap cangkir tehnya, menghindari tatapan suaminya. Meski tak setuju dengan keputusan suaminya, ia tak bisa membantahnya. Suaminya benar. Mereka tak punya banyak pilihan dan pilihan Lucius menurutnya juga yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Lucius berdiri, meraih tongkat berjalannya yang bertahtakan permata, mengakhiri acara tea morningnya. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ada banyak berkas yang harus ia urus, khususnya berkas tentang investasinya yang tersebar di banyak tempat, yang menambah pundi-pundi uangnya.

...*****...

Sirius meremas rambut keriting panjangnya frustasi, membuatnya dari kusut menjadi sangat kusut. Kegiatan membuat rambut kusut ini, sudah Sirius lakukan dari sejam yang lalu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan diakhiri. Ia lalu berputar-putar, bergumam dengan sumpah serapah kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Diamlah, Padfoot. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." bentak Remus. Keadaannya pun sebenarnya sama kacaunya dengan Sirius. Bedanya, ia masih bisa duduk anteng. Tidak seperti Sirius yang seperti gangsing.

"Mana bisa aku diam? Harry kita, Harry kita... Harry kita akan bersanding dengan Malfoy-keluarga-brengsek-sialan-itu. Memangnya kau rela?"

"Tentu saja tidak." sahut Remus geram. Ia pun tak ingin anak sahabatnya berada dalam satu ruangan bersama anak Pelahap Maut itu, 24 jam full. Terlebih bersanding dengannya. _Hell no. Bloody hell._ Langkahi dulu mayat Remus, sebelum itu terjadi.

Remus gusar sama halnya dengan Sirius, mengutuk situasi ini dalam hati. Bibirnya bergumam, "Kenapa harus Harry? Kenapa harus bersama Mr. Malfoy, kenapa bukan yang lain?" Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari tangannya yang sebelah kanan di permukaan meja. Matanya menatap sendu alas meja bermotif bungaa. Tangan kiri menopang dagunya, melamun.

"Moonny, apa tak ada jalan lain? Kenapa harus menikah?" gerutu Sirius lirih, sehabis acara mondar-mandir tak jelasnya.

"Ada." Sahut Remus tak berminat.

Sirius berhenti. Matanya berbinar penuh harap, menatap Remus. "Apa?"

"Dengan mantra sihir kuno milik ras Seraphim." Nada suara Remus tetap datar, tak seantusias Sirius. Harusnya Sirius menyadarinya, jika Remus tidak memberinya harapan ataupun sebuah solusi, sehingga ia tidak kecewa berat saat harapannya terhempas.

"Kau tahu mantranya?"

"Kalau tahu, sudah ku kasih tahu sejak tadi." Gerutunya, dongkol. "Gelang takdir digunakan untuk mengikat pasangan mate hingga ke altar pernikahan. Selama mereka belum menikah, gelang itu tak akan terlepas. Kecuali dilepas yang membuatnya yakni sang Seraphim sendiri atau pengawal setianya, yang aku sendiri juga tak tahu dimana gerangan."

"Itu sama saja." Gerutu Sirus kecewa berat. Bloody hell." Sumpah serapah Sirius kembali memenuhi isi ruangan.

...*****...

Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menatap cermin, malas. Tangannya sibuk menata rambutnya dengan sisir punyanya Hermione. Tapi, tetap saja rambutnya keras sepala tak mau diatur. Ia tetap mencuat kemana-mana, menolak diajak kerja sama. Untung saja dia punya wali seperti Sirius, dengan sense fashionablenya yang masih OK, meski sudah bertahun-tahun mendekam di Azkaban, jadi penampilannya sedikit tertolong.

Malam ini, Harry tampil cukup memukau dan tampan, lebih dari hari-hari biasanya. Jubah hitam pestanya membalut tubuh Harry dengan sempurna. Jubah itu memberi kesan yang bagus untuk Harry. Tubuh Harry tak terlihat terlalu mungil baca pendek. Ia tampak tegap dan tinggi semampai dalam balutan jubahnya. Harry sangat menawan. Meski yah, kalah jauh dari orang di sebelahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Harry iri.

Draco terlihat lebih berkilau dari dirinya. Draco tampak mempesona dan sudah menunjukkan ciri-ciri bakal jadi pria dewasa yang sangat rupawan dalam balutan jubah pestanya. Jubah pesta warna hitamnya mempertegas tubuhnya yang tegap dan bidang. Rahangnya yang keras —ciri khas kaum bangsawan— mempertegas ketampanannya dan memberi kesan liar sekaligus misterius. Padahal jubah hitam pesta yang mereka kenakan sama, tapi kenapa kesan yang dihasilkan beda ya?

'Ini sungguh tak adil.' Keluhnya dalam hati, memadangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Para cewek di pesta nanti, pasti bakal riuh, meneteskan liurnya karena pesona seorang Malfoy. Harry hanya berharap, mereka tidak menyoraki-nya, hanya karena Harry yang jadi pasangannya dan bukannya mereka.

"Percuma saja kau sisir berjam-jam. Rambut sarang burungmu tidak akan berubah lurus dan rapi." Ejek Draco memulai pertengkaran, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Menatap Harry dengan jubah hitamnya dalam jarak sedikit ini, hanya membuat kupu-kupu di perut Draco berterbangan. Sungguh, Draco saat ini ingin menculik Harry dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat, jauh dari pandangan orang-orang. Ia tak rela membagi Harry dengan orang lain.

"_Shut up, Malfoy_." Kata Harry geram. Ia membalikkan badan, berusaha berjalan lebih dulu, mengabaikan orang yang persis berada di belakangnya. Harry tak mau terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan musuh besarnya di sepanjang lorong menuju tempat pesta dansa itu diadakan. Ia mengacuhkan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh dan juga iri.

Di sudut ruangan sana, Harry berhasil menangkap bayangan Ron. Dia cukup tampan dalam balutan jubah pestanya, hasil meminjam jubah Sirius saat masih sekolah dulu. Jubah itu masih cukup bagus dan tak terlalu ketinggalan mode dengan mode jubah jaman sekarang. Tapi Ron cukup bersyukur, daripada jubah milik Auntie Joanna dengan rumbai-rumbai dan bau emak-emak. Itu sih hanya akan membuat ketampanan seorang Ron Weasley semakin tenggelam ke dasar jurang.

Ron melambai pada Harry dan yeah Draco, mau tak mau. Ia berdiri menyandar ke dinding dengan santai. Gayanya itu mengingatkan Harry pada Sirius, ayah baptisnya. Sirius juga sering berdiri dengan pose itu, ketika sedang menunggu Harry yang jalannya lebih lambat. Sayang Ron kurang tinggi, kurang elegan, kurang luwes, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya, yang membuat kesan 'Cool' nya hilang.

"Siapa pasangan dansamu, Weasel? Adikmu?" Ejek Draco begitu sampai di depan Ron, dengan mimik muka melecehkan, seperti biasanya. Ia memang hobi membuat wajah Ron merah padam menahan marah, membuat dahi Harry Potter berkerut, dan membuat Hermione Granger nangis. Itu kesenangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ferret." Tukas Ron, malas berdebat dengan Malfoy yang satu itu. Ia menarik Harry lebih dekat padanya, mengacuhkan wajah sengak di samping Harry. "Kau tahu 'Dia' datang bersama siapa?" tanyanya to the point. Harry tak perlu bertanya 'Siapa dia yang dimaksud Ron?'. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. " Aku yakin ia hanya membual dan sedang nangis di kamar." Lanjutnya menekankan kata dia dan dengan nada sok rahasia.

"Dia masih teman kita, Ron. Jangan meledeknya, atau kau..." Matanya menyipit jahil, "Tak akan pernah mendapat bantuan PR lagi." Mulut Ron membuka menutup, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Huh." Dengus Draco mendengarkan percakapan tak penting itu. Draco memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Kenapa? Kau tersedak katak buduk, Malfoy?" ejek Ron setelah mendapatkan suaranya lagi. Draco yang tak terima diejek, membalas mendelik galak. Nyaris saja terjadi perkelahian, kalau saja Profesor McGonagall tidak turun tangan.

"Mr. Potter dan ehem Mr. Malfoy, kemarilah! Kalian harus membuka pesta dansa bersama peserta turnamen Triwizard yang lain." Kata Profesor McGonagall, mempersilakan keduanya mengikutinya ke tempat yang telah disiapkan secara khusus bagi para peserta turnamen.

Harry mengertakkan rahangnya, kembali memasang ekspresi datar, acuh tak acuh, di samping Draco. Ia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan punggung yang tegap. Tangannya digenggam sepintas lalu sebagai bentuk kesopanan oleh Draco yang berjalan anggun seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang bangsawan.

Mereka berjalan melalui karpet merah di urutan keempat setelah pasangan Cedric Diggory-Cho Chang (yang membuat Harry sedih karena gebetannya diembat Cedric), Victor Krum-Harmonie (yang di luar dugaan semua orang, dan Fleur-dengan salah satu murid Durmstrang entah siapa namanya. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka semuanya membuat hati Harry dag dig dug, nervous.

Seperti dugaan Ron, Harry memang mendapat perhatian lebih malam ini, dibandingkan semuanya bahkan diantara ketiga peserta turnamen Triwizard. Mereka kalah pamor dari Harry Potter. Semua pasang mata menatap pasangan nyeleneh itu. Masak, cowok berdansa dengan cowok. Harry berupaya mengacuhkannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi pada musiknya agar tak salah gerakan, dan akhirnya mempermalukannya. Meski hati kecilnya menginginkan ia membuat kesalahan agar bisa menginjak kaki si sombong Draco.

Dan, benar pula kata Ron, Draco memang pedansa yang lihai. Ia sama sekali tak membuat gerakan yang salah. Gerakannya begitu luwes, mengikuti musik klasik yang mengalun indah di seluruh aula, dan dengan kelihaian luar biasa membimbing Harry. Harus Harry akui, ini jauh lebih mudah daripada ketika Harry berlatih dengan Hermione sebagai partnernya. Berdansa dengan Hermione adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Dunia sungguh tak adil. 'Kenapa tokoh antagonis di depannya ini, memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan dibanding dirinya yang Protagonis?' batin Harry tak rela.

Setelah satu lagu selesai, para pedansa yang lain pun bergabung dengan para peserta turnamen, membuat aula itu penuh sesak. Harry masih berdansa sesuai dengan kewajiban, kira-kira 2-3 lagu baru ia bisa kabur dari acara dansa.

"Hei, look at! Drake kita terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini." kata Pansy Parkinson pada pasangan dansanya, dengan jarak tak begitu jauh dari pasangan Drarry.

"Tentu saja, Pansy sayang. Itu impiannya, berdansa dengan Mr. Potter," Balas Blaise Zabini dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya.

"Bukan hanya berdansa, Blaise." Dengan dagunya, Daphne Greengrass memberi isyarat.

Sontak Pansy, Blaise dan Theo-pasangan-dansa-Daphne, memperhatikan lebih detail pada pasangan Drarry. Mata mereka tertawa geli, melihat aksi Draco yang tergolong berani di lantai dansa. Mereka juga melihat bagaimana Harry mendeklik galak, memperlihatkan kemarahannya akan aksi mesum Draco, meski tak terlalu berhasil.

"Hah, dasar gila. Kalau uncle Luce tahu, Draco pasti sudah dipecat jadi anaknya." Kata Theo seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Belum tentu. Ia mungkin malah bangga, karena putranya mendapat pasangan seperti Harry Potter-the-boy-who-live." Balas Pansy terdengar congkak.

"Yeah, mungkin saja. Kalau saja uncle Luce bukan dari pihak yang bersebrangan dengan Harry." Celetuk Theo dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja. Draco kita itu cerdik. Ia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ia saja sudah sekian lama memendam rasa tertarik pada Harry Potter sejak di tahun pertamanya, dan berubah jadi obsesi di tahun keempat, tapi tak ketahuan sampai sekarang kok. Baginya, ini hanyalah masalah sepele," Kata Daphne dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kita tinggalkan teman-teman Draco yang diam-diam menyeringai mengejek, menertawakan kenakalan dan kemesuman teman sesama Slytherin mereka yang sedang berbahagia. Kita kembali pada pasangan Drarry yang dari tadi tak berhenti berdebat, oke coret hanya Mr. Potter yang berteriak kesal, Draco sih kalem aja.

"Hentikan itu, Malfoy! Taruh kembali tanganmu ke tempat semula." Kata Harry dengan suara tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, saat merasakan tangan Draco beranjak turun ke bawah hingga ke pantatnya. Ini sudah terjadi entah ke berapa kalinya, semenjak teman-temannya yang lain bergabung dalam pesta dansa.

"Maksudmu?" goda Draco pura-pura tak mengerti. "Ini?" katanya, menunjuk tangan kirinya yang turun, menuruni pinggan Harry dan lalu hinggap di bokong Harry, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Draco lebih memilih mengabaikan delikan imut ala Harry.

Ia justru dengan kurang ajar, bukan hanya menyentuhnya, tapi sudah sampai ke tahap pelecehan seksual, yakni meremas pantat Harry lembut, membangkitkan gelenyar hangat di tubuh Harry. "Oh, C'mon, Harry. Tanganku lelah dan basah karena keringat. Jadi bolehkan kalau tanganku ku tempatkan di tempat lainnya." Kata Draco dengan entengnya. Sungguh alasan yang licik, ciri khas Slytherin yang pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Alasan. Dan, kenapa kau berbuat lebih jauh lagi, Ferret? Itu sudah masuk ketegori kejahatan seksual." Harry tersenyum manis, bukan untuk Draco sebetulnya, tapi Profesor Dumbledore yang tertangkap matanya sedang melihatnya tajam diantara kerumuman pedansa yang melantai. Ia tak mau Kepala sekolah yang dihormatinya itu tahu. "Taruh kembali tanganmu di pinggangku, Malfoy!" Bisik Harry, masih sambil memamerkan senyumnya pada Profesor Dumbledore yang masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" balas Draco ikut berbisik pada telinga Harry, menghembuskan nafasnya pada daun telinganya.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku, Malfoy. Taruh tanganmu di pinggangku." Geramnya lirih.

Mata abu-abu itu berkilat nakal. Seringai — menyebalkannya menurut Harry, tapi keren di mata para cewek — terkulum di bibirnya. Dagu lancipnya mendongak angkuh, menantang dengan berani Harry dan juga pelindung Harry yaitu Profesor Dumbledore "Ogah. Aku lebih suka di sini. Dansa di pinggang itu kuno." Draco bersikukuh tetap meletakkan tangannya di bokong Harry.

Harry mengertakkan giginya menahan kekesalan yang mendalam dan membalasnya sengit, "Taruh kembali di tempatnya yang semula, atau..."

"Atau apa?" potong Draco.

"Atau..." Harry tersenyum penuh dendam. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, berniat menginjak kaki Draco dengan sengaja, agar orang itu tak semakin kurang ajar. Rencana briliannya — untuk menyiksa Draco — pasti menyenangkan, kalau saja tak ada orang yang mendorong tubuh Harry ke depan hingga menubruk tubuh Draco. Entah disengaja entah tidak, gara-gara itu wajah Harry mencium dada Draco.

Bibirnya yang penuh tenggelam ke dalam lipatan jubah dan baju yang dikenakan Draco dibalik jubahnya. Aroma aftersave Draco tercium oleh hidung bangir Harry. Harry mengumpat dalam hati pada siapapun yang sudah mendorongnya, dan setitik rasa syukur dalam hati dengan adanya perbedaan tinggi mereka. Yeah untung aja, tinggi mereka beda. Mereka bisa saja ciuman, jika tinggi mereka sama. Huekkk, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut Harry bergolak, ingin muntah.

Harry buru-buru membuat jarak dan menoleh ke belakang, mendelik galak pada pelaku yang menubruknya. "Hei, hati-hati!" bentaknya.

"Mmm-ma-maaf." Kata seseorang diluar dugaan Harry dengan nada gagapnya. Mr. Longbottom melihat Harry gugup.

Adik Ron, Ginny yang jadi pasangan dansa Neville tertunduk malu. Pipinya terlihat merona merah, dibawah tatapan sangar Harry. Tatapan Harry pun melembut, tak tega memasang wajah sangar di depan Ginny. Lalu ia membalas Ginny dengan senyuman ramah, menghilangkan rasa bersalah di wajah Neville. Jika tak memandang Ginny, tak sudi Harry melakukannya.

Draco merasakan sentakan menyakitkan di hatinya, melihat Harry tersenyum pada adik kecil Ron. Lagi-lagi keluarga si Weasel itu yang mencuri perhatian Harry. Emang apa sih kelebihan para Weasel, selain rambut merahnya? 'Aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka,' pikirnya. Tapi, si Scarhead yang jadi teman dansanya ini selalu saja menolaknya, dan justru memilih mereka dibandingkan dia. 'Menyebalkan.' umpat Draco dalam hati.

Harry merasakan gengaman tangan Draco lebih erat dari sebelumnya, dan lebih kaku. Ia membawa Harry memutari balairung, menjauhi pasangan Neville dan Ginny. Ia membawa Harry ke dekat pasangan teman-teman Slytherin Draco. 'Oh, shit.' Maki Harry dalam hati karena kini ia terkepung di tengah-tengah kumpulan Slytherin.

Ia menyesali dirinya yang tak berlatih dansa dengan sungguh-sungguh, hingga dirinya tak punya kendali dalam acara tarian dansa ini dan membiarkan Draco menentukan tiap langkahnya. Dan, yang paling menyebalkan, Draco semakin terang-terangan memperlihatkan kemesumannya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Harry seolah Harry adalah pakaian keduanya, membuat Harry merasakan gairah Draco dibalik lapisan pakaian mereka. Harry terus mengumpat dalam hati sepanjang acara.

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, ada sepasang mata hitam, menatap tajam Drarry. Mulut berkomat-kamit, membaca mantra. Entah mantra apa itu. 'Sial, kenapa sulit sekali? Aku tak menyangka seseorang yang terlihat sangat tak berkompeten, pengecut, dan yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik uang Daddy seperti Mr. Malfoy junior ini, begitu kuat.' Keluhnya, karena gelang takdir masih menempel di pergelangan tangan Drarry.

'Ini langkah terakhir. Berdoa saja, semoga Harry Potter-pahlawan-dunia-sihir-abad-ini memiliki hati yang bersih seperti kaum Seraphim. Jadi, gelang itu bisa terlepas tanpa harus menikah.' Ia menyeringai keji, merapalkan mantra yang lainnya.

Usai merapalkan mantra, ia bergerak meninggalkan balairung secara diam-diam. Ia bergerak menuju lorong demi lorong ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tanpa cahaya, dan beberapa pasang mata dari lukisan-lukisan yang menempel di dinding sekolah. Anting yang berbentuk lobak panjang, bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Angin malam yang berhembus mempermainkan rambut pirang panjang pucatnya. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Fisiknya memudar berganti fisik yang lain.

Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi hingga gaun pestanya sobek dan compang-camping. Rambutnya yang panjang kini memendek dan berubah warna menjadi hitam lurus bergelombang seperti gelombang air laut. Ia membuka tas tangannya mengambil baju ganti, baju yang pas dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang. Baju compang-camping yang tadi ia kenakan ia lempar ke sudut ruangan dan membakarnya dengan mantra non verbal.

Ia kembali keluar dari dalam ruangan gelap nan suram itu. Ia mendaki undakan tangga dengan langkah halus, tanpa suara. Jubah hitam panjangnya menyapu lantai, berombak indah, memberi sensasi 'Wah' pada setiap mata yang memandang. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah patung. Sebelum ia lenyap, meninggalkan Hogwarts melalui jalan rahasia, ada sosok lain yang menghampirinya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Gagal. Dia lebih kuat dari yang ku perkirakan. Berdoa saja, Mr. Potter memiliki hati yang bersih, sehingga gelang itu bisa lepas darinya dan Mr. Malfoy."

"Seberapa kuat?"

"Kurang tahu. Yang jelas dia kuat. Berhati-hatilah dengannya. Jangan cari masalah dengannya dan mengacaukan semua rencana kita! Aku pergi."

"Yes, Mom." Kata sosok itu dengan raut serius.

Ia kembali ke ruang pesta, meski ia tak ikut larut dalam acara. Ia hanya setor muka saja, menunjukkan kalau ia hadir. Rencananya bisa berantakan jika ia menghilang dalam rentang waktu yang lama dan bisa saja Profesor Dumbledore mencurigainya. Itu bisa membahayakan rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama sang ibu selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Ia meneguk jus labunya. Ekor matanya menyapu para koleganya di Hogwarts, khususnya Moody-made-eye. Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka seorang Pelahap Maut yang menyamar. Mungkin ia minum ramuan Polyjus untuk mengelabui Profesor Dumbledore.

...*****...

Harry mengajak Draco kembali ke ruangannya, dengan alasan lelah. Ia tidak berminat melanjutkan acara dansanya, terutama jika si Ferret yang satu itu masih saja curi-curi kesempatan dengan aksi mesumnya. Bloody hell. Demi Merlin, ia tak pernah tahu kalau musuhnya di Hogwarts ini, menderita disorientasi seksual. Kalau tahu, ia akan menjauhinya seperti menjauhi wabah penyakit rabies.

Hiyyyy..., membayangkan Draco berciuman atau yang lebih buruk merape seorang cowok, membuat tubuh Harry bergidik jijik. Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. _Hell, no._ Harry ini penderita homophobic akut. Dan kelak, phobianya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sirius, walinya merenggang.

Harry semakin semangat meninggalkan aula dengan langkah cepat yang bisa diimbangi Draco. Wajahnya datar, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Ia bahkan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan dua sohibnya si R dan si H, di balik tiang, tak jauh dari balairung. Kalau tak salah dengar Ron meneriaki Hermione pengkhianat dan membuat Hermione terisak-isak frustasi.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, seharusnya ia membalikkan badan dan menghampiri mereka. Lalu membuat mereka berbaikan kembali. Tapi, Harry tetap berjalan dan tak mengurangi sedikit pun kecepatan langkahnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan rambut yang mencuat di sana-sini menutupi separuh parasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Potter?"

"Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau baik-baik saja? Tumben kau bersikap perduli padaku?" balas Harry sinis.

Draco menyumpah serapah dengan perbendaharaan yang kaya kata-kata terlarang di telinga anak kecil. Draco memasang tampang dingin, tak perduli dengan Harry yang nampak tak baik-baik saja di matanya. Ia tak mau kebaikan hatinya diledek oleh Harry lagi. Ia berniat acuh tak acuh hingga mereka sampai di kamar mereka, kemudian ia menyadari memang ada yang aneh dengan rivalnya itu.

Langkah mereka melambat. Nafas Harry semakin memburu, seperti orang yang habis ikut lomba maraton. Keringat membanjiri rambut Harry, wajah dan lehernya. Jalannya pun tampak sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Draco mulai cemas. Ini bukan baik-baik aja. "Ada apa denganmu, Potter?" tanyanya galak. Tersisip rasa cemas dari kata-katanya yang ketus itu.

Harry tak menjawab dan diam seribu bahasa. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tubuhnya panas seperti api yang membara, membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat pori-porinya mengeluarkan keringat secara berlebihan. Luka di dahinya pun berdenyut sakit, menarik-nariknya. Ia mendengar teriakan amarah, jeritan kesakitan berbagai macam pria dewasa di sebuah ruangan gelap.

Hanya satu hal yang berhasil dia tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya seperti 'Turnamen, Potter, piala, dan makam.' Setelah itu ia merasakan semuanya gelap. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, tertarik ke dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan, membuainya hingga ia memejamkan mata.

"POTTER!" teriakan si Malfoy sayup-sayup terdengar di telinganya bersamaan dengan suara jeritan orang lain.

Draco dengan kecepatan seekernya berhasil menangkap tubuh Harry. Harry mengelepar-gelepar dalam pelukan Draco, terisak-isak dengan nafas memburu. Tangan Harry terangkat ke atas mengapai-gapai sesuatu dalam imaginernya, Draco dengan refleks menggenggam erat tangan Harry. Ia membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Harry.

Draco masih memeluk Harry, meski Harry sudah jatuh tertidur. Ia menyibak helaian rambut hitam Harry yang kusut masai, memperlihat paras manis cowok yang jadi obsesinya secara diam-diam. Kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga tiada lagi jaraknya dengan wajah Harry. Ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry, lembut. Bukan sebuah ciuman menggairahkan seperti yang selalu hadir di otaknya selama ini. Hanya sapuan sekilas, berkat adanya intrupsi yang mengganggu. Telinga Draco menangkap suara dengung seperti lebah, mengintrupsi kegiatannya, mencuri ciuman pada sang Pangeran Tidur.

NGUNNGGG...

Matanya melirik pada asal bunyi. Gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan Harry bercahaya dengan sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat liar dalam otaknya. Meski demikian, ekspresi Draco tetap tak terbaca. Ia kembali memandang Harry-nya. Ia berniat mengangkat tubuh Harry yang terkulai lemah dengan bridal style, mengabaikan sinaran gelang takdir.

Fokusnya kini adalah Harry, hanya dia yang penting. Ia menggendong Harry menuju tempat mereka tinggal sementara waktu. Ia mengecek kondisi Harry yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, kecuali denyut nadinya yang masih berpacu cepat dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Draco membuka jubah dan pakaian Harry. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, tergiur oleh tubuh Harry yang menggairahkan untuk dirape. Dorongan untuk menyentuh, mencium, menjilat, dan menandainya sangat kuat, membuat denyut menyakitkan di sekujur tubuh Draco. Tapi Draco dengan kejam dan kendali diri yang luar biasa, membunuh libidonya yang sedang menggelegak.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor yang mampir. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya. Setelah merasa semua terkendali, ia mengambil waslap, membersihkan tubuh Harry yang bermandikan keringat dengan lembut. Ia lalu mengenakan piama di tubuh Harry agar Harry nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Puas dengan pekerjaannya, ia membawa baskom berisi air kotor ke wastafel. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ranjang yang empuk memanggil-manggilnya, menggodanya untuk menidurinya. Draco menguap lebar, tak kuasa menahan godaan. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Harry dan merengkuh Harry dalam pelukannya yang nyaman.

...****...

Harry terbangun dini hari. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah lengan warna putih sedang memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat. Harry tak perlu bertanya milik siapa lengan itu. Ia sudah tahu. Pasti ini ulah Draco. Soalnya wajah Draco tepat ada di lekukan ceruk lehernya, hingga Harry bisa mendengar deru nafas si Ferret itu, menyapu kulit lehernya. Kepala pirang platina itu menyusup, mencari-cari tempat yang paling hangat dan nyaman.

Jika hari-hari biasanya, ia pasti sudah menendang tubuh Draco dengan cara yang tak manusiawi dan membuatnya terjatuh secara menyedihkan di lantai. Dan sesudah itu, pasti mereka terlibat percekcokan sengit, sampai akhirnya Profesor Snape datang menghentikan mereka berdua. Namun, kali ini tidak. Ia membiarkan dirinya tetap dalam dekapan Draco.

Harry memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat mimpi buruknya yang membuatnya terbangun dini hari. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di sebuah areal pemakaman tua dan terlantar, bersama Cedric di sampingnya. Tangannya dan Cedric sama-sama sedang memegangi piala pemenang Turnamen Triwizard. Wajah mereka sama-sama dilanda kebingungan. Di depannya, berdiri wajah pria tua, gemuk pendek menyerupai tikus membawa kuali berisi kepala Voldemort yang wajahnya menyerupai ular tanpa hidung.

Dalam mimpinya, Voldemort menyapanya dengan suara sayup menyerupai sebuah bisikan sebelum melempar AVADA KEDAVA pada Cedric. Dan lalu Cedric... Cedric... Cedric mati tanpa rasa sakit. Ia hanya terbaring kaku di bawah kaki Harry. Harry menjerit lalu terbangun.

Ia tahu semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, ia tetap saja gelisah dan gusar. Tubuhnya bahkan masih menggigil ketakutan, meski mimpi itu sudah lama berlalu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ketakutannya mereda adalah dekapan protektif Draco. Dan, itulah alasan utama, kenapa hari ini Harry tak menendang Draco dari sisinya? Ia sangat memerlukan sebuah penghiburan, bahkan yang datang dari musuhnya sekali pun.

Harry lalu larut dalam lamunan. Jika mimpinya benar, dan di ujung turnamen Triwizard gila dan mencurigakan ini, ada Voldemort, maka ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menang dan tak boleh membiarkan peserta lainnya menyentuh piala itu. Ya, ia harus menang, apapun yang terjadi. Untung di babak pertama, Harry memperoleh poin tertinggi, jadi tugas selanjutnya lebih mudah lagi.

"Ngggg..." Suara erangan yang berasal dari sampingnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Draco menggeliat seperti kucing jinak, masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Harry. Kepala Draco kini turun, menjadikan dada Harry sebagai bantal.

Harry menoleh ke samping, memandang wajah Draco yang masih pulas. Baru kali ini, ia mengamati wajah Draco dengan detail. Harry tersenyum kecil. Kalau lagi tidur begini, Draco terlihat polos seperti bayi. Tak ada seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya, membuat senyum di bibir Harry semakin lebar.

Tanpa Harry sadari, ia mengangkat sebelah tanganya, membelai kelepak rambut pirang platina musuh besarnya itu. Tekstur rambut musuh besarnya itu begitu halus dirasakan oleh telapak tangannya. Tangannya berpindah turun ke bawah, menyentuh dahi, hidung, dan...

Tangan Harry berhenti di udara. Ia terkesiap, dan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan barusan. Masa ia, Harry Potter mau menyentuh bibir si Malfoy? Itu gila.

Suara gemerincing rantai mengalun di ruangan yang temaram dan lembab, menarik perhatian Harry, mengalihkan pikiran anehnya. Rantai itu tergolek di atas selimut, menghubungan sepasang gelang perak yang melingkari pergelangan Harry dan Draco.

"Fuhhhh..." Harry menghela nafas panjang. Tapi, sebelum memenangkan turnamen —matanya melirik gelang takdir yang masih ada di pergelangan tangannya — ia harus menyingkirkan benda ini. Ia tak boleh menyeret si Ferret ke dalam masalahnya.

"Meski kau sangat menjengkelkan dan aku ingin sekali memberimu 1-2 kutukan paling menyakitkan, jujur aku tak membencimu. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk melepaskan benda ini, agar kau tak terlibat ke dalam masalahku. Maaf untuk semuanya, Malfoy." Bisiknya lembut. Tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi Draco, mengelusnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba gelang takdir itu bersinar terang. Lalu terdengar suara Klekk... Trakkk... Brukkk... Harry mengedip-ngedipkan bingung. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?' pikirnya kalut, hingga ia lupa membangunkan Draco, dan berteriak minta bantuan pada Profesor Snape yang sedang istirahat di kamar sebelahnya.

Saat sinar itu hilang, Harry melihat sepasang gelang takdir tergeletak manis di atas selimutnya, tak lagi melingkari pergelangan Harry dan Draco. "Gelangnya lepas. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" gumamnya senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Meski bingung, ia tetap menerimanya dengan suka cita.

Harry merayap turun dari ranjangnya hati-hati. Ia membuat gerakan sehalus mungkin agar tak mengganggu tidur nyenyak Draco yang sepertinya kelelahan. Sebelumnya, ia memindahkan kepala Draco dari atas dadanya ke atas bantal yang empuk dengan hati-hati. Ia mengatur posisi tidur Draco agar nyaman.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan efisien, Harry berhasil membenahi barang-barangnya, yang penting-penting saja dalam waktu singkat. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tempat tinggalnya sementara waktu. Ia melihat Draco yang masih tertidur pulas untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berkata "Good night, Draco. Semoga mimpi indah." Harry menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Ada satu hal yang tak sempat dilihat Harry, ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Draco membuka matanya, begitu Harry tak terlihat. Rupanya, ia hanya pura-pura tidur. Ia sudah terbangun, sejak Harry terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Ia menyentuh rambut yang tadi dibelai Harry, masih ada sisa kehangatan yang tersisa. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Love. _See you next time_." Gumamnya lirih.

Draco turun dari ranjangnya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya juga dan memanggil Dobby, peri rumahnya yang sengaja ia selundupkan ke Hogwarts dengan bantuan Harry, tanpa diketahui Harry. Peristiwa pemberontakan Dobby pada keluarganya tak lebih dari sebuah sandiwara, untuk mencari informasi gerakan Orde Phoeniks yang berada di bawah kendali Kepsek-nya.

"Tahun ini tidak, tapi tahun depan, kau tak akan lolos dariku, Love." Gumam Draco pada angin dengan seringai evil menghiasi wajahnya. Entah rencana licik apa yang ada di otak Draco untuk mendapatkan hati Harry-nya. "Ah, sebelum itu, aku harus menghubungi Father. Aku harus tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan si Dark Lord itu." lanjutnya dengan nada sing a song. Draco bertekat, tak akan membiarkan Lord Voldemort mencelakai pasangannya, matenya, dan juga cintanya."

To Be Continued…

Thanks to Reading

Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa dua orang misterius itu? Ai kasih cluenya, ia pengawal Seraphim dan ia ada di Hogwarts sebagai salah satu staff. Ai akan merasa sangat tersanjung jika ada yang bisa menebaknya. Kalo tak, juga tak apa-apa. Artinya, kemampuan Ai dalam bermisteri ria semakin meningkat. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. See you next time.

Terakhir... Mohon... Reviewnya dari para reader. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikejar-kejar fanboysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. **

Ternyata belum ada satu pun reader yang berhasil memenuhi tantangan dari Ai. Agak sedikit kecewa, sebetulnya. Sebenarnya Ai udah ngasih clue yang tersebar di berbagai dialog para pemain kok, kalo mau teliti. Ada du chapter 7, 11

Pertama, dia pasti tahu seluk beluk ras Seraphim termasuk kekuatannya. Kedua, ia pasti masuk dalam jajaran staff Hogwarts karena bisa menonton turnamen Triwizards, ikut pesta dansa, menyelundupkan rekannya yang ternyata ibunya, dan sekaligus memantau perkembangan Harry Potter.

Setelah ini alurnya bakal rada cepet.

**Back to Story**

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry berniat menyusup ke balik selimutnya yang hangat dan meneruskan bobok cantiknya. Ia masih sangatlah mengantuk, gara-gara terbangun tengah malam. Ia membiarkan barang-barangnya tergeletak, sembarangan di atas meja. Ia pikir, itu bisa diurus nanti. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang tidur, tidur yang nyenyak dan lama. Ia sangat membutuhkan hal itu saat ini.

Baru juga Harry memejamkan matanya, memasuki dunia mimpi yang ia harap kali ini indah, ada sebuah guncangan sangat kasar menggoyang-goyang bahunya. Harry yang merasa terganggu dan masih malas keluar dari dunia indahnya, melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke si pelaku. Sepertinya tamparannya lumayan keras. Buktinya ia mendengar suara "Adouww!" keras, tepat di telinga sebelah kanannya.

Merasa mengenali suara orang mengaduh itu, Harry buru-buru bangkit dari _PW (Posisi Wenak)_-nya. Tangan sebelah kanannya meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, mencari kaca matanya. "Ron! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bentak Harry begitu bisa menangkap bayangan Ron di atas kasurnya.

"Membangunkanmu mate. _Come on! Wake up now_. Hari sudah siang, sudah jam 7, waktunya sarapan. Kau tak berniat melewatkan waktu sarapan kan, Harry?"

"Eh." Gumam Harry tersentak. Ia memeriksa jam alaminya. Menjadi Seraphim membuat Harry lebih peka pada elemen alam, matahari salah satunya. Ia tak perlu jam atau mantra tempus untuk mengetahui waktu. Tubuhnya bisa menyelaraskan dengan posisi matahari.

"Oh, _shit_." Keluhnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, beranjak dari kasurnya. Jujur ia ingin tidur lagi, memuaskan dahaga kantuknya yang sudah tak tertolong. Tapi, bagian yang di bawah sana juga butuh perhatian. Perutnya sudah menyanyikan seriosa, pertanda bagi Harry untuk bergegas turun ke aula dan ikut sarapan bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana caranya gelang itu terlepas, Harry?" tanya Ron tak sabar menunggu nanti. Kakinya menyeimbangi langkah panjang Harry, menuruni tangga dua-dua sekaligus. "Apa karena Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Aku tak tahu, Ron. Begitu terbangun, gelang itu sudah lepas."

"Apa si Ferret itu tahu?"

"Entah. Aku pergi ketika ia masih tidur nyenyak. BTW, apa cermin Sirius ada padamu?" Ron membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Boleh ku minta?"

"Tentu saja. Itu kan punyamu. Oh, ayo cepatlah! Kita sudah sangat kesiangan."

"Hm." Gumam Harry tak jelas, tapi tak urung ia mengikuti langkah Ron, tepat di belakangnya.

"Harry!" pekik Mione penuh haru dari ujung meja. Ia melihat kini Harry sudah tidak berdiri berdampingan dengan Malfoy lagi, melainkan Ron memasuki aula. Ia spontan berdiri, berlari kecil menghampiri dan memeluk Harry untuk menunjukkan rasa bahagianya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau terbebas dari benda aneh itu." katanya penuh takjub.

"Aku juga. Setidaknya satu masalah selesai." Balas Harry ikut tersenyum simpul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Griffindor berdampingan dengan Hermione.

"Yeah, begitulah." Komentar Ron acuh tak acuh. Ia masih marah pada Mione yang mau-maunya diajak jadi pasangan dansa Viktor Krum. Ia memilih duduk di samping Harry, berusaha sepenuh hati mengabaikan Mione yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti orang terluka. Tangannya dengan cekatan memindahkan ayam panggang dan bacon ke atas piringnya.

Harry yang sudah tahu diantara kedua temannya ini sedang terlibat perang dingin, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Ia tak bisa membela Ron dan mengabaikan Hermione begitu pula sebaliknya. Dua orang ini memiliki posisi yang sama dalam hatinya. Jadi, Harry memilih netral dan duduk dengan manis, mengambil makanan seperlunya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan.

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, merasa percuma meminta pengertian Ron. Ron, pria yang diam-diam dicintainya emang kekanakan, dan mudah terbawa emosi. Meski demikian, Hermione sangatlah mencintainya. Ia akan menunggu dengan sabar, Ron menyadari perasaannya itu. Hermione meneruskan sarapannya yang tertunda akibat kedatangan Harry dan Ron.

Ketiga sahabat itu lalu larut dalam acara sarapan paginya. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari arah asrama ular. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco? Matanya mendelik bengis ke arah Harry. Oh, well tepatnya Hermione yang tadi dengan lancang memeluk Harry dengan seenak udelnya. Otak jahatnya sudah menyusun berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa si Darah lumpur itu, karena sudah berani memeluk tubuh Harry-nya. Dasar Posesif maksimal.

"Oh, Drake. Bisakah kau mengurangi nafsu membunuhmu? Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan." Tegur Daphne, jengah. Ia merasakan atmosfer dingin bercampur api yang membara berkobar sebagai _background_ Draco. Itu membuat Daphne berada di surga dan neraka sekaligus.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Draco galak. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya tenang, kini menyiratkan kegusarannya.

"Tenanglah, Drake. Mereka hanya berteman saja. Si Darah-lumpur itu naksir berat si Weasel, kalau kau lupa. Ia tak akan jadi pesaingmu." Kata Theo berusaha meredakan amarah pangeran Slytherin itu, agar ia tak melakukan tindakan gegabah dan gila.

"Aku tahu." Geram Draco dengan suara serak. "Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka."

Hahhh... semua teman Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tak kuasa menasehati Draco untuk tidak bertindak gila, seperti menyerang Granger dengan alasan cemburu buta. Meski dalam hati mereka mengakui, kalau Granger layak mendapat 1-2 kutukan.

Harry mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding disko. Ia merasakan tatapan membunuh yang dialamatkan padanya, sejak memasuki aula. Refleks pertama, ia mengerlingkan matanya pada deretan staff pengajar, tepatnya Profesor Ramuan mereka.

Siapa tahu saja, kejengkelan profesor itu padanya sudah sampai puncaknya, sampai membuatnya bertindak gila, dengan memantrai muridnya sendiri, seperti kala di tahun pertama Harry. Meskipun, tujuannya untuk melindungi Harry. Tetap saja, di Harry merasakan trauma jika berada di dekat Snape, dan selalu menjadikan si Snape sebagai tersangka pertama, jika ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

Matanya menangkap bayangan Snape sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Profesor Mcgonagall, sama sekali tak melirik tempat duduk Harry. Berarti, nama Profesor Snape _clean_. Ia terbebas dari daftar tersangka. Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke tersangka kedua, yang selama beberapa minggu lalu jadi teman senasib dan sepenanggungan-nya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap penuh selidik Draco yang balas menatapnya sengit. Draco membuat sebuah gerakan isyarat perang terbuka dengan Harry. Harry sekarang tahu, siapa pelaku yang memberinya tatapan membunuh. '_Oh, Shit. Bloody hell_. Apalagi sih maunya si Ferret yang satu ini?' batin Harry tak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapah.

Giginya bergemeletuk jengkel. Dengan gusar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, mengabaikan Draco dan kroninya sepenuhnya. Ia menulikan telinganya dari ledakan tawa melecehkan dari deretan meja di belakangnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan membuatnya kena detensi lagi seperti beberapa minggu lalu, yang berakhir sangat buruk, hanya untuk meladeni _The Prince Slytherin_ itu dan kroninya.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Mione cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya ketus.

Hermione hendak membalas, tapi ia merasakan genggaman tangan Ron —melupakan aksi perang dingin mereka— di jemari tangannya. Matanya menangkap gelengan kepala, bahasa isyarat Ron untuk tidak mengganggu Harry. Mione terpaksa menurutinya. Ia bisa melihat mood Harry yang sangat buruk hari ini. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Trio emas Gryffindor hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya, ketika Ron dan Hermione mendapat panggilan dari Profesor McGonagall, dan membiarkan Harry seorang diri. Harry tak masalah. Justru ia lega. Ia jadi memiliki waktu untuk menyendiri.

Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sirius dan Remus saja, tanpa kehadiran dua sahabatnya. Bukannya ia tak percaya mereka, tapi _project_ ini sangat berbahaya dan Harry tak ingin membahayakan keselamatan mereka.

Usai sarapan, Harry berniat pergi ke kamar mandi Myrthle Merana. Ia mau bicara secara pribadi dengan Sirius. Baru separuh jalan, ia dipanggil Profesor Dumbledore ke ruangannya. 'Mungkin untuk bertanya kenapa gelang takdir yang kemarin membelenggu tangannya dan Draco sudah terlepas.' Pikirnya.

Harry bergegas, tanpa membuang waktu ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci dan naik patung Gorgoyle, ia berhasil memasuki ruang kerja kepala sekolahnya itu. "Selamat pagi, _Sir_." Sapa Harry sopan.

"Pagi. Duduklah Harry, anakku! Mau permen?"

"_No, Sir_. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya, _Sir_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal gelang itu." jawab Profesor Dumbledore menunjuk absennya gelang takdir di tangan Harry, persis seperti dugaan Harry sebelumnya.

"Saya tak tahu, _Sir_. Gelang itu tiba-tiba saja bersinar lalu kaitannya terlepas begitu saja." jelas Harry.

Profesor Dumbledore memandang tubuh Harry penuh selidik dan _intens_ terutama bagian pergelangan tangannya, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu muncul di tempat yang dipandangnya. "Apa setelah itu ada tanda simbol rantai di tanganmu?" tanyanya menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"_No, Sir_. Tak ada tanda apapun di tangan saya."

Profesor Dumbledore mengetukkan jari-jari keriputnya ke atas meja. Otaknya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Dari buku yang ia baca, gelang takdir akan terlepas setelah membentuk sebuah tanda rantai, sebagai simbol bahwa mereka sudah terikat. Jika di tangan Harry tak ada tanda itu, ada kemungkinan gelang takdir dilepas secara langsung, oleh keturunan pengawal Seraphim. Hanya mereka yang punya kemampuan itu.

Tapi siapa? Kenapa ia bisa tak menyadarinya? Seharusnya Albus menyadari adanya residu kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar ketika mantra pelepas gelang takdir diucapkan. Tapi, faktanya tidak. Itu berarti, ini bukan perbuatan mereka. Jadi, ulah siapa ini? Berbagai pertanyaan berkelibat liar dalam benaknya. "Apa kau melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum gelang takdir bercahaya?"

"_Yes, Sir_. Saya mengatakan 'Meski kau sangat menjengkelkan dan aku ingin sekali memberimu 1,2 kutukan paling menyakitkan, jujur aku tak membencimu. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk melepaskan benda ini, agar kau tak terlibat ke dalam masalahku. Maaf untuk semuanya, Malfoy.' Kata Harry blak-blakan.

"Ah, itu dia kuncinya." Katanya riang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Ia menemukan jawabannya. "Pengorbanan nama lain dari cinta. Karena itulah, gelang takdir melepaskanmu."

"Saya tak mengerti, _Sir_."

"Sebenarnya, tujuan akhir adanya gelang takdir bukanlah pernikahan, melainkan tumbuhnya rasa cinta diantara dua individu. Itulah yang terpenting. Mungkin gelang itu merasa tujuannya sudah tercapai, sehingga ia melepaskanmu dan Mr. Malfoy." Jelasnya pada Harry yang kebingungan. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Harry. Sampai jumpa, nanti. Manfaatkan waktumu sepenuhnya, sebelum tugas keduamu."

"Baik, _Sir_." Kata Harry berpamitan dengan ramah.

Usai dari ruang kepala sekolah, Harry tak segera kembali ke asrama. Ia kembali melanjutkan tujuan awalny, yaitu ke kamar mandi Myrthle Merana yang jarang dikunjungi. Ia butuh tempat _privacy_ untuk berbicara dengan Sirius, tanpa takut terpergok orang lain. Ia menggenggam cermin dua arahnya dan wajah khawatir Sirius sudah nampak pada cerminnya. "Sirius, bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil membuat sebuah portkey?"

"Maaf, belum. Harry, apakah aman kau berbicara denganku? Kau.., Malfoy dan kau itu kan... itu... " ucapan Sirius terbata-bata memberi isyarat dua jari yang saling bertaut, untuk menunjukkan maksudnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu menyebut Harry dan Malfoy bersamaan. Apalagi jika membayangkan keduanya menikah? Sirius rasanya ingin muntah darah. Hatinya dag dig dug berdetak sangat kencang, menunggu dengan cemas, jawaban dari anak baptisnya.

"Aman. Aku sudah bebas dari gelang takdir dan si Ferret itu."

"Syukurlah." Ujar Sirius bernafas lega. "Aku sudah berfikir yang bukan-bukan, gara-gara gelang sialan dan Malfoy junior itu." keluh Sirius mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Harry tertawa kecil hingga lesung pipinya kelihatan. "Adakah kabar penting yang kalian peroleh? Tentang Voldemort atau Pelahap Maut?"

Wajah Sirius lebih lunak daripada sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa tertekan dari sorot matanya. "Ada kasak-kusuk diantara para Pelahap Maut yang mengatakan kalo Voldemort akan segera bangkit. Para Pelahap Maut beberapa kali melakukan pertemuan rahasia. Sayangnya, tiap kali anggota Orde memergoki aksi mereka, mereka selalu berhasil kabur."

Harry manggut-manggut. Otaknya mencerna informasi itu, mengolah, dan menganalisisnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertindak sembrono tanpa perhitungan seperti dulu. Meski jiwa Gryffindor yang lebih condong ke aksi nekat itu masih ada, setidaknya ia tak akan bertindak konyol, menyerbu sarang musuh tanpa persiapan yang matang, apalagi tanpa pengetahuan yang cukup tentang musuhnya. Itu tak akan lagi ia lakukan. Ia masih sayang nyawanya dan ia mencemaskan jatuhnya banyak korban yang tak perlu karena sifat sembrononya itu.

"Voldemort memang sudah bangkit, tapi belum sempurna. Karena itu, Para Pelahap Maut mulai gencar menunjukkan eksistensi mereka." Kata Harry membagi informasi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu hal sejak liburan musim panas yang lalu. Bahwa aku memiliki koneksi dengan Voldemort. Kami boleh dibilang, berbagi pikiran. Apa yang ia lihat, rasakan, dan lakukan— aku juga merasakannya. Itulah yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi burukku. Aku melihat semua hal keji itu lewat mata Voldemort. Karena itu, aku tahu ia masih hidup, meski tubuhnya belum utuh."

"APA?" Teriak Sirius seperti orang frustasi. "Gawat, gawat, gawat.. Ini gawat Harry. Jika ia menyadari koneksi itu, bisa saja ia memanfaatkanmu balik. Dan ini artinya, tamatlah riwayat kita. Sia-sia lah yang kita lakukan selama ini."

"Tidak, Siri. Ku rasa, ia masih belum menyadarinya." Kata Harry yakin. "Ia tak pernah menutup apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia rasakan hingga hari ini."

"Bisa saja itu jebakan."

"Jebakan bagaimana?"

"Jebakan untuk mengarahkanmu dan kita semua masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia terkenal dengan kemampuan Legilimens-nya, merusak pemikiran mangsanya hingga ia gila atau memohon dibunuh. Kau harus hati-hati, Harry. Untuk jaga-jaga, ada baiknya kau belajar Occlumency sekarang."

"Occlu ap..?"

"Harry..!" panggil Myrthle Merana yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Harry panik dan menyudahi acara ngobrolnya. "Sampai nanti, Siri." Ujarnya pelan, menyembunyikan cerminnya ke dalam sakunya. "Ya, Myrthle?" sahut Harry sopan begitu Myrthle sudah berdiri di depannya.

Myrthle Merana tak menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Ia —dengan senyum dan gayanya yang centil— terus-menerus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Harry, mengurangi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Myrthle menyenggol samping tubuh Harry dengan sengaja, hingga tubuh Harry bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh hantu gadis itu. Tubuh Harry bergidik, bukan karena suka, melainkan karena jijik.

"Oh, ternyata kau di sini. Ku pikir kau akan berendam di dalam kamar mandi khusus Prefek, seperti si tampan ketua murid kita." Katanya dengan suara mendesah ala wanita nakal, diiringi senyum malu-malu yang gagal ditunjukkannya. Telunjuknya dengan genit menyentuh dagu Harry yang segera ditepis Harry. "Aku ingin tahu, apa tubuhmu sekekar si Tampan itu atau kau..." matanya dengan nakal menelusuri tubuh Harry.

Harry yang tak nyaman dipandang dengan tatapan senonoh itu, refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menutupi dadanya. Ia merasa sangat terbuka di hadapan gadis hantu itu, meski ia mengenakan seragam dilapisi sweater dan jubah hitam di atasnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa telanjang.

"Err... maaf aku masih ada urusan. Ka-ka-karena itu, a-a-aku per-per-permisi dulu." katanya tergagap saking gugupnya. Sebelum Myrthle bertindak keterlaluan, Harry segera mengambil langkah kaki seribu alias kabur, menerobos para hantu yang berlalu lalang ke asramanya.

Ia terengah-engah di depan lukisan Nyonya Gendut, mengucapkan kata kunci dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan ajakan pesta si Kembar Weasley. Ia masih syok karena digoda oleh seorang wanita coret hantu wanita bin centil itu. Tubuhnya masih bergidik ngeri. "Huhhh, nyaris aja. Mengerikan sekali." gumamnya sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Harry menaiki ranjangnya sebelum roboh di atasnya.

Harry sama sekali tak melirik ranjang Ron yang masih belum terisi. Ia terbuai oleh mimpi indahnya. Ia baru menyadari kehilangan Ron pada pagi harinya. Ia tak melihat Ron di kamar, bahkan di aula. "Aneh. Kemana perginya Ron? Tak mungkin ia melewatkan waktu sarapan." Gumamnya keheranan.

Ini pertama kalinya Harry sarapan tanpa salah satu trio emas Gryffindor yang menemani. Biasanya kan salah satu ada di sampingnya. Harry merasa kesepian tanpa keduanya, meski si kembar Weasley mencoba mengajaknya bercanda dan meyakinkannya kalau Ron baik-baik saja. Meski demikian, Harry tetap saja cemas.

"Mr. Potter, bisa ikut saya?" tanya Profesor McGonagall."

"Ada apa, profesor?" tanya Harry balik.

"Tugas kedua turnamen Triwizard dimulai hari ini. Para peserta diminta berkumpul untuk mendapat pengarahan."

Tanpa banyak kata, Harry mengikuti Profesor McGonagall.

...*****...

Tugas kedua Triwizard tak sesulit tugas pertama. Ia hanya diharuskan berendam ke dalam danau hitam, mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dasar danau sana. Harry cukup percaya diri dengan tugas kedua ini. Ia punya tanaman yang bisa membuatnya bernafas dalam air, so ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah pasokan oksigen saat menyelam ke dasar danau sana. Harry mendapat giliran menyelam yang pertama, sesuai urutan peringkat.

Dinginnya air danau menembus kulit Harry, begitu tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air. Samar-samar, Harry merasakan aliran sihir yang mengalir dan lalu terserap ke pori-pori tubuhnya. Harry menggerak tangan dan kakinya dengan lincah, menyelam semakin ke dalam. Tambahan aliran sihir itu membuat stamina Harry semakin kuat.

Harry bergerak ke dasar danau. Di sana, jauh di dasar danau sana, berderet orang-orang yang pingsan dan diikat di atas tiang, menunggu diselamatkan. Harry mendekati salah satu yang dikenalinya, Ron. 'Pantas Ron melewatkan waktu sarapan. Rupanya ia di sini.' Batinnya menjawab pertanyaannya tadi pagi.

Setelah membebaskan Ron —tanpa banyak kesulitan—, ia naik ke atas permukaan. Selama perjalanan balik, ia melihat peserta lain sudah mulai menyelam. Ia melihat Victor yang mengambil bentuk animagi ikan hiu. Cedric membuat gelembung berisi cadangan oksigen. Kalau Fleur, ia kurang tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Mengabaikan mereka, Harry meneruskan perjalanannya ke atas sambil membawa Ron yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Belum sampai ke atas, Harry melihat Fleur menyusulnya ke atas dengan wajah merah padam. Mereka sampai di atas permukaan secara bersamaan.

Ron tersedak, tersadar dari pingsannya begitu wajahnya menyentuh udara di samping kiri Harry. Fleur yang ada di samping kanan Harry, megap-megap menggigil kedinginan. Ia berteriak panik, karena gagal menyelamatkan adiknya yang ditawan di dasar danau sana. Air mata menetes deras di pipi gadis cantik itu.

Harry merasa sentakan rasa iba di perutnya. Penyakit hero complex-nya kumat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyelam kembali ke dalam danau dengan gerakan cepat, mengabaikan terikan putus asa Ron menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia tiba di dasar danau, tempat para tawanan bersamaan dengan Cedric dan Victor. Dilihatnya, Cedric berhasil menyelamatkan Cho chang wanita yang ditaksir Harry dan Victor juga berhasil menyelamatkan Hermione.

Harry sendiri menghampiri tawanan yang tersisa, seorang gadis cilik berusia 12-an yang sedikit mirip dengan Fleur. Belum juga jemarinya menyentuh rantai yang mengikat gadis kecil itu, ia mendapat serangan dari arah belakang. Untung refleks Harry sangat bagus, ia segera bergerak ke samping menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba datang.

BLUP BLUP BLUP...

Suara gelembung air keluar dari mulut Harry. "Uhukk..." Mulut Harry tanpa sengaja menelan air danau, memasuki organ pencernaannya, membuatnya tersedak hebat.

Dari arah belakang Harry, muncul beberapa duyung dengan wajah gaharnya. Mereka menyerang Harry dengan sihirnya. "_Just one_." Teriak mereka marah, karena Harry berniat mengambil adik Fleur.

Harry tak bisa menjawab, karena itu akan membuatnya kembali tersedak oleh air. Ia hanya bisa berputar-putar di dalam air, menghindari serangan demi serangan. Ia membalas sesekali. Otaknya berfikir cepat, bagaimana caranya mengatasi gerombolan duyung itu karena waktunya sebentar lagi habis. Ia tak akan lagi bisa bernafas dalam air seperti sebelumnya. Belum lagi efek kelelahan, akibat dari menyelam ke dalam air bolak-balik dua kali. Itu semakin menghambat gerakan Harry.

Untunglah, Harry kembali merasakan aliran elemen air mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menyatu dengan utuh, membentuk simfoni nan indah. Itu mengembalikan stamina Harry yang mulai terkuras. Harry memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya digerakkan simfoni alam, yang dengan lentur menghindari serangan para duyung, hingga tak ada satupun yang mengenai dirinya.

Di otaknya, muncul sebuah mantra asing yang Harry sendiri tak tahu apa kegunaannya. Harry tetap tenang, masih membiarkan alam menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sentakan aliran sihir yang mengalir deras di tiap pori-pori tubuhnya melimpah ruah. Harry juga merasakan aliran sihir itu menyatu, pada satu titik yaitu tongkatnya.

Harry membuka matanya tiba-tiba ketika sihir itu semakin besar mengalir pada tongkat sihirnya. Harry mengucapkan sihir yang baru saja muncul di otaknya, yakin kalo itulah jawaban untuk mengalahkan para duyung itu. "_Urekaz_." Teriaknya.

Dari tongkat sihirnya, keluarlah sebuah energi nan kuat berbentuk kilat, bergerak cepat lurus, menghantam tubuh gerombolan duyung itu. Para duyung itu merasakan sentakan listrik menyerang mereka, membuat mereka meraung-raung kesakitan. Kulit mereka hangus akibat serangan dahsyat itu.

Harry tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Ia segera turun ke bawah, dengan gerakan efisien dan cekatan, membebaskan adik Fleur, mumpung para duyung itu masih meraung kesakitan. Ia menarik tubuh adik Fleur, menggerakkan kakinya ke atas permukaan danau. Ia menendang-nendang air danau, mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan terus bergerak menjauh dari tempat duyung yang masih meraung kesakitan.

Tubuh Harry masih jauh dari permukaan, tiba-tiba Harry merasakan paru-parunya panas, membengkak ingin pecah. Paru-parunya kini menjerit-jerit meminta pasokan oksigen bersih. 'Sial efek tanaman itu sudah habis.' rutuk Harry dalam hati.

BLUP BLUP BLUP... Suara gelembung air semakin kencang terdengar. Gerakan kaki Harry semakin pelan, menunjukkan staminanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Harry kini panik. Otaknya berfikir, mencari mantra yang kira-kira bisa membantunya dalam situasi ini.

Kembali, di otaknya muncul sebuah mantra asing. Harry tak berfikir panjang, ia segera mengucapkan mantra asing itu lagi "_Ahuf iaknes_." Sebuah pusaran angin berpusar di kaki Harry, mengangkat tubuh Harry dan adik Fleur dengan cepat ke atas permukaan, mendahului Cedric dan Victor.

Harry megap-megap, mengambil nafas panjang begitu sampai ke atas permukaan danau. Di sampingnya adik Fleur juga melakukan hal yang sama. Di ujung dermaga, ia mendengar Fleur berteriak dalam bahasa Perancis "_Ma soeur.. Ma soeur.._" Ia membantu menarik tubuh Harry dan adiknya ke atas dermaga, mengambil handuk menyelimuti tubuh adiknya yang menggigil kedinginan. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya dengan mata merah dan sembab, menatap Harry penuh terima kasih. "_Merci, Harry. Merci._" katanya sambil memberinya ciuman di pipi tembem Harry.

Harry mengerjabkan matanya dan memberinya senyuman, berniat mengatakan, "_It's OK, no problem_." Sayang, Fleur tak mengerti bahasa Inggris dan Harry tak mengerti bahasa Perancis, sehingga mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi dalam bahasa isyarat.

Draco yang melihat adegan dua orang itu, kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia merasakan sentakan cemburu dan cemas di waktu bersamaan, kalau-kalau Harry jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik yang berasal dari Perancis, yang diduga masih memiliki darah elf dalam tubuhnya.

"Hentikan tatapan membunuhmu, Drake. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu." bisik Pansy yang berdiri di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat adanya Grabe dan Goyle di dekat mereka.

Draco menggeram, mengabaikan bisikan sahabat baiknya. Wajahnya masih mengerut tak suka. Untunglah, Grabe dan Goyle memiliki otak dangkal, jadi ia tak menyadari maksud tatapan Draco. Dikiranya Draco sedang merencanakan menyiksa si Potter.

Setelah Harry, muncullah Cedric dengan Cho chang dan Victor dengan Hermione ke atas permukaan. Kali ini, giliran Ron membantu menarik tubuh Hermione yang beberapa hari ini ia abaikan dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk. Ia merengkuh tubuh Hermione, membagikan tubuh hangatnya pada sang sahabat yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Harry.. bagaimana Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas begitu mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu. Dia tiba lebih dulu darimu. Tuh lihat!" tunjuknya pada Harry yang sedang menikmati teh hangat yang dihidangkan Dobby. Lesung di pipinya menunjukkan ia sedang tertawa karena gurauan kecil peri rumah baik hati itu. Hermione bernafas lega. Dengan gerakan terhuyung-huyung, ia dan Ron menghampiri Harry dan mengambil tempat di samping Harry. Mereka menikmati teh bersama, setelah melakukan aksi berbahaya itu.

...*****...

Harry sudah mendapat kiriman portkey yang dibuat dalam bentuk amulet, tersembunyi dengan aman dibalik bajunya. Ia melangkah ke tempat tugas ketiganya, diiringi Ron, sahabat setianya. Ia membisikkan, "Kau harus pergi ke Shrieking Shack begitu aku masuk ke maze," pada Ron. Ia diam-diam mengulurkan jubah gaibnya pada Ron.

"Kenapa begitu, mate?" balas Ron sambil berbisik juga.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Balas Harry.

Ron tak sempat bertanya lagi, karena Harry sudah ditarik Profesor McGonagall. Ron dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan temannya. Ia menarik tangan Hermione ke arah yang berlawanan, yang sempat diprotes gadis itu. "Nanti ku jelaskan," kata Ron tak berhenti untuk menjelaskan. Ia sedang dipacu waktu. Ia bisa merasakan jika permintaan Harry sangatlah penting dan mendesak, meskipun ia tak tahu menahu apapun.

Harry memasuki maze terlebih dahulu karena ia mendapat peringkat pertama. Ia menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya begitu menginjakkan kaki pertamanya. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan waspada. Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Ia melihat tanaman-tanaman itu menutup jalan di belakangnya. Harry segera paham, apabila itu salah satu rintangan pada tugas ketiganya. Harry berlari cepat, meneriakkan mantra "_Ignis_." Untuk membakar jerat tanaman rimba di sepanjang lorong yang dilaluinya.

Sambil berlari, ia samar-samar mendengar teriakan Fleur dari arah belakang. Harry kembali didera rasa iba. Bukannya berlari ke depan, Harry justru kembali ke belakang. Jiwa Hero complex-nya bangkit lagi. Ia meneriakkan mantra "_Petrificus Totalis_," menyerang Victor yang terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Fleur.

Victor berhasil menghindar. Ia melemparkan kutukan demi kutukan pada Harry. Harry cukup beruntung, memiliki Draco sebagai rival, yang tak bosan-bosannya mengajaknya perang mantra, sehingga ia bisa mengimbanginya. Jual beli serangan pun terjadi. Sesekali Harry, melemparkan kutukan. Sampai kemudian perhatian Harry teralih pada Fleur yang mengerang kesakitan, dengan tubuh rubuh ke tanah, terjerat semak liar. Sebuah kutukan hitam berupa Cruciatus dilemparkan Victor, menghantam tubuh Harry tanpa ampun.

Tubuh Harry terbanting-banting ke tanah, menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat pada kepalanya, seperti dicabik-cabik secara brutal. Tongkat holly-nya terlepas, terabaikan begitu saja. Harry sampai pada tahap merasa putus asa. Dalam hati membatin, 'Inikah yang dirasakan laba-laba yang kena kutukan Crucio dari Profesor Moody dulu'.

"_Avis_." Teriak Cedric yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Ribuan burung menyerang Victor, mematuki kepalanya.

Victor yang sibuk menghindari patukan burung-burung itu, membuat serangan Cruciatus-nya pada Harry terlepas. Ia melangkah mundur ke belakang, terhuyung-huyung dengan langkah sempoyongan. Tubuhnya membentur dinding tanaman yang dengan sigap menjerat tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam dan dibawa entah kemana.

Harry mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak di kakinya meneriakkan, "_Lumos_." Ia memberi tanda tempat Fleur dan Victor terjerat tanaman setan yang mengelilingi maze. "Well, terima kasih sudah menolong. Sekarang kita bisa memulai turnamen kita lagi dengan sportif." Kata Harry.

Cedric menganggukkan kepala, sepakat. Mereka berdua lalu berlari bersama menuju pusat Maze, sama-sama ingin memenangkan turnamen prestisius ini. Beberapa kali mereka melemparkan serangan, bukan serangan mematikan hanya untuk menghalangi dan menjegal lawan. Harry sedikit lebih unggul karena jauh lebih veteran, meski usianya masih kalah dari Cedric. Ia meninggalkan Cedric di belakang.

Harry sudah berniat meninggalkan Cedric ketika melihat Cedric melolong kesakitan. Harry menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat kaki Cedric terjerat sulur tanaman. Harry tanpa pikir panjang melemparkan serangan _ignis_, membakar tanaman yang menjerat pergelangan kaki Cedric.

Begitu terbebas, Cedric —setelah menggumamkan terima kasih— kembali berlari mengejar Harry, melanjutkan persaingan mereka. Mereka susul menyusul menuju pusat Maze, tempat piala sang juara berada. Keduanya dengan antusias berlomba, siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh piala api. Ternyata, keduanya seimbang, tiba tepat bersamaan. Tangan mereka menyentuh piala api bersamaan pula. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya bersinar, menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Waaa..." teriak Harry dan Cedric kompak, sama-sama kaget begitu menyadari pialanya ternyata sebuah portkey. Mereka merasakan tubuh keduanya tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam, meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Di tempat yang berbeda, jauh dari Hogwarts, tampak beberapa orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng sedang berkumpul. Mereka tidaklah risih berada di tempat yang sangatlah sepi dan suram dengan banyaknya debu dan kabut dimana-mana. Di atas langit, awan hitam menutupi seluruh permukaan langit malam, menambah kesuraman tempat itu. Tak jauh dari tempat orang-orang berjubah hitam itu berkumpul, muncullah sebuah piala dari dalam udara.

Setelah piala itu, muncul pula dua sosok tubuh dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Keduanya terlempar dengan kasar, membentur tanah kering yang kotor oleh dedaunan kering.

BRUKK...

"Auww.." Erang keduanya, menahan rasa perih karena kulit tubuhnya bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil nan tajam.

Cedric-lah yang pertama sadar. Ia langsung berdiri, mengamati sekitar dengan mata coklatnya, mengira-ngira dimana mereka sekarang. Harry sebaliknya, ia memilih duduk, mencoba melihat batu yang tadi mengenai pucuk kepalanya hingga berdarah. Ia baca sebuah tulisan yang terukir kata William Marcus Ridle 1679-1740M. "Eh." Gumamnya. Bayangan buruk berkelebat cepat di otaknya.

'Jangan..jangan...' batinnya dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, ketakutan. Mulutnya membuka menutup. Lidahnya membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Matanya membola, memikirkan yang terburuk. Untunglah, ia segera sadar dari _trans_-nya, begitu mendengar jejak-jejak langkah kaki. Ia mengeluarkan amuletnya dan mengaktifkan portkey.

Jejak-jejak itu semakin mendekat dan membuat Harry panik. Terlebih setelah matanya menangkap berkas sinar hijau memancar dari kejauhan di tengah keremangan malam, menuju tepat ke tubuh Cedric. Cedric sama sekali tak menyadarinya karena membelakangi arah serangan itu.

Harry yang panik melemparkan kutukan '_Stupefy_,' ke arah Cedric. Serangannya tidaklah kuat karena Harry baru mempelajarinya dan ia tak berkonsentrasi penuh. Meski demikian, cukup ampuh membuat tubuh si pirang jangkung itu tumbang, menghantam tanah dengan tidak berperi-ketubuhan.

BUMMM...

Harry tak bisa mengambil nafas, lega. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan mengerikan, meraih tubuh Cedric yang dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya, berusaha bangkit dari tanah. Harry mencengkram erat tangan Cedric, dan berbisik, "Jangan banyak tanya," membungkam segala tanya dan protes dari seniornya. Harry menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dan Cedric bersembunyi di deretan nisan, menghindari serangan dari arah lawan tak dikenal.

BOMMMM... SRAKKK..

Suara batu nisan yang hancur menghiasi telinga dua orang pelajar Hogwarts itu. Keduanya tetap beringsut, dengan tubuh hampir menyentuh tanah diantara nisan-nisan, untuk menghindari serangan mematikan dari lawan, mirip gerakan ular melata. Sesekali Harry dan Cedric membalas serangan.

"_Avis_." Teriak Cedric memunculkan ribuan burung-burung untuk memberikan patukan maut sekaligus mengganggu konsentrasi lawan.

"_Dleish al_." Teriak Harry membuat pelindung yang melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan yang datang.

Harry tak tahu mantra apa itu, sama seperti sebelumnya saat melawan para duyung. Ia hanya mendapat ingatan tentang mantra-mantra itu di otaknya. Dengan kata lain, ia hanya coba-coba saja, berharap itu mantra yang bagus.

Ternyata, _Dleish al_ merupakan mantra pelindung. Tapi, tak sama dengan _Protego_. _Dleish al_, bukan hanya bisa melindungi, tapi juga menyerap serangan sihir dari lawan. Berbeda dengan mantra _Protego_ yang hanya bisa melindungi saja.

Sambil menatap lawan yang mulai terlihat siluetnya, ia melirik amuletnya. Ia menunggu portkey buatan Remus ini aktif dan berharap amat sangat, bekerja dengan baik. Matanya kini beralih mengamati lawannya yang tinggi menjulang beberapa meter dari mereka.

Beberapa orang laki-laki tinggi besar dengan jubah hitam dan topeng warna perak, ciri khas para Pelahap Maut menutupi wajahnya. Tongkat sihir teracung di depan dada, siap melemparkan beberapa kutukan ke arah Cedric dan Harry yang tersembunyi diantara batu nisan.

Diantara para Pelahap Maut itu, ada satu orang yang dikenali Harry. Postur tubuh gendut pendek, check. Rambut coklat tanah yang gimbal dan menyembul diantara tudung jubahnya, check. 'Tak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia.' Batinnya menggerutu, menyumpah serapah. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, takut kalau-kalau tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangannya.

Jika orang ini ada, maka tuannya orang itu aka Voldemort juga berada di sini. Persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Bedanya, Harry masih sempat menyelamatkan Cedric dari serangan AVADA KEDAVA, sehingga untuk saat ini ia masih hidup. Otak Harry berfikir cepat. Bagaimana caranya mereka berdua selamat dan pulang dalam keadaan hidup-hidup?

Harry merasakan amuletnya bercahaya dibalik kaosnya. Portkey-nya sudah mulai aktif. Harry mendengar Cedric berkata lirih, "Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengambil pialanya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara kita selamat," tepat di telinga Harry.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya portkey. Lihat!" balasnya lirih, menunjuk amuletnya yang sudah bercahaya, meski belum terang.

Salah satu dari Pelahap Maut itu menyadari adanya portkey lain yang ada pada Harry Potter, musuh mereka. Mereka pun dengan membabi buta melemparkan serangan-serangan mematikan, kecuali Avada Kedava pada Cedric dan Harry.

Harry dan Cedric hanya bisa beringsut menjauhi mereka, tanpa bisa membalasnya. Stamina mereka sudah terkuras habis. Pertama karena mereka baru saja menjalani tugas ketiga Turnamen Triwizard. Dan kedua, mereka harus melawan para Pelahap Maut yang jumlahnya ada 10. Terus terang, keduanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menjalani reli duel panjang yang membutuhkan banyak pengalaman.

Harry merasakan panik menyerang tiap-tiap sendi tubuhnya. Otaknya macet, tak bisa menganalisa apa yang tengah terjadi, apalagi menemukan jalan keluarnya. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tertangkap, sebelum Portkey-nya benar-benar siap, jika begini caranya. Dan itu yang membuat cemas setengah mati.

Harry mungkin tak langsung dibunuh. Ia yakin tujuan utama Harry dijebak menjadi salah satu peserta turnamen Triwizard adalah untuk menangkap Harry hidup-hidup. Harry menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan membatin, 'Untuk tumbal kebangkitan Voldemort.' Ya, kemungkinan itu masih ada.

Matanya kini melirik pria tampan berambut pirang dengan otaknya yang tergolong brilian di Hogwarts, yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Untuk Cedric, mungkin ia akan langsung dibunuh ditempat dengan kutukan Avada Kedava langsung. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Harry meraih amuletnya yang sudah mulai siap dan memberikannya pada Cedric. Ia berbisik, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dan minta bantuan."

"Jangan! Itu terlalu berbahaya." Tolak Cedric.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya caranya. Kita tak bisa selamat kalau begini terus."

"Tapi..."

"Mereka tak akan membunuhku dengan segera. Aku yakin itu. Tapi kau? Kau pasti akan diberikan kutukan Avada Kedava dengan senang hati. Aku akan mengulur-ulur mereka. Cepat, pergilah!" kata Harry membungkam segala protes dari seniornya.

Portkey-nya sudah siap. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari amulet, menyedot tubuh Cedric. Para Pelahap Maut itu tak tinggal diam. Mereka tak mau meninggalkan saksi hidup, sehingga mereka segera mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan, berniat merapalkan mantra Avada Kedava.

Harry dengan segera pasang badan, melindungi tubuh Cedric dari semua serangan mematikan lawan. Ia cukup percaya diri, musuhnya tak akan memberinya Avada Kedava. Setidaknya belum saat ini. Keyakinannya terbukti. Mereka tak lagi menyerang dengan mantra Avada Kedava, melainkan Cruciatus.

Sama-sama kutukan tak termaafkan sebenarnya, meski yang satunya langsung membuat seseorang berimigrasi ke akhirat, sedangkan yang satunya lagi akan membunuh Harry secara perlahan-lahan dengan cara yang menyakitkan pula.

Harry menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, bertahan sekuat tenaga melawan serangan Cruciatus dari Pelahap Maut itu. Cruciatus yang mereka lontarkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada Cruciatus-nya Victor. Otaknya bukan hanya serasa dicabik-cabik, tapi sudah sampai tahap seperti meledak. Meski demikian, ia tak menyerah. Ia tak boleh roboh sekarang di saat tubuh Cedric belum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Harry bisa mendengar pekikan lirih Cedric dan mungkin dengan mata membola antara cemas dan panik, di belakangnya. Harry terus bertahan sampai akhirnya Cedric menghilang dari hadapannya. Tubuh mungil Harry ambruk ke tanah, efek dari kutukan level tinggi itu.

Ia samar-samar merasakan tubuhnya diseret, tak berperi-ketubuhan ke tempat antah berantah. Tubuhnya dilempar dengan kasar, membentur pasak kayu dengan kulitnya yang kasar, menggesek tubuh Harry yang bajunya sudah koyak, menembus hingga kulitnya. Perih dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Harry masih belum bisa membuka matanya, apalagi sekedar memberikan perlawanan. Matanya terlalu berat untuk mau diajak berkompromi. Tangannya dengan kasar ditarik ke belakang, diikat kuat pada pasak kayu itu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, salah satu dari mereka sempat menjitak kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Harry menggigil tak jelas. Bulu romanya berdiri tegak. Harry memaksakan matanya membuka lebar, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber yang membuatnya merasakan aura sihir mengerikan ini.

Matanya membola ketika menemukan dari mana asal _KI (Killing intent)_ itu. Aura membunuh dan mengerikan itu berasal dari arah pria gendut pendek yang Harry asumsikan Wormtail, si pengkhianat keluarganya. Matanya beralih pada kuali hitam di tengah api unggun. Suara cairan menggelegak yang berasal dari kuali hitam itu, menampar wajah Harry.

Harry terkesiap ketakutan. Otaknya memproses dan menganalisis dengan cepat apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Harry meneguk ludahnya susah payah. 'Jangan bilang habis ini.. habis ini...' batin Harry ketakutan luar biasa. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dihadapi seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun sepertinya.

Pria gendut itu membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyerupai tikus got. Ia menggendong sesuatu yang masih tertutup kain. Bersamaan dengan itu, Harry merasakan gerakan makhluk melata di atas tanah. Harry terkesiap, melihat ular yang sangat besar, hampir menyaingi Basiliks milik Salazar Slytherin, sang pendiri asrama Slytherin.

'_Semua sudah siap, Master. Ritual kebangkitan master sudah bisa dimulai.' _Kata ular bernama Nagini itu dalam bahasa Parseltongue.

Orang yang diajak bicara ular itu tak berkata apa-apa pada sang ular, sebaliknya ia membentak Wormtail untuk membuka tudung penutupnya. Wormtail yang ketakutan karena dibentak, dengan gemetaran membuka tudung yang menutupi sesuatu itu, memperlihatkan wujud sesuatu dengan _KI (Killing Intent)_ mengerikan itu.

Mata Harry tak bisa lebih lebar lagi membelalak, melotot ngeri. Sebuah kepala dengan wajah menyerupai ular berwarna seputih kapas dan hanya berisi lubang mata dan mulut saja, menyapa Harry, "Hallo, Potter. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau sudah siap menyaksikan hari kebangkitanku sekaligus hari kematianmu?" katanya dengan nada paling jahat yang pernah Harry dengar.

To Be Continued…

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Nanti kisahnya tak akan sama dengan buku HP keempat. Ai tak membuat chara Cedric mati. Ai berniat memberi peran lumayan penting di tahun kelima Harry nanti. Dan apakah akan ada death chara, Ai sedang mempertimbangkannya. Adakah reader yang berkenan memberi usul, chara mana yang dibuat dead? Ai tunggu usulan para reader sekalian. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Eksistensi Voldemort dkk menguat. Harry kesulitan mengontrol feromonnya, membuat dikejar-kejar fanboysnya. Sialnya lagi, Draco Malfoy selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry. Voldemort, Fans boys, Draco dan detensi membuat hari-hari Harry Potter bagai di neraka. Gelang takdir? Akankah gelang ini membantu Harry menemukan sosok matenya? Atau sebaliknya membuat hidupnya yang kacau balau jadi semakin tak terkendali?

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Chapter depan jadi terakhir kalinya seting tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts. Chapter ke-15 nanti masuk setting tahun kelima Harry. Nah di setting ini, Ai baru memikirkan enaknya Harry dipasangkan sama siapa? **

Kekuatan Seraphim memang bisa menyerap elemen alam, tapi tidak semua elemen alam. Jika salah, malah akan berakibat buruk pada tubuh Harry. Elemen di danau Hogwarts itu masih alami jadi bagus untuk menambah stamina Harry, tapi areal pemakam Riddle berbeda. Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa baca di chap ini.

Untuk penyelamat? Sebetulnya di chap sebelumnya, Ai sudah memplot Draco bakal menyelamatkan Harry. Tapi sayang nggak ke save, akibat laptopku mati mendadak. Jadi yang Ai publish document yang sebelumnya. Terlalu lama kalo mau ngetik ulang.

Moment sweet Drarry sengaja nggak Ai adain di chap 12. Ai memfokuskan chap kemarin untuk adegan fighting, biar dapet feel menegangkannya. Voldemort nanti bakal jadi sandungan utama untuk Draco dan Harry. Hanya itu yang bisa Ai bocorin. Untuk lebih jelasnya, ikuti saja lanjutan fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk Mochi Henry, Hina devilojoshi, Ikhaosvz, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Shanzec, Istiartika, dan para reader silent sekalian yang udah menyempatkan membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Terima kasih banyak.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Derap langkah kaki Draco terdengar kencang, berderak tiap kali kakinya menginjak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tampak Pansy melangkah cepat melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, berusaha menyusul Draco. Dia takut tertinggal.

"Drake..., tunggu. Tunggu aku!" teriak Pansy dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena paru-parunya dipaksa bekerja lebih lebih keras memberikan pasokan oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat bercucuran, membasahi poni dan keningnya. Ternyata tak segampang itu mengejar Draco, terlebih Draco yang sedang berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Itu sulit sekali.

Sayangnya, Draco tak menghiraukan jeritan Pansy. Ia sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya, bahkan semakin cepat, sehingga Pansy tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Samar-samar, ia menangkap jeritan frustasi Pansy dan nafasnya yang terputus-putus, di belakangnya. Akan tetapi, Draco tetap kukuh tak bergeming, dan tak menyurutkan langkahnya.

Bukannya ia tak perduli pada Pansy yang kesulitan menyusul dirinya. Demi Merlin, ia perduli. Hatinya pun tak tega menyaksikan paras temannya yang sudah merah padam kepayahan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus hal itu.

Saat ini, ia sedang dipacu oleh waktu untuk segera menyelamatkan Harry Potter, matenya, belahan jiwanya yang nyawanya sedang terancam. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin Draco akan mendapati si Potter sudah —Draco ngeri membayangkannya— terbujur kaku di atas tanah.

"Drake, sebenarnya kau mau kemana? Please, katakan sesuatu padaku. Jangan diam saja!" Teriak Pansy dengan mata melotot begitu Draco sampai di puncak menara Astronomi, sedang dia masih jauh di belakang. Dalam hati ia membatin, berharap kakinya bisa bergerak lebih cepat lagi, sehingga ia bisa menghentikan rencana bodoh yang bertengger di kepala pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Drake!" jerit Pansy panik, dengan kecepatan mengerikan nyaris seperti terbang, segera menjambret lengan Draco begitu jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah. Jantung gadis manis itu berdesir kencang berlomba dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus. "_Please tell, me_. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kata Pansy lembut, setelah nafasnya tidak terengah-engah.

Draco tak menjawabnya, memandang sinis Pansy dan lekas menyentakkan tangannya kasar. Tapi Pansy tak kalah keras kepalanya. Ia menolak melepaskan lengan Draco. Ia justru mengeratkan cengkeramannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menancap di kulit putih Draco. Mata Draco menyipit tak suka. Amarah berkumpul di dadanya, membuat dadanya panas seperti mau meledak. "Lepas, Pans! Lepaskan aku." katanya dingin, melirik tajam sang sahabat.

Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bersikukuh menolak. "Tidak. Tidak akan sampai kau mengatakan, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan." Matanya membalas tajam pelototan Draco. Mereka saling adu melotot hingga 30 menit lamanya.

Sebagai seorang gentlemen, Draco akhirnya mengalah, dan menghentikan adegan saling lempar Deathglear yang menurutnya konyol dan sia-sia. Draco kini mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit malam yang tertutup awan hitam. Sama sekali tak nampak bintang di atas langit sana, seolah memberi tanda bahwa malam ini akan terjadi peristiwa besar yang mengerikan. "Aku harus pergi, Pans. Aku harus menyelamatkannya." Katanya lirih.

"Kau jangan gila, Drake. Lawanmu itu Kau Tahu Siapa. Itu sama halnya dengan kau menyerahkan nyawamu."

"AKU TAK PERDULI." Teriak Draco frustasi. Ia mengerang panjang, menjambaki rambut pirang platinanya. Nafasnya memburu dengan jemari tangan mengepal, menahan rasa sesak yang membuncah di dalam dadanya, akibat emosi yang terkumpul di dalam dada.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Pans. Aku tak mungkin diam di sini, menunggu.. menunggu dia... mati." Draco mencicit ketakutan, membayangkan adegan Harry mati, membuat tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya. Separuh jiwanya seperti hilang, dibawa pergi belahan jiwanya.

Raut wajah yang biasanya menampilkan wajah datar, angkuh, dan mendesis menyebalkan, kini berubah pucat, gusar, ketakutan dan juga putus asa. "Aku harus pergi, Pans, harus. Kau jangan menghalangi aku. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mate-ku termasuk Pangeran Kegelapan." Katanya dingin.

Pansy menatap wajah Draco penuh rasa iba. Wajahnya melembut, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di paras manisnya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang sahabat, kegusaran yang melanda sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Pansy melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya. "Drake..." Panggilnya hati-hati.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati, Pans. Tidak bisa. Itu sama saja membunuhku. Mengertilah? Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tahu, Drake. Tapi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau tak bisa mengayunkan tongkat sihirmu di luar sana. Itu sama saja kau memberi tahu identitasmu dan itu berarti nyawa kedua orang tuamu dan kau sendiri yang jadi taruhannya."

"Kau pikir aku seorang Gryffindor?" katanya ketus dengan nada jijik di bagian Gryffindor. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Aku tahu kau itu Slytherin tulen. Tapi tetap saja kau butuh tongkat sihirmu untuk mengalahkan setidaknya 30 Pelahap Maut. Dan berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini idiot." Tukas Pansy dengan mata mendelik.

Draco memutar bola matanya, malas. "Aku meragukan itu." katanya lirih nyaris hanya Draco sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku punya tongkat sihir cadangan."

Mata Pansy menyipit, dengan pandangan skeptis. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Kau ingat kegemparan di final piala dunia Quidditch beberapa bulan yang lalu?" tanya Draco yang dibalas anggukan kepala Pansy. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan tongkat sihir entah milik siapa. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir soal identitasku. Dan lagi..."

"Dan lagi apa?" sergah Pansy. Ia menautkan alisnya hingga pangkal kedua alisnya menyatu. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka. Hatinya cemas, membayangkan Draco melakukan apa yang saat ini ada dalam benak Pansy.

Draco tersenyum miring, tapi tetap memperlihatkan keanggunannya, khas Malfoy. "Sudah saatnya aku menggunakan kekuatan itu. Sayang kan kalo disia-siakan." Katanya dengan nada yang begitu santai, mengabaikan pekikan terkesiap Pansy dan wajahnya yang sudah sepucat kapas.

"_What_? _Are you crazy_?" pekik Pansy tak percaya dan mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dari Draco. Wajah Draco terlihat yakin dengan semua tindakannya. "Tapi Drake.." Protes Pansy masih berusaha menghentikan tindakan gegabah sang sahabat. Lagi-lagi kebaikan hatinya itu, hanya mendapat balasan tatapan mematikan dari Draco.

Akhirnya gadis itu mengalah. Ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Draco. "Oke, kalo memang itu keputusanmu. Tapi, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Draco mengganggukkkan kepala sebagai balasan. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Nanti, aku cerita. Aku harus bergegas. Sampai jumpa lagi, Pans." Kata Draco tersenyum, berpamitan sebelum berubah wujud seperti kelelawar. Ia terbang diantara celah-celah udara menara yang menjulang tinggi, bergabung bersama dengan binatang-binatang malam lainnya, meninggalkan Pansy seorang diri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Ku harap kau tidak bertindak gegabah dan pulang dengan selamat." balas Pansy pada angin yang berhembus, setelah kepergian Draco. Matanya menerawang, menatap kosong ke arah tempat Draco menghilang. Ia membiarkan angin malam mempermainkan rambutnya. Pansy masih ingin menikmati suasana di Menara Astronomi lebih lama lagi, setidaknya sampai ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dan bergabung dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Draco mengaktifkan portkey-nya setelah berada di luar Hogwarts, masih dalam wujud kelelawar. Portkey yang dibuatkan ayahnya segera menelan tubuhnya dalam lubang hitam dan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju, yakni areal pemakaman tua milik keluarga Riddle.

Kali ini, ia menggunakan wujud Draculanya. Mata abu-abu Draco kini berganti warna jadi merah darah. Dua taringnya menyembul tajam keluar dari bibirnya —dalam keadaan biasa ukuran taringnya sama seperti manusia lainnya hanya sedikit lebih panjang—, menunjukkan kalo Draco siap bertarung. Rambut pirang platinanya berubah menjadi hitam panjang. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa cm, kira-kira setinggi ayahnya. Wajah remajanya menghilang, mengeras menjadi sosok Draco dewasa. Fisiknya saat ini, sangat berbeda jauh dari Draco Malfoy yang dikenal oleh orang-orang.

"_Expelliarmus_."Teriakan Harry-lah yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya begitu kakinya sampai di tempat tujuan. 'Syukurlah, aku belum terlambat.' Batin Draco mendesah lega dan segera menyiagakan tongkat sihir cadangannya.

Kakinya melangkah hati-hati, diantara batu nisan mendekati suara Harry berasal. Ia melihat diantara keremangan malam gerombolan orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya. 'Itu Pelahap Maut. Pasti Harry ada di situ dan mungkin...' batin Draco berdegup kencang, menelan ludahnya susah payah. '...Voldemort.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Draco memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan gelombang suara untuk memanggil kawanannya datang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kelelawar? Untunglah, dalam radius 1 km dari tempatnya berdiri, banyak kelelawar yang hidup berterbangan mencari makan. Jadi mereka bisa datang, memenuhi undangan Draco. Kepakan sayap para kelelawar terdengar jelas di telinga Draco.

Ia —masih dengan kode gelombang bunyi— memerintahkan kawanan kelelawar untuk menyerang para Pelahap Maut yang ada di depan Draco. Minimal, itu bisa memberinya pengalihan dan juga kode untuk Father yang Draco yakini berada diantara barisan para Pelahap Maut itu.

...*****...

Harry hanya bisa mendecih, memaki kesialannya dalam hati selama beberapa bulan terakhir, sejak awal liburan musim panas lalu. Tapi, diantara kesialannya, ini yang paling besar. Harry dipaksa menjdi donor untuk kebangkitan musuh besar Harry dan juga penyihir golongan putih lainnya, sekaligus saksi mata.

'_Oh, shit. Bloody hell._ Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?' batin Harry bertanya entah pada siapa.

Bibirnya meringis, merasakan gesekan kasar kulit tubuhnya dengan tiang kayu, tempat tubuhnya terikat. Luka melintang memanjang di lengan tangannya, masih mengalirkan darah, menetes sia-sia membasahi sang bumi pertiwi. Tadi si Wormtail menyayat lengannya, menghambil sampel darahnya untuk dijadikan salah satu bahan kebangkitan —wujud manusia secara utuh— Voldemort, selain bahan-bahan lainnya.

Gurauannya pada Ron, bahwa ia akan dijadikan tumbal kebangkitan Voldemort jadi kenyataan. Bahkan deskripsinya tentang tempat kebangkitan Voldemort pun sama persis. Setelah ini, tentu saja jika Harry bisa selamat pulang dengan kondisi utuh tak kurang satu pun, ia akan mengasah kemampuannya Seer. Bila perlu, ia akan berguru pada Master Ramalan di Hogwarts yakni Profesor Trelawney.

"Well, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan pahlawan dunia sihir kita, Harry Potter si anak yang bertahan hidup." Kata sosok mengerikan yang berdiri di depan Harry samping kuali yang kini sudah hancur berderai sinis, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Harry yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. Mata merahnya memancar dari balik kegelapan.

Harry kembali mendecih, memaki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisa melamun di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Seharusnya ia memanfaatkan euforia para Pelahap Maut atas kebangkitan tuan mereka untuk melarikan diri. Bukannya larut dalam lamunan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, menyerap udara di sekitar yang beraroma seperti kumpulan besi rongsok. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyerap aliran sihir yang mengalir kuat di sekitar pemakaman, sebagai suply tenaga dikarenakan staminanya yang sudah terkuras habis, usai melakukan reli duel panjang beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Uhuk.." Harry terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah berbau amis di bibirnya. 'Celaka.' Batinnya cemas setengah mati. 'Udara di sini pasti sudah tercemar oleh aura sihir hitam mereka, karena itulah aliran sihirnya tidak sehaluan dengan sihirku. Karena itu aku mengalami luka dalam. Gawat-gawat.' Pikirnya panik.

Harry menahan nafasnya, seolah-olah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, ketika sosok Voldemort maju beberapa langkah, mendekati tiang tampat Harry terikat. 'Kenapa sosoknya jadi seperti itu?' batinnya dengan mata membelalak lebar selebar-lebarnya.

Sosok Voldemort yang baru bangkit ini sangat jauh berbeda dari sosok Voldemort muda yang pernah Harry temui di tahun keduanya. Rambut keriting berombak coklat tuanya hilang tak bersisa, tandas licin seperti biksu Shaolin. Hidung mancungnya, yang membuat Harry iri, menghilang dan hanya menyisakan dua lubang. Wajahnya sepucat mayat hidup, tak ada sama sekali rona kemerah-merahan di sana. Persamaan keduanya hanya satu, tatapan matanya tetap bengis tak manusiawi.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau bisa selamat dari kutukan Avada Kedavraku? Aku jadi penasaran ingin menjajal kemampuan bocah ingusan sepertimu. Bagaimana kalo kita berduel? Ku harap Dombledore sudah mengajarimu caranya berduel." Desisnya mengejek tubuh Harry yang gemetaran, terintimidasi oleh aura membunuh yang Voldemort kuarkan.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Voldemort memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. "Wormtail, berikan tongkat sihir anak itu padanya!"

Wormtail yang diperintah segera maju ke depan, mengambil tongkat holly Harry yang tergelatak tak berdaya di atas tanah pemakaman, dan memberikannya pada Harry. Tentu saja setelah ia melepas dengan kasar, ikatan Harry.

Harry menyentuh tongkat sihirnya penuh rindu. Jemari tangannya merasakan kehangatan dan aliran sihir yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik pada tongkatnya di tiap pori-pori kulitnya, menggelenyar, menggairahkan dan bekerja dengan cepat memberi Harry suntikan supply tenaga untuk melakukan duel.

Harry dan Voldemort berdiri berhadap-hadapan, sebagaimana layaknya dua orang penyihir terhormat melakukan duel. Mungkin si Voldie sedang ingin bermain-main dengan Harry, sehingga ia mau repot-repot menantangnya berduel, alih-alih langsung melontarkan Avada Kedavra pada Harry.

Saat itu, mata Harry dengan gesit menyapu sekelilingnya. Otak Harry berfikir cepat, mencari cara lain untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat itu. Batinnya mencelos, menyadari betapa tipisnya kemungkinan ia selamat. Di hadapannya ada sosok penyihir hitam paling ditakuti seluruh komunitas sihir, yang saat ini berdiri dengan gayanya yang angkuh dan menguarkan aura kebengisan, siap mencabik-cabik tubuh ringkih Harry. Tak jauh dari Harry, ada Para Pelahap Maut dengan gaya ngesok mengeliling tempat Harry berduel begitu rapat, tanpa celah.

'Tak ada cara lain. Aku harus memenangkan duel ini.' batinnya skeptis, bisa memenangkan duel ini. Yah bukan hanya Harry sih, hampir seluruh komunitas sihir, kecuali Kepala Sekolah-nya tak berani berhadapan satu-satu dengan Voldemort. Jangankan berduel, menyebut namanya pun mereka tak berani.

"Ayo sopan santun harus dijalankan. Dombledore pasti ingin kau bersikap sopan. Membungkuklah untuk kematianmu, Harry." Bujuk Voldemort dengan nada manis dan sekaligus mengerikan di telinga Harry.

Para Pelahap Maut tertawa, menertawakan Harry yang terpojok seperti tikus. Mulut tanpa bibir Voldemort tersenyum. Harry menolak membungkuk, tetap berdiri dengan waspada. Ia tak akan membiarkan Voldemort mempermainkannya sebelum membunuhnya. Ia tak akan memberikan kepuasan itu.

"Membungkuk, kataku." Ujar Voldemort mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan Harry merasakan tulang punggungnya melengkung seakan ada tangan besar tak kasat mata yang tanpa belas kasihan memaksa Harry membungkuk, dan Para Pelahap Maut tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Bagus sekali," kata Voldemort pelan dan ketika dia mengangkat tongkatnya, tekanan pada punggung Harry pun terangkat. "Dan sekarang hadapi aku seperti laki-laki.. dengan punggung lurus dan kebanggaan, seperti cara ayahmu mati."

Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, dan sebelum Harry bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi diri, ia sudah dihantam kutukan Cruciatus. Sakitnya luar biasa, begitu menyeluruh hingga dia tak menyadari dimana ia berada. 10 kali lipat, lebih sakit dari Cruciatusnya Para Pelahap Maut digabungkan sekaligus.

Harry seperti merasakan ribuan pisau tajam menusuk setiap senti kulitnya. Kepalanya seakan-akan mau meledak saking sakitnya. Harry menjerit keras. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menjerit sekeras itu. Dan kemudian rasa sakit itu berhenti. Harry berguling dan berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh menggigil tak terkendali.

Luka dalamnya —akibat menyerap aliran sihir hitam itu— yang sempat menutup, kembali terbuka lebar membuat Harry memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya. Darah yang keluar lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Harry mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

Voldemort tersenyum sinis, tak perduli dengan kondisi penyihir ingusan yang mengenaskan di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tak memberi Harry waktu istirahat terlalu lama untuk memulihkan syoknya akibat Cruciatus, dan melayangkan kutukan Cruciatus pada Harry sekali lagi.

Dan kembali rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu mengenai tubuh mungil Harry. Tubuhnya menghentak-hentak di atas udara, menunjukkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang dirasakan Harry. Harry terbatuk-batuk hebat, bersimbah darah oleh darahnya sendiri. Tapi, itu tak menghentikan niat Voldemort untuk menyiksa anak malang itu, bahkan menambah dosisnya.

Diantara deretan Pelahap Maut ada yang mendesis tak suka, dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Perutnya mencelos, merasakan iba yang amat sangat dengan penderitaan penyihir yang seusia dengan putranya. 'Kemana Dombledore? Kemana Draco? Kenapa belum muncul juga? Kalo begini ceritanya, Harry bisa mati.' Batinnya berharap banyak, adanya bala bantuan yang akan menyelamatkan anak yang baru beranjak remaja itu, karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Aaaa..." Teriak Harry kencang, terhempas ke atas tanah, ketika lagi-lagi Voldemort menghentikan serangannya sementara waktu.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Katakan padaku, kau tak ingin ku siksa." Kata Voldemort pelan dengan nada berbahaya. Tongkatnya terangkat ke atas, berniat melontarkan kutukan Imperio pada Harry, tapi kali ini Harry lebih siap menghadapinya.

Harry dengan refleks seeker-nya —berkat latihan Quidditch-nya— berhasil menghindari serangan Voldemort dengan melemparkan tubuhnya ke sampingnya. Harry berguling ke balik nisan pualam ayah Voldemort dan mendengar nisan itu retak akibat kutukan itu.

"Kita tidak sedang main petak umpet, Harry." Kata suara dingin Voldemort makin dekat. "Kau tak bisa sembunyi dariku. Apa itu artinya kau sudah lelah berduel denganku? Apa ini berarti kau ingin aku segera mengakhiri duel ini, Harry? Keluarlah, Harry dan bermainlah, kemudian kematianmu akan berlangsung sangat cepat. Mungkin malah tidak sakit sama sekali. Aku tak tahu hal itu, soalnya aku belum pernah mati."

Harry meringkuk di belakang nisan dan tahu ajalnya telah tiba. Tak ada harapan. Tak ada bantuan. Hanya ada dia sendiri. Dan ketika dia mendengar Voldemort datang semakin dekat, dia hanya tahu satu hal, dan hal itu melampaui ketakutannya atau pun akal sehatnya. Bahwa ia tak mau mati meringkuk seperti anak yang sedang main petak umpet.

'Kalo pun harus mati, aku akan mati dengan cara yang terhormat dan gagah seperti ayah. Dan dia tak mau mati tanpa membela diri.' Pikir Harry mensugesti diri sendiri, memasrahkan hidupnya pada kehendak takdir. Malam ini, akan ditentukan pihak mana yang mendapat senyuman sang Dewi Fortuna.

Sebelum Voldemort muncul dengan wajah seperti ularnya, Harry muncul lebih dulu dari balik batu nisan. Dia memegang tongkatnya erat-erat, mengacungkannya ke depan. Voldemort sudah siap dengan tongkatnya juga. ketika Harry meneriakkan "_Expelliarmus_." Voldemort berseru _"Avada Kedavra."_

Sinar hijau keluar dari tongkat sihir Voldemort bersamaan dengan pancaran sinar merah dari tongkat sihir Harry. Keduanya bertemu pada satu titik di tengah udara. Mendadak tongkat Harry bergetar seperti terkena aliran listrik. Harry mencengkram tongkatnya erat.

Sebuah cahaya kecil bukan merah dan juga bukan hijau melainkan cemerlang keemasan menghubungkan kedua tongkat itu. Di ujung sana, jari-jari panjang pucat milik Voldemort juga menggenggam erat tongkatnya yang berguncang dan bergetar hebat.

Kemudian, tubuh Harry dan Voldemort terangkat dari atas tanah melayang ke udara, tongkat mereka masih dihubungkan oleh benang emas berpendar-pendar. Mereka melayang menjauh dari batu nisan ayah Voldemort di petak tanah kosong yang tak bermakam.

Para Pelahap Maut berteriak-teriak karena diserang oleh ribuan kelelawar yang dengan senang hati menggigit tubuh mereka. Mereka sibuk melontarkan kutukan demi kutukan pada kelelawar yang terbang silih berganti, dan mengabaikan duel maut antara Voldemort dan Harry. Hanya Nagini yang masih setia melata diantara kaki Voldemort memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Harry.

Benang emas yang menghubungkan Harry dan Voldemort pecah, meskipun masih ada benang emas yang menghubungkan kedua tongkat. Seribu berkas cahaya melengkung tinggi di atas Harry dan Voldemort, bersilangan di sekitar mereka, sampai mereka berdua tertutup kubah sangkar cahaya.

Setelah itu terdengar suara gaib yang amat merdu memenuhi udara, datangnya dari benang yang terajut menjadi jaring yang bergetar di sekeliling Harry dan Voldemort. Suara itu dikenali Harry walaupun ia hanya pernah sekali mendengarnya sepanjang hidupnya, itu adalah suara nyanyian Phoenix.

Untuk saat itu, Harry merasa yakin ia mampu dan bisa menghadapi penyihir hitam yang jadi lawannya. Nyanyian Phoenix memberinya harapan untuk bisa selamat dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Satu demi satu sosok-sosok asing bermunculan dari benang-benang emas, entah roh entah bayangan. Sosok-sosok asing itu adalah korban-korban yang sudah dibunuh Voldemort dengan kejam. Terakhir yang dinanti-nanti Harry, kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya berdiri dengan gagah, menemani putra kesayangan mereka dan memberinya saran untuk bisa lolos.

Tepat saat hubungan benang itu terputus, Harry melesat lari ke arah portkey. Di belakangnya Voldemort berteriak marah karena pandangannya dihalangi oleh sosok-sosok asing itu. Nagini bertindak cepat, ia melata mengejar Harry.

"_Ignis_." Teriak sebuah suara serak dari arah samping, menyerang Nagini, membuat si ular mundur menghindari serangan.

Harry menoleh, menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat sosok sang penolong yang baru datang. Alisnya terangkat ke atas, heran dengan identitas sang penolong. Harry berniat mengucapkan kata terima kasih, ketika sosok itu dengan gerakan cepat menarik tangan Harry, mengindari serangan Nagini.

Dewa penolong Harry dengan sigap melemparkan kutukan pada Nagini. Memang tak bisa membunuhnya, tapi minimal dapat menghambat geraknya. Harry tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu dikarenakan luka dalam dan staminanya yang drop. Nagini dan sang penolong itu bertarung dengan gigih.

Kemudian, sang penolongnya memutuskan untuk terbang, membawa serta tubuh Harry melayang-layang ke atas udara, untuk menghindari gigitan beracun Nagini. Angin malam nan dingin menampar tubuh keduanya.

Harry terkesiap melihat sayap hitam di punggung sang penolong, mirip sekali dengan sayap kelelawar. Kalo tak salah dari pelajaran yang dengan terpaksa diikuti Harry, itu adalah sosok sang Dracula. Dan bukan sembarang Dracula, tapi sang lord Dracula menilik dari emblem yang dikenakan di bajunya. 'Untuk apa Lord Dracula ini menolongnya? Apa yang diinginkannya?' pikirnya dengan pikiran kusut.

Perhatian sang penolong kini beralih pada para Pelahap Maut yang berhasil membebaskan diri dari serangan kelelawar. Ia dengan sigap menghindari semua kutukan yang dilecutkan oleh para Pelahap Maut. Beberapa kali ia membalas serangan mereka. Kelibatan sinar berbagai warna silih berganti, menghiasi langit malam seperti pesta kembang api.

"_Crucio."_ Teriak Voldemort yang sudah berhasil terbebas mengayunkan tongkatnya, tepat mengenai sayap hitam sang Lord Dracula yang menggendong tubuh Harry. Gara-gara itu tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh menimpa bumi. Voldemort mendesis senang. Ia bersiap melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan Avada Kedavra pada dua makhluk itu.

Harry yang tak ingin mati konyol dan tak ingin ada yang mati sia-sia karenanya, memaksakan diri menggunakan sihirnya, apapun resikonya. "_Dleish al_." Teriaknya. Sebuah dinding tercipta, melindungi Harry dan sang Lord Dracula dari serangan Voldemort beserta anak buah-nya.

Akibat serangannya itu, tubuh Harry bergetar hebat dan muntah darah hitam kental. "Uhukk.." Kepala Harry seperti berputar-putar, membuatnya tak bisa mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang. Matanya berkedip sayup dan pandangannya lalu menggelap. Harry tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan ambruk ke tanah.

"H-Harry!" teriaknya dengan pikiran kalut.

Perhatiannya terbelah antara Harry yang terkulai lemah di satu tangannya dan serangan musuhnya yang datang silih berganti, menyerang mereka. Matanya menatap bengis pada Nagini, Voldemort, dan Pelahap Maut itu sekaligus yang telah dengan sengaja melukai Harry-nya.

'Tak ada ampun pada siapapun yang melukai Harry-ku,' pikirnya sudah menyiapkan kutukan paling sadis pada musuhnya. Dalam hati membatin, seandainya ia dan mate-nya sudah bersatu, tentu ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan secara sempurna. Ia bisa menggunakan semua sihir terlarang termasuk sihir darah. Meski demikian, ia masih bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat menengah lainnya.

"_Fiendfyre__._" Kata Draco melemparkan serangan kuat pada lawannya. Sebuah naga api yang sangat besar menyembur tak terkendali ke arah mereka, menerobos dinding buatan Harry seperti air bah, menggulung-gulung apa saja yang dilewatinya. Para Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort berhasil menyelamatkan diri, tapi tidak dengan Nagini. Api dari Fiendfyre berhasil menyambar tubuhnya dan membakar tubuhnya hingga hangus.

Teriakan marah Voldemort menggema sangat kuat, hingga para Pelahap Maut pun berdiri ketakutan. Draco dan Harry sudah lenyap dari pandangan Voldemort begitu mereka bisa melenyapkan api Fiendfyre yang dibuat Draco. Voldemort murka. Ia meraung-raung seperti orang kesetanan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang pada para pengikutnya yang tersisa. Mereka hanya bisa berdiri gemetaran penuh luka di sekujur tubuh mereka, di belakang Voldemort. Ia sudah siap melemparkan kutukan Cruciatus atau Avada Kedavra pada mereka, sebelum diintrupsi Lucius Malfoy.

"My lord, mohon jangan marah dulu. Kita harus menyelidiki identitas serangga pengganggu yang menyelamatkan tikus kecil kita."

Voldemort mendesis. "Aku tahu, Malfoy. Tapi, aku tak suka ada yang lancang memberi perintah padaku." Desisnya pelan dan berbahaya.

Ia melemparkan kutukan Cruciatus-nya dengan senang hati pada kepala keluarga Malfoy itu. Lucius mengertakkan rahangnya, bertahan dari rasa sakit yang menyerang. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajah terluka karena itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega, begitu sang Tuan menghentikan hukumannya.

"Cari tahu siapa sosok Dracula itu." katanya tegas memberi perintah.

"Yes, my Lord." Kata Lucius dengan penuh hikmat dan lalu meninggalkan tempat pemakaman Riddle.

Ia mengabaikan erangan kesakitan rekan Pelahap Maut-nya di belakang sana akibat siksaan sang tuan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum mengejek. 'Itu harga yang pantas untuk kalian karena berani-beraninya menertawakan penderitaan calon menantuku.' Batinnya. Lucius bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang.

...*****...

Tubuh Cedric menghantam lantai di Shrieking Shack, keras hingga ia merasakan minimal ada 5 tulang rusuknya yang patah. Cedric berusaha berdiri susah payah dengan tubuh menggigil gemetaran. Rupanya sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke lubang Portkey, ada salah satu kutukan Cruciatus yang mengenai tubuhnya. Itulah yang membuat Cedric mengerang.

"Engg..." erangnya menahan rasa sakit. Ini bukan saatnya bermanja-manja pada luka sekecil ini. Ya, luka kecil. Bila dibandingkan dengan juniornya itu, yang mendapat belasan minimal Cruciatus, waktu jadi benteng untuk melindungi tubuh Cedric, luka Cedric jelas tidak ada apa-apanya.

Pemikiran itu membuat tekad Cedric semakin kuat. Ia berjuang, melawan efek menyakitkan kutukan Cruciatus yang masih membekas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan pengorbanan Harry Potter sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki cepat dari pintu luar. Cedric menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, bersiap melakukan duel jika ternyata suara dari luar itu milik musuhnya. Ia tak sudi mati tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana pun, ia seorang Hufflepuff, artinya ia termasuk penyihir yang siap bekerja keras melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Pintu dibuka kasar dengan suara bedebam yang memekakkan telinga. Muncul dua orang yang dilihat dari posturnya pastilah masih remaja dengan usia kira-kira 2-3 tahun dibawah Cedric. Hatinya mendesah lega, sesudah matanya menangkap si pelaku penyebab suara bedebam.

"Diggory!" panggil Ron heran, mendapati salah satu peserta turnamen Triwizard ada di Shrieking Shack. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ak-aku... Waaa..." teriak Cedric merasakan sentakan sakit itu kembali menderanya, membuat kepalanya seperti meledak. Tubuh Cedric roboh, dan sebelum menghantam tanah, ROn sudah berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dengan raut wajah cemas. "Harry..Pelahap Maut...makam." kata Cedric random, tidak jelas sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Harry kenapa? Makam apa yang kau maksud?" tanya ROn mengguncang-guncang pundak Cedric. Rasa cemas merayap di sekujur tubuhnya, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Ron, hentikan! Ia sudah pingsan." Jerit Hermione menghentikant ulah kasar cowok yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Tapi, Mione..."

"Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Percuma saja kau mengintrogasinya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Membawanya ke hospital wing dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Profesor Dombledore. Aku yakin beliau tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_What?_ Kau suruh aku menggendong dia?" Jari telunjuk Ron menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "_Hell no_. Kau pikir aku sanggup menggendongnya.

Hermione menggeplak kepala Ron dan berkata, "Kau itu penyihir apa bukan? Gunakan mantra untuk mengangkatnya." Mione mengangkat tongkatnya, mengucapkan mantra yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. "_Wingardium Laviosa._"

Setelah membawa tubuh Cedric ke Hospital Wing, menyerahkannya pada Madam Pomprey untuk mengurus Cedric yang pingsan, mereka menemui Kepala Sekolah mereka bersama staff kementrian sihir di podium sang juara.

Mereka tampak kebingungan dengan menghilangnya dua peserta turnamen Triwizard, setelah sebelumnya mereka dikejutkan dengan tewasnya Barty Crouch senior yang jadi penanggung jawab turnamen. Mione dengan singkat menjelaskan yang diketahuinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Profesor Dombledore beserta para panitia menuju Hospital Wings.

Di dalam ruangan Albus, tersembunyi dari para auror kementrian sihir, tampak Sirius Black berjalan hilir mudik di dalam ruangan. Profesor Snape, Mr. Lupin dan Ron yang juga berada di ruangan itu diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah muram, mengabaikan tingkah Sirius.

Sirius masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, menyalurkan kegusarannya. Ia seperti mau meledak, memikirkan nasib anak baptisnya di tangan Para Pelahap Maut itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera berapparate ke tempat Harry, tapi masalahnya ia tak tahu dimana Harry berada kini.

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu dimana Harry berada, sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia terpaksa dengan berat hati, menunggu remaja pria itu sadar. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Dan itu sukses membuat Sirius menggerung geram. Ia terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya yang tak becus, menjaga anak walinya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa diam menunggu di sini seperti orang idiot." Ujar Sirius.

"Memang kau mau kemana? Kita tak tahu makam mana yang dimaksud Mr. Diggory." Kata Profesor Snape memandang Sirius dengan tatapan apa-kau-idiot, yang diabaikan Sirius.

"Severus benar, Siri. Jangan bertindak sembarangan. Itu hanya akan merugikan kita semua." Tambah Remus Lupin.

"Tapi..."

"Kau pikir ada berapa banyak areal pemakaman di Inggris, ribuan bahkan mungkin lebih. Kau mau mendatangi tempat itu satu-satu?"

Tubuh Sirius merosot, menyandar pada dinding untuk mencegah tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. "Aku tahu, Remus. Aku tahu. Tapi, diam seperti ini tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, membuatku gila. Mungkin saja di luar sana Harry sedang bertaruh hidup mati dan kita di sini masih duduk anteng seperti orang idiot." Ujar Sirius lirih. Ia hanya bisa menjambaki rambut panjangnya frustasi.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kembali diam seribu bahasa. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Sirius. 30 menit menyiksa ini bisa berarti banyak pada Harry. Remaja tanggung itu bisa saja disiksa atau bahkan dibunuh dan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang dikatakan Mr. Diggory sebelum pingsan, Ron?" tanya Remus dengan tatapan ala guru yang sedang mengintograsi muridnya yang ketahuan berbuat nakal.

"Hanya itu saja, Prof eh Mr. Lupin." Kata Ron, menunduk sedih. Ingatannya melayang pada candaan Harry tengah malam, usai keberhasilan Harry menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya. Mungkinkah gurauan Harry menjadi kenyataan? Tapi, Ron ragu —meski berharap dalam hati— itu sebuah petunjuk.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, muncul Hermione datang tergesa-gesa dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Profesor, tadi kami melihat ada sebuah cahaya memancar ke atas dari pusat Maze." Katanya.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak. Mereka bergegas menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya, berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang, tergesa-gesa menuju asal cahaya itu berada. Mungkin saja itu sebuah petunjuk penting. Kecuali Sirius yang segera berubah menjadi Grim sebelum menyusul rekan-rekannya.

...*****...

Draco membawa Harry ke pusat Maze di Hogwarts. Ia dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Harry ke batu panjang, menyerupai batu persembahan. Ia dengan lembut dan hati-hati membersihkan noda darah yang mengotori wajah manis Harry. Air matanya menetes menyaksikan wajah mengenaskan mate-nya, kekasih-nya, dan belahan jiwa-nya. Hatinya sangat sakit seperti disayat-sayat oleh sembilu.

"Harry..." panggilnya lirih, prihatin.

"Uhukk.." Harry menjawab panggilan Draco dengan sebuah batuk pelan. Matanya perlahan membuka, masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ssstt... tenanglah Deer. Kau butuh istirahat banyak." Hiburnya tak tega, melihat Harry mengernyit kesakitan, memaksakan dirinya sadar. "Kita sudah aman. Tak ada Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut. Kau bisa istirahat, Love." Lanjutnya membujuk.

Harry tak menghiraukannya, masih berusaha sekuat tenaga sadar, menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Draco yang tak tahan, mengambil tindakan _unbelievable_. Ia menyapu sekilas bibir Harry, menyatukan dua tekstur bibir yang berbeda, membungkam apapun yang hendak dikatakan Harry.

Mata Harry terbelalak lebar, syok. Ia tak pernah menyangka ciuman pertamanya bukannya dengan wanita cantik berbodi bahenol, melainkan dengan seorang pria dewasa nan tampan. Dalam kondisi biasa, Harry pasti dengan senang hati memberinya sebuah hadiah cap tangan di kedua pipinya, karena sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Sayangnya kondisinya sedang tak biasa, jadi ia membiarkan pria itu menciumnya.

Harry merasakan adanya aliran sihir nan kuat, hangat, dan menenangkan yang mengalir dari ciuman mereka. Aliran sihir itu mengalir seperti air hujan yang tercurah ke bumi, merasuk ke seluruh pori-porinya, menyembuhkan luka dalamnya dan mengeluarkan racun sihir hitam yang tak sengaja Harry serap.

"Ngg..." Harry, tanpa sadar mengerang panjang, ketika sang penolongnya melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menempelkan dua bibir mereka.

Di lain pihak, Draco mengumpat memaki dirinya sendiri. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin menyapu bibir Harry sekilas, sekedar penghiburan. Tapi bibir ranum itu, berhasil menggodanya, merayunya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, terlebih setelah mendengar erangan nan indah keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Tali pengekangnya pun lenyap sudah.

Lidah terlatih Draco dengan sabar menjilat setiap jengkal bibir Harry, meresapi kekenyalan dan kelembutan bibir Harry. Ia menghisap bibir Harry seperti orang ketagihan hingga bengkak. Setiap sel-sel tubuh Draco menjerit, mengenali mate-nya, menginginkan Draco menyatukan tubuh mereka agar sempurna.

Draco menggeram. Ia memaksakan dirinya dengan kasar, mengendalikan kabut nafsu yang sudah nyaris menutupi tubuhnya, menuntutnya untuk bertindak gila dengan menyerang habis-habisan mate-nya. Otaknya untung masih bisa berfikir jernih dan ia akhirnya berhasil mengekang nafsunya.

Bukannya Draco tak tergoda, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Jika Draco memaksa Harry, mungkin itu akan jadi kali terakhir Harry mau disentuhnya atau yang lebih buruk Harry menolak menjadi mate-nya untuk selama-lamanya. Dan itu berarti kematian untuk Drac.

Draco dengan segera menghentikan ciumannya ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki berderap di belakang sana. "Tidurlah, Harry. Aku akan menjagamu." Bisiknya lembut, membaringkan tubuh Harry kembali, mengatur posisinya agar Harry nyaman.

Seperti terkena kutukan Imperio, Harry menuruti perintah sang penolongnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam mimpi indahnya. Aliran sihir dari Maze yang penuh magis, mengalir ke tubuh Harry menyelesaikan proses penyembuhan luka dalam Harry yang belum selesai, membuang sisa-sisa kutukan Cruciatus yang mengenai dirinya.

Draco mengecup kening Harry lembut, penuh kasih dan tanpa nafsu. "_Good night, Love and having a sweet dream._" Draco mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar kembali, sebelum langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya berhasil mencapai tempat mereka berada. Ia terbang membelah malam, menuju puncak menara Astronomi, sebelum wujudnya kembali menjadi Draco yang dikenal semua orang.

...*****...

"_Oh, shit. Bloody hell_." Teriak Remus untuk pertama kalinya, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang kasar.

Ia berlari cepat, mendahului yang lain-lainnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Harry yang masih tidur terlentang di atas ranjang batu. Tangannya yang terayun ke bawah masih menggenggam piala api Triwizard. Kilau piala api seolah mengejek Remus, meneriakkan kalimat kau-terlambat-kemana-saja-kau-selama-ini.

Ia dengan langkah cepat membopong tubuh Harry yang terkulai, lupa mantra WIngardium Laviosa saking paniknya, dan membawa Harry ke Hospital Wings bergabung dengan Mr. Cedric yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di sana.

Malam panjang yang penuh dengan berbagai keajaiban itu berakhir penuh teka-teki. Mereka hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan liar berputar di otak mereka tanpa jawaban memadai, karena dengan tegas Madam Pomprey melarang siapapun mendekati tempat tidur dua peserta turnamen yang tersisa untuk pemulihan.

To Be Continued…

Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya bakal lebih lama updatenya. Ai mau ke Bogor mengunjungi adik yang baru melahirkan. Agak lama di sananya. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort sudah bangkit. Harry Potter masih tak sadarkan diri. Apa yang akan dilakukan Albus Dombledore dengan Ordo Phoenix-nya? Bantuan dari pihak yang tak disangka-sangka.

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dombledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Apakah Voldemort tertarik dengan Harry?

Tentu saja ia tertarik. Hanya belum Ai tentukan, apakah ketertarikan Tom nanti berubah jadi cinta atau hanya tertarik dengan kekuatannya semata. Menurut reader bagaimana dengan pairing TomRry?

Harry cemburu? Kayaknya itu nggak bakalan terjadi deh. Ai lebih suka nyiksa Draco yang terus menerus dibuat cemburu daripada sebaliknya. Tapi kalo banyak reader yang minta, Ai coba deh. Menurut reader, siapa yang pas buat dijadikan sosok untuk membuat Harry cemburu?

Ternyata belum ada yang bisa nebak siapa penjaga Seraphim terakhir itu ya? Baca aja ulang-ulang. Ntar juga ketemu. Kan Ai udah ngasih bocoran. Dan maaf jika updatenya nggak secepat dulu, yang hampir tiap hari. Mohon maklum. Ai ngetiknya sekarang nyicil. Tiap hari mentok hanya 4 hal, padahal Ai publishnya standarnya 20-an hal. Dan lagi, Ai punya hobi membuat beberapa versi dalam satu chapter sampai nemu yang paling pas. Wajar kan jika lama.

Terima kasih untuk Shin is minoz, Shin234, Atinnita579, Mitsuka sakurai, Maulina45, Lian Lawliet, PrincessPotterRiddle, Nisa, Harpaairiry, YuRhachan, Mochi Henry, Hina devilojoshi, Ikhaosvz, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Shanzec, Istiartika, dan para reader silent sekalian yang udah menyempatkan membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Terima kasih banyak.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lucius mendesah kelelahan, efek serangan Cruciatus yang diterimanya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh jangkungnya, melambai-lambaikan mantel hitamnya. Lucius mengabaikan angin malam yang semakin dingin, menggigit tulang. Ia merapatkan jubahnya dan bergegas, mengayunkan langkahnya menyeberangi jalan setapak menuju mansionnya.

Ia terpaksa berjalan kaki karena rumahnya sudah dipasangi ward anti disapparition, anti apparatione, mencegah para penyusup masuk. Ia juga tak bisa mengucapkan mantra Accio, memanggil sapu sihirnya, karena terlalu lelah. Oh, yeah dan salahkan harga dirinya yang terlampu tinggi, yang tak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, sehingga membuatnya enggan memanggil peri untuk menjemputnya. Alasannya yang sangat bodoh, double kuadrat begonya.

Di tengah kekalutan pikirnya dan rasa lelah yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, Lucius mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, menyambutnya. Langkah kaki ringan dan anggun ini sudah ia ketahui pemiliknya, meski wajahnya masih samar tertelan gelapnya malam. "Oh, Lucius. Are you, OK?" tanya Cissy sang istri dengan nada cemas, meraup tubuhnya, memeluknya erat.

"_Iam fine, Cissy_." Balas sang suami, tak lupa mendaratkan ciuman ringan di dahi sang istri tercinta.

Ia mengajak sang istri masuk ke dalam rumah, agar dinginnya angin malam tidak menyerang istrinya. Di dalam rumah ternyata, sudah ada tamu yang menunggu Lucius. "_Good night, Luce_." Sapa seorang pria berwajah tampan berambut gelap.

"_Night_, Aries ah bukan Reggie." Kata Lucius, menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di depan tamunya. Wajahnya tetap datar, meski tubuhnya menjerit kelelahan ingin ambruk sekarang juga.

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" Teriak lawan bicaranya dan dibalas kekehan tak perduli dari Lucius. Menurutnya menggoda Regulus Black sangatlah menyenangkan. Sedikit kesenangan diantara rutinitasnya yang menjemukan.

Regulus menghentikan teriakan dan kampanye protesnya, karena ia cukup tahu kalo itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak. Justru hanya akan memberi tambahan kesenangan bagi orang brengsek di depannya. "Malam yang panjang, bukan." Katanya tak jelas, menyesap tehnya dengan anggun, khas para bangsawan.

"Yeah." Gumam Lucius tak berniat membalas pernyataan lawan bicaranya selain sebuah gumaman. Ia ikut menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan peri rumahnya. Di sampingnya duduk sang istri, melakukan hal yang serupa. Secangkir teh memang mampu mengisi waktu, meredakan ketegangan, dan memulihkan stamina sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Reggie setelah meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

Lucius terdiam. Syuut..., ia menarik nafas panjang dan Fuuh... menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dia sudah bangkit."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" desis Regulus tak suka.

"Entahlah, aku kurang begitu tahu detailnya. Soalnya Wormtail yang mempersiapkan upacara kebangkitan Voldemort. Aku hanya jadi penonton. Tapi aku menduga, ini ada hubungannya dengan darah Harry Potter. Darah Harry, salah satu syarat untuk kebangkitan Voldemort."

"Setelah itu, apa yang dilakukannya? Apa ia membunuhnya?" tanya Narcissa mencemaskan nasib calon menantunya.

Sampai detik ini, ia belum menerima kabar kematian Harry Potter, meski itu juga bukanlah sebuah jaminan bahwa masih Harry hidup. Ia pesimis, penyihir remaja itu mampu mengalahkan Voldemort, meski Dombledore mengunggulkan Harry dan menjadikannya senjata pamungkas. Bagaimana pun Harry masih sangat hijau. Apalagi, Harry menghadapinya di kandang Voldemort sendiri. Kemungkinan ia pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sangatlah tipis kira-kira 0,000001%.

"Tidak secara langsung. Voldemort menantang Harry berduel terlebih dahulu, sekedar bersenang-senang, untuk menyiksa Harry sebelum membunuhnya. Itu hobinya. Mereka berdua berduel dengan sengit."

"Jangan bilang padaku, Harry bisa mengalahkan Voldemort." Kata Regulus skeptis. Dari cerita Lucius, seolah-olah Harry itu super kuat dan mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Voldemort.

"Tidak, itu terlalu muluk-muluk untuk Harry. Tapi ya, Harry memang kuat. Mereka berakhir seri."

Regulus mengulum senyum bangga, dalam hati memuji kehebatan anak baptis kakaknya yang bodoh itu. Harry memang luar biasa. Pantas Voldemort yang ditakuti semua penyihir di dunia sihir, mengakuinya sebagai musuh. "Lalu Draco? Apa ia tidak datang membantu matenya?"

"Kau pikir ia bisa berpangku tangan, duduk manis di asramanya, dan membiarkan matenya dalam bahaya? _Hell no_." Tukas Lucius sedikit tersinggung. "Draco datang membantu pada saat yang tepat. Karena itulah, Harry berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

"Apa?" kata sang istri dengan nafas tercekat. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya bertindak sembrono? Bagaimana kalau identitasnya terbongkar?"

"Tenang, Cissy. Putra kita tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia datang dengan wujud Draculanya. Aku yakin tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya."

"Tapi itu akan membuat sang Lord menyelidikinya. Dan suatu saat penyelidikannya akan sampai pada nama Lady Morgan Le Fay, leluhur kita." Kata Narcissa cemas.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, Cissy. Akulah yang diperintahkan sang Lord untuk mengungkap identitas Dracula itu. Aku bisa menyesatkannya dengan petunjuk yang salah."

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya."

"Itu resiko. Sejak Draco memberi tahu siapa matenya, aku sudah tahu, kita tak lagi bisa bermain aman. Suatu saat kita pasti akan berhadapan pada Voldemort, mau tak mau, suka maupun tidak."

Narcissa menundukkan wajahnya. Rambutnya terayun ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar, menahan isak tangis. Tangannya ia kepalkan. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan ucapan Lucius. Tapi, tetap saja sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidaklah siap. Di matanya, Draco masihlah anak-anak. Ia tak siap jika harus melihat sang putra berhadapan dengan penyihir bengis itu, mendampingi matenya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup. Ini menyakitkan.

"Regulus Black." Kata Regulus mengintrupsi perdebatan suami istri di hadapannya. Keduanya dengan serempak menoleh padanya dan memberinya tatapan apa-maksudmu. "Berikan namaku pada Voldemort."

"Jangan Reggulus! Itu berbahaya." Kata Narcissa keberatan dengan usul sepupunya.

"Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu. Sekarang, aku mewarisi darah Dracula. Tidak akan semudah itu, Voldemort menghabisiku." Katanya setengah membanggakan dirinya.

"Tapi, ia masih punya Greyback-si-manusia-serigala. Ia bisa memerintahkan musuh alamimu itu, untuk mencabik-cabikmu hingga kau mati untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu, Cissy. Aku lelah bersembunyi terus-menerus seperti seorang pengecut." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memandang sendu ke arah rerimbunan dedaunan di luar sana, yang bisa dia nikmati lewat jendela kaca dengan bantuan seberkas sinar rembulan. "Dan aku..aku rindu pada kakakku yang bodoh itu, Cissy. Ku dengar ia sudah bebas dari Azkaban." Tambahnya lirih dengan hati pilu.

"Kau yakin mau pulang ke rumah?" Goda Lucius dengan nada geli, mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang tiba-tiba muram.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang harus ku takuti? Voldemort tak semudah itu menemukan kediaman keluarga Black."

"Well, aku tak meragukannya. Tapi, mungkin kau tak akan sesenang itu bertemu dengannya."

Mata Regulus menyipit, curiga. Bibirnya menipis hingga membentuk garis tipis. "Maksudmu?"

"Ku dengar ia menjalin hubungan dengan manusia serigala."

Regulus mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya, masih memproses informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Otaknya dengan cepat membentuk bayangan-bayangan menggelikan dan kontradiktif tentang pertemuanya dengan sang kakak nanti. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir pria yang awet muda berkat DNA Dracula.

"Itu pasti akan jadi pertemuan paling bersejarah dalam keluarga Black. Ah, bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya Kakakku tersayang? Apalagi jika ia mengetahui siapa yang akan jadi pasangan anak baptis kesayangannya."

Lucius menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ia tertawa geli, membayangkan wajah horor Sirius dan tingkah alaynya. Sirius pasti mencak-mencak seperti cewek yang sedang PMS, begitu Harry memperkenalkan seorang Malfoy sebagai kekasihnya. Sirius kan anti banget dengan Malfoy. "Yeah, kau benar." gumamnya setuju. Satu dari sekian hal yang bisa menghiburnya yaitu, melihat Sirius Black menderita.

...*****...

Profesor Dombledore menerima banyak tamu di ruangannya malam ini. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah. Ekspresi mereka bemacam-macam. Ada yang serius dengan kerutan dahi di wajah tuanya. Ada yang berwajah datar dan dingin, seolah tak perduli pada apapun. Ada yang diam untuk menyembunyikan kekalutannya. Ada pula yang berwajah muram, memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi di dunia sihir.

Terpisah cukup jauh dari para tamunya, tampak Profesor Dombledore sedang berdiri di depan Pensieve miliknya. Seperti biasa, ia sedang sibuk memeriksa ulang berbagai memorinya yang ia simpan di Pensieve sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Siapa tahu ada hal-hal yang penting —dulu dianggap peristiwa biasa saja— yang terlewat oleh otak geniusnya.

3 meter dari tempat Profesor Dombledore berdiri, duduk Menteri sihir dengan wajah muram. Di belakang kursinya, berdiri dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan tampang dingin dan serius, yakni Mr. Kingsbolt dan Mr. Rafferty. Keduanya dipilih sebagai pengawal Menteri sihir karena merupakan auror veteran dan paling handal dalam jajaran staff kementerian sihir. Mr. Kingsbolt dan Mr. Rafferty berdiri dengan anteng, meski sikapnya tetap menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

Di depan Menteri Sihir, duduk kepala sekolah Dumrstrang yakni Mr Igor Karkaroff. Di sebelahnya lagi duduk Madam Maxime, kepala sekolah sihir dari Perancis. Dua orang itu memilih tetap di Hogwars dengan dalih menunggu pengumuman siapa pemenang turnamen Triwizard, meski keduanya sudah sama-sama tahu, sekolah sihir mana yang berhasil memboyong piala Triwizard. Siapapun yang diumumkan sebagai pemenang, piala api sudah mutlak milik Hogwarts.

Alasan sebenarnya kedua kepala sekolah sihir terkenal itu tetap di Hogwarts adalah untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi begitu piala api lenyap dari Hogwarts dan membawa dua peserta Turnamen. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan aktivitas Para Pelahap Maut yang mencurigakan beberapa bulan terakhir?

Dengan alasan yang sama pula, Profesor Snape dan Profesor Mc Gonagall —keduanya merupakan orang kepercayaan Profesor Dombledore— berada di ruangan itu juga. Kedua pengajar Hogwarts itu menunggu dalam diam, kehadiran sang aktor utama, yakni Mr. Diggory datang ke ruangan itu, setelah dinyatakan cukup sehat untuk bercerita.

Diantara orang-orang yang hadir, mungkin hanya Igor Karkaroff dan Profesor Snape-lah yang paling panik. Keduanya memiliki persamaan yakni sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut. Mereka memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mr. Potter dan Mr. Diggory, tapi mereka bisa menebak itu ada hubungannya dengan Kau Tahu Siapa yang namanya tak boleh disebut, bukan hanya ulah Para Pelahap Maut yang semakin liar.

Cap kegelapan di tubuh mereka sudah menyala. Itu adalah sebuah simbol bahwa Tuan mereka sudah bangkit. Dan itu adalah alasan yang pantas untuk membuat mereka resah coret sangat resah. Meski demikian, keduanya sama-sama bisa menyembunyikan kekalutannya dengan cara yang elegan, yakni bersikap dingin, seolah-olah tak tersentuh.

Setelah penantian panjang yang menyiksa, akhirnya Mr. Diggory yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Pelajar Hogwarts itu diantar oleh Miss. Granger dan Mr. Weasley paling muda —untuk membedakan dengan Weasley lainnya yang juga sekolah di Hogwarts— karena dua orang itu juga patut untuk diintograsi, mengingat keduanya-lah yang menemukan Mr. Diggory di tempat yang tak seharusnya dua murid itu berada.

Wajah Mr. Diggory masih sama pucatnya seperti terakhir kalinya ia dibawa ke Hospital Wings oleh Mr. Weasley muda dan Miss Granger. Jalannya lambat, agak sempoyongan. Jangan bilang ia lemah seperti putri. Tapi, salahkan para Pelahap Maut yang dengan murah hatinya memberinya kutukan Cruciatus.

Sebetulnya, ia cukup beruntung. Ia masih keturunan keluarga Peverell, tepatnya dari kakak pertama yang legendaris itu, sehingga ia tidak mengalami cidera saraf otak yang serius. Ia bahkan berhasil membuka kelopak matanya di hari kedua. Itu sebuah prestasi yang cukup membanggakan untuk seorang penghuni asrama Hufflepuff yang selama ini sering diremehkan oleh asrama-asrama lainnya.

Cedric berdiri gugup, merasa terintimadasi. Beberapa kali ia menjilat bibirnya, membasahinya. Ia susah payah meneguk air ludahnya susah payah, seperti ia disuruh menelan bebatuan. "Ehem." Ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang dewasa yang hadir. Semua orang menghentikan kegiatan ambigu mereka. Mereka serempak memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mr. Diggory.

"Jangan takut, Nak! Ceritakan saja apa yang kau ketahui. Kau bisa memulainya begitu piala api lenyap." Kata Profesor Dombledore dengan nada membujuk khas kakek-kakek yang sedang menenangkan cucunya yang sedang menangis.

Cedric menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, berharap suaranya tidak gemetar karena ketakutan. "_Yes, sir_. Waktu itu, saya dan Mr. Potter berlari, saling berebut untuk sampai terlebih dahulu ke pusat Maze. Kami berhasil menyentuh piala api itu bersamaan." Cedric terdiam, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Errr sepertinya saya terlambat sekitar 2-3 detik dari Mr. Potter. Tiba-tiba saja piala api bersinar dan membentuk lubang, menyedot tubuh kami ke sebuah areal pemakaman tua yang sepertinya kurang terurus." Lanjut Cedric. Cedric yang berjiwa sportif, memilih berkata jujur mengenai siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh Piala.

"Eh," gumam Ron tersentak yang mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dari pria-pria dewasa lainnya, tapi diabaikan oleh Ron. "Ap-apakah pemakamannya sudah tua, suram, dan gelap?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekik dan wajah pias.

"Iya." Jawab Cedric. 'Kok tahu?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ap-apakah ada kuali hitam dengan cairan yang menggelegak di tengah-tengah areal makam?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Mr. Weasley?" tegur Profesor Mc. Gonagall yang merasa Ron kurang sopan memotong pembicaraan Mr. Diggory, tapi ditahan oleh Profesor Dombledore dengan isyarat mata. Terpaksa ia pun memilih membiarkan ulah murid asramanya itu.

"Kuali hitam? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku tak sempat memeriksa seluruh areal makam, karena Mr. Potter sudah lebih dulu melemparkan kutukan '_Stupefy_,' padaku."

"Si Potter itu menyerangmu? Jangan bilang kalo ia yang memberimu kutukan Cruciatus itu?" kata Profesor Snape pelan, tapi dengan nada berbahaya seperti biasanya.

Matanya berkilat licik khas para Slytherin. Itu bisa jadi alasan untuk memotong banyak angka dari Gryffindor yang diprediksi memenangkan piala asrama lagi tahun ini, selain dari Miss Granger dan Mr. Weasley yang terpergok melanggar peraturan. Dengan demikian, asramanya bisa berjaya kembali seperti sebelum kedatangan Mr. Potter-junior-sialan-itu.

"Bu-bukan. Dia melemparkan kutukan '_Stupefy_,' padaku untuk menyelamatkan aku dari kutukan Avada Kedavra dari Para Pelahap Maut." kata Cedric tergagap, secara otomatis membela Harry yang sudah banyak menolongnya.

"Pelahap Maut?" kali ini giliran Mr. Fudge, sang Menteri Sihir yang bertanya.

"_Yes, Sir_. Jumlah mereka kira-kira ada 30-an orang."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lolos?" tanya Mr. Fudge, penasaran. Bukan hal yang mudah meloloskan diri dari kepungan para Pelahap Maut yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Bahkan auror paling handal di Kementerian Sihir pun belum tentu bisa, kecuali yeah mungkin Dombledore.

"Well, kami sembunyi diantara deretan makam, mengendap-endap di tengah keremangan malam, membalas beberapa serangan, sebelum kabur dengan portkey milik Mr. Potter. Saya berhasil lolos, tapi Harry terlambat kabur karena ia melindungiku dari serangan mematikan para Pelahap Maut. Setelah itu semua seperti yang diceritakan Ron. Saya ambruk karena sempat terkena kutukan Cruciatus." Pungkas Cedric mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada di sana, Mr Weasley dan Miss. Granger? Bukankah kalian seharusnya ada di Hogwarts, mengingat saat itu tak ada jadwal kunjungan ke Hogsmead." Tanya Profesor Mc Gonagall dengan wajah galaknya. Matanya menyipit, memandang dua murid asramanya yang terpergok melanggar peraturan.

Meski hatinya mengakui, ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada dua murid nakal itu sehingga bisa menemukan Mr. Diggory lebih cepat, tapi tetap saja ia ingin tahu alasan dua muridnya ini kabur dari sekolah. Itu masih tetap dihitung sebuah pelanggaran, kan?

"S-saya yang meminta Miss Granger menemani saya, Profesor. Sebelum memasuki Maze, Harry sempat berpesan untuk ke Shrieking Shack begitu ia memasuki Maze. Dan saya menurutinya tanpa banyak tanya. Maafkan saya, Prof. Saya bersedia didetensi, tapi mohon lepaskan Miss. Granger." Jelas Ron dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Ia tertangkap basah melakukan pelanggaran. Pasti poin asramanya bakal dipotong dan dia kena detensi berat.

"Untuk kali ini, saya bisa menoleransinya. Saya tak akan mendetensi kalian berdua. Tapi, kalian tetap harus cerita kenapa Mr. Potter menyuruh kalian ke Shrieking Shack?" kata Profesor Mc. Gonagall sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dia tak cerita apa-apa, Prof. Ia bergerak dengan intuisinya dan mencari cara sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan." Kata Ron dengan wajah bersalah. Ia berusaha sesedikit mungkin menguak kebenarannya. Soalnya, ia mencemaskan nasib Mr. Lupin nanti, jika ia ketahuan membuat portkey illegal.

"Tapi, Harry pernah cerita kalau mendiang ayahnya pernah meninggalkan sebuah Portkey illegal dengan tujuan Shrieking Shack. Jaga-jaga bila Kau Tahu Siapa berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka di Godric Hollow. Mereka mungkin berfikir tempat persembunyian paling aman adalah Hogwarts." Tambah Ron sedikit berbohong.

Pria-pria dewasa itu mengangguk-angguk, menelan kebohongan Ron bulat-bulat. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan portkey illegal milik Mr. Potter karena sekali lagi mereka bersyukur dengan keberadaan benda yang melanggar hukum itu. Kalo Mr. Potter tak memiliki benda itu, pasti Mr. Diggory sudah diketemukan dalam bentuk jenasah atau yang lebih buruk lagi, tak pernah diketahui kabarnya.

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira dimana areal makam itu?" tanya Profesor Dombledore.

"Saya tak begitu tahu, _Sir_. Tempat itu sangat asing dan sepertinya sudah lama terlantar. Saya hanya sempat membaca nama Riddle yang tertulis di pecahan nisan yang terlontar mengenai kepala saya."

"Begitu? Baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat di asrama kalian, sekarang. Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya. _Good night, Son_." Kata Profesor Dombledore secara tak langsung mengusir Ron, Cedric, dan Hermione, mengingat setelah ini percakapan mereka bakal lebih rahasia dan tak pantas didengar oleh penyihir-penyihir muda itu.

"_Yes, sir_." Jawab Cedric, Ron, dan Hermione serempak. Ketiga bergegas pergi dari ruangan suram itu dan kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Hari yang melelahkan, membuat mereka sangat rindu dengan kasur mereka, khususnya Hermione yang setres. Gadis itu setres memikirkan Harry yang belum sadar juga dan tugas-tugas perkamen yang menggunung banyaknya. Belum lagi ujian sekolah? Itu membuatnya ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, rambut Ron, dan rambut siapapun yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Kembali pada Profesor Dombledore dkk.

"Sekarang kita sudah menemukan titik terangnya. Kita bisa memeriksa areal pemakaman Riddle untuk mencari jejak." Kata Profesor Dombledore.

"Anda tahu tempat itu, Prof?" tanya Mr. Kingsbolt dengan nada profesional, meski ia cukup dekat dengan Profesor Dombledore, setelah ia ikut bergabung dengan Ordo Phoenix.

"Kira-kira di bukit yang sama dengan rumah milik keluarga Gaunt terakhir." Jawab Profesor Dombledore. "Hanya itu yang bisa kita perbuat sekarang. Tindakan selanjutnya baru bisa kita ambil setelah Mr. Potter sadar." lanjutnya.

"Hm." Gumam Menteri sihir itu tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia sadar, hanya Dombledore yang bisa ia andalkan —untuk menyelamatkan karirnya yang terancam— dan tempat meminta saran di tengah situasi yang tak menentu. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berpamitan pada Albus dan bersiap kembali ke kantor untuk mendiskusikan masalah tersebut dengan para staffnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemenang turnamen?" Intrupsi Igor Karkaroff, berhasil menghentikan langkah Mr. Fudge.

"Sudah jelas, pemenangnya Mr. Potter. Bukankah Mr. Diggory sudah mengaku kalau ia terlambat beberapa detik dari Mr. Potter. Lagipula, poinnya yang paling tinggi dan piala api masih dalam genggaman tangannya, ketika ia berhasil kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu." jawab Profesor Mc Gonagall.

Semua yang hadir mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui usul pengajar ilmu Transfigurasi mereka. Mereka juga berfikir demikian. Kemenangan sudah mutlak milik Mr. Potter seorang. "Juaranya akan saya umumkan di aula besar pada akhir tahun pelajaran sekaligus upacara penghormatan untuk terakhir kalinya pada sekolah Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons yang telah bersedia berpartisipasi dalam turnamen Triwizard." Kata Profesor Dombledore untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah itu, semua yang hadir meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Profesor Snape, karena ada yang mau didiskusikan dengan Kepala Sekolah. "Dia sudah bangkit. Cap kegelapan di tanganku sudah menyala." Kata Severus Snape begitu mereka tinggal berdua. Ada nada tertekan di dalamnya karena setelah ini kesibukannya akan bertambah banyak.

"Sudah ku perkirakan." Gumam mentor Severus Snape tenang. Tak ada kegusaran terlihat di wajah keriputnya.

"Darimana anda tahu?"

"Sejak Voldemort dinyatakan hilang, aku tahu suatu saat nanti ia akan bangkit lagi. Aku hanya tak tahu caranya, bagaimana ia bisa tetap hidup. Aku selalu merasa ada yang salah dan terlewatkan olehku, tapi sampai sekarang tak kunjung ketemu." Jawab Albus kembali sibuk dengan Pensievenya. "Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi akan ku ulangi lagi. Aku minta kau ekstra hati-hati, Sev. Dan mainkan peranmu dengan cara yang meyakinkan. Aku percayakan nasib Harry kita, padamu." lanjutnya.

'Huh, alasan itu lagi.' gerutu Severus sebal. Selalu itu alasan yang digunakan mentornya untuk membuatnya tunduk padanya. Keselamatan Harry Potter. Meski harus ia akui, itu adalah alasan coret satu-satunya alasan, yang bisa membuat seorang Severus Snape mau menuruti segala perintah dan keegoisan Albus Dombledore. "_Yes, Sir_." Balas Severus sebelum undur diri dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal Severus, Albus memegangi jenggot putihnya yang panjang, berfikir keras. Ia merasakan adanya residu sihir hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Harry, mungkin akibat perang mantra antara dirinya dengan Voldemort. Tapi apa yang membuat Harry luka dalam —mengacaukan inti sihirnya— dan belum sadar hingga hari ini, itu masih teka-teki untuknya.

...*****...

Remus memandang muram, wajah penyihir muda yang amat dicintainya, yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Hospital Wings. Sudah hampir seminggu — semenjak Remus menemukan Harry terbaring di atas ranjang batu di pusat Maze, dengan masih menggenggam piala Triwizard erat di tangan kanannya— Harry seperti itu. Dan selama itu pula, Remus dan Sirius —dalam wujud grim di saat siang hari dan dalam wujud manusia saat malam menjelang— dengan setia menemani Harry mereka.

Mereka tiada jemu menunggu Harry, yang sampai kini tak juga memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan segera membuka mata emeraldnya. Mata keduanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari Harry dan selalu dengan jeli, melihat berbagai gerak tubuh Harry selemah apapun, sebagai tanda ia sudah sadar. Tapi, harapan mereka seperti membentur tembok nan tinggi. Harry masih setia dengan tidur panjangnya, membuat cemas dua sahabat setia ayahnya yang tersisa.

Keduanya dan juga Profesor Domblodore sama-sama tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Harry Potter mereka. Kenapa ia masih tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang? Padahal Madam Pomfrey dan beberapa healer paling ahli dari rumah sakit St. Mungo pun sudah memastikan kalau tak ada luka serius di tubuh Harry. Diagnosa sementara mereka, Harry tak kunjung bangun, karena tubuhnya trauma setelah menerima puluhan atau mungkin lebih kutukan Cruciatus. Karena itulah, ia menolak bangun.

Reaksi Harry tergolong wajar. Mengingat, tak ada satu pun penyihir dalam sejarah sihir yang mampu menerima kutukan Cruciatus tanpa cedera pada saraf-sarafnya. Banyak diantaranya yang menjadi gila, seperti pasangan Longbottom yang sampai kini menempati salah satu ruangan di St. Mungo.

Harry mungkin bisa digolongkan penyihir yang sangat kuat, atau luar biasa beruntung karena tidak mengalami cedera parah setelah dihantam beberapa kutukan Cruciatus dalam satu waktu. Jika cerita dari Mr. Diggory bisa dipercaya.

Menurut penuturan Mr. Diggory yang sudah sadar dua hari lalu —saksi utama apa yang terjadi di hari naas itu— mereka disambut puluhan Pelahap Maut begitu kaki mereka menginjak tempat tujuan portkey yakni areal pemakaman dengan berbagai macam kutukan tak termaafkan seperti Avada Kedavra dan Cruciatus. Untung tak ada yang mengenai mereka.

Dia bilang, mereka sempat memberikan perlawanan sebelum memutuskan kabur dari pertempuran yang tak mungkin dimenangkan oleh dua penyihir remaja minim pengalaman bertempur seperti mereka berdua. Portkey-nya sudah siap dan mereka bersiap pergi, tapi tiba-tiba ada kutukan Avada Kedavra yang dilempar ke arahnya.

Saat itu, Harry memilih mengorbankan dirinya menjadi tameng untuk Mr. Diggory. Dan, ajaibnya setelah itu tak ada satupun kutukan Avada Kedavra yang dilemparkan oleh Para Pelahap Maut itu. Para Pelahap Maut lebih memilih kutukan Cruciatus yang nyaris sama berbahayanya dengan Avada Kedavra.

Kemungkinan besar, sepeninggal Mr. Diggory, Harry jadi bulan-bulanan para Pelahap Maut. Mereka pasti menyiksa tubuh Harry dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Grrr... Dan itu sukses membangkitkan amarah wali Harry. Remus masih ingat, bagaimana Sirius mengaum, mengamuk di ruangan Albus ketika ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Albus harus bersusah payah menenangkan Sirius. Amarahnya baru reda setelah Madam Pomfrey datang dan memberi tahu perkembangan Harry Potter yang katanya sudah membaik, meski belum sadar.

Albus berhasil membujuk Sirius untuk menemani Harry, alih-alih secara diam-diam, mengunjungi lokasi yang diceritakan Mr. Diggory untuk mencari jejak apa saja yang tertinggal di tempat itu untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut. Ia bilang, "Harry sangat membutuhkanmu, Sirius. Ia pasti ingin kau ada di sisinya ketika ia sadar nanti. Ingat, ia sudah mengalami hari yang sangat berat. Jangan biarkan ia menghadapinya sendiri!"

Sirius lagi-lagi menuruti kata-kata Albus. Ia membiarkan pihak Kementrian Sihir dan anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya untuk melakukan tugasnya, menyibak misteri di hari menghilangnya Harry dan Cedric Diggory pada malam final turnamen Triwizard. Biarlah mereka yang menguak segala teka-teki rumit seputar, apa tujuan mereka menculik Harry? Siapa pihak dalam —entah Pelahap Maut yang minum ramuan polyjus atau ada salah satu dari panitia yang kena kutukan Imperius— yang telah membantu rencana mengerikan itu?

Oke, teka-teki yang terakhir sudah terjawab secara tak sengaja oleh Severus Snape. Semua itu berawal dari kejengkelan Severus atas hilangnya bahan-bahan ramuannya yang berharga. Kemungkinan besar dicuri orang. Ia pun memasang perangkap untuk menangkapnya. Dan pelakunya —di luar dugaan— Moody Made Eye, ah bukan tepatnya Barty Crouch junior yang menyamar jadi Moody. Tapi, tetap saja masih banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Remus dan Sirius tetap bertahan tak melakukan apapun selain menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu Harry sadar, hingga hari kelima. Keduanya sadar prioritas mereka saat ini adalah Harry. Meski demikian, mereka tetap meluangkan waktu, mendengarkan perkembangan penyelidikannya dari anggota Phoenix yang lain.

"Harry, apakah kau tak lelah tidur terus-menarus? Please, bukalah matamu. Jangan buat kami cemas! Cepatlah bangun!" kata Remus lirih dengan hati pilu. Tangannya menggenggam jemari tangan Harry lembut.

"_Ia miss you, Prongs. I miss your smile. Please, wake up now!_" Imbuh Sirius dengan suara serak, dipenuhi perasaan bersalah dan tak berguna. Ia duduk dengan resah di sebelah Remus. Iris hitam sekelam malamnya, memandang teduh wajah pucat Harry.

"Istirahatlah Padfoot! Kau sudah terjaga selama dua hari. Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Tidak, Moony. Aku tak lelah. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat."

"Padfoot...!" Protes Remus.

"Mengertilah, Moony. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang dilihat Harry ketika ia tersadar nanti."

"_As your wish_. Tolong, bangunkan aku jika Harry sudah sadar. Hoahmm..." Remus mengalah. Ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan menjerit-jerit ingin berbaring di ranjang sebelah Harry yang kosong. Matanya sudah sangat perih dan panas, tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Malam itu berakhir sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Harry masih tetap tak bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Dan hasil pemeriksaan Madam Pomfrey keesokannya masih lama. Remus dan Sirius hanya bisa mendesah lelah, tapi tak pernah berhenti berharap suatu saat Harry akan terbangun dengan senyum khasnya di sertai sapaan, "Hallo!" Dan mereka berdua akan membalasnya, "Hallo juga." dan setelah itu mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, seolah kesedihan itu tak pernah menghampiri kehidupan mereka.

...*****...

Hari ke tujuh, Harry masih tak sadarkan diri. Semua penghuni asrama Gryffindor, beberapa Huflepuff dan sedikit Slytherin merasa resah. Mereka sama cemasnya dengan mantan Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts itu. Mereka selalu berharap Harry segera sadar dan bergabung lagi dengan mereka, seperti sedia kala.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Cedric mengunjungi Harry di rumah sakit. Dia melihat Mr. Lupin sedang duduk bersama dengan anjingnya yang setia, ah salah Mr. Black yang sudah kembali dalam wujud manusianya. Wajah mantan gurunya itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sinar di matanya redup. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu.

'Apa mungkin ini waktunya?' pikirnya. Ia melirik ke samping jendela kaca rumah sakit. Ia melihat pantulan sinar rembulan, menerobos ruangan dari celah-celah dinding. 'Ah, bodohnya aku. Ini kan malam bulan purnama. Sudah pasti ia akan bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala.' Pikirnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Padfoot. Aku mau ke tempat biasa."

"Jangan bodoh, Moony. Kau butuh aku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan liarmu itu dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk melakukannya sendiri." bentak Sirius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

"It-itu..." Sirius ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Ia terdiam. Dirinya bingung untuk memilih antara Remus dan Harry, karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya.

"Saya bisa menjaga Harry sementara waktu, Sir. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir." Kata Cedric mengintrupsi. "Ah, maafkan ketidak sopanan saya yang tidak mengucapkan salam. Selamat malam, Mr. Lupin. Selamat malam Mr. Black."

Keduanya menoleh sebentar, melihat Cedric, sebelum kembali memandang Harry dengan tatapan hampa. "Malam, Mr. Diggory. Kau datang lagi? Bagaimana dengan belajarmu? Sebentar lagi, kau ada ujian NEWT, kan?" kata Mr. Lupin masih tetap perhatian seperti biasanya, setiap kali Mr. Diggory mengunjungi Harry.

"Saya membawa buku kemari. Di sini lebih tenang dari pada ruang rekreasi Huflepuff. Jadi saya bisa belajar sekaligus menjaga Harry." Jawabnya lugas, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mr. Lupin.

"Tap-tapi..." Protes Mr. Lupin masih enggan.

"Percayalah pada saya, _Sir_. Lagipula tadi saya dengar, Mr. Weasley junior dan Miss Granger akan kemari, seusai tugas esainya selesai."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mr Lupin.

Cedric menganggukkan kepala. Matanya menunjukkan kebulatan tekadnya. Mr. Lupin pun mengalah. Ia mengajak Sirius yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi anjing lagi. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Harry berdua dengan Mr. Diggory. Mereka yakin Harry akan baik-baik saja di bawah penjagaan Ketua Murid itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara kertas tersibak dan helaan nafas teratur yang terdengar. Cedric mulai bosan dengan bukunya. Ia sudah hafal isi buku itu, jadi malas membacanya ulang. Ia memilih mengamati Harry dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Ini hanya perasaannya atau ia salah lihat? Wajah Harry terlihat sangat indah, menarik dan mempesona. Deg deg deg... Jantung Cedric berdentam-dentam kencang, hanya karena memandang wajah Harry yang tengah tidur tak sadarkan diri.

Ia meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya berkeringat, menahan godaaan untuk menyentuh tubuh itu. Bibirnya digigit kuat untuk mengendalikan hasrat yang semakin membuncah dan mau meledak seperti sebuah bom atom. "H-Har-Harry..." panggilnya diselingi desahan. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, terengah-engah dengan mata yang terselimuti kabut gairah.

"M-maaf." Katanya meminta maaf. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan, tapi godaan ini begitu hebat dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tangannya dengan gemetaran menyentuh rambut hitam berantakan Harry. 'Lembut.' Batinnya tak menyangka dibalik rambut sarang burung Harry, ternyata teksturnya sangatlah lembut dan terawat dengan baik.

Tangannya turun menyentuh dahi, pipi, dan bibir. Deg..deg..deg... Degup jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu hingga terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Tubuhnya panas dingin, tegang karena hasrat.

Ternyata menyentuh saja tidak cukup. Lebih, ia menginginkan lebih. Cedric membungkukkan badannya, mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Harry. Ia merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dengan bibir ranum itu. Cedric memejamkan matanya dan berniat menyapukan bibirnya sekilas.

Niat mulianya itu gagal karena telinganya mendengar sebuah kutukan "_Stupefy_," diucapkan seseorang padanya. Dengan sigap ia memasang mantra Protego untuk menghalangi serangan dari lawan di belakangnya. Ia mengambil posisi siaga begitu berhasil mengetahui identitas si penyerang. "Malfoy." Desisnya tak suka.

"Diggory." Ujar Draco tak kalah dinginnya. Ia mengernyit jijik menyebut nama laki-laki yang dengan senang hati akan ia musnahkan. Beraninya ia mencoba mencium Harry-nya.

Ia cukup beruntung bergegas kemari, begitu melihat peta fase bulan. Ia tahu Remus akan ke Shrieking Shack begitu bulan purnama tiba untuk bertransformasi. Jadi pasti Harry akan sendiri saja, tanpa penjagaan. Dan itu kesempatannya untuk menemui Harry.

Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat si-brengsek-Diggory mencoba mencium Harry-nya. Grr..., emosi Draco naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tidak ada ampun untuk Diggory. 'Dia akan membayarnya sangat mahal.' Janji Draco dalam hati. Jari-jari tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat, bersiap meluncurkan kutukan menyakitkan lainnya.

Tongkat sihir keduanya sudah teracung siap melakukan duel, sampai sebuah teriakan menghentikan keduanya. "Hentikan!" teriak Hermione berlari kecil diiringi Ron dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Ap-apaan kalian? Bisa-bisanya kalian berduel di rumah sakit, di samping Harry yang sedang sakit. Kalian punya otak nggak, sih?" cela Hermione menambahkan. Ron menganggukkan kepala, memberi dukungan untuk Hermione dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tanyakan itu pada Malfoy! Dia yang menyerangku duluan."

"Huh." Draco mendengus dengan tatapan menghina. "Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Harry, sebelum aku datang?" tanyanya.

Cedric tersentak. 'Dia tahu.' Batinnya. Tapi, Cedric pintar menutupinya dengan baik. Ia menampilkan senyum charming dan lembutnya untuk menutupi rencana busuknya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Mr. Malfoy. Aku hanya mengecek keadaan Harry seperti biasanya. Apa itu salah?" Elaknya.

Draco menggeram marah. 'Dasar pembohong licik. Dia mau bermain-main denganku rupanya. Baiklah, akan ku layani. Kau jual aku beli.' Pikirnya. Otak geniusnya dengan lancar memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa makhluk sok baik itu, didikan Dombledore yang sempurna.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, Malfoy? Kau tak punya urusan di sini." tanya Ron, bersedekap tenang. Gayanya acuh tak acuh, meski tetap waspada, jaga-jaga kalau si Ferret itu menyerangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Weasel!" tukasnya sengit, mengabaikan decak kesal Ron. Ia melangkah maju, menghampiri Harry yang masih tertidur, sama sekali tak terganggu. Sorot matanya melembut, memandang sendu mate-nya yang masih terbaring sakit. Ia duduk dengan anggun, mengabaikan tiga orang lainnya yang memandangnya sengit. Jemari tangannya hendak menyentuh Harry, tapi dihentikan oleh Ron yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kasar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa tujuanmu kesini, Malfoy? Mau menyakiti Harry?" Desisnya penuh kebencian.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Weasel. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudi ke sini."

"Hah, apa? Aku tak salah dengar?" Ron memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Selain idiot, ternyata kau tuli?" balas Draco sarkastik.

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang bagus, sebelum aku mengutukmu detik ini juga, jika kau tak segera angkat kaki dari sini." kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan, aku tahu cara menyembuhkan Harry Potter?" tantangnya dengan seringai meremehkan di bibirnya, ciri khasnya.

"Bohong. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pendusta besar dan juga licik." Tukas Cedric yang sejak tadi diam, mendengarkan perdebatan antara Draco dan dua orang teman Harry.

"Ku akui, aku memang licik. Dan aku bangga dengan gelarku itu. Tapi, aku bukan seorang pendusta. Aku memang tahu cara menyembuhkan Harry Potter. Karena itu aku di sini."

"Dan apa sebenarnya motifmu, Malfoy? Jangan bilang padaku kalau Draconis Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin ini, tersentuh oleh penderitaan Harry, sehingga berbaik hati mau memberi tahu kami penawarnya. Karena itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Aku yakin ada udang dibalik batu."

"Tentu saja. Aku Slytherin. Ingat? Pasti ada imbalan yang ku harapkan, untuk informasi yang berharga ini."

"Touch." Gumam Ron, "Jadi imbalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau kalian..." Draco menunjuk Ron dan Hermione, "Membuat Gryffindor kalah dalam kejuaraan Piala Asrama tahun ini. Terserah bagaimana caranya. Aku tak perduli. Dan khusus untuk kau..." Draco kembali menunjuk Hermione, "Tidak boleh lagi menjadi rangking pertama. Bagaimana? Deal?"

Ron dan Hermione saling melirik, berkomunikasi lewat mata. Mata mereka melirik Harry. Hati mereka terasa teriris, menyaksikan sahabat mereka tak berdaya seperti itu. Mereka dengan kompak menganggukkan kepala menyetujui, meski dengan berat hati. Semua ini demi Harry. Apalah arti piala asrama dan gelar rangking satu, dibandingkan dengan Harry?

"Baiklah, kami setuju. Tapi jika kau sampai ingkar janji, aku bersumpah. Aku akan membuatmu tahun terakhir mu di Hogwarts dipenuhi penderitaan." Ancam Hermione.

"Hah, seperti kau mampu saja." Ejek Draco meremehkan. "Begitu Profesor Dombledore mengumumkan kekalahan asrama kalian, barulah aku beritahukan informasi penting itu. Bye." Pamit Draco.

Sebelum pergi, ia sempat berbisik pada Cedric lirih, namun cukup bisa didengar Cedric, "Dan enyahlah kau dari hadapan Harry. Jika aku masih melihatmu berkeliaran di Hospital Wings dengan dalih menengok Harry, maka perjanjian itu batal.'

Cedric kembali tercengang. Ia menatap punggung Draco yang berjalan dengan anggun dan angkuh di depannya. Ia diam-diam menyeringai licik, 'Rupanya kau pun menyukai Harry, sama sepertiku. Well, baiklah. Untuk kali ini, aku mengalah. Akan ku ikuti permainanmu. Tapi, begitu Harry sadar, kita bersaing kembali. Dan akan ku pastikan Harry Potter menjadi milikku.' Batinnya.

"Sudah malam, aku permisi dulu. Bisakah kalian berdua menjaga Harry?"

"Tentu," balas Hermione mewakili Ron. "Selamat malam."

"Malam juga Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Dan itu adalah hari dimulainya perjanjian antara Malfoy dengan ketiganya. Meski menyadari itu sangat tidak adil bagi mereka dan hanya menguntungkan Malfoy, mereka tetap menerima. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain. 'Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara.' Pikir Ron dan Hermione yang sudah putus asa.

Cedric menepati janjinya. Ia tak lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke Hospital Wings. Diam-diam selain belajar untuk ujian NEWT, ia juga melatih mantra-mantra kuat untuk melindungi Harry, seseorang yang sudah diklaim menjadi kekasihnya.

Ron dan Hermione mulai beraksi. Mereka memberi tahu perjanjian itu pada Ginny, Fred dan George, dengan harapan ketiganya bisa ikut membantu, sehingga misi mereka bisa berjalan sukses. Selama seminggu ini, mereka melakukan segala macam cara untuk membuat poin asrama mereka berkurang.

Mereka melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh di depan para guru, tidak mengerjakan essai dengan sengaja, dan berbagai kenakalan lainnya hingga para Weasley mendapat kiriman howler rutin tiap hari. Rasa malu sudah jadi sarapan mereka sehari-hari.

Di sisi lain, Heermione berjuang keras, menahan dirinya untuk tidak jadi Miss-sok-tahu-dan-sok-pintar di kelas-kelas yang diikutinya. Ia menahan diri untuk tak jadi no 1 dan membuat nilainya merosot tajam. Itu siksaan yang luar biasa untuk Mione. Gadis itu jadi setres. Dan Ron-lah yang selalu dijadikan sasaran Mione.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat mereka terus bertahan dari semuanya. Harapan bahwa suatu saat Harry sembuh, bangun dari tidurnya, dan kembali bergabung dengan mereka seperti sedia kala. Mereka rindu dengan tawa dan canda Harry dan mereka sangat rindu dengan suara Harry yang mengalun merdu. Hanya itulah, yang membuat mereka terus bertahan.

...*****...

Di hari ke empat belas Harry tak sadarkan diri, aula besar masih tetap bising seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kecuali deretan meja yang dihuni murid-murid asrama Gryffindor. Mereka terlihat lebih kalem, dari biasanya. Semuanya merasa kehilangan dengan ketidak beradaan salah satu penghuni asrama mereka, terutama dua anggota Trio emas Gryffindor. Merekalah yang paling terpukul.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Hari ini, saya akan mengumumkan pemenang turnamen Triwizard. Sebelumnya, saya minta _standing applouse_ untuk murid-murid dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons yang telah berkenan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen Triwizard." kata Profesor Dombledore menghentikan segala kegaduhan di aula.

Mereka mengikuti permintaan kepala sekolahnya. Semua bertepuk tangan riuh, kecuali para Gryffindor, beberapa Huflepuff, dan sedikit Slytherin yang melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan, tak bersemangat.

"Pemenang turnamen Triwizard tahun ini adalah... Mr. Harry Potter." teriak Profesor Dombledore yang disambut suka cita para Gryffindor dan teriakan 'Huuuu...' dari para Huflepuff yang tak terima. "Tenang semua, tenang. Tapi, karena Mr. Diggory juga telah berhasil tiba hampir bersamaan dengan Mr. Potter, maka hadiahnya akan dibagi dua dan asrama Huflepuff mendapat tambahan poin 50 angka dari saya."

"Hore..." teriak para Huflepuff gegap gempita, karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka berhasil memimpin perolehan poin, menyodok Slytherin dengan perbedaan tipis, dan membenamkan asrama Gryffindor. Para Gryffindor hanya bisa tertunduk layu dengan kekalahan mereka.

"Jadi pemenang piala asrama tahun ini diperoleh asrama Huflepuff." Kata Profesor Dombledore dengan penuh suka cita. Ia melambaikan tangannya, merubah hiasan panji di atas aula dari warna hijau dan simbol ularnya menjadi warna kuning dengan simbol berang-berang.

Para slytherin tak terlalu kecewa dengan hasil kejuaran piala asrama tahun ini. 'Yang penting bukan Gryffindor.' Pikir mereka masam. Mereka tersenyum geli, menikmati tiap ekspresi merana dan senyum kecut para penghuni asrama Gryffindor, terutama untuk Hermione dan para Weasley.

'Ini semua demi Harry.' Batin Hermione dan para Weasley kompak. Bibir mereka komat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata itu layaknya sebuah mantra, untuk bertahan dari kekalahan —gagal mempertahankan piala asrama dan nilai terbaik diantara seluruh pelajar— yang memalukan ini. Mereka terus mengingat alasan kenapa poin asrama Gryffindor bisa merosot tajam dalam waktu seminggu, untuk tetap berdiri tegar.

Mereka mengepalkan telapak tangannya dibalik meja, untuk menahan amarah yang hendak meluap. Dalam hati berjanji, akan memberikan Draco kutukan paling menyakitkan jika ia sampai ingkar janji. Para Weasley plus Hermione, melirik meja Slytherin dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar pesta penutupan ini segera berakhir.

Usai pesta perayaan kemenangan dan ucapan, "Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian." dari Kepsek mereka, murid-murid Hogwarts, Durmstrang, dan Beauxbatons mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mereka bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Para Weasley plus Hermione. Mereka mencegat langkah Draco yang dikawal Blaise dan Theo.

"Aku menagih janjimu, Malfoy. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi." ujar Ron dengan nada geram.

"Kau pikir aku akan kabur seperti seorang pengecut. Maaf-maaf saja." desis Draco tak suka. "Sebaliknya aku menunggu kalian yang jalannya seperti putri keong di sini sejak tadi. Ikut aku sekarang." Draco memberi isyarat pada para Weasley dan Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

Voldemort sudah bangkit. Harry Potter masih tak sadarkan diri. Apa yang akan dilakukan Albus Dumbledore dengan Ordo Phoenix-nya? Bantuan dari pihak yang tak disangka-sangka.

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

**Mochi Henry** : Yeah emang, Draco licik. Namanya juga Slytherin. Identitas Remus sebagai worewolf sudah diketahui semua murid, termasuk Cedric.

**DraRry Shipper : **Trims untuk koreksinya. Usulannya Ai simpan dulu.

**Shin234 **: usulan pairnya Ai simpan.

**YuRhachan****: **Bukan seperti dongeng itu. Terlalu romance. Cerita romancenya nggak bakal muncul di setting tahun keempat Harry. Paling hanya hint-hint saja.

**Helky pumpkin pie****:**mereka memang orang yang sama. usulannya Ai tampung dulu.

**Shin is minoz** : Sarannya Ai tampung. Draco emang cerdas, tapi tidak diperlihatkan agar tidak jadi incaran kepala sekolahnya. Di tahun keempat Draco jadi juara pertama bukan karena ingin pamer, tapi hanya untuk menjahili Hermione dan membuat gadis itu uring-uringan. Kan imbasnya pasti ke Ron. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

**Yuki Seishiro** : Trims.

**Shanzec **: Hore, akhirnya ada juga yang nyadar siapa sosok penjaga Seraphim. Iya, Cedric menyukai Harry. Harry cemburu? Akan Ai pikirkan. Ditampung dulu usulnya.

**Hina devilojoshi** : Ron dan Hermione memang sahabat terbaik Harry. Semakin jelas perasaan mereka setelah membaca chap ini.

**Istiartika** : Kan Ai dah bilang, Ai ngetiknya nyicil. Nemu inspirasi dan moodnya pun nggak bisa diatur sesuka hati. Bisa datang kapan saja. Makanya kadang-kadang idenya mentok dan blank gitu aja. Kalo udah gitu terpaksa pending dulu, melirik fic Ai yang lain. Soalnya dipaksain juga percuma.

**Akihiko Fujiwara : ** Usulannya Ai tampung dulu.

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : terjawab di chap ini.

**Maulina45 : **Maaf tebakan anda belum tepat. Baca ulang ya. Nah di chap ini, tokohnya bakal muncul lagi. Ai kasih lagi clue-nya. Moga bisa jadi pencerahan dan para reader bisa nebak.

**Lian Lawliet** : Ai selalu membaca koment para reader, kok. Meski kadang nggak Ai balas. Review para reader banyak kok yang memberi Ai inspirasi dan semangat untuk cepat update. Jadi jangan khawatir.

**Deana Milk** : Ini udah dilanjut.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian yang udah menyempatkan membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Terima kasih banyak.

**Chapter Fi****f****teen**

Draco mengajak para Weasley dan Hermione ke Hospital Wings. Ia berjalan paling depan diiringi Theo dan Blaise, dua sahabatnya yang paling ia percaya dan andalkan, selain Pansy. Paling belakang, berjalan para Weasley dan Hermione yang melangkah hati-hati dan dalam posisi siap tempur. Mereka belum mempercayai niat baik Draco sepenuhnya.

Perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan itu mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Tak ada celaan, tak ada kalimat-kalimat super pedas, dan yang patut disyukuri tak ada perang kutukan diantara dua seteru abadi itu. Satu-satunya suara yang menemani mereka hanyalah suara derap kaki dan jantung mereka yang berdetak, bertalu-talu di dada masing-masing. Mereka lebih memilih diam membisu daripada bercuap-cuap tidak jelas.

Langkah demi langkah menambah ketegangan kedelapan penyihir remaja itu. Pikiran mereka terpusat pada orang yang sama yakni orang yang sedang terbaring di salah satu ranjang Hospital Wings. Kedelapannya sama-sama mencemaskan kondisi Harry yang, meski sudah genap dua minggu menghuni Hospital Wings, masih juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan.

Bahkan seorang Draco Malfoy yang biasanya dingin, angkuh dan tak tersentuh pun, hari ini sorot matanya tampak keruh, refleksi kegundahan hatinya yang bergemuruh tak menentu. Draco merasakan dirinya seperti disayat-sayat sembilu, diombang-ambing oleh gelombang rasa cemas, dan ketidak pastian. Menit demi menit bagai siksaan untuknya. Sungguh, ia lebih suka melihat Harry merengut, menyumpah serapah, atau bahkan mengutuknya, daripada melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

Berkali-kali —mungkin ada puluhan kali— ia ingin datang ke Hospital Wings, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Harry, dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila menyuruh Harry bangun. Bahkan jika perlu, ia akan menampar wajah manis itu bolak-balik, asal Harry bangun. Untung diambang kegilaannya, teman-temannya cukup waras mengingatkan Draco tentang bahayanya membuat marah serigala tua dan anjing galak penjaga Harrry.

Beberapa kali pula, Draco berniat mendatangi tempat Severus, memohon dengan amat sangat, kalau perlu menghiba —mengabaikan kemungkinan ayahnya memecatnya sebagai anak karena sudah sudah bertindak un-Malfoy-is— agar ayah baptisnya itu mau membuatkan ramuan yang 'Cespleng' untuk Harry-nya.

Itu juga salah satu pemikiran ngawur. Karena sudah pasti Albus Dumbledore sudah melakukan hal itu terlebih dahulu, sebelum Draco meminta. Dan, nyatanya ramuan Master Poition paling terkenal seantero Inggris pun tak manjur juga. Jadi ide absurd itu pun ia coret.

Akhirnya diantara semua ide-ide ngawur yang bertengger di otaknya itu, ada juga ide yang cukup bagus. Draco memutuskan melalap habis buku-buku seputar kutukan dan pengobatannya, baik yang ada di perpustakaan Hogwarts maupun koleksi pribadi keluarga Malfoy yang langka, di sela-sela belajar untuk ujian.

Draco menduga selain memberi Harry kutukan Cruciatus, Voldemort juga memberi kutukan mematikan lainnya. Kalau tak salah, Fathernya bilang sebelum bertarung dengan Voldemort, Harry sempat batuk darah. Dan, batuk-batuknya semakin hebat setelah ia dikutuk dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Kesimpulannya, Harry mengalami luka dalam yang menyebabkan aliran sihirnya kacau, karena itu ia masih tak sadarkan diri hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan selama proses pemulihan.

Ada dua cara yang bisa dipilih untuk memulihkan aliran sihir yang kacau. Pertama, dari asupan energi kehidupan dari Mate-nya yang ditransfer melalui '_You know about that'_. Cara ini hanya berhasil jika ia makhluk mistis dan mereka sudah melakukan upacara sakral untuk menyatukan hubungan mereka. Cara kedua, dengan meminjam energi alam. Dan, cara inilah yang akan Draco gunakan.

'Ini pertaruhan terbesarku. Semoga berhasil, ah tidak, ini harus berhasil. Harus itu.' Pikirnya, mencoba tetap tenang. Tangannya terkepal erat. Meski yakin, ia tetap gelisah. Draco tahu, ini sebuah perjudian dan hanya mengandalkan untung-untungan. Ia hanya berharap kali ini aja, taruhannya dapat _jackpot_.

Langkah kaki mereka berdebum, bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Hospital Wings, karena mereka terlalu malas menggunakan mantra peredam. Tapi, itu tak cukup keras untuk membangunkan Mr Lupin dan anjingnya yang tertidur pulas. Gurat-gurat kelelahan menghiasi wajah tampan Mr. Lupin sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Tumbuh rasa iba di hati mereka, bahkan di hati para Slytherin itu.

Draco memandang wajah Harry sejenak, sebelum mengalihkannya pada mereka. "Kita bawa Harry ke Danau Hitam."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione mewakili para Weasley.

Draco menghela nafas untuk meredakan rasa jengkel yang menggelegak dalam hatinya. Ia tak suka harus menjelaskan ini itu, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, ia malas bicara dengan penyihir berdarah Muggle ataupun Penyihir berdarah pengkhianat seperti Weasley. Itu hanya akan menurunkan marwahnya sebagai penyihir berdarah bangsawan. Namun demi Harry, ia tekan rasa tidak sukanya dan menjelaskannya perlahan, meski diiringi nada ketus di dalamnya.

"Mungkin saat berduel dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, Harry memaksakan sihirnya hingga akhirnya membuat aliran sihirnya kacau. Itu sebabnya Harry tak kunjung sadar hingga sekarang. Untuk menyimbangkannya, kita harus meminjam sihir alam. Ada dua tempat di Hogwarts ini yang memiliki aliran sihir paling kuat yakni pusat Maze dan Danau Hitam. Kalian pilih mana?"

Hermione dan para Weasley saling melirik satu sama lain, berkomunikasi lewat bahasa mata, menimbang-nimbang apa mereka harus percaya dengan ide Draco ataukah tidak. Draco memutar bola matanya, jengah. Akan tetapi, ia bersedia menunggu selama waktu yang diperlukan untuk para Gryffindor itu berfikir dan mengambil keputusan.

"Yah, kita coba saja. Hanya itu pilihan yang tersisa. Kalau pun gagal, setidaknya kita pernah berusaha." ujar George mengutarakan pendapatnya. Semua diam, saling lirik satu sama lain, masih belum sepakat.

"_Oh, come on_. Memang bahaya apa yang bisa terjadi di Hogwarts ini? Tempat ini '_Save_' dan '_Condusif_'." Kata Fred membujuk —mengabaikan segala insiden buruk yang pernah dialami adik-adiknya di Hogwarts— ketika dahi Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny mengernyit, masih tak setuju.

Ketiganya kembali memandang Harry dengan tatapan sayu. Dada Harry bergerak naik turun seiring bunyi nafasnya yang teratur. Wajah Harry lebih pucat dan rambutnya lebih kusam, efek terlalu lama tak mendapat asupan sinar sang surya. Rasa iba dan sedih menggelayuti hati ketiganya.

Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny menghela nafas panjang. Pundak ketiganya turun, pasrah. Fred dan George benar. Meski ide Draco terlihat mencurigakan dan mungkin berbahaya atau sangat berbahaya sekali, mereka sadar mungkin hanya itu cara yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Harry.

"Jadi..." ada jeda sejenak sebelum Draco melanjutkan ucapannya dan berkata, "Kalian pilih yang mana?"

Dan lalu menganggukkan kepala bersama-sama, sepakat dengan pilihan mereka. "Danau Hitam." Jawab Ron mewakili semuanya. Mereka tak mau memilih Maze dengan labirin membingungkannya plus jeratan sulur tanaman yang pasti akan menghadang langkah mereka. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu mereka yang berharga.

Fred mengucapkan mantra peredam dan menyuruh juniornya melakukan hal yang serupa dalam bahasa isyarat, sambil menunjuk Mr. Lupin dan anjingnya yang masih lelap. Ia, lalu mengucapkan mantra, "_Wingardium Laviosa_," untuk mengangkat tubuh Harry dari atas ranjang.

Tubuh Harry melayang di atas udara seperti bulu burung, keluar dari bangunan tempat ia dirawat selama ini. Di belakangnya, ada Fred dan George yang menjaga tongkatnya stabil dan membuat mantra Wingardium Laviosa tetap bekerja. Di belakangnya lain berjalan berjajar seperti sebuah barisan Ron, Mione, Ginny, Draco, Theo dan Blaise mengikuti Fred dan George.

Kembali keheningan menyergap mereka, selama perjalanan ke Danau Hitam. Bedanya, kali ini mereka melangkah dengan gugup, dan berdoa semoga rencana Draco Malfoy berhasil. Mereka berhenti tepat di bibir danau hitam, menatap permukaan danau yang terlihat tenang. Sang surya bersinar keemasan, mencoba menembus kedalaman danau, agar bisa menghangatkan airnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ginny.

Samar-samar muncul kedut di dahi Draco, begitu mendengar suara melengking milik gadis kecil itu. Diantara para Weasel, ini sosok yang paling dibencinya. Kenapa? Karena Draco tahu, Ginny memendam perasaan pada Harry-nya. 'Tch, menyebalkan,' batinnya. "Kita harus membawa Harry ke dasar danau. Tempat itu yang memiliki aliran sihir paling kuat." Jawab Draco akhirnya.

"Kami berdua yang akan membawa Harry." Kata Hermione sambil mengucapkan mantra penghangat dan mantra untuk membuat gelembung udara, meniru cara Cedric pada tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard lalu. Ia melakukan hal yang serupa pada Harry dan Ron.

Sebelum terjun ke dasar danau, sifat ngesok Hermione muncul kembali setelah seminggu lamanya tertidur di dasar otaknya. "Fred, George, dan Ginny jaga Draco dkk. Jika ternyata semua ini salah satu tipuan untuk mencelakai Harry, jangan segan-segan memberi mereka kutukan paling menyakitkan." Ujarnya dengan mata menyipit, mengancam.

"Beres, Bos." Kata George setengah bergurau, meski tangannya dengan siaga memegangi tongkat sihirnya, bersiap jika harus berduel dengan para penghuni asrama bersimbol makhluk berlendir menjijikkan itu.

Draco, Theo, dan Blaise membalas ancaman Hermione dengan memberi para Gryffindor itu tatapan paling menghina. 'Tch, menyebalkan. Berani-beraninya mereka mengancam mereka.' pikir mereka kesal. Meski demikian, ketiganya tiada niat untuk melawan balik.

Mereka menunggu dengan penuh harap Harry-sang-belahan-Draco-teman-mereka muncul dari dasar danau dalam keadaan segar bugar. Mereka juga ingin Harry segera sadar dan mereka bisa kembali memainkan game 'Musuh-tapi-sayang atau benci-tapi-rindu' kesukaan mereka. Mata mereka tak lepas dari permukaan danau yang tenang, seolah tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

Hermione dan Ron berhasil menyelam ke dasar danau, tepatnya ke tempat mereka pernah disandera pada saat tugas ketiga Turnamen Triwizard, tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Seperti perkiraan Draco, dasar danau memang memiliki aliran sihir paling kuat. Mereka saja yang awam dan ingusan bisa merasakannya, apalagi Harry yang seorang Seraphim.

'Semoga saja ini berhasil.' Pikir keduanya. Mereka membawa Harry pada gerombolan tanaman air. Di situ aliran sihirnya lebih terasa. Mereka melepaskan tubuh Harry di tempat itu dan menunggu dengan sabar di deretan tiang tempat mereka dulu terikat.

Sihir itu bekerja. Aliran itu mengalir lembut, berbentuk pancaran cahaya kebiru-biruan, memasuki tubuh Harry lewat pori-pori kulitnya dan membalutnya seperti jubah. Tubuh Harry kini melayang-layang di dalam air, mengikuti simfoni alam, seolah sedang menari-nari.

Semua berjalan mulus pada awalnya, hingga muncul gelembung air yang sangat keras beberapa meter di depan Harry. Hermione yang waspada, bergerak dengan cepat menjambret tubuh Harry, membawanya bersembunyi di belakang tiang tempat mereka dulu diikat, dan memberi isyarat pada Ron untuk mengikutinya. Ia sempat melihat kerlipan seberkas cahaya mencurigakan mengarah pada tubuh Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron dengan bahasa isyarat mulut. Suaranya terendam oleh selaput pelindung di kepalanya. Tak mungkin Mione mampu mendengarnya.

Hermione hendak menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat pula, ketika ia mendengar suara 'Cesss...' di depan mereka. Sebuah kobaran api muncul dan menghanguskan tanaman air yang tumbuh di dasar danau, tempat Harry tadi berada. Mereka terkesiap.

'Gawat.' Pikir mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi. Otak mereka bertanya-tanya siapa pelaku yang menyerang mereka itu. Mereka menyiagakan tongkat sihir yang tadi tersimpan di balik jubah hitam mereka.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lusinan para duyung dengan wajah garangnya di depan mereka. Suara mereka serak, bersahut-sahutan mendesis marah. "Bunuh mereka," kata salah satu duyung yang mungkin jadi pemimpinnya, memberi komando.

'Para duyung itu masih dendam pada Harry rupanya,' pikir Ron dan Hermione.

Dulu pada saat tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard, Harry pernah membuat marah para duyung karena mencoba menyelamatkan sandera yang bukan tugasnya. Dan kini, mereka berniat membuat perhitungan kembali dengan Harry. 'Sial,' rutuk keduanya dalam hati, menyalahkan kesialan mereka.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya memaki-maki ketidak beruntungan mereka. Kenapa para duyung itu memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk balas dendam, di saat Harry sedang lemah seperti ini? Sekarang mereka mau tak mau harus kabur dari tempat itu, sebelum para duyung itu berhasil melukai mereka.

Ron dan Hermione bergerak lincah, menghindari setiap serangan dari para duyung, sambil melindungi Harry. Mereka dengan tangkas mengucapkan mantra, "_Stupefy_," satu-satunya mantra serangan yang mereka berdua kuasai dengan baik. Maklum keduanya bukanlah veteran dalam hal duel seperti Harry. Jam terbang mereka masih sangat minim, dibandingkan dengan Harry yang rajin berlatih, berduel sengit dengan Draco selama mereka sekolah di Hogwarts.

Percikan sinar berbeda warna datang silih berganti, membuat dasar danau bergolak dan airnya berwarna keruh. Salah satu keuntungan yang dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Mione untuk bersembunyi dan mengatur serangan balik.

Ia dengan cerdik memberi tanda berupa percikan sinar kemerahan ke atas permukaan air, memberi isyarat untuk meminta bantuan dari atas. Soalnya ia tak yakin, dia dan Ron mampu bertahan melawan lusinan para duyung dengan wajah gaharnya, membabi buta ingin melenyapkan mereka bertiga sekaligus.

Ginny terkesiap, menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. "Ada tanda bahaya dari Mione. Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?" gumamnya entah bertanya pada siapa.

"Kita akan tahu setelah kita masuk ke dalam." Balas Draco. Ia dengan segera terjun ke dasar danau setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dasar danau sana.

"Drake, tunggu! Jangan gega... auch, sial..." teriak Theo mencoba menahan lengan Draco, tapi terlambat dan hanya berhasil menggenggam sobekan kemejanya.

"Kalau kau ingin mencegahnya? Lebih baik lupakan. Itu tak akan berhasil." Kata Blaise yang sudah siap terjun, mengikuti Draco.

"Kau benar." Balas Theo juga mengikuti Blaise masuk ke dalam air.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya Ginny pada kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Kami akan menyusul mereka. Lebih baik kau kembali ke Hospital Wings dan minta bantuan pada Mr Lupin dan Mr Black. Cepatlah! Sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk." Kata Fred memberi perintah. Ia bersiap terjun diikuti George. Dalam hati keduanya berdoa, semoga tak terjadi hal yang buruk dan mereka masih sempat menolong Harry, Ron, dan Mione.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Ginny berlari kencang meninggalkan Danau Hitam menuju Hospital Wings untuk meminta bantuan. Air mata berjatuhan mengalir di pipi gadis kecil itu. Ia tetap berlari kencang, menghiraukan duri-duri semak-semak menggores kaki mungilnya. Bibirnya komat-kamit, "Semoga mereka selamat. semoga mereka selamat."

Wajahnya diliputi kepanikan, mendapat Hospital Wings kosong. Ia berlarian dengan langkah berdebum nyaring di telinga. Lorong demi lorong nan sepi ia susuri, tangga demi tangga ia naiki, demi mencari keberadaan Mr. Lupin dan Mr. Black. Nafasnya sampai terengah-engah memburu seperti mau putus. Tapi, ia hiraukan semua itu. Ia tak bisa berhenti istirahat sejenak karena nyawa mereka tergantung pada usahanya.

Tangan mungilnya membuka ruangan demi ruangan ia buka satu demi satu yang ia singgahi. Akan tetapi, semua ruangan itu kosong, tak berpenghuni. Bahkan ia tak menjumpai Mr. Filch dan kucing kesayangannya dimana-mana. Pikirannya semakin kacau dan panik. 'Bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?' pikirnya ketakutan mendapat Hogwarts kosong. Saking paniknya ia sama sekali tak menyadari adanya sosok-sosok berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Brukkk...

Dan, tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesuatu yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Ginny mengusap hidungnya yang perih, mengira dia menabrak dinding. 'Eh, hitam? Apa ini yang hitam-hitam?' pikirnya ketakutan. Warna hitam mengingatkannya pada sosok Profesor Ramuannya, Profesor Snape. Matanya naik ke atas, ketika suara seperti desisan ular nan dingin menyapa gendang telinganya. "Apa kau tak bisa jalan pakai mata? Atau semua penghuni Gryffindor itu rabun?"

Wajah Ginny yang sudah putih pucat dihiasi beberapa bintik merah, kini bertambah pucat. Matanya membelalak selebar-lebarnya ketakutan. Tubuh gadis kecil itu menggigil gemetaran, nyaris mau pingsan. Tapi, nasib baik masih berpihak padanya. Orang yang dicari-carinya seperti orang kesetanan ada di samping Profesor Snape.

"Apa penghuni asrama Slytherin tak pernah diajari tata krama? Kau membentak gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya ketakutan." cela Mr. Black.

"Diam kau, Black! Masih untung aku tak melaporkanmu pada auror-auror sinting di luar sana dan membuatmu menghabiskan semua liburan panasmu di Azkaban." Balas Severus Snape ketus.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar untuk hal yang sepele." Lerai Mr Lupin lembut. Ia menoleh pada Ginny. "Kau anak Arthur Weasley, kan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, berkeliaran di gedung sekolah yang sudah kosong? Kau bisa ketinggalan kereta."

"Mr. Lupin, anda tolong ikut saya!" pinta Ginny dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal. "Ron, Harry, dan Hermione dalam bahaya." Lanjutnya.

Cengkeraman tangan Mr Lupin mengerat. "Harry kau bilang? Dimana Harry?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Ia dibantu Sirius dan Severus sudah memutari seluruh gedung Hogwarts demi mencari Harry yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Kita harus bergegas. Tadi kau bilang Harry dalam bahaya, kan?" kata Sirius berlari paling depan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Siri, tunggu!" teriak Remus berlari mengejar kekasihnya. "Memang kau tahu Harry kemana?" tanyanya sukses membuat Sirius berhenti, menepuk dahinya seperti orang bego.

Sirius membalikkan tubuhnya, bertanya pada Ginny dengan isyarat tangan, dan dijawab Ginny, "Danau hitam."

Sirius dan Remus saling berebut siapa yang paling cepat sampai. Tapi, Snapelah yang tiba lebih dulu daripada Sirius dan Remus. Ia dijuluki kelelawar hitam bukan hanya karena identik dengan hitam seperti hewan tersebut, tapi juga gerakannya yang tanpa suara dan melesat sangat cepat, dengan jubah yang melambai dramatis, mirip kelelawar.

...*****...

Di dasar danau, Hermione dan Ron masih berjuang dengan nafas terengah-engah, melindungi mereka dari setiap serangan para duyung. Tubuh mereka kini dipenuhi luka-luka. Tapi, mereka menolak menyerah dan terus melawan para duyung itu dengan gagah berani layaknya seorang Gryffindor sejati.

Bluuuup..bluuup...bluuuup... Suara riak gelembung air danau hasil gerakan mereka terdengar riuh bersaing dengan suara "Huff.. hah..hah..." deru nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal di balik selubung pelindung yang melindungi kepala mereka. Mereka merasakan paru-paru mereka menyempit, panas seperti mau pecah. Mungkin pasokan oksigen mereka sudah hampir menipis, karena itulah wajah mereka membiru. Gara-gara itu pula, gerakan keduanya sudah tak selincah sebelumnya.

Hermione dan Ron kini berdiri saling memunggungi, melindungi Harry di tengah. Hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan oleh mereka. Stamina mereka sudah terkuras habis. Satu serangan lagi, maka nyawa mereka bakal lewat. 'Tapi, tak apa. Asal Harry selamat, aku rela.' Pikir keduanya.

"Mione, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Teriak Ron agar suaranya sampai pada Mione, melewati selaput pelindung yang sudah mau koyak karena tekanan air dan masanya sudah mau habis.

"Akan ku dengarkan setelah kita selamat." Balas Mione tak kalah kerasnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana jika hal itu tak pernah datang. Karena itu, ku mohon dengarkan ini."

"Tap..."

"Demi Merlin, bisakah sekali saja kau tak keras kepala." Dumel Ron.

"Aku hanya..hanya..." Air mata menetes di pipi Hermione. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Mungkin karena ia takut berpisah dari laki-laki yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Waktu pertama kali kenal denganmu, ku pikir kau itu cewek paling ngesok, menyebalkan, keras kepala, dan tak ada manis-manisnya. Sekarang pun masih." Ingatan Ron melayang pada memori masa tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. "Tapi, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tak buruk juga. Aku tak menyesal pernah menjadi temanmu, dan aku bangga itu. Karena itu..."

Ron tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia dengan tenaga yang tersisa mendorong Hermione dan Harry ke atas dengan salah satu mantra yang pernah diucapkan Harry dahulu, "_Ahuf iaknes_." Sebuah pusaran air mengangkat tubuh Hermione dan Harry ke atas, menjauhi tempat pertempuran itu.

"Rooonnn... tidaaakkk...!" jerit Hermione histeris di atas sana. Ia tahu Ron akan bertindak gila, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu. Ada Harry yang juga harus ia selamatkan.

"Cih, tak sekuat Harry rupanya. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya mereka terhindar dari serangan para duyung. Selamat tinggal Mione. Selamat tinggal Harry. Aku bangga pernah menjadi teman kalian." Kata Ron dengan nada sedih, dan lalu menatap tajam para duyung itu.

Hanya dengan memikirkan keselamatan Mione dan membayangkan senyumnya, membuat Ron tenang. Rasa takutnya menguap dan ia belum pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya. Ron berkonsentrasi, mengalirkan energi sihir yang paling besar pada tongkat masing-masing, bersiap melontarkan serangan paling besar sekaligus menyambut kematiannya. "Stup..." teriakannya terpotong oleh teriakan keras milik Draco yang muncul dari arah samping.

"_Aqua Protego_." Teriak Draco mengucapkan mantra. Sebuah dinding berbentuk lingkaran sangat besar, terbentuk untuk melindungi Ron dari serangan. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan lincah, mendekati Ron yang berdiri kaku karena terkejut.

Ia menyadarkan Ron dengan menepuk punggungnya dan memberi isyarat untuk menyusul Hermione yang sudah berada beberapa meter di atas mereka. Draco menyeret tubuh Ron agar segera bisa menyusul Hermione. Ron tak menolak uluran tangan dari seterunya, soalnya jujur tenaga terlalu lemah untuk bergerak cepat.

Hermione tersenyum penuh haru, melihat Ron berhasil menyusulnya, bergerak berdampingan dengan Draco. Hermione menyambut tangan Ron penuh suka cita. Ia sampai kehilangan kata-kata dan membiarkan Draco menggantikan tugasnya, menopang tubuh Harry.

Ketiganya menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, mengangkat tubuh mereka ke atas dengan urutan Ron dan Mione di belakang, sedangkan Draco yang memimpin rombongan. Mereka mencoba bergerak secepat yang mereka bisa. Sayangnya para duyung yang sudah terbebas dari perisai api Draco, berhasil menyusul mereka.

Mereka lalu menyerang rombongan itu dan tepat mengenai Ron yang dengan refleks melindungi Hermione dengan tubuhnya. "Auch," Teriak Ron. Ia menjerit kesakitan, memegangi pundaknya. Rasa perih yang luar biasa menyerang tiap saraf-sarafnya. Bau daging yang hangus terbakar tercium oleh indera mereka.

"Rooonnn...!" Teriaknya. Hermione terkesiap ketakutan dan dilanda panik attack, di dalam pelukan Ron. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menolong Ron yang bahunya hangus di dalam air. Ia sama sekali tak tahu mantra praktis untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah seperti ini. Ia hanya mampu terisak-isak lirih, merutuki dirinya yang lemah.

"Mione_, are you Oke? Please don't cry. I don't like it_." Katanya lirih mengusap air mata gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Tubuhnya masih tetap kokoh melindungi gadis itu, jangan sampai ia terluka.

Draco tak tinggal diam. Ia maju ke depan menangkis serangan demi serangan yang diarahkan pada mereka. Draco bertarung seorang diri, sambil melindungi Harry, Ron yang terluka dan Hermione yang dilanda syok berat dengan tubuh gemetar. "Auch." Teriaknya geram. Beberapa kutukan mengenai tubuhnya, tapi tak sampai menimbulkan luka parah.

Blup..blup..blup...

Salah satu serangan meleset cepat —tak mampu ditangkis Draco— menuju Ron dan Mione, tepat mengenai selaput pelindung kepala milik Ron. Selaput pelindung Ron pun pecah, membuatnya tersedak air danau. Air yang terhirup oleh hidung dan mulut, memasuki sistem pernafasannya menuju paru-parunya, membuat sesak nafas. Pelukannya di tubuh Hermione pun terlepas.

Kecipaaakkk...Cipaaakkk...

Tubuh Ron menggelepar-gelepar seperti cacing kepanasan, merosot ke bawah. Tangan dan kaki Ron bergerak-gerak putus asa, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, diantara hujan serangan, sebelum kegelapan menyeretnya.

"Rooonnn...!" teriak Hermione histeris sebelum mengambil nafas panjang dan menyelam ke dasar, menarik tubuh Ron mati-matian ke atas. Meski gelembungnya pun sudah pecah dan ia sendiri mengalami kekurangan pasokan oksigen, ia tak mau meninggalkan pria pujaannya jadi mangsa para duyung itu.

Srettt...

Sebuah percikan cahaya kutukan meluncur dengan cepat, nyaris mengenai punggung Hermione, kalau saja Drago kurang sigap mengucapkan mantra "_Aqua Protego_,". Sebuah pelindung kembali terbentuk.

Hermione tak berhenti bergerak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia dengan kepayahan, sibuk menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dan Ron yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, menjauhi dasar danau dan menuju ke atas permukaan. Ia pikir, 'Nanti saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah selamat dulu.'

Ia bergerak dengan gerakan lebih lambat di samping Draco yang masih membawa serta tubuh Harry yang terkulai lemas di dadanya. Ia berenang di belakang Draco. Tangan kanannya menopang tubuh Ron sedangkan tangannya yang lain berpegangan pada kaki Draco, untuk menghemat tenaganya. Toh Draco tak keberatan.

Baru juga separuh perjalanan, wajah Mione sudah membiru, tandanya paru-parunya sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Pegangannya pun terlepas dan kegelapan menyeretnya ke alam mimpi. Draco bergerak-gerak panik mengejar tubuh Hermione dan Ron yang tertarik ke bawah air.

Draco hanya bisa mendecih kesal, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Kemana si Theo dan Blaise? Kenapa lama sekali? Tersesat, kah?' Ia bingung bagaimana membawa tiga tubuh sekaligus yang semuanya pingsan itu sekarang? Oke sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar, kalau saja...

Sreeet... Ctaaarrr... Tangkis Draco dengan cepat mengayunkan tongkatnya. 'Tidak ada hujan kutukan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Draco bergerak zig zag menghindari tiap serangan dengan tambahan dua beban. "Aku tak pernah mengerti dengan para Gryffindor itu." ucapan Draco terhenti. Sreeettt...Sreeettt...Sreeettt... Tubuhnya berkelit ke samping untuk menghindari serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Selama ini, ku pikir mereka tak lebih dari kumpulan para idiot yang hanya bisa mengandalkan otot, bermodalkan keberanian atau well kenekatan dan sedikit sentuhan keberuntungan. Tapi, aku salah." Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya karena tak memungkinkan baginya membalas serangan atau mengucapkan mantra pelindung. "Mereka itu kuat. Benar-benar kuat." Puji Draco.

Ia bersungguh-sungguh dalam tiap kata-katanya. Para Gryffindor mungkin kumpulan penyihir yang lebih banyak bergerak dulu, berfikir kemudian. Para Slytherin boleh menghina para Gryffindor berotak udang, karena memang jarang didapati dari asrama ini orang-orang genius. Tapi, harus diakui keberanian dan kesetiaan merekalah yang membuat nama para Gryffindor itu mahsyur dan hebat.

Itu mungkin sesuatu yang tak bisa kau peroleh jika berada di asrama Slytherin. Karena para Slytherin terlalu banyak berfikir, menimbang, hingga akhirnya tak melakukan apa-apa. Alasan itulah yang membuat mereka tak pernah menunjukkan kebolehan mereka di depan orang banyak dan mendapat julukan Si-lemah-yang-hanya-mengandalkan-nama-keluarga-dan-otak-licik.

Draco mendesah panjang. Ia berjanji dalam hati, setelah ini tidak akan menindas para Gryffindor itu dengan julukan-julukan tidak pantas, khususnya untuk Ron dan Hermione. Dua orang itu mampu bertahan sedemikian rupa, meski pengalaman bertempur mereka minim, dan masih bisa melindungi Harry pula. Kurang hebat apa Ron dan Hermione ini?

Begitu ada kesempatan, Draco mengucapkan mantera, "_Ignis maksimum_." Sebuah api yang luar biasa besar memancar keluar dari tongkat sihir Draco. Api menggulung-gulung seperti ombak, membuat air di danau mendidih. Para duyung yang tak suka air panas bergerak menjauh.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak tadi. Dan aku tak perlu mati-matian bertarung dengan mereka seperti orang idiot." Ujarnya Draco puas. Ia kembali bergerak ke atas, secepat kakinya mampu bergerak, soalnya api itu hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 15 menit.

Bluuup...Bluuup...Bluuup...

Gangguan kembali muncul menghadang perjalanan mereka. Gelembung air muncul dari deru nafas Harry yang teratur, karena selubung pelindung kepala milik Harry sobek di salah satu sisinya. 'Ck, sial.' Rutuk Draco geram.

Draco berfikir cepat, sebelum pelindung Harry pecah seluruhnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Ron dan Mione. Karena sudah pingsan tubuh keduanya terangkat ke atas dan bukannya melayang ke bawah. Untuk menambah kecepatan naik ke atas permukaan air, Draco membuat pelampung darurat dari sobekan lengan kemejanya. Ia menyerahkan nasib keduanya pada takdir. 'Semoga kalian selamat.' batinnya.

Setelah itu, Draco memeluk tubuh Harry kuat, mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, melewati Ron dan Mione yang masih melayang-layang di bawahnya. Tapi, ia terpaksa berhenti dan turun ke bawah kembali. Telinganya mendengar suara percikan kutukan dari kejauhan. Rupanya para duyung itu berhasil mengejar mereka.

Draco bernafas lega dan membatin, 'Untung serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Ron dan Mione.' Ia merobek lengan piama Harry. Dengan sisa pasokan udaranya, ia meniup lengan itu membentuk pelampung seperti milik Ron dan Mione. Ia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Harry, berharap dua orang temannya bertemu dengan trio emas Gryffindor.

Draco sudah bersiap menggunakan tubuh Draculanya untuk melawan para duyung itu. Tadi ada Ron dan Mione, yang membuatnya enggan memunculkan sosoknya yang lain, karena itu akan membongkar identitasnya sebelum tiba waktunya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Drakeee...!" teriak Blaise menghentikan tindakan Draco. Ia menunjuk ke atas mereka. Ada bayangan Theo, dan si kembar Weasley melayang-layang di atas. Draco bisa melihat, Theo berhasil menangkap tubuh Harry, sedangkan si kembar Weasley menangkap tubuh Ron dan Hermione, masing-masing satu.

Keduanya berenang ke atas bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Suara teriakan atau erangan parau tak jelas, mengintrupsi reuni menyenangkan mereka. Blaise memberi isyarat pada Draco untuk membawa tubuh Harry, Ron dan Mione ke atas. Ia bersama Theo dan si kembar Weasley yang akan menahan serangan para duyung.

Draco menganggukkan kepala menyetujui. Ia akan segera berenang ke atas, membaringkan Harry dan kedua temannya di tempat aman, sebelum menyusul Theo lagi. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kedua temannya dan yeah si kembar Weasel itu dalam bahaya di dalam danau sana.

Ia merasa wajib bertanggung jawab karena ini idenya. Awalnya ia berfikir ini cara yang sempurna untuk menolong Harry. Ternyata perhitungannya meleset. Ia luput memperhitungkan para duyung dan penghuni danau hitam. Dan itu kegagalan yang luar biasa untuknya. Setelah ini, Draco akan bertindak lebih hati-hati, agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang kembali.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. 'Apa sih yang telah dilakukan Harry hingga membuat para duyung itu mengamuk?' pikirnya kesal. Coba, Harry tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, mereka tentu tak perlu menantang maut, melawan para duyung gila itu seperti ini, dan Harry sudah pulih sekarang.

Apa lacur, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sekarang yang terpenting, ia harus menyelamatkan Harry dkk, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Draco membaringkan tubuh Harry dengan lembut ke rerumputan. Sedangkan tubuh Ron dan Hermione yang menjengkelkan dan sedang pingsan itu, dia letakkan sedikit kasar, agak jauh dari Harry. 'Masih untung tidak aku banting.' Pikirnya membenarkan ulah kasarnya.

Draco mengucapkan mantra penghangat untuk Harry dan mantra praktis untuk mengeringkan bajunya yang basah, dan dengan enggan melakukan yang serupa pada Ron dan Hermione. Setelah menurutnya semuanya aman, barulah ia bersiap meninggalkan tempat Harry berbaring.

"Nggg..." Langkah kaki Draco terhenti dan membalikkan badan. Telinganya sesaat tadi menangkap suara erangan Harry, meski lemah. Dengan segera, Draco menghampirinya. Benar, Harry sudah sadar, tapi ia sekarang kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dilihat dari bunyi nafasnya yang seperti orang terkena asma.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentu wajib hukum bagi Draco menolongnya. Draco memberi Harry nafas buatan. Aliran energi kehidupan milik Draco tanpa sengaja mengalir ke tubuh Harry, melalui ciuman itu. Energi milik Draco, ditambah dengan aliran sihir alam di Danau hitam yang diserapnya, menyatu padu dengan aliran sihir Harry, dan akhirnya mendesak seluruh sihir hitam yang sempat Harry serap keluar. Kini, sihir Harry tak lagi kacau seperti sebelumnya, melainkan stabil.

Draco merasakan sentakan gerakan dari orang yang sedang dipeluknya, disela-sela ciuman coret kegiatan memberi nafas buatan. 'Apalagi sekarang?' desah Draco lelah. Matanya membelalak lebar selebar-lebarnya. 'H-Harry,' pikirnya tertegun. Lalu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lega. Tak sia-sia pengorbanannya. 'Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan semua akan berakhir baik pada akhirnya.' Pikirnya.

Niat awal Draco tadi, hanya memberinya nafas buatan. Tapi oh tapi, salahkan sifat Slytherinnya yang selalu mencari untung lebih dari kegiatan mulianya menolong orang. Kegiatan yang awalnya mulia berubah menjadi lebih panas.

Bibirnya seolah berfikir sendiri, tak nyambung dengan otaknya, tak mau berhenti hanya dengan menempelkan dua organ lunak itu. Bibir Draco dengan terlatih dan rajin menyapu bibir Harry, merasakan kelembutan tekstur bibir yang sangat Draco gilai dan sangat menggairahkan. Namun, kegiatan menyenangkan itu harus terhenti karena Harry sudah sadar 100%.

Mata emeraldnya membelalak lebar. Alisnya bertaut dan menyatu pada satu titik. Dahinya berkerut tak suka. Wajahnya kini merah padam dan Draco hanya bisa ber 'oh-oh' waspada pada semua kemungkinan. Tapi, refleks tangan Harry lebih cepat daripada gerakan menghindar Draco, dan Harry dengan sukses menggeplak kepala si Pirang kurang ajar bin mesum itu.

"Aduh.." Teriak Draco mengaduh, menjauhkan bibir mereka, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang jadi korban kekerasan Harry. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau punya masalah apa denganku, Scarhead?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ferret? Kau gila? Kenapa K-kau m-menciumku?" Harry merutuki dalam, kenapa suaranya bergetar seperti remaja ingusan. "Ini pelecehan." Tambahnya ketus plus dengan delikan maut sebagai bonus, tapi tetap tak mengurangi keimutannya.

Draco menghentikan kegiatan mengusap kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry dengan tiba-tiba membuat Harry tak bisa mengelak dan hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya. "Yang seperti itu kau sebut ciuman? Huh. Potter..Potter..." Draco kembali mendengus melecehkan. "Ternyata selain idiot, mata rabun, kau juga payah. Sini, ku beritahu yang namanya ciuman." Lanjutnya.

Harry sudah bersikap waspada, sungguh. Ia sudah berniat mengelak atau memberi tonjokan pada musuhnya itu. Tapi, kenapa oh kenapa ia justru diam, tak bergerak dengan tubuh kaku, dan membiarkan si Ferret itu kembali menciumnya. Dan sialnya, ciuman Draco memang luar biasa sensual dan menggairahkan, sangat jauh dari pikiran Harry tentang ciuman.

Selama ini, Harry pikir ciuman tak lebih dari saling menempelkan dua bibir semata. Ciuman Draco berbeda dengan ciuman Mrs. Weasley pada Harry ketika mengantar Harry ke stasiun, atau ciuman Remus di dahinya ketika Harry ketakutan terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk, atau ciuman pipi yang didaratkan Sirius saat ia sedang senang. Ciuman Draco melebihi itu semua.

Saat bibir pria Pirang itu menyapu bibirnya, Harry merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga, tak bisa melawan, dan otaknya seolah bergeser dari tempatnya. Ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan di tiap-tiap syarafnya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

Bibir Draco menyapu, mencumbu dan menggoda bibir Harry untuk membuka. Sesekali lidahnya menjulur untuk menjilat bibir Harry. Harry sama sekali tak tahu tentang ini, bahwa ciuman adalah sebuah seni untuk menggoda dan membangkitkan gairah pasangannya. Dan Harry sama sekali tak tahu, hanya dengan sebuah ciuman ia merasa terbang ke atas awan, begitu Draco melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tunggu saja dengan tenang di sini! Temani dua orang temanmu itu. Aku masih ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan." Ujar Draco mengakhiri ciumannya hanya sampai sebatas lumatan. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menjelaskan apapun pada Harry yang masih kebingungan, terombang-ambing diantara rasa marah karena dilecehkan, dan kabut gairahnya yang tadi dibangkitkan Draco.

Byuuurrr...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry, Draco kembali terjun ke dalam danau, menimbulkan riak besar pada permukaannya. Harry menatap ulah Draco penuh tanda tanya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, sih? Kenapa Draco menyelam ke danau?' pikir Harry bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mencoba mencari jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia mengumpulkan ingatannya yang terserak di mana-mana. Terakhir kali yang berhasil ia ingat, ia berduel dengan Voldemort. Tiba-tiba datang seorang Dracula, ah bukan Lord Dracula menyelamatkannya. Dan...dan.. D-dia me-menciumnya di-di...

Harry terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Wajah pucat pasi. Dia mencuri ciuman pertama Harry. Bloody hell..., ia berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan, kini ia juga berciuman dengan laki-laki lagi... Harry memejamkan matanya, dalam hati mengutuki kesialannya. Kenapa ciuman pertama dan yeah ciuman keduanya harus dengan laki-laki? Apa kata dunia?

'Tap-tapi..kan ciumannya tidakkk... tidak..buruk.' Suara hatinya yang lain mencoba membela diri. 'Ya.' jawab Harry yakin. Harry meraba bibirnya yang masih bengkak. Sensasi nikmat itu masih tertinggal, menggelenyar di tiap-tiap ruas sarafnya, menyengat seperti aliran listrik.

"Eh, nikmat?" gumamnya tak jelas. Harry ingin menampar pipinya bolak-balik dan menjambaki rambutnya. Bisa-bisanya ia berfikir ciuman itu tidak buruk. Ada apa dengan otaknya? Apa gara-gara duelnya dengan Voldemort, otaknya jadi miring ya?

Apapun alasannya berciuman dengan laki-laki itu salah, sangat salah. Karena laki-laki dan perempuan diciptakan berpasangan. Tak seharusnya jeruk makan jeruk. Dan lagi, ia tak mau mengecewakan walinya yang begitu baik padanya, karena anak baptisnya mengalami disorientasi seksual. 'Sirius pasti kecewa.' Batinnya tanpa tahu kalau walinya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki juga.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Lupakan itu dan fokus pada apa yang ada di depanmu!" katanya bermonolog. Ya, ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan soal asmara. Itu terlalu jauh untuknya. Ia tak mungkin berkencan dan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, jikalau Voldemort sudah bangkit. Saat ini, musuh besarnya ini pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu di sebuah tempat entah dimana untuk kembali melakukan teror pada dunia sihir atau membunuh Harry kembali.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Ron dan Mione." Katanya lagi. "Eh," gumam Harry seperti orang yang baru sadar. Ia menelengkan kepala ke kiri. "Aku lupa." Teriaknya histeris, menyadari apa yang ia lupakan sejak tadi, karena sibuk memikirkan Draco dan ciuman.

Harry kalang kabut menoleh kanan kiri, mencari keberadaan Ron dan Mione. Ia mendesah lega, mendapati dua orang sahabat terdekatnya berbaring berdampingan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, memaksakan otot-otot tubuhnya untuk bergerak. "Ron! Mione!" panggilnya setengah senang setengah cemas.

Harry sudah berada di samping Ron, ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Panas sekali. Harry merasa seolah-olah ia sedang direndam di air yang mendidih. Keringatnya menetes deras, membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang terhampar.

Ia menggenggam erat beberapa rumput untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Meski sudah biasa menerima rasa sakit, tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang panjang ataupun melolong seperti serigala yang sedang terluka.

10 menit berlalu. Rasa panas itu mereda dan Harry bisa bernafas lega. Ia membuka matanya, melihat helaian rambut hitam gelap menyambutnya. Ia bangun dan duduk, memegangi rambut panjang itu. 'Ini rambutnya, kan?' pikirnya bingung. Kenapa rambutnya bisa memanjang dalam waktu sedekat ini?

Hal kedua yang ia perhatikan adalah matanya. Penglihatannya sekarang tampak jelas melihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, meski ia tak mengenakan kaca mata bulat setianya. 'Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.' Pikirnya lagi.

Suara kepakan sayapnya, membuat Harry menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan. Ia melihat sebuah sayap yang lebih besar dan berwarna putih mulus, seperti sayap burung merpati bergerak-gerak searah tiupan angin. 'Sayapku juga berubah.' Batinnya.

Harry meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. Ia melihat air permukaan danau dengan takut-takut. 'Ap-apakah..., jika aku bercermin wajah ku pun ikutan berubah?' sebuah tanya muncul dalam otaknya.

Harry beringsut meninggalkan tempatnya menuju bibir danau. Ia, meski takut dan cemas, harus memastikan kebenaran teorinya. Setidaknya ia bisa menyiapkan mentalnya jika Ron atau siapapun orang terdekatnya, menanyainya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menguatkan batinnya untuk menerima apapun itu. Ia mendorong tubuhnya lebih ke depan, mengintip bayangan yang terpantul oleh permukaan air yang tenang itu.

Sepasang mata emerald nan cemerlang menatapnya balik. Wajah itu masih sama seperti wajah yang ia lihat ketika terakhir kali ia bercermin, tetapi... Harry tak yakin ini, ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang beda. Wajahnya jadi lebih cerah, bercahaya, cemerlang dan —Harry benci mengakuinya— lebih menawan dengan garis wajah yang lebih lembut.

"Ke-kenapa jadi begini?" teriaknya tak suka. Wajahnya dari dulu memang sudah terlihat manis, tapi yang ini... mengerikan. Tatapan matanya berubah horor. Aura feminim tampak semakin tegas sekarang. Jika Mr. Malfoy senior tampak tampan dan menawan dengan rambutnya panjangnya yang ia ikat dengan pita sutra, maka Harry nampak manis, anggun, dan feminim.

"B-bagaimana ini?" gumamnya histeris.

Pada saat Harry sedang kebingungan, Ron dan Mione bangun. Mereka mengerang, mengumpat —hanya untuk Ron—, dan mengaduh kesakitan. "H-Harry? Kau Harry, kan?" tanya Ron tak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Kau tak mengenaliku, Ron? Ini aku Harry, temanmu, partner crime-mu yang paling setia." katanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Tap-tapi it-itu!" Ron menunjuk sayap Harry yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dan rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung, sebagai pembelaan. Ia merasa ini memang seperti Harry, tapi juga tidak seperti Harry. Ah, ia jadi bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Intinya ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah sosok itu benar-benar Harry, kawannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Ron. Tiba-tiba saja sudah begini, ketika aku sadar." Keluh Harry.

"Ah, ku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya." Pekik Mione dengan nada riang. Ron dan Harry menoleh, memandang Mione penuh selidik.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Ron memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Bangsa Seraphim mengalami tiga perubahan sayap. Perubahan itu terkait kematangan sihirnya. Kalau sayapmu jadi seperti ini, tandanya sihirmu berada di level menengah. Ini hebat! Luar biasa. Kau bisa terbang tinggi seperti burung hantu, bahkan hingga mencapai awan."

"Menengah? Masih ada level yang lebih tinggi lagi dari ini?" tanya Harry tertarik. Terus terang pengetahuannya akan rasnya sendiri sangat sedikit. Ia tak tahu apa saja kemampuannya dan bagaimana mengontrol sihirnya, meski ia bisa merasakan aliran sihir yang luar biasa besar, melimpah ruah di tiap-tiap nadinya.

"Emm, ada. Pada level tertinggi, sayapnya akan tumbuh besar dan bercahaya berkilauan, makanya disebut sayap cahaya. Untuk mencapai level ini, syaratnya sangat berat, sihirmu harus benar-benar matang, stabil, dan..."

"Dan apa?" potong Ron.

"Dan kau harus memiliki mate untuk itu. Sesudah bersatu dengan mate-mu, barulah kekuatan terbesarmu sebagai Seraphim akan keluar."

"Mate? Maksudnya?" tanya Harry tak mengerti. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, mendengar istilah mate disebut Mione. Ia antara ingin dengar dan tidak. Tidak tahu kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut.

"Well, sebenarnya menjadi Seraphim akan membuatmu jadi Submissif." Dahi Harry dan Ron sama berkerut, tak paham dengan penjelasan Hermione. "Maksudnya, kau hanya bisa dibuat, tak bisa membuat." Jelas Hermione jengah, harus menjelaskan hal-hal yang menurutnya masih tabu untuk dibicarakan orang-orang seusia mereka.

"Membuat apa?" tanya Ron.

Hermione mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan, tak nyaman. "Membuat anak, apalagi? Dengan kata lain, kau tak bisa menikahi wanita, Harry."

"_Hell no_." Teriak Harry menyilangkan kedua tangannya tak terima. "Kau ingin aku jadi homo?" lanjutnya tak percaya.

"Sebagai seorang penyihir, itu memang dianggap dosa oleh beberapa kalangan. Tapi KAU bukan manusia seutuhnya, Harry. Sebagian darahmu mengalir darah bangsa Seraphim. Jadi terimalah takdirmu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu mencapai level tertinggi."

"Aku tak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin jadi Harry. Harry Potter, seorang penyihir remaja yang BIASA saja dan yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang auror. Aku tak perduli dengan ras Seraphim dan segala omong kosongnya." Tolak Harry bersikukuh.

"Harry, aku mengerti ini berat untukmu. Tapi, suatu saat akan tiba masanya kau akan menginginkan kekuatan itu. Kau tak akan bisa menghindarinya selamanya." Nasehat Hermione bijak. "Karena itu, cobalah terima takdirmu, jati dirimu, dan terakhir carilah matemu." Hermione memberi isyarat agar Harry diam. "Jika kau tak bisa menemukan matemu, maka kau akan mati. Itu hukum mutlak semua makhluk mistis, bukan hanya Seraphim saja."

Harry terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke permukaan danau yang tenang. Meski bibirnya terkunci, otaknya berfikir keras. Ia merenungkan petuah dari salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. "Aku tak tahu Mione. Itu bisa ku pikirkan nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting, bagaimana caraku kembali ke wujud semula. Aku tak mungkin berkeliaran dengan wujud seperti ini." Ia menunjuk sayap putihnya dan rambut panjangnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Itu sih mudah. Kau tinggal konsentrasi dan bayangkan sosok dirimu yang sebelumnya."

"_Thanks_." Harry mengikuti saran Mione. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, membayangkan sosok Harry yang selama ini dikenal semua orang. Itu tak terlalu sulit, pekerjaan mudah karena Harry sudah sering melakukannya.

Setelah sayapnya hilang, tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, telinganya menangkap suara-suara, derap kaki menuju ke arahnya.

"H-Harry..." Teriak Remus dan gonggongan anjing Sirius yang untung masih ingat kembali ke wujud anjingnya. Jaga-jaga kalau ada orang selain Orde Phoenix yang datang. Ia langsung memeluk Harry erat, seolah-olah takut Harry akan hilang jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Harry membalas pelukan Remus. Hatinya merasa lega, bisa kembali berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Semua akan baik-baik aja, selama ada Remus, Sirius, Hermione, dan keluarga Weasley di sisinya. Ia tak butuh apapun lagi, termasuk kekuatan Seraphim dan —Harry mendecih, sebal—sosok matenya yang misterius. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"_Are you OK_? Tidak ada yang luka, kan?" Harry mengangguk sebagai balasan. Remus tersenyum suka cita, mencium lembut dahi, hidung, dan pipi Harry. Matanya memerah, karena menahan isak tangis. Ia tak mau terlihat cengeng, meski ia akui dirinya lemah dan rapuh.

"Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, melihatmu terbaring di atas ranjang berhari-hari. Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti itu, Prongs. Aku tak berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Remus. _Iam fine_. Kau tak perlu cemas." Potong Harry menenangkan Remus.

Remus mengacak-acak rambut Harry penuh sayang. Beberapa hari ini, Harry tumbuh semakin dewasa dan pemikirannya semakin matang. Ia merasa bangga pada Harry-anak-sahabat-karibnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandung sendiri. "Kau berhutang cerita pada kami. Banyak-banyak sekali yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Tapi, itu bisa menunggu nanti. Sebelumnya aku mau tanya dimana si kembar Weasley? Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi."

Bluuupp..bluupp..bluupp...

Suara gelembung air menjawab pertanyaan Remus. Dari arah permukaan danau muncul beberapa sosok dari dalam air. Pertama Fred dan George yang terkekeh-kekeh antara bangga karena bisa membuat duyung-duyung yang mencelakai adiknya lari kocar-kacir, dan senang karena Harry sudah sadar kembali. Theo, Blaise, dan Draco muncul hampir bersamaan. Mereka tidak terkekeh, melainkan tersenyum simpul. Kelimanya lalu berenang ke tepian dan naik ke atas.

Remus berbaik hati mengeringkan baju dan jubah mereka yang basah kuyup dengan mantra pengering. Ia juga mentransfigurasi daun-daun yang rontok menjadi sebuah handuk selimut yang hangat untuk mereka. 'Anak-anak muda itu pasti kedinginan.' Pikirnya iba.

"Adakah yang mau menjelaskan kenapa kalian menyelam ke dasar Danau Hitam?" tanyanya Remus dengan nada kebapakan.

"Kami menolong Harry, _Sir_. Kata Draco, untuk menyembuhkan Harry maka Harry harus menyerap sihir alam yang paling kuat yakni dasar danau hitam atau pusat Maze. Semuanya baik-baik saja awalnya, sampai duyung-duyung itu muncul dan menyerang kami. Tapi, untunglah kami bisa mengatasi hal ini." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kalian tak mengatakannya pada kami? Itu misi yang sangat berbahaya, anak-anak. Kalian bisa saja tewas di dalam sana."

"Kami tak mau menyusahkan Anda, _Sir_. Anda terlihat lelah."

"Aku memang lelah, tapi masih cukup kuat untuk misi itu. Aku harap ini tak terulang lagi. Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat pergi. Kalian masih sempat mengejar kereta. Dan untuk Mr. Malfoy terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan info penting ini."

Dengan pidato panjang Mr. Lupin, akhirnya para remaja itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Danau hitam. Mereka berjalan sempoyongan karena kelelahan. Tapi mereka tetap senyum sumringah karena misi mereka berhasil. Hanya satu sosok yang tertinggal.

Sosok itu menjumput sehelai bulu berwarna putih. Matanya memicing. 'Ini sayap apa ya? Burung hantu? Ah, bukan. Sayap burung hantu tidak sepanjang ini. Jadi apa ya?' Sosok itu berfikir keras. Kelepak rambut berminyaknya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Jubahnya melambai-lambai dramatis, seperti gerakan ombak berkejaran.

"Ini seperti sayap milik ras Seraphim. Tak salah lagi." gumamnya, mencium harum aroma cemara yang menguar dari helaian bulu itu. Matanya memandang gerombolan penyihir yang sedang bersenda gurau, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya lebih fokus lagi, memandang Harry Potter yang tersipu-sipu malu karena digoda Fred.

Ia mendelete Draco yang sudah diketahui pasti seorang Dracula. Ia juga menghapus dua teman Draco dari daftar pertamanya. Mereka baru muncul dari dari dalam danau, ketika bulu yang digenggamnya tergeletak manis di atas rerumputan. Dan tak mungkin pula salah satu dari mereka berubah wujud jadi Seraphim sebelum menyelam ke dalam danau, tanpa diketahui para Weasley dan tanpa membuat kehebohan apapun.

Darah Seraphim tak mungkin pula mengalir dalam darah para Weasley. Para Weasley memiliki urutan silsilah keluarga yang sangat panjang, meski tak ada yang benar-benar mengesankan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dalam keluarga ini mengalir darah Seraphim.

Kalo Miss Granger? Itu lebih tak mungkin lagi. Miss. Granger satu-satunya penyihir yang lahir dari garis keturunan Granger. Mana mungkin ia Seraphim. Jadi daftar yang tersisa tinggal Harry, Harry Potter. Kemungkinan besar ialah Seraphim terakhir itu. Itu bisa menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Hm, sepertinya dugaan ibu benar." katanya tersenyum miring. Tidak sia-sia pengorbanannya selama ini, mengabdi pada Albus Dumbledoor demi mewujudkan misinya sebagai penjaga Seraphim. Tak akan ia biarkan kejadian ribuan tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Tak akan ia biarkan ras Seraphim benar-benar musnah.

To Be Continued…

Maaf jika masih ada typos, Ai udah maksimal nih editnya. Ai baca sampai 5 kali, jadi kalau masih ada yang terlewat, itu di luar kemampuan Ai. Ai buka poling nih. Siapa matenya Harry? Tapi jangan lupa sertakan namanya. Kalau tidak ada namanya, tidak Ai hitung. Trims. Ai tunggu. TomRy

DraRry

CeRry

.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Maaf jika update-nya lama. Sebenarnya Ai berniat menghiatus-kan fic ini selama bulan Ramadhan. Terus lanjut lagi kalau udah lebaran. Tapi, ternyata tangan Ai gatal ingin melanjutkan. Mumpung lagi banyak ide.

**Sasofi No Danna** :Bukan Cedric, tapi Snape kan Ai udah bilang rambutnya berminyak. Mungkin di tahun keenam Harry atau tahun ketujuh. Maaf ratenya nggak bisa ganti, nanti merusak plotnya. Soal Dark Lord..masih rahasia. Nanti juga tahu.

**R** : Trims. ^_^

**Domy** : Snape. Ibunya aku buat masih hidup. Ya akan banyak yang suka pada Harry nanti. Emang Cedric suka Harry.

**Shinjiro 156** : Lagi mungut sayap mencurigakan. Ia kan penjaga Harry jadi wajib curiga pada apapun yang membahayakan nyawa Harry.

**DraRry Shipper** : Semakin dekat masa kawinnya, maka akan semakin mempesona fisik Seraphim dan semakin memabukkan feromonnya. Begitu pula dengan Harry.

**Hime cama** : Yup Snape.

**Richii** : Salah ketik. Albus Dumbledore

**NuFaSa LovarIndo Megane-chan **: Ibunya Snape aku buat masih hidup. Maaf tidak menerima threesome.

**Jasmin DaisynoYuki**: Harry dibesarkan oleh Muggle yang belum menerima homo, beda dengan dunia sihir yang tak hanya dihuni para penyihir, tapi juga makhluk mistis dan makhluk hasil blasteran (makhluk mistis-penyihir). Harry nggak tahu kok hubungan antara Sirius dan Remus lebih dari sahabat.

**Angel Muaffi **: penjaganya Snape.

**Diana Milk **: NC itu apa ya?

**Shanzec** : Seraphimnya just Harry. Harry bangun bukan karena ciumannya, tapi karena aliran sihir Draco turut membantu menyetabilkan aliran sihir Harry.

Oh, sekalian Ai umumin hasil poling sementara.

Cerry : -

Drarry :22

Tomrry :3

Ai masih membuka hasil poling. Poling akan Ai tutup kalo seting sudah tidak lagi tahun kelima Harpot. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan berubah. Dan Ai ingatkan, hanya yang meninggalkan nama, yang Ai hitung.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian yang udah menyempatkan membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai.

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**5 hari setelah Duel antara Voldemort dan Harry di Pemakaman tua Riddle **

Voldemort duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Mata merah menyalanya menyapu para Pelahap Mautnya yang paling setia di hadapannya. Mereka-mereka yang tak pernah meninggalkan Voldemort meskipun, ia dalam kondisi lemah. Mereka yang masih dengan setia bergerak _undeground_, diam-diam mengumpulkan kekuatan sambil menunggu pemimpin mereka, The Dark Lord kembali ke sisi mereka.

Di deretan pertama ada kakak beradik Lestrange dan istrinya yang sedikit kurang waras dengan tawa gilanya. Rupanya mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara Azkaban, mengikuti jejak Sirius Black yang telah kabur terlebih dahulu dengan sukses dari penjara yang paling ditakuti para penyihir seantero Inggris Raya.

Selanjutnya ada Lucius Malfoy dengan gaya aristokrat kebanggaannya plus tongkat jalannya. Hari ini, ia ditemani sang lady Malfoy yakni Narcissa Malfoy dalam pertemuan akbar mereka. Sang lady berdiri dengan anggun di samping sang suami. Wajahnya yang masih tetap cantik mempesona di usia yang sudah mencapai kepala empat terlihat dingin, tak terpengaruhi aura suram yang dikuarkan pimpinan mereka.

Di sebelahnya lagi, ada Severus Snape, mata-mata Voldemort yang ia susupkan ke orde Phoeniks pimpinan mantan kepala sekolahnya dulu, Albus Dumbledore. Wajahnya masih sama kakunya seperti 12 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih belum jadi pengajar di Hogwarts.

Voldemort tersenyum samar, tak sabar mengorek keterangan dari agennya itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Orde Phoeniks dan gerakannya. Jika mereka berhasil takluk, maka jalan untuk menguasai dunia sihir akan terbentang luas. Ah, untuk itu ia harus menyingkirkan dua sandungan utamanya yaitu Albus Dumbledore dan .. "H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R." Desisnya dengan aura bengis di dalamnya.

Mengingat nama terakhir, membuat Voldemort tersenyum masam. Ia terlalu menyepelekan penyihir ingusan, andalan Dumblodere itu, sehingga ia kecolongan. Bocah kecil itu lebih kuat dari yang ia perkirakan. Di balik tubuh mungilnya yang diluar dugaan menggiurkan, ternyata tersimpan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar, yang tak bisa diremehkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Tongkatnya? Hubungan antara tongkatnya dengan tongkat bocah tengik itulah yang ia cemaskan. Itu bisa jadi ancaman untuknya suatu saat nanti. Bisa jadi, peristiwa yang sama, yakni para penyihir bangsat yang pernah dibunuhnya muncul lagi dan membantu bocah sialan itu, saat berduel dengannya.

'Aku harus menyelidikinya, termasuk identitas drakula yang menolong bocah tengik itu.' pikirnya tak senang terutama sang Drakula yang telah membunuh nagini-nya, pecahan jiwanya yang lain.

"Aku senang kalian masih setia padaku dan memenuhi panggilanku hari ini." kata Voldemort dengan nada arogannya sekaligus membujuknya yang sangat ia kuasai dari kecil. "Visiku masih sama seperti dulu yakni menyebarkan kegelapan ke seluruh dunia sihir dan memusnahkan penyihir muggle born. Apa kalian masih memiliki visi yang sama denganku?"

Para _Death Eater_ itu serempak menjawab, "_Yes My Lord_."

"Bagus. Dengan kembalinya aku, mari kita bangun kembali visi kita yang tertunda akibat insiden kecil itu..."

Lucius sedikit berjengit mendengar kata insiden kecil dari bibir Sang Dark Lord. Bagaimana bisa dibilang insiden kecil, jika Tuanya itu butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk bisa bangkit dengan utuh seperti sedia kala. Tapi, ia berhasil menutupi ketidak percayaannya itu dibalik _face pooker_ andalannya.

"Sebelum memulai proyek visi kita, ada beberapa hal yang akan ku tanyakan pada beberapa orang." Para Pelahap Maut dengan patuh mendengarkan titah pemimpinnya dengan penuh hikmat. Voldemort tersenyum puas dengan kepatuhan buta para pengikutnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke seluruh para pengikutnya, sebelum jatuh pada sosok Lucius Malfoy. Dia agen Voldemort yang utama di Kementrian sekaligus andalannya alam organisasi yang dibangunnya itu.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu soal Drakula itu?" tanya dengan aura mengintimidasi, menolak adanya kegagalan.

"Maafkan saya My Lord. Saya masih belum bisa menguak identitasnya, My Lord." Kata Lucius tenang, berusaha menghentikan getaran samar di urat-urat kakinya yang terintimadasi oleh aura mengerikan dari sang Tuan.

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Desis Voldemort lirih seperti desisan ular, tapi penuh ancaman dan seolah-olah siap mencabut nyawa sang kepala Malfoy itu dalam sekedipan mata.

"M-maaf M-My Lord. Dalam catatan kementrian, seluruh bangsa Dracula sudah punah dalam perang antara dracula dan worewolf 500 tahun yang lalu. Karena itu sulit bagi s-saya...s-saya.." Lucius menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar karena gugup. Benaknya sudah memikirkan skenario terburuk yang akan menimpanya beberapa saat lagi.

Lucius Malfoy memaki dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti penyihir ingusan yang hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan di hadapan seorang Halfblood seperti orang di depannya itu. Tapi, sungguh ia tak mampu melawan dominasi penyihir kawakan di depannya dan teror yang dia kuarkan.

"Aldebaran." Kata suara berat mengintrupsi percakapan dua arah antara Lucius dan Dark Lord. Lucius mendesah lega, hidupnya masih tertolong pada orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya bersuara sebelum diminta oleh Darl Lord. Diam-diam Narcissa menautkan jemarinya pada ujung jubah Lucius, memberi sang suami kekuatan.

Mengabaikan kemungkinan nyawanya melayang di tangan Voldemort, Orang bodoh itu masih saja bicara. "Kalau ada yang selamat dalam perang itu, pastilah dia. Duke Aldebaran Humming, The lord Dracula ke 21." Kata Greyback dengan mata dipenuhi kebencian pada musuh alaminya itu. Kebenciannya yang teramat besar itulah yang mendorongnya berani mengintrupsi, lupa dengan rasa takutnya.

"Hmm..., menarik. Tak ku sangka penyihir tua yang sok budiman itu memutuskan untuk menarik salah satu makhluk kegelapan ke pihaknya? Ternyata ia tak seputih yang digembar-gemborkan dan manipulatif seperti biasanya. Kira-kira apa ya yang ditawarkan Pak tua itu, pada drakula terakhir sebagai imbalan untuk jasanya itu? Darah Santo Harry Potter itu?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

"Maaf, My Lord. Saat ini, Dumbledore belum bergerak mencari sekutu. Mereka masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan memata-matai para Pelahap Maut." jelas Severus Snape, entah kenapa merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Voldemort yang menghina nama Dumbledore. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya kesal. Ia hanya tahu, kalau ia marah dan dengan refleks membela mentor-nya yang manipulatif bin menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi tindakan sang drakula, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dumbledore. Mungkin karena di tempat itu ada musuhnya, si manusia serigala hingga ia nekat menyerang anda." Lanjutnya mengutarakan hipotesanya.

"Belum? Apa si bocah tengik itu tak mengatakan tentang kebangkitanku?"

"Tidak, My Lord. Anak itu sampai hari ini masih tak sadarkan diri."

"Begitu? Jadi bocah sialan itu masih terluka parah." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Ku kira itu setimpal dengan kematian Nagini. Lebih bagus lagi, kalau dia mati. Jika dia mati, maka tak ada lagi penghalang untuk mewujudkan visiku. Ha ha ha..." tawa jahat Voldemort terdengar keras diikuti para pengikutnya dan decihan lirih Lucius dan tampang kalem Severus Snape.

"Maaf My Lord, hanya mengingatkan, bocah itu masih hidup dan bernafas. Si Dumbledore itu pasti akan mengerahkan segala cara untuk membuatnya sadar kembali." kata Belatriks mengingatkan. "Ijinkan aku menyusup ke Hogwarts. Akan ku habisi dia dengan tanganku." Mata Belatriks berkilat bengis menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan untuk Harry Potter.

"Cih, aku tahu itu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana yang lebih bagus untuk membunuh bocah keparat itu. Dumbledore pasti tak akan menyangkanya dan tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya." Jawab Voldemort dengan wajah penuh rahasia dan sulit ditebak.

Severus, Lucius, dan Narcissa berdiri tegang, sama-sama mencemaskan Harry Potter dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dia berharap, apapun rencana Voldemort saat ini, akan kembali gagal seperti rencana-rencana sebelumnya.

...*****...

**Hari kepulangan murid-murid Hogwarts untuk liburan musim panas**

Syuuut... Hermione menarik nafas panjang, dan Fuuuhh... menghembuskannya perlahan di tengah langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Dia bergumam lirih tentang Dewi Fortuna yang masih tersenyum pada mereka.

Dia ah bukan mereka semua cukup beruntung, tidak ketinggalan kereta, sehingga mereka tidak perlu melakukan prosedur lainnya seperti menggunakan portkey, jaringan floo, atau ber-apparate, untuk melakukan perjalanan pulang yang menurutnya kurang nyaman dan terlalu mencolok perhatian. Sudah cukup segala kehebohan di tahun ini. Ia tak butuh tambahan lagi.

Hermione menyusuri lorong Hogwarts Ekspress yang lengang karena semua teman-temannya sudah memasuki kompartemennya masing-masing, dengan wajah muram. Di sampingnya, Ron mengiringi langkahnya dalam diam. Lima langkah di belakangnya, ada si kembar Weasley yang asyik dengan kegiatan ngobrol serunya. Ginny si Weasley termuda berjalan paling belakang. Dalam diam, ia mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang di depannya. Hanya sesekali, ia menimpalinya.

Hermione mendesah iri pada dua orang di belakangnya yang masih bisa bersikap oh begitu santai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal mereka baru saja mengalami peristiwa traumatis yang nyaris merenggut nyawa dirinya, Ron, dan mereka berdua. Kalau saja, tidak ada para Slytherin itu khususnya si Malfoy yang menolong mereka.

Ah, mengingat trio Slytherin itu, membuat perut Hermione mencelos. Kemampuan mereka dapat diandalkan. Keberadaan mereka memang sangat menolong. Akan tetapi, jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, itu sangat mengganggu perasaan Hermione. Ia tak suka melihat mereka kuat, melebihi dirinya. Ada sebuah dorongan tak masuk akal dalam dirinya untuk menjadi yang terhebat, setidaknya cukup hebat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

'Payah. Benar-benar payah. Masa hanya seperti itu saja kemampuan si murid genius yang selalu jadi no 1 di Hogwarts?' rutuknya dalam hati, memaki kelemahannya sendiri. Ia tertunduk lesu. Jalannya lambat tak bersemangat seperti keong. Tak ada kebanggaan yang melekat dalam dirinya yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat pulang liburan musim panas.

'Inikah rasanya jadi si pecundang?' pikirnya. Baru kali ini, Hermione merasa kalah dan tak berdaya. Rasanya sakit dan pahit sekali, hingga membuat Hermione ingin menjerit-jerit tak karuan dan menangis histeris. Beberapa kali, ia tergoda untuk menjambaki rambutnya dan —matanya melirik orang di sampingnya— Ron. Rambut merah berantakannya terlihat menggiurkan untuk dijambak sepenuh hati.

Sambil mencari kompartemen kosong yang akan ditempatinya, pikiran Hermione melayang-layang kemana-mana. Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Malfoy begitu tangguh? Si Malfoy begitu kuat, sangat jauh kualitasnya dibandingkan dengan Hermione, meski ia selalu menempati rangking pertama di Hogwarts. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Bahkan Ron yang selama ini selalu tak bisa menyelesaikan PR-PR nya tanpa bantuan Mione pun, di luar dugaan, masih lebih baik lagi darinya. Hermione mungkin tak akan percaya ini, jika ia tak menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Ron bertarung.

'Apa mungkin ini pengaruh dari perang mantra yang sering mereka lakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Perang mantra yang dilakukan Harry dan Ron —Hermione tak pernah terlibat secara langsung— dengan Malfoy dkk itu, mungkin secara tidak langsung mengasah kemampuan dua orang sahabatnya dalam bertarung. Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya jadi lebih lihai dalam berduel.

Mereka berdua lebih jago dalam menggunakan mantra serangan, meski hanya bermodalkan satu mantra sederhana, sedikit kenekatan dan beberapa bumbu keberuntungan. Harry bahkan mampu bertahan lebih baik lagi, meski dikepung oleh para Pelahap Maut, —jika cerita seniornya si Cedric bisa dipercaya— hanya berbekalkan mantra Stupefy dan Ekspelliarmus. Hebat, kan?

'Hmm..., ini patut dicoba.' Pikir Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Di otaknya yang cerdas itu, kini tersusun berbagai rencana, strategi, dan planning untuk menajamkan insting bertarungnya.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Hermione bersemangat, tak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah. Ia akan meminta kedua orang tuanya, menemaninya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa buku yang membahas tentang duel dan mantra-mantra praktis untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Ia bisa menghafalkan mantranya di rumah dan mempraktekannya diam-diam di Hogwarts nanti. Ia bisa meminta Harry untuk jadi lawan tanding, atau yang lebih baik lagi berlatih dengan mereka —Mione melirik trio Slytherin yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya— agar dapat hasil yang lebih maksimal. Ia yakin trio Slytherin itu bermurah hati, mau memberinya pelajaran tentang duel sengit, keras, dan tanpa ampun.

Lamunan indah Hermione terganggu oleh suara nan centil membahana di depannya. Hermione mendesis dalam hati. Kehadiran Parkinson —cewek Slytherin paling menyebalkan menurut Hermione— sukses membuat mood Hermione jatuh hingga di titik nadir. Ia mendengus secara sengaja saat melewati gerombolan Slytherin itu.

Pansy yang menyadari dengusan kurang ajar Hermione, mendelik marah. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Nona-perfect-gila-gelar-no-1?" Desisnya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Jangan begitu, Pans!" kata Theo sok simpati. "Kasihan dia. Dia baru saja kehilangan gelar no 1-nya." Lanjutnya diiringi seringai menyebalkan di wajah tampannya.

Well, ia sebenarnya tak punya dendam dengan Hermione atau para Weasley seperti Draco. Jadi, ia tak punya alasan untuk mengganggu mereka. Tetapi, darah Slytherinnya lah yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berpartisipasi aktif dalam Kegiatan-ayo-jahili-Hermione-dan-para-Weasley. Slytherin memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu membuat hidup para Gryffindor seperti di neraka.

"Hah, kau benar Theo. Aku lupa, kalau Nona sok tahu ini baru saja gagal membawa gelar no 1 nya, untuk dibanggakan pada orang tua Mugglenya di rumah. Ia mungkin butuh waktu untuk meratapi nasibnya." Kata Pansy menimpali dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Draco dan Blaise hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mereka lebih memilih diam, tak mau ikut campur. Biar saja masalah membuat Hermione '_mewek_', mereka serahkan pada duet maut Theo dan Pansy. Lain cerita kalau Harry juga di sini. Oh itu wajib hukumnya bagi Draco untuk berpartisipasi.

"_Shout your mouth_!" bentak Ron sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan, siap melemparkan kutukan pada Theo dan Pansy yang telah berani menghina Hermione. Wajahnya merah padam sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Persetan dengan hutang budinya pada mereka. Itu bisa ia urus nanti. Ada waktu dan tempat untuk membalas budi mereka dan yang jelas itu bukan sekarang. Sekarang waktunya bertarung, membalas mereka-mereka yang telah melukai hati Hermione.

Ia tak bisa berdiri diam, melihat sahabatnya dilecehkan. Memangnya gara-gara siapa peringkat Hermione turun? Mereka dengan otak licik dan licin seperti ular itulah pelakunya. Kalau bukan karena mereka, bukan perkara sulit bagi Hermione untuk mempertahankan gelarnya.

"Memang kau bisa apa dengan tongkat mungilmu itu?" tantang Theo. Dagunya diangkat angkuh, merendahkan kemampuan Ron Weasley. Menurutnya, Ron tanpa Harry Potter di sampingnya bukanlah apa-apa.

Ron mengertakkan giginya. Wajahnya semakin merah, terbakar oleh amarah. "Ini mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. _Stup..." _Teriak Ron, tapi didahului oleh orang lain.

"_Stupefy_," teriak orang itu tepat di sampingnya. Sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari tongkat sihir orang tersebut, meluncur maju mengarah pada Theo, membuat Ron terbelalak lebar. Ia kaget bukan kepalang melihat siapa pelakunya.

'_Bloody, hell_. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Mione?' pikirnya terheran-heran.

Ini tidak seperti Hermione yang ia kenal. Hermione yang ia tahu, orangnya tenang, kalem, dan berkepala dingin. Ia bukanlah orang yang gampang dipancing amarahnya dan melemparkan kutukan sembarangan pada orang lain, terlebih di atas kereta disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Hermione tersenyum puas dengan serangannya. Awalnya ia pikir, ah nanti saja latihan duelnya. Tapi, kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali ini, tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan. Ia berniat menjajal kemampuan berduelnya dengan mereka sebagai lawan tanding. Mumpung mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri.

"_Fuck you_." Maki Theo yang dengan refleksnya berhasil menghindari serangan Hermione. Kutukan Hermione akhirnya mengenai dinding di belakangnya. "_Stupefy,_" balas Theo.

Ron menarik tubuh Hermione untuk menghindari serangan dan lalu membalas serangan Theo dengan mantra baru yang dia copy dari Harry "_Ahuf iaknes_." Sebuah pusaran angin terbentuk menyerang para Slytherin. Pusaran anginnya lebih besar dari yang pertama ia buat, mungkin karena ia sudah lebih terlatih.

"_Protego_." Ujar Blaise membentuk dinding pelindungi yang akan melindungi mereka dari serangan Ron. Dalam hati bertanya, 'Mantra apa itu?' Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengarnya. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Lanjutnya memberi serangan balasan. Awalnya ia tak berniat ikut campur, namun ia tak bisa berpangku tangan melihat dua orang sahabatnya diserang.

Hermione dan para Weasley berhasil menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang. Kini Fred Dan George yang maju ke depan membalas serangan pra Slytherin itu. Dan dengan itu, dimulailah perang kutukan di lorong kereta. Berbagai kutukan terlontar di udara, susul menyusul. Cahaya aneka warna menari-nari bergantian dari dua pihak yang bersebrangan itu.

Mereka berhadapan satu-satu, melupakan kerja sama prematur yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya di Danau Hitam. Hermione menghadapi Pansy, Ron dengan Theo, Si kembar Weasley menghadapi Blaise dan Draco yang mau tak mau ikut terlibat. Hanya Ginny yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi, kebingungan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

...*****...

Harry sungguh orang yang mengerti arti kata bersyukur. Ia cukup bersyukur karena masih bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah berhadapan kembali untuk yang ke empat kalinya dengan seteru-nya yakni sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang ditakuti hampir semua komunitas sihir di seluruh dunia.

Ia bersyukur memiliki orang-orang —meski jumlahnya tidak banyak— yang mengasihinya. Ada keluarga Weasley yang menganggap Harry seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka sendiri. Ada Hermione yang udah seperti kakaknya, alih-alih teman sepantaran. Dan lalu ada Sirius dan Remus yang sudah seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Ia juga bersyukur setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan —meski tak begitu tahu detail ceritanya — di Danau Hitam, ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang dengan walinya dan teman-temannya melalui jalur kereta api. Ia tak perlu merepotkan dirinya dengan interograsi menyiksa jiwa oleh pihak auror di Kementrian sihir, ataupun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepo milik Kepala Sekolahnya.

Kata Remus waktu itu, "Bisakah itu menunggu nanti? Karena Harry harus segera pulang ke rumahnya. Jika tidak? Nanti urusannya akan lebih runyam, mengingat pamannya bukanlah orang yang dianugerahi kesabaran yang besar."

Harry saat itu, ingin sekali langsung lompat memeluk Remus dan memberinya gelar orang yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini, begitu kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Menurutnya, Remus adalah orang yang paling tahu dengan suasana hati Harry. Ia tahu saat itu, Harry masih sangat lelah dan tertekan. Jadi, ia belum bisa berfikir jernih dan menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

Kebahagiaan Harry meluap-luap, hingga membuat Harry ingin menari hula-hula, ketika para auror itu dan Profesor Dumbledore dengan terpaksa menyetujui usul Remus. Mereka menunda interograsi mereka sementara waktu, sampai Harry siap. Dan karena itulah Harry bisa berada di sini, di atas gerbong kereta, alih-alih di dalam ruang Kepala Sekolahnya atau di kementrian.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti ia tak boleh menggerutu kesal, kan?

Harry duduk di dekat kaca jendela dengan wajah masam. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut tipis siap melemparkan kata-kata sinis dan sarkastik. Emeraldnya memandang sengit pria dewasa yang beberapa menit sebelumnya ia beri gelar orang yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini.

Oh, sepertinya Harry harus menarik gelar itu. Gelar itu terlalu dini diberikan. Bukannya ia tak suka Remus. Ia hanya lagi kesal, dengan sifat overprotektif-nya yang lagi kumat. Yeah, kadang-kadang muncul juga sih di saat tertentu. Tapi, tak pernah se-keterlaluan ini.

Harry paham dan menerima semua alasan Remus. Rasa khawatir, cemas dan segala ketakutan yang sedang melanda diri Remus, ia ngerti. Dan, ia berterima kasih untuk semua itu. 'Tapi tidak begini juga caranya.' Desah dalam hati, jengkel luar biasa.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Harry. Kereta sudah mau berangkat."

"Tidak, tidak akan. Aku tak akan berhenti protes sebelum kau mengabulkan keinginanku, Moonny."

Remus menghela nafas panjang, dalam hati merutuki sifat keras kepala Lily yang ia turunkan pada anak semata wayang mereka. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Dan kau sudah sepakat." Kata Remus mengingatkan.

"Tidak, kita tidak sepakat. Kau tidak bertanya padaku sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, dengan seenaknya sendiri, kau menyeretku ke sini, memisahkan aku dari Ron dkk, dan memaksaku masuk kompartemen ini."

"Demi Merlin. Ini untuk kebaikanmu." Harry melemparkan pandangan sengit pada Remus sebagai balasan. Ia jelas tak terima dengan segala hal tetek bengek masalah pengawalan yang sebelumnya diutarakan Remus, begitu Harry berhasil mengeluarkan suara-suara bernada protes. "Oh, bermurah hatilah sedikit padaku, Harry. Buat hati ku tenang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ketenanganku?"

"Memangnya kau tak senang bersama kami?" tanya Remus dengan wajah muram, seperti terluka.

Di lain waktu, mungkin Harry akan merasakan iba. Namun tidak sekarang. Saat ini, ia lagi kesal dan jengkel luar biasa pada sahabat karib ayahnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Moonny! Kau tahu betul kalau aku sangat menyayangimu sama besarnya seperti pada Sirius. Tapi aku tetap tak suka dengan ini." kata Harry keras kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan ini?" tanya Remus berpura-pura tak mengerti.

Harry kembali melemparkan pandangan sengit pada Remus dan Sirius. "Ini berlebihan. Kau terlalu paranoid." Harry menunjuk segala mantra pelindung yang Remus pasang di kompartemen mereka. Begitu ketat hingga tak ada satupun orang-orang di luar sana yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka bertiga, termasuk kawan-kawannya. 'Itu gila.' Teriak Harry dalam hati.

Harry menjambak rambutnya frustasi, menambah kesemerawutan rambutnya, meski tidak seberantakan rambut semak milik Mione sih. "Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal konyol ini! Oh c'mon! Memang apa yang bakal terjadi di atas gerbong Hogwarts Express? Serangan dari pelahap maut?"

"Kau lupa, di tahun ketigamu, kau pernah diserang Dementor."

"Itu beda cerita. Mereka datang untuk mencari 'Dia'." Harry menunjuk Sirius yang menatap tak acuh keduanya. "Dan bukan hanya aku saja yang diserang, tapi juga semua murid di Hogwarts." Harry menatap memelas pada Remus. "Ayolah Remus, biarkan aku keluar." Bujuk Harry dengan wajah innosent-nya.

"Harry..?"

"Oh, sudahlah Moonny. Ku rasa Prongs benar. Kita terlalu berlebihan." Kata Sirius akhirnya buka suara, jengah dengan perdebatan tidak penting antara Harry dan Remus yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Siri..." panggil Remus dengan nada berbahaya yang diabaikan Sirius. "Jangan membelanya! Kita sudah sepakat tadi."

"Moonny, Harry hanyalah seorang remaja yang juga ingin menikmati masa-masa menyenangkannya bersama dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Mengertilah?"

"Padfoot...! Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga? Keadaannya sekarang, tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Harry kita dalam bahaya. Para _Death Eater_ itu pasti akan berusaha memburu dan membunuh Harry lagi. Dan aku..aku..." tubuh Remus melorot di atas kursi. Kalau tidak ditahan Sirius, mungkin tubuhnya akan membentur lantai kompartemen. Kesan gagah dan tegarnya hilang sekarang, yang ada hanya sosok rapuhnya.

"Aku..aku tak tahan, Siri. Aku tak tahan melihat Harry terluka, melihatnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit berhari-hari. Rasanya jiwaku seperti mati separoh. Aku bisa gila kalau begini." Keluh Remus menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Tubuhnya menggigil mengingat masa-masa kelam itu.

Wajah Harry melunak. Ia bersimpuh di depan Remus. "Moonny. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan kekhawatiranmu. Tapi, percayalah aku baik-baik saja. Para _Death Eater_ itu, tak akan mengejarku sampai sini." Remus hendak membantah, tapi dihentikan oleh Harry. "Mereka akan lebih sibuk dengan hal lainnya."

"Seperti?" cicit Remus, entah kenapa tak suka. Beberapa kali kalimat iseng yang Harry lontarkan hanya untuk bahan candaan berubah menjadi kenyataan. Semoga saja kali ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Meski ia tak yakin juga.

"Seperti mencoba menyerbu ke kantor Kementrian Sihir." Ujar Harry dengan nada jahilnya.

"Untuk apa mereka menyerbu Kementrian?" tanya Remus dengan mata menyipit. Terkadang ia tak mengerti dengan cara berfikir mantan muridnya ini. Harry memiliki daya imaginasi yang boleh dibilang di luar dugaan semua orang. Menyerbu kementrian? Tidakkah itu terdengar mengada-ada?

Kementrian adalah satu dari dua tempat paling aman di seantero dunia dengan tingkat pengamanan paling ketat dan paling tinggi. Dia dilindungi oleh berbagai mantra pelindung berlapis-lapis dan dijaga ketat oleh ribuan auror handal dan berpengalaman. Dengan kata lain, usaha menyerbu kementrian sama halnya dengan tindakan bunuh diri.

Harry mengusap-usap dagunya, berfikir keras. "Hmm... mungkin mau mencari benda berharga yang disimpan oleh Kementrian atau mencoba menduduki tempat itu. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk menyenangkan hati tuannya yang sudah bangkit."

"Tuannya? Bangkit? Maksudmu Valdemort sudah bangkit?" teriak Sirius terkejut luar biasa.

"Iya. Oh, aku belum cerita ya." jawab Harry dengan entengnya, seolah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini. "Sebenarnya mereka menculikku dan mengirimku ke pemakaman tua itu, untuk membangkitkan Tuan mereka. Sepertinya darahku termasuk salah satu syarat untuk upacara kebangkitan Voldemort."

"K-Kau ber-bertarung de-dengan Vol-Voldemort?" tanya Sirius dengan tergagap. Wajahnya yang sudah putih pucat semakin pucat saja. Ia ngeri membayangkan duel tak imbang antara anak baptisnya dengan Penyihir hitam paling jahat sekaligus paling ditakuti abad ini.

"Iya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Remus takjub yang dibalas Harry dengan tatapan memang-kau-tak-suka-aku-selamat. Remus tersenyum canggung. Ia bukannya tak suka, hanya sulit percaya ada yang bisa selamat setelah bertarung dengan Voldemort untuk kedua kalinya. Terlebih Harry yang baru beranjak remaja. Mungkinkah ramalan kalau Harry satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi Voldemort itu benar?

"Entah. Aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir pelindung yang pernah Mom pasang dulu."

"Oh." Gumam Sirius berfikir keras. Kalau tak salah ingat, Albus pernah cerita tentang mantra perlindungan yang dipasang Lily pada Harry sesaat sebelum meninggal. Mantra sihir kuno itu sangat kuat melindungi Harry selama Harry tinggal di rumah pamannya sampai ia beranjak dewasa. Itulah yang memaksa Sirius untuk merelakan Harry tinggal bersama kerabat satu-satuya itu.

"Aku kan sudah cerita semuanya. Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi dari sini?" tanya Harry dengan nada paling manis.

"Tidak." balas Remus tegas.

"Ya." kata Sirius dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Siri...?" Cela Remus jengkel. Matanya melotot tajam.

"Oh, ayolah. Harry hanya pergi mencari Ron dan Hermione bukannya mencari Voldemort tidak jauh dari jangkauan kita."

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah pada Harry, Remus. Dia sudah besar sekarang. Bukan lagi balita seperti dulu."

"Please..?" ujar Harry kembali memohon.

Remus memandang wajah memohon Harry. Hatinya jadi tak tega. Mungkin benar kata Sirius, Harry-nya sudah besar dan ia jelas kuat. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Terlebih, ia bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione. Ia yakin trio emas Gryffindor itu akan baik-baik saja dan tiba dengan selamat sampai tujuan. "Ya, sudahlah. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hore...!" teriak Harry riang, secara otomatis memeluk Remus dan Sirius secara bergantian. "Aku sayang sekali pada kalian." Tambahnya sebelum mencium kedua pipi mereka dan lalu pergi.

"Hah... Dia itu, masih saja tak berubah. Kekanakan." Ujar Sirius terkekeh geli dengan ulah Harry.

"Mirip dengan walinya." Celetuk Remus yang dibalas kekehan oleh Sirius. Ia sama sekali tak malu dibilang kekanakan. Toh, ia hanya memperlihatkan sifat kekanakannya pada Remus dan Harry saja. Remus mengabaikan kekehan geli kekasihnya. Ia mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Ia merasa sangat capek sekali.

"Kau ngantuk?"

"Ehem. Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya aku tak tidur. Tolong bangunkan aku nanti kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke. Aku akan patroli dulu. Hatiku tak tenang setelah mendengar cerita Harry." ujar Sirius segera bertransformasi menjadi grim.

"Hmm..." gumam Remus tak jelas diantara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ia sudah lelap, memasuki dunia mimpi nan indah, meninggalkan segala persoalan dunia.

...*****...

Terkejut? Terperangah? Tersentak? Itulah yang dirasakan Harry. Matanya berkedip-kedip bingung, menyaksikan pemandangan aneh yang tersaji di depannya. Ia nyaris tak percaya, kalau saja dia tak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Di sana, beberapa langkah di depannya, dia melihat Hermione dibantu para Weasley bersaudara sedang berduel dengan Kuartet Slytherin.

Kalau hanya Ron, Fred, dan George yang terlibat perang mantra sih udah biasa. Mereka kan memang punya karakter gampang meledak-ledak seperti petasan dan dianugerahi sedikit kesabaran. Tersinggung sedikit saja, tongkat sihir yang maju. Tapi Mione? Itu aneh teramat sangat aneh. Oh, ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Mione?

Tapi, Harry tak bisa diam berpangku tangan begitu saja. Ia harus turun tangan, membantu teman-temannya, karena ia sudah bisa memperkirakan hasil akhirnya. Tampak jelas di matanya, Hermione dkk terdesak oleh serangan kuartet Slytherin itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja sampai mereka terhempas tak berdaya.

Hermione bernafas tersengal-sengal. Peluhnya bercucuran membasahi kening dan rambut semaknya. Ia mendecih bergumam, 'Sial, sial, sial...,' dalam hati. Mau tak mau, meski dengan berat hati, ia harus mengakuinya. Kalau mereka terlalu tangguh untuknya. Jarak yang terbentang diantara mereka terlalu jauh.

Hermione mengigiti bibirnya, cemas. Otaknya berdesing cepat seperti sebuah gangsing. Gadis manis berambut coklat gelap itu berfikir keras. Ia harus menyusun siasat agar mereka tidak kalah secara memalukan. Itu hanya akan membuatnya jadi bahan olok-olokan mereka. Hermione tak mau itu terjadi.

"Mione awas!" teriak seseorang memperingatkan. Tapi terlambat.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna kemerahan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang sudah kelelahan dan tak siap menerima serangan, hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya tak bisa beranjak satu senti pun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik sebuah jet api akan menyambar ujung jubahnya, kalau saja Ron tak sempat menjambret tubuhnya, membuat keduanya jatuh berguling-gulingan di lantai.

Gara-gara itu, perhatian Fred dan George sedikit buyar. Di satu sisi mereka mencemaskan nasib Hermione dan adik laki-lakinya, di sisi lain di depannya ada kuartet Slytherin yang harus dihadapinya. Di matanya, kuartet Slytherin itu terlihat siap mencabik-cabik mereka dengan kejam, memaksa Si Kembar Weasley untuk mengabaikan Hermione dan memilih berusaha tetap bersiaga penuh, dengan tongkat yang terayun ke depan.

Para Slytherin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dua orang sudah tumbang, tinggal dua lagi. Ini menunjukkan keunggulan Slytherin dibandingkan dengan para Gryffindor itu. Dan mereka tak akan bisa mengejek mereka lemah, hanya bermodalkan nama besar keluarga dan stereotif negatif lainnya. Mereka kuat dengan atau tanpa nama belakang mereka.

"_Ignis_." Teriak Pansy dan Theo kompak menyerang lawan yang tersisa. Draco dan Blaise memilih istirahat. Keduanya berdiri menyandar santai pada dinding kompartemen, menunggu akhir pertarungan yang membosankan itu.

Fred dan George dengan lincah berhasil mengelaknya. Sayangnya mereka melupakan keberadaan Ginny, adik terkecil mereka. Mereka hanya bisa memaki diri sendiri, 'Dasar tak berguna,' dalam hati karena cuma bisa melihat tanpa bisa menolong. Kutukan Pansy dan Theo melesat, menyasar pada Ginny yang sejak tadi diam dengan perasaan was-was, memperhatikan duel itu.

Mata Harry membola begitu melihat seberkas cahaya berwarna merah mengarah pada Ginny. Jiwa Hero compleks Harry bangkit dan ia dengan otomatis berpindah cepat ke depan Ginny, melindungi gadis kecil itu dari serangan. "_Dleish al_." Teriaknya membuat dinding pelindung yang membalikkan serangan Pansy dan Theo sekaligus.

"Cih." Gumam Draco tak suka, melihat pujaan hatinya melindungi gadis kecil berambut norak itu. Rasa cemburu memuatnya kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Harry balik. "_Alsem gadyudon_." Teriak Draco. Berbeda dengan mantra _Ignis_, api _Alsem Gadyudon_ berbentuk bola-bola dan ada panah di bagian ujungnya. Jadi serangannya bisa dilakukan berulang-ulang.

"Sial." Gerutu Harry. Ia menyuruh Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, dan George mundur lebih ke belakang lagi karena khawatir mereka terkena dampaknya. "_Dleish al_," teriak Harry lagi membuat sebuah dinding pelindung.

"_Protego Maksimum_." Teriak Draco untuk menangkal serangannya balik. Amarah Draco semakin berkobar, seolah-olah Harry menantangnya secara langsung. Ia pun bersiap untuk melakukan reli panjang.

Harry dengan berat hati, meski tak mengerti asal usul penyebabnya, meladeni tantangan Draco. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan dan melemparkan kutukan demi kutukan ke arah Draco langsung. Draco pun membalas hal yang serupa.

Mereka saling melemparkan berbagai macam kutukan yang keduanya kuasai dengan cepat hingga nyaris tak terlihat ayunan tongkat mereka atau mantra yang keduanya ucapkan, selain pendaran warna yang dihasilkan oleh mantra. Jual beli serangan pun terjadi. Segala macam warna-warni berhamburan sangat cepat, saling mendesak, untuk membuat lawannya mundur.

Para penonton hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat duel yang begitu indah dan begitu hebat. 'Ini pasti duel tingkat tinggi,' pikir semua orang yang melihatnya. Mata mereka bergerak, berpindah-pindah dari Harry ke Draco dan seterusnya. Kedua orang itu berduel layaknya penyihir dewasa yang sudah kawakan. Nafas mereka seirama, geraknya lincah mengikuti gerakan lawan.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sama-sama berhenti. Meski sikap keduanya biasa saja —berdiri diam dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke depan— semua orang bisa melihat kalau keduanya memiliki pertahanan yang _perfect_. Keduanya tak memberi celah untuk lawan bisa menyerang.

"_Alsem nodyudag_." Bola-bola api milik Draco kini berubah bentuk, membentuk gelombang ombak bergulung-gulung mengarah pada Harry.

"_Crodig Diogigorgi_," Harry membalas dengan mantra yang mampu membekukan semua api yang dilemparkan pada Harry menjadi lempengan es.

Kembali para penonton terkesiap dan sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama. 'Mantra apa itu?' pikir mereka heran.

Mereka tak pernah mendengar mantra kutukan yang diucapkan Draco dan Harry sebelumnya, apalagi melihat hasilnya. Lebih-lebih mantra yang diucapkan Harry, lebih asing lagi. Mereka baru tahu ada mantra yang bisa membekukan api. Mereka kan tahunya hanya mantra Aquamenti, mantra untuk menghasilkan air.

Meski serangan keduanya seimbang, mereka tak tersenyum sama sekali. Keduanya masih memandang sengit satu sama lain. Harry masih jengkel pada Draco yang sudah seenaknya menciumnya, sedangkan Draco jengkel pada Harry karena dorongan cemburu buta.

Mereka bersiap dengan serangan selanjutnya kalau saja Cedric tidak muncul menengahi. Ia memandang bosan dua orang musuh bebuyutan itu. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang Harry akhirnya siuman, tapi kesenangannya itu berakhir begitu mengetahui keonaran yang dilakukan Harry dan yeah bersama Draco.

Dua orang itu, lagi-lagi berulah, melakukan duel di atas kereta. Bagaimana kalau kutukan mereka menyasar pada murid-murid lain yang tak tahu apa-apa? Apa dua orang gila itu pernah berfikir berapa banyak kerusakan yang mereka hasilkan, sebelum memutuskan berduel? Apa pernah terlintas dalam benak, berapa banyak kerepotan para Prefek dan Ketua Murid akibat ulah mereka?

'Hah, memang mereka tak bosan apa, bertengkar terus. Sampai akhir pun masih saja berduel. Aku yang bertugas melerai saja sampai bosan.' Keluh Cedric dalam hati, mendesah panjang.

"Kalian lagi. Tak bisakah kalian tak berulah untuk terakhir kalinya? Oh, please biarkanlah aku mengakhiri jabatanku sebagai Ketua Murid dengan catatan membanggakan tanpa harus direpoti oleh kalian." keluhnya.

"Hah, seperti aku perduli saja." ejek Draco tak mau tahu penderitaan seniornya itu. "Lagipula bukan aku yang mulai, tapi tuh mereka, Miss Granger dan para Weasel yang menyerang kami duluan. Kami hanya membela diri."

"Betul itu?" tanya Cedric ganti menatap tajam Miss Granger dan Para Weasley.

"Dia mengejek kami duluan." bela Ron cepat. "Dia mengatai Mione mantan no 1."

Kali ini bukan hanya Cedric yang mendesah lelah, tapi juga Harry. Masak hanya karena dijuluki seperti itu, Mione langsung ngamuk sih? Tak adakah alasan yang lebih elit sedikit untuk reli duel panjang tadi? Setidaknya, alasan karena sebutan Darah Lumpur lebih terhormat daripada julukan mantan no 1.

'Jangan-jangan dugaan Draco dulu benar? Mione terobsesi dengan gelar no 1.' Pikir Harry sedikit melantur.

"Itu kan masalah sepele, kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan sih? Lagipula kenyataannya kan, kau memang bukan no satu la..."

JLEB

Sebuah pisau entah datang darimana, melayang ke arah Cedric yang berhasil dihindarinya dengan salto ke belakang, menancap pada lantai kayu yang sebelumnya ditempati Cedric, sekaligus menghentikan segala pidato si mantan Ketua Murid Hogwarts paling tampan itu. Ia mengelus dadanya penuh rasa syukur karena berhasil selamat.

"Berani bicara seperti itu lagi, berikutnya nyawamu yang melayang." Ancam Mione dingin.

Matanya menatap bengis dengan backgraund ular melata. Mione terlihat seperti medusa sekarang. Itu membuat semua orang tersentak ketakutan kecuali Draco. Mereka berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tabu itu lagi di depan Hermione, jika masih ingin menghirup udara bebas.

"Ha ha ha..." Harry tertawa garing, berharap bisa menetralisir suasana suram yang ditimbulkan Mione. "Ku rasa masalahnya sudah beres. Karena itu kami per-permisi dulu." katanya berpamitan.

Tangannya menyeret dua orang temannya, Mione dan Ron yang masih enggan pergi. Keduanya dengan keras kepalanya masih berniat melanjutkan duel tak imbang itu. Lain halnya dengan Fred, George, dan Ginny yang sudah kabur duluan, mencari kompartemen kosong lainnya karena merasakan kereta mulai bergerak.

Kini yang tersisa tinggal Cedric dan Draco dkk. Mereka saling beradu pandang sengit, saling melempar Deathglear dan menebar _Psy war_ pada lawan masing-masing.

"Well, jadi apa maumu, _Pretty boy_ dari Hufflepuff? Masih berniat mendetensiku? Sayangnya kau sudah kehilangan kewenangan menyenangkan itu." Ejek Draco. "Dan akhirnya aku yang menang. Kau tak punya kesempatan bersama Harry lagi." tambahnya merujuk pada Cedric yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts. Otomatis kan rivalnya jadi jarang bertatap muka dengan Harry.

"Itu menurutmu." Kata Cedric ringan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Draco dkk yang masih setia di tempat semula. "Sayangnya perang belum berakhir, Boy. Tapi ini baru awal. Kita lihat siapa nanti yang akan menang dan siapa yang jadi pecundang." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Draco sebelum berlalu pergi.

Draco memicing dengan tatapan bengis di matanya, siap mencabik-cabik tubuh seniornya yang melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Matanya sudah berubah warna dari kelabu dingin menjadi merah menyala. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemarahan dan rasa benci yang amat pekat hingga orang-orang dalam radius 50 meter darinya, menggigil ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Drake, lupakan dia. Kita harus ke kompartemen kita. Aku lelah. Duel tadi sudah menguras tenagaku. Sial, tak ku sangka si Muggle born itu tangguh juga." gerutu Pansy.

"Kau pikir berapa kali ia membantu Harry bertarung melawan segala rencana busuk Pangeran Kegelapan?" sindir Draco. Ia sih tak heran dengan kemampuan si Granger itu. Penyahir berdarah Muggle itu cukup mumpuni. Beberapa kali ia membantu Harry, menyelamatkannya dari bahaya maut yang mengintai.

"Ya, ya, ya... Puji saja terus. Dasar maniak Harry, sampai teman-temannya pun dibela." Ejek Pansy.

"Aku tak membela. Aku bicara fakta. Hai, Blaise, Theo. Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa kalian pergi tanpa aku?" teriak Draco memanggil dua temannya yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih asyik berdebat dengan Pansy.

"Oh, ku pikir kalian tak akan berhenti berantem sampai kereta ini tiba di tempat tujuan." Sindir Theo. Tangannya sudah membuka pintu kompartemen yang akan ditempatinya.

"Sialan kau!" gerutu Draco dan Pansy kompak. Keduanya bergegas mengikuti Blaise dan Theo. Mereka juga butuh istirahat setelah melakukan duel melelahkan tadi.

...*****...

**DEJAVU**

Harry yakin pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Mereka saling duduk dengan posisi yang sama dan urutan yang sama pula di atas gerbong kereta yang sama. Kalau tak salah ingat, kejadian ini sama persis dengan ketika ia berangkat dulu. Hermione bersedekap, mendelik padanya dengan bibir setipis garis.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Harry lelah. "Kau marah karena aku menghentikan pertarungan konyolmu itu?" Tangan Harry terangkat ke atas, memberi isyarat agar Hermione diam dan mendengarkan ucapannya. "Jangan membantah! Karena dari sudut manapun, duel tadi itu konyol. Alasanmu tak masuk akal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Mione? Ini tidak seperti Mione yang ku kenal?"

Hermione memandang kaca jendela kereta yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar sana. Rerimbunan pohon berjajar rapi sepanjang jalan, menyejukkan mata, memberi kedamaian semu. Entah sampai kapan kedamaian seperti ini akan mereka nikmati. "Aku hanya ini jadi kuat, Harry, sepertimu dan Ron. Apa itu salah?" kata Hermione lirih penuh sesal.

"Eh..." gumam Harry. 'Jadi dugaannya itu benar. Hermione memiliki obsesi harus jadi no 1,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kejadian di Danau Hitam membuatku tersadar, kalau aku ini lemah, payah, dan tak bisa diandallan. Dibandingkan kalian, aku ini bukan apa-apa. Aku.. aku ini pecundang menyedihkan." Wajah memerah dengan tangan terkepal menahan rasa kesal akan kelemahannya, ketidak mampuannya, dan ketidak berdayaannya.

"Mione.." desah Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku tahu kau kalah oleh si Ferret-pecundang-itu, tapi bukan berarti kau lemah. Kau hanya..hanya..hanya..." Harry bingung memilah kata karena delikan maut ala Medusa-nya Mione membuat lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kurang terlatih. Aku tahu itu. Tak usah kau ingatkan. Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku punya beberapa rencana yang bagus akan mengatasinya."

"Oh, bagus itu." gumam Harry, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Percuma juga ia bicara, karena Mione pasti tak akan mendengarkan dan akan tetap menjalankan rencananya, tak perduli semua opini Harry dan Ron. "Tapi, aku masih tak mengerti. apa hubungannya antara duel konyolmu dengan menjadi kuat?"

"Aku hanya mengasah keterampilanku dalam berduel. Kau bilang aku kurang terlatih, kan?" Jelas Hermione dengan entengnya.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu maksudku." tukas Harry. Harry memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut-kedut. Kepalanya terasa pusing tujuh keliling. Dalam hati membatin, 'Inikah yang dirasakan para profesornya di sekolah, setiap kali Harry berbuat ulah?' "Menjadikan mereka sebagai lawan tanding, bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak." Cela Harry.

"Jangan mengguruiku, Harry! Kau pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kau bahkan tak pikir panjang, mengayunkan tongkatmu di depan kelas Profesor Snape. Menurutku, itu bukan hanya kurang bijak lagi, tapi gila."

Harry _sweatdrop_. Bayangan indah tentang Hermione yang bijak berkepala dingin buyar sudah dari benaknya. Kini, Mione menjelma menjadi sosok yang tak perduli dengan segala tetek bengek peraturan. Dia tak berfikir dua kali, apakah tindakannya melanggar aturan dan berpotensi detensi ataukah tidak. Selama tujuannya tercapai, semuanya sah.

Apa yang membuat Hermione berbuat sejauh itu? Apa obsesi kurang sehatnya itu yang mendorongnya jadi seperti ini? Apakah berteman dengan Harry dan Ron membuat kadar gila peraturannya turun drastis, hingga ia cukup gila, untuk meniru perilaku tak terpuji Harry dan Ron, yang gemar melanggar peraturan?

"Lalu kau? Apa motifmu, Ron?" tanya Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bicara dengan Hermione hanya akan membuat kepalanya tambah pening.

"Hanya membantu Mione. Ada masalah?" tanya Ron dengan nada sengak seolah menantang Harry untuk mendebatnya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Ron." Jawab Harry mengalah, tak mau cari penyakit. Ia mengerti kalau saat ini, kondisi psykis dua orang temannya itu sedang tidak baik.

Melihat reaksi Harry yang seperti orang terluka, membuat kemarahan Ron luruh. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, yang sudah bicara dengan nada kasar pada teman baiknya. Tak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Harry yang bahkan baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Ia memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'Kau benar-benar idiot, Ron. Persis seperti yang dikatakan si Ferret itu. Tak punya otak.'

Ron menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Ia tersenyum canggung, tak enak hati dengan suasana suram ini. "Well, jadi... ehem." Ron menelan ludahnya lagi, bingung dengan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Harry menjawabnya dengan suara lirih, "Ya?"

"Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?" tanya Ron mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Harry mengangkat alisnya, meminta secara tidak langsung pada Ron untuk menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi, maksud pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami, karena itu kau memaksaku dan Mione untuk mengikutimu." Jelas Ron.

Harry mengambil nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Memang ada. Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan dengan kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, akan ku ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, hari dimana aku menghilang tiba-tiba." Harry meminta Ron dan Mione mendekat.

Ia menceritakan kronologisnya pada mereka dari awal ia masuk maze hingga ia diselamatkan sosok Lord Dracula dari tangan Voldemort dan kaki tangannya. Seperti yang ia perkirakan, dua orang temannya itu terkejut setengah mati. Mata keduanya membola dan tubuh mereka menggigil ketakutan.

"Ja-jadi it-itu benar? Apa yang kau katakan dulu soal tujuan orang itu memasukkan namamu ke dalam piala itu benar?"

"Ya, makam tuanya berikut kuali hitamnya benar-benar ada Ron. Voldie Moldie dalam wujud yang tak jelas itu juga benar-benar ada di dalam kuali dengan cairan menggelegak."

Ron menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia mengutarakan pikirannya itu. "Harry,...!" panggil Ron lirih, sedikit kurang yakin. "Kau yakin tak punya bakat seer?"

"Tentu saja, Ron. Aku yakin 100% tak punya bakat meramal. Aku tak pernah mengalami trans seperti yang dialami Profesor Trelawney saat meramal." Kata Harry tersinggung.

"Tap-tapi itu..."

"Hanya kebetulan, Ron. Hanya tebak-tebakan yang kebetulan jitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tes?" usul Hermione dengan senyum mencurigakannya.

Sepertinya gadis itu tahu sesuatu yang tak diketahui Harry dan Ron. Maklum, kan dia sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan riset mendalam soal ras Seraphim. Mungkin makhluk mistis jenis ini memiliki kemampuan seer yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan peramal paling hebat dari kelangan penyihir atau makhluk mistis serupa, misalnya Centaurus.

"Tes? Tes seperti apa?" tanya Ron antara ingin tahu dan tidak.

"Kita tes kemampuan Harry dalam meramal." Hermione berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau meramal soal... soal rencana Kau Tahu Siapa sekarang? Ah tidak, itu terlalu berat. Bagaimana kalau kau meramal soal tahun kelima kita di Hogwarts? Akankah tahun kelima kita berakhir damai atau lebih heboh dari tahun keempat?"

Harry mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menganggap usul Hermione kali ini aneh, super duper aneh. Bukankah dia itu tak percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan? Dulu ia pernah bilang kalau pelajaran ramalan itu sampah, tak sebanding dengan pelajaran Rune Kuno-nya atau aritmanchy-nya.

Dia tak bosan-bosannya mengingatkan Ron dan Harry untuk belajar ilmu itu di setiap kesempatan, sampai bikin Harry dan Ron jengah dan memilih menghindari Hermione semampu mereka. Kenapa sekarang ia bersikap sebaliknya? Hermione terlihat antusias, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, mendengarkan celotehan Harry yang melantur itu, seolah-olah itu sebuah petunjuk. Aneh, benar-benar aneh.

Tapi, usulnya menarik juga. Pasti asyik sekali kalau ia memang punya kemampuan mengintip masa depan betulan. Yah, minimal kan ia bisa mengantisipasi dampak buruknya sebelum peristiwa buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. 'Namanya usaha boleh, kan?' pikir Harry mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Seingatnya, semua candaan yang jadi kenyataan di kemudian hari, kan terlontar begitu saja. Ia tak mendapatkan kilasan bayangan sama sekali apalagi semacam trans mode. Yah itu mengalir saja, seperti memang sudah seharusnya. Kalau sekarang ia disuruh meramal, ia malah bingung sendiri. Masa sih ia mengarang bebas, seperti kebiasaannya dengan Ron ketika menghadapi ujian Ramalan dari Profesor Trelawney?

'Ah, coba ah.' Pikir Harry dengan wajah jahil. Kalau ini betul-betul terjadi juga, Harry bersumpah tidak akan bicara sembarangan lagi, meski hanya bercanda, dan mengatakan situasi-situasi terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Di tahun kelima kita..." Harry berhenti sejenak. Ron dan Hermione mendengarkan dengan mimik serius, membuat Harry ingin tertawa geli. 'Kok segitunya mereka percaya dengan ocehan ngawurnya,' batinnya. "Hogwarts akan tetap ramai, tapi bukan karena ulah Voldemort seperti biasanya. Melainkan karena... karena... karena..."

"Karena apa?" teriak Ron tak sabaran. "Slytherin menyabotase kemenangan Gryffindor lagi? Kita dapat guru Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang lebih aneh dari guru-guru sebelumnya? Atau... apa? yang jelas."

Harry memilih bungkam. Dia menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia punya firasat buruk soal tahun kelimanya yang membuatnya ogah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. "Ron, menurutmu apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menggemparkan Hogwarts?" Celetuk Harry secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ron.

"Hmm,... coba ku pikir. Ada banyak alternatif sebetulnya. Bagaimana kalau kau menghancurkan aula besar saat sarapan dibantu oleh partner crime-mu yang setia alias Draco?"

"Itu bukannya sudah pernah dia lakukan. Seingatku, tidak ada tempat di Hogwarts yang tak pernah dihancurkan oleh keduanya." Dengus Hermione sebal.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya Hermione gara-gara ulah Harry yang keterlaluan. Harry dan Draco merusak perpustakaan, tempat favorit Hermione, hingga membuat tempat itu ditutup sementara waktu. Harry hanya bisa nyengir, mengingat segala kenakalannya selama ia sekolah.

"Mungkin kau membuat laskar rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan para guru?" usul Ron lain lagi.

Hermione mendelik galak pada Ron. Tuh orang, usulnya aneh-aneh dari tadi. "Untuk apa ia membuat laskar rahasia? Dasar idiot. Kau pikir Harry mau memproklamirkan perang?"

"Kan hanya usul, siapa tahu ada yang tok cer..." bentak Ron tak terima dan dibalas oleh Mione dengan delikan maut ala Medusa-nya. Namun akhirnya ia mengalah, tak tahan dengan tatapan ala Medusa-nya Hermione. Euh, menyeramkan. "Aku nyerah. Aku sama sekali tak ada ide."

Harry menatap serius dua orang temannya. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau huru hara di tahun kelima kita diakibatkan olehku. Hanya saja aku tak tahu apa? Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa takut untuk kembali ke Hogwarts." Ujarnya mengutarakan kecemasannya.

"Itu kan baru tebakan, Harry. Jangan diambil serius!" Kata Hermione mencoba menghibur. Meski demikian, hatinya tetap was-was kalau-kalau itu jadi kenyataan. Sudah tiga kali candaan asbun Harry terbukti jitu.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, Harry. Kan ada kita berdua. Fred dan George juga pasti mau senantiasa berada di sisimu. Kami tak akan membiarkanmu berdiri sendiri dalam kesulitan." Hibur Ron membesarkan hati Harry, tak suka melihat wajah murung dan ketakutan tak beralasan Harry.

Harry tersenyum lega mendengar janji dua orang sahabat terbaiknya itu. Ia percaya dengan mereka berdua. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja, selama ada dua orang kawannya itu. Lagipula apa sih yang lebih menakutkan daripada melihat wajah baru Voldemort yang menyerupai ular dengan mata merah menyala bengisnya?

Sungguh pemikiran bodoh dari orang yang naif. Padahal ada hal buruk yang sedang menunggu ras Seraphim terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan meninggalkan trauma buruk di benak Harry Potter kita, dan membuatnya ketakutan jika berada di dekat orang lain kecuali segelintir orang.

"_By the way_, lalu apa yang dilakukan Kau Tahu Siapa..." cicit Ron ketakutan melihat kanan kiri seolah-olah sosok penyihir hitam paling jahat itu ada di dekatnya, "...kalau tak berusaha membunuhmu?" lanjutnya.

"Dia sibuk merencanakan menyusup ke Kementrian untuk mengambil benda yang sangat berharga."

"Benda berharga? Seperti apa?" tanya Ron penuh minat, sambil mengunyah bekal makanan yang diberikan Dobby. Mulutnya belepotan oleh saus sandwich, membuat tangan Hermione gatal untuk mengusapnya. Dalam hati, Mione menggerutu, 'Kenapa cowok yang disukainya makannya berantakan sekali?'

"Seperti bola kristal berisi..." tubuh Harry mendadak kaku, "...berisi R-A-M-A-L-A-N. Well, untuk apa Voldemort mencari bola ramalan?"

"Mana ku tahu. Aku belum pernah jadi dia." Jawab Ron asal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ganti topik saja. Aku malas mendengar kata ramalan terus menerus. Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk klub duel, seperti di tahun kedua kita dulu? Biar kita punya persiapan lebih baik kalau tiba-tiba terjadi perang terbuka antara penyihir hitam dengan penyihir putih. Bukankah errr yeah Kau Tahu Siapa sudah bangkit."

"Uhukk.." Ron terdesak hebat. "Mione... Kau benar-benar mau membuat ramalan Harry terjadi. Harry membentuk laskar rahasia. Oh itu pasti akan menghebohkan Hogwarts." Goda Ron.

Hermione mendelik galak dan berkata ketus, "Ini klub duel bukan laskar rahasia."

"Sama saja, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama." gerutu Hermione sebal. "Pokoknya kalian harus setuju. Dan kau.." Hermione menunjuk Harry. "..yang jadi pelatihnya. Soal jadwal, tempat, dan cara perekrutan anggota baru biar aku yang urus." Lanjutnya. Jiwa nge-sok dan suka mengatur Hermione bangkit dari kubur.

Harry dan Ron hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Mereka tahu, mereka tak akan bisa membantah, apalagi menentang Hermione, pada saat gadis itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Setelah itu, Trio emas Gryffindor ini menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan bercanda ria, bicara ngelantur sepanjang perjalanan.

...*****...

Harry mendorong kereta dorong berisi barang-barangnya tak semangat. Tadi ia sudah berpisah dari Ron yang pulang bersama saudara-saudaranya, dan Hermione yang dijemput kedua orang tuanya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat pamannya yang berbadan seperti hulk, menyeringai kejam padanya, seolah sudah merencanakan liburan musim panas paling buruk untuk Harry.

Harry menegakkan kepalanya, menantang sang paman jika ia berani melakukan rencana busuknya itu. Matanya mengerling, memberi isyarat pada pamannya untuk melihat dua orang laki-laki dewasa dengan mantel tebal warna hitam yang berdiri seram, dua langkah di belakang Harry. Dan itu sukses membuat pamannya pucat pasi dan dibanjiri peluh.

Harry tertawa geli dalam hati. Ia mencengkeram perutnya yang merasa sakit menahan tawa. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan pamannya yang berusaha tetap garang, membawakan barang-barang Harry dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke dalam bagasi mobilnya di tengah intimidasi yang dikuarkan oleh Sirius dan Remus sekaligus. Sungguh Harry ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Dengar..." Ujarnya memulai ceramah membosankannya setiap kali Harry pulang ke rumah untuk liburan musim panas.

"Aku masih ingat, Uncle. Tahun ini pun aku akan part time di tempat Akira. Jadi Uncle, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Kata Harry memotong ceramah pamannya.

"Siapa yang perduli denganmu, Boy? Aku hanya tak mau kau mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Dursley dengan tingkah abnormal-mu itu."

"Aku tahu, Uncle.. dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap." Kata Harry malas-malasan.

Ia tak berniat melemparkan ancaman pada pamannya itu. Meski orangnya menyebalkan, tidak adil, dan tidak punya belas kasihan padanya, minimal pamannya ini tak membuang ke panti asuhan atau ke jalanan ketika ia menemukan Harry di depan pintu rumahnya.

Harry berhenti di depan rumah dua lantai bergaya membosankan dengan taman kecil di halaman depan. Harry dengan tangan mungilnya mengangkat kopernya dan barang-barang lainnya dari dalam bagasi. Home sweat home. Inilah rumahnya selama dua bulan ke depan sampai ia cukup umur untuk tinggal sendiri.

...*****...

Harry dengan senyum menawannya, melayani para pengunjung. Meski kakinya lelah karena berdiri kaku selama lima jam lebih, ia tetap semangat bekerja. Tak pernah ada kata lelah terucap dari bibirnya. Senyum tak pernah tanggal dari wajah manisnya.

Di sampingnya, Akira yang lagi-lagi dipekerjakan ayahnya untuk menutup kekurangan karyawan, tersenyum masam. Gara-gara membludaknya pengunjung hari ini, kegiatannya membaca komik jadi terganggu. Padahal lagi seru-serunya tuh. Ia hanya bisa menangis pilu komik pujaan hatinya tergeletak begitu saja di dalam laci, menunggu uluran tangan Akira.

"Hah...capeknya." keluh Akira begitu antrian pembeli berakhir. Ia mendesah lelah, memijat bahu, lengan dan kakinya.

"Memang kau saja, aku juga." balas Harry tertawa geli. Ia mengambil botol A**a berisi air kemasan dan meminumnya beberapa teguk untuk menghilangkan dahaga. "Hari ini ramai sekali ya."

"Ya." jawab Akira tak semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan rencanamu? Itu loh proyek berburu pembunuh keluargamu."

"Hemm.. masih. Sudah ada kemajuan." Balas Harry. Ia kini sibuk makan bekal siangnya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sambil makan, Harry mengingat-ingat kembali proyek berburu ularnya. Ia sudah tahu sedikit latar belakang Voldemort bahkan menemukan benda magic berbahaya yang dibuat olehnya. Ia hanya tak tahu apa fungsinya dan berapa jumlah pastinya. Harry menghitung secara mental. Ada empat yang kira-kira berhasil ia dapatkan dan ia musnahkan.

Pertama diary Voldemort kala masih jadi murid di Hogwarts. Buku itu ternyata berisi memori Voldemort muda yang ia awetkan dalam sebuah diary. 'Hmm, dia pasti genius jika bisa memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu di saat ia masih seorang pelajar.' Pikir Harry.

Kedua, liontin Salazar Slytherin. Memang bukan dia yang mengambil, melainkan Regulus Black, adik Sirius, tapi kan ia berperan besar dalam menghancurkannya. Benda itu pun memiliki aura yang sama jahatnya seperti diary Voldemort itu. Entah apa hubungan keduanya.

Ketiga, cincin keluarga Gaunt, salah satu peninggalan Salazar Slytherin yang masih tersisa. Aura jahat cincin keluarga Gaunt pun sudah berhasil dimusnahkan, kecuali satu kekuatan magic yang sampai sekarang Harry tidak ketahui dan masih Harry simpan dengan baik dibalik dompet hadiah dari Remus pada ulang tahunnya kemarin.

Keempat, Nagini. Harry agak heran, kenapa makhluk hidup pun memiliki aura yang sama jahatnya dengan benda-benda berbahaya sebelumnya milik Voldemort? Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya sama persis dengan aura jahat milik Voldemort sendiri seolah-olah mereka itu satu jiwa.

"hmmm.." gumam Harry.

Mungkinkah benda-benda itu ada hubungannya dengan artefak-artefak kuno, berharga dan memiliki magic tinggi? Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkin itu betul. Setelah ini, ia akan menyurati Sirius, meminta informasi tentang artefak-artefak kuno dengan nilai magic luar biasa dalam dunia sihir, misalnya peninggalan para pendiri Hogwarts.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Harry?" tanya Akira sambil membenahi barang-barangnya. Waktu shif-nya bersama Harry sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan pengunjung terakhir yang mereka layani tadi. Karyawan pengganti mereka sudah datang dan bersiap menggantikan tempat Harry.

Harry sedikit tersentak karena hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Pulang." jawabnya kalem. Ia ikut juga memberesi barang-barang bawaannya yang tak seberapa.

"Is, kau itu tak asyik. Masak masih sore begini, sudah mau mendekam di dalam rumah." Cela Akira, menyikut pundak Harry.

"Aku juga tak mau begitu. Tapi apa boleh buat." Harry mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keluarga pamanku."

Akira melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti Harry. Mereka menikmati sejenak pemandangan sore di kota mereka. Indah, sangat indah kalau saja tidak dirusak oleh suara klakson dan asap kendaraan yang mengepul. Harry dan Akira berjalan beriringan, menikmati sore mereka yang damai dengan candaan-candaan kecil.

"Oh, God." Akira terkesiap takjub. Ia menunjuk atas langit dan berkata, "Itu apa?"

Mata Harry membulat sempurna. Ia sama herannya dengan Akira. 'Kenapa ada dementor di sini? Di saat...' Harry meneguk air ludahnya kasar. 'Di saat aku tak bawa tongkat.' pikirnya panik. Tapi, sentakan di tangannya dari Akira yang mengajaknya lari menjauh, membuatnya tersadar. Ia bersama Akira lari pontang-panting menghindari makhluk yang sangat Harry takuti itu...

Bagaimana caranya Harry selamat dari Dementor tanpa tongkat sihirnya? Adakah yang akan menolong Harry dan Akira, temannya? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya di chap depan.

To Be Continued…

Semoga kali ini tak ada lagi typo. Aku sudah benar-benar maksimal mengerahkan segenap kemampuanku lho. Terakhir mohon tanggapannya... Ai tunggu.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Sasofi No Danna : TheoBlaise? Mungkin hanya hint saja, ntar ceritanya makin kepanjangan. Yup, sudah pasti candaan Harry jadi kenyataan. Chapter depan nanti Hogwarts bakal kacau gara-gara Harry dan Snape pasti yang kena imbasnya.

Dimitri : Maksudnya sifat ngesoknya sempat mati suri gara-gara harus memenuhi permintaan Draco untuk tidak jadi no 1 dan sok tahu. Akira orang Jepang dan dia laki-laki.

DraRry Shipper : Aku senang membuat tokoh yang minimal memiliki satu sifat jelek. Hermione yang egois, Ron yang senang jadi pusat perhatian, Ginny yang terobsesi pada Harry, Harry yang tak peka dan terlalu naif, Draco yang sok galak padahal perhatian, Albus Dumbledore yang manipulatif, Snape yang sifatnya moody dan senang menyiksa Harry, Cedric yang menipulatif dan sedikit culas, dll. Ai percaya kita terlahir dengan dua potensi itu, potensi baik dan potensi buruk. Tergantung kita mau pilih yang mana.

Chopi : si Cho nggak naksir Harry. Dia naksir Cedric. Cara Cedric deketin Harry nanti Ai ungkap di chapter depan. Kalau Snape tergantung dari sudut pandang para reader. Bisa baik bisa jahat. Kalau menurut Ai, dia itu abu-abu.

Dewi15 : Belum tentu Drarry masih ada kemungkinan TomRry. Terikat gelang takdir bukan berarti otomatis Harry matenya Draco. Sebagai Seraphim, ia bisa mengubah garis jodoh seseorang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih jelasnya lihat percakapan antara Sirius dan ibunya.

Shinjiro 156 : Bentar lagi mereka bakal saling tahu identitas masing-masing. Kan Draco udah bilang, di tahun kelima mereka nanti, ia bakal lebih tegas menunjukkan perasaannya pada Harry.

Guest : Cedric bukan penipu, hanya manipulatif. Itu beda ya.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Terima kasih banyak. Dan Chekidot.

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry dan Akira lari menjauhi Dementor yang terbang di atas udara, mengikuti mereka berdua. Hah hah hah... Deru nafas Harry terdengar tersengal-sengal. Paru-parunya terasa sesak seperti mau pecah. Tubuhnya melemas karena dipaksa bekerja keras bergerak cepat dalam tempo yang lama. Kaki-kakinya bergerak sempoyongan, tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Meski demikian, ia tak berhenti sejenak pun. Berhenti sama halnya dengan mati.

'Sial..sial..sial...' batinnya menggerutu. Ia tahu kalau dirinya dinaungi bintang kesialan. Sepanjang hidupnya, Harry dibayangi oleh kesialan demi kesialan. Tapi, belum pernah ia sesial ini. Di saat genting seperti ini, ia justru tak membawa tongkat sihirnya. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia selamat dari Dementor-Dementor itu?

Mungkin ia masih punya kesempatan melawan Demetor, kalau saja ia tidak sedang bersama Akira. Akira teman pertamanya, orang yang selalu ada di sisinya selama ini. Ia cemas. Ia takut, Akira akan menjauhinya karena menganggap Harry abnormal atau lebih buruk lagi berbahaya setelah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang membuat Harry menahan diri untuk tak menyerang para Dementor itu, dan memilih terus berlari di samping Akira.

Hahh..hah..hah... Nafas Harry semakin pendek. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan lagi tubuhnya. Ia seperti melayang di udara. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan ia akan pingsan. Lalu Dementor akan menghisap kebahagiaannya atau yang lebih buruk lagi, memberinya kecupan Dementor.

"Hahh..., Harry.. Sebenarnya it-itu ma-makhluk apa? Hos hos hos..." tanya Akira yang tak kalah kelelahannya. Tangannya yang basah karena keringat, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Harry, takut tangan Harry terlepas darinya.

"Dementor, hos hos hos. Dia makhluk kegelapan jahat yang mampu menyerap semua kebahagiaan kita dan meracuni otak kita dengan keputus asaan dan ketakutan hingga akhirnya bunuh diri." jawab Harry di sela-sela larinya.

"Adow.." teriak Harry tersandung batu yang membuatnya terjungkal ke depan. Lututnya perih, mengeluarkan darah akibat gesekan dengan aspal.

"Harry..!" Panggil Akira histeris. "Ayo cepat, lari!" teriak Akira yang melihat si Dementor itu sudah hampir mendekati mereka.

"Hah...hah...hah... Tidak bisa, Akira. Hah..hah..hah.. Kakiku terkilir." Kata Harry tak kalah paniknya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa dari pergelangan kakinya lalu menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. "Kau saja yang lari, Akira. Cepat!" balas Harry, menyuruh Akira menjauh.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." Balas Akira ketus. Ia dengan cekatan menggendong Harry sambil lari menghindari Dementor yang melayang di atas mereka.

Akira berlari dengan cepat, melewati jalanan nan sepi memasuki terowongan panjang di depannya. Untung ia pernah mengikuti pelatihan ala ninja yang diadakan oleh perkumpulan yang anggotanya khusus hanya orang-orang Japanese saja. Jadi, ia bisa membuka aliran cakranya untuk memperkuat larinya.

"Sial sial..." gerutunya. Semua shuriken, kunai, dan segala jenis senjata rahasia miliknya sudah ia lemparkan pada Dementor itu, tapi tak ada satupun yang berpengaruh. Semuanya seperti menembus tubuh Dementor itu. Tak ada cara lain lagi untuk selamat, selain lari secepatnya, menjauh dari makhluk kelabu melayang di belakangnya itu.

Tapi, namanya juga manusia. Pasti ada ambang batasnya. Bruakkk... Kaki Akira tersandung batu kecil yang ada di jalan, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke jalan bersamaan dengan Harry yang ada di gendongannya. "Waaa..." teriak keduanya merasakan sakit di lutut, telapak tangan, dan kaki mereka. "Uuuh.." mereka hanya bisa meringis sakit, mengusap lecet dan parut di tubuh mereka.

Akira hanya bisa menutup mata, ketika makhluk itu tepat berada di depannya. Tangannya yang kurus keluar dari balik jubah kelabunya, mencengkeram tubuh Akira hingga tak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya yang menyerupai tengkerok membuat mata Akira terbelalak lebar lalu pingsan. Sang Dementor jadi lebih leluasa untuk menyerap energi kehidupan dan kebahagiaan remaja malang itu.

Harry yang berada di samping Akira segera bertindak. Ia menciptakan sulur-sulur tanaman yang mengikat tubuh para Dementor dan menariknya menjauhi Akira dan dirinya. Kesempatan emas itu tidak Harry sia-siakan. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi Seraphim lengkap dengan sayapnya.

Ia membawa tubuh Akira yang pingsan terbang tinggi, menjauhi para Dementor yang berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan sulur buatan Harry. Mereka berkejaran di atas udara. Harry membuat beberapa rintangan lagi untuk menjauhkan Dementor itu darinya berupa sulur-sulur setan, pohon menyerupai Dedalu raksasa yang akan menangkap Dementor yang melewatinya, dan bebatuan karang.

Harry tahu itu tak berpengaruh banyak, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan mantra _Expecto Patronum_ tanpa tongkat sihirnya_._ Mantra itu tergolong sihir tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan konsentrasi sihir paling kuat dan harus benar-benar terpusat pada satu titik, karena itulah tongkat sihir dibutuhkan.

Harry hanya berharap portkey, salah satu senjata cadangan Harry saat-saat genting pemberian Sirius, segera berfungsi sehingga ia bisa lepas dari para Dementor. Ia menyerahkan para Dementor yang berkeliaran di dunia dengan bebas itu sepenuhnya pada para auror dari Kementrian sihir.

"Tsk, menyebalkan." Gumamnya menggerutu. Mengingat kementerian membuat Harry jengkel sendiri. Apa sih kerja mereka? Masak sih, mereka tak tahu kalau ada piaraan mereka yang lepas dan membahayakan keselamatan banyak orang. Kan tak semua orang bisa mantra penolak Dementor dan tak semua penyihir bisa menggunakan tongkatnya secara bebas.

Harry membuat gerakan berhenti mendadak karena tiba-tiba ada bus tingkat melintas di depannya. Ia segera naik ke atas langit begitu bus itu lewat. Harry tak tahu kalau kegiatan terbangnya, meski sangat cepat, sempat dilihat oleh 1-3 orang. "Angel. Itu angel." Kata mereka melihat makhluk luar biasa indah, cantik menawan dengan sayapnya yang putih besar terbang ke angkasa.

Kelebatan gerombolan kelabu terbang beriringan, mengejar Harry yang sedang menggendong tubuh Akira. "Sial. Mereka masih saja mengejarku." Dumelnya. Ia menyerap angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya dan lalu membuat topan badai untuk menghalangi para Dementor mendekatinya.

Rencananya berhasil. Sebagian dari Dementor-Dementor itu termakan topan badai buatan Harry. Sebagiannya lagi tertahan oleh deru angin topan yang berderu-deru kencang, seakan berniat mengibaskan apapun yang melintasinya. Mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang.

Keberuntungan rupanya masih berpihak pada Harry. Bersamaan dengan tertahannya gerakan para Dementor, portkey berbentuk amulet miliknya bercahaya terang, tandanya benda itu sudah siap. Harry memegang portkeynya dan wusshh... ia dan Akira pun hilang dalam sekejab mata.

Para Dementor menggeram marah karena kehilangan mangsa. Mereka lalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada penduduk kota. Mereka mengacau seisi kota London dan menimbulkan keributan dimana-mana. Untunglah, para auror dari pihak Kementerian segera datang. Mereka pun menggiring para Dementor kembali ke Azkaban dan memulihkan segala kekacauan itu.

...*****...

Apa yang dilakukan Sirius di hari Minggu yang menyenangkan? Bermalas-malasan? Bisa jadi. Membuat berbagai macam tipuan untuk geng Marauder selanjutnya? Ide yang menarik. Bersenang-senang di atas ranjang bersama Moonny? Itu ide yang sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak daftar yang bisa Sirius lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari Minggunya. Tapi ini, jelas tak masuk dalam daftarnya.

Sirius menatap sinis benda yang tergeletak dengan cantiknya di atas mejanya, seolah itu musuh besarnya. Well, dulu saat ia masih berseragam Gryffindor, benda itu memang musuh besarnya. Makanya itu, ia senang sekali begitu dinyatakan lulus. Ia pikir setelah lulus, ia bisa mengucapkan, 'Good bye' padanya. Siapa sangka sampai detik ini, ia masih saja diganggu oleh benda sialan itu.

"Padfoot! Jangan hanya dipelototin, tapi dibaca!" gerutu Remus jengkel. Ia sendiri juga sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku di depannya.

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini? Di hari Minggu ini?" tanya Sirius masih menatap Remus tak percaya.

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Jadi sekarang baca, baca, dan baca. Siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu yang penting untuk melawan Vol-Vol..Kau Tahu Siapa." Kata Remus menghindari menyebut namanya.

"Voldemort. Apa sih susahnya menyebut nama itu?" kata Sirius jengah. "Tapi ini Minggu, Moonny. Tak bisakah kita libur sejenak?" protes Sirius masih mencoba mengubah pendirian Remus. Yah, berharap kan boleh.

"Memangnya mereka perduli dengan hari Minggu? Mereka masih dan akan masih membuat teror, merencanakan hal-hal keji pada Harry dan dunia sihir saat kita sibuk berleha-leha, menikmati indahnya hari libur. Kau tak mau kan menyesali diri, memaki kelemahanmu untuk ke sekian kalinya, karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi Harry?"

Sirius terdiam. Ia tak bisa membantah argumen Remus. Pertanyaan Remus menohok hatinya yang paling dalam. Ya, Remus benar. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermalas-malasan seperti saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat karena kejahatan tak pernah menunggu. Ini saatnya bekerja keras. Sirius kali ini membaca bukunya. Memang masih dengan gerakan lamban, tapi minimal ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Srakkk.. Byurrr... kepakk.. kepakk...

"Kau dengar itu, Moonny?"

"Ya. Itu seperti suara burung yang berterbangan panik. Jangan-jangan.."

"Pelahap Maut.." Teriak Sirius menebak. Ia segera menggapai tongkat sihirnya. Begitu pula dengan Remus. Memang kediaman mereka sudah dilindungi oleh berbagai mantra Fidelius, tetapi tetap saja merepotkan kalau ada Pelahap Maut yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah mereka. Mereka mungkin bakal menjaga tempat ini dan membuat gerakan Sirius dan Remus tidak sebebas seperti biasanya.

...****...

Harry tiba di depan kediaman Black. Ia turun dengan hati-hati di atas rerimbunan pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat di halaman keluarga Black, agar tidak kelihatan oleh para Muggle. Gara-gara itulah, burung-burung yang biasanya asyik beristirahat pada dahan-dahan pohon beterbangan panik. Mereka merasa kedatangan Harry sebagai agresor yang berniat menduduki wilayah mereka.

Harry susah payah menurunkan tubuh Akira dengan hati-hati pada rerumputan. Langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat, membuat tubuh Harry waspada. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Sayap nan cantiknya sudah menghilang dan rambutnya kembali pendek, menjadi Harry Potter yang biasanya, tepat ketika langkah itu berhenti lima langkah darinya.

"Harry..!" panggil Remus tak yakin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Bisakah kalian menolong temanku."

"Teman?" Mata Sirius melirik sesosok tubuh remaja dengan wajah oriental, berkulit putih pucat, agak pendek, berrambut coklat gelap hingga menyerupai hitam. "Dia orang Tionghoa?"

"Bukan. Dia Japanese. Oh bisakah kita lanjutkan tanya jawabnya nanti? Tolong bantu aku memindahkan Akira ke dalam?" tanya Harry tak sabaran. Ia ingin memastikan sahabatnya mendapat pertolongan yang layak.

"Tentu." Kata Remus berniat mengucapkan mantra _Wingardium Laviosa_, tapi ditahan Harry.

"Angkat manual saja. Bagaimana kalau ada Muggle yang lewat?"

"Oh, ya. _I'am forget it_."

Remus dan Sirius menggendong tubuh Akira ke dalam rumah diikuti Harry di belakangnya. Mereka merebahkan Akira di atas sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Sirius menyuruh Kreacher membuat minuman untuk Harry dan temannya nanti kalau sudah sadar. "Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau ke sini bersama temanmu yang sedang pingsan?" tanya Sirius begitu Harry sudah menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Dementor. Tadi kami diserang Dementor."

"Dementor? Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Remus.

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, ia datang dan menyerang kami."

"Tapi, kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Remus dengan panik memeriksa tubuh Harry secara manual. Lagi-lagi melupakan keterampilan sihirnya.

"Yah, hanya luka memar sedikit. Tidak parah. Kami berhasil lari menghindari kejaran para Dementor berkat portkey ini."

"Kemana tongkatmu, Prongs? Kau bisa mantra _Expecto Patronum_ untuk mengusir Dementor, kan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan?" Sirius dengan tanpa basa-basi menginterograsi Harry.

"Err, di rumah..." jawab Harry sedikit salah tingkah.

"_What_? _Are you crazy_? Di saat genting seperti itu, kenapa kau justru tak membawa tongkatmu?" Sirius meneriaki Harry, mengumbar kejengkelannya. Sirius tidak bisa lebih jengkel lagi hari ini. Diantara kejengkelannya sejak tadi pagi, ini yang paling menyebalkan. Dua orang yang paling dikasihininya ini, memang ahli membuat emosinya naik turun.

"Apa boleh buat? Tongkatku disita _Uncle_ Vernon." Bela Harry.

Hah... Sirius menarik nafas panjang, berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia tak menyalahkan Harry, tapi dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisa melupakan babi gendut yang kebetulan masih kerabat Harry itu. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih tegas, agar si babi gendut itu tak berani menyita apapun perlengkapan sihir Harry khususnya tongkat sihirnya. Ya, ia berjanji setelah ini akan mengunjungi rumah orang itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Siri. Jangan kau marahi Harry lagi! Ingat! Ia masih syok." Cela Remus. "Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar, Harry. Kami yang akan mengurus temanmu." Kata Remus lebih lembut pada Harry.

Dahi Harry berkerut. Matanya menyipit. "Kau tak berniat mengembalikannya ke sana lagi kan, Remus?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Harry. Akan sangat bahaya jika ia berada di sini. Ini bukan hanya soal pelanggaran undang-undang Kementerian Sihir soal kerahasiaan dunia sihir, tapi ini juga menyangkut keselamatan Sirius. Memangnya kau ingin para auror itu menyerbu ke sini, menangkap Sirius, dan menjebloskannya lagi ke Azkaban tanpa persidangan yang adil?"

"Ak-aku.. ti-ti..dak." Harry tergagap kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedih, dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. "Maaf Remus. Aku tak berfikir sampai ke sana. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Akira. Dia teman pertamaku dan juga satu-satunya teman Muggle yang ku punyai."

"Tenanglah, Harry. Kami tak akan menyakiti temanmu. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Percayalah."

"Aku ngerti, Remus. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Tak apa. Aku ngerti. Kau mungkin masih syok. Sirius, tolong jaga Harry di sini. Aku akan membawa Akira pulang ke rumahnya." Remus mengangkat tangannya sebelah, mencegah Sirius membuka mulut. "Aku bisa menjaga diri, Sirius. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut. Aku mau menyelidiki masalah ini."

"Hmm, baiklah." Kata Sirius terpaksa menyetujui. Dalam hati, ia berduka karena tak bisa membantu banyak. Dengan statusnya sebagai buronan, geraknya jadi terbatas. Ia tak lagi bisa sebebas dulu berkeliaran kemana pun yang ia suka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik Harry yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Sirius tersenyum tipis. 'Mungkin ia kelelahan.' Pikirnya. Bibir Sirius terbuka, mengucapkan mantra _Wingardium Laviosa_ dengan suara lirih, untuk mengangkat Harry ke kamarnya. Usai memindahkan Harry, Sirius kembali larut dalam bacaannya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan yang sangat kuno dan juga aura mencurigakan. Itu adalah salah satu buku paling hitam dan termasuk koleksi paling langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga penyihir murni berdarah bangsawan, atau lebih tepatnya para keturunan Lady Le Faye Morgana.

Sirius berjengit, merasakan aura tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari buku yang selama ini disimpan di tempat yang sangat rahasia oleh mendiang ayahnya. Ia mungkin tak akan sudi membukanya, kalau saja ia tak sedang membutuhkan informasi penting mengenai benda-benda sihir paling hitam. Mungkin buku itu bisa menjawab teka-teki soal benda hitam yang sedang mereka cari.

Tapi baru halaman pertama saja, Sirius sudah malas membacanya. Kenapa? Soalnya halaman pertama hanya membahas sejarah, cikal bakal lahirnya penyihir dan makhluk-makhluk mistis. Ia sudah hafal kisah itu, di luar kepala. Menurutnya, mempelajari sejarah terlebih sejarah ras yang sudah punah itu membosankan. Meski, yeah tidak semuanya punah.

Konon, dari selentingan kabar yang kurang bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, ada beberapa makhluk-makhluk legenda yang masih bertahan hidup hingga saat ini seperti bangsa Dracula. Masih menurut rumor, keluarga penyihir yang diduga masih memiliki darah Dracula ini yakni keluarga Lady Le Faye Morgana, nenek moyang keluarga Black.

Huh. Sirius ingin mendengus keras-keras. Itu benar-benar gosip murahan. Mana ada hal itu. Buktinya, tak ada satu pun diantara anggota keluarga Black yang jadi Dracula, walaupun mereka pendukung sihir hitam yang setia. Hmm, tapi keluarga Malfoy juga masih satu garis keturunan dengan Lady Le Faye Morgana, ya? Kalau keluarga itu sih mungkin.

Kulit putih pucat seperti orang kekurangan darah? Cheklist. Pendukung sihir hitam? Cheklist. Memiliki paras luar biasa tampan? Dengan malas, Sirius terpaksa mengakui, ya mereka memang tampan. Keluarga Malfoy memang saingan ketat keluarga Black dalam hal siapa yang paling rupawan. Terpaksa Sirius menchecklistnya.

Digilai kaum hawa? Oh itu sudah pasti. Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya Malfoy junior yang masih satu angkatan dengan Harry tidak begitu digilai perempuan. Kepopulerannya masih dibawah Harry dan Cedric. Habis, kelakuannya nggak banget, sih. Tapi, ia kan udah nolong Harry, ya? Ah, sudahlah nggak penting. Intinya sebagian besar Malfoyis brengsek itu digilai kaum perempuan. Jadi mau tak mau checklist juga.

"Hmmm.." Sirius bergumam, membaca daftar checklist-nya. Ciri-ciri ras Dracula nampak jelas pada keluarga Malfoy. Hanya satu yang kurang. Sampai sekarang, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memergoki Para Malfoyis sedang menghisap darah manusia. Hanya itu yang membuat keluarga ini lepas dari dugaan.

"Membosankan." teriak Sirius. Ia sudah mau menutup buku itu dan melemparnya sembarangan ke kolong rak lemari paling bawah, kalau saja matanya tak menangkap sebaris kalimat asing itu. "Cara hidup abadi?" ejanya. Sirius memperbaiki duduknya. Ia dengan anteng membaca. Firasatnya mengatakan, "Ini dia yang kami cari-cari dari kemarin-kemarin." Khusus baris kalimat ini ditulis tangan oleh sang Lady sendiri. Jadi ini pastilah penting.

_**Merlin, sainganku telah berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan kematian. Ia membuat tiga benda yang kemudian dia beri nama Relikui Kematian. **_

_**Aku tak mau kalah. Aku pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Aku menciptakan ilmu untuk hidup abadiku sendiri, yakni dengan membuat Horcrux. Horcrux adalah pecahan jiwa kita yang kita simpan di benda lainnya yang kita pilih. Selama Horcrux itu aman, maka kita tidak akan pernah mati. Aku puas akhirnya bisa mengimbangi sainganku itu.**_

"Horcrux? Jadi, artefak peninggalan Voldemort yang sedang kami buru ini namanya Horcrux? Pantas, ia tidak mati di hari ia mencoba membunuh Harry 12 tahun silam. Pasti karena ia sudah membuat Horcrux sebelumnya. Ia akan terus tetap hidup selama Horcrux-nya masih ada." gumam Sirius mengambil kesimpulan. Ia melanjutkan kembali acara bacanya.

_**Aku berharap tak pernah menciptakan sihir ini. Ternyata hidup abadi itu tak enak. Aku dipaksa harus melihat satu per satu orang yang ku cintai mati dalam perang dunia sihir yang pertama. Aku tak sanggup menanggungnya. Jiwaku terguncang, membuatku jadi orang kurang waras.**_

_**Ku pikir ketidak stabilan jiwaku karena kepergian orang-orang terkasihku. Tapi, aku salah. Semua ini karena Horcrux itu. Jiwaku yang sengaja ku pecah jadi dua membuatku kehilangan kendali sihirku.**_

_**Kini aku sadar. Horcrux adalah sihir hitam yang sangat hitam dan melebihi dari kata keji. Horcrux jauh lebih terlarang dari sihir darah, sihir andalanku. Horcrux membuat jiwa pembuatnya tidak stabil dan akhirnya akan berakhir jadi orang kurang waras, dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh sihirnya. Karena itulah, aku meminta pada Merlin untuk memusnahkan benda itu. Dan aku berharap ilmu ini akan punah bersama kematianku.**_

"Jika Horcrux ini sihir ciptaan Lady Morgana, kenapa sihir ini bisa sampai pada Voldemort? Dan juga berapa jumlah maksimal Horcrux ini bisa dibuat?" tanya Sirius pada diri sendiri. Otaknya berfikir keras, tapi tak juga menemukan jawabannya. Ia lalu menutup buku itu, menyimpannya di tempat buku itu ia temukan dan memantrainya lagi agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambilnya selain dia sendiri dan keturunannya.

Sirius keluar dari ruang perpustakaan ke ruang tamu. Ia menemui lukisan ibunya, sosok yang mungkin tahu jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaannya. Ibunya dari balik lukisan mendelik padanya. Sirius memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya. Sejak dulu, Sirius memang tak dianggap anak oleh ibunya, karena jiwanya yang anti-penyihir-hitam. Sirius kecil sudah menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada keluarga besarnya yang terlalu memuja Penyihir Berdarah Murni dan menganggap rendah penyihir Muggleborn. Sirius lalu dianggap aib dalam keluarga Black yang terhormat, setelah ia menolak menjadi pengikut Voldemort.

"Mau apa kau? Mau melakukan penebusan dosa?" tanya atau ejek Mrs. Black ketus dan dingin.

Sirius mengertakkan rahangnya, menahan semburan kemarahan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada sang ibunda tersayang. Ibunya memang ahli dalam membuat tensi darah Sirius naik. "Apa ibu tahu tentang Horcrux?" tanyanya setelah ia lebih tenang. Ia tidak berani berharap banyak, tapi ia luar biasa gembira ketika ibunya mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Horcrux?" Ibu Sirius ini terlihat berfikir. "Apa kau sekarang tertarik pada sihir hitam, Son?" tanyanya.

Sirius tersenyum penuh arti, satu jarinya ia kaitkan ke belakang. "Ya, aku tertarik pada sihir hitam ciptaan leluhur kita, Lady Morgana."

"Oh, rupanya kau menemukan buku warisan leluhur kita itu?" Senyum di bibir ibu Sirius semakin lebar. Ada rasa bangga meluap dalam hatinya.

Tak apalah putra sulungnya ini pernah jadi pemberontak. Dan tak masalah, ia menjalin asmara dengan seorang Worewolf. Selama ia masih meneruskan tekad keluarga Black untuk memelihara sihir hitam tetap eksis di dunia sihir, itu sudah cukup. Ia bersedia menghapus rekam jejak hitam yang Sirius muda dulu pernah lakukan. "Buku itu ada dua bagian. Jilid pertama hanya memuat sekilas tentang horcrux, tapi cara membuatnya ada pada buku jilid kedua."

"Buku Jilid kedua? Ada dimana buku itu?" tanya Sirius antusias.

"Sayangnya keluarga kita hanya memiliki jilid yang pertama, sedang yang kedua disimpan oleh keluarga Malfoy."

"Malfoy. Maksud ibu, keluarga suaminya Narcissa, sepupuku?"

"Ya, Malfoy yang itu." kata ibunya jengkel dengan ketololan putra sulungnya. Memang ada Malfoy yang lain selain Lucius, suami Narcissa? Bergaul dengan Potter dan para Gryffindor telah memberi dampak buruk pada putranya. Mereka membuat kecerdasan anaknya tiarap sampai pada tingkat jongkok.

"Kenapa keluarga kita tidak memiliki keduanya?" protes Sirius. Ia tidak sudi dan juga jijik setengah mati jika harus menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah orang super menyebalkan dan sombong itu.

"Dasar idiot! Apa kau tak pernah membaca silsilah keluarga kita, leluhur kita? Darah Lady Morgana, leluhur kita terbagi dalam dua keluarga yaitu Black dan Malfoy. Sudah sewajarnya jika buku itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian."

"Tapi kenapa jilid kedua yang sepertinya lebih penting justru jatuh pada Malfoy? Dan bukannya kita, para Black?"

Ekspresi ibunya lebih lembut sekarang. "Karena Malfoy mewarisi darah pendahulu Lady Morgana, yaitu darah Makhluk Kegelapan, Sang Lord Dracula."

Deg, Jantung Sirius seperti berhenti berdetak, begitu mendengar kata Dracula itu disebut. 'Jadi, rumor yang ia dengar itu benar, kalau ras Dracula masih ada?' batinnya. "Ibu, bolehkah aku tanya lagi?" tanya Sirius agak takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, Son. Kau boleh bertanya apapun tentang sejarah keluarga kita."

"Apa Dracula juga memerlukan mate seperti pada ras Worewolf?" tanya Sirius dengan suara seperti orang tercekik. Hatinya berdag dig dug ria, menyiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Tentu saja. Secara alami, mereka bisa mencari mate-nya sendiri. Sihirnya akan memanggil mate-nya. Tapi, tugas mereka akan jauh lebih mudah jika ada gelang takdir legendaris itu."

Deg. Mata Sirius melotot. Dunianya seperti baru runtuh. Penuturan terakhir ibunya, membuat dunia impian Sirius hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak rela. Sumpah, ia sangat keberatan, jika Harry-nya berpasangan dengan anak si Lucius kampret itu.

Tidak! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus menemukan cara agar hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. "Apa orang yang terikat gelang takdir sudah pasti akan jadi pasangan?" tanya Sirius lagi penuh harap semoga ibunya menjawab tidak.

"Biasanya, ya. Selama tidak ada ras Seraphim dan penjaganya yang ikut campur, maka mereka terikat satu sama lain hingga mereka menikah."

Hah... Sirius mendesah lega. Belum pernah ia selega ini. Bebannya seperti terlepas begitu saja. Bukankah Harry sudah terbebas dari benda sialan itu tanpa harus melewati fase pernikahan? Itu berarti, masih ada kemungkinan Harry bukanlah mate si junior Malfoy itu. 'Ah, senangnya.' Batin Sirius sambil menari hula-hula dalam dunia autisnya.

"Ehem.." Ia lalu berdehem setelah merasakan tatapan tajam dari ibunya. "Kembali lagi pada Horcrux. Apakah, ibu tahu cara membuatnya?"

Ibunya tersenyum penuh arti. Ada kilat licik di matanya. "Seharusnya ibu tak mengatakan ini, tapi well kalau kau memang benar-benar tertarik dengan sihir hitam yang satu itu, ibu tak keberatan memberitahukannya."

"Darimana ibu tahu? Ibu tak mencuri buku jilid kedua, kan?"

"Tidak, dasar anak bodoh. Ibu mendapatkan informasi penting ini dari hasil mencuri dengar percakapan rahasia antara Tom Riddle dengan Profesor Slughorn usai acara klub Slughorn."

Sirius nyengir kuda. Ia membayangkan sang ibunda yang bergaya sok anggun ala putri bangsawan mengendap-endap seperti seperti maling demi mendapatkan informasi penting itu. Ternyata ibunya asyik juga. Ia tidak sekaku bayangannya. Ah, mungkin gen suka keonaran Sirius ini berasal dari ibunya yang tak sengaja diwariskan seluruhnya padanya.

"Ibu dengar, ia bertanya pada profesor, 'Apakah mungkin, kita bisa membuat 7 Horcrux? Dan dijawab profesor, 'Kau gila. Satu horcrux saja sudah sangat sulit apalagi 7. Untuk membuat horcrux, kau harus memenuhi empat syarat yaitu : kau harus melakukan pembunuhan yang sangat amat kejam dulu, menyediakan suatu benda yang berarti untuk dipilih menjadi tempat penyimpan serpihan jiwa, punya energi kemarahan dan kebencian yang sangat besar dan terakhir harus bisa menahan sakit sekuat-kuatnya karena proses pemecahan jiwa yang amat sangat sakit tak tertahankan." Lanjutnya ibunya tak mengetahui pikiran putra sulungnya yang sudah melantur kemana-mana.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." gumam Sirius. Ia sekarang mengerti darimana informasi itu berasal. "Tapi kenapa Profesor Slughorn mengetahui informasi ini?"

"Mungkin ia sempat membaca buku jilid kedua milik leluhur kita. Kalau tak salah ingat, pada perang dunia pertama buku itu sempat hilang dari tangan keluarga Malfoy. Pasti ada yang sempat menyalinnya dan menuliskannya di buku lain. Karena itulah, informasi penting ini bisa sampai bocor."

Sirius tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih ibu untuk petunjuknya. Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat."

"Selamat malam, Son." Balas ibunya lebih ramah sekarang.

Sirius mengusap dagunya sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Benda yang diburunya bersama Harry dan Remus adalah Horcrux. Jumlahnya kemungkinan ada 7. Mereka sudah memusnahkan 3 diantaranya. Tinggal 4 yang tersisa. Satu diantaranya sudah bisa Sirius tebak, hanya tempat penyimpanannya yang ia tak tahu. Ia akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Harry dan Remus nanti.

"Hahh... sekarang saatnya istirahat. Aku lelah sekali. Seharian ini, kerjaku hanya duduk manis depan meja, membaca tumpukan buku-buku yang membosankan." katanya menguap lebar.

Ia menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piama dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tak menunggu kedatangan Remus terlebih dahulu karena menurutnya Remus sudah cukup hebat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia kan Worewolf dan biasa menjelajah seisi dunia. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Ia baru khawatir kalau Remus mencoba menyusup ke tempat persembunyian Voldemort.

...*****...

Pagi ini, ruang makan keluarga Black diramaikan oleh tiga orang penghuninya. Dua diantara mereka makan dengan suara berisik dan saling bercanda ria yang sukses menimbulkan kedutan di pelilipis pada satu orang yang sejak tadi memilih diam, menikmati sarapannya.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti dari part timemu dan tinggal di sini sampai akhir liburan tiba. Aku tak tenang membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar rumah, Harry. Bisa saja kan kejadian buruk kemarin, terulang lagi?" Kata Remus mengintrupsi.

Harry menghentikan suapannya. "Aku tak bisa, Remus. Aku masih terikat kontrak kerja dengan ayahnya Akira." Tolak Harry secara halus.

Sirius menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap interaksi Harry dan Remus yang sudah seperti ibu dan anak. Ia mengabaikan Kreacher yang datang mengambil piringnya yang sudah licin sejak tadi. "Kenapa sih kau mesti repot-repot part time segala? Kau kan punya lebih dari cukup uang di brankasmu."

"Itu kan uang sihir, sedang uang Muggle aku tak punya sepeser pun. Uncle Vernon tak pernah lagi memberiku uang saku semenjak aku sekolah di Hogwarts."

"Kau kan bisa menukar uang sihirmu di Bank Gringot dengan uang Muggle."

"Memang bisa?"

"Memang kau tak tahu?" tanya Sirius balik yang dijawab Harry dengan gelengan kepala dan cengiran malu-malu. "Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin itu bagus juga. Setidaknya, kau punya teman Muggle yang bisa kau percaya."

"Trims, Sirius. BTW, semalam aku seperti mendengar kau bercakap-cakap dengan lukisan ibumu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Oh, itu kami membicarakan masalah Horcrux."

"Apa itu Horcrux? Aku belum pernah dengar?" tanya Remus usai mengulurkan piringnya pada Kreacher.

"Itu memang rahasia tingkat atas keluargaku, jadi wajar tak banyak penyihir yang tahu." Jelas Sirius. "Horcrux itu nama benda yang sedang kita buru. Kemungkinan jumlah Horcrux yang dibuat Voldemort ada 7. Aku mendapatkan informasi penting ini dari ibuku. Ku rasa benda keempat yang harus kita cari selanjutnya adalah piala Hufflepuff."

"Kelima, Padfoot. Benda keempat adalah Nagini-ular-peliharaan-Voldemort. Nagini sudah dimusnahkan oleh Dracula yang menolongku dari areal pemakaman tua itu."

Burrr... Sirius menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Kini ia terbatuk-batuk. Sirius panas dingin mendengar dracula keluar dari bibir anak walinya. "Dracula itu muncul menolongmu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya. Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." jawab Sirius cepat. "Sama sekali tidak." lanjutnya menegaskan.

Ia menahan informasi penting lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan. Si Junior Malfoy itu sudah pasti mengincar Harry, orang yang ia anggap matenya. Ia bahkan sampai rela menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan rela berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tidak akan ia biarkan Harry berpasangan dengan anak dari keluarga sialan itu. Si Prongs senior pasti sedang nangis darah di alam kubur sana, kalau sampai Sirius berdiam diri dan membiarkan dua orang itu menikah. Tidak ada ceritanya, keluarga Potter menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy.

"Ehem," Sirius kembali berdehem dengan wajah dilempeng-lempengkan dan aura dimanis-maniskan. "Apa ia tak melakukan sesuatu padamu? Si Dracula itu?"

Mulut Harry terbuka, berniat menjawab 'ya' sebelum menelannya kembali. Ia tak mungkin cerita pada walinya, kalau si Dracula itu sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Itu memalukan. Ia akan menyimpan rahasia ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Harry lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak. Ia hanya menolongku yang terluka parah dan membawaku pergi ke Maze."

"Kau yakin ia hanya melakukan itu saja?" tanya Sirius menyelidik. Matanya menatap tajam Harry seperti sebuah laser yang menembus hingga ke otak Harry.

Deg deg deg... Jantung Harry berpacu dengan cepat. Pikirannya macet mendadak. 'Jangan-jangan dia tahu?' pikirnya ketakutan. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Harry mengigit bibirnya, cemas. Tubuhnya gemetaran dibawah tatapan mengintimidasi walinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menyerah dan menceritakan segalanya, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat malu mengatakan hal memalukan itu.

"Ya, aku yakin. Ia tak melakukan apapun padaku." ujarnya dengan mata menunduk agar Sirius tak bisa membaca kebohongannya lewat mata. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Harry balik mengalihkan perhatian.

Sekarang gantian Sirius yang salah tingkah. Skak mat. Ia mati kutu sekarang. Akhirnya, ia memilih nyengir untuk menutupinya. Ia tak mungkin berterus terang pada Harry. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk membicarakan masalah asmara. Mungkin nanti kalau ia sudah berumur 20 tahun, ah bukan 30 tahun, baru Sirius bersedia membicarakan masalah ini.

"Eh, well..." Gumam Sirius membuka mulut. "Aku hanya cemas, siapa tahu kau digigit olehnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dracula itu makhluk buas penggila darah." ujarnya memberi alasan yang menuai tatapan skeptis dari Harry. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ha ha ha.., Sirius tertawa canggung. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin sebesar jagung membasahi tengkuknya. 'Bagaimana ini? Dia tak percaya. Aku harus bilang apa sekarang?' pikirnya resah. "Sungguh aku hanya mencemaskan hal itu karena setahu ku, Dracula itu makhluk penghisap darah." bela Sirius yang meski keadaannya sudah terdesak, tetap menolak berterus terang.

Remus memandang silih berganti antara Harry dan Sirius. Ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang benar kedua orang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah mengapa ia jadi tak suka. Ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang ketinggalan kereta. Padahal kan mereka ini satu tim, satu perahu, dan satu gerbong kereta. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." kata Harry dengan gugup. Ia menyesap tehnya yang tersisa untuk menutupinya.

"Yah ya begitulah." Ujar Sirius yang bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa.

Remus memutar bola matanya jengah. Jelas-jelas keduanya bohong. Mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya. "Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Dracula itu bisa datang ke tempat itu?" tanyanya mengubah taktik.

"Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan manusia serigala yang bergabung dengan Voldemort. Bukankah dua ras itu musuh bebuyutan?"

"Cukup masuk akal. Tapi..."

"Aku tidak tahu selain itu, Remus. Maaf, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus segera berangkat. Aku tak ingin terlambat kerja." Potong Harry menghindari pertanyaan menyelidik Remus. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi.

Cepat atau lambat, Remus pasti berhasil membuat Harry jujur. Ia tak mau itu. Ia takut dua orang itu akan, minimal meledeknya karena tak bisa membela diri, dan maksimal tak mau lagi menjadi walinya karena menganggap Harry memiliki disorientasi seksual. Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa sih yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Sepertinya hanya aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa di sini." keluh Remus begitu Harry sudah tak ada di rumah.

Ha ha ha.. Sirius tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu hanya perasaan..."

"Jangan bohong!" tukas Remus.

"Monny..?" Bujuk Sirius meminta pengertian kekasihnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku memang yang paling tak berguna di tim ini. Karena itulah, kalian tak mau terbuka padaku." rajuk Remus dengan pose mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang biasanya berhasil meluluhkan Sirius dan Harry sekaligus.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau salah paham. Kau itu yang terbaik. Kau ujung tombak tim ini." hibur Sirius menuai dengusan tak percaya Remus. "Sungguh, aku tak bohong." Sirius masih mencoba menghibur, tapi lagi-lagi hanya diberi tatapan skeptis dari matenya. "Baiklah-baiklah aku cerita." Sirius menyerah. Remus tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sirius mau tak mau tersenyum juga. "Kau masih ingat dengan Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya sebelum memulai cerita.

"Ya?"

"Ada kemungkinan dia mengejar Harry kita."

"Dapat darimana pemikiran itu? Itu gila. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dua orang itu musuhan. Draco selalu melihat Harry dengan pandangan sinis, jijik, atau benci. Tak mungkin ia tergila-gila pada Harry?"

"Harry kita, mate-nya si Malfoy brengsek itu."

"Apa? Kau bohong, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Tidak ada untungnya."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Malfoy pewaris darah Dracula. Itu artinya Draconis Malfoy adalah seorang Dracula." Sirius membuang pandangannya, menatap langit-langit. "Semua jadi terlihat masuk akal sekarang. Alasan kenapa ia datang ke makam itu menolong Harry dari Voldemort, dan alasan kenapa pula ia mau menolong Harry agar segera sadar dari komanya. Semua itu ia lakukan demi melindungi mate-nya."

"Apa kau yakin, Siri?" tanya Remus masih tak percaya.

"Yakin 100%. Apa kau tak lihat sorot matanya saat melihat Harry kita di Danau Hitam itu? Itu bukan tatapan kebencian, melainkan tatapan kepemilikan, Moonny. Draco sudah mengklaim Harry sebagai mate-nya."

"Sulit dipercaya." Remus terperangah. Tangannya gemetaran memegang cangkir teh di tangannya. Ia menyesap tehnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Harry pasti terguncang mendengarnya. Demi Merlin, anak itu sangatlah polos. Dalam pemahamannya, menikah itu hanya antara wanita dan pria. Di luar itu, adalah kesalahan. Karena itulah, kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari Harry. Dan sekarang ia harus mengalaminya sendiri? Lebih-lebih pasangannya dari keluarga yang satu itu? Harry bisa hancur, Siri. Hancur."

"Aku juga tak tahu, Remus. Aku sama syoknya denganmu."

Keduanya sama-sama diam, menghabiskan paginya dengan kegelisahan. "Kita pikirkan hal ini nanti. Sekarang, lebih baik kita mengurus masalah horcrux ini terlebih dahulu."

"Yeah, ku rasa kau benar." Jawab Remus pasrah. Memikirkan Harry dan Draco membuat kepalanya seperti dipukul gada berulang-ulang.

...*****...

Sampai akhir liburan, Sirius dan Remus tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu di depan Harry. Mereka lebih banyak menyibukkan diri dengan proyek mereka berburu horcrux dan juga usaha penerbitan majalah bersama mereka. Sirius dan Remus mengantar Harry ke stasiun.

Harry bersama dua sahabatnya lalu naik kereta api. Ia melambaikan tangannya, sebagai salam perpisahan untuk mereka berdua sebelum ikut bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya. Mereka bercakap-cakap sepanjang lorong.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati berdiri, gara-gara membaca berita 'Dementor mengamuk di London' dua minggu yang lalu. Aku cemas sekali waktu itu. Tempat itu kan dekat dengan tempatmu tinggal, Harry." Kata Hermione memulai percakapan.

"Bukan dekat lagi. Mereka memang mengejarku. Aku berubah jadi Seraphim dan terbang hingga ke London untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran para Dementor itu."

"Apa?" teriak Hermione dan Ron sama-sama kaget. "Itu tak ada di Daily Phrophet," ujar Hermione.

"Aku sudah kabur saat para auror itu tiba." Hermione manggut-manggut paham. Well, itu menjelaskan ungkapan salah satu saksi mata dari kalangan Muggle yang mengatakan melihat angel pada hari itu juga.

"Kenapa harus berubah wujud? Kau kan sudah bisa mantra _Expecto Patronum _?" tanya Ron penuh keheranan.

"Aku tak bawa tongkat sihir. Punyaku disita pamanku."

"Ooh, itu bahaya sekali." gumam Ron. Ia berniat menceritakan penyelidikannya dengan dua orang kakaknya mengenai gerakan Pelahap Maut, ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Draco bersama trio Slytherinnya ah bukan sekarang empat. Ada satu lagi seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dari keluarga Grengrass yang ikut bergabung dalam gerombolannya si Malfoy.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Harry menegur Ron. Ia mengikuti pandangan Ron. "Oh," gumamnya mengerti sekarang. Ia melirik wajah Ron yang kaku dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Matanya memicing tak suka. Harry menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum kecil dalam hati, maklum dengan reaksi sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Hallo, Weasell?" sapa Pansy dengan nada melecehkan. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Ron dkk. "Wah seragammu baru sekarang. Ayahmu baru dapat uang lembur, ya?" Empat orang sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakangnya saling bertukar tawa. Menurut mereka ucapan Pansy itu lucu.

"Oh, bilang saja kau iri pada Ron, karena ia punya seragam baru, sedang kau tidak." balas Hermione pedas.

"Oh, rupanya Nona-mantan-no-1 juga ada di sini. Ku pikir kau tak akan berani muncul karena tak punya muka lagi. Rupanya espektasiku terlalu tinggi, ya? Kau, ternyata tak punya urat malu."

"Kau..." geram Hermione berniat mengacungkan tongkat sihir sebelum dengan sigap diturunkan oleh Harry. "Lepaskan aku, Harry! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada Nona sombong ini."

"Itu tak perlu, Mione. Kita punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi anak-anak manja ini. Oke?"

"Tapi?"

"Please! Kau tak ingin terlibat masalah di awal masuk sekolah, kan?" katanya merujuk pada Ketua Murid dan Prefek yang ada di ujung koridor, mendelik, memberi peringatan pada Harry agar tak membuat kekacauan seperti tahun lalu.

"Ini demi kau, Harry." Kata Hermione dengan terpaksa menyimpan tongkatnya kembali. "Ayo, kita pergi!" Ajaknya pada dua orang sahabatnya untuk mengikutinya.

Ia mengibaskan gaunnya dan melenggang pergi dengan gaya angkuh bak seorang putri bangsawan yang sedang dikawal oleh dua orang pengawalnya. Ron angkat bahu pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu, sedangkan Harry nyengir kuda. Ia merasa geli dengan tingkah Hermione yang dibuat-buat.

"Is, si Granger itu. Sok banget, sih. Apa sih yang bisa ia banggakan, selain otaknya itu?" gerutu Pansy. "Dan aku juga heran kenapa dua orang itu masih saja setia terus bersamanya. Telinga mereka sudah kebal atau tuli, hingga cuek saja diceramahi dan diperintah semena-mena seperti itu?

"Namanya juga Granger. Dia kan memang seperti itu dari dulu." dengus Daphne geli. "Lupakan saja mereka. Lebih baik kita ke kompartemen kita sekarang. Sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat."

"Hn." Gumam Pansy malas-malasan mengikuti langkah Daphne dan tiga orang temannya di Slytherin.

...*****...

Harry memisahkan diri dari dua orang sahabatnya yang memilih tidur di kompartemen. Ia menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut hitamnya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya tanpa harus direcoki oleh Hermione yang kelewat menggebu-gebu dan Ron yang dipenuhi kecemasan ini itu yang tak penting.

Dahi Harry nampak berkerut, pertanda si empunya sedang berfikir keras. Ia memikirkan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sirius tentang Dracula itu. Harus ia akui, isi percakapan itu mengganggu hidupnya. Sejak itu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan tentang Dracula yang sudah menolongnya di hari itu.

Siapa sebenarnya Dracula itu? Apa motifnya menolongnya? Ia tak percaya kalau dia memang sebaik itu, sudi menolongnya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Dia tidak sepolos itu sampai beranggapan semua orang tulus menolongnya. Pasti ada aja udang di balik batu.

Well, pengecualian untuk keluarga Weasley. Keluarga yang satu itu memang unik, salah satu dari keajaiban, dan tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Meski dari kalangan Poorblood, mereka tak membeda-bedakan teman dari status darahnya. Dan, meski terkategori keluarga miskin, mereka masih bersedia menolong orang lain tanpa pamrih. Hebat kan? Tapi, Harry yakin, si Dracula itu tidaklah semulia para Weasley.

Tapi apa? Ia tak mengatakan apapun pada hari itu, ataupun hari-hari lainnya sehingga Harry sukar menebak motif utamanya. Mungkinkah? Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal ini, tapi semua indikasinya mengarah ke sana. Si Dracula itu kan sudah dengan lancang menciumnya. Mungkinkah dracula itu mate-nya?

Harry menepuk kedua pipinya kasar. "Sadar Harry, sadar. Dia itu laki-laki. Kau juga laki-laki. Tak mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu dan lalu ingin menjadikanmu mate-nya. Itu mustahil." Gumamnya agak kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tsk, menyebalkan. Ini gara-gara Mione. Gara-gara pemikiran anehnya soal mate, aku jadi punya pikiran yang bukan-bukan." Keluhnya mengingat percakapannya dengan Mione tempo dulu. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Mione benar?" katanya lirih. Bahunya turun dipenuhi beban pikiran.

Pandangannya menerawang, menatap pemandangan yang jauh ke depan. Oh, Harry sebenarnya tak keberatan soal itu. Baginya mate kurang lebih hampir sama dengan kekasih. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa matenya harus laki-laki? Ia tak terima. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terluka.

"Hahhh..." Harry menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Seperti aku mau mencari mate saja. Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku tak perduli dengan segala omong kosong itu." katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Meski demikian ucapan Mione kembali terngiang di telinganya seperti sebuah alarm.

"_**Harry, aku mengerti ini berat untukmu. Tapi, suatu saat akan tiba masanya kau akan menginginkan kekuatan itu. Kau tak akan bisa menghindarinya selamanya." Nasehat Hermione bijak. "Karena itu, cobalah terima takdirmu, jati dirimu, dan terakhir carilah matemu." Hermione memberi isyarat agar Harry diam. "Jika kau tak bisa menemukan matemu, maka kau akan mati. Itu hukum mutlak semua makhluk mistis, bukan hanya Seraphim saja."**_

Harry merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dipermainkan angin yang berhembus melewati celah-celah sempit kaca jendela. 'Meski aku berniat mencari mate-ku, aku kan tak tahu caranya.' Pikirnya resah.

Di buku yang ia pinjam dari Sirius tak begitu jelas membahasnya. Di situ hanya tertulis, sihirnya akan memanggil sihir mate-nya. Ia akan mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya. Maksudnya apa coba? Pusing, kan? "Apa mungkin maksudnya itu sihirku akan selaras dengan sihirnya?" gumamnya lagi.

Ingatannya lalu melayang pada hari ia berciuman dengan Dracula itu. Harry merasakan adanya aliran sihir nan kuat, hangat, dan menenangkan yang mengalir dari ciuman mereka. Aliran sihir itu mengalir seperti air hujan yang tercurah ke bumi, merasuk ke seluruh pori-porinya. Itu menjadi zat addictif yang membuatnya kecanduan. "Mungkin itu yang dimaksud."

Harry memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan aliran sihir yang menguar dari para penyihir di kereta yang sama dengan yang ditumpanginya. Sihir-sihir itu menghasilkan energi yang berbeda-beda dan memberi pengaruh yang berbeda-beda. Tapi ada satu sihir yang mencuri perhatiannya. Sihir itu menenangkannya, seolah menyanyikan simfoni nan indah yang membuat pori-pori Harry seperti menari-nari, merayu Harry untuk larut dalam tarian, ritual penyatuan.

Aliran sihir ini mirip dengan sihir si Dracula itu. Harry membuka matanya dengan cepat. Matanya celingukan mencari sosok sang penolongnya yang mungkin datang menagih sesuatu padanya. Wajahnya berubah cemberut ketika yang didapatinya bukan si Drakula itu, tapi justru si Draco. Si ferret mesum yang sudah dengan lancang mencuri ciuman keduanya.

'Tsk, menyebalkan. Brengsek.' Ia mendecih dalam hati. "Mau apa kau kemari? Kalau kau berniat mencari masalah denganku, lebih baik jangan. Aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu." Ujarnya ketus.

Bibir Draco tertarik sedikit, menampilkan seringai menyebalkannya yang sudah sangat Harry hafal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Potty. Aku sedang menikmati angin di sini, sampai kau datang mengganggu." ujarnya tak kalah ketusnya.

Harry memutar matanya bosan. Si Ferret ini buta atau apa? Jelas-jelas ia yang lebih dahulu di sini, tapi kenapa justru ia yang disebut pengganggu? Apa tidak terbalik? Harry mengabaikan kehadiran Draco di depannya dan memilih kembali menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Ia cukup bersyukur, Draco tak memperpanjang masalah. Ia tak mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastiknya seperti biasa. Ia justru ikut larut dalam keheningan sama seperti Harry dan sama-sama sibuk mengagumi keindahan alam yang tersaji.

Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi Harry menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa harus bertukar ejekan, kata-kata sarkastik ataupun kutukan. Kehadiran Malfoy yang satu itu cukup membuat Harry damai. Harry jadi berfikir ulang. Seandainya dulu ia tak menolak uluran tangan darinya, mungkinkah mereka sudah jadi sahabat sekarang?

Mungkin ia berharap terlalu tinggi. Tak mungkin si Ferret ini mau berteman dengannya. Baginya, Harry tak lebih dari kecoa yang tak sederajat dengannya, mengingat statusnya yang hanya Halfblood, warga lapisan kedua dalam strata komunitas penyihir.

Kemungkinan itu semakin menjauh mengingat siapa ayah Draco. Lucius Malfoy, bangsawan berdarah Poorblood itu diduga kuat pendukung Voldemort yang setia. Mana mungkin, ayahnya Draco membiarkan anaknya berteman dengan Harry, kecuali yeah untuk dimanfaatkan, dibungkus dengan kado nan manis untuk dipersembahkan pada tuannya.

Hah... memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Harry pesimis. Tapi, boleh kan ia berharap suatu saat nanti, ia bisa berbicara satu meja dengan Draco tanpa selingan ayunan tongkat sihir, sikutan, injakan kaki, atau pun kutukan yang meluncur?

"Malfoy?" panggilnya agak ragu.

"Hm." Gumam Malfoy, entah artinya ya atau tidak, hanya dia yang tahu.

Harry membasahi bibirnya dan menggigitinya kecil-kecil. Ia merasa tak yakin Draco mau membantunya, tapi menurutnya ini patut dicoba. Akhir-akhir ini, hubungannya dengan Draco tidak seburuk tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jadi yah, masih ada kemungkinan baik itu, kan? "Err..itu..errr...apa menurutmu mate itu?" tanya Harry mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Belahan jiwa." Jawab Draco singkat tanpa harus mengalihkan pandangannya.

Harry agak terkejut. Ini melebihi espektasinya. Draco mau menjawabnya meski tak begitu jelas juga sih. Tapi, itu awal yang cukup bagus. Harry jadi lebih percaya diri. "Apa yang terjadi, jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan dan hidup bersama matenya?"

"Mati mengenaskan." Jawab Draco singkat. Ia lalu menoleh, menatap Harry. "Makhluk mistis yang kehilangan matenya akan hidup menderita hingga akhirnya memilih bunuh diri. Karena itulah, si dominan akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi submissifnya." Paparnya lebih jelas.

"Eh, "gumam Harry dengan pikiran kacau. Jantungnya berdesir, terdengar bertalu-talu di telinganya. "Ba-bagaimana jika submissifnya ju-juga laki-laki? Apa ia juga harus tetap bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Draco dengan tenang.

Tubuh Harry tersentak. Tanpa sadar, ia menghampiri Draco dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Tapi, itu kan salah. Tak seharusnya laki-laki bersama laki-laki. Itu dosa." Protesnya.

Hati Draco bergemuruh, terpancing emosi. 'Kenapa Harry tidak terima? Jika Harry menolak, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Harry nanti?' pikirnya kacau. Tapi untunglah, ia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik dibalik sikap coolnya.

"Itulah bedanya antara penyihir berdarah murni dengan penyihir Muggleborn. Kami penyihir berdarah murni masih memelihara tradisi kuno para penyihir. Tapi, gara-gara penyihir Muggleborn segala tradisi itu mulai pudar hingga mereka lupa." Kata Draco diplomatis.

"Maksudnya?"

Draco menangkup tangan Harry dan membelainya dengan gerakan melingkar-lingkar, menyalurkan perasaannya. "Penyihir memiliki tradisi sendiri yang sedikit berbeda dengan para Muggle. Karena ada diantara kami yang terlahir dari percampuran makhluk mistis. Tradisi itu salah satunya adalah ritual penyatuan mate."

Tangan Draco naik ke atas menyentuh bibir Harry dan mengusapnya perlahan, merasakan teksturnya yang lembut dan kenyal. "Sebenarnya keluargaku tidaklah membenci para penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Tapi, yang kami benci adalah mereka yang menyebarkan ideologi mereka, memaksakannya pada para penyihir hingga akhirnya banyak diantaranya yang tak lagi mengikuti tradisi mate ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya?"

"Kesalahannya sangat besar, Harry. Mate bukan hanya sekedar mencari pasangan hidup, menghasilkan keturunan, dan membina sebuah keluarga. Mate lebih dari itu. Pasangan mate adalah pasangan jiwa, satu sama lainnya tak bisa dipisahkan. Tanpa pasangan matenya, maka sihirnya akan tidak stabil dan kacau seperti yang kau alami dulu. Lama kelamaan, ia termakan oleh sihirnya sendiri, kehilangan kendali dirinya, dan akhirnya mati dengan pikiran yang sudah tidak waras."

Harry menjauhkan wajahnya dari Draco. "Semua itu omong kosong. Ritual mate itulah yang membuat makhluk mistis punah. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena laki-laki tak bisa bersama dengan laki-laki juga. Karena laki-laki tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan. Ideologimulah yang salah kaprah." Kata Harry.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Harry. Tak selamanya sejarah yang di buku sesuai dengan realita. Sebagian besar sudah dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa, mengikuti pihak pemenang yang berkuasa seperti Menteri Sihir kita yang jadi kacungnya Kepala Sekolah kita tercinta."

"Berhenti menghina Profesor Dumbledore!"

"Kata-kata yang sama ku kembalikan padamu. Berhentilah memujanya secara berlebihan! Ia tidak sesuci seperti yang kau sangka. Ups aku lupa." Katanya dengan nada berlebihan. Seringai mengejek bertengger di bibirnya. "Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau kan Gryffindor sejati, gerombolan idiot yang hanya mengandalkan otot. Mana mungkin kau bisa memahami hal sesederhana ini."

"Diam kau!" Amarah Harry meletup-letup. Ia menarik kerah jubah Draco kasar.

"Kenapa aku harus diam? Itu kenyataannya. _Wake up! Wake up_, Harry! Profesor Dumbledore yang kau puja itu adalah orang paling manipulatif, paling tidak jujur, dan paling senang memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri, yang pernah ku kenal selain yeah Kau Tahu Siapa. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau memberi tahukan masalah ini padamu."

"Kau memang brengsek. Semua yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah sampah. Termasuk soal Profesor Dumbledore dan juga MATE." Ujar Harry lebih menekankan pada kata terakhir. "Bodohnya aku mengajak bicara Slytherin licik sepertimu." Tukas Harry dengan gurat kemarahan di wajahnya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik pergi. Berada bersama Malfoy hanya akan membuat tensinya naik. Dia benar-benar berniat menguji kesabarannya.

"Mungkin mantan profesor Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita yang sangat kau sayangi bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik dariku." Ujar Draco dengan sukses menghentikan langkah Harry.

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia seorang Worewolf, kan? Mungkin kau tak tahu, akan tetapi Worewolf juga makhluk mistis. Kau bisa bertanya pada Mr. Lupin tentang mate. Ku rasa di usianya yang sekarang, ia sudah paham akan hal itu dan juga mungkin sudah menemukan matenya." Mata Draco berkilat jahil. "Kau bisa bertanya padanya siapa matenya. Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Harry maju beberapa langkah. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram jubah Draco, sedang tangan kanannya sudah siap melayangkan pukulan di pipinya kanan kiri kalau perlu. "Kau memang brengsek."

Tapi, refleks Draco lebih bagus. Ia menangkap tangan Harry dan memutarnya ke belakang. Genggamannya di jubah Draco terlepas. Niatnya melepaskan cengkraman Draco, tapi justru itu memudahkan Draco untuk merengkuh tubuh Harry dan memenjarakannya dalam dekapannya. Harry tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Punggung Harry menempel erat pada dada Draco. "Aww..." rintih Harry merasakan kerasnya otot dada Draco dibalik kelepak tumpukan jubah dan baju yang menutupinya, ketika punggungnya bertubrukan.

Draco tersenyum mencurigakan. Entah kenapa, senyuman orang yang satu ini bisa bermakna macam-macam. Dan khusus yang ini, Harry sangat tidak suka. Harry tertegun. Ia bersusah payah meneguk air liurnya kembali, memasuki tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. 'Apa yang mau dilakukan orang ini?' pikirnya ketakutan. Ia kalang kabut berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Draco yang kelihatannya longgar padahal kuat.

Draco menarik tubuh Harry hingga semakin rapat padanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Harry dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Harry. Helaian rambut pirangnya jatuh, menggelitik kulit leher Harry yang sensitif, membuat Harry gatal untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk, Harry." Katanya lembut sambil mengelus pipi dan bibir Harry dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Harry semakin kuat memberontak, meski tak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Pantas saja Mione marah, terbakar api cemburu. Ternyata Draco memang kuat, sama sekali berbeda dari bayangannya semula. Rupanya selama ini, ia menyembunyikan kukunya dibalik sifat manja, pengecut, dan tukang ngadunya. Ia terlalu meremehkannya selama ini.

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu?" kata Harry dengan susah payah, tergagap seperti gadis ingusan. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Berhenti kataku! Berhenti melakukan pelecehan padaku." teriaknya gusar, campuran antara marah dan ketidak berdayaan.

"Auw.. Maaf Potty. Kau tidak dalam posisi memerintah saat ini." kata Draco dengan nada geli dan semakin kurang ajar. Ia dengan berani membelai bibir Harry dan berlama-lama di sana, menikmati tekstur kulitnya yang selalu menggoda Draco untuk menyentuhnya dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya. Draco melimpahi Harry kecupan-kecupan ringan di sepanjang pipi, pelipis, dagu, leher, telinga, dan berakhir di bibir.

Tubuh Harry menegang . Bulu kuduknya meremang. Matanya melotot seperti mau keluar. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan buntal. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun, akan kembali mengalami hal ini lagi. Astaga, ia lagi-lagi dilecehkan oleh seorang laki-laki bastard yang tak lain tak bukan musuh bebuyutannya selama di Hogwarts. "Brengsek! _Fuck you_! " Maki Harry mengeluarkan segala kata-kata kotor yang diketahuinya, begitu bibir Draco tak lagi menempal padanya.

Draco terkekeh geli menikmati untaian kata-kata yang menurutnya indah di telinganya. Ia senang mengubah si santo Harry Potter menjadi brengsek, sepertinya. Mata kelabunya beralih memandang wajah Harry dengan pandangan lembut. "Jika ternyata mate Mr. Lupin adalah seorang laki-laki, apa kau akan berubah membencinya?" tanyanya lirih seperti sebuah bisikan tapi terdengar seperti teriakan raksasa yang mengguncang hidup Harry. Tubuh Harry bergetar.

Cup. Draco mencium pipi gembil Harry, sisa-sisa lemak bayi yang belum hilang, meski paman dan bibinya berusaha keras membuatnya kekurangan gizi. "Kau bisa memikirkannya pelan-pelan. Masih banyak waktu." Ujarnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan Harry dan meninggalkan Harry seorang diri.

Harry masih termangu seperti orang bodoh, menekuri lantai kayu lorong kereta yang tertutup permadani berwarna merah marun. Pikirannya blank, tak sanggup diajak untuk berfikir. Ia terlalu syok. Jiwanya terguncang menghadapi kenyataan baru yang datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

Remus dengan laki-laki?

Sebuah bayangan terbentuk di otaknya yang masih sangat polos dengan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Remus sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah masih anonim. Huekkk... Perut Harry mual. Bulu kuduknya meremang, merinding dengan bayangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya apalagi jika harus menghadapinya secara langsung.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa?" ujarnya lirih. Pikirannya kusut sekusut benang wol milik Aunty Petunia yang gemar merajut syal gagal untuknya. "Ji-jika benar, ma-mate Remus seorang laki-laki, ap-apa yang akan ku lakukan?" lanjutnya kebingungan. Ia meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan hingga makin berantakan.

"Ha-ha-haruskah aku menjauhinya karena ini?" tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry membayangkannya. Ia bisa menggambarkan dengan detail bagaimana wajah nan teduh itu berubah muram, ketika ia meminta pria paruh baya itu menjauhinya. Air mata nan bening berlinang menuruni pipinya dan jatuh ke bawah. Bayangan sedih di wajah laki-laki paruh baya yang selama 2 tahun ini mengisi hidupnya, membuat perut Harry seperti diremas-remas dan dipelintir. Hatinya seperti ditonjok oleh tangan kekar berbalut sarung besi.

Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak bisa melihat raut kesedihan membayangi wajah pria yang sangat disayanginya itu, selain Sirius. Hatinya seperti ikut disayat-sayat pisau belati yang tumpul hingga efek sakitnya jadi jauh lebih terasa dan lebih lama. Kenapa? Karena ia sadar. Apapun yang menyakiti hati Remus, itu pun menyakitinya juga. Sanggupkah ia melakukannya?

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan diikuti helaian rambut berantakannya. "Tidak. Aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Tap-tapi. Tapi, melihat Remus bersama dengan laki-laki, ak-aku... aku.." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia pun tak sanggup menerimanya. Sulit baginya menerima hubungan sesama jenis ini.

"Harry, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Tegur Ron yang tak peka menepuk bahu Harry membuat Harry tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya limbung seperti akan jatuh, kalau saja Ron tidak dengan cekatan menahannya. "Harry, _are you oke_?" tanya Ron setelah memperhatikan Harry yang terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Oh, aku. _I'am fine. Dont' worry_."

"_Really_?" tanya Ron tak percaya. Bagaimana percaya? Kondisi Harry menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. "Apakah kau bertemu dengan si Ferret dan kroninya itu di sini? Oh, sial. Bodohnya aku membiarkanmu seorang diri. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Ron memberondong Harry dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Harry membuka tutup mulutnya, agak kebingungan menjawabnya. Sesaat ia merasa otaknya sedikit konslet sehingga kehilangan fungsi dalam merangkai susunan huruf. "_No_, Ron. Mereka tak melakukan apapun padaku. _Please_, jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka. Aku tadi hanya well yeah berfikir."

"Berfikir? _Seriously_?" Harry mengangguk berharap Ron percaya. Sayangnya harapannya meleset. Ron masih menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Aku merasa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. _Please, tell me. You can trust me. Iam never betray you_."

"_I know that. But_..." Harry mengangkat bahunya seolah ia baik-baik saja. "Sungguh Ron. Tak ada masalah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya baik-baik saja. Teramat baik sampai kau nyaris mau pingsan. Siapa yang sedang kau coba bohongi, Ry. Kau lupa? Aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama dan aku tahu saat kamu mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kau sama sekali tak punya bakat berbohong, Ry." Bujuk Ron.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan. Ia mengerti kenapa Harry bersikap rahasia padanya. "Apa kau masih marah karena tahun lalu aku tak mempercayaimu dan menuduhmu curang sehingga kau lolos jadi peserta turnamen Triwizard?"

Harry tergagap. Ia tak menyangka Ron akan berfikir sejauh itu. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat dengan masalah itu. Tapi, rupanya sikapnya membuat Ron tak tenang dan mengira Harry masih marah padanya. "Bukan seperti itu, Ron. Aku hanya berfikir. Sungguh tidak ada masalah."

Hahhh.. "Baiklah jika kau tak mau terus terang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mempercayaiku lagi." kata Ron pasrah. Ia sebenarnya kecewa, tapi ia mengerti. Apa yang sudah pernah retak, sulit disatukan lagi. Ini termasuk dengan kepercayaan.

Harry jadi merasa tak enak hati. Ia menimang-nimang. Mungkin ada baiknya bertukar pikiran dengan Ron. Bukankah ia terlahir dan besar dari keluarga Penyihir Poorblood? Sedikit banyak, ia tentu mengerti tradisi yang berlaku dalam komunitas penyihir sebelum penyihir Muggleborn ikut memasuki dunia itu.

"Ron!" panggil Harry membuat Ron menoleh. Ia memberi isyarat dengan dagunya agar Harry meneruskan perkataannya. "Apa kau tahu kalau Remus seorang Worewolf?"

"Semua murid di Hogwarts juga tahu itu. Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Artinya dia makhluk mistis Ron, makhluk mistis. Dan itu berarti ia juga akan mengikuti ritual penyatuan mate atau mungkin sudah. Yeah siapa tahu." Harry mengangkat bahu, mencoba bersikap acuh.

"Itu mengganggumu?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Bagaimana kalau matenya Remus seorang laki-laki?"

"Hah..!" gumam Ron dengan tampang begonya. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah ia tidak nyengir seperti orang idiot. Ia bingung dengan Harry dan cara berfikirnya. Kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan apa yang sudah jelas? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kekasih Remus itu seorang pria? Apa mungkin Harry tak menyadarinya?

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ron balik sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia perlu mengetahui opini temannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menentukan sikapnya.

"Bukannya itu salah. Tak seharusnya laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Itu dosa."

"Kau masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Mione?" Harry mengangguk. Ron mendesah lelah. Ia pikir Harry kenapa-napa. Tak tahunya masalah sepele, toh. Hanya masalah asmara. "_By the way_, memang kau tahu identitas mate-nya Mr. Lupin?"

"Aku tak tahu, Ron. Remus jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain selain denganku dan Sirius. Tapi bisa saja kan di luar itu, mungkin usai menghadiri rapat orde atau usai meliput berita, ia kencan dengannya. Aku harap itu wanita. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia justru menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki?"

Ron nyengir lebar. Ia merasa well entahlah. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia harus bertepuk tangan bergembira ria karena ada yang lebih bodoh darinya atau sebaliknya merasa sedih karena orang idiot itu justru teman baiknya sendiri.

Ron terdiam beberapa menit. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Bukti sudah di depan mata. Tapi, kenapa ia masih belum ngerti juga, ya? Mungkin Harry ini termasuk orang yang pertumbuhannya terlambat. Hormon-hormon seksualnya belum bekerja penuh. Yah siapa tahu saja. "Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Itu kan baru kalau."

"Iya, kalau benar bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak gimana-gimana. Itu kan urusan pribadinya. Kita tak berhak ikut campur. Lagipula mate itu kan tradisi paling kuno dalam komunitas penyihir yang sangat dijunjung tinggi. Tanpa tradisi itu, makhluk mistis pasti tinggal sejarah."

"Apa maksudmu, Ron?" tanya Harry penasaran. Ucapan Ron sama dengan Draco. Ia pikir, Ron berbeda. Yeah meski ia dari keluarga Poorblood, tapi kan mereka pecinta Muggle dan juga tak terlalu fanatik soal status darah.

"Ku pikir mereka punah karena banyak dari mereka yang mengabaikan tradisi ini dan memilih cara mereka sendiri. Sihir mereka kacau lalu berubah tidak waras. Ada yang mati bunuh diri atau diputuskan untuk dibunuh oleh pihak kementerian karena membahayakan dunia sihir. Kalau pun ada yang masih bisa selamat, sihir mereka tidak bisa diwariskan pada penerusnya. Penerus mereka hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang membuat mereka bisa seperti leluhurnya. Seperti kau ini, Harry. Padahal dulu ada banyak jenis makhluk mistis seperti elf, faye, chimaera, dragon, dracula, banshee, dll." Jelas Ron.

"Tapi menurut buku sejarah.."

"Tidak semua hal tertulis dalam buku sejarah, Harry. Tradisi ini dituturkan dari orang tua pada anaknya dan begitu seterusnya."

"Tapi..tapi kan laki-laki tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan Ron. Jadi, ritual mate tidak harus dilestarikan."

"Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, nenek buyutku pernah cerita. Kalau makhluk legenda bahkan ras Seraphim yang paling kuat pun punah karena mengabaikan tradisi ini. Ah sudahlah, nanti kita bahas lagi. Kita bisa tanya pada kamus berjalan kita, Mione. Ia bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik dariku. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kompertemen. Kau belum ganti seragam, kan?"

"Yeah." Gumam Harry mau tak mau setuju.

...*****...

Di koridor sekolah, nampak dua orang penyihir lawan jenis dari asrama Gryffindor berjalan beriringan. Dua orang itu adalah Hermione dan Ron. Harry tak tampak bersama keduanya karena ia sedang dipanggil Kepala sekolah ke ruangannya untuk melanjutkan investigasi yang tertunda.

"Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan Harry di lorong kereta."

"Ku rasa tak baik menguping percakapan orang lain."

"Aku tidak menguping. Kalian saja yang bicaranya terlalu keras." Bela Hermione keras kepala. Ia masih tak mau mengaku, meski sudah ketahuan. Ron tertawa geli melihatnya. Ia jadi merona malu, salah tingkah. "Jadi? Apa kau tahu siapa mate-nya Mr. Lupin?" tanyanya dengan berbisik, untuk menghentikan tawa Ron yang semakin terdengar kencang.

Ron berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Hermione, takut ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka di tengah lalu lalang para murid dan hantu yang usil. "Keterlaluan namanya kalau tak tahu."

"Siapa?"

"Ku rasa, kau pun bisa menebaknya." Elak Ron dengan senyum jahil menggoda Mione. Ternyata asyik juga menggoda Hermione. Pantas Draco and the gank senang menggodanya.

"Siapa tahu orang yang ku maksud berbeda denganmu."

"Kau dulu yang bilang."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

Dua orang itu terus berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih dulu bilang. Meski sudah mencapai ruang asrama, mereka masih juga belum mencapai kata sepakat. Keduanya sibuk berdebat mengabaikan sapaan hangat dari teman-teman seasramanya. Ini membuat mereka yang tak tahan dengan pertengakaran ababil dua orang itu, lebih memilih menjauh.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau terlalu keras kepala, Mione. Kenapa kau tak mengalah saja?"

Hermione mendelik galak. "Kau kan laki-laki. Seharusnya kau yang mengalah."

"Hah sudahlah. Kalau begini caranya, sampai kiamat pun, ini tak akan selesai." Keluh Ron.

Hermione mendengus. Dasar cowok. Tak pernah mau mengalah dan tak mau ngaku salah. "Begini saja. Kita bicara bersamaan. Itu lebih adil. Deal?"

"Deal." Kata Ron sepakat.

"Aku hitung. Satu.. dua...tiga..."

"Sirius," kata mereka dengan kompak menyebut nama mate Mr. Lupin, masih sambil bisik-bisik. Hermione dan Ron lalu tertawa geli bersama dengan suara tertahan, menjaga suaranya agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"BTW, kenapa Harry tak menyadarinya, ya? Mereka kan hampir sering tinggal serumah."

"Entah. Bisa jadi, karena Mr. Lupin yang terlalu pandai menjaga rahasia atau Harry yang terlewat bodoh."

"Harry tidak bodoh." Protes Hermione.

"Ya. Dia tidak bodoh, hanya hormon seksualnya yang kurang berkembang."

"Ya. Sepertinya sih begitu." Hermione tak berniat mendebat. Ia juga berfikiran ke sana mengingat Harry yang, meski sudah beranjak dewasa, tapi masih belum menunjukkan ketertarikan secara seksual pada seseorang. "Dia tak pernah kencan sih." Gumam Hermione beropini.

"Siapa bilang? Ia sering kencan." Kata Ron yang mendapat balasan tatapan tak percaya dari Mione. "Ia sering kencan dengan Profesor Snape, Filch, Madam Pomprey, dan juga si Ferret-Malfoy." Ron kurang ikhlas menyebut nama yang terakhir.

"Itu bukan kencan. Itu detensi."

"Detensi kalau sekali-kali. Ini tiap hari, Mione. Bahkan kakak kembarku pun tak bisa mengungguli catatannya. Kalau orang tuanya masih hidup, pasti deh tiap hari, Harry mendapat Howler."

"Terserahlah. BTW, kau sudah membuat essai ramuan?"

"Sudah, tapi belum selesai. Aku masih kurang 5 cm. Bisa kau bantu aku."

"Biasanya juga begitu, kan?" balas Hermione.

Dua orang itu lalu duduk berdampingan. Di depan mereka sudah terbuka berbagai buku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka. Hermione membantu Ron menyelesaikan essainya di samping membaca buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

...*****...

Harry berjalan tergesa-gesa melintasi koridor sekolah yang sudah lengang. Tak ada satu pun murid yang berkeliaran di lorong-lorong selain dirinya dan sebangsa hantu yang terbang melayang-layang. Maklum hari sudah sangat larut. Jadi wajar jika, mereka sudah berlindung di bawah selimut tebal mereka yang nyaman di atas kasurnya masing-masing.

Harry merutuki Profesor Snape yang super duper rese itu. Ia dengan seenaknya memberinya detensi hanya karena ramuannya tidak sesempurna milik Hermione dan Draco. Padahal, ramuannya kan masih lebih baik dari Ron dan jauh lebih baik lagi dari Neville. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang kena detensi menggosok pantat gosong kuali-kuali sialan hingga tangannya pegal-pegal semua.

Guru pilih kasih yang satu itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Dia dengan kentara sekali memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya pada Harry. Dia selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk memotong poinnya dan memberinya detensi berat dengan alasan yang mengada-ada.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suara angin yang berhembus kencang dan kepakan sayap burung burung hantu yang tidak dikenalinya, terbang menuju padanya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan secarik perkamen yang digulung pita. Harry memberikan burung itu hadiah berupa roti sebelum melepas burung hantu itu terbang kembali.

Harry dengan hati-hati membuka gulungan surat itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat dahi mulusnya berkerut. Harry menggulung kembali surat itu dan menimang-nimangnya. Pikirannya yang sudah kusut semakin kusut sejak membaca isi surat itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

**Mr. Potter yang terhormat.**

**Saya harap anda tidak berada di Hogwarts selama beberapa bulan ini. Dan lebih baik lagi anda bersembunyi dan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki manapun. Akan ada bahaya besar yang akan menimpamu jika kau tak mengindahkannya.**

**Ttd. Penjagamu yang setia.**

To Be Continued…

Maaf jika update-nya lama. Sebenarnya Ai mau mengumumkan hasil Poling dan mengumumkan pemenangnya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Ai dilanda galau berat, akibat berita disahkannya UU pelegalan pernikahan sesama jenis di Amerika. Yah aku cemas jika karyaku ini termasuk dalam tulisan pendukung pasangan homo. Dalam agamaku, homo, lesbi, biseksual, dll itu Dilarang keras, dilaknat, dan pantas dihukum mati.

Karena itu aku sempat berniat menghentikannya atau kalau perlu menghapusnya. Namun, kok sayang banget. Ai udah terlanjur suka dengan cerita ini. Makanya Ai dilanda galau yang amat sangat. Karena itu, Ai mohon pencerahannya dari para reader sekalian. Tolong bantu Ai milih diantara 3 kemungkinan

Tetap BL, tapi nanti Harry dibuat mati sebelum ritual mate itu.

Harry dibuat jadi hermafrodit alias berkelamin ganda dan lebih condong ke perempuan.

Harry dibuat perempuan seutuhnya.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Hana Phantomhive : wah ternyata kita sama. Aku juga nggak begitu suka yoai, tapi mau gimana lagi, pairing yang ku suka kebanyaan yoai, jadi ya tetap aja baca.

Angel Muaffi : Hermofrodit di sini maksudnya Harry punya potensi untuk hamil dan bukannya merubahnya jadi bencong atau kemayu. Harry tetap jadi Harry.

Jasmin DaisynoYuki : Aku nggak ada niat mendiskontinu kok. Cuman berita UU di Amrik sono emang mengganggu banget sampai bikin mood ngetikku hilang. Semua ide hilang tiap kali ingat UU itu. Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

: bakal nyebar luas sampai bikin Hogwarts heboh. Aku juga mikirnya gitu, just buat seneng aja. Toh di dunia nyata nggak dukung beneran. Tapi, pas baca ada reviewer yang jadi tak masalah dengan hubungan sejenis di dunia nyata (Ai nggak tahu dukung apa enggaknya), gara-gara terpesona oleh cerita BL yang dibacanya, Ai langsung lemes. Ai galau berat hingga mau menghapus cerita ini, khawatir dapat koment serupa. Kan Ai merasa bersalah udah nyebarin ide yang dalam agamaku dilaknat.

Trims untuk usulnya, Ai tampung dulu.

shinjiro156 :Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

Ariadne :Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

NoBoDy :Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

Noviika :Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

Qnantazefanya :Usulnya Ai tampung dulu.

shanzec : Niatnya kan nggak benar-benar BL hanya hint saja seperti di komik Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Draco udah bilang di chap-chap sebelumnya kalau di tahun kelima, ia bakal lebih terbuka. jadi jangan kaget kalau ia lebih agresif. Harry tak tahu hubngan Sirius-Remus karena ia memang sangat polos plus tidak peka.

: Trims untuk reviewnya. Aku emang agak ragu membuat cerita yagn menjurus BL ku pikir hanya hint saja cukup. Tapi tanganku terpeleset gimana dong? habis aku suka pair DraRry sih.

ccherrytomato:Penggemar sad ending ya? kok milihnya pertama?

doremi: Ai tampung dulu usulnya.

Drarry : Wah kita sehati. aku juga inginnya ada M-Preg

sekar " Maaf tak bisa. kalau pilihan pertama, Harry tetap mati.

DraRry Shipper : Itu gara-gara Sirius yang selalu menjauhkan Harry dengan hal-hal berbau dewasa. jadi kepekaannya buruk sekali.

Aprilyarahmadani : Usulnya ditampung dulu.

Hina Devilujoshi : Usulnya udah ditampung.

Sheila-ela : Bukan Sirius, kok. Ada alasannya kenapa ia nulis peringatan seperti itu. Harry emang masih sangat polos, sedang Sirius dan Remus sangat berhati-hati. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak curiga. Iya maaf, Ai kurang hati-hati ngetiknya, kelewat panjang sih wordnya. Jadi salah istilah deh. Trims udah diingetin.

Soal galau, niatnya malah nggak sampai Harry nemu pasangan. Yah jujur Ai memplotnya hanya sampai perang dunia dan Voldemort mati. Tidak ada romance-romance-nya, hanya sekedar humor, bahwa Harry ntar bakal populer, ditaksir banyak orang, tapi di kalangan cowok. Tangan Ai malah kepeleset jadi lebih sering membuat hint-hint antara Harry-Draco. Habis Ai suka banget pairing ini selain SasuNaru. Bukan berarti Ai pecinta cerita BL. Ai hanya senang aja dengan pairing itu.

Hermafrodit di sini bukan berarti Harry jadi lembek. Maksudnya pihak bottom atau uke, punya sisi yang lebih lembut, sabar, dan punya onderdil seperti wanita agar bisa meneruskan keturunan. Jadi jangan bayangin dia bencong. Itu yang ada di otak Ai. Menurutmu gimana?

Dewi15 : Terima kasih untuk usulnya.

Sakuranatsu90: Terima kasih untuk usulnya.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Terima kasih banyak. Dan Chekidot.

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 18**

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron duduk di rerumputan menghadap danau hitam. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi mempermainkan rambut ketiganya. Mereka tengah rehat, menikmati waktu santai mereka, di tengah penatnya menghadapi tumpukan tugas dan materi untuk ujian mereka nanti.

Mata ketiganya tak bosan-bosannya memandang permukaan air danau yang tampak berkilat tertimpa pancaran cahaya matahari. Beberapa helai daun jatuh berguguran tertiup angin, mengotori sekeliling mereka. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang jatuh mengenai rambut dan tempat mereka duduk. Meski demikian, ketiganya tak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Jadi kau dapat surat itu kemarin malam?" kata Ron memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu yang dibalas anggukan Harry. "Menurutmu, siapa orangnya? Dobby lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan Dobby pelakunya. Untuk apa? Ia bisa langsung menemuiku. Tak perlu repot-repot mengirimiku surat, Ron."

"Hm, lalu siapa? Jangan-jangan ini kerjaannya si Malfoy dan gerombolannya itu?"

"Itu lebih tak mungkin lagi." jawab Hermione mendahului Harry.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" protes Ron tak terima. "Coba pikir! Dia itu musuh no 1-nya Harry di Hogwarts dan dia sudah berulang kali melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Harry dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Bisa saja kan, ia membuat peringatan palsu, agar Harry kabur dari sekolah. Kemudian, ia menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk mengeluarkan Harry dari sekolah?"

Hermione hendak membalasnya, tapi Harry lebih dulu memotongnya. "Kalau tuduhan itu sih lebih tepat dialamatkan pada si Snape."

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku masih mencurigai Si Malfoy. Tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini cukup mencurigakan. Beberapa kali ku lihat, ia sering mencuri pandang ke arahmu, saat ia pikir kau tak melihatnya. Aku berani bersumpah, aku juga pernah melihat ia menyentuhmu pada waktu kau sedang tertidur. Seperti ini."

Ron memberi contoh pada Harry. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan mulut mengendus rambut Harry yang beraroma cemara. Tingkah Ron sontak membuat tubuh Harry bergidik dan tangannya tanpa pikir panjang mendorong tubuh Ron mundur hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aww... sakit. Apaan sih? Aku kan hanya ngasih contoh." Protes Ron diantara ringisannya.

"Maaf, refleks." Harry menggumamkan kata maaf. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Waktu kau tertidur di menara astronomi seorang diri. Untung aku segera datang, jadi dia mengurungkan niat jahatnya itu."

"Kau menantangnya? Uwah... hebat sekali, kau! Dia kan lebih kuat darimu." Kata Hermione penuh takjub.

"Memangnya kau akan diam saja, kalau melihatnya melakukan ini itu pada Harry?" tanya Ron jengkel. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan dia lebih hebat dariku, hah?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Hei, jangan marah! Aku kan sedang memujimu." Ujar Hermione. "Tapi sungguh, Malfoy yang sekarang berbeda dengan Malfoy yang kita kenal dulu. Dia sangat kuat. Mungkin hanya Harry saja yang bisa menandinginya. Aku cukup beruntung, dulu bisa memukul wajahnya. Tapi sekarang..." Hermione mengedikkan bahunya dengan raut wajah kekalahan.

"Tidak, Mione. Dia jauh lebih hebat dariku." Kata Harry jujur. Meski tak suka, ia harus tetap mengakuinya. "Aku pernah bertarung dengannya dan aku kalah."

"Hmm... memang sejak kapan dia sekuat itu? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura, bertingkah sok manja untuk menutupi kehebatannya?" Ron mengutarakan opininya.

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin ia tak ingin menarik perhatian yang tak perlu dari orang-orang yang tak perlu juga seperti Voldemort. Bisa saja kan itu semacam cara untuknya agar tak direkrut jadi _Deat Eater_." Jelas Harry.

"Hei, kenapa kita jadi membahas si Malfoy? Bukannya kita tadi sedang membicarakan identitas si pengirim surat misterius itu?" tanya Hermione malas. Dua orang temannya angkat bahu, tak mau ambil pusing. Toh selama ini semua berjalan baik. Tidak ada yang aneh sejak awal masuk sekolah. "Dari pada membicarakan sesuatu yang tak jelas, kenapa kita tidak berlatih saja?" tawar Hermione.

"Berlatih apa?"

"Berlatih mantra, Ron. Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin kuat." Jelas Hermione jengkel. Tapi, kejengkelannya hanya sementara. Wajahnya kembali cerah. "Aku sudah memplanning apa saja yang akan ku pelajari."

"Ooh, itu. Oke, selamat berjuang." Kata Ron memberi semangat. Ia beringsut berniat menjauhi Hermione. Hermione kalau sudah terobsesi sesuatu kan tampangnya agak ehem agak menyeramkan. Sebuah penghalusan untuk kata gila dan keji. Tapi, usahanya gagal total. Hermione sudah bergerak cepat menjambret tongkat sihir Ron dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mencengkeram kerah seragam Harry yang terlambat melarikan diri.

"Kau mau kemana, Ron? Kau mau tongkatmu ini ku patahkan jadi 2 atau mau ku buang ke dasar danau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seolah menanyakan mereka akan piknik kemana hari ini. Ia mengabaikan wajah Ron yang pucat pasi seperti mau pingsan dan cicitan suaranya yang menyayat hati.

"Mione, please! Kembalikan tongkatku!" rengek Ron dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Batinnya ketar-ketir tak tenang. Matanya melotot, mengawasi penuh kewaspadaan Hermione yang tengah asyik mempermainkan tongkat sihir milik Ron. Memang sih, jemari tangan Mione membelai tongkatnya lembut, tapi tatapan ganasnya itu lho. Uhh, seram. Tatapan ala Medusa-nya menjanjikan tongkat itu bakal jadi onggokan kayu tak berguna, jika Ron mencoba melawan sedikit saja. Siapa yang bisa tenang, coba? Tongkat sihir bagi seorang penyihir sama halnya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Oh, itu perkara mudah. Ajari aku dulu, baru tongkatmu ku kembalikan." Ujarnya dengan santai sambil memamerkan senyum kejinya pada Ron yang sudah megap-megap, ketakutan. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Harry yang ada dalam cengkramannya. "Dan kau juga, Harry. Awas saja jika kau berani kabur dariku!"

Ron dan Harry hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati. 'Mione benar-benar sudah gila. Demi celana Merlin, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Mione? Kenapa dia jadi begini? Tolong kembalikan Mione kami yang dulu, Tuhan.' Batin mereka berdua.

Hermione tersenyum ala-ala psikopat. Ia merasa puas dua orang pelatih barunya itu mau melatihnya agar ia benar-benar kuat seperti mereka. "Oke yang pertama aku ingin belajar mantra _Reducto_."

"Bukannya itu baru kita dipelajari di tahun keenam?" sela Ron tak habis pikir.

Hermione mendelik galak pada Ron dengan rambut yang berkibar mirip seperti Medusa, membuat Ron diam tak berkutik. "Apa kau masih belum memahaminya, Ron? Situasinya sekarang berbeda. Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah bangkit, Ron, bangkit. Dan itu artinya keadaan sudah sangat gawat. Genting!"

"Tapi, kan masih ada profesor Albus Dumbledore. Beliau tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita."

"Sampai kapan?" teriak Hermione resah. Ia duduk di rerumputan. "Sampai kapan, Ron? Profesor tidak akan hidup selamanya bersama kita, Ron. Suatu saat kematian pasti akan menjemputnya. Dan itu artinya mau tak mau kita harus menghadapi bahaya itu." jelas Hermione.

Hermione menengadah, menatap langit biru nan cerah di atas sana. Beberapa awan putih bergerombol menghiasi langit yang terbentang luas. "Kau dan keluargamu mungkin aman, karena kalian dari Penyihir Pureblood. Tapi aku?" kata Hermione dengan suara lirih serak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku Penyihir Muggleborn, darah lumpur. Aku dan penyihir dari kalanganku pasti akan diburu seperti hewan buruan. Entah hukuman apa yang akan mereka timpakan pada kami kelak jika kami tertangkap. Bisa saja kami diberi kutukan Avada Kedavra secara langsung atau.." Hermione terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat lebih sendu. "..atau dibuang di Azkaban." Suara Hermione bergetar saat mengucapkan kata Azkaban.

Ron yang merasa bersalah, merangkul tubuh Hermione yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione, menyalurkan kekuatannya agar Hermione lebih tenang. "Kau berfikiran terlalu jauh." Hermione memberontak hendak protes, tapi jari telunjuk Ron di bibir Mione membuatnya bungkam.

"Tapi, kalau ini bisa menenangkanmu, aku bersedia berlatih keras bersamamu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk itu terjadi padamu." Janji Ron sambil mengaitkan dua jari kelingking mereka.

"Ehem." Harry berdehem meminta perhatian. "Kita jadi latihan atau tidak?" katanya tenang, meski hatinya berkobar penuh kejengkelan. Sudut kemarahan muncul di wajah Harry. Senyumnya tak lagi seindah sebelumnya. Senyumnya sedikit miring, menandakan si empunya lagi marah.

'Dunia milik berdua, yang lainnya ngontrak. Bisa-bisanya dua orang itu bermesraan di depanku. Mereka pikir, mereka itu hanya berdua saja? Sudah lupakah mereka akan keberadaanku?' batin Harry menggerutu. 'Atau mereka memang sengaja pamer padaku, biar aku cemburu, karena hanya aku seorang yang _alone_ alias single di sini?' tambahnya lagi dengan pikiran semrawut.

"Eh, Harry. Maaf." Kata keduanya kompak, salah tingkah. Mereka otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jarak. Mereka juga saling membuang muka, untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang merona merah.

Hermione yang lebih dulu bisa mengatasi gejolak perasaannya. Ia memandang dengan perasaan tak enak hati pada Harry yang matanya masih menyipit tajam, menatapnya dan Ron. Ia tersenyum canggung, meminta dengan isyarat agar Harry memakluminya. "Ehem. Baiklah kita bisa mulai latihan sekarang. Aku harus apa Harry?" tanyanya dengan pandangan serius.

"Hm." Gumam Harry untuk meredakan kejengkelannya. Ia memilih berdiri memberi arahan singkat pada Hermione. "Saat kau mengucapkan mantra Reducto, kau harus benar-benar memaksudkannya." Jelas Harry.

Tapi, Hermione bukannya mengerti, malah justru bertambah bingung. "Maksudku, tekadmu untuk menyerang harus benar-benar kuat, sepenuh hati, dan tidak boleh ada keraguan sedikit pun. Mantra itu bukan hanya perkara teknik, tapi juga butuh dorongan hati. Kalau tekadmu lemah, seranganmu juga lemah dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Bisa, kau contohkan!"

"Begini. Lihat pohon itu!" Harry menunjuk salah satu pohon yang berdiri berjajar mengelilingi pinggir danau. "Bayangkan pohon itu musuhmu dan kau sangat ingin menghabisinya. Kerahkan seluruh kebencianmu dan kemarahanmu, lalu salurkan pada satu titik di tongkat sihirmu dan sentakan dengan kuat. _Reducto_!" teriak Harry mengarahkan serangannya pada pohon yang dimaksud. Pohon itu meledak terlebih dahulu sebelum tumbang dan hangus di bagian pangkal terkena serangan Harry. "Nah sekarang, cobalah!" Harry menyuruh Mione mencobanya.

"Oke." Hermione menyimpan tongkat Ron pada saku jubahnya, mencegah Ron mengambilnya kembali memanfaatkan kelengahannya. Ia menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri setelah memilih targetnya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, mengingat penjelasan Harry. "_Reducto!_" Teriaknya.

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari tongkat sihirnya tepat mengarah pada pohon di samping pohon yang tumbang itu. Wajah Hermione cemberut tidak puas. Serangannya memang tepat sasaran, tapi daya rusaknya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Harry. Pohon targetnya masih berdiri kokoh di tempat semula. Serangan Mione hanya berhasil membuatnya hangus di satu titik, namun tidak sampai mematahkannya jadi dua.

"Kenapa berbeda?" tanya Mione tak puas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Kau harus benar-benar menguatkan tekadmu. Bayangkan saja, orang yang membuatmu sebal dan menurutmu layak untuk dikutuk." Jelas Harry dengan sabar memberi pengarahan.

"Oke, aku mulai mengerti sekarang." Hermione membayangkan pohon yang di depannya adalah Pansy, murid cewek di Slytherin yang sangat ingin ia kutuk. Ia membayangkan Pansy berada di depannya, tengah mengejeknya dengan sebutan si mantan no 1 dan julukan-julukan menyakitkan lainnya. Amarah terkumpul dalam hatinya.

Matanya membuka dengan tatapan bengis sebelum melecutkan serangannya pada pohon malang itu. Krakkk.. terdengar suara pohon berderak lalu patah jadi dua dengan bagian tengahnya hancur berwarna kehitaman. Asap mengepul keluar dari pohon yang tumbang. Fuhhh... Hermione meniup udara dengan mulut. Senyum kepuasaan mengembang di bibirnya.

Harry menepuk pundak Hermione. "_Good job_, Mione." Pujinya.

"_Thanks_ Harry." Balas Hermione. "Aku mau coba lagi."

"Hati-hati! Jangan kau hancurkan semuanya! Nanti kau bermasalah dengan Profesor MacGonagall." Seru Ron memperingatkan.

"Oh, diamlah Ron. Tak usah mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Kita kan ada Harry. Minta saja dia memulihkan tempat ini seperti semula."

"Memangnya dia bisa?" tanya Ron dengan pandangan skeptis. Kalau memperbaiki barang yang rusak sih mudah. Tinggal menggunakan mantra _Reparo_. Tapi, ini kan makhluk hidup. Pohon Mione, pohon. Bukan patung, meja, kursi atau benda mati lainya.

Hermione memutar matanya malas. "Dia kan Seraphim. Bagi Seraphim, mengembalikan habitat yang rusak sih mudah. Apalagi di tempat dengan daya magis yang sangat besar seperti Hogwarts."

Ron menoleh pada Harry. "Memang kau pernah melakukannya, mate?"

"Emm, belum pernah sih. Tapi, aku pernah membuat pohon hidup, sulur-sulur setan, dan membuat badai memanfaatkan elemen alam."

"Tuh, Harry belum bisa Mione." Tuduh Ron pada Mione yang seenaknya.

"Ya kan, ia bisa mencoba, Ron. Anggap saja sebagai latihan. Sudah seharusnya, Harry belajar mengontrol kekuatannya." Balas Mione tak mau kalah. "Daripada protes tak jelas, kenapa kau tak ikut berlatih denganku? Kau tak ingin dipecundangi si Malfoy dkk untuk seterusnya kan?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Kau itu cerewet sekali." dumel Ron bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kembalikan tongkatku dulu!" pintanya.

"Nih!" Hermione memberikan tongkatnya pada Ron. "Tapi, awas. Jangan coba-coba kabur! Kalau tak..."

"Kalau tak, apa?" tantang Ron.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu sasaran latihan dan aku..." Hermione memamerkan senyuman kejinya lagi pada Ron membuat Ron kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Aku tak akan sudi membantumu mengerjakan essai ramuanmu. Berani?"

Wajah Ron langsung pucat. Nyalinya ciut. Ia tak berani melawan Mione sekarang. Dengan setengah terpaksa, ia ikut berlatih seperti Mione, daripada dijadikan sasaran latihan Mione. Ia berlatih mantra _Reducto_.

Harry mengabaikan pertengkaran dua orang sahabatnya yang sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah selama bertahun-tahun. Ia cukup mengawasi latihan mereka berdua dari tempat yang tak begitu jauh. Ia duduk bersimpuh diantara dua pohon yang berjajar.

Sambil mengawasi latihan mereka berdua, Harry memutuskan untuk ikut berlatih. Benar kata Mione, sudah saatnya ia belajar mengendalikan kekuatan barunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan energi alam yang mengalir di sekitarnya, menyerapnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Energi yang besar, tapi tenang dan lembut memasuki pori-pori tubuhnya seperti aliran air sungai yang mengalir ke laut.

Setelah berhasil menyerap energi alam, Harry berkonsentrasi mengendalikannya, mengaturnya, dan mencampurnya dengan sihirnya. Perpaduan sihirnya dengan energi alam membuat Harry merasa Powerfull. Ia merasakan kekuatannya dalam dirinya melimpah ruah.

Harry berkonsentrasi lagi. Ia menyalurkannya kekuatannya pada tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantra "_Reparo_!" pada pohon yang tumbang. Tapi, tidak ada perubahan apapun. Ron benar. Mantra Reparo hanya bisa digunakan pada benda mati, tidak untuk benda hidup seperti pohon atau binatang.

Harry berfikir keras. Ia mengingat-ingat pengalamannya selama ini. Biasanya, ia cukup membayangkannya lalu menyalurkan sihirnya pada jarinya untuk membuat sebatang pohon, sulur, ataupun batang pohon. 'Mungkinkah cara yang sama bisa digunakan untuk memulihkan habitat yang sudah rusak?' pikirnya.

Harry kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia lagi-lagi meminjam energi alam yang melimpah ruah di luar untuk memberinya tambahan kekuatan. Ia menyalurkan aliran sihirnya pada ujung jarinya dan menyalurkan sihirnya pada pohon yang ditumbangkan olehnya. Ia membayangkan sihirnya mempercepat pembelahan dan pertumbuhan sel-sel pada bagian pohon yang rusak dan menggantikan sel-sel yang sudah mati.

Harry bisa melihat, perlahan bagian pohon yang hangus dan patah itu kembali utuh. Pohon itu kini sudah berdiri tegak seperti sedia kala, seolah-olah ia tak pernah tumbang di atas tanah. "Jadi begitu caranya." Gumamnya puas akhirnya menemukan caranya.

Matanya melirik pada pemandangan mengerikan yang sedang dibuat oleh dua orang temannya yang lain. Dua orang itu berhasil membuat banyak pohon bergelimpangan tak karuan di atas rumput yang juga terbakar. Harry mendesah. "Hah.. satu pohon saja sudah membuatku kelelahan. Apalagi yang itu." gumamnya.

Meski demikian, Harry tetap saja memperbaiki kerusakan yang dibuat oleh dua orang temannya. Ini bukan hanya karena ia tak ingin dua orang itu dapat masalah dengan profesor mereka, tapi juga karena Harry menganggapnya sebagai sebagai ajang berlatih. Harry butuh berlatih keras menyeimbangkan kekuatannya, jaga-jaga jika suatu saat ia harus melakukan duel lagi dengan Voldemort.

"Aku sudah bisa mantra ini. Bisakah kau mengajariku mantra yang lainnya, Ron?"

Dahi Ron mengerut. "Mantra lainnya? Mantra apa? Seingatku, semua mantra yang ku kuasai, kau pun sudah mempelajarinya."

"Ada yang aku belum bisa." Kata Mione ngotot. "Itu mantra yang kau gunakan waktu di dasar danau hitam. Mantra yang bisa membuatku terbang ke atas karena aliran topan yang kau buat."

"Oh, mantra itu. Baiklah, perhatikan ini. Putarkan tongkat sihirmu lalu sentakkan ke depan dan ucapkan _Ahuf Iaknes_." Jelas Ron sambil memberi contoh.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Hermione yang dibalas anggukan kepala Ron. "Aku coba sekarang. _Ahuf Iaknes_." Singg... tak ada perubahan. Tak ada angin topan yang tercipta. Ia menoleh pada Ron minta penjelasan.

Ron angkat bahu. "Coba sentakkan lebih kuat!"

Hermione mencoba lagi, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. "Kok tak bisa-bisa?" gerutunya jengkel. Ia mencoba lagi, tapi masih saja gagal. Mulut Hermione menganga lebar. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia tak percaya ia gagal menguasai sebuah mantra. Biasanya, ia selalu jadi yang pertama yang berhasil. Tapi ini? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, tapi masih saja gagal.

Mata Mione berkobar. Ia merasa terpacu, tertantang untuk menakhlukan mantra yang satu ini. 'Aku harus bisa.' Tekadnya bulat dalam hati. Ia terus mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba berulang-ulang. Kegagalan tak membuatnya patah arah. Akan tetapi, justru membuatnya semakin semangat.

"Mione, kita sudahi saja dulu. Hari mulai gelap." Seru Ron mengingatkan langit yang kini berwarna lembayung senja dan matahari sudah beranjak ke arah Barat.

"Sebentar lagi. Tanggung." Seru Mione menolak berhenti.

Ron dengan terpaksa menyetujui. Ia tak tega meninggalkan Mione di tempat ini seorang diri. Ia bersedia menunggu Hermione selesai berlatih sejam lagi sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Ia lalu duduk di samping Harry yang rebahan di atas rumput, kelelahan. Ron ikut berbaring seperti Harry, memandang langit yang warnanya berubah dari merah jadi hitam dihiasi permata yang berkelipan.

"Mione masih berapa lama lagi? Tolong berhentilah! Hari sudah larut, sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Belum, ini belum selesai." Tolak Mione. Ia menggerutu tak jelas. "Kenapa susah sekali sih? Padahal Ron saja bisa. Kenapa aku tidak?" keluhnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ron saja, hah?" teriak Ron tak terima.

Hermione mendelik sengit pada Ron. "Itu kenyataan. Aku jauh lebih pintar darimu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa, sedang aku tidak?" protes Mione.

"Kau juga tak bisa terbang di atas sapu. Jadi berhentilah membanggakan dirimu sendiri."

"Hanya itu saja yang aku tak bisa. Selain itu, nilaiku selalu sempurna. Bahkan Profesor Snape yang sangat pilih kasih pun mengakui kalau aku ini pintar."

"Buktinya kau tak bisa menguasai mantra ini." bantah Ron.

"Itulah yang tak ku mengerti. Apa sih yang salah?" dumelnya. "Apa kau yakin sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Tak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kan?"

"Sudah semuanya, Mione. Kenapa tak percaya, sih?" kata Ron dengan mata seperti orang terluka. "Yah, mungkin kau kurang berbakat."

Bibir Hermione mengerucut tinggi. Ia tak suka disebut mantan no 1, tapi lebih tak suka lagi disebut tak berbakat. Itu penghinaan namanya. Selama ini, ia selalu sempurna, selalu bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah dengan sempurna pula. Masa sih, hanya karena satu mantra sialan yang gagal dikuasainya, ia disebut tak berbakat?

Hermione membalikkan badannya dan kembali berlatih, mengacuhkan keberadaan Harry dan Ron. Kriukkk.. kriukkk..kriukkk... Perut Ron bunyi dengan keras. Ron memegangi perutnya yang sudah berdemo minta isi dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali waktu makan siangnya lewat.

"Mione, sudahi sajalah! Esok hari kan masih ada. Aku sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang." Bujuk Ron. Hermione masih tak bergeming. "Dan lihat! Lihatlah Harry! Apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Harry pingsan gara-gara kelaparan." Tambahnya melebih-lebihkan untuk membuat Hermione luluh dengan memanfaatkan nama Harry.

Pendirian Hermione goyah. Ada perasaan bersalah mengusik batinnya. "Iya, iya aku ngerti. Kita sudahi saja latihan kita hari ini. Besok lagi." Hermione mengalah. Ia melangkah maju menghampiri dua orang sahabatnya. "Ayo kembali!" ajaknya.

"Asyik!" teriak Ron riang. Ia membangunkan Harry yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. "Mate, bangun! Waktunya makan malam."

Harry mengeliat, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya. Tangannya asyik memunguti ranting dan dedaunan kering yang tersangkut pada rambutnya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia mengikuti dua orang temannya yang sudah jalan paling depan.

...****...

Makan malam di aula berjalan seperti biasa. Well, tidak seperti biasanya sebetulnya, setidaknya dilihat dari sudut pandang Harry. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Matanya menatap nanar tumpukan makanan nan lezat di atas piringnya. Ini hanya khayalannya atau memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedang terjadi di sini dan saat ini juga.

Harry melirik ke samping kanannya. Ron seperti biasanya, masih makan dengan cara yang sangat tidak anggun dan menyalahi table manner. Ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencomot semua hidangan yang bisa dijangkau tangannya dan memindahkannya di atas piringnya. Gigi-giginya yang runcing dengan brutal membantai makanan-makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam perutnya dengan rakus, mirip orang yang menderita penyakit busung lapar.

Di depannya, Hermione makan dengan cara yang sama tidak anggunnya. Gadis yang sudah beranjak remaja itu, masih bisa dibilang makan dengan santun kalau saja tangannya tidak sibuk menggenggam buku setebal 5 cm di salah satu tangannya. Menurut Harry, makan sambil membaca sama tidak sopannya dengan makan dengan cara yang brutal seperti yang dilakukan Ron.

Di belakangnya, Draco dan kroni-kroniya makan dengan cara yang anggun, kalau saja mereka tidak makan sambil bicara. Gerombolan Slytherin yang selalu duduk di tengah tepat di belakang Harry memang selalu bicara —menjelek-jelekkan Harry hanya untuk membuat Harry jengkel— sebelum, sesaat dan sesudah acara makan-makan.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir _negatif thinking_ yang bercokol di otaknya. 'Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.' Batinnya mensugesti diri sendiri. Meski demikian, ia tetap tak mampu menghilangkan kegelisahan yang melandanya.

"Harry, apa makanannya tidak enak? Kenapa piringmu belum berkurang sejak tadi?" tegur Seamus yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Enak, enak kok. Aku hanya..." Deg. Jantung Harry berdetak lebih kencang. 'Ini terlalu dekat,' batinnya begitu menyadari posisi mereka. Ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak yang aman dengan Seamus. "Well, aku hanya.."

Tiba-tiba Neville yang duduk di depannya memindahkan ikan bakar ke atas piring Harry tanpa persetujuan empunya, membuat Harry terdiam. Ia menatap Neville dengan pandangan bingung "Cobalah makan ikan ini! Ini enak sekali dan juga bagus untuk kecerdasan. Bisa menambah daya ingat." Katanya memberi penjelasan sambil memamerkan senyum terindahnya.

Harry berjengit. Bukannya ia benci dengan Neville. Hanya saja, hari ini Neville terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ia tak melihat senyum malu-malunya atau keluhannya soal ingatannya yang buruk. Dan yang jelas tidak ada sama sekali ke-kikuk-an dari sikapnya. Ini sangat tidak Neville sekali. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ikan baunya amis, bisa membuatmu mual. Lebih baik makan ini, jeruk. Hmm, rasanya segar. Kau pasti suka." Tawar Dean si penggemar jeruk menyurukkan keranjang berisi jeruk kiriman orang tuanya padanya.

Kernyitan di dahi Harry semakin dalam. Tak biasanya Dean yang paling anti bicara saat makan, mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih membagikan jeruk sebanyak ini padanya. Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Kebingungan Harry bertambah ketika punggungnya ditepuk dari belakang.

"Harry, ku dengar kau kesulitan menyelesaikan essai Ramuanmu? Aku tak keberatan membantumu." Kata George atau Fred memamerkan senyum charming ala keluarga Weasley yang sukses membuat dahi Harry penuh lipatan.

Soalnya si kembar itu kan tercatat tak pernah membantu mereka —Harry, Ron, Mione dan para penghuni Gryffindor lainnya— menyelesaikan tugas essai dari para profesor. Kenapa sekarang ia menawarkan diri? Mungkinkah kepalanya terbentur ke dinding, ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju aula? Karena itu otaknya agak miring?

Setelah itu keadaan jadi ricuh. Para penghuni Gryffindor —hanya cowok saja— lainnya tanpa dikomando menghampiri tempat duduk Harry. Mereka saling dorong satu sama lain hanya demi bisa berdekatan dengan Harry. Ron yang asyik makan sampai terjungkal dari kursinya akibat kuatnya desakan itu. Malangnya Ron, ia tertindih diantara tumpukan massa itu. Hermione yang cerdas memilih menyingkir dengan segera agar tidak bernasib sama seperti gebetannya.

Mereka terus saling berebut bicara, menimbulkan kebisingan massal dan ketidak nyamanan pada Harry. Ulah mereka macam-macam. Ada yang menawarkan makanan yang ditumpukan baca dijejalkan secara paksa ke atas piring Harry yang sudah penuh sekali. Ada yang menawarkan membantu mengerjakan tugas essai. Bahkan ada juga yang cukup gila, menawarkan diri menemani Harry menjalani detensi bersama Profesor Snape.

_What the hell_? Ada apa dengan teman-teman seasramanya? Kenapa mereka bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya? Memang harus Harry akui, ia populer. Tapi, tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka tidak berusaha caper melakukan ini, itu untuknya. Sekarang kenapa jadi begini?

Harry menyeret Ron yang masih terjepit diantara kerumunan massa. Mereka berdua merangkak, beringsut, bersusah payah keluar dari kerumunan dengan memanfaatkan celah-celah kaki gerombolan aneh itu. Begitu berhasil lolos, Harry dan Ron langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju asrama mereka, meninggalkan kerumunan massa yang semakin histeris tak jelas.

"Ada apa dengan para Gryffindork itu? Kenapa mereka mengerubungi si seleb Potty penuh antusias, seakan-akan ia barang branded yang sedang didiskon?" tanya Theo pada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Blaise angkat bahu. "Entah. Tanya saja Galileo." Jawabnya asal.

Theo yang jengkel menyodok perut Blaise menimbulkan bunyi ringisan aduh dari Blaise. "Aku serius. Ini aneh, coret sangat aneh."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Theo. Well ku akui, si Potty memang populer. Tapi, ia belum pernah membuat huru hara massal seperti ini, hanya karena kehadirannya." Ujar Pansy mengutarakan pemikirannya.

Daphne tersenyum miring. "Wajar saja mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Memangnya kau tak lihat?"

Draco, Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy otomatis menoleh pada Daphne. "Melihat apa?" tanya Pansy mewakili teman-temannya.

"Hari ini, Potter terlihat sangat menawan. Aku yang cewek saja klepek-klepek dibuatnya, masa kalian yang cowok tidak merasakannya?"

"Harry dari dulu kan emang manis." Gumam Theo masih belum _connect_.

"Di mataku, ia selalu menawan." Kata Blaise dengan ekspresi penuh pemujaan.

"Hm." Gumam Draco yang bisa diartikan sepakat dengan pendapat Theo dan Blaise.

"Tapi hari ini ia lebih menawan lagi." kata Daphne bersikukuh. "Auranya sangat menggetarkan hati siapapun. Wajar jika para cowok barbar di sebelah sana jadi belok orientasinya gara-gara terpesona olehnya."

"Kau pikir, Harry itu kucing betina yang sedang mengalami masa kawin, sampai perlu menebarkan pheromonnya pada laki-laki manapun di dekatnya?" Pansy tak habis pikir dengan Daphne. Daphne terkadang seperti hidup di dimensinya sendiri yang tak sehaluan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Imaginasinya terlampau tinggi.

"Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku."

"Sudah cukup! Kenapa jadi bertengkar, sih? Ini kan hanya masalah sepele." Kata THeo melerai perdebatan sengit diantara dua orang temannya itu. "Essai sejarahmu sudah selesai, Drake?" tanya Theo mengalihkan topik.

Draco minum jus labunya beberapa teguk sebelum menjawab. "Belum, masih 1 inchi lagi." katanya sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Si Diggory itu memang bastard. Dia sengaja memberi asrama kita, PR lebih banyak daripada asrama lainnya. Dasar pilih kasih! Baru jadi guru saja, tingkahnya sudah belagu." Keluh Draco.

"Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan para Gryffindor." Celetuk Pansy menuai kernyitan di dahi teman-temannya. "Yeah, mereka kan sering diperlakukan tidak adil oleh kepala asrama kita." Lanjutnya merujuk pada sikap ketus dan pilih kasihnya Profesor Snape pada murid-murid selain Slytherin khususnya Gryffindor, atau lebih tepatnya lagi Harry Potter dkk.

"Lekas habiskan makan kalian! Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan selain makan." Kata Draco mengakhiri diskusi.

...*****...

Harry terbangun tengah malam. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi ujung kerah piamanya. Hah hah hah... Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Harry memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gelisah ketakutan akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

Ia mencoba bangit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari botol berisi air minum di atas nakas. Mendadak, ia merasa haus sekali. Mata Harry membulat sempurna ketika matanya menangkap sepasang mata menatap balik padanya. Harry spontan berteriak histeris dan dengan sukses membangunkan seluruh penghuni kamarnya.

"Harry, ada apa?" tanya Ron yang pertama kali menghampirinya. Dean, Seamus, dan Neville yang berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Harry menatap Harry penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Harry tak segera menjawab, karena jantungnya masih bekerja sangat cepat membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sesaat seperti lupa caranya bernafas yang baik dan benar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah hanya untuk membuat Ron tenang. "_Everything is okay_. Hanya mimpi buruk." Ujarnya lemah dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Yes. Mm.., and sorry_. Aku mengganggu tidur kalian."

"_No problem, mate_." Kata Ron sebelum kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita tidur lagi. Huahhh.., hari masih gelap." Tak butuh waktu lama, Ron dan teman-teman sekamarnya kembali rebahan di atas ranjang masing-masing. Mereka meneruskan mimpi mereka yang terputus dan menyisakan Harry yang masih terjaga.

Harry setelah insiden itu, tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Matanya menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar. Ia terlampau syok dengan dua kejutan ini di waktu bersamaan. Pertama, mimpi buruknya.

Ia bermimpi melakukan 'Itu' dengan seseorang. Pasangannya terlihat ganas di atasnya, menggempurnya dengan brutal seakan-akan ingin meluluh lantakkan Harry di bawah tindihannya, yang hanya mampu mendesah dan berbaring tak berdaya. Harry mungkin tak akan setakut itu kalau saja pasangannya itu cewek, hanya harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang terluka. Pasangannya itu ternyata pria.

Hiii... Tubuh Harry masih bergidik ngeri akibat mimpi buruknya itu. Perutnya seperti bergolak ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya. Bayangan wajah penuh nafsu dan mata yang terlihat buas di atas tubuh telanjangnya itu, sukses membuat si remaja ingusan yang masih sangat polos ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak ketakutan? Seumur hidupnya, Harry tak pernah sekalipun mengkonsumsi segala hal yang berbau porno. Jangankan melihat gambar cewek telanjang, cewek berbaju seronok pun tidak. Bagian dari tubuh wanita yang terbuka yang pernah dilihatnya paling lututnya Mione. Sekarang, ia disuguhi pemandangan erotis seperti itu. Jelas saja ia ketakutan, alih-alih terangsang.

Kedua, sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam saat ia terbangun. Harry terkejut mendapati sepasang mata mencurigakan itu ternyata mata milik Neville. Harry yang berada dalam pengaruh mimpi buruknya sontak menjerit histeris. Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana dan dipenuhi oleh banyak syak prasangka buruk.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Neville di sisi pembaringannya? Untuk apa ia mengawasi Harry? Dan ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Tatapannya terlihat mengerikan, seperti tatapan orang dalam mimpinya yang menggagahinya. 'Jangan-jangan —Harry meneguk ludahnya susah payah— Neville melakukan itu sepanjang malam?' pikirnya ketakutan.

Hyyy..., tubuh Harry bergidik. Harry bisa merasakan bagaimana bulu kuduknya meremang semua. Ia cukup beruntung, sebelum tidur sudah memasang ward pelindung anti penyusup agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak. Kalau tidak? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Neville padanya.

Gara-gara itu, Harry terjaga di sisa malam yang terakhir. Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya semenit pun. Rasa takut kalau kejadian itu terulang kali, membuatnya enggan memasuki alam mimpi. Akhirnya, Harry menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengingat-ingat materi pelajaran yang diterimanya.

Harry mandi pagi paling awal. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam dan jubahnya, ketika teman-temannya baru bangun tidur. Ia pamitan pada Ron untuk sarapan lebih dulu. Tak ingin kejadian tak mengenakan semalam terulang lagi, Harry memilih menghindari aula. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya di taman depan kastil daripada di aula, ditemani oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berjajar rapi.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu asing kembali menjatuhkan surat di atas pangkuannya. Tak ada nama si pengirim, sama seperti sebelumnya. Isinya pun sangat singkat, hanya berisi peringatan pada Harry untuk menghindari laki-laki. Apa maksudnya, coba?

Bagaimana caranya ia menghindari laki-laki kalau teman-teman sekelasnya banyak yang laki-laki? Disuruh bolos sekolah maksudnya? Tapi kan meski bolos, ia tetap saja harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki juga saat menjelang tidur nanti. Secara ia masuk asrama putra.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tersenyum geli dengan peringatan aneh dari anonim yang begitu pengecutnya sampai tak bersedia meninggalkan nama. Ia memilih mengabaikan peringatan itu dan melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

Harry kembali bersua dengan dua orang temannya, Ron dan Hermione di kelas Sejarah. Kelas itu mendadak ricuh akibat banyaknya murid cowok yang ingin duduk di sebelah Harry, membuat Ron yang malang terpental jauh. Untung Profesor Diggory, profesor baru mereka menggantikan Profesor Binn yang memilih menikmati kedamaiannya, segera datang. Ia berhasil mengatasi kericuhan sehingga kelas berlangsung normal.

Jam kedua, Harry boleh bernafas lega. Teman-teman sekelasnya tak berani macam-macam di kelas. Ya iyalah. Secara ini kan kelasnya si Snape, profesor yang paling ditakuti se-Hogwarts. Berani cari perkara di kelas Snape sama halnya mencari mati.

Jam ketiga sekaligus jam terakhir pun, Harry masih boleh rileks. Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kericuhan di kelas Sejarah terulang kembali. Kenapa? Karena Harry sudah lebih cerdas sekarang. Ia memilih duduk di samping kursi Draco yang kosong. Draco dengan aura emo-nya sanggup membuat siapapun berpikir tujuh kali sebelum berulah, mencari ribut dengannya.

Harry bersenandung riang bersama dua orang temannya yang dengan setia menemaninya. Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini yang sangat melelahkan, usai juga. Ia lebih lega lagi karena tak ada tugas essai satu pun minggu ini. Mungkin para Profesor sedang dikutuk untuk menjadi baik hati, sehingga mereka enggan membebani para muridnya dengan segunung PR essai.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan seperti tangga, terdepan Harry yang paling pendek, disusul Hermione dan Ron. Ternyata Hermione untuk tahun ini sudah tumbuh melebihi Harry -membuat Harry mengalami apa yang disebut krisis harga diri lelaki-, namun tetap lebih pendek dari Ron.

Ron sendiri kalau tidak hati-hati bisa jadi manusia tiang listrik. Bukannya keberatan, karena dia jadi punya ejekan baru untuk Harry yaitu _'Toge.'_, dibalas Harry _'Tiang listri!'_ dan ditengahi _'Toge sama Tiang listrik, berisik!'_, oleh siapapun yang sialnya berada di antara mereka berdua saat adu tinggi badan.

Terlepas dari tinggi badan yang bermasalah, langkah mereka tetap selaras saat menelusuri lorong demi lorong sekolah, menjadi bukti bisu persahabatan yang telah terjalin lama ini. Bahkan elakan saat menghindari orang lalu-lalang pun seirama._ Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, loncat! Kiri, kanan, masuk... Priit priiit._

_Harry_ mengerling untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah tatapan aneh para lelaki selama perjalanan mereka menuju asramanya. Tatapan malu-malu kucing yang agak mesum gitu deh. Jika diperhatikan, nyaris semua lelaki mulai dari junior-senior, kaya-miskin, sampai para hantu yang berlalu lalang, menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

Beberapa malah kelihatan nafsu banget memberi ciuman jarak jauh pada Harry -yang untung tidak kena-, sebagian lagi menyumbangkan kedipan genit, dan sisanya memelototi bagian tubuh tertentu. Dan seperti layaknya remaja pada umumnya, Harry merasa risih.

"Eh, Mione...". Harry bertanya pelan, kelihatan ngeri melihat sekitarnya. "Mataku yang minus atau George tadi ngedipin aku?"

Yang ditanya pun tak kalah bingungnya. Sebab menurut pengalaman mengenal George, sama Angelina saja dia suka malas PDKT, apalagi dengan Harry yang jelas-jelas pria. "Tau deh...", Hermione menggaruk kepala. "Ngedipin pohon, kali?".Sungguh jawaban yang luar biasa karena tidak ada pohon saat itu.

"Hei, Harry!". Hagrid yang ada di ujung jalan melambaikan tangannya. Harry nyaris saja melambai balik sebelum Hagrid melanjutkan, "Suuit suuit! Seksi deh! Godain kita dong...". Padahal dia cuma sendiri, tapi kenapa menggunakan kata jamak 'kita'?

Lambaian Harry langsung membeku di udara. Trio emas Gryffindor pun membatu di tempat. Efek godaan Hagrid yang tak terduga sama dengan tatapan Medusa. Bahkan kalau Hagrid mengaku dia menyate Fang hidup-hidup atau menghamili anjing orang, mereka takkan sekaget ini.

"Hai, Harry!". Tanpa disadari, Neville menyapa teman sekamarnya sambil menepuk pantat yang bersangkutan tanpa basa-basi. Seakan memegang pantat sesama jenis bukan perbuatan di ambang batas kesusilaan yang mengundang kontroversi agama. "Pantatmu asoy deh! Pasti gampang melahirkan!".

Apakah Neville sudah menerima pelajaran seks bahwa 'Lelaki tak mungkin hamil meskipun operasi kelamin'? Tak ada yang , Hermione, dan Ron yang dari tadi membatu mulai retak-retak. Serpihan tubuh mereka terbawa angin ke utara. Keturunan termuda Longbottom yang dihormati ternyata calon abnormal pemegang pantat orang. Dunia pers bisa geger.

"Tentu saja melahirkan anakku, kan?", Colin tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping dan secara kenal-nggak-apalagi-dekat merangkul dari samping. Senyumnya luar biasa menyilaukan bagai mentari gurun Sahara, benar-benar mirip sampai ke bagian ultra-violetnya. "Masa depan kita untuk membangun dinasti CoRry (Colin-Harry) sudah di depan mata! Perjuangkan pernikahan masa muda!", katanya mantap sambil menunjuk mentari masa muda -sayangnya posisi mentari pas 90 derajat, sehingga Colin mirip orang mau bertanya.

Ron yang sudah sembuh dari efek membatu mau ketawa mendengar 'dinasti CoRry', tapi tidak jadi gara-gara Harry kelihatan mau nangis. Kalau diketawain nanti meraung-raung, berguling-guling di tanah. Kasihan juga. Dia kan tidak bawa permen atau balon.

Kupu-kupu beraneka warna pelangi berseliweran mendekati Harry, beberapa hinggap di hidung dan kepalanya. Entah meniru telenovela mana. "Wah, wah...", terdengar suara yang (tidak) menggetarkan dan siapapun yang mendengar dijamin (tidak) terpesona. "Kupu-kupu pengikutku akhirnya menemukan bunga terbesar di dunia ini...". Andai Goyle tahu bunga terbesar itu bunga bangkai.

"Oh, bungaku...". Biar mantap, Goyle meraih tangan Harry, mencium ujung-ujung jarinya lembut. Harry misuh-misuh dalam hati dan hanya bisa berharap penyakit seksual Goyle tidak menular dari ciuman. "Aaah, bau tubuhmu semerbak menggoda hati kumbang pengelana ini... Andaikan ku minum nektar cintamu yang sebening embun, dapatkah takdir mengizinkan untuk menyebar serbuk sari kejantananku di tubuh perawanmu?". Bagus. _Dunia kiamat_. Goyle bermonolog mesum penuh metafora.

"Eeeh... Harry...". Sesaat yang lain mengira itu Ginny yang sedang sakit tenggorokan, tapi ternyata itu Fred. Wajahnya merah menunduk, kedua telunjuk saling beradu hingga orang-orang bisa salah mengira dia sebagai Ginny versi lelaki. Sekarang tak ada yang meragukan mereka keluarga. "M-maukah kau berlatih bersamaku?".

Crabbe menyela dari samping, membuat Harry agak terpental. "Heii... Mau chiki rasa setan? Enak loh... Apalagi kadar MSGnya paling rendah dibandingkan buatan pabrik British dan blablabla...". Satu lagi tanda kiamat, Crabbe menawarkan makanannya ke orang lain.

"Mau makan coklat Honeydukes? Ku traktir!".

"Bunga mawar untuk sang mawar... lambang cinta abadiku...".

"Harry, meski aku sudah jadi hantu, aku tidak keberatan jadi gay demi dirimu!" kata hantu yang lewat dengan kepala nyaris putus.

"Maukah kau menikah dengan kakek? Begini-begini masih kuat, lho!" kata Filch sambil melemparkan kedipan genit padanya.

Harry Potter, enam belas tahun, tercatat dalam sejarah tidak pernah digilai di kalangan wanita, dan sekarang memiliki basis fans sesama jenis terbesar di Hogwarts. Gilaaa...! ini gila. Apa penyakit homo-nya si Malfoy menular dan mewabah pada penghuni Hogwarts sehingga mereka berkelakuan gila?

Ron tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Dia membekap mulutnya agar jangan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan umum yang akan meruntuhkan pamor keluarga besar Weasley. Ia bersandar di tembok, nyaris kehabisan napas karena terlalu lama menahan tawa. Lupakan jaga image. Hermione cuma pasang muka heran dengan anggunnya.

_Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'hindari laki-laki'?_ Batin Harry merana karena tergencet tubuh-tubuh kekar. _Tunggu, kalau begitu... _Matanya membelalak, kemudian menyipit kesal. '_Ada yang SUDAH tahu tentang hal ini!' _teriaknya dalam hati.

...*****...

"Gyaaa...!" teriak Harry histeris menghindari penggemar dadakannya. Di belakangnya, Ron dan Hermione masih setia mengikuti. Mereka lari pontang panting tak tentu arah. "Bagaimana ini?" keluhnya pada dua orang temannya diantara deru nafasnya yang berkejaran.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kita harus mencari tempat sembunyi." Kata Ron.

"Iya, dimana?" teriak Harry semakin ketakutan melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang mengejarnya di belakangnya. Puluhan ah bukan mungkin ratusan orang mengejarnya dengan brutal di belakang. Beberapa kali letusan kutukan pembeku dilontarkan untuk menghambat lari Harry.

"Itu kita pikirkan nanti. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan mereka dulu...". Ron berbisik di sebelahnya. "Saraf Hermione sudah mau putus tuh...".

"Tenangkan bagaimana? Belum juga sehari aku punya fans gila begini...".

"Yah, misalnya... Lambaikan tangan, gitu?".

Harry baru tahu kalau Ron bisa setidak-kreatif ini. "Memangnya aku Miss World? Cari ide yang bagus sedikit, dong!".

"Kalau begitu cari ide sendiri, sana!". Ron jelas tidak terima.

"Cepat sedikit, Harry!". Hermione terlihat makin berang. Dia tidak terima dengan hinaan para penggemar Harry. Tadi dia dihina, 'Ahh! Kenapa cewek jelek berambut seperti semak liar itu yang jadi rekan bidadari kita?' oleh orang-orang di belakang sana. "Lambaikan tanganmu!". Jenius ternyata bukan berarti kreatif, kawan. Seperti Mione contohnya.

Karena tidak ada cara lain -dan Hermione sudah mendelik berbahaya-, Harry terpaksa melambaikan tangannya yang menjadi luar biasa berat, tersenyum kaku, dalam hati merasa sangat tolol. "Annooo... Bisa tenang sedikit, tak?".

Luar biasa efektif. Kericuhan itu pun hilang seketika. Mereka diam di tempat, tak bersuara. Ada juga yang sampai pingsan. Para massa memberi aplaus meriah atas lambaian idola mereka. Harry tidak tahu harus senang atau terlecehkan secara mental. Ron tersenyum penuh arti. Arti mengejek maksudnya.

Mereka memanfaatkan keheningan itu untuk segera kabur tanpa jejak. Mereka bernafas tersengal-sengal sambil menyandar pada dinding sebuah ruangan yang sangat panjang dan kosong dari lukisan. Hah hah hah.. Mereka bertiga berlomba menghirup udara bersih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Itu gila. Hal paling gila yang pernah ku alami." Kata Ron.

"Sama. Aku juga. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Itu tidak penting, Ron, Mione. Yang terpenting saat ini, mencari tempat persembunyian yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun." Tepat di akhir kalimat Harry, dinding tempatnya bersandar bergetar hebat. Harry, Ron, dan Mione mundur ke belakang karena terkejut.

Mereka menyaksikan penuh takjub bagaimana dinding di depannya itu bergetar hebat, lalu membelah jadi dua, membentuk sebuah pintu yang bisa mereka buka. Mendengar suara gaduh di belakang, membuat ketiganya tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke ruangan asing dan misterius itu. Pintu itu lalu menutup kembali dan menjadi sebuah dinding, menyembunyikan tiga orang itu di dalamnya.

Ron, Harry, Hermione kembali terkejut. Itu luar biasa dan sangat membantu di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, decitan sepatu yang berlalu lalang di luar ruangan itu. Mereka akhirnya berhasil lolos dari serbuan fans gila yang otaknya miring semua.

Ketakjuban ketiganya semakin bertambah ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang. Mulut Ron ternganga lebar, hingga dagunya turun ke bawah. Ketiganya tak menyangka, menemukan ruangan tersembunyi dan luar biasa itu di Hogwarts. Ini kan tak ada di peta. Mereka yakin 100%, bahkan si kembar Weasley pun tak mengetahui keberadaan ruangan ini.

Mata ketiganya membelalak lebar, menyaksikan gunungan benda-benda menakjubkan di ruangan itu. Ada tumpukan emas, permata, dan perhiasan mewah. Mereka juga menemukan rak-rak yang tersusun rapi berisi tabung-tabung ramuan dengan butiran berkilau indah. Sapu-sapu terbang, meski modelnya agak kunoo, berjejer rapi di samping rak. Ini sih harta karun namanya.

Hermione membayangkan, seandainya di tempat itu ada kursi, tempatnya duduk plus meja untuk berkumpul, pasti lebih keren lagi. Tak berapa lama, apa yang Hermione bayangkan terjadi. Beberapa kursi berikut meja tercipta dari udara kosong. Tanpa dikomando, ketiganya segera menyerbu kursi-kursi itu.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa mereka terus-menerus mengejar Harry dari semalam dan puncaknya sekarang? Mereka terkena penyakit gay massal?"

"Aku sama tidak tahunya sepertimu, Ron." Hermione melirik Harry yang duduk dengan gelisah. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Harry?"

"Well aku juga tak begitu mengerti, Mione. Tapi sepertinya ada yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi padaku." Harry memandang apapun yang bisa dilihatnya, menghindari tatapan ingin tahu Hermione dan tatapan bingung Ron. "Tadi pagi aku dapat surat misterius lagi."

"Lagi? Apa isinya?" tanya Ron dengan tatapan Kenapa-kau-tidak-cerita?

"Isinya kurang lebih menyuruhku untuk menghindari laki-laki. Ku pikir itu hanya bercanda, salah satu prank dari asrama Slytherin. Jadi aku menghiraukannya. Aku tak tahu kalau bakal jadi begini akhirnya."

Dahi Hermione mengernyit berfikir keras, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan di dalam otak jeniusnya. "Aku akan menyelidiki hal ini bersama Ron. Untuk sementara waktu, sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini Harry."

"Aku? Di sini? Sendiri?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendelik jengkel pada Harry. "Harry, kau sudah besar. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau takut tidur sendiri!"

Harry tersenyum kecut. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya..hanya tak nyaman saja di sini sendiri, di ruangan sebesar ini."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Hermione. Hermione menepuk bahu Harry. "Kau tak punya pilihan, Harry. Kau tak mungkin berkeliaran di luar seperti biasanya di tengah keadaan yang tak menentu ini. Bagaimana kalau penggemarmu itu semakin brutal, menyerangmu, mengoyak bajumu dan eoh..." Hermione menunduk dengan wajah horor "...memperkosamu secara massal."

"Gyaa..." teriak Ron dan Harry horor. "Jangan bercanda, Mione! Itu tidak lucu." tukas Harry.

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi, Harry. Kau tak lihat bagaimana tatapan lapar dan buas mereka?"

"Iya, sih." Harry dengan berat hati harus mengakui. "Jadi aku mesti tinggal di sini, ya?" tanyanya lemah lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang mate. Ini hanya sementara. Kami akan segera bertindak dan mengeluarkanmu dari kekacauan yang tak lucu ini."

Hermione tersenyum simpul. Ada rasa bangga tumbuh dalam hatinya. Hatinya semakin terpaut pada Ron yang semakin lama semakin terlihat dewasa. Tak lagi kekanakan seperti sebelumnya. "Cobalah menyamankan dirimu! Anggap saja ini kamarmu sendiri."

"Ngomong sih gampang." Ujarnya ketus. Matanya melirik sinis pada barang-barang yang bertumpuk tak beraturan di sekitarnya.

"Kalau kau senggang, coba saja isi waktumu dengan mentransfigurasi benda-benda di sini menjadi perabotan kamar tidur. Hitung-hitung latihan. Kalau malas, bayangkan saja dalam pikiranmu seperti aku membayangkan kursi tadi." Saran Mione.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yup. Hanya itu. Kalau tak salah ingat, aku pernah mendengar bahwa di Hogwarts terdapat kamar kebutuhan yang akan menyediakan segala kebutuhanmu di ruangan itu secara magis, sesuai yang kau inginkan. Ia bisa membuat benda-benda apapun persis seperti imaginasimu. Well, kecuali makanan. Ku rasa tempat inilah yang dimaksud." Jelas Hermione. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Ron untuk mengikutinya. "Kami pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hm." Gumam Harry tak rela.

Harry masih duduk di tempatnya semula, setelah 10 menit kedua temannya meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia bertopang dagu meratapi nasibnya yang selalu malang. Entah kenapa ia selalu saja dicintai masalah. Masalah demi masalah datang menghampirinya tanpa ia perlu repot mencarinya.

Srettt... tubuh Harry bergidik. Ia seperti merasakan aura sihir hitam yang berasal dari ruangan ini. Ia perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Matanya waspada memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu, ada Pelahap Maut yang mengintainya dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menyerang Harry secara tiba-tiba. Atau bisa jadi ada benda yang mengandung sihir hitam tersimpan di tempat ini.

Kewaspadaan Harry meningkat seiring semakin dekatnya jaraknya dengan benda itu. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes di pelipisya, merasakan tekanan yang semakin kuat. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya yang terasa hangat begitu jemarinya menyentuhnya.

Harry berhenti tepat di sebuah patung jelek yang di atas kepalanya bertengger sebuah tiara berbentuk seperti burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya. Tiara itu sangat indah, menawan dan menakjubkan. Kilauan permata yang bertaburan di atas tiara, menghinoptis Harry untuk meraihnya dan mengenakannya pada kepalanya sendiri. Godaan itu sangat kuat hingga Harry harus menghantam hasratnya dengan sangat kejam dan mengendalikannya.

"Jangan-jangan ini yang disebut tiara milik Rowena Ravenclaw yang legendaris itu? Kenapa benda ini bisa berada di sini? Bukannya benda ini sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun?" gumamnya. Matanya memandang awas pada tiara berbahaya itu. Harry merasakan residu sihir hitam yang sangat kuat darinya, kurang lebih hampir sama dengan liontin Salazar Slytherin yang sudah dihancurkannya.

'Mungkin benda ini dicuri Voldemort dari pemilik sebelumnya lalu ia mengubahnya menjadi Horcrux.' Pikir Harry. Sepertinya, dugaannya kalau Voldemort memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat mendalam pada artefak-artefak peninggalan pendiri Hogwarts itu benar.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal tiara ini memiliki sihir yang luar biasa, hampir setara dengan pedang Gryffindor. Tapi, gara-gara penyihir pedo sialan itu, benda ini terpaksa harus ku rusak." Keluhnya. Ia melepas tiara itu dari atas kepala patung jelek dan meletakkanya di lantai.

Ia mengeluarkan taring basiliks dari dalam dompet pribadinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk jika benda itu dihancurkan. Dari dalam tiara itu keluar asap hitam, begitu ujung taring basiliks menyentuhnya. Harry merasakan tubuhnya memanas seperti ada gempuran gelombang awan panas yang menerjangnya tanpa ampun, dan memaksanya memejamkan mata.

Harry terus bertahan menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang berbaur jadi satu, menggelitik tiap ujung sarafnya. Ia terus berusaha menekan taring itu ke bawah, memasuki bagian dalam permata yang paling besar dari tiara Ravenclaw, tempat aura sihir hitam itu bersemayam.

Hembusan awan panas itu sedikit mereda, ketika Harry merasakan adanya kepakan sayap dari belakangnya, membagikan kesejukan untuk Harry. Rambutnya yang panjang mengurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Peluhnya berjatuhan bak hujan, menunjukkan seberapa panas suhu di sekitarnya. Sepertinya, tekanan itu membuat Harry berubah wujud menjadi Seraphim.

Trakkk... terdengar suara benturan taring berhasil mengoyak permata itu hingga tembus ke bawah. Harry mundur ke belakang, mengepakkan sayapnya yang membawanya terbang ke atas, menghindari asap hitam yang bergulung-gulung membentuk tornado.

Angin berderu kencang, memporak porandakan gunungan barang yang bertumpuk di ruangan itu. Harry dengan lincah terbang di atas, menghindari setiap benda yang jatuh bergelontangan ke bawah akibat tornado itu. Harry mendarat dengan anggun di atas lantai yang sudah penuh barang-barang yang berserakan. Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak di punggungnya mengikuti langkah ringannya.

Harry meneriakkan mantra "_Reparo!_" untuk mengembalikan kekacauan itu. Dalam sekejap tempat itu kembali rapi seperti semula. Hanya ada satu benda yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Benda itu adalah tiara yang dijadikan Horcrux oleh Voldemort. Harry meraihnya. Tangannya mengusap tiara itu.

Dari telapak tangannya keluar sinar putih yang menyilaukan dan masuk ke dalam permata yang berlubang besar akibat koyakan taring basiliks. Berkat cahaya yang lembut dan beraroma manis itu, retakan pada permata itu perlahan menutup kembali seolah tak pernah ada goresan sebelumnya.

Harry tersenyum lembut. Ia meletakkan kembali tiaranya di atas patung jelek itu. Ia tersenyum puas. "Suatu saat, akan ada orang yang mengambilmu kembali. Ku harap, kau membantu orang itu sehingga ia menjadi penyihir besar yang cerdas seperti Rowena Ravenclaw." Katanya.

Harry melepas dasi yang mengikat seragamnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengikatnya longgar di bagian tengkuk. Harry menarik rambutnya ke samping. Beberapa anak rambutnya di bagian depan terlepas dari kunciran, sepertinya menolak diatur.

Harry yang malas berganti wujud, membiarkan dirinya dalam wujud Seraphimnya. Ia lumayan suka dengan wujudnya ini, karena ini membuatnya lebih tinggi dari Ron, meski masih dibawah Draco, kira-kira setelinganya. Ia mengubah ruangan itu menjadi kamar pribadi seperti kamarnya di kediaman Grimmauld Place no 12 lengkap dengan perabotannya.

Harry naik ke atas kasurnya yang empuk dan menyibak bad covernya yang terbuat dari kain beledu mahal dan hangat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan ngantuk. Tak butuh waktu lama, Harry pun terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Ia menyerah pada rayuan kasur yang empuk dan hangatnya selimutnya. Ia menyerahkan segala tetek bengek lainnya pada dua orang temannya yang lain. Harry yakin 100%, mereka mampu dan bisa diandalkan untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab perubahan para cowok di Hogwars. Sepatunya jatuh di ujung ranjang menimbulkan suara 'Plop'.

...*****...

Hermione dan Ron berjalan mengendap-endap. Sikap mereka waspada. Matanya awas mengamati sekelilingnya. Bisa saja kan penggemar Harry yang gila itu tiba-tiba nongol dan men-ciluk-bak mereka. Selanjutnya mengeroyok mereka berdua, demi memperoleh informasi penting berupa keberadaan Harry. Hii... hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry jika itu terjadi.

"Semuanya aman. Mereka tidak ada."

Hermione memastikan keadaan benar-benar kondusif sebelum berucap, "Ron, sebaiknya kita membagi tugas. Kau ke perpustakaan. Cari buku di deretan bab makhluk mistis atau legenda. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah biologis pada ras Seraphim."

"Apa? Aku? _Hell No_." Ron tak terima. Dia itu paling malas baca buku, terlebih buku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. M-A-L-A-S. Tapi, delikan maut Hermione berhasil membuatnya bungkam. "Kau sendiri, ngapain?"

"Aku akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Profesor MacGonagall."

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah siapa tahu ini salah satu _prank_, untuk mengerjai Harry. Mungkin saja ia menaburkan ramuan Amortentia..."

"Itu tidak mungkin Mione," potong Ron. "Untuk membuat ramuan sebanyak itu butuh uang yang tak sedikit. Hanya orang gila yang mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk sebuah _prank_,"

"Kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Jika benar ini salah satu _prank_, kita akan lebih mudah lagi menangkap pelakunya."

"Dengan kata lain, kau menuduh si Malfoy."

"Yup."

"Hah, dasar kau itu. Ada-ada saja." keluh Ron. "Ya sudah kita berpisah di sini saja. Kita selesaikan masalah ini segera. Kasihan Harry. Ia tak mungkin selamanya sembunyi di tempat itu."

"Hm. Bye. Hati-hati, Ron."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya lalu berpisah jalan. Ron ke perpustakaan dan Hermione ke ruangan Profesor MacGonagall.

Ron sibuk membaca tumpukan buku di atas meja, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata kelabu yang melihat dirinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia terus mengawasi Ron. Bibirnya bergumam lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan pada sosok transparan yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa yang ia lakukan di situ?"

"Membaca buku, Master." Kata sosok transparan itu.

"Aku tahu." Desisnya tak suka, "..tapi apa yang dibacanya?"

"Mencari tahu tentang makhluk legenda, Master. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan ras Seraphim."

"Seraphim?" gumamnya lirih. Ia mengusap dagunya yang agak runcing. Ia dengan cepat mengingat apa saja yang sudah dipelajarinya selama ini.

Kalau tak salah dengar, di salah satu buku kuno warisan leluhur keluarga Malfoy, ada yang menceritakan tentang ras legendaris itu. Kalau informasi itu benar, maka ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada si Santo Harry Potter. Keanehan yang terjadi pada para cowok juga bisa dijelaskan dengan gamblang.

Sosok bermata kelabu itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Matanya berkilat licik penuh perhitungan. "_I Catch you. Now, you can not go away from me_." Gumamnya lirih dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. "Awasi terus dia! Cari tahu dimana Harry Potter bersembunyi! Tapi hati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kau dicurigai oleh Dumbledore."

"Baik, Master."

Sepeninggal sosok transparan itu, dia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik asyik menari-nari dengan anggun di atas perkamen. Sesekali terdengar umpatan lirih yang ia tujukan pada Profesor Diggory yang telah memberinya PR bejibun tanpa ampun padanya.

...*****...

**Warning lemon**

Tengah malam di sebuah kamar yang mewah yang gelap gulita. Terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta. Mereka terlibat dalam pergulatan panas di atas ranjang. Tangan-tangan mereka saling mendesak, saling membelai untuk memuaskan dahaga mereka. Kabut nafsu menyelimuti mata keduanya.

Si orang yang berada di bawah tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Keduanya tangannya dicengkram erat oleh tangan kekar orang di atasnya. Orang di atasnya lalu menusukkan kejantanannya yang besar pada hole milik orang yang di bawah dalam sekali tusukan.

"Aughh... Aaaah..." jerit orang yang dibawah merasa kesakitan di bagian bokongnya sekaligus nikmat karena orang itu sekaligus berhasil menumbuk bagian paling sensitif di sana.

Orang yang berada di atasnya lalu mengangkat dada orang yang di bawahnya sedikit, hanya untuk menyentuh, membelai, dan memilintir dua puting kecoklatan yang begitu menggoda berikut meremas bukit kembarnya. Itu membuat si Bottom mendesah keenakan. Wajahnya memerah. Rasionya hilang digantikan oleh hawa nafsu yang merambat naik. "Ah..aaah.." desahnya tak jelas.

Orang itu lalu memaju mundurkan kejantanannya pada lubang si Bottom yang dengan rakus melahapnya. Mereka bergerak liar, menarikan tarian erotis. Kasur king size yang kokoh itu pun ikut berderak berguncang hebat, saking hebatnya goyangan keduanya.

Desahan nafas terdengar susul menyusul. Peluh keringat bercucuran di tubuh keduanya membuat tubuh mereka berkilat tertimpa sinar rembulan yang mengintip di atas awan sana. Mereka terus berganti-ganti gaya, mencari posisi yang paling nikmat dalam mengarungi samudra nafsu yang terbentang.

Entah sudah berapa kali si Top menyemprotkan cairannyaa hingga kain sprei yang jadi alas pun basah, kusut, dan beraroma khas aroma percintaan. Meski demikian, keduanya tak juga berhenti. Si Top itu masih saja menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya dengan ganas pada si Bottom hingga membuat tubuh si Bottom melengkung seperti busur, merasakan kenikmatan surgawi dunia yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

Pada hitungan ke-7 barulah si Bottom ambruk. Tubuhnya lemas. Energinya terkuras habis untuk melayani nafsu birahi si orang yang di atas yang memang liar. Ia tidur menyamping dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya, ketika sinar rembulan berhasil menimpanya.

**End Lemon**

Sang rembulan berhasil membebaskan diri dari awan gelap yang menaunginya. Cahayanya berhasil mencapai tubuh duainsan manusia yang sedang istirahat usai bercinta. Rambut panjang keritingnya menyebar memenuhi bantalnya. Ia bergerak mengambil posisi terlentang. Matanya yang berwarna sekelam malam menatap orang yang ada di sampingnya. Di lihat dari sisi fisiknya, si Bottom ini pastilah dari keluarga bangsawan. Tulang pipi yang tinggi, rambut hitam legam dan mata oniksnya, adalah ciri khas keluarga Black. Ia kini menampilkan senyuman yang boleh dibilang seringai mengerikan pada orang yang jadi lawan mainnya.

Lawan mainnya tak membalas apapun. Sorot matanya masih tetap dingin seolah lupa dengan kegiatan panas yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sinar rembulan kini beralih menyorot pada si Top secara detail dan bukannya sekilas. Emerald Harry membelalak lebar. "It-itu... Tidakkk!" jerit Harry terbangun dari mimpi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah habis berlari maraton. Matanya melebar, melotot, tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri secara random. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya.

Hidupnya selama seminggu ini sudah buruk dengan banyaknya detensi bersama Snape yang dijalaninya, dikejar-kejar fan boys gila, dan kini disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan. huekkk. Perut Harry bergolak. Harry dengan kecepatan cahaya berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan seluruh isi makan malamnya yang berhasil diselundupkan Mione setelah berhasil mengecoh para Fan Boys Harry yang masih berkeliaran. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak bertenaga setelah isi perutnya berhasil berpindah ke dalam kloset semua.

Harry menyeret tubuhnya secara paksa dari kamar mandi ke atas ranjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas kepala, menutupi emerald indahnya. Bibirnya bergumam, berdoa dan entahlah apa saja, dengan harapan mimpi buruk yang tadi tak akan terulang lagi, atau lebih bagus lagi enyah dari otaknya.

Sebagai remaja laki-laki yang normal dengan hormon yang bergejolak, ia tak memungkiri kalau dalam sudut hatinya yang paling kecil menginginkan suguhan hal-hal berbau porno. Itu adalah sifat manusiawi yang memang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada manusia berupa nafsu birahi. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga, kan? Ia tak pernah berharap bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun melihat secara live kehidupan seksual musuh besarnya. Uhhh... Harry membekap mulutnya saat mual itu kembali datang.

Kau tahu? Itu menjijikkan. Pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Melihat kehidupan asmara Ron atau bahkan Ferret Malfoy pun masih lebih baik daripada melihat Voldermort melakukan adegan mesum. Hiii, tubuhnya kembali bergidik. Huekkk... Perutnya terus saja bergolak mual, ketika bayangan bagaimana raut wajah Voldemort saat bercinta melintas di depan mata.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Ku mohon ini tidak terulang lagi." doanya sebelum kembali terbuai alam mimpi karena malam masih sangat larut dan Harry masih sangat kelelahan.

...*****...

Harry berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi karena penghuninya sudah tidur, sambil membawa selembar perkamen di tangannya. Ia boleh bernafas lega karena hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu sehari menginap di Hospital WIngs akibat dehidrasi. Jadi, ia hanya perlu bolos sehari. Seharusnya ia bisa meninggalkan Hospital Wings sejak sore tadi, tapi terpaksa ia tunda mengingat masalah fan boysnya yang belum berhasil dipecahkan oleh duet maut Hermione-Ron beserta Profesor Snape-MacGonagall.

Sambil jalan, mata Harry tak pernah lepas dari perkamennya. Ia asyik membacanya. Dalam hati, ia bergumam, 'Seharusnya aku amelakukan ini dari dulu, belajar Occlumency agar ia tak perlu berbagi pikiran dengan Voldemort, dan ia tak lagi dipaksa mengintip kehidupan seksualnya kembali. uhhh... Rasa mual yang semalam masih tersisa ternyata. Saking asyiknya berjalan, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan darinya, dan tubrukan pun terjadi.

"_Bloody hell_!" rutuknya kasar menyapa gendang telinga Harry. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Potty? Kenapa kau selalu saja mencari perkara denganku." teriaknya marah.

wajah Harry antara cemberut karena diteriaki depan muka dan senang karena orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi ada di depannya tanpa harus repot-repot menyusup ke asrama Slytherin memanfaatkan jubah gaibnya.

To Be Continued…

MAAF. SANGAT MAAF jika bagian Draco-Harry-nya sedikit di chap ini. Sudah terlampau panjang soalnya. Jadi terpaksa Ai potong. Nanti di chap depan akan banyak adegan Drarry kok, dan seperti biasa sedikit nyempil CeRry.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Mohon tanggapannya (_ _)


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By

Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Hasil menunjukkan, banyak penggemar Drarry, jadi Ai putuskan pairingnya Drarry. Maaf untuk penggemar TomRry. Sebagai hiburan, di chap depan usai setting kelimanya tamat, akan Ai kasih hint TomRry. Semoga berkenan.

Maaf jika Ai tak balas semua review. Sudah kelewat panjang soalnya. Beberapa pertanyaan yang sering mampir, Ai jawab.

Siapa yang lagi lemonan dengan Voldemort? Masa nggak tahu? Itu Bellatrik Lestrange. Istilah bottom-top bukan BL hanya untuk menyingkat istilah siapa yang diatas dan siapa yang dibawah. Kan nggak harus yang diatas selalu pria.

Siapa yang ngasih surat? Jelas Snape.

Kok Draco nggak peka? Siapa bilang? Buktinya, ia nyuruh Dobby (makhluk transparan itu) untuk mengawasi. Ia sedang nunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak. Ciri khas penghuni Slytherin.

Cedric jadi guru? Udah jelas kan? Buat PDKT dengan Harry.

Kenapa Ron nggak terpengaruh? Karena Ron secara tidak langsung diangkat jadi penjaga Seraphim, apalagi ia kan cinta mati ama Mione.

Peverell mungkin tidak disinggung terlalu dalam. Karena Ai lebih fokus pada ras Seraphim, kenapa punah dan hubungannya dengan Draco-Voldemort sangat kompleks. Ups.. keceplosan ngasih bocoran. Intinya konfliknya antara pairing TomRry dan DraRry.

Cedric emang masih satu pohon keluarga dengan Harry, tapi di urutan yang jauh banget. istilahnya seperti antara jaman majapahit sampai Indonesia merdeka.

Mpreg? Jelas iya, biar nggak dicap pendukung LGBT. Anggap saja para submissif itu omega yang bisa melahirkan anak. Ini anugerah dari leluhur Seraphim untuk para makhluk mistis selain gelang takdir.

Bukannya kalo Seraphim pasti hermafrodit? Well aslinya konsepnya nggak sampai ada adegan pairing. Hanya seputar Harry yang bingung kenapa dikejar-kejar para cowok dan Draco yang demen jahilin Harry. Akhirnya berkat dukungan para reviewer, alurnya jadi Ai ubah lagi.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Dan selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot.

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 19**

Harry berjingkat-jingkat menyusuri lorong demi lorong sekolahnya. Sesekali, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding, menahan napas dibalik jubah gaibnya jika ada orang tepatnya cowok lewat di dekatnya. Kedua tangannya merayap-rayap di dinding layaknya cicak. Jalannya sangat hati-hati, mengendap-endap tanpa suara layaknya maling amatir. Matanya sigap, memastikan semuanya aman, baru ia berani mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Terlebih, ini masih jam yang diperkenankan oleh pihak sekolah untuk berkeliaran. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Keselamatan baca keperjakaannya yang jadi taruhannya. So, mau tak mau ia terpaksa mengambil langkah drastis ini.

Harry masih siaga mode on-nya, menyusupkan tubuhnya di sela-sela pelajar yang hilir mudik mencari buku. Harry berhenti di depan sebuah rak. Matanya meneliti deretan judul yang terpampang rapi. Dengan kecepatan seekernya, ia berhasil menjambret salah satu buku yang diincarnya tanpa ketahuan pengunjung yang lain.

Begitu berhasil memperoleh buku yang dibutuhkannya, Harry berbalik arah, mencari deretan rak paling sepi pengunjung. Dan, pilihannya itu jatuh pada deretan yang dekat dengan buku-buku di seksi terlarang. Tempat itu sepi dan sangat kondusif untuk para pembaca yang tak mengharapkan adanya gangguan sedikit pun seperti Harry.

Harry duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai. Buku itu dipangkunya untuk memudahkan kegiatan membacanya. Tangannya dengan sigap menurunkan jubah gaibnya. Ia menyimpannya di tempat yang aman dan tetap berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu radarnya bunyi. Ups, maksudnya jika dalam radius beberapa meter ia mengendus keberadaan cowok di sekitarnya.

Harry membuka lembaran kertas yang sudah menguning dimakan usia. Huruf demi huruf, baris demi baris dilalap habis oleh matanya. Ia membaca secara detail, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan satu huruf pun. Sambil membaca, otaknya mencerna maksudnya.

**Occlumency tergolong sihir yang tidak jelas, tapi sangat berguna. Occlumency merupakan seni mempertahankan pikiran dari penyusup, menutupinya dari gangguan dan pengaruh sihir hitam seperti Legilimency dan kutukan Imperius bagi yang sudah sangat mahir. Pengguna Occlumency disebut juga dengan Occlumens. Akan tetapi, sihir ini rumit dengan tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi. Untuk benar-benar menguasainya butuh banyak waktu dan latihan.**

Harry baru sampai halaman itu, ketika Madam Pince mengumumkan kalau waktu kunjungan hampir habis. Harry dengan mengerang panjang, terpaksa menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia bermaksud mengembalikan buku itu secara diam-diam ketika tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang yang nyelonong lewat di depannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry sopan, berniat membantu orang itu jika ia terluka, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang ditabraknya.

Harry sedikit terkejut mendapati Daphne Greengrass —gadis Slytherin yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco dkk— lah yang ditabraknya. Ia menghirup nafas lega. 'Untung bukan Pansy,' batinnya. Meski dari asrama bersimbol ular, Miss Greengrass berbeda dengan Slytherin yang lainnya. Ia sepertinya cukup baik. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berbicara kasar atau mendengus di depan Harry.

"_No, problem_. Hanya masalah kecil." Ujarnya lirih terdengar merdu di telinga Harry. Mata hitam Daphne menangkap selembar perkamen yang tadi jatuh, ketika mereka bertubrukan. Daphne merendahkan postur tubuhnya dan mengambil perkamen itu. "Kau sedang belajar Occlumency?"

"Well, begitulah." Jawab Harry canggung.

Daphne tersenyum kecil. "Untuk mempelajari ilmu Occlumency, kau butuh seorang Legillimens yang handal." Jelasnya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Legillimens? Apa itu?"

"Orang yang ahli menggunakan sihir Legilimency. Legilimency itu sihir untuk mendeteksi kebohongan dengan cara memasuki dan menerobos otak si target, lalu membuka pikirannya yang tersembunyi. Dengan kata lain, untuk mengetahui apa kau sudah cukup mahir menguasai sihir Occlumency, maka kai harus mau dan rela dilegilimency."

Harry menatap Daphne penuh takjub. Tanpa sadar ia bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. "Oh, wow. Kau luar biasa. Pengetahuanmu sangat luas. Seingatku, sihir ini belum pernah diajarkan oleh para Profesor." Pujinya. "Ku pikir, selama ini murid cewek yang paling luar biasa di Hogwarts hanya Hermione. Ternyata, aku salah. Kau pun tak kalah hebatnya dengan dia." Tambahnya dengan murah hati.

Daphne tersipu malu. Dibalik wajahnya yang tersipu malu dan polos, Daphne menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sedikit miring. Harry yang polos melewatkan sorot mata Daphne yang berkilat penuh rahasia, khas para Slytherin yang licik. "Kau tahu siapa Legilillemens terbaik di dunia ini?"

Harry yang tak tahu menahu, dengan serta merta menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum di bibir Daphne semakin lebar. Matanya berkilat senang seakan-akan berhasil memenangkan hadiah Jackpot dari permainan kartu. "Aku yakin kau dan semua penyihir di dunia ini mengenalnya. Kau tahu yang ku maksud kan?" tanyanya retoris dengan nada rendah.

'Voldemort,' Jawab Harry dalam hati. Mata Harry terbelalak, kelibatan emosi tercetak jelas dari emeraldnya, mirip seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Semua itu tak luput dari pengamatan Daphne. Harry sama sekali tak sadar sudah masuk dalam jaring laba-labanya Daphne, dan terus saja menunjukkan kelemahannya yang akan dengan senang hati dimanfaatkan Daphne.

Diam-diam, Daphne tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil memojokkan Harry dan lalu menempatkannya di tempat yang tepat. Jika rencananya ini berhasil, Draco akan sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah memberinya kado yang luar biasa istimewa dan menggiurkan.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, di Hogwarts pun kita ada Legillimens yang tak kalah hebatnya. Kalau kau mau? Kau bisa minta diajari olehnya." Ujarnya semanis madu.

Alis Harry terangkat tinggi. "Siapa?"

"Ketua asrama kami." Kata Daphne dengan suara riang seolah ia sedang memberi tahu kalau Harry menang lotere.

Harry _speachless_. Bahunya turun tak bersemangat. Ia merasa sudah kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding. "Mana mungkin. Dia itu sangat membenciku. Tak mungkin dia mau membantuku." Keluhnya mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Ah, iya juga. Aku lupa. Ketua asrama kami kan sangat sibuk. Aku tak yakin ia punya waktu untuk memberi les privat. Terlebih kau seorang Gryffindor." Ujarnya penuh sesal, mengabaikan pernyataan Harry sebelumnya. Ia menolak argumen Harry. Itu sih sama halnya mengakui kecurangan asramanya selama ini. Ia melirik penuh suka cita, melihat kekecewaan yang terpantul di wajah Harry.

'Sekaranglah saatnya aku menjatuhkan boom itu. Kita lihat saja! Apa kau masih bisa berlari, H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R ku sayang?' pikirnya. "Tapi tenang saja. Kau masih bisa meminta tolong pada legilimens lainnya." Kata Daphne kembali memberi angin surga untuk Harry.

"Siapa?" Wajah Harry lebih antusias kini. Harapannya yang sempat terhempas ke bumi terangkat kembali.

"Malfoy!"

Jeglerr... Suara lirih Daphne terdengar seperti sambaran petir di tiang listrik di hari siang bolong. Harry sampai korek-korek telinga untuk memeriksa pendengarannya. Siapa tahu ia salah dengar dan bukan nama si Ferret musuh bebuyutannya yang disebut Daphne. Tapi, ucapan Daphne selanjutnya menghempaskan Harry kembali ke dasar bumi. "Draco Malfoy."

"Whatt!" teriak Harry tak terima. "Kau serius?"

Daphne mengangguk pasti. "Keluarga Malfoy dari dulu terkenal sebagai seorang Occlumency terbaik dan sekaligus Legilimens yang handal, meski belum sebanding dengan kemampuan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti gangsing. Ia menatap Daphne tajam. "Tak adakah orang lain selain dua orang itu?"

'Ada, Dumbledore.' Jawabnya dalam hati. Tapi, Daphne tentu saja tak akan sudi mengatakannya. Daphne memasang wajah penuh sesal terbaiknya untuk membuat Harry percaya dan menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak ada. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa, yang aku tahu."

"Tap-tapi... it-itu.." Harry yang kebingungan sampai kehilangan kemampuan berbahasanya. Harry menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Tak putus asa, Harry mencoba menyebut nama profesor lainnya di Hogwarts dan selalu beroleh gelengan kepala dari Daphne. Dan hanya tersisa satu nama terakhir yang ia ingat, "Bagaimana dengan Profesor Remus? Menurutku dia hebat. Jadi ku rasa ia ju..."

"Beliau memang hebat, tapi bukan seorang Occlumens apalagi Legilimens. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menguasai dua cabang sihir itu, mengingat tingkat kesulitannya." Potong Daphne ketus, sebelum melunak. Ia tak tega melihat Harry dengan tatapan terluka. "Jika kau sungkan pada Profesor Snape, kau bisa minta tolong pada Draco untuk melatihmu?"

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Malfoy dan aku itu seperti air dan minyak, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu." Jelas Harry lelah. "Aku tak tahu siapa diantara kami yang lebih membenci satu sama lain, tapi yang jelas kami itu musuh abadi."

Alis Daphne bertaut. Ada rasa jengkel tumbuh dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa si Potter ini begitu tidak peka. Masa ia tak bisa merasakan perasaan Draco yang begitu jelas? Kasihan sekali Draco.' batinnya. "Menurutku tidak begitu." Kata Daphne tidak sepakat. Ia menepuk pundak Harry lembut. "Kau ingat! Waktu kau terbaring sakit dan tak seorang pun bisa membuatmu tersadar kembali, ia bersedia membantumu."

"Dengan imbalan piala asrama dan gelar pelajar no 1." Kata Harry mengingatkan upaya sabotase yang dilakukan si Malfoy itu tahun lalu.

"Hi..hi..hi..." Daphne tertawa kecil, menganggap ungkapan Harry tak lebih dari lelucon kecil. "Hei, itu terbilang murah untuk sebuah informasi yang luar biasa. Dia bahkan bisa meminta yang lebih dari itu. Tapi, tidak ia lakukan kan?" ujar Daphne yang mau tak mau diakui Harry. Dapne benar. Si Ferret itu bisa meminta lebih dari itu, tapi nyatanya tidak dia lakukan.

"Aku yakin Draco mau melatihmu, asal kau tahu cara memperlakukan Draco." Daphne berbisik di telinga Harry, "Kau harus pandai-pandai memainkan peranmu untuk membuatnya berkata 'Iya'. Aku yakin kau mampu karena kau punya bakat menjadi seorang Slytherin." Daphne memberi nasehat yang mungkin berguna atau mungkin juga tidak, sebelum berpamitan.

Kini tinggallah Harry termenung seorang diri di depan rak buku, memandang kosong melewati ribuan buku yang tersusun rapi. Hatinya bergejolak gelisah. Dia tidak suka ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mau tak mau, ia harus minta tolong pada salah satu dari dua orang yang sangat tidak disukainya di Hogwarts ini, sebelum Voldemort memborbardirnya dengan pemandangan tak senonoh, untuk otaknya yang suci.

Tapi, jika ia harus memilih? Harry berfikir keras. Sepertinya ia harus mencoret nama pertama dalam daftarnya. Si Snape, sampai es di kutub utara mencair pun tidak bakalan mau membantu Harry. Itu sih sama halnya mengharapkan neraka membeku.

Jadi pilihan yang tersisa tinggal Draco anaknya Lucius. Dan, semua orang tahu siapa Lucius Malfoy. Bangsawan congkak yang terindikasi sebagai pengikut Voldemort. Meminta bantuannya terlebih untuk membaca pikirannya, sama halnya dengan menyerahkan lehernya untuk dipancung. Itu bisa menggagalkan rencana yang disusunnya selama ini.

Well, memang sih harus ia akui, sikap Draco sedikit lebih baik padanya tahun ini. Setidaknya, ia tak mengejar Harry seperti fan boysnya yang gila. Dan, ayah Draco satu-satunya Pelahap Maut yang tidak melemparinya kutukan ketika di Pemakaman Riddle beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, tetap saja itu berbahaya untuknya.

Tapi, jika ia harus pilih Snape? Hiiyy.. Tubuh Harry bergidik mengingat pengajar Ramuannya itu. Sikap permusuhannya masih saja tak berubah, bahkan menjadi-jadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia semakin gemar mencari-cari kesalahan Harry, dan memastikan dirinya ada dekat Harry, hanya untuk memberinya detensi. Dan, ia sekarang harus minta tolong pada orang itu? Bloody hell. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melakukannya, sampai kapanpun ia tak bisa.

Harry jalan hilir mudik seperti setrika. Keningnya berkerut. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja keras. "Draco...Snape, Draco...Snape..." Racau Harry berulang-ulang. Ia terus menimbang-nimbang pilih Snape atau Draco. Dua-duanya sama-sama tidak disukai Harry dan keduanya sama berbahayanya. Yang satu sudah jelas-jelas seorang _Death Eater_, meski Profesor Dumbledore mempercayainya 100%. Sedangkan, satunya anak seorang _Death Eater_, mesum pula. "Aku pusing.." keluhnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak, mencoba rileks. Akira dulu pernah bilang, "Kita tidak akan bisa berfikir dengan baik, jika otak sedang tegang. Rilekskan dulu badanmu, baru berfikir." Harry mencoba mengikuti saran teman Mugglenya itu. Siapa tahu ia dapat inspirasi.

Harry akhirnya memutuskan mencoret nama Snape. Bersama dia, hanya akan membuat otaknya semakin tegang dan dilanda setres. Bukannya berhasil menguasai Occlumency, nanti malah ia yang gila duluan dengan segala provokasi dan kalimat-kalimat super pedas yang terlontar dari bibir Snape.

Kalau Draco? Gampanglah. "Draco menyukai pujian dan imbalan. Jika ia ku beri imbalan yang sepadan, ia pasti mau membantuku. Dan lagi, kalau bersama dia, aku pasti termotivasi untuk bisa. Ya, ya, itu saja." gumam Harry memutuskan.

Kini otaknya bekerja keras mencari imbalan yang akan membuat air liur Draco menetes. Uang? Coret saja _option_ ini! Draco sudah kaya, lebih kaya dari Harry. Jadi, ia tak butuh uang Harry. Piala Quidditch? Itu lebih tak mungkin. Tahun ini, Quidditch pun ditiadakan dikarenakan aturan rese dari auror yang ditempatkan pihak Kementrian sebagai guru Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Profesor penggemar pink dan kepo pada urusan murid-murid dan guru-guru lainnya di Hogwarts itulah yang membuat aturan gila itu.

"Jadi apa ya?" Harry melirik pada kaca yang memantulkan bayangan Harry. Dalam hati heran, kenapa orang banyak yang terpesona olehnya? Padahal kan ia biasa saja. Ia masih jadi Harry Potter seperti awal ia masuk sekolah dulu. Kenapa sekarang sikap mereka berbeda dan janggal? Apa Draco pun terpesona pada tubuhnya juga, meski yeah ia tak mengejar Harry? Tunggu! Tubuh? Draco?

Tiiing... Seperti ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di otaknya. "Aku tahu sekarang apa yang harus ku tawarkan pada Draco sebagai imbalan." Kata Harry seraya tersenyum puas.

Dalam hati, ia berharap apa yang ia tawarkannya ini, cukup menggiurkan untuk putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy yang angkuhnya tingkat badas. Dengan pemikiran terakhir, Harry cepat-cepat menarik jubah gaibnya dan dengan kecepatan seeker, mengembalikan bukunya ke rak semula sebelum meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Dan, di sinilah Harry sekarang. Ia sibuk berkeliaran, menyusuri lorong demi lorong, membuka tiap ruangan yang dilewatinya hanya untuk mencari keberadaan si Malfoy yang sudah menghilang tak jelas usai makan malam di aula. Bahkan demi itu, Harry terpaksa mengabaikan undangan bersama dari dua orang sahabatnya tercinta.

Harry masih asyik mengelilingi gedung sekolahnya yang sudah sepi karena penghuninya sudah tidur, sambil membawa selembar perkamen di tangannya. Sambil jalan, mata Harry tak pernah lepas dari perkamennya. Ia asyik membacanya.

Dalam hati, ia bergumam, 'Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu, belajar Occlumency agar ia tak perlu berbagi pikiran dengan Voldemort, dan ia tak lagi dipaksa mengintip kehidupan seksualnya kembali. uhhh... Rasa mual yang semalam masih tersisa ternyata. Saking asyiknya bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan darinya, dan tubrukan pun terjadi.

"_Bloody hell_!" rutuknya kasar menyapa gendang telinga Harry. "Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Potty? Kenapa kau selalu saja mencari perkara denganku." teriaknya marah.

Wajah Harry antara cemberut karena diteriaki tepat didepan mukanya dan sekaligus senang karena orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi ada di depannya tanpa harus repot-repot menyusup ke asrama Slytherin memanfaatkan jubah gaibnya. "Malfoy!" panggilnya berusaha mengurangi nada antusias di dalamnya.

Harry belajar dari pengalaman plus tips-tips yang dibagikan Daphne dengan murah hatinya. Jika ingin menghadapi seorang Slytherin, kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau tak banyak berharap darinya. Jika kau menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, maka akan fatal akibatnya. Dia akan memojokkanmu dan memanfaatkan kelemahanmu habis-habisan. Itu yang coba dilakukan Harry, mencoba bersikap layaknya Slytherin. Bukankah kata Topi Seleksi ia punya bakat sebagai seorang Slytherin?

"_What_!" kata Draco ketus dan ganas.

Ia lelah sehabis menjalani detensi yang sangat merepotkan dan memuakkan bersama orang yang sangat dibencinya yaitu Profesor Diggory. Jadi, ia tak punya mood kali ini untuk melayani adu mulut baca bertengkar dengan sang mate tercinta. Yah, kalau adu mulut dalam arti tanda kutip sih, lain lagi ceritanya. Ia dengan senang hati berkata '_Yes_,'

"Err, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" Tanya Harry dengan takut-takut. 'Sepertinya waktunya kurang tepat.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"_To the point_ saja. Apa maumu?" kata Draco malas.

"Ap-apa ka-kau m-mau mem-membantuku?" Harry yang gugup karena tak tahan dengan pandangan sengit Draco hanya bisa berucap tergagap.

Mendengar Harry butuh bantuannya, membuat tubuh Draco lebih rileks. Rasa capeknya hilang. Kini, ia berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di atas dadanya. Kakinya diangkat satu, dan satunya lagi menopang bobot badannya, dengan punggung menyender pada dinding. 'Sepertinya hubunganku dengan Harry, mulai ada kemajuan. Buktinya, Harry minta bantuan ku.' Batinnya senang. Mata abu-abu Draco menyelidik sekujur tubuh Harry. "Dalam hal apa?"

Harry jadi lebih PD setelah melihat Draco memberi respon positif. "Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mempelajari Occlumency?" Harry berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, tidak terlalu ngarep banget.

"Occlumency?" Dahi Draco mengerut dalam.

Ia berfikir, mencoba menebak-nebak alasan Harry, kenapa ia mau repot-repot mempelajari salah satu cabang sihir yang sangat sulit dan tidak jelas itu. Apa yang disembunyikan si mata empat ini darinya? Apa ia berniat merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi dengan gerombolannya? Atau jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort? Berbagai dugaan berseliweran di otak Draco.

'Ah, peduli setan. Tak penting alasannya. Yang penting sekarang aku punya alasan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Toh, nanti aku bisa mencari tahu alasannya saat aku melakukan legilimens padanya.' Tepis Draco mengusir dugaan-dugaan negatif yang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Tak masalah. Tapi apa imbalannya untukku?" tanya Draco dengan seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya. Matanya berkilat penuh antusias, mengharapkan imbalan yang menarik dari calon matenya misalnya, sebuah ciuman.

Tubuh Harry seperti tersetrum listrik. Ia bergerak gelisah, tak nyaman. "Aku akan membayarnya err dengan..dengan.." Harry kesulitan meneguk ludahnya, seperti ada bebatuan yang mengganjal di dalam tenggorokannya. "..dengan tubuhku." Cicitnya sangat lirih.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Draco bingung. "Maaf, aku tak dengar. Kau berteriak seperti seekor semut." Sindirnya.

"Dengan tubuhku." Jawab Harry lebih keras, tapi masih tergolong pelan.

Draco sebenarnya mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia masih ingin mempermainkan Harry, karena itu ia meminta, "Coba ulangi lagi! Aku sama sekali tak dengar."

"Dengan tubuhku!" bentak Harry jengkel, melupakan rasa malunya.

Draco menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Mata kelabunya terlihat membulat, sok polos mirip akting Shireen Sungkar versi gagalnya. Draco mana ada polos-polosnya, terlebih di usia sekarang. "Oh, Harry. Aku tak percaya ini. Ku pikir kau seorang yang polos dan innocent. Tak ku sangka, ternyata kau seorang yang agresif dan liar..." kata Draco sambil menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering dengan lidahnya seperti orang yang sedang menjilat permen lolipop.

Tubuh Harry bergidik jijik. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali dengan nada bicaranya Voldemort saat melakukan adegan mesum di malam sebelumnya. Cara Draco bicara persis sekali dengannya. "Hentikan! Berhenti membicarakan apa yang ada di benakmu itu. Aku tak serendah itu." tukas Harry.

"Memang apa yang ku pikirkan?" goda Draco sok polos dengan senyum bak serigalanya.

"Sesuatu yang pastinya mesum." Balas Harry sengit. 'Dasar ferret mesum. Gay sinting!' rutuknya dalam hati, misuh-misuh tak jelas.

"Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhmu padaku sebagai imbalan, bukan aku. Apalagi namanya?"

"Tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang mesum. Bukan itu maksudku." Tukas Harry mendelik galak. "Maksudku, aku menawarkan diriku untuk menggantikanmu, menyelesaikan detensi-detensimu."

"Oooh." Gumam Draco setengah kecewa. Padahal ia berharap option pertama. Tapi ia juga tak menolak, jika Harry menawarkan dirinya, untuk menggantikan Draco menuntaskan detensi-detensi sialan itu. Sekalian, ia ingin menunjukkan pada Harry, kebrengsekan si munafik Diggory. Istilahnya, sekali merengkuh dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. 'Ah, aku memang cerdas, sangat Slytherin.' Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Lumayan." Kata Draco mengangguk-angguk. "Aku terima tawaranmu. Bagaimana kalau kita sahkan perjanjian kita, sekarang?" Draco melangkah mendekati Harry.

Harry yang salah paham jadi kalang kabut dan mundur mengikuti gerak langkah lawannya. Jika Draco maju selangkah, Harry mundur selangkah. Draco maju dua langkah, dan Harry mundur tiga langkah sekaligus. Soalnya ternyata jangkauan kaki Draco lebih panjang dari dirinya.

Draco mengernyit bingung. 'Ada apa dengan si Potter? bukannya ia mau minta diajari, kenapa itu terus menjauh?' pikir Draco bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Harry terus waspada. Ia masih menyimpan trauma jika berdekatan dengan kaum yang sejenis dengannya. Jangankan dengan Draco, dengan Ron saja ia agak menjaga jarak. Khawatir, kalau-kalau Ron pun terkena virus yang sama seperti teman-temannya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan? Kalau kau terus melakukan maju-mundur-maju-mundur-cantik, kapan kita selesainya?" bentak Draco meluapkan kejengkelannya.

Harry tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, refleks."

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan memakanmu. Aku juga punya kriteria sendiri." Kata Draco tersinggung.

"Ak- Ups.." Harry menahan nafas. Ia tak menyadari kapan, tahu-tahu Draco sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Harry terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam seperti genderang perang. Harry berusaha menjaga jarak lagi untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bergejolak, dan berakhir, "Auch..." rintihnya saat kepalanya membentur dinding di belakangnya.

Draco tertawa kecil plus tak lupa dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya. Harry semakin kalang kabut. Ia takut mendongak ke atas. Nanti berpapasan langsung dengan mata abu-abu Draco yang seolah menyedot tenaganya. Tapi, ia juga menolak melihat ke bawah, yang nanti akan berakhir menatap dada _six path_ Draco yang pasti akan membuatnya dilanda rasa iri yang amat sangat. Jadi pilihan yang tersisa tinggal tengok kanan kiri.

Draco menarik dagu Harry, memaksanya mendongak dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco menundukkan wajahnya, membuat hati Harry kebat-kebit. Emerald Harry membelalak lebar sebelum memilih menutupnya rapat-rapat. Harry menguatkan mentalnya, jikalau Draco mengulangi melakukan pelecehan padanya.

Harry menunggu dan terus menunggu bibirnya diklaim paksa seperti dulu. Tapi, itu tak kunjung terjadi. Di luar dugaan Harry, bibir Draco justru mengecup lembut keningnya, persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Remus saat Harry terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk.

Ada rasa hangat menghampiri dirinya. Bulu kuduknya tidak meremang seperti ketika tubuhnya disentuh laki-laki, sebaliknya justru bulu kuduknya seperti menari-nari dalam sebuah alunan simfoni lagu klasik. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga merasakan sihirnya bertemu dengan sihir Draco, saling menjajaki satu sama lain.

Harry memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Emeraldnya bersirobok langsung dengan mata abu-abu milik Draco. Ada kehangatan terpancar dari mata yang biasanya menatapnya sengit. Harry tak tahu siapa yang memulainya. Entah dirinya entah Draco, tapi keduanya kini sudah saling berpelukan erat.

Pelukan Draco sehangat mentari pagi. Bahkan pelukan Remus yang dibagikannya pada Harry dengan murah hati pun, tak bisa mengalahkannya. Memang pelukan Remus hangat dan penuh kasih, tapi hanya Draco yang bisa membuatnya merasa disayang dan aman sekaligus. Gundah gulana yang dirasakanya beberapa hari ini seolah sirna tersapu oleh air hujan. Dan itu membuat Harry menikmatinya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam pelukan sang rival.

Mungkin karena suasananya yang mendukung, suasana yang syahdu dan sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik alam, tubuh keduanya bergerak perlahan menirukan gerakan dansa. Tubuh Harry terayun-ayun dengan mata yang terpejam erat, di bawah pelukan kokoh kedua tangan Draco. Draco layaknya seorang gentlemen membimbing langkah Harry, menarikan dansa mereka.

Harry mendongak menatap Draco yang membalas tatapannya. Harry seperti orang terhipnotis, matanya tak bisa jauh dari sepasang mata kelabu itu. Perlu kerja keras untuk membuatnya bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona Prince of Slytherin muda. Harry berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya, beralih pada belahan bibirnya.

Harry mendadak bibirnya terasa kering. Beberapa kali ia menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Tiada maksud sedikit pun ingin menggoda karena yeah itu memang bukan keahliannya. Akan tetapi, Draco mengartikannya lain. Ia pikir, Harry sedang mengundangnya, sehingga ia berinisiatif menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry, hanya menempel.

Harry awalnya memang terkejut, meski akhirnya menikmati juga. Ia meresapi tekstur bibir Draco yang lembut pada bibirnya sendiri. Perlahan sihirnya berubah. Sihirnya bukan lagi saling menjajaki, tapi sudah saling melebur satu sama lain. Campuran sihir mereka menarikan tarian yang membuat pori-pori di tubuh Harry hidup, menari-nari, dan bernyanyi riang. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini, sesuatu yang begitu indah dan menenangkan ini.

Tiba-tiba, Harry menginginkan lebih, lebih dari sekedar menempel. Ia tahu, dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berfikir apa yang ia lakukan salah. Tak seharusnya ia menggerakkan bibirnya, menyusuri setiap inchi kulit di bibir yang begitu menggoda iman. Tak seharusnya lidahnya menjilatinya seakan-akan bibir Draco adalah es krim rasa cokelat kesukaannya. Sungguh ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya.

Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain berkata, ini adalah sesuatu yang benar, memang sudah seharusnya. Ia tak tahu dapat pikiran ini dari mana, yang ia tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesaknya, memberontak untuk menyentuh tubuh di depannya inchi demi inchi dan lalu mengklaimnya.

Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Tak pernah terbersit pun dalam benaknya akan melakukan hal ini. Biasanya Harry berada pada posisi si penerima ciuman dan bukan sebaliknya si pemberi ciuman. Selalu Remus yang mencium keningnya dan bukan sebaliknya. Dan selalu Mrs. Weasley yang mengecup pipinya dan bukan Harry. Ini pertama kalinya ia berinisiatif mencium seseorang. Namun, entah kenapa Harry merasa tak asing dengan hal ini, seolah-olah ia sering mencium bibir ini.

Draco yang awalnya membiarkan tindakan spontan Harry, kini ikut berpartisipasi. Ia tak sabar dengan ciuman coba-coba Harry yang lamban dan ragu-ragu, seolah-olah sedang mempermainkan libidonya yang naik turun. Ia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak bertindak keterlaluan dengan menyesuaikan iramanya dengan Harry. Ia hanya ingin membuat Harry terbiasa dengan dirinya dulu, setelah itu baru ia menaikan intensitasnya.

Tubuh Harry memanas. Perutnya bergejolak hebat sama seperti saat ia akan berubah wujud menjadi seorang Seraphim. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada rasa sakit. Harry justru merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia seperti sedang diselimuti oleh awan yang lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan. Harry yang terbuai akhirya tertidur dalam dekapan Draco.

Draco menunduk dengan bibir yang tersenyum. Jika Harry melihatnya, mungkin hatinya akan meleleh sekarang juga. Soalnya, ini pertama kalinya Draco tersenyum dengan tulus. Tak ada embel-embel seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya atau untaian kalimat super pedas dan nyelekit keluar dari bibirnya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan tatapan yang teduh.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau memang seorang Seraphim. Pantas, semua orang memujamu." Gumamnya mengagumi salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah dalam dekapannya.

Fisik Harry memang tidak berubah seperti saat ia dalam wujud Seraphim, tapi aura yang ia pancarkan sama. Harry terlihat lebih menawan dengan kulit yang putih mulus tanpa noda dan memancarkan cahaya lembut. Bibirnya yang penuh, sintah dan merah delima sedikit terbuka, menggoda Draco untuk mengemutnya. Untung ia masih bisa mengendalikan libidonya. Jadi Harry aman dari terkaman serigala lapar saat ia tertidur pulas.

Draco membetulkan dekapannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Harry. Samar-samar dari punggung Harry, menyembul sayap cahaya berwarna putih keemasan dan sangat besar. Meski demikian, kedua sayap itu sangat lembut dan ringan, seringan kapas nan putih sehingga tidak membebani tubuh Harry.

Draco menyentuhnya sekilas. "Bahkan sayapmu lebih indah dari pada sayapku." Ujarnya membandingkan sayap Harry dengan sayapnya yang hitam dan agak kasar seperti sayap burung gagak.

Harry menggeliat tak nyaman. Draco menyadariya. Ia mengambil inisiatif mengangkat tubuh Harry yang terkulai dengan gaya Bridal-style. Ia menoleh ke samping pada sosok transparan. "Tunjukkan padaku tempat Harry tidur kemarin malam!"

"Baik, Master." Katanya dengan suara serak.

Ia membimbing Master mudanya pada kamar kebutuhan yang kini dijadikan kamar pribadi Harry Potter. Ia berhasil mengetahui letaknya, setelah mencuri kesempatan membuntuti Ron yang mengantar makan malam Harry, disela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai tukang masak bersama peri lainnya di Hogwarts. "Di sini, Master!"

Draco bergumam terima kasih pada Dobby, peri rumahnya yang setia. Dobby tersenyum kecil merasa terhormat. Harus ia akui, kedekatan masternya dengan master Harry membuat sang master jadi lebih manusiawi dan tidak segan-segan berlaku sopan pada makhluk sihir rendahan sepertinya.

Draco tak menunggu balasan Dobby karena ia sudah menyuruh Dobby kembali ke tempatnya semula. Draco memasuki kamar Harry baca kamar kebutuhan yang tak begitu berbeda dengan kamarnya di Manor keluarga Malfoy. Ia membaringkan tubuh Harry dengan lembut di atas ranjangnya. Karena merasa lelah dan malas kembali ke asramanya, ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Harry.

Draco mengelus pipi Harry yang lembut sebelum mengecup keningnya dan berucap, "_Night, Harry. Have a nice dream._" Tak lama kemudian ia ikut menyusul Harry ke alam mimpi. Tangannya mendekap tubuh Harry dengan alami, membagikan kehangatan tubuhnya dan menawarkan perlindungan untuk Potter terakhir.

...*****...

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, ada seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah membara seperti kobaran api tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas kasurnya. Tiba-tiba, selimutnya yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kepala disentak dengan kasar dan dibiarkan jatuh ke lantai.

Ron nama remaja itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena merasakan dingin menyergap kulit pucatnya. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari-cari selimutnya di tengah gelapnya malam, untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang. Tapi, yang ia dapati bukanlah secarik kain hangat nan tebal, melainkan sepasang mata coklat sewarna madu yang menyambutnya. Ia pasti sudah berteriak kencang, membangunkan seisi penghuni menara Gryffindor kalau saja tangan orang itu tak cepat-cepat membekapnya.

"Stttt... diam!" geram orang itu galak.

"Umm..." Ron menggeliatkan kepalanya, memberontak dan memberi isyarat pada orang itu untuk melepaskan dekapannya.

"Akan ku lepas, kalau kau janji tidak teriak?"

Ron yang tak punya pilihan lain menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera menghirup udara dengan rakus begitu bekapannya dilepas. Setelah itu ia mendelik galak pada si pelaku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Mione? Di tengah malam seperti ini?" celanya dengan mata mendelik bengis.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu." ujarnya santai, tak merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya itu tak bisa menunggu besok?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. "Sekarang saat yang paling tepat, mumpung semuanya sedang tidur." Ia menyuruh Ron bergeser sedikit, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Ron dan mengeluarkan cermin tarsah Harry. "Aku ingin menghubungi Sirius. Mungkin ia tahu apa yang sedang menimpa Harry."

Ron menghela nafas lelah. "Mione, kita bisa menghubungi Sirius di kamar kebutuhan, tempat tinggal sementara Harry atau kamar mandi Myrthle Merana. Tak perlu kau menjajah tempatku dan mengganggu tidurku seperti ini." geramnya dengan nada keras.

"Sttt... sudah ku bilang pelankan suaramu. Nanti ada yang dengar!" Mata Hermione awas mengamati sekitar, takut-takut kalau aksinya terpergok. Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat semuanya masih tidur pulas di atas ranjangnya masing-masing. "Aku tak berani. Dari kemarin, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku."

"Kau serius?"

Mione mengangguk. "Karena itu aku memilih waktu ini."

"Tapi, Mione ini sudah malam dan Sirius pasti sedang..." Terlambat. Ron tak sempat mengungkapkan opininya karena Mione sudah terlanjur memanggil-manggil Sirius. Ia hanya berharap Sirius dan Remus tidak sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas _You Know it_, dan berbalik marah-marah pada mereka berdua.

"_Fuck! Shit_!" Geraman dan sumpah serapah dari seorang pria dewasa menyapa gendang telinga Ron, menunjukkan kalau doanya tidak terkabul. Ron komat-kamit dalam hati, berharap Remus berhasil menenangkan kemarahan si serigala tua itu.

"_WHAT_!" Sergah Sirius kasar, sangat terganggu dengan panggilan di tengah malam. Matanya tak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya sama sekali, membuat nyali Mione menciut dan menyerahkan cerminnya dengan seenak udelnya pada Ron.

"He he he.." Tawa Ron hambar dalam hati merutuki Mione dan segala sifat impulsifnya.

"Kau tidak berniat hanya ingin tertawa seperti orang idiot bukan, setelah berhasil membangunkanku tengah malam begini?" geramnya tidak ramah.

"Err, ten-tentu. Ad-ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Kata Ron gugup. "Ini tentang Harry."

Nama Harry dengan sukses membuat geraman rendah Sirius menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi cemas dan kalut. "Harry? Ada apa dengan Harry? Apa ia terluka?" tanyanya memberondong Ron.

"Tenang Sirius, tenang. Dia tidak terluka, err mungkin. Maksudku, uhh maksudku..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin? Jangan main-main denganku, anak muda!" potong Sirius murka.

Ron gelisah. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskannya pada wali Harry yang galak ini. Ia berniat meminta bantuan pada Mione yang lebih jago bicara, tapi gadis berambut semak itu dengan seenaknya sudah dalam posisi tidur cantik di atas bantalnya dan mengklaim selimut Ron. Gadis itu mungkin lupa dimana ia tidur sekarang. Ron terkesiap dengan wajah merah padam sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dalam hati mengutuk Hermione dengan sifat lugunya.

Apa tak ada yang pernah mengatakan pada Hermione, bahwa sangatlah berbahaya bagi seorang gadis menempati kasur yang sama dengan seorang pria normal dan sehat, terlebih tidur di atasnya? Well, sepertinya belum menilik Hermione yang tidur dengan lelapnya di atas ranjang Ron bersama Ron si pemilik. 'Apa diantara kami bertiga, hanya aku yang normal di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati _sweatdrop_.

"Ron! Ron, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Remus menggantikan Sirius.

Ron menghela nafas pasrah, berharap... ah sudahlah ia tak bisa berharap apa-apa sekarang, selain semoga semua baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ia berusaha menceritakan semuanya yang diketahuinya, tanpa dikurangi atau ditambahi berikut usaha mereka berdua untuk menolong Harry. Tak ada satupun yang ia sembunyikan termasuk identitas Harry yang seorang Seraphim.

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa ia tak pernah cerita pada kami?" gumam Remus dengan nada seperti orang terluka.

Ron _speachless_. Benarkah ini Remus, profesor yang dulu pernah mengajarnya di tahun ketiganya dulu dan bukannya Sirius yang sedang menyamar? Gaya bicara ngambek ala anak kecil kan keahliannya beliau saat membujuk Harry. _Whetever_, lupakan! Itu nggak penting. "Katanya, ia tak ingin merepotkanmu." Kata Ron usai sembuh dari _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Dia tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Kami tak keberatan direpotkan karena kami sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandung kami sendiri." Protes Remus.

"Sudahlah itu tak penting lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting, kita harus membantu Harry." Gumam Sirius terdengar samar-samar di sela-sela racauan kekecewaan Remus.

"Anda punya buku khusus tentang Seraphim? Di Hogwarts, tak begitu banyak buku yang membahasnya. Soalnya ras itu sudah lama punah dan masuk dalam ras legenda." Tanya Ron hati-hati, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Mr. Black.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada di buku warisan keluarga Black. Sebentar, aku ambilkan!"

Terdengar suara krasak krusuk sebagai latar. Ron mendengarkan penuh hikmat segala keluhan Remus yang tertumpah ruah melalui cermin tarsah. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sirius muncul. Ia membawa sebuah buku di tangannya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka halaman yang khusus menceritakan ras Seraphim. Matanya dengan cepat memindai kalimat-kalimat yang memuat keterangan kenapa para laki-laki mengejar-ngejar Harry.

"Demi celana bolong Merlin, ini tidak mungkin." teriak Sirius seperti ABG yang lagi ketemu idolanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang tak mungkin?"

"Di sini tertulis..." Mulut Sirius komat-kamit membacakan keterangan yang membuatnya berteriak. Ron dan Hermione yang entah kapan bangunnya ikut terkejut begitu Sirius usai membacakannya untuk mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" cicit Ron iba dengan nasib Harry.

"Cobalah kau tanya Harry! Apa ia pernah mengalami seperti yang tertulis di sini?" usul Sirius.

"Pasti. Pasti kami menanyakannya." Ujar Hermione dengan mata penuh tekad. "Tapi, masalahnya bagaimana mengatasi pengaruh feromon itu? Harry tak mungkin sembunyi selamanya dan bolos sekolah. Suatu saat ia pasti keluar. Aku cemas. Aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi pada Harry dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Mungkin charm untuk menutupi penampilan bisa membantu." Kata Remus ikut menyumbangkan ide.

"_Charm_ apa?" tanpa sadar Hermione memekik agak keras, membuat Neville terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Ron? Itu kau kan?" tanyanya diantara ketidak sadarannya.

"Ehem, ya ini aku. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Balas Ron dengan suara serak berharap suaranya seperti orang bangun tidur agar Neville mengira ia ngelindur.

"Tapi kok suaranya seperti perempuan."

Ron terkesiap dengan jantung yang berdebam-debam. "Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja." elaknya.

Ron mendengar suara kelambu disingkap dan suara orang mengenakan alas kakinya. Samar-samar berkat sinar cahaya bulan yang menerobos ruangan mereka, ia melihat Neville bangkit dari kasurnya, menghampiri tempat Ron, membuat Ron dan Hemione yang sembunyi di bawah selimut gemetar ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku yakin itu suara perempuan. Suaranya cempreng gitu."

"Ya. Well, mungkin kau salah dengar. Mungkin aku ngelindur menirukan suara Mione. Kau tahu? Aku masih jengkel dengannya karena dia menolak membantuku mengerjakan essai Ramalan dari Profesor Trelawney. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidurmu! Tak ada apa-apa di sini."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Absolut_, yakin." Kata Ron tegas. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lega, begitu Neville mengurungkan niatnya menyingkap kelambunya dan balik ke ranjangnya sendiri. "Kau sih, beri...sik.." keluh Ron lirih pada Hermione yang berakhir kecewa karena Mione kembali tipul (Tidur pulas) di tempatnya. Ron mendesah lelah. Dalam hati mengeluh, 'Kenapa sih diantara dua orang temannya tidak ada yang beres? Tak cukupkah ia punya keluarga yang abnormal?'

Dengan keluhan terakhir, Ron yang sudah sangat mengantuk ikutan tidur di sebelah Mione. Untuk mencegah agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak senonoh, Ron bersikap gentlement dengan merelakan selimutnya diembat Hermione. Ia hanya berharap Mione bangun lebih awal dari keempat teman sekamarnya ups tiga, minus Harry yang ada di kamar kebutuhan. Jadi Mione tidak ketahuan.

...*****...

Harry terbangun dini hari karena mimpi buruk. Kali ini, ia bukan bermimpi tentang kegiatan malam Voldemort dengan partner ranjangnya, melainkan mendapat penglihatan berupa seekor ular yang sangat besar melata menyusuri sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan bola-bola putih berjajar rapi di atas rak-rak, tersusun berderet panjang. Ular itu mendesis diantara kaki-kaki tiang penyangga rak. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya.

Harry ingat, ia terbangun, meringkuk ketakutan di dalam selimutnya. Akan tetapi, sebuah tangan yang lebar dan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya yang rapuh dalam pelukannya. Tangan itu terus membelainya, membisikinya kata-kata manis dan tubuhnya terus menguarkan aura damai. Itu membuat mata Harry kembali berat dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan orang asing itu.

Ia terbangun kembali saat mentari sudah terbit dari arah Timur, tepat pukul 6 pagi. "Oh, _God_." Gumamnya begitu ia bangun. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya kasar. "Apa yang ku lakukan semalam? Bisa-bisanya aku tidur lagi setelah itu, padahal jelas-jelas orang itu laki-laki." Rutuknya kesal.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tadi dia bilang apa? Laki-laki? "Tidakkk!" jeritnya histeris kalang kabut. Ia buru-buru menarik selimutnya kasar dan menyentaknya kuat-kuat hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia menghirup nafas lega, begitu menyadari tidak ada yang kurang darinya.

Ia masih mengenakan piama lengkap. Tak ada satu pun kancing yang meleset dari lubangnya. Tapi kan semalam piamanya warna biru dan ada lambang Gryffindor pada kantong sakunya, kenapa sekarang jadi hijau? Matanya menyipit. Dan lambangnya kenapa jadi lambang Slytherin? Jangan-jangan orang itu Draco?

"Apa mungkin Draco yang menggendongku ke sini? Ah, tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Bukannya yang tahu tempat ini hanya aku, Ron dan Mione? Namun, lebih tak mungkin lagi kalau aku tidur sambil jalan ke sini, dan mengganti piamaku dengan piama ini. Tapi, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hanya dia seorang yang ku temui. Pasti dia. Oh tidakkk..." Wajah Harry pucat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Setahunya Harry, Draco itu mesum. Beberapa kali ia melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Harry. Ia pernah meremas bokongnya ketika mereka tidur bersama dan saat dansa, mencium bibirnya dan sialnya ciuman panas pula ketika di danau, dan semalam... Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas. Kakinya rasanya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh di atas lantai.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Bayangan yang 'iya-iya' melintas di pikirannya yang sudah tidak suci berkat Voldemort. Ia cemas. Ia takut Draco melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar memeluk, meremas dan mencium. Tapi kan tadi pantatnya tidak sakit. Ah, bukan hanya pantatnya, ia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Ia memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya dengan teliti. Benar, tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Tak ada tanda mata seperti cap bibir di tubuhnya. Tak ada ruam-ruam kemerahan atau bengkak seperti bekas orang dicumbu. Dan yang jelas, tak ada tanda-tanda aroma birahi khas orang yang telah melakukan percintaan. Harry mengelus dadanya dan bergumam, "Selamat...selamat. Aku selamat. Untung si Draco tidak menyalurkan hasrat mesumnya padaku."

Setelah memastikan dirinya aman dari segala bentuk kejahatan seksual yang mungkin dilakukan putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy, Harry kembali duduk di atas kasur. Otaknya memikirkan penglihatan yang diberikan dengan Cuma-Cuma oleh Voldemort semalam. Ia ingat, pernah melihat ular itu. Itu ular yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar Voldemort. Itu Nagini. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu Nagini.

"Oh, sial. Nagini masih hidup. Ular peliharaan Voldemort masih hidup rupanya." ujar Harry geram dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "_By the way_, tempat apa itu?" Otaknya mengingat-ingat tempat itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan sedikit pun.

Dahi Harry menekuk dalam. "Mungkinkah tebakan asalnya dulu kembali jadi kenyataan, bahwa Voldemort menginginkan bola berisi ramalan yang disimpan di Kementrian Sihir?" ujarnya dengan pikiran kusut. "Aku harus mengatakan ini pada Sirius."

Harry bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak, mencari-cari cermin tarsah, hadiah dari Sirius. 30 menit lamanya, ia mencari diantara tumpukan barangnya di dalam koper. Namun, tak kunjung ketemu. "Uhh, sial. Aku lupa. Cerminnya dibawa Hermione." Gumamnya jengkel karena urusannya harus tertunda. "Ah, sudahlah. Itu bisa diatur nanti. Sekarang yang penting mandi dan siap-siap." katanya mengakhiri kegiatan berfikirnya.

30 menit kemudian, ia sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Sekolah masih sepi, ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin dikarenakan hari masih pagi. Jadi mereka masih sibuk dengan kamar mandi. Mumpung sepi, Harry memutuskan jalan-jalan.

Ia 100% lupa dengan insiden dikejar para fan boys gila, sehingga ia menanggalkan kewaspadaannya pula. Ia masih tak sadar sedang diikuti seseorang hingga orang itu menepuk pahanya. Niat sih menepuk bokong Harry yang menggoda, berhubung dia pendek dan Harry jalannya lumayan cepat, jadilah tangannya hanya berhasil mendarat pada paha Harry.

"Prof..Profesor? Maaf, saya tak tahu ada Profesor Flitwick di sini."

"Tak masalah Mr. Potter. Itu hanya masalah kecil." Ujarnya tersenyum maklum. 'Oh, ya. Ku dengar dari Profesor Snape, kau sedang tak enak badan. Karena itukah, kau absen pada kelasku kemarin? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Aku bisa memberimu tanaman herbal yang bagus untuk meningkatkan staminamu."

"Oh, aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak untuk tawarannya."

"No, no,... tak usah basa-basi. Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu. Terlebih untuk orang sepertimu. Harry, Harry Potter ku sayang. Kau tahu? Dunia ini jadi terlihat suram di mataku, kalau kau tak hadir di kelasku. Rasanya kelas sepi seperti kuburan." Ujarnya dengan kilat mesum di matanya yang kecil.

Tepat saat itulah, Harry menyadari bahaya yang muncul. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, yang bisa-bisanya lupa pada masalah utamanya. Ini semua gara-gara Voldemort. Gara-gara otaknya penuh dengan Voldemort, ia lupa dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Err, terima kasih Profesor. Aku sungguh-sungguh sudah sehat. Madam Pomprey sudah memberikan ramuan yang bagus. Jadi, aku..." Harry menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dari profesornya. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya yang ia tebarkan dengan murah hatinya. "Ak-aku permisi dulu." ujarnya mengambil langkah mundur. Ia ingin secepat kilat pergi dari tempat itu, namun tidak terlihat kasar agar profesornya tidak tersinggung.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sama-sama? Kau mau sarapan kan?" Profesor Flitwick terus memepet Harry yang hanya bisa beringsut ke belakang tanpa bisa lari lagi.

'Mampus aku! Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana caraku kabur? Bodohnya aku.' Rutuknya dalam hati komat-kamit memohon pertolongan.

Tepat saat itu muncullah sang malaikat penolong. "Mr. Potter! Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk segera ke kantorku pagi ini? Kau masih harus menjalani detensimu, ingat?" kata Profesor Snape dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Aura mencekam yang ia kuarkan cukup berhasil untuk membuat Profesor Flitwick mundur.

Harry terkesiap. Ia tak ingat ada janji detensi yang menyenangkan ala Profesor Snape hari ini, apalagi di pagi hari. Ia pun mencoba protes. "Tapi Profesor, aku..sarapan... aku.."

"Potong 5 point dari Gryffindor karena membantah perintahku. Potong 5 point lagi karena tidak segera datang menjalani detensi dariku."

Jedakkk! Rasanya Harry ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, kalau itu bisa menjernihkan otaknya. Bisa-bisanya Profesor maniak potong poin ini, masih ingat memotong poin dari Gryffindor, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan lagi, Harry kan tak salah. Kenapa masih kena dihukum? Oh ya, ia lupa. Ini kan Snape si anti kritik. Apapun bagi Snape mungkin. Semua hal bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk memangkas habis poin-poin asrama lain khususnya Gryffindor.

"Baik, profesor." Kata Harry lirih dan pasrah. Ia tahu tak akan mungkin menang adu argumentasi dengan profesor di depannya itu.

Harry yang entah harus merasa tertolong atau merutuki nasib sialnya, menghampiri Profesor Snape. Ia mengekor Profesor Snape di belakang dengan kepala tertunduk. Profesor Snape masih belum buka mulut hingga ia duduk di ruang kantornya yang sudah sangat dihafal Harry, mengingat betapa seringnya ia mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Kau rapikan rak buku di sebelah sana sebagai detensimu!" perintahnya. "Tanpa sihir." Tambahnya sadis.

Harry melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada gundukan buku yang bertebaran dimana-mana seolah tempat itu baru saja dilalui Badai Katrina. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan gelap dan suram, Harry bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia merapikan buku-buku itu ke dalam rak.

Ia cukup cekatan dengan tugasnya, mengingat ia sudah bertahun-tahun berprofesi sebagai pembantu di keluarga Dursley. Baginya, ini sih kecil. Dalam istilah ninja di fandom sebelah, ini masuk kategori misi rank D. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah judul yang menarik perhatiannya. "Charm mengubah dan menyamarkan penampilan." Gumamnya lirih, membacanya.

"Lekas, kau bereskan! Jangan melamun!" tegur profesor Snape diantara kegiatan membaca dialy prophetnya.

"Baik, Profesor." Jawab Harry dengan tidak ikhlasnya. Harry diam-diam mengambil buku tipis itu dan menyembunyikannya dibalik saku jubahnya, di sela-sela pekerjaannya. "Sudah profesor." Katanya memberi laporan, begitu semua buku sudah tertata rapi.

Profesor Snape mengangkat wajahnya dari balik koran yang ia baca. Matanya meneliti, memeriksa hasil kerja murid yang dibencinya itu. "Lumayan. Kau bisa kembali sekarang." Ujarnya acuh dan melanjutkan acara bacanya lagi.

Tanpa banyak kata, Harry cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu. Seandainya ia tidak buru-buru dan ia mau menoleh ke belakang sedikit, ia pasti mendapat sorot mata cemas dari Profesornya yang satu itu. Yup, profesor Snape sedang mengkhawatirkan nasib Harry yang sedang bermasalah dengan feromonnya.

Sebagai penjaga Seraphim, tentu ia tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi Harry. Harry sedang dalam tahap puber, mencari matenya sebagai pelengkap hidupnya. Feromonnya akan semakin menguat dari hari ke hari, terutama menjelang masa _in heat_, hingga ia bertemu dengan matenya dan melakukan ritual suci itu.

Nah, prosesi ritual penyatuan mate itulah yang mungkin tak bisa dilakukan bocah remaja itu. Setahunya Severus, Harry itu straight dan sedikit alergi dengan hal-hal yang berbau homo. Karena itulah, Sirius dan Remus mati-matian menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Jika ia dipaksa harus melakukan ritual itu, Harry mungkin lebih memilih mati. Hahhh... kasihan sekali dia. Malang betul nasibnya.e

Harus Severus akui, ia kasihan akan nasib malang anak musuh bebuyutannya dulu. Kemalangan dan masalah seperti tak bisa jauh dari anak itu. Masalah dengan Voldemort-pembunuh-kedua-orang-tuanya saja belum tuntas. Sekarang ia masih harus dipusingkan dengan mencari mate dan ritual penyatuan. Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam untuknya?

"Semoga buku itu bisa membantu." Gumamnya diantara acara baca korannya. Ia tahu Harry diam-diam mengambil bukunya, tapi ia biarkan. Untuk apa ia tegur? Karena sejak awal ia memang menyiapkan buku itu untuk Harry. Gengsilah yang membuat Severus memilih cara ini, daripada harus memberikannya secara langsung.

Maklum, Severus Snape, profesor ramuan yang paling dibenci dan ditakuti seluruh murid Hogwarts kecuali murid-murid Slytherin ini, tipe tsundere. Jadi, jangan harap ia mau menunjukkan kebaikannya secara terang-terangan.

...*****...

Harry tertatih-tatih berjalan ke taman belakang. Ia lapar, sangat lapar. Dari pagi, ia sudah dipaksa kerja rodi beres-beres ruangan si Snape. Setelah itu, ia masih harus berolah raga, lari-lari untuk menghindari serbuan para penggemarnya yang semakin bertambah saja. Gara-gara itu pula, ia mesti melewatkan sarapan paginya. Mana semalam ia lupa makan malam pula. Jadi jangan tanya betapa lapar dan lemasnya dia hari ini.

"Uh uh uh..nasib...nasib." gumamnya diantara deru nafasnya, meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

Tubuh Harry siaga begitu mendengar suara dedaunan kering terinjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega sesudah mengetahui identitas si pengganggu suasana. Dia itu Ron dan Mione.

"Tenang, mate. Ini kami." Kata Ron angkat tangan. Matanya melirik pada tongkat sihir Harry yang teracung di depan. Ia baru menurunkan tangannya setelah Harry menyimpan kembali tongkatnya.

"_Morning_, Harry!" Sapa Ron.

"_Morning_ Ron, Mione! Untung kalian ke sini. Aku mencari-cari kalian dari tadi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian." Kriukkk... suara perut Harry mengambil alih.

Ron nyengir tak jelas. Ia maklum. Ia mengulurkan roti yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan waktu sarapan tadi untuk Harry. "Kami juga." kata Ron kemudian.

Ketiganya lalu duduk melingkar di atas kursi taman, tersembunyi di tengah rerimbunan tanaman hias. Harry menikmati sarapan paginya penuh hikmat. Hermione membuka buku bacaan wajibnya sedangkan Ron sibuk memeriksa tugas essai sekolahnya. Setelah segala tetek bengeknya yang tak penting itu usai, ketiganya siap memulai percakapan serius.

"Kau saja yang bicara lebih dulu, Harry." Tawar Mione dengan murah hati.

"Oke, sebelumnya aku minta cerminku lagi. Aku juga ingin Sirius mendengar ini. " Pinta Harry. Mione mengulurkan cerminnya. Harry menghubungi Sirius yang pagi ini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Matanya merah dengan kantong mata di bawahnya. Harry tak ambil pusing dan memilih mengabaikannya, mengingat pentingnya percakapan mereka.

"Ini tentang aktivitas Voldemort dan kroninya." Harry memulai, membuat Ron, Mione, Sirius dan Remus yang dihubungkan oleh cermin tarsah mendengarkan dengan serius. "Voldemort serius menyusup ke Kementrian sihir. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang tersimpan di sana."

"Apa?" tanya Ron mewakili semua.

"Bola ramalan. Aku tak tahu ramalan tentang apa. Tapi, akan sangat berbahaya jika bola itu jatuh ke tangannya."

"Kau dapat penglihatan lagi?" tanya Sirius mengerti dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku mengerti, Harry. Aku akan menghubungi pihak Orde Phoeniks untuk patroli di Kementrian. Ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Pancing Sirius, berharap Harry jujur.

Selama mengenal Harry, ia tahu Harry orang seperti apa. Ia secara fisik memang mirip James, akan tetapi secara kepribadian persis sekali dengan Lily. Ia tipe orang yang paling tidak mau membebani orang lain dengan masalahnya. Ia tipe menutup rapat-rapat kesulitannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama, sebelum Harry menggeleng. "Tidak, Siri. Tidak ada lagi. Well, memang aku ada sedikit masalah. Tapi, aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tidak usah risau."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ujar Sirius tak mau memaksa. Ia tahu. Harry tak akan bicara sepatah kata pun, meski dipaksa, kalau ia memang tak mau bicara. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Remus, pagi ini." tambahnya.

"Emm, hati-hati. Dan Siri, ku mohon amat sangat. Jangan pernah lepaskan cermin tarsah dari genggaman tanganmu apapun yang terjadi. Please?" pinta Harry.

"Kenapa, Prongs?"

"Aku tak tahu, Siri. Aku hanya takut. Aku takut berpisah darimu."

"Sttt.. tenanglah. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Oke?"

"Oke."

"_Good job_. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_."

"_Bye_." Wajah Harry berubah sendu setelah cermin tarsah tidak menampilkan wajah orang yang disayanginya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan cemas yang amat sangat, seolah-olah ia tak akan melihat Sirius lagi.

"Ehem.". Hermione berdehem untuk meminta perhatian Harry yang larut dalam suasana mellow. Harry tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan Mione bicara. Kini gantian, Mione yang salah tingkah. Ia masih bingung harus mulai bicara dari mana.

"Apakah kau mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh beberapa hari ini, Harry?" tanyanya sebelum memulai penjelasannya yang terdengar absurd dan agak memalukan. Terlebih di telinga seorang gadis.

Jantung Harry seperti berhenti. Ucapan Hermione memang lirih, tapi di telinga Harry laksana guntur yang menggelegar membelah langit. Sejenak, ia termenung. Ia teringat mimpi anehnya —betul-betul mimpi dan bukannya penglihatan dari Voldemort— beberapa malam yang lalu, sebelum teman-temanya berubah aneh. "Mimpi aneh? Maksudnya?" Bohongnya. Dalam hati, ia menyalami dirinya sendiri yang berhasil berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Misalnya... " Lagi-lagi, ucapan Mione terhenti. Ia lalu sibuk menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Gadis paling cerdas seangkatan Harry ini tampak berfikir keras, mencari kalimat yang pas. "Kamu bermimpi basah dengan laki-laki."

Harry diam, berfikir. Otaknya meloading pernyataan Hermione. Kalau tak salah, ia pernah membicarakan topik ini bersama pria-pria Weasley, ketika ia bermalam di sana di salah satu liburan musim panasnya. Tepatnya kapan, ia lupa. Namun, ia masih ingat semua yang mereka bicarakan.

George bilang, "Kau baru pantas disebut laki-laki dewasa kalau sudah mengalami mimpi basah." Dan Harry ingat pula, Ron dengan lugunya bertanya, "Apa mimpi basah itu?" Fred mendelik galak, beralih tatapan mencela, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adik laki-lakinya yang paling bungsu. Harry bersyukur ia tidak keceplosan menanyakannya, sehingga ia selamat dari tatapan menghina dari si kembar Weasley. "Mimpi berhubungan intim dengan seseorang hingga celanamu basah karena orgasme."

Loading sudah 100% komplit. Ia mengerti sekarang, apa yang dimaksud Hermione. Wajah Harry memerah sempurna. Ia malu coret sangat malu, karena ditanya tentang topik sensitif seperti itu oleh seorang cewek. Kalau cowok sih lain perkara. Bagaimana sekarang ia menjawabnya. Rasa malunya berkurang, ketika telinganya mendengar kikikan lirih dari sebelahnya.

Ron membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kejam. Meski ia sudah mendengarnya semalam dari Sirius, ia masih saja kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Perutnya tetap saja merasa seperti dikocok-kocok dan membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry mendelik marah dengan wajah memerah. Ia memberi Ron tatapan, _'sama sekali tidak lucu!'_. "Tidak.". Jawabnya tegas, namun dalam hati merasa galau. Haruskah dia melaporkan tentang 'hal itu'? Di hadapan dua rekannya? Harry memilih berbohong. "Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Serius?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik, memastikan.

"Dua rius." Balas Harry tegas.

Hermione menghela nafas berat. Ini tak baik. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering menghela nafas. Ia bisa cepat tua kalau begini ceritanya. "Berarti ini belum puncaknya. Soalnya kata Sirius, saat ras Seraphim menginjak usia matang, ia akan menyebarkan feromonnya demi menarik pejantan unggul sebagai matenya. Konon feromonnya sangat kuat hingga mampu menakhlukkan siapapun yang kena."

Di luar dugaan Hermione -yang mengira Harry akan histeris lalu terpuruk tak terima-, Harry hanya terduduk lemas di kursinya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia terlalu pasrah dengan takdir mengerikan yang akan mencabik tragis masa depannya sebagai lelaki sejati.

Tak ada tangisan hiperbolis, amukan hiperbolis, teriakan hiperbolis... Atau singkatnya segala reaksi bermajas hiperbolis dari anak yang selalu berisik bahkan kalau sedang tidur sekalipun. Dia begitu tenang, seakan hari dimana keperawanannya ehem maksudnya keperjakaannya jadi tumbal seks teman-teman sekolahnya, itu sering terjadi. Natural, normal... Biasa-biasa saja.

"Harry...?" Hermione memandang Harry dengan khawatir. Ia agak jeri juga, melihat reaksi Harry yang sedewasa itu. Kalau dia yang ada di posisi Harry, ia pasti sudah pingsan dan jatuh dalam depresi panjang. Rasa empati tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dia menepuk punggung temannya lembut. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Cara Hermione bicara, bernada persis dengan reporter wanita yang menanyakan 'Bagaimanakah perasaan anda setelah mengalami bencana ini?' kepada korban bencana yang **jelas-jelas**sedang nangis jerit-jerit di depan mayat anaknya. Kurang kesadaran, mungkin. Atau aslinya emang empati dan simpatinya sudah tercerabut dari akarnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Tadinya Harry mau menjawab secara dramatis dengan berurai air mata ala pemain sinetron alay, "Ya apa-apalah! Nggak bisa lihat orang lagi depresi gini?!". Tapi entah kenapa, yang keluar malah "Nggak apa-apa..." jawabnya datar. "Mungkin." tambahnya, cukup meleset dari suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya. Pikirannya sudah kacau, mengenaskan, compang-camping layaknya kain rombeng. Tinggal dipakai ngepel deh.

Hermione dan Ron jadi tambah khawatir, apalagi dengan penggunaan kata 'mungkin' sebagai pembalik makna 'nggak apa-apa'. Sebagai laki-laki sejati, Ron mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan sahabat baiknya. Sebagai sesama manusia yang berakal dan mengaku normal, dia mengerti betul betapa tidak enaknya dilecehkan sesama jenis. Sudah melanggar norma agama, kesusilaan, dan hukum pula. Hari-hari dimana keperjakaan hilang ditangan laki-laki juga, akan jadi hari paling mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang pria normal.

"Paling tidak kamu harus bersyukur, Harry. " Padahal Ron mau memberi simpati, tapi kenapa yang keluar jadi celaan begini? Kebiasaan untuk selalu iri pada kepopuleran orang lain itu sungguh mengerikan. "Kamu jadi tahu rasanya digilai banyak orang... Yah, meski cuma di kalangan para abnormal, sih... Setidaknya, berita tentangmu mengalahkan berita ditiadakannya pertandingan Quidditch oleh Profesor kepo itu." Itulah teori orang yang tak pernah populer sejak lahir, menghadapi situasi dimana temannya semakin bersinar.

Hermione memandang Ron seperti melihat Voldemort memakan sate ular dari bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Ron sampai berkeringat sedikit, merasa tidak enak. 'Jangan-jangan resletingku kebuka_?_' batinnya galau.

"Ron..." Hermione memandang takjub, walaupun masih kalah bengong dibanding Harry. "Kok kamu... Nggak kena?"

Kayaknya tadi ada bunyi siing keras banget.

Ron hanya mengeluarkan suara "Oh." Karena tidak _connect_ dengan pertanyaan Hermione. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat loadingnya cukup. Maklum otaknya tipe kompie pentium 3 yang sudah sangat uzur. Dan .. Brakkk, Ron terjatuh dari kursinya begitu menyadari keanehan itu. Ia susah payah bangkit dari posisi duduk yang tak elit kembali pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Ini benar-benar aneh..." Hermione terlihat berfikir, membandingkan Ron yang masih tampak waras-waras saja dengan sekumpulan pejantan buas di luar, benar-benar menakjubkan. Keajaiban alam. "Seharusnya tak ada satu laki-lakipun yang bisa luput dari feromon Seraphim... Di antara makhluk mistis lainnya, feromon miliknyalah yang paling kuat..." Ia menyelidik Ron seolah ia makhluk dari luar angkasa.

Ron salah tingkah. Ia mengatupkan kedua kakinya yang tadi mengangkang. Tangannya sibuk menutupi benda kebanggaannya yang terletak diantara dua kakinya. Ia risih dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh Hermione. Tatapan Hermione seolah menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. "Aku ini laki-laki tulen. Kau tak lihat benda yang ada di selangkanganku?" geramnya.

Pertanyaan Ron menuai reaksi yang berbeda dari dua orang yang berbeda pula. Hermione dengan kejam menjitak kepala Ron. "Jangan bicara kotor di depan seorang lady! Itu tidak sopan. Dasar cabul!" teriaknya.

"Siapa yang menuduhmu perempuan?" tanya Harry tersinggung.

"Maaf. Refleks. Salah kalian sendiri. Cara kalian melihatku, membuatku berfikir ke sana." Ron meminta maaf untuk reaksinya yang berlebihan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku tak terpengaruh. Di mataku, Harry masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia masih Harry Potter yang sama seperti yang pernah ku kenal dulu. Harry yang sopan, pemalu, agak jahil, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu."

"Hm, ini sungguh aneh." Gumam Hermione semakin bingung.

"Mungkin karena rambut merahku." Usul Ron. Ron mengusap rambut merahnya penuh kebanggaan. Ia selalu merasa rambut merahnya inilah yang membawa hoki untuknya.

Hermione mendelik tajam. "Kau pikir berapa jumlah _fan boys_ Harry yang berambut merah? Belasan bahkan puluhan."

"Tapi tak seindah rambut merahku. Ini warna langka dan yang terbaik dibandingkan warna rambut kalian yang pasaran." Bela Ron tetap merasa jumawa dengan rambutnya yang dibalas dengusan dua orang rekannya. Ada keheningan tercipta, sebelum Ron kembali mengutarakan opininya. "Mungkin, karena kekuatan darah keluarga Weasley yang sakti."

"Kau lupa dengan Fred yang hampir menyerang Harry ketika ia tertidur usai latihan Quidditch, atau George yang memaksa mencium Harry?" sembur Hermione.

Hermione benar. Dengan malas, Ron mencoret kemungkinan itu dari daftarnya. "Ah, atau mungkin karena aku ini penyihir yang sangat hebat." Ujar Ron dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Harry melirik Ron _ill feel_, dibalik senyumnya, sebagai balasan. Ia tak bicara sepatah katapun baik menolak ataupun menerima. Karena... "Mana mungkin!" jerit Hermione sudah mengungkapkan isi hati Harry.

"Hei!" Jerit Ron, balas tak terima.

"Oh, akui saja. Memangnya kau lebih hebat dari para profesor Flitwick?" Alasan terakhir cukup untuk membungkam mulut Ron. "Ngomong-ngomong soal profesor, bagaimana dengan reaksi Profesor Snape, ya? Apa ia... ehem juga terpengaruh?" tanya Hermione tanpa maksud menghina atau membuat Harry depresi berkepanjangan. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja. Siapa-siapa yang tak mempan dengan feromon Harry.

"Itu pasti akan jadi lelucon paling hot tahun ini, mengalahkan lelucon yang dibuat Neville dulu." sahut Ron lebih dulu. Bibirnya melekuk geli, membayangkan profesor emo dengan aura suram satu itu jatuh cinta. Pasti lucu sekali.

Kira-kira, apa yang bakal dilakukannya ya? Mengubah penampilan suramnya? Itu mungkin saja. Membuat ramuan amortentia? Itu lebih mungkin. Dia kan ahli dalam hal ini. Perut Ron seperti dikitik-kitik dengan mesin pengitik, ketika ia membayangkan Harry dan Snape berjalan di altar gereja untuk mengucap janji setia seumur hidup. Uh uh uh... nggak kuat bayanginnya. Ia nyaris tertawa terguling-guling di tanah.

Ctakkk... lagi-lagi, Mione menjitak kepala Ron. "_Please_, jangan membayangkannya! Kasihan Harry." Ia memberi isyarat pada Ron untuk melihat keadaan Harry yang sudah seperti orang terkena penyakit ayan.

"Bagaimana dengan profesor Dumbledore? Kau mau..." usul Ron yang ditolak dengan tegas oleh Harry.

"Tidak. Aku tak berani."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau, rasa hormatku padanya berkurang gara-gara insiden tak elit ini." jawab Harry mutlak. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang menangis, meraung-raung seperti anak kecil yang balonnya diterbangkan angin. Ron terdiam. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kenapa Ron bisa mantra _Ahuf Iakness_ sedang Mione tidak. Yah siapa tahu, tanpa sengaja aku menyalurkan sebagian kekuatanku pada Ron." tambahnya ketika Mione minta penjelasan.

"Jadi? Apa kesimpulannya?" tanya Ron, mengalihkan topik.

"Kesimpulannya, karena kita tak tahu bagaimana membuat mereka normal seperti Ron, kita harus membantu Harry mengurangi dampak pengaruh feromonnya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan matenya." Simpul Hermione menekankan pada kata mate.

"Kau bercanda?" jerit Harry yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Mione. Harry menunduk sedih. "Tapi, aku tak berniat mencari mateku, Mione." Ujar Harry lirih mengungkapkan keberatannya dan kali ini dibalas delikan maut dan ganas ala Medusa Mione. "Bagaimana kalau mateku laki-laki?" cicitnya. Ia seperti bicara dengan orang gagu. Dari tadi balasanya hanya berupa isyarat saja.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" teriak Hermione yang dari tadi marah-marah terus. Hermione menarik pundak Harry, membuat Harry berhadapan dengan Mione. "Harus berapa kali ku katakan, Seraphim itu submissif. Artinya, pasti matemu laki-laki. Sudah garis Tuhan. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Karena itulah, para laki-laki mengejarmu. Jadi cepatlah cari matemu dan dekati dia sebelum feromonmu ini makan banyak korban." Ujarnya seperti orang yang gusar, kehilangan harapan.

"Mione...?" Harry mengeluarkan suara paling memelas yang ia punya. Biasanya berhasil untuk Sirius dan Remus. Tapi, sepertinya untuk Hermione tidak mempan.

"Kau mau para _Death Eater_ atau bahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri terpengaruh oleh feromonmu itu, lalu mengejarmu, menyekapmu, dan memperkosamu berulang-ulang, hingga kamu hamil?" Kata Ron menambahkan yang membuat ketakutan Harry bertambah. Wajahnya putih pucat, seputih kapas, seolah darah meninggalkan tubuhnya. "Ronnn..." Cicit Harry lirih, tak percaya temannya tega, bicara sekejam itu padanya.

"Oh, _well_. Kemungkinan itu ada. Kau tak lihat berapa banyak korbanmu? Sampai saat ini, hanya Ron..."'

"Snape juga." Celetuk Harry jujur.

"Yeah, profesor Snape yang tak terpengaruh. Jadi kita tak bisa mencari tahu apa yang membuat dua orang itu berbeda. Kesimpulanku, satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari semua ini adalah cari matemu, rayu dia, dan lakukan ritual penyatuan mate kalian. Maka kasus ini bisa ditutup. _And_ _The end_." Ujarnya serius seperti sedang membacakan pidato kenegaraan.

Harry merengut. Ia bertopang dagu. Ia tak berniat menyembunyikan ketidak sukaannya. "Memang kau tahu ritual matenya seperti apa?" celetuk Harry.

TUINGG... Ngiiiingg... Otak Hermione langsung blank semua. 'Aku tidak tahuuu..!' jeritnya dalam hati. Spontan, menoleh pada Ron. Dengan isyarat dagu, ia menyuruh Ron untuk menjawab yang dibalas dengan gerakan angkat bahu.

"Mana ku tahu. Aku ini pria normal dan seluruh keluargaku tidak ada yang memiliki riwayat disorientasi seksual." Balasnya disertai tatapan jangan-tanya-padaku.

"Apalagi aku. Aku ini perempuan."

"Kalian saja tidak tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" dengus Harry.

Mereka bertiga menarik nafas panjang. Dari sekian panjang debat alot mereka, ujung-ujung mentok juga. Hermione melirik Ron memberi kode Nanti-kita-tanya-Remus dan dibalas anggukan kepala.

"Memangnya, Remus tidak punya solusi lain, selain ritual mate?"

"Ada sih. Dia bilang supaya kau menggunakan charm..charm.. apa gitu?"

"Iya, apa? Ngomongnya yang jelas."

"Aku tidak tahu lanjutannya karena Mione teriak kencang membuat seisi kamarku mm..." Sebelum Ron selesai bercerita, Mione sudah lebih dulu membekapnya. He he he... Mione tertawa nyengir. Ia menginjak kaki Ron memberi isyarat agar tak cerita tentang masalah semalam.

"Maksudnya, aku teriak karena ada Myrtle yang mendadak muncul. Jadi kami berdua diteriaki seisi kamar Ron yang kebetulan sedang belajar di dekat kami. Begitu ceritanya. Iya kan, Ron?" Hermione memasang wajah angker, mengintimidasi Ron agar mengiyakan ceritanya.

"Ooh.. begitu. Tenanglah aku sudah tahu charm apa yang dimaksud Remus. Aku tinggal mempelajarinya. BTW, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Ramuan. Kalian tak ingin tertinggal kan?"

Keduanya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menyusul Harry yang jalan lebih dulu.

...*****...

**Warning Lemon**

Di keheningan malam, diterangi sinar sang purnama, tampak dua orang pria sedang asyik bercumbu di atas ranjang. Keduanya bergumul, dan larut dalam pergumulan panas. Helaian pakaian mereka terserak, menyebar di atas lantai. Tangan-tangan mendesak, ingin menyentuh kulit panas tubuh pasangannya. Lidahnya bermain, menjilat diiringi sesekali kecupan, emutan mesra dan remasan di beberapa tempat.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Peluh membasahi sekujur kepalanya, turun menetes pada atasan piamanya. "Hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!" teriaknya setengah putus asa dengan tubuh yang panas membara seperti kobaran api.

Tingkah dua orang laki-laki itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aktivitas keduanya semakin panas. Bibir si pria gundul dengan mata merah membara, sibuk mengecap puting si pria yang ada di bawahnya yang berambut hitam pendek. Desahan dan lenguhan erotis terdengar memenuhi seisi kamar.

"Tidakkk! Hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!" jerit Harry diantara keputus asaannya. Tangannya mengepal lapisan seprei yang melapisi ranjangnya, berharap dengan hal itu ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kaki-kakinya ia jejak-jejakkan pada helaian seprei, berharap mendapat kekuatan lebih. Akan tetapi, ia tetap terperangkap dalam mimpinya.

"Ah..ahn.. _more..more.. please, more My lord_." Pinta pria yang ada di bawah keenakan, ketika partnernya membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar untuk memanja kejantanannya. Ia melenguh panjang, mengeluarkan pre-cumnya ketika ia sudah sampai puncaknya.

"TIDAKKK! TIDAKKK! Aku tak mau. Oh, Harry _wake up_! Cepatlah bangun! Jangan diam seperti orang bodoh. Cepat bangun!" teriak Harry tanpa suara begitu merasakan adanya bahaya.

Emeraldnya menangkap si pria yang Harry ketahui Voldemort sedang merangkak ke atas, menaiki tubuh yang sama bugilnya dengan dia. Tubuhnya yang panas bergairah masih rajin menorehkan jejak-jejak bibir dan tangannya di tubuh bugil yang ada di bawahnya, sambil beringsut mencari posisi yang pas. Kejantanannya ia gesekkan pada hole pemuda yang dibawahnya.

"Tidakkk.." isak Harry dengan suara putus asa. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Voldemort, namun instingnya seolah tahu apa itu. Ia ingin menutup kedua bola matanya atau berharap ia buta saat itu juga, ketika Voldemort melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang hole pria di bawahnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Harry tak tahu siapa yang lebih keras teriakannya. Apakah pemuda yang berteriak keenakan karena Voldemort berhasil menghantam titik sweatpotnya ataukah Harry? Yang Harry ingat, ia merintih, terisak-isak. Ia tak rela disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Terus terang ia jijik. Perutnya bergolak mual.

**End Warning lemon**

Harry terbangun dengan kepala yang pening luar biasa. Ia tersengal-sengal, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap peluh di dahinya. Matanya menatap nanar tidak fokus. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sulit. Tubuhnya berat dan kaku, seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu dan itu bukanlah selimut. Harry yakin itu. Matanya turun ke bawah, mendapati sepasang lengan berwarna putih pucat melingkari pinggangnya.

Sudut kemarahan muncul menghiasi keningnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal lengan itu. matanya melirik ke samping pada deru nafas seseorang yang naik turun dekat dengan telinganya. Kelepak helaian rambut pirang pendek itu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. "Tuh, kan benar. Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang ini di ranjangku?" ujarnya geram. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh orang itu, membuatnya terbangun.

Draco menggeliat kecil sebelum membuka matanya. Matanya menatap sayu Harry. "_Morning_, Harry. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun.

"_Morning_, pala-mu. Ini masih malam." rutuk Harry. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang apa? Tidurlah, ngapain lagi."

"Aku tahu. Orang bego juga tahu. Yang aku tanya, sedang apa kau di sini, di tempat tidurku. Memangnya asramamu kebanjiran sehingga kau mengungsi di sini?"

"Hahh.., kau tak ingat? Dasar payah. Selain rabun, kau juga pikun ternyata. Kasihan sekali leluhurmu, punya keturunan payah sepertimu."

"Diam! Itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah jika aku tidur di sini, seranjang denganmu? Kita kan sama laki-laki." Draco menatap Harry penuh selidik. Tiba-tiba, sifat isengnya muncul lagi. Ia ingin sedikit menjahili Harry. "Atau jangan-jangan kau mengalami..."

"Nope. Aku tak punya masalah dengan orientasiku. Aku hanya tak suka seranjang dengan orang licik sepertimu."

"Uwah, bicaramu pedas sekali, pada orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongmu. Tahu begitu, ku biarkan saja kau tidur di lantai ubin itu semalam."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat?" Harry menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Semalam kau ketiduran usai kita berlatih. Bersyukurlah, aku bukanlah orang yang super tega. Jadi, aku berbaik hati menggendongmu ke atas ranjang."

"Masa? Aku tak ingat." Kata Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dan setelah itu kau menggenggam tanganku, tak mau melepaskannya sedikit pun. Kau merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil, menghiba, memintaku menemanimu. Sekali lagi, karena kasihan, aku bersedia membantumu, menemanimu. Dan inikah balasanmu padaku?" potong Draco dengan sedikit dibumbui kebohongan.

"Aku..aku..." Harry kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak percaya 100% penjelasan Draco. Harus ia akui, apa yang dikatakan Draco, sebagian memang benar. Ia memang ketiduran dan pasti Draco yang menggendongnya ke sini. Tapi, soal merengek minta ditemani, ia agak kurang yakin. Masa sih dia seperti itu? Tapi, bukankah ia memang agak aneh beberapa minggu ini? Ingat! Ia pernah secara impulsif mencium Draco di bibir. Garis bawahi untuk kata bibir. Jadi mungkin saja, cerita Draco benar.

"Grembel...grembel... salkhte%u7#&amp;%89..." gumam Harry tak jelas. Ia jadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. "Well, itu mungkin benar. Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk itu. Sekarang aku sudah tak takut lagi, jadi kau bisa kembali ke asramamu."

"Aku? Kembali? Di jam segini? Kau gila?" Draco menatap Harry tajam. "Tak mungkin aku kembali di jam seperti ini. Itu sama halnya aku minta didetensi oleh kepala asramaku sendiri. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

Harry mengerjabkan bulu matanya. 'Iya juga ya. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?' pikirnya. "Baiklah kau boleh tidur di sini, tapi tidak seranjang denganku. Kau bisa tidur di.. awww. Uhhh... sakit..." Harry mengeluh sakit. Ia terus memegangi luka sambaran petir di dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut seperti akan terbelah jadi dua.

Pemandangannya berubah. Harry tidak lagi merasa ada di kamar Kebutuhan bersama Draco, melainkan di atas sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan suram. Ia berjalan menyusuri deretan rak berisi bola kristal warna putih mirip dengan milik Profesor Trelawney.

Ia terus berjalan oke coret, ia merayap dengan tubuhnya yang lunak, lembab dan dan berlendir. Ia melata di sepanjang lantainya yang kotor. Matanya yang kuning dengan pupilnya yang gelap, menatap awas, mencari benda yang amat diinginkannya di deretan rak. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Amarah bergolak, mengumpul pada perutnya. Ia marah sangat marah. Ia mendesis mengeluarkan lidahnya yang bercabang, dan membiarkannya menjulur keluar. Ia kembali merayap, mendekati sumber suara berisik yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia melihat seorang pria gendut bertubuh tambun dengan rambut merah menyala membawa lenter di salah satu tangan.

**Ssss... **Ia mendesis keras. Ia menatap keji pria tua itu. Ada rasa puas melihat wajahnya yang diselimuti ketakutan. Tanpa aba-aba, ia maju ke depan dan menyerang pria yang tak berdaya melawannya. Dan...

Deg. Jantung Harry seperti berhenti berdetak. Matanya membuka lebar. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia ingat, ada di mana sekarang. 'Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Ku mohon, jangan biarkan dugaanku jadi kenyataan.' Pikirnya dengan mata tertutup. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menjerit histeris, "Tidakkk!"

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

+Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL

Maaf jika updatenya lama. Ai lagi mengalami 3 L, lemah, letih, dan lesu. Tiap nyalain laptop bawaannya ngantuk. Akhirnya dianggurin aja. Jadi updatenya lewat terus deh. Cukup curcolnya, sekarang waktunya balas pertanyaan para reviewer.

Apa Sirius mati? Sirius Ai buat tetap hidup hingga HP ke-7. Tapi, apa akan tetap hidup atau mati, belum Ai putuskan.

Apa yang dilihat Harry Sirius? Bukan, itu Arthur Weasley.

Kok Harry belum nyadar juga? Sadarnya nanti kalau sudah memasuki tahun ke tujuh.

Kenapa DraRry lama sekali bersatunya? Ai tidak buru-buru dalam membangun hubungan keduanya. Ai inginnya cinta mereka cinta sejati, dan bukannya hanya sekedar karena pengaruh gejolak hormon.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Dan selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 20**

Draco dengan gerakan cepat dan efisiens membawa Harry yang terkulai karena sengatan mantra bius Draco, ke ruangan ayah baptisnya. Ia pikir, sang master ramuan dari Hogwarts ini, lebih dari mampu mengatasi Harry yang sedang dilanda histeria. Ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya nasib Harry pada Severus.

Tentu saja, ia juga harus menerima segala celaan dan gerutuan seputar kenapa ia melempar mantra bius pada Harry dari Severus. "Tak ada pilihan, Sev. Harry histeris. Kau akan tahu apa yang membuatnya ketakutan begitu ia sadar nanti. Kira-kira 15 menit lagi. Dan maaf, bolehkah aku menggunakan jaringan floo milikmu ke Malfoy manor? Ada hal penting yang harus ku diskusikan dengan _Father_." Jelas Draco dan sekaligus minta ijin.

Dengan berat hati disertai beberapa gerutuan, akhirnya Severus mengijinkan anak baptisnya menggunakan perapiannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Draco segera menjumput abu dalam genggaman tangannya, sebelum melemparnya pada api yang menjilat dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

Mannor dibuat gempar oleh kedatangan Draco yang tidak biasa saat malam sudah sangat larut. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada, di ruang keluarga. Beberapa cangkir disertai cake sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, menunggu disantap oleh ketiganya.

Draco duduk dalam diam. Mata kelabunya menatap perapian tanpa berkedip. Ia terus menerus menatap perapian. Ia melihat bagaimana kobaran api itu meliuk-liuk seperti ular yang sedang melata. Di samping kanannya, duduk sang ayah dan sang ibu dalam satu sofa panjang. Keduanya diam dan sama-sama berwajah muram.

"Apa yang direncanakan Voldermort kali ini, _Father_? Kenapa ia menyusup ke Kementrian?" tanya Draco lirih, tapi tak dipungkiri ada nada geram dalam kalimatnya, memecah keheningan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tubuh Lucius mengejang kaku. Samar-samar tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Matanya terlihat enggan mengangkat topik ini. "Dari mana kamu tahu, _Son_?" tanyanya balik.

"Harry."

"Bagaimana Harry bisa tahu?" tanya Narcissa, tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya sekaligus rasa cemasnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin, mereka memiliki koneksi pikiran. Harry bisa memasuki pikiran Voldemort dan juga sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan dan tengah dipikirkan musuhnya itu." Jelas Draco asal masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

Lucius mengangkat alisnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti itu. Menarik, ah bukan luar biasa tepatnya. Dua orang musuh dengan karakter bertolak belakang ini, ternyata memiliki hubungan yang lebih rumit. Hubungan keduanya seperti istilah romantis, dua tubuh satu hati. Meski Lucius yakin —ia berani mempertaruhkan seluruh galleon dalam brangkasnya di bank Gringotts— tidak ada _**LOVE**_dalam hubungan mereka, setidaknya dari pihak Harry. Entah kalau dari sisi Voldemort.

'Tuannya itu, bukan hanya fisiknya yang aneh, sikapnya juga.' pikirnya masam.

Setelah berhasil bangkit untuk kedua kalinya, ia jadi maniak seks. Tiap malam, ia habiskan waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan panas di atas ranjang. Hal itulah yang membuat Lucius enggan menginjakkan kaki ke Mannor Riddle kalau tidak sangat terpaksa sekali. Satu atau dua kali, ia merasakan sapuan mata Voldemort pada sekujur tubuhnya, sebelum tuannya memilih rekannya yang lain sebagai partner, dan itu sangat disyukuri Lucius.

Lucius menduga, Voldemort memiliki atensi khusus pada orang dengan ciri fisik berambut hitam berantakan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dugaannya sangat beralasan mengingat partner ranjang yang dipilih Voldemort selalu dengan tipe fisik seperti itu. Itu pula yang membuatnya, menjauhkan Narcissa dari pandangan Voldemort. Istrinya yang cantik ini kan berambut hitam juga, meski ada sepuhan pirang platina sepertinya. Tapi, tetap saja berbahaya.

Lucius tak berani membayangkan bagaimana nasib Severus Snape, rekannya yang lain. Ia juga berambut hitam, kan? Ah, ia rasa, Severus bisa mengatasinya dengan gayanya sendiri. Kalau Harry memiliki aura menyenangkan yang membuat orang terpikat padanya, nah Severus sebaliknya. Auranya seperti racun yang membuat siapapun enggan mendekatinya, kecuali Lili Evans ups Lili Potter maksudnya. Mungkin mata gadis itu rabun.

Berfikir soal rambut hitam dan berantakan, Lucius mau tak mau teringat pada calon menantunya. Ini hanya perasaannya atau apa? Dahi Lucius mengerut dalam. Perutnya mengejang tak nyaman. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofanya. Ia membasahi bibirnya beberapa kali. 'Jangan-jangan Voldemort tertarik secara seksual pada Harry Potter,' simpulnya dalam otaknya. '_This is crazy_. Dunia sedang berputar tidak pada porosnya.' Keluh Lucius dalam hati.

Lucius bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Hatinya seperti dilandai badai topan, bergemuruh hebat dan siap meletus layaknya gunung berapi. Terlalu sibuk berfikir, membuat Lucius tak lagi terlibat dalam percakapan menarik antara putra dan istrinya. Ia baru sadar, ketika telinganya menangkap kata _Legilimens_.

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Voldemort bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyerang Harry balik. Ia terkenal dengan kehebatan _Legilimens_-nya." Pertanyaan Narcissa yang duduk di sebelahnya membuyarkan lamunan Lucius.

"Harry sudah menyadari bahayanya, _Mother_. Karena itu, ia memintaku mengajarinya _Occlumency_."

"Dan ia gagal menguasainya?" tanya Lucius.

Draco terdiam, berfikir cukup lama sebelum menjawab "Jangan salahkan dia, _Father_! Belum bisa bukan berarti tidak bisa. Aku tak pernah meragukan kehebatannya sedikit pun."

"Hm." Gumam Lucius dengan enggan. Ia akui, ia tak bisa menilai. Ia sendiri tak berani menguji kemampuan _Oclumency_-nya jika dilegillimency langsung oleh Voldemort. Lain halnya dengan Severus yang memang memiliki kemampuan _Occlumency_ secara alami. Ia mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya beberapa teguk dengan anggun. "Pastikan dia menguasainya, sebelum _The Dark Lord _menyadarinya!"

"_Of course, Father_." Kata Draco berjanji. "Jadi? Apa _Father_ mengetahui rencana Voldemort, kali ini?"

Lucius mendesah panjang, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putranya yang susah payah kabur dari Hogwart di tengah malam, demi menemui dia. "Dia menginginkan bola ramalan yang disimpan pihak Departemen Misteri." Lucius menatap serius Draco, memastikan putranya menyimak dengan baik. "Ramalan mengenai dia dan Harry Potter." lanjutnya.

"Begitu?" gumam Draco. Ia kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya. Otak geniusnya menganalisis semuanya, memprediksi hal-hal yang berpotensi membahayakan keselamatan orang-orang yang disayanginya. "Lalu? Apa tugas _Father_?"

"Menyusup ke Kementrian, mencari dimana bola ramalan itu tepatnya disimpan."

"Berhati-hatilah, _Father! Father_ tahu sendiri bagaimana watak Voldemort, jika _Father_ sampai gagal."

"Aku mengerti, _Son. No problem_." Dahi Lucius mengernyit saat matanya menangkap seberkas sinar kemerahan dari kaki langit sebelah Timur. Lucius mengucapkan mantra tempus lirih, untuk memeriksa waktu. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah. Jangan sampai ketidak hadiranmu diketahui Dumbledore."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi." Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia melempar bubuk Floo ke perapian yang terhubung dengan perapian milik ayah baptisnya di Hogwarts. Matanya tak menangkap bayangan ayah baptisnya, ketika kakinya keluar dari perapian. 'Mungkin ia masih sibuk dengan urusan Orde.' Pikir Draco tak ambil pusing. Ia keluar dari ruangan ayah baptisnya dan diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya.

...*****...

Harry tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi di sisa malamnya. Ada begitu banyak suara dan wajah-wajah cemas ketika ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang tak asing untuknya, mengingat ia langganan tetap tempat itu. Hampir tiap tahun, ia selalu berakhir di salah satu bangsal Hospital Wings.

'Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 minggu. Hebat!' Batinnya sarkastik. Ia sama sekali tak senang dengan rekor terbarunya ini. Well, siapa juga yang senang menginap di rumah sakit. Hanya orang gila, pengidap Masokis akut yang mau.

Harry memijit pelipisnya. Ia merasa kepalanya pening dan berat. Sambil memijit, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kalau tak salah, ia mendengar penjelasan singkat Snape, bahwa ia terpaksa melemparkan _Stupefy_ padanya. "Agar Harry tidak histeris." katanya pada Profesor Dumbledore.

Huh. Harry mendengus. 'Bukannya yang melakukannya Draco?' tanyanya dalam hati dan dia jawab sendiri, 'Mungkin si Snape mau melindungi anak emasnya.' Pikirnya acuh tak acuh.

Selanjutnya, yang bisa Harry ingat, ada beberapa orang mengerubunginya. Entah siapa itu. Tangan-tangan mereka mencoba menyentuhnya, membuat gigilan tubuh Harry tak berhenti, terjatuh dalam rasa takut yang amat pekat. Sebelum, sebuah suara bass berat menghentikan ulah mereka semua. Setelah itu, Harry minum ramuan penenang dan kembali tertidur tanpa mimpi.

Berkat ramuan itu pula, Harry seharian tertidur di atas kasur. Well untuk kali ini, ia tak mengeluh. Sebaliknya, ia justru bersyukur bisa melewatkan jam pelajarannya lagi. Soalnya, ia terlalu malas untuk membuat glamour yang sialnya sampai sekarang belum berhasil menolak fanboys abnormal dari hidupnya, dan beberapa mantra perisai. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ulah para fans boysnya yang kian menjadi-jadi.

'Fuuhhh...' Harry menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, berharap ia bisa membuang beban di pundaknya. Samar-samar, ia mengingat penglihatan mengerikan yang ditunjukkan Voldemort, ah tepatnya Nagini padanya. Ia melihat... "Astaga, bodohnya aku. Aku lupa..." pekiknya.

Harry bergegas menyibakkan selimutnya, mencari-cari jubah dan tongkatnya, serta sepatunya. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, dan itu sudah pasti bukan tidur. Ia baru berniat turun ketika pintu Hospital wings terbuka. Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sinar surya berwarna lembayung senja memasuki ruangan bersamaan dengan kedatangan mereka, memberi aksen merah pada dinding Hospital Wings.

Mereka kini duduk di sampingnya, mengitari tempat tidurnya. Harry menyamankan diri duduk menyandar pada _Head bed_. Emeraldnya menatap ketiganya penuh tanda tanya. Wajah mereka terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah mereka diliputi kesedihan dan mata mereka sembab, pertanda mereka baru saja menangis. "_What happens? Is everything OK_?"

Semua terdiam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat buka mulut. Ketiganya terlihat enggan menceritakannya pada Harry. Itu membuat Harry gelisah. Hatinya diliputi perasaan was-was. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang telah terjadi dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan penglihatannya semalam.

"Jangan diam saja! _Tell me, Please_? Apa ada berita buruk yang aku lewatkan selama aku pingsan?" tanya Harry lirih. Dalam hati, ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang bukannya bertindak, tapi justru tertidur pulas. Padahal, keadaannya kan genting.

Pertanyaan terakhir Harry, membuat kedua Weasley tertunduk sedih. Kecemasan yang dirasakan Harry semakin membuncah. Kerut-kerut kecemasan menghiasi wajah menawannya. Harry sekuat tenaga menahan rasa nyeri yang melilit perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada monster yang memakan organ dalam tubuhnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. "_Please, tell me! What happen_?" desaknya disertai rasa panik.

"Nagini menyerang _Dad_, saat _Dad_ patroli." ujar Ginny dengan suara tercekat. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Di sebelahnya, Hermione menggenggam jemari Ginny lembut. Secara simbolis, Hermione memberi Ginny dorongan semangat. Hermione berharap itu akan membuat Ginny lebih tegar.

Harry menutup mulutnya, menahan semua kata yang hendak terlontar. Matanya ikut memerah. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah udara di sekitarnya menipis. Ia turut merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dialami keluarga temannya. "Tap-tapi, Mr. Wes-Weasley se-selamat, kan?" Rasa cemas dan takut yang melandanya, membuatnya bicara dengan suara gagap.

"Nagini melukai _Dad_ dengan telak." Jawab Ron dengan wajah sendu. Otaknya mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang ayah yang terbaring sakit di salah satu ruangan di St. Mungo.

Wajah Harry memucat. Monster dalam perutnya semakin ganas, menggigiti kulit dalam lambungnya. Dengan suara tercekat dan gugup, Harry bertanya "Tap-tapi, ia ber-berhasil se-selamat kan?" Siiing. Tak ada jawaban. "Roonn."

Ron mengangguk. "Nyaris Harry, nyaris saja." bisik Ron dengan nafas memburu, menahan gejolak emosi dalam tubuhnya. "Kalau saja Profesor Dumbledore terlambat bertindak begitu Snape ehem maksudku Profesor Snape..." koreksi Ron, membetulkan sebutannya pada profesornya begitu merasakan delikan tajam Hermione yang tertuju padanya. ".. memberitahu apa yang membuatmu histeris."

Diam lagi. Ron menarik nafas panjang, seolah apa yang ia ceritakan adalah beban berat pda pundaknya yang masih belia. "Dia bilang, kau melihat _Dad_ diserang Nagini di salah satu ruangan di Kementrian Sihir sewaktu patroli, dalam mimpimu. Karena itulah, Profesor Dumbledore memerintahkan pihak Orde untuk memeriksa keadaan _Dad_. Profesor Dumbledore percaya mimpimu nyata. Bukankah selama ini mimpi terbukti nyata, terlepas kau punya bakat seer atau tidak."

Ron menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kekalutan pikirannya. Tangannya gemetar dibalik genggaman tangan sahabatnya. Suaranya yang biasanya sinis dan sedikit sarkastik, kini ikut bergetar terbawa oleh guncangan besar dalam hidupnya. Ron mengalami yang namanya syok. Isakan lirih lolos dari bibir Ron.

Hati Harry terasa perih. Batinnya ikut teriris. Ia mengerti, orang seperti apa Ron itu. Dia meski terkadang selengekan, tapi memiliki harga diri yang tak kalah dari Draco. Ia pantang bersikap cengeng dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Tapi kini, Ron tak hanya cengeng, tapi jiwanya juga terguncang. "Sudahlah, Ron. Cukup. Kau tak perlu meneruskannya. Aku mengerti."

"Tidak Harry, tidak. Aku harus menceritakan semuanya. Kau berhak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku.. aku..." Menghirup nafas panjang. "..aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang memberi tahumu." Ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

Ron mengumpulkan keberaniannya di balik kepalan tangannya. "_Dad_ ditemukan pihak orde sudah terkapar di lantai bersimbah darah. Terlambat sedikit saja, _Dad_ mungkin... tewas." Tambahnya dengan suara yang amat lirih pada kata terakhir. Ron tersedu sedan yang teredam di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Harry ikut tertunduk sedih. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Ron, melemaskan otot-otot syarafnya yang tegang. "Semua sudah berlalu, Ron. Yang terpenting ayahmu selamat."

Suara Ron masih bergetar dan sengau. "Kau tahu Harry? Tiada henti-hentinya, aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu. Kau sudah berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawa keluarga kami. Dulu Ginny dan kini _Dad_. Kalau kau tak ada, mungkin... hik hik hik... _Dad_ mungkin hik hik hikss." Ron mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan dua suku kata berawalan huruf m diakhiri huruf i. "Aku mewakili seluruh keluarga Weasley mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Itu tak perlu, Ron. Aku sudah menganggap kalian bagian dari keluargaku. Orang tuamu, orang tuaku juga. Saudaramu saudaraku juga. Dan tak ada namanya hutang budi dalam keluarga. Karena itu, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku."

Suara sedu sedan Ron terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, kawan. Ini air mata haru. Ia tak menyangka akan dianggap bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, melainkan juga keluarga oleh Harry Potter. Ia yang hanya berasal dari penyihir miskin dan kurang populer, dianggap saudara oleh Harry Potter yang berasal dari keluarga berada dan sangat disegani dalam komunitas sihir.

Lain Ron, lain pula Ginny. Ada perasaan tak suka saat Harry mengatakan, saudara Ron saudaranya juga. Apa itu berarti Harry secara tak langsung menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang adik? Ginny merasakan dirinya seperti habis kena _smackdown_ dalam salah satu pertandingan gulat. Sebelum terbang, ia merasa sudah jatuh ke bumi.

Ginny mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menepis segala prasangka negatif yang bercokol di otaknya. Ia menolak mengibarkan bendera putih. Ia tetap akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Harry Potter. Kenapa ia harus menyerah, jika Harry sendiri masih berstatus _single_ hingga saat ini? Kenapa ia harus tiarap jika hati Harry belum terbuka untuk siapapun?

"_By the way_, di departemen mana ayahmu diserang?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Ron balik diantara isakan sengaunya.

"Aku hanya..., well katakanlah penasaran. Untuk apa Nagini berkeliaran di Kementrian? Pasti dia sedang mengincar sesuatu."

Sedu sedan Ron tinggal menyisakan isakan kecil. "Ramalanmu kembali jitu, Harry. Kau-Tahu-Siapa mengincar bola ramalan yang disimpan pihak Kementrian, persis ramalanmu dulu." Ujarnya dengan suara sengau. Ron mengingatkan Harry pada ucapan asalnya saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, di atas kereta api.

"Kau yakin?"

Ron mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Aku mendengarnya dari percakapan para penyihir dewasa yang menjenguk. Mereka bilang Dad ditemukan di lantai salah satu ruang Departemen misteri di Kementrian." Ujar Ron.

Harry mengusap dagunya. Dahinya berlipat, menekuk dalam. Ia sedang berfikir keras. Sebenarnya apa isi bola ramalan itu? Kenapa Voldemort begitu menginginkannya hingga menyuruh Nagini menyusup ke Kementrian? Mungkinkah isinya itu mengenai ramalan tentang dia dan Voldemort. Mungkin, ramalan itu berisi prediksi sosok yang mampu mengakhiri kekuasaan Voldemort. 'Dan Voldemort pikir orang itu aku. Pasti itu alasannya.' pikirnya, sambil manggut-manggut.

Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, hari saat Voldemort membunuh keluarganya. Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Kenapa penyihir hitam itu yang ditakuti hampir semua penyihir se-Inggris Raya begitu terobsesi membunuh seorang balita? Jika bukan karena dia mengira si balita itu kelak saat dewasa akan berhasil menandinginya dan sekaligus menghentikan sepak terjangnya. Semakin difikirkan, semakin terasa benar.

"Harry! Harry..!" Panggil Hermione dengan nada tidak sabaran, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, ya Mione? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih? Serius sekali."

Harry tertawa canggung sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err, ya begitulah. Bukan masalah penting." ujarnya berbohong. Matanya memberi isyarat akan keberadaan Ginny, agar Hermione mengerti dan tidak mendesaknya terlalu jauh seperti biasanya.

Hermione masih memicing, entah ia masih marah karena diacuhkan Harry, atau ada hal lain lagi yang membuat gadis itu marah padanya. Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada. Bibirnya mengatup kaku. Tatapannya tajam memandang Harry, menelisik, seolah berniat melaser dan membaca isi pikirannya. Untung Hermione belum bisa _Legillimency_ dan Harry sudah lumayan cakap dengan _Occlumency_-nya. Jadi, Harry tak perlu cemas, otaknya bakal dimasuki Hermione.

"Ehem. Oke, aku akan _to the point_ di sini." ujarnya lembut mengawali sebuah percakapan, tapi auranya yang kelam sudah cukup memberi tahu isi hati Hermione. "Well, aku ingin kau jujur, Harry. Karena aku merasa ada yang lupa kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Harry meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Mak-maksudmu?" tanyanya takut-takut, terintimidasi di bawah tatapan ganas Hermione.

Braakkk.

Hermione menggebrak meja nakas di sebelah Harry sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya. "Maksudku adalah... kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau memiliki koneksi pikiran dengan well Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Kau tak mempercayai kami?" Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang mendalam.

"Karena aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini, Mione. Sungguh, aku tak tahu itu, sampai well apa yang ku lihat dalam mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." Jelas Harry.

Hermione masih menyipit tajam pada Harry, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan kernyitan di dahinya menghilang. Ia lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda puas dengan penjelasan Harry. "Tapi kau tak akan membiarkan koneksi itu terus berlangsung, kan? Aku sempat mendengar percakapan antara Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore, kalau koneksi itu berbahaya." Tanyanya untuk selanjutnya.

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya ini." Teriak Ron menyiratkan ketidak percayaan lengkap dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Isakan dan kesedihannya hilang seketika mendengar Hermione-si-gila-peraturan ini mencuri dengar percakapan orang lain. "Kau nguping?" cicitnya dengan wajah horor dan tatapan Apa-kau-benar-benar-Mione.

Pletakkk!

Dan Ron mendapat jitakan cantik dari Hermione. "Bukan, bodoh!" Balas Hermione galak. Wajahnya sedikit merona menyadari kalau tindakannya bisa juga disamakan dengan aktivitas orang nguping. "Well, aku tak sengaja. Mereka bicara dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi dan aku kebetulan memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam." Belanya tak mau ngaku.

Harry tersenyum kecil. Pundaknya sedikit rileks, menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil diantara dua orang sahabatnya. "Aku tahu bahayanya kok, Mione. Dan saat ini, aku sedang belajar untuk menangkalnya." Ia mengambil jus labunya yang oleng di atas nakas, gara-gara gebrakan Hermione tadi. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Belajar _Occlumency_." Tambahnya usai minum.

"Oh." Hanya itulah reaksi Hermione. Sebuah gumaman singkat yang bisa dimaknai macam-macam oleh para pendengarnya. 'Ternyata Harry sudah berkembang sejauh itu.' pikirnya antara iri dan kagum.

Hermione tahu, ilmu _Occlumency_ sangat sulit dipelajari. Dalam sejarah sihir tercatat hanya segelintir orang yang bisa, salah satunya tiga bersaudara Peverrell yang legendaris. Bungsu Peverrell bahkan sampai pada tahap mampu memanipulasi ingatannya jika ada yang mencoba menginvasi pikirannya.

"Seandainya kau tak punya masalah dengan feromon..." Hermione mendesah kecewa "... aku pasti sudah memintamu mengajar klub duel."

"Kau masih berniat mendirikan Klub Duel?"

"Tentu saja, Ron. Mengapa tidak?"

"Untuk apa?" Bukan Ron yang bersuara, melainkan Ginny. Semua orang kini beralih memandang Ginny intensif, seolah Ginny baru saja mengumumkan kalau ia terpilih jadi Ketua Murid. Ginny tersenyum minta maaf, berharap mereka memaklumi sifat keponya. Ginny sadar. Ia tak lebih dari orang luar diantara tiga sahabat itu.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadapi skenario terburuk dari kisah ini." Mata Hermione memandang pemandangan malam dari balik jendela, mengandalkan sinar temaram sang rembulan yang muncul di ufuk Timur. "Perang besar bisa meletus kapan saja." Tambahnya lirih. Matanya menyendu.

Semua terdiam. Mereka juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Perang dunia ketiga bisa meletus kapan saja. Indikasinya sudah mengarah ke sana. Para _Death Eater _sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan geliatnya, meski Voldemort sendiri belum menunjukkan eksistensinya. Beberapa kali mereka melakukan penyerangan ke tempat-tempat strategis di dunia sihir dan menimbulkan banyak korban dan kekacauan dimana-mana. Mereka seperti sedang menantang pihak kementrian. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja perang besar itu terulang kembali.

"Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh, aku Ginny Weasley dengan senang hati akan melamar jadi anggota pertama." Hermione mengulaskan senyum lebar untuk Ginny. Ada rasa senang tumbuh dalam hatinya karena idenya didukung oleh calon adik ipar. Sebelum senyumnya kembali memudar, karena lanjutan kalimat Ginny yang menohok batinnya. "_By the way_, siapa pelatihnya?"

Itu juga pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui Hermione. Siapa pelatihnya? Pilihan pertama Hermione jelas jatuh pada Harry. Dia hebat, cakap, dan punya jiwa sebagai pengajar. Tapi, berkat insiden feromonnya itu, dengan berat hati Hermione harus mencoretnya dari list. Bisa berantakan nanti rencananya, karena Hermione berniat menerima anggota bukan hanya cewek saja, melainkan juga cowok.

Draco di urutan kedua. Namun, dia Slytherin sejati. Bisa-bisa bukannya melatih mereka agar kuat dalam bertarung, malah mereka dijadikan sasaran latihannya. 'Itu pun jika ia mau.' Batin Mione. Hermione tak yakin Draco sang pangeran Slytherin bersedia jadi pelatih, lebih-lebih untuk murid-murid dari Gryffindor, musuh bebuyutan asrama Slytherin dari jaman dulu.

Jadi? Siapa? Hermione pusing sendiri akhirnya. Ia sudah kehabisan ide. Mendadak, di tengah kebingungannya, secara tidak sadar Hermione melirik Ron. Ron yang merasa dipandangi dengan mata penuh harap, berpura-pura tak lihat dan sibuk memilah-milah coklat kodok yang dihadiahkan para Fans boy club Harry. Ia mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Itu adalah tatapan merayu agar Ron mengikuti maunya Hermione.

"Kau saja yang jadi pelatihnya." Tunjuk Mione membuat Ron tersedak oleh sisa coklat di mulutnya yang ukurannya cukup besar dan masuk ke kerongkongannya karena kaget.

Ron segera menyambar jus labu yang tersedia di meja nakas milik Harry. Ia meneguk dengan rakus untuk membuat cokelat itu turun ke lambungnya, agar kerongkongannya tidak sesak. "Mione..." desis Ron keberatan. Kentara sekali dari raut wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku kurang kompeten." Ron menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari sahabatnya.

"Siapa bilang? Ku lihat kau lumayan cakap. Kau menguasai beberapa mantra serangan seperti _Reducto, Stupefy_, dan _Expelliarmus_ lebih baik dari aku."

"Pokoknya aku tak bisa." Tolak Ron bersikukuh. 'Aku malu dan yeah takut juga. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyorakiku? Bagaimana kalau mereka mundur, tak jadi mendaftar setelah tahu aku pelatihnya, karena menganggapku payah?' tambahnya dalam hati penuh kata bagaimana. Rasa tidak percaya dirinya, membuatnya menolak kesempatan emas untuknya bersinar tanpa embel-embel Harry. "Kau cari yang lain saja."

"Tidak ada lagi, Ron."

"Kenapa tidak.. err profesor Diggory? Ku rasa ia tak akan keberatan." Usul Ron asal.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?" seru Hermione tak habis pikir. "Akan ku coba menghubunginya. Tapi, dimana kita berlatih? Tak mungkin kan, kita berlatih di halaman atau di hutan terlarang?"

"Di kamar kebutuhan saja." usul Harry yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kau nanti bagaimana?"

"Aku sekarang tinggal dengan Profesor Snape. Sudah diputuskan kemarin."

"Ooh.." gumam Hermione. "Oh well, Harry. Kami permisi dulu. Jam besuknya sudah habis. Sampai jumpa esok hari."

Harry mengangguk sopan dan melepas ketiga orang pengunjungnya dengan senyuman hingga mereka tak nampak lagi. Harry menghela nafas, memijit pelipisnya. Ia merasa sedikit pening. Ia mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan melatih mantra non verbal, sebelum madam Pomprey memeriksa untuk terakhir kalinya dan Profesor Snape menjemputnya.

...*****...

Harry sejujurnya sangatlah senang bisa meninggalkan bangunan Hospital Wings. Ia sudah rindu mengikuti pelajaran kembali sesuai statusnya sebagai pelajar, bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tak sabar menunggu hal itu sejak ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. **TAPI**..., kesenangannya buyar gara-gara ulah mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, didampingi Ron dan Mione di kanan dan kirinya layaknya seorang pengawal, ia sudah mendapat banyak sapaan ramah dari beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Ia tak masalah saat si Parvati Patil menyapa, "Hai, Harry!" dan disambung "Sudah sehat?" Padma Patil. Pertanyaan mereka tergolong sopan. Tapi, tidak dengan para pelajar cowok.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sehat. Sehari tak melihatmu, hidupku sangatlah hampa," ujar remaja pria dari Ravenclaw entah siapa namanya, sok ramah. Wajah sok sedihnya justru membuat perut Harry kram dan ingin balik lagi menghuni Hospital Wings.

Belum sempat Harry mengucapkan satu huruf pun, sudah ada orang yang menodongnya. "Oh, bungaku, cintaku, manisku. Ijinkanlah sang safir pengelana menggenggam tanganmu yang suci untuk menghilangkan dahagaku." Ujar murid Ravenclaw lainnya dengan bangganya, seolah-olah ia baru saja berpidato di sebuah pagelaran miss world.

"Hah...?" gumam Harry dengan wajah melongo seperti orang idiot lengkap denan mulut terbuka lebar. Otaknya yang berkapasitas sedang, mengalami konslet di beberapa bagian karena virus yang disebarkan oleh para laki-laki abnormal, korban feromonnya.

Belum juga pulih, Harry sudah diberi cobaan berupa kedipan genit dari seorang murid Hufflepuff tahun kelima berambut coklat kusam berkulit agak kecokelatan tepat di depan matanya. Sumpah demi rambut rambut minyak Snape, Harry memiliki keinginan yang sangat besar untuk menculek bola matanya agar tak berani mengedip genit padanya.

Cobaan yang diterima Harry tak berhenti sampai situ saja. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik jemari tangannya dengan mengecupnya lembut ala penyihir dari kaum bangsawan. Harry mengerjabkan bulu matanya, menatap bingung si pelaku yang ternyata seniornya dari asrama Slytherin. 'Apalagi sekarang?' batinnya lelah.

"Harry..., oh Harry. Oh tuan putriku, pujaan hatiku. Hari ini, adinda yang selalu tampil menawan, terlihat kurang sehat. Kalau adinda berkenan, ijinkanlah kanda menuntun adinda hingga menuju singgasanamu, agar kakimu yang mulus tidak terkotori oleh debu?" Katanya sok puitis dan sok perhatian. Tapi, wajah mesumnya tak bisa menyembunyikan niat busuknya dari tawarannya yang murah hati itu.

Reaksi pertama Harry, mulutnya menganga kehilangan kata-kata. Selanjutnya wajahnya memucat begitu mulai menyadari makna pernyataan si senior. Nafas Harry terputus-putus kini. Kabar baiknya, ucapan seniornya berhasil menarik Harry yang jiwanya sempat melayang ke dunia antah berantah.

_Loading_ komplit. Darahnya mendidih begitu menyadari penghinaan yang diterimanya. Jiwa kelaki-lakiannya sedang diinjak-injak layaknya keset tepat di depan mukanya sendiri. "Kurang ajar," geramnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan monster yang mengaum marah dalam tubuhnya.

Kalau hanya dirayu, dikedipi, dan diberi tatapan mesum, Harry masih bisa menoleransinya. Itu juga gara-gara dia yang payah mengendalikan feromonnya kan? Akan tetapi, diperlakukan layaknya orang lemah? Cukup sudah. Tak ada ampun untuk orang itu.

Dia ini kuat. Memang mereka tak ingat siapa yang telah menumbangkan penyihir yang paling kuat dan sangat jahat se-antero Inggris yang menjuluki dirinya _The Dark Lord_ aka Voldemort? Itu Harry Potter. 'Aku bahkan melakukannya saat aku masih pakai popok.' Batinnya menambahkan. Siapa yang terpilih jadi peserta termuda dalam turnamen sihir paling bergengsi dan terkenal ganas yakni turnamen _Triwizard_? Jawabannya lagi-lagi Harry Potter.

Sekarang, bagaimana bisa mereka menuduh Harry lemah, tak berdaya hanya karena menerima kutukan kecil macam _stupefy_? _Hell no_. Sumpah demi semua simpanan permen milik Dumbledore, ia tidak selemah itu hingga harus tumbang hanya karena _Stupefy_. Dia aja bisa masih bisa bertahan, meski diberi _Crucio_ sampai puluhan kali oleh para _Death Eater_ dan _Voldemort_ sekaligus. Kalau kemarin ia tumbang, itu bukan karena kutukan bius Draco, melainkan karena syok. Ia syok menyaksikan ayah dari sahabatnya akan dibunuh.

"Pufff...ukhh...brr...khuuu...khuuu..." Samar-samar, telinga Harry menangkap kikikan geli dari Ron yang dikamuflasekan dengan melihat lukisan yang berjejer di dinding. Harry akhirnya tersadar dari dunianya dan kembali mendarat ke bumi. Ia melirik Hermione. Wajah Hermione terlihat aneh —mirip orang yang sedang nahan pub— karena terlalu lama menahan geli.

Harry merengut dan memberikan delikan mautnya untuk dua orang sahabatnya yang seolah-olah menikmati penderitaanya, alih-alih membantunya. Emeraldnya yang menajam galak seolah meneriakkan kalimat, "Berhenti tertawa! Ini tidak lucu." Geraman lirih keluar dari bibir Harry.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya begitu dua orang itu berhenti mengikik. Matanya menyipit, menatap galak murid dari Slytherin yang telah dengan lancang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tak pantas. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi, aku masih sanggup berjalan di atas kakiku sendiri." Kata Harry manis layaknya seorang lady ups lord yang terhormat, tapi penuh bisa.

Dengan isyarat mata, ia meminta mereka menyingkir dari jalannya, agar ia bisa lewat. Sayangnya, mereka tetap bersikukuh diam di tempat, menolak permintaan halus Harry. 'Sudah ku duga,' Batinnya jengkel. Ia tahu, para pria bebal itu tidak akan mau begitu saja dengan suka rela sebelum apa yang mereka mau dituruti. 'Aduh malas banget, dech.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Karena cara baik-baik tidak mempan, Harry pun meninggalkan keramah tamahannya. Bibir Harry yang biasanya murah senyum, kini menyeringai sinis. Emeraldnya yang biasanya bersinar teduh kini menatap bengis. Sudut kemarahan bertebaran menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Gigi-giginya mengertak saling beradu. Tak ada sedikitpun keramahan yang tersisa dari wajahnya kini.

Sungguh saat ini, limit kesabaran Harry sudah sampai batasnya. Harry lebih dari siap melemparkan kutukan pada siapa saja yang masih berani menggodanya dan menghadang langkahnya. Dan, itu sukses membuat si murid Slytherin menyingkir diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Harry menyunggingkan senyum sinis untuk mereka, dan lalu melenggang dengan santainya melewati mereka, diikuti Ron dan Hermione di samping kanan dan kirinya. Tapi, ada juga yang tak mempan dengan aura tak mengenakkan yang Harry kuarkan. Buktinya, ia berani mengintrupsi langkah Harry dkk.

"Harry, kau kan baru saja sembuh. Tak baik jika kau memforsir tenagamu. Sini, aku papah!" ujar Justine dari Hufflepuff dengan nekatnya. Harry menoleh dan mendelik galak. Bibirnya siap menyembur si Justin dengan kosa kata yang akan membuat Profesor MacGonagall memberinya detensi.

Belum juga Harry mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ada orang lagi yang menyerobotnya. "Harry, lebih baik nanti kau duduk denganku. Aku bisa membantumu mencatat materi pelajaran." ujar Dennis masih dari Hufflerpuff juga, menghadang langkah Harry dkk.

SREET... TUUS...

Harry merasakan ada yang putus dari urat syarafnya. Wajahnya menggelap. Ia marah baca gusar. Darahnya mendidih seperti lava. 'Oh, _Shit, Fuck you_! Kurang ajar! Kurang asem!.' Sumpah serapahnya dalam hati, mencaci maki para fan bosynya.

Tak perduli dengan Harry yang jiwanya kembali terguncang, mereka masih saja riuh memanggil nama Harry sampai Harry jengah mendengar namanya sendiri disebut. Mereka silih berganti menawarkan beraneka ragam padanya, susul menyusul saling balapan hanya demi mendapatkan perhatian Harry. Tak tahukah mereka kalau ia keberatan dan merasa terganggu?

Ingin rasanya, Harry berteriak hiperbolis, "_HELL NO_! Mata kalian buta, ya? Aku ini cowok. Lihat, aku cowok!" Namun, ia takut ditimpali oleh mereka, "Aku tak perduli kau cowok atau cewek, bagiku kau sempurna, atau Dalam cinta, persamaan jenis kelamin tak akan jadi halangan." Idih, najis dech. Mendingan juga lihat Ron merayu Fleur daripada mendengar gombalan tak bermutu mereka.

Sebuah senggolan Harry dapatkan dari Hermione. "Apa?" tanya Harry dari isyarat matanya dan dibalas dengan isyarat mata pula oleh Hermione, "Lakukan sesuatu! Aku tak ingin terlambat."

Harry membalasnya lagi dengan tatapan, "Caranya?" Hermione memutar matanya malas sebelum beralih mendelik. "Jawab saja mereka!" desisnya berbahaya tepat di telinga Harry. "Dan jangan lupa, senyum. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau hadiahkan mereka sun jauh. Seperti ini! Muach.." Tambahnya memberi contoh.

Perut Harry mengejang mendengar saran Hermione. Rasa jijik itu kembali merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan nyaris membuatnya memuntahkan kembali sarapannya. Sun jauh? Untuk para pria abnormal itu? Hieech, tak sudi. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus atau memberi Hermione hadiah tatapan kejam. Senggolan dari sebelah kanannya, memaksa Harry untuk segera bertindak.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Harry menolak dengan sopan, tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya sebetulnya.

Dia terus bergumam sopan pada setiap tawaran yang mampir, sepanjang perjalanan hingga ia sampai di depan kelas. Selama itu pula, senyuman lebar tak pernah tanggal dari bibirnya. Harry mendesah. Ia berharap mulutnya tidak sobek gara-gara ini. Ia merasakan otot-otot di wajahnya kaku karena dipaksa senyum selama itu.

"Harry, bagaimana kalau duduk denganku?" tawar Seamus dengan senyum yang menurutnya paling charming andalan keluarganya, begitu Harry memasuki ruang kelas.

Dan seperti kehabisan kreativitas, para pelajar cowok abnormal lainnya dengan tidak malunya mencontek cara Seamus. Mereka menawarkan tempat duduk mereka untuk Harry. Tubuh Harry sampai terdorong ke sana kemari karena kuatnya tarikan tangan mereka.

'Uahhh sakit.' Ringisnya dalam hati. Pergelangan tangannya memerah dan nyeri karena kuatnya tarikan mereka. Harry yang malang terjebak di tengah kubangan pria-pria abnormal tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Uhh, sial. Kenapa nasibku jadi begini?' keluhnya dalam hati sambil nangis termehek-mehek.

"Auch..." keluhnya ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke depan hingga nyaris menabrak ujung meja yang lancip. Selain dirinya, ada juga murid cewek kalau tak salah namanya Hannah dari Hufflepuff terdorong hingga membentur lantai saat para cowok itu berebut Harry.

'Sudah cukup. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya tambah parah.' batinnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia tak tahan ditarik ke sana ke sini layaknya barang obralan. Ini memalukan catat sangat memalukan. Namun, dia lebih tak rela lagi melihat ada yang jadi korban terlebih dia wanita, hanya gara-gara dia.

Kemarahan Harry sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Stok kesabarannya kini kosong, ludes tak bersisa, karena dihambur-hamburkan selama beberapa hari ini. Dan, Harry menghentikan huru hara itu dengan satu teriakan membahana, "DIAAAMMM!"

Dan dengan teriakan lantang Harry, suasana ricuh itu menjadi hening seketika. Dalam waktu semenit, Harry berhasil membuat semua orang terdiam. Mereka kini melongo menatap Harry seakan-akan Harry ini adalah alien yang mendarat ke bumi.

"Ha ha ha..." Harry tertawa canggung untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia jadi tegang sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan duduk dengan..." Harry berniat menyebut nama Ron, sebelum ia merasakan ketidak hadiran remaja berambut merah itu dan sekaligus Hermione di sampingnya.

Matanya celingukan mencari keduanya, dan dari sudut matanya, ia berhasil menangkap bayangan keduanya. Ron sudah duduk manis bersama Hermione di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan. Keduanya menghindari bertemu pandang dengan Harry seolah tak mau tahu dengan kesulitan Harry. Mata Harry menyipit. 'Dasar pengkhianat!' tuduhnya dari balik sorot mata sangarnya.

Ron membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Maaf mate. Aku tak bisa membantumu.' Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf. Ia lalu menunjuk Hermione dengan wajah garang, rambut meliuk-liuk layaknya ular di kepala Medusa, dan senyum aneh di bibirnya yang menjanjikan neraka.

Harry _sweatdrop_. Ia tak habis pikir dengan reaksi Mione yang menurutnya aneh. _This is amazing_. 'Kenapa malah Mione yang marah? Seharusnya kan aku. Di sini, aku yang diganggu. Aku yang dilecehkan. Kenapa justru Mione yang tersinggung? Dasar aneh!' pikirnya.

"Harry..." tanya salah satu dari mereka penuh harap dan sedikit nada sensual menggoda, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Harry. Dahinya berjengit. Refleks, Harry membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari remaja pria bersuara sensual itu. Tubuhnya bergidik tak nyaman mendengar suaranya.

"Oh well, aku... aku akan duduk.." Harry terdiam. Matanya mencari-cari dengan cepat bangku kosong yang sebelahnya dihuni orang yang membuatnya aman —dari tatapan genit, rayuan gombal dan pelecehan lainnya— menurut kriterianya, namun cukup disegani untuk mencegah mereka bertindak brutal menyingkirkan orang itu dari sisi Harry.

Mata Harry terpaku pada gerombolan Slytherin yang dipimpin Draco di deretan tengah. Lebih tepatnya pada bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berambut pirang sebahu dan poni dijepit di bagian pinggir. Ia duduk di sebelah Miss. Parkinson yang sibuk bicara dengan Draco. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya kurang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Draco. Miss. Parkinson yang kesal beberapa kali menggoyang-goyang bahu Draco demi memperoleh atensinya.

Mata Harry menyipit tajam pada tangan si Parkinson di pundak Draco. Perutnya bergolak tak nyaman. Ada rasa tak suka tumbuh dalam hatinya melihat rivalnya disentuh-sentuh oleh orang selain dirinya. Harry merasakan desakan tak wajar untuk menjauhkan tangan itu dari musuhnya di Hogwarts. Aneh kan? Secara mereka kan bukan teman baik, apalagi pacar.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang menurutnya menyakitkan. Melihat kebersamaan Draco dan Miss _wannabe_ hanya membuatnya emosinya bergemuruh hebat, melebihi saat ia mendapat detensi Snape, bahkan saat ia diganggu Dudley dan gerombolannya sekaligus. Ia kini beralih memandang Miss Greengrass. Ia terpukau oleh karismatiknya yang anggun dan tegas. Secara otomatis ia pun menyebutkan namanya, "Miss. Greengrass."

Tak menunggu persetujuan para fanboysnya, Harry berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat duduk sebelah Daphne yang kosong. Ia segera duduk di samping Daphne yang membalas sapaannya sopan, mengabaikan dua pasang mata di sebelah kanan Daphne. Harry bernafas lega karena sepertinya Daphne tidak keberatan duduk di sebelahnya.

Para fanboysnya yang kecewa tak berhasil duduk bersebelahan dengan idolanya pun membubarkan diri. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang mereka sukai sebelum profesor mereka tiba, dan lalu marah pada mereka.

Harry baru saja mengeluarkan peralatan tulisnya, ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. "Sttt.. Mr. Potter..." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Merasa familiar, dan merasa itu suara dari seseorang yang selama ini tak pernah terlibat dalam kegiatan goda-menggoda Harry —dalam artian seksual—, ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia sudah nyaris menjawab, "Apa?" dengan sopan, kalau saja orang itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Suit.. suit..., Hallo seksi! Nanti, kita kencan, yuk?" ujar Theo dengan tidak bersalahnya dan Zabini dengan kerlingan nakal tertuju pada Harry.

Dagu Harry nyaris lepas saat itu juga. Ia syok berat. Orang yang selama ini dipikirnya normal selain Ron, Snape, Draco, dan Profesor Dumbledore, ternyata sama gilanya dengan penggemarnya yang lain. Perutnya langsung mual. Hati Harry teriris, ketika telinganya mendengar dengan jelas kikikan Ron yang terang-terangan mengejeknya, dari tempat duduknya. Harry sudah ingin menangis pilu saat itu juga. Batinnya menjerit-jerit tak terima.

Draco seperti disiram air es di sekujur tubuhnya. Pikirannya yang ruwet —memikirkan keselamatan orang tuanya dari tangan Voldemort dan Harry, matenya— langsung jernih seketika. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan layak diacungi jempol. Ia lalu memberikan deathglearnya yang paling sadis pada dua orang sahabatnya secara gratis.

Pelototan dan aura emo milik Draco memang benar-benar maut. Theo dan Zabini sampai terdiam, menggigil kedinginan di tempat. Berkat itu pula, keduanya terlepas dari pengaruh feromon Harry yang memabukkan. Kalau feromon Harry seperti nektar bunga, nah aura Draco ini seperti racun mematikan.

Mengabaikan pertolongan Draco, Harry mendesah diam-diam di tempat duduknya. 'Fiuh..., sehebat itukah pengaruh feromonku hingga Theo dan Zabini yang selama ini netral pun takluk?' tanya Harry dengan hati pilu. Ia sungguh tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengendalikan feromonnya ini. Hahhh... Harry menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Harry menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Kepalanya ditelengkan. Harry sibuk berfikir. Ia tak menyadari kalau posenya ini sungguh sangat imut dan membuat banyak orang tumbang dengan darah yang menetes deras dari hidung mereka. Mereka berjatuhan satu per satu, terkapar oleh kedahsyatan feromon Harry. Ia juga tak sadar saat Daphne bertukar posisi dengan Draco. Sekali lagi, Harry tak menyadarinya karena ia sudah larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Harry berfikir keras. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mengendalikan feromonnya termasuk belajar membuat glamour. Tapi, tetap saja feromonnya merembes keluar, dan membuat banyak orang terkapar. Ada maupun tidak, glamournya tak berefek apa-apa pada mereka. Tetap saja mereka mengejar-ngejar Harry, dan mengharapkan cinta Harry. Dasar sinting!

'Apa aku meniru persona Profesor Snape, ya?' pikirnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya dirinya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam klimis panjang, minus tulang hidung yang bengkok, berjalan-jalan dengan jubah hitam kebesarannya yang dramatis di Hogwarts.

Tapi, apa benar ia mau? Secara aura profesor Snape kan 11-12 dengan aura di pemakaman tua yang angker. Bisa-bisa, bukan hanya lawannya saja yang menjauh, temannya sendiri pun juga. 'Hiii..., aku tak mau itu.' batinnya.

'Kalau gaya Draco bagaimana?' Ia membayangkan dirinya berpenampilan layaknya gentlement dengan gaya yang congkak, mulut berbisa, dan mata yang menyipit kejam, jalan-jalan mengelilingi Hogwarts. Ughhh, kayaknya ini tidak usah juga deh.

Pertama, ia tak punya bakat acting. Kedua, ia cemas Ron nanti mengamuk karena mengiranya dia ini Draco yang sedang minum ramuan polyjuss. Tahu sendiri, bagaimana bencinya Ron pada keluarga Malfoys.

'Masa sih aku harus mencari mateku dan melakukan ritual yang entah apa itu?' Harry berjengit. Boro-boro nyari, mendengar kata matenya saja ia sudah panas dingin, perut mual, dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melakukannya. 'Uuh, pusing.' keluhnya. Harry memijat dahinya yang berdenyut sakit, khususnya di area tempat luka petirnya berada.

"Hentikan itu! Kau harus bisa menahannya. Pasang dinding pertahananmu pada otakmu!" Ujar lirih orang di sebelahnya, tajam.

"Eh," gumam Harry bingung. 'Sejak kapan ia ada di sebelahku?' tambahnya dalam hati. Ia meminta penjelasan dengan isyarat matanya.

"Kejadian dua hari yang lalu, pasti membuat _The Dark Lord_ menyadari koneksi diantara kalian. Mungkin saja saat ini, ia sedang mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya sebagai _Legillimens_ handal untuk menyerangmu balik. Jangan biarkan pikiranmu terbuka untuk dimasuki, dijajah, lalu dimanipulasi sesuai keinginan sang agresor itu!"

Harry mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya. Ia tak tahu Draco yang ayahnya seorang _Death Eater_ bisa sebaik itu padanya. Sebegitu perhatiannya, sampai-sampai sudi memperingatkannya. Padahal kan, ia sudah lupa. Asli lupa. Sepertinya, istilah _Like Father Like Son_ tak berlaku untuk si Ferret. Meski ayahnya pendukung Voldemort, bukan berarti Draco juga akan mengikuti jejaknya.

Harry sudah berniat repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau saja Draco tak menimpalinya terlebih dahulu dengan pernyataan super pedas level 10 andalannya. "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan idiot! Aku tak melakukannya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Kau harus membayarnya untuk les ekstra."

Dan, Harry memberinya hadiah delikan kejamnya sebagai balasan. "Dasar Slytherin!" desisnya. 'Rugi aku mengagumimu tadi. Dasar Ferret! Selalu saja nyari untung. Kembalikan kekagumanku tadi!' batin Harry jengkel.

Tubuh Harry membeku ketika Draco berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku mau kau membuatkanku makan malam. Tanpa sihir. Dan, harus dengan tanganmu sendiri. Aku memberimu waktu sebulan untuk berlatih." Bisiknya.

Harry manyun sepanjang hari itu. "Memangnya aku pembantunya. Seenaknya saja. Askjhkh.. salkhte%u7#&amp;%89..." Sumpah serapah mengalun dengan indahnya dari bibir Harry sepanjang hari itu. Draco yang jadi penyebab kata-kata kotor di bibir Harry mengikik puas. Dan itu membuat wajah Harry makin merah padam.

...*****...

Draco berjalan dengan angkuh didampingi Pansy. Ia mengabaikan Theo dan Zabini yang berulang kali minta maaf padanya.

"_Please, forgive me_? Aku tak bermaksud merayunya, tapi aku tak kuasa melawan feromon Harry. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Harry itu. Feromonnya sangat dahsyat memabukkkan." bujuk Theo yang diamini Zabini.

"Diam! Jangan banyak alasan!"

Tak putus asa, Zabini kini yang gantian membujuk. "Sungguh Drake, aku tak bohong. Semua itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Otakku dan seluruh organ tubuhku sudah tak bisa ku kendalikan lagi begitu Harry ada di dekatku."

Draco mendesis tajam. Ia menarik kerah baju Zabini erat. "Kau mau ku gigit terlebih dahulu, agar otakmu yang bengkok itu lurus kembali?"

Pansy yang iba dengan dua orang temannya, mencoba meredakan kemarahan Draco. "Sudahlah Drake! Jangan marah-marah! Kita ini _best friends_. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menatap bengis pada Pansy. "Sepele katamu? Sepele? Dia baru saja merayu mateku, di depanku sendiri, masih juga kau bilang sepele?"

"Hei, itu bukan salah mereka sepenuhnya. Salahkan saja matemu yang tak bisa memilah pada siapa saja ia perlu menebarkan feromon. Sebelum marah-marah tak jelas pada mereka, kenapa tidak kau urus saja matemu?"

"Oh, Pansy. Kenapa kau tak ngomong jujur padaku sejak tadi? Aku tak masalah, sungguh. Aku tak masalah, jika kau ingin jadi yang pertama kalinya ku gigit." kata Draco dengan nada _sing a song_, mengabaikan gigilan tubuh ketiga temannya. Matanya berkilat berbahaya seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Daripada menggigit mereka, kenapa tidak kau gigit saja matemu itu. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia tobat dan tak lagi menyebarkan feromonnya pada semua orang." Celetuk Daphne asal.

Draco menoleh pada Daphne. Ia jadi kepikiran dengan ide asal Daphne. 'Iya-ya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?' pikirnya.

Kalau tak salah ingat, ia pernah baca bahwa gigitan Dracula itu beracun. Ia bisa mengubah orang yang digigit menjadi bangsa Dracula juga, atau mengacaukan sihir korbannya. Mungkin cara itu bisa dipakai untuk setidaknya mengendalikan feromon seorang Seraphim yang memasuki masa _in heat_.

Draco mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya. Bibirnya menyeringai senang. "Tumben kau punya ide bagus." Pujinya murah hati.

"Aku memang selalu _brilian_." Ujar Daphne dengan pongahnya, membanggakan dirinya, mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang sweatdrop.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Theo ingin tahu.

"Mungkin saat kami _candylight dinner_ nanti."

"Astaga! Hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu? Ia sudah menerimamu?" pekik Pansy .

Raut wajah kecewa terpajang di wajah tampannya. "Belum."

Daphne menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dia benar-benar bebal ya." Matanya menatap kasihan temannya yang memiliki calon kekasih kelewat naif seperti Harry Potter.

"Begitulah dia. Itulah yang ku suka darinya, sifat innosennya. Ah, aku tak sabar membuat kepolosannya hilang."

'Dasar mesum! Pantas saja, Harry menjauh. Kalau aku yang diposisi Harry, mungkin aku juga bakal melakukan hal yang serupa.' batin keempatnya kompak. Keempatnya lalu memilih meninggalkan Draco yang sedang senyum-senyum mencurigakan, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan Harry.

...*****...

"Mate, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ron di sela-sela membaca catatannya. Besok kan mereka ada tes OWL. Ia memilih kabur ke dapur, menemani Harry daripada bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang berteriak frustasi menghadapinya banyaknya bahan untuk ujian OWL esok.

Harry menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Kau tak lihat! Aku sedang memasak."

"Aku tahu itu. Maksudku, untuk apa kau memasak? Memangnya masakan para peri kurang enak?" dengus Ron.

"Enak." Harry menjawabnya sambil lalu. Ia sibuk memasukkan, memotong, dan mencicipi hasil masakannya, sesuai arahan Dobby.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau masak?" Ron memutar matanya, jengah. 'Harry ini lamban sekali mikirnya.' Keluhnya dalam hati. "Daripada masak tak jelas, lebih baik belajar untuk ujian OWL."

"Aku sedang berlatih membuat hidangan makan malam, Ron. Dan ini masakan Perancis, bukan masakan tak jelas." jelas Harry sabar. Ia mengusap kacamatanya yang berembun karena asap yang keluar dari panci. "Aku sudah menguasai materi ujian. Jangan khawatir."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk. "Sirius, Remus, dan Ced ehem maksudku Profesor Diggory banyak memberiku tips untuk OWL besok."

"Kau beruntung sekali." gerutu Ron iri. Ia yang sudah susah payah menghafalnya dari kemarin, hanya 25%-nya saja yang berhasil ia kuasai. Sedang Harry yang tidak pernah kelihatan buka buku sudah hafal 100%? Itu terdengar sangat tidak adil di telinganya.

Hah... Ron menghela nafas. Sepertinya diantara mereka berdua, hanya dia yang nilainya pas-pasan. '_Mother_ pasti marah, jika aku dapat _Poor_ atau yang terparah _Troll_. Semoga saja dapat _Acceptable_, syukur-syukur _Exceeds Expectations_.' Batinnya. Ia tak berani mengharapkan deretan _Outstanding_ seperti milik Percy atau Bill untuk ujian OWL-nya. Itu terlalu muluk, seperti punguk merindukan bulan.

"Kau membuatkan makan malam ini untuk siapa, Harry?" celetuk Ron iseng.

Tangan Harry berhenti di udara untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan garam pada sup-nya. "Untuk..."

"Kekasih rahasiamu?" potong Ron jahil.

"Bukan." Tukasnya sigap.

"Untuk walimu?" tebak Ron yang dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Untuk Profesor Dumbledore?" Tebakan Ron masih salah. Ron merasakan dadanya berdebar cepat. Dalam hati, ia berharap, tebakannya kali ini salah. "Untuk M-Mione?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Bukan juga."

Ron tak pernah menyadari betapa leganya dia, ketika Harry bilang, ia belajar masak hidangan makan malam bukan untuk Hermione, gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya. "Jadi untuk siapa?"

Ada keheningan sekitar 15 menit, sebelum Harry menjawab lirih "Untuk Malfoy."

Wajah Ron memucat. Matanya membulat, melotot horor seolah-olah ia baru melihat hantu. "_What? _Kau bercanda_?_" Harry menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau gila._ Harry, what do you think? Why you are must cooking for bastard Malfoy?_" sembur Ron. Dalam hati bersyukur ia tidak sedang minum jus labu. Bisa-bisa ia tersedak.

Harry menuangkan supnya yang sudah jadi ke dalam mangkok sebelum menjawab pertanyaan menggebu-gebu Ron. "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku sedang belajar _Occlumency_, kan?." Ujarnya sambil mencacah persteli, tomat buah, dan selada sebagai garnis. "Dan, inilah bayaran yang dimintanya." lanjutnya.

Wajah Ron tertekuk masam. Bibirnya mendesis seperti ular. "Si Ferret itu memang bastard. Bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkanmu sebagai koki pribadinya. Jangan bilang padaku, kalau hidangan makan malam buatanmu ini untuk acara kencannya dengan kekasihnya. Untuk _candylight dinner_." Cerca Ron membuat Harry bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ucapan Ron sukses membuat Harry bungkam. Ia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ron. Jangan-jangan ia sedang dimanfaatkan Draco untuk acara kencannya dengan Miss _Wannabe_, atau adiknya Miss Greengrass yang namanya kalau tak salah Astoria. "Tch, menyebalkan." Gumam Harry dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Lagi-lagi, Harry merasakan ada yang bergolak di dalam perutnya. Sepertinya monster dalam perutnya itu menggeliat bangun dan kembali berulah, menggigiti lambungnya. Perlahan, ia merasakan darahnya berdesir, membuat tubuhnya panas. Ada api amarah yang menyala dalam tungku hatinya.

Tangan Harry terkepal erat. Matanya berkobar-kobar. Ia merasakan desakan tak wajar, tumbuh dalam hatinya yang sangat ingin memberikan 1-2 kutukan pada siapapun orang yang diajak Draco kencan. Aneh, kan? Kenapa ia harus terbakar amarah hanya karena Draco berkencan dengan seseorang dan itu bukan dirinya? Memang dia apanya Draco?

Harry menghirup nafas panjang. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya yang membludak dan menuntut dipuaskan saat ini juga. Ya, Harry bekerja keras mengembalikan kontrol dirinya yang nyaris lepas kendali.

Ia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya apalagi di depan rivalnya hanya untuk sebuah perasaan asing yang sedang bersemi dalam hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan memberikan rivalnya kepuasan itu. Harry menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Matanya berkilat penuh tekat.

"Harry..! Oy, Harry..." panggil Ron jengkel karena diacuhkan dan dibiarkan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia mendengus dengan tidak anggunnya dan berkomat-kamit sendiri.

"Harry beruntung sekali." ujar seseorang dengan aura seperti orang depresi di samping Ron. Auranya suram. Duduk nyempil diantara Harry dan Ron, karena itu kedatangannya tak terdeteksi oleh mereka berdua.

Ron yang terkejut, nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang berpacu tepat. "Mione! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membuatku nyaris kena serangan jantung."

"Harry saja sudah dapat undangan _candylight dinner_. Aku kapan?" gumam Hermione sedih, mengabaikan keluhan Ron. Nada suaranya seperti orang yang hatinya terluka, membuat Ron speachlees.

Ron _facepalm_. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah dia yang depresi?' batinnya bingung. "Kamu salah paham, Mione. Harry bukannya diundang untuk _candylight dinner_. Ia hanya membantu orang mempersiapkan _candylight dinner._" Jelas Ron yang kembali tak digubris Hermione.

"Maksudmu, aku tak layak dapat undangan makan malam, Ron?" tanya Harry tersinggung dengan kilat mata yang menjanjikan neraka untuk Ron.

Ron _sweatdrop_. 'Kenapa ia ikutan tersinggung, sih? Memangnya Harry ini cewek? Pakai acara PMS segala? Dan lagi mana ada cowok diajak cewek untuk _candylight dinner_. Yang ada juga sebaliknya.' Batin Ron tak habis pikir dengan perubahan mendadak seorang Harry potter.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar Harry masih tersinggung. "Asal tahu aja, aku ini populer. Semua cowok di Hogwarts ini tergila-gila padaku. Kalau aku mau, dengan satu jentikan jari, 10 undangan makan malam minimal ada di atas mejaku tiap hari."

Ron _double sweatdrop_, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia seperti kelilipan bintang hingga mendengar Harry berbicara dalam bahasa aliens. Yang benar aja? 'Dunia berputar dari arah yang salah, atau jangan-jangan aku sedang memasuki dunia yang aneh? Karena itu semua bertingkah aneh.' pikirnya absurd.

Ron memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Sudah cukup ia dipusingkan dengan jadwal OWL, jadwal latihan Klub Duel yang padat, dan segala tugas menyebalkan dari profesornya. Ia tak mau ditambah lagi dengan persoalan kedua temannya yang mendadak gila.

'Apa Cuma aku yang normal di sini?' keluhnya dalam hati. Ron menarik perkamennya, membuka-buka lagi catatannya. Ia memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam pelajaran daripada harus mendengar ocehan absurd dua orang temannya yang makin lama makin kacau.

...*****...

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, banyak kejadian mengejutkan di Hogwarts. Diawali dengan pengumuman mendadak Profesor Dumbledore dalam sebuah reportase Daily Phropet, bahwa Voldemort mungkin sudah bangkit, karena itu para Death Eater mulai berulah. Tentu saja pengumuman itu membuat gaduh, ah kata itu terlalu menyepelekan. Tepatnya, Inggris gempar.

Untuk menenangkan kegelisahan masyarakat sihir, Menteri Fudge membuat kebijakan represif berupa pemecatan Profesor Dumbledore dari jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah di Hogwarts, alih-alih melakukan penyelidikan yang komprehensif. Sungguh tindakan yang sangat tolol kalau Harry boleh berkomentar.

Voldemort bukan mungkin lagi, tapi memang sudah bangkit. Harry menyaksikan sendiri kebangkitannya. Kalau selama ini ia tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bukan berarti ia tidak ada dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Buktinya, ia menyatroni Kementrian secara langsung dan beberapa kali menebar teror yang dalam istilah muggle _Psy war_.

Tidakkah seharusnya itu membuat mereka waspada akan tanda awal, sebelum datangnya badai yang lebih besar? Jika mereka cerdas, seharusnya mereka bersikap lebih waspada dan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menghambat sepak terjang Voldemort dan antek-anteknya. Itu jauh lebih berguna dan terhormat, daripada melakukan gertak sambal pada Dumbledore dan simpatisanya.

Sayang, mereka terlalu payah untuk menyadarinya. Sifat rakus dan oportunistik begitu mendominasi otak para politikus idiot itu. Otaknya hanya berisi hal-hal bagaimana mengamankan kekuasaan mereka. Pikiran piciknya membuat otak mereka kisut dan tak mau keluar dari zona aman. Mereka tetap menolak tanda-tanda keberadaan Voldemort dan memilih membuat berbagai publisitas yang menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berkata Voldemort sudah bangkit. Salah satunya ya Dumbledore itu.

Kejutan kedua datang dari sang pangganti Dumbledore. Penggantinya yakni Profesor kodok yang awal tahun ajaran baru masuk dan menjabat sebagai Profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Menurut murid-murid sih ia tak layak disebut profesor. Kompetensinya dipertanyakan, mengingat ia jarang mengajar dan hanya sibuk memborbardir murid-muridnya dengan mencatat, mencatat, dan mencatat.

Sejak dia jadi kepala sekolah yang baru, banyak peraturan tak adil yang diberlakukan. Hal ini membuat Mione dengan Klub Duelnya dalam masalah, mengingat klubnya ini klub illegal. Imbasnya akhirnya sampai pada Harry yang demi melindungi Mione mengaku kalau ia yang membentuk LD (Laskar Dumbledore). Akibatnya, Harry diberi hukuman keji berupa goresan tulisan 'Aku tidak akan berbohong' yang terpatri pada lengannya.

Kejadian berikutnya, dipecatnya Profesor Trelawney secara tidak hormat oleh Kepala Sekolah. Harry merasakan perih di hatinya menyaksikan bagaimana penyihir antik dan tua itu tersedu sedan dalam pelukan Profesor MacGonagall. Memang harus Harry akui, ia sering dibuat jengkel Profesor Trelawney dengan ramalan tak menyenangkannya seperti kematian. Namun, bukan berarti itu menghentikan rasa empatinya dan keinginan besarnya untuk mengutuk profesor kodok itu.

Tindakan sewenang-wenang Kepsek yang baru membuahkan perlawanan. Para murid melawan dibawah komando Ron dan didukung sepenuhnya para fan boys Harry. Hanya saat itu saja Harry merasa bersyukur akan keberadaan para fan boys yang secara tak langsung mendukungnya dan tak meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Perlawanan mereka dimulai dengan melakukan berbagai prank yang tertuju pada profesor kodok bersama kaki tangannya. Para murid lintas asrama bersama-sama mengerjai profesor sok cakep penggemar pink itu. Bahkan para profesor pun terlibat. Mereka secara diam-diam membiarkan prank yang dilakukan murid-muridnya dan sekaligus melindunginya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Untunglah, keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Profesor Dumbledore kembali menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah kembali. Dengan kekuasaannya, ia memperkerjakan Profesor Trelawney kembali. Dan itu disambut penuh haru murid-murid.

Minggu-minggu selanjutnya dipenuhi oleh tugas essay yang menumpuk dari para profesor tercinta. Ujian OWL yang semakin dekat membuat murid-murid tahun kelima setres. Di sana-sini terdengar erangan frustasi mereka. Gara-gara itulah cokelat Honeydukes yang konon mampu menyembuhkan setres, jadi laris manis.

Harry sendiri bagaimana? Jelas, ia yang paling setres. Moodnya sangat buruk dari Minggu ke Minggu. Kenapa? Karena, diantara kesibukannya yang sangat padat sebagai pelajar, Harry masih ada ektra les yang harus diikutinya. Ia harus mempelajari Occlumency dengan Draco, menyempurnakan glamournya dengan Profesor Diggory, dan yang terakhir memantapkan keahliannya dalam memasak.

Nah, poin yang terakhir itulah yang membuatnya dilanda rasa setres hebat. Ia tak terima dan tak suka hasil kerja kerasnya dimanfaatkan si Ferret untuk acaranya berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Memangnya dia ini apa? Ban serep? Obat nyamuk? "Tch, menyebalkan." Decihnya.

'Kenapa harus dia, sih?' batinnya tak terima diantara dengusannya merujuk pada Miss. Parkinson yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Draco.

Harry melayangkan deathglearnya pada cewek menyebalkan berambut hitam di sana yang tingkahnya amit-amit di mata Harry. Sok centil. Sok kecakepan. "Apa sih kelebihannya? Wajahnya tidak cantik-cantik amat, kecerdasannya pun pas-pasan, tapi sombongnya selangit." Gumamnya lirih menatap sebal gadis itu.

Harry menatap sinis dan tajam pada dua orang yang seperti sedang kasmaran. Bibirnya mendesis ketika dengan lancangnya tangan si Parkinson sialan itu menangkup tangan Draco. Dan Draco membalasnya dengan memainkan rambut—menurut Harry— hitam kaku seperti ijuk itu. Sumpah, rasanya Harry ingin menjambak rambut gadis genit sialan itu hingga tercerabut dari akarnya.

Sudut-sudut kemarahan menghiasi wajah Harry, ketika ia mendengar kikikan sok manis dari Parkinson dan ditimpali dengan senyuman lembut oleh Draco. 'Apa sih yang dilihat Draco dari gadis jelek itu?' batin Harry yang terbakar api cemburu. Klak... suara pena patah jadi dua. Harry yang terbakar amarah tanpa sadar mematahkan penanya. "Cih." Decihnya.

"Harry..."

"What?" geram Harry.

"Errr, bukan apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar. ha ha ha.." kata Ron dengan nada canggung. Ron asli bingung dengan tingkah temannya yang marah-marah sejak tadi. Tapi, Ron tak mau ambil pusing. Prinsip Ron yang selalu dia pegang teguh menyatakan bahwa 'Orang kalau lagi PMS itu jangan diganggu.' Prinsip ini dia buat demi keselamatan jiwa raganya. Ia berkaca dari pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah.

"Dasar genit."

"Siapa?" tanya Ron sambil lalu, mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dari perkamennya.

"Tuh." Dengan dagunya, Harry menunjuk Miss. Parkinson.

Mata Ron mengikuti yang ditunjuk Harry. "Tidak juga. Dia lumayan manis."

"Huh, manis apanya." dengus Harry beroleh cengiran canggung Ron. "Masih cakepan Miss. Greengrass. Tapi, Miss. Greengrass tidak bersikap centil seperti dia." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, itu sih urusannya. Mau dia centil atau anteng. Itu pilihannya Kenapa kamu yang sewot?" ujar Ron.

Harry tak berkomentar. Ia hanya memandang Ron menyelidik, membuat Ron salah tingkah sendiri. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Harry mendengus, malas menjawab. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas pertamanya, yakni memelototi dua pasangan menyebalkan di depan sana. "Tsk, dasar tukang pamer." Gerutu Harry seraya menekan penanya kuat-kuat hingga tanpa disadari Harry, penanya patah jadi dua.

"Ya, mereka memang menyebalkan dan tak tahu diri. Bisa-bisanya mesra-mesraan di perpustakaan." Dengus Ron sepakat. "Tapi, aku lebih sebal mendengar gerutuanmu sejak tadi. Kau itu punya masalah apa sih dengan dua orang itu?"

Harry diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi Ron pandangan penuh keheranan, seolah-olah Ron baru saja mengatakan, 'Ada tanduk di kepala Harry.'

Ron pasrah. Sepertinya itu kode dari Harry supaya ia tidak nanya-nanya lagi. "Whetever, terserah. Lupakan saja! Anggap saja aku mengigau dan masih tidur saat ini." gumamnya ketus. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia melirik Harry yang masih tertegun, menatap bengis DraPan (Draco-Pansy). Ron menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Harry, sudahlah! Abaikan mereka dan lekas selesaikan tug... Harry penamu. Bagaimana bisa penamu patah?"

Harry menunduk melihat patahan penanya. "Oh, ini. ha ha ha.. hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawabnya canggung. Untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra _Reparo_ untuk memperbaikinya. Ia pura-pura menulis untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ron darinya. Saat ini, ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Ron angkat bahu, tak ambil pusing. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai, menyalin beberapa keterangan dalam buku pada perkamennya. Hari ini harus sudah selesai karena besok sudah dikumpulkan. Kenapa dia ingat? Karena Mione sudah berbaik hati mengingatkannya, baca berteriak-teriak tepat di telinganya. Gadis itu juga marah-marah tak jelas padanya untuk alasan tak jelas juga. "Dasar cewek yang lagi PMS." Gerutunya lirih.

Draco yang jadi bahan pembicaraan Harry-Ron sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Ia asyik bercanda dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya mengenai prank yang mereka rencanakan untuk mengerjai Profesor Umbridge yang masih tetap bertahan di Hogwarts, meski kepala sekolah yang lama sudah kembali.

Coba ia dengar? Mungkin Draco bakal tertawa kegirangan karena Harry cemburu padanya. Dan, ia bisa maju beberapa langkah, mengikuti target yang sudah disusunnya dengan rapi selama ini. Terus terang, ia juga tak suka dengan rencana PDKT-nya yang berjalan sangat lambat. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia harus melakukannya secara diam-diam di bawah pengamatan tajam Dumbledore dan calon-calon Death Eater muda yang bertebaran di Slytherin. Jika ketahuan, maka buyarlah semuanya dan yang ia cemaskan nasib kedua orang tuanya kelak.

Karena itulah, suka dan tak suka, Malfoy muda hanya bisa mengandalkan cara PDKT super lambat yakni memberikan signal lemah pada Potter terakhir. Sayang, Potter ini berotak bebal, dan sangat payah dalam urusan percintaan. Ia sama sekali tak peka dengan signal-signal yang Draco berikan secara diam-diam. Inilah yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka jalan di tempat.

...*****...

Ujian OWL pun tiba. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan ujian dengan baik tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Hasilnya baru bisa diketahui kira-kira seminggu kemudian, menjelang liburan tiba. Usai ujian OWL, Harry diberi tahu Draco kapan ia harus membuat hidangan untuknya yaitu malam ini.

Dengan wajah kusut seperti orang yang baru diterjang badai, Harry terpaksa menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Mau tak mau ia harus memasak untuk acara kencan makan malamnya Draco dengan kekasihnya. 'Oh, shit!' batinnya melayangkan sumpah serapah untuk seseorang.

Tepat jam 9 malam, semuanya siap. Harry berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Berbagai hidangan nan lezat berhasil ia ciptakan dan ia sajikan di atas deretan piring yang berjajar di meja bundar beralaskan kain sutra bersulamkan emas. Aromanya saja sudah menggoda apalagi rasanya. Beberapa tangkai lilin berkedip-kedip menghiasi tengah meja. Sungguh makan malam nan romantis yang sempurna. Sayangnya tidak demikian dengan hatinya.

Harry merasa tersiksa di tiap detik yang dilaluinya. Hatinya terluka parah, seolah habis dicabik-cabik dan kini compang camping. Setengah hatinya tak rela melihat Draco makan malam hanya berdua saja dengan kekasihnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti itu. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi perduli dengan siapa Draco menghabiskan waktunya. Tapi, itulah kata nuraninya. Ia tak bisa bohong.

Raut wajah Harry tertekuk masam sepanjang menunggu kedatangan si Draco dan kekasihnya. Harry tak mau repot-repot berganti baju dengan jubah pesta, sebagaimana yang biasa orang pakai dalam sebuah perjamuan makan malam. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry, melihat kedatangan Draco yang hanya seorang diri. Emeraldny cepat-cepat mencari-cari sosok wanita yang mungkin ada dibalik punggung tegap Draco. Dia ingin tahu, seperti apa sih tipenya si Malfoy. Tapi, sampai Draco duduk di kursinya, ia tak juga menemukan sosok yang akan jadi teman makan malam Draco.

'Ap-apaan ini? Ia mau mempermainkanku? Atau jangan-jangan memang dia-nya belum datang?' batinnya mencoba memaklumi keterlambatan kekasihnya Draco. Namanya juga cewek. Pasti mereka sibuk berdandan, menyempurnakan penampilannya demi sang pujaan hati.

"Kenapa kau berdiri kaku seperti tiang listrik di situ? Memangnya kau ingin jadi menara eiffel yang kedua? Duduklah!" kata Draco dengan nada geli.

Harry berjengit. Ia menelengkan wajahnya bingung. Emeraldnya yang polos berkedip-kedip, menatap Draco. "Duduklah, disini! Temani aku makan. Tak enak kan makan seorang diri." kata Draco yang untuk pertama kalinya bicara lembut pada Harry.

Harry masih diam. Ia masih tak percaya, Draco memintanya untuk menemaninya makan malam. 'Apa aku salah dengar, ya?' batinnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan memakanmu." Bujuknya dengan senyum menenangkan. 'Tidak sekarang.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Satu jarinya mengait ke belakang. "Ayo, kemari!"

Ragu-ragu, Harry duduk di kursi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Draco. Bukannya ia ingin melakukan adegan pandang-memandang selama acara makan malam dengan Draco seperti yang biasa ia lihat di TV, sama sekali bukan. Ia memilih tempat itu karena itu tempat terjauh dari jangkauan Draco. Bisa saja kan Draco merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?

Mereka lalu memulai acara makan malam mereka berdua. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali selama acara berlangsung. Bahkan sekedar gumaman pun tidak. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu mewarnai sepanjang acara. Tubuh Harry kaku di atas kursinya, menambah kecanggungan yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Masakannya enak. Kau pintar masak." Pujia Draco usai menghabiskan makanan utamanya dan tinggal menikmati makanan penutup.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Harry dengan suara kaku.

"Bagaimana ujian OWL-mu?"

"Lumayan. Mungkin aku akan mendapat 4-5 _Oustanding_ dan beberapa _Exceeds Expectations_."

"Kau yakin tidak ada nilai _Poor_ dalam OWL-mu?" tanya Draco dengan binar jahil di matanya.

Mata Harry menyipit dan lalu suara ketus keluar dari bibirnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa dengan Profesor Snape?"

Mulut Harry terbuka. Sayangnya, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Kini mulutnya mengerucut sebal. Ya, Harry lupa dengan keberadaan profesor menyebalkan satu itu. 'Dia pasti berniat membuatnya tak lulus untuk pelajaran Ramuan.' Batinnya penuh curiga.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Snape amatlah membenci Harry, meski hasil pekerjaannya tidaklah buruk, jika dibandingkan dengan Ron, Seamus, Dean, apalagi Neville. Tapi, tak cukup mengesankan untuk Snape. Si Snape pasti akan memberinya nilai Poor pada hasil ujiannya nanti. Tch, menyebalkan.

'Kalau aku gagal jadi auror, semua itu adalah salah Snape.' Tuduhnya dalam hati. Wajahnya menekuk masam, meski masih tetap terlihat menawan, untuk menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya. Secara ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang auror. Semua itu tak akan bisa kalau ia gagal dalam pelajaran ramuan.

"Berdoa saja kau memiliki keberuntungan yang besar sehingga ayah baptisku berkenan memberimu nilai _Acceptable_ nanti. Lumayan kan?" goda Draco terkekeh geli.

"Diam kau!" tukas Harry.

Dan setelah itu perbincangan ringan mereka berlanjut. Acara makan malam yang tadinya kaku kini jadi hangat. Beberapa kali Draco terkekeh geli mendengar suara rajukan matenya. Tak ia sangka, ternyata matenya ini suka merajuk seperti anak kecil juga. Bertambah lagi hobinya sekarang.

Acara makan malam mereka berakhir saat hari sudah sangat larut. Harry meminta bantuan Dobby untuk membereskan sisa-sisa acara makan malamnya karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekali. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan ke ranjangnya. Saking ngantuknya, ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengganti bajunya dengan piama baik manual maupun dengan sihir. Tenaganya seperti habis tersedot untuk acara makan malam bersama Draco.

Draco tersenyum samar, memandang pada Harry yang sudah pulas terbawa mimpi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia melihat Harry berbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap, memberikan pemandangan bokong seksinya pada Draco. Draco menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Ada desakan kuat dalam hatinya untuk meremas bokong bulat dan kenyal itu.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran kotor yang hinggap di batok kepalanya. Draco menaikkan sebelah kaki jenjang Harry yang menjuntai ke bawah ke atas kasur. Ia menaiki kasur yang sama seperti yang ditempati Harry. Ia menyisir helaian rambut Harry.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya tepat di depan perpotongan bahu Harry. Deru nafas Draco yang beraroma mint menyapu kulit sensitif Harry. Draco menarik jubah, kelepak baju yang menutupi bagian tubuh Harry yang diincarnya. Kepala Draco semakin ke bawah. Perlahan, ia menjilat seduktif leher dan bahu Harry, mencecapnya dan merasakan taste-nya yang memabukkan.

Harum darah segar Harry menggoda Draco untuk mencicipi dan mereguknya. Tubuh Draco terasa ringan dan merasakan delusi menyenangkan, ketika bibirnya kini menggantikan tugas lidahnya, menyesap kulit nan lembut seperti bayi. Gairahnya meningkat seiring semakin intensnya kecupannya. Tangan Draco gemetar membelai tubuh Harry yang masih terbungkus baju.

Sayang, aktivitas menyenangkan Draco tertunda akibat mata Harry yang tadinya terpejam, kini terbuka. Ia merasa terganggu dengan gerakan sensual Draco. Matanya membelalak lebar setelah menyadari 100% posisinya yang mencurigakan. Dia yang terbaring di bawah kungkungan tubuh Draco di atasnya. Tangan Draco tepat berada di putingnya dan sedang meremasnya, sedang tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Harry berontak.

Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, berniat mencari tongkat sihirnya atau minimal membuat jarak dengan tubuh yang ada di atasnya. Tapi, ia gagal. Kedua tangannya dibelenggu oleh lilitan ular yang menggeliat-geliat lembek di pergelangan tangannya. Ah, tak hanya tangannya, kedua kakinya juga turut dibelenggu. Posisinya kini sungguh tak menguntungkan dan sangat riskan.

"Ap-pa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" cicit Harry dengan wajah memutih.

Draco menjilat leher Harry, membuat tubuh di bawahnya merinding disko, sebelum menjawab seduktif. "Menurutmu?" Hidungnya yang mancung terus-menerus mengendus tubuh Harry. Aromanya terasa menggiurkan bagai candu untuknya.

Mata Harry terbelalak. Harry nyaris berhenti bernafas saking takutnya. Ini persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Mungkinkah? Harry meneguk ludahnya susah payah, melewati tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Mungkinkah ini hari dimana keperjakaannya hilang? "Tidakkk...!" jerit Harry histeris.

"Dray, ku mohon. Ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku bersedia jadi pesuruh, babu, atau kesetmu sekalipun. Tapi ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini. Please?" Mohon Harry diiringi derai air mata.

"Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Tapi, tidak. Aku lebih suka ini. Kau bisa merasakannya, Draco junior sudah bangun di bawah sana." tolak Draco mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada belahan pantat Harry.

Harry terisak-isak di bawah tubuh Draco. Remaja belia yang baru saja mengalami mimpi basah ini sedang dilanda ketakutan akut. Ia mungkin saja punya sedikit perasaan pada Draco, tapi bukan berarti ia berniat melakukan adegan porno dengannya. Itu jauh sekali.

Di saat genting seperti ini, hanya ada satu nama yang ada di otaknya. "_SIRIUSSS... PLEASE, HELP ME_." Teriak Harry kalap

...*****...

"Harry..."

"Stttt...diam."

"Tapi Moony, aku mendengar Harry memanggilku. Ia meminta tolong padaku."

Orang yang dipanggil Moony memutar bola matannya. "Kau mengigau? Itu mana mungkin terjadi." desisnya galak. "Kita di sini." Ia menunjuk tempat mereka berada saat ini, yakni di salah satu lorong gedung Kementrian Sihir tepatnya di Departemen Misteri. "Sedang Harry di sana." tunjuknya pada suatu tempat di Hogwarts, tempat Harry menempuh pendidikannya.

"Sungguh Moony. Aku tak bohong. Aku seperti mendengar Harry memanggilku. Dia butuh bantuan kita. Kita harus ke Hogwarts sekarang." Bujuknya.

"Sirius, please jangan ngelawak. Ini bukan waktunya."

"Aku tidak bercanda Remmy. Aku serius. Aku tak mungkin menjadikan keadaan Harry sebagai bahan lelucon."

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berhalusinasi."

"Tidak Remmy. Aku tak berhalusinasi. Aku tak mengigau. Aku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Ayo, kita ke Hogwarts! Tunggu apalagi? Bagaimana kalau Harry benar-benar dalam bahaya dan kita terlambat menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku mencukur semua rambut biar botal sekalian." tukas Remus jengkel.

"Remus..."

"Oke kalau benar Harry dalam bahaya, di sana kan masih ada Dumbledore, MacGonagall, bahkan Snape. Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Dan kembali lakukan tugasmu. Ingat! Apa yang kita lakukan ini juga demi Harry? Kita bisa menangkap basah para _Death eater_ dan lebih baik lagi menghabisi Nagini."

"Tapi Moony.." rengek Sirius sebelum diberi isyarat untuk diam oleh Remus. Terbiasa dengan animagusnya sebagai anjing, membuat telinga Sirius lebih peka daripada manusia pada umumnya. Ia mendengar suara desis ular di dekat mereka saat ini. Sirius langsung bersikap waspada. Ia menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya diikuti oleh Remus.

...*****...

Dumbledore panik. Ia datang menemui Severus dengan tergesa-gesa, alih-alih memanggilnya ke kantornya. Ia memberikan informasi penting soal Sirius, Remus, anggota Orde, dan beberapa staff Kementrian yang terjebak di dalam gedung karena terkepung oleh para Pelahap Maut yang jumlahnya diluar dugaan banyak.

Sepertinya, hari ini ditetapkan sebagai hari serbuan besar-besaran ke Kementrian, dan sekaligus pernyataan perang terbuka. Terbukti dari, Voldemort sendiri yang turun tangan memimpin aksi ini. Ia tak lagi hanya menyuruh pada anak buahnya untuk beraksi.

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Myrtle Merana yang lalu menyampaikannya pada Hermione. Hermione menghubungi anggota laskar Dumbledore terutama yang orang tuanya turut jadi korban. Ginny berinisiatif mencari Harry di kamarnya, melupakan rasa takutnya pada Profesor Snape.

Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang hendak dilakukan Draco? Dan apakah Sirius bakal bertarung dengan Bellatrik seperti di Canon? Dan bagaimana dengan Lucius yang juga turut dalam penyerbuan ini? Apa ia berhasil atau gagal seperti di canon yang akhirnya di penjara di Azkaban? Ikuti kisahnya pada chapter depan.

To Be Continued…

Maaf updatenya lamaaa... sekali. Ai usahakan update agak cepat, soalnya bentar lagi hari raya. Ai pasti sibuk banget. Jadi kalau tidak sekarang, ya bakal tertunda sampai bulan depan. Untuk yang terakhir mohon saran dan kritiknya.

PS : Ini udah Ai buatin adegan Harry jealous. Mungkin kurang greget. Tapi, tenang. Ini hanya pemanasan. Ntar di tahun keenam, Harry bakal dibuat panas dingin, blingsatan seperti cacing kepanasan karena cemburu.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

Sie : Trims untuk usulnya. Nanti, Ai masukkan di tahun keenamnya Harry.

Jsi : Yach kan harus berbagi dengan yang lain jadi porsi Drarry agak kurang.

Airi : dua-duanya, ya gigit ya ngerape. Kan Draco mesum.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : Ada lemon dikit. Remus ngelarang karena lagi tugas Orde.

Bawang bombay : Gara-gara Sirius. Makanya itu, ia nggak nyadar kalau udah punya hati untuk Draco. Yang dilihat Harry dan Draco cuman kulit luarnya. Nagininya yang asli sudah kabur duluan. Namanya juga ular, bisa ganti kulit. Cherry? Mungkin di chap depan. Tom di depan publik dengan wujud Voldemort botak, kalau sendiri wujudnya kayak di tahun kedua.

Drarry shiper : iya, di tahun ketujuh. Kan ini genrenya nggak pure romance, tapi lebih ke adventure. Jadi Romancenya soft dan ngalir aja diantara chapter. Tidak ada chapter full romance.

Drarry my love : Sirius nggak mati di tahun kelima dan Lucius nggak masuk Azkaban. Dia tokoh, terlalu penting untuk masuk Azkaban.

Yudi adrianto : Harry emang nggak sepolos sebelumnya karena Voldie, tapi ia nggak Ai bikin hamil kok.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika semua reviewnya tidak semuanya Ai balas.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot

**Setting Tahun Kelima Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 21**

Voldemort menatap pasukannya dari balik tirai kamarnya datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia hanya menatap dalam diam, gegap gempita sorakan Para Pelahap Maut dari luar kamarnya, yang sudah siap sedia menunggu perintahnya sejak tadi. Meski demikian, tak ada sedikitpun kepuasan terpancar dari wajah rupawannya, yang konon menurut rumor melebihi ketampanan para Malfoys.

Entahlah, Voldemort sendiri juga tak mengerti. Semua —kekuasaan, dominansi, suprioritas, dan kekayaan— sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Seluruh daratan Inggris Raya dan sebagian Eropa berhasil ia takhlukkan. Bahkan para penyihir berdarah murni dari kalangan bangsawan yang angkuhnya selangit pun kini sudah dalam kendalinya sepenuhnya, tunduk pada supremasinya. Akan tetapi, ia masih belum puas.

Setelah sampai pada puncak kekuasaan, seperti yang dulu ia cita-citakan, ia tak lagi bergairah. Puja-puji pengikutnya, isakan dan rintihan musuhnya, dan juga sorot ketakutan penyihir-penyihir di luar sana, tak lagi terdengar menyenangkan seperti dulu. Semua terasa hampa dan kosong. Justru, itu membuatnya semakin haus. Entah sampai kapan rasa hausnya ini akan berakhir.

Voldemort menutup kelopak matanya, membiarkan helaian rambutnya yang agak bergelombang, jatuh menutupi alis dan sebagian kelopak matanya. Ia mendesah muram. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, salah satunya mencari apa yang kurang dalam hidupnya, yang membuatnya selalu dilanda rasa haus dan lapar. Akan tetapi, hingga kini, ia tak kunjung memperoleh jawaban.

Ia membuka mata, mengedarkan irisnya yang sewarna dengan darah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Netranya berhasil menangkap bayangan putra bangsawan angkuh yang dulu memandangnya sebelah mata, diantara deretan Pelahap Maut. Dia tampak berbincang dengan Lestrange.

"Lucius Malfoy," desisnya.

Nama Malfoy, sampai detik ini masih terasa pahit di lidahnya. Satu dari sedikit orang yang sangat dibencinya, kala masih sekolah dulu. Kenapa? Karena dulu, meskipun ia mampu mengalahkan Abraham secara mutlak di semua pelajaran, tapi iris kelabunya tak pernah tunduk padanya.

Ia tetap saja berjalan seperti biasa dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan berlagak seolah ia penguasa Slytherin. Voldemort muda tidak suka itu. Ia tak suka ada orang yang lebih dari dia. Hanya Tom yang boleh berjalan pongah menelusuri tiap lorong Hogwarts karena dia adalah Prince, pewaris Slytherin yang sejati.

Voldemort menyungingkan senyum sinis. Ia berfikir, 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika tahu putra kesayanganmu ini, kini jadi budakku yang setia?'

Akan sangat menyenangkan, melihat bagaimana wajah angkuh rivalnya itu tertunduk malu, begitu melihat nasib anaknya yang kini tak ubahnya seperti anjing, di hadapan orang yang dulu dipandang Abraham sebelah mata. Sayang, semua itu tak akan jadi kenyataan, karena Abraham sudah lama mati.

Senyum di bibir Voldemort semakin lebar dengan bayangan yang sedang lewat di otaknya. Bayangan dimana Lucius memohon, merengek untuk dipuaskan, dan mendesah di bawah tubuhnya. Pasti, itu akan jadi sebuah cerita yang sangat indah, melengkapi kemenangannya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi sayang, dia tak mungkin mewujudkannya. Karena, ia sudah lama kehilangan minat dengan keluarga Malfoy. Semenjak kebangkitannya yang kedua, ia hanya berminat berbagi ranjang dengan pria ataupun wanita, yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Harry Potter.

Ah, menyebut nama musuhnya yang kini beranjak remaja, membuat moodnya jadi lebih baik. Ada perasaan senang tumbuh dalam hatinya, hanya dengan membayangkan wajahnya yang manis. Senyumnya yang menawan sukses membuat jantung Voldemort berdoki-doki ria.

Memikirkan Harry Potter, membuat seorang Voldemort gila. Ia dilanda rasa haus, ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil dan ramping itu dalam dekapannya. Rasa lapar untuk menikmati senyum manisnya hanya untuknya seorang, membludak tak tertahankan.

Sumpah demi Merlin, Voldemort nyaris tak bisa mengekang keinginannya untuk menculik Harry, lalu memenjarakannya di sebuah tempat yang sangat rahasia. Tapi, ramalan sialan 12 tahun lalu, yang dibawa salah satu Pelahap Mautnya, berhasil mengembalikan kewarasannya.

'Malam ini...' desahnya dalam hati, menatap sang rembulan yang bersinar redup di atas sana.

Malam ini, Voldemort berniat memastikan semuanya. Ia ingin mendengar secara langsung, isi ramalan itu secara utuh. Karena, Severus 12 tahun yang lalu, hanya berhasil mencuri dengar separuhnya saja. Ia harus tahu kebenarannya dan bukan hanya hasil praduganya semata.

Jika benar, anak ramalan yang dimaksud itu memang Harry Potter. Maka, nasib Harry sudah ditentukan. Ia sendiri yang akan turun tangan, mengambil nyawa anak itu secara langsung. Tentu saja setelah menikmati tubuhnya, untuk memuaskan dahaganya.

Tapi, jika dugaannya selama ini salah. Jika, anak yang dimaksud bukan Harry. Maka, ia akan melakukan rencananya semula. Yakni, menculik bocah itu, menyekapnya dalam penjara pribadinya, dan menjadikannya permaisurinya.

Voldemort tersenyum miring. Memikirkan kata permaisuri membuatnya bergairah. Ya, mungkin yang kurang dalam hidupnya adalah kehadiran seorang permaisuri di sampingnya. Bukankah sesuatu yang wajar jika seorang raja didampingi oleh seorang ratu? Voldemort mengangguk puas dengan hasil pemikirannya.

Voldemort memasang glamournya. Wajah tampannya berubah menjadi pria botak, berkulit pucat menyerupai ular dan tanpa hidung. Lalu, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, bersiap menyambut malam panjang yang akan menorehkan sejarah baru dalam hidupnya sekaligus mengumumkan pada publik prihal kebangkitannya.

...*****...

Harry masih terisak-isak di bawah kungkungan Draco. Tubuhnya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan menggigil ketakutan. Ada banyak syak prasangka tumbuh dalam hatinya. Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan tanpa henti, berkeliaran liar dalam benaknya.

"Draco, ku mohon! Please, jangan!" bujuknya menghiba.

Draco menggeleng dan berkata lirih penuh sesal, 'Maaf, aku tak bisa, Harry. Aku harus melakukannya. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu,"

"Kebaikan apa?" jerit Harry tak percaya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Apa mak.. Auch, Drake...!" panggil Harry dengan suara mencicit ketakutan yang lagi-lagi tak digubris oleh orang di atasnya.

Draco memusatkan perhatiannya pada tugasnya dan mengabaikan perlawanan sia-sia Harry. Kedua kaki dan tangan Harry memberontak lemah, layaknya ikan yang menggelepar-gelepar karena dikeluarkan dari habitatnya. Tapi, cukup mengganggu konsentarasi Draco. Tak ada pilihan. Draco dengan terpaksa mengeratkan cengkraman ular-ularnya pada tangan dan kaki Harry, untuk memudahkan tugasnya.

"Achhh... Sss..."

Ia meringis iba, mendengar lantunan teriakan Harry yang kesakitan. Ia juga merasaan sakit yang sama, seperti yang dirasakan oleh mate-nya. Lebih-lebih jika ini karena ulahnya sendiri. Uhh, sakitnya tuh di sini, pakai kata banget, menancap tepat di jantung hatinya. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

Lagipula, itu kan salahnya Harry sendiri. Siapa suruh dia berontak? Coba ia nurut, jadi anak yang manis dan anteng? Tentu, Draco tak akan memilih jalan kekerasan seperti ini. Memangnya, ia pikir ini mudah apa? Tinggal gigit, sedot darahnya, terus udah selesai begitu? Tidak, Bro. Ini pekerjaan yang sangat sulit.

Draco harus berkonsentrasi penuh dan ekstra hati-hati menancapkan gigi taringnya pada jaringan kulit Harry, agar hujaman taringnya tidak meleset dan menimbulkan luka yang tak perlu. Ia juga harus mengukur dengan penuh kehati-hatian, berapa jumlah darah yang harus dihisap. Tidak boleh terlalu banyak dan tidak boleh kurang. Harus pas.

Jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja, bakal runyam urusannya. Bukan hanya tujuannya semula yang gagal, tapi nyawa Harry yang jadi taruhannya. Karena itulah, Draco pun dilanda ketegangan, cemas dan merasakan rasa takut yang sama seperti yang tengah dirasakan Harry.

Draco berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya kembali, usai menjinakkan perlawanan Harry. Harry berhasil dia diamkan, tak mampu bergerak seinci pun. Draco menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat kulit di bagian perpotongan leher dan bahu perlahan, memberi Harry anestasi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, saat taring Draco mengoyak kulit ari Harry yang halus.

"Auchh.. Sssakitt...!" jerit Harry dengan wajah menahan sakit begitu taring Draco menembus kulit arinya.

Tes tes tes...

Darah Harry menetes keluar, bersamaan dengan semakin dalamnya taring itu merasuk, melubangi dagingnya dan berhasil memasuki pembuluh darahnya. Dua lubang tercipta di tempat Draco menghujamkan dua taringnya yang panjang dan tajam.

Draco mendiamkan dirinya, mengekang hasratnya untuk menyedot darah Harry yang sangat manis di indera pengecapnya dan beraroma menggiurkan, gila-gilaan. Ia menekan dan membunuh dengan paksa naluri alamiahnya sebagai drakula yang haus akan darah.

Hening.

Lama sekali tak ada pergerakan, baik dari Draco maupun Harry. Keduanya terdiam menikmati keheningan ini. Keduanya tengah menikmati kedua aliran sihir mereka yang saling memanggil satu sama lain, lalu bersatu dalam simfoni yang menghanyutkan. Aliran sihir itu menenangkan mereka, menghidupkan tiap syaraf dan pori-pori tubuh keduanya.

Tubuh Harry yang tadinya tegang, catat sangat tegang, kini rileks. Tubuhnya ternyata jauh lebih jujur daripada hati dan otaknya. Meskipun otak Harry menolak Draco, akan tetapi tubuhnya mengenali dan mengakui Draco sebagai matenya, belahan jiwanya. Karena itulah, tubuhnya diam dan tak lagi memberontak.

Dracolah orang pertama yang bergerak. Ia menyedot darah Harry melalui pembuluh darahnya yang terbuka. Tubuh Draco terasa hangat begitu sel-selnya menerima asupan gizi dari matenya. Tegukan demi tegukan, tetes demi tetes, darah Harry berpindah ke tubuh Draco.

Siiingg...

Mendadak, tubuh Draco kaku. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan taringnya dan bangkit dari posisinya semula. Ia kini berdiri tegak dengan sikap waspada. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya. Matanya memicing, menatap tidak suka tubuh Harry yang masih tergolek lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Akan tetapi, Draco tidak tertipu.

"Siapa kau?" desisnya marah.

Draco bersyukur dalam hati, menyadarinya lebih awal, sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi. Ia berhasil mengenali elemen asing yang menempel erat pada jiwa Harry layaknya parasit, ketika ia tengah menikmati darah Harry. Itu adalah elemen yang sangat tidak disukainya, elemen berupa serpihan jiwa milik penyihir gila nan keji se-Inggris Raya. Ya, Draco sangat mengenalinya. Itu adalah serpihan jiwa Voldemort.

'Oh, Fuck! Brengsek!' ujarnya dalam hati melayangkan bermacam-macam kutukan dan sumpah serapah pada penyihir tua bangkotan nan brengsek itu, yang telah dengan seenaknya menginvasi tubuh matenya.

Demi Merlin, nyaris saja. Nyaris saja, ia melakukan ini, itu yang mesum, dengan huekk.. makhluk menjijikkan itu. Brrr..., tubuh Draco menggigil tak kuasa menahan perutnya yang bergolak hebat. Oh yeah, bermesum ria dengan Voldemort sudah pasti bukanlah kenangan yang membanggakan. Itu mimpi buruk. Jika kamu masih tergolong normal.

Lama, tak ada pergerakan, tapi tak mengurangi kewaspadaan Draco. Setelah beberapa menit lewat, barulah tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu bergerak. Ular-ular milik Draco hangus terbakar, lalu hilang sehingga kedua tangan dan kaki Harry bebas.

"Fiuh, tak ku sangka. Bocah ingusan sepertimu, bisa menyadari keberadaanku." Kata Harry menggeliatkan tubuhnya malas, seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur. "Haruskah aku bertepuk tangan, sekarang?" lanjutnya dengan nada manis.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak senang." Kata Draco dengan tenangnya, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang mendidih bagai bara api.

"Ooo... Kenapa ya?" ujarnya dengan raut muram, penuh sesal. "Padahal, itu kan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan patut dirayakan. Bahkan, Dumbledore yang terhormat pun tak menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi, kenapa kau tak merasa bangga?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada sok lugunya, yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan sorot matanya yang bengis.

Draco merasakan sentakan tak nyaman. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin menerkam wajah menyebalkan di depannya itu, melayangkan beberapa pukulan, tamparan, dan sebagainya, demi untuk menghentikan seringainya yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia tak rela. Sumpah demi celana bolong Merlin, Draco sama sekali tidak rela dilecehkan dan dipandang rendah. Itu melukai harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Akan tetapi, tak mungkin Draco melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti yang ada dalam benaknya. Kenapa? Karena, itu sama halnya dengan Draco menyakiti Harry. Ingat! Makhluk sialan yang sedang dihadapinya ini mendiami tubuh Harry, menempel layaknya benalu.

Mungkin, jiwa Harry sendiri sudah terbang jauh, berenang-renang di alam bawah sadarnya, begitu pertama kali Draco menggigitnya. Yeah, siapa tahu saja, saking ngerinya, Harry pingsan. Dan karena itulah, serpihan jiwa Voldemort muncul ke permukaan dan bicara dengan Draco.

Oh, itu menjelaskan segala keanehan yang dimiliki Harry Potter. Semua orang tahu, keluarga Potter itu seperti apa. Mereka itu Gryffindor sejati. Tak setetes pun darah Salazar Slytherin mengalir dalam darah mereka. Jadi, mustahal ups mustahil si Potter memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan ular. Kalau bukan karena jiwa Voldemort yang menempel dalam dirinya, tak mungkin Harry bisa.

Mata emerald milik Harry menyapu tubuh Draco menyeluruh dan seduktif dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Melalui mata Harry, Voldemort menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh remaja yang sudah memperlihatkan pesonanya sebagai pria dewasa, tak bergeming sama sekali. Voldemort tersenyum sinis menghampiri Draco. Ia berbisik lirih dengan nada sensual menggoda.

"Ah, aku tahu kenapa kau tak senang, sekarang." Bisiknya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan memberi jarak selengan orang dewasa. "Karena gara-gara aku, kegiatan menyenangkanmu terganggu. Iya, kan? Boy? Ha ha ha..." Lanjutnya dengan tawa mengejek.

Draco mengertakkan giginya. Mata kelabunya berkilat marah di bawah pencahayaan temaram. Rahangnya mengeras. Demikian pula dengan genggaman tangannya. Tubuh Draco menggigil kuat, dikuasai amarah tak tertahankan. Ia tak tahan menyaksikan Voldemort memamerkan seringai kemenangannya dalam wujud Harry di depan Draco.

"Karena ada aku, kau tak bisa menyentuh Harry, kan?" kata atau ejek Voldemort.

Seakan berniat memanas-manasi Draco, tiba-tiba Voldemort melucuti pakaian Harry yang terbuka di beberapa bagian. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan Draco sebelumnya, melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Harry, dengan santainya. Jubah hitam Harry yang pertama menghilang. Kemudian sweater, baju dan celana panjangnya menyusul teronggok di bawah kakinya. Harry kini berdiri bugil, melanggak-lenggok penuh percaya diri di depan Draco, seolah-olah bugil memang hobinya.

Mata Draco melotot lebar, nyaris keluar dari tempurungnya menyaksikan pemandangan indah, yang selama ini hanya mampu ia bayangkan dalam malam-malam panjangnya. Ia memang sudah menduganya. Harry itu indah, mulus, dan sangat menawan. Namun, antara membayangkan dan melihat itu, ternyata sangat jauh sekali perbedaannya. _So far_.

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang tak terkendali, bekerja keras mengalirkan darahnya pada organnya yang paling aktif saat ini. Deru nafasnya bekerja tak beraturan dan berpacu semakin cepat. Keringat dingin yang menandakan kalau ia terangsang bercucuran membasahi kening, tengkuk dan punggungnya. Bibirnya terasa kering, nyaris tak mampu menahan gejolak untuk mencecap, merasakan dan menandai tubuh matenya yang tengah menarikan tarian striptis.

Voldemort dalam tubuh Harry tertawa dalam hati. Ia puas menyaksikan bagaimana bocah ingusan di depannya terangsang hanya karena memandang tubuh telanjang nan menggiurkan yang jadi inangnya. Seringai mengejek di bibirnya terlihat kurang pas melekat pada wajah Harry, yang memang sudah dirancang innosen dari sananya.

'Dasar bocah!' ejeknya dalam hati.

Ia memberi Draco tatapan menggoda, sayu, dan penuh hasrat. Kerlingan nakal mengundang di sudut matanya nyaris membuat kendali dalam diri Draco hilang. Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin terbang dengan segera, menerkam tubuh molek di depan sana dan lalu mengklaimnya.

Tak ingin dikuasai oleh hormon-hormonnya, Draco pun memejamkan matanya erat, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk memadamkan gejolak birahi yang tengah dinyalakan Voldemort. Ia butuh setiap jengkal kewarasannya saat ini, demi memenangkan pertempuran.

"_Oh, C'mon Boy! Look me_! Lihat tubuh molek ini! Sangat halus dan juga mulus. Engg..." Desahnya sambil memamerkan senyum nakalnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, tak sabar untuk menyentuh, dan memberinya tanda mata di tubuh molek ini. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau sekarang sudah _turn on_. Draco junior di bawah sana sudah sangat keras, terangsang, dan ingin menyapa liang penuh nikmat ini." Mata Draco melotot, ketika Voldie dengan kurang ajarnya memasukkan jari tangannya ke dalam liang Harry, keluar masuk dan mendesah-desah.

"Ahh... Ngg..., _So hot_. Tubuh ini terasa panas dan ahh, dia menelan jariku dengan rakus. Mmm.. sangat liar. _So_, kenapa kau diam mematung di sana? Kemarilah, Baby! Kau juga ingin memasuki lubang ini, kan?" bujuk Voldemort mengundang Draco untuk merape tubuh Harry.

'Cukup sudah. Aku tak tahan lagi.' Pikir Draco dengan mata yang sudah diselimuti gairah.

Draco maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat di depan Harry. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Harry, memitingnya ke belakang, dan mengikatnya dengan ular miliknya. Draco menarik tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya. Ia mencengkram dagu Harry lembut.

"Kau memang penyihir yang luar biasa pintar, Voldemort. Aku akui itu. Tapi, kau salah dalam satu hal." Ujarnya cepat. Tangan kanan Draco mengeratkan dekapannya dan memasung tubuh Harry agar tak memberontak. "Aku bukan hanya menginginkan tubuh ini, tapi aku juga ingin ini." lanjutnya sambil membenaman kepala pada ceruk leher Harry.

Draco berniat menancapkan taringnya pada leher jenjang Harry. Akan tetapi, dengan gerakan cepat, Harry berhasil menghindarinya dengan melengos ke samping. Kakinya yang bebas digerakkan ke belakang menelusuri kaki Draco dengan gerakan sensual, membangkitkan gairah terpendam anak muda itu, sebelum menendangnya dengan keras pada paha bagian dalam Draco.

"Auch..." ujar Draco lirih.

Karena terkejut, Draco melepaskan dekapannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mata kelabunya menatap Harry err maksudnya jiwa Voldemort yang ada di tubuh Harry, yang tengah memamerkan seringai jahatnya.

"Auch.. sakit ya?" ejeknya dengan suara manis. Raut wajahnya kembali dingin, menatap keji Draco. "Kata-kata yang sama ku kembalikan padamu. Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Anak Muda."

"Huh, memang kau bisa apa tanpa tongkat sihir di tanganmu?" ejek Draco.

"Aku bisa ini."

Dengan kalimat terakhir, Voldemort memutar kakinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, melesat di depan Draco. Tangannya dengan brutal memukul perut Draco bagian lambung, ginjal dan paru-paru. Sikutnya menyodok ulu hati Draco. Dan, terakhir kakinya membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melumpuhkan kaki Draco, sebelum menendangnya kuat-kuat, dan membuat tubuh Draco melayang menabrak dinding yang bolong seketika.

"Auchhh..." Ringis Draco lebih keras dari yang pertama, meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tongkat sihir memang senjata utama penyihir, tapi itu bukan segalanya." Dengus Voldemort sambil memamerkan tongkat sihir Harry yang berhasil dirampasnya dari tangan Draco. "Sekarang giliranku. Bersiaplah, Boy. _Crucio_!"

Serangan Voldemort meluncur dengan cepat, mengarah pada Draco. Sayang, serangannya masih meleset dan hanya berhasil menghancurkan dinding kosong. Draco berhasil berkelit, menghindari serangan. Mata kelabunya menatap Voldemort dingin. Tangannya dengan siaga mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan, siap meluncurka serangan balasan.

"_Alsem nodyudag," _

Bola-bola api dengan cepat meluncur, membentuk gelombang ombak api bergulung-gulung mengarah pada Voldemort. Voldemort sempat terkejut dengan serangan Draco, sebelum dengan sigap mengucapkan, "_Protego Maksimum_!" sebagai perlindungan. Dinding _protego _berbenturan dengan bola-bola api yang bergerak liar.

"_Fuck_!" rutuk Voldemort geram, melihat dinding perlindungannya retak.

Tak ingin menjadi daging panggang, Voldemort dengan cepat melompat ke udara untuk menghindari bola-bola api yang berhasil menerobos dinding pertahanannya. Tubuhnya berputar di udara, sebelum mendarat di dinding, menjadikannya pijakan dan meloncat dengan anggun di atas lantai dengan berdiri tegap.

"Lumayan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini? _Expulso__!_"

Lantai di bawah kaki Draco meledak, memaksa Draco meloncat ke belakang. Akan tetapi, Draco tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bernafas sejenak. Voldemort secara beruntun mengirimkan kutukan berturut-turut kepada Draco, membuat Draco terus-menerus meloncat-loncat, menghindari serangan.

"Ha ha ha..." Tawa jahat Voldemort mengalun dengan indahnya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Rasakan ini! _Incendio_!" lanjutnya dengan keji.

Mata Draco membulat sempurna. Itu adalah mantra yang sama, yang biasa Harry lemparkan padanya, diantara perang mantra yang sering mereka lakukan berdua di Hogwarts. Akan tetapi, ada perbedaan mencolok diantara keduanya. _Incendio_ milik Harry berupa jet api yang meluncur lurus, sedangkan milik Voldemort bergulung-gulung seperti gelombang pasang, hampir mirip dengan _Fiendfyre_.

'Oh, inikah kelasnya seorang Voldemort?" pikir Draco tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. "Pantas saja _Father_ lebih memilih bersikap _cooperatif_, daripada melakukan konfrontasi. Aku tak percaya dia sekuat ini." gumamnya lirih dengan mata ngeri.

Dalam hati, ia membatin. 'Hah..., aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Apa kelebihan Harry, sehingga penyihir sekuat dia pun gentar pada Harry. Bahkan, saat ia masih balita? Dan, aku lebih heran lagi. Bagaimana Harry dengan kemampuannya yang sedang-sedang saja, bisa selamat sampai kini, meski beberapa kali berhadapan dengan Voldemort? _Unbelievable_.'

Tak ingin mati konyol, Draco mengeluarkan perlindungan terkuatnya. "_Aqua Protego_." Teriak Draco mengucapkan mantra berbentuk lingkaran sangat besar, terbuat dari air untuk menangkal serangan Voldemort.

Draco mempertahankan tongkat sihirnya saat dua mantra kuat itu saling beradu, unjuk kekuatan. Begitu pula dengan Voldemort. Keduanya sama-sama kuat. Hanya stamina dan well pengalamanlah yang jadi penentu akhir perang mantera ini.

Untuk sementara waktu, Draco lebih unggul dari Voldemort. Mantra sihir airnya berada di atas angin. Aqua Protegonya berhasil mendesak mundur api yang dihasilkan oleh Incendio milik Voldemort.

"Uachh..!" teriak Voldemort dengan mata membola, tak percaya dirinya berhasil didesak mundur oleh serangan bocah ingusan dari keluarga Malfoy.

Keterkejutan Voldemort dimanfaatkan Draco dengan baik. Ia melemparkan mantra andalan Harry Potter, "_Expelliarmus!_" pada Voldemort. Voldemort tidak siap menerima serangan dan akhirnya tongkat sihirnya terlontar ke udara, lepas dari genggamannya. Draco menangkap tongkat itu. Voldemort menatap bengis pada Draco, penuh hasrat ingin membunuh.

"Harry benar. Meski kelihatannya sepele, mantra ini sangatlah berguna di saat-saat tertentu." Kata Draco penuh kemenangan.

"Ini belum selesai. Aku masih bisa melawanmu." Teriak Voldemort penuh amarah.

Ia mengayunkan tongkat bekas entah apa ke depan, menyerang Draco. Tangannya dengan terampil mengayunkan tongkat itu ke depan dan menyerang bagian-bagian vital dari tubuh Draco. Tak tinggal diam, Draco pun melawannya dengan tongkat yang berhasil diraih tangannya pula.

Trang trang trang..

Bunyi dua tongkat yang terbuat dari besi itu beradu. Keduanya sama-sama terampil menggunakan kedua senjata ini. Tubuh mereka dengan gesit mengikuti gerakan tongkatnya, berputar di udara, meloncat, menghindar ke samping, maju dan mundur dengan lihainya. Serangan demi serangan brutal saling beradu, menangkis, dan menusuk. Keduanya sama-sama mencari celah lawan dan berambisi kuat untuk menjatuhkan lawannya masing-masing.

Tapi, pengalaman adalah segalanya. Lama-kelamaan Draco pun terdesak. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, tak mampu mengimbangi gerakan Voldemort yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya. Beberapa kali tombak yang lancip di bagian ujungnya berhasil menggores dan melukai tubuh Draco, meninggalkan beberapa luka gores di tubuhnya. Baju Draco sudah koyak di beberapa tempat kini.

"Hah hah hah..." deru nafas Draco saling berlomba.

Draco mati-matian menarik nafas panjang, begitu ia berhasil mencuri waktu untuk istirahat. Tanpa ia sadari, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Draco lengah. Voldemort tak membuang kesempatan emas itu, ia menusukkan tongkatnya kuat-kuat pada perut Draco. Draco dengan gerakan cepat berhasil berguling ke samping.

Kaki Draco menjegal tubuh Voldemort dan membuatnya roboh ke depan. Tongkat sihir howthornnya, ia arahkan pada leher Voldemort dan melekat erat di sana. Dinginnya tongkat Draco sangat terasa, membuat mata Voldemort membulat. Ia hanya bisa merutuki dalam hati, ketidak beruntungannya.

'Habislah aku sekarang,' batinnya dalam hati, meski tidak kentara di wajahnya.

Voldemort merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan dingin mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya erat, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memberontak. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh berat tubuh Draco yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Ia mati kutu sekarang. Tak ada lagi kesempatan Voldemort untuk bisa lolos kali ini.

"Skak mat! Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang."

"Huh, kau pikir, aku takut? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku? Selama aku berada di tubuh ini, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku."

"Itu menurutmu." Ujar Draco dingin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Voldemort, tapi tak dibalas Draco.

Tubuh Voldemort menggigil di bawah sorot mata kelabu Draco yang menatapnya dingin. Ada sesuatu di mata Draco, yang membuat Voldemort gelisah. Ingatan di awal Harry tak sadarkan diri berhasil memasuki otaknya. Ia menyadari makhluk apa yang tengah di hadapinya ini. Akhirnya, ia berhasil membaca maksud tatapan Draco. Dan, itu membuatnya tersentak dengan mata membola.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?" teriak Voldemort marah.

"Melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda karenamu." Balasnya riang.

"K-kau!" teriak Voldemort tergagap, menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya.

Ia berhasil mengingat salah satu materi pelajaran yang pernah diikutinya dulu, kala ia masih jadi pelajar Hogwarts. Profesor entah siapa namanya, pernah mengatakan jikalau racun Dracula sama mematikannya dengan bisa Nagini. Itu artinya, ia bisa tewas saat ini juga.

"Tidakkk! Kau tak bisa melakukannya." Raung Voldemort geram.

"Siapa bilang?" dengusnya jijik. "Aku bisa dan aku mampu." Ujar Draco untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Draco menghujamkan taringnya di leher Harry. Ia tak menunggu menjilatinya terlebih dahulu dan memasukkannya hati-hati taringnya seperti sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, ia melakukannya dengan cara yang kasar dan menulikan setiap teriakan Harry.

"Auachhh... Sss..." desis Voldemort menahan sakit.

Mata emerald milik Harry memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, sekaligus tatapan bengisnya pada Draco. Ia ingin melawan, menarik si pirang ini dari lehernya, dan lalu melemparnya ke lantai layaknya barang rongsokan. Akan tetapi, hujaman Draco sangatlah dalam, tangannya terikat erat, dan bagian terburuknya ia tak memegang tongkat sihirnya.

Uhh... sial. Double sial. Apalah arti gelar ter, ter, ter yang disandangnya itu. Semua itu akan sia-sia, kalau tiada tongkat di tangannya. Tanpa tongkat, ia tak ubahnya seorang muggle sialan, karena ia tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari si brengsek pewaris keluarga Malfoy.

'_Fuck you_! Semua Malfoy memang _bastard_. Harusnya ku musnahkan saja mereka dari dulu. Oh sial, sial, sialll...' Rutuk Voldemort dalam hati.

Ia merasakan, Draco bukan hanya menghisap darah Harry, melainkan juga secara diam-diam menyalurkan aliran sihirnya yang terasa panas membakar. Sihir Draco yang telah bersatu dengan milik Harry menyerang balik Voldemort dan mengusirnya agar enyah dari tubuh Harry.

"Aaaa...HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN INI!" raung Voldemort garang.

Tak ada balasan. Draco masih tetap asyik dengan kegiatan menghisap darah Harry. Amarah dan perasaan terdesak, membuat Voldemort dilanda panik. Meskipun, ini bukan bagian dari rencananya dan ia tidak menginginkan ini, bukan berarti ia akan berdiam diri dan membiarkan dirinya musnah begitu saja.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tak ingin mati. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Pikir Voldemort. Ia berusaha membuat suaranya tetap garang mengancam, "Hentikan ini! Atau?" Voldemort tersenyum sinis. "Lucius yang akan menanggungnya." Lanjutnya dengan sengaja menyebut nama Lucius untuk membuat Draco goyah.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya untuk sesaat dan memberi Voldemort senyuman sinis. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keluarga kami. Tapi, aku tidak takut. Kenapa? Karena, aku tahu kau tak memiliki hubungan batin dengan jiwamu yang lain. Jadi, Voldemort yang di sana tak akan pernah tahu, kalau kau sudah musnah. Dan, akulah pelakunya."

"K-KAU!"

"Pintar." Puji Draco pada diri sendiri, sebelum kembali tenggelam di balik kulit leher Harry, melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap darah Harry.

"Aaaachhh..." jerit Voldemort melengking sesaat sebelum musnah, tepat saat darah Harry berkurang 1/3-nya.

Tubuh Harry lalu terkulai dalam pelukan Draco. Draco menghela nafas panjang merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Pertama, mengontrol hormon Harry yang membludak keluar dan membuat banyak orang jadi korban. Kedua, memusnahkan jiwa parasit milik Voldemort dari tubuh Harry.

Ini hebat. Luar biasa. Dalam satu waktu, ia berhasil mengerjakan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Itu namanya, menembak dua burung dengan satu peluru. Sangat efisien.

"Ah, aku harus memindahkan Harry. Kasihan dia." Kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri, melirik tubuh Harry yang masih berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Harry dari lantai dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur. Ia memaksa Harry menelan pil penambah darah khusus kiriman Lucius beberapa hari yang lalu. Pil itu berfungsi untuk memacu kerja sumsum tulang agar secepatnya membentuk sel darah merah, menggantikan darah yang dihisap Draco.

Mata kelabunya menyapu tubuh Harry yang masih bugil tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi, usai Harry menelan pilnya. Senyum mesum kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya, menanggalkan sikap serius dan sangarnya tadi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, membuat posisi berfikir serius.

"Haruskah aku mengembalikan pakaianmu seperti semula?" tanya Draco pada Harry yang tidur. "Hm, sepertinya tidak usah. Aku tidak enak hati, karena telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hati Voldemort-yang-budiman. Lagipula, kau lebih menawan dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini, Love. Itu membuatku _turn on_." Lanjutnya menunjuk sesuatu yang menggelembung di bagian pangkal pahanya.

Draco membelai tubuh Harry perlahan-lahan, meremasnya dengan lembut di beberapa bagian untuk memuaskan dahaganya selama ini. Lama kelamaan rabaannya semakin kasar dan liar seiring dengan nafasnya yang terdengar berat, terputus-putus, dan penuh gairah.

"Kau tahu, Harry? Sebenarnya aku bersedia menunggumu, hingga kau sadar dan menerimaku sebagai matemu. Tapi, Draco junior sepertinya sudah tak sabaran menyapamu." Katanya dengan suara berat penuh gairah.

"Sss... aah..." Desahnya lega begitu berhasil membebaskan kejantanannya yang tegang dan berkedut-kedut sejak tadi, dari sangkarnya. Celananya turun hingga lutut Draco.

"Jadi, sebelum tubuhmu pulih dan sadar sepenuhnya, apa salahnya kalau kita bermain-main sebentar," Katanya dengan riang.

Draco menyatukan kedua tangan Harry dan lalu mengikatnya. Selama ini, ia memang menganggap kalau Harry itu idiot dan polos. Tapi, bolehkan berjaga-jaga sedikit? Ia tak mau saat ia tengah asyik menikmati, Harry tiba-tiba terbangun dan membuat kesenangannya hilang.

"OK, Sip. Semua sudah siap. _Now,_ _lets go_!" kata Draco riang.

Tap tap tap...

Tepat saat itu, Draco mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang sudah familiar di telinganya, mendekati tempat ia berada. Draco menggeram kesal karena terpaksa menunda kesenangannya.

"Grr... Mau apa kau kemari, Dobby? Awas saja kalau berita yang kau bawa ini tidak penting. Habis riwayatmu nanti." Bentaknya kasar.

"M-maaf master. S-saat ini, keadaan sedang gawat. Profesor Dumbledore bersama Orde Phoeniks-nya sudah bergerak ke kementrian, membantu kawan mereka yang terjebak di sana. Kau Tahu Siapa bersama Pelahap Maut menyatroni Kementrian, Master."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"M-masalahnya, LD yang dipimpin Miss. Granger juga berniat membantu. Dan.."

"Dan apa?"

"Dan, Miss Weasley sedang ke sini mencari master Harry."

"WHAT!" teriak Draco mengerang frustasi.

'Lagi-lagi gagal. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk merape dan mendapatkan Harry. Kenapa Voldemort harus menyerang kementrian sekarang, sih? Kenapa bukan besok saja? Dan, kenapa Laskar bego pimpinan darah lumpur itu harus terlibat segala? Kacau semuanya. Uaaa... ' Batinnya tak terima. Draco memukul ranjang sekuat tenaga, untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya.

"M-master!"

'Sudah kepalang basah. Mandi saja sekalian. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.' pikirnya sudah bulat, menghiraukan panggilan Dobby. "Dobby! Kau berikan ini pada Blaise. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Lalu, kau halang-halangi si Weasel kecil itu hingga Harry tiba. Aku urus Harry. Sekarang, pergilah!"

"B-baik, master."

**Warning lemon**

Perhatian Draco beralih pada Harry yang masih tidur nyenyak. Ia membungkukkn badannya, memeluk tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya. Kepalanya mengendus-endus aroma yang dikuarkan Harry, sebelum menjilat dan memberi Harry ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah, leher, dan sekujur dadanya.

"Nggg.. uh..." Desah Harry terdengar lirih, meski ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Tubuh Harry menggeliat ringan dibawah belaian tangan terampil Draco. Draco memang masih awam dalam dunia orang dewasa, tapi bukan berarti Draco tak mengerti cara untuk memuaskan Harry. Tangan Draco mampu menemukan titik-titik sensitif yang tersebar di tubuh Harry, membuat tubuh itu bergetar di bawah sentuhannya, menggeliat liar di atas ranjang.

Draco berhenti sejenak, berhati-hati dalam setiap gerakannya, agar Harry tidak sampai bangun. Begitu Harry berhenti menggeliat, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan Draco, mulut, lidah dan kakinya terus menjamah tubuh Harry tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Tangan Draco dengan gemas mengelus pantat kenyal dan bulat milik Harry dan meremasnya lembut.

Tangan dan mulut Draco turun ke bawah mengikuti jejak _kiss mark_ yang dibuatnya, hingga sampai pangkal paha Harry. Tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki Harry dan menekuknya dengan posisi kaki berdiri. Ia, lalu dengan rakus menjilat pangkal paha Harry, bermain-main di bagian area paling sensitifnya, memutarinya sebelum memasukkan sajian utamanya dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Tubuh Harry mengejang, kepalanya mendongak kanan kiri, merasakan rasa nikmat yang menghantamnya, dalam tidurnya. Salahkan staminanya yang terkuras habis, ditambah dengan kekurangan asupan darah, membuatnya masih larut dalam mimpinya. Sulit baginya untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya dan membiarkan Draco bergerak secara leluasa.

"Aah.. ann.. aah.." desah Harry tak kuasa menahan gejolak nikmat yang dibagikan oleh Draco dengan murah hati.

Kepala Draco bergerak maju mundur, menggoda Harry. Ia mengemutnya kejantanan Harry dengan rakus seolah sedang mengemut es krim kesukaannya. Sesekali gigi dan lidahnya ikut bermain, membelai syaraf-syaraf di sekujur kejantanan Harry, menambah nikmat permainan mereka.

"Aah.. nggg... aah..." racau Harry, mengeliat-geliat dalam tidurnya dan melonjak ke atas saat kenikmatan tiada tara itu datang.

Draco mundur ke belakang begitu merasakan precum Harry akan datang. Tidak, ia tidak semurah itu, membiarkan Harry keluar lebih dulu. Harry menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencari-cari sumber kenikmatannya yang hilang. Akan tetapi, Draco tak bergeming.

Ia, lalu menyatukan kedua kaki Harry kembali dan merapatkannya. Ia memposisikan dirinya. Kejantanannya yang sudah tegang masuk diantara celah kedua paha Harry yang halus dan mulus. Memang sih bukan ini yang ada dalam benaknya, tapi cukuplah. Ia tak sampai hati memasuki Harry di saat matenya belum sadar.

"Aaah.." desah Draco menikmati sepenuh hati pijatan kedua paha Harry yang bekerja dengan baik, memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Draco menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Harry menggeliat liar. Tubuhnya seperti disetrum listrik, menggelenyar nikmat dan terasa panas, ketika kulit kejantanan milik Draco bergesekan dengan lipatan paha bagian dalam milik Harry yang sensitif. Refleks, Harry ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Draco, sehingga kenikmatan yang didapat Draco bertambah.

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkah sepatu —mungkin milik Weasley paling kecil— memasuki gendang telinga Draco. Draco menggeram jengkel. Ia memperkirakan, suara langkah kaki itu akan sampai di depan ruang tidur kira-kira 20 menit lagi. Itu artinya, Draco hanya punya waktu 20 menit kurang untuk menyelesaikannya.

"_Fuck_!" sumpah serapah Draco terdengar diantara deru desah nafasnya pada si Weasley bungsu itu.

Draco membalikkan tubuh Harry. Kini posisi Harry jadi tengkurap. Draco membelai pantat bulat milik Harry dan meremasnya lembut, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kejantanannya pada belahan pantat bulat itu. "Aah.." desahnya ketika lipatan pantat Harry meremas, dan menggesek barang kebanggaan Draco.

"Grrr... Sumpah, pantat Harry sama nikmatnya dengan belahan kedua pahanya. Aah..aah..ngg... Aku merasa seperti melayang. Harry oh Harry..." desah Draco meracau.

Draco menggerakan kejantanannya maju mundur dengan cepat. Suara kecipak buah pelirnya yang bertemu dengan pantat Harry terdengar mengalun indah. Draco memposisikan dirinya, agar kejantanannya bisa menggesek jalur yang menuju lubang surgawi Harry, dan ujung kejantanannya menyodok kedua buah testis Harry yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama percintaan mereka. Itu terlihat sangat erotis.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia menarik kejantanannya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Harry menegang. Draco masih belum ingin mengakhiri permainannya. Karena itu, ia terus-menerus menunda kenikmatan itu datang, meski hal itu juga membuat tubuhnya menjerit frustasi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh Harry kembali dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Harry. Ia menarik dagu Harry dan dengan gerakan efisien memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah membesar, penuh urat dan berkedut liar ke dalam mulut Harry yang hangat.

Draco kembali menggerakkan penisnya dengan gerakan cepat, brutal dan dalam. Beberapa kali Harry tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, karena kejantanan Draco memasuki tenggorokannya. Draco menahan kepala Harry, menjaganya agar diam, tidak bergerak-gerak.

Mata Draco merem melek keenakan. Ia menikmati setiap remasan dan hisapan mulut Harry. "Ah ah aah..nnn." Racau Draco tidak karuan. Rasa mulut Harry jauh luar biasa nikmat, dari kedua tempat yang sudah ia coba tadi. Terutama saat lidah Harry dengan malu-malu membelai kejantanan Draco, menelusuri teksturnya, dan menggoda urat-urat syarafnya yang sangat sensitif.

Ranjang yang mereka tempati pun ikut berderak, bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan mereka yang semakin liar. Matanya lalu melirik gerakan pinggul Harry yang bergerak liar di bawah sana. Tubuh Harry melonjak-lonjak ke atas beberapa kali ketika Draco menyodoknya terlalu kuat. Draco memegang kuat-kuat kepala Harry, ketika ia sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

"Ooh, Harry. Ah ah ah..nnn... Ak-aku su-sudah hampir s-sampai. Ak-aku m-mau ke-keluar. Aah..." racau Draco.

Tubuh Draco menegang, begitu pula Harry. Ujung kejantanan milik Harry bahkan sudah mengeluarkan precum dan cairan putih kental dengan aromanya yang khas menyusul sesudahnya, mengotori kain seprei yang melapisi ranjang.

Tubuh Draco bergetar hebat saat ia sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Harry sedalam yang ia bisa dan menyemprotkan seluruh miliknya di sana, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya.

Draco merasa dirinya seperti burung. Tubuhnya seakan terbang, melayang di atas langit biru. Kakinya seolah tak menapak tanah lagi, saat kenikmatan itu menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Perutnya berdesir nikmat seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sana.

"Mmm..." erang Harry merasakan sesuatu memasuki tenggorokannya dan menyumbatnya. Lidahnya mencecap rasa manis dari inti sari milik Draco.

Harry memberontak, menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengusir benda asing yang menyumbat mulutnya dan membuat dadanya sesak. Harry terus bergerak liar, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kedua pergelangan tangannya, demi pasokan udara bersih. Draco akhirnya menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Harry, iba dengan Harry yang sudah kesulitan bernafas.

Draco duduk di atas pinggang Harry, memejamkan matanya, masih mencari sisa-sisa kenikmatan di sana. Ini pertama kalinya tubuhnya terpuaskan. Memang belum sempurna, karena mereka belum menyatu secara utuh, tapi minimal ia tak perlu mengerang frustasi karena semennya terbuang sia-sia di atas kasur, membasahi seprei dan celananya.

**End Lemon**

Draco melirik ke bawah pada draco junior yang masih meneteskan inti sarinya. Sperma Draco yang tak tertampung dalam mulut mungil Harry meluber membasahi leher dan dada Harry. Draco tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari tubuh Harry. Ia membenahi pakaiannya agar rapi seperti semula.

Ia meringis melihat kekacauan yang dibuatnya di kamar ini dan juga ranjang tempatnya bercinta. Severus pasti bakal ngamuk dan mungkin bakal memberinya beberapa kutukan sebagai balasan. Oh, itu sudah pasti. Secara ayah baptisnya itu kan tergolong orang yang sangat mencintai kerapian.

Tapi, Draco tak punya banyak waktu untuk membenahi kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Ia melakukan beberapa perbaikan seperlunya, yang genting-genting saja. Sisanya, ia serahkan pada Blaise bersama Dobby untuk membereskannya. Ia hanya perlu membenahi ranjangnya, agar Harry bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Oh, nyaris lupa. Draco juga menghilangkan kiss mark di tempat-tempat yang terjangkau oleh mata di sekujur tubuh Harry. Semen yang mengotori tubuh Harry — kecuali yang terlanjur tertelan— pun turut dibersihkan. Semua diselesaikan dengan cepat dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak, agar aksi bejatnya menistai Harry tidak ketahuan siapapun.

"Selamat istirahat, Deer! Semoga mimpi indah." Ujarnya memberi selamat dan mengecup bibir Harry. Ia berniat merapalkan mantra Acio untuk mengambil pakaian Harry di lantai sana dan mengenakannya pada Harry.

Niat mulianya tak terlaksana, karena Harry terlanjur membuka matanya. Matanya sedikit linglung, menatap nanar sekitarnya. Maklum, baru bangun tidur. Otaknya belum bisa melauding dengan sempurna apa yang tengah menimpanya sebelum kegelapan menyeretnya.

"Uuuh.. uhuk..uhuk.." Harry terbatuk-batuk. Refleks, tangannya mencari minuman untuk meredakan rasa tak nyaman di tenggorokannya. "Uhuk, ada apa ini. Kenapa tenggorokanku rasanya aneh begini?" keluhnya.

"Memang rasanya seperti apa?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Rasanya manis dan sedikit masam, seperti buah jeruk." Balas Harry yang celingukan, mencari-cari kacamatanya, masih dengan posisi berbaring. Tanpa kacamata, dunia terlihat buram.

"Berarti enak, dong. Kan manis." Balas orang itu. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar senang dan bangga.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Yeah mungkin. Rasanya sih lumayan. Tapi, aku tidak suka. Kayak ada yang lengket-lengket nempel di lidah dan baunya aneh. Ah, ini dia. Kaca mataku!" pekiknya senang.

Harry segera memakai kacamatanya dan mencari orang yang sedang tadi diajaknya bercakap-cakap. Emerald di balik kaca mata itu membelalak sempurna begitu matanya berhadapan langsung dengan Draco. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah dan tanpa pikir panjang menonjok hidung bangir Draco hingga berdarah.

"Auch..!" pekik Draco mundur ke belakang.

Pekikan Draco, membuat Harry senang. 'Rasakan itu! Berani-beraninya ia menghisap darahku. Memangnya aku ini kantong darahnya. Seenaknya saja.' dumel Harry dalam hati.

Draco memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, karena gagal menghindari serangan maut Harry. "Ap-apaan ini, Potter?" teriaknya tak terima.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" balas Harry galak dengan mata mendelik, berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

Ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Sebelum pingsan, Draco sudah dengan lancang menggigitnya. Capslock bagian menggigit. Setelah itu, ia menghisap darah Harry. Dengan kata lain, Harry tahu identitas asli Draco sekarang. Ternyata, ia dari ras dracula.

Ah, mendengar istilah dracula membuat amarahnya meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun. Satu tonjokan di hidung sepertinya masih belum cukup mengobati rasa jengkelnya. Ia teringat kembali ke masa-masa yang telah silam. Dracula alias Draco ini, berbulan-bulan yang lalu mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

'Oh, sial. Dua kali sial. Jadi dari kemarin aku dicium oleh orang yang sama.' Pikir Harry geram dengan tangan terkepal.

Saat ia berniat melayangkan pukulannya yang kedua, dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, Harry baru menyadari keadaannya yang bugil. Harry tidak mengenakan baju selembar pun. Seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya yang paling privat, terpampang dengan jelas dibawah tatapan penuh selidik Draco. Dan, sesudahnya yang terjadi adalah jeritan panik dari Harry.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ke-kenapa aku bisa telanjang? Pasti, pasti kau pelakunya. Kau yang melucuti pakaianku. Iya, kan?" tuduhnya menunjuk Draco.

"Huh," dengus Draco. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau sendiri yang menelanjangi dirimu sendiri."

"Oh, tidak! Ini.., ini mengerikan!" pekik Harry panik, mengabaikan ucapan Draco.

Tangannya kalang kabut mencari-cari selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka. Dia tidak ridho, tubuhnya yang bugil dipelototin oleh gay mesum di depannya. Terus dirinya dijadikan obyek fantasi seksnya. Atau yang terburuk, dia melakukan, uh.. emeraldnya membelalak horor, menyadari sesuatu yang amat penting dan terlewatkan olehnya tadi.

Harry tak sanggup mengatakannya. Sumpah, ia takut setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kotor karena cairan berlendir aneh itu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencari-cari kain untuk menutupi tubuh bugilnya, dan menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah pada Draco.

Harry nyaris lupa bernafas, begitu melihat tatapan lapar dari iris kelabu itu. Dalam hati, ia berdoa 'Semoga yang ku pikirkan ini salah.' Harry membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Ia menguatkan mentalnya bertanya pada Draco, karena ia tak sanggup untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Ya, Harry bukanlah bocah polos lagi. Pikirannya —'Oh, semoga Sirius tidak tahu hal ini.' doanya dalam hati— sudah teracuni oleh Voldemort. Dari hasil penglihatannya, ia berhasil mengetahui lubang mana yang harus dimasuki jika ada dua orang lelaki yang berniat melakukan hubungan seks. Dan itu adalah...

Dengan suara bergetar, Harry bertanya dengan suara lirih, "K-kau ti-tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku, kan?"

Draco menarik nafas panjang. Inilah yang ditakutkannya kalau ia memaksa Harry menerimanya. Harry akan ketakutan, lalu mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya darinya. Dan, itu berarti sia-sialah segala jerih payahnya selama ini.

"Menurutmu?" katanya melempar balik pertanyaan Harry.

"Drake, ku mohon. _Please_, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau, aku, kita tidak melakukannya, kan?" cicitnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Tentu saja tidak." tukasnya dengan tinggi. Ia memasang ekspresi tersinggung, agar Harry percaya. "Kau pikir, aku ini apa? Ada banyak orang yang bersedia jadi teman tidurku, untuk apa aku memaksamu untuk melayaniku?" lanjutnya dengan suara angkuh. 'Yang tadi itu tidak termasuk hitungan. Kan aku belum memasukimu _hole_ mu.' Tambahnya dalam hati, ngeles.

"Oh, begitu." Gumam Harry lirih.

Ada seberkas rasa kecewa dan sakit mendengar kata banyak dan bersedia keluar dari bibir Draco. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena Draco tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Akan tetapi, nyatanya ia malah tidak senang, seolah ia mengharapkan Draco melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada tubuhnya selagi ia pingsan. Benar-benar aneh.

"Begitu? Baguslah." Ulang Harry.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar Draco tak melihat kekecewaan terpantul dari emeraldnya. Ia menyapu sekeliling kamarnya. Kedua alis Harry menyatu, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya.

"Ke-kenapa dengan kamar ini? Kenapa begitu berantakan? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, setelah aku pingsan?"

Draco mengibaskan tangannya malas dan berkata, "Bukan lagi perkara penting. Semua sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau...?"

"Harry!"

Mata Harry membulat panik. Ia mendengar suara Ginny. Mau apa adik Ron itu ke sini? Memangnya kakak-kakak laki-lakinya tak pernah memberi tahu Ginny, bahwa mengunjungi kamar seorang laki-laki di tengah malam itu sangat berbahaya? Terutama jika laki-laki itu normal.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny tak sabaran sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

Harry makin panik dan dilanda rasa cemas luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau Ginny nekat membuka pintu dan menerjang masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Ketahuan dong kalau ia sedang ehem.. telanjang bersama Draco di atas ranjang. Matanya melirik Draco seolah meminta pendapat.

'Sekarang bagaimana?' tanyanya dengan bahasa isyarat.

Draco mengangkat bahunya ke atas, tak mau tahu. Ia tak perduli, jika gadis itu merengsek masuk dan menduga yang bukan-bukan, begitu melihat semuanya. Ia baru mau memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Harry segera berpakaian dan menjawab panggilan Ginny, setelah Harry melotot padanya.

"Harry! Apa kau sudah tidur? Tolong buka pintunya! Ini darurat." Kata Ginny tidak sabaran.

"I-iya." Balas Harry tergagap. "Aku lagi siap-siap."

Ia kalang kabut turun ke bawah, secepat kilat menyambar tumpukan pakaiannya di lantai. Saat itulah, ia baru mempercayai sepenuhnya ucapan Draco. Draco berkata benar. Ia tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Harry tak menemukan tanda-tanda pelecehan berupa memar, kiss mark, ataupun lelehan sperma. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sakit di area pinggul.

Tangan Harry sudah menggenggam bajunya, berniat memakainya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya. Matanya mendelik galak pada Draco yang melihatnya dengan santai, menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh bugil Harry. Harry dengan gusar memberi isyarat agar Draco membalikkan badannya juga. Tapi, tak digubris Draco.

Dengan suara tertahan, menahan amarah, Harry berkata ketus, "Balikkan badanmu! Aku mau berpakaian."

"Kenapa harus membalikkan badan? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki. Apa yang kau punya, aku juga punya. Kenapa harus malu? Lagipula, dari tadi juga aku sudah melihatmu telanjang. Tidak ada bedanya."

"Balikkan badanmu!" geram Harry.

"OK-OK, baiklah. Jangan galak-galak! Aku akan membalikkan badanku. Nah, puas kau sekarang?" kata Draco mengalah, tak ingin membuat amarah Harry meledak.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia memunggungi Harry yang mulai mengenakan pakaiannya kalang kabut di bawah gedoran pintu. Tangannya sampai gemetaran dan beberapa kali salah memasang kancing, karena takut aksinya terpergok. Rasa takut yang berlebihan membuatnya lupa, kalau ia seorang penyihir dan tidak perlu memakai baju secara manual. Tapi, ya itulah. Namanya juga panik.

Setelah dipikir-pikir. 'Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti seorang suami yang terpergok sedang selingkuh oleh istrinya, ya?' pikirnya agak melenceng.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, Draco menyihir cermin yang membuatnya bisa melihat seluruh aktivitas Harry. Ia membekap mulutnya menahan kikik geli, agar Harry tak curiga. Matanya memandang penuh kagum tubuh polos Harry yang baru tertutup di bagian bawah. Matanya memindai menyeluruh tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu, sampai matanya menangkap setitik noda berwarna merah, di belakang telinga Harry.

'Ouch, ada yang terlewat rupanya. Ah, tapi tenang saja. Harry tak akan menyadarinya dan ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini.' batinnya penuh percaya diri.

Begitu selesai berpakaian dan memastikannya rapi, Harry memberi intruksi pada Draco, "Dengar! Kau harus diam di sini. Keluarlah, setelah aku dan Ginny pergi. Ingat! Jangan macam-macam dan jangan bersuara!"

Harry tak menunggu balasan Draco. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya karena Ginny terdengar tidak sabaran. Siapa tahu gadis itu bertindak nekat dan memaksa masuk. Ia mungkin akan salah paham dan mengadukannya pada kakak-kakaknya atau yang terburuk Sirius. Jika itu terjadi, maka habislah dia.

"Ehem," dehem Harry. "ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

"Oh, Harry. Maafkan aku yang telah lancang mengganggu istirahatmu. Tapi, ini darurat."

"Darurat seperti apa?" tanya Draco tak mengindahkan intruksi Harry dan memilih keluar kamar usai Harry keluar.

Harry menyipit tidak suka. Matanya menatap Draco bengis, seolah berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang tunggu di kamar. Biarkan aku pergi dengan Ginny dulu, baru kau boleh keluar. Kau dengar tidak sih?" Draco membalasnya dengan bahasa mata pula, "Aku bosan di kamar. Dan lagi, aku tidak bilang setuju tadi."

Ginny menatap Harry lalu beralih pada Draco dan begitu seterusnya. Matanya memandang tidak suka dengan kedekatan keduanya. Rasanya, ia ingin menarik tangan Draco yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak Harry lalu menyentaknya kasar. Oh, lebih bagus kalau ia dapat kesempatan untuk menjambak rambutnya.

Dalam hati Ginny berkata, 'Dasar tidak tahu malu. Harry kan tak suka padanya, masih saja maksa.'

"Ginny!" panggil Harry lembut, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Ini gawat Harry, gawat. The Dark Lord menyambangi Kementrian Sihir dan..."

"Dan apa?" tanya Harry tak sabaran.

Ia memegangi dadanya, tempat jantungnya yang berdenyut kencang. Entah mengapa mendengar berita Voldemort menyambangi Kementrian, membuatnya tak nyaman. Dirinya gelisah, dihantui syak prasangka. Feelingnya tidak enak. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Dan sebagian staff kementerian terjebak di sana, termasuk Mr. Lupin. Profesor Dumbledore dan beberapa profesor lainnya sedang bergerak ke sana."

"Apa ada yang lain lagi, Ginny?"

Ginny bergerak gelisah, sebelum berkata lirih, "Hermione memimpin anggota LD untuk membantu karena.. karena..."

"Apa? Itu gila. Memangnya mereka sudah bosan hidup? Lawan kita itu Voldemort dan antek-anteknya. Mereka itu sangat berbahaya dan jelas bukanlah lawan yang sepadan dengan anggota LD." Potong Harry

"Ron sudah memperingatkan, tapi mereka tak perduli. Mereka tak mau berdiam diri di sini, mengingat keluarga mereka juga jadi korban."

"Mereka itu benar-benar gegabah," rutuk Harry kesal.

Puff... terdengar kikik geli dari belakangnya. "Persis seperti mentornya. Dasar Gryffindor!" ejek Draco.

"Diam kau!" bentak Harry yang dibalas tatapan mengejek Draco. Harry merengut jengkel.

"H-Harry! Sekarang bagaimana? Mereka sudah tidak sabaran. Aku cemas mereka sudah berangkat tanpa menunggu kita." tanya Ginny.

"Kita?" Kerutan di dahi Harry bertambah. "Jangan bilang kau juga ikut, Ginny?"

Ginny membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Tentu saja," ujarnya mantap.

Harry akui, Ginny itu cerdas dan pemberani, tidak kalah dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Ia seorang Gryffindor sejati. Dan, itu membuatnya bangga, meskipun ia bukanlah kakak kandungnya. Meski demikian, tidak semua hal yang dilakukan Ginny ia sukai. Ini salah satunya.

"Ginny! Kau masih kecil, belum cukup umur. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu dan tunggu kepulangan kami!"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ikut. Dengan atau tanpa ijinmu. Kau tak bisa menghalang-halangiku."

"Ginny..!"

"Please, biarkan aku ikut. Ayah dan kakakku Bill, juga terjebak di sana. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri di sini. Aku bisa mati karena cemas."

"Kau ajak saja dia, Potter!" usul Draco. "Daripada dia diam-diam menyusup dan membuat segalanya jadi tambah kacau." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Harry berfikir sejenak. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Draco ada benarnya. Ginny dengan sifat impulsifnya, bisa saja bertindak nekat. Kalau dia ikut, minimal Harry bisa memantaunya dan menempatkannya di tempat yang relatif aman.

"Kali ini saja, aku mengalah. Tapi, ingat! Kau harus mendengarkan baik-baik intruksiku. Apapun yang ku perintahkan, kau harus melakukannya. Kalau ku suruh lari, kau harus lari. Kalau ku suruh diam kau harus diam. Kau mengerti?" tanya Harry yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Kita berangkat sekarang! Drake, bisakah kau menghandle Hogwarts, agar profesor Umbridge tidak curiga?"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku!" balas Draco mantap.

Harry berlari diikuti Ginny di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota LD. Harry bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas mereka. Sama sekali tak nampak rasa lelah atau ngantuk di wajah mereka, meski hari sudah sangat larut dan ini jam istirahat mereka.

Ron menghampiri Harry dan bertanya dengan suara lirih, "Kenapa lama?"

"Ada sedikit _accident_." Balas Harry dengan suara pelan pula.

Kedua alis Ron saling bertautan. Dengan wajah ditekuk masam, ia kembali bertanya, "Dengan si Malfoy? Apalagi yang dilakukannya?"

"Hanya pertengaran kecil."

"Ini aneh. Kenapa kau bisa bersama-sama dengan Draco? Berdua di dalam kamar pula?" tanya Mione yang ikut bergabung usai memberi pengarahan singkat.

"Dia itu anak baptis si Snape. Jadi, tidak aneh lagi kalau ia sering menghabiskan waktu di ruangan Snape. Dan, yeah kami sering bertengkar. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang aneh."

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Of course_. Memangnya kenapa sih, Mione? Kau terlihat curiga sekali padanya."

"Harry! Kau tidak lupa bukan, siapa itu Draco? Dia itu musuh beratmu. Berapa kali dia membuatmu dalam kesulitan? Banyak. Aku sampai tidak bisa menghitungnya. Kau seharusnya waspada padanya. Terlebih sekarang. Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ia berbuat ehem-ehem, sesuatu padamu?"

"Mione, itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu tidak tertarik padaku. Meski terlihat mesum, ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim padaku. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mencoba merayuku, mengedipiku, dan lain-lain, seperti pria-pria abnormal di sana!" Harry menunjuk beberapa pria, anggota LD yang terus-menerus mengirimkan kerlingan nakal pada Harry. "Dia masih Draco yang sama, yang menyebalkan, tukang cari masalah, senang membuat hidupku susah."

Harry membalikkan badannya. "Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap. Itu Neville datang. Dia pasti sudah mengamankan jalan untuk kita."

"Hm." Gumam Mione dengan wajah cemberut, tidak setuju.

Dia tidak buta, kali. Harry mungkin tak menyadarinya. Tapi, Hermione bisa melihatnya, tatapan lapar di mata kelabu itu. Ah, bukan hanya tatapan lapar, itu juga kepemilikan. Draco sudah mencap Harry sebagai miliknya secara mutlak. Harry saja yang payah dan tidak sensitif, sehingga tak menyadarinya dari awal.

Dengan datangnya Neville, Harry memimpin anggota LD ke jalan yang telah diamankan Neville dkk dari gangguan profesor kodok itu. Sebelum memasuki perapian yang terhubung langsung dengan gedung Kementrian, Harry memberi wejangan singkat.

"Ingat! Jangan melawannya sendiri! Lakukan berkelompok dan serang bersama-sama. Jangan lupa dengan mantra apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Profesor Diggory." Kata Harry.

...*****...

15 menit setelah kepergian Harry, Draco mengumpulkan Blaise, Theo, Pansy, dan Daphne di kamar Harry yang dibiarkan apa adanya. Ia memberi penjelasan singkat mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi, dan memberi beberapa intruksi pada mereka. Mereka mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Kalian mengerti, apa yang harus kalian kerjakan?"

"Tenang, Dray. Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Kata Theo dengan percaya dirinya.

"Memangnya, kau mau kemana Drake? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menyusul Harry?" tanya Pansy curiga.

"Pertanyaan konyol," ejek Theo. "Apa bergaul dengan si Granger itu, membuatmu ketularan bodoh?"

Pansy mendelik kejam pada Theo. "Bukan urusanmu!" tukasnya.

"Sudah hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian! Apa kalian tidak sadar, betapa gentingnya situasi sekarang? Dengan keluarnya _The Dark Lord_ di hadapan publik, semuanya akan jadi berbeda. Apa yang kita hadapi, jadi jauh lebih berbahaya. " ujar Daphne memperingatkan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan keempat temannya yang lain. "Waktu bermain-main sudah lewat, sayang."

"Daphne benar. Keadaannya berbeda sekarang, karena itu bersiap-siaplah. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang! Karena, kita tidak tahu siapa lawan dan siapa kawan." Draco menatap keempat teman baiknya, memastikan mereka paham dengan ucapannya. "Aku akan pergi menyusul Harry. Aku harus memastikan keselamatan Harry dan _Father_. Aku pergi dulu. Ku serahkan yang di sini pada kalian!"

"Roger, Bro." Jawab Theo setengah bercanda dan anggukan kepala dari Blaise, Pansy, dan Daphne.

"Hei, menurut kalian. Apa yang terjadi pada Draco dan Harry di kamar ini sebelumnya?" tanya Theo pada ketiga temannya begitu Draco hilang dari pandangan. Tangannya memberi isyarat pada kamar Harry yang super duper berantakan.

"Mungkin, perang kutukan seperti biasanya." Kata Pansy acuh.

"Atau duel sengit di atas ranjang." Ejek Blaise menilik jejak-jejak sperma yang tidak berhasil dibersihkan Draco seluruhnya.

"Apapun itu, itu bukan urusan kita. _Reparo_!" kata Daphne bijak sambil memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada.

Ketiga temannya dengan terpaksa mengamini pendapat Daphne. Belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah membuat mereka jadi lebih bijaksana. Dan, mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Draco jelas bukanlah tindakan cerdas, sama halnya dengan minta dibunuh.

...*****...

Dumbledore menatap jengkel si menteri sihir idiot di depannya. Gara-gara si idiot-pengecut-penggila-kekuasaan ini, langkahnya jadi tertahan. Mereka tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh mendekati gedung Kementrian. Dan itu membuatnya resah. Bagaimana kalau ia terlambat? Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Ada Voldemort di sana, di dalam gedung Kementrian. Kita harus menghentikannya atau semua akan terlambat." Kata Dumbledore dengan nada tinggi, tak kuasa menahan amarahnya.

"Omong kosong! Voldemort itu sudah musnah 12 tahun yang lalu. Kita semua tahu itu. Tidak mungkin ia bangkit untuk kedua kalinya. Ini hanya alasanmu saja untuk melakukan kudeta pada pemerintahan yang resmi. Iya, kan?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku bisa mendapatkan jabatan itu kapanpun aku mau. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ku lakukan, bukan? Kenapa? Karena, aku tak perduli dengan jabatan sebagai menteri sihir, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan menjadi kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Karena itu, segera menyingkir dari jalanku dan biarkan kami lewat!"

"Jangan harap aku memberimu jalan! Para auror tangkap mereka semua dan jebloskan ke Azkaban, dengan tuduhan bersekongkol melakukan kudeta!" kata Menteri Fudge memberi perintah.

Akan tetapi, belum juga mereka bergerak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba ada auror yang terbang miring dengan sapunya dari dalam gedung Kementrian Sihir. Jubahnya koyak di beberapa bagian. Tubuhnya penuh luka goresan. Darahnya mengucur dari robekan dalam di bagian lengan kanannya.

"Gawat! Ini darurat!" ujar memulai laporan. "Gedung Kementerian diserang oleh _The Dark Lord_ bersama Pelahap Maut. Banyak auror kita yang tewas dan terluka. Mereka masih terjebak di dalam." Lanjutnya dibayangi wajah ngeri dan rasa cemas yang tiada tara.

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tukasnya geram.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Penjahat duo bersaudara Lestrange beserta istrinya yang gila, juga turut bersama pasukan itu."

"T-tidak mungkin. B-bagaimana bisa?" kata Pak menteri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Tanah yang dipijak Fudge seperti retak karena gempa. 'Voldemort menyerang kementrian dan mengobrak-abrik gedungnya?' pekiknya dalam hati. Oh, ini mimpi buruk yang luar biasa buruk. Jika sampai publik tahu, maka habislah karirnya. Mereka pasti akan melengserkan kekuasaannya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ini sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi. 'Besok Inggris pasti geger.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sudut matanya menangkap tatapan menyalahkan dari Dumbledore. Tatapannya seolah berkata, "Apa ku bilang?" Dan, itu membuatnya lemas. Ia menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya sekarang. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk mengamankan posisinya. Publik tak akan lagi percaya padanya dan ia pasti dipecat karena dianggap gagal mengantisipasi kebangkitan Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

'Minimal aku harus menyelamatkan gedung Kementrian agar tak jatuh ke tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Semoga saja Dumbledore masih mau membantuku.' Pikirnya.

"Kita ke Kementrian sekarang. Kita hadapi semuanya dan menyelamatkan apa yang bisa kita selamatkan. Sisanya, bersiap-siaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Ayo berangkat!" kata Fudge memberi perintah bawahannya agar bergerak.

Mereka bersama pasukan yang dipimpin Dumbledore bergerak memasuki gedung Kementrian, meninggalkan segelintir penyihir yang bertugas memasang perisai agar tak ada penjahat yang berhasil lolos, jika menteri dibantu Dumbledore gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Sisanya lagi menghubungi Daily Prophet untuk membuat peringatan pada publik.

Dumbledore dan menteri sihir terkesiap, menyaksikan kerusakan parah di seluruh gedung. Banyak penyihir dari pihak Kementrian dan sedikit Pelahap Maut yang bergelimpangan di lantai pada tiap lantai gedung. Auror dengan cepat memeriksa adakah yang masih hidup dan mengevakuasinya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

'Semoga belum terlambat,' batin mereka semua cemas.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhasil menangkap bunyi pertarungan sengit dari departemen misteri. Dumbledore bergegas ke sana. Menteri sihir terkejut melihat si Black terakhir yang dulu pernah ditetapkan sebagai buronan bahu membahu dengan para auror melawan Lestrange bersaudara. Dan, ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat Wormtail yang diberitakan sudah mati bertarung dengan Mr. Rafferty, auror kepercayaannya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' pikirnya bingung.

Tapi, ia tak larut dalam kebingungan. Ia turut terjun ke medan pertempuran bersama para bawahannya melawan para Pelahap Maut. Di sampingnya, ada Dumbledore yang bertarung dengan gagah melawan Nagini, ular kesayangan Voldemort. Greyback, si manusia serigala melawan Mr. Lupin.

...*****...

Harry langsung terjun ke medan pertempuran, membantu para auror dan anggota Orde. Anggota LD melakukan hal yang serupa. Mereka bergerak sesuai rencana darurat yang mereka susun sebelum berangkat ke Kementrian. Sesekali, mereka mencari tahu anggota keluarga mereka yang terjebak dalam pertempuran malam ini.

Harry bertarung dengan sengit. Ia membalas dan menangkis dengan lincah, setiap kutukan yang dilemparkan para Pelahap Maut. Sambil bertarung, matanya sibuk mencari dimana Sirius berada. Batinnya tidak tenang sejak tadi. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sirius berkaca dari banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan.

Harry berhasil merengsek masuk lebih dalam. Ia berhasil menumbangkan para Pelahap Maut yang menghadang langkahnya. Well, tidak sampai mati sih. Harry terlalu baik untuk membunuh. Namun, bukan berarti luka yang diterima para Pelahap Maut itu ringan. Minimal, mereka butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk pulih seperti sedia kala.

Kaki Harry membawa Harry memasuki tiap ruangan yang penuh dengan orang yang berduel. Emeraldnya terus menjelajah setiap ruangan yang ia masuki. Setelah, 30 menit lamanya, ia berhasil menangkap bayangan Sirius yang sedang bertarung dengan Bellatrik.

Sirius bertarung dengan sangat baik. Ia mampu mengimbangi tiap serangan Bellatriks, meski ia tak menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Soalnya, punyanya yang asli, masih disita pihak Kementrian saat ia ditangkap 12 tahun yang lalu. Pertarungan mereka berjalan sengit, mengingat keduanya sama-sama lihainya. Harry tersenyum simpul.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia melihat Remus yang sedang berhadapan satu-satu dengan Fenrir Greyback, si manusia serigala yang telah membuat Remus jadi serigala jejadian juga. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan ganas, mengaum layaknya serigala buas yang sedang kelaparan.

'Aneh,' batinnya, ketika ia tak mendapati bayangan Lucius Malfoy diantara orang-orang yang tengah bertarung. 'Tak mungkin dia tidak ikut pertempuran ini. Apa mungkin ia berada di ruang lain?' tambahnya berfikir keras.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Ia berhasil menemukan Voldemort yang dengan mudahnya mengatasi perlawanan puluhan auror, yang sekarang tinggal berjumlah belasan orang. Mereka bertumbangan di lantai. Ada yang terluka parah, penuh sayatan. Tapi, tak sedikit juga yang terkena mantra Avada Kedavra-nya.

"_Expelliarmus_," teriak Harry cepat melontarkan mantra spesialisasinya pada Voldemort ketika ia berniat menghabisi riwayat Nympadora Tonks, sepupu jauh Sirius.

Voldemort meliriknya sekilas, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Harry Potter! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah datang. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Maaf saja, aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang lari dari pertarungan sepertimu."

"Diam kau, bocah!" bentak Voldemort melontarkan kutukan ke arah Harry.

Harry menghindar dengan melompat ke samping. Ia pun membalas serangan Voldemort. Mereka kini saling mengadu kekuatan, kecepatan, dan kecerdasan. Kilatan warna yang dihasilkan kutuan yang mereka rapalkan datang silih berganti. Beberapa tendangan, sikutan, dan pukulan turut mewarnai pertarungan mereka. Lantai tempat mereka bertarung banyak yang berlubang karena ledakan.

Harry lagi-lagi merasakan keanehan yang ada. Ia dibuat keheranan oleh tongkat sihirnya. Entah kenapa, Harry merasa tongkat sihirnya seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri. Tongkatnya bergerak sendiri, tidak mengikuti perintah Harry dan membalas tiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh saudaranya.

"_Urekaz_," teriak Harry mengirim kilat yang bergerak lurus, pada Voldemort yang dapat dihindari musuhnya dengan melompat ke samping.

Pertarungan sengit antara Harry dengan Voldemort memaksa orang-orang di sebelahnya menyingkir, jika tidak ingin terkena kutukan nyasar. Mereka mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari keduanya, mengingat bagaimana brutalnya pertarungan mereka.

Akan tetapi, tak beberapa lama kemudian Harry mulai terdesak. Ia tak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Voldemort. Beberapa kali, ia dipaksa berjumpalitan di tanah dan meloncat-loncat seperti monyet. Tepat saat itu, Draco dalam wujud dracula, datang membantu. Ia menggantikan posisi Harry.

Harry bernafas lega. Ia beringsut dengan tubuh penuh luka ke belakang sekedar untuk memulihkan staminanya yang terkuras. Ia memaksakan kakinya, melangkah memasuki ruang tempat penyimpanan bola ramalan berada, yang jadi tujuan utama Voldemort. Ia menelusuri rak-rak yang tersusun rapi dengan bola-bola berwarna putih.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, seakan-akan sudah tahu bola mana yang diinginkan Voldemort. Ia berhenti di depan rak ke 36 dari deretan ke lima. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil bola ramalan warna putih pualam. Ia merengkuh dengan hati-hati bola sebesar bola untuk tolak peluru.

Ia keluar dari tempat penyimpanan bola ramalan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia merasa berhasil dan menang. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh dompet serba guna, tempat bola ramalan itu tersimpan dengan aman. Ia tak mempercayai keberuntungannya.

Trang trang trang...

Suara pertarungan berhasil mengintrupsi langkahnya. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang sedang berduel di dekatnya. Emeraldnya berhasil menangkap bayangan Sirius. Ia masih berduel dengan Bellatrix sengit. Setelah sekian lama, Sirius berhasil mendesak Bellatrix, mengirimkan sebaris kutukan yang membuat tubuh Bellatrix terpelanting ke belakang.

Sirius menoleh pada Harry dan memamerkan senyumannya dari tempatnya berdiri. Semua berjalan sangat cepat. Harry bahkan belum sempat berkedip. Tiba-tiba ada sinar kutukan mengarah pada Sirius yang membuatnya terjengkang jatuh ke belakang mengenai selubung kelabu yang menariknya ke belakang.

Mata Harry membola. Ia bergerak sangat cepat, nyaris tanpa berfikir, membuat sulur untuk mengikat erat tubuh Sirius yang separuhnya sudah masuk ke selubung kelabu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung sulur dan menariknya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, bekerja keras sekuat tenaga seorang diri, melawan tarikan kuat dari selubung kelabu.

Bellatrix yang tak suka melemparkan kutukan ke punggung Harry. Untung refleks Harry bagus. Seolah punya mata di belakang, ia berhasil membaca arah serangan dan melompat ke samping. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat sulur buatannya, seolah itu tali penyelamat.

Bellatrix mengertak marah. Ia lalu mengirimkan kutukannya beberapa kali pada Harry. Lagi-lagi, Harry tak membalasnya dan hanya membuat gerakan menghindar seperlunya, karena kedua tangannya tidak dalam keadaan bebas. Hal ini menyulut amarah Bellatrix. Dengan geram, ia menyerang Harry secara beruntun dan membabi buta.

Sirius yang tubuhnya kaku, efek magis dari selubung kelabu hanya mampu berteriak panik. "Harry, lepaskan tanganmu! Dan segera pergi! Cepat selamatkan dirimu!" Akan tetapi tidak diindahkan oleh Harry. Ia masih tetap menggenggam sulurnya dan berusaha menariknya sesekali.

Sirius berteriak putus asa dari tempatnya terbaring lemah. "Pergi, ku bilang! Pergi! Tinggalkan saja aku di sini!"

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Katanya keras kepala masih berusaha mempertahankan sulurnya.

Harry berkonsentrasi penuh, memperbaiki sulurnya yang tergores di sana-sini karena terkena kutukan pemotong milik Bellatrix. Ia menjaga sekuat tenaga sulur itu agar tetap utuh dan memperkuatnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh elemen alam yang ia simpan.

"Auch.." ringisnya merasakan perih tersayat di bagian bahu, lengan, kaki, dan pundak. Rupanya kutukan itu berasal dari Bellatrix Lestrange yang berhasil bangkit.

"H-Harry!" panggil Sirius ketakutan.

Wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat sekarang. Dalam hati, ia mengutuki ketidak berdayaannya, yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Harry. Ia hanya bisa berharap pada siapapun auror atau anggota Orde yang tersisa agar segera datang dan menyelamatkan Harry-nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Padfoot. Jangan cemas!" katanya lirih, menahan rasa sakit di sekujur badan.

"H-Harry!" balas Sirius dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran.

Ia tak tahan melihat putra baptis yang amat disayanginya ini menahan sakit untuknya. Ia lebih memilih mati ke dalam selubung kelabu daripada melihat Harry meringis sakit. Ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"_Expuls_..."

"_Stupefy_!" sebuah mantra terlontar, menghentikan serangan Bellatrix yang ditujukan pada Harry.

"Ap-apaan ini, Lucius? Kenapa kau malah menyerangku?" gerutu Bellatrix.

"Bola ramalan itu ada padanya, Bodoh. Kalau kau meledakkannya berarti kau juga meledakkan bola itu. Memangnya kau ingin dihabisi My Lord?"

"Huh," dengus Bellatrix.

Lucius mengabaikannya. Ia bersiap-siap melemparkan mantra, "_Accio dompet_," untuk merebut dompet milik Harry.

Harry dilanda kebingungan, antara bola ramalan dan Sirius. Keduanya sama pentingnya. Akhirnya ia memilih menghindar untuk menyelamatkan kedua-duanya. Ia lalu merapalkan mantra non verbal, membentuk sulur-sulur agar menyerang dua orang penyerangnya itu.

Lucius bergerak dengan gesit, ia berhasil menghindar dan mencuri kesempatan untuk menjambret dompet Harry dengan beberapa gerakan berputar di udara. Beberapa rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar melambai-lambai, terlepas dari ikatan pita sutranya.

Begitu dompet itu berhasil jatuh ke tangan Lucius, Bellatrik dengan cepat mengirim kutukan Crucio pada Harry. Sayangnya, ia lupa memperkirakan kalau jarak antara Lucius dan Harry sangatlah dekat. Dompet itu terlempar ke atas dengan posisi terbalik dan membuat seluruh isinya berhamburan keluar.

Ketiga orang itu terperangah kaget, menahan nafas, ketika bola ramalan meluncur ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian si bola ramalan berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan berasap. Dari dalam bola itu, lalu terdengar suara wanita yang menggeram seperti orang kesurupan.

"**Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menakhlukan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat...dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan bulan ketujuh...dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan...**"

Dan suara itu terputus. Tanpa mereka sadari, bola itu terus turun ke bawah dan hampir mengenai permukaan lantai. Wajah ketiganya dengan kompak berubah pucat pasi. Harrylah yang lebih dulu sadar. Ia dengan sigap mengarahkan sulurnya ke arah bola ramalan. Tepat saat bola itu mengenai lantai, sulur itu berhasil menangkapnya.

Ketiganya bernafas lega dan membatin, 'Nyaris saja,'

Lucius yang jaraknya lebih dekat mengambil kembali bola ramalan dan memasukkan ke dalam sarung hitam miliknya yang telah diberi mantra pengluas. Lucius menggenggam kantung itu penuh bangga dan melangkah pergi. Harry hanya bisa terkesiap dan mulut ternganga dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menghalangiku untuk membunuhmu," gumam Bellatrix senang. Ia memberi Harry senyum paling gila dan paling jahat miliknya. Bellatrix melemparkan kutukannya pada Harry.

Sirius melotot tajam. Ia bekerja keras menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menolong Harry. Minimal jadi perisai hidup untuk Harry. Tapi, sialnya tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan seinci pun. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa melotot dan berteriak histeris.

Harry terpaku di tempat, tak bisa bergerak. Ia bisa saja meloncat untuk menghindar, tapi itu akan sangat membahayakan keselamatan Sirius. Karena, kutukan Bellatrix akan membuat sulur milik Harry terputus. Dengan demikian, Sirius akan tertarik sepenuhnya ke selubung kelabu yang kini tinggal menyisakan pundak ke atas.

Untunglah, keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Harry. Meski tidak ada kawan yang bisa dimintai tolong Harry, baik dari pihak Orde, Kementrian, maupun LD, masih ada Lucius sang calon mertua. Lucius dengan liciknya menimpa kutukan milik Bellatrix dan membuatnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga serangannya jadi meleset mengenai dinding di belakang Harry.

Harry dan Sirius menarik nafas lega. Sebaliknya, Bellatrix menggeram marah dan membentak Lucius, "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau malah menyerangku?"

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset." Jawab Lucius dengan entengnya.

Wajahnya memang datar, tapi sorot matanya lebih keruh dari sebelumnya. Lucius tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya, jikalau sewaktu-waktu kutukan Bellatrix mengenai Harry. 'Kau kemana saja, Draco! Kau tak lihat, Harry dalam bahaya.' Pikir Lucius resah. Ia melemparkan kutukan asal-asalan hanya untuk membuat setiap serangan Bellatrix meleset.

"Aw, aduh. Kau itu niat bertarung apa bukan sih? Dari tadi seranganmu meleset terus."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Mungkin lenganku ada yang cedera, karena itu... Karena itu seranganku meleset."

"Kalau tahu begitu, lebih baik kau diam saja dan jaga kantong itu baik-baik," teriak Bellatrix kesal. Ia kembali bersiaga, membuat ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Harry, namun gagal karena terkena kutukan nyasar Lucius. "M-A-L-F-O-Y!" raung Bellatrik gahar membuat bahkan seorang Lucius pun berjengit.

Sirius menatap dalam diam pertengkaran bodoh dua orang yang dibencinya. Tindakan si Lucius yang terakhir, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Draco memang mengincar Harry. Untuk apa Lucius menolong Harry, kalau bukan demi anaknya. Harry sudah pasti mate anak kesayangannya itu.

Kematian Harry berarti kematian juga untuk Draco. Dan terkutuklah Lucius, kalau ia membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. "Gah...," Dengus Sirius dengan pikiran kusut. "Aku tak akan heran mendapati sosok Dracula terlibat dalam pertempuran ini." katanya lirih.

"Hah hah hah.. Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Malfoy. Dasar pria tak berguna. Sekarang kau enyah saja dari hadapanku atau mat... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengarahkan tongkatmu padaku?"

"Maaf, Bella." Kata Lucius lirih dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

Ia memberi isyarat akan bahaya yang mengancam mereka berdua. Sejak tadi, telinganya tak mendengar denting pertempuran yang menandakan pertempuran sudah usai. Entah siapa pemenangnya. Lucius bergerak cepat meninggalkan Harry bersama Sirius diikuti Bellatrix di belakangnya untuk melihat keadaan.

Mereka melihat Voldemort bersama pasukannya bergerak mundur. Para auror datang bergelombang silih berganti, menggantikan auror yang gugur atau terluka, dibantu anggota Orde phoeniks dan pelajar Hogwarts berhasil mendesak Voldemort. Tak ingin mati konyol, Lucius memainkan sandiwaranya dengan cara yang meyakinkan.

Ia berpura-pura bertarung sengit dengan Bellatrix, agar dikira bukan termasuk gerombolan Voldemort. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga membuatkan Bellatrix jalan agar bisa melarikan diri dan bergabung dengan Voldemort. Ia sengaja menolak setiap bantuan yang datang dengan alasan, "Dia bagianku."

Dia berhasil melempar Bellatrix ke tempat yang aman dan membuat wanita itu ber-disapparated dengan aman di luar gedung Kementrian. Dan terakhir, untuk membuat semua orang yakin, ia sengaja melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Benar-benar sempurna. Dengan demikian tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu ia berpihak pada siapa, kecuali Dumbledore yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

Pertempuran melelahkan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan sementara pada pihak putih. Lupin yang berhasil melukai Fenrir, meski tidak sampai membunuhnya, bergerak gelisah. Matanya terus mencari sosok Sirius yang dilihatnya tadi sedang bertempur dengan Bellatrix. Kecemasannya semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat duel antara Lucius dengan Bellatrix.

"Oh, Sirius! Sirius! Kau dimana?" panggilnya cemas tanpa takut-takut memanggil kekasihnya itu. Ia cukup percaya diri, pihak Kementrian akan membebaskan Sirius dari segala dugaan 12 tahun yang lalu. Bahwa, tuduhan mereka terbukti salah alamat.

"Siri..!"

"Dia ada bersama Harry di ruang dekat selubung kelabu," jawab Lucius sebelum berbasa-basi sejenak dengan pihak kementrian dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk istirahat panjang.

"Ap-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin!" pekik Remus luar biasa cemas.

Ia bergerak cepat ke ruangan yang disebutkan Lucius hanya untuk mendapati Harry tengah menarik tubuh Sirius, mati-matian. Ia bergerak panik karena selubung kelabu itu, berhasil menarik sebagian besar tubuh Sirius dan menyisakan dagu ke atas. Remus berlari, nyaris terbang, menghampiri keduanya. Ia ikut menarik sulur itu.

'Ini percuma. Daya magis selubung itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Aku harus mencari cara lain.' Pikir Harry. Ia lalu teringat kembali dengan turnamen Triwizard yang pernah diikutinya. "Ah, pakai cara itu saja." pekiknya senang.

Remus menoleh pada Harry. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Secara tidak langsung ia bertanya, "Apa?"

"Tolong pegangi sulur ini kuat-kuat! Jaga agar tubuh Sirius tidak sampai tertelan selubung kelabu! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Kata Harry.

Harry tak berkomentar lebih jauh dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia mentransfigurasi pecahan batu di depannya menjadi tiga tiang yang berdiri menjulang, membentuk segitiga. Dari dalam tiang-tiang itu muncul rantai yang sangat kuat menangkap tubuh Sirius dan lalu menariknya.

Harry mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menarik tubuh Sirius dari dalam selubung kelabu. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat demi melawan kekuatan kuno yang dikenali dengan baik oleh sihir Harry. Itu adalah salah satu bagian sihir kuno yang tersisa dari perang besar dunia pertama, sekaligus yang membuat banyak ras mistis musnah. Seraphim salah satunya.

Dengan beberapa kali sentakan dan nyaris menghabiskan kekuatan Harry, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengeluarkan Sirius dari belenggu selubung kelabu. Harry terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, tertelungkup. Ia terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang nyaris putus. Meski demikian, ia lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan Sirius.

Sirius beberapa langkah di depannya dipeluk oleh Remus yang menangis dengan air mata yang jatuh bercucuran. Suara isakannya bahkan mampu membuat Harry merinding. Yeah, ia merasa tidak nyaman saja. Remus terdengar seperti seorang istri yang ditinggal mati suaminya.

Beberapa langkah kaki menghampiri mereka. Severus orang pertama yang mencapai Harry berada. Ia membantu Harry berdiri, memeriksanya secara sekilas, dan lalu memapahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat itu juga, ia melihat sebuah cap bibir warna merah kehitaman di bawah telinga Harry yang tertutupi dengan baik oleh rambutnya.

'Oh, Tuhan, anak itu benar-benar gila. Ia pasti telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Harry.' Pikirnya geram pada someone. Ia lalu melirik bagian bawah tubuh Harry, tepatnya di area selangkangannya. 'Tapi, sepertinya ia belum bertindak jauh. Cara jalannya biasa-biasa saja.' pikirnya.

"Harry, apa kau merasa sakit di bagian tertentu?" tanyanya mencoba tidak antusias dan tidak perduli.

"Tidak Profesor. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya merasa lelah."

"Oo, begitu."

'Syukurlah, belum terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin mereka hanya melakukan well cumbuan ringan. Hanya sekedar main-main.' Pikirnya tanpa tahu menahu, kalau orang yang dijaganya sudah dirape.

Diam-diam, Severus menghapus jejak yang Draco torehkan di tubuh Harry. Meski Draco bandel, manja, dan angkuh luar biasa, Severus cukup menyayangi anak baptisnya itu. Ia tak mau Draco bermasalah dengan Sirius Black, kalau sampai anjing tua itu melihat tanda itu.

...*****...

Voldemort meraung marah di kediamannya. Beberapa lantai sudah retak dan para pengikutnya ada yang jatuh bergelimpangan karena ketakutan. Dia gagal. Dia gagal mendapatkan benda yang sangat diinginkannya. Semua ini gara-gara drakula dan Dumbledore sialan itu.

'Awas saja mereka. Akan ku balas mereka.' batinnya dalam hati penuh dendam. Mata merahnya menyala dalam gelap. Ia mengelus Nagini, ular kesayangannya yang nyaris tewas di tangan Dumbledore, kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat berganti kulit.

"_My, Lord_. Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya!" kata Bellatrix memberi hormat. Ia mencium jubah milik Voldemort sebagai tanda penghambaan.

"Apa kau juga gagal membawa bola itu, Bella?"

"Tidak, _My lord_. Kami berhasil mengambil bola ramalan itu. Sekarang ada di tangan Lucius, _My Lord_. Saat ini, ia tengah mengecoh pihak Kementrian. Sebentar lagi, ia pasti ke sini."

"Bagus," katanya.

Diantara pertempuran panjang dan sengit semalam, ternyata ada juga kabar baik yang berpihak padanya. Ia berhasil mengambil bola ramalan itu dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah ke singgasananya dan duduk dengan angkuh, memandang para _Death Eater_ yang tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kalian istirahatlah! Pulihkan tenaga kalian. Karena esok, masih ada tugas berat yang menanti. Kita akan melakukan sebuah rencana besar, yang akan membuat kita memenangkan peperangan nanti. Ini adalah era kita, era penyihir hitam berkuasa."

"_Yes, My Lord_." Jawab para pengikutnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Bella, katakan pada Lucius, Severus, anggota _Cyrcle_ kita untuk menghadap padaku, begitu Lucius tiba."

"_Yes, My lord_." Ujar Bellatrix dengan patuh lalu minta undur diri.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Dia nggak tahu kalau dirinya salah satu dari horcrux.

Saphire always for onyx : Yup betul sekali. Tak ada lagi koneksi pikiran diantara keduanya. Yang ada hanya hubungan diantara tongkat sihir mereka.

Airi : dua-duanya, ya gigit ya ngerape. Kan Draco mesum.

Hina devilujoshi : Suka beneran alasannya bakal terungkap di chap-chap depan. Yoi, tetap Drarry, kan poling paling banyak Drarry.

Eu810: Masih panjang. Mereka baru bersatu di seting tahun ketujuh. Jumlah mate Harry? Itu rahasia.

: Yach kan Draco udah ngilangin jejaknya. Soal cemburu, entar dulu yach. Tunggu kira-kira 2-3 lagi.

Ai no Est : Sama yang nulis juga deg-degan.

Blueonyx SYiie : Trims.

Author note : Maaf jika ada yang nggak suka dengan chapter kemarin yang merasa Draco berwatak bastard. Sebelumnya ku ingatkan, sejak awal aku tak pernah membuat Draco sebagai tokoh super baik dan memiliki watak ksatria. Ia memiliki watak Slytherin yang sempurna seperti licik, menghalalkan segala cara, selalu mencari untung untuk semua kebaikannya, dan manipulatif_no1. Kalaupun ia bersikap baik, itu hanya pada Harry seorang dan dalam hal tertentu saja. Jadi, menurutku tak aneh jika kelakuan Draco seperti itu pada Harry (Chapter_21).

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika semua reviewnya tidak semuanya Ai balas.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot

**Setting Tahun Keenam Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 22**

Harry cukup beruntung. Ia tak ditarik ke sana ke mari oleh pihak Kementrian Sihir untuk dimintai keterangan, di saat yang diinginkannya hanyalah bantalnya yang empuk dan selimut hangatnya. Yeah, bergulung di bawah selimut terdengar lebih menggoda iman, daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk kencan dengan para auror yang berwajah sangar dan letih.

Sungguh, Harry cukup beruntung, berhasil lepas dari sesi intograsi kurang manusiawi dan menyita waktu istirahatnya, yang dilakukan oleh para auror, yang dengan kejinya mengintimidasinya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia penjahat kelas kakap dan layak dijebloskan ke penjara Azkaban.

Namun, keberuntungannya hanya sampai di situ saja. Lepas dari mulut buaya jatuh ke mulut harimau. Lepas dari para auror, ia masuk dalam genggamana kepseknya yang terkenal suka kepo dengan segala aktivitas Harry. Entah kenapa, ia selalu mau tahu saja apa yang sedang dan tengah Harry pikirkan atau lakukan.

Seperti malam ini. Harry diseret ke kantor Kepseknya seperti yang biasa Harry alami di akhir tahun ajaran. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Jika biasanya Harry antusias dan menceritakan apa saja dengan detail pada Kepseknya, kali ini Harry memilih bungkam.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Nak?"

Harry diam, berfikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan menjawab dengan nada kaku. "Bukannya terbalik? Seharusnya saya yang bertanya apa ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada saya, Prof?"

Profesor Dumbledore pastilah seorang aktor yang ulung. Ia berhasil mengatasi dan menutupi keterkejutannya dengan sangat baik, hingga jika Harry bukanlah orang yang cermat, ia pasti melewatkan kilasan binar keterkejutan di mata birunya. Oh, mungkin ini salah satu keahliannya, mengingat Kepseknya ini seorang manipulator ulung.

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?"

"Jangan bohongi aku lagi, Prof! Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang Anda sembunyikan dariku. Aku tak perduli dengan semua rahasia Anda. Tapi, aku perduli jika itu berhubungan dengan hidupku. Aku tak suka itu." Cerca Harry yang karena emosi lupa untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kepsek-nya.

Profesor Dumbledore menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Nak. Rahasia apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Harry?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu! Aku tahu Anda mengetahui semuanya, tapi Anda menyembunyikannya dariku," tukas Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya, gusar. Matanya berkilat marah. "Berhenti memperlakukanku layaknya boneka, yang bisa anda gerakkan sesuka hati Anda!"

"Harry! Nak!" panggil Profesor Dumbledore lirih dengan nada yang lembut, meski ada seguris kekecewaan tersirat dalam sorot matanya. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang sudah menanamkan ide keji itu di pikiranmu, Nak? Tapi percayalah, Nak, aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti cucuku sendiri."

"Omong kosong!" ujar Harry ketus. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya terasa sesak seperti kekurangan pasokan udara bersih. "Aku sudah tak mempercayai Anda lagi. Anda tukang bohong dan Anda seorang manipulatif ulung." sahut Harry melampiaskan kekecewaannya selama ini.

Sumpah, melihat sikap tenang Profesornya ini, justru membuat emosi Harry naik turun. Ia tak percaya ada orang yang masih bisa bersikap tenang setelah belangnya ketahuan. Uh uh uh, sepertinya Draco itu memang benar. Penilaiannya pada Kepsek tepat. Harry saja yang bodoh dan juga naif sehingga tidak merasa kalau hidupnya selama ini dikendalikan layaknya pion catur.

Tak ingin lepas kendali dan lalu berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada pria tua yang selama ini pernah Harry hormati dan kagumi, ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini. "Harry!" panggil Profesor Dumbledore berhasil membuat Harry mengurungkan niatnya menarik handle pintu itu ke bawah, meski ia enggan membalikkan badannya.

Dumbledore menatap putra dari murid kesayangannya dulu. Sorot matanya masih teduh, tak terganggu dengan cara bicara Harry yang meledak-ledak. Ia paham, Harry saat ini tengah emosi dan tertekan. Ia bisa memperkirakan apa kira-kira yang membuat Harry marah padanya. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan bola ramalan itu.

"_Tell me, please_! Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?" ujarnya lirih, terdengar memohon.

Harry tetap enggan menoleh. "Katakan padaku semuanya, semua rahasia antara aku dan juga Voldemort. Rahasia, mengapa ia sangat ingin membunuhku, dibandingkan yang lainnya. Ada hubungannya dengan bola ramalan yang diincar Voldemort itu, kan?" ujarnya.

Profesor Dumbledore tertunduk muram dan menghela nafas kasar. Luka yang diakibatkan dari kegagalannya melindungi keluarga kecil Potter kembali terbuka, menganga, dan membuatnya nyeri. "Pasti, Harry! Pasti akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Belum saatnya."

"Dan, kapan tepatnya itu, Prof?" balas Harry sarkastik.

Ia sudah lelah dengan segala kepura-puraan ini. Ia lelah hidup dalam kebohongan dan ketidak tahuan. Ia berhak mengetahuinya. Ini hidupnya. Bukan hidup orang lain. Karena itu, Kepsek-nya ini tak berhak menyembunyikannya darinya.

"Saat kau sudah dewasa, Nak. Saat kau bisa berdiri dengan dua kakimu sendiri dan kau sudah diakui sebagai penyihir."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Profesor. Aku sudah cukup umur." Tukas Harry protes.

"Tidak, Nak. Kau belum cukup umur, dan kau belum siap menerima semua ini. Emosimu masih sangat labil."

"Profesor?" ujar Harry lirih, namun penuh ancaman. Dumbledore tak bergeming. Ia masih kukuh pada pendiriannya dan menganggap Harry masih belum dewasa. "Lebih baik kita sudahi saja pembicaraan tak berguna ini. Percuma!"

"Harry!"

"Katakan semuanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," ujar Harry kukuh.

Menghela nafas kasar, dan lalu Dumbledore berkata, "Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu. Kemarilah! Akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Profesor Dumbledore menyuruh Harry mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam pensieve miliknya. Ia memperlihatkan kenangan di hari itu, hari saat ia sedang mewancarai Profesor Trelawney sebagai guru ramalan, sekaligus titik awal bencana yang menimpa keluarga Potter.

Harry mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam pensieve. Ia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dengan tubuh gemetaran menabrak rak buku. Wajahnya memucat seolah-olah melihat Voldemort ada di hadapanya saat ini dan siap melontarkan _avada kedavra_ padanya. Tubuhnya terguncang, hingga ia tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Kepala sekolahnya.

Harry yang masih terguncang, menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Pandangan matanya kosong. Pikirannya buntu. Hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini, yakni lari dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya, ke tempat yang tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya.

Seharusnya, ia mendengarkan ucapan Kepseknya. Seharusnya, ia tidak mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya. Seharusnya, ia menunggunya dengan sabar hingga waktu itu tiba, saat ia lebih dewasa dan bisa berfikir jernih. Dan berjuta kata seharusnya lainnya.

Tapi, tidak. Ia tetap saja bertingkah seperti Harry, yang akan selalu menuntut kebenaran daripada sebuah kepura-puraan dan kebohongan. Harusnya ia tahu dan paham, bahwa kebenaran itu tak selamanya indah dan kebenaran sering kali berakhir pahit.

Sekarang, sesal pun tidak ada gunanya. Bubur tidak mungkin menjadi nasi. Ia sudah terlanjur tahu. Dan kini, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan yang mengguncangkan hidupnya, bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk jadi seorang...

"Tidakkk!" isak Harry ketakutan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap kenangan itu hilang dari benaknya.

Harry tak begitu ingat kejadian setelahnya. Semua terasa blur di mata Harry. Yang ia ingat, ia masuk ke dalam dekapan seseorang yang meraihnya. Harry mendekap orang itu erat, untuk mencurahkan gejolak perasaannya dan juga bebannya. Ia menangis di dada orang itu seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu ibunya setelah sejam lamanya tersesat di sebuah pertokoan.

Harry mendengarkan sambil lalu hiburan manis yang orang itu bisikkan di telinganya. Ia tak begitu paham apa yang dikatakanya. Bagi Harry, pelukan orang itu sudah cukup untuknya. Pelukan itu memberi Harry perlindungan dan juga kehangatan, agar Harry bisa bangkit untuk esok harinya.

...*****...

Bellatrix menatap muram kegelapan malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Hembusan nafasnya membasahi kaca jendela. Di balik gesturenya yang tenang, sebetulnya ia sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Pikirannya resah, dihantui oleh kejadian di ruang dekat selubung kelabu.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, bayangan di hari itu selalu muncul. Ia selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Suara wanita peramal itu menggema berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya, merasuk dalam tiap denyut syarafnya, dan menyiksanya lahir dan batin. Ia nyaris tak bisa tidur gara-gara ini.

"**Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menakhlukan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat...dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan bulan ketujuh...dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan...**"

"Dan, apa?" Ujarnya disertai kegiatan mondar-mandir cantik, bersunggut-sunggut, dan memaki-maki apa saja yang bisa ia maki di dalam kamarnya. "Uh, sial. Aku bisa gila, kalau begini caranya." Geramnya.

Bellatrix menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, gusar. "Kenapa bola itu harus jatuh di waktu yang tidak tepat? Kenapa tidak menunggu ramalannya selesai dibacakan, baru jatuh? Kenapa oh kenapa?" gerutunya. "Tsk, menyebalkan. Dasar bodoh! Lucius bodoh, Sirius bodoh, Potter bodoh, dan bola ramalan idiot! Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi begini. Uuuh, sial, sial, sialll!"

Bellatrix terus merutuki kebodohannya. Seandainya ia lebih pintar, merapalkan mantra _Wingardium l__e__viosa_ untuk menghambat jatuhnya bola itu, bukan hanya melompong seperti orang idiot, mungkin ia tidak akan menderita begini. Ia tidak perlu tersiksa, dilanda rasa penasaran akut seperti ini. Tapi, apa lacur? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Sebenarnya isinya apa, sih?" Pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang, Bellatrix ajukan. Dan jawabannya selalu sama. Tidak tahu.

Kenapa? Yach, karena memang tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada petunjuk. Dan, tak ada apapun yang bisa membantunya untuk tahu. Lucius yang sempat menyimpan bola ramalan sementara waktu pun, sama tidak tahunya dengan dia. Dan sialnya, _The Dark Lord_ pun enggan membagikan informasi penting itu padanya ataupun pengikutnya yang lain.

Bellatrix ingat, hari itu, begitu Lucius masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan berkata, "_My Lord_!" dengan gaya Malfoysnya yang elegan, _The Dark Lord_ hanya berkata, "Mana?" dan pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Ia langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, seorang diri. Tulis tebal-tebal untuk kata seorang diri.

Mereka tak mendengar suara apapun dari kamar itu, selain teriakan murka _The Dark Lord_ dan beberapa barang pecah belah. Mereka terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya berdiri dan membatin, 'Pasti isi ramalannya sangat buruk!' Hati mereka mencelos, dilanda rasa was-was, khawatir jikalau jadi sasaran kemurkaan tuan mereka. Terkecuali, Lucius yang tetap datar dan Snape yang dingin dan acuh.

Dan, itu menambah rasa penasaran seorang Bellatrix. Ia ingin mendengar versi lengkapnya dan bukannya sepotong saja. Sungguh, ia bersedia memberikan separuh isi brangkasnya, pada siapa saja yang bisa memberi tahunya, isi ramalan itu secara utuh.

Bellatrix mengusap lengannya yang tertutup oleh gaun sutra warna hitam kesukaannya. Otaknya berfikir, menebak-nebak isi keseluruhan ramalan itu, berdasarkan sebagian yang berhasil ia peroleh. Ia menduga, isi ramalan itu mungkin berhubungan dengan Lord Voldemort dari asal kata Pangeran Kegelapan.

Bellatrix mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang ia dengar. "**Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menakhlukan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dekat... **Artinya, orang yang mampu menandingi kekuatan Lord Voldemort sudah lahir." Gumamnya.

Ia jadi lebih semangat menebak, begitu ia berhasil mengenali makna baris pertama. "...**dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan bulan ketujuh...** Orang yang berhasil lolos tiga kali, setelah berhadapan dengan My Lord hanya dua yaitu suami-istri Longbottom dan Potter. Anak mereka juga lahir sama-sama di bulan Mei. Artinya..."

Mata Bellatrix terbelalak, membola sempurna. "Pantas saja.., Pantas My Lord memerintahkan kami menyatroni rumah kedua orang itu. Ini rupanya alasannya." gumamnya sambil bergerak gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di dalam kamarnya, mengingat-ingat peristiwa 16 tahun silam.

Kala itu, Pangeran Kegelapan membagi dua pasukan Pelahap Mautnya. Pasukan pertama dipimpin Bellatrix selaku orang kepercayaannya menyerang kediaman Longbottom. Pasukan kedua, dipimpin langsung oleh The Lord Voldemort menuju kediaman keluarga Potter di Godric Hollow.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan memang berhasil membunuh kedua orang tua si bayi. Tapi naas, ia gagal mengakhiri hidup si bocah Potter. Bahkan, si balita itu mampu membalikkan serangan _The Dark Lord_. Akibatnya, _The Dark Lord_ musnah, sedang bocah itu tetap hidup dan hanya luka sedikit di bagian kening.

Bellatrix memejamkan matanya, mengingat kelanjutan isi ramalan. "..**dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan... **tanda? Mungkinkah sambaran petir di kening si Potter ini yang dimaksud dengan tanda?" pikir Bellatrix.

Semakin difikir, semakin yakinlah Bellatrix. Jika anak ramalan yang dimaksud itu adalah Harry Potter si-anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, putra tunggal pasangan James-Lily Potter. Dia yang diprediksi bisa mengalahkan _The Dark Lord_. Tapi, kekuatan apa yang dimaksud?

Kerutan di kening Bellatrix semakin dalam. Ia mencari-cari diantara literatur kuno yang dimiliki keluarganya, tentang kekuatan misterius yang mungkin mengalahkan tuannya. Akan tetapi, semuanya terasa gelap. Ia tetap pada satu jawaban, tak ada kekuatan yang bisa menandingi tuannya.

"Uh, seandainya saja aku tahu kelanjutannya. Aku mungkin bisa mencegah bocah itu menguasainya, sehingga My lord bisa membunuhnya. Dan, My Lord tidak akan terkalahkan untuk selamanya. Ha ha ha.." Katanya sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Mungkin, aku bisa mencari tahunya di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Malfoy. Bagaimana pun, sejarah keluarga itu sama tuanya dengan keluarga Black." Katanya sedikit lega, berhasil keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap yang menghantui hidupnya selama ini.

Ia melangkah kembali ke atas ranjangnya, menarik selimut tebalnya, dan segera tidur. Ia tak mau repot-repot menunggu sang suami kembali ke kamar. Ia bisa memperkirakan dimana suaminya berada malam ini. Suaminya mungkin sedang menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan salah satu muggle tawanannya atau wanita sesama Death Eater lainnya.

Siapapun itu? Bellatrix tidak perduli. Sudah lama, ia tak perduli dengan siapa sang suami menghabiskan malamnya. Keinginannya untuk dicintai oleh sang suami sudah lama padam beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, usai ia memergoki suaminya di atas ranjang dengan wanita lain.

Sejak itu, hatinya beku. Ia tak perduli lagi dengan suaminya, begitu pula dengan suaminya. Ia pun tak mau tahu dengan siapa Bellatrix tidur. Baginya dan bagi suaminya, pernikahan mereka tak lebih dari status di atas kertas. Di luar itu, mereka bebas tidur dengan siapa saja.

Sungguh menyedihkan. Tapi, beginilah nasib pernikahan para kaum bangsawan, baik penyihir maupun Muggle. Jarang sekali, mungkin seribu satu, pernikahan diantara kaum bangsawan yang berakhir bahagia. Umumnya, para bangsawan menikah hanya untuk mendapatkan pewaris. Sedangkan untuk kesenangan, mereka mencarinya pada gundik-gundiknya atau pelacur-pelacur di luar sana.

Diantara yang langka itu, Narcissa kakaknya Bellatrix salah satunya. Suaminya Narcissa, si-Lucius meski pengecut, tapi ia sangat mencintai Narcissa. Ia tak pernah berminat main mata dengan wanita lain. Di mata Lucius, wanita di dunia ini hanyalah Narcissa. Keberuntungan mereka bertambah dengan hadirnya Draco, putra semata wayang mereka. Oh, betapa beruntungnya Narcissa.

"Hahh, sudahlah. Untuk apa aku iri pada Cissa? Dia ya dia, aku ya aku. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupku ini. Setidaknya aku punya kebebasan dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Tidak seperti si idiot Sirius tersayang yang bersembunyi di liang tikus, atau si malang Reggie yang tak diketahui rimbanya. Nasib mereka jauh lebih menyedihkan dariku," kata Bellatrix sedikit muram mengingat, tak ada satupun dari keluarga besarnya yang bernasib baik.

Anggota keluarga Black seperti dikutuk tak pernah memiliki akhir hidup yang bahagia. Maksudnya, dalam arti bahagia sesuai dengan pengertian umum yang berlaku. Narcissa sungguh beruntung berhasil keluar dari kutukan itu.

...*****...

Bukan hanya Bellatrix yang resah, Sirius sepupunya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia juga mondar-mandir cantik di dalam kamarnya, sama seperti Bellatrix. Ia terus-menerus bolak-balik seperti setrikaan. Terkadang dia diam sejenak, bertengger di kursi, menyandar pada pintu, tiang ranjangnya, atau bahkan terali jendela kamarnya, hanya untuk mondar-mandir kembali.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang merisaukan Remus. Untuk apa ia merisaukan orang yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur di tempat yang berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu, apa? Apa yang membuat seorang Sirius yang terkenal cuek dan selengekan ini gelisah? Jawabnya satu, Harry Potter, anak baptis kesayangannya.

Sirius tengah mencemaskan keselamatan anak baptisnya. Well, dalam arti tanda kutip. Saat ini, Harry memang baik-baik saja dan ia juga sama lelapnya dengan Remus di kamarnya sendiri, di kamar sebelah kamar Sirius. Tapi, bukan berarti ia aman sepenuhnya. Sebaliknya, nasibnya sedang terancam bahaya besar.

Bukan hanya dari Voldemort, musuh bebuyutannya, tapi juga karena ia tengah diincar oleh serigala lapar. Dahi Sirius berkedut, tak suka dengan istilahnya sendiri dan membuang jauh-jauh istilah serigala lapar. Ia tidak ikhlas, tidak rela, dan tidak ridho menggunakan istilah kawanan my-lovely-nya hanya untuk menggambarkan anaknya si kampret Lucius.

Sebenarnya, Sirius lebih suka menggunakan istilah 'ular' atau 'makhluk berlendiri', tapi ia cemas nanti tertukar dengan si Voldie Moldie. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia mencoret juga dua istilah favoritnya itu. Ia akhirnya menggantinya dengan istilah 'Makhluk parasit', terdengar lebih cocok menggambarkan anak si kampret-Lucius. _Back to story_.

Sirius kini yakin 100%, kalau Harry memang matenya Draco. Tidak perlu disangkal lagi. Masalahnya di sini, ia tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan Draco-Harry. Meski terlihat mereka bermusuhan, setidaknya di depan publik, insting Sirius sebagai seorang ayah mengatakan hubungan mereka lebih dari teman bertengkar mulut, _partner crime _dalam setiap _pranks_ di Hogwarts, de el el. Ia yakin, hubungannya lebih dari itu.

Bisa saja kan mereka sudah sampai tahap serius, berciuman misalnya? Haaa.. Wajah Sirius melongo, terperangah dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan lalu pucat pasi. Ia tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang melintas di otaknya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau keduanya memang sudah pernah berciuman?

Sirius ingin berguling-guling di lantai. Ia tak terima. Sumpah demi apapun, ia tak terima! Uuh, rasanya sakit banget, seperti ditusuk pedang tepat di jantung, dipukul bolak-balik oleh tinju maut Mike Tyson. Sirius bersedia mengosongkan seluruh isi brangkasnya asal kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan, yang terburuk. Bagaimana kalau mereka bukan hanya sekedar berciuman, tapi sudah tahap masuk adegan dewasa lainnya? Uuh... Sirius mau mati saja. Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Rasanya sangat mengerikan, membayangkan Draco meng-'ini'-'itu'kan Harry.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu sudah benar-benar terjadi? Bukankah Ron pernah bilang kalau Harry dan Draco pernah tidur sekamar, seranjang, satu selimut pula. Oh oh oh, itu bahaya sekali. Ia tak percaya remaja berotak mesum itu tak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada Harry.

Yeah, kalau Sirius di posisi yang sama, ia pasti tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas itu. Apalagi ini Draco, anak Lucius yang berjiwa Slytherin tulen? Hanya orang tolol dan orang yang luar biasa baik, yang bisa tahan tak berniat melakukan ini, itu di depan hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas piring.

Sirius mengerang panjang. Oh, bukan. Ia bukan hanya mengerang, tapi sudah melolong, melampiaskan kegusarannya. Ia terus-menerus menjambak rambut sepundaknya frustasi. Rambut keritingnya yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan. Sungguh, rambut Sirius kini tak ada bedanya dengan rambut berantakan legendaris milik keluarga Potter.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" rutuk Sirius berfikir keras. "Mom! Mom pasti tahu sesuatu." Teriaknya dengan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dua-dua sekaligus tak sabaran, untuk mencari lukisan ibunya.

Ia dengan jiwa berandalannya, membangunkan tidur sang ibu yang dibalas ibunya dengan delikan maut. Tapi, dasar Sirius anak bengal. Ia mengacuhkan begitu saja deathglear sang ibunda. 'Ah, hanya lukisan ini,' pikirnya menyepelekan. Menurutnya, masalahnya ini lebih penting daripada deathglear sang ibu.

"Mom! Apa Mom tahu bagaimana Dracula melakukan ritual penyatuan mate untuk mengikat matenya?"

Mrs. Black menatap putranya _ill feel_ dan mendengus dengan tidak anggunnya. Bisa-bisanya anak tak tahu diri ini, membangunkan ibunya yang tengah terlelap di tengah malam buta, hanya untuk bertanya hal-hal begituan? Memangnya ia pikir dia ini apa? Psikiater seksual?

'Dasar anak durhaka!' rutuk Mrs. Black ngedumel. 'Dan lagi, untuk apa Sirius bertanya, sedang ia sendiri sudah karatan dengan hal-hal yang demikian?' tambahnya dalam hati, yang membuat nyonya Black ini semakin jengkel.

Oh, Mrs. Black tidaklah sebodoh itu, sampai–sampai tidak tahu betapa bastardnya putra sulungnya ini. Ia sudah lama tahu, jikalau kepolosan Sirius sudah hilang jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum ia lulus sekolah di Hogwarts. Anggap saja ini insting seorang ibu.

Meski jengkel, namun Mrs. Black tetap saja berkenan menjawab pertanyaan putranya. Dengan nada ketus tentunya. Meski, hanya dalam wujud lukisan, ia kan juga butuh istirahat yang cukup. '_Damn'it_' rutuk Mrs. Black dalam hati.

"Dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan kekasih serigalamu itu." desis Mrs. Black. "Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan konyol i.." Tiba-tiba ibu Sirius terdiam. Ia awalnya berniat menyemburkan kata-kata kotor dan kurang pantas pada sang putra karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, sebelum ingatan penting itu melintas dalam benaknya.

"Ah, sepertinya ibu ingat. Kalau tidak salah, Profesor Binn dulu pernah bilang, seorang Dracula akan menggigit dan menghisap sebagian darah matenya untuk menandai.."

"Bukannya Dracula memang hobi menghisap darah manusia? Darah manuasia kan memang makanan utamanya?" Potong Sirius.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa saja yang kau pelajari selama sekolah, hah? Main-main, membuat onar di sana-sini, atau merayu cewek-cewek tidak jelas? Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Potter idiot itu, makanya itu kau tertular idiot seperti dia." murka sang ibu.

"Mom...?" protes Sirius dengan nada agak tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Manja-manja gimana, gitu.

"Itu kenyataannya. Mereka memberi dampak yang tak baik untukmu, menjejalimu dengan ide-ide sampah dari hasil prasangka dan ketidak tahuan para Muggle. Hasil pemikiran mereka tentang kaum Dracula itu menggelikan kalau tidak mau dibilang tolol." Sembur Mrs. Black tiada henti.

Ia sampai terengah-engah kelelahan setelah menyemburkan isi hatinya yang terpendam selama ini. "Asal kau tahu saja. Bangsa Dracula memang sangat tertarik dengan warna merah, terutama darah. Tapi, mereka tidak menggigit dan menghisap darah manusia karena itu makanannya, apalagi untuk menjadikan mereka pasukan zombie, meski para Dracula mampu melakukannya. Itu hanya ada di cerita-cerita novel dan film murahan para Muggle."

"Lalu? Untuk apa mereka menggigit dan menghisap manusia?"

"Untuk menandai matenya, idiot. Orang yang sudah digigit maka dia sudah sah jadi milik Dracula. Mereka sudah terikat untuk selamanya."

"Tapi, Cissa tidak digigit Lucius. Ia menjalani sumpah perkawinan sebelum ehem membuat anak?" tanya Sirius dengan wajah mesum dibagian dua suku kata terakhir, ia teringat lubang matenya saat mengucapkan dua suku kata terakhir.

Mrs. Black kembali memutar bola matanya dan berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah membuncah. Bicara dengan anaknya yang idiot ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang luar biasa. Sirius selalu berhasil menjebol pertahanannya dan membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Itu hanya tradisi saja. Tidak harus seperti itu. Dan lagi, Lucius kan bukan dracula. Jadi, untuk apa ia menggigit Narcissa?"

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa hanya dengan gigitan mereka sudah sah sebagai pasangan?" protes Sirius masih tak terima.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu dan kekasihmu. Kalian juga tidak mau repot-repot melakukan sumpah pernikahan untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian bukan?"

Sirius tersenyum kecut. Ia mengingat kembali awal mula ia berpasangan dengan Remus. Ia ingat, awal mula ia membantu menjinakkan Remus saat ia sedang bertransformasi sebagai serigala. Ketika itu, Sirius yang berubah jadi anjing hitam secara tak sengaja mencakar Remus di bagian dada. Ia tak tahu kalau itulah cara menandai mate di kalangan serigala. Dengan demikian, Remus dan Sirius resmi sebagai pasangan.

'Hm, kalau begitu aku tinggal mencegah agar si Draco itu jangan sampai menggigit Harry. Dan mereka tak akan bersatu selamanya. Kau memang pintar, Sirius. Itu ide yang brilian.' Batin Sirius.

"Mom, memang luar biasa. Selalu bisa diandalkan." Puji Sirius pada sang ibu setinggi langit, tanpa tahu kalau Draco sudah melakukannya.

Ibunya yang dipuji sang anak sulung tersipu malu. Setidaknya pujian Sirius yang amat jarang padanya itu bisa meredakan amarahnya. "Jangan banyak bicara! Kau memang pandai bicara." ujarnya sinis tak mau jujur. "Hari masih gelap. Aku tidur dulu. Uh, aku ngantuk sekali. _Night, Son_!" lanjutnya yang sudah tak didengarkan Sirius karena ia sudah berlari menaiki tangga untuk meneruskan tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Sudah selesai galaunya?" tanya Remus begitu Sirius merebahkan kepalanya.

"Tsk.." decak Sirius.

"Sudahlah, Sirius. Terima saja kenyataannya."

"Tidak akan. Memangnya kau rela Harry kita dengan anak si Malfoy-kampret itu?"

Hah..., menghela nafas berat. "Ini bukan masalah rela atau tidak rela. Ini masalah hidup-mati. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Sirius terdiam. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Suka maupun tidak, Sirius tetap harus terima kenyataan kalau Harry-nya adalah matenya Draco, pasangan se-hati dan se-jiwa. Amatlah berbahaya jika kita memisahkan pasangan mate. Karena itu, sama halnya dengan dia membunuh keduanya dalam satu kali tembakan.

"Aku tahu itu, Remmy. Aku tahu itu," ujarnya lirih.

Alis Remus terangkat, "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Harry, Moony. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kesungguhannya, kegigihannya, dan kerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan hati Harry. Itu saja."

Haaahh.. "Terserah kau saja," Remus menyerah dan ia masuk ke dalam pelukan Sirius, menyurukkan kepalanya pada ceruk di bawah leher Sirius untuk mencari kehangatan. Sirius mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang matenya sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali terlelap.

"Pagi, Harry!" sapa Sirius dengan senyum charmingnya.

Well, ia memang sering tersenyum sih. Cuman pagi ini, senyumnya sedikit mencurigakan. Bahkan di mata Kreacer, perinya yang memberinya tatapan aneh, namun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tak mau ikut campur, dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai peri rumah yang baik.

"Pagi, Sirius!" balas Harry ramah dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sirius dan Remus yang menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kau jadi pulang hari ini?" tanya Remus memulai percakapan yang dibalas Harry anggukan. "Kau yakin?" tanya Remus lagi untuk memastikan.

Remus terdengar tak rela melepas kepergian Harry hari ini, meski Harry sudah mengutarakan maksudnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yach, wajar jika ia cemas. Soalnya, Harry pulang ke kediaman Black tidak dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Remaja manis itu terguncang. Beberapa harinya di rumah ini, ia habiskan dengan bermuram durja, menangis, dan mengurung diri di kamar, membuat Sirius dan Remus cemas.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini." jawab Harry berusaha tegar. "Lagipula, aku memang harus pulang, kan?"

"Harry!" desah Remus lirih dengan sorot mata prihatin.

"Tenanglah, Moony! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku..aku yakin bisa mengatasinya," ujar Harry dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, tak ingin membuat mantan profesornya ini khawatir.

"Hei, ini masih pagi. Berhentilah membicarakan sesuatu yang berat, terutama sesuatu yang _angst_! Tidak ada gunanya. Oh, _c'mon_! Mari kita bergembira dan lupakan semuanya. Yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi," ujar Sirius sok bijak.

Ketiganya lalu diam dan pura-pura menikmati sarapannya.

"Err, Harry!" tanya Sirius hati-hati setelah selesai sarapan dan tinggal menikmati kudapan pagi hari. "Apa si Malfoy junior itu pernah mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang err agak kurang wajar begitu? Mengigitmu misalnya?" tanyanya dengan suara aneh tepat pada kata menggigit.

Remus melirik Sirius sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makan kudapannya. Ia mengacuhkan nada aneh yang tadi dikeluarkan Sirius. 'Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan percakapan antara Sirius dan ibunya,' pikirnya tak ambil pusing.

Di lain pihak, reaksi Harry di luar dugaan. Garpu Harry berhenti sesaat di udara. Tubuhnya mengejang kaku, karena terkejut. Ia membatin panik, 'Sirius tahu. Dia tahu kalau Draco... Uuuh, apa yang harus ku katakan sekarang? Bagaimana ini?' Harry melanjutkan acara makan pudingnya dan berpura-pura menikmatinya. Ia berharap itu bisa memberinya waktu untuk menata hatinya yang kacau.

"Tidak, tidak pernah. Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Memang si Ferret itu drakula? Ha ha ha.." jawab Harry sambil tertawa garing, menertawakan leluconnya yang tak lucu, sendiri. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

'Dia bohong.' Simpul Sirius dalam hati. 'Oh, _shit. Damn'it_. Ku bunuh kau nanti. Dasar Malfoy sialan. Brengsek. Mesum!' tambahnya dalam hati menyumpah serapah dengan ahlinya, dan berjanji dalam hati akan memberi anak Lucius itu pelajaran pahit setelah ini.

"Oh, begitu. Ku pikir ia menggigitmu, karena kata Ron dia suka mengendus-endus lehermu. Yach, siapa tahu, ia berniat menggigitmu karena mengira dirinya drakula. Ha ha ha, seperti di TV-TV." Jawab Sirius asal.

Remus melirik Sirius dan lalu menggeleng-geleng. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang tengah matenya pikirkan. Ia sudah hafal dengan tabiat Sirius. Setelah ini, Sirius pasti membuat rusuh di Malfoy-mannor.

Dan benar saja, usai ia mengantar Harry kembali ke Privet drive no 4 dengan selamat, ia membuat rusuh di Malfoy-mannor. Ia mengirim Kreacer sebagai utusan untuk mengantar howlernya terkhusus untuk Draco. Ledakan suara Sirius sangat luar biasa efeknya. Terdengar hingga, ke seluruh kawasan Malfoy Mannor dan membuat Lucius yang baru tiba di rumah terkaget-kaget.

"Khu khu khu..." kikik geli Regulus yang baru berkunjung. Harus ia akui, Sirius memang sedikit kurang waras, sama halnya dengan sepupunya yang lain yakni, Belllatriks Lestrange. "Kakakku yang satu itu memang sangat ahli meramaikan suasana." Puji atau ejeknya.

"Hn," gumam Draco malas. Ia masih sibuk menutupi telinganya yang nyaris mengalami tuli mendadak setelah membuka surat wali mate-nya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Sirius murka?" tanya Lucius begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga, mengikuti acara minum teh di sore hari.

"Bukan perkara besar," sahut Draco tak mau terus terang.

"Ya ya ya... bukan masalah besar. Hanya hal-hal sepele yang bisa membuat kakakku meraung seperti anak balita yang kehilangan mainannya," dengus Regulus memutar bola matanya bosan.

Draco menoleh dan menatap Regulus. Ia mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya pada Regulus, hingga membuat Regulus mengernyit dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Draco tak perlu mengatakannya. Tapi, Regulus sudah tahu kira-kira apa yang membuat kakaknya marah. Senyum misterius dan cincin manis di jari Draco sudah menjawab semuanya.

...*****...

Harry duduk termenung di bangku taman seorang diri. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggunya, khususnya kejadian dua minggu lalu. Ia terkejut, oh bukan itu terlalu meremehkan. Karena, kenyataannya ia syok berat. Tubuhnya menggigil, menjeris histeris, meraung-raung seperti orang gila, ia tak ubahnya balita yang rindu perlindungan sang ibu, ketika Profesor Dumbledore memperlihatkan keseluruhan isi ramalan itu.

Ia tak siap. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan itu. Demi Tuhan, ia masih sangat muda, usianya bahkan baru menginjak umur 16 tahun, tapi kenapa ia harus menanggung beban seberat itu?

"Harry?" panggil seseorang yang baru datang dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kelihatannya seperti apa?" tanya Harry dengan nafas tercekat, menyiratkan kepedihan dalam hatinya.

"Harry, anakku. Apa kau terganggu dengan ramalan itu?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Terganggu? Profesor bercanda?" tanya Harry sinis. "Aku hancur, Profesor. Hidupku tidak lagi sama. Aku seperti bukan aku semenjak aku diberitahu, kalau aku ditakdirkan sebagai seorang pembunuh." Cicit Harry terluka, terutama di bagian kata pembunuh.

Harry tertawa dengan suara serak yang justru malah mempelihatkan kerapuhannya. Yach, wajar saja, mengingat ia tertawa bukan dengan alasan gembira, melainkan ia sedang menertawakan nasib buruknya yang seolah enggan menjauh dari dirinya. "Diantara semua orang kenapa harus aku, Prof? _Why must me_?"

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum muram. Ia turut bersedih dengan kesedihan salah satu murid kesayangannya itu. "Harry..." panggilnya lirih. "Kau tahu, Nak, kenapa aku tak mau menceritakan tentang ramalan itu sejak awal pertemuan kita?" Harry menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Karena aku takut kau akan salah paham lalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan."

Kepala Harry yang tadinya tertunduk kini terangkat, menatap bola mata kepala sekolahnya. "Apa maksud Profesor?"

Profesor Dumbledore menghela nafas panjang. "Pendapatku tentang ramalan sama halnya dengan Profesor MacGonagall. Ramalan tak lebih dari cabang ilmu bodoh yang hanya berisi bualan kosong."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bu-bukankah Anda mempercayainya, karena itu Anda menyampaikan kabar ini pada orang tua saya dan sekaligu memberi kedua perlindungan."

Profesor Dumbledore menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak seperti itu kejadiannya, Nak. Aku menceritakan itu pada orang tuamu, karena ada yang memberitahuku, kalau Voldemort berhasil mengetahui ramalan itu. Voldemort sangat mempercayainya dan mengira anak dalam ramalan itu kau."

"Maksud Profesor, selain aku, masih ada anak lain yang memenuhi kriterianya?"

"Ya," desahnya. "Mr. Longbottom, sahabat Gryffindormu itu juga memenuhi kriterianya. Tapi, Voldemort lebih memilihmu dan menandaimu. Itu sebabnya kau disebut-sebut sebagai anak dalam ramalan."

"Oh," gumam Harry tak bisa merasa lebih lega. Ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Dan kenapa ia memilihku?" tuntutnya ingin tahu.

"Karena kau sama dengan dia, sama-sama seorang _halfblood_." Profesor Dumbledore menunggu reaksi Harry. Ditilik dari sikapnya yang biasa saja, Profesor Dumbledore menduga kalau Harry sudah tahu fakta itu. "Kau sudah tahu itu kan?"

"Ya. Dari Sirius."

Profesor Dumbledore menepuk bahu Harry hangat. "Lupakan itu. Ikutlah denganku!"

"Kemana?"

"Mengunjungi seorang kawan lama. Dia profesor Slughorn, mantan guru Ramuan. Aku berniat menawarkan posisi guru Ramuan padanya."

"Anda berniat memecat Sn..ups maksudku Profesor Snape?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menggeser posisinya. Aku menempatkannya sebagai guru Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Harry mengernyit. "Anda yakin?" tanyanya masih sangsi. 'Bagaimana kalau ia justru mengajarkan sihir hitam, alih-alih ilmu cara melawannya. Dia kan dekat dengan ilmu hitam,' tambah Harry dalam hati yang tak berani ia kuarkan. "Maksudku, posisi itu kan dikutuk. Anda tahu sendiri, setiap tahun hanya posisi itu yang selalu berganti." Lanjutnya asal.

"Oh, Harry. Itu manis sekali. Setelah sekian lama dan setelah semua yang terjadi diantara kalian. Akhirnya, kau mengembangkan juga ikatan kasih sayang dengannya." Sahut Profesor dengan suara berlebihan dan binar senang.

Menyayangi Snape? Huh, yang benar saja? Mendengarnya saja ia sudah ngeri sendiri, apalagi benar-benar melakukannya. Mungkin, ia bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak. Tuh lihat! Sekarang saja tubuhnya sudah merinding hebat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri. Dan, perutnya bergolak mual. Bayangan ia berkasih sayang dengan Snape seperti kanker ganas yang tidak ada obatnya. Sungguh, mengerikan.

Meski demikian, Harry tetap membalas komentar Kepseknya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung. Ia tidak tega bilang, "Mana mungkin," karena itu akan menghancurkan kegembiraan di wajah pria tua yang sudah Harry anggap kakeknya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Harry mengikuti Profesor Dumbledore ke suatu tempat yang sama ajaibnya dengan rumah para penyihir yang pernah Harry kunjungi sebelum ini. Profesor Slughorn itu gila pujian. Itulah kesan yang Harry tangkap dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Harry berjanji dalam hati, akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pria yang sepertinya memiliki obsesi kurang sehat padanya. Well, bukan obsesi seperti para Fanboys gilanya sih. Tapi, tetap saja Harry tidak nyaman karenanya.

...*****...

Harry berdiri di depan halte bus dengan gestur tidak tenang. Matanya, beberapa kali terpergok sedang melirik gelisah jam tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut manyun karena orang yang sedang ditunggunya, tidak datang-datang juga, lebih dari setengah jam.

Sebetulnya, ia tak keberatan menunggu. Hanya saja, ia risih dengan pandangan beberapa orang pria yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang dan memberinya tatapan tidak senonoh. Itu lho, sejenis tatapan lapar yang sering kali memantul pada pada iris Fan boysnya di Hogwarts.

'_Damn'it_,' rutuknya dalam hati melemparkan beberapa makian pada pria-pria mesum yang terang-terangan melemparkan kedipan genit padanya. "Uh, Akira!" ujarnya lirih berharap yang ditunggunya segera datang dan ia bisa meninggalkan tempat laknat ini bersama dengan orang-orang nista di dalamnya.

"Harry!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, membuat senyum Harry terkembang. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi tou-san menyuruhku membantunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tak apa. Kita jadi kan, perginya?"

"Of course. Aku mau menunjukkan sesua..." Akira tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Dahinya mengerut tak suka, menatap jari-jari Harry. "Harry, kau pakai cincin sekarang?"

"Eh," gumam Harry kelabakan mencoba menyembunyikan jarinya dari mata-mata ingin tahu. Ia bukannya tak menyadari keberadaan cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jarinya, sejak dua minggu lalu. Ia hanya pura-pura tak sadar saja dan berharap itu hanya imaginasinya semata.

Kenapa? Karena, ia tak tahu asal muasal cincin emas di jari manisnya itu. Ia tak ingat pernah memiliki atau membeli cincin emas dengan ukiran rumit berbentuk ular dan bertahtakan permata jamrud, yang sewarna dengan matanya? Kalaupun ia mau membeli cincin, ukiran ular sudah pasti bukan pilihan pertamanya, mengingat ular adalah simbol Slytherin. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia tidak senang dengan keberadaan cincin itu.

Inisial huruf M yang terukir di emerald, semakin menambah ketidak sukaannya. Huruf M ini mengingatkannya pada keluarga penyihir berdarah pureblood yakni Malfoy. Mengenakan cincin dengan lambang M seperti ini, hanya akan membuat banyak orang salah paham dan mengira Harry punya hubungan khusus dengan keluarga itu. Itu yang Harry takuti.

Makanya itu, ia berulang kali mencoba melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya, dari yang halus sampai yang kasar, dari yang cara Muggle sampai menggunakan sihir, namun gagal semua. Cincin itu masih kukuh pada jarinya. Itu membuat Harry panik. Ia tak ingin kejadian dengan gelang Seraphim dulu itu terulang kembali.

"Iya. Aku memakainya mulai Minggu lalu. Ini cincin kawin ayahku, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku yang tersisa," ujar Harry. Ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya, memandang cincinnya, agar kebohongannya tidak terbaca oleh Akira.

"Nama keluargamu kan Potter. Kenapa ia pakai inisial M?" tanya Akira penuh selidik.

"Itu.." ada jeda. Harry menggigit bibirnya bingung. "Itu, nama ayahku James. Ia memilih huruf M sebagai inisial. Katanya biar beda dari cincin ayahnya, kakekku," bohong Harry dengan lancarnya, meski jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sumpah, Harry bukanlah seorang pembohong yang baik. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah bohong. Dan, ini kali pertamanya ia bohong. Habis gimana lagi? Masak ia bilang, 'Aku tak tahu cincin ini darimana. Tiba-tiba saja udah ada di jariku,' Mereka pasti akan memandang Harry dengan iba, dan bilang, "Kasihan! Masih muda, tapi sudah gila," Ia tak mau itu.

"Kenapa memangnya, Akira? Kau tidak suka aku mengenakan cincin?"

"Bukan begitu, Harry!" Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku bukannya tak suka, hanya kurang nyaman,"

"Tidak nyaman bagaimana?"

"Ya, begitulah," ujarnya sambil angkat bahu. "Terkadang aksesoris bukan hanya sekedar pajangan, tapi juga memiliki nilai. Misalnya cincin. Cincin emas polos di jari manis bisa diartikan cincin pertunangan. Cincin bermata satu atau lebih, terutama yang memiliki inisal tertentu, bisa juga disebut cincin pernikahan milik keluarga turun temurun." Jelas Akira yang tak melihat tarikan nafas berat Harry dan wajahnya yang memucat.

Ia masih asyik menjelaskan pada Harry. "Tapi, berhati-hatilah dengan pria yang tubuhnya ditindik dan mengenakan pearching. Biasanya mereka itu berandalan. Waspadalah pada pria yang hanya mengenakan anting sebelah di telinga kanannya."

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Harry yang berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Itu tandanya dia itu homo." Ujarnya sambil bisik-bisik dan melirik pria yang dimaksud. Harry mengikuti arah pandang Akira dan terpekik kaget. "Kau tahu homo? Itu lho pria yang suka dengan pria," lanjutnya masih dengan bisik-bisik.

"Kau tak suka dengan kaum itu?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka itu penyakit masyarakat, sampah yang harus dilenyapkan. Apapun alasannya homo itu salah, sebuah ketidak abnormalan. Karena, Tuhan tidak menciptakan laki-laki dan perempuan dalam waktu bersamaan selain untuk jadi pasangan. Tidak ada ceritanya laki-laki menikahi laki-laki atau perempuan dengan perempuan. Itu menjijikkan." Desisnya masih dengan suara lirih.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Harry dengan senyum canggung. "Apa di sekolahmu ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ya, dan aku berharap ia dikeluarkan dan dijauhi layaknya penyakit menular. Aku tak mau hidup berdampingan dengan kaum itu. Tak sudi aku mengenal mereka,"

"Hm," gumam Harry tak tahu harus memberi reaksi apa. Ia kini dihantui perasaan cemas.

Memang ia masih merasa straight untuk saat ini. Meski selama ini ia tak pernah pacaran, tapi ia kan pernah naksir Cho chang, seeker Ravenclaw yang dulu jadi teman dansa senior Mr. Diggory. Jadi, ia yakin ia ini straight.

Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia bisa belok. Ia beberapa kali merasa jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan jika melihat Draco atau sedang bersamanya. Dan, ia sering kali terbakar api cemburu jika melihat Draco dekat dengan cewek lain. Meski, ini hanya berlaku untuk Draco, just Draco dan tidak mempan untuk cowok lain, setampan apapun dia, bukan berarti ia normal kan?

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Menjauhi Draco dan makhluk sejenisnya adalah kunci jawaban agar aku tetap straight,' janjinya dalam hati, yang di kemudian hari membawa petaka dalam hidupnya.

"Sudahlah! Abaikan. Kita ke sini kan mau belanja dan bukannya membicarakan topik menyebalkan itu." kata Akira membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Kau mau beli apa?"

"Beberapa perangkat alat elektronik. Ada yang mau aku buat."

"Hm," gumam Harry masih agak nge-hank dan ia ikut saja kemana Akira membawanya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan segala masalah homo, mate, dan sebagainya – dan sebagainya.

...*****...

"Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Remus. Aku yakin ia tahu caranya melepas cincin sialan ini," katanya kesal.

Pagi sekali, Harry berangkat ke kediaman Black. Ia sudah hafal dengan seluruh isi kediaman itu sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu ruangan satu per satu hanya untuk mencari kamar Remus. Ia sudah berniat mengetuk daun pintu kamar Remus, ketika telingan mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik kamar. "Ngg...Uhhh...mmm..."

"It-itu seperti suara Remus sedang mengerang. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di siang bolong begini? Jangan bilan ka-kalau ia sedang..ehem sedang... uh uh uh.." Wajah Harry merah padam sendiri. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Remus, terkadang membuatnya lupa, jikalau sahabat baik almarhum ayahnya ini seorang pria dewasa yang juga punya naluri seksual. Ia pasti butuh sekali-kali melampiaskan nafsu birahinya dengan seseorang yang mungkin mate rahasianya. Oh, well Harry itu masih sangat lugu. Jadi, ia beranggapan kalau hubungan seks hanya bisa dilakukan diantara kekasih yang sudah menikah.

Dengan maksud memberi Remus privasi, secara perlahan dan tanpa suara, Harry melangkah mundur menjauhi kamar Remus. Ia beralih mau mencari Sirius saja, agar Remus tak terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Sirius juga tak kalah pintar dan canggih dari Remus kok.

Ia berhenti dengan mata membola ketika Remus dengan suara serak dan dipenuhi gairah menyebut nama Sirius. "Nngg...Si-sirius, please jangan main-main. Ak-aku sudah tak tahan," Kata Remus manja dan merengek pada orang yang disebutnya Sirius. "Please, Si-Sirius aah.. _Please_.._faster..faster_... Uhh..." racaunya dengan kosa kata berantakan diiringi lenguhan dan erangan erotis.

Mata Harry membola. 'Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Ak-aku pasti salah dengar,' pikirnya tak ingin percaya.

Ia pun berbalik, ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Harry kita masih tidak belajar dari pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah, jikalau keingin tahuan sering kali membawa kita pada penyesalan. Ia diam-diam merapalkan mantra '_Alohomora_' untuk membuka pintu. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Mata Harry terbelalak lebar, selebar yang bisa dilakukan oleh kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya membeku, berdiri kaku layaknya patung. Di sana, ia melihat Remus sedang menggeliat erotis, kaki mengangkang lebar, dengan tubuh yang basah oleh keringat. Di atas, Sirius sibuk memanjakan tubuh Remus, sama telanjang bulatnya dengan Remus.

Posisi keduanya persis seperti yang dilakukan Voldemort saat sedang bercinta dengan pasangannya. Ah, bukan ini jauh lebih vulgar karena yang ini real, terjadi depan mata, sedang yang itu hanya penglihatan. Harry tidak benar-benar ada di situ. Ia tidak benar-benar melihat dan mendengar sejelas sekarang. Dan, itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Master Harry! Apa yang sedang Master Harry lakukan? Kenapa berdiri di situ?" sapa Kreacher tiba di waktu yang salah.

Harry yang saking syoknya melihat pemandangan nista itu, masih berdiri kaku. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kreacher. Sebaliknya, Remus dan Sirius yang tadi sibuk memuaskan nafsunya terperanjat. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak, melihat Harry yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Lalu, seperti yang diperkirakan, mereka dengan kilat dan salah tingkah mengenakan bajunya sekenanya.

"Ha-Harry!" panggil atau cicit Remus cemas dan ketakutan melihat reaksi Harry. "Ha-Harry!"

"Jangan panggil aku Harry!" Bentak Harry kasar berhasil tersadar dari rasa syoknya.

Wajahnya menatap jijik dan juga kecewa pada dua orang yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Percakapannya dengan Akira terkenang kembali di benaknya. Akira benar. Hubungan homo itu menjijikkan. Lebih menjijikkan dari perkiraannya semula. Ia membalikkan badannya berniat segera enyah dari tempat laknat ini.

"Harry! Dengarkan aku! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini padamu. Ak-aku.."

"Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Semua sudah jelas. Kalian..." Tatapannya tajam menyapu Sirius dan Remus silih berganti. "..homo. Kalian abnormal dan kalian... Kalian penyakit masyarakat yang menjijikkan."

"Harry...!" panggil Remus dengan suara lirih seperti orang tercekik, dan Sirius dengan suara lantang, secara bersamaan.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Harry lagi!" Ia berbalik gusar. "Mulai sekarang kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak kenal kalian, begitu juga dengan kalian. Kita adalah orang asing." Lanjutnya berlalu pergi dengan langkah lebar. Ia menulikan telinganya dari isakan tangis Remus yang terluka.

Ia mengeraskan hatinya dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tidak diketahui dua orang itu. Ia tak ingin bertemu mereka terutama di saat hatinya rapuh dan terluka. Ia takut, dirinya lepas kendali dan melemparkan kutukan pada keduanya. Meski kecewa, bukan berarti ia bisa setega itu.

Harry terpuruk. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang berdiri gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan tenaga, dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Lalu, ia di hari itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini kali berdua hatinya terpukul dalam kurun waktu yang terlampau singkat. Sama-sama sakit. Bedanya, kali ini ia sendiri dan tak ada orang yang ada di sisinya yang menghiburnya.

Ia meremas rambutnya yang berantakan dan kakinya menjejak-jejak lantai berdebu rumahnya di Gogric Hollow. Diantara sekian tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi. Aneh, sekali jika ia akhirnya berakhir di tempat ia lahir sekaligus di tempat kedua orang tuanya meninggal belasan tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin secara tak sadar, ia mengharapkan penghiburan dari kedua orang tuanya, untuk pukulan lain dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah ia berakhir di sini, setelah ia terbang ribuan mill jauhnya dari kediaman Black dengan sayapnya. Hatinya yang terluka dan rapuh sangat mengharapkan kelembutan dan kehangatan sang ibu, oasisnya di tengah kejamnya dunia.

...*****...

Harry melengos, memalingkan wajahnya, ketika matanya menangkap siluet Remus dan Sirius diantara para orang dewasa yang mengantar anak-anaknya ke Hogwarts. Ia melangkah hati-hati, bersembunyi diantara tubuh jangkung para pengunjung stasiun beserta keriuhannya untuk menghindari keduanya. Soalnya, ia masih marah pada keduanya dan tak ingin melihat wajah keduanya.

DEG

Jantung Harry berdegup lebih kencang. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya, menyorot tajam di balik punggungnya. Bukan, ini bukan perhatian yang biasa ia dapatkan dengan statusnya sebagai Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, juga bukan sejenis tatapan sayang seperti dari Remus. Ini seperti tatapan penuh gairah..errr.. entahlah apa istilah tepatnya, yang jelas tubuhnya menggiggil panas dingin karenanya.

Ia membalikkan badan. Matanya membelalak. Wajahnya pucat pasti sekarang. Dan, tubuhnya mematung ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pria muda, usianya sekitar akhir 20-an, yang berwajah luar biasa tampan, tengah memperhatikannya. Ia tanpa malu-malu melakukannya. Bahkan, meski aksinya sudah terpergok pun, ia masih tidak memalingkan wajahnya atau minimal pura-pura tidak lihat.

Sebaliknya, ia justru semakin kurang ajar menyapu seluruh tubuh Harry, berlama-lama di bagian tertentu —yang membuat Harry risih— secara intens. Dahi Harry mengerut masam dan melemparkan deathglear pada pria itu, yang diacuhkan olehnya. Ia justru memberi Harry senyum misterius plus tatapan.. yah uh..Harry tidak sukai. Namun, mata merah berpendar itulah yang membuat Harry lari dari sosok itu. Ia mengingatkannya pada...

"Voldemort," gumamnya lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri. 'Tidak mungkin. Sedang apa ia di sini?' pikirnya mulai panik, ketika ia terlihat melangkah maju dan memotong jarak diantara dia dan Harry.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Harry tersadar. Ia segera berlari panik, menyeret trolinya. Oh, well ia memang sering bertarung dengannya, namun itu tak cukup mempersiapkan mentalnya jika ia bertemu muka lagi dengannya. Saking paniknya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari adanya orang yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di depannya, hingga Harry menabraknya.

"Ouch.." ringisnya saat benturan itu terjadi. Tubuh Harry oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Ia beruntung ada orang yang berbaik hati menangkap tubuhnya, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Orang itu pastilah sangat tinggi, mungkin setinggi Draco dalam wujud drakula. Ia merasakan pria itu sedikit membungkuk saat menangkap tubuh Harry. Kepalanya berada tepat di atas kepala Harry. Helaian rambutnya yang lumayan panjang jatuh menutupi kening Harry. Samar-samar, Harry bisa mencium aroma colognnya yang mainly dan menyegarkan.

"Hati-hatilah _Boy_! Kau bisa membuat tubuhmu luka." Ujarnya dengan suara serak dalam dan juga menggetarkan jiwa.

Tubuh Harry membeku kaku, ketika merasakan orang itu seperti sengaja menggesek-gesekkan lengan jasnya ke dadanya. Oke, ia mungkin terdengar paranoid. Mungkin inilah efek samping jadi korban pelecehan seksual Draco selama ini, membuatnya jadi lebih sensitif dan bersikap waspada pada sentuhan apapun, khususnya jika pelakunya pria.

"Err, te-terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Ak-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Bi-bisakah Anda melepaskan pel-pelukan Anda?" kata Harry dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan dan tergagap. '_Stupid_!' batin Harry merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Harry merasakan alis orang itu terangkat, sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau yakin?" sahutnya dengan suara yang terdengar sensual di telinga Harry.

Tubuh Harry kembali menggigil. Ia merasakan percikan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya, ketika bibir orang itu menyapu kulit telinganya, dan lidahnya seperti menjilat sensual di titik sensitif Harry pada saat ia membuka mulutnya. Mungkin ia tidak sengaja, atau memang ia sengaja melakukannya. Ah entahlah, Harry sendiri juga tak tahu. Yach, ia kan tidak punya keahlian membaca pikiran orang lain.

"I-iy.. ehem, iya aku yakin aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, bisakah Anda melepas pelukan Anda?" kata Harry setegas mungkin, agar tidak disalah artikan.

Tubuh orang itu bergetar. Suara kekehannya terdengar mengalun di telinga Harry. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Harry.

Harry yakin, orang itu pastilah seorang perayu ulung yang biasa menakhlukkan berbagai jenis macam orang baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Istilah kasarnya ia sering main, bermain di atas ranjang maksudnya. Ia mungkin masih awam dengan hal-hal yang begituan. Tapi, ia cukup paham kalau kau butuh keahlian khusus untuk mengenali setiap titik sensitif yang harus disentuh untuk membangkitkan gairah lawan mainmu.

Bibir Harry mengerucut, menahan diri tidak menyembur pria yang Harry yakin sempat mencubit puting Harry diantara helaian kelepak bajunya yang sudah tertutup oleh sweter tebal —membuat Harry tersentak— sesaat sebelum melepas pelukannya di tubuh Harry.

'Huh, dasar Slytherin!' makinya dalam hati.

Harry tak tahu, pria itu seorang penyihir atau bukan. Dan, ia lebih-lebih tak tahu lagi orang itu berasal dari sekolah mana dan asrama mana. Namun, pikiran Harry sudah distel kalau orang licik yang senang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan sebagai Slytherin. Karena itu, ia memakinya dengan sebutan Slytherin.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badan, berniat mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pantas pada penolongnya yang sepertinya mesum. Emeraldnya yang tertutup kacamata tebal kembali terbelalak mendapati penolongnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang tadinya membuat Harry ketakutan.

"Hai!" sapanya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya yang memancarkan keangkuhan dan keanggunan khas kaum bangsawan.

Mata crimson di depannya terlihat biasa saja di mata Harry kini. Mungkin pendar merah yang tadi dilihatnya itu hanyalah efek cahaya dan bukan memang berpendar seperti dugaanya semula. Hah... sepertinya ia mulai berhalusinasi, Voldemort tiba-tiba datang di tempat umum dan mengacungkan tongkatnya padanya.

"Eh, hai juga. Ak-aku.. err te-terima ka-kasih sebelumnya. Ak-aku.." Harry menggigit bibirnya tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia seperti balita yang baru belajar beberapa kosa kata. Ia meneliti lagi si pria tampan di depannya, sambil batin, 'Semoga aku juga nanti tumbuh jadi pria tampan sepertinya,'

"Well, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajah Anda terlihat familiar."

Sebaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibir penuhnya. "Menurutmu?" katanya membalikkan pertanyaan Harry.

Harry terdiam. Sepertinya, orang itu sedang menyindirnya secara halus. Dan, itu membuatnya salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Suara derap kaki tak sabaran rombongan keluarga berbaju unik dan berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Harry, menyelamatkannya dari suasana awkward ini.

"Keretaku akan berangkat. Jadi, aku permisi dulu. Dan, terima kasih banyak," ujarnya sesopan mungkin sebelum menarik troli barangnya menembus kerumunan. Ia dengan lihai menghindari calon penumpang yang berlalu lalang dan segera menembus palang pintu.

Harry sama sekali tak membalikkan badannya, meski ia tahu pria itu masih menatap punggungnya tajam. Seandainya ia mau membalikkan badan, ia pasti akan berlari lagi dengan wajah ngeri ketakutan. Mata pria tampan itu memang berpendar merah, menyorot tempat dimana Harry menghilang.

"Harry Potter!" desisnya menyebut nama Harry.

Matanya melirik tangannya yang tadi sempat melakukan pelecehan, pada remaja pria yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir jadi bintang utama untuk film porno dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya. Ia mendesah membaui aroma Harry yang masih tersisa. Aromanya sangat menggiurkan dan memabukkan, membuatnya terangsang dan tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Apakah memang lezat seperti kelihatannya, atau tidak.

Harry berjalan cepat, mendorong trolinya tak sabaran, ingin mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Ia ingin segera beristirahat, membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak. Pertemuannya dengan Remus dan Sirius beserta pria aneh yang ia kira Voldemort tadi, sudah cukup menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

Ia segera memasuki kompertemen kosong dan melempar tubuhnya ke dalam, enggan membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih acak-acakan di lantai. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lelah.

Sraakkk!

Suara pintu terbuka menyapa telinganya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat sosok Ginny sedang berdiri canggung di depan pintu. "Hai, err maaf. Tempat yang lain penuh. Boleh aku ikut gabung di sini?" pintanya sopan.

Harry mengangguk, tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak enak menolak Ginny, adik kecil sahabat baiknya yang mungkin sedang berpatroli bersama sahabat Harry yang lain. Kalau tidak salah Ron pernah cerita dalam salah satu suratnya bahwa ia diangkat jadi prefek, sama seperti Hermione.

Harry mendesah. Dalam hati, merasa bersyukur. Mereka tidak ada di sini, sehingga ia tak perlu cerita pada keduanya, atau berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa pada keduanya. Ia sedang tidak mood bercerita. Harry berniat melanjutkan lagi tidurnya, ketika pintunya kembali terbuka.

"Hai," sapa orang itu ramah yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah pula dari Harry dan Ginny. "Boleh, aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu," kata Harry menggeser tubuhnya, memberi orang itu tempat.

Namun, orang itu tak kunjung masuk. Alis Harry terangkat bingung. Ia mengikuti arah pandangnya dan ia mendapati... "Ha ha ha.." Harry tertawa canggung menyadari apa yang tengah orang itu lihat. Harry dengan segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan tak beraturan di lantai dibantu si pendatang.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Harry? Ada yang aneh?"

"Well, aku agak aneh saja melihatmu berangkat dengan kereta. Seperti murid saja?" guraunya.

"Hei, aku bukanlah guru pertama yang naik kereta ke Hogwarts. Mr. Lupin juga dulu pernah naik kereta. Kau sekompartemen dengannya kan waktu itu?"

"Ya," kata Harry tak bersemangat.

Mendengar nama Remus disebut, membuat mood Harry turun. Ia kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Ia teringat pertengkaran hebat mereka beberapa minggu lalu dan mereka masih belum baikan hingga detik ini. Maklum, ini kali pertama Harry bertengkar hebat dengan keduanya, karena itulah Harry merasa gamang.

Biasanya Remus dan Sirius selalu mengantar Harry ke stasiun. Keduanya bahkan menyempatkan diri membantu Harry naik ke atas kereta. Biasanya pula, Remus akan dengan cerewet memberi petuah panjang lebar padanya dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Sedang, Sirius akan berseloroh menggodanya yang membuat Harry terkekeh geli. Oh, jangan lupa pelukan sayang ala Sirius setiap kali Harry berpamitan. Itu manis sekali, membuat Harry merasa oh, beginikah rasanya punya orang tua lengkap?

Tapi kini, semuanya kembali pada awal sebelum Harry bertemu dengan mereka. Tak ada lagi Remus dengan segala kecerewetannya dan tak ada Sirius yang menggodanya. Kini, hanya ada Harry sendiri, meski ia tahu Remus dan Sirius berada tak jauh darinya.

Oh, itu membuatnya jadi sentimentil. Ia dikuasai perasaan melankolis. Ingin rasanya ia turun dan berlari untuk menghampiri kedua pria yang amat disayanginya dan mengucapkan berribu kata maaf. Lalu, masuk ke dalam pelukan nan hangat keduanya. Rasanya sungguh tak enak, berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

Namun, memori kelam di hari itu, membuat tubuhnya seperti dipaku di tempat. Harry merasa.. well entahlah. Semua rasa campur aduk dalam hatinya. Selain rindu, perasaan bersalah, dan sedih, ia juga dipenuhi rasa jijik. Ia jijik dengan perbuatan keduanya.

Oke, ia memang pernah melihat orang sedang homo-an. Tapi, itu kan yang melakukannya si Voldie-Moldie, penyihir gila yang menekuni dunia hitam. Dia saja tak pernah merasa bersalah, meski sudah membunuh banyak sekali orang tak bersalah. Apalagi, ini hanya perbuatan amoral seperti kasus homo-an? Sudah pasti ia bakal menerobosnya. Memang siapa yang berani berkomentar tentang orientasi seksualnya? Jawabannya tak ada.

Namun, lain kasusnya dengan Remus-Sirius. Mereka penyihir putih yang seharusnya menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai moral. Bahkan, Remus pernah menjadi seorang pengajar pula. Tetapi, kenyataannya keduanya sama amoral dan abnormalnya dengan Voldemort. Bedanya, hanya pada kemasannya saja. Itulah yang membuat Harry sangat marah pada keduanya.

Tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, Harry pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mm, aku permisi sebentar," ujarnya mencari alasan yang pas untuk kabur.

"Kau mau kemana, Harry?"

"Ke toilet," Oke alasannya terdengar tidak elit. Tapi, menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik daripada alasan mau mencari Ron dan Mione. Itu terdengar lebih kekanakan dan seolah-olah ia tak bisa lepas baik dari bayang-bayang Ron maupun Mione.

"Oh," gumam Cedric mengerti. "Hati-hatilah. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana! Situasinya sekarang berbeda dengan tahun lalu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Well, yeah siapa tahu saja ada _Death Eater_ yang berkeliaran di kereta, membaur dengan para murid. Mungkin dia itu _Death Eater_ yang sedang menyamar, atau.." Cedric masih tersenyum, tapi tidak sampai mata. "..salah satu atau beberapa murid di Hogwarts yang baru bergabung dengan _Death Eater_ pada musim panas kemarin,"

Harry terdiam. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ada niatan darinya untuk menyanggah opini Cedric. Karena, kemungkinan itu ada. Persentasenya besar malah. Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara penghuni Hogwarts, jikalau penghuni Slytherin terkenal loyal pada sihir hitam, dan banyak diantara para _Death Eater_ yang ternyata jebolan dari Slytherin.

Menyebut Slytherin, mau tak mau Harry pun teringat pada Draco Malfoy. Dan, bicara soal Draco Malfoy tuh seperti makan permen nano-nano. Dia itu sangat ahli mempermainkan mood orang, membuatnya naik turun, naik lagi, dan turun lagi seperti role coaster.

Ia bisa disatu waktu membuatmu merasa seperti kompor mau meledak dengan bahasa sindiran, hinaan, dan kosa kata sarkastik super pedasnya. Terkadang ia bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dengan gaya sengaknya dan kearoganannya. Draco satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat trio emas Gryffindor sekaligus mencak-mencak dan mewek untuk Mione.

Di waktu yang lain lagi, Draco bisa membuatmu merasa spesial dengan perlakuan lembut dan perhatiannya. Draco bisa luar biasa posesif pada orang-orang yang menurutnya berharga, misalnya kuartet Slytherin —Pansy, Daphne, Theo, dan Zabini—. Menurut Harry, itu sangat manis. Sisi manis Draco diantara sifat-sifat jeleknya yang menonjol.

Hm, kalau diingat-ingat, Harry juga pernah mendapat limpahan posesif itu pada suatu waktu dari Draco. Meski, yeah dibungkus dengan imbalan, sogokan, dan beberapa pelecehan di sana-sini. Di luar sifat mesumnya, Draco mampu membuat Harry merasa tenang dan aman, hanya dengan berada di sisinya saja. Itulah, yang membuat Harry merasa dekat dengan Draco selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Dan sekarang, setelah semua kebersamaan manis diantara mereka, haruskah hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu, menjadi dua pribadi yang berdiri di tempat yang bersebrangan? Uh, Harry tak siap. Ia tak yakin sanggup bertahan, jika harus kehilangan lagi orang yang menempati sudut hatinya beberapa tahun ini? 'Remus, Sirius, dan sekarang Draco..' batinnya sesak.

Ia merasa kakinya tak menapak lantai, memikirkan ia harus berpisah dengan Draco. Aneh, kan? Kenapa juga ia harus merasa seperti itu? Ini kan Draco. Cowok angkuh bin arogan yang selalu mengganggu hidup Harry dan membuat kehidupan sekolahnya tidak tenang. Masa sih, ia merasa kehilangan? Lebih-lebih Draco ini seorang Gay mesum tingkat akut. Masa sih, ia merasa berat?

Harry tak bisa berkomentar. Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih mudah mengatakan tak suka dan jijik pada orang lain yang gay, bahkan pada Remus-Sirius daripada Draco. Harry menelengkan kepalanya bingung. 'Kenapa ya?' pikirnya merasa ada yang aneh di sini.

'Apa mungkin karena Draco meski gay mesum, tapi Harry tak pernah sekalipun memergokinya sedang berbuat mesum pada seorang cowok?' jawab Harry sendiri.

Ia lalu asyik sendiri, tenggelam dalam lamunannya, hingga ia lupa dengan tujuannya semula. Ia bahkan mengabaikan berbagai pertanyaan Ginny atau Cedric dan hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dan, ia hanya menyingkir sedikit, ketika sepertinya Ron minta ijin untuk masuk kompartemen mereka sementara waktu.

Harry masih tetap larut dalam lamunannya, mengabaikan sekitarnya. Ia kini sedang mengingat-ingat kenangannya sepanjang ia mengenal Draco. Dari pengamatan singkatnya, Draco tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun selain kuartet Slytherin, Grabbe dan Goyle, dan tentu saja aku. HAH, aku? Mata Harry kini berkedip-kedip seperti orang kelilipan.

Kerutan kini terbentuk di dahinya. Harry kini mulai bisa melihat apa saja yang terlewatkan olehnya. Harry menduga, ah bukan ia yakin, semua tindak-tanduk Draco selama ini, bagian dari usaha PDKT-nya yang samar-samar. Tidak kentara memang. Tapi, itulah yang biasanya dilakukan seorang perayu ulung.

Kerutan di dahi Harry bertambah kini. Draco seorang dracula, bagian dari makhluk mistis juga. Sesuai dengan hukum yang diyakininya, ia pasti tengah mencari mate-nya, belahan jiwa-nya yang lain. Mungkinkah —Harry kesulitan menelan air liurnya— orang itu aku?

JEGLERRR...

Harry berasa disambar petir di tengah siang bolong. 'Bodohnya aku,' rutuknya dalam hati yang tak menyadarinya. Padahal kan semuanya tampak jelas. Semua perhatian itu, sihir mereka yang selaras dan saling memanggil, dan.. juga uhh.. binar ketertarikan di mata kelabunya tiap memandangnya adalah buktinya.

Jika masih kurang jelas, ingatlah ketika Draco datang seorang diri untuk menyelamatkannya dari Voldemort yang berniat membunuh Harry. Harry ingat, Draco bertarung dengan gagah berani di tengah kepungan musuh yang semuanya memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Kalau bukan karena cinta lalu apa namanya? Buat apa ia datang?

Sebuah percakapan setahun yang lalu dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts, terngiang kembali. Kalau tidak salah, Harry pernah bertanya pada Draco tentang apa akibatnya jika makhluk mistis tidak berhasil menemukan matenya atau kehilangannya? Jawabannya sangat dramatis.

"_**Mate bukan hanya sekedar mencari pasangan hidup, menghasilkan keturunan, dan membina sebuah keluarga. Mate lebih dari itu. Pasangan mate adalah pasangan jiwa, satu sama lainnya tak bisa dipisahkan. Tanpa pasangan matenya, maka sihirnya akan tidak stabil dan kacau seperti yang kau alami dulu. Lama kelamaan, ia termakan oleh sihirnya sendiri, kehilangan kendali dirinya, dan akhirnya mati dengan pikiran yang sudah tidak waras." **_

"Oh," gumam Harry terkesiap, terperanjat, atau apalah istilahnya. 'Bagaimana kalau Draco benar. Bahwa, Remus dan Sirius adalah pasangan mate, yang bisa mati mengenaskan jika salah satu dari mereka mati.' Batinnya resah.

Hati Harry goyah. Bagaimana kalau ucapan Draco benar? Bukankah, itu artinya ia telah melakukan ketidak adilan pada Sirius dan Remus? Bahwa, ia telah salah menilainya dan terlalu cepat menghakiminya. Bahwa, mereka tidaklah seburuk perkiraannya. Bahwa, mereka tidaklah sama dengan Voldemort yang dengan entengnya berbuat amoral dan hanya menurutkan hawa nafsu.

Perasaaan menyesal menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia berfikir, 'Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Remus dulu, sebelum membuat keputusan,' Hanya untuk dibohong? Sebuah pertanyaan sumbang menyeruak masuk. Percakapan lainnya mengintrupsi masuk.

"_**Tentu saja. Mereka itu penyakit masyarakat, sampah yang harus dilenyapkan. Apapun alasannya homo itu salah, sebuah ketidak abnormalan. Karena, Tuhan tidak menciptakan laki-laki dan perempuan dalam waktu bersamaan selain untuk jadi pasangan. Tidak ada ceritanya laki-laki menikahi laki-laki atau perempuan dengan perempuan. Itu menjijikkan."**_

Pendapat Akira juga ada benarnya. Sebagai seseorang yang dibesarkan dari keluarga Muggle tulen, wajar jika Harry pun menganut aturan Muggle. Dengan kata lain, Harry pun menganggap hubungan homo itu tidak benar, melawan kodrat. Tapi, kata Draco.. kalau tak bersama matenya, ia pasti mengenaskan. Draco? Akira? Draco? Akira?

'Uuh, bagaimana ini? Siapa yang harus ku percaya?' pikir Harry makin kebingungan.

"Harry...! Harry!"

Samar-samar, Harry mendengar suara Ginny menyapa gendang telinganya. "Ya?" kata Harry yang berhasil lepas dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ak-aku.. yeah baik." Jawabnya. "Mungkin," tambahnya. Emeraldnya terlihat sendu dan keruh, menunjukkan ia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Baik Ginny maupun Cedric, keduanya sama-sama tak tahu persisnya apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran orang yang diam-diam dicintainya ini. Namun, keduanya bisa menebak ini ada hubungannya dengan anak dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Wajah Harry berubah muram dan sendu saat nama Slytherin disebut-sebut.

Oh, C'mon. Ginny maupun Cedric tidaklah buta. Mereka sudah lama tahu, kalau antara Harry dengan Draco memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ikatan diantara keduanya kuat. Mungkin hanya Ronlah yang bisa menandinginya. Dan, itu membuat Ginny dan Cedric cemburu berat. Keduanya tak rela Harry menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain siapapun dia. Lebih-lebih Draco.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny meminta perhatian.

"Aku pergi dulu," potong Harry sebelum Ginny sempat menuntaskan maksudnya.

Saat ini, ia merasa kacau. Ia tak yakin bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Ginny. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya sulit untuk mencerna perkataan orang lain. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri di suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan lebih bijak.

"Mate, apa kau mau ku temani?" ganti Ron yang nanya.

"Tidak perlu, Ron. Aku hanya mau ke toilet. Dan lagi, bukannya kau harusnya patroli, membantu anak-anak tahun pertama. Nanti Mione nga..."

Belum selesai ngomong, pintu kompartemen dibuka kasar oleh seorang gadis berambut semak. Matanya berkilat bengis. Jika itu masih belum terlihat menyeramkan, coba dengarkan lengkingan suaranya. Uuuh, benar-benar mantap. Dijamin tuli seketika.

Harry terkikik geli, melihat Ron nyengir malu, sebelum diseret dengan paksa oleh Mione. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara celotehan panjang lebar Mione mengenai mangkir dari tugas, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan kosa kata sejenisnya. Dan dibalas dengan gumaman dan erangan keberatan dari Ron, yang sama sekali tak digubris Mione. Mione dilawan.

Sisa perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan. Harry memilih tidur, mengistirahatkan mata dan otaknya yang tadi kelelahan. Cedric dan Ginny sibuk memandangi dan mengagumi sosok Harry yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan modus yang berbeda. Cedric bersembunyi dibalik buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya, sedangkan Ginny mencuri-curi pandang dari sela-sela jarinya.

Harry terbangun karena guncangan di bahunya. Cedric bilang, mereka sudah hampir sampai. Ia memberi tahu Harry untuk mengganti seragamnya di toilet. Harry mengulet sebentar, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebelum beranjak ke toilet, bergantian dengan siswa yang lain.

Turun dari kereta, mata Harry sudah disambut dengan si pria tampan berambut pirang platina dengan dua pengawal berotak dungunya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada kuartet, teman dekat Draco. Harry melirik jari manisnya yang ia tutupi dengan selotif.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri Draco dan menanyakan mengenai cincin di jarinya yang memiliki inisial sama dengan nama keluarga Draco. Tapi, mengingat tekadnya yang ingin tetap lurus, tidak terkontaminasi virus homo dari Draco, membuat Harry mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menjauhi Draco.

Ia naik kereta paling belakang. Tahun ini sedikit berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya, ia naik bersama Ron dan Mione. Tapi, tahun ini ia duduk bersama Ginny, Neville dan juga seorang gadis Ravenclaw yang cara bicaranya agak aneh kalau tidak mau disebut sinting bernama Luna Lavegood.

...*****...

Ini Minggu-Minggu paling tenang di Hogwarts, semenjak Harry menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts. Hogwarts yang biasanya riuh rendah, dan heboh, kini sepi, sunyi senyap. Tak ada perang verbal ataupun mantra antar asrama seperti biasanya. Bahkan, tak ada celotehan, canda tawa, pelanggaran, detensi, ataupun prank di sana-sini. Sungguh, suasananya itu sunyi dan tenang seperti di kuburan.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti para profesor yang selama ini selalu dibuat kesal dan jengkel dengan segala keributan diantara murid senang. Oke, merasa cukup lega dengan ketenangan yang jarang sekali kau dapatkan saat ajaran baru dimulai. Namun, kesunyian ini juga terasa mengerikan. Seolah-olah ini sebuah isyarat akan datangnya badai yang lebih besar lagi.

Severus dari tempatnya duduk, tak bosan-bosannya melihat salah satu murid di deretan Gryffindor. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter. Sejak awal ajaran baru, bocah berisik dan gemar melanggar aturan itu berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, tertutup, dan juga muram. Tak ada lagi canda tawanya yang mampu menghidupkan suasana.

Perubahan kepribadiannya seperti menular pada teman-teman seasramanya. Semenjak ia jarang bersuara, teman-temannya juga ikutan enggan berramai ria. Bahkan, si kembar Weasley yang Severus ingat gemar membuat lelucon dan prank yang membuat gelak tawa banyak orang, kini hanya duduk anteng di tempat duduknya. Severus sampai merasa ia salah lihat, atau menduga itu bukan mereka, melainkan Death Eater yang menyamar.

Ron masih tak berubah sih. Ia masih makan dengan brutal, mencomoti semua makanan enak yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya. Tapi, ia juga sama diamnya dengan rekannya yang lain. Ia juga enggan melempar candaan untuk membuat seseorang tertawa, terpengaruh oleh suasana muram rekannya yang lain.

Severus pindah ke deretan Slytherin. Haah, ia pun harus menarik nafas panjang. Kondisi di Slytherin juga sama sunyinya dengan meja Gryffindor. Semenjak kepribadian Draco juga berubah, jadi lebih cool, dan tak lagi cari perkara dengan trio emas Gryffindor, Slytherin lainnya pun ikut tertular dengan kepribadian baru Draco. Mereka ikut-ikutan jadi pribadi yang luar biasa tenang, sehingga kau akan mengira mereka adalah deretan patung, saking diamnya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa yang telah membuat bocah-bocah kelebihan hormon ini berubah?' pikir Severus. Kerutan terbentuk di keningnya, menambah kerutan lain yang kini muncul di wajahnya, menunjukkan kalau usianya sudah bertambah satu tahun lagi.

...******...

Harry menghela nafas berat. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal, namun yang mendominasi otaknya masih seputar Sirius dan Remus. Ia membuat penyelidikan secara independent mengenai makhluk mistis dan ritual mate. Ia memutuskan menyelidikinya agar ia tak salah mengambil keputusan. Ia tak mau bertindak mengikuti emosi dan gejolak hormon, melainkan dari hasil pemikiran yang mendalam dan jernih.

Dari, beberapa sumber buku dan juga Profesor yang Harry nilai Pureblood dan terkenal dengan integritasnya, seperti Profesor MacGonagall dan Profesor Dumbledore, Harry mengetahui, bahwa memang ada ritual mate di kalangan makhluk mistis. Masih menurut mereka, ritual mate ini sakral dan dijunjung tinggi, tanpa melihat jenis kelamin sang pasangan. Dan mereka juga meyakini hal yang sama seperti Draco kalau tanpa mate, makhluk mistis akan mati mengenaskan.

Namun, mereka gagal menjelaskan bagaimana para makhluk mistis meneruskan keturunannya jika pasangan mate mereka sejenis? Kenapa? Karena kehidupan makhluk mistis ini sangatlah rahasia dan jarang dijumpai. Harry hanya kenal satu makhluk mistis yakni makhluk unicorn yang kini jadi guru di Hogwarts. Tapi, ia enggan membagikan pengetahuannya pada Harry secara gamblang dan malah memberinya teka-teki yang rumit dan tak bisa Harry pecahkan.

Karena ketidak jelasan mengenai bagaimana makhluk mistis berhasil melestarikan jenisnya dengan adanya pernikahan sejenis, membuat Harry tak berani gegabah, mencoba mendekati Draco yang ia ketahui matenya. Bagaimana kalau itu hanya jebakan untuk membuatnya menyimpang? Harry tak mau menjadi salah satu kaum LGBT yang dibencinya dan juga Akira sahabatnya hanya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Ia kan juga ingin membangun keluarga kecil sendiri, dengan anak-anak yang lucu-lucu yang akan menghibur hatinya. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang ayah dan melakukan kegiatan antara ayah dan anak. Itu mungkin hanya akan jadi impian belaka, jika ia memilih Draco sebagai pasangan.

Meski, ia masih ragu membangun sebuah hubungan dengan Draco, bukan berarti ia masih ingin meneruskan permusuhannya dengan Remus dan Sirius. Lama kelamaan hatinya cair juga. Ia menghormati pilihan mereka yang ingin meneruskan tradisi kuno di kalangan penyihir. Makanya itu, ia mengirimkan banyak sekali surat permintaan maaf pada Remus dan Sirius. Tapi, hingga kini tak ada satupun balasan dari keduanya.

'Apa mungkin kesalahannya tak termaafkan hingga mereka tak mau membalas suratku?' pikirnya sedih.

Yah, ia tak menyalahkan mereka sih. Sikap Harry memang keterlaluan. Harry sudah dengan tega meneriaki dua orang dewasa yang selama ini menyayangi dan mendukungnya dengan kata menjijikkan dan yang terburuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jika Harry di posisi mereka, mungkin ia pun akan berlaku serupa.

'Huff,' Harry menghembuskan nafas berat. Satu hari terlewati lagi. 'Dan.. juga masih tak ada balasan dari Remus. Mungkin memang semuanya sudah berakhir dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi,' Pikirnya muram, menyeret tubuhnya dengan enggan ke kamar asramanya. Ia mau langsung tidur dan mengabaikan ajakan berbincang dari teman-teman seasramanya.

Draco yang melihat kesedihan di wajah matenya juga ikut sedih. Hatinya pun turun terluka. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk matenya. Ia tak bisa datang dan menghiburnya seperti biasanya atau membuat celotehan untuk mengalihkan pikiran Harry dari kesedihannya. Saat ini, kondisinya sedang terjepit.

Ia diberitahu father, kalau Voldemort diam-diam menyuruh Grabe dan Goyle untuk menempel dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Draco. Draco awalnya mengira ia mulai curiga padanya, namun menilik sikapnya yang tak banyak berubah pada keluarganya, mau tak mau ia harus mencoret option ini.

Opsi lainnya, Voldemort tak ingin Draco terlihat dekat dengan Harry. Masih menurut Father, ia menduga Voldemort mempunyai niat tertentu dengan Harry. Dengan kata lain, Voldemort menginginkan Harry dalam arti seksual. Itulah yang membuat Draco resah. Firasatnya mengatakan, hari dimana ia berkonfrontasi dengan Voldemort sudah semakin dekat, dan itu membuatnya tegang.

Draco melirik tempat duduk Kepseknya yang lagi-lagi kosong. Entah apa yang sedang Dumbledore lakukan dan rencanakan, tapi Draco berharap Dumbledore bisa melindungi Harry dari cengkraman jahat Voldemort. Meski ia seorang manipulator ulung, namun Draco tak meragukan rasa sayang kakek tua itu pada Harry-nya. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk melindungi Harry.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kecut, saat Astoria mengajaknya bicara. Jika bukan karena memandang Daphne sang sahabat, mungkin Draco sudah mengirimkan deathglearnya pada Astoria yang telah mengganggu acara merenungnya yang menyenangkan. Ia menanggapi sambil lalu Astoria sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

Harry terbangun tengah malam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ini bukan mimpi buruk seperti biasanya. Harry tak lagi mendapat mimpi buruk setelah malam ia digigit dan dihisap darahnya oleh Draco. Kali ini, mimpi Harry lain. Ia mimpi melakukan uuh.. adegan dewasa dengan dia sebagai bintang utamanya.

Harry berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Harry tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar nikmat dan yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa adiknya bangun? Ia beringsut merasakan nyeri di bagian pangkal pahanya tiap kali ia mencoba bergerak.

Ia melirik bingung gembungan di celananya. Ia mengigiti bibirnya resah. Reaksi pertamanya, ia ingin meraih cermin tarsah dan bertanya pada Sirius, tapi mengingat pertengkaran mereka, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melirik Ron yang masih tidur pulas. Sepertinya, ia pun tak bisa diharapkan.

Harry tahu, Ron juga kelasnya tak beda jauh dengannya. Ia sama tak tahunya dengan dia mengenai hal-hal berbau dewasanya. Harry pikir remaja doyan makan ini, tak pernah mengalami apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sebuah pemikiran yang salah mengingat Ron bahkan sudah berbuat jauh dengan Hermione kekasihnya. Tidak sampai bercinta sih, tapi tetap saja ia bukan lagi orang yang lugu yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bergairah.

Harry bangun dari ranjangnya, merapikan asal-asalan selimutnya. Ia berniat keluar kamar, mencari orang yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi, ruang asramanya sepi mampring, menunjukkan semuanya sedang lelap. Huff, Harry menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha maklum. Ini hari libur gitu loch dan ini masih dini hari.

Harry keluar dari asramanya. Ia berniat jalan-jalan pagi, mengelilingi sekolah. Siapa tahu dengan begitu masalahnya selesai dengan sendirinya. Tap tap tap... Suara langkah kakinya bergema di seluruh ruangan. Harry berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga ia sampai di toilet anak perempuan yang jarang digunakan karena tempat itu dihuni hantu cewek yang menjengkelkan.

Harry memutuskan masuk untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Ia bersandar pada wastafel ketika denyut di bagian bawahnya semakin terasa. Tangannya gemetaran menahan hasrat mendesak untuk..untuk..untuk.. Harry juga tak tahu untuk apa. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya semakin bergairah tiap kali celananya menggesek bagian bawahnya.

"Harry! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang Harry tak tahu sangat dirindukannya.

Harry menoleh dengan wajah merona menahan sesuatu dan mata emeraldnya agak sayu. Ia berhadapan pada mata kelabu yang awalnya melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas sebelum berubah jadi geli. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengetahui apa yang membuat Harry tersiksa.

"Jangan tertawa!" tukas Harry. "Tidak ada yang lucu." tambahnya galak.

"Hi hi hi.. Harrry, Harry. Kau benar-benar... ha ha ha.. lucu sekali." ujar Draco diantara tawanya.

"Kalau kau tak berniat membantuku, lebih baik kau pergi saja." sembur Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ups, marah nih ye. Hi hi hi.." Godanya, masih tertawa geli. Ia melangkah maju dan mengurung tubuh Harry dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Harry kembali menghadap cermin. "Bersyukurlah aku sedang ingin berbuat baik hari ini. Jadi, aku akan menolongmu."

Harry mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Draco sepenuhnya. "Ada dua cara untuk mengatasi ereksi, seperti yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Pertama mengeluarkannya,"

Dahi Harry mengerut. Mengeluarkan yang dibilang Draco diterjemahkan Harry sebagai... "Aku menolak. Aku tak mungkin melakukan adegan.. ehem.. dewasa hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita ini masih remaja, masih seorang pelajar."

Draco menggeram dan melemparkan sumpah serapah pada Sirius yang dengan sifat posesifnya malah tak mau melakukan seks education. Harry pasti tak tahu kalau mengeluarkan sperma di sini, tidak harus dengan melakukan adegan seks, bisa juga dengan onani atau masturbasi.

"Harry.."

"Pokoknya no way."

"Hahh, terserah." Draco menyerah. "Cara yang kedua dengan mengalihkan pikiran. Jangan biarkan otakmu mengingat-ingat yang vulgar atau porno. Misalnya mengingat pelajaran Profesor Binn."

Harry mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mencoba mempraktekanya. Namun, memang pada dasarnya Harry ini payah dalam hal mengalihkan pikiran, ia malah terbayang pada mimpinya semalam dan malah membuatnya semakin tegang. "Uh, in-ini ti-tidak berhasil, Drake," keluh Harry susah payah diantara denyut nyeri yang dirasakannya.

"Kau itu memang payah! Masak begitu saja tak bisa." Kata Draco jengkel. Suara langkah kaki yang ramai membuat keduanya membeku panik.

Draco menarik tubuh Harry pada salah satu bilik. Ia membekap mulut Harry agar tak mengeluarkan suara dan memangkunya, sebelum membuat mantra muffliato, membuat dinding kedap suara dan mengunci balik pintu bilik. Tak lupa ia membuat tulisan toilet rusak di depan pintu bilik. Jaga-jaga jika ada seseorang yang masuk toilet ini.

Ia memberi isyarat agar Harry tak bersuara yang dibalas Harry dengan anggukan. Karena merasa tak punya banyak waktu, ia pun langsung pada cara pertama yang tadi ia sarankan. Ia menurunkan celana Harry hingga menggantung di pergelangan kaki Harry. Itu membuat Harry berteriak panik dan dibalas dengan delikan Draco.

Draco melanjutkan tugasnya begitu berhasil mendiamkan Harry. Ia memposisikan Harry dengan posisi yang pas, tepat pada gundukan milik Draco yang ikut tegang setelah melihat Harry, modus agar milik Draco bisa ikut dimanjakan bokong kenyal dan menggiurkan Harry yang bergerak-gerak seirama dengan gerakan naik turun tangan Draco pada kejantanannya.

Harry menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan, ketika ia merasakan denyut nikmat dengan tangan Draco yang memanjakannya, mengelus, memijat, dan menaik turunkan dengan irama yang sensual dan menggairahkan. Hembusan nafas Draco pada lehernya membuatnya bertambah bergairah. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak-gerak liar, membagikan kenikmatan yang sama pada Draco dengan gesekan pada punggung Harry dan dada Draco.

Tubuh Harry mengejang, tak sanggup menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. Tubuhnya tak lagi mengikuti otaknya. Tubuhnya menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar tangan yang memanjakan miliknya. Dengan berani, Harry memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Tanpa aba-aba, ia meraup bibir Draco dan memulai ciuman nan panjang dan menggairahkan. Bibirnya dengan rakus mengklaim bibir Draco.

Tangan Draco berpindah menyusuri kaki Harry yang telanjang lalu naik ke atas, menyusup pada kemejanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas pada tempat yang dilaluinya. Harry melengkungkan tubuhnya nikmat. Draco mengambil alih. Bibirnya sibuk memberikan kecupan dan jilatan nan menggairahkan pada dada Harry yang sudah terbuka kancing-kancingnya. Tangan Harry mengelus punggung Draco, menyusup diantara kemeja remaja di depannya dan memberi semangat Draco agar meneruskan aktivitas panas mereka.

Harry melihat Draco bingung, ketika ia membalikkan tubuh Harry dan mendudukkannya di atas kloset. Draco masih menciumi Harry penuh gairah sambil membebaskan kejantanannya yang juga berdenyut ingin dipuaskan. Harry semakin bingung ketika ciuman dan jilatan Draco turun ke bawah dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan kejantanan Harry.

Harry terkesiap ketika mulut Draco meraup milik Harry. Tubuhnya gemetar penuh nikmat dengan suara desahan tertahan. Ia bernafas dengan terengah-engah ketika kenikmatan itu menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun seiring dengan gerakan mulut Draco yang sensual, menyentuh menjilat dan mengemutnya. Mata Harry terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang tersisa ketika ia sampai pada orgasmenya untuk pertama kalinya.

Diantara deru nafasnya yang mulai teratur, Harry merasakan dejavu. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami hal ini. Ia hanya kapan tepatnya. Karena, seingatnya dia, ia tak pernah merasakan ereksi apalagi ejakulasi. Kalau mimpi basah sih pernah, cuman tidak sampai terangsang hebat seperti ini.

Harry melihat wajah Draco, menyelami mata kelabu yang memandang Harry sayu. Ia bisa melihat penderitaan di mata kelabu, penderitaan karena hasrat yang tak tersalurkan. Sebenarnya Harry merasakan iba dan ingin meraihnya, membelainya dan membagikan nikmat yang sama yang telah Draco berikan padanya.

Tapi..., emeraldnya refleks melirik kejantanan Draco yang ukuran wow, lebih besar dan lebih panjang darinya, dan lalu mempertimbangkan ehem lubangnya yang mungil, membuatnya tak berani bilang, "Mau ku bantu?" Uuh, pasti luar biasa sakit sekali, jika ia membiarkan Draco melampiaskan hasratnya padanya.

Mungkin Harry bisa memilih alternatif lain untuk membantu Draco, tapi masalahnya ia tak yakin ia bisa. Ia saja tak pernah menyentuh miliknya, nah ini masak ia menyentuh milik orang lain. Rasanya.. uuh, pasti geli sekali. Dan, kalau pakai mulut..? Perutnya langsung mengejang. 'Pasti menjijikkan sekali rasanya. Perutku mual.' Pikir Harry.

Harry terkesiap membentuk posisi siaga ketika Draco berniat meraihnya. Bayangan ia berada di posisi seperti Remus dan Draco di atasnya membuatnya memucat ketakutan. Ia terisak menutupi tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang menutup rapat. "Please, jangan Draco! Ku mohon jangan!"

Harry pikir Draco akan mengabaikan permintaannya, karena itu ia menutup mata ketakutan. Tak dinyana, Draco hanya ingin memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Harry penuh sayang. Mata Harry terbuka ketika Draco berbisik lirih, "Tenanglah Love. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menunggu, Drake?" tanya Harry merasakan hatinya hangat. Ucapan Draco berhasil menyentuh hati.

Draco mengecup bibir Harry sekilas. "Ritual mate bukan hanya menyatukan dua tubuh, tapi juga sihir dan hati. Karena itu, aku ingin melakukannya saat kau mau datang dengan sukarela. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku sebab aku sudah memaksamu untuk menerimaku sebagai mate. Aku tak memberimu pilihan selain harus menerimaku. Maaf, Harry." Katanya sambil mengusap cincin yang telah menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan suci, lebih sakral dari sebuah pernikahan, yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian.

Harry terisak dalam pelukan Draco. Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah. Ia menyadari betapa egoisnya dia. Ia tahu ini pasti berat untuk Draco. Tapi..., ia bisa apa? Harry hanyalah Harry, seorang penyihir yang dibesarkan seorang Muggle dengan nilai Muggle pula.

Seumur hidupnya, Harry selalu dicerca anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, bahwa ia seorang abnormal. Secara tidak sadar, terbentuklah di otaknya untuk tidak menerima ketidak abnormalan terjadi dalam hidupnya, di luar ilmu sihir yang dipelajarinya. Oleh sebab itu, sulit bagi Harry untuk menerima Draco, meski ia sudah mengakui Draco adalah matenya.

Ssttt... Draco mengusap air mata Harry lembut. "Jangan menangis! Aku tak suka melihat air matamu jatuh," Bisiknya lembut. "Sebaiknya, kau segera bersiap. Kau mau ke Hogsmead kan?"

"Emm," gumam Harry diantara isak tangis harunya. "Drake, thanks."

"_Your welcome_,"

Harry memperbaiki penampilannya membelakangi Draco yang duduk di atas kloset dan menatapnya penuh minat, membuat Harry tersipu malu. Draco terkekeh geli. Setelah merasa rapi, Harry menatap penuh terima kasih dan memberi Draco sebuah ciuman singkat sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Draco menyentuh bibirnya senang. Hari dimana Harry menerimanya sebagai matenya hanya tinggal sendikit lagi. Masalah Draco saat ini hanyalah meyakinkan Harry bahwa hubungan sesama jenis ini bukanlah sebuah ketidak normalan. Ia sesuatu yang wajar. Dan, untuk itu sepertinya ia butuh bantuan Hermione Granger. Muggle paling pintar yang pernah Draco kenal ini, sepertinya bisa membantu banyak.

...*****...

Harry berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pedesaan Hogsmead. Kedua orang temannya, Ron dan Hermione memilih memisahkan diri. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat berdua saja. Well, mungkin untuk berkencan. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih, jadi wajar saja. Meski, Harry juga tidak tahu kapan tepatnya mereka resmi jadi pasangan, namun ia turut bahagia untuk keduanya.

Kita kembali pada Harry yang berjalan dengan wajah cerah. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Tadi, Colin bilang ada seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan berambut hitam gelap sedikit berombak ingin menemuinya di ujung desa. Harry pikir itu pasti Sirius. 'Syukurlah, ia masih mau menemuiku.' Pikirnya penuh haru.

Harry bergegas, mempercepat langkahnya dan ingin segera sampai. Ia tak ingin membuat Sirius menunggu terlalu lama. Ia cemas, Sirius pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia sampai, karena capek menunggunya yang berjalan terlampau lamban. Sirius kan bukan orang yang sabar dan gemar menunggu.

"Kau...?" pekik Harry kaget saat mendapati orang itu ternyata bukan Sirius, apalagi Remus.

To Be Continued…

Dalam canonnya, Voldemort tak bisa menyentuh Harry Potter berkat mantra pelindung yang dipasang ibunya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi, di chapter ini, Ai bikin bisa. Ai pikir dia kan tak punya hasrat untuk membunuh, karena itulah ia bisa berhubungan dengan Harry bahkan menyentuhnya.

Voldemort wujudnya sesuai dengan Tom Riddle muda. Ia menggunakan ward dengan wujud seperti di tahun keenam dan ketujuh Harry hanya jika dihadapan publik dan Death eater. Hanya Harry seorang yang pernah melihat sosok asli seorang Voldemort.

Entahlah, Voldemort sendiri juga tak mengerti. Semua —kekuasaan, dominansi, suprioritas, dan kekayaan—


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note : Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai.

Maaf jika semua reviewnya tidak semuanya Ai balas. Dan Ai ucapkan terima kasih para reader yang senantiasa menyumbangkan ide, mengoreksi, dan mengingatkan baik lewat review maupun PM untuk melanjutkan fic abal ini.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot

**Setting Tahun Ke****enam ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 23**

"Kau..!" pekik Harry dengan mata yang membulat sempurna di balik kaca mata tebalnya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini? Kau seorang penyihir?" tanya Harry dalam satu helaan nafas.

"Menurutmu?" Jawabnya ambigu. Mata crimsonnya membiaskan binar geli.

Pipi Harry yang semula seputih susu kini ternoda oleh rona merah. Ia merasa malu karena kebodohannya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tolol. Semua penyihir di seantero Britania Raya ini tahu, jika Hogsmeade adalah desa khusus penyihir. Otomatis pengunjungnya juga penyihir semua. _So_, buat apa lagi ia bertanya 'Apa kau seorang penyihir?'

Wajah Harry semakin memerah ketika telinganya menangkap kikikan kecil dari lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak bisa merasa lebih malu lagi. Dua kali ia bertingkah konyol di depan seorang pria dewasa yang sepertinya punya status penting ini. Ukh, malunya tak tertahankan. Harry jadi tergoda untuk menggali lubang yang dalam di tempat itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Dan, tak keluar lagi untuk selamanya.

'Ukh, apa yang ku katakan tadi? Kenapa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu?' keluh Harry dalam hati. 'Dia sekarang pasti berfikir kalau aku ini penyihir bodoh berotak udang. Hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan dan nama tenar,' pikir Harry muram. 'Persis seperti yang selalu diingatkan Snape dengan murah hatinya di setiap kelas-nya,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Harry mencuri-curi pandang pada pria dewasa di depannya. Ia memperhatikan detail-detail fisiknya, dari kaki jenjangnya, dadanya yang bidang, dan tubuhnya yang tegap atletis. Pandangannya merambat ke atas pada wajahnya yang rupawan, dari rahangnya yang kokoh, bibirnya yang _kissable__, _hidung mancungnya, matanya yang berkilat misterius nan menggoda, hingga kedua alisnya yang terpahat rapi. Segala hal tentangnya, bisa Harry katakan perfect tanpa cacat. Harry mengkategorikannya sebagai salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling WOW.

"Well, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat berbincang yang nyaman? Berbincang sambil berdiri itu kesannya kurang sopan. Bukan begitu Harry?" kata pria itu sopan.

"Hm," gumam Harry tidak jelas. Ia masih sibuk menilai dan mengagumi pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku di bawah pohon oak itu? Kau tak keberatan kan duduk di tempat terbuka?" katanya dengan anggun, menawarkan diri.

'Dia pasti penyihir yang terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang sudah ditatar sejak kecil mengenai _attitude_?' pikir Harry menilai pria itu. Pria itu bisa terlihat elegan, menawan, dan gagah meskipun dengan posisi tubuh yang bagi orang lain biasa saja. 'Kapan ya aku bisa seperti dia?' pikirnya iri.

"Harry, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya pria itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, bingung dengan sikap diam Harry.

'Tuh, lihat! Bahkan gaya herannya pun keren.' Batinnya digerogoti perasaan iri.

"Harry? Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya pria itu dengan raut cemas.

'Apa aku minta Sirius untuk mengajariku _attitude_ seorang bangsawan saja, ya? Ia kan juga bangsawan,' pikirnya. 'Tapi, kami kan sedang bermusuhan?' Suara hatinya yang lain membantah. Harry tersenyum sedih, teringat pertengkarannya dengan walinya yang tersayang. 'Ia pasti marah sekali padaku karena itu ia... ia tak mau membalas suratku. Satu pun tak ada,' pikirnya muram. Harry menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpantul pada emeraldnya.

Harry menghela nafas berat. Ia berharap memiliki jam yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Hermione dulu, agar ia bisa memutar waktu kembali. Ia janji, jika ia bisa kembali ke masa sebelum mereka bertengkar hebat, ia tak akan pernah mengatakan hal-hal buruk seperti kata menjijikkan atau kalimat tak mau kenal lagi pada mereka. 'Itu buruk. Sangat buruk,' pikir Harry penuh sesal.

Oke, ia memang belum menerima hubungan mate sepenuhnya. Ia memang tidak menerima hubungan sejenis dengan dalih apapun, termasuk mate. Tapi, bukan berarti ia berhak menghakimi mereka, menghina mereka, dan lalu memutuskan persaudaraan dengan mereka, tanpa mendengar penjelasan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sebagai tertuduh, mereka juga berhak melakukan pembelaan bukan?

Selama ini, baik Remus maupun Sirius selalu mendengarkan penjelasan Harry terlebih dahulu sebelum menilainya. Tak perduli seaneh apapun dan semuskil apapun? Tapi, kenapa Harry tidak mau melakukan hal yang serupa? Harry sering menuduh Snape kejam, tidak adil, dan arrogan. Mirisnya, kini, ia melakukan hal yang serupa pada walinya sendiri. Ia mempraktekkan ketidak adilan yang sama pada walinya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Snape padanya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Harry ini sangatlah hipokrit. Di satu sisi ia menentang hubungan mate dengan alasan itu melanggar kodrat —jeruk makan jeruk—. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga memiliki kasus yang serupa dengan pasangan SBRL —meski belum sampai adegan intim—. Itu sih namanya maling teriak maling.

Kini, yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah penyesalan dan perasaan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Penyesalannya tumbuh kian besar seiring tidak dibalasnya ratusan atau mungkin lebih suratnya yang tiap jam ia kirim untuk Sirius dan Remus. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah retak ini. Ia tak tahu, apakah Remus dan Sirius mau memaafkan dan hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu.

'Maafkan aku Remus, Sirius. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Apa kalian tahu? Aku rindu pada kalian. Rindu dan selalu rindu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu kalian, meski hanya beberapa detik saja. Tak apa jika kalian ingin memakiku, memarahiku ataupun menyumpah serapahi aku. Tapi, ku mohon jangan benci aku. Sekali saja, tolong balas suratku.' Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Harry! Harry! Hei!" panggil pria itu berulang-ulang, memanggil kesadaran bocah remaja yang beranjak dewasa di sampingnya ini.

"Eh," pekik Harry kaget saat merasakan gelenyar hangat di bahunya.

Emeraldnya melirik tajam si tersangka yang dengan seenak udelnya menyentuh dan meremas dengan lembut beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti bahu, leher, dan wajahnya. Ia tak suka ini. Orang itu bukan hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak hangat di tubuhnya, tapi juga membangkitkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Ia merasakan dorongan tak wajar, ingin disentuh lebih intim oleh orang itu. Harry mengernyit bingung. 'Kok mirip sentuhan Draco, ya?' pikirnya. "Ehem," Harry berdehem kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar. Ku pikir kau akan terus melamun hingga tahun depan," ujarnya dengan suara renyah, setengah geli. Harry tersenyum kecut, sadar jika pria itu menertawainya, LAGI.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini?' pikirnya menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Dahinya mengerut, sedangkan kedua alisnya saling bertaut di satu titik. Ia tengah berfikir keras, sambil melayangkan pandangan menilai pada pria itu. 'Kenapa dari tadi ia tak menyebut namanya secara langsung saja? Kenapa selalu menyebutnya pria itu atau orang itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Reaksi pertamanya, begitu menyadari apanya yang aneh di sini adalah '..Haahh..' teriak Harry histeris dalam hati, lengkap dengan wajah melongo bloonnya. Harry refleks menutup mulutnya, menahan pekikan panik dari bibirnya. 'Oh _God_. Aku lupa belum menanyakan namanya,' jerit isi hatinya kalang kabut. Mereka sudah ngobrol lumayan lama, tapi mereka justru belum berkenalan secara pantas. Ukh, ini memalukan. Sangat memalukan.

Tunggu sampai Remus tahu. Ia pasti bakal mengomeli Harry soal sopan santun dalam pergaulan dan bla bla bla sampai berjam-jam lamanya hingga telinga Harry berdenging panas. Kalau Sirius sih cuek. Paling responnya hanya tertawa geli atau angkat bahu, sebelum melengos pergi.

Harry mengerjabkan bulu matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap melow di depan orang asing ini, apalagi mewek. Ia lagi-lagi dikuasai perasaan cengeng. Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Remus dan Sirius, membuat hatinya jadi mejikuhibiniu.

"Harry? Apa kau masih menginjak bumi?" tanya pria itu antara cemas dan juga geli melihat bagaimana ekspresi Harry yang berubah-ubah terus sejak tadi. Terkadang remaja itu merona malu. Terkadang pula berwajah sendu. Di satu sisi, ia terlihat penasaran. Di sisi lain ia berduka.

'Sekarang bagaimana? Aku mesti bagaimana?' pikir Harry mengabaikan pertanyaan pria itu. Harry menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, tak yakin. Ia dilanda kebingungan, tak tahu bagaimana caranya menanyakan nama pria itu tanpa harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Harry?"

"Eh, apa? Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata, "Kau melamun terus dari tadi. Apa sih yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya atau celanya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya.. hanya.." Harry terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tadi, ia nyaris saja keceplosan menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Ia kan baru mengenal orang ini. Masak sudah mau curhat? "Ya sudahlah. Itu tidak penting." Ujar Harry sambil angkat bahu, memberi isyarat kalau ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. "Tadi, kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku sejak tadi, ya?" tanyanya dengan raut kecewa.

Wajah Harry tertunduk malu. Matanya berkilat kalut dipenuhi emosi yang bercampur aduk. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bersikap layaknya seorang gentlemen hari ini," ujar Harry. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam. "Padahal, kau sudah begitu baik padaku," tambahnya dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Its Okay. Tiap orang pasti punya masalahnya sendiri. So, wajar saja jika ada hari dimana ia melamun dan enggan mendengarkan curhatan orang lain, terlebih orang yang masih asing baginya," ujarnya bijak. "Jadi, apa kau setuju berbincang dengan pria tua yang lemah ini di bawah pohon oak itu?" pintanya merendah, mengajak Harry bercanda sekedar untuk menghiburnya.

Harry tersenyum canggung, garuk-garuk kepala, sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Mr..."

"Tom. Panggil saja aku, Tom!" potongnya.

DEG

Jantung Harry berdetak lebih kencang kala nama Tom disebut. Nama itu mau tak mau mengingatkan Harry pada Tom Riddle, nama asli seteru abadinya. Ia tahu ini gila. Nama Tom bukanlah sebuah nama eksklusif. Di Inggris Raya ini dan mungkin di belahan negara yang lain, ada banyak ribuan atau lebih orang yang bernama Tom. Namun, itu tak bisa menghentikan reaksi tubuhnya yang menggigil gemetar ketakutan, begitu nama itu disebut.

"Hey, kenapa malah diam? Ada yang aneh dengan namaku?"

Wajah Harry kembali tersipu malu. "Ah, bukan. Itu aku.. aku hanya agak well.." Harry menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, berharap sepenuh hati agar ia tak kembali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat memalukan seperti di awal pertemuan mereka, sebagai alasan. "..terkejut. Nama Tom terdengar agak tidak umum." Lanjutnya yang membuatnya ingin memaki dirinya sendiri.

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?' jerit Harry panik dalam hati, karena lagi-lagi ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. 'Habislah aku sekarang,' keluhnya dalam hati pasrah jika ia dijuluki si idiot no 1 setelah ini. Karena kesibukannya mengasihani diri sendiri, Harry sama sekali tak menyadari bagaimana crimson itu berkabut usai mendengar ucapannya.

"Well, kau benar. Tom memang bukan nama yang umum dipakai oleh komunitas penyihir dan sama sekali bukan nama yang keren seperti Alphard, Sirius ataupun Orion seperti pada keluarga Black yang legendaris," katanya disertai tawa geli.

Meski, ia mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, namun Harry tetap bisa menangkap kepahitan dalam ucapannya. Mungkin Tom ini merasa kecewa dengan nama pemberian orang tuanya sendiri. Nama Tom terdengar sangat 'Muggle'. Dan, itu membuat Harry berfikir kalau ia pastilah penyihir berdarah _halfblood_ sama sepertinya dan... "Voldemort," desisnya sangat lirih menyerupai geraman.

Pikiran terakhirnya membuat perutnya mual. Rasanya ia ingin muntah, muak oleh segala tipu daya dan kejahatan musuh besarnya itu. Di bawah sana, jemari tangannya mencengkeram tongkat sihir kesayangannya yang tersimpan dengan aman dibalik saku jubahnya erat. Nama dan status darah pria ini, mau tak mau membuat Harry berfikir kalau ia Voldemort. Apalagi setelah dilihat-lihat wajahnya rada mirip dengan Tom Riddle remaja. Mungkin beginilah paras Tom setelah ia beranjak dewasa.

Oh, yeah mungkin. Dia kan tak tahu bagaimana paras asli Voldemort saat ia berusia 30 - 40an. Penyihir yang pernah melihat sosok Tom muda sebelum bertransformasi menjadi Lord Voldemort tidaklah banyak. Sebagian besar sudah mati dan dikubur di bawah perut bumi, menyisakan segelintir orang yang masih bertahan hidup. Salah satunya Profesor Dumbledore.

Akan tetapi, tak mungkin ia menyeret Kepala Sekolah itu ke sini hanya untuk mengkorfirmasi, benar tidaknya deduksinya. Iya kalau benar. Kalau salah gimana? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Di dengkul?

Harry berusaha tetap santai dan bernafas senormal mungkin agar Tom tidak curiga, meski hatinya resah tak karuan. 'Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' pikirnya bingung. Lari. Itu jawaban paling masuk akal. Tapi, ia tak akan lari sembarang lari. Ia tak akan lari seperti orang kesurupan. Ia akan melakukannya dengan cara yang elegan. Minimal, ia harus menyelamatkan sisa —kalau masih ada— harga dirinya.

Harry harus membuat alasan yang tepat, yang tak akan membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang ketakutan di depan kucing, hewan pemangsanya. Alasan seperti.. seperti… Ah, bagaimana kalau ia ada janji dengan orang lain? Itu terdengar meyakinkan? '_Nice idea_,' pikirnya riang. Harry berdehem kecil, sebelum berkata, "Ehem, well Mr.."

"Tom! Bukankah sudah katakan tadi? Panggil aku Tom saja!" tegurnya tak suka.

"Oh ya, Tom. Begini, hari ini aku ada janji dengan orang lain di sini. Karena itu, maafkan aku, jika aku.."

"Siapa?"

"Eh, apanya yang siapa?"

Ck, ia berdecak kesal karena harus mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah tadi diabaikan. Ia bukanlah seorang penyabar dan ia jelas tidak suka diabaikan. Tapi, demi Harry, ia rela menelan kemarahannya. "Kau janjian dengan siapa? Apa dengan pacarmu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan sedikit menggoda.

Harry samar-samar menangkap ketidak sukaan dari nada bicara Tom. Tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata pacar, nada bicaranya terdengar lebih ketus dan iris crimson-nya terlihat mengeras untuk beberapa detik. Entah mengapa, di mata Harry, Tom terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu mendapati gebetannya jalan dengan orang lain. Aneh, kan? Memangnya dia siapanya Harry? Kenapa ia harus marah, jika Harry jalan dengan orang lain?

"Bu-Bukan. Bukan dengan pacar," Sontak Harry membela diri. Pipinya memerah saat menyebut kata pacar. "Ak-aku ada janji dengan Remus, mantan pengajar Ilmu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Kebetulan, ia sedang berkunjung ke Hogsmeade," ujar Harry setengah berharap kebohongannya jadi kenyataan. Harry menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Oh, kirain kau ada janji dengan pacar. Well, kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" tanyanya ingin tahu sambil melemparkan senyum jahilnya yang justru membuat Harry salah tingkah. Caranya tersenyum membuat Harry merasa seperti remaja nakal yang ketahuan sedang memasuki kamar si gadis di tengah malam buta oleh ayah si gadis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar. M-maksudku, belum," Ujarnya tersipu malu karena di umur segitu belum juga punya kekasih. Draco tidak masuk hitungan. Ia pria yang egois yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim Harry sebagai miliknya secara sepihak. Dan, bagian terpentingnya, dia cowok sama seperti Harry. So, Harry enggan dan tak sudi mengakui kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Pamanku ingin aku fokus dengan sekolahku," Dalihnya. 'Paman Sirius maksudnya,' tambahnya dalam hati. Karena tak mungkin Paman Vernonnya mengatakan hal semanis itu pada Harry. Seperti ia perduli saja pada Harry.

Kalau ada yang membuat _Uncle_ Vernon peduli padanya, itu hanya pada satu hal, yaitu masalah ke-abnormalitas-an Harry. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi aib Harry. Tahu sandiri kan bagaimana Paman Vernon? Ia tak bisa menolerir segala hal yang berbau tidak normal. Apalagi sihir? _The big No_.

"Oh, ya? Bagus itu. Kau memang harus lebih mengutamakan study-mu daripada kehidupan asmaramu," pujinya. "Kau tahu? Hidup itu memang aneh. Ada sebagian orang yang bisa mendapatkan keduanya dalam satu waktu, tapi lebih banyak yang dihadapkan pada satu pilihan. Cinta atau karir?" lanjutnya terdengar bijak.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Well, tidak ada maksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi aku termasuk yang beruntung. Aku tidak harus memilih salah satu, karena keduanya ada dalam genggamanku," katanya dengan angkuh dan pandangan yang tak bisa ditolak.

"Oh, ya? Beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu, Tom?"

"Hi hi hi..." Ia tertawa geli, memperlihatkan gigi gerahamnya. "Sayangnya, aku tak punya kekasih," bisiknya tepat di telinga Harry yang membuat tubuh remaja tanggung itu mengejang. Suara bisikan Tom seperti aliran listrik yang menyetrum syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya.

Mengebaikan gelenyar aneh di tubuhnya, Harry kembali bertanya, "Tapi, tadi kau bilang..." Harry terdiam. Wajahnya kini menampilkan raut simpati. "Apa ia meninggal?" tanyanya terdengar prihatin.

Tom menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ingatannya melayang pada teman wanita Slytherin-nya kala ia masih sekolah di Hogwarts beberapa tahun yang silam, Araminta Meliflua, sepupu Walburga Black. "Tidak. Ia tidak meninggal. Aku yang memilih untuk melepaskannya."

"Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tom justru menatap Harry penuh selidik, mengagumi wajah Harry yang indah dan menawan. Melihat Harry tersenyum, membuat hatinya yang beku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya menghangat. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Harry seperti ini, membuat hatinya nyaman. Hidupnya terasa lengkap. Harry seperti kepingan puzzle yang selama ini hilang dalam hidupnya.

Tangan Tom terangkat, menyentuh pipi remaja berambut berantakan di depannya. Ia mengabaikan kerlingan bingung di mata Harry. Jemari tangannya mengusap pipi cubby Harry, mengagumi teksturnya yang lembut. Tangannya lalu turun, menyentuh belahan bibir ranum yang menggoda iman untuk menciumnya. "Tom?" panggil Harry ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu ia bukan belahan jiwaku, mateku," ujar atau bisiknya sayup-sayup. "..karena itu aku memilih melepasnya." lanjutnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Alis Harry terangkat. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar istilah mate. Memangnya, apa sih mate itu? "Bagimu, mate itu apa?"

Tom hendak menjawab, ketika mereka mendengar teriakan panik orang-orang yang pontang-panting berlarian tak tentu arah. Mereka berteriak nyaring, "Kyaa..!" atau "Tolong-tolong!" atau hiritan histeris yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Asap mengepul dari kejauhan disertai bau hangus.

"Oh, God!" pekik Harry terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Death Eater atau bahkan Voldemort sendiri berani menyerang Hogsmeade di saat Profesor Dumbledore masih hidup dan sehat wal afiat. Ia secara otomatis mencabut tongkat sihirnya bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Tom pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Harry. Alis Tom terangkat sebelah, bingung. Ia tidak ingat pernah memberi perintah anak buahnya untuk menyerang Hogsmeade. Meskipun merasa kuat, namun ia tidak sebodoh itu menyuruh anak buahnya menyerang Hogsmeade yang berdekatan dengan Hogwarts. Itu sih namanya bunuh diri politik.

"Idiot!" makinya kasar dengan suara yang sangat lirih hingga yang terdengar hanyalah desisan saja. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan menghukum para gerombolan penyerang idiot itu. Siapapun dia.

Walaupun dilanda amarah, namun Tom masih bisa berfikir dengan kepala dingin. Beda dengan pemuda Gryffindor di sebelahnya. Tom menarik tubuh Harry, menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya jikalau Death Eater benar-benar menyatroni Hogsmead. Ia lupa dengan fakta jika Harry adalah satu dari dua orang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya, dan yang menyerangnya adalah anak buahnya sendiri. Tangannya dengan sigap menarik tongkat sihirnya, melindungi Harry dari segala arah.

Mereka baru bisa bernafas lega, setelah tahu apa penyebab huru hara masal itu. Ternyata, ini ulahnya Fred dan George Weasley. Keduanya awalnya berniat melakukan demo beberapa alat ciptaan mereka untuk mengusili para pengunjung Hogsmead. Di luar dugaan keduanya, terjadi sedikit accident dengan alat mereka. Akibatnya terjadi kebakaran hebat disertai semburan lendir bau berwarna hijau yang menjijikkan. Itulah yang mengakibatkan para pengunjung Hogsmead berhamburan melarikan diri.

Harry terkekeh geli hingga perutnya sakit, menyaksikan nasib tragis George dan Fred yang kini sudah seperti monster hijau. Orang-orang langsung mengusir keduanya dengan sadis, ketika keduanya mencoba mendekat. Mereka tak tahan dengan bau menyengat yang menguar dari tubuh si kembar Weasley itu.

Tom melirik Harry. Ada rasa lega menggelayuti hatinya melihat Harry sudah kembali ceria. Tidak muram seperti tadi. Tom menarik bibirnya ke arah yang berlawanan, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang jarang-jarang diperlihatkannya. "Harry!"

"Ya?" balas Harry enggan menoleh. Emeraldnya masih asyik menertawai adegan kejar-kejaran antara si kembar Weasley dengan Ron yang menjerit histeris.

"Apa kau mau.."

"Harry!" panggil Hermione dari kejauhan menyela ucapan Tom. "Ayo, kita pulang. Waktu berkunjung hampir habis," tambahnya menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangan.

"Ekh, benarkah...?" jawab Harry terkejut. Ia tak menyangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu hingga ia tak sadar waktu kunjungan mereka sudah berarkhir. Padahal, ia belum melakukan apa-apa selain berbincang tak penting dan melamun.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Tom hati-hati. "Pada kunjungan selanjutnya?" lanjutnya.

Harry melemparkan senyumnya pada Tom. "Ya, ku rasa bisa. Sekali lagi maafkan aku untuk ketidak sopananku hari ini. Lain kali, pada pertemuan nanti, tolong ijinkan aku untuk mentraktirmu secangkir teh di kedai Madam Puddifoot's."

Senyum Tom merekah lebar, mengira Harry sedang mengajaknya berkencan, "Of course aku mau,"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. _Nice to meet you and good luck, Tom_,"

"_Nice to meet you too_, Harry." Balas Tom ramah.

Ia masih mempertahankan senyum menawannya sampai Harry benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Tom lalu berapparate meninggalkan Hogsmeade setelah Harry bergabung bersama para pelajar Hogwarts lainnya kembali ke sekolah. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya tertelan lubang hitam, mata crimson Tom berpendar kemerahan yang pasti akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan.

…*****…

"Harry!" desah Remus lirih. Bibirnya gemetar tatkala menyebut nama Harry. Wajahnya tampak keruh, menyiratkan kecemasan diantara gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Moony?"

"Aku seperti mendengar Harry memanggilku,"

Sirius dalam glamournya seorang pria paruh baya berambut cepak agak tambun memandang matenya sedih. 'Remus pasti berharap bertemu dengan Harry. Karena itu, ia berhalusinasi,' Pikirnya muram.

Sirius menatap datar ubin kusam yang dipijaknya, menyembunyikan kegalauannya. Bukan hanya Remus yang merindukan Harry. Tapi, ia juga. Baginya, Harry bukan hanya sekedar anak baptis atau amanah dari almarhum sahabatnya. Namun, lebih dari itu. Baginya Harry sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sejak Harry lahir, ia sudah mencintai anak itu seperti ia mencintai calon anaknya yang mati beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kehadiran Harry dalam hidupnya, telah mengobati rasa sakit akibat kepergian calon anaknya karena ulah salah satu Death eater yang menyerang Remus.

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja, Moony. Harry tidak ada di sini. Ia berada di Hogsmeade. Saat ini, mungkin ia tengah bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya di sana, menikmati hari liburnya."

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi," tukas Remus jengkel. "Aku mendengar suara Harry memanggilku dengan jelas. Bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga."

Sirius menatap Remus prihatin. "Itu tak mungkin. Kau ingat, kan? Ia sedang marah pada kita karena kita.. kau tahulah. Kini, ia membenci kita. Jangankan berbicara dengan kita, melihat salah satu dari kita pun, ia tak sudi." ujar Sirius dengan kesedihan yang kentara.

Remus hendak menyanggah, sebelum menelannya kembali. Sirius benar. Harry kini membenci mereka setelah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sirius. Harry jijik padanya dan juga Sirius. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan mereka, mungkin untuk selamanya. Karena itu, ia tak mau membalas suratnya ataupun Sirius. Satu pun tak ada yang dibalas.

Remus menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar, Siri. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja." Ujarnya muram. Ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya supaya cepat sampai. Semakin lama berada di sini, hanya sakit dan pedih yang ia rasakan. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Harry saat ia masih mengajar di Hogwarts menari-nari di pelupuk matanya, menyika batinnya hingga dadanya sesak.

….*****…

Harry menggerutu diantara derap langkahnya menuruni anak tangga menuju asramanya. 'Apakah aku tak bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolahku dengan normal? Sekali saja?' pikirnya kesal entah pada siapa. Di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts ini pun, ia lagi-lagi tidak memperoleh ketenangan seperti yang diharapkannya. Kehidupan sekolahnya kembali terusik oleh masalah. Tepatnya oleh cokelat.

Okey, secara teknis, coklat adalah sesuatu yang baik dan sebagian besar tidak berbahaya. Kata pentingnya di sini sebagian besar. Karena rasanya yang manis dan disukai hampir semua orang, coklat sering diidentikkan dengan kegiatan kasih-mengasihi, kegembiraan, dan kesenangan. Biasanya, coklat diberikan kepada orang yang disayangi atau minimal dekat dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya ini tak berlaku untuk Harry.

Coklat berubah menjadi benda pembawa malapetaka untuknya. Ia terlibat berbagai masalah pelik gara-gara benda manis ini. Harry menghitungnya. Setidaknya ada tiga kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya, yang berhubungan dengan coklat dalam rentang waktu yang hampir berdekatan.

**# Insiden Coklat yang pertama **

Insiden ini berawal dari coklat pemberian Ron.

"Minggu lalu, saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, kau bersama dengan siapa, mate?" tanya Ron saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Harry menelusuri tiap anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke asrama mereka.

"Tom," sahut Harry singkat tidak melambatkan langkahnya.

"Tom? Tom siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Ia hanya bilang namanya Tom."

"Benarkah? Hmm, aneh sekali,"

"Apanya?"

"Ini Inggris, Harry. Di Inggris, orang-orang saling memanggil nama belakang, kecuali orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa ia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?" tanya Ron yang tumben hari itu otaknya encer. Harry saja tidak berfikir sampai sana. Ia bahkan tak menyadarinya, jika Ron tak menyinggungnya.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengannya. Yach, buat jaga-jaga. Kau kan tak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik. Siapa tahu ia punya niat buruk padamu." Ujar Ron hati-hati. Matanya awas melihat sekeliling, memastikan koridor yang dilaluinya sepi. "Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, Harry. Tapi, kau sekarang bertambah populer dengan julukanmu yang baru, _The Special One_. Banyak yang ingin dekat atau terlihat dekat denganmu dengan tujuan yang terkadang tidak baik. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah," ujar Ron memperingatkan.

"Aku mengerti dan trims sudah mengingatkan," balas Harry tak begitu ambil pusing. Menurutnya, itu bukanlah hal yang baru. Ia tahu diantara komunitas penyihir di Inggris, mungkin hanya keluarga Weasley saja yang tak begitu perduli dengan gelarnya. Mereka memandang Harry sebagai Harry, teman baik Ron dan sekaligus penolong keluarga mereka. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. "BTW, Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Mione tanpa ku pada kunjungan minggu lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

Pipi Ron merah merona, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. "Bukan urusanmu," tukasnya galak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Alih-alih takut, Harry justru tertawa tergelak-gelak hingga keluar air mata di sudut matanya. Ia merasa ekspresi Ron lucu sekali, seperti ikan gabus. "Diam, kau!" bentaknya. Ron dengan brutal mencubit pinggang Harry untuk membuat Harry berhenti tertawa.

"Ampun Ron, ampun. Cukup, aku menyerah." ujar Harry minta ampun.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan usil." Ujar Ron sambil melepas cubitan mautnya. "Oh, ya aku lupa. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Sebentar!" Ron merogoh saku celananya, mengulurkan sesuatu untuk Harry. "Nah, ini dia. Permen keluaran terbaru dari Honeydukes Sweetshop rasa coklat. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Aku sudah coba tadi. Kau pasti suka."

Harry menatap datar pemen yang dibungkus dengan bentuk yang unik ehem agak mencurigakan, hampir mirip-mirip pembungkus alat-alat sakti Weasley di tangannya. "Ini bukan sogokan agar aku memilihmu jadi tim Quidditch, kan?" tanyanya curiga.

Ron mendelik sangar. "Ish, bukan. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku akan ikut audisinya dengan jujur. Apapun hasilnya aku terima." Tukasnya tersinggung. "Ku pikir kau pasti tak sempat membeli apapun di Hogsmeade minggu lalu, makanya itu aku membelikanmu ini." Ron menggaruk-garuk poninya kurang yakin. "Well agak murahan sih, tapi rasanya betul-betul enak kok."

Harry masih tak bergeming. Kecurigaannya belum pupus. Entah mengapa, ia masih belum mempercayai tingkat keamanan benda pemberian Ron yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa membuangnya," tawar Ron terdengar kecewa.

"Bukan begitu, Ron. Aku bukannya tak suka pemberianmu, tapi.. entahlah. Aku kurang nyaman saja dengan ini. Perasaanku tak enak."

"Mungkin kau gugup karena memikirkan latihanmu nanti malam bersama Profesor Dumbledore," usul Ron.

"Mungkin," ujar Harry masih tak yakin. Ia lalu menyimpan permen pemberian Ron dalam saku jubahnya.

Malamnya, Harry berjalan tergesa-gesa melintasi koridor demi koridor yang mulai sepi. Ia hampir terlambat. Semua ini gara-gara ulah gerombolan fans barunya yang —syukurlah— didominasi cewek. Mereka membuat proses seleksi tim Quidditch asuhannya molor.

Krucukk krucukkk… Perutnya bunyi. Harry mendengus sebal. "Sial!" umpatnya lirih merutuki kesialannya. Gara-gara para fansnya pula, Harry jadi tak sempat makan malam. Sekarang, cacing-cacing di perutnya berteriak marah karena kelaparan.

"Untung aku masih punya permen pemberian Ron. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut," gumamnya.

Benar kata Ron, permen ini memang enak sekali, mengabaikan bentuknya yang aneh. Tidak terlalu manis di lidah dan ada sedikit sensasi mint di dalamnya. Teksturnya begitu lembut dan kenyal. Dalam waktu singkat, permen itu sudah tandas tak bersisa.

Harry hampir merogoh permen yang kedua. Tiba-tiba, Harry merasakan tubuhnya kepanasan, seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena pusing yang sesaat menyerangnya. Harry berpegangan pada dinding untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Ukh, apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya bingung. Dan, selanjutnya yang Harry rasakan adalah kegelapan tak berdasar.

Harry tak begitu ingat berapa lama kegelapan itu menyeretnya. Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan ia berpindah tempat dari koridor sekolah ke dalam ruangan Kepsek-nya. Satu hal yang ingat, teguran Profesor Dumbledore menyapa ramah gendang telinganya.

Keanehan tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Bukannya membalas sopan sapaan kepala sekolahnya, Harry justru mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padanya. Lalu, tanpa peringatan Harry menyerang kepala sekolahnya. Untunglah, kepala sekolahnya berhasil menghindari serangan Harry dengan mundur ke belakang.

Setelah itu, semua menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi medan pertempuran. Lecutan kutukan dan kontra sihir datang silih berganti memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa lukisan kepala sekolah yang berderet rapi di dinding berteriak marah, karena lukisan mereka rusak karena terkena kutukan nyasar. Sisanya lagi menghilang entah kemana. Harry tak tahu. Harry hanya tahu, ia harus membunuh Profesor Dumbledore mengikuti bisikan kuat di kepalanya.

Harry kian hilang kendali. Serangannya semakin intensif dan mematikan, membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh renta Profesor Dumbledore. Bukannya ia tak bisa membalas Harry, melainkan karena ia tak ingin melukai pemuda itu dengan tidak sengaja. Ia menahan dirinya, egonya, dan focus hanya pada serangan untuk melumpuhkan Harry semata.

Namun, itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Tidak saat Harry sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. Serangan Harry beberapa kali mengenainya dengan telak. Pemuda itu berhasil membakar sebagian jubahnya dan meninggalkan luka parut panjang dan dalam di tubuh uzurnya. Untunglah, bantuan tiba tepat saat isi kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts ini sudah hancur separohnya.

Severus Snape mendadak muncul di kantornya diluar jadwal dan memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Dumbledore bisa melihat raut-raut kegelisahan menodai wajah Severus yang biasanya tampak dingin, datar, dan tak tersentuh.

Entah mantra apa yang digunakan Severus, tapi mantra itu berhasil membuat Harry roboh tak sadarkan diri. Tongkat sihir Harry pun jatuh bergelontangan di lantai diikuti pemiliknya. Severus dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Harry sebelum tubuh remaja malang itu membentur tanah.

Harry segera dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang disihir oleh Profesor Dumbledore dari udara. Harry tampak damai dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Perlahan, suhu tubuh Harry turun. Kini, tubuhnya dingin sedingin balok es. Jika tidak melihat gerakan nafasnya, tentu keduanya akan mengira Harry sudah meninggal. Baik Severus maupun Dumbledore, kini dicekam perasaan cemas.

Severus bekerja keras membuat suhu tubuh Harry hangat kembali, dengan merapal berbagai macam mantra. Kecemasan semakin menjadi-jadi, merasakan deru nafas Harry yang kian melemah. Seandainya saja Harry tidak pingsan, mungkin Severus sudah mencekokinya ramuan untuk menolongnya. Sayang seribu kali sayang, Harry sedang tak sadarkan diri, membuat master ramuan di Hogwarts ini dilanda frustasi.

Severus berkonsentrasi penuh menyelamatkan nyawa Harry. Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Akan tetapi, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada Harry. Tangan Severus tampak berkilat di bawah sinar lampu. Tangannya bahkan sampai gemetaran. Ia dikuasai perasaan takut. Ia takut tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Harry kali ini. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

'_Harry, please wake up_. Kau tidak boleh mati. Tugasmu belum selesai. Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia sihir? Kami bergantung padamu, Harry. Please, sadarlah,' batin Severus panik. Ketakutannya mulai menurun begitu usahanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan. Tubuh Harry kembali hangat dan detak jantung sudah normal kembali. Ia pun menarik nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Dumbledore.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Severus terdengar dingin dan tak perduli. Tapi, matanya mengkhianatinya. Sorot matanya tampak tajam, dingin, dan kejam menatap mentornya, seolah ia yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, Harry menyerangku begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruanganku." jawab Profesor Dumbledore. Sorot matanya memancarkan kecemasan dan juga kebingungan. "Mungkin, ia dalam pengaruh kutukan Imperius." Lanjutnya membuat hipotesis awal.

Severus memeriksa tubuh Harry dengan tongkatnya, mencari kemungkinan ia terkena kutukan jahat seperti kutukan Imperius. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menggeleng muram. Kedua alisnya menyatu di satu titik, kentara sekali jika ia tengah dilanda kebingungan. "Ini aneh. Dia tidak terkena kutukan Imperius, tapi kenapa efeknya begitu mirip? Dan, kenapa kondisinya bisa drop seperti ini?" ujarnya.

"Mungkin Harry tanpa sengaja mengenakan benda yang sudah dimantrai sihir hitam," Hipotesis kedua Dumbledore sambil memandang muridnya yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang.

Profesor Snape memeriksanya ulang dan lagi-lagi ia menggeleng lemah. "Tak ada," ujarnya mematahkan argumen Dumbledore untuk kedua kalinya.

"Atau, Harry tak sengaja menelan ramuan terlarang yang mungkin efeknya hampir mirip dengan kutukan Imperius, tapi lebih mematikan," hipotesis Dumbledore yang ketiga.

'Bisa jadi,' pikir Severus. Ia lalu berinisiatif menggeledah tubuh Harry, tepatnya mulut Harry untuk mencari petunjuk. Untunglah, Harry belum sikat gigi, jadi severus berhasil menemukan sisa coklat diantara sela-sela giginya. Selanjutnya, ia juga menemukan permen yang belum sempat dimakan Harry di sakunya. "Mungkin ini penyebabnya," kata Severus kemudian.

Hidung Severus yang sensitif samar-samar mencium sesuatu yang tidak wajar dalam permen itu. Aromanya berbeda dengan permen yang merk, bentuk, dan bungkusnya sama persis dengan pemberian Draco Malfoy beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mematahkannya jadi dua. Matanya membola ketika ia melihat lelehan zat yang tidak wajar tersimpan di dalam permen.

Zat asing itu bagian dari ramuan terlarang yang sangat keji. Pengaruhnya langsung pada otak, membuat si korban mengalami delusi dan akhirnya melakukan sesuatu secara tak sadar sesuai bisikan si pemberi ramuan. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, begitu tugasnya usai, si korban dipastikan akan mati seketika, untuk menghilangkan jejak kejahatannya. Itulah sebabnya, mengapa ramuan ini digolongkan ramuan terlarang.

Untunglah, racun yang dibubuhkan orang itu tidaklah seberapa, sehingga efeknya tidak langsung mematikan. Dia hanya membuat kerusakan pada beberapa organ di tubuh korbannya. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, Severus bisa membuat ramuan penangkalnya.

"Dari mana si Potter memperoleh ini?" ujarnya galak dipenuhi amarah. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa tak tahu? Bagaimana bisa penjahat itu meracuni Harry tepat di depan hidungnya. "Pasti ada yang memberikannya. Honeydukes tak mungkin menjual produk yang berbahaya, apalagi yang mengandung ramuan terlarang," ujarnya.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Mr. Weasley dan Miss. Granger. Mereka pasti tahu darimana Harry memperoleh ini. Tapi, sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Karena masalah ini sangat sensitif,"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Severus dengan enggan. Setelah itu, ia minta diri. Ia berniat membuat ramuan penawarnya. Dumbledore sendiri mengirim Harry ke hospital wings untuk perawatan dengan bantuan peri rumah.

Sepeninggal Severus dan Harry, Dumbledore pun kembali sendirian di ruangannya. Mata tuanya menatap prihatin atas kekacauan ruangannya akibat duelnya dengan Harry. 'Bocah itu semakin hebat saja,' batinnya bangga.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra reparo untuk membereskan kekacauan. Aneh, mantranya tak bekerja sebaik seperti yang diinginkannya. Tongkatnya menolak kehendaknya dan ia tak merasakan sensasi hangat di tangannya, ketika ia menyentuh tongkat elder seperti biasanya.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum menyimpan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam saku. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang lain yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah ia sentuh, semenjak pertarungan terakhirnya dengan mantan teman baiknya, raja kegelapan sebelum Voldemort. 'Mungkin sudah saatnya tongkat elder berganti tuan. Aku yakin Harry bisa menjadi tuan yang lebih baik dariku,' pikirnya.

Ia lalu duduk di meja kerjanya. Tangannya sudah memegang pena, berniat menulis surat untuk Sirius, sebelum meletakannya kembali. Ia pikir itu tak perlu. Sirius tak perlu tahu mengenai insiden ini. Ia tak mau membebani pikiran mantan muridnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tak perlu. Toh, sasaran utamanya bukan Harry, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Profesor Dumbledore duduk termenung di kursinya memikirkan segalanya, khususnya identitas orang yang telah mencuri horcrux Voldemort yang selama ini tersimpan dengan aman di kediaman keluarga Gount. Apa motifnya? Apakah ia dari kalangan penyihir putih, atau penyihir hitam? Ia mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya, berharap mendapat secercah ilham untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ada kemungkinan dia dari kalangan worewolf, dilihat dari jejak cakaran yang tertinggal di lokasi. Tapi, siapa? Mungkinkah itu Remus? Jika benar itu Remus, berarti Harry sudah tahu semuanya. Dan, oh, itu menjelaskan kenapa ia merasakan residu sihir hitam di Hogwarts beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin, itu residu yang tertinggal saat Harry, Remus, dan sudah pasti Sirius menghancurkan horcrux. "Aku harus menanyakan masalah ini pada Remus." tekadnya bulat.

Keesokan harinya, Ron dan Hermione dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia diinterograsi oleh Severus bersama Dumbledore sekaligus. Keduanya dicecar beberapa pertanyaan mengenai insiden permen coklat laknat yang menimpa Harry.

"Coklat itu dariku, Sir, tapi aku tak mungkin mencelakai Harry," bela Ron.

"Buktinya, Harry keracunan setelah makan permen coklat pemberianmu," cecar Severus galak dan bengis. Ia mungkin sedikit memiliki rasa iba pada Ron, sehingga ia mendistorsi cerita versi aslinya. Ia tak menceritakan seberapa berbahayanya permen maut pemberian Ron.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, begitu pula dengan Hermione dan saudara-saudaraku. Dan kami tak apa-apa setelahnya,"

"Mungkinkah permen coklatmu tertukar dengan permen lainnya sebelum kau memberikannya pada Mr. Potter?" tanya Dumbledore membantu.

Ron terdiam. Otaknya yang tergolong pas-pasan bekerja keras, mengingat-ingat peristiwa sebelum permen itu jatuh ke tangan Harry. Ia tersentak saat berhasil mengingatnya. "Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Waktu itu, aku sempat bertubrukan dengan murid Slytherin…," Cetusnya bersemangat. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Ron menggigil menghentikan apapun yang hendak ia lontarkan.

Berkat kebodohannya dan mulutnya yang tak punya rem itu, kini ia terlibat masalah dengan seorang Slytherin tulen dan paling berbahaya se-Hogwarts. Ron kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, seolah-olah ada yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Nyalinya menciut merasakan tatapan laser tepat pada puncak kepalanya seakan-akan ingin melubangi batok kepalanya. Ron tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang menguarkan aura tak menyenangkan ini. "..di koridor," Cicitnya ketakutan dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Terdengar helaan nafas tajam dari Profesor Snape. Matanya menyipit hingga pupilnya nyaris tak terlihat. Mungkin, ia tersinggung. Secara tidak langsung, Ron sudah menuduh murid Slytherin sebagai pelakunya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Profesor Snape lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Ron hampir menjawab, "Iya," sebelum ingatan samar menghambur masuk ke benaknya. Tangannya bersedekap di dada, membuat posisi serius. Keningnya mengernyit, bekerja keras membuat ingatan samar yang memasuki otaknya lebih jelas. "Well, tidak begitu yakin, sih. Selain Slytherin, beberapa murid Hufflepuff juga ada di tempat perkara," aku Ron.

"Lalu?" ujar Profesor Snape.

"Lalu, permen yang rencananya mau ku berikan pada Harry jatuh berhamburan. Mungkin saat itu, si pelaku memasukkan permen beracun itu bersama permen-permenku. Tapi, aku tak ingat ia siapa karena ada banyak orang di situ," aku Ron.

"Terima kasih atas petunjuknya yang tidak membantu sama sekali." Ujar atau sindir Profesor Snape dingin membuat nyali Ron melempem layaknya kerupuk yang tersiram air. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang," usirnya yang dengan senang hati dilakukan oleh Ron dan Hermione. Mereka tak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk ini.

"Sepertinya, mata Voldemort mulai terarah padaku. Ia sekarang menginginkan kematianku." Ujarnya terdengar datar. '..atau tongkat elder ini,' tambahnya dalam hati. Tak ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya, meski kini, ia jadi pusat perhatian penyihir hitam paling ditakuti seantero masyarakat sihir. "Tugas kita akan semakin banyak dan bertambah berat, Sev. Berhati-hatilah! Mainkan peranmu dengan meyakinkan karena keberhasilan melawan Voldemort berada di pundakmu."

"Hm," gumam Severus secara tak langsung mengiyakan. Ia keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore tanpa suara, dan dengan ketenangan yang sama pula ia berjaga di sisi Seraphim terakhir kita. Ia dengan setia terus mencatat perkembangan Harry dalam benaknya dan lalu meninggalkan tempat Harry, saat sang mentari mengintip dari arah Timur, tepat sebelum sang matron Hospital wings mengunjungi para pasiennya.

Di luar prediksi Ron, Severus Snape sangat serius menanggapi keterangannya. Ia bukanlah pria picik yang menganggap murid-murid asramanya suci sedangkan asrama lainnya dihuni para pendosa. Tidak, justru keterangan Ron menegaskan kecurigaannya bahwa diantara murid asramanya pada liburan musim panas lalu ada yang sudah bergabung dengan pasukan Lord Voldemort. Dan, ini membuat tugas Snape bertambah rumit dan pelik. Ia membutuhkan segenap kemampuan Oclumencynya untuk bertahan dalam dua dunia yang saling berseberangan.

…..*****….

Sebagai seorang vampire, Draco tahu akhir dari hidupnya. Ketidak warasan klinis. Penyakit mematikan yang menjangkiti para vampire disamping kebosanan akut. Ketidak warasan klinis tidak akan terjadi selama ia memiliki perisai-perisai yang melindungi benaknya secara utuh, mengurung monster dalam dirinya yang senantiasa menggodanya agar jatuh dalam jurang kehancuran. Untuk itulah, Draco selalu memeriksa perisainya setiap hari. Ia dengan segera memperbaiki longsoran-longsoran pada perisainya agar tetap utuh dan berfungsi sebagaimana adanya.

Akan tetapi, semakin lama tugas ini semakin sulit. Longsoran-longsoran dalam benaknya semakin sering terjadi dan meninggalkan lubang emosi di sana-sini, terutama setelah ia menginjak usia 14 tahun. Draco bisa merasakannya, bagaimana dirinya selangkah lagi akan terjun dalam jurang kebinasaan. Rantai yang mengekang monsternya sudah sangat rapuh hingga dengan satu dorongan saja akan lepas kendali.

Draco sadar, darahnya jadi lebih mudah bergejolak di usianya yang sekarang. Dorongan untuk mencabik-cabik dan menumpahkan darah orang-orang tak bersalah di sekitarnya begitu kuat. Butuh pengandalian diri yang sempurna dan kehendak yang luar biasa kejam untuk mematikan dorongan keji itu. Dan untungnya, Draco memiliki keduanya.

Masalah longsoran dalam benaknya berkurang semenjak ia bertemu dengan matenya. Aroma dan sentuhan Harry yang khas berhasil menariknya dari lubang kebinasaan sejengkal demi jengkal. Semakin dekat posisinya dengan Harry, semakin kuat perisainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Perisai itu akan lebih sempurna, jika saja Harry bersedia menerima takdirnya sebagai mate Draco. Tapi, tak masalah. Itu hanya masalah waktu. Dan, Draco bersedia menunggu. Bukankah sesuatu yang manis layak untuk ditunggu?

Draco tersenyum licik. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mengecoh perhatian dua pengawalnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati dan terukur, ia meninggalkan sarang ular. Ia bergerak seperti bayangan, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi karena jam malam hampir habis. Ia bergerak gelisah melihat jarum jam di tangannya. Ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit untuk menemui matenya, sebelum dua orang idiot itu curiga.

Sayangnya, semua tak sesuai rencananya. Ketika ia hampir keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju Hospital wings yang terletak dekat rumah kaca, ia justru berpapasan dengan gangguan lainnya. Astoria Greengrass, adik dari sahabat baiknya Daphne tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan bersedekap dan mata yang tajam terarah padanya. Dari sikapnya yang kaku, Draco tahu tidaklah mudah menyingkirkan salah satu pengagumnya yang paling fanatik dan sekaligus yang paling mengganggu itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum polos, sepolos ular kobra.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Draco dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan, tak tertipu oleh citra polos, lugu, dan manis yang ditampakkan Astoria dalam kesehariannya.

Draco masih belum rabun hingga tak bisa mengenali mana makhluk berbisa dan mana yang benar-benar polos. Jangan samakan dia dengan matenya yang lugu itu! Jika Astoria benar-benar polos, ia tak mungkin masuk Slytherin karena Slytherin hanya menerima orang-orang ambisius dan licik. Orang idiot jangan harap bisa masuk asrama ini.

"Oh, ya?" Sebuah ketidak percayaan muncul begitu saja. Kilat licik terpantul jelas dalam bola mata Astoria. "Kau mau mencari udara segar atau mencari H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R?" bisiknya menyemburkan bisanya.

"Huh!" dengusnya anggun. Ketenangannya sama sekali tak terusik. "Kenapa aku harus mencari si Seleb-Poty-gila-popularitas itu, jika.." ujarnya dingin. Jemari Draco menyentuh dagu Astoria seduktif membuat gadis manis itu bergidik kenikmatan. "…ada kau di sini," lanjutnya dengan suara semanis madu.

"Oh, ya?" Ketidak percayaan lagi. Astoria memang tak bisa mencium bau kebohongan, tapi intuisinya sebagai wanita memberi tahunya jika pria di depannya ini sedang berbohong padanya. "Buktikan! Buktikan jika kau memang menginginkan aku," ujarnya dengan suara sensual merayu Draco. "Cium aku!" rayunya setengah memerintah.

Karena Draco sangat ingin menyingkirkan Astoria secepatnya, ia dengan gegabah memenuhi permintaan Astoria. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia memiliki penonton yang menatapnya marah. "Ehem!" dehem orang itu. "Maaf, permisi! Bisakah kalian memberiku jalan. Aku mau lewat," tegur orang itu dingin.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu sepasang emerald yang sedang melotot marah padanya. Seharusnya, ia minta maaf pada Harry. Namun, mulutnya lebih dulu bicara dibanding otaknya. Tepatnya mulutnya yang memang sudah disetel dari sononya untuk membenci para penghuni asrama singa, sehingga alih-alih minta maaf, justru yang keluar dari mulutnya malah hinaan.

"Iri, Potty?" hina Draco sebelum Harry menghilang di koridor.

Harry membalikkan badannya gusar. Emeraldnya berkobar-kobar laksana api menjanjikan neraka pada dua orang Slytherin di depannya itu. "Dengar Ferret! Saat ini, aku sedang tak ingin meladenimu. Jadi simpan saja sumpah serapahmu itu," semburnya galak.

"Kenapa? Takut?" ejek Draco senang memancing amarah matenya.

Kilatan di emerald Harry terlihat berbahaya. Draco tahu, di balik jubahnya Harry sedang mencengkeram tongkatnya dan mungkin otaknya tengah memilih mantra apa yang paling bagus untuk menyiksanya. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya memprovokasi Harry, tapi salahkan saja pada sisi masokisnya. Kemarahan Harry sangat menghiburnya hingga ia senang mencari perkara dengannya.

"Yeah, kau benar," aku Harry di luar dugaan. Alis Draco mencuat ke atas, bingung. "Aku takut, takut sekali. Aku takut mendapat detensi tak berguna hanya karena meladeni pria menyedihkan yang selalu iri dengan kepopuleranku sepertimu," ejeknya kejam.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Harry? Aku? Ha ha ha… Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Ujarnya terkekeh geli. Harry tak tahu kapan Draco bergerak. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di belakang Harry, meraih pinggangnya dan memaksanya menghadap dinding yang sudah diubah Draco menjadi cermin. "Nah, kita lihat sekarang! Siapa pria menyedihkan diantara kita di cermin? Aku atau kau," bisiknya tepat pada telinganya.

Harry memberontak sia-sia dalam dekapan Draco. Kedua tangannya dicekal salah satu tangan Draco sedangkan kedua kakinya dijepit tubuh Draco yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Harry menoleh ke samping, menatap marah, "K-KAU..!" geramnya.

"Cerminnya Harry. Lihat cerminnya, bukan aku! Atau, kau sudah menyerah dan mengakui kalau aku ini lebih mempesona darimu," ejeknya sambil mencuri satu sapuan singkat pada telinga Harry yang sensitif. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry bergetar marah dalam dekapannya, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya yang penting tujuannya tercapai yakni menyentuh matenya. Sentuhan Harry akan menghilangkan sedikit dahaganya.

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Harry luar biasa marah. Ia bergerak liar berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Draco. Satu hal yang tak diketahui Harry, semakin ia bergerak, Draco semakin bergairah. Syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya seperti sedang bernyanyi merasakan hangat, tekstur, dan aroma dari belahan jiwanya.

"Drake, lebih baik kau lepaskan si Potty bau ini! 10 menit lagi jam malam," ujar Astoria merusak kesenangan Draco.

"Kau pergilah!" usir Draco tak mendengarkan.

"Tapi?" Astoria seperti biasanya dengan keras kepala menolak perintah Draco.

"Pergi atau kau akan mendapat masalah," desis Draco terdengar tak biasa, membuat Astoria membelalak kaget. Suara Draco mirip geraman rendah manusia serigala atau binatang buas lainnya. "Aku masih ada urusan dengannya," imbuh Draco melembut, mengurangi tekanan pada suaranya.

"Hm, lekas selesaikan urusanmu itu! Jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan kepala asrama kita. Suasana hatinya sangat menarik.., akhir-akhir ini," ujar Astoria memperingatkan sebelum meninggalkan Draco yang masih asyik bermain-main dengan Harry.

Snape belakangan ini jadi jauh lebih pemurung dan pemarah. Biasanya, ia hanya bersikap jahat pada murid-murid selain Slytherin. Hanya Slytherin yang terbebas dari kekejian dan sifat pilih kasihnya. Tapi, beberapa Minggu ini, bahkan Slytherin pun tak luput dari kemarahannya. Dan, Draco orang kedua yang menjadi favoritnya untu dihukum selain trio Gryffindor. Bedanya, tiga orang idiot itu lebih pandai menjaga sikap dan berusaha agar tidak membuat diri mereka diperhatikan si Snape.

Draco mengangguk singkat, dengan dingin mengiyakan Astoria. Tapi, begitu Astoria menghilang, Draco melepaskan kendalinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Harry ke depan tak sabaran, hingga kini posisinya Harry terhimpit oleh cermin dan tubuh Draco, sama sekali tak memberi peluang Harry untuk lolos. Harry belum sempat mencernanya, ketika Draco membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan belum sempat berfikir apalagi melemparkan protesan disertai sumpah serapah, saat Draco mencium bibirnya, mengklaim dan menandainya.

Harry merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia marah sekali pada Draco hingga rasanya ia ingin menguliti kulit si Ferret itu. Tapi, lihatlah kini apa yang dilakukannya! Ia bukannya menjambak rambut platina milik Draco, menjauhkannya dari bibirnya, tapi ia justru membiarkan Draco berpesta pora atas tubuhnya. 'Ini salah. Sangat salah. Aku harus menghentikannya,' pikirnya sebelum kabut nafsu menggulung kesadarannya tanpa ampun.

Namun, bukan Harry yang menghentikan Draco. Justru, sebaliknya Dracolah yang menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Nafas Harry terdengar memburu sama seperti nafas Draco akibat aktivitas panas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Harry hendak bertanya, ah bukan, ia hendak menyemburkan amarahnya pada Draco karena lagi-lagi si Ferret ini melecehkannya, tatkala ia mendengar suara desisan dari arah samping kanannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tegurnya dingin.

"Harry sedang tidak enak badan, Sir, dan aku sedang membantunya," kata Draco tenang. Ia berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghina si Diggory mengingat statusnya sekarang. Ia tak mau poin asramanya dipotong oleh si Pretty Boy dengan memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai guru.

"Benarkah itu Harry?" tanya Diggory melembut melihat Harry yang wajahnya memang pucat. "Apa kau mau ku antar kembali ke Hospital Wings atau…?" tanyanya terdengar panik hendak meraih tubuh Harry, tapi kalah cepat dari Draco karena Draco sudah memeluk tubuh Harry erat.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya ke asramanya…" potong Draco menggantikan Harry menjawab.

Harry di lain pihak bungkam seribu bahasa. Emeraldnya menunjukkan kalau ia mengalami disorientasi. Ia pusing dengan kecepatan bergerak Draco yang tak manusiawi. Ia seperti melihat titik-titik hitam di depannya yang lalu meluas hingga hanya kegelapan saja yang bisa dilihatnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun ambruk dalam gendongan Draco.

"Jam malam sudah hampir habis, Malfoy!" ujar Diggory mengingatkan.

"Nyawa orang lebih penting daripada jam malam, Sir. Bukankah itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh kepala sekolah kita?" balasnya sopan setengah menyindir dengan nada angkuh seperti biasanya.

Diggory terdiam. Tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat hingga kukunya menghujam kulit arinya yang tipis. Ia melihat punggung Draco dengan tatapan benci. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan meneruskan patroli malamnya menggantikan rekannya Severus Snape yang berhalangan.

…*****…

Harry menusuk-nusuk ayam panggang di piringnya kejam, berharap yang ditusuknya Draco. Ia marah, ah bukan ia luar biasa marah. Si Ferret mesum itu memang kurang ajar. Sudah ketahuan selingkuh, tidak mau minta maaf, eh melakukan pelecehan seksual pula padanya. Benar-benar kurang asem orang itu.

"Sudahlah, Ry. Lupakan saja! Kasihan kan ayamnya kamu tusuk-tusuk begitu," celetuk Ron dari arah samping.

"Diam!" desisnya seperti serigala tua yang tengah terluka. "Bukan kau yang dipermalukan di depan publik, tapi aku," tambahnya merujuk pada peristiwa setelah Draco mengantar Harry ke asramanya.

Harry ingat, begitu sadar dari transnya ia memberontak ingin turun dari gendongan Draco. Ia marah dan juga malu karena Draco memanggulnya layaknya karung beras. 'Bagaimana kalau teman-teman se-asramanya tahu?' pikirnya panik. Sayang, kesadaran Harry terlambat. Teman-teman seasramanya yang gemar bergosip yang baru kembali ke asrama karena jam malam sudah terlanjur melihat adegan Harry-digendong-Draco-ke-asramanya.

Sudah bisa ditebak, adegan memalukan itu pun menyebar dengan cepat keesokannya, dari mulut ke mulut, membuat Harry memerah karena malu. Untunglah, para bigos (Biang Gosip) asramanya masih menaruh respek padanya atau mereka masih memandang kehormatan asrama di atas segalanya, sehingga gossip ini hanya beredar pada kalangan Gryffindor saja. Kalau tidak, habislah dia. Dan, semua ini gara-gara si Ferret yang satu itu.

"Well, meski kurang sopan dan terkesan melecehkan, tapi itu lebih baik," hibur Ron sambil meneguk jus labunya. "Setidaknya, ia tidak menggendongmu ala bridal style. Itu sih alamat kiamat," tambah Ron yang mau tak mau diiyakan Harry. Posisi itu akan semakin melukai sisi kemaskulinannya.

Ron menarik kursinya ke belakang dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Yuk, pergi! Kita ada kelas setelah ini," ajak Ron pada Harry dan Hermione yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan.

Dengan enggan, Harry mengikuti kedua sahabatnya. Tak ada gunanya ia makan karena ia sama sekali tak ada nafsu makan. Yang ada, ia ingin meraih tongkatnya dan melemparkan kutukan pada si pirang platina yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek di seberang sana.

Pansy menyenggol siku Draco, meminta perhatian. "Ada masalah apa antara kau dengannya?" tanyanya.

Draco menarik nafas lelah, sebelum menjawab. "Ia memergokiku semalam dengan seorang gadis…" jawabnya. Mata kelabunya menyapu intens pada Daphne yang masih asyik dengan sarapannya. "…sedang berciuman,"

"Ugh, pantas saja ia marah," gumam Theo geli. "Kau sudah minta maaf padanya,"

"Tidak, aku justru menghinanya,"

"Kau gila," vonis Pansy.

"Tak ada pilihan. Ada Astoria di sana," jawabnya lesu.

"Astaga, kau berciuman dengan Asto?" pekik Daphne terkejut hingga ia nyaris tersedak oleh jus labunya. Pemilihan waktu Draco memang bagus.

"Daphne apa kau beranggapan adikmu masih polos dan aku berwatak bejat?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Daphne gelagapan salah tingkah. Ia tak bisa berbohong atau menutupi kejalangan adiknya. Meski masih muda, tapi adiknya sudah berkali-kali berkencan dengan seorang pria. Dan, ia tak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya, 'Apa kau pernah berciuman, Asto?' Tapi ini Draco, sahabatnya. Masak sih ia memanfaatkan Astoria untuk menuntaskan dahaganya pada Harry yang tak kesampaian.

"Bukan itu intinya, Draco. Intinya, kau berselingkuh dan kau belum minta maaf atas perbuatanmu itu," bela Daphne.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pun akan melakukan hal yang serupa," dengus Draco melirik pada Grabe dan Goyle yang mengawasinya ketat. Begitu pula dengan Astoria, meski ia menutupinya dengan ketidak perduliannya.

"Kau membuat segalanya tambah sulit, Drake," komentar Zabini.

"Aku tahu," ujar Draco dengan segera membuka perisai yang membuat percakapan mereka berlima tidak bisa didengar orang lain. Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya menyusul Harry yang sudah pergi bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Kebetulan, jadwal mereka hari ini sama.

…..*****…

Harry tengah berdiri santai memandang permukaan danau yang tenang, sama sekali tak memperlihatkan betapa berbahayanya makhluk-makhluk yang menghuni di bawah permukaannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dedaunan yang sudah kering, satu per satu berguguran mengotori permukaan air.

"Sendiri saja?" tegur sebuah suara mengambil tempat di sampingnya, mengusik ketenangan Harry. "Mana Ron dan Hermione?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedang kencan," balas Harry terdengar muram.

"Kau tak suka mereka pacaran?"

"Bukan begitu," tukas Harry cepat. Wajahnya menunduk sedih, "Sebagai sahabat, aku senang akhirnya mereka bersatu. Mereka sudah lama saling suka, tapi baru sekarang mereka bisa saling terbuka. Tapi, terkadang aku berharap mereka tidak bersama saja. Melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua, membuatku iri," aku Harry jujur. "Aku ini memang pria jahat ya?"

"Tidak juga. Wajar aja kau punya perasaan seperti itu. Kalian sudah terlalu lama bersama, dari tingkat satu hingga sekarang. Karena itu, kau merasa aneh saat kau tidak ada bersama mereka. Kau merasa kesepian karena hanya mereka berdua yang benar-benar dekat denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," tuturnya lembut.

"Ya, mungkin," gumam Harry menatap langit yang tertutup awan hitam. Hari ini, cuacanya mendung. Persis seperti suasana hatinya yang mendung.

Ia sedih karena sampai hari ini Sirius ataupun Remus masih enggan membalas suratnya. Draco yang biasanya menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri dari ke hari semakin terlihat jauh dari jangkauannya, hingga rasanya kebersamaan manis mereka yang singkat seolah hanya mimpi belaka. Dan, yang membuatnya tambah terpuruk, kedua temannya tak ada di sisinya, karena mereka tengah dilanda mabuk kepayang satu sama lainnya. Kini, tinggallah Harry seorang diri meratapi luka-lukanya.

"Daripada melamun, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?" tawarnya murah hati.

"Ke mana?" tanya Harry tidak terdengar antusias.

"Ke lapangan. Aku ingin balapan menangkap snitch denganmu. Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak bersaing. Aku rindu masa-masa itu, saat aku masih seorang seeker Hufflepuff,"

"Bicaramu terdengar seperti kau sudah tua saja, Ced," kekeh Harry terhibur. Membayangkan terbang di atas firebolt membuatnya bergairah.

"Kau pun akan bicara seperti itu, jika kau jadi guru," keluh Cedric membuka aibnya.

"Salahmu sendiri jadi guru," ejek Harry.

"Huh, itukah balasanmu untuk orang yang sudah membantu klub duelmu?"

"Hei, itu bukan klub ku. Itu klubnya Mione," protes Harry terdengar riang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini mereka sudah berada di atas sapu terbang masing-masing. Mereka terbang ke atas permukaan tanah dengan sapu terbangnya. Angin nan kencang menampar tubuh keduanya, membuat tubuh mereka bergidik kedinginan. Tapi, itu tak mengurangi kesenangan mereka. Keduanya justru tambah bersemangat.

Awalnya, mereka terbang di kedua sisi yang berbeda, lalu terbang rendah bersamaan, naik ke atas dan menukik ke bawah bersamaan sebagai pemanasan. Setelah merasa cukup, Cedric melepas snitch yang akan mereka perebutkan bersama.

Mereka asyik saling mengejar satu sama lain, bertarung siapa yang lebih cepat mendapatkan snitchnya. Sesekali, terdengar suara tawa atau sorak senang dari keduanya. Mereka terus bermain hingga malam menjelang dan tak memungkinkan lagi untuk melihat snitch.

"Ini asyik sekali. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi, ya?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu," balas Cedric bahagia.

Mereka lalu kembali ke dalam asrama dengan hati yang membuncah bahagia dan puas. Saking bahagianya, hingga mereka tak menyadari tatapan benci dari seseorang yang sejak tadi mematai mereka berdua. Dan, itu membawa Harry pada insiden coklat yang kedua.

# Insiden Coklat yang kedua

Insiden ini berawal dari, ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Cho Chang seusai latihan Quidditch. Cho Chang meminta bantuannya untuk memberikan sekotak coklat sebagai hadiah pada kekasihnya aka Cedric Diggory. Katanya, mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, jadi ia tak bisa memberikannya secara langsung.

Karena Harry lemah pada cewek dan ia orangnya tidak tegaan, ia pun menerima permintaan Cho Chang. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Cho Chang memberikan sekotak coklat lagi pada Harry yang diterima Harry dengan senang hati. Maklumlah, ia kan penggemar coklat sejati.

Harry tidak langsung memberikan coklat itu pada Cedric. Ia memberikannya usai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia pikir tidak sopan menemui seorang guru dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan bau keringat yang menyengat, meskipun selisih umurnya dengan sang guru tidaklah terpaut jauh.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor Cedric ada sedikit insiden yang tak berbahaya. Ia tertubruk oleh gerombolan murid-murid yunior yang berlari terburu-buru entah mau kemana, membuat kotak di tangannya melayang dan jatuh di atas lantai. Harry masih sempat menyelamatkan kotak coklat itu sebelum hancur terinjak-injak.

Setelah gerombolan itu berlalu, Harry dihadapkan pada masalah yang gawat. Ia menatap nanar kedua kotak coklat di kedua tangannya. Ia tak tahu dan tak bisa membedakan mana coklat yang untuknya dan mana yang untuk Cedric karena bentuknya yang sama, cuman beda pitanya saja. Seandainya saja pitanya masih ada, mungkin ia tak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Sayangnya, pitanya sudah hilang dan hanya menyisakan bungkusnya saja, membuat Harry dalam dilema.

Ia mengingat-ingat pesan Cho Chang tadi. "Coklat ini istimewa. Tolong jangan dibuka! Hanya Cedric saja yang boleh," kata Cho Chang memperingatkan sambil menunjuk kotak berpita merah. "Yang ini, untukmu. Jadi boleh," katanya menunjuk kotak berpita biru. Kalau tak salah ingat, isi kotaknya yaitu coklat berbentuk kodok dengan mahkota yang mirip mahkota milik Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry membuka sedikit tutup salah satu kotak di tangannya, memberi celah yang cukup untuk mengintip isi di dalamnya. Ia menutupnya kembali setelah emeraldnya menangkap mahkota yang berkilat di dalam kotak. Ia sekarang yakin jikalau yang baru saja diintipnya adalah kotaknya, sedangkan yang untuk Cedric kotak yang satunya lagi.

Harry menyimpan coklat miliknya ke dalam saku, berjaga-jaga jika insiden tubrukan tadi terulang lagi. Dengan langkah mantap, ia menuju ruangan Cedric. Ia berbasa-basi sejenak dengan pengajar di sekolahnya ini sebelum berpamitan dengan sopan.

Sebelum tidur, Harry menghabiskan coklat hadiahnya. Usai memakannya, Harry merasa kepalanya sangat pusing hingga ia tak bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Berfikir kalau itu hanya efek lelah dan ngantuk saja, Harry pun mengabaikannya. Ia memutuskan merebahkan diri di kasurnya dengan harapan pusingnya akan hilang keesokannya.

Harry terbangun karena guncangan kasar pada tubuhnya. Harry mengerang, tak rela mimpi indahnya yang jarang sekali didapatkannya buyar. Harry bergumam sedikit kasar sebelum menarik kembali selimutnya yang tadi turun hingga sebatas lututnya.

Namun, rupanya pengganggunya tidak kalah keras kepalanya dari dia. Ia justru menarik paksa selimut Harry dan membuangnya entah kemana, mengabaikan geraman marah Harry. Ia bahkan dengan keji menarik paksa tubuh Harry hingga posisi Harry kini duduk di atas kasurnya.

"_Wake up, Harry! Wake up_!" katanya terdengar seperti toa membuat Harry tuli mendadak.

"RON!" raungnya marah.

Ron terkekeh geli, alih-alih marah ketika diteriaki Harry. "Bangun pemalas! Lihat matahari sudah tinggi! Kau tak ingin terlambat di jam pelajaran Snape, kan?" katanya berhasil membuat kantuk Harry hilang seketika.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di atas meja dan memasangkannya pada matanya. Ia kini bisa melihat Ron sudah memakai seragam lengkap dengan jubah dan dasinya, tengah duduk memandang baca mengejek Harry.

Harry seharusnya buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mengingat waktu yang ia punyai sangat singkat, hanya lima belas menit untuk siap-siap, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia justru sibuk menatap Ron yang pagi ini terlihat beda dari biasa-biasanya. Ia terlihat lebih tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Draco. Ini entah karena matanya yang rusak parah, atau otak Harry yang bermasalah.

"Ron," panggil Harry ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa begitu tampan dengan rambut merah menyalamu ini," ujar Harry sambil menyentuh rambut merah Ron yang sudah disisir rapi.

"Aku memang tampan dari dulu," ujar Ron bangga tak menyadari kilat aneh pada mata Harry.

"Rambutmu begitu lembut, halus, dan indah. Persis seperti rambut Mom. Rambutmu sangat menakjubkan, Ron,"

"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah kita menundanya. Kau harus bersiap-siap Harry. Waktu kita hanya 15 menit," kata Ron tak sabaran sambil melihat jam di atas dinding kamar mereka.

"Menunda? Kenapa harus ditunda? Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari rambutmu?"

"Harry!" panggil Ron tak sabaran menepis tangan Harry yang sibuk membelai rambutnya. "Serius. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Ayo, lekaslah bersiap-siap! Aku tak mau kena detensi si Snape gara-gara hal ini," lanjutnya tak sabaran.

"Memangnya siapa Snape itu? Kekasihmu?" tanya Harry sengit terdengar cemburu.

"Hah," gumam Ron diantara sumpah serapahnya yang kasar. "Kau itu mengigau, ya? Masak kau lupa dengan Snape," tanya Ron tak habis pikir.

"Snape lagi. Snape lagi. Memang siapa sih dia? Apa ia lebih penting dariku?"

"Harry!" jerit Ron kesal. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa kepalamu membentur dinding semalam atau kau setres dengan tugas yang dibebankan para guru, hingga bicaramu ngaco begitu?" sembur Ron dalam satu nafas.

"Bentuk kepalaku jelek, ya?" tanya Harry terdengar sedih membuat Ron tak enak hati. Ron berniat menepuk pundak Harry untuk membangkitkan semangat sahabatnya yang down itu. Tapi, ia urungkan karena Harry kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan bibir yang mencebik manja. "Pasti karena bentuk kepalaku yang jelek, hingga kau berpaling pada si Snape itu. Iya, kan? Hayo ngaku!" tuduh Harry.

Ron mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya, syok dengan pernyataan terakhir Harry. Ada apa sih dengan temannya ini? Kenapa bicaranya ngelantur seperti itu? Ron hendak bertanya, ketika ia melihat gelagat mencurigakan Harry. Refleks, ia beringsut membuat jarak dari sahabatnya yang bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Hatinya was-was. Harry bertingkah layaknya kucing betina yang tengah menggoda pejantannya.

"Ron!" desis Harry dengan suara serak dan nada yang menggoda, membuat bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuh Ron yang diketahui straight tulen berdiri sempurna. Tangan Harry menjulur ke depan mencoba meraih Ron. Ron yang ketakutan semakin beringsut ke belakang hingga ia terjatuh dari kasur Harry dengan posisi punggung terlebih dahulu disusul anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ron, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau tak rindu pada kekasihmu ini atau kau memang sudah berpaling pada si Snape itu?" tanya Harry makin ngelantur.

Keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. Pertanyaan terakhir Harry berakibat maut untuknya, membuat Ron membeku di tempat. Diantara kebingungannya dan otaknya yang panik, untunglah ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang penting untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi mengerikan ini. "M-MIONE!" jerit Ron menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru asrama Gryffindor karena diperkuat oleh sihir.

Terdengar derap kaki panik memasuki ruang kamar Harry dan teman sekamarnya. Yang pertama menyembul dari depan pintu adalah rambut coklat seperti semak-semak milik Hermione. "Ada apa, Ron?" tanya Hermione heran menghampiri dua orang sahabatnya yang posisinya terlihat aneh di matanya.

"Harry," balas Ron dengan mata yang masih menatap awas pada Harry.

"Kenapa dengan..?" tanya Mione tak mengerti.

"Jauhkan ia dariku! Ia tidak normal…" potong Ron dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Matanya nanar memandang ketakutan pada Harry yang berusaha memeluknya. Tangannya sibuk membuat dinding pelindung, menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan-tangan nakal Harry yang ingin memeluknya. "…dan sinting," imbuhnya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya yang menggantung di udara.

Hermione belum melakukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ketika Harry membentaknya kasar dan menatapnya bengis. "Jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan dia. Kau diam dan tenang saja di sana. Aku akan mengurusmu nanti, setelah menyingkirkan Snape terlebih dahulu,"

"_What! What do you say_?" tanya Hermione lirih. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya baginya untuk mengunjungi dokter THT langganannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Ron selain aku. Aku tak sudi membaginya dengan siapapun termasuk Snape dan KAU!" raungnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah. "_Ron is mine_," semburnya.

Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar. Begitu pula dengan para penonton di belakangnya. Ia tak percaya pakai sangat, kata-kata kejam itu bisa terucap dari bibir Harry. Well, ia tahu sih seberapa tidak sukanya Harry pada Snape. Sudah jadi rahasia umum malah. Tapi, menyingkirkannya jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya sebesar apapun ketidak sukaannya selama ini. Apalagi menyingkirkan Hermione, sahabat baiknya dari kelas 1. Itu jelas mustahil.

'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Harry,' pikir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kompak. Salah satu dari mereka turun ke bawah memanggil bantuan, sedangkan sisanya berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Severus menatap sayu lorong sekolah yang masih sepi karena hari masih pagi. Ia lelah. Ia ngantuk. Dan, ia sangat butuh istirahat saat ini. Ia berharap bisa memejamkan matanya, meski hanya beberapa menit saja, untuk memulihkan staminanya yang terkuras semalam. Namun, sepertinya ia harus melupakan keinginannya itu.

Jauh di depan sana, ia berhasil menangkap basah dua makhluk yang ditengarai murid asrama Gryffindor berkeliaran di tempat dan di jam yang salah. Ia bisa mencium bau masalah dari dua makhluk yang tidak disukainya itu. Dan, firasatnya benar.

Ia dengan langkah terburu-buru memasuki asrama Gryffindor seteru abadi asramanya. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Profesor McGonagall. "Sev," sapa rekannya sopan dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Severus. Ia berjalan cepat, namun tanpa suara di samping McGonagall kepala asrama Gryffindor.

Mereka sudah siap dengan apapun, namun mereka tak urung terkejut juga melihat Harry dengan tubuh kaku dan mata yang menyorot marah akibat kutukan _Petrificus Totalus_ Mione. "Maaf profesor, terpaksa. Harry tadi mengamuk dan membahayakan nyawa semuanya," Jelas Hermione dengan senyum canggung di bibirnya.

"Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor karena menyerang teman seasrama," kata Profesor McGonagall tegas. "..tapi, lima angka untuk Gryffindor untuk tindakan heroikmu itu Hermione," tambahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini!" tanya Snape dengan nada dingin dan senyap seperti biasanya.

"Harry, Sir. Ia bertingkah aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ia menganggapku sebagai keka.." jelas Ron mewakili semuanya.

"Ron, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?" intrupsi Harry, memotong penjelasan Ron. "Pasti ini gara-gara Snape itu," teriak Harry tak terima.

"Maaf Minerva, tapi aku terpaksa memotong 10 angka dari asramamu karena muridmu telah menghinaku," kata Severus dengan bibir kaku. Kepala asrama Gryffindor itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, merelakan poin asramanya dipangkas oleh rekannya.

"Jadi, kau orangnya!" teriak Harry menatap marah Snape. "Si Snape, kekasih barunya Ron," tuduhnya membuat Severus nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Masak ia dituduh menjalin hubungan dengan si Weasley. Neraka mungkin sudah membeku sebelum itu terjadi.

"Sev?" tegur McGonagall halus menyentakkan lamunan Severus. "Apa mungkin Harry habis meminum ramuan Amortentia?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, tapi mirip. Karena, tak mungkin Mr. Weasley mencampur ramuan itu untuk memikat hati Harry," simpul Severus Snape menganalisis, merujuk pada sikap Ron yang ketakutan di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Aku akan membuat penawarnya," lanjutnya meninggalkan rekannya mengatasi kekacauan akibat ulah Harry yang otaknya sedang bermasalah.

Setelah sadar, Harry memilih diam, terlalu malu untuk menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Snape membiarkannya. Toh, kasus ini bukanlah kasus penting diantara berbagai usaha mengerikan dan sabotase untuk membunuh kepala sekolah mereka. Lagipula, ia bisa menebaknya kok.

Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan coklat kesukaan Harry, menilik sisa bungkusan coklat yang dimakan Harry semalam. Mungkin, orang itu tidak suka Harry terlalu dekat dengan kekasihnya, sehingga ia dengan tega meracuni Harry dengan ramuan yang sejenis ramuan Amortentia untuk menjauhkan kekasihnya dari Harry. Kira-kira seperti itulah penjelasan logisnya.

Tebakan Severus benar. Memang itu motif si pelaku. Cho Chang tak ingin Harry dekat dengan Cedric. Ia cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini, tak perduli meski Harry mengatakan kalau ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Cedric selain sahabat. Itu diakuinya setelah Harry mencecarnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Cedric, Harry!" Sebuah peringatan. Matanya menyipit di atas pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya terlihat kaku, dipenuhi gelombang amarah, cemburu, dan ketidak berdayaan.

Di salah satu sudut hatinya yang jernih, Cho Chang sadar, jika Harry tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Bukan Harry yang mendekati Cedric, tapi sebaliknya. Tapi, sisi hatinya yang lain yang dilanda cemburu buta, menganggap Harry pihak yang paling bersalah. Cemburu membuatnya gelap mata dan nekat. Ia tak lagi menghitung resikonya, selama tujuannya tercapai yakni menjauhkan Harry dari kekasih pujaan hatinya.

"Bagiku, ia hanyalah teman biasa," ujar Harry membela diri. "Tapi, jika itu mengganggumu, aku akan menjauhinya seperti maumu," lanjutnya tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Ini bukan karena ia iba pada Cho Chang, tapi yach menurutnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan. Cedric memang hanya teman. Rasanya tak adil jika ia menyakiti hati orang lain, demi seseorang yang statusnya hanya teman biasa.

**# Insiden Coklat yang ketiga **

Seharusnya, Harry belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah. Dua insiden sebelumnya harusnya membuatnya jera dan berhati-hati dengan benda yang bernama coklat. Tapi, itulah Harry. Si idiot yang lebih perduli pada apa yang ada di depan mata daripada makna sesungguhnya.

Pagi ini, Harry mendapat bingkisan istimewa. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri melihat bingkisan yang dibawa oleh si burung hantu. Itu sebuah coklat yang dibentuk mirip Hedwig, burung hantu kesayangannya. Bentuknya persis sekali, sampai warnanya pun sama. Ia membaca kartu yang disematkan si pengirim pada tutup kotaknya.

**Aku tahu kau suka cokelat.**** Karena itu, aku mengirimi coklat sebagai hadiah. Semoga kau berkenan menerima hadiahku yang tak seberapa ini.**

**Tom**

Namun, kesenangannya hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencicipinya secuilpun, karena terlalu asyik mengagumi keelokan bentuknya saat ia melihat Snape, guru yang sangat tidak disukainya berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Matanya yang sekelam malam menatap penuh arti pada coklat Harry. Harry merasakan firasat tak enak dan itu terbukti kemudian.

"Coklat yang bagus," ujarnya mengawali, terdengar tidak berbahaya, tapi kilat di matanya membuat hati Harry cemas. "Siapa pengirimnya?" tanyanya datar.

"Tom," jawab Harry lugas.

"Tom siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu nama belakangnya, Sir," jawab Harry. Matanya bergerak panik. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib cokelatnya nanti daripada menghadapi kemarahan Snape. "Tapi, ia temanku." Belanya.

"Teman? Teman yang mana? Teman mugglemu?" cecar Snape.

Harry menggeleng lemah. Ia bisa saja mengiyakan, namun tidak dilakukannya. Menurutnya itu bodoh. Snape bukanlah penyihir biasa. Ia seorang legillimens yang handal. Ia bisa dengan mudah membaca kebohongan di mata Harry yang memang kurang begitu menguasai cabang ilmu Occlumency. Harry bisa merasakan sesuatu memasuki benaknya. Harry harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatan psikisnya untuk mengusir si penyusup.

"Lalu, darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Di jalan, Sir. Dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts,"

"Kau tahu latar belakangnya?" desak Snape.

"Tidak, Sir, tapi ia baik. Ia menolongku saat aku dalam kesulitan," bela Harry dengan kepercayaan yang di telinga Snape terdengar naïf dan bodoh.

"Aku akan menyita coklat ini sampai benda ini terbukti aman," vonis Snape kejam. Matanya terlihat senang, bahagia melihat bagaimana wajah Harry yang sudah pucat tambah pucat. Itu salah satu kesenangannya, membuat putra kesayangan si James-sialan-Potter ini menderita.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Sir. Itu coklatku, hadiahku." Protes Harry berusaha mempertahankan miliknya.

"Aku bisa. Aku punya otoritas untuk menggeledah benda-benda mencurigakan yang membahayakan keselamatan penghuni Hogwarts termasuk kau…," ujar Snape. Bibirnya berkedut. "..Potter!" imbuhnya menyebalkan. Dengan penuh kemenangan, ia meninggalkan Harry yang menatap sedih coklatnya.

'Melayang sudah hadiahku,' pikir Harry nelangsa. Snape —jika ia masih punya rasa iba— mungkin mengembalikan coklatnya, tapi pasti bentuknya tidak lagi sama. Coklatnya pasti dikembalikan pada Harry dalam potongan-potongan oleh si Snape yang kejam. Dan, Snape akan menikmati kesedihannya, mengingat betapa bencinya Snape padanya.

"Sudahlah, Ry. Relakan saja! Daripada kau kena detensi," hibur Ron.

Harry merengut tak terima. "Itu coklatku, Ron. Hadiah dari sahabatku,"

"Sahabat apa? Kau baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Kau bahkan tak tahu nama belakangnya," dengus Ron tidak sopan. "Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kita selesaikan," ujarnya bijak.

Setelah diangkat menjadi prefek, Ron berubah jadi remaja pria yang bijak, berkepala dingin, dan tenang. Pembawaannya berbeda jauh dengan tatkala ia masih duduk di kelas 1. Hanya si kembar Weasley kakaknya Ron yang bisa membuat Ron kembali pada sifatnya yang semula. Itu pun setelah mereka menggoda Ron dengan cara yang keterlaluan.

"Hm," gumam Harry masih tak terima. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia menghabiskan sisa sarapannya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap aneh burung hantu Ron yang baru kembali setelah mengirimkan surat untuk Ron. "Kau punya burung hantu, Ron?"

"Ya. Ini hadiah dari orang tuaku karena aku diangkat menjadi prefek," kata Ron bangga. Cuping telinganya tampak bergerak-gerak, berwarna merah semerah warna rambutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak pernah mengirimiku surat selama ini?" tanya Harry terdengar sakit hati.

Kepala Ron mendongak ke atas. Penanya berhenti menulis surat balasan. Matanya menatap Harry bingung. Otaknya yang pas-pasan mencoba menangkap makna pertanyaan Harry. "Kau ingin aku menulis surat untukmu?" tanya Ron hati-hati.

Harry mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau mulai besok kau mengirim surat untukku,"

Ron menatap tak yakin sahabatnya. Matanya berusaha menangkap keanehan pada raut wajah Harry. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, 'Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?' Apa ramuan entah apa itu, masih mempengaruhinya hingga bicaranya ngelantur seperti ini? "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan. Siapa tahu telinganya tersumbat kotoran telinga.

"Ya," balas Harry mantap.

"Tapi, Ry?"

"Aku tak mau dengar. Besok, aku mau suratmu sudah ada di mejaku," putus Harry keras kepala. "Kirim lewat burung hantumu!" tambahnya membuat kedua alis Ron terangkat ke atas.

Ron memandang Harry dengan tatapan ganjil. Bagaimana mungkin Harry memintanya mengiriminya surat? Dengan burung hantu pula? Jika Harry sedang tinggal di rumah pamannya yang Muggle itu atau di kediaman Sirius sih, Ron tak masalah. Lah, ini?

Mereka kan satu sekolah, satu asrama, satu ruang tidur, dan kemana-mana selalu bersama. Hubungan mereka pun harmonis. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau perang dingin. Lalu, apa fungsinya surat di sini? Dan pertanyaan terpentingnya, apa yang akan ia tulis di surat nanti, jika ia bisa mengatakannya secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan?

Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. 'Mungkin, Harry kurang piknik, makanya itu bicaranya ngaco. Atau, ia benar-benar terluka karena coklatnya dirampas si Snape.' pikirnya. "Aku akan membelikan Harry coklat saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, nanti." Tekadnya untuk menghentikan kegilaan Harry. Ia lalu beranjak menyusul Harry yang sudah pergi lebih dulu bersama Hermione.

Persis seperti dugaan Harry. Coklatnya dikembalikan Snape dua hari kemudian dalam potongan-potongan kecil. Harry menatap pilu coklatnya yang sebelumnya berbentuk Hedwig, kini jadi serpihan kecil-kecil di dalam kotak. Wajahnya tampak melas di mata Ron. Harry seperti orang yang dipaksa tegar, meski sebetulnya ia ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Ron jadi iba melihatnya. Ron lalu teringat saat dulu firebolt hadiah Harry dari Sirius dimutilasi oleh kepala asrama mereka. Ekspresinya persis seperti saat itu. Bedanya, jika dulu firebolt Harry bisa disatukan lagi, tapi yang ini sudah tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi ke bentuk semula. Snape benar-benar kejam. Seorang penjahat yang keji. Tega sekali ia melakukan ini pada coklat Harry yang manis dan tak berbahaya.

Ron merangul pundak Harry, menghiburnya. Harry meneteskan air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, setelah si penjahat-Snape berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Seperti robot, ia mengambil serpihan coklatnya dan memakannya dengan hati yang remuk. Rasanya sedikit asin karena tercampur tetesan air matanya. Ron semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, tak tega.

"Bergembiralah. Hari ini, kita mau ke Hogsmeade kan? Kau bisa beli coklat yang baru lagi," hibur Ron.

"Itu tidak sama, Ron." Sahut Harry dengan suara sengau.

"Well, kau kan bisa minta Mione untuk membentuknya seperti coklatmu itu. Ia kan pintar. Ia pasti bisa,"

Harry hendak membantah, karena bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi, ia urungkan. Ia memilih memakan sisa coklatnya yang masih terasa enak, meski bentuknya sudah hancur berantakan. Ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa tidak meminta Colin untuk memotretnya terlebih dahulu sebelum di sita si penjagal-Snape. Kan lumayan buat kenang-kenangan.

Waktu agak siang, saat Harry dkk memasuki Hogsmeade untuk jalan-jalan, kencan, dan belanja. Para murid Hogwarts bubar sesuai dengan tujuan masing-masing. Harry tampak berjalan beriringan dengan dua sahabatnya. Raut wajahnya sudah lebih baik daripada saat tadi pagi.

"Kau mau ikut kami, Ry?" tanya Ron sopan meski matanya meminta Harry dengan sopan agar menolak ajakannya. Soalnya, ia mau kencan benar-benar kencan dengan kekasihnya. Kan, ia jarang mendapat waktu luang untuk kencan. Selama ini, ia dan Hermione disibukkan dengan patrol, mengerjakan tugas, belajar, dan berlatih. Jadi, ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Harry tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," tolaknya halus.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menginterograsi anak gadisnya yang minta ijin untuk pulang malam.

"Tom di kedai Madam Puddifoot's." balas Harry sambil bergerak menjauhi kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa? Harry! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai," teriak Hermione tidak terima, tapi Harry tak mendengarnya. Jaraknya sudah jauh dari jangkauan Hermione. "Ish, dia itu. Kita susul, Ron!" katanya pada Ron dengan gaya sok tahunya seperti biasanya.

"Buat apa?" tanya Ron tak habis pikir.

"Kita harus tahu dengan siapa Harry menghabiskan waktu bersama? Bagaimana kalau ia bukan punyihir putih?"

Dahi Ron berlipat, bingung. "Ini kan hanya acara minum teh bersama, kenapa kau membuatnya seolah Harry sedang berkencan?"

"Memang itulah yang ku maksud," Tukas Hermione tak sabaran. "Kedai teh Madam Puddifoot's terkenal sebagai tempat berkencan para pasangan muda-mudi." Jelas Hermione.

"Eh," gumam Ron terkejut. Ia tak tahu dan ia yakin 100% Harry pun tak tahu. 'Huff, ini bisa jadi bencana nanti,' pikirnya cemas. Besok, Hogwarts mungkin gempar dengan kabar Harry berkencan dengan seorang pria. Tapi, ah perduli amat. Harry kan udah gede, sudah bukan masanya lagi untuk ditampar. Ia pasti bisa jaga diri sendiri. Toh, ia sudah biasa digosipin.

"Yuk, kita susul Harry!" ajak Hermione.

"Tapi…" ujar Ron terpotong. "Ayolah!" rayu Hermione mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya genit, tak mendengar ratapan hati Ron. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kencan kita?" bujuk Ron masih enggan.

"Kan, bisa sekalian. Itu namanya sekali tepuk dua lalat berjatuhan. Ayolah demi aku. Ya? Kau mau kan, Ron?" bujuk Hermione membuat Ron terpaksa mengalah. Ia pasrah saat Hermione menariknya ke tempat yang membuatnya mual dengan segala pernak-pernik love dan pink ini. Ia lalu mengedarkan matanya, mencari Harry sahabatnya.

"Itu, Harry!" tunjuk Hermione pada sahabatnya yang tampak duduk santai di teras kedai menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Wajahnya tampak merona malu saat teman bicaranya melemparkan candaan. "Tampannya. Dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Lucius Malfoy si bangsawan congkat itu." puji Hermione setinggi langit.

Ron mengikuti pandangan Hermione. Ia akui, Hermione benar. Pria itu memang sangat rupawan. Tapi, mencurigakan. Meski terlihat ramah, tapi auranya tak bisa membohongi Ron. Ia memiliki aura berbahaya. Matanya mengawasi mereka dengan tenang sambil menikmati acara kencannya dengan Hermione. Ia cukup lega setelah melihat Draco duduk dua meja setelah Harry dan si Tom itu.

"Tempat ini ramai ya, Tom. Tapi, kenapa yang datang semuanya berpasangan?" tanyanya mengutarakan keanehan tempat ini.

Tom sebaliknya tersenyum simpul, sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya, tapi memilih menyembunyikannya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya sambil lalu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya melihat wajah Harry mengerut tak suka.

"Ada si Ferret," jawabnya ketus. Alis Tom terangkat. Secara halus meminta Harry menjelaskannya. "Anaknya si Malfoy bersama kekasihnya," jawab Harry lugas.

"Kau suka dia?" tanyanya hati-hati, menyembunyikan keingin tahuannya atau rasa cemburunya. Ia sudah mendengar rumor soal hubungan DraRry ini, hingga ia memutuskan Grabe dan Goyle untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya. Ia berjanji akan menghukum Draco dan keluarganya dengan hukuman berat, jika kabar ini benar.

"Aku suka padanya? Najis. Aku tak berminat dengan orang yang punya jenis kelamin sama denganku," kata Harry sambil mengernyit jijik pada hubungan sejenis. Ia menghirup tehnya, membiarkan aroma melati dari tehnya meresap di indra pengecapnya. "Kalau pun aku mau berkencan dengan cowok, dia pilihan terakhirku," tambahnya.

"Kenapa? Dia cukup tampan. Kelak, saat ia sudah dewasa, ia pasti akan jadi pria yang menawan dan digilai oleh para wanita dari jenis manapun. Sama seperti para leluhurnya," kata Tom tenang.

Matanya menyapu singkat pada Draco yang tengah berbincang dengan teman kencannya. Draco sudah terlihat tampan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Ketampanan klasik yang jadi cirri khas keluarga Malfoy menurun pada remaja itu. Namun, ia juga melihat jejak-jejak kekerasan dan kegagahan keturunan Black yang pasti diwarisinya dari ibunya yang masih berdarah Black murni.

"Kau jauh lebih tampan dari dia," tukas Harry. Emeraldnya menatap sengit dan penuh benci pada Malfoy junior itu. "..tapi, kau tidak jumawa seperti dia. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, menganggap dirinya orang paling tampan sedunia yang pantas mendapat seluruh perhatian semua orang. Kau tidak seperti itu," tambahnya.

Tom tersenyum simpul. Mata crimsonnya berkedut senang. "Terima kasih," katanya terdengar rendah hati. Ia tahu dirinya tampan dan mampu menakhlukkan wanita atau pria manapun dengan wajahnya itu, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa bangga karena dipuji tampan.

"Tapi, jika kau ingin berurusan dengan si Snape, maksudku profesor Snape dan berkencan dengan kuali-kuali gosongnya, ia pilihan yang tepat. Dia akan membuatmu bertemu dengan si penjagal itu lebih cepat daripada murid manapun di Hogwarts. Percayalah! Ia sangat ahli membuat kekacauan di Hogwarts." kata Harry sok rahasia.

Tom tersenyum kecil, teringat akan kelakuan buruknya semasa pelajar dulu. Jika dibandingkan dengan kejahatannya, prestasi Draco tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia bahkan pernah membunuh seorang murid di Hogwarts, tapi ia bukan hanya lolos dari hukuman. Mereka bahkan tak tahu kalau ia lah pelakunya dan justru menangkap orang yang tak bersalah yang dijadikan kambing hitamnya. Hebat, kan?

Mereka lalu ngobrol panjang lebar dan tertawa bersama, menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu kunjungan Harry. Harry tak bermaksud memanas-manasi Draco atau membalas perbuatannya yang lalu-lalu, hingga ia dengan kejam memamerkan keakrabannya dengan Tom di depan Draco. Sungguh. Bahkan, pemikiran itu nyaris tak pernah hinggap di benaknya.

Semua ini berkat Tom. Tom seorang teman bicara yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia punya selera humor yang bagus, tidak suram dan keji seperti Draco, atau humor kekanakan ala Weasley, tapi humor yang menghibur yang diselingi rayuan. Harry tahu secara diam-diam Tom tengah merayunya, tapi ya entahlah. Ia senang aja menikmati waktunya bersama Tom. Ia merasa waktu seolah berhenti saat ia bersama Tom.

Harry sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata kelabu menatapnya penuh amarah dari balik topeng esnya. Giginya saling beradu, menjanjikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk Harry nanti.

Setelah minum teh dan menghabiskan sepotong kue kecil yang bentuknya aneh, Harry ditemani Tom belanja beberapa keperluan Harry seperti tinta, perkamen dan kebutuhan sekolah lainnya. Sebelum pulang, Harry menyempatkan diri mampir untuk membeli coklat sebagai hadiah balasan untuk Tom. Tom mengecup pipi Harry sebagai hadiah dan itu membuat Harry tertawa-tawa. Ia tak menganggap itu sebuah rayuan seksual, melainkan kecupan seorang sahabat.

Harry masih tersenyum senang hingga berpisah dengan Tom. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Sesaat setelah kembali ke Hogwarts, ia ditarik. Ah, Harry lebih senang menyebutnya disambar, mengingat betapa cepatnya ia menarik tubuh Harry. Si penariknya baru melepaskannya setelah ia menemukan tempat yang sangat privasi untuk bicara.

Harry hendak membentak, mencakar, dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada orang itu, tapi orang itu lebih cepat darinya. Ia mengurung Harry dengan cara yang membuat Harry tak bisa berontak. Ia lalu mencium pipi Harry kasar seolah ingin menghapus jejak Tom yang menciumnya tadi di Hogsmeade. Harry melawan hebat dan berhasil membuat orang itu bergerak mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak dengannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentak Harry marah.

"Jangan bergaul dengan pria itu!" peringatnya tegas.

Harry mendengus, memandang jijik pada orang di depannya. "Memangnya kau siapa, berani-beraninya memerintahku?"

"Lakukan saja, Harry!"

"Diam! Dengar ya Tuan, kau tak punya hak apapun untuk mengaturku. Aku bebas bergaul dan berteman dengan siapapun."

"Dia berbahaya, Harry!"

"Berbahaya? Bukannya terbalik?" sindirnya kejam. "Dia tak pernah mengurungku, menciumku paksa, dan yang pasti ia tak pernah memaksaku. Tidak seperti kau, Draco."

Mata kelabu Draco mengeras. "Kau masih marah karena aku berkencan dengan Astoria dan bukannya kau? Kau terdengar sangat posesif, Honey. Aku suka," rayunya dengan nada sensual.

Harry membersit tidak sopan. "Kau memang brengsek."

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Aku jadi terharu. Kau tahu, tidak mudah lho membangun citra sebagai seorang bajingan. Aku perlu waktu untuk menyempurnakannya," ujar Draco bangga. Mulut Harry menganga lebar, kehilangan kosa kata. "Hati-hati Harry! Aku mungkin mengartikannya sebagai undangan. Dan, aku bisa saja memperkosamu di sini," ujarnya ringan seolah pemerkosaan bukanlah kasus kejahatan.

"Dasar gila!" bentak Harry diguncang perasaan amarah. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah saking frustasinya. "Dan, bodohnya aku karena masih mau bicara dengan orang gila sepertimu," semburnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Tangan Draco menyambar tangan Harry. "Aku serius Harry. Jauhi pria itu! Dia berbahaya,"

"Apakah ini nasehat dari seorang predator yang biasa berburu wanita?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana pendapatmu dan orang lain tentangku. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Harry. Aku ini milikmu. Hanya kau yang boleh menyentuhku dan sebaliknya hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu," katanya posesif

Tubuh Harry bergetar, diguncang oleh amarah yang mendidih dalam dadanya. "Kau pikir aku buta? Kau menciumnya Draco, tepat di depan mataku,"

"Aku tak menganggapnya ciuman. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku pada sudut bibirnya agar ia segera menjauhiku. Tapi, kau keburu datang dan merusak rencanaku,"

"Omong kosong,"

"Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu." Ia mengusapkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry halus, tanpa tekanan dan tanpa jilatan. "Ini disebut kecupan," kata Draco tenang layaknya seorang tutor ulung. "Nah, kalau ini, baru yang namanya ciuman," tambahnya sambil memagut bibir Harry sensual, menyalurkan listrik statis ke tubuh Harry. Ciuman ini basah karena melibatkan lidah, gigi, dan taring.

Harry tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia jijik dan muak pada dirinya yang bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam perangkap Draco. Draco dengan caranya sendiri mampu melumerkan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, selalu dan selalu. Dan, itu membuatnya ngeri.

Harry selalu tak berdaya menahan hasrat yang dibangkitkan Draco. Tangan Harry yang bebas secara alami menyusup ke helaian rambut Draco, menekan kepala Draco agar lebih intens menciumnya. Ia tak tahu itu dorongan darimana. Yang jelas, otak Harry menganggap ini benar. Ciuman Draco seperti candu untuknya. Menggairahkan, memabukkan dan sekaligus menyesatkannya ke dalam lorong gairah.

Harry mengerang panjang saat tangan Draco yang ramping dengan anggun dan penuh kegesitan layaknya predator menyusup ke dalam kausnya, membagikan kenikmatan pada tiap-tiap syarafnya. Belaiannya sangat sensual. Draco menyentuh Harry dengan sentuhan yang asing, tapi juga familiar di tempat-tempat yang Harry tak tahu sensitif.

Harry hampir dikuasai kabut nafsu saat Draco memutus kontak fisik mereka. Ia dengan cekatan membenahi baju Harry yang kusut karena ulah Draco. Ia bahkan mengucapkan mantra non verbal untuk melicinkan baju Harry seolah bajunya tidak pernah kusut sebelumnya.

"Jauhi dia!" kata Draco untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Harry yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"Dasar! Pemaksa," gerutunya antara senang dan marah akan keposesifan Draco.

….…..*****….

Harry berlari dari kereta secepat kakinya membawa. Ia menarik trolinya yang berisi barang-barangnya kasar. Emeraldnya tampak berkabut, menyiratkan kesedihan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia belum pernah sesedih ini. Hatinya sakit, hancur berkeping-keping hingga rasanya sulitnya disatukan lagi.

Ia mempercepat larinya, saat ekor matanya menangkap siluet Remus diikuti Sirius diantara para pengunjung stasiun. Matanya kini memerah. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir menembus dinding pertahanannya.

'Kenapa Remus? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?' batinnya ngilu. Ia menangis dalam hati. Jika saja ia bisa menahan diri, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Hati Harry sakit, tak terima semua ini harus berakhir. Ia lagi-lagi kehilangan orang yang disayanginya dengan cara yang menyakitkan, tapi kali ini karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

Tangannya terkepal, berjalan mundur menjaga jarak dari Remus dan Sirius yang tampak kesulitan menjangkaunya karena banyaknya pengunjung stasiun. Selembar perkamen di tangannya ia remas kuat-kuat, berharap tak pernah membacanya. Itu surat dari Remus. Satu-satunya surat dari Remus tahun ini dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya sepanjang usianya.

"Remus!" sebutnya dengan suara gemetar. Ia mengedipkan-ngedipkan bulu matanya menahan sesak di dadanya. "_Please, forgive me!_" katanya dengan suara serak pada Remus yang jaraknya tinggal 50 meter darinya. Wajah Remus tampak keras, tak terbaca membuat hati Harry hancur. Ia merasa harapannya sudah pupus.

Ia berlari lagi, tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Remus begitu mereka bertemu nanti. Ia takut dan tak mau mendengar Remus memarahinya dan memintanya untuk tak mengiriminya surat atau mengganggu kehidupannya lagi, seperti yang tertuang dalam surat yang tengah diremasnya ini.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, AU.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note : Ada **LIME** di chap ini.

**Harry terlalu girly di chap ini**

Harry terguncang akibat ramalan yang diperlihatkan Dumbledore disusul pertengkarannya dengan SRBL. Dan, yang utama karena ia mengingkari ritual mate. Tanpa mate, emosinya akan tidak stabil sebelum jatuh dalam ketidakwarasan.

**Scene TomRy lebih banyak dari Drarry di chap 23**

Biar adil. Kan pairingnya emang TomRy ama Drarry.

**Kok, hubungan Drarry kembali musuhan?**

Nggak musuhan, kok. Draco menjaga jarak untuk menghindari kecurigaan Voldemort, sedangkan Harry marah pada Draco karena cemburu.

**Apa SBRL akan memaafkan Harry?**

Mereka tidak marah pada Harry, malah mengira Harry yang marah pada mereka.

**Siapa yang berniat membunuh Albus Dumbledore?**

Murid Slytherin yang baru saja bergabung menjadi Pelahap Maut pada liburan musim panas. Nama tidak penting, karena mereka bekerja bukan atas nama pribadi, melainkan sebagai satuan organisasi. Bekerja bersama-sama dan saling melindungi.

**Kemana surat-surat SBRL?**

Ada yang menyabotase surat Harry untuk SBRL dan sebaliknya. Coba tebak siapa yang diuntungkan dari pertengkaran mereka dan motifnya.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****enam ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 2****4**

Terlihat seorang remaja berusia belasan tahun berlari tergesa-gesa. Dengan lihai, ia menyelinap diantara para pengunjung stasiun yang hilir mudik tiada henti. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam tampak berkibar-kibar seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, menghiraukan panggilan seseorang yang terus-menerus meneriakkan namanya di balik punggungnya.

Harry berlari dan terus berlari tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kalut. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan tiang yang berdiri menjulang tinggi untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang menjerit nyeri. Tangannya menjulur ke depan, berpegangan pada tiang untuk menahan bobot badannya agar tidak ambruk di atas lantai yang dingin.

Harry terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti genderang yang ditabuh. Tapi, ia tak bisa beristirahat terlalu lama karena karena inderanya menangkap suara langkah kaki pengejarnya. "Sial, mereka masih mengejarku," gerutunya kasar.

Harry kembali berlari sambil menggeret troli barangnya kasar. Tubuh Hedwig terpelanting ke kanan dan ke kiri tak nyaman di dalam sangkarnya. Hedwig beruhu berkali-kali di dalam sangkarnya sebagai tanda protes. Harry hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan maaf dan menyesal pada Hedwig, tapi ia tak menyurutkan larinya.

Harry menatap nanar sekelilingnya, mencari tempat bersembunyi yang bagus, meski hanya sejenak. Karena sibuk berlari, Harry tidak fokus melihat jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar, jika tepat di depannya ada pria bertubuh tinggi sedang melintas. Lalu, tubrukan pun tak terhindarkan. Hary terjatuh ke bawah, sedangkan pria itu tetap berdiri tegak seolah tubrukan itu tak pernah terjadi. Harry memekik, lebih karena kaget daripada sakit.

"Harry!" sapa pria itu terdengar riang. Ia menatap Harry ramah. "Kau punya hobi lari terburu-buru atau menubruk orang, ya?" tanyanya tak menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Kau melakukannya lagi," imbuhnya.

Harry tak membalasnya. Ia justru menubruk pria yang tadi ditubruknya sekuat tenaga dan memeluknya erat. "Tom," seru Harry lirih. Harry bicara dengan suara yang terdengar ganjil dan asing, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Harry, kau kenapa?" tanya Tom heran. Harry bergeming menolak menjawab. "Harry!" panggilnya lagi. Ia mengangkat dagu Harry ke atas, mempertemukan crimsonnya dengan emerald Harry. Tom terkejut mendapati emerald Harry berkabut, menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa duka yang mendalam.

"Oh, Harry!" gumam Tom meraih Harry ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Harry terbenam dalam dadanya. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil menahan tangis dalam rengkuhan Tom. Tom mempererat pelukannya, memberikan perlindungan untuk remaja manis itu dari kejamnya dunia. Sesekali, tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Harry menawarkan penghiburan.

"T-Tom," bisik Harry dengan suara bergetar. "T-tolong! Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini," pintanya halus.

Untuk sesaat, mata Tom berkilau penuh spekulatif. Matanya tampak bercahaya saat terkena sinar lampu. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kemana saja. Aku…aku tak mau di sini," jawab Harry putus asa.

"Baiklah, kalau itu ma..," kata Tom menyetujui.

"HARRY!" raung seseorang dengan suara menggelegar, membuat Harry terlonjak. Refleks, Harry melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tom. Matanya mencari sosok yang memanggilnya penuh kemarahan. Tepat 15 langkah dari tempat Harry berdiri, ia melihat Paman Vernon menatapnya penuh amarah dan juga kebencian. Rasa jijik memenuhi wajah bulat gemuknya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Beraninya kau!" desisnya berbahaya. Kemarahan membuat gerak pamannya menjadi gesit. Dalam waktu sekejab mata, ia sudah berdiri di depan Harry. Tatapan matanya penuh penghakiman. "Menyesal aku, kenapa dulu mau memungutmu," sesalnya. "Seharusnya, aku melemparmu ke jalanan, saat aku mendapatimu di depan pintu rumahku hari itu. Kau memang sampah sama seperti kedua orang tuamu," celanya.

Seharusnya, Harry merasa bersalah atau minimal menyesal. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Ia tidak merasakan kedua hal itu. Sebaliknya, ia justru diliputi amarah. Ia tidak terima kedua orang tuanya dihina tepat di bawah hidungnya. Ia lalu teringat tahun-tahun penuh penderitaan selama hidup di bawah atap rumah paman dan bibinya. Perlakuan tidak adil dan semena-mena mereka yang sering ia terima terbayang di pelupuk matanya.

"Percayalah paman. Perasaanmu berbalas. Aku juga membenci paman sama besarnya dengan kebencian paman padaku. Dan, aku tak sabar untuk keluar dari rumah paman," balas Harry tak kalah sengit.

"Senang mendengarnya. Jadi, kami bisa terbebas darimu dan juga kaummu yang menjijikkan itu. Tapi, ku peringatkan! Jangan pernah kembali atau menyinggung nama kami di depan siapapun! Kami keluarga terhormat, tidak layak disandingkan dengan makhluk-makhluk rendahan seperti kalian," hina Paman Vernon pedas.

Tubuh Tom mengejang sesaat. Matanya menyipit penuh kebencian. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar ada orang yang memaki-makinya kasar. Seorang Muggle pula. Tangannya gatal untuk mengutuk Muggle lancang dan tak tahu diri ini, namun ia menahannya setidaknya sampai tujuannya berhasil. Tom menyunggingkan senyum menawannya seolah makian paman Harry tak menyinggungnya sama sekali.

"Paman tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan pernah menyebut namamu atau bercerita kalau aku pernah tinggal di rumahmu yang seperti kandang anjing itu," balas Harry. "Dan, asal paman tahu. Aku tak pernah menganggap rumah paman itu rumahku. Tidak pernah satu kali pun," tambahnya.

Tom menarik nafas panjang di sebelah Harry. Tubuhnya lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Karena sibuk berkonfrontasi dengan pamannya, Harry sama sekali tak menyadari keanehan pada pria di sebelahnya. Ia tak melihat kilau mencurigakan di crimson Tom. Ia baru sadar saat tongkat Tom sudah terayun ke depan dan memercikkan sinar hijau tepat pada pamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry terdengar panik. Harry berusaha menepis tongkat sihir Tom agar tidak mengarah pada pamannya, tapi ia terlalu lambat bereaksi. Tom sudah terlanjur melafalkan mantra.

"TOM!" Jerit Harry nyaring. Wajahnya memucat. Matanya terbelalak ngeri, menyaksikan bagaimana cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari ujung tongkat Tom mengarah pada paman Vernon dengan gerak slow motion.

Harry tahu seharusnya ia menolong pamannya, tapi otaknya seperti membeku. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Tak ada satu pun mantra yang pernah diajarkan guru-gurunya selama di Hogwarts untuk mengatasi situasi pelik seperti ini— yang berhasil ia ingat. Harry hanya bisa diam, menahan nafas, menyaksikan detik-detik kematian tragis pamannya.

Di lain pihak, paman Vernon berlari menjauhi pria yang dipanggil keponakannya Tom. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si Tom, tapi ia menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam keselamatannya. Tapi, tubuhnya yang gemuk dan kakinya yang pendek menghambat larinya. Ia tidak terlalu cepat berlari untuk mencari perlindungan. Lalu, terdengarlah suara. BOOMM!

"T-I-D-A-K..!" Akhirnya suara Harry kembali. Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga. Suaranya melengking tinggi, menyayat hati, persis seperti jeritan ibunya di hari naas itu. Hari di mana Voldemort menyambangi kediaman keluarga Potter untuk membunuh Harry. Ketidak berdayaan menyerbu Harry, mencengkramnya dalam perasaan bersalah. Harry pun ambruk di lantai, terisak-isak.

Kepulan asap menipis memperlihatkan hasil karya Tom. Tempat yang tadi dipijak sang paman kini hancur dan berlubang hingga membentuk kawah sedalam 3 meter. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, nampak tubuh Paman Vernon tergolek di atas lantai. Jas abu-abunya yang tadinya bersih, kini ternoda warna merah dan juga debu. Paman Vernon diam tak bergerak, namun masih hidup ditilik dari dadanya yang masih bergerak naik turun.

Harry bergerak menjauhi Tom atau minimal yang seperti itu. Akan tetapi, Tom sudah mengantisipasinya. Ia menarik tangan Harry kuat-kuat dan lalu memeluk tubuh Harry dari belakang. "Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku, Harry." kata Tom dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Harry.

Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring di otak Harry. Harry memberontak, meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, membebaskan dirinya dari Tom yang berakhir sia-sia. Pelukan Tom tak berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan cenderung menguat. Untunglah, Harry bukanlah penyihir satu-satunya yang berada di tempat itu. Beberapa langkah di samping kanan Harry, tampak berdiri Remus dan Sirius dengan wajah tegang mengamati. Keduanya langsung bertindak menolong Harry.

Tom yang tidak suka acaranya diganggu, membalas Sirius dan Remus dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang satu lagi masih ia gunakan untuk mencengkram Harry agar tidak kabur. Ia melemparkan serentetan serangan membabi di sekitar mereka, memaksa Sirius dan Remus melompat, berguling, dan berjumpalitan layaknya pemain sirkus untuk melindungi dirinya dan orang-orang tak bersalah lainnya.

Stasiun kereta yang tadinya berdiri elegan dan modern kini hancur berantakan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Kawah nan lebar menghiasi lantai keramik di sana-sini. Sebagian dinding batanya ambruk memperlihatkan isi kantor dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di sana-sini. Bau hangus tercium di udara bercampur aroma kematian dan keputus asaan. Orang-orang yang tadinya berjalan hilir mudik di stasiun, kini bergelimpangan di lantai terluka parah. Diantaranya ada yang mati kaku.

Harry menjerit meracau-racau tidak karuan, saat ia melihat Remus terbaring di lantai berkubang dengan darahnya. Dadanya tertindih dinding bangunan yang roboh. Di sisi lain, ia melihat Sirius terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan luka menganga di sepanjang dadanya. Ia ingin berlari menolong dua orang yang amat disayanginya itu, namun Tom menarik tangan Harry kuat-kuat sebelum melakukan apparate ke suatu tempat menyisakan jeritan tertahan dan tatapan tak berdaya Remus.

"TIDAK! H-A-R-R-Y!" teriak Remus histeris dengan mata membola.

Wajahnya putih pucat dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas, ngeri, amarah dan ketidak berdayaan. Ia ingin lari menyelamatkan Harry, tapi tubuhnya lumpuh tak bisa bergerak. Jangankan berdiri, menggerakkan satu jarinya pun ia tak kuasa. Dinding beton itu begitu kuat menindih tubuhnya. Remus hanya bisa terisak-isak menyaksikan Harry dibawa pergi orang itu dari tempatnya berbaring. Satu harapannya, semoga bantuan segera tiba dan mereka bisa melacak jejak orang itu.

….*****…..

Draco turun dari kereta. Matanya segera mencari-cari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya yang biasanya menyambutnya di stasiun, menunggu kepulangannya. Ia dengan lincah mencari diantara kerumunan pengunjung stasiun. Telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan silih berganti dan sorakan tidak jelas diantara para pengunjung.

Draco mendengus sebal. Inilah salah satu yang tak disukainya dari para komunitas sihir non bangsawan. Mereka terlalu berisik. _What the hell?_ Apa mereka tidak bisa tidak berteriak dengan suara begitu kencang? Mereka bicara seperti menggunakan megapon, membuat telinga Draco berdenging, mungkin untuk berjam-jam lamanya.

Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir Draco. Netranya berhasil menangkap siluet sang ayah diantara para pengunjung. Ayahnya sedang berdiri dengan anggun, menyandar pada tiang. Tongkat berjalanya yang 'Wah' tersemat diantara sela-sela jarinya. Sangat Malfoys. Draco mendesah lega. Ia dengan segera menghampiri sang ayah yang tumben hari ini hanya seorang diri menjemputnya.

"Father!" sapa Draco di sela-sela pelukan selamat datang mereka. "Mana mother?" tanyanya selanjutnya.

"Mothermu sedang bersiap menyambutmu. Ia sudah sibuk dari pagi," balas sang ayah meraih troli sang anak. Mereka berjalan pergi menjauhi kereta. Mereka berbincang singkat sepanjang perjalanan.

Lalu, sebuah siluet lain menarik perhatian Draco. Matenya melintas di depan matanya. Draco menatap was-was punggung Harry yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya, tertelan oleh lautan massa. Dari gesturnya yang kaku, Draco bisa membaca jika matenya saat ini tengah dilanda rasa duka dan juga kesepian.

"Harry!" gumam Draco lirih. Netra kelabunya memperlihatkan rasa prihatin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar matenya, memeluknya dan menghiburnya, akan tetapi niat mulianya buyar. Sebuah tangan melingkar dengan cantik pada lengannya, mirip seekor ular boa yang tengah membelit dahan pohon.

Draco menatap sebal pada gangguan tak terduga ini. Tangannya gatal untuk menyingkirkan tangan si parasit, kalau saja dia bukan tunangannya. Draco mendesah panjang. Ia lupa jika tadi ia bersua dengan keluarga Greengrass dan lalu ia terjebak dalam sebuah perbincangan paling membosankan sedunia. Ia berhitung dalam hati, kapan ini segera berakhir. Ia sudah tak sabar pergi dari sisi mereka dan mencari matenya yang tengah dirundung kesedihan.

Draco berjalan perlahan dengan Astoria menggelayut manja di lengannya di belakang ayahnya yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan kepala keluarga Greengrass. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa bertengger di bibirnya. Ia masih tetap tersenyum, meski ia sudah dilanda rasa bosan parah.

Draco patut memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil beramah tamah baca bicara omong kosong dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass, meski suasana hatinya buruk. Suasana hatinya semakin memburuk seiring kebersamaan mereka yang dari satu menit berubah menjadi setengah jam. Lucunya, ia mendengar dirinya sendiri melemparkan beberapa pujian untuk Astoria. Benar-benar gila.

"Draco sayang," kata Astoria mengalun menyapa gendang telinganya, merusak hitungan Draco. "Ya?" balas Draco sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya untuk tunangannya dan keluarganya, tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang tengah menyumpah serapah. "Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu saat liburan nanti?" tanya Astoria sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Draco berjengit. Dalam hati, memuji kehebatan acting Astoria. Ia bersandiwara layaknya perawan pemalu dengan sempurna. Aktingnya tak tercela sehingga siapapun yang tak mengenal watak aslinya akan tertipu. Alih-alih menolak, Draco mendengar dirinya berkata, "Tentu boleh. Rumah kami terbuka untukmu dan keluargamu. Aku juga senang berbincang denganmu. Kau memiliki hal-hal seru yang menarik untuk dibicarakan," Draco meringis dalam hati, menyadari betapa anehnya dan menggelikannya kata-katanya barusan.

Astoria merona mendengarnya. Draco memang ahli dalam urusan puji-memuji. Ia menepuk lengan Draco penuh sayang, "Kau memang perayu ulung, Drake" godanya. "Aku heran kenapa Daph tidak meleleh saat bersamamu. Entah ia yang berhati dingin atau matanya yang rabun?"

Draco tertawa kecil. Tubuhnya jadi berguncang karenanya. Ia baru berhenti tertawa saat merasakan tusukan dingin di balik punggungnya. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pelakunya. Itu pasti Daphne. Draco berdehem. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Tapi, kurasa Daph tidak akan suka kita bergosip tentangnya,"

Astoria melirik kakaknya yang berjalan bersama Pansy, Theo, dan Zabini singkat. Ia bisa melihat raut masam di wajah cantik kakaknya. "Aku tidak heran. Di dunia ini, lebih banyak yang tidak disukai Daphne, daripada yang disukainya. Aku malah ragu ada yang disukainya." Kata Astoria menyuarakan isi pemikirannya. Matanya kembali melirik kakaknya. "Lihat! Ia bahkan tidak tertawa ataupun terlihat senang, saat teman-temannya mengajaknya bercanda," tambahnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Itulah yang ku suka dari kakakmu. Dia unik."

"Unik?"

"Ya, unik. Kakakmu itu istimewa. Salah satu sahabatku yang sangat ku sayangi," kata Draco tanpa ragu.

Astoria hendak membuka mulut, namun menutupnya kembali. Ia terlalu bijak untuk menampakkan perasaan cemburunya pada orang yang disukainya. Itu tidak pantas. Terlebih, jika ia cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri. Itu lebih konyol lagi. Sekonyong-konyong, Asto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berseru ringan, "Oh!"

Draco ikut berhenti. Matanya mengikuti tatapan mata Astoria, dan ia langsung tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya. Senyumnya menghilang. Bibirnya mengerut, menatap penuh benci pada lengan yang tengah memeluk matenya mesra, menyiratkan sebuah kepemilikan.

"Ternyata gossip itu benar, ya? Si Scarhead pacaran dengan seorang pria dewasa," kata Astoria yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Draco. "Tapi, seleranya bagus juga. Kekasihnya sangat tampan. Ia bahkan lebih tampan dari paman Luke,"

"Hn," gumam Draco meniru salah satu karakter di fandom sebelah, terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar. Ia akui, Astoria benar. Pria itu memang lebih dari ayahnya dalam segala hal. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Anggap saja ini salah satu bentuk kesetiaannya pada ayahnya.

Draco mendengar ayahnya berkata, "Draco, sayang. Apa kau ingin segera pulang? Mothermu pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat nilai-nilaimu yang menarik itu di rumah," Draco mendongak, menatap sang ayah. Ia heran melihat ekspresi asing di wajah ayahnya. Mata kelabu ayahnya tampak berkilat misterius.

'Apa ia tersinggung dengan ulah Harry?' pikirnya menebak-nebak reaksi ganjil sang ayah. Well, itu mungkin saja. Tak ada satu pun ayah di dunia ini yang senang mendapati calon pasangan anaknya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Di depan umum pula. Terlebih ini Lucius Malfoy, pria yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi adab dan sopan santun? Akan tetapi remasan kuat di bahu Draco menunjukkan ini lebih dari sekedar rasa tidak suka.

Saat itulah, Draco menangkap kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari netra sang ayah. Ah, bukan hanya khawatir dan gelisah, tapi Draco juga mencium bau ketakutan. Itu pasti sesuatu banget, mengingat sedikit sekali hal di dunia ini yang membuat ayahnya takut.

Draco mengamati ayahnya. 'Apa yang sebetulnya ditakuti Father?' pikir Draco. Ia menebak-nebak dalam hati. Sebuah jawaban mengerikan muncul di otaknya. Mata kelabunya kini menyorot cemas pada matenya, sama seperti ayahnya. Pria yang tengah dipeluk Harry bukan hanya sekedar berbahaya, tapi lebih dari itu. Draco meneguk ludahnya kasar. Firasatnya mengatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk dalam waktu dekat yang menimpa pada matenya.

"Dad benar. Mother pasti sedang gelisah di rumah," kata Draco menyambar peluang untuk lolos dari keluarga Greengrass yang sudah susah payah dibuat ayahnya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu Asto. Sampai ketemu nanti," katanya buru-buru pamitan.

Draco akhirnya berpisah juga dengan keluarga Greengrass. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu lepas dari mata tajam Mr. Greengrass dan putrinya yang manja. Namun, ia tak cukup cepat pamitan dari keluarga Greengrass dan menghampiri matenya, ketika peristiwa tragis itu terjadi. Ia baru maju selangkah, ketika pria itu mengacungkan tongkatnya pada paman Harry.

Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat, hingga sama seperti Harry, Draco pun tak sempat bereaksi. Otak Draco bahkan belum mencernanya. Ia berdiri diam seperti patung, terpaku di tempat, menatap bingung semua yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Ia melihat dirinya ditarik paksa sang ayah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Draco menatap semua yang terjadi di depan matanya dari balik tempat persembunyiannya. 10 menit yang lalu semua terlihat baik-baik saja. 10 menit kemudian semuanya hancur. Stasiun yang awalnya indah, rapi, dan modern kini hancur seakan-akan habis dibom atau dibuldoser. Orang-orang bergelimpangan di lantai saling tumpang tindih, campur aduk antara Muggle dan penyihir yang sedang sial terjebak dalam huru hara masal ini.

Draco mendengar Dadnya mendecih dan bergumam, "Sial. Dugaanku tepat," Draco tak sempat bertanya. Pertanyaan itu hanya sampai di ujung lidahnya. Draco melihat tangan sang ayah menekan bahu kanannya kuat-kuat pada tempat di mana tato dengan lambang tengkorak dan ular itu dipahat. Ayahnya tampak gusar dan ketakutan. Draco kini sadar, siapa sebenarnya pria yang ada di samping Harry.

Draco dengan segera merubah wujudnya menjadi Dracula sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Secara halus, ia menyuruh sang ayah kembali ke Malfoy mannor agar ayahnya tidak terjebak dalam situasi sulit ini. Ia tak ingin membebani ayahnya lebih banyak lagi. Sudah cukup semua yang dilakukan ayahnya untuknya dan juga matenya selama ini.

Bau hangus tercium di hidung bangir Draco begitu ia muncul. Suara erangan dan isak tangis dari para korban terdengar pilu, mewarnai tempat yang dengan cepat berubah jadi suram ini. Draco menghiraukannya. Bukannya ia tak perduli, tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Toh, ia juga tak menguasai sihir penyembuh, jadi pasti tak begitu banyak membantu.

Satu-satunya hal baik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memindahkan apapun benda berat yang menimpa mereka untuk mengurangi beban mereka. Ah, dan mungkin mengirimkan SOS meminta bantuan ke kementrian. Draco yakin mereka lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasinya.

Draco melangkah cepat, menghampiri Remus yang berteriak putus asa. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memindahkan dinding yang menindih dada Remus. "Maafkan aku." Sesalnya. "Aku terlambat,"

Tangan Remus terangkat memberi isyarat agar Draco diam. Dengan suara yang lemah ia bilang, "Tak apa-apa," membuat dada Draco sesak dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Remus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk tulang dan kulitnya. Dengan susah payah, ia menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Matanya menatap menghiba, "Tolong Harry! Tolong selamatkan dia," pinta Remus mulai memohon.

Mata kelabu Draco berkaca-kaca, terharu. Ia bisa merasakan besarnya rasa sayang Remus pada Harry. Bahkan, di saat seperti ini pun, saat ia sendiri terluka parah, Harry tetap yang jadi prioritasnya. "Pasti. Aku pasti menyelamatkannya. Kau tunggu saja di Grimmauld Place bersama Sirius!"

"Sirius?" Remus tersentak. Ia baru ingat Sirius. Bukankah, tadi Sirius terluka karena melindunginya. "Sirius, dimana Sirius?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap panik pada korban-korban yang bergeletakan di sekitarnya.

"Tenang, ia masih hidup. Sebentar lagi bantuan tiba. Ia pasti selamat," hibur Draco menenangkan kepanikan mantan profesornya ini. "Pastikan, di Grimmauld Place nanti hanya ada kau dan Sirius. Tidak boleh ada yang lain, termasuk dua orang sahabat Harry, Ron dan Hermione." Kata Draco dengan suara yang terdengar asing.

Remus menggerakkan bibirnya yang membentuk pertanyaan, 'Why?' tanpa suara. "Karena ini," kata Draco sambil mengulurkan selembar perkamen yang tadi dijatuhkan Harry di jalan. Remus menatap bingung perkamen yang ada di tangannya. "Kau bisa membacanya nanti. Aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Draco sopan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Remus pelan.

"Hm," gumam Draco sebelum melakukan apparate.

Sepeninggal Draco, Remus mendesah lega. Beban yang tadi menggelayutinya terangkat, berkat Draco. Dalam hatinya, kini tumbuh harapan. Ia yakin Draco mampu menyelamatkan Harry. Sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu dengan tenang Harry tiba di rumah mereka. Remus menutup kelopak matanya. Kantuk menyerangnya setelah ketakutannya mereda.

Di lain tempat, Draco dalam wujud vampire terbang di atas langit. Kelelawar kawanannya terbang mengawalnya. Draco memberi isyarat agar kawanannya menyebar ke tempat-tempat yang ia duga sebagai tempat persembunyian si Tom alias Voldemort.

Ya, pria yang dipanggil Harry, Tom ini sebetulnya Voldemort, musuh besar Harry. Itu dulu. Sekarang, Draco tidak yakin. Tom terlihat tertarik pada Harry secara seksual. Jika ia memang ingin Harry mati, seharusnya tadi ia membunuh Harry ditempat itu bukannya membawanya pergi ke tempat antah berantah.

Draco terbang di atas langit, menembus awan. Angin berputar-putar menerpa jubahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak karena ada segerombolan kelelawar terbang ke arahnya. Kelalawar-kelelawar itu bersuara, melaporkan hasil temuan mereka. Draco mengangguk, memberi tanda agar mereka pergi. Draco membuat pesan dengan Patronus Charm untuk Remus agar tidak bisa dideteksi oleh siapapun. Setelah itu, ia terbang lagi menjelajahi langit untuk mencari jejak keberadaan Harry.

…*****…

Remus membawa Sirius pulang ke rumah mereka. Ia dengan tegas menolak sewaktu para healer di rumah sakit meminta Sirius untuk rawat inap. Ia bilang, "Aku bisa merawat Sirius sendiri di rumah. Tolong berikan saja ramuannya! Apa saja yang harus ia minum," kata Remus dangan mulut kaku. Tangannya mengibas tak sabaran, menolak setiap tawaran bantuan yang datang dari anggota Orde lainnya, termasuk dari keluarga Weasley dan Hermione.

Setelah membaca perkamen yang diberikan Draco, ia tak lagi percaya pada siapapun. Mereka semua mencurigakan dan patut duduk di atas kursi tersangka. Well, kecuali Sirius tentunya. Ia tak percaya Sirius melakukan hal keji ini, khususnya jika itu menyangkut Harry. Sirius bahkan lebih rela tangannya terpotong daripada melukai Harry. Jadi, tak mungkin ia menulis hal-hal keji atas namanya untuk melukai Harry.

'Fiuh, pantas saja,' pikirnya muram. 'Pantas saja Harry lari darinya. Ia pasti sakit hati setelah membaca surat ini,' tambahnya dalam hati. Akan tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Remus senang. Ia bukannya senang Harry diculik pria berbahaya, akan tetapi ia senang karena Harry tidak lagi membencinya. Harry mungkin lari darinya karena takut mendengar kata pisah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau siap, Siri?" tanya Remus lembut pada pria tampan dan masih tampan, meski tubuhnya kini sudah seperti mumi dengan kain kasa yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya. Ayo pergi! Aku sudah tak tahan berada di tempat laknat ini. Baunya membuatku ingin muntah," keluh Sirius. Ia tidak pernah suka bau rumah sakit, meski ia tercatat sebagai siswa Hogwarts yang paling sering menghuni Hospital Wings. Rekornya baru terpecahkan oleh Harry beberapa decade kemudian.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Padfoot! Itu tidak sopan." Tegur Remus tegas membuahkan cengiran atau yang menyerupai cengiran di wajah Sirius.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Remus sopan sambil memapah Sirius di lengannya, menuju perapian yang terhubung ke Grimmauld Place no 12. Dalam waktu sekejab mata, mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Kreacher menyambut mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Master!" sapanya sopan dan lembut. Sesuatu yang jarang ia ucapkan akhir-akhir ini, tidak setelah kepergian Master Regulus yang sangat ia hormati.

"Tolong siapkan teh hangat. Aku ingin minum teh setelah memastikan tuanmu ini minum obatnya dengan benar," kata Remus memberi perintah. Terdengar erangan tak terima keluar dari bibir Sirius, namun tidak digubris Remus. Ia tetap memaksa Sirius berbaring di atas ranjang dan minum obatnya sesuai anjuran healer rumah sakit.

Usai memaksa Sirius minum obatnya, ia meneguk tehnya penuh nikmat. Teh buatan Kreacher memang yang terbaik, sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. "Jadi? Apa sekarang kau sudah mau cerita padaku, kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka dengan keluarga Weasley, bahkan pada Ron dan Hermione?" tanya Sirius menghancurkan waktu-waktu damai milik Remus, tak sabar mengkonfrontasi Remus.

Remus menatap Sirius dalam. "Aku bukannya tidak suka..," elak Remus. Matanya menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatapan penuh selidik Sirius. "..aku hanya tak ingin mereka di sini, mengganggu kebersamaan kita,"

"Oh, _so sweat_. Tapi, aku tidak akan tertipu. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku Moonny! Kau sama sekali tidak punya bakat berbohong," kata Sirius.

Remus menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Sirius. Kau mungkin terluka mengetahui kenyataan ini," kata Remus menghindar.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih buruk dari kabar kematian James dan Lily akibat pengkhianatan Wormtail?" tanya Sirius retoris. Remus masih bergeming. Ia tetap enggan mengatakannya. "Aku bukanlah makhluk rapuh, Moonny. Tidak lagi. Aku belajar untuk lebih bijak dari pengalaman hidupku yang pahit," Ujar Sirius meyakinkan Remus.

Remus menghela nafas berat. Ia bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan dari tempat duduknya, ia memberikan perkamen yang ia simpan dibalik saku jubahnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Sirius yang dibalas Remus, "Baca saja! Nanti, kau akan mengerti sendiri."

"Apa-apaan ini?" raung Sirius dengan suara menggelegar. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Bukan aku yang menulis, dan aku yakin kau pun tidak."

"Jadi, maksudmu ada orang lain yang menulis hal-hal keji ini atas namamu?" simpul Sirius mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dengan sebelah tangannya yang sehat. Remus mengangguk lemah. Sirius mengumpat tidak jelas di atas kasurnya. Ia bahkan mencoba lompat dari tempat pembaringannya untuk mencari si pelaku kalau saja tidak ditahan Remus.

"Karena itulah, aku menolak mereka membantumu. Aku tak ingin selain kita ada di rumah ini, saat Draco membawa Harry pulang," jelas Remus menahan tubuh Sirius agar tetap berbaring. Lukanya bisa terbuka lagi, jika ia banyak bergerak.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Hubungannya erat. Orang yang bisa meniru tulisanku dan mengirimkannya seolah-olah itu dariku, pastilah orang yang dekat dengan kita. Orang-orang yang seperti…"

"Astaga! Kau mencurigai keluarga Weasley dan Hermione?" pekik Sirius dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Sampai pelakunya ketemu, mereka tetap duduk di kursi tersangka," jawab Remus muram. Sama seperti Sirius, ia pun tak senang mencurigai orang-orang terdekat mereka, terlebih dua orang sahabat baik Harry. "Jika ini menyangkut diriku sendiri, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, Siri. Tapi, Harry terlibat. Gara-gara surat laknat ini, Harry lari dari kita. Gara-gara ini pula, Harry jatuh ke tangan pria berbahaya itu," sesal Remus.

Sirius diam. Memangnya apa yang bisa dikomentari? Remus benar dan ya ia selama ini selalu benar. Jika ia bilang, mereka pantas dicurigai, berarti mereka memang pantas dicurigai. Suasana hening yang ganjil menggantung di udara. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecah keheningan ini. Bahkan, Kreacher yang biasanya datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar itu pun enggan mengusiknya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pulihkan tenagamu, baru mencari Harry," kata Remus sambil menata bantal Sirius agar matenya ini tidur dengan nyaman. "Aku.." sahut Sirius terhenti. Telunjuk Remus menghentikan apapun yang hendak Sirius katakan. "Kau butuh istirahat. Kau harus benar-benar pulih, jika ingin berguna, Siri," kata Remus terdengar kejam.

Sirius mengerang, namun ia tidak protes. Ia hampir memejamkan mata, ketika patronus berbentuk rusa warna perak memasuki kamarnya. "Severus?" tanya atau gumam Sirius kembali terjaga.

Remus menggeleng, "Bukan. Patronus Severus rusa betina. Ini rusa jantan. Dan, lagi warnanya kuning keemasan. Ini perak," jelas Remus mengkonfirmasi.

"Aku tak berhasil menemukan Harry." kata makhluk patronus itu mirip dengan suara Draco. "Tempat Harry disekap pasti dilindungi mantra pelindung yang sangat kuat. Satu-satunya cara, untuk mengetahui tempat itu, adalah dengan membuatnya keluar dari sarangnya sendiri,"

Dahi Sirius mengernyit, bingung. Namun, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga pesan itu tuntas disampaikan. "Minta Dumbledore untuk memimpin pasukan Orde Phoeniks, menyerang kediaman Lestrange! Segera! Ada kemungkinan, jika pria yang menculik Harry di stasiun adalah Voldemort," kata si Patronus sebelum menghilang.

"Voldemort?" pekik Sirius dan Remus terkejut. Rasa takut merayap naik, mencengkram isi hati keduanya. Sirius mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kreacher!" raungnya terdengar menggelegar ke seluruh rumah.

Lalu, terdengar suara Ctarrr…! Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok peri berwajah buruk rupa. Itu adalah Kreacher, peri rumah yang dimiliki keluarga Black secara turun-temurun. "Ambilkan aku album foto lama Father!" katanya memberi perintah sebelum Kreacher membuka mulut. Kreacer menjawab, "Yes master." Dan lalu menghilang.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah album foto sudah ada di tangan Sirius. Sirius membukanya tak sabaran. Ia melewatkan foto-foto di halaman pertama yang tengah bergerak melambai-lambai atau gerakan lainnya. Ia langsung ke halaman yang dicarinya. Begitu berhasil memperoleh yang diinginkannya, Sirius dengan ketidak sabarannya menarik paksa foto itu dari albumnya, membuat sobekan kecil pada tepinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Padfoot?" tanya Remus heran melihat Sirius bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar dengan langkah panjang. Remus tak bisa menahannya, tidak saat Sirius berdiri menjulang dengan langkah mengancam di depannya, entah ia mau mengamuk pada siapa. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja menerima luka parah, Sirius sangatlah luar biasa cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah berpindah tempat dari kamar ke ruang keluarga.

"Mom! Mom masih ingat wajah Tom Riddle muda, kan?" Kata Sirius begitu sampai di depan lukisan sang ibu. Ia memperlihatkan foto teman-teman se asrama Fathernya yang seangkatan. "Kalian dulu pernah satu sekolah, satu angkatan bahkan satu asrama," jelas Sirius sambil meringis saat lukanya yang baru saja diobati terbuka. "Apakah dia yang bernama Tom Riddle?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto pria yang dimaksud.

Mrs. Black menatap foto yang ditunjuk Sirius. "Oh, dia!" pekik ibunya terdengar seperti gadis ABG yang tengah dilanda kasmaran. Jika ibunya masih hidup, mungkin Sirius akan melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi ibunya. "Tentu saja ingat. Ia pria yang sangat tampan. Ia bahkan lebih tampan dari Abraxas." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi melembut dan penuh pemujaan yang membuat Sirius mual. "Dia murid paling pintar seangkatan kami. Semua guru memujanya, kecuali si Dumbledore itu. Ia selalu menatap Tom curiga selah-olah dia ini seorang pejahat,"

'Berarti Dumbledore genius. Ia bisa mengenali calon penjahat kelas kakap, meski penampilannya menunjukan yang sebaliknya,' puji Sirius muram. Ia tak senang, meski dugaannya benar. Bagaimana ia bisa senang? Jika faktanya Harry justru jatuh ke tangan Voldemort sendiri tepat di depan matanya pula.

Kepala Sirius mendongak. Ia merasakan Remus mengusap-usap perlahan jemari tangannya dan lalu meremasnya lembut. Matanya seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk terus bertahan dan tidak putus asa, meski semua jalan terlihat buntu. "Kita harus menghubungi Albus, segera, seperti permintaan Draco. Ayo! Sebelum terlambat," kata Remus.

Sirius mengangguk. Ia menghubungi Dumbledore dengan jaringan floo. Ia merencanakan penyebuan ke markas Voldemort. Secara hati-hati memilih anggota yang akan mereka libatkan. Sirius hendak ikut, tapi dicegah Remus. "Kau harus menunggu di sini. Bagaimana kalau Draco datang bersama Harry sedangkan kau tak ada dirumah? Siapa yang akan melindungi dan menghibur Harry nanti?" ujar Remus dengan logikanya.

Sirius dengan terpaksa menyetujui. Ia menunggu di rumah dalam penantian yang menyiksa. Matanya menatap gelisah tempat perapian, menunggu perapian itu menyala dan melihat Harry bersama Remus muncul dari sana. Saking gelisahnya, ia hampir lupa memejamkan mata atau minum obatnya kalau saja tak ada Kreacher yang mengingatkannya.

….*****….

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Harry berusaha mengibaskan tangan Tom yang mencengkramnya erat atau minimal melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Tidak, sampai kau masuk ke dalam rumahku," balas Tom datar sambil menarik baca menyeret tubuh Harry, mengabaikan rontaan Harry.

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku, Tom! Lepass!" geram Harry menarik-narik jemari tangan Tom pada pergelangan tangannya dan menghujamkan kukunya kuat-kuat pada tangan Tom. Tapi sayang, kukunya Harry pendek dan tumpul, sehingga tidak berpengaruh banyak. Saat-saat seperti inilah, ia berharap memiliki kuku yang panjang, kuat dan runcing seperti kukunya Pansy. Kukunya Pansy pasti berguna untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini.

Tom menoleh singkat, melempar tatapan geli pada Harry. "Lucu sekali. Bukannya tadi kau yang memohon padaku untuk membawamu pergi? Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seolah aku menculikmu?" sindirnya.

"Itu sebelum kau melukai pamanku dan menghancurkan hampir separuh stasiun," tukas Harry sengit.

"Oh," gumamnya sambil tertawa ringan. "Aku lupa sifat-sifat mulia si Santo-Harry-Potter kita," ejeknya. "Begitu bukan Draco Malfoy biasanya memanggilmu?" tambahnya licik.

Harry terdiam. Hatinya was-was. Dering bahaya berbunyi kencang di otaknya memerintahkan ia lari secepatnya meninggalkan si bajingan sinting yang tampan ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak sadar kalau Tom pria yang berbahaya. Tapi, menyertakan nama Draco Malfoy dalam hal ini, memberi efek yang lebih besar. Sedikit banyak itu memberi tahu siapa sosok pria tampan ini sebenarnya.

Alih-alih lari seperti yang diperintahkan otaknya, Harry justru diam membeku di tempat. Ia menarik nafas hati-hati, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. "Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya antara keinginanku pergi dengan Draco dalam hal ini?" tanya Harry berusaha terdengar acuh, tak perduli.

Tom memamerkan senyum menawannya yang bisa melumerkan hati wanita atau pria mana pun. "Oh itu sangat berhubungan," ujarnya dengan nada sensual. Ia memojokkan Harry membuat Harry tak punya pilihan lain selain bersandar pada dinding. Kedua tangan Tom mengurung kepala Harry di kanan dan kiri.

"Kau tak ingin aku melukai Muggle sampah yang kebetulan masih kerabat dekatmu bukan? Sangat murah hati dan sangat Harry Potter. Itu yang dikatakan Draco padaku dan orang-orangku," jawab Tom sambil menjilat pipi chubby Harry, mengirimkan gelenyar tak nyaman di sepanjang syaraf-syaraf Harry.

Harry meneguk ludahnya kasar, menghimpun sisa-sisa keberaniannya. "Mungkin kau benar. Dia sampah dan layak mendapatkan satu atau dua kutukan, tapi ..," protes Harry tak yakin. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia pernah berniat mengirimkan kutukan menyakitkan pada paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia. "…kau tak berhak melukai orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dan, kau tak berhak melukai Sirius atau Remus," lanjutnya meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Sirius?" Satu alisnya naik ke atas. "Maksudmu si Black?" Harry mengangguk. "Well, aku tak punya dendam dengannya. Terlebih ia seorang penyihir berdarah murni. Tapi, dia menghalangi jalanku. Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku terpaksa menyingkirkannya,"

Darah murni? Itu terdengar sangat Slytherin. Atau, lebih tepatnya sangat Voldemort. Bukankah itu cita-cita Voldemort dan kroninya? Membangun sebuah masyarakat sihir yang hanya dihuni penyihir darah murni atau campuran yang menurut Harry hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Harry menatap Tom waspada. Akhirnya, ia melihat apa yang dilihat Draco. Draco salah. Dia bukan hanya berbahaya, tapi sangat berbahaya dan juga sinting.

"Apa kau _Death Eater_?" tanya Harry mendesis jijik.

Tom tertawa geli hingga gigi gerahamnya terlihat. Tubuhnya berguncang. Entah bagian mananya yang lucu. Ia melemparkan senyum mengejek sebelum berkata, "Tidak," akunya. "Aku bukan Death Eater, tapi ya aku seorang Slytherin. Slytherin sejati," tambahnya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mencium Harry.

Harry melengos ke samping. Ciuman Tom meleset mengenai pipi Harry. Tom tertawa lagi menertawakan penolakan Harry. Mungkin, ia terhibur. Itu membuat Harry marah. Ia merasa dipecundangi. Ia terlalu naïf menganggap tak semua penghuni Slytherin jahat. Padahal faktanya memang demikian.

Slytherin jahat dari asasnya. Ranting yang bengkok, sudah pasti pohonnya pun bengkok. Pendirinya saja sudah tersesat. Maka, pengikutnya pun sesat pula. Hanya sebagian kecil dari Slytherin yang bisa berjalan di jalan cahaya. Dan, itu sudah pasti bukan Tom.

"Ku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Kau Slytherin dan aku Gryffindor. Dan, tak ada ceritanya dua kubu ini berteman apalagi menjalin hubungan asmara. Aku pergi," kata Harry dingin sambil mendorong tubuh Tom menjauh. Ia keluar dari kungkungan Tom.

Tom menarik tubuh Harry kembali. Ia memeluk pinggang Harry erat hingga kedua tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi? Kita belum berbincang dan yang terpenting aku belum menjamumu dengan pantas," kata Tom santai sambil menggesekkan suatu benda yang menonjol di balik baju Tom.

Harry terkesiap. Wajahnya memucat. "Ak-aku…ti-tidak usah," Harry menelan ludahnya kasar merasakan bahaya yang mengancam kewarasan dan keperjakaannya ini. Otaknya panik, hingga ia sulit berfikir jernih, terutama ketika ia merasakan tangan Tom menggerayangi tubuhnya dibalik bajunya. "Maksudku, terima kasih untuk undangannya. Tapi, lain kali saja. Aku masih ada urus..san," pekik Harry berusaha menahan tangan Tom agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Oh, itu tidak bisa, Harry. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Tom mutlak. Ia mengangkat tubuh Harry dari atas tanah dan memanggulnya seperti karung beras di atas bahunya dalam satu gerakan. Tangannya dengan tidak sabaran membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya kasar. Terdengar suara bedebam di belakang mereka.

Harry meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Tom. Kakinya menendang-nendang dada Tom yang justru membuat Tom tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Sebagai balasannya, Tom menepuk pantat Harry dan meremasnya kuat-kuat membuat remaja tanggung itu terlonjak dan memekik.

Tom hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke kamarnya, kamar yang tak pernah dimasuki siapapun selain dia. Itu adalah kamar khusus yang ia buat untuk pengantinnya. Ia melemparkan Harry ke atas kasur membuat Harry kembali menjerit tertahan.

Harry beringsut mundur ke belakang saat Tom bergabung dengannya. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Tom? Apa kau akan menyakitiku?" cicitnya.

Tangan Tom terjulur ke depan mengusap helaian rambut Harry yang berantakan dan baru saja dipotong pendek. Tangannya lalu turun ke bawah membelai ringan tanda seperti sambaran petir pada dahi Harry, tanda mata yang ditinggalkan The Lord Voldemort, mengagumi keindahannya. "Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," jawab Tom membuat Harry menghembuskan nafas lega. "..tapi, aku akan memanjakanmu," tambahnya seduktif.

Tubuh Harry mengejang kaku. Ia bergerak cepat menghindari Tom, tapi ia kalah gesit dari Tom. Tom berhasil menarik tubuhnya dan menindihnya di bawah tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi. Tangannya memaku kedua tangan Harry di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan, tangannya yang bebas menarik tubuh Harry merapat pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh Harry bergidik saat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang ada diantara selangkangan Tom menusuk-nusuk belahan pantatnya. Matanya membola sempurna. Bibirnya memekik ketakutan di bawah tindihan Tom. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Sirius. Berkat Voldemort, ia bukan lagi bocah polos yang tak mengerti gairah dan bagaimana caranya memuaskan gairahnya.

Harry bergerak liar membebaskan dirinya dari penjara Tom, yang sepertinya tak berpengaruh banyak. Gara-gara sibuk bergerak, kacamatanya miring dan jatuh di atas kasur lalu patah menjadi pecahan kecil saat tubuh Harry ambruk ke bawah menimpanya karena tekanan Tom di atas tubuhnya.

Harry mengerjabkan matanya, berusaha tetap sadar. Tanpa kacamatanya, semua terlihat kabur. Tapi, ia masih bisa melihat Tom dan apa yang tengah dilakukannya pada tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lidahnya menjilat telinga Harry di bagian yang sensitif dan lalu menggigitnya membuat Harry merinding antara takut dan nikmat.

Tiba-tiba, Tom membalikkan tubuh Harry. Kini, mereka saling berhadapan. Harry hendak melontarkan sesuatu, tapi Tom sudah membungkamnya dalam ciuman panjang dan sensual. Bibirnya mengemut bibir Harry seolah Harry adalah permen lollipop kesukaan Dumbledore. Sesekali, ia mengecap merasakan apa yang tadi di makan Harry dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya membelai dan merayu Harry.

Harry menahan dada Tom dengan tangan gemetar. Ia takut dengan gairah Tom yang demikian besar padanya. Akan tetapi, Tom dengan mudah menyingkirkannya dan kembali mengklaim bibir Harry dan memberinya ciuman panas. Harry pernah berciuman sebelumnya beberapa kali, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan ini. Ciuman Draco terasa manis, sedangkan ciuman Tom sangat menuntut dan mengancam menenggelamkannya.

Wajah Harry memerah. Dadanya berdenyut sakit karena pasokan udaranya berkurang. Harry memukul-mukul dada Tom, menuntut Tom melepaskan ciumannya. Tom menghisab lidah Harry beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Harry langsung menghirup udara bersih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi pasokan.

Tom berniat mencium Harry lagi, tapi Harry sudah bergerak ke samping sehingga Tom hanya mencium bantal di sebelahnya. Ketika Tom hendak melanjutkan tindakan pelecehannya, Harry menendang selangkangan Tom kuat-kuat. Tom mundur, bangkit dari posisinya dan membebaskan Harry.

Harry segera bangun dan mencabut tongkatnya. Tongkatnya kini diacungkan ke depan ke arah Tom. Harry turun dari atas kasur seperti seekor kucing, hati-hati dan anggun. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melirik bagaimana kondisinya bajunya sekarang mengingat tadi ia mendengar suara robekan dan gemerincing kancing yang berjatuhan.

Harry bergerak menuju pintu dengan tongkat yang masih mengacung pada Tom. Tom balas memandanginya acuh, seolah tongkat sihir Harry tak lebih dari sebuah lidi. Dengan sebelah tangan, Harry membuka pintu. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari pintu, Tom menjegal kakinya membuat Harry jatuh dan tubuhnya membentur ke lantai dengan posisi telungkup.

"Auch!" pekiknya kesakitan. Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Tom sudah menggenggam tongkatnya. Matanya menatap Harry seduktif seolah tak sabar mencicipi tiap inci tubuh Harry. Harry yang panik hanya berhasil mengingat satu mantra untuk menjauhkan Tom darinya. Harry meneriakkan "_Expelliarmus_." Tom berseru _"__Cruciatus__."_

Sinar keluar dari tongkat sihir Tom bersamaan dengan pancaran sinar merah dari tongkat sihir Harry. Keduanya bertemu pada satu titik di tengah udara. Mendadak tongkat Harry bergetar seperti terkena aliran listrik. Harry mencengkram tongkatnya erat agar tongkatnya tidak lepas darinya.

Hati Harry berdenyut ngeri. Ia ingat pernah mengalami hal ini beberapa tahun yang silam. Tongkatnya akan bereaksi aneh saat ia bertemu dengan saudaranya. Dan, pemilik tongkat saudaranya tongkat Harry hanya satu orang yaitu "V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T," desisnya.

Dalam hati, Harry misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Ia teringat bagaimana ia memuji musuhnya tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Draco, kekasihnya. Dan, ia lebih jijik lagi pada dirinya karena tadi ia membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh secara intim olehnya pula.

Jika pada pertemuan pertamanya, Harry menang. Pada pertemuan yang kedua tongkat Tom lebih unggul dari milik saudaranya, yakni milik Harry. Rasa jijik yang mendera Harry membuat konsentrasinya berkurang. Tom berhasil membalikkan serangan Harry dan yang terburuk mematahkan tongkat Harry hingga jadi dua. Tubuh Harry terdorong ke belakang dan terpelanting menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Auch!" pekiknya merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Ia beringsut merapatkan dirinya ke dinding merasakan Tom melangkah mendekatinya dengan perlahan, mirip seekor predator yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Harry yang ketakutan mencari apa saja yang bisa melindunginya dari Tom. Ia melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Tom.

Tom menghindar ke samping membuat vas bunga itu membentur dinding dan jatuh berantakan di atas lantai. Harry kembali meraih kap lampu berikut kabelnya dan melemparkan benda itu pada Tom. Lagi-lagi, gagal. Kap itu jatuh dengan menyedihkan di atas lantai.

"Meleset lagi, ya. Hm, kasihan," ujar Tom dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia meraih tubuh Harry yang meringkuk ketakutan dan menggendongnya dengan mudah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh Harry di atas kasur. Harry bergerak di atas kepala tempat tidur. Sebelum Tom melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya padanya, Harry merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok Seraphim. Ia mengepakkan keempat sayapnya dan menampar wajah Tom dengan sayapnya.

Tom mundur. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek. "Oh, rupanya kau seorang Seraphim. Pantas saja tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan. Akh, ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi kita berdua," ujarnya seduktif merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berharap itu akan terjadi, karena aku tak akan sudi disentuh olehmu," bentak Harry kasar.

Ia berkonsentrasi membuat sulur-sulur tanaman untuk menyerang Tom. Ujung sulur-sulur itu ia buat runcing sebagai senjata untuk melawan Tom. Harry hampir tidak pernah melakukan ini, tapi ia bisa menggerakkan sulur-sulurnya secara alami mengikuti pergerakan Tom. Harry berkeringat dingin, berkonsentrasi penuh, sedangkan Tom melawannya dengan santai seolah ini hanyalah permainan kecil.

Harry tahu tongkat sihir bagi seorang penyihir adalah nyawanya. Kehilangan tongkat sihir sama halnya dengan kematian. Itulah yang terjadi pada Sirius. Tapi, ia tidak benar-benar menyadarinya karena ia tak pernah berada di posisi sebagai penyihir yang kehilangan tongkat. Kini, ia sadar arti ungkapan itu. Tanpa tongkatnya, Harry lemah dan sama sekali bukanlah lawan bagi Tom atau Voldemort. Harry mengerang di bawah tindihan Tom di atasnya.

"Untuk apa kau melawanku, jika kau sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya? Kau tak akan pernah bisa menang dariku, Harry." katanya terdengar puas. "Kau hanya perlu membuka kedua kakimu lebar-lebar dan menyebut namaku, memanggilku 'Oh, My lord dan mendesah-desah,' saat aku memasukimu,"

Tubuh Harry bergidik marah. "DALAM MIMPIMU, TOM!" teriak Harry kasar masih melawan. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak liar meronta-ronta dalam kuncian Tom. "Aku tak akan pernah sudi jadi pelacurmu," semburnya tepat di wajah Tom yang berupaya menciumnya.

Tom yang kesal menjambak rambut Harry kasar seolah-olah ingin mencabut rambut Harry dari akarnya. "Khfkjkh $..!" Teriak Harry tidak jelas merasakan sakit yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melemas usai sakitnya mereda.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Dan, aku tak akan pernah menodai reputasiku," kata Tom sebelum menelengkan kepala Harry ke kanan agar ia bisa mencium Harry.

Harry melawan dengan menggigit bibir Tom hingga bibir Tom berdarah. Tom mengertakkan rahangnya marah. Ia menjedukkan kepala Harry hingga kening Harry membentur lantai nan dingin. Besok, pipi Harry pasti memar, menambah luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh Harry.

Tom mengusap darah di bibirnya kasar dan meludahkannya ke lantai. "Brengsek kau!" makinya sambil menjedukkan kepala Harry lagi. Telinga Harry berdenging sakit dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana Tom mengeluarkan sebilah belati kecil yang ia simpan di balik jubahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat pisau itu berkilat dibawah pedang cahaya yang berhasil menerobos sisa-sisa tembok kamar Tom.

"Jangan pernah melawanku!" geramnya. Tangannya menarik rambut Harry yang panjang ke atas kuat-kuat meninggalkan jeritan nyaring Harry. Dengan cepat dan anggun, ia memotong rambut panjang Harry tak beraturan. Helaian rambut hitam Harry berjatuhan di sekeliling Harry.

Harry tak sempat bereaksi karena kini kedua tangan Tom beralih pada sayapnya. "Dan, kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau!" raungnya. Dalam satu sentakan kasar, Tom mematahkan sepasang sayap Harry yang di sebelah kiri. membuat Harry menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Saking sakitnya, suaranya bahkan tak bisa keluar. Sayap yang sebelah kanan tak luput dari perhatiannya, berakhir menyedihkan seperti yang sebelah kiri. Tapi, setidaknya Tom menyisakan satu sayapnya.

Harry merintih tertahan diantara kubangan darah bercampur debu, bulu-bulunya, dan rambutnya sendiri. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua emeraldnya, menatap sedih pada bulu dan rambutnya yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Tom bukan hanya mematahkan sayapnya, ia juga berhasil membuat Harry terlempar dalam lubang kegelapan yang tiada ujungnya. Ia merasakan dirinya hancur seperti sayapnya yang kini terkulai tak berdaya di lantai.

Harry merasakan dinginnya besi yang menempel di pipinya. Ujungnya yang tajam memantul pada matanya. Lalu pisau itu dihujamkan kuat-kuat ke telapak tangan Harry dan tembus hingga punggung tangan Harry. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan yang satunya lagi. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang menganga di kedua tangan Harry. Harry terisak-isak, merasakan sakitnya yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Harry lumpuh sama seperti sayapnya yang malang yang dipatahkan oleh Tom.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berani melawanku," katanya menatap puas pada hasil karyanya. Dengan kasar ia menarik jubahnya dan melemparnya serampangan di lantai.

Tom merangkak naik, menindih tubuh Harry di bawah tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam gerakan lambat dan mencium bibir Harry kasar. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Tangan Tom mencengkram rahangnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tom mengecup dan menjilat wajah Harry dari dahi, pipi, hidung, lalu kembali ke bibirnya. Tom sama sekali tak menyembunyikan hasratnya dari Harry, membuat Harry bergidik ngeri.

Ciuman Tom turun ke leher Harry, tulang selangka dan dada Harry yang sudah terbuka lebar, meninggalkan jejak panas di tempat yang ia tinggalkan. Harry menggeliat tidak nyaman berusaha menghindar atau minimal menghalangi upaya Tom melecehkannya. Harry tak menyadari jika tindakannya itu justru membuat gairah Tom berkobar. Ia semakin menginginkan Harry.

Tangan Tom membelai tubuh Harry dan merangsang remaja itu agar mengimbangi gairah Tom. Tangannya mencubit putting Harry dan lalu meremasnya lembut. Tak ada perubahan. Harry masih bertahan. Tangan Tom turun ke bawah ke area pinggang, mengelus dan membelainya.

Tubuh Harry tanpa terduga merespon. Harry mengejang dan lalu menggelinjang seperti menahan sesuatu yang menyerang tubuhnya dari dalam. Tom menyeringai senang. Ia semakin gencar menyerang area itu. "Nggg…" desah Harry tanpa disadarinya. "Tubuhmu lebih jujur dari bibirmu, Harry!" katanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Harry mengertakkan rahangnya marah. Ia marah pada tubuhnya yang tidak patuh pada perintah otaknya. Hormon-hormonnya mengkhianatinya. Ia mengerang persis seperti yang dilakukan pelacur-pelacur Tom di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan, itu membuat harga dirinya terluka, sangat terluka.

Pakaian Harry menghalangi pekerjaan Tom. Tom meraih belatinya, lalu dengan terampil mencabik-cabik sisa pakaian Harry membuat Harry telanjang dari pusar ke atas. Tom menjilat bibirnya sendiri sensual. Harry menatap ketakutan melihat gairah Tom yang demikian besar di bola matanya.

Tom mengganti tangannya dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium, menjilat, mencecap, dan membubuhkan tanda matanya ke dada, tulang rusuk dan pinggang Harry secara menyeluruh, senti demi senti. Harry kembali mengerang. Tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar khususnya di area antara pangkal pahanya. Ia menggeliat di bawah kungkungan tubuh Tom.

Anehnya, diantara kebingungannya akan reaksinya pada Tom, di sudut otaknya yang paling dalam, ia merasa pernah mengalami ini. Ada seseorang yang pernah menyentuhnya secara intim seperti yang dilakukan Tom padanya. Padahal, Harry ingat. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal berbau dewasa dengan Draco. Oke, ia ingat pernah melakukan masturbasi dan well yang menjurus berbahaya seperti oral seks. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingat, Draco pernah mencumbu tubuhnya seperti ini.

Tubuh Harry mengejang kaku. Terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, hingga ia tak menyadari ciuman Tom sudah turun ke bawah ke bagian pusarnya. Refleks, ia merapatkan tautan kakinya, mencegah Tom bermain-main di area yang paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Tom menindih kedua kaki Harry mencegahnya bergerak liar. Lalu, dengan efisien membuka kaitan celana Harry dan menyentakkanya dalam satu gerakan berikut boksernya. Kini, Harry telanjang bulat di depan Tom.

Tom menatap tubuh Harry lapar, mengagumi keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Ia dengan tidak sabaran menarik lepas celana panjangnya memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah tegang pada Harry. Harry membelalak ngeri, melihat ukuran milik Tom yang lebih besar daripada milik Draco.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Harry dengan begonya.

Tom tersenyum tipis, "Memanjakanmu, Dear." Jawabnya terdengar bangga. Ia merangkak menaiki tubuh Harry.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. Dari hasil berbagi penglihatan dengan Voldemort selama ini, ia tahu tahapan selanjutnya setelah ini. Kepanikan hebat melandanya. Ia berada dalam keadaan yang gawat coret sangat gawat. "Jangan mendekat! Jika kau berbuat lebih jauh dari ini, aku bersumpah. Aku akan mengejarmu kemana pun bahkan meskipun aku sudah mati." ancamnya.

GRAP

Tiba-tiba, Tom memeluk tubuhnya erat, membuat kemejanya yang mahal bergesekan pada tubuh topless Harry. "Oh, aku mengharapkan itu terjadi. Aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu. Kau sendiri yang datang padaku dengan suka rela untuk ku manjakan," katanya dengan suara yang sensual menggoda. Tubuh Harry mengejang kaku. Ancamannya berbalik padanya.

Lalu, Tom mulai membelainya perlahan-lahan, mengelus dan meremas di tempat-tempat yang disukainya. Harry kembali mengerang. Meski batinnya menolak, tapi tubuhnya justru merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara. Harry menggeliat, menggelinjang keenakan. Sentuhan Tom membuat tubuhnya menggila, lepas dari kontrolnya. Tubuhnya seolah punya pikiran sendiri.

Di bawah sana, Tom junior menusuk-nusuk paha telanjang Harry, terus naik ke atas dan bergesekan dengan junior Harry. Harry tersentak karenanya. Pikirannya yang belum dikuasai nafsu sepenuhnya kembali sadar. Matanya membelalak kesakitkan. Ia tak siap melakukan hubungan seks. Ia terlalu muda untuk ini. Dan, bagian terpentingnya, ia tak mau pengalaman pertamanya dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak, kau tak bisa melakukan ini," ujar Harry dengan suara serak. Ia terus bergerak untuk membuat upaya Tom menggagahinya gagal atau minimal menundanya sebelum bantuan datang. "Ingat! Aku ini musuhmu. Kau sangat ingin aku mati, bukan?" tambahnya sinting. Demi Tuhan, ia sedang meminta kematiannya sendiri. Apakah itu normal?

"Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun. Tapi itu bisa menunggu nanti, setelah aku melakukan nggg..," katanya dengan suara serak, mengerang merasakan nikmat saat kejantanannya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Harry. Mata Tom menggelap diselimuti oleh nafsu birahi.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tangan Harry yang lumpuh karena tertusuk belati bergerak menahan dada Tom. Cincin dijari manis Harry berkilat terkena cahaya, memasuki indera penglihatan Tom. Sesuatu yang luar biasa pun terjadi. Sinar itu mendorong tubuh Tom menjauhi tubuh Harry. Dan, ketika Tom mencoba meraih tubuh Harry, ia menabrak dinding tak kasat mata yang membuatnya tak bisa menyentuh Harry sama sekali.

Reaksi dua orang itu berbeda. Harry tersenyum lega. Ia terbebas dari pedofili gila. Ah, jangan lupa dengan gelar sosiopathnya yang baru Harry sematkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Akhirnya, keperjakaannya selamat tidak direnggut oleh makhluk durjana itu.

Di lain pihak, Tom menatap marah. Ia meraung-raung marah. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan segenap kemampuannya ia membombardir dinding imaginer yang memisahkannya dari Harry. Tapi, dinding itu masih kokoh berdiri. Senyuman Harry semakin lebar melihatnya. Ia senang melihat wajah frustasi Tom dan akan lebih senang lagi melihatnya mati setelah semua hal buruk yang dilakukannya padanya selama ini.

Tangan Tom terkepal. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memandang bengis pada cincin di jari Harry. Ia akhirnya mengenali cincin itu. Itu bukan sembarang cincin. Itu adalah cincin yang menurut bahasa Muggle cincin pernikahan, sedangkan menurut istilah penyihir cincin ikatan yang mengikat antar pasangan. Artinya, Harry sudah terikat. Selama pasangannya belum mati, Harry tak akan bisa disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Ini belum berakhir, H-A-R-R-Y!" desis Tom jengkel. "Aku akan menemukan matemu, cepat atau lambat dan aku akan menyiksanya secara perlahan sebelum membunuhnya. Lalu, aku akan menggagahimu setiap hari setiap saat di depan mayat matemu." Kata Tom mengutarakan pikirannya.

Wajah Harry memucat. Oh well berhubung wajahnya memang sudah pucat sejak tadi, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat perbedaannya. Harry berusaha bernafas senormal mungkin, menutupi hatinya yang gelisahnya. 'Jangan terpancing, Harry! Dia hanya ingin memprofokasimu,' batinnya berusaha tetap tenang. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya."

"Ah, kau benar. Akan sangat sulit mencarinya, terutama jika aku tak tahu nama matemu," Kata Tom santai. Ia memamerkan senyum menawannya. Harry tidak tertipu. Ia tahu dibalik senyumannya, Tom pasti punya rencana licik. "Tapi, aku bisa menebaknya," ujarnya membuat jantung Harry berdetak tidak karuan. Hatinya was-was. 'Jangan-jangan Tom sudah tahu,' batinnya.

Harry menatap Tom waspada. Semua yang dilakukan Tom tidak luput dari pengamatannya. "Matemu pastilah orang yang sangat dekat denganmu. Dia selalu ada di sisimu dan membantumu saat kau sedang dalam kesulitan. Dia tidak akan jauh darimu," ujarnya mengutarakan analisis cerdasnya. "Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi kau sering kali menyebut-nyebut namanya padanya. Aku hanya tinggal bertanya pada…" Tom menggantung kalimatnya, membuat jantung Harry berdentam-dentam keras.

Senyum Tom semakin lebar. Harry orang yang sangat ekspresif. Ia tak perlu menggunakan Legillimens untuk mengetahui nama mate Harry. Ia bisa membacanya hanya dari raut wajah Harry. "S-I-R-I-U-S B-L-A-CK!" Ucapan Tom membuat Harry mati rasa.

Ia bisa menahan rasa sakit apapun. Ia sanggup menahan pukulan, hinaan dan kekerasan fisik lainnya. Tapi, Harry tak akan tahan melihat orang-orang yang dikasihinya menderita karenanya. "Ti-tidak," isak Harry nyaris seperti bisik. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya. Dia seorang pureblood dan ia bangsawan," tambahnya membujuk.

Tom menelengkan kepalanya. Matanya berkilat jenaka. "Aku tidak perduli dengan statusnya. Toh, dia itu tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Ia sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Black. Kalau bukan karena adiknya si Black itu mati, Sirius tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Black lagi," kata Tom acuh. Ia kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini, Harry bisa membaca isi pikiran Tom. Harry menahan nafas, berharap tebakannya salah.

"Tapi, aku bisa mengabaikannya. Asal kau mau menerimaku sebagai matemu,"

Refleks, Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bayangan Tom menyentuhnya membuat tubuhnya bergidik. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Tom ringan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menjauhi Harry. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengunjungi si Black itu,"

"Tidak, jangan Tom. Ku mohon jangan. Jangan sentuh ayah baptisku!" mohon Harry menelan harga dirinya.

Tom membalikkan badan, menatap Harry. Tangannya sudah berada di atas handle pintu, siap menurunkan ke bawah. "Berarti kau setuju menerimaku?"

Harry dengan keras kepala tetap menggeleng. "Kau bisa memintaku melakukan apa saja. Jadi pelayanmu atau budakmu. Tapi, ku mohon jangan minta aku jadi matemu. Aku tak bisa,"

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain, Harry. Terima aku, si Black hidup, atau menolakku maka si Black dan juga pasangannya mati. Terserah kau pilih yang mana?"

"Ku mohon Tom. Ku mohon. Berbelas kasihanilah padaku kali ini saja. Demi persahabatan kita,"

Tom mendengus. "Aku tak ingin menjadi sahabatmu, Harry. Aku ingin kau ada di tempat tidurku dan membuka kedua kakimu dengan sukarela setiap kali aku ingin,"

"Aku tak bisa, hik hik… aku tak bisa," racau Harry.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala mempertahankannya? Aku yakin matemu tak akan mau menerimamu lagi setelah tahu aku menculikmu di depan umum. Ia pasti berfikir kalau kau sudah kotor dan tak layak bersanding dengannya,"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia tak akan meninggalkanku. Ia pasti mau menerimaku kembali apa adanya." Kata Harry tegas. Ia mengabaikan suara hatinya yang meneriakkan kebimbangannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Harry!" ejek Tom. "Ia mungkin mengusirmu begitu kau menampakkan dirimu di depannya karena jijik," tambahnya.

"Dia tidak sedangkal itu," tukas Harry tak meyakinkan. Ucapan Tom sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. 'Bagaimana jika Tom benar? Bagaimana jika Draco menolaknya setelah ini? Bukankah ia sudah memperingatkan Harry agar menjauhi Tom. Tapi, Harry terlalu keras kepala. Ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Inilah akibatnya sekarang. Harry mengerang frustasi dalam hati.

Tom melangkah mendekati Harry sedekat yang diijinkan dinding tak kasat mata itu. Ia masih ingin menanamkan benih ketidak percayaannya pada matenya agar cincin itu lepas dari tangan Harry dan lalu ia bisa memiliki Harry untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kaulah yang dangkal, Harry. Kau itu payah dalam menilai orang. Aku contoh nyatanya," serangnya tanpa ampun. "Lebih baik pilih aku, maka baik kau maupun si Black akan aman. Aku jamin mereka tak akan diusik,"

Harry tetap menggeleng. Ia tak percaya janji Tom. Ia terbukti pembohong. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan ingkar janji. Tom mungkin benar, Draco tak mau menerimanya lagi dan Harry akan hidup sengsara di sisa umurnya karenanya. Tapi, itu masih kemungkinan, bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak. Namun, jika ia menerima Tom, berarti ia meneken kesengsaraan hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan Harry. si Black akan menanggung akibat kekeras kepalaanmu ini," kata Tom untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Harry seorang diri.

"T-I-D-A-K..!" jeritan Harry terdengar histeris. Ia memohon Tom kembali, akan tetapi Tom mengacuhkannya. Langkah kakinya semakin tak terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Harry dan lalu hilang sama sekali. Harry terisak-isak di tempatnya berbaring.

…..*****…..

Sirius sedang menunggu Remus dengan cemas di kursi ruang tamu, ketika ia merasakan getaran pada dinding pelindung rumahnya. Matanya yang setengah tertutup, pengaruh obat yang diminumnya, terbuka lebar. Ia dengan sigap meraih tongkat sihir dan tongkat sihir cadangannya. Ia bergegas ke luar rumah dan melihat segerombolan Pelahap Maut menyatroni rumahnya dipimpin oleh Voldemort sendiri.

"SIAL!" geramnya menyumpah serapah. Orde Phoeniks sedang mencari Voldemort ke salah satu markasnya, tapi dia justru nongol di rumahnya. Mana dia seorang diri pula. 'Sekarang bagaimana?' keluhnya dalam hati, pasrah akan nasibnya. Sirius berfikir cepat dan mengambil keputusan paling bijak dan paling cerdas untuk saat-saat genting seperti ini. Ia harus meminimalisir korban tidak perlu seperti, "Kreacher!" panggilnya tak sabaran. Ia berjalan hilir mudik menunggu dengan cemas kehadiran peri rumahnya.

"Saya master. Master butuh sesuatu?" sahut Kreacher begitu muncul.

Sirius mengangguk. "Pergilah ke rumah si Malfoy. Nanti, aku akan menyusul. Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum aku datang menjemputmu," kata Sirius secara halus mengusir Kreacher. Ia dulu tidak suka pada Kreacher. Tapi, belakangan ini, ia mulai menyayangi peri rumahnya. Ia tak suka melihat Kreacher menjadi korban.

Sebagai peri rumah, Kreacher tidak pernah belajar menolak setiap perintah tuannya, meskipun ingin. Ia dengan enggan menuruti perintah Sirius. Ia pergi dari hadapan Sirius dengan suara, 'Plop'.

Sirius maju keluar dari sarangnya. Lukanya belum sembuh dan ia tak punya rasa percaya diri untuk selamat dari pertarungan imposible ini, tapi ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja di rumah, meringkuk di rumahnya yang aman, sedangkan orang-orang tak bersalah di sekelilingnya berguguran layaknya daun di musim gugur. Sirius dengan gagah berani melawan para Pelahap Maut yang meraung-raung marah, haus akan darahnya.

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian Remus beserta anggota Orde Phoeniks disertai para auror di Kementrian muncul di tempatnya. Sirius tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa berada di sini di saat yang tepat. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting merakka ada di sini dan mereka bertarung di sisinya melawan para penyerang. Albus beserta Mc Gonagall berdiri dengan gagah tak jauh dari mereka. Albus bertarung dengan Voldemort sendiri. Tapi, anehnya ia tak mengenakan tongkatnya yang berwarna hijau dan berbentuk unik itu. Ia justru mengenakan tongkat berwarna hitam.

Sirius mengabaikannya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk menganalisi. Ia masih harus bertarung hidup mati untuk kesekian kalinya, mempertahankan kehormatan dan tanahnya agar tidak dinodai tangan-tangan najis para Pelahap Maut keparat itu.

…..*****…..

**5 menit kemudian, sepeninggal Tom **

Harry sudah tidak menangis. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Ia memilih bersikap tegar dengan kondisi sulit yang dihadapinya ini. Daripada menangis sia-sia, ia lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Sirius. Percayalah, keadaan tidak akan membaik dengan menangis. Menangis hanya mengurangi rasa sesak di dada, tapi tidak akan memberinya solusi apapun.

Harry cukup bersyukur dibesarkan oleh keluarga Dursley. Berkat mereka, Harry tumbuh menjadi seorang pejuang yang tangguh. Ia bukanlah remaja lembek yang hanya bisa merengek-rengek para orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang disukainya. Dan, itu sangat berperan penting untuk situasinya saat ini.

Harry berusaha bergerak. Dengan bertumpu pada punggung dan kakinya, ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati dinding kamar yang masih utuh. Ia merayap-rayap seperti ular di atas lantai. Begitu sampai, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya telentang menjadi duduk, memanfaatkan lengan dan bahunya. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Harry bertahan. Ia dengan keras kepala mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk pingsan. Ini waktunya berjuang.

Harry menatap sedih tubuhnya yang telanjang yang dinodai bercak-bercak merah, luka, darah, bulu, dan potongan rambutnya. Air mata mengalir dari emeraldnya. Saat ini, Harry sangat ingin menangis, menumpahkan rasa duka dan malunya. Tapi, ia bisa menunggu untuk nanti. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya, mumpung Tom tidak ada. Harry hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri untuk kebebasannya.

Harry berkonsentrasi penuh, menciptakan sulur-sulur tanaman. Dengan sulurnya, ia mencabut dua belati yang menghujam kedua telapak tangannya. 'Klontang,' bunyinya saat belati itu jatuh ke atas lantai. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang menganga itu.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar tetap sadar. Ia berkonsentrasi lagi membuat sulur tanaman untuk mengambil tongkatnya yang patah, persis seperti punyanya Ron dulu. Harry mengertakkan rahangnya agar ia tak terisak-isak menatap pilu tongkat sihirnya yang malang.

Harry kembali menggerakkan-gerakkan sulurnya, meraih dompet pemberian Remus yang tercecer di lantai bersama dengan serpihan baju dan jubahnya. Hatinya lega setelah benda dari orang yang dikasihinya kembali ke tangannya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari benda yang jadi satu-satunya penghubung antara dirinya dan Remus.

Harry merogoh plester yang ia simpan di dompet untuk keadaan darurat dengan sulurnya. Dengan hati pilu, ia merekatkan kembali tongkatnya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur tali sihir pada tongkatnya tidak patah jadi dua sehingga tongkatnya masih bisa berfungsi, meski tidak sebaik jika tongkatnya masih utuh.

Harry seperti dituntun oleh sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata. Ia seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melarikan diri dari tempat terkutuk ini. Pertama, ia mengambil kain seprei yang ternoda oleh darah di ata kasur untuk membalut tubuh telanjang Harry dan menahannya dengan sulurnya agar tidak lepas kembali. Sayapnya yang patah ia sangga dengan sulur juga.

Setelah semaunya siap, Harry melecutkan kutukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berniat bunuh diri. Terlintas pun tidak. Meski terluka, terhina, dan syok, ia masih ingin hidup. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ia yakin kutukannya tidak akan menyerangnya, melainkan arah sebaliknya. Ia mengetahuinya melalui pengalaman pahit yang dialaminya bersama Ron dulu, saat mereka masih di tahun kedua.

Blarrr! Terdengar suara tembok yang hancur di depannya. Harry menggerak-gerakkan sulur-sulurnya untuk membuat lubang pada tembok itu semakin besar. Kini, Harry bisa merasakan angin nan sejuk yang berhembus pada kamar yang kini tiada berdinding.

Ia menggerakkan sayapnya yang masih sehat. Ia mengepakkanya sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan kamar Tom. Ia tak bisa melakukan apparate, ataupun menggunakan portkey, mengingat tempat ini sudah dipasangi mantra anti apparae/disapparate. Harry terbang rendah karena hanya menggunakan satu sayapnya saja.

Harry ambruk di tanah berumput setelah terbang selama 15 menit. Ia tak kuasa terbang jauh mengingat dalamnya luka yang ditorehkan Tom padanya. Akan tetapi itu cukup. Harry berhasil keluar dari lingkup mantra pelindung Tom.

Harry meringis. Tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri saat lukanya bergesekan dengan rerumputan. Harry memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi sakit. Ia dengan susah payah mengeluarkan portkey yang dihadiahkan Remus saat ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Ia menyentuhnya dan lalu merasakan sensasi tak menyenangkan saat kegelapan menelannya, membawanya pergi ke tempat tujuan. Ia menahan perutnya yang bergolak mual sepanjang perjalanan itu.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Harry ambruk membentur lapisan jalan beraspal. Dalam kondisi normal, Harry pasti menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan penampilannya yang tidak biasa. Mereka mungkin mencapnya pemuda nakal mengingat ia telanjang dibalik kain seprei yang membalut tubuhnya. Namun, karena kondisinya yang tidak biasa, Harry sepenuhnya terabaikan.

Di depan sana, Harry melihat bagaimana Tom kini dalam wujud Voldemort mengacaukan seisi kota. Ia pasti tak bisa menembus dinding pelindung yang melindungi kediaman Sirius Black. Karena itu, ia membuat kekacauan di sekitar rumah Sirius untuk memaksa Sirius keluar.

Tebakan Harry benar. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sirius berdiri gagah menantang Voldemort. Meskipun lukanya belum sembuh benar, ia tak gentar sedikit pun. Ia melindungi para Muggle lemah yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Voldemort. Harry menangis haru. Sirius tak pernah berubah dari dulu, meski ia pernah mengalami pahitnya jadi narapidana Azkaban. Ia masih mengutamakan keselamatan orang lain dibandingkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat Gryffindor.

Harry memejamkan mata, menyerap elemen alam yang jadi inti sihirnya. Di atas dahi Harry, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tanda berbentul bulan sabit. Leher, lengan dan bahunya mengeluarkan tanda seperti tanaman merambat. Setelah tanda itu muncul, Harry merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya.

Harry berkonsentrasi penuh, merapal mantra transfigurasi mengubah batu menjadi tiang batu yang tinggi sebanyak tiga buah, yang melingkupi kota tempat Sirius tinggal, seperti yang dilakukannya pada saat turnamen Triwizard beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini bukan pekerjaan mudah. Harry mengerahkan hampir seluruh tenaganya, membuat dada Harry sesak. Ia bernafas tersengal-sengal usai tiga tiang batu itu berdiri.

Harry tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan yang telah dimulainya. Dari tiang-tiang itu, muncul tanda yang jika dihubungan akan membentuk segitiga. Di tengah-tengah tiang, terdapat tanda berbentuk lingkaran. Setelah itu, dari tiang batu itu muncul kekuatan yang amat dahsyat yang memaksa Vodemort mundur. Voldemort terluka parah karenanya. Begitu pula dengan Harry.

Harry ambruk ke bawah. Bulu-bulu dari sayapnya berhamburan ke atas udara menyisakan sejumput kecil untuk menutupi kulit sayapnya yang berwarna merah. Harry terbatuk-batuk. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan kesadarannya hampir hilang. Lalu, ia melihatnya. Matenya datang dari atas langit, terbang rendah ke arahnya. Harry tersenyum manis. Di detik-detik terakhirnya, ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat kekasihnya.

Draco yang baru saja melintasi berbagai tempat untuk mencari Harry tampak kelelahan. Namun, ia masih sanggup untuk merengkuh Harry, mencegah tubuh Harry membentur permukaan aspal berbatu. Wajahnya memucat. Sesekali terdengar suara isak keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan cemas luar biasa.

"Drake…, kau datang. Kau datang untuk uhuk…" Harry memuntahkan gumpalan darah dari mulutnya. "..ku," lanjutnya.

Draco mengusap darah yang mengotori bibir matenya. "Jangan bicara lagi, Love! Simpan saja tenagamu. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit St Mungo. Mereka pasti bisa…"

Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah, Harry menyentuh bibir matenya. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, Drake. Sudah terlambat. Aku tak bisa diselamatkan,"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau akan sembuh. Aku tak akan membiarkan malaikat kematian menjemputmu. Tidak akan," tekad Draco.

Harry tersenyum lemah. "Aku bahagia mendengarnya, Drake, sungguh. Aku merasa utuh dan dicintai," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi, inti sihirku sudah rusak, tak bisa diperbaiki lagi,"

"Tidak Harry, tidak," ujar Draco dengan suara serak. Air mata mengalir dari netranya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Drake, boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa? Katakan saja!" sahut Draco terdengar kasar. Duka yang melandanya, membuatnya lebih kasar dari biasanya.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Remus dan Sirius. Katakan pada mereka, kalau aku menyayangi mereka… Uhuk!" Harry kembali muntah darah. Denyut nadinya mulai melemah. Begitu pula dengan detak jantung dan deru nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajah Draco penuh sayang. Memori kebersamaan mereka berkelibat dan menari-nari di depan mata, membuat Harry tersenyum muram.

"Aku mencintaimu, Drake, sangat. Seandainya waktu masih berpihak pada kita, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja denganmu," ucap Harry. Ia mencium bibir Draco mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang manis, melainkan ciuman keputus asaan dan ciuman kesedihan.

Draco menangis. Lidahnya mencecap rasa asin dari air matanya atau dari Harry. Ia dilanda frustasi, merasakan bagaimana denyut nadi Harry melemang dan lalu secara perlahan menghilang dan lalu hilang sama sekali, menyisakan tubuh yang dingin dalam pelukannya. Wujud Harry berubah kembali menjadi Harry yang dikenal semua orang, kecuali rambut. Rambutnya masih tetap panjang dengan potongan zigzag tak beraturan, hasil karya Voldemort.

Sirius dan Remus bergabung dengan Draco-Harry saat Harry sudah tidak lagi bernafas. "Dia bilang, ia mencintai kalian. Dan, ia minta maaf karena pernah menyakiti kalian," kata Draco untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum terbang tinggi membwa tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya.

Remus menangis dalam pelukan Sirius. Sirius pun sama. Air matanya mengalir deras, tapi tak terlalu kentara karena tertutupi oleh air hujan yang tercurah dari atas langit. Mereka menangisi kepergian orang terkasih mereka, setelah berjuang keras menyelamatkan mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dunia sihir gempar. Berita kematian Harry menyebar dengan cepat. Banyak dari mereka menyalakan lilin sebagai tanda duka untuk Harry. Sahabat seasrama Harry dan khususnya kedua sahabatnyalah yang paling terpukul dengan berita ini.

Mereka mengirim surat dan karangan bunga ke rumah Sirius yang kini sepi mencekam dan dipenuhi kedukaan satu per satu. Beberapa dari mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengunjungi Sirius dan semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Sirius menutup pintu rumahnya untuk siapapun. Bahkan, Albus pun ditolak, menyisakan keheranan di dada orang-orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya. 'Ada apa dengan Sirius?' pikir mereka bingung.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Ini kan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ron dari ambang pintu kamar Ginny yang terbuka. Tatapan matanya dingin menusuk dada Ginny yang terisak-isak menatap potret Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Ginny dengan nada tinggi. Hari ini, di rumah hanya ada Ginny dan Ron. Jadi, ia tak perlu cemas jika mereka saling berteriak dan saling memaki. Tak akan ada yang menyalahkan atau memarahi mereka. "Aku..aku tak pernah menginginkan Harry mati. Aku tulus mencintainya," tambahnya sakit hati.

Huh. Ron mendengus. Matanya masih merah, menatap benci pada adik kandungnya sendiri. "Kau bukan mencintainya. Kau terobsesi padanya hingga kehilangan akal sehatmu, Ginny."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, RON!" raung Ginny tak terima.

"Kau yang tutup mulut!" bentak Ron tak mau kalah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa setega ini, Ginny? Apa salah Harry padamu? Dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa ayah kita dan bahkan nyawamu. Tapi kau…" Ron menggeleng muram. "Kenapa kau begitu tega membalas kebaikannya dengan menikamnya dari belakang."

"Apa maksudmu, Ron?" tanya Ginny dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku sudah curiga selama ini, hanya saja aku tak punya buktinya. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan Ginny. Kau membuatku malu."

"_To the point_ saja Ron. Tidak usah berbelit," tukas Ginny tak sabaran.

"Akui saja. Kau kan yang menyabotase surat Sirius-Remus untuk Harry dan begitu pula sebaliknya?"

Tubuh Ginny mengejang. "Omong kosong apalagi ini," elaknya.

"Apa kau masih bisa mengelak setelah melihat ini," kata Ron dingin melempar sisa lembaran surat Remus yang berhasil diselamatkan Ron saat akan dihancurkan adiknya. Mata Ginny membelalak terkejut. Wajah Ron mengerut jijik. "_Why Ginny? Why_?" kata Ron terdengar frustasi.

"Aku mencintainya Ron, sangat. Hatiku sakit melihat kebersamaan Draco dengan Harry. Ku pikir semua ini karena pengaruh buruk ayah baptis Harry. Karena itu, aku bertekad menjauhkan Harry dari mereka. Tapi, aku..aku tak mengira akan jadi seperti ini kejadiannya. Ini diluar kendaliku. Aku..hik hik.. menyesal."

"Apa artinya penyesalanmu kini? Harry mati, Ginny. Harry mati tragis karena keegoisanmu. Kau puas sekarang?" sembur Ron. Ginny terisak-isak di tempatnya, berkubang oleh perasaan bersalah. Ron bergegas pergi usai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ia takut tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher adiknya sendiri, jika ia menghabiskan waktu begitu lama dengannya.

Seminggu setelah kematian Harry, dunia sihir masih gempar. Kementrian dilanda rasa panik dengan meninggalnya Harry, satu-satunya sosok yang beberapa kali selamat usai bertarung hidup mati dengan Voldemort. Menteri sihir sibuk melakukan pencitraan untuk menjaga kekuasaannya, meski ia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan hampir semua masyarakat sihir.

Di lain pihak, Daily Prophet seperti biasanya kembali sibuk berkasak-kusuk, memberikan opini gegabah bin ngawur. Mereka lebih sibuk membicarakan siapa pahlawan pengganti Harry mengingat Voldemort masih hidup dan berkuasa daripada menunjukkan rasa dukanya. Mereka begitu jalang hingga kehilangan rasa empatinya. Dengan seenaknya, mereka menyampirkan harapannya ke atas pundak Albus Dumbledore, sosok yang notabene sering mereka bully dalam kolom mereka. Sangat ironis dan menjijikkan.

Sirius dan Remus di sisi lain masih tenggelam dalam rasa duka. Mereka hampir-hampir kehilangan harapan semangat hidup. Kepergian Harry meninggalkan lubang yang menganga dalam hati sanubari keduanya. Kalau ada yang membuat mereka bertahan hingga detik ini, itu adalah keinginan mereka membalas dendam Harry pada Voldemort.

Diantara hiruk pikuk itu, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari menghilangnya Draconis Malfoy, sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Ia tak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan publik lagi setelah kepulangannya, meninggalkan orang tuanya dan juga tunangannya yang kelimpungan mencarinya. Ia seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

….*****….

Hermione sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya yang mungil. Hari ini, Sirius setuju membiarkannya berkunjung ke kediamannya setelah memohon berkali-kali. Sirius setuju karena Hermione berdalih mau memberikan surat Harry untuk Sirius. Itu satu-satunya surat yang tak berhasil dilenyapkan Ginny. Oh, well Ron sudah menceritakan padanya soal skandal Ginny. Hermione tidak terkejut. Ia sudah mencurigai Ginny dari dulu, tapi sama seperti Ron, ia tak punya bukti.

Setelah siap, ia bergegas turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan keluarganya. Ia pamitan pada kedua orang tuanya sopan. Hermione membelalakkan mata, terkejut mendapati sosok itu tengah berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia tak pernah mengira orang ini mau berkunjung ke rumahnya, terlebih dengan dia yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi dalam dekapannya. "Draco…!" desis Hermione lirih.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, bertebaran typo, lime, lemon, dan beberapa kalimat vulgar lainnya.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

"_**blaa..blaa…blaa..**_" bahasa ular,

"blaa..blaa..blaa.." dialog normal.

'blaa..blaa..bla..' percakapan dalam hati dan pikiran.

'_blaa..blaa..bla..'_ telepati.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****tujuh ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter 2****5**

Di ruangannya, Albus Dumbledore duduk termenung seorang diri. Ia tengah sibuk berfikir, mengingat-ngingat sesuatu, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort dan Harry Potter. Jemari tangannya yang sudah keriputan mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu oak berirama, seolah itu bisa memberinya pencerahan.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang salah?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi belakangan ini tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia pikir, dengan tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley sihir perlindungan Lily akan semakin kuat, dan itu berarti Harry aman. Seharusnya. Sayangnya, tebakannya salah. Dia masih bisa menjangkau Harry bahkan menyentuhnya secara fisik, walaupun sihir Lily masih melekat pada diri Harry.

"Ini mustahil. Dengan adanya sihir Lily, tidak mungkin Tom bisa menyentuh Harry apalagi membunuhnya, sebelum ia genap berusia 17 tahun." Katanya menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Matanya menatap resah dinding suram pada ruangannya. "Kecuali…" ketukan di mejanya terhenti. "Kecuali, ia memiliki obsesi baru pada Harry," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Ia tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Harry terlihat jauh lebih mempesona semenjak ia menginjak usia ke-14. Dan, feromonnya menguat saat Harry berusia 15 tahun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika si tua bangka Voldi menyukai Harry dalam artian seksual. Bagaimana pun Voldie tetaplah seorang pria yang pasti memiliki kebutuhan seksual.

Namun, Albus tidak suka dengan kemungkinan ini. Baru membayangkannya saja perutnya sudah bergolak tidak nyaman, apalagi jika melihatnya secara langsung? Tidak-tidak. Albus tak sanggup memikirkannya lebih jauh. Terlalu mengerikan dan berbahaya untuk kesejahteraan otaknya.

"Atau, jangan-jangan Harry sudah tidak menganggap Privet Drive bukan lagi rumahnya?" ujarnya mengutarakan option kedua. Ia manggut-manggut, puas. Option kedua jauh lebih masuk akal, ditinjau dari sudut mana pun dan juga aman untuk kewarasan otaknya.

Pertanyaannya, benarkah Harry sudah mati?

Tingkat kepercayaan Albus akan berita ini hanya 98%. Dengan luka separah itu, nyaris mustahil Harry bertahan hidup. Tapi, sisa 2% nya lagi, ia percaya Harry masih hidup. Anggap saja ia percaya pada keberuntungan Harry yang luar biasa. Harry sering terlibat dalam berbagai bahaya yang menurut logika kemungkinan selamatnya 0%, tapi nyatanya ia selalu selamat. Jadi, kali ini ia pun percaya Harry berhasil selamat dan masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Mungkin, tingkat kepercayaannya akan bertambah seandainya ia memiliki batu kebangkitan. Dengan batu kebangkitan, ia bisa memanggil roh Harry kembali. Jika ia datang dalam wujud roh, berarti Harry memang sudah mati. Tapi jika tidak, berarti Harry masih hidup. Sayang seribu kali sayang, batu itu tidak ada di tangannya. Jadi, ia tak bisa membuktikan hipotesisnya.

Itu pun jika benda itu benar-benar ada, mengingat tak ada satupun penyihir —dalam catatan sejarah— yang melihat benda itu. Batu kebangkitan dikenal para penyihir melalui dongeng anak-anak yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi lainnya secara turun-temurun. Tak heran jika para penyihir menyebut batu kebangkitan tak lebih dari sebuah benda mitos.

Albus menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dengan kematian Harry, ia harus menyusun rencananya dari awal, jika ia ingin mengakhiri kejahatan Voldemort. Kali ini untuk selamanya. "Mr. Longbottom junior. Mungkin, ia bisa jadi pengganti Harry," katanya ragu, mengingat muridnya ini terkenal akan kesembronoannya, dan kekurangannya dalam mengingat sesuatu. Rasanya sulit mempercayakan tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada pemuda tanggung itu.

Albus menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya terkepal erat, menyalurkan sebagian kemarahannya pada jemari tangannya. Seandainya bisa memilih, ia ingin mengambil tanggung jawab ini. Bagaimana pun Voldemort adalah muridnya dan ia punya tanggung jawab moral untuk meluruskannya? Tapi…, Albus menggeleng resah, itu tidak mungkin. Kematian Voldemort ditakdirkan bukan di tangannya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Dan, yang terpenting ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk tugas itu. Albus tahu dengan pasti, berkat pengalaman hidupnya yang pahit.

Peristiwa pahit yang merenggut nyawa adiknya m terbayang di kelopak matanya. Bulir air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Lukanya masih basah dan perih mengguris hatinya, meski itu sudah lewat puluhan tahun lamanya, hampir tiga dekade usia manusia.

Berkatnya, Albus kini sadar ia bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk tugas mulai mengakhiri kekuasaan Voldemort. Ia tidak setulus Harry yang tak mengharapkan apapun dari kebaikannya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin terkenal dan haus akan perhatian orang-orang. Dan, ia takut karakter tersembunyinya ini akan muncul ke permukaan lalu memakan korban tak bersalah lainnya, seperti adiknya tersayang.

"Aku harus melihat buku besar murid. Sebentar lagi, ajaran baru akan dimulai. Dan, Minerva harus mulai menulis surat untuk murid-murid dan calon murid Hogwarts," putusnya akhirnya menyudahi acara berfikirnya.

Albus merapalkan mantra memanggil buku besar murid yang tersimpan di dalam lemari. Sebuah buku berwarna kuning lapuk dan sudah kuno —warisan dari para pendiri Hogwarts— muncul dari udara. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka daftar calon murid untuk tahun pertama, tahun kedua, dan seterusnya. Semua alamat anak-anak itu ia catat dalam perkamen untuk kemudian ditindak lanjuti oleh wakilnya, Minerva.

Tangan Albus terhenti pada daftar murid tahun ke tujuh. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak sanggup melihat tinta pada salah satu nama muridnya di tahun ini memudar, pertanda jika ia sudah mati. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat murid asuhan kita mati di usia muda, terlebih jika ia mati dengan cara yang tragis seperti Harry. Ia hampir menutup buku itu dan menyuruh Minerva untuk meneruskan sisa pekerjaannya, ketika irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Oh, Merlin. Ini tidak mungkin," pekiknya terkejut. Ia melihat tinta yang tertulis atas nama Harry Potter masih berpendar dengan kilau keemasan yang mengagumkan. "Ini keajaiban," pujinya takjub. Harry memang luar biasa. Bintang keberuntungannya pastilah bersinar sangat terang hingga ia selamat dari maut mungkin untuk ke tujuh kalinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membaca nama Harry Potter berikut alamatnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menemui Lucky Boy itu dan memeluknya erat. Hatinya membuncah oleh perasaan rindu yang amat besar. Sayangnya, alamat tempat tinggal Harry tidak terbaca. 'Mungkin, Harry dilindungi oleh kekuatan sihir yang hebat, karena itu buku ini gagal melacak keberadaannya.' Pikirnya. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menunda keinginannya itu.

"Setidaknya, kini aku tahu jika Harry masih hidup. Aku harus memberi tahu Sirius dan Remus. Mereka berhak mengetahui kabar gembira ini," kata Albus senang. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap mengunjungi kediaman Black. "Ah, mungkin Severus juga. Kasihan anak malang itu," tambahnya sebelum menjumput segenggam bubuk flo, melemparkannya ke perapian dan lalu menyebutkan tempat tujuannya. Ia tidak minta ijin terlebih dahulu, karena pasti Black tidak akan mengijinkan kunjungannya.

…*****…..

Di belahan bumi yang lain, di waktu yang sama, tampak Hermione berdiri dengan mata melotot pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuknya.

"Apa kau akan terus-menerus menatapku sampai tahun depan atau akan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumahmu?" tanya Draco dengan ekspresi mencela yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Pipi Hermione memerah, merona malu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tapi sungguh kehadiran Draco yang tak biasa membuatnya terpaku di tempat dan lupa akan sopan santun yang telah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Ia memberi senyum canggung pada Draco.

"Oh, well maafkan aku," kata Hermione meminta maaf. Rasanya agak aneh di lidah, mengingat ia jarang minta maaf pada murid-murid Slytherin, jika mereka tak sengaja bersenggolan di koridor. Terlebih lagi pada Draco, yang selama ini seringkali mengejeknya dan memanggilnya dengan julukan yang buruk. Nyaris tidak pernah.

"Aku terkejut dengan kunjunganmu yang tak biasa. Aku berfikir, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apa gerangan yang membuat Draco Malfoy yang terhormat bersedia berkunjung ke rumah Muggle born yang hina ini," sindirnya terdengar sarkastik dan kasar.

"Dan, apa kau sadar? Selama kau berfikir apa aku pantas menjadi tamumu, aku dan si mungil meleleh di luar sini," ejek Draco lagi, tak berbelas kasihan pada Hermione.

Pipi Hermione kembali memerah. Ia dua kali dibuat malu oleh orang yang sama pula. Biasanya ia mengacuhkan ejekan dan hinaan Draco yang terkadang atau seringnya sadis padanya. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa bersalah dan malu. Mungkin karena ejekan Draco kali ini lebih menyerang sisi humanisnya dan bukannya pada garis keturunannya yang menurut Draco rendahan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku…" Hermione terdiam. Ia menelan kembali ucapannya yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Dengan sopan, ia berkata "Err, well silahkan masuk!" Ia memberi jalan bagi Draco untuk memasuki ruang tamunya. Hermione memberi penjelasan singkat pada kedua orang tuanya, kalau Draco adalah teman sekelasnya di Hogwarts sebelum meminta ruang privasi pada mereka berdua.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk buntalan kain yang ada dalam gendongan Draco dengan dagunya.

Draco menatap tajam Hermione, merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Hermione. "Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya ketus cenderung dingin.

Hermione melotot. "Ini rumahku dan aku berkuasa di tempat ini." tukas Hermione angkuh. Hermione mendelik galak pada Draco, tapi Draco dengan seenaknya mengabaikannya sepenuhnya, setelah tadi memaksanya diijikan masuk ke dalam rumah Hermione. Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya tak sabar ke lantai. Ia berhitung dalam hati untuk meredam emosinya. Tak baik marah-marah. Marah-marah hanya akan membuatnya lekas tua. "_Now, tell me_! Apa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini?"

"Hm," gumam Draco. Ia lebih sibuk menghirup tehnya, mencecapnya sedikit untuk merasakan tastenya, sebelum meneguknya satu atau dua tegukan, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" kata Hermione ketus. Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Gigi-gigi Hermione gemeletuk, saling beradu. Tangannya terkepal erat, tak sabar untuk menendang makhluk menyebalkan ini dari rumahnya. "Maaf jika aku tak sopan. Tapi, hari ini aku sibuk," ujar Hermione sambil memberi Draco senyuman manis. "Jadi, kalau kau tak ada urusan denganku, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini," tambahnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Draco dengan bibir mengerut masam. Pelipisnya berkedut. Ia merasa terhina coret sangat terhina.

"Menurutmu?" balas Hermione sengit masih dengan mata melotot galak.

Draco tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau tahu? Kau sama sekali tak pantas berkata kasar seperti itu padaku, terlebih mengusirku?"

Hermione berdiri. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kali ini karena marah. "Tak pantas? Tak pantas kau bilang?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Ia telah memasang mantra silencio di sekeliling mereka, so meskipun ia berteriak-teriak kesetanan, kedua orang tuanya atau tetangganya tidak akan tahu. Apalagi memarahinya. Hermione berkacak pinggang. "Ku ingatkan sekali lagi Tuan Malfoy, ini…"

"Rumahmu," potong Draco. "Aku belum pikun, Granger," tambahnya menatap Hermione bosan.

"Baguslah jika kau ingat," sahut Hermione ketus. "Aku harap kau menjaga lidahmu di rumahku," ancam Hermione.

"Kau mencoba mengancamku?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak mencoba mengancammu, tapi aku sedang mengancammu,"

Bibir Draco tertarik beberapa senti. "Apa kau berfikir jika kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Hermione menyipit tajam. "Aku mungkin lebih lemah darimu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kehormatanku diinjak-injak, lebih-lebih di rumahku sendiri,"

'Huh!' dengus Draco tidak sopan. "Memangnya kau masih punya kehormatan…?" ejek Draco. Darah Hermione mendidih. Draco bahkan bisa melihat kobaran api di netra gadis itu. Namun, kalimat Draco setelahnya meluruhkan kemarahan Hermione dan berganti dengan kebingungan. "… setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Harry?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu betul maksudku, Granger. Kau pasti tahu prihal surat Remus yang dipalsukan yang menyeret Harry dalam bahaya. Benar, bukan?" tebak Draco.

Wajah Hermione menunjukkan jika tebakan Draco benar. "Ya, aku tahu," ujarnya mengkonfirmasi. "Tapi, bukan aku pelakunya,"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Draco meragukan Hermione.

"Harry adalah sahabat baikku. Tak mungkin aku mencelakainya."

"Wormtail juga bersahabat karib dengan James Potter sekian lamanya, tapi ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawanya dan anggota keluarganya pada Voldemort."

Tangan Hermione mengepal. "Bukan aku pelakunya, Malfoy." Kata Hermione keras tegas. "Aku tak punya motif. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku,"

"Tapi, kau tahu pelakunya bukan?"

Hermione gugup. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk membalas dendam pada orang itu?"

"Mungkin," balas Draco santai.

Tubuh Hermione mengejang kaku. Ia memang marah pada Ginny atas pengkhianatannya, tapi ia masih memiliki setitik rasa iba. Ia tak berani menyerahkan nasib Ginny pada Draco terlebih dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ginny tercekik oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia terpuruk dan hampir gila semenjak Harry dikabarkan meninggal. Ia tak butuh tambahan siksaan lagi.

"Ku tebak, orang itu pastilah sangat dekat denganmu. Apa ia si Weasel kekasihmu itu?" tebaknya lagi. Hermione tetap bungkam. "Ah, ya aku lupa. Dia itu idiot. Ia tak mungkin bisa membuat rencana serapi ini. Perlu orang dengan IQ tinggi, berjiwa psikopat dan egois untuk melakukannya. Dan, kekasihmu itu tak memiliki semuanya. Jadi, tak mungkin dia. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal satu orang." Draco memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Hermione. "Dia si bungsu Weasel itu, kan?" ujarnya.

Mata Hermione membelalak. Matanya menyorot ketakutan. Draco tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, benar dia? Cih!" decihnya jijik. "Dasar gadis tak tahu balas budi. Makhluk hina," ejek Draco.

"Kau pun sama sepertinya?" balas Hermione. Kesetiaannya pada keluarga kekasihnya lah yang membuatnya bicara demikian.

"Memang. Aku akui, aku sering melempar kesalahanku pada Harry. Tapi, itu hanya kejahilan kecil yang tidak membahayakan. Aku tak pernah berniat menyerahkan nyawanya pada Voldemort, musuh besar Harry, apalagi melakukannya."

"Ginny juga tidak. Ia hanya…"

"…hanya menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang disayangi Harry, yang melindungi Harry dengan nyawa taruhannya." Potong Draco sadis. "Demi apa? Demi obsesinya?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia akui Draco benar. "Kau juga terobsesi pada Harry," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tidak memaksanya menerimaku. Aku memberi kebebasan Harry untuk memilih." Tukas Draco mengingatkan. "Okay, lupakan itu! Kedatanganku ke sini bukan untuk membahas surat Remus yang dipalsukan. Ku rasa Ron sudah mengurus masalah ini dan memberi hukuman yang pantas pada pelakunya," lanjutnya.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas lega. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius.

Draco mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sampulnya sudah tidak jelas warnanya, menunjukkan betapa tuanya buku itu, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Diantara para pelajar Hogwarts, kau lah yang terbaik dalam pelajaran Rune kuno. Aku ingin kau menerjemahkan buku ini untukku,"

Hermione menatap Draco penuh selidik. Pikirannya sedang berperang. Di satu sisi, ia kesal karena Draco dengan seenaknya memerintahnya di rumahnya sendiri pula. Memangnya dia ini apa? Peri rumahnya? Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga senang. Draco secara tidak langsung memujinya, mengakuinya yang terbaik, hingga menginginkan jasanya.

"Ini buku apa?" tanya Hermione menyerah pada rasa ingin tahunya, namun tangannya masih terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannnya, menunjukkan keenganannya menyerah pada tuntutan-tuntutan Draco.

"Terjemahkan saja! Nanti, kau juga akan tahu isinya," jawab Draco.

"Tapi.."

"_Do it_! Jangan banyak protes!"

Hermione tersentak. 'Astaga orang ini,' batinnya sebal. Mana ada orang meminta bantuan, tapi dengan cara membentak-bentak? Dengan sikap yang rendah hati dan memelas saja, belum tentu permintaannya dikabulkan, apalagi dengan cara yang kasar seperti ini? Mana mungkin Hermione mau menurutinya.

Hermione terdiam. Ia masih tak mau menyentuh buku yang diberikan Draco, ataupun meliriknya. Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada, menatap angkuh Draco. Ia ingin Draco belajar membujuknya terlebih dahulu, untuk menenangkan sisi ego Hermione, sebelum Hermione bersedia membantunya. Namun, Draco lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

Draco berdiam diri, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk membujuk Hermione. Ia justru sibuk bermain dengan si Mungil yang mengoceh dengan suara merdunya. Jari telunjuknya yang ramping digenggam erat si Mungil, sebelum dilumuri air liur dan lalu dihisap kuat-kuat. Draco menatap bayi yang kira-kira berusia sebulan dalam gendongannya ini bingung.

"Dia lapar. Kau bawa susu, kan?" kata Hermione tak tahan untuk berkomentar. Pada dasarnya, ia memang bukan seorang pendiam. Sebaliknya, ia itu sangat cerewet, ia gemar membagikan pengetahuannya pada siapapun yang ada di sampingnya dan tentu saja yang bersedia mendengarkannya. Ron menjulukinya Nona-sok-tahu.

"Hm," gumam Draco. Ia mengambil sebotol susu dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya pada si bayi. Rupanya si Tuang sombong ini cukup mengerti kebutuhan bayi sehingga ia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum mengajaknya bepergian. Ia dengan telaten menyangga tubuh bayi itu agar si bayi nyaman saat menyusu. Wajahnya yang angkuh dan dingin kini melembut, menatap penuh sayang pada si bayi. Sesuatu yang sangat janggal sebetulnya, jika itu menyangkut Draco Malfoy.

Draco selama ini terkenal jutek dan angkuh. Wajahnya selalu terlihat masam, dingin, dan menyebalkan. Bahkan, saat ia melakukan PDKT dengan Harry pun, wajahnya jarang memperlihatkan kelembutan, meski ada cinta di matanya. Ini kali pertama ia terlihat seperti itu. Alis Hermione diangkat satu. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan identitas si bayi yang telah merebut hati dan perhatian seorang Draco Malfoy. Jiwa sok tahunya terpanggil untuk mencari tahu jati diri si bayi.

Hermione berdehem kecil sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Beri aku waktu sebulan untuk menerjemahkannya. Jika sudah selesai, akan ku kabari ..,"

"Tidak perlu," potong Draco. "Aku akan ke sini lagi bulan depan untuk mengunjungimu," tambahnya sambil mengambil botol susu si bayi yang sudah kosong.

Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memposisikan bayi itu ke pundaknya yang sudah dialasi kain lembut agar bayi yang sudah kekenyangan itu bisa bersendawa. Setelah itu, ia menimang-nimangnya dengan lembut. Bayi itu menyandar dengan nyaman di dada Draco. Matanya terlihat sayu dan ia beberapa kali menguap. Bayi itu kembali mengantuk dan lalu tertidur pulas. Jemari tangannya yang mungil dan masih agak kemerahan menggenggam erat telunjuk Draco.

Draco mengalihkan padangannya dan kembali menatap Hermione. Gesture tubuhnya menyiratkan kecanggungan. "Err… terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Itu sangat berarti untukku," katanya nada suara yang terdengar asing, bahkan di telinga Draco sendiri. Ia tak terbiasa berterima kasih, terlebih pada Hermione yang selama 6 tahun ini selalu diganggunya.

Hermione diam, enggan berkomentar. Saat Malfoy berpamitan, ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan ini padanya. "Malfoy, apa menurutmu Harry masih hidup?" tanya Hermione lirih, terdengar ragu.

Entah mengapa ia terpikir untuk menanyakannya itu pada Draco. Ia tahu ini gila. Semua orang tahu Harry sudah mati. Banyak saksinya. Tapi, entah kenapa sudut hatinya yang paling dalam dengan keras kepalanya menolak mempercayainya. Ia masih yakin, Harry masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Hermione nyaris meminta Draco melupakan pertanyaan absurdnya, ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal dalam diri Draco. Draco terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan sosok kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Tidak ada jejak-jejak kesedihan pada wajahnya. Kau tahu? Itu aneh. Terdengar sangat mustahil. Ia merasa bodoh kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang. 'Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Draco. Dan, itu ada hubungannya dengan Harry,' pikir Hermione menatap Draco tajam.

Draco tak langsung menjawab. Ia butuh waktu berfikir lebih lama untuk pertanyaan se-sederhana itu. "Semakin sedikit yang kau tahu, semakin aman untukmu dan juga…" Draco melirik ayah dan ibu Hermione yang tengah berbincang di ruangan lain. "..keluargamu," lanjutnya menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Hermione.

Hermione mematung sepeninggal Draco. Tubuhnya bergetar karena emosi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya pun bergetar sebelum isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Oh, Merlin," pekiknya. Tebakannya tepat. Dia masih hidup. Harry masih hidup. Lalu, pecahlah air mata yang ia tahan selama beberapa menit. Ia menangis penuh haru. Harapan yang sempat meredup kini menyala lagi.

"Mione! Ada apa? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" tegur ayahnya sambil mengelus punggung Hermione yang berguncang.

"Tidak, Dad. Ia tidak menyakitiku," kata Hermione dengan suara sengau. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Sebaliknya, ia membawa berita gembira untukku," tambahnya dengan suara senang. Ia memuaskan diri menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya hampir sejam lamanya.

Hermione kini merasa masa depannya dan dunia sihir tidak akan sesuram sebelumnya. Pelita mereka, symbol perjuangan mereka tidak padam. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu saat pelita itu kembali hadir di tengah-tengah hidup mereka lagi. Kali ini, Hermione akan memastikan Harry benar-benar aman. Ia bersumpah kejadian buruk ini tidak akan terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan, langkah pertamanya adalah menerjemahkan buku 'INI', merujuk buku yang dibawa Draco tadi. Ya, ia akan menerjemahkannya. Buku ini penting. Bukan hanya untuk Draco, tapi juga Harry. Firasatnya mengataka buku inilah yang akan menuntunnya untuk bertemu Harry lagi.

Hermione menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tubuhnya diselimuti gairah yang luar biasa besar. Rasa ingin tahu dan Harry Potter adalah dua kombinasi maut yang membuat Hermione tenggelam dalam lautan gairah yang menyenangkan.

Namun, sebelum ia memulai menerjemahkan buku itu, Hermione harus menulis surat pada Sirius untuk membatalkan janji mereka, agar Sirius tidak cemas dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak datang, atau menganggap Mione seorang gadis yang tak punya tata krama.

…*****…

Beberapa menit saat Hermione mulai menerjemahkan buku Draco, Sirius duduk bertopang dagu di kursi malasnya di kediaman keluarga besar Black yang sudah berumur hampir 4 abad lebih. Matanya menatap muram pintu rumahnya. Ia sebetulnya malas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin menemani Remus. Hatinya tak tega meninggalkan matenya yang tengah terpuruk sendirian. Namun, karena hari ini ia ada janji dengan Hermione, ia terpaksa meninggalkan Remus seorang diri di kamar.

Tiba-tiba, perapiannya menyala, pertanda ada tamu yang berkunjung. Dahi Sirius mengerut. Ia pikir Hermione datang ke sini dengan bus Ksatria. Siapa sangka ia datang melalui jaringan floo. 'Apa mungkin ia ke rumah Weasley terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sini?' pikir Sirius tidak senang.

Ia sudah tahu pelaku yang menyabotase surat-suratnya dengan Harry. Ia hanya tak menyangka, gadis semanis dan innosen seperti Ginny bisa melakukan hal se-keji ini. Sirius jadi menyesal —hanya saat ini saja— kenapa dulu tidak bergaul dengan murid-murid asrama Slytherin atau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarga besarnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa belajar berfikir licik dan mengenali orang-orang licik dari mereka, sehingga kejadian tragis ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sirius!" sapa seseorang terdengar riang menyapa gendang telinga Sirius. Kepala Sirius terangkat, menatap Albus Dumbledore dengan wajah yang tampak berseri-seri di perapian. Albus merapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bubuk di jubahnya. "Maaf, aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Apa?" tanya Sirius dingin, tak berminat.

"Ini tentang Harry," kata Albus Dumbledore sambil duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Perhatian Sirius kini terpusat pada Albus. "Aku baru saja memeriksa buku besar murid. Dan,…di situ…"

"Di situ apa?" potong Sirius tak sabaran.

"Tertulis nama Harry dengan tinta emas yang menyala-nyala."

"Artinya?" tanya Sirius bingung.

"Artinya Harry masih hidup,"

Sirius hampir tersenyum sebelum bibirnya mengerut, masam. "Jangan bercanda!" tukas Sirius.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Harry memang masih hidup. Aku bisa menunjukkan buk.."

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Sirius kasar. Ia mengeluarkan geraman rendah menyerupai geraman serigala tua. "Pergilah! Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosongmu lagi." Tukasnya ketus.

"Sirius, kali ini tolong dengarkan aku. Aku…"

"Aku sudah berulang kali mendengarkanmu, Albus.." kata Sirius dengan suara yang tajam bak pisau menyayat udara. "Tapi, kau berulang kali mengecewakan aku," lanjutnya. Amarahnya yang besar membuatnya lupa kesopanannya. Tanpa sadar, ia memanggil mantan kepala sekolahnya dengan nama saja tanpa embel-embel.

"Kau bilang Harry harus tinggal dengan anggota keluarganya yang tersisa agar sihir perlindungan Lily semakin kuat dan Voldemort tak bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi, nyatanya apa? Voldemort masih bisa menyentuh Harry dan ia..ia..ia…" Sirius memejamkan matanya, tak tahan mengatakan pemandangan mengerikan yang dilihatnya sebulan yang lalu. Voldemort sedang memeluk Harry tepat di depan matanya, sebelum ia akhirnya menculik Harry.

"Sirius.."

Sirius mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Albus diam. "Harry sudah mati, Albus. Itu fakta. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri detik-detik terakhir Harry sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir," kata Sirius dengan suara seperti orang tercekik. Kilau di matanya tampak lebih redup dari sebelumnya saat ia mengatakan ini. "Tolong, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Dan, berhenti menjadikan Harry sebagai bahan lelucon,"

"Sirius..!"

"Maaf, jika aku tidak sopan, tapi aku sedang menunggu tamu penting hari ini. Karena itu, ku mohon tolong pergilah,"

Wajah Albus melembut. Ia tersenyum muram. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Sirius. Saat ini, hati Sirius tengah hancur. Ia tak akan bisa diajak berfikir jernih. Karena itu, percuma saja Albus mengajaknya bicara. Sirius tak akan mendengarkannya. Albus menarik nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti. Kau sedang emosi. Tapi, aku akan datang lagi nanti, setelah kau tenang," janji Albus, sebelum berpamitan.

Sepeninggal Albus, Sirius meraung marah. Ia melempari perapiannya dengan cangkir teh. Cangkir itu melayang membentur dinding dan lalu hancur berantakan di atas lantai. Sirius menarik-narik rambutnya kasar. Isakan kasar keluar dari bibirnya seiring dengan jatuhnya bulir-bulir air mata dari kelopak matanya. Kedatangan Albus membuka luka lamanya, mengingatkannya pada ketidak berdayaannya.

….*****…

Ketika Sirius melampiaskan depresinya dengan mendekam di rumah, Tom lain lagi. Ia melampiaskan rasa duka dan kehilangannya dengan membantai beberapa Muggle tak bersalah di Privet Drive, tempat dimana dulunya Harry tinggal dan besar, segera setelah ia pulih seperti sedia kala. Keluarga Dursley selamat karena ia berhasil dibujuk Kingsley untuk pindah tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak, mungkin sisa keluarga Harry akan berakhir menjadi daging panggang.

Terror di Privet Drive bukanlah akhir segalanya. Tapi, ia hanyalah awal huru hara di negeri Britania Raya. Korban demi korban berjatuhan datang silih berganti. Pihak kementrian tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mengerahkan para auror pemberani yang paling berani untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang ada, hanya untuk mati satu per satu. Begitu pun dengan anggota Orde Phoeniks.

Dunia sihir dicekam ketakutan. Tangan-tangan kematian mencekik leher mereka membuat mereka sesak nafas, seolah-olah udara yang mereka hirup sudah tercemar oleh bau kejahatan, menghisap hampir semua harapan dan kebahagian mereka dan menghempaskan mereka dalam kehampaan.

Tom kini dalam wujud Voldemort-nya duduk di kursi yang seharusnya diperuntukkan kepala keluarga Malfoy. Matanya yang berwarna merah berpendar menelusuri para Death Eaternya. Irisnya terasa menusuk hingga ke sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, menebarkan ancaman dan kekejian. Para Death Eater gemetar ketakutan di tempat duduknya, khususnya Lucius dan istrinya. Jantung mereka seperti naik roller coaster, naik turun tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kabar penyelidikanmu tentang vampire itu?" tanya Voldemort dengan suara ngebass dan berat.

Hening sesaat. Semua orang menunggu Lucius bicara. "Aldebaran Humming bukanlah orang yang menolong Harry Potter. Ia sudah tidur di peti matinya selama hampir 500 tahun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun..,"

"Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa nama vampire sialan itu?" potong Voldemort melewatkan penjelasan Lucius yang sepertinya akan makan waktu seharian penuh. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal remeh.

'Dia bukan sialan. Dia putraku dan yang terpenting pureblood. Tidak sepertimu,' umpat Lucius dalam hati.

"Malfoy!"

Tubuh Lucius mengejang. Itu sebuah peringatan untuknya. Ia merasakan dengan mata batinnya, bagaimana mata merah itu menatapnya tajam hingga ke tulang sumsumnya. Ia tahu Voldemort mulai mencurigainya, samar-samar mencium pengkhianatannya. Memindahkan markas ke kediamannya salah satu cara untuk mengintimidasinya. Namun, ia tak punya bukti. Satu pun tak ada. Lucius bekerja dengan bersih. Karena itu, Voldemort hanya mengawasinya dan menunggu kapan saatnya Lucius membuat kesalahan.

Sekali saja ia membuat kesalahan, maka ada banyak hal yang akan melayang darinya, termasuk nyawanya. Tidak, ia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Khususnya, saat situasinya tidak menguntungkan seperti ini. Lucius menata wajahnya agar tetap datar, dingin, angkuh, dan tidak tersentuh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Salah seorang informanku mengatakan jika seorang vampire bernama Sanguinis terlihat hadir dalam acara pesta natal tahun lalu yang diadakan Slughorn yang juga dihadiri oleh Harry," papar Lucius.

Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, melainkan fakta. Ia sengaja menyebut nama Sanguinis untuk mengulur waktu, memberikan jejak-jejak menyesatkan sebelum Voldemort sampai pada nama Regulus. Lucius tahu Voldemort bukanlah orang bodoh. Meskipun kejam dan bengis, namun tak ada satupun yang menyangkal kegeniusannya. Voldemort tidak akan kesulitan membaca hubungan antara Regulus dengan keluarga Malfoy yang masih satu pohon dengan Lady Morgana.

"Sanguinis," gumam Voldemort dengan suara rendah. Otaknya mengingat pada makhluk pucat kurang darah yang selalu berpenampilan perlente. Ia pernah menamui Sanguinis dan menawarkan kerja sama, tapi ia menolaknya. Katanya, ia tak mau terlibat dengan dunia sihir lagi. Sepertinya, ini waktunya untuk mengunjunginya lagi. Kali ini, ia tak akan menerima penolakan lagi.

Mata merah Voldemort kembali beredar menatap satu per satu anak buahnya. Matanya berhenti pada si bangsawan berambut pirang platina yang duduk tegak di samping istrinya dan iparnya. Ia menatap Lucius lebih lama. Meski tak memiliki bukti, ia bisa mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari anak buahnya yang satu itu. Ia yakin Lucius menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar darinya.

Voldemort menatap Lucius tajam menikmati kegelisahan si Pirang, mempermainkannya hingga tiba saatnya ia menangkapnya. Jika ia menemukan sedikit saja isyarat Lucius mengkhianatinya, ia bersumpah, ia akan memberinya hukuman yang bahkan tak akan pernah dibayangkan siapapun. Menghukum orang adalah keahliannya dan Lucius tahu betul itu. Karena itu, Lucius selalu waspada di dekatnya.

"Lucius," sapa Voldemort lagi.

Lucius kembali tersentak. Tubuh membeku untuk sesaat. "Yes, my lord." Jawab Lucius.

"Sangat penting bagi kita menguasai kementrian. Kegagalan kita beberapa tahun silam dikarenakan kita mengabaikan opsi ini. Tapi, tidak lagi. Kau rancanglah strategi bagaimana caranya melumpuhkan menteri sihir dan orang-orang penting lainnya sebelum mengkudeta mereka. Aku ingin kita sudah menduduki kementrian paling lama 6 bulan ke depan."

"Yes, my Lord," jawab Lucius.

Dengan jawaban Lucius, rapat dibubarkan. Voldemort meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Nagini. Sedangkan, para Death Eater berkumpul untuk membahas rencana menduduki Kementrian sihir. Mata mereka berkilau, tak sabar menanti hari itu tiba. Masing-masing dari mereka berharap dipilih Lucius untuk mengjalankan tugas penting itu.

"_**Master**_.." kata Nagini dalam bahasa ularnya menyapa tuannya.

"Kau awasi mereka, Nagini, khususnya Lucius dan istrinya. Kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya, jika ia terlihat melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan,"

"_**Yes, Master**_." Jawab Nagini yang tidak didengar Voldemort karena ia sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, mengunjungi kawan lamanya.

'_Father!_'

Tubuh Lucius mengejang di tengah-tengah rapat dengan para Death Eater. 'Draco,' batinnya tahu siapa yang menghubunginya lewat telepati. Ini bukan kali pertama Draco menghubunginya dengan cara ini, namun tetap saja ia terkejut. '_Ada apa, Nak_?'

'_Kenapa Father menjadikan rumah kita markas Voldemort_?' raung Draco di dalam kepala Lucius.

'Aku tak punya pilihan. Ia sudah mulai mencurigai kita. Jika aku menolaknya, itu sama saja dengan aku mengumumkan pengkhianatanku.'

'_Aku bisa melindungi Father dan Mother_,'

'_Aku tahu, Nak dan aku tak meragukannya. Tapi, situasinya tidak tepat. Itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawa kita semua dan khususnya Harry_,' Lucius terdiam sejenak karena adanya intermezzo. Salah satu rekan Death Eaternya menanyakan sesuatu padanya. '_Lalu, bagaimana kabar Harry_?'

'_Kondisinya belum stabil, Father, tapi setidaknya ia masih hidup_,' aku Draco.

'_Apa buku itu tidak membantumu_?'

'_Aku tak tahu, Father. Aku kurang begitu ahli bahasa rune kuno. Karena itu, aku meminta seseorang untuk menerjemahkannya untukku_,'

'_Apa kau yakin itu aman?_'

'_Ya. Aku jamin_,'

'_Oke, hati-hati, Nak. Kau harus lebih waspada._'

'_Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, Father_.' Kata Draco mengakhiri telepatinya.

Lucius menghembuskan nafas lelah. Diam-diam, ia memijat keningnya yang nyeri. Memikirkan Draco dan Harry membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, menyesalkan kenapa Harry harus menarik perhatian Voldemort secara seksual? Gara-gara itu pula, Voldemort mulai mengarahkan perhatiannya padanya dan juga keluarganya.

Lucius tahu alasan dibalik, kenapa Voldemort begitu peduli dengan keluarganya. Voldemort menginginkan Harry untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Harry tidak tertarik padanya. Karena itu, ia cemburu. Ia cemburu pada kedekatan Drarry dan tak sabar untuk memisahkan mereka. Salah satunya dengan menandai Draco. Dengan tanda itu, Draco tak akan bisa melawannya dan Draco akan jadi tawanannya sampai Voldemort mati.

"Lucius!" panggil Bellatrix, menyentakkan lamunan Lucius. Lucius menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab, "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya memikirkan bagaimana rencana ini berjalan mulus,"

"Ini pasti berjalan mulus, harus." Kata Bellatrix dengan yakinnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan, memamerkan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Hm," gumam Lucius menanggapi. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada strateginya. Ia tak boleh membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, karena ia menangkap sebuah mata berwarna kuning dengan pendar merah menatapnya dari sudut ruangan. Itu adalah mata Nagini, peliharaan Voldemort yang tengah mengawasinya, mencari-cari kesalahannya.

….*****….

Remus dengan mata yang tidak terorganisir dengan baik menyerupai mata zombie, mengemasi beberapa barangnya, dan lalu menjejalkannya dalam koper kecilnya yang sudah diberi mantra pengluas. "Kau sedang apa, Remus?" tegur Sirius mengusik Remus.

"Berkemas," jawab Remus singkat. "Aku harus pergi?" imbuhnya.

Dahi Sirius mengerut. "Kemana?"

"Mencari Voldemort. Dia harus membayar mahal untuk semua yang ia lakukan pada Harry. Mata dibayar dengan mata. Darah dibayar dengan darah,"

Hening sesaat. "Memangnya kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Tidak. Tapi, aku bisa mencarinya dan aku pasti bisa menemukannya dimana pun ia berada,"

"Hanya untuk mati?" ejek Sirius.

"Kalau perlu. Aku tidak takut mati, Sirius. Justru aku menantikannya."

"Aku tahu kau tak takut mati, tapi bagaimana dengan tugas membalas dendam Harry? Kau tak berniat membebankannya padaku semuanya, kan?" tanya Sirius. Remus mengejang membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sirius. Matanya tidak lagi kosong. Sirius mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat agar Remus diam.

"Aku juga tidak takut mati sepertimu, Remus, tapi aku ingin balas dendam Harry tuntas sebelum aku mati. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tak bisa mengembannya sendiri. Aku butuh kau. Kau yang paling cerdas dan bijak diantara kita, Remus. Karena itu jangan pergi dengan cara seperti ini,"

Brakk! Remus melempar kopernya asal. Ia meremas rambut panjangnya yang sudah beberapa hari lupa ia sisir. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Katakan padaku! Aku harus apa?" teriaknya gusar.

"Kita akan meneruskan tugas Harry yang belum selesai, yakni berburu ular, Moonny. Seperti rencana awal kita. Horcrux-horcrux itu harus musnah sebelum kita mengkonfrontir Voldemort,"

Remus mendengus. "Memangnya itu mudah?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kita punya kesabaran. Kesabaran yang sama, seperti yang dimiliki Voldemort saat ia merencanakan kebangkitannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan, kita tidak sendiri. Jika kita gagal, kita masih memiliki orang-orang yang akan menyelesakannya."

Remus menghela nafas. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Sirius ada benarnya. Rencana Sirius bukanlah rencana yang brilian dan sama berbahayanya dengan rencananya, tapi minimal tingkat keberhasilannya lebih besar daripada rencananya yang serampangan yang ia buat asal-asalan di tengah duka dan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Pertama, kita kumpulkan informasinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyusun strateginya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari petunjuknya dari barang-barang Harry? Misalnya jurnalnya." Usul Remus tiba-tiba teringat barang-barang Harry yang tersimpan rapi di bekas kamar Harry.

"Barang-barang Harry?"

"Mungkin, Harry mencatat informasi yang ia dapat dalam jurnalnya,"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan mengambilnya di kamar Harry. Kau tunggu aku di ruang perpustakaan. Kita akan membahas strateginya di sana."

"Oke," balas Remus. Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak Harry dinyatakan meninggal, Remus tersenyum.

10 menit kemudian, Sirius sudah bergabung dengan Remus. Ia berhasil menemukan jurnal Harry. Tidak banyak yang ditulis Harry di jurnalnya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar menuangkan isi hati dan pikirannya pada jurnalnya. Tulisannya bahkan tidak diberi tanggal. Namun, Harry menulis beberapa informasi yang penting dan berperan besar dalam rencana Sirius.

Harry menulis, jika ia berhasil menghancurkan 5 dari 7 horcrux. Satu, buku harian Riddle dan selanjutnya liontin Salazar Slytherin. Lalu, bersama Sirius dan Remus menghancurkan cincin Marvolo Gount. Empat, Tiara Ravenclaw. Horcrux kelima mungkin Harry sendiri.

Remus memekik. Begitu pula dengan Sirius. Mereka nyaris tak percaya, jika Harry adalah horcrux Voldemort. Tapi, itu menjelaskan kenapa Harry yang keturunan Gryffindor tulen menguasai bahasa ular, sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki keturunan Slytherin langsung. Belum kontak aneh antara Harry dengan Voldemort? Semua itu jadi cocok.

Harry sekarang sudah mati. Itu berarti sudah lima horcrux yang berhasil dimusnahkan, tinggal dua yang tersisa. Mereka melanjutkan membaca. Harry menduga jika horcrux keenam adalah Nagini, ular peliharaan Voldemort. Dan, terakhir piala Hufflepuff.

"Target selanjutnya, Piala Hufflepuff." Cetus Sirius.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu pilihan paling aman yang kita punya Moonny. Nagini itu selalu menempel pada Voldemort. Menantang Nagini itu sama saja mengajak Voldemort berduel. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sebelum memastikan horcrux Voldemort yang lainnya musnah. Jika kita ingin dendam Harry benar-benar tuntas,"

"Menurutmu dimana Voldemort menyimpan piala Hufflepuff?"

Sirius merenung. "Mungkin, ia menitipkannya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang paling dipercayainya, seperti buku harian Riddle yang disimpan Lucius Malfoy."

"Bisa jadi. Kita sudah mencarinya di semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Voldemort, namun tidak ada. Jadi, sepertinya hanya itu yang mungkin. Pertanyaan pentingnya, siapa yang paling dipercayai Voldemort diantara para Death Eater,"

"Sepupuku, Bellatriks Lestrange. Kau ingat? Voldemort sendiri yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membebaskan Bella dari Azkaban. Jadi, Bella pastilah memiliki posisi penting dalam organisasi Death Eater." Analisis Sirius yang tumben hari ini cemerlang. Sepertinya kepahitan hidupnya membuat otaknya jadi lebih encer.

"Jika aku Bella, aku akan menyimpannya dalam bank Gringot. Tempat itu tempat paling aman kedua setelah Hogwarts? Merampok bank Gringot sama mustahilnya menyuruh Snevillus mengenakan baju pink," ujar Sirius sambil tersenyum geli memikirkan Severus Snape dengan baju berwarna memalukan itu.

"Kau benar. Jadi, kita akan merampok Bank?" tanya Remus sedikit jeri. Ia biasanya patuh pada aturan dan jarang membuat keonaran. Tidak seperti si Black atau James. Dan, sekarang ia berencana merampok bank? Oh, God! Itu terdengar sangat mengerikan dan juga gila.

"Ya, kita akan merampoknya. Kita atur strateginya agar ini berhasil,"

…..*****…

Hermione membaca judul buku itu. "Wintercraft," ujarnya. 'Judul yang aneh,' batinnya menambahkan. Namun, Hermione mengabaikannya dan mulai membuka halaman selanjutnya. Deretan huruf berbahasa Rune kuno menyambutnya, menariknya sesegera mungkin membacanya dan menerjemahkannya.

Kekuatan yang mendorongnya begitu besar hingga Hermione melupakan hal-hal praktis lainnya seperti makan, mandi, minum, tidur, dll. Ia hanya beranjak dari meja belajarnya saat ia ingin ke toilet. Selain itu, ia lakukan semuanya di meja belajarnya. Bukan berarti Mione bau. Ia memang tidak mandi dengan cara Muggle, tapi ia rutin membersihkan dirinya dengan sihir. Begitu pula dengan pakaiannya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan sihir, seolah ia tak bisa jauh dari buku Wintercraft itu.

**Alkisah, ****zaman ****dulu ****daratan Eropa bernama negeri Lemuria. Negeri ini dihuni oleh bangsa manusia dan beberapa makhluk ajaib seperti ****Chimaera, Pegasus, Griffin, Carberus, Kirin****, ras Seraphim, dan makhluk kegelapan****. ****Diantara semua ras itu, hanya Seraphim yang menguasai sihir. Karena itulah, Seraphim ditunjuk secara aklamasi untuk mengemban tugas sebagai penjaga perdamaian Lemuria.**

**Sekian tahun lamanya mereka hidup berdampingan. Mereka hidup dengan rukun. Perbedaan fisik diantara mereka yang mencolok tidak berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ada kalanya diantara mereka cekcok, tapi tidak sampai menimbulkan masalah besar. Semua ini berkat kepemimpinan adil ras Seraphim.**

**Kemudian datanglah bangsa Atlantis dari negeri seberang yang ingin menguasai negeri Lemuria. Semua ras dan bangsa itu bangkit, berdiri bersama Seraphim untuk mempertahankan Lemuria tanah mereka. Perjuangan mereka berhasil, bangsa Atlantis meninggalkan Lemuria dan konon bangsa ini sudah musnah karena bencana besar yang meluluh lantakkan negeri mereka.**

**Akan tetapi negeri Lemuria sudah hampir sama hancurnya dengan negeri Atlantis setelah perang yang memakan waktu satu windu ini usai. Perang besar ini telah membuat satu per satu dari bangsa Lemuria punah. Bahkan, ras Seraphim sendiri hanya menyisakan satu saja.**

**Seraphim yang tak ingin Lemuria tinggal sejarah, lalu memberikan anugerah khusus pada makhluk legenda agar dapat melestarikan rasnya, meskipun diantara mereka hanya tinggal jantan saja. Ia juga melonggarkan aturan yang mengikat penduduk Lemuria, yakni mengijinkan perkawinan silang antar makhluk legenda. Akibat percampuran itu, lahirlah makhluk-makhluk mistis seperti yang dikenal dunia sihir sekarang. **

**Seraphim sendiri memilih berpasangan dengan makhluk kegelalapan untuk menopang sihirnya yang demikian tidak stabil pasca perang. Di kemudian hari, ikatan ini dikenal dengan nama mate, salah satu tradisi kuno dan tertua dalam aturan masyarakat sihir. **

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Harry berpasangan dengan Draco. Sebagai Seraphim, Harry harus berpasangan dengan keturunan makhluk kegelapan agar sihirnya stabil." kata Hermione seolah baru mendapat pencerahan. Setelah berhenti beberapa menit untuk minum tehnya yang mulai dingin, ia kembali menerjemahkan bukunya.

**Tidak seperti makhluk legenda yang lalu berevolusi menjadi makhluk mistis, genetika Seraphim tidak selalu muncul pada keturunannya. Darah Seraphim hanya muncul setelah melewati waktu 500 tahun sekali dan semakin panjang rentangnya di masa-masa mendatang. Karena jarangnya muncul, ras Seraphim lalu dinyatakan punah oleh peradaban kaum penyihir. Biasanya, kemunculan Seraphim diawali dengan kekacauan pada peradaban manusia.**

"…." Hermione tidak berkomentar. Tangannya sibuk memindahkan secuil informasi itu dalam bahasa inggris agar mudah dibaca Draco nanti. Sesekali, ia makan cemilan yang disiapkan ibunya di atas meja belajarnya, untuk memberinya suntikan energi. Hermione enggan bolak-balik turun ke ruang makan untuk mengambil makanan. Karena itu, ibunya berbaik hati mengantarkan makanan padanya agar Mione tidak kelaparan dalam proses menerjemahkan buku Draco.

**Ilmu sihir Seraphim yang utama adalah three angel death. Three angel death salah satu cabang sihir pertahanan yang membuat siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya terlindungi dari berbagai serangan sihir. Mantra ini tidak bisa dipatahkan meski Seraphimnya sendiri sudah mati.**

**Akan tetapi, untuk melakukannya, Seraphim harus memenuhi syarat-syaratnya yang ke semuanya berbahaya. Syarat yang paling utama, saat Seraphim menggunakan teknik ini adalah, ia harus sudah berpasangan. Tanpa mate, inti sihirnya akan rusak dan ia mati sebagai Seraphim. Sedangkan pasangannya akan menderita ketidak warasan klinis. Hanya kematian yang bisa menyembuhkannya.**

Mata Hermione membelalak. Dalam hati, ia bersorak. Ini bukti lain jika Harry masih hidup seperti yang diyakininya selama ini. Draco sampai detik ini belum jatuh dalam kegilaan. Jika iya, ia pasti sudah bergabung dengan Voldemort membuat berbagai keonaran di luar sana dan menjadikan dunia seperti di neraka. Draco masih senormal biasanya. Dia masih angkuh, menyebalkan, dan dingin. Tapi, sekali lagi ia normal.

Draco bahkan tidak bergabung dengan Death Eater. Berteman dengan seorang Seraphim membuat Mione lebih peka pada sihir. Ia tahu mana sihir putih dan mana sihir hitam. Dan, dalam diri Draco tidak ada symbol Death Eater, yang menurut Hermione cukup menarik, mengingat pilihan politik ayahnya Draco. Sepertinya pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya tidak berlaku pada mereka berdua. Meski ayahnya seorang Death Eater, belum tentu sang anak mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap bingung symbol unik pada halaman terakhir. "Cahaya dan kegelapan ibarat cermin dua sisi. Keduanya tidak bisa saling meniadakan, melainkan saling melengkap. Cahaya akan membimbing kegelapan masuk ke dalam dunia cahaya," eja Hermione.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hermione pada udara. Keningnya berkerut dalam, memikirkan kalimat terakhir. "Mungkin, symbol ini jalan menuju rahasia buku ini," gumam Hermione.

Di halaman pertama buku tertulis, 'Selamat datang bagi pelancong yang haus pengetahuan. Hati-hatilah agar tidak tersesat! Hanya penjaga cahaya yang bisa menunjukkan jalannya,' Hermione bisa menangkap maksudnya. Buku ini memberi peringatan bahwa buku ini lebih banyak berisi sejarah dan hal-hal tidak penting, daripada petunjuk.

"Jika kegelapan symbol makhluk kegelapan, berarti cahaya symbol Seraphim. Dan, penjaga buku ini pastilah pelayan atau penjaga Seraphim," simpul Hermione. Ia teringat pada halaman ke -25 jika Seraphim selalu memiliki penjaga yang bertugas menemukan pewaris Seraphim dan menjaganya hingga ia bertemu dengan matenya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa penjaga Seraphim yang sekarang?

Hermione membongkar memorinya yang ia simpan dengan baik dalam folder-folder khusus di benaknya. Ia mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang terhitung penting dan selalu berada di sisi Harry beberapa tahun belakangan ini, khususnya saat Harry mewarisi darah Seraphimnya.

Secara otomatis, Sirius dan Remus dicoret dari daftar. Mereka memang menyayangi Harry, tapi keduanya jarang berada di sisi Harry di saat-saat genting. Sirius dan Remus bahkan absen cukup lama dari kehidupan Harry, dan membiarkan Harry menjalani hidupnya seorang diri. Walaupun sekarang, keduanya berusaha menebusnya.

Draco juga sudah pasti dicoret dari daftar, mengingat ia matenya. Profesor Dumbledore? Sepertinya juga bukan. Ia memang melindungi Harry, tapi dari kejauhan alias tidak pernah terlibat secara langsung. Sudah pasti, ia bukan.

Hermione menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sekarang daftarnya jadi lebih ringkas. Hanya dua nama yang tersisa yakni Profesor Snape dan Ron. Keduanya memang terlihat berbeda dan berselisih jalan, tapi keduanya jelas dekat dengan Harry.

Ron sudah membuktikan dirinya selama ini selalu bersama Harry dalam suka maupun duka. Ia bahkan terlibat dengan berbagai macam bahaya yang mengancam nyawa Harry dari tahun pertama. Ron juga menguasai sihir kuno yang hanya dimiliki Harry dan yang paling utama dia tidak terpengaruh feromon Harry. Jadi, ada kemungkinan Ron adalah penjaga Seraphim.

Meski selalu memperlihatkan kebenciannya pada Harry, tapi profesor Snape juga selalu berada di sisi Harry, membayanginya dimana pun ia berada. "Ia hanya ingin memastikan akan membuat kesalahan agar ia punya alasan untuk mengeluarkanku," kata Harry di suatu waktu saat Mione mengungkapkan tingkah ganjil si Snape. Namun, Hermione tidak setuju.

Coba bayangkan! Dari semua orang di Hogwarts, Snapelah orang pertama yang selalu menyadari keanehan pada diri Harry. Ia selalu tahu kapan tepatnya Harry terancam nyawanya dan ia selalu menyadari ketidak hadiran Harry. Sangat aneh jika itu disebut kebetulan. Ia lebih terlihat ingin melindungi Harry dengan caranya sendiri, daripada mencari-cari kesalahan Harry. Dan, sama seperti Ron, ia tidak terpengaruh feromon Harry. Jadi, ia masih berpeluang sebagai penjaga Seraphim.

"Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Draco besok. Ah, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan, apakah Harry masih hidup atau tidak. Aku akan memaksanya. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku berhak tahu," putus Hermione sambil mematikan lampu belajarnya. Mendadak, ia merasa sangat mengantuk, seolah-olah sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak tidur.

…*****…

**Dua minggu, setelah Hermione berhasil menerjemahkan buku Wintercraft. **

Di tengah hutan Albania yang terlindungi oleh pohon-pohon yang tumbuh lebat, tampak sebuah bangunan berdiri tegak, terlihat mengancam. Itu adalah rumah Vaughn, matenya Regulus Black. Ia anak dari Alexander Aldebaran yang ke-5. Biasanya rumah itu lengang karena hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Namun, hari ini rumah itu kedatangan tamu special.

Tamu itu adalah Draco bersama Harry matenya. Awalnya Draco ingin mengasingkan diri dari dunia bersama Harry saja di salah satu estatnya. Tapi, Regulus bilang itu bahaya. Estat-estat milik Malfoy sudah diketahui Voldemort semuanya. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu kapan ia bisa menangkap Draco. Itulah yang jadi alasan kenapa Draco menghilang selama liburan musim panas.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya Draco duduk menemani matenya yang tengah tidur. Mata kelabunya menatap matenya sendu. Tangannya menggenggam —tidak terlalu erat— tangan Harry yang terkulai lemah dan mengusapnya secara perlahan. "H-Harry!" panggil dengan penuh rindu. Netra kelabunya memperlihatkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Masih belum ada perubahan?" tanya Regulus dari ambang pintu.

Draco menggeleng sedikit. "Belum," sahutnya

Regulus menghela nafas kasar. Dengan malas, tapi anggun, ia menghampiri Draco yang terpuruk. Matanya yang coklat cenderung hitam menatap matenya Draco yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ada segaris kesedihan menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Apa buku itu tidak membantu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Draco ogah-ogahan. Alis Regulus mencuat. Dengan isyarat, ia meminta Draco menjelaskan. "Aku masih menunggu orang lain menerjemahkannya untukku. Rune kuno bukanlah salah satu cabang ilmu yang ku kuasai."

"Kenapa kau tidak mempelajarinya?" ujar Regulus terdengar mencela.

"Waktu itu, aku tak tahu kalau bahasa Rune kuno penting. Aku mengambilnya hanya untuk melengkapi studyku. Seandainya aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini kejadiannya, aku pasti akan lebih bersungguh-sungguh belajar," bela Draco.

Regulus menarik panjang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun ia tak memperpanjang masalah ini. Tak penting ini. Ia yakin setelah ini, Draco akan lebih memperhatikan cabang ilmu yang dipelajarinya.

Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, karena itu kita harus belajar bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengantisipasi berbagai kesulitan hidup di masa mendatang. Ingat selalu! Tidak ada ilmu yang sia-sia di dunia ini. Suatu saat, itu pasti akan berguna.

"Oeeeekkkk!" suara tangis bayi menarik atensi Draco. Dengan gesit, Draco memeriksa popok si bayi, apakah dia ngompol atau BAB. Ternyata, popoknya kering. Si bayi menangis bukan ngompol atau PUP. Ia hanya lapar. Draco pun memberikan botol susu ke mulut mungil si bayi.

"Kau semakin ahli mengurus bayi saja," puji Regulus yang lebih mirip sebuah ejekan.

"Tidak semua bayi. Hanya bayi ini dan juga calon bayiku nanti," sahut Draco datar.

Regulus memutar bola matanya. 'Sembuh aja belum sudah mikir membuat anak dengan Harry,' batinnya mendengus dalam hati. "Kapan kau akan mengambil terjemahan buku Wintercraft?"

"Rencananya hari ini."

"Itu kau bawa juga?" tanyanya menunjuk bayi yang ada dalam dekapan Draco.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa berpisah jauh dari dia meskipun hanya sebentar,"

"Terserah kaulah," putus Regulus malas menasehati Draco untuk tidak membawa bayi dalam sebuah perjalanan jauh. Antara Hutan Albania dengan kediaman Miss. Granger bukanlah jarak yang dekat.

1jam kemudian, setelah selesai berbenah, Draco pun pergi ke rumah Hermione. Dan, ia sudah dikuasai perasaan jengkel begitu kakinya menginjak teras Hermione. Ia mendengus jengkel. Ia baru mau membunyikan bel, namun Hermione sudah memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bersayap tepat di depannya.

Ia bahkan tak membiarkan Draco masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, apalagi mempersilakannya duduk. Tidak, terima kasih. Hermione tak melakukannya. Ia langsung menginterograsi Draco dan melupakan segala sopan santun sebagai seorang pemilik rumah yang baik.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya lebih ketus dari biasanya, mengartikan sikap diam Draco sebagai penolakan.

Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak belajar lebih serius bahasa Rune kuno, sehingga ia tak perlu meminta bantuan wanita penyihir yang cerewet ini. "Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Draco dengan suara angkuh. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk paha bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya lembut, merasakan geliat tidak nyaman dari si Mungil.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk Harry?"

Mata Draco menyipit. "Apa hubungannya dengan Harry?"

"Sangat banyak," sahut Hermione pasti. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari kalimatnya. "Buku ini berkaitan erat dengan Harry. Ah, bukan. Buku ini akan sangat membantu Harry menyembuhkan luka-lukanya pasca pertarungannya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi, itu jika ia masih hidup. Akan jadi sia-sia, jika ternyata Harry sudah mati," tambahnya dengan raut sedih, berharap Draco terpancing.

Draco tahu Hermione sedang memainkan permainan kucing, untuk memancing informasi. Tapi, Draco seorang Slytherin sejati. Ia tak akan terpancing tipuan murahan itu. Ingat! Memanipulasi dan kelicikan adalah salah satu kecakapan utama seorang Slytherin. Meski demikian, harus ia akui, Hermione lumayan bagus untuk ukuran seorang pemula.

Hermione menatap Draco penuh selidik, berusaha membaca ekspresi di balik wajah angkuh dan dingin Draco. "Aku tahu kau masih marah karena pengkhianatan Ginny dan kau tak lagi percaya pada kami. Tapi, sekali ini percayalah padaku. Tolong katakan padaku apakah Harry masih hidup?" bujuknya.

"Kenapa itu begitu penting untukmu, Granger?"

"Karena aku perduli. Aku selalu dan selalu perduli pada Harry dari tahun pertama aku di Hogwarts hingga ajalku nanti. Waktu tidak akan mampu menggerusnya karena aku tulus menyayangi Harry,"

Alis Draco terangkat sebentar lalu turun lagi. Bibirnya tertarik beberapa mili, membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Ia akui, Hermione benar. Rasa sayang gadis itu pada Harry memang tulus, tidak diembel-embeli apapun. Tidak untuk kepopuleran. Tidak untuk kekayaan. Atau hal-hal sepele lainnya. Semuanya murni. Seperti cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya. Namun, Draco masih ingin mengujinya. "Setelah tahu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Harry,"

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa menerjemahkan buku Wintercraft," ejek Draco kejam.

Mata Hermione berkilat berbahaya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy! Ini masih di daerah kekuasaanku dan kau sedang meminta bantuanku." Ancamnya yang lagi-lagi tidak digubris Draco. Hermione menghembuskan nafas lelah. Percuma saja mengancam Draco! Itu tidak akan mempan. Percayalah!

"Aku tahu, kau pun juga pasti sudah tahu, jika Harry seorang Seraphim. Dan, buku Wintercraft ini berhubungan erat dengan Seraphim. Tapi buku ini hanya menceritakan tentang sejarahnya, sedangkan inti buku ini hanya bisa diketahui oleh penjaga Seraphim sendiri," bujuknya. Hermione menggunakan taktik lain, yakni menyentuh kecintaan Draco pada Harry.

"Penjaga Seraphim?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Hanya Seraphim dan penjaganya yang bisa membuka rahasia buku ini,"

Tubuh Draco mengejang kaku. Ia tak suka ada tambahan orang. Hermione saja sudah terlalu banyak. Apalagi ditambah dengan orang baru yang tidak ia ketahui karakternya. Namun, ia menutupinya dengan topeng esnya. "Kau hanya mengada-ada. Bilang saja kau tak sanggup menerjemahkannya," ejeknya.

Brakk! Karena emosi, Hermione memukul pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu, kasar. "Jangan pernah meragukan karakterku! Aku bisa dan sanggup menerjemahkan buku ini," kata Hermione terdengar sombong.

Dengan kasar, Hermione membuka halaman terakhir buku Wintercraft. "Di sini hanya tertulis, '**Untuk memperbaiki inti sihir yang rusak, ia harus membuat ikatan emosi dengan matenya dalam rentang waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Perbaikan inti sihir ras Seraphim tidak tergantung pada waktu, melainkan emosi yang dirasakan Seraphim pada matenya. Semakin kuat ikatan emosi diantara mereka, maka semakin cepat pula ia pulih.'**Tapi, bagaimana caranya membuat ikatan emosi tidak dijelaskan sama sekali,"

"Ikatan emosi?" beo Draco.

"Ikatan yang dilandasi rasa hormat, kasih sayang, cinta, kepercayaan, dan penerimaan. Semacam itulah. Aku tak begitu paham. Hanya penjaga Seraphim yang tahu,"

Draco diam mencerna secuil informasi Hermione. "Kau tahu siapa penjaga Seraphim,"

Senyum Hermione merekah. Ia semakin dekat dengan apa yang ia mau. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa menebaknya," Sebuah jawaban jujur meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tebakanmu salah?" kata Draco masih ragu.

"Aku berani mempertaruhkan gelarku sebagai Miss-segala-tahu. Tebakanku hampir 99,99% benar," jawabnya yakin.

"Siapa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru ku beri tahu!"

Draco mengertakkan rahangnya, kesal. "Ya, Harry masih hidup," jawabnya dengan tidak ikhlas. Senyum di bibir Hermione semakin lebar "…tapi jangan tanya padaku dimana! Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu." Tambahnya memudarkan senyum di wajah Hermione.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, namun ia menelan kembali apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Ia pikir, lebih baik mengalah. Toh, Draco mau tak mau akan mempertemukannya dengan Harry, mengingat ia butuh bantuan Hermione, untuk bertemu dengan Penjaga Seraphim. "Ron. Ron Weasley. Dialah penjaga Seraphim," katanya dengan nada puas.

"Kau bohong!" tuduh Draco.

"Tidak. Itulah kebenarannya. Alasan kenapa Ron tidak terpengaruh feromon Harry karena ia penjaga Seraphim."

Draco mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rahangnya menyentak menyakitkan, menyalurkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada si Weasley. Ron memang tidak pernah dengan sengaja menyakiti Harry, tapi ia masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun Ron masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan gadis jalang yang telah membuat Harry terpuruk seperti ini.

"Berikan terjemahan Wintercraft padaku!" kata Draco dengan nada dingin. Ia memilih mengabaikan informasi terakhir Hermione. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti, setelah hatinya lebih tenang.

Dalam diam, Hermione memberikan buku Wintercraft sekaligus terjemahannya pada Draco. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melirik bayi yang datang bersama Draco secara diam-diam. Hatinya kecewa karena harapannya pupus setelah melihat bayi itu.

Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Berharap menemukan tanda sambaran petir di dahi bayi itu? Memangnya ia pikir semudah itu apa menemukan Harry? Dan, memangnya ia pikir tanda di kening Harry itu apa? Tanda lahir yang sudah didapat Harry dari lahir? Bukan, jeng. Itu adalah tanda mata yang ditinggalkan Voldemort saat Harry masih balita.

"Jika kau butuh bantuanku, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Harry. Percayalah," bujuk Hermione masih berharap diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Harry lagi.

"Hm," gumam Draco menanggapi. Ia lalu menghilang ke dalam bus Ksatria yang datang seiring dengan suara letupan 'Tar,'. Hermione berdiri termangu di depan pintu, menatap lalu lintas di depannya rumahnya yang lumayan lengang.

Hermione memukul-mukul pipinya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Is, kenapa aku justru melamun. Ada banyak hal penting yang harus ku lakukan selain melamun seperti orang gila. Aku harus mengumpulkan informasi lain untuk Harry. Meski tidak memintanya sekarang, Draco pasti membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti," kata Hermione membesarkan harapannya.

"Paman Sirius. Ia pasti bisa membantuku," gumamnya seolah baru mendapat pencerahannya. "Keluarganya mungkin memiliki koleksi buku kuno yang ku butuhkan. Aku harus mengunjunginya," katanya dengan riang. "Akh, aku juga harus memberi tahunya jika Harry masih hidup," tambahnya.

Hermione bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berkemas. 30 menit kemudian, Hermione sudah memasuki kediaman Black dan memanggil nama Sirius Black dengan kalap. Lengkingan suaranya hampir menyerupai suara Mrs. Weasley saat mengirim howler untuk Ron, bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku belum tuli, Mione, tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan," balas Sirius jengah dari ruang perpustakaan.

Hermione menghambur masuk ke perpustakaan. Matanya menangkap basah Sirius tengah membaca tumpukan buku ditemani Remus, matenya. Hermione meringis setengah tidak percaya. Ia kan tahu jika ayah baptisnya Harry ini benci membaca.

"Oh, kau tengah sibuk ya. Maaf," sesalnya.

"Tak apa. Aku maklum. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Mione?" jawab Sirius bijak.

"Aku ada kabar gembira," ujarnya dengan suara dramatis. Ia duduk dengan heboh di sebelah Sirius. Ia menyingkirkan buku yang tergeletak asal di atas meja dan menyusunnya ke atas menyerupai menara Astronomi. "Harry. Harry masih hidup," tambahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Tubuh Sirius dan Remus tersentak. Ucapan Hermione seperti arus listrik yang menyengat tubuh keduanya.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku gila. Aku pun tadinya berfikir demikian. Sungguh!" ujar Hermione. Ia menggenggam tangan Sirius dan meremasnya lembut. "Tapi, ini benar, Paman Sirius. Harry masih hidup,"

Sirius hendak membantahnya dan memarahi Hermione. Ini kali kedua, ia mendengar lelucon menyakitkan ini dengan orang yang berbeda. Namun, nyatanya ia tak mengatakan itu. Sebaliknya, ia justru mendengar dirinya berkata, "Kau dapat pemikiran absurd ini darimana? Dan, jangan beri aku embel-embel paman. Cukup Sirius. Aku tak suka dipanggil paman. Itu membuatku terlihat tua,"

"Dari Draco," jawab Hermione mengabaikan penolakan Sirius soal embel-embel paman. Ia lupa dengan karakter Sirius yang tak pernah suka dipanggil paman dan selalu meminta dipanggil Sirius saja.

"Draco!" pekik Sirius. Ia menatap ngeri Hermione.

"Well, aku tahu kau membenci semua anggota keluarga Malfoy karena mereka pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kau pasti marah mendengar Harry menjalin hubungan dengan Draco. Tapi, Draco tidak demikian. Dia memang menyebalkan dan selalu membuat kami bertiga menderita di Hogwarts, namun ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai dan menyayangi Harry. Ia selalu melindungi Harry dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, ku rasa Harry pun mencintainya," papar Hermione seperti seorang guru yang tengah menjelaskan rumus sulit pada muridnya, melenceng dari pokok pembahasan awal mereka. Ia justru sibuk berusaha meyakinkan Sirius akan kebaikan hubungan Drarry.

Sirius memilih diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Percayalah, ia sudah tahu hubungan Drarry. Bahkan, sudah lama sekali. Meski —tentu saja— belum merestui hubungan keduanya, namun ia tidak akan menampiknya atau menganggap ide ini absurd. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak merasa perlu menyanggah argumen Hermione yang menggebu-gebu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Draco? Apa ia mengatakan Harry masih hidup secara langsung?" tanya Sirius.

Hermione menatap Sirius, membaca detail perubahan di wajahnya, berharap menemukan tanda-tanda penolakan di wajahnya. Setelah melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan, barulah ia menjawabnya. "Ya. Setelah mendesaknya dan beradu argument, akhirnya ia mengakuinya,"

Sirius bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara mendadak. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi, tampak berbahaya. "Lalu, kenapa ia bilang pada kami jika Harry sudah mati?" semburnya marah. Ia mengumpat kasar, melayangkan sumpah serapah pada Draco.

"Well, secara teknis Harry memang sudah mati, sih?" aku Hermione.

"Hermione!" panggil Remus dengan suara lembut, tapi berbahaya. "Jangan main-main dengan kami! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Harry masih hidup atau tidak?"

"Sebagai seorang Seraphim, ya, Harry sudah mati. Tapi, sebagai penyihir, entah mengapa jiwanya masih utuh."

"Bisa jelaskan lebih sederhana!" pinta Sirius manis. Asli, ia tidak paham.

"Sebagai Seraphim, inti sihirnya mungkin sudah rusak parah dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi, tapi inti sihirnya sebagai penyihir masih bertahan. Karena itu, ia masih hidup." Jelas Hermione berusaha menyederhanakannya.

"Si Ferret itu memang brengsek. Bisa-bisanya ia menyembunyikan hal ini pada kita," umpat Sirius kasar.

"Dia hanya ingin melindungi Harry, Sirius. Ia tak ingin Harry dikhianati atau dimanfaatkan seperti dulu. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Harry di kehidupan yang kedua." Bela Hermione. Sirius terdiam.

"Lalu, dimana Harry?" tanya Remus.

Hermione tersenyum canggung. "Dia tidak mau memberi tahuku," akunya. "Tapi, ia pasti datang pada kita karena ia membutuhkan kita. Jika ia ingin Harry pulih, ia harus datang pada kita," tambahnya buru-buru.

Kedua alis Remus saling bertaut. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku sudah menerjemahkan buku Wintercraft milik Draco. Buku itu satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menyembuhkan Harry,"

"Lalu?" tanya Sirius yang sudah berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke atas lantai.

"Dalam buku itu tertulis, untuk menyembuhkan Seraphim yang inti sihirnya rusak, ia harus membuat ikatan emosi, tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat ikatan emosi selain Penjaga Seraphim. Kau pasti terkejut jika tahu siapa penjaga Seraphim itu," kata Hermione agak geli dengan situasi menggelikan ini. "Dia Ron kita. Draco pasti membutuhkan kita untuk membujuk Ron, mengingat kebencian keduanya satu sama lain." Tambahnya angkat bahu. "Apalagi..."

"Apalagi apa?"

"Hanya feelingku saja sih. Tapi, aku yakin kita dibutuhkan untuk membuat ikatan emosi dengan Harry,"

"Semoga saja, Mione. Semoga saja," harap Remus.

"Tenanglah, Remus. Harry pasti kembali pada kita, cepat atau lambat," hibur Sirius.

"Aku tahu. Well, setidaknya kita tahu Harry masih hidup. Itu saja cukup untukku dan aku akan bertahan demi itu," kata Remus untuk pertama kalinya terlihat hidup.

Suasananya tampak hening. Hermione tersenyum canggung. Ia belum terbiasa dengan kebersamaan keduanya, meski berusaha menolerirnya. Soalnya, ini kali pertama ia melihat dua orang pria saling bermesraan. Drarry kan tak pernah melakukannya. Kalau bertengkar baru sering.

"By the way, kau sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut, Sirius? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tidak, tapi ada yang memberi tahuku, jika Harry masih hidup."

"Kapan?" tuntuk Remus. Matanya memperlihatkan rasa sakit hati.

"Beberapa minggu lalu. Ku pikir ia hanya bercanda."

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu," Cecar Remus memaafkan Sirius karena tidak memberi tahunya.

"Albus, kepala sekolahmu. Dia yang memberi tahuku,"

"Bagaimana beliau bisa tahu?"

"Dari buku besar murid. Dalam buku itu, tinta nama Harry tidak memudar, bahkan sebaliknya bersinar cantik,"

"Oh," gumam Remus dan Hermione paham.

"Kalian mau berburu ular?" tanya Hermione saat ia tak sengaja membaca tulisan di jurnal Harry yang terbuka lebar di depan Sirius. Dahinya mengerut ketika matanya menangkap buku harian Riddle di salah satu daftar. "Yang dimaksud ular ini Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Remus dan Sirius mengangguk mengakui. "Demi Tuhan, kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?"

"Ini berbahaya, Mione," bela Sirius.

"Hei, aku sudah terlibat bahaya dengan Harry sejak tahun pertama."

"Aku tahu, tapi saat itu Voldemort belum memiliki tubuhnya secara utuh,"

"Kau membutuhkanku, Sirius. Ajak serta aku! Aku bersumpah tidak akan merepotkan kalian," bujuk Hermione.

"Mione?"

"Kalau kau tak mau mengajakku, aku tak akan memberi tahu kalian perkembangan Harry, jika Draco datang lagi padaku," ancam Hermione. Remus dan Sirius dengan terpaksa mengalah. Hermione sama keras kepalanya dengan Harry jika ia sudah bertekad melakukan sesuatu. "Jadi, kau ingin merampok bank?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sirius. "Ku pikir rencana ini terlalu gegabah dan berbahaya. Padahal ada rencana yang lebih baik dari ini,"

"Seperti?" beo Sirius.

"Seperti menyamar menjadi pemilik rekening incaran kita. Kita harus menyamar menjadi Bellatriks agar para goblin itu percaya."

"Rencana bagus. Masalahnya, aku tak bisa membuat ramuan Pollyjus." Aku Remus mengakui, jika ia tidak begitu ahli dengan ramuan.

"Aku bisa. Tapi, kita harus menundanya untuk sebulan lagi."

"Tidak bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Sirius tidak sabar.

"Tidak, maaf. Hanya itu yang kita punya."

"Tak masalah. Kau buat saja. Aku akan menyediakan semua bahan yang kau butuhkan," kata Sirius tanpa maksud menyombongkan diri.

"Oh, masih ada lagi. Kita akan membuat kegemparan di dunia sihir dengan mengatakan Harry masih hidup,"

"Kau gila, Mione. Kenapa kau malah membongkar rahasia Harry?" tanya Sirius tak percaya.

"Untuk memancing Nagini keluar, Sirius. Kau-Tahu-Siapa pasti menyuruh Nagini mengeceknya. Kau-Tahu-Siapa tak akan turun langsung, mengingat Profesor Dumbledore akan lebih ketat lagi menjaga Harry. Tapi, bukan Harry yang akan Nagini temui, melainkan salah satu dari kita yang menyamar."

"Kau gila, Mione!" tuduh Sirius geleng-geleng kepala, meski tak menganggap ide itu buruk.

"Itu bagus. Ini juga salah satu cara agar Harry tidak kehilangan masa study-nya. Harry bagaimanapun caranya harus tetap sekolah untuk mendapatkan gelarnya. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang akan menyamar jadi Harry?" simpul Remus setuju dengan ide Hermione.

"Sirius. Dia yang paling cocok dengan peran itu. Karakternya yang paling mendekati,"

"Sepakat!" Kata Sirius dan Remus bersamaan.

….*****….

Rahang Draco jatuh ke bawah. Ia melongo tak percaya melihat sosok yang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan matanya tidak salah. "H-Harry! Bagaimana bisa?" pekiknya tak percaya. Ia melihat Harry berjalan digandeng Mr. Lupin dan Hermione di samping kanan dan kiri.

Ia tersenyum _ill feel _menyadari keganjilan dari sosok Harry di depan sana. Oke, secara fisik, itu memang Harry. Bahkan, cara tersenyum, berjalannya, dan tingkah lakunya Harry sekali. Tapi, sorot matanya tak bisa bohong. Itu bukan mata milik seorang pemuda lugu seperti Harry. Itu mata seorang veteran yang telah makan asam garam kehidupan.

TBC

Maaf, tidak ada Drarry moment. Harry akan muncul lagi chapter depan.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, bertebaran typo, lime, lemon, dan beberapa kalimat vulgar lainnya.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

"_**blaa..blaa…blaa..**_" bahasa ular,

"blaa..blaa..blaa.." dialog normal.

'blaa..blaa..bla..' percakapan dalam hati dan pikiran.

'_blaa..blaa..bla..'_ telepati.

Aku perkirakan liburan sekolah di Hogwarts kurang lebih 3 bulan. Jadi, Hermione punya waktu untuk menerjemahkan buku Wintercraft dan membuat ramuan Pollyjus sebelum liburan berakhir. Albus memeriksa buku besar siswa sebulan setelah liburan dimulai, agar punya waktu lebih panjang untuk menulis surat pada tiap murid.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****tujuh ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter ****26**

Akhir musim panas tahun ini, Voldemort mengujungi Sanguinis, satu-satunya vampire yang dikenal di dunia sihir di kediamannya seperti rencananya semula. Ia datang menawarkan hal yang sama seperti kunjungannya sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, Sanguinis masih keras kepala seperti kunjungan pertamanya.

"Maaf, aku tak mau terlibat dengan kelompok penyihir manapun. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku dengan tenang di sini," tolaknya mengabaikan fakta, jika Vampire hidup abadi. Selama tidak ada yang dengan sengaja membunuhnya atau ia berniat bunuh diri dengan misalnya menolak makan, ia akan tetap hidup.

"Apa kau tak ingin memperjuangkan hak-hakmu yang dirampas dengan keji, hanya karena kau seorang vampire, oleh para penyihir munafik itu?" tanya Voldemort semanis madu, tapi berbisa. "Pikirkan ini! Kau tak perlu hidup terisolir di tempat terpencil dan menyedihkan ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya di dunia ini, asal kau mau bergabung denganku," bujuknya.

Sanguinis terdiam. Hatinya sempat bimbang. Namun, akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa. Kehidupanku yang sekarang memang tidak memuaskan, tapi aku akan hancur, jika berada di pihakmu,"

"Apa yang kau takuti?" tanya Voldemort ingin tahu.

"Dia, raja vampire kami. Dia tidak akan melepaskanku di manapun aku sembunyi, jika aku berani membelot."

"Raja vampire? Maksudmu, Aldebaran Humming?"

"Bukan, tapi anaknya, Vaughn Humming. Dia sangat kejam. Kalau saja bukan karena belas kasihan matenya, aku pasti sudah mati saat aku tidak sengaja melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya. Berhati-hatilah dengannya!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

Voldemort menahan nafas. "Apa matenya Harry Potter?" tanyanya dengan bibir kaku.

"Bukan. Aku tak tahu namanya, tapi sepertinya ia masih garis keturunan Black. Kau tahu kan cirri keluarga ini? Berambut hitam gelap, keriting, mata yang gelap, dan kesempurnaan fisik yang agak kurang manusiawi. Meski terlihat beradab, tetap saja ia memiliki sisi liar,"

Voldemort menyimpan informasi ini dalam benaknya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Black mana yang berani berpasangan dengan Vampire? Jika, Orion masih hidup, ia pasti langsung mengeksekusinya, mengingat kefanatikannya pada kemurnian darah. Ah, dan ini bukti lain pengkhianatan Lucius.

Ia yakin Lucius tahu lebih banyak tentang vampire yang beberapa kali menolong Harry dari yang dilaporkannya padanya, mengingat keluarga Malfoy selama ini memang terkenal dekat dengan keluarga Black. Jangan-jangan Lucius melakukan kerja sama dengan Sirius Black di belakangnya! Di depannya, pura-pura membenci si Black, padahal di belakang hubungan keduanya mesra. 'Keparat!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Voldemort lalu berpamitan. Ia tak berniat memaksa Sanguinis saat ini. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia tak ingin menambah musuh di saat ia masih belum bisa menguasai kementrian dan menghabisi Dumbledore, sandungan terbesarnya saat ini. Dan lagi, ia masih punya tugas yakni menginterograsi Lucius.

Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan tikus keparat yang telah berani menikungnya itu. Sebelum itu, ia harus mengunjungi seseorang yang penting. Salah satu tawanannya yang lain yang juga mencoba menikungnya di tengah jalan. Si pengkhianat yang lain. Voldemort merapal mantra untuk berapparate dan lalu muncul di tengah-tengah hutan.

….*****….

Draco berjalan dengan jubah yang terlihat agak menggembung —entah apa isinya—di sepanjang lorong kereta. Mata kelabunya mencari-cari kompartemen khusus untuk Ketua Murid. Di luar dugaan semua orang, tahun ini ia terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid Pria. Agak aneh memang, mengingat betapa seringnya ia membuat masalah di Hogwarts. Ia bahkan nyaris pernah membuat Dumbledore dipecat. Namun, Draco menduga, ada campur tangan kepala asramanya dalam hal ini.

Draco cukup bersyukur terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid, karena ini akan sangat menguntungkannya, khususnya dalam situasi sekarang ini. Sebagai Ketua Murid, ia akan memiliki ruangan pribadi, terpisah jauh dari murid-murid yang lain. Ia hanya perlu berbagi ruangan dengan Ketua Murid Wanita yang lagi-lagi untungnya Miss. Granger. Dengan demikian, rahasianya akan terjamin aman, karena ia yakin si Granger tidak akan membeberkan rahasianya pada siapapun.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kompartemennya yang kosong melompong. Ia membiarkan barangnya menggelatak di lantai, terlalu malas untuk merapikannya. Ia baru meregangkan tubuhnya, ketika pintu kompartemennya terbuka. Empat kepala yang sangat dikenalinya, menyembul dari balik pintu. Mereka mengeluarkan suara riuh menanggapi keberuntungan Draco tahun ini, kecuali Daphne. Ia tidaklah seberisik tiga temannya yang lain.

"Itu apa Draco?" tanya Pansy mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Draco.

"Oeeekkk!" Sebuah suara keluar dari dalam jubah Draco, menjawab pernyataan Pansy.

"Seperti suara bayi?" tanya Pansy lagi. "Ini benar suara bayi atau salah satu produk lelucon dari toko si kembar Weasley itu? Oh, wow seleramu bagus juga. Ada kemajuan," Pujinya seraya melempar senyum penuh arti untuk menggoda Draco.

Draco tak membalas ejekan sahabatnya. Ia justru membuka jubahnya dan lalu berdiri menimang-nimang penuh sayang bayi yang tengah merengek menangis itu. Sesekali, ia membuat suara lucu untuk memancing tawa si bayi. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut daerah di bawah pantat si bayi untuk menenangkan bayi yang sedang rewel itu.

"Bayi?" pekik Theo terkejut. Ia menatap ngeri, seolah-olah yang tengah ditimang-timang Draco adalah Tarantula raksasa bukannya bayi. "Kenapa kau membawa bayi ke Hogwarts, Drake? Kau sudah gila apa?" tambahnya masih ngeri, takut sewaktu-waktu bayi itu ngompol dan membasahi bajunya dengan air kencingnya yang pesing itu.

"Aku punya alasan kuat. Nanti, ku jelaskan. Sebelumnya, tolong panggilkan si Weasel pacarnya Granger plus Grangernya ke sini!" pintanya dengan nada manis yang membuat keempatnya berjengit. Ini tidak seperti Draco yang biasanya. Nada bicaranya yang manis justru membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Kau pasti bukan Drake kami. Hayo ngaku! Kau siapa? Katakan dimana Drake kami! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" tuduh Theo.

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. "Akan ku jelaskan nanti! Tapi please, tolong panggil mereka ke sini dan sekarang juga!" tukas Draco agak kasar, membuat bayi yang ada di gendongannya kembali menangis. "Ukh, cup cup sayang. Jangan nangis, ya! Aku tidak marah padamu kok, Mungil," hiburnya yang membuat keempat temannya kembali berjengit. Kemarahan Draco memang menakutkan, tapi sisi lembut Draco tidak kalah ngerinya.

"Aih, lucunya. Siapa namanya, Drake?" puji Daphne sambil menowel-nowel pipi tembem si bayi yang menatapnya dengan mata hijau bulatnya. Ia gemas dengan tingkah si bayi yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Tangannya jadi gatal ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Lucu? Menurutku dia seperti monster," celetuk Theo yang menuai pelototan garang dari Draco. Ia tidak terima Theo mengatai bayi dalam pelukannya itu monster.

"Lalu, kau itu apa? Troll?" sindir Daphne tidak setuju dengan Theo.

Mata Theo menyipit galak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pun dulu pernah jadi bayi. Jika bayi adalah monster, maka kau yang sudah beranjak dewasa berarti troll idiot," balas Daphne pedas.

Theo mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak suka. Ia hendak membalas komentar pedas Daphne, tapi lalu menelannya kembali, karena ia melihat Draco mengawasinya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Sorry, Drake! Aku tidak suka bayi. Di mataku semua bayi itu jelek dan juga monster. Karena itulah…" Theo angkat bahu. "Kau tahu sendirilah,"

"Drake, serius. Kenapa kau membawa bayi ke sekolah? Apa ini salah satu leluconmu atau kau punya maksud lain?" tanya Zabini mengembalikan topic percakapan yang melenceng.

Draco menghela nafas lelah. Kakinya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai berirama. Salah satu kebiasaannya saat ia tengah kesal pada sesuatu. Sungguh, saat ini ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak memutilasi teman-temannya. Mereka itu bukannya memanggil si Weasel dan Granger ke sini, tapi justru balik menginterograsinya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, akan ku jelaskan nanti. Tapi, panggil dulu …" kata Draco perlahan, menekankan pada kata jelaskan nanti.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter, bukan?" celetuk Daphne memotong perkataan Draco.

"Pastinya," Bukan Draco yang menjawab, melainkan Theo.

"Bicara soal Harry, kenapa kau tak memanggilnya juga? Jangan-jangan kau pun meragukan keaslian Harry yang ini?" komentar Pansy cerdas seperti biasa.

"Keaslian?" beo Draco bingung. Selama mengungsi di kediaman matenya Regulus Black, ia akui, ia hampir terisolir dari dunia sihir. Ia tak tahu menahu peristiwa apa saja yang tengah terjadi di dunia sihir kecuali yang menyangkut pergerakan Voldemort. Karena itu, ia terkejut saat mendapati Harry muncul di King's Cross Station. Bagaimana bisa Harry di sana, jika selama ini Harry berada di…

"Wajar saja jika kau ragu. Aku pun tidak percaya sepenuhnya, ketika Dumbledore mengumumkan jika Potter masih hidup di Daily Prophet, seminggu sebelum liburan sekolah berakhir. Meski, yeah, aku akui bukti-bukti yang mereka perlihatkan terlihat meyakinkan." Kata Pansy memutus lamunan Draco. "Mungkin itu hanya feelingku saja,"

"Feeling?" beo Draco lagi semakin tak mengerti arah percakapan ini.

"Iya," aku Pansy. "Aku percaya Potter masih hidup, karena aku percaya kau tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Potter." jelas Pansy

"Dan lagi, aura Potter yang ini sedikit mencurigakan, seperti bukan aura Potter," tambah Daphne.

"Aku setuju," kata Zabini. "Aku pernah memergoki si Black dan pasangannya di Diagon Alley. Rupanya, mereka berdua sedang membeli perlengkapan sekolah untuk Potter. Menurutku, itu aneh. Apapun alasannya, itu tidaklah lazim di dunia sihir." Katanya lagi.

"Ku rasa kau benar. Aku juga merasa ini sangat aneh," celetuk Theo.

"Ah, bukan itu saja. Aku juga melihat si Black memberikan tongkat Potter yang hampir patah kepada Ollivander. Itu luar biasa aneh. Kenapa bukan Potter sendiri yang datang, kenapa menyuruh si Black? Sedekat apapun hubungan mereka, seorang penyihir tidak akan segampang itu memberikan tongkatnya pada orang lain," jelas Zabini mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. "Jadi secara kesuluruhan semua itu omong kosong. Menurutku, Potter ada bersamamu dan bukannya sama si Black pengidap penyakit Mad Cow itu." pungkasnya setengah menghina pamannya Draco. Ia agak sentiment dengan Sirius Black soalnya.

"Memang," gumam Draco tanpa sadar mengakui.

"Haahhh..!" Koor keempat temannya kompak. "Lalu, dimana Potter?" tanya Pansy mewakili teman-temannya.

Draco tersenyum manis. "Panggil dulu si Weasel dan Granger itu!" kata Draco mutlak.

"Yach…," gumam keempat Slytherin remaja itu mengerang kecewa.

Karena tak punya pilihan, Theo dan Zabini bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka dengan ogah-ogahan melaksanakan permintaan Draco.

"Ga gaga.. da..da..aaa.." Celoteh si bayi dengan bahasa bayinya mengisi keheningan.

Draco tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap lembut si bayi. Ia membuat suara-suara lucu untuk si bayi, membuat bayi itu tersenyum lebar. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dua orang temannya yang tersisa menatap interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Ini mataku yang katarak atau apa ya? Kok aku merasa tawa bayi ini mirip dengan tawa si Potter," kata Daphne sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, memastikan matanya normal. Caranya Potter tertawa agak unik, lain dari pada yang lain.

Draco melirik Daphne sekilas. Namun, ia tak menanggapi. Ia bersikukuh pada pendiriannya semula. Panggil dulu si Weasel dan Granger, baru ia mau buka kartu. Perhatian Draco kembali pada si bayi yang kini bermain-main dengan jemari tangannya yang ramping

"Kau tetap tak mau buka suara, ya?" tanya Pansy terdengar kesal. Draco bergeming. "Kau ini memang tak berubah. Selalu saja menyebalkan," rutuk Pansy bersungut-sungut yang dengan senang hati diabaikan Draco.

Untunglah, Theo dan Zabini segera kembali ke kompartemen. Ia membawa Ron bersama Granger dan juga Harry yang tadi mereka ragukan keasliannya di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" sergah Draco tak suka, menunjuk Harry yang menyeringai menyebalkan pada Draco. Dia langsung tahu siapa yang tengah menyamar menjadi Harry di depannya ini. Seringai menyebalkan itu, tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti si idiot Black.

"Ia memaksa ikut," kata Theo langsung duduk di sebelah Pansy.

"Hallo, Malfoy!" sapa Harry terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Draco. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Draco.

Saat itulah, si bayi memilih untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya. Suara tangisan kembali mengalun di kompartemen itu. Jeritannya bahkan lebih nyaring dari yang pertama. Theo langsung tutup telinga diikuti Zabini, Ron dan Pansy. keempatnya menatap ngeri buntalan kain dalam gendongan Draco. Hermione dan Daphne sebaliknya terkekeh geli. Menurut mereka, tingkah si bayi lucu.

Draco secara otomatis segera berdiri dan kembali menimang-nimang si bayi, namun bayi yang dipanggil Draco si Mungil tidak mau diam. Ia terus-menerus merajuk. Bujukan Draco sama sekali tak mempan. Tangan dan kakinya terus-menerus bergerak berusaha meraih Harry yang menatap bayi itu bingung. Ia merasakan perasaan dejavu. Wajah si bayi sepertinya tidak asing.

"Berikan bayi itu pada Harry, Malfoy!" usul atau perintah Hermione. "Sepertinya, ia ingin digendong Harry," katanya lagi.

"Oh, yeach, bahkan bayi pun tahu siapa yang protagonis dan siapa yang antagonis di sini," ejek Harry mengambil kesempatan untuk memojokkan Draco.

"Diam kau Black…" desis Draco galak. Harry bukannya mengelak, tapi justru tertawa tergelak-gelak, secara tidak langsung mengakui jika ia memang palsu. Suara desisan Draco tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi menambah masalah. Bayi itu semakin rewel.

"Berikan padaku sebelum ia membuat telinga keempat temanmu mengalami masalah dengan indera pendengaran mereka," sergah Harry jengah.

Draco dengan tidak ikhlas memberikan si Mungil pada Harry dan tangisan bayi itu langsung menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan sedu sedan halus. Harry menepuk-nepuk pipi merah si Mungil penuh sayang. Si Mungil terlihat senang dan membalasnya dengan menggenggam jari tangan Harry. Ia mulai berkicau riang dengan suara bayinya, membuat semua orang bernafas lega. Akhirnya mereka selamat dari amukan si bayi.

"Jadi benar ia palsu!" simpul Pansy setelah memastik si Mungil sudah terlelap dalam pangkuan Harry. Draco bersumpah, tadi Pansy berkata, 'Aha, aku tahu itu dia,' dengan suara lirih.

"Panggil aku Mr. Potter! Aku tak perduli dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku, tapi sekarang aku adalah Harry Potter. Harap kalian ingat itu!" kata Harry-palsu.

"Kalau kami tak mau?" tantang Theo yang memang paling tidak patuh diantara kelompok kecil Draco.

"Aku tak keberatan memberikan kalian jampi-jampi memori. Percayalah, itu sangatlah tidak enak dan fiuh menyakitkan. Tanyakan saja pada mantan profesor kalian yang kini menghuni St. Mungo."

"Tidak terima kasih," putus Theo cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Ia cukup tahu diri. Ia —meski bergabung dengan keempat teman Slytherinnya— tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan seorang mantan narapidana yang berhasil kabur dari Azkaban hidup-hidup.

"_Good boy_, anak pintar," puji Harry yang mulai sekarang kita sebut Harry-palsu.

"_Oh, My God_! Aku tak percaya ini," pekik Ron setelah berhasil menarik pita suaranya. Ia membuat suara-suara aneh dan tidak jelas setelahnya. "Kalau saja aku tak melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku pasti menganggap orang itu sedang meracau. Seorang bayi di Hogwarts? Ha ha ha… Aku tak tahu apa ada lelucon se-spektakuler ini. Luar biasa brilian. Seperti biasanya ya, Malfoy." tambahnya berusaha menahan kikik geli dari bibirnya. "Entah otakmu sudah konslet atau aku yang berhalusinasi," pungkasnya dengan tubuh berguncang-guncang menahan tawa.

"DIAM KAU, Weasel!" geram Draco dengan suara rendah mengancam, tak ingin mengganggu tidur si Mungil. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan untuk menertawaiku. Tapi, karena dia yang memaksaku," kata Draco lagi. Ia menunjuk Hermione dengan dagunya, menjawab pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengambil keputusan ini, tapi aku sedikit kecewa, kau butuh waktu sebulan untuk memutuskannya," kata Hermione. "Padahal kita mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini," sindirnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya berhati-hati. Aku tak mungkin mempertaruhkan separuh hidupku untuk seseorang yang mungkin saja mengkhianatiku lagi," balas Draco dingin.

Ron duduk dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya, merasa tersindir. Memang bukan dia pelakunya, tapi bagaimana pun Ginny masih adiknya. Jadi, ia pun secara moral ikut bertanggung jawab. Bagian terburuknya, meski sudah curiga, tapi Ron tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah perbuatan keji Ginny.

"Kita bisa melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar," usul Harry-palsu. Semua pasang mata menatap Harry-palsu.

"Sumpah Tak Terlanggar? Haruskah?" cetus Zabini. Ia bukanlah penyihir anak-anak yang tak tahu arti Sumpah Tak Terlanggar bagi seorang penyihir.

"Harus, jika Malfoy bilang ini separuh hidupnya." Jawab Harry-palsu.

"Aku setuju," kata Draco setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Well, sebaiknya aku memeriksa keadaan di luar," kata Theo beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang lumayan sempit, meski sudah diperluas oleh Draco dengan mantra pengluas.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Mr. Nott? Takut?" tanya Harry-palsu setengah mengejek.

"Ayahku seorang Pelahap Maut. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu itu." aku Theo memberi alasan.

"Aku juga ikut. Meski orang tuaku bukan Pelahap Maut, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka bergabung." kata Pansy menyusul.

"Aku juga," kata kata Daphne. "Harus ada yang mengawasi Astoria. Aku tak mau ia memergoki kalian saat kalian mengikat sumpah," kata Daphne memberi alasan. Zabini tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah keluar kompartemen. Kini yang tersisa tinggal Draco, Ron, Harry-palsu, Mione dan jangan lupa si Mungil.

"Kita mulai saja," kata Draco. Ia merapal mantra yang mencegah orang luar masuk ke kompartemen secara mendadak. Setelah itu, keempatnya mengucapkan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. "Ini buku Wintercraft yang telah diterjemahkan Miss. Granger," kata Draco yang untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Hermione dengan sopan.

Ron mengangguk. Ia membuka halaman terakhir yang jadi permasalahan mereka. Ia melihat symbol di halaman terakhir. Dahinya mengerut dalam. "Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat symbol ini," gumamnya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Dimana?" tanya Hermione yang paling antusias.

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya."

"Abaikan itu! Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu!" tegur Draco.

"Aku juga maunya begitu. Tapi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan," keluh Ron.

"Mungkin, kau harus meneteskan darahmu pada symbol ini," usul Harry-palsu. "Pada beberapa buku tua, darah digunakan sebagai kunci pembuka," jelasnya.

Ron mengangguk. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga kulitnya robek dan darah pun mengalir keluar. Ron meneteskan darahnya pada symbol yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan penuh keyakinan, seakan-akan ia biasa melakukannya. Padahal, ini yang pertama untuknya. Ron seperti dituntun oleh sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata untuk melakukannya.

Darah Ron mengalir melewati lingkaran hingga menyatu di satu titik. Symbol itu lalu bergerak layaknya roda kendaraan. Tubuh Ron bergetar hebat lalu diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Rambutnya yang agak gondrong menutupi wajahnya.

"Ron, ada apa?" tanya Hermione menatap kekasihnya bingung.

Ron tak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, mengangkat kepalanya saja tidak. Ron seperti hidup di dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang tampak putih polos, kehilangan fokusnya. Tingkah Ron ini seperti seorang peramal yang tengah mendapatkan penglihatan di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat. Ia terus meracau dengan bahasa yang asing di telinga Hermione dan yang lainnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Draco cemas. Tongkat sihirnya sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Suasana kompartemen itu jadi tegang, menatap Ron waspada.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Ron terjulur ke depan mengarah pada si bayi yang menatap Ron dengan tatapan innosennya. Dari tangan Ron, keluarlah seberkas sinar berwarna biru mengenai tubuh si bayi. Draco memekik, mengumpat, meraung marah, dan hampir saja melakukan pembunuhan pada Ron, tapi Hermione berhasil menahan Draco agar tidak mengamuk. Bayi dalam gendongan Harry-palsu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Lalu, semua itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ron ambruk menubruk tubuh Harry-palsu.

"RON!" jerit Hermione histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya dengan panik.

"Dia tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco ikut cemas.

"Mungkin," kata Hermione tak yakin. "Benar kan tebakanku," ujarnya dengan sok tahunya terdengar jumawa. "Kau membutuhkan bantuan Ron. Tanpa Ron, kau tak akan bisa memulihkan kondisi Harry. Well, kecuali kau tak keberatan berhubungan dengan bayi," ejeknya sadis.

Draco mendengus sebal, tapi Mione benar. Ron memang seorang penjaga Seraphim. Buktinya, ia berhasil membuka symbol Wintercraft. "Oke, sekarang kita bisa membaca isi buku ini," kata Draco membuka halaman tersembunyi dari Wintercraft. Entah mengapa, kini ia bisa memahami isi buku itu, meski ia tidak semahir Hermione dalam pelajaran bahasa Rune Kuno.

**Ikatan emosi Seraphim berbeda dengan ikatan makhluk mistis lainnya. Makhluk mistis hanya perlu melakukan tarian berpasangan untuk memilikinya, tapi Seraphim tidak sesederhana itu. Ikatan emosi Seraphim terbentuk dari ikatan emosi dengan pasangan sejiwanya, penjaganya, dan orang-orang terkasihnya. **

**Selama pemulihan inti sihir yang rusak, Seraphim harus dibacakan mantra yang hanya diketahui oleh penjaga Seraphim yang asli dan harus selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terkasihnya dan pasangannya. Jika Seraphim berhasil sudah matang secara emosi, ikatan emosi akan terjalin dan ia bisa kembali pulih seperti semula.**

Draco menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Sepertinya, mulai sekarang aku harus mentolerir keberadaan si Weasel ini di sekitar kami," kata Draco lirih.

"Kami?" celetuk Hermione bingung.

"Kami, aku dan si Mungil."

"Apa hubungannya dengan si Mungil?"

"Hubungannya sangat erat, karena dia itu…"

Priiittt…priiit…priiiit… Suara peluit Hogwarts Expert terdengar, menenggelamkan suara Draco. Hermione dan Harry-palsu mengerang panjang, merutuk dalam hati. 'Kenapa harus sekarang sih?' batin keduanya kesal. Mereka hampir mengetahui identitas asli bayi yang selalu dibawa Draco kemana-mata, tapi terima kasih pada Hogwarts Expert yang bunyi di saat yang tidak tepat, karena telah memperpanjang rasa penasaran mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi kita harus bertugas. Dan, Black, bisa kau bantu Ron? Sepertinya, kondisinya masih belum baik-baik saja,"

"_It's Oke. No Problem_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan si Mungil." Kata Harry-palsu memberikan bayi itu pada Draco lagi.

"Huf," gumam Draco merasakan bobot yang sudah sangat dikenalinya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Ia memperbaiki letak si bayi agar tidur bayi itu nyaman. "Ia jadi urusanku," sergah Draco. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia melembutkan suaranya. "Aku sudah memiliki pengasuh untuk si Mungil selama aku belajar di Hogwart. Tenang saja! Semua sudah ku urus," jelasnya.

"Oh," gumam Harry-palsu sambil memanggul Ron yang tubuhnya terkulai lemah keluar. Hermione mengikutinya di belakang.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah keduanya keluar dari kompartemen terdengar suara Draco memanggil Dobby peri rumahnya untuk langsung membawa Harry ke dalam kamarnya di Hogwarts. Setelah itu, Draco berganti seragam dan mulai bersiap dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid.

Bayi dalam gendongan Draco menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak lalu tumbuh membesar dan memanjang dalam waktu yang relative singkat. Lalu, terdengar suara krek..krek..krek…sreekk! Kain yang membalut tubuh si bayi sobek semuanya memperlihatkan tubuh telajang bayi coret sekarang bayi itu sudah berubah menjadi balita berumur satu tahun. Dari dahi mulus si bayi, muncul tanda yang tidak asing di mata Draco.

"Akhirnya.." Gumamnya senang.

Balita telanjang nan menggemaskan itu kembali menggeliat, meminta turun. Draco dengan berat hati menurunkan gendongannya. Harry-balita merangkak di lantai mengeksplor tempat itu, seolah-olah ia seorang penjelajah professional. "Paddy!" kata balita itu riang.

"Nanti, kau akan bertemu Paddy lagi, Sayang. Dan juga yang lainnya." Hibur Draco saat balita itu terlihat mencebik mau menangis.

"Kyaaa.." soraknya senang bertepuk tangan, cekikian tidak jelas.

Lalu muncul suara 'Tar!' bersamaan dengan kehadiran sang peri rumah, menginterupsi kebersamaan dua orang itu. "Master!" sapa Dobby ramah.

"Bawa dia langsung ke kamarku! Jangan lupa berikan ia pakaian yang sesuai!" perintah Draco.

"_Yes, Master_," balas sang peri rumah patuh. Ia menggendong balita berumur satu tahun yang sedang telanjang bulat dan lalu menghilang dari hadapan Draco.

Draco tersenyum tipis. Ia segera berganti seragam dan bertugas sebagai Ketua Murid sebelum Hermione datang ke kompartemennya untuk meneriakinya dan mengeluh, betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya dia. Lima menit kemudian mereka tiba di station terakhir. Semua penumpang turun. Terdengar suara riuh para penumpang. Para Prefek saling berteriak untuk mengatur murid-murid yang berdatangan bersamaan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Draco menyunggingkan senyum tipis, melihat penuh rindu pemandangan ini. Ini adalah salah satu kenangan indah di tengah suasana muram yang melanda seantero Britania Raya. Ia bahkan menikmati teriakan cerewet dan wajah-wajah ketakutan para murid kelas satu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebuah pemikiran menggelikan melintas di benaknya. 'Apa dulu aku juga seperti itu?' pikirnya geli.

Draco dengan langkahnya yang anggun, tapi berwibawa mulai menjalankan perannya di samping Hermione. Ia mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari para murid cewek. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Astoria yang terlihat ingin menarik perhatiannya. Ia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan gadis itu. Ia pasti ingin membicarakan pertunangan mereka yang diputuskan Draco secara sepihak.

…..****…..

Voldemort memiliki beberapa tempat rahasia. Beberapa diantaranya, Nagini tahu. Namun, lebih banyak lagi yang hanya diketahui oleh Voldemort seorang. Meskipun, Nagini bagian dari jiwanya, ia enggan membagikan seluruh rahasianya padanya. Buat jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu di masa yang akan datang, Nagini disekap seseorang dan lalu ia berhasil mengorek rahasianya dari Nagini.

Ia akui ia terlalu paranoid. Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua orang yang bisa bahasa ular, yakni dia sendiri dan Harry. Berhubung Harry sudah mati, otomatis hanya ia saja yang bisa dan ia tak mungkin membantu kelompok lain menyiksa Nagini agar ia buka suara. Namun, itu tak mencegahnya untuk takut. Ia tetap khawatir rahasianya terbongkar. Karena itu, ia tak mau membagikan seluruh rahasianya pada siapapun. Rahasianya hanya miliknya sendiri.

Voldemort berjalan tanpa suara menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi ilalang liar. Di ujung jalan sana, ada sebuah pondok tua yang terlihat rapuh. Bangunan itu sepertinya bisa ambruk kapan saja, jika angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. Padahal nyatanya tidak. Bangunan itu sama kuatnya dengan Malfoy Mannor. Tidak akan hancur meskipun diserang dengan sihir tingkat tinggi sekalipun, karena Voldemort telah memasang banyak perlindungan di sana. Tingkat keamanannya sedikit di bawah Hogwarts, namun cukup untuk melindungi bangunan itu selama yang dibutuhkan Voldemort.

Jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya! Pepatah itu tepat untuk seluruh situasi ini. Walaupun dari luar rumah itu terlihat kecil, aslinya tempat itu luas. Dalam bangunan itu, ada aula yang cukup menampung seluruh keluarga Weasley yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, mengingat keluarga penyihir ini terkenal dengan kesuburan reproduksinya. Di belakang aula, berdiri berjajar beberapa kamar-kamar beraura suram layaknya penjara. Mungkin, dipengaruhi oleh minimnya pencahayaan atau tidak adanya pencahayaan.

Voldemort memasuki salah satu kamar dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidak adanya pencahayaan tidak menghambatnya menemukan ruangan yang ia mau. Ucapkan terima kasih pada matanya yang seperti lampu bioskop, merah berpendar di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang pekat.

Voldemort merapalkan mantra. Lalu, ruangan itu terang benderang, memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan kedua tangan terikat gelang besi di atas palang besi yang menggantung di udara. Wanita yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya itu tersadar dari tidurnya, merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya mungkin sebulan atau lebih. Dia tak tahu pastinya karena ia sudah kehilangan ukuran waktu, mengingat tidak adanya cahaya matahari yang masuk ke ruangan untuk menghitung pergantian hari.

Besi yang melingkari kedua tangan dan kakinya bergemerincing, menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu, ketika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Dengan mata yang bengkak, ia menatap sayu kehadiran satu-satunya pengunjungnya. "Mau apa lagi kau?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang ku mau darimu, Eileen." Desis Voldemort pelan. Ia menatap jijik pada perempuan tua yang dulu pernah menjadi teman se-asramanya di Hogwarts. "Lihatlah dirimu! Kondisimu sangat menyedihkan. Tapi, kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala."

"Huh, ha ha ha…" Bukannya takut, Eileen justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu?" geram Voldemort.

"Kau! Siapa lagi?" balas Eileen. Ia melemparkan senyum mengejek pada Voldemort. "Di mataku, kaulah penyihir paling menyedihkan di dunia ini," katanya sambil menyeringai. Ia meringis dalam hati, saat luka di bibirnya terasa perih. "Kau hidup tanpa cinta dan juga tanpa pasangan. Kasihan," katanya beroleh tamparan bolak-balik.

Ha ha ha… Eileen bukannya takut, tapi justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau itu masokis ya?" ejeknya. "Kau bahkan menjadikan matemu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang membunuhmu. Berniat sehidup semati rupanya. Tak ku sangka kau bisa seromantis ini, Riddle?" ejeknya pedas kembali beroleh tamparan.

"DIAM!"

"Akh ya aku lupa. Sekarang mantan mate, kan? Potter itu ternyata lebih cerdas dari yang ku pikirkan,"

"Diam..!" raung Voldemort dengan mata menyala merah.

"Aku tidak akan diam. Memang apa yang ku takutkan darimu? Mau membunuhku? Silahkan! Aku tidak perduli. Toh, tugasku sudah usai."

"FUCK!" umpat Voldemort kasar. Ia ingin membunuh wanita tua keparat ini dengan segera, tapi ia masih berguna untuknya. Ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya mendapatkan Harry Potter kembali. Karena itu, ia menahan kemarahannya. "Kau mungkin tidak takut mati, tapi bagaimana dengan anakmu?" tanyanya membuat Eileen menatap waspada. "Ia berada di bawah belas kasihanku,"

"Apa maumu?"

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Harry?"

Eileen mendengus. "Percuma. Ikatan kalian sudah terputus, tidak bisa disambung lagi. Sebagai Seraphim, kau memang matenya. Tapi, darah penyihirnya memilih vampire itu sebagai pasangan. Tindakan bodohmu yang terakhir, membuat ia mantap memilih vampire itu daripada kau."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah sepele itu. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan ritual pasangan untukku. Dan kau berikut anakmu, selamat." Putus Voldemort lalu pergi meninggalkan Eileen yang kembali terpenjara dalam kegelapan.

"Kau salah Tom. Kau salah. Meski kau membunuh vampire itu, Potter tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Ikatan pasangan tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja, meski kau dulu pernah menjadi matenya." sesal Eileen sedikit iba. Bagaimanapun, Voldemort penah menjadi teman baiknya selama sekolah di Hogwarts.

….*****….

Draco berniat istirahat di sanctuary-nya setelah mengalami minggu-minggu yang berat. Ia punya banyak setumpuk PR untuk ujian NEWT-nya nanti dan segudang masalah dengan murid-murid ingusan tahun pertama yang tak henti-hentinya bertingkah sok, hanya karena nama belakang mereka.

Lalu ada Astoria mantan tunangannya. Ia menciptakan banyak masalah untuknya karena ia menolak melanjutkan pertunangan mereka. Draco bahkan sampai mengancamnya akan membuat orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah, jika ia berani mengacau lagi.

Di atas semua itu, ada Harry-palsu yang sejak masuk Hogwarts sudah mendeklarasikan perang dengan Slytherin khususnya pada kepala asrama Slytherin. Ia melancarkan serangkaian prank merepotkan yang membuat waktu istirahat Draco tersita banyak. Mungkin, ia menyimpan dendam pribadi dengan kepala asramanya saat mereka sekolah dulu. Siapa yang tahu?

"Atau, bisa jadi ia dendam padaku karena aku menolak memberi tahu identitas asli si Mungil," gumamnya lirih. Draco memijit keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri, teringat awal mula kenapa Harry-palsu memusuhinya secara terang-terangan. Ia tak percaya jika semua itu hanya acting, seperti katanya pada Hermione. "Aku yakin ini murni karena ia memang membenciku," ujarnya sambil meneguk jus labunya untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang sudah mau meledak.

**Flashback**

"_Paddy..!" sebuah suara memanggil Harry-Palsu riang begitu ia melangkah memasuki kamar Draco diiringi Hermione dan Ron sebagai kamuflase untuk mengelabui para Pelahap Maut diantara murid-murid Hogwarts. _

"_Paddy? Maksudmu aku?" kata Harry-Palsu sambil jongkok menunjuk dirinya sendiri pada balita yang kini merangkak mendekatinya._

"_Kyaa..!" jawab balita itu senang sambil mengulurkan tangan minta gendong. Harry-Palsu meraup si balita dan lalu memberinya ciuman basah —ciuman plus air liur—bertubi-tubi. Draco mengernyit tak suka. "Paddy..!" sapa balita itu disela-sela tawa cekikannya._

"_Kau itu penggemar anak kecil ya?" tanya Ron sambil duduk di sofa di seberang Draco yang menatap si kecil penuh pemujaan. "Kemarin bayi, sekarang balita." Tambahnya._

"_By the way, mana bayi yang kau bawa ke Hogwarts itu, Malfoy? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," tanya Hermione dengan mata celingukan mencari-cari ke segala penjuru ruangan._

"_Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan tanya-tanya!" sergahnya._

"_Itu kah caramu meminta bantuan?" tukas Ron geram. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau memanggil kami kemari karena mau meminta bantuan kami, kan?" katanya lagi menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Draco._

"_Tidak. Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena dia yang minta." Sahut Draco. "Ia terus-menerus memanggil-manggil nama Paddy. Ia tak akan berhenti merecokiku sebelum aku mempertemukannya dengan Paddy. Berhubung ia sepaket dengan kalian berdua, makanya itu aku memanggil kalian juga," jelas Draco dengan ogah-ogahan._

"_Paddy? Memangnya kau mengenalnya, Sirius?" tanya Ron pada Harry-Palsu. _

"_Tidak, tapi… Oh, God!" seru Harry-Palsu terkejut bercampur antusias._

"_Apa?" tanya Ron. _

"_Ia mirip dengan Harry." pekiknya horror. "Aku berani bersumpah, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Harry saat masih balita. Suaranya, tingkah, dan khususnya caranya memanggilku. Ia selalu memanggilku Paddy," katanya. Ia menoleh pada Draco. "Siapa namanya? Apa dia.."_

"_Tidak," Potong Draco. "Aku sudah bilang jangan tanya-tanya kan?"_

"_Kami berhak tahu. Lagipula, kau ini kenapa pelit sekali? Kau nyaris tak pernah memberi tahu dimana Harry berada dan bagaimana kabarnya,"_

_Mata kelabu itu tampak lebih sendu dari biasanya. "Itu demi kebaikan kalian," gumamnya lirih nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. _

"_Apa yang dilakukan Pedofili sialan itu?" tanya Harry-Palsu dengan ketenangan menipu._

"_Sirius, language-nya. Kau bicara di depan anak kecil," tegur Hermione spontan. Harry-Palsu alias Sirius nyengir sebagai permintaan maaf._

"_Pikir saja sendiri, apa yang mampu dan bisa dilakukan seorang sosiopath sepertinya!" sahut Draco acuh,_

_Karena Draco tetap bungkam, meski dibujuk seperti apapun, Harry-Palsu memilih opsi paksaan untuk melunakkan hati Draco. Ia bisa menebak identitas si balita, tapi ia tak yakin. Ia takut ia salah. Ia takut ini hanya perasaan rindunya semata. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mengorek keterangan dari Draco, baik dengan sukarela atau paksaan._

_**End Flashback**_

Dengan banyaknya masalah, wajar bukan jika ia menginginkan ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan ini dengan sesuatu yang santai seperti beberapa cemilan dan bacaan ringan. Dan, well mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan si Mungil. Tapi, semua itu buyar.

Matanya menatap syok pada balita yang sedang tertawa sambil menaiki sapu terbang mainannya mengejar-ngejar snitch mainan ke seluruh ruangan kamar. Balita itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar jeritan putus asa Dobby yang mengejar balita itu di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga kalau si Balita jatuh ke bawah.

Draco mengerang panjang. Ia merasa lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Ia tak tahu adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Rasa-rasanya, masa mudanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah panjang ia menghentikan balita itu. Balita itu menatap Draco tak suka. Bibirnya mencebik bersiap melancarkan protes.

"Kau boleh mengagumi cerita si Black tentang aksi Harry Potter saat balita, tapi aku tak akan mengijinkanmu meneladani sikap sembrononya. Kau bisa mematahkan lehermu, Sayang," kata Draco lembut meraup si Balita dalam gendongannya. "Jika kau nangis, aku akan merampas sapu mainanmu untuk selamanya," ancam Draco saat si Balita sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menangis. Balita itu kembali cemberut. Matanya mencoba menyipit galak, yang justru membuat Draco tergelak-gelak.

Draco sedang duduk di sofa dengan coklat di sebelah tangan dan buku cerita untuk Harry di sebelah kiri, saat Pansy muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Ada apa?" tanya Draco dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Si Granger dan kekasihnya meninggalkan Hogwarts," lapor Pansy.

"Ini waktunya kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Wajar saja jika mereka pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts," balas Draco enteng.

"Mereka tidak ada di Hogsmeade. Aku sempat mendengar ketiganya berkasak-kusuk tentang bank Gringot. Entah untuk…"

"Kau jaga si Mungil. Aku akan menyusul mereka," potong Draco. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka. Draco berubah wujud menjadi Dracula, sebelum terbang meninggalkan Hogwarts. Ia melakukan apparete di tempat yang memungkinkan menyusul Granger.

Sepeninggal Draco, hanya ada keheningan yang mengisi. Pansy awalnya senang-senang saja menjaga si Mungil, tapi lama-kelamaan ia bosan dan lalu tertidur. Saat itulah, ia tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada si Mungil. Dia menghilang dari kamar dan bergumam, "Paddy! Bahaya.." entah apa maksudnya.

….*****…

"Kita ada masalah," kata Remus saat Ron, Hermione, dan Sirius yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya berkumpul. "Aku tak berhasil mendapatkan rambut atau apapun milik Mrs. Lestrange," lanjutnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mundur. Ini adalah kesempatan emas kita, mumpung Voldemort dan kroninya sedang focus dengan yang lain. Ia pasti tak akan menyadari jika kita telah mencuri benda paling berharga miliknya. Kalau pun sadar, semua sudah terlambat," kata Sirius.

"Sirius benar. Kita tetap pada rencana kita semula hanya sedikit modifikasi," kata Hermione bijak.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Ron. Ia bersikeras ikut, karena itu dengan terpaksa Hermione dan Sirius mengajaknya ikut serta.

"Mr. Lupin dan Sirius akan mengunjungi Bank Gringot sebagai nasabah. Kami akan bersembunyi di dalam jubah gaib milik Harry. Kami akan membuat pengalih perhatian sementara waktu di tengah jalan. Saat itulah, Mr. Lupin dan Sirius menuju loker penyimpanan milik Mrs. Lestrange. Mengerti?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa curiga?" tanya Ron cerdas.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Aku akan merampok loker orang berpengaruh atau bangsawan yang ku kenal." Kata Sirius mengutarakan idenya.

"Atau, merampok lokermu sendiri. Itu jauh lebih _simple_." Kata Hermione.

"_Good idea_!" puji Sirius nyengir. "Oke, kita mulai urutannya. Pertama, Moonny. Begitu sampai kau awasi keadaan. Selanjutnya Ron, lalu Hermione dan terakhir aku."

"Sepakat."

Lalu, mereka menghilang dengan melakukan apparate ke Diagon Alley sesuai urutan. Saat Ron sudah menghilang ditelan udara, Sirius merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitar mereka. "Sial," rutuknya. "Kau duluan Hermione. Aku akan menyusul setelah mengalihkan perhatian sahabat kita terlebih dahulu. Jika aku tidak datang 10 menit kemudian, kau mulai saja aksinya tanpa aku." Kata Sirius memberi perintah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione sangsi.

"Ya," balas Sirius tegas. Sirius cepat-cepat meneguk ramuan Pollyjusnya merubah dirinya menjadi Harry lagi. Tepat, setelah ia menjadi anak baptisnya, seseorang atau tepatnya seekor ular menghampirinya. Ia berdesis, memamerkan lidahnya yang bercabang dua. Mungkin, ia mengajak Sirius bicara. Sayangnya, Sirius tidak mengerti bahasa ular, karena itu ia memilih diam.

"Sial," rutuk Sirius lagi. Ia pikir tadi itu Snape, ternyata Nagini sendiri yang datang menjemputnya di saat ia tidak punya persiapan untuk menghadapinya.

Ular itu sepertinya mengerti, jika orang yang dihadapinya ini tidak bisa bahasa ular, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk langsung menyerangnya. Sirius melompat ke udara, bersalto dua kali untuk menghindari serangan ular milik Voldemort yang besar dan juga sangat beracun.

"_Reducto_," seru Sirius merapal mantra untuk membunuh Nagini, tapi tidak berpengaruh banyak. Nagini mungkin sudah kebal dengan mantra sihir.

Sirius dengan cerdas mengambil benda apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghindari patukan Nagini seperti meja kursi yang tadi ia tempati bersama Remus dkk. Kursi itu hancur kena patukan ular. Begitu pula dengan nasib meja yang jauh lebih rapuh dari kursinya. Bahkan, dinding Shrieking Shack pun jebol karenanya.

Saat Nagini membelit tubuhnya, ia memukulnya dengan bongkahan batu yang ada di sampingnya tanpa ampun. Nagini melonggarkan belitannya. Kepalanya menggelepar ke lantai karena pukulan maut Sirius tepat mengenai bagian mata dan mulut serta puncak kepalanya. Sirius merangkak mundur menjauhi Nagini.

Nagini merayap dengan perutnya yang berlendir, mengikuti Sirius yang beringsut ke belakang. Kepalanya menjulur maju ke depan hendak mematuk Sirius. Sirius melontarkan mantra Reducto padanya. Ia tahu, itu tak berpengaruh banyak, tapi lumayan untuk menjauhkan Nagini darinya, sebelum ia pergi.

Sepertinya, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini. Nagini hanya menjauh sedikit darinya, sebelum kembali menyerangnya. Serangannya kian ganas dan brutal mengincar bagian-bagian penting dari tubuhnya. Sirius sampai kuwalahan. Ia sudah pasrah jika nanti ia akan jadi santapan ular peliharaan Voldemort, tapi sesuatu yang ajaib muncul.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebilah pedang menebas tubuh besar Nagini jadi dua. Ekornya menggelepar-gelepar di tanah sebelum diam tak bergerak. Begitu pula dengan kepalanya. Mata Nagini berpendar merah, penuh aura kejahatan yang pekat sebelum pecah menjadi asap hitam yang menggulung-gulung dan lalu menghilang terserap oleh udara. Ia menyisakan jejak yang khas, jejak aura sihir hitam.

"K-kau!" pekik Sirius terkejut dengan penolong barunya. Itu adalah balita yang Draco panggil dengan sebutan si Mungil. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya antara ngeri, lega, bangga, dan marah campur jadi satu.

Ia lega karena nyawanya selamat. Bangga karena seorang balita yang amat disayanginya berhasil menghabisi Nagini yang tersohor dengan pedang legendaris milik salah satu pendiri Hogwarts. Ngeri karena si balita manis membahayakan nyawanya untuk menolongnya. Dan, marah karena Draco membiarkan balita asuhanya berkeliaran di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Paddy…!" pekik si balita riang membiarkan pedang Gryffindor di tangannya jatuh bergelontangan.

Sirius merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya sebelum melotot garang. "Itu tadi bahaya sekali. Kau tak boleh melakukannya, atau aku akan marah padamu," katanya mencoba bersikap galak.

"Kyaa…jyaa..!" pekiknya sambil bertepuk tangan, mengira Paddy-nya memujinya dan bukannya sedang memarahinya. Sirius geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memanggil Kreacher, peri rumahnya. Terdengar suara, 'Tar' keras yang sangat khas.

"Master!" sapa Kreacher ramah.

"Bawa dia ke kamar Ketua Murid Pria di Hogwarts. Nanti, kau akan bertemu dengan Dobby, peri rumah Cissy," katanya memberi perintah.

"Paddy.." raung si balita tak mau berpisah dari Sirius.

"Tidak, kau harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Ini hukuman untukmu," katanya menolak menatap emerald bulat yang menatapnya imut. Ia takut ia terpengaruh lalu mencabut hukumannya.

Dengan isak kecil dan tatapan tidak rela, balita itu pergi meninggalkan Sirius.

"Gezz, sial…!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas panjang, untuk mengusir perasaan bersalah. Ia harus focus pada tugas selanjutnya yang tak kalah pentingnya dengan yang tadi. "Tinggal satu lagi, Sirius, dan tugasmu berburu ular akan tuntas. Selanjutnya hanya melakuan head to head dengan Voldemort dan kroninya," hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merapal mantra apparate meninggalkan Shrieking Shack menyusul Remus.

Sirius yang kini telah menjadi Harry Potter memasuki bank Gringot. Ia melihat tempat itu masih aman dan damai, artinya aksi Remus dkk belum ketahuan. Sirius berdehem dan lalu menuju petugas. "Permisi, aku ingin mengambil uang di rekeningku," kata Sirius meniru cara bicara Harry.

"Kau siapa?" tanya salah satu Goblin yang mengurusi bank. Kepalanya tertunduk pada dokumen yang tengah diperiksanya.

"Aku Harry Potter," jawab Sirius sambil mengulurkan tongkatnya sebagai pengganti tanda pengenal.

Goblin itu memeriksanya sebelum membawanya pergi ke ruangan lain. Baru lima menit kereta luncur yang dikendarainya bergerak, ia sudah mendengar kehebohan di ruang lain. Ia melihat para goblin berhamburan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sirius pada goblin pengantarnya.

"Ada penyusup," kata si Goblin sambil menyeringai, seolah senang. Sirius mendecih dalam hati. Ia secara diam-diam memantrai si Goblin untuk mengantarnya ke tempat huru-hara itu terjadi. Sirius mengumpat sebelum merapal mantra, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" rapalnya pada tubuh penyihir berambut coklat berantakan yang ia ketahui bernama Hermione dan Ron. Ia lalu menarik keduanya dan masuk ke kereta.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya membantu menyelubungi tubuh Hermione dan Ron dengan jubah gaib milik Harry yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau lama?" tanya Hermione terdengar menuduh.

"Panjang ceritanya. Apa yang terjadi di sini selama aku tak ada?" tanya Sirius.

"Kami berhasil sampai di loker Mrs. Lestrange, karena itu aku membuat pengalih perhatian agar Mr. Lupin dapat menjalankan tugasnya."

"Pengalih perhatian seperti apa?"

"Seperti melepas salah satu rantai yang mengikat naga ganas penjaga bank ini. Ia tengah mengamuk. Dan bawa ini selalu jika ingin selamat. Naga itu takluk pada bunyi-bunyi yang dihasilkan benda ini," kata Hermione mengulurkan benda yang dimaksud pada Sirius.

"Kita harus ke tempat Remus sekarang untuk menjemputnya dan lalu mengunjungi lokerku untuk ehem merampok hartaku dan keluargaku," kata Sirius dengan nada yang terdengar aneh. Seolah-olah merampok barang miliknya adalah sebuah kesenangan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu dan yeah Draco. Kami merampok beberapa harta milik keluarga Greengrass, Zabini, dan keluargamu. Saat ini Draco bersama Mr. Lupin. Sebaiknya kita menjemput mereka berdua,"

"Yeah, kau benar." Kata Sirius agak kurang terima. Ia tak suka berutang budi pada Draco yang notabene seorang Malfoy.

Kereta yang ditumpangi Sirius meluncur cepat melalui rel. Mereka kini menuju loker milik Lestrange. Hermione dengan sigap menjauhkan dirinya, Sirius dan Ron dari air terjun yang menghadap agar penyamaran mereka tidak terbongkar. Ia berhasil mengetahui fakta ini tadi, saat ia ketahuan sebagai penyusup. Untung refleksnya bagus. Ia segera memantrai wajah dan Ron untuk mengelabui petugas meski ia tak berhasil mencapai tempat yang aman. Tubuhnya sedang terjun bebas di samping Ron karena tempat yang dipijaknya runtuh. Untung ada Sirius.

Tapi, Hermione lupa menyelamatkan si Goblin, ia berhasil tersadar dari kutukan Imperius Sirius. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya setelah tersadar.

"Kau lupa? Tadi ada penyusup dan kereta ini meluncur tak jelas. Aku bahkan belum mengunjungi lokerku," kata Sirius pura-pura marah.

"Maafkan aku untuk pelayanan yang buruk ini. Aku akan memandumu ke lokermu, Mr. Potter."

"Tidak perlu," timpal Sirius. "Aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik kita keluar saja. Aku tak mau mati konyol di tempat ini." dalihnya.

Goblin itu lalu mengendalikan kereta luncur itu keluar lorong menuju pintu keluar. "Siri, kenapa kau menyuruhnya membawa kita keluar?" bisik Ron. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mr. Lupin?"

Sirius ikut-ikutan berbisik. "Tenang. Remus sudah berhasil melarikan diri bersama si Ferret lewat atap yang terbuka lebar. Aku melihatnya sekilas tadi."

"Oh," gumam Ron lalu terdiam.

Setelah keluar, Sirius, Ron, dan Hermione menuju ke tempat janjian mereka. Remus sudah ada di sana ternyata. "Dia sudah pergi," katanya menjawab pertanyaan di wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sirius.

"Berhasil. Benda itu sudah aman di tanganku. Kita tinggal menghancurkannya."

"Kita hancurkan saja di Shrieking Shack. Mumpung masih ada waktu," usul Sirius.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Remus balik.

"Ya. Aku takut benda itu kembali jatuh ke tangan Voldemort sebelum berhasil dimusnahkan."

"OK," kata Remus setuju. Ia lalu merapal mantra apparate ke Shrieking Shack bersama Ron. Sirius membawa Hermione bersamanya agar beban Remus berkurang.

Setengah jam kemudian piala itu berhasil mereka musnahkan. Kini, piala yang sudah berlubang itu tergolek tak berdaya di atas lantai. "Kita apakan dengan ini?" tanya Ron.

"Simpan saja di Hogwarts. Bagaimanapun itu artefak peninggalan pendiri Hogwarts," jawab Hermione. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Waktu kunjungan sudah habis sejam yang lalu. Saat ini, para profesor pasti sedang mencari kita."

"Kau benar. Aku pergi dulu, Moonny, jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan Sirius sebelum berpisah.

Remus mengangguk. "Kau juga. Jangan lupa tulis surat untukku!" pesannya. Ia melambaikan tangan perpisahan untuk Sirius yang kembali ke Hogwarts dengan samarannya bersama Hermione dan Ron. "Jaga dirimu, Siri!" gumamnya lirih sebelum menghilang menuju kediaman Black.

…..*****…

Sampai di ruangannya, ia tak melihat si balita menggemaskan. Ia melihat Harry Potter sedang bertelanjang dada. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari atasan yang cocok untuknya. Draco tertawa dalam hati melihat celana longgar yang dikenakan Harry. Celananya sangat kebesaran untuk Harry membuat celananya terus-menerus melorot turun hingga pinggul. Harry bergumam kecil mencari sesuatu untuk menahan celananya.

Ia langsung meloncat ke atas kasur, bersembunyi di dalam selimut saat mendengar suara Pansy mengerang. Draco menahan tawa di tempatnya melihat bagaimana kepala Harry menyembul dari balik selimut mengintip kapan Pansy bangun. Menurutnya, itu lucu. Sampai kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata kelabu Draco, baru Harry benar-benar menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam selimut.

Draco berdehem, membuat suara seolah-olah ia baru datang. "Aku menyuruhmu menjaga si Mungil bukannya tidur, Pansy." Tegur Draco.

"Huaahhh..hmm.. Maaf Drake, aku ketiduran. Kemarin aku nyaris tidak tidur untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Snape." Bela Pansy. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana si Mungil?"

"Sudah tidur. Kau beruntung kali ini. Tapi, tidak untuk lain kali."

"Aku mengerti. Ini tidak akan terulang kembali."

"Hm, pergilah!" kata Draco lembut menyuruh Pansy untuk istirahat di kamarnya sendiri.

"Oke, bye Drake!" pamit Pansy.

"Aku marah padamu, Harry!" kata Draco begitu Pansy sudah tidak ada. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Harry dan menyentaknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Harry bergeser. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan Draco. "Ku pikir kita sudah sepakat. Kau tak akan menggunakan sihirmu sampai kau pulih,"

"Maaf, Drake. Tadi Sirius dalam bahaya dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya,"

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap sedikit egois? Kau terlalu murah hati. Kau selalu lupa memikirkan dirimu sendiri, jika itu berhubungan dengan orang lain. Lihat kondisi sekarang! Kau jadi seperti ini karena menolong orang lain, kan?" omel Draco.

"Ini bukan orang lain. Ini Sirius," kata Harry bersikeras.

"Kau kan bisa minta bantuan Zabini, Pansy, atau Daphne. Kau tak perlu turun tangan sendiri."

"Mereka tak akan bisa, Drake. Lawan Sirius Nagini, Drake."

"Aku terima alasanmu, tapi kau tetap ku hukum karena kenakalanmu."

"Haruskah?" kata Harry.

"Harus." Kata Draco mutlak. "Selama sebulan ke depan, kau tak boleh bertemu dengan Sirius, juga Ron dan Hermione."

"Tidak, jangan menghukumku sekejam itu!"

"Kalau tidak begini, kau tak akan mengerti," dalih Draco. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Love!" rayu Draco memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar karena sedih dan frustasi. "Tadi itu bahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau inti sihirmu kembali kacau? Aku tak mau peristiwa buruk awal musim panas itu kembali terulang. Aku bisa mati karenanya," sesal Draco mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

"Maaf, Drake." Sesal Harry. Ia meraih Draco dalam pelukannya. Ia tak tahu jika dibalik sikap dinginnya, Draco menyimpan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Ia membelai tubuh Draco lembut dibalik lapisan baju tebalnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Sangat. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Kata Draco lagi merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Harry. Ia berhati-hati dengan posisinya agar tidak membebani tubuh Harry yang belum pulih seutuhnya.

Harry sebaliknya memeluk Draco, memberinya kehangatan dan rasa aman yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh matenya. Ia tahu saat ini mereka memang aman. Tapi, itu hanya sementara. Ia tahu di luar sana Voldemort sedang menggila dan ia akan kembali melakukan head to head dengannya. Itu takdirnya, ditulis jauh sebelum ia ada.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir Voldemort dari kepalanya. Persetan dengan Voldemort! Ia bisa memikirkannya nanti. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Draco berdua saja. Ia ingin mencurahkan rasa cintanya yang ia tahan selama ini, karena momen ini belum tentu datang lagi.

Draco yang merasa damai dalam pelukan matenya, akhirnya tertidur dengan damai. Harry tersenyum. Ia mengecup penuh sayang dahi Draco sebelum ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya bayi itu?

Nenek moyang keluarga Severus dulunya pernah menjadi Penjaga Seraphim sebelum Harry. Untuk Harry, penjaganya adalah Ron Weasley. Soal nama Bellatriks? Aku tahu kalau nulisnya sebenarnya pakai X 'Bellatrix'. Tapi kadang aku lupa menggunakkan ejaan Indonesia Bellatriks daripada Bellatrix. Masih kagok dengan namanya.

Semoga reader puas dengan Drarry moment ini. Ini hadiah karena mungkin beberapa chapter mendatang Drarry moment akan makin jarang. Sebab, perang besar akan dimulai. Beberapa chara akan mati.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, bertebaran typo, lime, lemon, dan beberapa kalimat vulgar lainnya.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

"_**blaa..blaa…blaa..**_" bahasa ular,

"blaa..blaa..blaa.." dialog normal.

'blaa..blaa..bla..' percakapan dalam hati dan pikiran.

'_blaa..blaa..bla..'_ telepati.

YuRhachan : Tipuan kecil author. Ada bayi. Ada Harry yang tergolek lemah. Kesimpulannya Draco tengah menjaga Harry dalam bentuk bayi yang tengah tergolek lemah di atas kasur baca tidur. Kan, bayi emang lemah secara fisik.

**Apa Lily Potter nee Evan juga Seraphim. Jawabnya bukan. Ada hubungannya dengan ilmu genetika. **

Gen Seraphim gen resesif yang hanya muncul saat gennya resesif homozigot. Pada Harry itu terjadi.

**Apa darah Seraphim dan darah penyihir beda? Kok matenya tidak sama? **Sebetulnya sama. Tapi, kasus Harry unik. Ada hubungannya dengan tragedy kematian orang tua Harry. Sejak peristiwa itu, kemampuan Harry dalam mengenali matenya hilang. Saat itulah, Draco yang juga mewarisi darah makhluk kegelapan hadir.

**Penjaga Seraphim Harry hanya Ron. Kenapa dia tidak sadar?** Karena tidak ada yang menjelaskan padanya. Kemampuan penjaga Seraphim tidak diwariskan. Ia diangkat jadi penjaga Seraphim atas kehendak Seraphim. Itu pun setelah ia melakukan sumpah setia padanya. Ron sudah melakukannya.

Sedangkan Severus berasal dari keluarga penjaga Seraphim yang dulu, tepatnya 500 tahun sebelum Harry lahir. Ia menguasai ilmu para penjaga Seraphim karena mendapat warisan dari para leluhurnya. Tapi, ia juga bisa berfungsi sebagai penjaga Seraphim yang sekarang selama yang ia mau.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****tujuh ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter ****27**

Tom tersentak dari acara melamunnya di tengah rapat para Pelahap Maut. Konsentrasinya buyar. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh amarah yang menggelegak layaknya badai. Ia melihat dengan mata batinnya, Nagini sudah tewas di tangan seseorang. Dan, itu berarti bahaya. Lonceng kematiannya berdentang keras dalam benaknya.

Tom tahu, jika musuhnya kali ini pasti bukanlah penyihir sembarangan. Ia kuat dan ia pasti pejuang veteran yang tangguh. Ia tahu pasti. Tidak semua orang bisa melawan Nagini, ataupun lolos dari terkamannya. Mr. Weasley senior pengecualian. Bahkan, seorang Dumbledore pun belum tentu mampu. Tapi, orang ini bisa. Berarti ia memang bukan penyihir sembarangan. Pertanyaannya, siapa dia?

Tom mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir. Opsi pertamanya adalah vampire matenya Harry Potter. Hanya dia yang mungkin. Ia dulu pernah bertarung dengan Nagini dan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup. Ia bahkan nyaris membunuh Nagini. 'Ya, pasti dia. Tak salah lagi.' Batinnya geram. Tangannya tak sabar untuk mencabut nyawa vampire sialan itu.

Lalu, datanglah salah satu anggotanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. 'Masalah,' tebaknya mencium adanya ketidak beresan. Jika tidak, ia tentu tidak akan ketakutan seperti itu. "M-maaf My Lord." Sapanya setelah memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tom lirih, tapi berbisa. "Apa kau gagal?"

Orang-orang itu mencicit. Tubuh mereka semakin gemetaran, seolah sudah melihat kematian di depan matanya. "T-tidak My Lord. Aku dan teman-temanku berhasil menghabisi pengawal utama Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Apa masalahnya?" potong Tom tak sabaran. Ia tak suka laporan bertele-tele. 'Pasti ini kabar buruk,' tambahnya dalam hati kesal.

Orang itu saling melirik dengan teman-temannya yang satu grup dengannya. "Ampun My Lord. Di tengah perjalanan, kami mendengar berita tak mengenakkan," katanya mewakili teman-temannya.

"Berita apa?"

"Bank Gringots dirampok My Lord."

Tom mengibaskan tangannya ke udara tak ambil pusing. Uang memang penting dan mengambil peranan cukup penting untuk setiap keberhasilan misinya, tapi itu bukan yang utama. Itu pekerjaan Lucius bukan dia. "Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

"N-nasabah yang dirampok salah satunya M-Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Lestrange, M-My Lord." Katanya dengan suara sengau seperti tercekik, menahan rasa takut.

Persis seperti dugaan orang itu, Tom meraung marah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Crimsonnya menatap nyalang pengikut-pengikutnya yang malang. Matanya berpendar merah. Tubuh para pengikutnya menggigil gemetaran di tempat. "A-ampun M-my Lord," katanya memohon ampun.

Tom memberinya tatapan berbahaya. Tak ada belas kasihan sedikit pun. Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memberi mereka hukuman. Ia harus bergegas untuk memeriksa apa yang dicuri pencuri itu. Ia cemas ah tidak. Ia takut jikalau benda berharganya yang ia titipkan pada Bellatriks hilang, sama seperti menghilangnya Nagini. Tom pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendesah lega.

Kondisinya berbanding terbalik dengan para goblin di Bank Gringots. Tom meraung marah setelah tahu jika barang berharganya salah satu dari sekian barang yang dirampok. Ia pun melampiaskan kemurkaannya pada para goblin yang malang yang hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan di tempat karena naga pelindung mereka sudah kabur semenjak peristiwa perampokan itu.

Tom melangkah santai. Ia sama sekali tidak risih melangkah diantara tumpukan mayat para goblin yang bergelimpangan di lantai. 'Aku harus memeriksa barang-barang berhargaku yang lain,' pikirnya cemas, tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang.

Pertama, Tom ke kediaman keluarga Gount untuk memeriksa keberadaan cincin Gount, salah satu benda berharganya. Betapa murkanya dia, saat tahu cincinnya pun sudah dicuri. Bahkan, ini sudah dilakukan lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Dan, sialnya ia tak menyadarinya selama ini karena terlalu focus pada ambisinya untuk menguasai dunia.

Tom melihat jejak si pencuri yang tertinggal untuk mengidentifikasinya. Sebuah cakaran yang dalam pada salah satu tiang. Mirip seperti cakaran makhluk worewolf. Ia hanya mengenal satu orang worewolf di dunia ini yakni Fenrir Greyback. Tapi, ia yakin bukan Greyback pelakunya. Karena, Greyback tidak memiliki tongkat sihir, sedangkan worewolf yang ini sudah pasti punya, ditilik dari jejak kutukan pada salah satu dinding rumah Gount.

'Pasti ini ulah si Lupin dan dibantu si Black.' Batinnya. Hanya ia yang mungkin. Greyback pernah bilang, di tim Orde Phoeniks ada seorang worewolf sepertinya dan orang itu ya si Lupin. 'Dan, dibalik mereka, pasti ada Harry Potter di belakangnya. Tak salah lagi.' Pikir Tom menganalisis.

"Aku harus memeriksa yang lainnya," katanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu menghilang ke tempat yang lain. Tom muncul di pinggir pantai. Ia menaiki satu-satunya perahu di tempat itu. Ia kayuh dayungnya dan membiarkan perahu itu meluncur memasuki tempat persembunyiannya yang lain.

Hasilnya pun sama. Liontinnya sudah dicuri. Dalam wadahnya, ia menemukan tulisan tangan si pencuri dengan inisial R.A.B. Ia berfikir sejenak. Siapa RAB ini? Hanya satu orang yang ada di pikirannya yakni satu-satunya orang yang tahu tempat persembunyiannya ini. Dia adalah Regulus Acturus Black. Ya, dia lah pelakunya. Tak salah lagi.

"Lagi-lagi, si Black. Ini terlalu mencurigakan." Katanya geram. Sepertinya, dugaannya benar. Jika Harry Potter sudah tahu rahasianya. Karena itu, ia mulai memburu benda-benda yang jadi horcruxnya. Pertama diarynya, cincinnya, liontinnya, piala Hufflepuff, lalu Nagini. 'Jangan-jangan ia pun telah berhasil mengetahui keberadaan diadem Ravenclaw,' pikirnya curiga. "Aku harus memeriksanya secara langsung," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, untuk hal ini, ia tak langsung melesat pergi. Bagaimanapun di Hogwarts ada Dumbledore. Ia harus menyamar terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke sana untuk menghindari masalah yang tak perlu. Ah, sekalian menemui Harry Potternya. Bukankah ia juga bersembunyi di sana? Sesuai kata pepatah, sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampui.

….*****…

Nun jauh di sana, yang terpisah ribuan mil jaraknya dari Tom Riddle, Draco resah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Berkali-kali ia menggeliat di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya dikuasai oleh perasaan takut. Ia terjebak dalam mimpi yang sangat buruk. Kedua kakinya mengejang kaku menendang-nendang udara. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat bantalnya seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ia terus-menerus mengigau memanggil-manggil, "Harry..Harry..Harry..!" gumamnya parau, dalam suara rendah.

"Harryyy…!" jeritnya melengking tinggi —cukup untuk membangunkan seisi asrama Gryffindor— lalu terbangun. Untung saja, sebelum tidur, Draco sudah memasang mantra peredam di sekeliling ranjang, sehingga teriakannya tidak akan keluar lebih dari kain kelambunya.

Draco bangun dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Nafasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal. Keringat membanjiri tubuh dan piamanya. Matanya menatap nanar sekelilingnya seolah-olah takut monster dalam mimpi buruknya mengikutinya di dunia nyata. Ia baru berani menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat langit-langit kamar yang dihuninya dua bulan ini.

"Mimpi. Hanya mimpi," gumam Draco sambil menyentuh dadanya, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Setelah merasa tenang, ia menoleh ke samping berharap menemukan Harry yang semalam tidur dalam pelukannya. Tapi, tidak ada Harry di kasurnya. Tempat yang seharusnya ditempati Harry kosong.

Dahi Draco mengerut tidak suka. Ia meraba bagian kasur yang kosong. 'dingin,' batinnya. "Sial," umpatnya kasar. Kasur yang dingin menunjukkan jika Harry sudah lama meninggalkan tempat tidur dan bodohnya, dia tidak menyadarinya. Ia menendang selimutnya yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya, menyibak kain kelambu dan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Dinginnya lantai menembus telapak kaki Draco yang telanjang, namun tidak ia hiraukan. Draco sudah menyambar jaket dan syalnya untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk hingga sumsum tulang, ketika ia melihatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Harry," gumamnya lirih, selirih hembusan angin.

Draco melihat Harry dalam wujud bocah berusia 11 tahun tengah berdiri di atas kursi berlengan. Ia tampak sibuk, berusaha membuka pintu yang semalam dikunci Draco dengan mantra khusus untuk mencegah penyusup masuk ke kamarnya seperti si anjing rabies yang sialnya walinya Harry. Draco mengikik dalam hati, menertawakan usaha Harry-kecil. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencegah suara-suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya.

Ini bukanlah usaha pertama Harry. Sejak hari pertama Draco menempati kamar ini, Harry-balita sudah melakukannya. Tiap pagi, Harry-balita pasti merangkak turun dari kasurnya hingga ke depan pintu dan lalu mencoba membuka pintu kamar dengan tangan mungilnya, sambil mengoceh, "Paddy..! Paddy..!" yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Setelah itu, Harry-balita akan merangkak dan memanjat tempat tidur. Ia akan menduduki dada Draco dan lalu membujuk Draco untuk membuka pintunya dengan cara berteriak riuh tepat di telinga Draco. Jika masih tidak mempan, Harry-balita akan menangis meraung-raung. Biasanya cara itu berhasil. Ah, ia jadi penasaran bagaimana Harry merayunya untuk mau membukakan pintu itu, kali ini? Bukan dengan cara menangis lagi, kan?

"Kenapa susah sekali, sih?" keluh Harry, membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan menguncinya dengan mantra khusus," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum geli.

Harry menoleh dan lalu tersenyum pada Draco. "Oh, pagi Drake," sapa Harry riang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya mengabaikan salam Harry.

"Aku mau ketemu Sirius," jawab Harry jujur.

Draco melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, menatap datar Harry. Irisnya sedikit berkilau saat berkata, "Kau lupa? Kau masih dalam masa hukuman,"

Harry menghampiri Draco. Ia memanjat ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Draco. "Tapi, Drake. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sirius. Penting."

"Aku tidak perduli. Hukuman tetap hukuman." Kata Draco tegas.

"Drake, ku mohon. Kali ini saja. Beri aku sedikit toleransi,"

"Tidak," tolak Draco. "Ini bahkan belum seminggu, tapi kau sudah merengek-rengek seperti balita," tambahnya mencela.

"Drake..," gumam Harry lirih. Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan sendu. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari emerald yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tak mau terpengaruh dan lalu mencabut hukumannya. Itu tak baik. Harry harus belajar disiplin dan tidak bersikap sembrono. Draco lebih suka membuat Harry menangis dengan bersikap keras padanya, daripada melihat Harry membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Draco meraih tubuh mungil Harry dan menariknya dalam pangkuannya, membuainya. "Aku tahu kau itu Gryffindor tulen. Darahnya jelas mengalir deras dalam tubuhmu. Tapi, setidaknya belajarlah untuk bersikap bijak. Pikirkan semuanya masak-masak sebelum bertindak." nasehat Draco mengalun lembut di telinga Harry.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak," bela Harry.

"Masak-masak apanya?" tukas Draco. "Tidak ada balita normal yang mencuri pedang Gryffindor dan lalu menantang Nagini," tambahnya sengit.

"Aku tidak mencurinya. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di tanganku saat aku mau menolong Sirius. Pedang itu memang aneh. Ia suka muncul tiba-tiba tanpa alasan. Kata Profesor Dumbledore, hanya Gryffindor tulen yang berjiwa pemberani yang bisa memanggil pedang itu datang." Cerocos Harry menimpali komentar Draco.

"Huh!" dengus Draco dengan anggunnya. "Itu tidak bisa jadi pembenaran, Harry. Kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan dan ia tetap harus dihukum untuk kesalahannya." Tukasnya kesal. Harry masih saja belum belajar dari setiap kesembronoannya. "Kau cukup beruntung berhasil selamat dari Nagini. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Demi Tuhan, kau masih balita, Harry!" imbuhnya terdengar cemas.

"Aku tahu bagaimana wujudku saat itu, Drake. Tapi.." Rajuk Harry.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih nekat?" potong Draco.

"Sudah ku bilang saat itu keadaannya genting. Sirius dalam bahaya. Aku harus menolong…"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan profesor Snape, profesor McGonagall, atau bahkan profesor Dumbledore. Kau tak harus menolongnya sendiri." Potong Draco dengan nada bossy.

"Dan membuat mereka pingsan dengan kehadiranku sebagai balita," cetus Harry.

"Gunakan otakmu, Potter!" geram Draco jengkel. "Ada banyak cara untuk memberi tahu mereka. Kau bisa meminta bantuan Dobby, para hantu, lukisan di dinding, dll. Kau tidak harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri,"

Harry tersentak. "Tak pernah terpikir olehku," akunya.

"Itulah kau, Gryffindor tulen." Gerutu Draco.

Harry tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu Draco tengah memarahinya. Ia tak akan membantahnya karena memang ia yang salah. Ia tahu keputusannya menolong Sirius dari Nagini sangatlah sembrono dan juga nekat. Tapi..tapi.. "Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi.." kata Draco seolah bisa membaca pikiran Harry.

"Drake.." ujar Harry dengan suara sendu. Ia rindu pada Sirius, rindu sekali hingga dadanya sesak saking rindunya. Ia sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Hari dimana ia bisa bercakap-cakap secara beradab dengan Sirius. Betul-betul bicara dan bukannya berceloteh tidak jelas seperti minggu lalu saat ia masih berwujud balita.

Banyak yang ingin Harry bicarakan dengan Sirius. Tapi yang terpenting, ia ingin mengungkapkan penyesalannya secara langsung pada Sirius dan well mungkin Remus, tanpa perantara atau penerjemah. Dan, sekarang Draco menghalanginya? Astaga, Draco kejam sekali. Apa Draco tidak mengerti penderitaannya? Tak bisakah ia memberinya kelonggaran sedikit saja?

Hati Draco seperti dicubit. Ia tak tega melihat kesedihan menghiasi wajah Harry. "Mungkin aku bisa mengurangi hukumanmu, jika kau bersikap baik selama seminggu ini. Apa kau tahu? Aku ini pria yang toleran." Kata Draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Harry mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat ceria. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir ranumnya. Dan, Draco sangat menyukainya. Senyuman Harry membuat tubuhnya seperti digelitik dengan bulu burung merpati yang lembut. Ia tak menyesal —sungguh— melonggarkan hukumannya asal Harry tersenyum seperti ini padanya setiap saat.

Harry berlari menghambur dalam pelukan Draco. Ia memberi kecupan di kening, pipi, dan bibir. Hanya sentuhan ringan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Drake. Aku sayang sekali padamu."

"Hanya sayang?" godanya.

Wajah Harry merona. Ia tertunduk malu. Dengan suara lirih, ia berkata, "Aku juga men-mencin-cintaimu,"

"Aku juga, Love." Kata Draco sambil memegang dagu Harry lembut dan lalu mengecup bibir Harry singkat. "Hey!" serunya seolah baru saja mendapat ilham. "Kau tak mau memberiku sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah?" godanya.

Mata Harry menyipit. "Kau tak malu meminta ciuman pada seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun?"

"Itu kan hanya chasingnya saja. Isinya tidak." Bela Draco. Harry memasang wajah cemberut. Matanya menuduh Draco mesum, suka cari kesempatan. Benar-benar tipikal orang licik.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah. Aku tak akan memaksamu, kok." kata Draco pura-pura mengalah dan memasang raut wajah sedih. Padahal, itu hanyalah sandiwara, rencana liciknya untuk meluluhkan hati Harry. Ia memang berada di pihak Harry, tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti menjadi bajingan. Itu gelarnya. Tanya Ron, jika kau tak percaya.

Harry yang memang pada dasarnya polos menelannya bulat-bulat. Ia merasa bersalah karena bersikap ketus pada matenya. Tangannya melilit lengan Draco, mencegahnya pergi dari sisinya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Drake. Aku tidak serius. Sungguh. Aku.. Hanya aku malu." Katanya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku... Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Kau pasti menertawakanku nanti," tuduhnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap helaian rambut hitam Harry. "Tidak akan. Coba lakukan, dulu! Aku janji aku akan diam seperti patung dan tak akan berkomentar apapun. Kau bebas menggunakan tubuhku," kata Draco ambigu, tidak jelas batas antara kemesuman dan rasa pengertian. Persis seperti karakter orangnya, yang tak jelas baik dan buruknya.

Harry menatap mata Draco secara langsung, mencari-cari kebohongan di sana, lalu ia mengangguk. Dengan agak ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco. Draco diam tak bergerak seperti patung, menunggu apapun yang akan dilakukan pasangannya padanya. Itu membuat Harry lebih berani dan juga PD.

Caranya Harry mencium tidak sama seperti Draco. Harry tidak terburu-buru ataupun menggebu-gebu seperti Draco dan ciumannya jauh dari kebuasan tak berperi kemanusiaan seperti Voldemort. Ciuman Harry sangat lembut, penuh kasih, perlahan-lahan dan sekaligus menyiksa.

Pertama-tama, Harry mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Draco, dan lalu diam beberapa detik. Setelah itu, Harry mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Secara perlahan, ia menjelajahi tiap centi dan jengkal bibir Draco. Lidah Harry turut berpartisipasi, menggoda bibir Draco untuk membuka mulutnya. Lidah Harry membelai lidah Draco dengan cara yang bahkan tak pernah Draco bayangkan, meyiksanya dan menenggelamkannya dalam kolam gairah. Draco menggeram karena hasrat yang hampir menguasai dirinya.

Sayangnya, kesenangan itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Ada gangguan tak diinginkan. Pintu kamar Draco diketuk ah bukan digedor-gedor dengan brutal. Suaranya mendesak, seolah-olah tak ada waktu lagi alias darurat. "MALFOY, WAKE UP! " teriak Ron terdengar menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Harry tersentak. Ia menoleh, menatap pintu kamar Draco yang masih tertutup rapat. Wajahnya tampak cerah, berbinar-binar. Berbanding terbalik dengan matenya. Draco merengut masam. Ia mendecih, melemparkan sumpah serapah pada si anjing rabies yang notabene walinya Harry karena merusak momen kemesraannya dengan Harry. "Abaikan aja!" katanya dengan cueknya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling tubuh Harry berniat meneruskan ciuman mereka, tapi suara, "Duak duak duakkk!" di luar tak lagi bisa diabaikan. Gedorannya semakin nyaring terdengar. Lalu, disusul sebuah ancaman." Aku tahu kau di dalam kamar. CEPAT BUKA! Atau, ku dobrak pintu ini." Ini suara Sirius dalam wujud Harry-remaja.

Draco memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tersenyum mengejek. 'Memangnya kamu bisa?' batinnya meremehkan. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Draco mendengar Sirius merapalkan mantra yang berhasil mengguncang pintu kamarnya, membuatnya bergetar hebat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja pintu itu jebol. Bodoh sekali dia, karena telah meremehkan kemampuan seorang mantan narapidana yang berhasil kabur dari penjara Azkaban.

Draco mendecih kesal. Ia mengecup bibir Harry sekilas dan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan menemui ayah babptismu yang menjengkelkan itu sebelum ia menghancurkan kamarku," gerutunya tak menutup-nutupi kejengkelannya. "Kau tetap diam di sini." katanya memberi perintah pada Harry yang mengekornya di belakang. "Ingat hukumanmu!" tambahnya saat Harry berniat mendebatnya.

Dalam 5 langkah, Draco sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri menjulang di depan Sirius dan juga si Weasel cowok alias Ron. Tangannya ia lipat di atas dada, sambil memandang galak keduanya. "Mau apa kau kemari? Apa kau tak pernah diajari tata krama oleh ibumu, Black? Menggedor-gedor pintu kamar orang pada dini hari bukanlah tindakan seorang pria terhormat." Celanya.

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengkategorikan diriku sebagai pria terhormat," jawab Sirius ketus. Ia menyeringai, melemparkan tatapan mengejek yang membuat Draco ingin mencolok matanya.

Draco patut memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengendalikan diri, tidak melemparkan kutukan ke Sirius. "Huh, pantas saja Uncle Orion mencoretmu dalam pohon keluarga. Kau memang aib, noda dalam keluarga Black yang terhormat," hina Draco, menyentuh tepat pada titik kelemahan Sirius. Ia tahu, meski terlihat acuh, sebetulnya si Black ini sangat ingin diakui oleh ayahnya.

Sirius mengertakkan rahangnya kaku. Geraman rendah keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Simpan saja ocehan tak bermutumu itu. Aku ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, melainkan menemui si Mungil. Mana dia?" katanya berusaha menerobos pertahanan Draco.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Draco dingin, menghalangi usaha Sirius.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku mau menemui si Mungil. Minggir!" semburnya galak. Tapi, Draco tetap tak memberinya jalan. Tubuh Draco tak bergeming seinci pun. Sirius menatap Draco galak, tak sabaran. "Beberapa hari ini, aku tak melihatnya. Aku cemas memikirkannya. Jangan-jangan kau melakukan..."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, menguarkan aura berbahaya. "Melakukan apa? Apa yang ada di otak dungumu itu, Black? Kau pikir aku menyiksanya?" semburnya.

Kalau dia itu Hermione, ia pasti sudah salah tingkah. Tapi ini Sirius Black dan Sirius tidak salah tingkah. Ia hanya menatap Draco dengan ekspresi bosan. "Apalagi yang bisa ku pikirkan. Kau tak memperbolehkan aku bertemu dengannya,"

Rahang Draco mengeras. Ini salah satu yang tak ia sukai dari seorang Sirius Black. Dia memang menyebalkan, suka cari perkara dengan keluarga Malfoy. Tapi, kali ini, ia 10 kali lebih menyebalkan, karena ia melakukannya dalam wujud Harry. Itu mengotori image Harry yang sudah tertanam dalam benaknya. "Dia tak ada di sini." Jawabnya ketus sembari memberi isyarat menyuruh Sirius dan Ron pergi. Bahasa kasarnya, mengusir.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Sirius, tak menggubris Draco.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban memberi tahumu," kata Draco ketus.

"Aku tak percaya."

Draco mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan suara rendah. "Terserah. Aku tak perduli,"

Sirius terkesiap, tak percaya. "K-Kau..," geramnya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia menatap Sirius dan Ron bergantian dengan tatapan pongah ala Malfoy dan memberi mereka senyuman mengejek sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia anggap percakapan mereka sudah berakhir, sampai ia teringat dengan janjinya pada Harry. "Oh, ya aku lupa. Kemarin, Harry mengirim surat padaku. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu pada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade minggu depan." katanya dengan suara lirih, takut jika percakapan mereka didengar orang lain.

Sirius dan Ron berdiri dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan berita yang dijatuhkan si Draco hingga lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka mengunjungi Draco pagi ini. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sirius dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang.

"Astaga, selain idot, rupanya kau tuli, ya?" ejek Draco.

"Aku mendengarnya, sialan kau. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Rutuk Sirius.

Draco tertawa dalam hati. Ia merasa puas karena berhasil mempermainkan Sirius setelah minggu-minggu menyebalkan yang dialaminya gara-gara Sirius. 'Rasakan itu,' pikirnya. "Ajak serta Mr. Lupin. Harry pasti senang jika ia bisa hadir!" katanya mengabaikan ocehan si Black. "Oh, ya Black. Ku harap kau menemuinya nanti dalam wujud aslimu," tambahnya.

Sirius mengangguk, cukup puas dengan peraturan ini. Otaknya sudah sibuk menyusun apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengisi pertemuan mereka nanti. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sirius, Ron tampat tersenyum kecut. Ia berdiri seperti sebuah hiasan dinding yang tak diharapkan. 'Peran yang sangat cocok untukku, si-orang-yang-tak-dianggap.' Batinnya muram.

"Jagalah sikapmu saat bertemu dengannya nanti! Jangan terkejut! Jangan tanya-tanya! Dan, yang terpenting jangan protes."

'Terlalu banyak peringatan.' Batin Sirius dihantui perasaan was-was. 'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Harry,' curiganya.

"Jika sampai ia bersedih karena sikap kalian yang tak pantas, jangan harap aku mau mempertemukanmu dengannya lagi. Ingat itu!" ancam Draco tak memperdulikan mata Sirius yang menyipit, menatap curiga.

"Iya," balas Sirius malas. Masak ia yang sudah berusia di atas 30-an ini masih dinasehati seorang remaja tanggung. Anak si Lucius-Kampret-Malfoy pula. Itu sih penghinaannya namanya.

"Aku serius, Black." Ancam Draco. Ia melirik singkat pada Ron yang lebih banyak diam sejak tadi. "Dan kau! Pastikan kau jaga adikmu. Jauhkan dia dari Harry!" Ron mengangguk penuh pengertian. Setelah itu, Draco masuk kamarnya lagi dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, meninggalkan Ron dan Sirius yang berdiri termangu.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebelum ada yang curiga!" ajak Sirius sambil menarik lengan Ron menjauh, begitu ia pulih dari trans-nya.

Ketiganya tidak tahu, jika percakapan singkat mereka di pagi hari itu didengar oleh seseorang. Tangan si penguping itu mengepal erat, menyalurkan kemarahannya. "MALFOY..!" katanya penuh dendam. "Lagi-lagi kamu," geramnya dengan suara rendah. Ia cepat-cepat menjauhi tempat perkara karena tak ingin dipergoki oleh Ron dan Sirius. Bisa habis dia nanti.

Seminggu berlalu sangat lambat. Harry merasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya. Selama Draco belajar, Harry menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di kamar. Ia mempelajari berbagai jenis tanaman baik yang berkhasiat sebagai obat maupun yang berbahaya dari buku. Selain itu, ia juga berlatih membuat berbagai macam ramuan.

Malamnya, saat Draco tengah berkutat membuat essai untuk PR-PR-nya, Harry meminjam tongkat Draco untuk berlatih. Tapi, hasilnya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Tongkat Draco terasa aneh di tangannya. Harry merasa seperti sedang memakai lengan tetangga untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, alih-alih tanganya sendiri.

Saat Harry mengutarakan masalah ini pada Draco, ia dengan entengnya bilang, "Mungkin, kau salah melafalkan mantranya, atau kau mungkin belum terbiasa." Harry mengerucut sebal dan setelah itu tak mau membahasnya lagi dengan Draco. Dia kapok.

Hari itu pun tiba. Harry sudah sangat tidak sabar. Ia berkemas dari sebelum ayam berkokok, mempersiapkan barang-barang yang perlu dia bawa, dan sibuk berlatih mengucapkan kalimat yang pantas untuk pertemuan mereka nanti. Draco memberinya tatapan kau-gila-ya yang diabaikan Harry dengan senang hati.

Saking tidak sabarnya, Harry bahkan nyaris berniat tidak tidur semalaman, dihantui perasaan takut jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Untunglah, ia memiliki mate yang pengertian seperti Draco yang memaksanya untuk tidur, sehingga Harry bangun dengan tubuh segar keesokan harinya.

…..*****…..

Remus dan Sirius dalam wujud aslinya menunggu dengan resah Harry di Shrieking Shack. Beberapa kali, kepala mereka melongok keluar jendela, berharap melihat Harry muncul dari jalan setapak. Menit demi menit berlalu, berubah menjadi hitungan jam, akan tetapi Harry belum muncul juga. Mereka curiga, jangan-jangan mereka sedang dikerjai si Malfoy junior.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" gerutu Sirius tak sabaran. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke atas lantai kayu untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Sabarlah, Siri. Sebentar lagi juga datang." Hibur Remus. "Mungkin, Harry menunggu Draco, karena itu ia sedikit terlambat. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Draco sekarang seorang ketua murid. Tugasnya pasti banyak."

Sirius tak menyahut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka nama Draco disebut-sebut. Sampai saat ini, ia masih belum merestui sepenuhnya hubungan Draco-Harry. Ia belum ikhlas menyerahkan Harry kesayangannya pada keluarga Malfoy. Ia masih sangat berharap keduanya berpisah.

"Itu dia!" kata Remus riang, membuat Sirius menoleh ke jalan setapak di luar rumah. Matanya menangkap sosok Draco dengan jubah yang agak menggembung, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'Mungkin Harry,' pikir Sirius.

Remus membukakan pintu untuk Draco. Draco bergumam lirih, "Terima kasih," yang dibalas Remus dengan senyuman. "Mana Harry?" tanya Remus.

Draco hampir menjawabnya, ketika jubah Draco terbuka. Sesosok bocah belasan tahun keluar dari dalam jubah. Ia berlari sangat cepat dan lalu melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Remus. Wajahnya terbenam sempurna ke dalam jubah Remus. Remus samar-samar mendengarkan suara isak tangis bocah itu. Remus —walaupun kebingungan—menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah itu halus, menenangkan. "Kau kenapa, Nak?" tanyanya ramah.

"Maafkan aku, maaf," kata bocah itu yang terasa familiar di telinga Remus. Suaranya mirip suara Harry saat masih bocah.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Remus hati-hati. Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus Remus. Tubuh Remus mengejang kaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan, mulutnya menganga lebar. "K-kau! B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Remus tergagap-gagap, karena syok.

Draco berdehem kecil, memberi peringatan pada Sirius. Remus memandang Draco. Kebingungan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sirius menggeleng, menyuruh agar Remus tidak bertanya-tanya tanpa suara. Remus mengangguk paham. Elusan di punggung bocah itu semakin lembut dan intens.

"Aku minta maaf Prof, maksudku Uncle, maksudku…" Harry-kecil menggigit bibirnya. Suasananya canggung dan tidak nyaman. Haruskah ia memanggilnya Remus atau balik lagi Mr. Lupin? Sumpah ia bingung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Remus, Uncle, atau Mr. Lupin. Aku tak keberatan." Usul Remus sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ia tahu Harry tengah bergulat dengan dilemanya sendiri. Ia tengah berjuang mengikis jarak diantara mereka pasca pertengkaran mereka setahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku Remus, Padfoot. Aku sudah menyakiti kalian. Seharusnya, aku mendengarkan penjelasan kalian terlebih dahulu dan bukannya kabur-kaburan begitu saja. Aku memang kekanakan dan aku pantas dihukum." Kata Harry cepat dalam satu helaan nafas. "Sekali lagi, maaf," tambahnya penuh sesal.

Remus menepuk punggung Harry lembut. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau minta maaf," Harry kembali masuk dalam pelukan Remus, mendesah lega. Ia tahu Remus adalah pribadi yang baik hati, tapi ia baru tahu kalau ia juga seorang yang pemaaf. Beruntung sekali dia memiliki wali sebaik Remus ini.

"Sudahlah lupakan semua itu. Bergembiralah. Ini kan pertemuan kita setelah setahun lamanya tak bersua," cetus Sirius. Remus dan Harry saling pandang, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sirius benar. Seharusnya mereka bergembira, saling bertukar cerita untuk melepas rindu, dan bukannya menangis menyesali semua yang telah lalu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk melingkari meja. Mereka makan cokelat yang tadi dibeli Draco dalam perjalanan ke Shrieking Shack, sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Mereka sengaja menghindari topik kenapa Harry berubah menjadi bocah belasan tahun lagi. Mereka sadar, itu pasti akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang dan juga emosional karena Harry pasti akan teringat lagi peristiwa pahit pada awal musim panas lalu, saat ia disekap oleh Voldemort.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Ry?" tanya Sirius dengan wajah pucat karena ia tak sengaja mendapat permen isi kotoran telinga.

"Belajar apalagi?" jawab Harry tak semangat. Ia bosan hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Jumlah buku yang dibacanya selama seminggu ini bahkan lebih banyak dari total buku yang dibacanya selama ia sekolah di Hogwarts. Hah.. mengingat hal itu membuat perutnya bergolak mual dan tekanan di kepalanya semakin bertambah. "Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang pelajar." Katanya lagi membela diri saat Sirius menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Ku pikir kau akan menyuruhku ikut ujian NEWT," gurau Sirius.

"Mana mungkin. Itu curang namanya dan itu perbuatan yang sangat hina." Tukas Harry. "Bahkan seorang Slytherin pun tidak melakukannya." Imbuhnya.

"_Calm down_, Harry! Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya. Tapi, kondisimu sedang tidak biasa,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuh!" Sirius menunjuk wujud Harry yang sekarang. "Kau tak mungkin ikut ujian dengan tubuh yang menyusut seperti itu."

Harry menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, berfikir serius, yang di mata Sirius terlihat sangat imut hingga ia ingin mencubitnya. "Sebelum hari itu tiba, aku pasti sudah bisa kembali ke wujud semula,"

"Oh, ya? Dan, bagaimana caranya itu?"

"Itu…itu…" Harry menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Ia tak mungkin bilang jika ia sendiri tidak tahu kan?

"Ya?" Tanya Sirius jahil. Ia paling senang menjahili orang khususnya orang lugu dan ekspresif seperti Harry.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kalian tenang saja," elak Harry. "Well, lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan Quidditch minggu depan. Itu pertandingan perdanamu bukan, Padfoot?" Harry sengaja membelokkan topic percakapan, agar tidak ditanya-tanya lagi.

"Ya," sahut Sirius muram, tak semangat. Ia tak terlalu pintar dalam hal mencari snitch. Itu butuh keahlian khusus.

"Kok lemas begitu. Semangat dong!"

"Sepertinya, untuk tahun ini tim Gryffindor bakal kalah telak. Aku tidak berbakat jadi seeker. Sedangkan, anggota timku yang lain, tampak kurang meyakinkan saat latihan." Keluh Sirius akhirnya.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu," cetus Harry mengejutkan Sirius, Remus, dan juga Draco. "Kalau kau mau," tambahnya malu-malu.

Sirius menatap emerald Harry. Ia bisa melihat kerinduan yang mendalam di mata anak baptisnya itu. Ia tahu, selama ini, Harry sangatlah menyukai olahraga Quidditch. Ia pasti tersiksa karena terpaksa hanya jadi penonton saja, dan bukannya pemain. "Itu ide bagus, Prongslet. Kau bisa minum ramuan polyjusku," kata Sirius menyambut gembira usul Harry.

"Aku tidak setuju. Itu berbahaya," tukas Draco tajam.

"Astaga, Malfoy. Kau itu terlalu paranoid. Kita ini di Hogwarts. Dan, tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman dari Hogwarts."

"Seingatku, keberadaan Harry masih tetap jadi rahasia,"

"Rahasia apanya? Semua orang tahu jika Harry ada di Hogwarts. Dan, aku baik-baik saja selama ini. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti yang dialami Harry."

"Mungkin, radar mereka berhasil menangkap kalau kau ini Harry palsu." Ejek Draco tak mau kalah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Bocah!" tukas Sirius mengancam.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Ini kan hanya masalah sepele." Remus berusaha menengahi pertengkaran Sirius-Draco. Dua orang itu memang tidak pernah akur. "Ku pikir Sirius ada benarnya. Sekali-sekali, berilah Harry kesempatan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ia butuh hiburan bukan?" bujuk Remus.

"Aku janji tidak akan membiarkanku terluka dengan sengaja. Aku tidak akan nekat seperti dulu-dulu." janji Harry ikut membujuk Draco.

"Baiklah." Draco akhirnya mengalah yang membuat Harry menghambur dalam pelukannya karena senang.

Dibalik kesenangan mereka, ada seseorang yang menatap mereka murka. Ia meninggalkan Shrieking Shack —tanpa suara— dengan hati yang diliputi kemarahan. Kemarahannya semakin berkobar seiring langkahnya. Otak liciknya merancang rencana baIas dendam pada mereka-mereka yang telah menjauhkannya dari Harry, kekasihnya.

Ia begitu hanyut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari jika di depannya ada seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke arahnya. Duakkk! "Aduch," pekik orang itu saat bahunya bertubrukan dengan orang tersebut. Rambut merahnya yang ia gerai, berkibar menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya.

"Maaf, tak sengaja," kata pria itu.

Pipinya merona, tersipu malu, terpukau oleh ketampanan pria yang baru saja bertubrukan dengannya. "Tak apa," katanya dengan malu-malu. "Aku juga yang salah, karena melamun," akunya.

Pria dewasa itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Crimsonnya berpendar aneh, seolah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik yang dicarinya selama ini. Obyek di depannya ini tidak tahu, jika otaknya tengah diinvasi. Pria itu telah me-legilimensnya secara halus hingga ia tak sadar. "Aku permisi dulu, Nona, masih ada urusan." Pamitnya sopan. Tak lupa ia melemparkan senyuman nan memikat untuk gadis berambut merah menyala itu.

"Ya," sahutnya seperti orang yang tidak sadar. Ia masih berdiri di situ, hingga pria tampan itu sudah jauh dari pandangannya tertelan oleh kerumunan para pengunjung Hogsmeade. "Fiuh, tampannya. Ia bahkan lebih tampan dari Harry." katanya penuh pemujaan. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri. "Tidak-tidak. Fokus Ginny, fokus. Kau tidak boleh selingkuh. Ingat!Hatimu hanya untuk Harry."

Pria yang bertubrukan dengan Ginny itu kini berdiri di samping bangunan toko cokelat. Mata crimsonnya menatap bangunan Shrieking Shack yang berdiri gagah di kejauhan. Matanya menatap penuh perhitungan. "Harry Potter," bisiknya lirih, selirih hembusan angin, namun Harry yang berada di tempat yang jauh jaraknya merinding ketakutan, seolah dirinya terancam bahaya. "Jadi, itu rencanamu," katanya setengah geli.

Awalnya, ia ke sini untuk mencari salah satu target samarannya, yakni para murid Hogwarts. Tapi, ia berubah pikiran. Ia akan memeriksa diadem Ravenclawnya nanti saat pertandingan Quidditch, sekalian menumpangi rencana Harry Potter. Itu pasti akan jadi kejutan yang luar biasa. Dan, untuk itu ia akan menjauhkan Draco dari Harry Potter. Otak manipulative sosok ini pun bekerja. Ia merencanakan dengan hati-hati jebakan untuk Draco, si pengkhianat itu. "Malfoy," desisnya penuh kedengkian, menjanjikan neraka untuknya.

Selanjutnya, sosok itu menghilang dari Hogsmeade. Ia muncul di sebuah bangunan beraura suram yang tampak mengerikan seperti rumah hantu dari luar. Ia tidak sendiri. Di depannya sudah berdiri Bellatrix menunggu kepulangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, menguarkan feromonnya yang menggoda.

"Bella sayang. Aku punya tugas untukmu," katanya dengan nada yang manis.

"Yes, master." Jawab Bellatrix dengan wajah penuh pemujaan.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap seorang pengkhianat. Ia lari ke daerah hutan Albania,"

"Yes, master." Bellatrix memberi hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum menghilang dari hadapan tuannya.

Ia tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan. Sebentar lagi dendam lamanya akan terbayar lunas. Sebentar lagi, keturunan dari orang yang dibencinya akan mati di tangan orang yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Itu akan jadi sebuah tragedy berdarah yang memilukan. Tapi, itu pantas. Harga yang harus dibayar si pengkhianat Malfoy.

…*****….

"Cissa pergilah ke tempat Sirius. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," kata Lucius panik. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan barang-barang istrinya ke dalam koper serampangan. Ia menjejalkannya asal-asalan, dengan cara manual.

Narcissa menatap suaminya bingung. "Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, Lucius? Bukankah Tuanku memang sering berkunjung kemari?"

"Masalahnya sekarang berbeda. Aku curiga ia sudah mencium pengkhianatan kita,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari mana aku tahu, itu tidak penting. Begitu kementrian jatuh, kita berdua akan atau mungkin sudah disingkirkan."

Narcissa tersentak. Wajahnya memucat. Ia memegangi lengan suaminya. "Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama,"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini. Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku akan menghambatnya sebisaku, lalu menyusulmu."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi, Cissa. Pergilah!" kata Lucius sambil menyeret Narcissa di satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain menyeret kopernya. Ia dengan agak kasar mendorong Narcissa ke perapian yang menuju kediaman salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Dari sana, Narcissa bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan cara Muggle ke rumah Sirius. "Aku mencintaimu Cissa," katanya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah memaksa istrinya pergi.

Tubuh Lucius menegang. Syaraf-syarafnya menangkap kengerian, amarah, dan kedengkian yang menyebar membungkus rumahnya. Lucius bergegas meninggalkan ruang keluarganya menuju ruang tamu. Ia terkejut, mendapati tuannya sudah duduk manis di ruang tamunya. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menguatkan mentalnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia harus tenang demi keselamatan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Malfoy," panggil sosok dengan aura kelam itu.

"M-My Lord." Sapa Lucius gugup. Tangannya gemetaran karena rasa takut yang mencekik lehernya. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk My Lord?"

"Kau adalah abdiku yang setia. Salah satu dari anak buah kesayanganku. Karena itulah, aku mempercayaimu untuk menyimpan benda berhargaku." Katanya hampir menyerupai pujian. Akan tetapi, Lucius tidak tertipu.

Voldemort tidak pernah mau repot-repot memuji seseorang sehebat apapun dia. Jika ia memujinya, kemungkinan besar ia ingin menghabisi nyawa orang itu. Atau, bisa jadi, ia ingin memancing informasi. "Anda terlalu memuji, Tuanku. Saya hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin demi tercapainya tujuan kita bersama, yakni dunia yang hanya dihuni para Pureblood dan Halfblood," Kata Lucius rendah hati, mengikuti alur permainan tuannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu tak keberatan bukan, jika aku meminjam tongkatmu?"

Lucius terperanjat. Wajahnya memutih seketika. Rasa takut merayap masuk menguasai otak dan tubuhnya. "S-saya tuanku? T-tapi, kenapa?" tanyanya tergagap-gagap karena gugup dan ngeri. Lucius berdehem, untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Maksud saya, kenapa tuanku meminjam tongkat saya, sedangkan tuanku sendiri memiliki tongkat sendiri?"

Mata Voldemort berpendar menyorot sekujur tubuh Lucius, membuat kepala keluarga Malfoy ini berdiri gemetaran. "Jadi, kau menolak permintaanku?"

"A-ampun tuanku. Saya tak berani. Saya hanya heran,"

Voldermort tersenyum licik. "Aku ingin menghindari kejadian aneh di hari kebangkitanku yang kedua, tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku akan memakai tongkatmu, setidaknya sampai aku tahu apa hubungannya antara tongkatku dengan tongkat Harry."

"B-baik my lord," jawab Lucius patuh. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya, bagian dari nyawanya.

"Terima kasih Lucius. Kau memang pengikutku yang setia," pujinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengetesnya sekarang?" tanyanya membuat Lucius mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasakan bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. "Kenapa Lucius? Takut?" Voldemort melangkah layaknya serigala lapar di depan mangsanya.

"M-my Lord." Katanya gugup. Ia terus-menerus mundur dengan langkah perlahan, meski otaknya memerintahkan padanya untuk lari secepatnya. Lucius melompat mundur menghindari ledakan di depannya. Matanya membelalak horror. 'Bagaimana caraku kabur?' batinnya ketakutan.

Diam-diam, Lucius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya sambil berjalan mundur. Dengan tenang, ia membuka sumbatnya di balik punggungnya. Ketika Voldemort bersiap dengan serangannya lagi, Lucius dengan sigap melemparkan benda yang rupanya sebuah granat ke arah Voldemort.

Di tengah kepulan asap dan debu, Lucius melarikan diri dengan bantuan peri rumahnya. Dalam sekejab mata, ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Voldemort. Voldemort tersenyum tipis, sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat sihir Lucius pada dinding yang tersisa, merasa puas. Sebentar lagi, ia akan melihat pertunjukan yang menarik. Ia akan melihat dari singgasananya sambil meneguk wisky mahal simpanan ayahnya. Ah, pasti nikmat.

…*****…

Bellatrix terbang di atas sapunya, mengelilingi hutan Albania, mencari si pengkhianat seperti yang dikatakan tuannya. Matanya dengan awas, mencari jejaknya di atas tumpukan salju. Tongkatnya berputar-putar untuk melacak kehadiran si pengkhianat itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping, dan matanya yang sekelam malam tanpa bintang tampak berbinar. "Akhirnya, aku mendapatkanmu," katanya berpuas diri.

Bellatrix segera mengarahkan sapu terbangnya ke tempat di mana si pengkhianat itu berada. Dari kejauhan, ia hanya melihat rambut pirang panjangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Entah dia itu wanita atau pria. Bagi Bellatrix itu tidak penting. Siapapun yang mengkhianati tuannya harus mati.

Bellatrix tidak menunggu hingga ia berada di depan si pengkhianat itu untuk menyerang. Dari tongkatnya, keluar semburat cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan menuju ke orang itu. Si pengkhianat itu mungkin sedang beruntung atau refleksnya yang bagus. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan Bellatrix.

Bellatrix menggeram marah. Ia lalu melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Sebagian besar bisa dihindari orang itu, tapi beberapa berhasil mengenai orang itu. Ia terjatuh di tanah dengan posisi tertelungkup. Meski demikian, ia masih sempat melindungi peri rumah yang datang bersamanya dengan tubuhnya. Jubahnya dan baju luarnya koyak hingga tidak berbentuk, menyisakan kemeja panjangnya. Kemeja yang tadinya berwarna putih kini kotor oleh leleran darah yang mengucur dari luka-lukanya.

Bellatrix menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah menatap puas mangsanya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ia mendekat untuk melihat wajah pengkhianat itu. Ia berniat menyiksanya dengan kutukan Cruciatus sebelum membunuhnya. Senyum keji menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan kasar, ia menendang tubuh orang itu agar menghadapnya. Ia terkejut mendapati siapa pengkhianat itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar penuh amarah, teringat peristiwa di ruang dekat selubung kelabu. "PENGKHINAT!" bentaknya kasar seraya melancarkan kutukan Diffindo. Tidak sampai memotong-motong anggota tubuh Lucius, tapi memberi sayatan-sayatan dalam pada dagingnya, membuat darahnya mengalir deras.

"Beraninya kau, Lucius? Kenapa kau mengkhianati tuanku dan berbalik mendukung si Dumbledore idiot itu?" raungnya gahar.

Diantara rasa pening di kepalanya akibat kekurangan darah akut yang mengancam nyawanya, Lucius berkata, "Aku tidak mendukung Dumbledore dan kelompoknya."

"BOHONG!" bentak Bellatrix. Dengan gusar ia menunjuk-nunjuk Lucius dengan ujung jarinya yang runcing. "Tuanku tidak mungkin bohong padaku. Kau memang berkhianat. Teganya kau lakukan ini, Lucius. Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasib Narcissa dan Draco nantinya?" katanya lagi. Ia sakit hati.

"Justru ini untuk Draco. Dia… akrgrrhl #$hlj.." jerit Lucius merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya saat peri rumahnya bergerak mencoba menolong tuannya.

Bellatrix terpaku di tempat. Untuk Draco? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa hubungannya antara Draco dengan Harry Potter? Sebuah pemikiran mengerikan mampir ke dalam benaknya. Bagaimanapun Bellatrix sudah mempelajari sisi kelam keluarga Black dan Malfoy yang masih satu keturunan Lady Morgana. Ingat! Ia bagian dari keluarga penyihir yang tua dan punya sejarah yang sangat panjang. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi," teriak Bellatrix frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah itu hanya legenda saja? Tak mungkin Draco-nya adalah sosok vampire yang selama ini berseteru dengan tuannya. 'Bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinnya bingung. Ia berada dalam dilema. Di satu sisi ada tuannya yang diam-diam dia puja dan ia cintai. Di sisi lain, ada adiknya yang juga sangat ia kasihi serta keponakannya tersayang. Ia tak bisa memilih diantara keduanya, karena baginya mereka sama pentingnya.

Tubuh Bellatrix menegang. Telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Bawa Lucius ke rumah musim panasku! Tempat itu aman untuk sementara. Cepat, sebelum terlambat!" perintahnya panic pada peri rumah Lucius.

Peri rumah Lucius dengan patuh membawa tubuh Lucius yang sudah pingsan ke tempat tujuan, meninggalkan Bellatrix seorang diri. Bellatrix merapalkan mantra yang ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya babak belur dan berdarah-darah. Tubuhnya limbung ke tanah tepat bersamaan dengan kehadiran suami dan adik iparnya. Ia pura-pura mengerang dan lalu pingsan agar tidak ditanya-tanyai.

Dengan setengah menggeram marah karena kesal, suami Bellatrix membawa tubuh Bellatrix yang terkulai pingsan dalam gendongannya. Ia dan adiknya melakukan aparate, meninggalkan tempat perkara. Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco dalam wujud dracula muncul.

Wajahnya yang putih pucat seputih kapas semakin pucat. Dahinya mengerut khawatir melihat bekas-bekas pertempuran dan darah mengotori tempat itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh ayahnya, peri rumahnya, dan juga bibinya yang sinting. Pasti keduanya yang tadi bertarung di tempat ini. Pertanyaannya kemana mereka sekarang? Jika di rumah ia bisa langsung memanggil peri rumahnya, tapi di sini alam bebas. Mana bisa?

'Semoga saja ayahnya baik-baik saja dan ia tidak ditawan oleh Voldemort,' doanya dalam hati.

Ia terbang kembali ke atas langit, bergabung dengan para kelelawarnya. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpisah arah untuk mencari jejak Lucius Malfoy. Draco putar balik, saat salah satu kelelawarnya memberi tahunya keberadaan Lucius. Ia tahu tempat itu. Itu adalah rumah musim panas bibinya. 'Jangan-jangan bibinya menyekap ayahnya di tempat itu,' batinnya curiga. 'Atau ia sedang menyembunyikan ayahnya di rumahnya,' sebuah pemikiran lain muncul di benaknya.

Draco muncul di depan rumah musim panas bibinya. Ia tak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan bibinya, para pelahap maut, apalagi Voldemort. Tapi, ia bisa mencium aroma darah membungkus aroma tubuh ayahnya dan peri rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco membuka pintunya dan disambut pekikan panic peri rumahnya.

Draco sebisa mungkin merapal mantra untuk menutup luka-luka di sekujur tubuh ayahnya dan menghentikan pendarahan. Selanjutnya, ia membalut luka ayahnya dengan kain kasa. Ayahnya kini tampak seperti mumi. Draco lalu memaksa ayahnya meminum ramuan untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya. Tentu saja setelah ayahnya sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi Father?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan botol ramuan ke atas meja.

"Tuanku sudah mengetahui pengkhianatanku. Ia merampas tongkatku. Untung aku berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi sial, aku justru bertemu bibimu."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang dari dulu. Tinggalkan Voldemort dan organisasinya itu! Begini ini akibatnya." omel Draco. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyayangkan keputusan ayahnya. "Kau beruntung, bibi masih memiliki itikad baik sehingga kau masih hidup sampai sekarang." tambahnya.

"Itu juga mauku. Tapi, keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Nagini terus mengawasiku. Jadi aku bertahan. Aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti Igor Karkaroff."

"Sebentar lagi Uncle Reggie akan ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Dia akan membawamu ke tempat Sirius. Tempat itu aman. Voldemort tak akan bisa menyentuhmu karena Harry telah melindungi tempat itu dengan nyawanya sendiri,"

Lucius menatap lurus putra kesayangannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku merasa Harry dalam bahaya,"

"Hati-hati Draco!"

"Aku tahu. Aku pergi, Father." Pamitnya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Lucius.

"Semoga kau selamat, Nak." Doa Lucius tulus sepeninggal Draco. Ia memejamkan matanya mencuri waktu istirahat sambil menunggu jemputan tiba.

…*****…..

Harry menengadah, menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit yang hari ini cerah dan sedikit berawan. Sepertinya, pertandingan hari ini akan berjalan lancar. Mungkin sedikit dramatis mengingat lawan mereka adalah asrama seteru Gryffindor sejak dulu yaitu Slytherin dan pasti berjalan alot. Akan tetapi, setidaknya tidak akan sesulit jikalau hari ini hujan badai turun.

Hujan badai akan membuat pertandingan menjadi sangat sulit, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hujan akan menyulitkan para tim untuk tetap focus pada pertandingan, meski tubuh mereka sudah terlindung oleh mantra penghangat. Tetap saja mereka akan menggigil kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan, yang utama akan membuat penglihatan para pemain buram. Itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan mengingat ini pertandingan perdananya dengan anggota tim yang masih gres. Pengecualian untuk Ron Weasley.

Harry menutup kedua kelopak matanya, meresapi atmosfes panas yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Pori-pori tubuhnya menangkap setiap emosi yang bergemuruh diantara para pemain Quidditch baik di timnya sendiri maupun tim lawan. Sorak-sorak para penonton bergema dalam dadanya, membakar semangat juangnya.

Harry!" panggil Ron sambil terbang rendah, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Harry. "_Are you oke_?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas.

Harry tersenyum tipis. "Belum pernah aku sebaik ini," katanya mantap. "Kembalilah ke posisimu, Ron. Ini saatnya bertarung," tambah Harry.

Harry menjauhi Ron terbang ke posisinya yakni di tempat paling atas, menjauh dari para pemain Quidditch lainnya. Sebagai seeker, ia memang selalu mencari posisi paling atas. Posisi ini memudahkannya mencari snitch dan sekaligus mengawasi jalannya pertandingan.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan. Ekor matanya memindai para penonton yang bergemuruh, riuh rendah menyuarakan sorak sorai dukungan pada tim yang didukungnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada deretan bangku yang berwarna merah di tribun sebelah kanan. Itu adalah tribun tempat para Gryffindor berada. Dari atas, warnanya tampak lebih menarik, meliuk-liuk seperti gelombang pasang.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tribun para Slytherin berada, berharap menemukan sosok Draco diantara mereka. Biasanya, Draco berdiri di dekat tiang bersama Crabbe dan Goyle di samping kiri dan kanannya. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini Draco tidak datang. Entah dengan alasan apa. Padahal tadi sebelum berangkat, ia bilang mau datang. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia malah tidak ada? "Aneh," gumam Harry.

Harry beralih pada tribun para guru dan tamu undangan yang letaknya paling tinggi. Dari atas sini, ia hanya melihat kumpulan warna hitam dan semburat warna putih dari kepala mereka. Tiba-tiba tubuh Harry menggigil tanpa alasan. Tubuhnya mendadak kedinginan seolah-olah ia sedang berendam di atas es. Ia merasakan ketakutan tak wajar, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatannya.

Priiittt… Suara peluit yang berbunyi nyaring berhasil menarik Harry dari cekikan rasa takut yang menyerangnya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya kembali menghangat dan ia merasa lega karenanya. Harry pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada pertandingan. Ini pertandingan penting. Ia tak boleh sampai kalah, jika ia ingin kembali mengangkat trofi piala Quidditch tahun ini.

Hari ini, timnya bermain cukup bagus. Meskipun timnya dihuni para pemain debutan —hanya Harry dan Ron yang pemain lama—, mereka bisa mengimbangi permainan para Slytherin. Kecanggungan dan grogi di awal pertandingan tadi sudah hilang berganti semangat untuk menang.

Harry menajamkan emeraldnya, mengedarkannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Ia bersiap dengan tugasnya begitu skor Gryffindor menyentuh angka 200, beda tipis dengan tim Slytherin yang berhasil mengumpulkan skor 250, mengikuti rencana awal mereka.

Harry terbang rendah, menyelip diantara para pemain yang saling baku hantam dengan niat membunuh menggunakan bludger. Tadi, ia melihat snitch berkerlip di bawah tribun para profesor. Di belakangnya seeker Slytherin mengikuti. Rupanya, ia meniru strategi Cho Chang saat dulu menjadi seeker, yakni menempel Harry selama pertandingan. Dijamin, akan lebih cepat mendapatkan snitch dibandingkan jika mencarinya sendiri. Insting Harry soal snitch sangat kuat, melebihi seeker kebanyakan.

Harry dan seeker Slytherin yang ia tak tahu namanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Mereka berlomba mengejar snitch yang terbang di depan mereka. Keduanya terlibat dalam perseteruan sengit, dari saling senggol, saling dorong, hingga saling jegal dengan bantuan tongkat sihir. Tujuan mereka satu yakni menangkap snitch dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Harry. Ia yang mendapatkan snitch itu lebih dulu setelah ia berhasil mengecoh lawannya dan melakukan sedikit acrobat berbahaya di tengah-tengah udara. Tubuh Harry sempat meluncur bebas ke bawah karena terlepas dari fireboltnya. Untunglah, di menit-menit terakhir, Harry berhasil merapalkan mantra untuk memperlambat jatuhnya.

Teman-teman setimnya langsung berlari menghampiri Harry. Mereka saling berpelukan dan bersorak merayakan kemenangan perdana mereka. Selanjutnya, murid-murid asrama Gryffindor berhamburan dari tribun penonton bergabung dengan tim kebanggaan asrama mereka. Hanya Ginny yang tidak. Harry menangkap emosi —takut, rindu, dan marah— berkelibat di mata Ginny sebelum meninggalkan posisi duduknya dengan enggan.

Harry mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih memilih merayakan kemenangannya dengan anggota timnya dan teman-teman seasramanya daripada memikirkan Ginny. Jujur, ia masih marah pada Ginny yang telah membuat hubungannya dengan Remus dan Sirius bermasalah. Kalau bukan karena dia, ia mungkin sudah berbaikan dengan Remus dan Sirius di tahun keenamnya dan yach ia tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan Tom Riddle. Itu sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya.

Saat larut dalam perayaan itu, Harry merasakan sentakan hawa panas menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti dimasukkan ke dalam kuali yang airnya mulai mendidih. Panas, panas, dan semakin panas. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku rasanya panas sekali? Apa mungkin ini efek ramuan polyjus yang ku minum? Tapi, dulu tidak seperti ini reaksinya?' batin Harry bingung.

Panasnya bukannya menurun, tapi justru semakin meningkat. Tubuh Harry mengejang kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi. Teman-temannya mengira Harry malu dengan sanjungan mereka, sehingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keanehan pada Harry.

Harry tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Karena tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, diam-diam Harry keluar dari lautan massa para Gryffindor. Dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung, Harry menjauh dari mereka. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Awalnya, ia berniat kembali ke kamar Draco. Tapi, entah mengapa ia justru berakhir di toilet tempat Myrtle Merana berada.

Harry sama sekali tak menyadari jika ia diikuti oleh dua orang sejak keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Salah satu penguntit itu mengikuti Harry hingga masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang jarang digunakan para pelajar karena dihuni hantu bernama Myrtle Merana. Sedangkan, satunya lagi bersembunyi mengambil jarak aman. Ia menjulurkan telinga terjulur buatan kakaknya untuk menguping dari balik dinding.

Di dalam toilet, tubuh Harry sudah merosot ke lantai. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada wastafel erat, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Kepala Harry tersentak ke belakang. Ia mendengar langkah kaki memasuki toilet tempatnya bersembunyi. 'S-siapa? Siapa yang mau ke sini? Ron kah? Atau, Hermione?' pikirnya di tengah-tengah kekalutannya.

Harry tak bisa berfikir jernih dengan kondisinya saat ini. Rasa sakit telah mengambil alih kewarasannya. Hanya sakit saja yang memenuhi benaknya. Karena itulah, siapapun itu yang datang, ia berharap itu adalah temannya. Ia tak ingin dipergoki oleh musuhnya dengan kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

Harry tersentak. Emeraldnya membola. Ia tak menyangka bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun bertemu kembali dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Oh, Harry tak berfikir untuk lari darinya. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat dan ia jelas sangat tidak siap.

"Sedang apa anda di sini? Ini bukanlah tempat yang boleh anda kunjungi?" tanya Harry sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan yang nyaris keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Dan, menurutmu kau boleh, Mr. Potter? Seingatku, tempat ini toilet khusus perempuan. Ataukah, sekarang sudah berganti fungsi? Atau, kau punya hobi mengintip perempuan. Mr. Potter." Katanya terdengar geli. Mata kelabunya berkilat. "Oh, aku tak tahu jika Harry Potter sang pahlawan dunia memiliki hobi yang sangat buruk. Ternyata, kau sangat nakal, ya." tambahnya lagi.

Harry mengertakkan rahangnya. "DIAM!" raungnya geram. "Aku tidak seperti itu." akunya dengan wajah merona malu. "Tempat ini sudah tidak pernah dipakai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," imbuhnya memberi alasan.

Alisnya mencuat angkuh ke atas, membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah rupawan semakin menawan. "Tidak dipakai?"

"Ada alasan yang bagus untuk itu," aku Harry. "Tempat ini sarang Myrthle Merana, seorang hantu yang doyan menangis histeris hingga membuat air wastafel dan closet tumpah ruah ke atas lantai. Karena itu, murid-murid wanita tidak mau menggunakan toilet ini," jelasnya. Harry menatap, menyelidik, berusaha membaca ekspresi orang di depannya. "Anda sendiri mau apa kemari, Mr. Malfoy? Jika anda ingin mencari putra anda, ia tidak di sini. Ini adalah tempat terahir yang akan dikunjunginya di Hogwarts ini,"

"Aku tahu," Jawabnya sambil mendongak angkuh, seangkuh seperti biasanya. Tapi, entah kenapa keangkuhannya —di mata Harry— hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ada hasrat membunuh memancar dari mata kelabunya. Tapi, hasrat membunuh dalam arti yang berbeda. Itu semacam hasrat yang sama yang memantul pada mata para fanboysnya.

Tubuh Harry bergidik. Ia ingat. Inilah emosi yang ia tangkap saat awal pertandingan tadi. Orang inilah yang memancarkan emosi itu. 'Aneh,' batinnya. Ini tidak seperti Mr. Malfoy yang ia kenal. "Kau bukan Mr. Malfoy, kan?" Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengenaliku. Harry Potter," katanya dengan nada tenang, menghampiri Harry.

Harry beringsut mundur. Gaya bicaranya yang khas mengingatkan Harry padanya. Tak salah lagi. Ia pasti Voldemort. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Mr. Malfoy? Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Harry tenang, tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang sudah berteriak-teriak panik.

Mr Malfoy atau yang sekarang kita ketahui Voldemort tersenyum ambigu. Dengan langkah yang sangat santai, tapi berbahaya, menghampiri Harry yang hanya bisa beringsut ke belakang, hingga tubuhnya mentok menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Harry mati kutu. Ia berada diantara tembok dan Voldemort. Tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung habis-habisan dengannya. Tapi, Harry tidak panik. Belum panik. Entah dari mana datangnya ketenangan itu.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya matemu. Draco, putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy bukan?" Senang bicara rupanya Voldemort ini. Ia terus bicara, mengatakan isi pikirannya pada Harry alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Harry sebelumnya. "Sangat brilian. Aku akui. Mereka berhasil menipuku tepat di bawah hidungku sendiri." Katanya lagi. Harry melihat kedengkian dan kebencian tercetak jelas dari matanya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berpendar kemerah-merahan seperti lampu sorot.

"Karena ia pengikutku yang setia dan ia memberiku hadiah yang luar biasa…" Ia mengantung kalimatnya, memamerkan tongkat sihir yang Harry kenali sebagai tongkat sihir ayahnya Draco. "…jadi, aku memberinya tiket perjalanan istimewa..." lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga, ia sudah menghimpit tubuh Harry. "…ke akhirat. Sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada Draco, matemu. Sekarang kau milikku, Harry." bisiknya di telinga Harry, menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Harry terbelalak. Tubuhnya mengejang kaku. Rasa takut kembali menyergapnya. Kenangan buruk awal liburan musim panas lalu menari-nari dalam benaknya. Diam-diam, Harry meraba tongkat sihirnya, merasakan sensasi hangat menggelenyar di bawah kulitnya yang sangat dikenalinya. Dan, saat Voldemort berniat mengulangi pelecehan seksualnya, Harry sudah siap dengan tongkatnya. Tongkatnya teracung pada hidung mancung Voldemort.

Voldemort memang seorang bajingan sejati. Meski ia sudah ditodong sedemikian rupa, ia sama sekali tak merasa terdesak. Sebaliknya, ia justru menertawakan mengejek Harry. Harry belum sempat berfikir, ketika tongkat Lucius kini juga mengarah padanya. Lalu dari dua tongkat itu keluarlah dua warna yang berbeda.

Dalam jarak yang demikian dekat, efeknya jauh lebih besar. Tubuh Harry terpental ke belakang, membuat dinding di belakangnya bolong dan ia roboh di lantai. Rambut dan tutup jubah Harry terjuntai diantara batas lantai dengan jurang di bawahnya, berkibar tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang.

Voldemort sendiri juga terdorong dengan arah yang berbeda. Bedanya, ia tidak jatuh terlentang di atas lantai seperti Harry. Ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, meski tubuhnya membentur dinding. Tapi, malang sekali nasib tongkat Lucius yang patah karena terkena kutukan Harry.

"Sial," umpatnya kasar. Tongkat sihir milik Lucius sama tidak bergunanya dengan pemiliknya, sama-sama pecundang yang tak mampu menandingi tongkat seorang remaja ingusan. Dengan setengah hati, ia mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya sendiri. Memang harus dia yang menangani Harry. Tidak boleh yang lain.

Harry berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, diantara nyeri sakit yang masih menderanya. "_Reducto_," gumamnya melepaskan mantra peledak pada Voldemort sebelum ia menyerangnya. Di saat bersamaan, Harry segera kabur dari tempat itu dengan menaiki sapu terbangnya. Untunglah, ia masih menenteng sapunya sejak tadi sehingga ia bisa menyusun rencana darurat untuk melarikan diri ini.

Namanya juga rencana darurat. Pasti tidak disusun dengan matang ataupun dilakukan dengan pikiran jernih. Harry seharusnya pergi ke kantor Dumbledore yang ada di puncak menara utama atau aula tempat para staf Hogwarts dan para murid menikmati makan malam mereka, untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi, karena panic, ia justru terbang ke arah sebaliknya.

Voldemort di belakangnya mengejarnya. Ia melontarkan sebuah kutukan pada Harry. Bukan untuk membunuh. Hanya untuk menjatuhkan Harry. Harry terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk mengerikan dari atas udara berjarak 10 meter. Ia tidak mati, tapi patah tulang di beberapa tempat. Dan, fireboltnya terbang tanpa Harry bersamanya. Harry tak berani memikirkan nasib sapu kesayangannya. Semoga saja ia tak bernasib sial menabrak Dedalu Perkasa seperti Nimbus 2000-nya.

"Sial," rutuk Harry berdiri dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Selanjutnya, Harry berlari agak terpincang-pincang. Ia sendiri tak tahu mau kemana. Ia hanya tahu ia harus menjauh dari si sinting Voldemort yang mengejarnya di belakang. Ia harus berhati-hati bergerak, karena sulur-sulur maze senantiasa mengintip celah untuk memerangkapnya dalam jebakannya.

Harry tak tahu harus bernafas lega atau bergumam sial, ketika ia berhasil mencapai pusat maze beberapa detik sebelum Voldemort. "Oh, kau memang luar biasa Harry. Kau memilih tempat yang tepat untuk tarian berpasangan kita,"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Tom."

"Kau tak tahu saja apa yang sudah kita lakukan dalam mimpiku, Harry. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kau semenggairahkan dalam mimpiku atau lebih." katanya dengan nada cabul.

Harry mengertakkan rahangnya. Ia yang dikuasai amarah melemparkan kutukan pada Voldemort. Bisa ditangkis dengan mudah. Bagi Voldemort, itu seperti tepukan sayap lalat. Harry berjalan mundur, mati-matian mempertahankan setiap lecutan serangannya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Voldemort yang berjalan santai. Ia seperti sedang memberi pelajaran duel eksklusif pada Harry daripada bertarung.

Pertarungan mereka sangat jauh kelasnya dengan pertarungan antara Voldemort dan Profesor Dumbledore. Kalau pertarungan mereka menegangkan, megah, dan powerfull. Nah, kalau Harry vs Voldemort ini seperti permainan kembang api, hanya berisi percikan api yang berpijar-pijar di tengah. Tak ada naga api yang menyembur ataupun bola air raksasa yang beradu. Sudah kelihatan bukan kelas mereka. Siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah sudah jelas.

Harry semakin mundur ke belakang, terdesak, hingga kakinya menyentuh batu besar yang seperti batu untuk persembahan. Harry di saat genting seperti ini, bukannya mengingat mantra-mantra yang sudah dipelajarinya, tapi justru mengingat percakapan penuh filosofinya dengan Profesor Dumbledore. "Kekalahan yang sejati bukanlah saat kamu terpukul, jatuh, atau mati. Tapi, kekalahan sesungguhnya adalah saat kamu menyerah," kata Profesor Dumbledore saat itu.

Ya, Harry harus yakin. Meski tipis, ia yakin ia bisa menang. Meski mustahil, ia yakin Draco akan datang ke sini dan bersama-sama mereka akan mengalahkan Voldemort. Draco tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia percaya Draco seorang Slytherin tulen. Dengan kelicikannya ia pasti bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dan juga ayahnya. Dan lalu, gemetaran di tangannya pun hilang. Hanya rasa optimisme yang berkumpul dalam dadanya.

Harry seperti dituntun sebuah tangan tak kasat mata. Tongkat Harry teracung ke depan. Dari ujungnya keluarlah semburan warna merah, efek mantra yang paling ia kuasai yakni Expelliarmus. Kutukan Harry bertemu dengan kutukan milik Voldemort di satu titik. Kedua cahaya beda warna ini saling bertarung, mendesak, dan mendominasi lawannya. Dan, saat Harry sudah hampir terdesak, sesosok tangan merangkul pinggangnya dan memberinya kekuatan. Harry tahu tangan siapa ini.

Voldemort menarik tongkatnya bersamaan dengan Harry, mengakhiri pertempuran mereka meski hanya sejenak. Warna merah menodai pipinya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada orang yang baru saja tiba. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah dan ikut denganku Harry,"

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Pikirkan aja hal terburuk apa yang bisa ku lakukan padamu dan juga orang-orang terdekatmu yang kamu sayangi!"

Kelibatan emosi mewarnai emerald Harry. Ia mulai bimbang. Perang dunia sihir yang kedua mungkin akan meletus kapan saja. Harry tahu itu. Tapi, ia berharap bukan dia yang jadi pemicunya. Lalu, emerald Harry menatap tangan Voldemort. Itu adalah tangan yang berlumuran darah banyak orang, termasuk darah kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah memilihmu, Tom, bahkan kalaupun aku tidak berada di sisi Light. Karena aku tak bisa percaya pada seseorang yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang tak bersalah dan tak tahu apa-apa hanya karena ia bisa dan ingin membunuh sepertimu,"

"Jadi itu pilihanmu. Itu berarti PERANG. Bersiaplah!" kata Voldemort masih berbaik hati memberikan peringatan sebelum menyerang.

Tubuh Harry ambruk. Air mata jatuh bercucuran membasahi pipinya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran hebat oleh rasa takut dan juga keputus asaan. Ia menangis tersedu sedan dalam pelukan matenya, mencari penghiburan. "A-apakah pilihanku tepat, Drake? A-aku tidak egois bukan?" kata Harry.

"Tidak Love. Pilihanmu benar. Voldemort bagaimanapun akan tetap membunuhi pihak Light dan juga keluargaku, meskipun kau berada di sisinya. Itu mutlak. Karena seperti itulah cara kerja alam. Cahaya dan kegelapan tidak bisa saling bersatu, meski keduanya tak bisa dipisahkan."

Harry mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Draco yang sudah melepaskan wujud draculanya membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sama.

….*****…..

Ketika Harry tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Lucius yang ternyata Voldemort yang tengah menyamar, Sirius walinya justru sedang bersantai dengan Remus di ruang keluarga. Remus duduk di salah satu sofa panjang sambil membawa buku tebal bersampul coklat kusam —salah satu dari buku koleksi ayahnya— di satu tangannya. Ia membacakan isi buku itu pada Sirius yang berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas sofa berbantalkan paha Remus. Ini salah satu hobi mereka saat berdua saja. Kelopak mata Sirius tertutup, mendengarkan. Sesekali, Sirius menimpali bacaan Remus.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berdentang, menandakan adanya tamu yang datang berkunjung. Sirius menyebutnya tamu tak diundang, karena ia tak merasa mengundang seorang pun. Ia mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Semoga saja ini penting. Karena jika tidak, ia berjanji akan memberi bogem mentahnya pada orang yang telah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Sirius hampir membuka pintu itu ketika telinganya yang tajam mendengar geraman mengancam dari matenya. Tubuh Remus tampak bergerak-gerak liar, waspada. Matanya berkilat seperti mata serigala. Hati Sirius dag dig dug, ikutan resah. "Bulan purnama masih beberapa hari lagi, kan?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Remus biasanya selalu tenang. Ia baru bergerak-gerak liar, menggeram mengancam saat malam bulan purnama tiba.

Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, memberinya celah untuk melihat siapa tamunya. Sirius baru mau bertanya, "Siapa?" ketika Remus yang tadi duduk di ruang keluarga sudah menyerbu keluar dengan posisi mengancam pada seorang pria tampan berambut hitam agak bergelombang di depan pintu. Geraman rendah keluar dari celah-celah giginya. "Remus," pekik Sirius panik memegangi matenya agar tak menyerang tamunya.

"Wah," decak salah satu tamunya yang berpenampilan seperti mumi terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Terdengar sok dan juga sombong. Mirip gaya bicaranya si Malfoy senior. "Aku sudah menduganya, tapi tetap saja aku terkejut," katanya lagi sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Pria muda yang berada disampingnya mendengus sebal. "Kau menikmatinya bukan? Lucy," serunya sebal.

Kalau saja wajahnya tidak dibalut sedemikian rupa dan hanya menyisakan mata, lubang hidung dan mulutnya, pria yang Sirius duga Lucius Malfoy ini pasti sudah merengut sebal. Soalnya, Sirius tahu jika Lucius ini paling anti disebut Lucy. Itu sebuah ejekan untuknya, membuat namanya seperti nama seorang anak perempuan dan juga terdengar sangat Muggle.

Geraman mengancam kembali terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Sirius dari tamunya pada matenya. "Tenang Remus, tenang. Kau tak boleh menyerangnya sebelum tahu ia mau berniat jahat pada kita," katanya lagi membujuk. Remus seperti tak mendengarkan dan masih menggeram. Tubuhnya sudah berteriak untuk menyerang dan mencabik-cabik tubuh musuh bebuyutannya, musuh para bangsa manusia serigala. Syukurlah, kendali dirinya sangat baik sehingga ia hanya menggeram alih-alih menyerang.

Ada yang tanya, kenapa reaksi Remus berbeda antara tamunya Sirius dengan Draco? Bukankah mereka dari bangsa yang sama? Jawabnya, saat bersama Draco, Remus punya pengalihan yang bagus. Saat masih jadi pengajar, Draco belum menjadi vampire. Pertemuan selanjutnya, selalu diiringi dengan insiden yang membuat perhatian Remus teralihkan. Beda dengan yang ini. Perhatiannya tidak teralihkan. Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Karena itu, ia langsung mengambil posisi memusuhi.

Sirius melihat tamunya dan Remus bolak-balik. Otaknya berfikir keras. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Remus begitu membenci tamunya? Sebuah pemikiran gila melintas dalam benaknya. "Apa ia bangsa vampire?" tanyanya kemudian, menduga-duga. Geraman rendah memberinya jawaban. Tebakannya benar. "Oh, astaga." Pekiknya tak percaya. 'Oh ya Tuhan!' batinnya miris. "Kenapa nasibku begitu sial? Sudah dapat calon menantu vampire, sekarang adikku sendiri juga seorang vampire?"

"Sudah takdirmu, Black." Ejek Lucius.

"Diam kau, mumi. Kenapa denganmu? Sedang ganti mode?" ejek Sirius balik.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan ku ceritakan nanti. Tapi, sebelumnya bolehkah kami masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku lelah," kata Narcissa mengambil alih. Jika ia membiarkan suaminya yang bicara, bisa-bisa mereka akan berdiri di depan pintu seperti kambing congek sejam lagi.

"Oh, tentu. Kau selalu diterima dengan baik di rumahku, Cissa." Kata Sirius dengan nada menggoda, mempersilakan Narcissa masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tapi, tidak dengan mumi ini," matanya melotot galak pada Lucius, musuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Ini rumah Reggie. Menurut hukum, ini rumah Reggie setelah kau dicoret dari pohon keluarga. Dan, sebagai teman baik Reggie, aku selalu bisa diterima di rumah ini," balas Lucius sengit.

"Oh, wow itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar darimu, Lucy." Komentar Regulus tidak penting. Hanya ingin mengurangi intensitas permusuhan.

Sirius masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya tetap menghalangi Lucius masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dibantu Remus yang masih menatap Regulus dengan tatapan bermusuhan. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin masuk dan tinggal di rumahku, Lucy?" ejek Sirius lagi.

Mata Sirius menatap pada deretan koper yang dibawa Lucius sekeluarga. "Jangan-jangan kau kabur dari rumahmu sendiri ya?" Lucius langsung kicep, tak bisa membalas. Sirius tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Oh, ini lucu sekali. Seorang Malfoy terusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Karena kebodohannya sendiri pula, ha ha ha… Ini lelucon terbesar abad ini,"

"Teruslah mengejekku dan aku tak akan memberi tahumu rahasia Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" balas Lucius.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sirius memberi jalan masuk pada mereka. Mereka baru saja duduk di ruang tamu, ketika ada yang muncul dari perapian. Jubahnya terlihat terlebih dahulu menyusul kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna pink atau biru atau..ah sudahlah Sirius bingung menyebutnya karena warnanya berganti-ganti terus dalam lima menit ini.

"Sirius gawat." Kata sepupunya yang lain begitu itu menyerbu masuk. Ia tampak lebih gusar dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan juga cemas. "Kementrian sudah jatuh ke tangan Pelahap Maut dan Pak menteri tewas." Suasananya langsung hening, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Itu yang mau ku katakan tadi," celetuk Lucius memecah keheningan.

Saat itulah, Nymphadora Tonks benar-benar melihat Lucius Malfoy. "Kau Lucius Malfoy, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat ganjil.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku seperti ini karena aku baru saja melarikan diri dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Katanya terdengar tersinggung dengan cara Nymphadora memandangnya. 'Masih untung aku selamat,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, Nymphadora tak mendengarkannya. Wajahnya justru semakin memucat, seolah baru saja melihat Voldemort berdiri tepat di depannya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya padanya. "K-kalau kau di sini, lalu yang di Hogwarts siapa?" katanya kemudian tergagap. Sebuah firasat buruk melintas dalam benaknya.

Mata Lucius membola. Ia mulai melihat sebuah jebakan yang sangat rapi, sebuah jaring-jaring laba yang sedang tuannya buat untuknya dan keluarganya. Ia mengerti sekarang, kenapa tuannya meminta tongkatnya. Ia juga tahu kenapa tuannya tidak langsung membunuhnya dan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja dari kediamannya. Itu jebakan. Ia ingin menjauhkan Draco dari… "H-Harry." pekik Lucius cemas. Begitu pula dengan sisa orang di ruangan itu.

Remus bergerak terlebih dahulu. Ia memasuki perapian menuju Hogwarts. Sirius dan Nymphadora menyusul kemudian. "Kalian berdua di sini, berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Aku akan membantu," kata Regulus sebelum pamitan.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Narcissa resah. Ia ingin menyusul sepupu-sepupunya karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi Harry dan juga Draco. Tapi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah terluka begitu saja.

"Berdoa saja, Cissa. Berdoa saja. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang." kata Lucius sama khawatirnya.

…..*****…

Dan, di saat Harry sedang berjuang menyelamatkan dirinya dari Voldemort, di aula, Ron tersentak di tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Di benaknya bergema jeritan minta tolong Harry. "Harry!" pekiknya.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga Hermione cemas kepalanya terlepas dari lehernya. "Semua tidak baik-baik saja, Mione. Aku mendengar Harry menjerit minta tolong,"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Hermione menoleh ke sekelilingnya pada orang-orang yang tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka. "Aku tak mendengar apapun selain denting sendok dan garpu.

Ron tak menjawab. Ia bangkir dari tempat duduknya dan membiarkan makanan dalam piringnya terabaikan begitu saja. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin, sejauh menyangkut Ron. Ron berlari dengan suara berdebam diikuti Hermione di belakangnya. Hermione menarik lengan Ron menghentikan langkahnya.

"RON!" raung Hermione lebih keras dari yang dia inginkan, berhasil mendiamkan hiruk pikuk yang tadi meramaikan acara makan malam mereka. Hermione tersenyum canggung meminta maaf dengan bahasa isyarat. Dengan suara lirih, ia berbisik, "Kau jangan gila. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Harry aman di kamar Draco,"

Ron seperti tak mendengar satu pun ucapan Hermione. Ia memejamkan matanya dan dari bibirnya keluarlah kalimat-kalimat dengan bahasa asing yang terasa kuno dan juga magis. Kejadian di Hogwarts Express saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts terulang kembali. Ron seperti orang yang tidak sadar. "RON!" jerit Hermione panik. Tangannya dengan putus asa menggapai-gapai tubuh Ron yang dingin.

Para staff Hogwarts bergegas menghampiri Ron dan Hermione. Tapi, Profesor Snapelah yang tiba lebih dulu. Ia memberi isyarat pada mentornya akan adanya bahaya. Profesor Dumbldore menyuruh para murid untuk tetap di aula. Bagi yang sudah kembali ke asrama atau pergi ke tempat manapun diperintahkan dengan keras untuk berkumpul di aula. Ia menyerahkan tanggung jawab keselamatan seluruh murid pada profesor Sprout. Ia sendiri bersama profesor Snape, profesor McGonagall, dan profesor Flitwick pergi untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Mereka menyadari ada yang salah saat melihat rusaknya salah satu ruangan di kastil. Ada bekas pertempuran di sana. Mereka lalu mengejar suara pertarungan yang masih berada di lingkup Hogwarts ini juga. Mereka tiba di Maze tepat saat Voldemort menyatakan perang. Mereka bergegas menuju pusat Maze dan menemukan Harry Potter yang tengah terduduk lemas di samping Draco Malfoy.

Sejam kemudian, usai mengantar Harry yang lemas ke Hospital Wings, Dumbledore mengadakan rapat dadakan, membahas pernyataan perang pihak Pelahap Maut. Ia sedang berbincang serius dengan para stafnya saat berita itu tiba, tentang jatuhnya kementrian dari rombongan Sirius dan para auror yang berhasil selamat.

Wajah Dumbledore memutih seketika karena kengerian perang yang berlangsung dalam waktu dekat ini. Perang ini akan menjadi perang terbesar dalam dunia sihir dan dengan efek yang bahkan tak berani Dumbledore bayangkan. Ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menghadap-hadapkan Harry dan Voldemort. Ini bukan perang karena kepentingan pribadi ataupun ketamakan seseorang semata. Ini lebih dari itu.

Perang ini perang ideologi. Perang ini mirip dengan perang yang pernah dilakukan diantara para pendiri Hogwarts beberapa tahun silam, antara Salazar Slytherin dan Godric Gryffindor. Tapi, versi lebih luasnya karena menyangkut banyak ras dan golongan. Perang ini akan memakan korban yang tidak sedikit karena ini menyangkut kepercayaan.

Dengan cepat dan keefisienan yang patut dipuji, Dumbledore mengumpulkan seluruh murid ke aula. Semua murid baik yang tadinya sedang belajar, membaca buku, mengerjakan PR, ataupun berpesta untuk kemenangan pertandingan Quidditch sudah berkumpul semua. Mereka berbaris sesuai dengan asramanya.

"Kementrian sudah jatuh ke tangan Voldemort dan menteri sihir sudah mati dengan terhormat. Sekarang, Voldemort menginginkan Hogwarts juga." Kata Profesor Dumbledore memberikan pengumuman.

Ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap kini berdengung layaknya lebah yang sarangnya diusik. Mereka berkasak kusuk sendiri. Perlu suara menggelegar dari Profesor Snape untuk menghentikan suara-suara sumbang itu. "Sekarang aku umumkan, untuk pelajar tahun pertama sampai tahun keenam untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts. Sedangkan, bagi pelajar tahun ketujuh yang ingin bergabung dalam pertempuran ini dipersilakan tinggal. Para staff akan mengatur proses kepulangan kalian." Katanya memberi pidato.

…..*****…

Snape menemui Harry secara diam-diam, di saat ia seorang diri saja karena semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri melawan Voldemort nanti. Ia keluar dari kegelapan dengan cara yang mengagumkan, nyaris tidak ada pergerakan hingga Harry sendiri pun tak menyadarinya, sampai bayangan Snape memasuki indera penglihatannya. "Harry!" panggilnya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, Profesor?" tanya Harry to the point. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perang urat syaraf. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk untuk pertempuran yang kira-kira tiga jam dari sekarang akan meletus. Jeritan, lolongan, dan erangan berbagai makhluk sebentar lagi akan terdengar menjadi melodi kengerian yang jadi mimpi buruk siapapun di tempat ini. Dan, itu membuatnya berduka.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kematian orang-orang terkasihnya. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup. Seandainya saja ia menemukan cara untuk mencegahnya, ia pasti akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Well, kecuali menyerahkan diri pada Voldemort. Tidak, ia tak bersedia melakukannya. Hanya dalam hal ini saja, Harry tak bersedia berkorban. Toh, itu juga bukan solusi yang tepat.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang ku inginkan darimu, Potter." Katanya dengan suara lirih nyaris menyerupai bisikan desau angin. Kau harus menajamkan telingamu untuk bisa benar-benar menangkapnya secara utuh. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah kau tahu…?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Potong Harry.

"Apa kau tahu jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa adalah matemu?" tanya Snape. Keheninganlah yang menjawabnya. "Ku anggap itu iya." Snape menelan ludahnya, tak yakin. Ia merasakan kegugupan melandanya layaknya bocah tahun pertama yang sedang antri menunggu seleksi. "A-apa kau tetap berniat membunuhnya?" Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang didapat Snape. Harry tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

Snape menghela nafas berat, merasakan dilemanya sendiri, antara tugas, dendam, dan juga sayang. Snape tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ya, setelah sekian tahun menjaga dan mengawasi Harry, ia merasakan perasaan menjijikkan ini pada Harry. Bahwa, ia mulai menyayangi anak musuh besarnya. 'Dam'n it,' rutuknya dalam hati. Snape mulai mengoceh. "Aku tahu kau berhak membencinya. Dia berhutang nyawa padamu. Tapi, apa kau tahu konsekuensinya? Harga dari membunuh mate sendiri tidaklah murah, Harry."

Harry tetap diam dan Snape menunggu jawaban Harry. Ia bertekad tidak akan pergi dari hadapan Harry sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya. "Dia sudah bukan mateku."

Snape dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa membuka mulutnya. "Ikatan mate tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Suka maupun tidak kalian terikat hingga ajal memisahkan salah satu dari kalian. Kalian tetaplah terikat, apapun pendapatmu."

"Tidak, mateku adalah Draco."

"Mungkin darah penyihirmu memilih Draco. Tapi, kau tetaplah seorang Seraphim dan sebagai Seraphim kau sudah terikat pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Omong kosong," tukas Harry dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

"Buktinya, kau bisa kembali ke wujudmu yang semula setelah bertemu dengannya. Itu menandakan jika kau masih terikat dengannya."

"Apa yang sebetulnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Hah?" bentak Harry kasar. Nanti, saat ia tenang, ia mungkin akan menyesal karena membentak profesor. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang di saat ia tengah dilanda amarah. "Apa kau ingin aku menyerahkan diri padanya dan menutup mataku dengan semua tindakan kejinya? Apa aku harus diam melihatnya membunuhnya satu per satu orang-orang terdekatku? Kau mungkin bisa. Tapi, aku tidak. Aku bukanlah makhluk berdarah dingin. Jika kematian yang harus ku bayar, aku sanggup membayarnya?" teriak Harry meledakkan amarahnya.

Snape memang luar biasa dingin. Mungkin darahnya sudah beku hingga ia masih bisa setenang itu. "Kau mungkin bisa, tapi bagaimana dengan Draco? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau mati? Harga yang harus kau bayar bukan hanya kematianmu Harry, tapi kau juga berpotensi menciptakan Dark Lord ketiga setelah Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Harry terbelalak. Ia tidak berpikir sampai di situ. Snape benar. Bagaimana dengan Draco? Kepercayaan dirinya perlahan terkikis. "Saat ini, Draco sudah berada di tepi jurang. Waktunya untuk memilih sudah habis. Pilihannya hanya dua, jatuh dalah ketidak warasan atau kematian. Itu tergantung pilihanmu, Harry."

Tubuh Harry limbung. Jika tangannya tidak mencengkram pagar batu di depannya, tubuhnya pasti sudah merosot ke bawah. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" katanya lirih, merasa kalah. Apapun pilihannya, ia tak akan menang.

"Pangkal dari masalah ini adalah ikatan mate. Hukum mate yang awalnya solusi untuk menghindari kepunahan makhluk mistis kini menjelma menjadi jerat kejahatan yang sempurna. Ia menciptakan banyak terror. Hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya, Harry, karena kau seorang Seraphim."

Harry terdiam, berfikir panjang, baik dan buruknya. Ia mengingat-ingat hasil penelusurannya saat ini. Snape benar, ada banyak yang jadi korban akibat hukum mate. Pasangan mate baik yang kehilangan matenya di tengah jalan atau yang gagal menemukan matenya, 100% jatuh ke dalam ketidak warasan. Mereka menggila, membunuhi siapapun yang kebetulan berdekatan dengannya sebelum dieksekusi oleh para auroror.

Bagian terburuknya, para Muggle yang tak mewarisi hukum mate menjiplaknya. Mereka mengalami penyimpangan seksual menjadi homoseksual, lesbian, atau biseksual. Akibatnya pun sama, kehancuran pondasi keluarga, kerancuan orientasi, dan yang utama bagi si pelaku kerusakan psikologis secara klinis.

Ini mungkin akibat dari menantang hukum alam, bahwa tiap makhluk diciptakan berlainan jenis untuk berpasangan. Ikatan mate adalah hukum buatan yang pada dasarnya merusak keselarasan hukum alam ini. Inilah akibat yang harus dituai generasi sekarang. Selama hukum mate ini tetap ada, selama itu pula para Pangeran Kegelapan akan tetap bermunculan.

Harry mengepalkan jemari tangannya erat. Sekarang ia tahu tujuannya kenapa ia terlahir sebagai Seraphim. Ia ada untuk memperbaiki kesalahan fatal leluhurnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, mengangkat dagunya dan menatap lurus mata sekelam malam di depannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Snape.

Snape terbelalak. "Apa kau yakin? Hukumannya sangat berat, Harry."

"Aku akan menanggungnya. Asal orang-orang yang ku sayangi selamat,"

Snape menarik nafas panjang. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Harry."

Snape menghilang dari hadapan Harry. Di tempat dimana tak ada satupun yang terlihat, sosok Snape berubah. Tubuh tingginya menyusut menjadi sosok remaja belasan tahun membuat jubah dan bajunya kedodoran. Rambutnya memanjang hingga se-punggung dan warnanya berubah dari hitam menjadi merah. Begitu pula dengan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ini pilihanmu, Harry. Kau yang memilihnya. Ini bukan salahku." Katanya menatap tempat dimana Harry berada. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, siapapun juga tidak. Tidak Draco, dan tidak pula Voldemort," katanya dengan kedengkian yang pekat. Cahaya bulan menyorot pada wajah cantiknya yang tampak bengis.

TBC

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Aku ngetiknya dari awal bulan Desember lho, nyicil dikit demi sedikit. Kisah ini hampir berakhir.

Mungkin endingnya nanti tidak akan sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca. Maaf, aku sudah berusaha. Tapi aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tak sanggup melawan hati nuraniku. Jadi endingnya tidak mengikuti poling baik a, b, ataupun c. tapi, endingnya berbeda. Ai mengambil jalan tengah. Silakan bantai Ai. Ai terima dengan lapang dada.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, bertebaran typo, lime, lemon, dan beberapa kalimat vulgar lainnya.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

"_**blaa..blaa…blaa..**_" bahasa ular,

"blaa..blaa..blaa.." dialog normal.

'blaa..blaa..bla..' percakapan dalam hati dan pikiran.

'_blaa..blaa..bla..'_ telepati.

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****tujuh ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter ****28**

**Dua hari sebelum perang,**

Harry menatap nanar pemandangan di bawah sana. Masih sama seperti kemarin dan kemarin - kemarinnya lagi. Pepohonan masih berwarna hijau. Langit masih berwarna biru saat siang dan gelap saat malam. Hutan terlarang masih terasa seram dan menakutkan. Danau hitam masih berwarna hitam dengan tingkat kedalamannya yang misterius. Kastil Hogwarts masih berdiri kokoh. Dan, Pohon Dedalu masih perkasa seperti biasanya. Tapi, akankan semuanya akan tetap sama usai perang nanti?

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya ke atas kaca jendela membentuk pulau-pulau kecil berwarna putih keruh di atas permukaannya. Pikirannya kalut, cemas akan nasib para makhluk hidup yang menghuni tanah sekitar Hogwarts. Akankah Voldemort membiarkan yang tak bersalah tetap hidup seperti para duyung penghuni danau hitam, unicorn dan centaurus di hutan terlarang, atau para laba-laba mantan peliharaan Hagrid? Harry tak tahu jawabannya. Harry hanya bisa berharap kegilaan Voldemort berhenti hanya pada penyihir Muggleborn, penyihir berdarah pengkhianat, dan para penentangnya.

Harry tidak akan bertanya bagaimana nasib para penyihir yang masih menghuni kastil Hogwarts. Nasib mereka sudah diputuskan semenjak mereka memilih bertahan. Mereka dijamin mati. Pertanyaan pentingnya adalah bagaimana cara mereka mati? Apa mereka akan mati mudah dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra, atau disiksa terlebih dahulu dengan kutukan Cruciatus? Apa mereka akan disekap bersama para Dementor hingga mereka tinggal tubuh tanpa jiwa ataukah langsung diberi kecupan? Apa mereka dibiarkan langsung mati atau dijadikan santapan manusia serigala dalam kondisi masih hidup? Harry juga tak tahu. Apapun itu, semoga saja mereka mati dengan gagah dalam pertempuran.

Harry sibuk bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang. Harry tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Baunya sudah menunjukkan orangnya. "Drake," sapa Harry lirih, sambil menangkupkan tangannya di atas kedua tangan Draco yang masih setia memeluknya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah manisnya.

Draco mengecup pelipis Harry lembut dan berkata, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Love?"

Harry menghela nafas, lagi. "Perang," sahutnya.

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa kau takut?"

"Ya," desah Harry. "Aku takut jika kita kalah. Mereka tidak akan mengampuni..." Bibir Harry bergetar saat mengucapkannya. "…kita."

"Dan, bagaimana jika kita menang?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang tenang. "Semua pilihan kita ada konsekuensinya, Harry. Bisa menang bisa kalah. Bisa berhasil bisa gagal. Dsb. Tapi, jika kau bertanya pada mereka…," Draco memberi isyarat pada para penyihir yang masih berdatangan hingga detik ini, untuk membantu Hogwarts. "Mereka akan tetap memberi jawaban yang sama. Karena, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari hidup dalam cekaman terror. Sudah cukup lama mereka hidup dalam kengerian dan mereka tak mau mengalami masa itu lagi. Itu sebabnya mereka memilih ikut berperang."

Harry tercekat. Emeraldnya tampak keruh. "Aku…" Ia menggigit bibirnya tidak yakin. "Ku pikir..."

"Kau pikir kau penyebab semua ini?" tanya Draco tepat sasaran. "Kau salah, Love. Semua ini sudah takdir. Tidak ada kebaikan tanpa kejahatan yang mengiringinya. Tak ada pahlawan tanpa penjahat yang dilawannya. Meski Voldemort berhasil kau tarik dalam cahaya, akan ada yang menggantikannya. Karena ini adalah perang ideologi. Ini sudah takdir, Harry."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Aku tahu kau benar," sahut Harry lirih. "Tapi, aku tetap takut, Drake."

Draco membuai Harry. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Love." ulangnya. "Aku janji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menemanimu. Karena, kau mateku dan cahaya hidupku." Katanya dengan suara yang lembut, selembut sutra.

"Peluk aku, Drake! Tolong peluk aku," pintanya yang dengan senang hati dikabulkan oleh Draco.

Malam semakin larut. Sang Dewi Malam kini sudah bergerak menjadi tepat di atas kepala manusia. Dengan cahayanya, ia berusaha menerangi seisi bumi, menggantikan tugas sang surya yang sudah masuk ke peraduannya.

**SKIP TIME**

**Sehari sebelum perang,**

Dean Thomas berdiri di depan jendela besar gedung sekolahnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke bawah kastil. Di bawah sana, tampak para Death Eater yang jumlahnya mencampai ribuan atau bahkan lebih sedang berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts. Mereka tengah menunggu intruksi pemimpin mereka, kapan tepatnya mereka akan menyerang Hogwarts.

Tubuh Dean bergidik, menggigil hebat saat ia mendengar sorak sorai penuh semangat para Death Eater yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menggempur Hogwarts, merobohkan bangunannya, dan membunuhi sebanyak mungkin penyihir cahaya di bawah pimpinan Dumbledore.

Kengerian berkumpul dalam benak Dean. Meski demikian, ia tidak kabur karena ia seorang Gryffindor sejati. Lagipula, kemana lagi ia pergi selain berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tak ada tempat untuknya lari di tanah British Raya ini karena ia sudah ditandai sebagai kelompok LD pimpinan Harry Potter, musuh para Death Eater selain kelompok Orde Phoeniks.

Dean menghela nafas berat, mensugesti dirinya sendiri dan lalu gigilan di tubuhnya pun berhenti. Dean berlari menyusuri lorong bersiap di tempat posnya untuk membantu para penyihir —auror yang selamat, anggota kelompok Orde Phoeniks, anggota LD yang sudah lulus yang satu demi satu berdatangan ke Hogwarts, para penyihir putih yang tak sudi diperintah oleh Voldemort dan antek-anteknya— bersiap menghadapi perang esok hari, tepat saat matahari terbit dari arah Timur.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat rekan-rekannya bersiap membuat beberapa jebakan untuk perang besok, Harry berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak seorang diri. Lalu, ia berhenti pada batas hutan terlarang. Ia berdiri diam sediam patung Liberty. Ia tetap diam, tak bergerak seinci pun, meskipun ia melihat sekumpulan Dementor melayang diantara rerimbunan pohon jauh di atas kepalanya. Harry menggigil merasakan dingin yang diakibatkan oleh keberadaan para Dementor di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Dalam diam, Harry resah. Matanya tiada henti-hentinya melirik ujung jalan setapak, menunggu kemunculan seseorang. Bukan Draco dan sudah pasti bukan dua sahabat terbaiknya, Ron dan Hermione. Orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu adalah mantan matenya yang dihubunginya melalui tautan pikiran mereka, untuk bertemu di tempat ini dan di waktu ini.

Harry menarik nafas. Tercium olehnya bau segar rerumputan yang basah karena hujan sore tadi. Telinganya menangkap gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup oleh angin malam dan suara uhu yang saling bersahut-sahutan dari dalam kastil. Semua terlihat istimewa sekarang, saat waktunya sudah hampir habis. Hari ini, malam ini, Harry berniat mengakhiri semuanya, masalah antara dia dan Tom alias Voldemort yang mungkin juga akan jadi hari terakhirnya hidup di dunia ini.

Harry kembali menarik nafas, untuk menghentikan gigilan hebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ternyata berjalan menuju kematian itu butuh perjuangan. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak rela, berharap salah satu dari orang terdekatnya atau bahkan Ginny ada di sini untuk menghentikan tindakan gilanya.

Sungguh. Ia tak ingin mati. Ia ingin hidup, menikah, punya anak, lalu jadi tua dan mati. Namun, hatinya yang lain bersikeras untuk tetap terus, karena ia tahu permainan harus segera diakhiri. Snitch sudah ditangkap dan sudah saatnya ia turun menjejakkan kakinya ke bumi.

Tubuh Harry menegang merasakan kehadiran orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, meronta-ronta seolah ingin meninggalkan tubuhnya. Harry mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya, mencari kekuatan dari kehangatan yang sangat familiar padanya. "Kau datang," sapa Harry lirih.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tom sambil mendekati Harry dan hanya menyisakan jarak sejengkal tangan saja. Di bawah sorot sang rembulan yang bersinar redup di atas sana, Harry bisa melihat betapa tampannya pria yang ada di depannya ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan Harry? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kembali padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tenang. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terkulum di bibirnya yang penuh dan sensual yang diciptakan untuk memuaskan pasangannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Harry tegas. Tidak ada keraguan secuil pun. "Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, masalah diantara kita," tambahnya lagi. Harry memejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Dan, saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berubah wujud menjadi Seraphim. Sayapnya bergerak-gerak, mengangkat tubuhnya dan lalu melayang-layang ke atas udara.

Harry terbang menjauhi Tom. Alis Tom terangkat ke atas, bingung, namun ia tidak menghentikan Harry. Ia hanya mengikutinya dari jarak yang aman. Tiba-tiba, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya. Tongkatnya teracung ke depan. "Kau mau apa, Harry?" tanya Tom sedikit lebih keras, di tengah-tengah angin yang berderu kencang, menerpa jubah hitamnya dan mempermainkan rambut hitam legamnya.

Harry mengabaikannya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh melakukan transfigurasi pada pohon-pohon di tiga sudut yang berbeda menjadi tiga buah tiang formasi three angel death, altar yang ia butuhkan untuk memulai ritualnya. Bibir Harry komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra sulit dalam bahasa kuno yang Voldemort kenali sebagai bahasa bangsa Lemuria, bangsa yang telah lama musnah karena diserang oleh bangsa Atlantis.

"Kau mau apa, Harry?" Suara Tom terdengar panik. Firasatnya mengatakan ini buruk.

Mata Harry terbuka sedikit. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi, aku akan mengakhiri segalanya."

"Apa mak..Sial!" decihnya, merasakan jika yang ditakutinya akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang amat dahsyat sedang mengalir di tempat ini. "Jangan lakukan itu, Harry!" perintah Tom yang tak digubris Harry sama sekali.

Tanah di bawah Tom berderak-derak terangkat ke atas. Angin semakin berderu kencang, menerpa pohon-pohon di dalam hutan terlarang. Lalu, angin itu membentuk pusaran hitam di tengah-tengah udara. "Harry!" teriak Tom. Nada suara bercampur antara marah, cemas, takut jadi satu. "KAU GILA!" bentaknya kasar.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Tom," balas Harry tenang meskipun tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung oleh arus angin yang semakin keras menerpa tubuhnya.

Satu demi satu pepohonan di hutan terlarang terangkat ke atas. Mata Tom terbelalak ngeri. Kastil yang dulu berdiri megah entah sejak kapan juga terangkat bersama para penghuninya yang berteriak histeris ketakutan. Jauh di bawah sana para pengikut Tom sudah melayang tersedot pusaran angin beberapa menit yang lalu.

**SKIP TIME**

Di masa yang sama, tapi di tempat berbeda, Ron duduk dengan gelisah. Kegelisahan ini sudah membelenggunya hingga ia tak ingat kapan tepatnya ia mulai gelisah. Ia juga tak mengerti apa penyebab kegelisahannya. Ia hanya merasakan beberapa waktu ke depan akan terjadi peristiwa luar biasa yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Tidak, ini bukan sekedar kegelisahan karena besok ia akan pergi berperang, dan ia mungkin terbunuh karenanya. Ini lebih dari itu. Kegelisahan ini menyesakkannya, membuat pikirannya tidak tenang, hingga tak ada satupun makanan yang bisa masuk melewati kerongkongannya. Ini buruk. Sungguh! Karena semua orang tahu, jika Ron sangat mencintai makanan dan anti membiarkan makanan disia-siakan begitu saja.

Ron mengalihkan tatapannya pada para penyihir dewasa yang tengah rapat di aula, membahas strategi perang besok. Matanya berkilat geli, melihat bagaimana para penyihir itu berusaha menghindari duduk di dekat duo Malfoy. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat ketidak percayaan di balik sorot mata para penyihir itu pada Malfoy. Tapi, mereka cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengutarakannya.

Mungkin, penyihir yang mempercayai duo Malfoy itu hanyalah si Black, Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore dan —di luar dugaan—kedua orang tua Ron. Tapi, yach secara garis besar mereka menerimanya. Bagaimanapun, sejelek apapun reputasi Malfoy, mereka tetap percaya jika Malfoy menjunjung tinggi tradisi kuno penyihir. Malfoy akan tetap mengakui tradisi mate, meskipun untuk itu mereka harus melawan arus.

Mata Ron terbuka, merasakan getaran samar pada tubuhnya yang dari menit ke menit semakin terasa getarannya. Ia melirik Mione yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia sepertinya tidak merasakan apa yang tengah Ron rasakan. Firasat buruk kembali menggelayuti benaknya.

Ron memejamkan mata. Ia sepertinya mendapat kilasan. Pertama hanya berupa bayangan samar. Lalu, lama kelamaan bayangan itu mulai membentuk sebuah gambaran yang dari menit ke menit berubah dari samar, berkabut, menjadi semakin jelas. Tubuh Ron tersentak keras, menyadari apa yang membuatnya gelisah sejak tadi.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Ron berlari menghampiri Draco yang tengah duduk-duduk bersama para Slytherin yang setia padanya. "Draco, kita harus bicara." Kata Ron dengan nada memerintah dan tak ingin dibantah.

Draco tidak sempat bertanya apa, karena Ron sudah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Matanya lalu terbeliak, membalik, memperlihatkan bola mata tanpa pupilnya dan hanya menyisakan warna putih saja. Dari bibir Ron, keluarlah mantra yang asing. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kastil bergetar, berguncang seolah terangkat dari atas tanah.

"Ada apa ini?" itu pekikan terakhir Blaise ketika tubuhnya terangkat ke atas, seperti ada sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menariknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Draco cemas melihat bagaimana satu per satu orang-orang di sekitarnya melayang-layang di udara.

"Harry!" jawab Ron. "Harry yang melakukannya. Ia pasti menggunakan mantra Three angel death," imbuhnya.

"Mantra apa itu?" tanya Draco yang dengan sia-sia berusaha menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mantra untuk membalikkan waktu,"

"APA?" teriak Draco marah. "Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

Ron memilih diam, menunggu kemarahan Draco mereda. Ron lalu tiba-tiba saja mengetahuinya. Deretan kalimat di buku Wintercraft yang selama ini tak begitu bisa dipahaminya kini tampak jelas. "Harry berniat menghapus hukum mate," cicit Ron ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku penjaganya. Aku berbagi pengetahuan dengannya,"

Draco mendecih dan mengumpat. "Apa ini tak bisa dicegah?"

Ron menggeleng-geleng keras. "TIDAK!" Kali ini, ia berteriak.

"Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Memangnya, ia tidak tahu jika ini bersifat fatal."

Ron menggeleng putus asa karena ia betul-betul tidak tahu. "Kemarilah!"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi kau bisa ku selamatkan."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa melepaskan Harry dari hukuman berat yang menantinya," kata Ron. Ia merapalkan mantra pada tubuh Draco, sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terangkat ke atas bergabung dengan orang-orang lainnya yang sudah terhisap dalam lubang hitam penghisap. Draco tak berdaya untuk menolongnya.

Draco menatap hampa sekelilingnya yang kini tidak ada apa-apa. Kastil Hogwarts yang berdiri megah itu sudah hilang. Pepohonan di hutan terlarang itu pun sudah tidak ada. Hanya tinggal, dia, Harry yang melayang di atas udara tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Voldemort. Dengan kesal, ia terbang menyusul Harry.

**SKIP TIME**

Harry bisa melihat Draco dalam wujud Dracula terbang ke arahnya dari arah jam 11. Matanya tampak berkilat berwarna merah di atas wajahnya yang putih pucat. Yach, ia pantas marah karena kali Harry memang sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang disayanginya khususnya Draco. Ia tak bisa melihat Draco mati atau berubah menjadi Dark Lord ketiga setelah kepergiannya. Karena, hanya itu yang tersisa dari pilihan hidup Harry. Ia sudah ditakdirkan mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Harry?" murka Draco begitu jaraknya dari Harry tinggal sejengkal tangan.

"Maaf Love. Aku harus melakukan ini." balas Harry dengan suara yang terdengar asing. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Harry lebih seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia tak tahu apakah Draco mendengarnya ataukah tidak. Ia lalu bernyanyi, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dalam bahasa yang asing dan juga kuno, namun penuh magis. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu, namun mematikan. Draco dibuat tidak berdaya lalu tertidur. Harry merapalkan mantra untuk membungkus tubuh Draco, sesaat sebelum pusaran angin itu menelannya. Tom menyusul berikutnya. Dan, di urutan terakhir Harry.

Layar digulung. Tak menyisakan apa-apa. Tempat itu kini tidak apa-apanya selain kehampaan. Jam berdetak. Jarumnya berputar cepat. Angka-angka yang jadi penentu waktu bergerak mundur dan mengulangi alur waktu dimana Tom Riddle yang di kemudian hari menjadi Voldemort lahir ke dunia.

Kejadiannya hampir sama persis, tiap seasonnya. Hanya menyisakan sedikit perbedaan, yakni pada masa ini, tak ada ikatan mate. Mereka hanya mengenal ikatan perkawinan. Hukum mate hilang, persis seperti yang direncanakan Harry Potter saat ia merapalkan mantra terlarang, yakni Three Angel Death.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki ingatan masa itu, saat tradisi mate diberlakukan dan dilestarikan, baik Dumbledore, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, maupun Harry sendiri, seolah masa itu tak pernah ada. Semua hilang tak berbekas, ditelan misteri waktu.

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Tom yang dulu masih berbentuk bayi, kini telah tumbuh menjadi penyihir dewasa yang hebat. Kemampuannya menyamai atau bahkan melebihi Dumbledore sendiri, seorang penyihir yang diakui oleh dunia sebagai penyihir terhebat pada masa itu. Sayang, ia menyalurkan kehebatannya itu untuk kejahatan. Ia melakukan serangkaian pembunuhan demi pembunuhan, pembantaian para Muggle, menebar terror dan kejahatan ke seantero British Raya. Lalu, dimulailah kisah tentang Harry Potter si Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup.

**SKIP TIME**

Draco menghela nafas malas, menatap pemandangan di layar sana. Pemandangan dimana remaja berambut raven acak-acakan menatap marah pada Snape di ruang kerjanya dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Tangannya menggoreskan sesuatu dengan kasar dan penuh amarah pada secarik perkamen. Rupa-rupanya, remaja itu sedang disiksa Snape secara mental, dipaksa menulis ulang pelanggaran demi pelanggaran yang dulu dilakukan ayahnya dan teman-temannya semasa saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah matenya dalam kisahnya sebelumnya aka Harry Potter.

Layar berganti. Kini, layar menyajikan sebuah pemandangan dimana seorang remaja pirang bermata biru sedikit kelabu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya di Kamar Kebutuhan. Remaja pirang itu bernama Draco Malfoy putra tunggal pasangan Lucius-Narcissa Malfoy.

Kalian tidak salah jika menganggap ada dua Draco karena memang ada dua Draco dalam cerita ini. Ternyata, saat Harry merapalkan mantra Three Angel Death, tidak semua bagian dari Draco terlahir kembali seperti yang lainnya. Berkat Ron, sebagian dari ingatan Draco pada masa itu tetap ada. Namun, ia tidak hidup secara nyata. Ia hanya bisa hidup di ruang hampa, ruang ciptaan Ron.

Draco bisa melihat semua yang terjadi dalam hidup Harry dan Tom di ruang hampa. Dari Harry lahir, lalu tumbuh menjadi balita menggemaskan, hingga kejadian pembunuhan keji di kediaman Potter. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Harry_balita dibesarkan dalam rumah seorang Muggle yang merupakan kerabat Harry dari garis ibunya. Harry tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang yang layak.

Setelah masuk Hogwarts pun, kehidupan Harry tidak lebih baik. Meski dikelilingi banyak penggemar, Harry tetap merasa kesepian. Kehadiran Ron dan Hermione tidak bisa menambal lubang dari dirinya, lubang menganga yang membuat kehidupannya terasa hambar dan kosong.

Itulah hukuman untuk Harry. Ia dihukum untuk hidup tanpa cinta sepanjang hidupnya. Semua yang ia cintai tak akan pernah hidup lama bersamanya. Itu bukanlah bualan kosong, melainkan fakta, dari kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sirius Black, dan dalam waktu dekat Dumbledore. Kisah cintanya pun berakhir tragis. Orang yang telah mencuri hatinya, Cho Chang, dengan teganya mengkhianatinya. Puncaknya, Harry ditakdirkan untuk membunuh orang yang dulu jadi matenya aka Voldemort. Sangat menyedihkan memang.

Terkadang, ada masa dimana Draco merasakan puas, menertawakan hidup Harry yang malang. Itu kemarahan Draco yang bicara. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang bersarang dalam hatinya, membuatnya gelap mata dan seperti seorang psycho menikmati penderitaan Harry.

Namun, ada kalanya hatinya merasakan sedih dan iba. Itu sisi Draco yang penuh cinta. Cintalah yang membuat Draco merasakan derita dan beban yang menghimpit Harry, seolah-olah ia lah yang disakiti dan bukannya Harry. Hatinya seperti diremas kuat-kuat melihat bagaimana perasaan putus asa yang terkadang mendera Harry. Dan, Draco menangis karenanya.

Satu-satunya hiburan Draco di ruang hampa ini adalah hubungan Draco_masa_kini dan Harry. Dua orang itu mengembangkan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan aneh, hubungan benci-tapi-rindu, benci-tapi-tak-ingin-membunuh, dan benci-tapi-rindu.

Dua orang itu selalu terlibat masalah, cekcok, saling sindir, dan kalau memungkinkan perang kutukan, sampai salah satunya mati. Namun keduanya tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci. Baik Draco_masa_kini maupun Harry tidak bisa membenci sampai menginginkan rivalnya mati. Dan, mereka entah sadar entah tidak, selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk saling bertemu, seolah-olah jika tak bertemu sehari saja, hidup mereka tidak lengkap. Itu uniknya. Draco tersenyum tipis karenanya.

Harry mungkin bisa menghapus ikatan mate, namun, ia tak bisa menghapus cinta yang bersemayam diantara pasangan mate. Buktinya, meski Sirius-Lupin tidak menjadi pasangan, tapi hubungan persahabatan mereka sangatlah erat dan mendalam. Satu sama lainnya saling percaya, saling melengkapi hingga tidak tersisa ruang untuk yang lainnya. Pengecualian untuk James Potter, ayah Harry. Lupin baru bisa membuka hatinya untuk yang lain setelah Sirius mati. Itu pun dengan proses yang tidak mudah. Berita buruknya, Lupin setengah hancur saat ini.

Mungkin, itu pula yang menimpa Harry-Draco. Meski keduanya sama-sama sadar, jika jalan yang mereka tempuh sangatlah berbeda. Satu di pihak cahaya dan satunya di pihak Dark. Keduanya tak kuasa untuk saling benci dan ingin membunuh satu sama lainnya. Kebencian Harry hanya tertumpah pada Voldemort seorang, bukan Draco, meski amatlah menyebalkan.

Buktinya adalah saat Draco-Harry berduel di toilet Myrtle. Draco saat itu punya kesempatan emas untuk mencelakai Harry bahkan membunuhnya, namun ia ragu di tengah jalan, sehingga kutukan Crucio-nya tak mengenai Harry. Sebaliknya, Harry syok saat tahu Draco nyaris sekarat karena kutukan Sectusempra-nya. Ia menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya. Bukankah itu bukti sempurna jika faktanya rasa cinta itu tetap ada, tidak hilang tertelan oleh waktu?

Draco tak tahu apakah teorinya benar atau tidak. Namun, ia punya rencana untuk menguji hipotesanya, jika Harry tetap perduli padanya. Inilah saatnya ia muncul. Sudah cukup ia mengamati. Ini saatnya ia bergerak. Dan, ia tahu siapa yang harus ia datangi. Dia akan menyatu dengan Draco_masa_ini untuk menolong Harry-nya.

Draco dalam wujud Dracula menatap muram pintu ruang asrama Slytherin. Tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan baik di balik kegelapan. 'Sebentar lagi,' batinnya. Sebentar lagi, Draco yang hidup di masa ini akan muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa Lemari pelenyap untuk membentuk jalan gaib bagi kawan-kawannya, dalam rangka menuntaskan tugas maha pentingnya, yakni membunuh Dumbledore di masa ini.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Malfoy." Sapa Draco di balik tempatnya sembunyi.

Tubuh Draco tersentak. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang memergokinya melanggar jam malam. Hatinya was-was. "Siapa kau?" Suaranya terdengar angkuh dan tenang untuk seseorang yang dipergoki melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Draco keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memperlihatkan wujudnya yang sama persis dengan Draco_masa_kini. "K-kau!" ujarnya dengan suara gugup. "KAU SIAPA?" raungnya dengan suara keras yang cukup untuk membangunkan penghuni seisi asrama Slytherin.

"Sttt… jangan keras-keras!" kata Draco memberi isyarat pada Draco_masa_kini untuk diam. "Di sini ada banyak penyihir anggota Orde Phoeniks yang sedang berpatroli." Imbuhnya menjelaskan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Draco_masa_kini dengan suara lebih rendah.

"Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku." Mata Draco_masa_kini memicing curiga. "Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya. Tapi intinya, aku ya kamu. Kita ini satu. Kita hanya hidup di dimensi yang berbeda,"

"Apa buktinya?"

Draco memperlihatkan tongkat sihirnya yang desainnya sederhana, namun elegan, yang terbuat dari kayu Hawthorn dengan panjang 10 inchi dan inti rambut Unicorn. Draco_masa_kini kembali tersentak. Bulu kuduknya meremang, waspada. Ia memeriksa tongkatnya, curiga jika orang asing itu mencuri miliknya dan nanti mengaku-aku jadi dirinya. Tapi, tongkatnya masih ada di tempat yang sama di tempat ia biasa menyimpannya dan itu asli. "Bagaimana bisa?" pekiknya.

"Panjang ceritanya." Gumam Draco. Ia lalu memberikan penglihatannya pada Draco_masa_kini, semua yang diketahuinya pada masa itu, yang membuat pemuda malang itu terhuyung ke belakang karena terkejut khususnya pada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter. _This is crazy_. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Harry Potter, musuh besarnya itu?

Sebuah senyuman maklum terkulum di bibir Draco. Dengan lembut, ia berkata, "Aku ingin menolong Harry-ku. Tapi.., semuanya ku serahkan padamu. Apapun pilihanmu aku tak akan menghakimimu apalagi menyalahkanmu. Itu hakmu sepenuhnya?"

Draco_masa_kini mendengus. "Setelah semuanya, apa kau pikir Potter itu masih layak menerima ampunan?"

"Aku tahu. Kesalahan Harry sangatlah besar."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masih mau memaafkannya?" tukas Draco_masa_kini kasar.

"Entahlah. Ada hari dimana aku sangat marah padanya. Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa," Suara Draco terdengar penuh emosi, sarat akan kekecewaan. Draco menundukkan wajahnya muram. "Tapi, aku. Aku tak sanggup membencinya. Rasa cintaku padanya lebih besar daripada kebencianku." Pungkasnya dengan mata menerawang.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Apa yang membuat si Potter itu layak menerima cintamu?" cetus Draco_masa_kini ingin tahu.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Karena Harry sangat mencintaiku,"

"Huh, omong kosong. Jika ia mencintaimu, ia tak akan mengkhianatimu,"

"Ia tak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku tak mengerti,"

"Sama sepertimu. Dulu, aku pun tak mengerti. Tapi, sekarang aku bisa memahami pilihan Harry. Apapun pilihannya, ia tetap akan mati. Itu takdirnya,"

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti."

"Voldemort sebenarnya matenya Harry, tapi karena ia mencoba membunuh Harry-balita, ikatan itu pudar. Dan, aku masuk diantaranya. Akibatnya Harry, kini beralih menjadi mateku. Meski demikian, itu tak menutupi fakta yang ada jika Harry adalah mate Voldemort. Jika ia membunuhnya, Harry pun mati. Lalu, aku… kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya. Orang yang kehilangan mate, ia tak akan bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya. Itu yang tidak diinginkan Harry. Karena itulah, ia nekat melakukannya,"

Draco_masa_kini terdiam. Draco di depannya ini benar. Harry itu termasuk orang yang sangat baik, selalu mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya tulus. Tidak dibuat-buat. Amatlah mudah menyukai Harry. Hanya orang sombong berhati hitam sepertinyalah yang sanggup membenci Harry Potter. "Kau benar. Orang seperti itulah Harry," kata Draco_masa_kini mengakui.

"Apa keputusanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sama sepertinya, tak punya pilihan. Jika aku tak membunuhnya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan membunuhku dan juga keluargaku," kata Draco_masa_kini penuh sesal.

"Siapa bilang?" kata Draco. "Kau masih punya pilihan lain. Kau itu seorang Slytherin tulen. Tempuhlah jalan Slytherin, Draco. Itu akan membawamu pada kemenangan sejati, seperti jalan yang ditempuh ayah baptis kita."

Draco_masa_kini tersenyum. Ini senyum pertamanya setelah Lord Voldemort memberinya tugas impossible ini padanya. "Thanks untuk sarannya. Aku akan bersiap," kata Draco_masa_kini berpamitan.

"Lakukanlah tugasmu! Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu lebih banyak karena waktuku sudah habis," kata Draco berpamitan. Tubuhnya memudar dan kini hilang, menyatu dengan udara.

"Sama-sama." Kata Draco_masa_kini. Ia bergegas menuju Kamar Kebutuhan, tempat ia mempersiapkan rencananya untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Malam ini, Dumbledore harus mati. Tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Selain menyempurnakan rencananya semula, ia membuat rencana cadangan yakni rencana untuk menolong Harry Potter, yang dari tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts sudah perhatiannya.

"Kali ini, aku pastikan, kau akan menjadi milikku Harry." janji Draco.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Dumbledore mati. Tapi, tidak di tangan Draco seperti rencana awalnya. Melainkan, di tangan Snape. Ini bukan karena Draco ragu. Melainkan, karena ini bagian dari rencananya, rencana panjang untuk Harry.

Draco tengah berlari bersama Para Pelahap Maut yang diundangnya ke Hogwarts melalui jalan gaib buatannya. Ia sengaja melambatkan larinya agar ia berada di posisi paling belakang. Itu pekerjaan yang sulit mengingat Snape memastikan ia berada di depannya. Snape pasti sedang memastikan Para Pelahap Maut sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts dan sekaligus memastikan Harry dan para murid aman.

Draco mendengar bagaimana Harry meraung marah di belakangnya. Pemuda raven itu masih tidak putus asa. Ia terus mengejarnya sejak dari Menara Astronomi hingga ia sampai di aula. Draco menoleh ke belakang, tapi Snape sudah berseru keras, "Lari Draco! Jangan berhenti!" membuat Draco mau tak mau menurut.

Draco mendecih dalam hati, bergumam, "Sial!" Otaknya dengan aktif berfikir keras bagaimana caranya lepas dari Snape yang masih membuntutinya dari belakang. Lalu, ia melihat kehadiran Lupin, salah satu dari anggota kelompok yang dulu jadi musuh bebuyutannya Snape, di ujung koridor. Draco tersenyum licik. Ia merapalkan mantra non verbal secara diam-diam untuk menghambat laju Snape dan membuatnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Lupin. Tidak untuk bertarung, Draco tahu itu, tapi itu cukup untuk memberinya waktu bersama Harry.

Draco tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sengaja melambatkan larinya, saat ia berada di halaman. Ia sengaja menunggu kedatangan Harry, mumpung Snape belum bergabung dan Para Pelahap Maut yang tadi bersamanya sudah sampai di luar gerbang dan bersiap berDisapparate.

Harry tanpa basa-basi melontarkan mantra "Cru-" Namun Draco dengan sigap menangkis kutukan itu, membuat Harry terlempar ke belakang sebelum dia menyelesaikannya. "Cruc-" teriak Harry untuk kedua kalinya, menyasar sosok Draco di depan yang diterangi cahaya sang rembulan malam, namun Draco memblokir kutukannya lagi. Harry bisa melihatnya menyeringai mencemooh.

"Kutukan Tak Termaafkan tak cocok untukmu, Potter!" Kata Draco. Ia memainkan tongkatnya diantara jemari tangannya yang panjang. "Kau tak memiliki keberanian ataupun kemampuan," ejeknya.

"Incarc-" Harry meraung, namun Draco mematahkan kutukan itu dengan lambaian tangan yang nyaris malas.

"Balas serang!" Harry berteriak kepadanya. "Balas serang, kau pengecut "

"Pengecut, kau menyebutku, Potter?" teriak Draco tidak terima. "Jika aku pengecut, aku tak akan mengambil tugas ini." raungnya.

"Impedi-" Namun sebelum Harry bisa menyelesaikan kutukan ini, kesakitan yang sangat menyiksa melanda Harry. Dia terjungkal di atas rerumputan.

Draco melangkah mendekati Harry yang berbaring dengan posisi tertelungkup. Draco masih ingin bermain-main, tapi matanya menangkap kehadiran Snape yang sedang berlari keluar dari aula. Waktunya sudah habis. Ia harus meninggalkan pesannya sekarang. Draco menendang tubuh Harry hingga kini posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia lalu melontarkan kutukan buatannya sendiri, mengukir dada Harry dengan pesan rahasia yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Harry. Setelah itu, ia menuntaskannya dengan mantra untuk membuat Harry pingsan.

Draco segera berlari ke luar batas sekolah dan melakukan disapparate. Lima menit kemudian Snape menyusulnya. Tentu saja setelah memastikan Harry masih hidup. Benar-benar penjaga yang sangat berdedikasi.

**SKIP TIME**

Harry terbangun di atas ranjang. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak memasuki indera penciumannya. 'Hospital Wings,' pikirnya menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. Harry bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Dengan bantuan siku tangannya yang sehat, ia duduk menyandar pada dinding. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hospital Wings dipenuhi pasien yang membludak. Sebagian besar para murid yang tergabung dalam LD (Laskar Dumbledore). Di sudut ruangan ia melihat Ron, Hermione, Lupin, dan Ginny mengelilingi tubuh seseorang berambut merah. 'Bill Weasley,' tebak Harry menilik kesedihan yang terlukis dalam wajah mereka. Harry turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang Bill. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadarinya.

Harry melongok melewati bahu Hermione dan melihat wajah yang tak bisa dikenali terbaring di atas bantal, tersayat dan tercabik-cabik parah sekali sehingga bentuknya sangat aneh. Jika bukan karena warna merah pada rambutnya, Harry mungkin tidak akan mengenalinya. Warna merah keluarga Weasley itu unik an tidak ada yang menyamainya.

Di sisi ranjang yang berbeda, tampak Madam Pomfrey sedang mengolesi luka-luka Bill dengan salep hijau berbau tajam. Harry jadi teringat bagaimana Snape menyembuhkan luka Sectumsempra Malfoy secara mudah sekali menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. "Tak bisakah Anda menyembuhkannya dengan mantra atau apa?" tanya Ron kepada si matron. `

"Tak ada mantra yang manjur untuk luka-luka ini" kata Madam Pomfrey. "Aku sudah mencoba segala yang aku tahu, tapi tak ada obat untuk luka-luka gigitan manusia serigala."

"Tapi dia tidak digigit pada waktu bulan purnama," kata Ron, yang menatap wajah kakaknya seakan dengan memandang begitu dia entah bagaimana bisa memaksa luka-luka itu sembuh. "Greyback tidak bertransformasi, jadi mestinya Bill tidak akan jadi serigala jadi-jadian," katanya lagi tidak yakin. Dia memandang Lupin dengan bimbang saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak, kurasa Bill tidak akan betul-betul menjadi manusia serigala," kata Lupin, "Tapi, itu tidak berarti tak akan ada kontaminasi. Itu luka-luka kutukan. Tak mungkin bisa sembuh sepenuhnya, dan Bill mungkin akan punya beberapa karakter serigala sejak saat ini."

"Dumbledore mungkin tahu sesuatu yang bisa manjur," kata Ron. "Di mana dia? Bill melawan maniak-maniak itu atas perintah Dumbledore. Dumbledore berutang padanya, dia tak bisa membiarkan Bill dalam keadaan begini."

"Ron, Dumbledore sudah meninggal," kata Harry akhirnya buka mulut.

Ginnylah yang pertama menyadarinya. "Kau sudah bangun, Harry?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Harry diikuti Ron di belakangnya.

"Ya." Jawab Harry dengan enggan. "Dumbledore sudah meninggal," ulangnya.

"Tidak!" Lupin memandang liar Harry, seolah berharap yang disebut belakangan akan mengkontradiksi ucapan ini, namun ketika ternyata tidak, Lupin terenyak di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Bill, tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Ada sesal mendalam terpantul dalam matanya. Harry tak pernah melihat Lupin kehilangan control diri sebelumnya. Dia merasa seakan mencampuri urusan yang pribadi, yang tak pantas dilihat orang lain.

"Bagaimana dia meninggal?" bisik Tonks yang bergabung belakangan bersama Hagrid yang kini mulai terisak-isak. "Bagaimana terjadinya?"

"Snape membunuhnya," kata Harry. "Aku di sana, aku melihatnya. Kami tiba kembali di Menara Astronomi karena di situlah Tanda-nya ... Dumbledore sedang sakit, dia lemah, tapi kurasa dia menyadari itu jebakan ketika kami mendengar langkah-langkah berlarian menaiki tangga. Dia membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku di bawah Jubah Gaib-ku dan kemudian Malfoy keluar dari pintu. Dia melucuti tongkat sihirnya dengan Mantra Pelepas Senjata," tutur Harry menceritakan kronologis kejadian sebelum Dumbledore meninggal.

Hermione menekapkan tangan ke mulutnya, dan Ron mengerang. Bibir Luna gemetar. "-lebih banyak Pelahap Maut muncul dan kemudian Snape dan Snape melakukannya. Kutukan Avada Kedavra." Harry tak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Ia larut dalam kesedihan yang menyesakkan dada.

Madam Pomfrey menangis. Tak ada yang peduli kecuali Ginny, yang berbisik, "Shh! Dengarkan!" Menahan sedu, Madam Pomfrey menekankan jari-jari tangan ke mulutnya, matanya terbeliak.

Di suatu tempat dalam kegelapan, burung phoenix bernyanyi dengan cara yang tak pernah didengar Harry sebelumnya: ratapan pilu yang indah mengerikan. Dan Harry merasa, seperti yang pernah dirasakannya terhadap nyanyian phoenix, bahwa musik itu ada dalam dirinya, bukan di luarnya. Itu kesedihannya sendiri yang diubah secara gaib menjadi nyanyian yang bergaung di seluruh halaman dan masuk melalui jendela-jendela kastil.

Lalu Profesor McGonagall memasuki ruangan. Seperti yang lain, ada bekas-bekas pertempuran pada tubuhnya: ada goresan-goresan luka di wajahnya dan jubahnya robek. "Molly dan Arthur sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," katanya, dan pesona sihir musik itu buyar.

Semua orang seperti baru tersadar dari trans, menoleh lagi memandang Bill, atau menggosok mata mereka sendiri, menggelengkan kepala.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi? Menurut Hagrid kau sedang bersama Profesor Dumbledore ketika dia-ketika itu terjadi. Dia bilang Profesor Snape terlibat dalam insiden di Hogwarts," Profesor McGonagalla memberondong Harry dengan pertanyaan.

"Snape membunuh Dumbledore," kata Harry.

Profesor McGonagall menatapnya sesaat, kemudian terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Madam Pomfrey, yang rupanya sudah menguasai diri, berlari mendekat, menyihir kursi dari udara kosong, yang disorongkannya ke bawah McGonagall. "Snape," ulang McGonagall pelan, terjatuh di kursi. "Kami semua selama ini bertanya-tanya ... tapi dia memercayainya ... selalu ... Snape ... aku tak bisa percaya ..."

"Snape Occlumens yang sangat hebat," kata Lupin, suaranya kasar, tak seperti biasanya. "Kita dari dulu tahu itu."

"Tapi Dumbledore bersumpah dia di pihak kita!" bisik Tonks. "Dari dulu aku menyangka Dumbledore tahu sesuatu tentang Snape yang tak kita ketahui ..."

"Dia selalu memberi indikasi bahwa dia punya alasan kuat untuk memercayai Snape," gumam Profesor McGonagall. Sekarang, ia menekan-nekan kedua ujung matanya yang berair dengan saputangan berpelipit kotak-kotak. "Maksudku ...dengan masa lalu Snape ... tentu saja orang-orang jadi bertanya-tanya ... tapi Dumbledore memberitahuku dengan jelas bahwa penyesalan Snape betul-betul tulus ... tak mau mendengar satu celaan pun terhadap Snape!"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Snape yang membuat Dumbledore seyakin itu," kata Tonks.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, dan mereka semua berpaling menatapnya, bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat. "Snape menyampaikan informasi kepada Voldemort yang membuat Voldemort memburu ibu dan ayahku. Kemudian Snape memberitahu Dumbledore dia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, dia betul-betul menyesal telah melakukannya, menyesal mereka meninggal."

"Dan Dumbledore memercayai itu?" tanya Lupin tak percaya. "Dumbledore percaya Snape menyesal James meninggal? Snape membenci James ..."

"Dan dia juga menganggap ibuku tak berharga," kata Harry, "karena dia kelahiran-Muggle ... 'Darahlumpur', begitu dia memanggilnya ..."

Tak seorang pun bertanya bagaimana Harry bisa tahu semua ini. Semuanya tampaknya kena shock hebat, berusaha mencerna kenyataan mengerikan yang telah terjadi.

"Ini semua kesalahanku," kata Profesor McGonagall tibatiba. Dia tampak bingung, memilin-milin saputangan basah di tangannya. "Kesalahanku. Aku mengirim Filius untuk menjemput Snape malam ini. Aku yang menyuruhnya datang dan membantu kita! Kalau aku tidak memberitahu Snape apa yang sedang terjadi, dia barangkali tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Kukira dia tidak tahu mereka ada di sini sebelum Filius memberitahunya, kukira dia tidak tahu mereka akan datang."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Minerva," kata Lupin tegas. "Kita semua menginginkan lebih banyak bantuan, kita senang menyangka Snape akan datang membantu kita ..."

"Jadi, waktu tiba di tempat pertempuran dia bergabung ke pihak para Pelahap Maut?" tanya Harry, yang menginginkan semua detail sikap bermuka-dua dan keburukan Snape, bergesa-gesa mengumpulkan lebih banyak alasan untuk membencinya, untuk membalas dendam.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana persisnya terjadinya," kata Profesor McGonagall bingung. "Semuanya serba membingungkan ... Dumbledore telah memberitahu kami bahwa dia akan meninggalkan sekolah selama beberapa jam dan kami diminta berpatroli di koridor untuk berjaga-jaga ... Remus, Bill, dan Nymphadora diminta bergabung dengan kami ... maka kami pun berpatroli. Semua tampak sunyi. Semua lorong rahasia yang menuju ke luar sekolah dijaga. Kami tahu tak seorang pun bisa masuk. Ada sihir perlindungan yang kuat sekali di semua jalan masuk ke kastil. Aku masih tak tahu bagaimana mungkin para Pelahap Maut bisa masuk ..."

"Saya tahu," kata Harry, dan dia menjelaskan, dengan ringkas, tentang sepasang Lemari Pelenyap dan jalan gaib yang dibentuk oleh dua lemari itu. "Jadi, mereka masuk lewat Kamar Kebutuhan."

Lalu, semua tertunduk. Khususnya Hermione dan Ron yang selama ini tidak percaya dengan kecurigaan Harry pada Malfoy. Seandainya mereka lebih percaya, mungkin peristiwa tragis ini tidak perlu terjadi. Ah, tapi apa artinya. Semua sudah terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

**SKIP TIME**

Harry tengah termenung di dalam kamarnya. Ia dengan tidak semangat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah kematian Dumbledore ujian ditiadakan dan jadwal pulang dipercepat. Bahkan, ada beberapa dari murid yang sudah dijemput pulang oleh kedua orang tua. "Kau tak mandi?" tegur Ron pada Harry yang duduk melamun di depan kopernya yang isinya acak-acakan.

"Hm," gumam Harry tak semangat. Ia lalu bangkit, meraih handuk dan baju gantinya. Ia berencana mandi dulu sebelum menghadiri upacara pemakaman Dumbledore. Saat itulah, ia menyadari pesan yang ditinggalkan Malfoy. Ia mengernyit heran. "Hanya Slytherin yang memahami jalan Slytherin." Bacanya. 'Apa maksudnya ini?' pikirnya bingung.

Voldemort seorang Slytherin. Bukan Slytherin biasa. Ia pewaris darah Salazar Slytherin, salah satu pendiri Hogwarts dan ia mewarisi kemampuannya yang legendaris yakni seorang Parselmouth. 'Mungkin maksudnya, untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, ia harus berpikir layaknya Slytherin.' Tebaknya dalam hati.

Harry berpikir, mengingat-ingat semua pelajarannya. Peninggalan Slytherin yang ia ketahui adalah liontin dan cincin. Salah satunya berhasil dihancurkan, sedangkan satunya lagi gagal dengan menyedihkan. Harry tidak mendapatkan liontin yang asli karena sudah dicuri seseorang berinisial R.A.B.

"Apalagi ya?" gumam Harry sambil berfikir. Selain itu, sepertinya masih ada lagi. Ah iya, Basiliks. Harry lupa. Basilisk juga salah satu peninggalan mengerikan milik Salazar. Bicara tentang Basiliks, bukankah dulu Harry pernah memusnahkan buku harian Riddle yang juga merupakan horcrux dengan taring Basiliks? Hmm, sekarang Harry mengerti makna sebenarnya petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Draco. Untuk menghancurkan horcrux milik Voldemort, selain dengan pedang Gryffindor juga bisa dengan taring Basiliks.

Sampai di situ, Harry mengerti. Pertanyaan pentingnya sekarang, kenapa si Malfoy ini mau membantunya? Apalagi yang ia rencanakan untuk mencelakakannya? Bagaimana jika ini jebakan?

'Ah, perduli amat.' Tepisnya. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus mengambil taring Basiliks. Mumpung masih ada waktu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry segera mengakhiri ritual mandinya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Harry menyambar jubah gaibnya yang tadi ia lempar di atas koper dan lalu pergi ke toilet perempuan tempat Myrtle Merana berada.

30 menit kemudian, Harry sudah menggenggam tiga taring milik Basiliks. Satu untuknya, sedangkan sisanya masing-masing untuk Ron dan Hermione. Saat itulah, Harry melihat Luna melintas di depannya. Penampilannya normal untuk ukuran Luna. Tidak ada anting lobak dan aksesoris aneh lainnya, meski demikian Luna tetap saja terlihat antik.

Harry hapal dalam kepalanya, kira-kira apa saja yang jadi Horcrux Voldemort. Sesuatu milik Slytherin. Sudah dihancurkan, kedua-duanya. Sesuatu milik Voldemort, buku harian dan tubuh Voldemort sendiri. Status sudah dimusnahkan. Tinggal tiga yang tersisa, sesuatu milik Hufflepuff, sesuatu milik Ravenclaw, dan sesuatu milik Gryffindor.

Benda milik Hufflepuff sudah berhasil diidentifikasi, yakni piala Hufflepuff, namun berada dan disembunyikan dimana, Harry tidak tahu. Harry bingung mencari sesuatu milik Gryffindor dan sesuatu milik Ravenclaw. Harry tak tahu apa namanya. Begitu pula dengan Dumbledore. Tugas Harry selanjutnya mencari benda-benda itu dan menghancurkannya secepatnya.

'Mungkin Luna tahu. Bukankah ia seorang Ravenclaw?' pikir Harry saat melihat Luna. Ia pun menyingkirkan jubah gaibnya dan menyimpannya dibalik jubahnya. "Luna," sapa Harry sambil menghampiri Luna.

"Harry! Ada apa?" tanya Luna dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Penting! Bisakah?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Tidak di sini. Terlalu banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau di dalam toilet Myrtle Merana?" kata Harry sambil menarik lengan Luna, masuk kembali ke dalam toilet yang tadi ia masuki, diikuti Luna di belakangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku temukan," Harry memulai, "Sesuatu—sesuatu yang akan membantu kita menyingkirkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Mungkin ada di sini di Hogwarts, tapi aku tak tahu di mana. Aku tebak itu peninggalan Rowena Ravenclaw. Apakah kau pernah mendengar benda semacam itu yang hilang dari Ravenclaw?" Harry menatap berharap pada Luna.

"Well, ada diademnya yang hilang. Aku pernah bilang tentangnya, ingat kan, Harry? Diadem Ravenclaw yang hilang? Daddy sedang berusaha membuat tiruannya di rumah."

"Kapan hilangnya?" tanya Harry.

"Kata mereka sih berabad-abad lalu," sahut Luna, dan jantung Harry terbenam. Harapannya pupus. "Profesor Flitwick bilang, diadem itu lenyap bersamaan dengan Ravenclaw sendiri. Orang-orang sudah mencari tapi, tak seorang pun yang pernah menemukan bahkan jejaknya,"

Harry memandang Luna, kekecewaannya tercermin pada wajahnya. Sebuah benda, yang sudah hilang sedemikian lama, dan jelas-jelas tanpa jejak, nampaknya bukan kandidat yang baik untuk Horcrux yang tersembunyi di kastil. Sebelum, dia berhasil merumuskan pertanyaan baru, Luna berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau mau lihat seperti apa diadem itu, aku bisa membawamu ke Ruang Rekreasi kami dan memperlihatkannya padamu, Harry? Patung Ravenclaw memakainya."

"Oke. Mungkin itu tidak banyak memberikan petunjuk, tapi aku akan pergi dan melihat patung itu. Paling tidak, aku bisa melihat diadem itu seperti apa." Kata Harry kemudian. Ia memakai jubah gaibnya lagi mengikuti Luna yang kembali ke ruang rekreasi milik asrama Ravenclaw.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap. Harry sudah sering berkeliling kastil di malam hari, namun jantungnya belum pernah berdetak sekencang ini, belum pernah sebegitu bergantungnya ia pada jalan yang aman di tempat ini. Melewati tempat bercahaya di lantai, melewati perangkat baju besi yang helmnya berderak saat langkah kaki mereka berbunyi halus, melewati sudut di mana seseorang bisa bersembunyi.

Harry dan Luna berjalan, sesekali memeriksa Peta Perompak manakala cahaya memungkinkannya, dua kali berhenti untuk membiarkan hantu lewat sehingga mereka tidak menarik perhatian. Ia berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada halangan tiap saat. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah Peeves, ia menajamkan telinganya dalam tiap langkah agar bisa mendengar setiap tanda jika si pembuka rahasia itu mendekat.

"Ke sini, Harry," Luna berbisik, menarik lengan baju Harry ke arah tangga melingkar. Mereka naik di lingkaran yang sempit dan memusingkan; Harry belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka mencapai sebuah pintu. Tak ada pegangan pintu, tak ada lubang kunci, tak ada apa-apa hanya pintu polos dari kayu tua dan pengetuk pintu perunggu berbentuk elang.

Luna mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat, kelihatannya menakutkan melayang di tengah udara, tak terhubung dengan lengan atau tubuh. Ia mengetuk sekali, dalam keheningan kedengarannya seperti ledakan meriam. Paruh elang membuka, tapi alih-alih suara burung, malah suara lembut bagai music berujar, "Mana yang duluan, phoenix atau nyala api? "Hm ... kau pikir apa, Harry?" sahut Luna, nampak bijak.

"Apa? Bukannya ada kata kuncinya?"

"Oh, tidak, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan," sahut Luna.

"Bagaimana kalau salah?"

"Well, kau harus menunggu seseorang menjawab dengan benar," ujar Luna, "dengan demikian kita jadi belajar."

"Yeah ... masalahnya, kita tidak bisa menunggu orang lain, Luna."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," sahut Luna serius, "Baiklah, kurasa jawabannya adalah sebuah lingkaran tak berawal."

"Cukup beralasan," sahut suara itu, dan pintu berayun membuka.

Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw yang ditinggalkan itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang luas, bundar, lebih sejuk daripada yang pernah Harry rasakan di Hogwarts. Jendela melengkung yang anggun di dinding, digantungi sutra biru dan perunggu; di siang hari para Ravenclaw punya pemandangan yang indah dengan gunung-gunung yang melingkar. Langit-langit berbentuk kubah dilukisi bintang-bintang, serasi dengan karpet biru tengah malam. Ada meja-meja, kursi, rak-rak buku dan di relung berseberangan dengan pintu berdiri sebuah patung tinggi dari marmer putih.

Harry mengenal Rowena Ravenclaw dari patung sedada yang ia lihat di rumah Luna. Patung itu berdiri di samping pintu ke, ia perkirakan, ke kamar-kamar asrama di atas. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita marmer itu, nampak dia memandang balik padanya dengan pandangan aneh. Setengah senyum pada wajahnya, cantik tapi sedikit menakutkan. Sebuah lingkaran yang kelihatannya lembut dibuat tiruannya dari marmer di atas kepalanya. Mirip tiara yang dipakai Fleur di hari pernikahannya. Ada kata-kata kecil dipahatkan di situ. Harry melangkah keluar dari kerudungan Jubah, menaiki standar patung Ravenclaw itu untuk membacanya.

_Bijak melampaui ukuran adalah kekayaan terbesar manusia_

Tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya, gambaran patung penyihir tua jelek, yang kepalanya Harry pasangi wig dan topi tua. Rasa terkejut meliputi Harry, seperti terkena panasnya Wiski Api, sampai membuatnya hampir tersandung. Dia tahu, akhirnya, dimana Horcrux telah menunggunya…..

Tom Riddle, yang tidak mempercayai siapapun dan bergerak sendirian, mungkin cukup sombong untuk mengira bahwa ia, dan hanya ia seorang yang telah menjelajahi misteri terdalam Kastil Hogwarts. Tentu saja, Dumbledore dan Flitwick, tipe murid demikian. Keduanya tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat semacam itu, tapi dia, Harry telah berkeliaran sepanjang hidupnya di sekolah dan menguasai jalur-jalur rahasia. Paling tidak, ini wilayah rahasia yang sama-sama diketahuinya dan Voldemort, yang Dumbledore tak pernah menemukannya.

Harry menarik lengan Luna. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya,"

"Kau mau apa, Harry?"

Harry ragu. Dumbledore sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang ia pelajari selama tahun keenamnya, khususnya tentang Horcrux kecuali pada Ron dan Hermione. Tapi, Luna sudah sering membantunya dan ia mempercayainya, tanpa keraguan. Mungkin ia tak perlu bercerita tentang Horcrux, tapi ia bisa mengajak Luna untuk menghancurkannya. Luna berhak memperoleh kehormatan itu setelah bantuannya.

"Ikut aku! Kita ke Kamar Kebutuhan," kata Harry akhirnya. Luna bersama Harry meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Keduanya tersembunyi dengan baik dalam Jubah Gaib Harry. Harry tak ingin ada gangguan karena itu ia memilih melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Harry berdiri di depan hamparan dinding yang dibaliknya Kamar Kebutuhan menunggu permintaan selanjutnya. _Aku perlu tempat untuk menyembunyikan segalanya. _Harry memohon di dalam kepalanya dan pintu terbentuk setelah hilir mudik yang ketiga kali. Ia kini berada di tempat seluas katedral dengan pemandangan sebuah kota, dindingnya yang tinggi terdiri dari berbagai benda yang disembunyikan oleh ratusan siswa yang sudah lama lulus.

"Apa ini Harry?" tanya Luna dengan pandangan bingung.

"Voldemort menyembunyikan sebuah benda yang sangat berharga. Ia terlalu angkuh, berfikir jika tak seorang punbisa masuk ke tempat ini selain dia? Dikiranya, hanya dia satu-satunya," ucap Harry, suaranya bergema dalam kesunyian. "Sayang baginya, aku harus menyembunyikan benda di masaku….ke tempat ini," tambahnya. "Kurasa dibawah sini…" kata Harry lagi menuntun Luna melalui gang-gang yang berdampingan. Ada banyak benda di tempat itu, bertumpuk membentuk gunung yang menjulang tinggi. Benda-benda tak berguna: botol, topi, peti kayu, kursi, buku, senjata, sapu, kelelawar.

"Suatu tempat di sekitar sini," Harry bergumam sendiri, "suatu tempat….suatu tempat…" Dia masuk semakin jauh ke dalam labirin, mencari benda yang dikenalnya dari perjalanan pertamanya masuk ke ruang itu. Nafasnya terdengar keras di telinga, dan dirinya terasa menggigil. Dan itu dia, tepat di depannya, lemari besar melepuh, tempat dia menyimpan buku Ramuan tuanya, dan diatasnya patung batu penyihir tua jelek yang sudah gompal memakai wig tua berdebu dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti tiara kuno tak berwarna.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya meraih tiara itu. "Ini dia," serunya senang. "Aku akan memeganginya dan kau tolong tusuk dia hingga tiara ini hancur," Luna berkedip bingung. "Lakukan saja!" Harry perlu bicara untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum Luna melakukan apa yang diinginkan Harry.

Luna mengambil sebuah taring entah taring apa dari tangan Harry. Lalu, dengan taring itu, ia menusuk tiara itu. Tubuh Luna menggigil merasakan sesuatu yang jahat mengintai dari balik permukaan tiara. Luna takut dan nyaris menjatuhkan taring di tangannya, tapi tatapan percaya dan teduh Harry membuat keberaniannya muncul. Ia pun dengan gerakan cepat dan tegas menusukkan taring itu ke tengah-tengah tiara.

Sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi. Mereka merasakan tempat yang mereka pijak berguncang hebat, membuat gunungan benda-benda itu berhamburan dan berjatuhan mulai menimpa mereka satu per satu. Harry dengan gesit menarik tangan Luna dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menenteng tiara yang baru saja mereka hancurkan. Luna beberapa kali mengaduh merasakan sakit saat sebuah benda jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Luna baru merasa lega setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Tadi itu apa?"

"Peninggalan Voldemort untuk Hogwarts dan sekaligus mengejek Dumbledore. Itu harus dihancurkan sebelum nantinya membuat masalah."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari Dumbledore. Sebelum ia mati," kata Harry setengah berbohong. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke halaman. Ku rasa sebentar lagi acara pemakaman Dumbledore akan dimulai," kata Harry mengalihkan topik.

Setelah itu, Luna tidak tanya-tanya lagi. Mungkin ia memilih untuk diam karena tahu Harry tak akan menjawabnya atau mungkin juga ia menganggap itu cukup. Setidaknya, Harry menyertakan dia dalam salah satu petualangan kecilnya. Biasanya kan ia melakukannya bersama Ron dan Hermione saja.

Acara pemakaman Dumbledore berlangsung hikmat dan hening, dihadiri oleh banyak penyihir hingga halaman Hogwarts penuh sesak. Ada nama-nama penyihir besar yang hadir. Bahkan para pejabat penting Kementrian pun hadir. Hanya satu yang tidak disukai Harry, yakni kehadiran si Dolores Umbridge, si-nyonya-kodok yang dulu pernah meneror Hogwarts selama menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah menggantikan posisi Dumbledore sementara waktu.

Usai menghadiri upacara pemakaman Dumbledore, Harry pulang naik kereta seperti tahun-tahun sebelumya. Bedanya, kali ini ia pulang dalam pengawalan ketat para anggota Orde Phoeniks. Mereka akan menjemput Harry di stasiun sebelum mengantar Harry pulang ke Privet Drive dengan aman.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Harry lebih banyak melamun. Tangannya menggenggam Horcrux palsu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti pernah melihat benda itu. Tapi, dimananya ia lupa. Hermione meski matanya melihat buku, tapi otaknya pun mengembara entah kemana. Ron bermain-main dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ry?" tanya Ron yang akhirnya tak tahan dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Liontin ini. Aku sepertinya ingat pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya. Bukan hanya melihat, tapi juga memegangnya."

"Coba ku lihat!" pinta Hermione. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya mengingat sesuatu. "Kau benar. Aku juga punya perasaan seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dimana ya?"

Ron menelengkan kepalanya, ikutan berfikir. "Aku juga," gumamnya. "Ini mirip dengan liontin yang pernah kita buat main-main di rumah Sirius.

"Ah, ya. Yang lalu kita buang ke tempat…" Suara Harry mengecil. Harry merasa ada sebuah bata yang memaksa masuk ke dalam dada dan perutnya. Harry ingat, ia memang sempat memegangnya sebelum mengedarkannya pada yang lain sehingga setiap orang bisa mencoba untuk membukanya. Lalu liontin itu dibuang ke karung sampah, bersamaan dengan sekotak bubuk Wartcap dan kotak musik yang membuat setiap orang mengantuk…

"Aku akan ke Grimmould Place nomor 12,"

"Jangan Harry! Terlalu berbahaya. Terutama sekarang karena Snape yang telah mengkhianati kita pasti sudah tahu tempat itu," larang Hermione.

"Justru sekarang waktunya Mione, sebelum Voldemort benar-benar berkuasa kembali." tukas Harry. "Setidaknya, para Pelahap Maut itu tidak bisa berkeliaran di tempat umum seenaknya dan aku tidak dijadikan orang yang paling tidak diinginkan nomer 1,"

"Harry benar. Setidaknya, kita masih memiliki para pengawal hebat selama perjalanan kita ke sana," tambah Ron.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada anggota Orde yang akan mengawalmu ke Privet Drive saat kau minta diantarkan ke Grimmould Place?"

"Misi dari Dumbledore. Mereka pasti tak akan menolak," kata Harry dengan entengnya. Dan memang benar dugaan Harry. Awalnya Mad Eye Moody menolak dengan keras. Tapi, setelah Harry bilang jika ini berhubungan dengan misi Dumbledore barulah ia mengalah dan mengantar Harry ke Grimmould Place sementara waktu. Ron dan Hermione menemaninya setelah mereka minta ijin pada kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Di bawah kawalan, Mad-Eye Moody dan Lupin, Harry dkk ke Grimmould Place. Mereka bisa melihat bangunan nomor dua belas itu, karena mereka telah diberitahu oleh Dumbledore, sang Pemegang Rahasia. Harry dkk bergegas memasuki Grimmould Place yang tidak mengalami perubahan, tetap suram dan mengerikan. Harry langsung menuju dapur, tempat Kreacher berada, diikuti Ron dan Hermione. Mad Eye Moody dan Lupin yang mengantar tidak ikut dan memilih berjaga di ruang depan, memberi Harry dkk privasi.

"Kreacher ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu dan aku minta kau menjawab sejujurnya," Harry memulai saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Kreacher yang menatap benci dan jijik padanya. "Dua tahun lalu,…" kata Harry, jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga terasa memenuhi rusuknya, "…ada sebuah liontin emas di ruang tamu. Kami membuangnya. Apa kau mengambilnya?"

Terjadi kebungkaman sesaat, lalu Kreacher mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Harry. Lalu ia berkata, "Ya."

"Di mana liontin itu sekarang?" tanya Harry yang merasa senang, Ron dan Hermione pun tampak lega.

"Itu milik Kreacher, master. Kau sudah membuangnya," kata Kreacher tidak senang. Suaranya terdengar sinis dan jijik.

"Aku tidak berniat mengambilnya darimu, Kreacher, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar." Bujuk Harry. "Dan, membandingkannya dengan ini," tambahnya dengan buru-buru memperlihatkan liontin yang ia maksud.

Kreacher memekik heboh. Tangisnya meledak histeris. Harry jadi bingung bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Setelah sejam berlalu, yang Harry pikir tidak akan berakhir, akhirnya Kreacher lebih tenang. "Itu liontin Tuan Regulus, Kreacher melakukan kesalahan, Kreacher tidak melaksanakan perintah!"

Harry bereaksi dengan instingnya, saat Kreacher menyerbu tongkat besi yang bersandar di perapian, Harry langsung meloncat menindih Kreacher. Teriakan Hermione bercampur dengan teriakan Kreacher, tapi Harry berteriak lebih keras, "Kreacher, aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap diam tak bergerak!"

Harry merasa si peri rumah membeku dan ia melepaskannya. Kreacher terbaring di lantai batu yang dingin, air mata mengalir dari matanya yang cekung.

"Harry, biarkan dia berdiri!" bisik Hermione.

"Agar dia bisa memukuli dirinya sendiri dengan tongkat besi itu?" dengus Harry, berlutut di samping si peri rumah. "Tidak. Baiklah, Kreacher, aku ingin kebenaran. Kau bilang ini liontin Tuan Regulus"," kata Harry. "Mengapa? Dari mana asalnya? Apa yang harus Regulus lakukan dengannya? Kreacher, duduklah dan ceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang liontin itu, dan semua yang harus Regulus lakukan dengannya."

Peri rumah itu duduk dan meringkuk seperti bola, meletakkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dan mulai bergerak maju mundur. Saat ia berbicara, suaranya mendengung, tapi cukup jelas di dengar dalam dapur yang sepi dan bergema.

"Tuan Sirius melarikan diri, sebuah pembersihan nama keluarga yang bagus sebenarnya, karena dia anak nakal dan menyakiti hati Nyonya dengan cara rendah. Tapi Tuan Regulus adalah kebanggaan. Beliau tahu bagaimana menjaga nama keluarga Black dan martabat darah murni. Bertahun-tahun beliau bercerita tentang Pangeran Kegelapan, yang akan membawa para penyihir keluar dan dapat menguasai Muggle dan kelahiran Muggle... dan saat beliau berusia enam belas tahun, Tuan Regulus bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Sebuah kebanggaan, begitu bangga, begitu senang dapat mengabdi…"

Diam sejenak. Kreacher lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "Lalu suatu hari, setahun setelah beliau bergabung, Tuan Regulus datang ke dapur untuk menemui Kreacher. Tuan Regulus selalu menyayangi Kreacher. Dan Tuan Regulus berkata… beliau berkata…" Peri rumah tua itu bergerak lebih cepat. "…beliau berkata bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan membutuhkan peri rumah."

"Voldemort butuh peri rumah?" ulang Harry, menoleh pada Ron dan Hermione, yang juga sama bingungnya.

"Oh, ya," desah Kreacher. "Dan Tuan Regulus menawarkan Kreacher. Sebuah kehormatan, kata Tuan Regulus, sebuah kehormatan untuk beliau, dan untuk Kreacher, yang harus melakukan semua yang Pangeran Kegelapan perintahkan… lalu k-kembali ke rumah."

Gerakan Kreacher semakin keras, begitu pula isakannya. "Lalu Kreacher menemui Pangeran Kegelapan. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukan, hanya membawa Kreacher ke sebuah gua di pinggir laut. Dan di dalam gua terdapat sebuah gua yang lebih besar, dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah danau hitam…"

Rambut yang ada di leher Harry merinding. Suara Kreacher membentuk sebuah gambaran jelas tentang air yang gelap itu. Harry bahkan dapat membayangkan begitu jelas dalam pikirannya apa yang terjadi, seakan ia melihatnya sendiri.

"… ada sebuah perahu…"

Tentu ada sebuah perahu. Harry ingat perahu itu, kecil, berwarna hijau pudar, dan telah disihir agar hanya dapat membawa seorang penyihir dan seorang korban menuju pulau kecil tepat di tengahnya. Jadi begini, bagaimana Voldemort menguji pertahanan untuk Horcrux miliknya. Dengan meminjam makhluk yang tidak berharga, peri rumah.

"Sebuah b-baskom terisi penuh oleh cairan, yang ada di pulau. P-Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruh Kreacher untuk meminumnya…" Tubuh peri rumah itu bergetar hebat. "Kreacher meminumnya. Dan saat meminumnya, Kreacher melihat hal-hal buruk… perut Kreacher terasa terbakar… Kreacher menangis pada Tuan Regulus untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi Pangeran Kegelapan hanya tertawa… dia menyuruh Kreacher meminum semuanya… lalu dia meletakkan liontin dalam baskom… memenuhinya lagi dengan cairan itu. Lalu Pangeran Kegelapan berlayar kembali, meninggalkan Kreacher di pulau…"

Harry masih dapat melihat bayangan bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Ia dapat melihat wajah pucat yang seperti ular milik Voldemort menghilang di kegelapan, mata merahnya melihat tanpa ampun, meninggalkan si peri rumah dengan mayat yang akan muncul, saat si peri rumah merasa begitu kehausan karena cairan yang membakar yang meminumnya… tapi, imajinasi Harry tidak dapat melanjutkan, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana Kreacher bisa lolos.

"Kreacher butuh air. Kreacher merangkak ke pinggir pulau dan minum dari danau hitam… dan tangan, tangan mayat, keluar dari air dan menarik Kreacher ke dalam danau…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri?" tanya Harry, ia tidak kaget mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik.

Kreacher mengangkat wajah jeleknya dan melihat Harry dengan mata besarnya yang memerah. "Tuan Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang," kata Kreacher.

"Aku tahu – tapi bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari Inferi?"

Kreacher tidak mengerti. "Tuan Regulus menyuruh Kreacher pulang," ulang Kreacher.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Jelas sekali, kan, Harry?" kata Ron. "Dia ber-Disapparate!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ber-Apparate keluar masuk gua itu," kata Harry, "karena Dumbledore…"

"Sihir peri tidak seperti sihir para penyihir, kan?" kata Ron.

"Maksudku, mereka bisa ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate keluar masuk Hogwarts sementara kita tidak."

Ada kebungkaman saat Harry mencerna kata-kata Ron. Bagaimana mungkin Voldemort membuat kesalahan? Tapi saat Harry memikirkannya, Hermione berkata, dan suaranya begitu dingin. "Tentu, Voldemort tentu telah mempertimbangkan pemakaian peri rumah, seperti semua darah murni lain yang memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang… tapi dia tidak tahu kalau peri rumah punya sihir yang tidak dia miliki."

"Hukum tertinggi peri rumah adalah perintah majikan," tekan Kreacher. "Kreacher dipanggil pulang, jadi Kreacher pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, kan?" kata Hermione berbaik hati. "Kau tidak melanggar perintah sama sekali!"

Kreacher menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau kembali?" tanya Harry. "Apa yang Regulus katakan setelah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Regulus menjadi cemas, sangat cemas," kata Kreacher. "Tuan Regulus menyuruh Kreacher untuk bersembunyi dan tidak meninggalkan rumah. Lalu... suatu malam… Tuan Regulus datang untuk menemui Kreacher dalam lemari, dan tuan Regulus tampak aneh, tidak seperti biasanya, menurut Kreacher pikirannya terganggu… dan beliau meminta Kreacher mengantarnya ke gua, gua di mana Kreacher pergi bersama Pangeran Kegelapan…"

Harry dapat membayangkan dengan jelas, rasa ketakutan si peri rumah tua dan seorang Seeker kurus berambut gelap yang begitu mirip dengan Sirius… Kreacher tahu bagaimana membuka pintu masuk yang tersembunyi menuju gua yang lebih besar, tahu bagaimana menggunakan perahu kecil itu, lalu berlayar bersama master Regulus yang disayanginya menuju pulau dan baskom berisi racun itu…

"Dan Regulus menyuruh untuk meminum cairan itu?" kata Harry muak.

Kreacher menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis. Tangan Hermione naik menutupi mulutnya, sepertinya ia memahami sesuatu. "T-Tuan Regulus mengeluarkan liotin dari kantungnya, liontin yang mirip seperti liontin milik Pangeran Kegelapan," air mata Kreacher mengalir di kedua sisi hidungnya. "Dan beliau menyuruh Kreacher untuk mengambil liontin. Begitu baskom itu kosong, Kreacher harus menukarnya."

Isakan Kreacher semakin menjadi. Harry harus berkonsentrasi tinggi untuk mengerti. "Dan beliau menyuruh – Kreacher pergi – meninggalkan beliau. Beliau menyuruh Kreacher pulang – dan tidak boleh bilang pada Nyonya – apa yang beliau lakukan – dan harus menghancurkan – liontin asli. Dan beliau minum – semua cairan itu – dan Kreacher menukar liontin itu – dan melihat… saat Tuan Regulus… ditarik ke dalam danau… dan…"

"Oh, Kreacher!" ratap Hermione yang juga menangis. Hermione berlutut di sebelah si peri rumah dan berusaha untuk memeluknya. Tiba-tiba Kreacher berdiri, menjauh dari Hermione, jelas menolak untuk dipeluk.

"Si Darah Lumpur menyentuh Kreacher, tidak boleh, apa kata nyonya?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh menyebut Hermione "Darah Lumpur"!" geram Harry, tapi si peri rumah sudah menghukum dirinya sendiri. Ia menghantamkan dahinya ke lantai.

"Suruh dia berhenti! Suruh dia berhenti!" teriak Hermione. "Oh, tidak bisakah kau melihat betapa dia harus menurut padamu?"

"Kreacher – berhenti, berhenti!" teriak Harry.

Si peri rumah terbaring di lantai, terengah-engah, dan gemetaran. Lendir hijau keluar dari hidungnya, memar muncul di mana ia menghantamnya tadi, dan matanya bengkak, merah, dan dipenuhi air mata. Harry tidak pernah melihat seuatu yang semenyedihkan ini.

"Jadi kau membawa liontin itu ke rumah," kata Harry tetap ingin mengetahui keseluruhan cerita. "Dan kau berusaha untuk menghancurkannya?"

"Kreacher bahkan tidak dapat menggoresnya," erang si peri rumah. "Kreacher mencoba semua, semuanya yang ia tahu, tapi tidak berhasil, tidak ada yang berhasil… begitu banyak sihir yang melindungi. Kreacher yakin untuk menghancurkannya, liontin itu harus dibuka, tapi tidak bisa terbuka… Kreacher menghukum dirinya sendiri, lalu mencoba lagi, menghukum dirinya sendiri, lalu mencoba lagi. Kreacher gagal memenuhi perintah, Kreacher tidak dapat menghancurkan liontin itu! Dan Nyonya begitu marah dan bersedih karena Tuan Regulus menghilang, dan Kreacher tidak dapat bercerita apa yang terjadi, tidak, karena Tuan Regulus telah m-melarang Kreacher memberitahu k-keluarga apa yang terjadi di g-gua…"

Isakan Kreacher semakin keras sehingga kata-kata yang keluar tidak lagi jelas. Air mata Hermione mengalir di pipinya saat ia melihat Kreacher, tapi Hermione tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Bahkan Ron yang tidak menyukai Kreacher, terlihat kasihan. Harry duduk di atas tumitnya dan menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kreacher," kata Harry. "Voldemort mencoba membunuhmu, Regulus mati karena ingin menjatuhkan Voldemort, tapi kau masih dengan senang hati mengkhianati Sirius demi Voldemort? Dengan senang hati kau mendatangi Narcissa dan Bellatrix dan memberikan informasi pada Voldemort melalui mereka…"

"Harry, Kreacher tidak berpikir seperti itu," kata Hermione yang sedang menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Dia itu budak, peri rumah terbiasa diperlakukan buruk, bahkan kejam. Dan yang Voldemort lakukan padanya hanyalah suatu hal yang biasa. Apa artinya perang antar penyihir untuk peri rumah seperti Kreacher? Dia setia pada orang yang baik padanya, dan nyonya Black pasti baik padanya, begitu pula Regulus. Jadi Kreacher melayani mereka dengan tulus dan meniru apa yang mereka percaya."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," lanjut Hermione saat Harry akan memprotes, "kalau regulus berubah pikiran… tapi sepertinya dia tidak menjelaskannya pada Kreacher. Dan aku pikir aku tahu mengapa. Kreacher dan keluarga Black akan lebih aman dalam garis kedarah-murnian mereka. Regulus hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua."

"Sirius…"

"Sirius tidak suka pada Kreacher, Harry, dan kau tahu itu. Kreacher sudah sendirian dalam waktu yang lama saat Sirius kembali untuk tinggal di rumah ini, dan mungkin Kreacher haus akan kasih sayang. Aku yakin 'Nona Cissy' dan 'Nona Bella' cukup menyenangkan bagi Kreacher, jadi ia mencoba menyenangkan hati mereka dan memberitahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Sudah kukatakan bahwa para penyihir akan membayar apa yang mereka lakukan pada peri rumah. Voldemort… dan juga Sirius…"

Harry tidak membalas. Saat Harry melihat Kreacher yang terisak di lantai, ia ingat apa yang Dumbledore katakan padanya, beberapa jam setelah kematian Sirius, kurasa Sirius tidak menganggap Kreacher sebagai makhluk yang punya perasaan seperti manusia… "Kreacher," kata Harry, setelah beberapa saat, "saat kau sudah lebih baik, er… duduklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Kreacher berhenti dari isakannya dan terdiam. Lalu memaksa dirinya untuk kembali ke posisi duduk sambil menggosok-gosok jarinya ke matanya seperti anak kecil. "Kreacher, aku tahu bagaimana menghancurkan liontin itu. Aku akan membukanya dan kau bisa menghancurkan liontin itu seperti yang diperintahkan Regulus, tuanmu." kata Harry rendah hati.

Kreacher menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Harry. "Menghancurkannya?" kata Kreacher ragu.

Harry mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Harry mendapat sebuah ide. Ia mengeluarkan kantung pemberian Hagrid dan mengambil Horcrux palsu, liontin pengganti dengan catatan dari Regulus untuk Voldemort di dalamnya. "Kreacher, aku, er, ingin kau memiliki ini," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan liontin itu pada tangan si peri rumah. "Liontin ini milik Regulus dan aku yakin ia ingin kau memilikinya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah…"

"Jangan berlebihan, sobat," kata Ron.

Lalu si peri rumah menatapi liontin itu dan darinya keluar suara lolongan keterkejutan dan kesedihan, dan kembali melemparkan dirinya ke lantai. Butuh tiga puluh menit untuk menenangkan Kreacher, yang begitu senang karena telah dihadiahi dengan peninggalan keluarga Black, dan ia mencoba berdiri dengan lutut lemahnya. Setelah akhirnya Kreacher mampu melangkah.

Kreacher membuka lemarinya, mengambil Horcrux yang asli di bawah lipatan handuk kotornya dan lalu memberikannya pada Harry. Harry bergumam berterima kasih, lalu berkonsentrasi penuh pada liontin itu. Ia melihat symbol S pada liontin, membayangkannya sebagai seekor ular. Dari bibir Harry keluar desisan yang menurut bahasa ular berarti buka.

Liontin itu terbuka dan Harry berteriak. "Sekarang Kreacher! Hancurkan! Tusuk dengan taring itu!" perintahnya. Kreacher mematuhi perintah Harry. Dengan senang hati, ia menghancurkan liontin itu. Kepulan asap hitam keluar menggulung dari balik liontin. Sekarang liontin itu sudah rusak, tergolek lemah di lantai. "Satu lagi," gumam Harry yang hanya bisa dimengerti Harry maknanya.

Harry memberikan kedua liontin itu pada Kreacher yang wajahnya berbinar. Melihat kebahagiaan Kreacher, Harry ikut bahagia. "Aku akan menambah sihir perlindungan di sekitar sini agar hanya kau yang bisa masuk ke tempat ini," kata Harry kemudian sebagai hadiah. Ia pikir, yach siapa tahu saja ada yang berniat mencuri barang-barang milik Kreacher.

Setelah urusannya dengan Kreacher selesai, Harry dkk kembali ke ruang depan, tempat di mana Mad-Eye Moody dan Lupin menunggu. "Apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan," tanya Mad-Eye.

"Oh, itu. Aku menyelesaikan tugas dari Dumbledore bersama Kreacher,"

"Kreacher? Kenapa Kreacher?" Pertanyaan datang dari Lupin.

"Karena hanya dia yang tahu jawabannya." Hanya itu yang bisa Harry sampaikan. Bukan kebenaran secara keseluruhan, tapi minimal ia tidak bohong. "Mmm bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Uncle Vernon tidak akan suka jika aku terlambat pulang."

"Memang itu tujuan awal kita bukan?" Pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari bibir Mad-Eye Moody. Ia menoleh pada Hermione. "Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri atau aku harus memanggil orang lain untuk mengawalmu?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Hermione sebelum berpamitan. Ia berjalan ke luar rumah, menunggu tidak ada orang baru melakukan disapparate.

"Dan kau?" Mad Eye melirik pada Ron.

"Well, aku akan menunggu jemputan tiba. Tadi, Fred dan George, kakakku berjanji akan menjemputku di tempat.. ah, itu mereka," Ron menunjuk pada mobil dengan bentuk aneh yang meluncur dari jalan raya menuju rumah peninggalan Sirius. "Bye Harry!" pamit Ron sebelum menghilang di balik pintu mobil.

"Bye Ron," balas Harry sopan. Setelah temannya pergi, barulah Harry-Lupin-Mad Eye melakukan apparate ke Privet Drive.

**SKIP TIME**

Draco mengerahkan segenap pengendalian dirinya, saat berita kejatuhan kementerian sampai padanya. Tidak ia tidak mengkhawatirkan perihal itu. Menurut Draco, jatuhnya kementrian bukanlah sesuatu yang impossible, melainkan suatu keniscayaan. Sejak awal, Kementrian sihir memang sudah keropos. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kejatuhannya.

Jika bukan karena jatuhnya kementrian sihir, lalu apa yang membuat Draco gusar?

Jawabnya, pada kebijakan setelah kementrian jatuh ke pihak Dark. Begitu kementrian dikuasai, kebijakan pertama yang dikeluarkan adalah larangan menyebut nama Voldemort. Siapapun yang menyebut nama itu, akan langsung ditangkap. Tak perduli ia sembunyi dimana, ia pasti tertangkap karena nama itu juga berfungsi sebagai radar. 'Sebuah perangkap yang cantik dan juga cerdik.' Pikir Draco.

Itulah yang membuat Draco gusar. Ia mencemaskan Harry karena Draco tahu, Harrylah yang paling sering menyebut nama Voldemort. Kalau begini caranya, Harry pasti tertangkap. Sial double sial. Draco pusing tujuh keliling. Dan, sebelum ia berhasil menemukan caranya, ia malah diberitahu ayahnya, jika mereka akan menyerbu kediaman Weasley yang tengah melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku ikut," kata Draco spontan. Nyaris tidak berfikir.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Lucius sangsi mengingat betapa depresinya Draco pasca Dumbledore terbunuh. Ia takut putra tunggalnya ini jiwanya kembali berguncang.

"Ya," sahut Draco tegas.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai gagal!" kata ayahnya memperingatkan. Ia tak ingin Draco dihukum Pangeran Kegelapan karena kegagalannya, sepertinya dulu.

"Aku tahu, Father," kata Draco sebelum bersiap. Ia berjalan di belakang ayahnya sebelum bergabung bersama Para Death Eater lainnya. Draco dengan enggan mengenakan topengnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama arahan Bellatrix, bibinya yang kali ini ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin. Ia lalu melakukan disapparated, mengikuti para Death Eater lainnya.

Draco tak tahu, apakah ini murni kekuatannya ataukah ini kemampuan Draco_dracula yang diberikan padanya bersama ingatan itu, tapi ia langsung bisa mengenali Harry dari awal pertama berjumpa. Glamournya berupa seorang remaja berambut merah tak bisa menipunya. Dia yakin 100% remaja pria itu Harry.

Bukti pertama, ia sedang menggandeng Hermione dengan euh cukup erat, layaknya ksatria yang sedang melindungi putrinya. Kedua, ia sedang memanggil-manggil nama Ron. Itu bukti yang tak terbantahkan. Jika ia memang Harry, karena dimana Hemione-Ron, di situ pasti ada Harry.

Draco dengan gerakan yang anggun dan cerdik berhasil memisahkan Harry dari Hermione dan Ron. Ia memojokkan Harry di tempat yang tepat, tidak terlalu jauh dari Hermione-Ron agar mereka bertiga bisa segera kabur begitu urusan Draco dan Harry selesai dan sekaligus menjauhkan Harry dari pertarungan untuk menghindari kutukan nyasar.

"Serang aku, Bocah!" kata Draco dengan nada mencemooh yang sudah ia patenkan. Harry pasti mengenalinya. Dugaan Draco tidak meleset. Harry memang mengenalinya dari bahasa tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?" kata Harry dingin. Draco tak menjawabnya, namun Harry merasa ada sebuah kekuatan yang menghantam dadanya dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang.

"Seorang Weasel sepertimu tak pantas berkata angkuh padaku," kata Draco tak kalah dingin. Ia kembali melemparkan kutukan non verbal pada Harry ketika Harry berusaha bangkit, membuat Harry kembali tersungkur. "Penyihir berdarah Pengkhianat sepertimu memang sudah seharusnya dibasmi dari muka bumi ini sejak dulu, agar tak ada yang berani berkata demikian lancang, menyebut nama Dark Lord yang agung seenaknya sendiri. Ini peringatan! Sekali lagi, kau menyebut namanya secara langsung, akan ku pastikan kau mati di tanganku. Dimana pun kau sembunyi, aku pasti tahu," ujarnya seraya melemparkan kutukan kembali pada Harry.

Melalui bahunya, Draco melirik Hermione yang sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahnya. Ia sebetulnya bisa menghindarinya, namun Draco memilih menerimanya, sebagai dalih untuk menjauhi Harry. Tubuh Draco melayang, membentur kursi-kursi itu hingga hancur berantakan. Tubuhnya terasa memar, sakit. Namun, ia puas, tujuannya sudah tercapai. Diam-diam, Draco pergi meninggalkan medan pertarungan. Dia langsung berDisapparated langsung ke depan gerbang Malfoy manor.

**SKIP TIME **

Sepeninggal Draco, Harry dibantu Hrmione dan Ron bangkit dari posisinya. Lalu, ketiganya berDisapparated. Harry merasa tempat di bawah kakinya berputar. Semuanya berubah gelap. Dan yang bisa Harry rasakan hanya tangan Hermione yang menggenggamnya erat. Harry merasa mereka menjauh dari the Burrow, dari_Death Eater _yang berdatangan, bahkan dari Voldemort.

"Kita ada di mana?" terdengar suara Ron.

Harry membuka matanya. Sesaat ia pikir mereka masih di pesta pernikahan, karena mereka masih dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

"Jalan Totenham Court," kata Hermione terengah-engah. "Jalan! Kita harus menemukan tempat untuk berganti pakaian."

Harry menurut. Mereka setengah berlari di sebuah jalan yang lebar dan gelap yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki. Di kedua sisi jalan berjajar toko-toko yang sudah tutup, dan bintang-bintang berkedip di atas mereka. Saat sebuah bus tingkat berhenti dan penumpang di dalamnya menatap mereka saat mereka berlari melewatinya. Harry dan Ron masih mengenakan jubah pesta mereka.

"Hermione, kita tidak membawa pakaian ganti," kata Ron saat seorang wanita tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Mengapa aku tidak membawa Jubah Gaib?" Harry mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Tahun lalu aku membawanya ke mana-mana."

"Tenang, aku membawa Jubahmu, dan aku membawa pakaian ganti untuk kita semua," kata Hermione.

"Sekarang bersikaplah seperti biasa, masuk kemari." Hermione berbelok masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang gelap.

"Saat kau bilang kau membawa Jubah dan pakaian…" kata Harry sambil mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Hermione yang hanya membawa tas manik kecil, yang jelas tidak punya banyak ruang di dalamnya. "Bagaimana mungkin…"

"Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi," kata Hermione. "Sulit memang, tapi aku rasa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Aku sudah memasukkan semua yang kita butuhkan." Hermione mengayunkan tas kecilnya yang kemudian terdengar gema seperti kotak dengan banyak muatan yang berguling di dalam. "Oh, sial, pasti buku-buku itu," kata Hermione sambil mengintip ke dalam tas, "…padahal sudah kutata sesuai dengan abjad… ah sudahlah… Harry, pakai Jubah Gaibmu. Ron, cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"Kapan kau mengemasi semua ini?" tanya Harry saat Ron melepas jubahnya.

"Sudah kubilang di the Burrow, kan? Aku mengemasi barang-barang yang kita butuhkan. Kau tahu, siapa tahu kita harus kabur tiba-tiba. Aku mengemasi ranselmu tadi pagi, Harry, setelah kau ganti baju… dan aku masukkan ke sini semua… saat itu aku merasa…"

"Kau memang benar-benar luar biasa," kata Ron yang menyerahkan gulungan jubahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione yang berusaha memasukkan jubah Ron ke dalam tasnya. "Harry, cepat pakai Jubahmu!"

Harry memakai Jubah Gaib di bahunya dan memakai tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya, dan ia menghilang dari penglihatan. Harry baru saja menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Yang lain — orang-orang di pesta pernikahan…"

"Kita tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan mereka sekarang," bisik Hermione. "Mereka mencarimu, Harry, dan akan lebih membahayakan mereka bila kau kembali ke sana."

"Hermione benar," kata Ron yang seperti tahu kalau Harry akan berkomentar walau Ron tidak bisa melihatnya. "Hampir semua anggota Orde ada di sana. Mereka akan mengatasinya."

Harry mengangguk, lalu teringat kalau mereka tidak bisa melihatnya dan berkata, "Benar." Lalu Harry teringat akan Ginny dan ia merasa perutnya dipenuhi cairan asam.

"Ayo, aku rasa kita harus pergi," kata Hermione. Mereka kembali ke jalan dan melihat segerombolan orang yang bernyanyi bersama saat menyebrang jalanan.

"Hanya ingin tahu, mengapa Jalan Tottenham Court?" tanya Ron pada Hermione.

"Entahlah, muncul begitu saja di kepalaku. Tapi aku yakin kita akan lebih aman di dunia Muggle, mereka tidak akan mengira kita akan kemari."

"Benar," kata Ron sambil melihat sekeliling, "….tapi apa tidak terlalu – terbuka?"

"Memang mau di mana lagi?" kata Hermione yang terlihat ngeri saat gerombolan pria di sebrang jalan bersiul padanya. "Kita tidak mungkin bisa memesan kamar di Leaky Cauldron, kan? Lalu Grimmauld Place, Snape bisa saja masuk ke sana… kurasa kita bisa mencoba bersembunyi di rumah orang tuaku, walau mungkin saja mereka akan kembali… oh, aku harap mereka tidak akan bilang apa-apa."

"Baik-baik saja, sayang?" teriak pria mabuk di seberang jalan. "Mau minum? Segelas besar ditch ginger mungkin?"

"Ayo cari tempat duduk," kata Hermione tak sabar saat Ron ingin membalas teriakan pria di seberang jalan. "Lihat! Ayo ke sana!"

Sebuah cafe malam yang kecil dan lusuh. Sebuah lampu minyak redup ada di setiap meja plastik, tapi tempat itu hampir kosong. Harry duduk di kursi di pojok dan Ron duduk di sampingnya, di depan Hermione. Hermione tidak menyukai tempat ini, ia begitu sering menoleh untuk memastikan karena ia duduk membelakangi pintu masuk.

Harry tidak suka diam saja, bergerak telah memberinya ilusi bahwa mereka memiliki tujuan. Di bawah Jubah, Harry dapat merasakan efek Ramuan Polijus perlahan memudar, tangannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Harry mengeluarkan kacamatanya dan memakainya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ron berkata, "Kau tahu kita tidak jauh dari Leaky Cauldron, jalan Charing Cross hanya…"

"Kita tidak bisa Ron!" kata Hermione.

"Kita tidak perlu menginap di sana, hanya untuk cari tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kita tahu apa yang terjadi! Voldemort sudah menguasai Kementrian. Apa lagi yang perlu kita tahu?"

"Baik, baik, itu hanya sebuah usulan."

Lalu kembali bungkam. Pelayan yang sedang mengunyah permen karet mendekat dan Hermione memesan dua cappucino. Karena Harry tidak terlihat, tentu aneh bila mereka memesan tiga. Dua orang pekerja yang tinggi besar memasuki café dan duduk di sebelah mereka. Hermione mengecilkan suaranya menjadi bisikan. "Setelah kita menemukan tempat yang cukup sepi untuk ber-Dissaparate dan kita pergi ke pedesaan, aku akan mengirim pesan untuk anggota Orde."

"Kau bisa melakukan Patronus yang berbicara itu?" tanya Ron.

"Aku sudah berlatih, dan aku rasa aku bisa," kata Hermione.

"Selama hal itu tidak mempersulit mereka saja. Bisa saja mereka sedang ditahan sekarang. Ya ampun, menjijikkan," tambah Ron setelah menerima dan mencicipi kopi dengan busa di atasnya. Pelayan itu langsung memelototinya dan pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain. Pekerja bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang itu mengusir sang pelayan. Pelayan itu menatap merasa terhina.

"Ayo pergi, aku tidak ingin minum kotoran ini," kata Ron. "Hermione, apa kau membawa uang Muggle untuk membayar ini?"

"Ya, aku membawa semua tabunganku sebelum berangkat ke the Burrow. Aku rasa uangku ada di dasar tas," keluh Hermione sambil mengambil tas maniknya.

Kedua pekerja yang duduk di seberang mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan Harry secara insting menarik tongkatnya. Seketika mereka bertiga telah memegang tongkat masing-masing. Ron baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, langsung mendorong Hermione untuk bersembunyi di bawah bangku, tepat saat seorang_Death Eater _melepaskan mantra yang meleset dan mengenai dinding. Harry yang masih tidak kelihatan, berteriak, "Stupefy!"

_Death Eater_berambut pirang terkena kilatan cahaya merah tepat di wajahnya, yang langsung terjatuh, pingsan. Temannya, tidak tahu darimana mantra itu berasal, melepaskan serangan pada Ron. Tali hitam meluncur dari ujung talinya dan mengikat tubuh Ron –- pelayan itu berteriak dan berlari keluar pintu. Harry melepaskan Mantra Pemingsan lagi pada _Death Eater _yang sudah mengikat Ron. Tapi mantra itu meleset, memantul di kaca jendela, dan mengenai sang pelayan yang langsung pingsan.

"Expulso!" teriak _Death Eater _itu, lalu meja yang ada di depan Harry meledak. Ledakan itu membuat Harry terpental ke dinding dan tongkatnya terlepas, dan Harry merasa Jubahnya merosot.

"Petrificus totalus!" teriak Hermione, dan _Death Eater _itu terbujur kaku dan jatuh ke atas meja, kursi, dan porselen di dekatnya. Hermione merangkak keluar dari bawah bangku sambil membersihkan pecahan asbak yang menjatuhi rambutnya. Hermione gemetar hebat. "D-Diffindo!" Hermione mengacungkan pada Ron yang langsung berteriak karena Hermione menyobek bagian lutut celana jeansnya. "Oh, maaf, Ron, tanganku gemetar! Diffindo!" Tali yang mengikat Ron terlepas. Ron berdiri dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Harry memungut tongkatnya dan menyingkirkan puing-puing bekas pertarungan yang menutupi tubuh besar _Death Eater _yang berambut pirang yang sekarang tergeletak di bawah bangku. "Seharusnya aku mengenalinya, dia ada di sana saat Dumbledore meninggal," kata Harry. Harry berpindah ke _Death Eater _lainnya. Mata pria itu bergerak cepat memelototi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Dolohov," kata Ron. "Aku mengenalinya dari poster buronan tua. Aku rasa yang besar itu Thorfirm Rowle."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa mereka!" kata Hermione sedikit histeris. "Bagaimana mereka menemukan kita? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Seperti diingatkan, kata-kata Draco bergema dalam benaknya. "…_agar tak ada yang berani berkata demikian lancang, menyebut nama Dark Lord yang agung seenaknya sendiri. Ini peringatan! Sekali lagi, kau menyebut namanya secara langsung, akan ku pastikan kau mati di tanganku. Dimana pun kau sembunyi, aku pasti tahu_," 'Jadi ini maksudnya,' batin Harry. 'Tapi,.. kenapa ia membantuku lagi?' pikirnya bingung, menduga-duga apa motif Draco dibalik ini. Rencana licik apalagi yang Draco siapkan untuknya?

"..Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang salah?" gumam Hermione, bicara sendiri seperti orang yang sedang meracau.

Harry tersentak, tersadar dengan kenyataan genting yang tengah dihadapinya. Secara tidak langsung, kedua temannya mengharapkan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini. Dan, entah bagaimana kepanikan Hermione bisa membuat Harry bisa berpikir jernih. "Kunci pintunya," kata Harry pada Hermione, "dan Ron, padamkan lampu."

Harry memandangi Dolohov yang lumpuh, berpikir cepat saat pintu terkunci dan Ron menggunakan Deluminator untuk menenggelamkan café itu dalam kegelapan. Harry bisa mendengar dari jauh pria yang menggoda Hermione tadi, sekarang berteriak pada gadis lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?" bisik Ron pada Harry dalam gelap. "Bunuh saja mereka? Mereka pasti akan membunuh kita."

Hermione ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita akan menghapus ingatan mereka," kata Harry. "..itu lebih baik dan mereka tidak akan mengejar kita lagi. Bila kita membunuh mereka, malah membuktikan bahwa kita pernah ada di sini."

"Kau bosnya," kata Ron lega. "…tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan Mantra Memori."

"Aku juga tidak," kata Hermione, "…tapi aku tahu teorinya."

Hermione menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dahi Dolohov dan berkata, "Obliviate!" Mata Dolohov menjadi tidak fokus dan menerawang.

"Brilian!" kata Harry yang menepukkan tangannya ke bahu Hermione. "Urus yang lain sementara aku dan Ron membereskan semuanya."

"Membereskan?" kata Ron, memandang café yang sudah setengah hancur itu. "Mengapa?"

"Bukankah kau akan penasaran kalau tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat sekitarmu seperti baru saja dibom?"

"Oh, benar…" Ron berusaha keras sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku celananya. "Tidak heran mengapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, Hermione, kau membawa jeans lamaku. Ketat sekali." Keluhnya.

"Oh, maaf," desis Hermione saat ia menarik sang pelayan menjauh dari jendela, lalu Harry mendengar Hermione menggumam sendiri tentang di mana Ron bisa menancapkan tongkatnya. Saat café sudah dibenahi ke kondisi semula dan mengangkat dua_Death Eater _itu ke tempat duduk mereka, saling berhadapan. "Bagaimana mereka menemukan kita?" tanya Hermione yang masih memandangi kedua pria yang tidak sadar itu. "Bagaimana mereka tahu di mana kita?" Hermone menoleh ke arah Harry. "Kau –- kau sudah tidak meninggalkan jejak _Trace _, kan, Harry?"

"Tidak mungkin," kata Ron. "Jejak_Trace _itu akan hilang begitu seseorang berusi tujuh belas tahun, itu hukum sihir, kau tidak bisa melakukannya pada penyihir dewasa."

"Itu yang kau tahu," kata Hermione. "Bagaimana jika _Death Eater _menemukan cara untuk melakukannya pada penyihir yang sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun!"

"Tapi Harry tidak berada dekat dengan _Death Eater _mana pun dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Siapa yang akan memantrai Harry?"

"Karena Hermione menyebut nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Nama itu jadi semacam radar untuk menangkap siapa saja penentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Kata Harry mengakhiri acara bantah-membantah kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh, dari mana kau tahu?"

Harry angkat bahu acuh. "Hanya itu yang mungkin." katanya. "Sebaiknya, mulai sekarang, berhenti menyebut nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa secara langsung."

Ron mengangguk setuju. Selama ini, ia memang tak pernah nyaman dengan nama Voldemort, bahkan saat ia berada di Hogwarts dan Dumbledore berada di dekatnya sekalipun. "Kita butuh tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi," kata Ron. "Kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Grimmauld Place," kata Harry.

Ron dan Hermione tercengang sebentar, sebelum mengangguk setuju. Saat Hermione membuka kunci pintu, Ron menekan Deluminator untuk mengembalikan cahaya café. Lalu, dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka mengangkat mantra dan sebelum_Death Eater _dan sang pelayan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak lebih dari rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, mereka bertiga menghilang dalam kegelapan sekali lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Harry bernafas lega saat membuka matanya. Mereka berdiri di depan bangunan kecil dan lusuh yang sudah mereka kenal. Mereka langsung berlari sambil memeriksa apakah mereka diikuti atau dimata-matai. Mereka bergegas menaiki tangga batu, dan Harry mengetukkan tongkatnya ke pintu. Terdengar suara denting logam dan rantai, lalu pintu berderak terbuka dan mereka bergegas masuk.

Saat Harry menutup pintu, lampu gas bermodel lama langsung menyala, memberi cahaya di sepanjang lorong panjang. Tetap sama seperti yang Harry ingat, penuh jaring laba-laba dan terdapat pajangan kepala peri rumah yang berjajar di dinding. Tirai gelap panjang menutup potret ibu Sirius. Satu hal yang tidak pada tempatnya hanya tempat payung berbentuk kaki Troll yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai, sepertinya seseorang menyandungnya.

"Aku rasa ada orang yang pernah datang kemari," bisik Hermione.

"Tidak mungkin, karena anggota Orde sudah meninggalkannya. Tempat ini dianggap tidak aman setelah pengkhianatan Snape," gumam Ron membalas.

Harry baru maju selangkah, ketika suara itu bergema. "Severus Snape?"

Suara Mad-Eye Moody berbisik dalam kegelapan, membuat mereka bertiga melompat kaget. Suara Mad-Eye terdengar mengerikan, khususnya karena mereka tahu jika si pemilik suara sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Ia mati dibunuh Voldemort secara langsung.

"Kami bukan Snape!" teriak Harry sebelum udara dingin menyapunya dan membuat lidahnya bergulung, mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa bicara. Sebelum Harry bisa merasakan lidahnya lagi, lidah itu kembali seperti semula.

Ron dan Hermione juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang sama. Ron seperti ingin muntah. Hermione tergagap, "Itu p-pasti K-Kutukan Pengikat L-Lidah yang Mad-Eye siapkan untuk Snape!" Itu ditambahkan seminggu setelah kunjungan terakhir Harry.

Harry memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lagi. Sesuatu bergerak dalam bayangan di ujung lorong, dan sebelum mereka bisa berkata sesuatu, sebuah sosok muncul dari bawah karpet, tinggi, keabuan, dan menakutkan. Hermione berteriak, begitu pula nyonya Black, tirainya terbuka. Sosok keabuan itu melayang ke arah mereka, dengan rambut dan janggut sepanjang pinggang yang melambai, wajahnya tirus seakan tak berdaging, dengan rongga matanya yang kosong. Sosok mengerikan tapi sudah dikenalnya itu mengangkat tangan, menunjuk Harry.

"Tidak!" teriak Harry, walaupun sosok itu mengangkat tongkatnya, tidak ada mantra terlepas darinya. "Tidak! Bukan kami! Kami tidak membunuhmu…" Bersamaan dengan kata 'membunuhmu' sosok itu meletup menghilang, meninggalkan kumpulan awan debu. Harry terbatuk dan matanya berair. Hermione berjongkok dengan tangannya memegangi kepala.

Ron yang bergetar hebat menepuk bahu Hermione dan berkata, "TT-tidak apa-apa… s-sudah pergi."

Debu masih beterbangan membentuk kabut tipis, dan nyonya Black masih berteriak. "Darah lumpur, sampah, kotoran memalukan yang menodai rumah ayahku…"

"DIAM!" teriak Harry yang mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan dengan ledakan dan percikan merah, tirai itu menutup dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Itu… itu…" rengek Hermione saat Ron membantunya berdiri.

"Ya," kata Harry, "…tapi itu bukan dia. Hanya sosok untuk menakut-nakuti Snape." Harry penasaran apakah semua itu bisa berhasil, atau Snape akan menyingkirkan sosok menakutkan tadi, sama seperti saat ia membunuh Dumbledore? Rasa takut masih tertinggal saat mereka terus berjalan, bersiap-siap bila ada sesuatu lain yang akan terjadi, tapi hanya ada tikus yang berjalan merapat di dinding.

"Sebelum lebih jauh, lebih baik kita memeriksanya dulu," bisik Hermione yang mengangkat tongkatnya dan berkata, "Homenum revelio!" Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau baru saja mengalami shock berat," kata Ron berbaik hati. "Memang harusnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi!" kata Hermione sedikit tersinggung. "Tadi itu mantra untuk menunjukkan keberadaan manusia, dan tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain kita!"

"Dan si Dusty tua," kata Ron sambil memandangi bagian karpet di mana sosok tadi muncul.

"Ayo naik," kata Hermione yang memandangi tempat yang sama penuh ketakutan. Hermione mendahului untuk menaiki tangga yang berderak menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyalakan lampu yang kemudian menerangi ruangan. Hermione duduk di sofa dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ron berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai beludru sedikit. "Tidak ada orang di luar," Ron melaporkan. "Kita aman untuk sementa… Ada apa, Harry?"

Harry meringis kesakitan. Bekas lukanya terasa terbakar lagi. Dan dalam pikirannya ia bisa melihat pantulan cahaya di atas air dan merasakan amarah yang bukan miliknya memenuhi tubuhnya, begitu garang dan cepat seperti tersengat listrik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Ron sambil mendekati Harry. "Apa kau melihatnya di rumahku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa marah – dia benar-benar marah."

"Tapi bisa saja dia di the Burrow," kata Ron. "Apa lagi? Apa kau tidak melihat yang lain? Apa dia sedang menyiksa seseorang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa marah – aku tidak tahu…" Harry merasa kebingungan dan Hermione pun tidak membantu saat ia bertanya dengan suara ketakutan, "Bekas lukamu lagi? Ada apa? Kukira koneksi itu sudah tertutup." "Tadinya," gumam Harry, bekas lukanya masih terasa sakit dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. "Aku–-aku rasa koneksi itu terbuka lagi saat dia kehilangan kendali, makanya…"

"Kalau begitu tutup pikiranmu!" kata Hermione nyaring. "Harry, Dumbledore tidak ingin kau menggunakan koneksi itu, dia ingin kau menutupnya, itu sebabnya kau belajar Occlumency! Atau Voldemort.."

"Hermione, kau lupa yang ku katakan terakhir kalinya? Jangan menyebut namanya!" desis Harry tidak senang. Ia keluar menarik tirai jendela sedikit untuk mengintip keluar. "Kita beruntung, tempat ini terlindungi, tapi tetap saja itu akan membatasi pergerakan kita, jika para Death Eater itu kemari," imbuhnya.

Seperti dipanggil saja, beberapa menit kemudian Harry melihat melihat dua laki-laki berjubah muncul di depan rumah nomor dua belas. Mereka tinggal hingga malam, memandang ke arah rumah yang tidak mereka lihat. "Aku yakin mereka adalah _Death Eater _," kata Harry dan Hermione memandang balik padanya, penuh ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. "Maaf," gumamnya. "Jangan diulangi lagi! Kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang," kata Harry dengan baik hati.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione terpekik. Harry langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Patronus keperakan menembus jendela dan mendarat di lantai di depan mereka, dan memadat menjadi musang yang berbicara dengan suara ayah Ron. "Keluarga selamat, jangan membalas, kami dimata-matai." Patronus itu menghilang. Ron mengeluarkan suara antara rengekan dan perasaan lega, dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Hermione mendekat dan memegangi tangannya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja!" bisik Hermione. Ron tertawa kecil dan memeluknya. "Harry," kata Ron dari balik bahu Hermione, "aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Harry, rasa sakit masih menerpa kepalanya. "Itu keluargamu, tentu saja kau khawatir. Aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama." Harry teringat akan Ginny, mantan kekasihnya yang ia putuskan karena takut mereka menggunakan Ginny untuk menangkapnya. "Aku memang merasakan hal yang sama."

"Lebih baik kita istirahat. Kita lelah. Kita tak bisa berfikir dengan tenang saat kita kelelahan," kata Hermione. Harry dan Ron tidak membantah. Mereka memang lelah, fisik maupun psikis. Berbagai peristiwa menegangkan beberapa jam yang lalu telah menguras emosi mereka.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, mereka lewatkan dalam ketidak nyamanan. Kehadiran _Death Eater _di luar meningkatkan perasaan tidak menyenangkan di dalam rumah nomor dua belas. Mereka tidak mendengar kabar dari siapapun di sekitar Grimmauld Place sejak Patronus Mr. Weasley, dan ketegangan mulai bertambah.

Gelisah dan sensitif, Ron melakukan kebiasaan yang menjengkelkan dengan bermain-main dengan Deluminator-nya. Ini membuat Hermione sangat marah, karena ia sedang mempelajari buku _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _dan merasa kesal akibat lampu yang terus-terusan berkelip nyala mati.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" teriak Hermione pada hari ketiga sejak kedatangan mereka di rumah no 12, saat cahaya mati-menyala lagi.

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Ron sambil mengembalikan cahaya itu dengan Deluminator. "Aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya!"

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk dirimu?"

"Apa, seperti membaca cerita anak-anak?" sindir Ron.

"Dumbledore meninggalkanku buku ini, Ron… "

"… dan ia meninggalkanku Deluminator ini, mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ini!"

Tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran itu, Harry keluar dari ruangan secara diam-diam. Ia melihat ke bawah, ke arah dapur, karena itu adalah tempat Kreacher muncul. Di tengah jalan menuju ke aula, Harry mendengar langkah kaki di pintu depan, dan terdengar suara dentingan logam dan rantai.

Seluruh sarafnya menjadi tegang: Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu bersembunyi dalam bayangan potongan kepala peri rumah dan menunggu. Pintu terbuka: Harry melihat kilauan cahaya dari lampu jalan, dan seseorang berjubah masuk ke aula dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Orang itu berjalan maju selangkah, dan suara Moody bertanya,_"Severus Snape?" _.

Lalu sosok berdebu muncul dan menuju ke arah orang asing itu dengan tangan terangkat. "Bukan aku yang membunuhmu, Albus," katanya dengan suara yang pelan. Sosok berdebu itu meletup, dan tidak mungkin dapat melihat orang asing itu karena kabut debu yang baru saja muncul.

Harry menunjuk tongkatnya ke tengah-tengah awan itu. "Jangan bergerak!" Ia lupa akan lukisan Mrs. Black: Saat Harry berteriak, tirai yang menutupi lukisan itu terbuka dan Mrs. Black mulai berteriak,_"Darah Lumpur dan sampah mengotori rumahku…"_ Ron dan Hermione bergegas turun ke bawah dan berhenti di belakang Harry, tongkat mereka terarah ke orang asing yang sekarang berdiri di ruang tengah dengan tangan terangkat.

"Tahan dulu, ini aku, Remus!"

"Oh, untunglah," kata Hermione lemas yang tongkatnya langsung terarah ke lukisan Mrs. Black dan tirai itu menutup kembali dan suasana kembali hening. Ron menurunkan tongkatnya, tetapi Harry tidak. "Buktikan!"

Lupin berjalan maju ke arah cahaya, dan tangannya masih terangkat, seperti orang menyerahkan diri. "Aku Remus John Lupin, seorang manusia serigala, terkadang dikenal sebagai Moony, salah satu dari empat orang pembuat Peta Perampok, menikah dengan Nymphadora, biasanya dikenal dengan Tonks, dan aku mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara menghasilkan Patronus, Harry, yang berupa rusa jantan."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Harry, menurunkan tongkatnya, "tetapi aku harus memastikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu, aku setuju bahwa kau harus memastikannya. Ron, Hermione, kalian seharusnya tidak terlalu cepat menurunkan pertahanan kalian."

Mereka berita berjalan mendekati ke Lupin. Terbungkus dengan jubah berpergian yang tebal, ia terlihat lemah, tetapi senang bertemu dengan mereka. "Tidak ada tanda dari Severus?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," kata Lupin, "tetapi kita semua diawasi. Ada sepasang_Death Eater _di luar… "

"…Kami tahu." "Aku harus ber-Apparate langsung ke pintu agar mereka tidak akan melihatku. Mereka tidak tahu apakah kau ada di sini karena kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan mengerahkan lebih banyak orang. Mereka memata-matai setiap tempat yang berhubungan denganmu, Harry. Ayo turun ke bawah, banyak hal yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian setelah kalian meninggalkan The Burrow."

Mereka turun ke dapur, di mana Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke perapian. Api menyala: Api itu memberi ilusi kenyamanan dalam ruangan berdinding batu dengan meja kayu panjang di tengahnya. Lupin mengeluarkan beberapa butterbeer dari jubahnya dan mereka duduk. "Aku sudah di sini tiga hari yang lalu tetapi aku harus mengecoh _Death Eater _yang menguntitku," kata Lupin. "Jadi kalian datang kesini setelah pernikahan itu?"

"Tidak," kata Harry, "…, kami ke sini setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari sepasang _Death Eater _yang berada di kafe Jalan Tottenham Court."

Lupin menumpahkan butterbeer-nya. "_Apa_?" Mereka menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi; ketika mereka selesai, Lupin tampak terkejut. "Tetapi bagaimana mereka menemukan kalian secepat itu? Tidak mungkin melacak seseorang yang ber-Apparate kecuali kau memeganginya saat mereka melakukannya!"

"Kata Harry, mereka menggunakan nama Volde.. Ehem.." Hermione berdehem, merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi Harry terarah padanya. "Intinya, mulai sekarang jangan menyebut namanya secara langsung," lanjutnya.

Lupin diam merenung. Ia pikir, Harry ada benarnya. Para Death Eater itu langsung datang, begitu mereka selesai menyebut nama Voldemort. "Mungkin," aku Lupin.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi setelah kami pergi, kami tidak mendapat kabar apapun sejak ayah Ron memberitau bahwa keluarganya aman."

"Baiklah, Kingsley menyelamatkan kami," kata Lupin."'Untung saja dia mengirim Patronus sehingga para tamu dapat ber-Disapparate sebelum mereka datang."

"Mereka yang kau maksud_Death Eater _atau orang Kementrian?" tanya Hermione.

"Keduanya, tetapi tujuan mereka semua sama," kata Lupin. "Ada sekitar selusin dari mereka, tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau disana, Harry. Arthur mendengar rumor bahwa mereka mencoba menanyakan keberadaanmu pada Scrimgeour sambil menyiksanya, sebelum mereka membunuhnya. Jika itu benar, artinya Scrimgeour tidak memberitahukan apapun tentangmu."

Harry menatap Ron dan Hermione. Mereka kelihatan terkejut dan bersyukur. Harry tidak pernah menyukai Scrimgeour, tetapi bila yang Lupin katakan itu benar, yang dilakukan Scrimgeour untuk terakhir kalinya itu bertujuan untuk melindunginya.

"Para _Death Eater _menggeledah The Burrow dari atas hingga bawah," Lupin melanjutkan. "Mereka menemukan Ghoul itu, tetapi mereka tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan ghoul itu dan mereka menginterogasi kami selama beberapa jam. Mereka mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangmu, Harry, tapi tentu tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaanmu selain anggota Orde. Di waktu yang bersamaan, _Death Eater _juga menerobos rumah-rumah anggota Orde di negeri ini. Tidak ada yang meninggal," tambah Lupin dengan cepat.

"Tetapi, mereka kejam. Mereka membakar rumah Dedalus Diggle, tetapi kalian tahu ia tidak disana, dan mereka menggunakan kutukan Cruciatus kepada keluarga Tonks. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, untuk mencari tahu ke mana kau pergi setelah mengunjungi mereka. Mereka baik-baik saja – terguncang, tetapi yang lain baik-baik saja."

"Para _Death Eater _berhasil menerobos Mantra Pelindung itu?" Harry bertanya, mengingat bagaimana efektifnya mantra itu pada malam ia sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Tonks.

"Yang harus kau tahu, Harry, _Death Eater _mendapat dukungan dari Kementrian sekarang," kata Lupin. "Mereka dapat menggunakan mantra yang brutal, tanpa takut akan diidentifikasi atau ditahan. Mereka dapat menembus setiap perlindungan yang kami buat, dan saat mereka berhasil masuk, mereka dapat masuk ke tempat yang lain juga."

"Dan apakah mereka akan menganiaya orang-orang agar mengetahui dimana Harry berada?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya," Lupin kelihatan ragu-ragu, lalu menarik sebuah _Daily Prophet_. "Ini," katanya, memberikannya pada Harry, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu. Itu yang mereka gunakan untuk mencarimu."

Harry meluruskan gulungan koran itu. Sebuah foto besar wajahnya mengisi halaman pertama dengan tajuk utama:

**DICARI ORANG YANG BERKAITAN DENGAN KEMATIAN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Ron dan Hermione mengerang marah, tetapi Harry tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia mendorong jauh koran itu. Ia tidak ingin membacanya lagi: Ia tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Tidak seorang pun tahu siapa yang membunuh Dumbledore kecuali mereka yang ada di atas menara saat Dumbledore meninggal. Dan Rita Skeeter telah berkata pada dunia sihir bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat Harry berlari dari menara sesaat setelah Dumbledore jatuh.

"Maaf, Harry," kata Lupin.

"Jadi para _Death Eater _sudah menguasai _Daily Prophet _juga?" tanya Hermione, nada suaranya marah. Lupin mengangguk. "Tetapi apakah masyarakat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Pengambil-alihan itu dilakukan dengan licin dan hati-hati," kata Lupin. "Versi resmi tentang pembunuhan Scrimgeour adalah pengunduran diri, dan dia digantikan oleh Pius Thicknesse yang berada di bawah Mantra Imperius."

"Mengapa Voldemort tidak menyatakan dirinya sebagai Menteri Sihir?" tanya Ron.

Lupin tertawa. "Dia tidak perlu melakukannya Ron. Karena memang dialah Menteri Sihir, tapi mengapa harus berada di belakang meja Kementrian? Bonekanya, Thicknesse, yang akan melakukan semua kegiatan Menteri. Sementara dia dapat mengembangkan pengaruhnya dalam Kementrian."

"Tapi.."

"Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang sudah menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi. Sudah terjadi perubahan yang dramatis di Kementrian pada beberapa hari terakhir, dan banyak yang berbisik bahwa Voldemort pastilah berada di baliknya. Bagaimanapun, itu kesimpulannya. Mereka saling berbisik. Mereka tidak percaya satu sama lain, tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipercaya. Mereka takut untuk berbicara. Bila kesimpulan mereka benar, keluarga mereka akan menjadi target Volde."

Harry kembali berdehem. Lupin mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, Ya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa memainkan kartunya dengan baik. Menyatakan diri sebagai Menteri malah akan memicu pemberontakan. Jadi dia tetap di belakang topengnya, menciptakan keragu-raguan, ketidapastian, dan rasa takut"

"Dan perubahan dramatis dalam Kementrian," kata Harry, "..membuat dunia sihir melawanku daripada Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Itu salah satunya,…" kata Lupin, "..dan ini adalah tujuan utamanya. Sejak kematian Dumbledore, kau, Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup, adalah simbol dan harapan untuk melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi membuat anggapan bahwa kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Dumbledore, Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak hanya meletakkan sekantung emas di atas kepalamu, tapi juga memberi rasa takut bagi siapa pun yang membantumu."

"Sementara itu, Kementrian sudah mulai melakukan tindakan pada penyihir kelahiran Muggle." Lupin menunjuk Daily Prophet. "Lihat halaman dua."

Hermione membalik halaman Daily Prophet dengan ekspresi yang sama saat ia memegang buku _Secrets of The Dark Arts_."Registrasi penyihir kelahiran Muggle!" Hermione membacanya dengan suara keras,

"_Kementrian Sihir sedang melakukan survey 'Penyihir Kelahiran Muggle' untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut bagaimana mereka memiliki kemampuan sihir. Riset yang dilakukan Departemen Misteri baru-baru ini menyatakan bahwa sihir hanya bisa diberikan dari satu orang ke orang lainnya ketika penyihir dilahirkan. Karena tidak terbukti tidak memiliki keturunan penyihir, kelahiran Muggle diduga dapat memiliki kemampuan sihir dengan mencurinya.__Kementrian membuat ketetapan untuk mengambil kembali kemampuan sihir mereka, dan sudah mengirimkan undangan kepada setiap penyihir kelahiran Muggle untuk datang menghadiri wawancara dengan Komisi Registrasi Kelahiran Muggle yang baru.__"_

"Orang-orang tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi," kata Ron geram.

"Ini sedang terjadi Ron," kata Lupin. "Penyihir kelahiran Muggle sedang dikumpulkan saat ini."

"Tetapi bagaimana mereka bisa berpikiran tentang 'mencuri' kemampuan sihir?" kata Ron. "Jika kau bisa mencuri sihir, maka tidak akan ada Squib, kan?"

"Aku tahu," kata Lupin. "Namun, jika kau tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki setidaknya satu hubungan dengan penyihir, sekarang kau dianggap memiliki kekuatan sihir secara ilegal dan harus menerima hukumannya."

Ron memandang Hermione, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana jika penyihir berdarah-murni dan berdarah campuran bersumpah bahwa penyihir keturunan Muggle adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka? Aku akan bercerita kepada semua orang bahwa Hermione adalah sepupuku."

Hermione merangkul tangan Ron dan meremasnya. "Terima kasih Ron, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu… "

"Kau tidak akan punya pilihan," tegas Ron, memegang tangan Hermione. "Aku akan menceritakan silsilah keluargaku padamu sehingga kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang mereka."

Hermione tertawa. "Ron, saat ini kita sedang bersama dengan Harry Potter, orang yang paling dicari di negara ini, aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Jika aku kembali ke sekolah, itu akan berbeda. Apa rencana Kau-Tahu-Siapa pada Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione ke Lupin.

"Setiap siswa dan siswi diwajibkan untuk hadir," jawab Lupin. "Baru diumumkan kemarin. Sebuah perubahan, karena sebelumnya hal itu bukanlah sebuah kewajiban. Tentu, hampir setiap penyihir di Inggris bersekolah di Hogwarts, tapi orang tua mereka juga punya hak untuk memilih apakah mereka ingin mengajar anak mereka sendiri di rumah atau mengirim mereka ke luar negeri."

"Dengan cara ini, Kau-Tahu-Siapa dapat menguasai seluruh populasi dunia sihir melalui anak mereka. Dan juga cara lain untuk menyiangi para kelahiran Muggle, karena para siswa diberi Status Darah – sebagai bukti pada Kementrian bahwa mereka keturunan penyihir – sebelum mereka diizinkan untuk bersekolah." Kata Harry.

Harry merasa muak dan marah. Saat ini mungkin saja ada seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun, dengan penuh semangat menata setumpuk buku-buku mantera baru, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat Hogwarts, atau tidak akan pernah melihat keluarganya lagi.

"Ini… ini…" gumam Harry, berusaha mencari kata yang sepadan dengan rasa marah yang ada dalam dirinya, tapi Lupin mengatakan, "Aku tahu." Lupin terlihat ragu. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak akan menjelaskannya Harry, tapi sepertinya para anggota Orde mengira bahwa Dumbledore memberimu sebuah misi."

"Memang," jawab Harry, "Ron dan Hermione terlibat dan mereka ikut denganku."

"Bisakah kamu menceritakan padaku misi apa itu?"

Harry menatap wajah tirus itu, dengan rambut tebal berwarna abu-abu, dan berharap ia bisa mengatakan jawaban yang berbeda. "Maaf, aku tak bisa, Remus. Jika Dumbledore tidak menceritakannya kepadamu, kupikir aku juga tak bisa."

"Aku berpikir kau akan mengatakan hal itu," kata Lupin, terlihat kecewa. "Tetapi mungkin aku masih berguna untukmu. Kau tahu siapa aku dan apa yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku bisa ikut dengan kalian untuk melindungi kalian. Tidak perlu menceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan."

Harry terlihat ragu. Itu adalah penawaran yang sangat menggoda, walau pun entah bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga rahasia misi mereka bila Lupin bersama mereka sepanjang waktu. "Kau bisa membantuku, tanpa harus ikut denganku. Tidak, kau bisa membantuku lebih banyak untuk menyingkirkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, jika kau tidak bersamaku."

Dahi Lupin berkerut bingung. "Caranya?"

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa memang hebat, namun aku sudah tahu kelemahannya dan kami bertiga akan menghancurkan sumber kekuatannya itu agar ia bisa lenyapkan. Kali ini, untuk selamanya. Namun, ia tidak sendiri. Ada Death Eater yang membantunya dan juga Kementrian. Untuk menghapus kekuasaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kita harus menghancurkan hingga ke akar-akarnya. Di sisi inilah, kami butuhkan kau dan juga siapa saja yang bisa kau rekrut untuk membantu,"

Lupin berfikir. "Kau benar. Apa rencanamu?"

Harry berfikir keras, sebelum berkata. "Kita harus menguasai tiga hal, jika ingin menang ; media, Hogwarts, dan kementrian. Kita harus memenangkan opini di dunia sihir."

"Media.., maksudnya majalah Quib… apalah namanya itu yang milik ayahnya Luna?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangguk. "Kita bisa mendirikan stasiun radio illegal untuk berkomunikasi dan sekaligus menyuarakan perjuangan. Kita juga butuh channel di kementrian dan Hogwarts untuk merekrut teman seperjuangan, sebanyak mungkin. Dan, terakhir, melakukan serangan besar-besaran pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan pengikutnya. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi, tapi ini tak bisa dihindarkan. Perang pasti berkobar untuk kedua kalinya," pungkas Harry muram.

"Kau benar," kata Lupin akhirnya. "Aku akan pergi dan mengumpulkan pihak-pihak yang bisa membantu kita."

"Jangan datang ke sini lagi! Terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya, kita berkomunikasi dengan radio saja atau…"

"Koin LD. Ingat! Kita dulu menggunakannya untuk mengelabui Umbridge Dolores?" kata Hermione.

"Ya," kata Harry mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Lupin berpamitan.

TBC

Chapter depan fic ini Insya Allah tamat.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Mate Seraphim

By Ai Cute

WARNING : BL, gaje, manipulatif Dumbledore tapi tak jahat, smart Harry, OC, bertebaran typo, lime, lemon, dan beberapa kalimat vulgar lainnya.

Pair : SBRL, Drarry, TomRry

Author Note:

"_**blaa..blaa…blaa..**_" bahasa ular,

"blaa..blaa..blaa.." dialog normal.

'blaa..blaa..bla..' percakapan dalam hati dan pikiran.

Vieeny03 : Kapan Harry bisa bersatu sama Draco ? Rasanya tidak adil buat Draco , masa dia ingat Harry sementara Harry nggak ingat dia. **(^_^) Maaf ya, mungkin endingnya tidak sesuai yang diinginkan, tapi yang jelas Harry tidak sama Ginny.**

Eun810 : Pas awal masih fanfiction setelah perputaran waktu saya serasa nonton flim harry potter lagi lewat fanfic dan cuma ada secuil momen DraRrynya. **Well, Ai sengaja, agar semirip mungkin dengan alur asli HP ketujuh. Adegan Drarry ada di paruh akhir karena paruh awal masih menceritakan petualangan Harry menghancurkan Horcrux. Paling diparuh awal hanya nyempil aja. Kalau reader jeli, pasti tahu bagian dimananya, Draco muncul.**

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Nantinya Harry gak sama Ginny khan? **Enggak**

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Aaaaa sumpah aku menunggu moment Drarry sayangnya cuma sedikit huhuhu. **Ada tapi nggak seromantis dulu. Karena sekarang Harry hanyalah Harry dan ia pria normal.**

Espianoir : Semoga end nya happy yaa Drarry bisa bersatu lagi. (^_^)

Terima kasih, Ai ucapkan untuk para reader silent sekalian dan reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav fic Ai. Maaf jika tidak membalas seluruh review. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati cerita ini. Chekidot ^_^

**Setting Tahun Ke****tujuh ****Harry Potter...**

**Chapter ****29**

Lupin menerjemahkan permintaan Harry dengan sempurna. Ia betul-betul menggalang kekuatan untuk menumbangkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan kroninya. Tidak banyak yang berhasil mereka rekrut di luar anggota Orde Phoeniks, tapi itu cukup dan mencakup tiga aspek yang dibutuhkan Harry untuk memenangkan perjuangan; media, Hogwarts, dan Kementrian.

Kita tinggalkan mereka dan kembali pada kegiatan Harry dkk pasca mengungsi ke Grimmould Place no 12. Mereka tidak duduk diam atau bersembunyi seperti orang pengecut, seperti yang dituduhkan Daily Prophet dan media sejenis yang satu aliran dengan Kementrian. Mereka juga berjuang dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Harry dan Ron berpindah dari rumah panti asuhan tempat dimana Voldemort dulu dibesarkan ke rumah Grimmould Place no 12 dalam keheningan sambil bergegas. Keduanya berhati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, menahan nafas selama mungkin, di balik jubah gaib milik Harry, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Keheningan adalah kunci sukses misi mereka, mengingat posisi Harry kini yang jadi the most wanted Kementrian, yang kepalanya dihargai paling mahal diantara buronan lainnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, mereka melakukan perjalanan seperti ini, sadar sepenuhnya jika musuh bisa datang sewaktu-waktu.

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, melepas lelah setelah melewatkan perjalanan yang mendebarkan. Mereka cukup beruntung, karena lagi-lagi berhasil mengecoh para Death Eater yang sudah beberapa minggu ini stand by menjaga di depan rumah. Meski para Death Eater itu tidak bisa melihat rumah yang Harry dkk huni, tapi mereka masih bisa mengira-ngira dimana letak keberadaannya dan itu artinya mereka bisa ketahuan setiap detiknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione yang datang dari lantai 2 dengan satu buku di tangan kanan dan tempat lilin di tangan kiri. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Ron dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Harry.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Nada suara Harry terdengar frustasi. "Tak ada apapun di sana. Sudah rata dengan tanah."

"Mungkin, kita bisa menggali pondasinya," usul Hermione setengah hati. Dari mimik mukanya, tampak jelas jika ia tak berniat melakukannya.

"Dia tidak akan menyembunyikan Horcrux di situ," sergah Harry. Ia sudah tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang ingin Voldemort tinggalkan, dan ia tidak akan menyembunyikan potongan jiwanya di sana. Dumbledore telah menunjukkan pada Harry kemegahan dan keajaiban tempat persembunyian Horcrux Voldemort. Dan bangunan suram di ujung London tidak sebanding dengan Hogwarts, atau Kementrian, atau bangunan lain seperti Gringotts, bank para penyihir dengan pintu emas dan lantai marmer.

"Besok, kita akan mencoba ke Albania," putus Hermione setelah mencoret Panti Asuhan tempat Voldemort dibesarkan dalam daftar tempat Horcrux Voldemort disembunyikan.

"Ya, ayo ke Albania. Tidak akan sampai sore untuk mencari ke seluruh negeri," kata Ron kasar. Lelah dan lapar membuatnya jadi cepat marah. Ron belum makan dari siang dan dia lapar setengah mati. Kau tahu kan? Ron itu tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat perutnya kosong.

"Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu di sana. Dia sudah membuat lima Horcrux sebelum ia pergi mengasingkan diri, dan Dumbledore yakin bahwa ular itu adalah yang keenam," kata Harry tidak setuju. "Kita tahu bahwa ular itu tidak di Albania dan tidak pernah jauh dari Vol… ehem.. maksudku Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Jadi Albania juga dicoret?" tanya Hermione. Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Oke, bagaimana dengan Borgin dan Burke, tempatnya dulu pernah bekerja?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku rasa dia juga tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu di Borgin dan Burke," kata Harry, yang pernah mencapai titik ini sebelumnya, dan tetap mengulang kata-katanya, "Borgin dan Burke adalah ahli barang Hitam, mereka pasti langsung mengenali sebuah Horcrux." Ron menguap bosan. Menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke arahnya, Harry melanjutkan, "Aku pikir mungkin tidak semua Horcrux ia simpan di tempat yang berhubungan dengan sejarah hidupnya. Mungkin disimpan di tempat-tempat yang berkesan baginya,"

"Seperti?" Ron yang matanya awalnya sudah sayu kini terjaga. Ia merasa mereka mulai ada sedikit kemajuan.

Bayangan kemegahan bangunan Gringotts kembali melintas di depannya, menggodanya layaknya wanita penggoda profesional. Harry berfikir dan semakin difikir terasa masuk akalnya. Ia cukup memahami karakter Voldemort yang sombong dan gila akan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi. Untuk orang seperti dia, mustahil Gringotts dilewatkan begitu saja. "Bagaimana kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyimpannya di Bank Gringotts?" ujarnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

Ron mendengus. Harapannya yang sempat membumbung tinggi pupus seketika. "Kita semua tahu, Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak memiliki gunungan emas. Jenius iya. Hebat, iya. Kejam, iya. Tapi, miskin tetap saja miskin. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia punya brankas di sana," gerutunya.

"Ya mungkin saja ia menitipkannya pada salah satu Death Eater kepercayaannya? Bukankah diantara para Death Eater ada yang kaya raya?" kata Harry bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. "Dia tipe orang yang angkuh dan jumawa. Karena itu, ia pasti memilih tempat yang menakjubkan, megah, dan wah sebagai persembunyian Horcruxnya. Dan, kita tahu sendiri, tempat paling 'Wah' di dunia sihir selain Hogwarts, Kementrian, ya Gringotts. Karena di Hogwarts sudah ditemukan, mustahil ada di Kementrian, maka yang tersisa tinggal Gringotts."

"Tapi, masalahnya Harry, Gringotts tidak pernah kebobolan maling, membuat misi ini jadi _mission impossible_," aku Ron.

"Justru itu menjadikan Gringotts tempat yang sempurna. Kandidat paling kuat."

"Tapi, menurut Dumbledore.." debat Ron.

"Dia itu pria terhormat sedangkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak. Karena itulah, Dumbledore tidak tahu ada Horcrux tersimpan di Kamar Kebutuhan," potong Harry.

Hermione diam berfikir. "Mungkin benar jika Vol.."

"Hei!" teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Sorry, lidahku keseleo." Kata Hermione menggumamkan permintaan maaf. "Mungkin benar Kau-Tahu-Siapa menitipkannya pada salah satu pengikutnya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Lestrange?" usul Ron.

"Lestrange? Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

Ron angkat bahu acuh, "Entahlah. Tebakan beruntung, mungkin." Harry menggerutu. Hermione merengut kesal. "Dicoba sajalah dulu." bujuk Ron. Baik Harry maupun Hermione diam, tak bergeming, masih belum yakin.

"Oh _Come on_, kita semua tahu Lestrange itu Pureblood dan mereka dikenal sebagai pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang setia. Mereka yang pertama bergabung begitu mereka keluar dari Azkaban. Dan mereka di masa lalu selalu terlibat dengan aksi berbahaya bersama Kau-Tahu-Siapa, termasuk terlibat dalam penyerangan ke kediaman keluarga Longbottom, salah satu dari keluarga dalam Ramalan." Ron menekankan pada kata ramalan untuk membujuk dua orang temannya.

Harry dan Hermione menatap Ron skeptis. Keduanya berfikir sebelum mengangguk setuju. Soalnya tak ada pilihan lain, kan? "Mulai besok, kita akan menyelidiki Gringotts. Entah bagaimana kita akan menemukan cara untuk membobol brankas milik keluarga Lestrange dan keluar HIDUP-HIDUP!" putus Hermione mengakhiri rapat mereka, memberi tekanan pada kata hidup-hidup, mengingat kecilnya lolos dari tempat itu setelah ketahuan mencuri.

Harry dan Ron mendesah lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat. Kreacher muncul membawakan makanan dan kudapan, beserta minuman untuk Harry dkk. Karena lelah, Harry meminta Kreacher untuk menyajikan makan malam plus makan siang mereka di ruang keluarga.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Bulan Agustus sudah hampir berakhir. Petak rumput yang tumbuh tidak terawat di depan Grimmauld Place mulai layu di bawah sinar matahari dan merubah warnanya menjadi kecokelatan. Harry dkk masih ada di dalam rumah no 12, meski tak ada seorang pun, baik tetangga, orang-orang asing yang berlalu lalang di jalan depan rumah, hingga Death Eater yang berjaga sepanjang waktu di balik pintu gerbang, tidak melihatnya.

Mendekati bulan September, jumlah Death Eater yang memata-matai rumah no 12 ini bertambah. Awalnya hanya 1-2 orang. Kini jumlahnya mencapai setengah lusin. Mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam dan menatap waspada, memandangi rumah no sebelas dan tiga belas, berharap ada sesuatu yang muncul, meski harapan mereka tidak pernah terwujud.

Karena satu dan lain sebab, hari masuk Hogwarts mundur. Tidak lagi tanggal 1 September. Semua murid harus kembali ke Hogwarts jika tidak ingin berakhir di Azkaban. Itu peraturan baru dari Kementrian. Severus Snape diangkat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru. Hal itu membuat Hermione menjerit histeris diikuti Ron. Harry entah bagaimana bisa dengan tabah menerimanya.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Snape, kepala sekolah? Snape di ruang kerja Dumbledore? Astaga!" pekik Hermione, membuat Harry dan Ron melompat menghindarinya. Tiba-tiba, Hermione berdiri dan bergegas keluar ruangan, sambil berteriak, "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

"Guru-guru lain tidak akan tinggal diam, McGonagall, Flitwick, dan Sprout tahu kejadian sebenarnya, mereka tahu bagaimana Dumbledore meninggal. Mereka tidak akan menerima Snape menjadi kepala sekolah. Dan siapa para Carrows ini?" komentar Ron setelah berhasil menguasai diri karena takjub dengan tingkah Hermione yang ajaib.

"_Death Eater_," jawab Harry. "Mereka juga ada di puncak menara saat Snape membunuh Dumbledore," lanjut Harry dengan sengit sambil menarik sebuah kursi, "Sepertinya guru-guru lain tak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal dan bertahan. Kalau Kementrian dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa mendukung Snape, pilihan mereka hanya tinggal dan mengajar, atau menghabiskan beberapa tahun di Azkaban – dan itu pun kalau mereka beruntung. Aku rasa mereka akan tetap tinggal dan berusaha untuk melindungi para siswa."

Ron mengangguk muram. Harry mendengar Ron bergumam, "Yah, setidaknya kita tahu dengan pasti dimana Snape berada sekarang." Keduanya lalu larut dalam lamunan muram mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione datang, bergabung bersama mereka. Ia tampak menenteng sesuatu di tangannya. "Apa itu?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Kebetulan aku ingat ini," kata Hermione terengah-engah sambil memperlihatkan apa yang dibawanya. Ternyata, itu sebuah lukisan berbingkai besar, yang kini diletakkannya di lantai sebelum mengambil tas manik kecilnya dari laci dapur. Hermione membuka tasnya dan memaksa lukisan itu masuk, dan dalam beberapa detik ia menghilang ke kedalaman tas yang tak terduga.

"Phineas Nigellus," Hermione menerangkan setelah ia meletakkan tas di atas meja. "Snape bisa saja mengirim Phineas Nigellus untuk melihat keadaan rumah ini untuknya. Tapi coba saja, yang bisa Phineas Nigellus lihat sekarang hanyalah isi tasku."

"Pemikiran bagus!" kata Ron, tampak terkesan.

"Terima kasih," Hermione tersenyum dan mulai memakan supnya yang terlupakan. "Jadi, Harry, apa lagi yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Waktu yang paling tepat untuk membobol Gringotts adalah saat para siswa belanja di Diagon Alley. Mereka pasti ke bank terlebih dahulu sebelum belanja. Dan itu artinya, besok," kata Harry.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hermione terdengar ragu. Ia mengigiti kuku-kukunya cemas. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Hermione seperti Penyihir pada umumnya, tahu jika mencuri di Gringotts itu mustahil. Kemungkinan berhasilnya 0.00001%. Meski mereka sudah melakukan pengintaian selama berminggu-minggu dan menyusun rencana secara matang, mereka tetap tidak PD. Gringotts tetap menakutkan dan tidak terjangkau.

"Ya." Jawab Harry tegas. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Hermione dan Ron saling pandang sebelum dengan enggan mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau kita bertiga pergi, kita harus ber-Disapparate sendiri-sendiri," kata Ron. "Sudah tidak cukup lagi bila kita semua ingin bersembunyi di bawah Jubah Gaib."

Bekas luka Harry terasa sakit dan semakin terasa sakit. Lalu, ruang dapurnya menghilang, dan kini ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Ia mengetuk pintunya, melihat wanita itu sempat tersenyum gembira sebelum berubah menjadi ketakutan. Sebuah suara keluar dari bibirnya. Suaranya tinggi dan dingin, "Gregorovitch?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berusaha untuk menutup pintu. Tangan putih itu menahan pintu, mencegah wanita itu untuk menutupnya. "_Er wohnt hier nicht mehr_!" teriak wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak tinggal di sini! Dia tidak tinggal di sini! Aku tak tahu dia!" Menyerah untuk berusaha menutup pintu, wanita itu mundur ke ruang tengah yang gelap.

Harry mengikutinya, mendekati wanita itu, dan tangannya yang berjari panjang menarik sebuah tongkat. "Di mana dia?"

"_Das weiß ich nicht_! Dia pindah! Aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu!"

Tangan putih itu mengacungkan tongkatnya. Wanita itu berteriak. Dua anak kecil berlari masuk ke ruang tengah. Wanita itu berusaha untuk melindungi mereka dengan tangannya. Lalu terlihat kilatan cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry membuka matanya; ia telah terbaring di lantai. Hermione berusaha membangunkan Harry. "Harry, _are you oke_?" tanyanya cemas. Ia pasti berteriak-teriak tadi, Harry tahu itu. "Apa bekas lukamu masih terasa sakit? Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

Harry duduk di lantai, menutupi wajahnya yang gundah gulana, tercabik antara perasaan ngeri, cemas, sedih dan marah. "Aku baru saja melihat Kau-Tahu-Siapa membunuh seorang wanita. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang membunuh seluruh keluarga wanita itu. Padahal ia tidak harus melakukannya. Seperti Cedric, mereka hanya ada _di sana _..."

"Harry, kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi!" raung Hermione, suaranya bergema di dalam kamar mandi. "Dumbledore ingin kau menggunakan Occlumency! Dia memberitahu bahwa koneksi itu berbahaya, Harry! Apa bagusnya melihat dia membunuh dan menyiksa orang? Bagaimana hal itu bisa membantu kita?"

"Hermione, kau tahu aku payah dengan Occlumency. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menguasainya." Kata Harry marah, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha!" balas Hermione panas. "Aku tidak mengerti, Harry – apa kau _suka _dengan koneksi atau hubungan atau apa namanya – terserah kaulah..." Hermione tampak bimbang saat Harry kembali berdiri.

"Suka?" kata Harry dingin. "Apa _kau _akan suka?"

"Aku – tidak – maafkan aku, Harry, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku membencinya, aku benci kenyataan bahwa dia bisa masuk ke dalam pikiranku, dan aku harus melihat betapa berbahayanya dia." Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi, lalu tangannya terkulai lemas. Kepalanya digelengkan perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa." Tambahnya lirih dan serak.

"Apa yang diinginkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Harry?" tanya Ron berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ia mengejar Gregorovitch."

"Siapa?"

"Dia seorang pembuat tongkat dari luar negeri," kata Harry. "Dia yang membuat tongkat Krum dan Krum menganggap orang itu brilian."

"Tapi kau bilang," kata Ron, "Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah menahan Ollivander entah di mana. Kalau dia sudah mendapatkan seorang pembuat tongkat, mengapa dia harus mencari satu lagi?"

"Mungkin dia sependapat dengan Krum, mungkin dia pikir Gregorovitch lebih baik… atau Gregorovitch dapat menjelaskan apa yang tongkatku lakukan saat dia mengejarku, karena Ollivander tidak tahu." Harry menatap ke arah cermin retak yang berdebu. Ia dapat melihat Ron dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang meragukannya.

"Harry, kau terus-terusan berbicara tentang apa yang tongkatmu lakukan," kata Hermione, "Kaulah yang melakukannya! Mengapa kau tidak mau mengakui kekuatanmu sendiri?"

"Karena aku tahu itu bukan aku! Dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa juga tahu, Hermione! Kami berdualah yang tahu apa yang terjadi! Karena itu, saat ia mengejarku, ia meminjam tongkat orang lain,"

Hermione tutup mulut, tidak mendebat Harry lagi. "Terserah kau lah. Tapi, kau harus cukup istirahat hari ini. Besok kita ada misi penting," putus Hermione keluar dari dapur menuju ruang keluarga yang kini sudah berubah fungsi menjadi kamar tidur mereka bertiga. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang. Harry setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan enggan mengikuti Hermione dan Ron yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur.

Hari masih gelap. Pagi belum mulai, namun penghuni Grimmould Place no 12 sudah bangun dan beraktivitas. Hermione menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan seperti Ramuan Polijus, Jubah Gaib, Peledak Pengalih Perhatian, Pastilles Muntah, Gula-Gula Mimisan, dan Telinga Terjulur ketika Harry dan Ron bergabung. Mereka sarapan kilat, sebelum berangkat.

Pertama, Harry ber-Disapparate dengan Hermione. Lalu, Hermione menjemput Ron yang sudah diubah fisiknya dengan glamour seorang pria berusia 40-an berambut kriting dan brewokan. Hampir mendekati penampilan Sirius setelah ia keluar dari Azkaban. Ia berperan sebagai pengawal Hermione yang menyamar menjadi nasabah.

Setelah lengkap, barulah mereka memasuki Gringotts. Harry merapal mantra untuk meredam suara sepatunya di atas marmer agar tidak ada yang curiga. Hermione yang menyamar jadi seorang wanita berumur 50-an dengan penampilan lumayan necis, langsung menemui Goblin yang duduk di depan meja dengan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk diurus.

Harry mendengar Ron mencicit serak, saat ia melihat Draco berdiri tak jauh dari mereka seorang diri, tanpa ditemani kedua orang tuanya, seperti saat tahun keenam mereka. Harry berusaha untuk tidak bersuara saat Draco melewatinya. Meskipun Draco membantunya dua kali dengan alasan yang tidak Harry mengerti, namun ia tetap waspada dan berhati-hati padanya. Ia memiliki pengalaman buruk setiap kali berurusan dengan si Rambut pirang platina, putra tunggalnya Lucius Malfoy. Ia baru berani menarik nafas setelah ia lewat.

Begitu Draco pergi, Hermione memulai proses identifikasi. Biasanya ini tidak makan waktu lama. Nasabah cukup memberikan tongkat sihirnya sebagai pengenal, lalu ia akan diantar menuju brankasnya. Namun itu dulu. Sekarang, di bawah rezim Voldemort, semuanya berubah. Aturannya berubah. Jadi lebih ribet dan bertele-tele.

Harry bosan menunggu. Diam-diam,Harry melemparkan kutukan Imperius pada Goblin bernama Bogrod di depannya, agar ia segera mengantarkan Harry dkk di brankas milik keluarga Lestrange. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Dipotong dengan proses identifikasi dan menunggu, kini mereka hanya punya waktu setengah jam.

Di bawah kutukan Imperius, Bogrod mengantarkan mereka ke balik lorong-lorong yang panjang, gelap, dan saling simpang siur. Harry tidak tahu jumlah pastinya, yang pasti sangat-sangat-sangaaat… banyak dan bisa membuat siapapun tersesat di dalamnya, jika ia terpisah dari Goblin yang mengantarnya masuk. Sebuah kereta sudah menunggu mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry dkk pun menaiki kereta.

Kereta yang membawa mereka meluncur cepat, membuat perut Ron bergolak mual. Wajahnya bahkan sudah pucat pasi. Hermione berdiri tegang, memegang tongkatnya dengan erat. Lalu kereta mulai berputar dan berbelok menuju jalan-jalan labirin, terus-menerus miring ke bawah. Harry tak bisa mendengar apapun selain bunyi derak kereta yang melaju di atas jalur: Rambutnya melambai di belakangnya ketika mereka berbelok dengan tiba-tiba melewati stalagtit, semakin jauh kedalam bumi, tapi dia masih juga terus-menerus mencuri pandang ke belakang, takut adanya pengejar.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam daripada yang pernah Harry masuki. Mereka melewati tikungan tajam dengan cepat, dan melihat di depan mereka ada sebuah air terjun yang tercurah dari atas. Dalam hitungan detik, air terjun deras itu menghujani jalur kereta. Kereta terus bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi memasukinya. Harry berteriak, "Protego!" Mantra Pelindung membelah aliran air sihir itu saat mengguyur jalan sehingga mereka bisa lewat tanpa kebasahan.

Mereka bergerak maju di sekitar tikungan lagi, menggoyangkan benda logam di balik baju resmi si Goblin. Suaranya gemerincing, bergema di dinding berbatu, semakin besar sampai-sampai isi tengkorak Harry seperti ikut bergetar bersama ruangan. Lalu, terdengar suara raungan yang menggetarkan jiwa, membuat nyalinya menciut. Itu suara naga.

Harry merasa beruntung mereka berada jauh di atas naga itu, sehingga ia merasa aman dari si naga. Ia tahu betapa buasnya seekor naga khususnya jenis naga yang sedang dirantai di bawah sana, dari pengalamannya saat menjadi peserta turnamen Triwizard.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. "Tekan tanganmu pada pintu!" perintah Harry pada Bogrod. Goblin tua itu menurut, menekan telapak tangannya pada pintu kayu di depannya, dan pintu lemari besi meleleh menampilkan ruangan seperti gua yang penuh berjejalan koin-koin emas dan piala-piala, baju besi perak, kulit makhluk-makhluk aneh –beberapa dengan duri-duri panjang, lainnya dengan sayap-sayap rontok— ramuan dalam botol berkilau dan sebuah tengkorak yang masih memakai mahkota.

"Cepat, cari!" kata Harry saat mereka bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Dia telah menggambarkan bentuk Piala Hufflepuff kepada Ron dan Hermione, tapi jika itu yang lain, Horcrux tak diketahui yang terdapat di ruangan ini, ia tak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Bagaimanapun Harry hampir tak punya waktu untuk memandang sekeliling, sebelum suara bising menutup dari belakang mereka. Pintu telah muncul kembali, mengunci mereka di dalam lemari besi dan mereka terjebak dalam kegelapan total.

"Jangan kuatir, Bogrod akan mengeluarkan kita!" kata Harry ketika Ron berteriak terkejut. "Nyalakan tongkat kalian, bisa kan? Dan cepatlah, waktu kita hanya sedikit!"

"Lumos!" kata Harry, menyinari sekitar lemari besi dengan tongkatnya yang menyala. Cahayanya menerpa perhiasan yang berkilau. Ron dan Hermione juga menyalakan tongkat mereka, dan sekarang sedang memeriksa tumpukan benda-benda di sekitar mereka.

"Harry, apakah ini..? Aahh!" Hermione menjerit kesakitan, Harry langsung mengarahkan tongkat kepadanya dan melihat piala permata berguling dari pegangannya. Tapi saat piala itu jatuh, ia membelah, berubah menjadi hujan piala, sehingga sedetik kemudian, dengan bunyi gemerincing yang berisik, lantai tertutup piala-piala identik di semua penjuru, yang asli tak mungkin dibedakan lagi.

"Piala itu membakarku!" rintih Hermione, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang melepuh. "Mereka pasti menambahkan Kutukan Pengganda dan Pembakar," tambahnya. "Semua yang disentuh akan terbakar dan menjadi banyak, tapi tiruannya tidak berharga. Jika kita meneruskan memegang harta, maka kita akan hancur menuju kematian karena tertimbun emas yang terus bertambah."

"Oke, jangan menyentuh apapun!" kata Harry putus asa, tapi bahkan saat ia mengatakannya, Ron tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu piala dengan kakinya, dan dua puluh piala lagi muncul ketika Ron melompat di tempat, sebagian sepatunya terbakar karena bersentuhan dengan logam panas.

"Tetap di situ, jangan bergerak!" kata Hermione sambil mencengkeram Ron.

"Cukup lihat saja sekeliling!" kata Harry. "Ingat piala itu kecil dan emas, ada lambang terukir di atasnya dengan dua pegangan,"

Mereka mengarahkan tongkat ke setiap sudut dan celah, berputar di tempat dengan hati-hati. Sangat tidak mungkin tidak menyentuh apapun di tengah gunungan harta di brankas ini, Harry tanpa sengaja menambahkan segunung galleon palsu bersama piala-piala, dan sekarang sulit sekali mendapatkan tempat untuk kaki mereka, dan emas berkilau menyala karena panas, sehingga lemari besi itu terasa seperti tungku. Nyala tongkat Harry melewati pelindung dan helm buatan-goblin tergeletak di rak yang tergantung di langit-langit. Ia mengangkat sinar semakin tinggi, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya berkeringat. "Itu dia, di atas sana!" serunya girang.

Ron dan Hermione mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke sana juga, sehingga piala emas kecil itu berkilau diterpa sinar-tiga-penjuru, piala yang merupakan milik Helga Hufflepuff, yang berpindah menjadi milik Hebzibah Smith, dari siapa Tom Riddle telah mencurinya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa naik ke sana tanpa menyentuh apapun?" tanya Ron.

"Accio piala!" raung Hermione, yang karena putus asa telah melupakan kata-kata Harry soal tidak bergunanya mantra itu untuk memanggil benda yang dijadikan Horcrux.

"Tak ada gunanya, tak ada gunanya!" teriak Harry.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ron antara panik dan ketakutan.

Harry meraba ke dalam jubahnya, menarik keluar Mokeskinnya dan lalu merogoh ke dalam. Tangannya mencari-cari taring Basiliks diantara barang-barangnya yang lain. Begitu ketemu, ia mengeluarkannya dan menyentuhkan ujung taring pada benda di dekatnya. Kali ini tidak bertambah banyak. Ia mendesah lega. Akhirnya ada satu cara untuk mengatasi kutukan Pengganda dan Pembakar.

Ia menggumamkan mantra, "Levicorpus." Lalu, tubuh Harry terangkat ke udara, menabrak setelan baju besi dan tiruannya menyembur keluar seprti tubuh-tubuh putih panas, berjejalan mengisi ruangan. Dengan teriakan kesakitan, Ron dan Hermione terdorong kesamping mengenai benda-benda lain, yang juga mulai berduplikasi.

Setengah terkubur dalam gunungan arus harta yang panas memerah, mereka berjuang dan berteriak, Harry menusukkan taring Basiliks sekuat tenaga ke piala Hufflepuff. Di sisi lain, Hermione menjerit "Impervius!" berusaha melindungi dirinya dan Ron dari logam yang membara. Lalu jeritan yang sangat mengerikan terdengar di ruangan itu dan seperti dimulainya, semuanya terhenti. Piala Hufflepuff sudah rusak parah dengan sebuah lubang tusukan di bagian sisi badannya dan piala itu berhenti menduplikasi.

Harry terengah-engah di atas udara. Tubuhnya masih mengambang. Ron dan Hermione yang sudah tenggelam di tumpukan harta sampai pinggang terisak. Mereka menarik diri dari timbunan itu dan Ron. "Ayo kita keluar!" katanya lirih. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan tersiksa, tapi puas karena misi mereka separuhnya sudah berhasil. Tinggal memikirkan caranya untuk keluar dari Gringotts dengan selamat. Dan, yeah itulah bagian tersulitnya dari rencana ini, caranya meloloskan diri dari Gringotts setelah merampok harta di sana. Mereka butuh keberuntungan, keberuntungan yang sangat besar untuk ini.

Bogrod yang masih dalam pengaruh kutukan Imperius mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam brankas. Mereka menaiki kereta lagi menuju keluar. Karena senang berhasil menghancurkan Horcrux, sesaat mereka lupa dengan air terjun yang membuat semua penyamaran dan kutukan hilang. Mereka baru sadar setelah air itu menghujani tubuh mereka dan membuat baju mereka basah kuyup. Mereka kembali ke wujud semula.

Bogrod yang terbebas dari kutukan terkejut. Matanya membelalak, melihat Yang Tak Diinginkan no 1 bersamanya. Ia berteriak dan dengan gesit membuat gerakan yang menjungkalkan Harry dkk ke bawah rel. "Gyaaa..!" teriak Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Bogrod melihatnya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang sudah terbang melayang di belakangnya bersiap memberinya Jampi-jampi memori yang membuat ingatannya tentang Harry hilang. Orang itu lalu menarik Logam Gemerincing dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk melambatkan gerakan jatuh mereka. Air yang membasahi bajunya menetes membasahi lantai yang mereka pijak. Ia terisak kedinginan di sisi Ron dan Harry. Namun, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh karena mereka mendengar raungan naga di dekat mereka. Ron mencicit. Jemari kakinya menekuk ketakutan. "H-Harry! B-bagaimana sekarang?"

Mulut Harry membuka, namun tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar. Ia sama bingungnya dengan Ron. Lalu, sebuah Patronus berbentuk rusa jantan berwarna keemasan mendatangi mereka. Mulutnya membuka dan bersuara, "Ambil Logam Gemerincing di lantai itu dan mainkan! Itu akan membuat naga itu tenang kembali."

Harry melakukannya dan ya naga itu akhirnya mundur menjauhi mereka. "Harry..., Patronus siapa itu?" Harry menoleh pada Ron yang bertanya padanya. "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku berterima kasih pada Penolong Misterius itu. Ayo keluar dari sini!" kata Harry tak sabaran menarik Jubah Gaibnya untuk melindungi mereka. Ron yang pertama keluar dengan glamour pertamanya dan menunggu Harry serta Hermione di tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan lalu ber-Disapparate.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, Harry berhasil keluar dari Gringotts hidup-hidup setelah menjarah salah satu brankas di sana. Kini mereka bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam rumah, sambil sesekali bercanda ria. Mereka menikmati hidangan makan malam yang mewah dan lezat buatan Kreacher. Semenjak disogok Harry dengan liontin Regulus, sikap Kreacher berubah jadi sangat baik padanya. Bahkan pada Hermione, si Darah Lumpur. Malam itu, mereka istirahat dengan damai.

Kedamaian itu berlanjut hingga keesokan harinya. Penghuni Grimmould Place no 12 tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas. Hermione berkutat dengan buku pemberian Dumbledore untuk diterjemahkan. Ron bermain-main dengan Deluminatornya yang membuat Hermione kesal dan meneriakinya. Harry duduk di depan Hermione sambil membaca buku sejarah Hogwarts milik Sirius atau Regulus atau bisa jadi kedua orang tua mereka. Entahlah, Harry tak tahu yang mana. Yang jelas buku itu sudah tua dan jelek penampilannya.

"Sudah berapa Horcrux yang kita hancurkan?" tanya Ron akhirnya karena bosan. Seharian ini mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada kegiatan pencarian Horcrux lainnya. Padahal, di luar sana, keadaan semakin memburuk. Para Death Eater semakin merajalela dan sewenang-wenang. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang jadi korban kebiadapannya.

"Ada 5, cincin Gount, Liontin Slytherin, diary Riddle, piala Huflepuff, tiara Ravenclaw. Tinggal Nagini dan sesuatu milik Gryffindor. Tapi, apa ya?" kata Harry mengingat-ingat.

"Entahlah. Seingatku yang identik dengan Gryffindor ya pedang.. Sttt.. ada suara.. banyak… menuju ke sini," kata Hermione sambil menyuruh Ron dan Harry diam, tidak berisik. Hermione mengintip dari balik gorden. "Ada rombongan Death Eater ke sini. Banyak sekali. Lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sepertinya mereka mengharapkan kita berbaris dengan membawa koper sekolah kita dan menuju Hogwarts Express."

Ron melirik jamnya. "Aku telah memikirkannya seharian. Sudah sejam lalu kereta itu berangkat. Aneh rasanya, kita tidak di kereta saat ini."

Harry ikut larut dalam lamunan. Ia seakan dapat melihat mesin uap berwarna merah bergerak di antara bukit dan pertanian, bergerak seperti ulat berwarna merah. Ia yakin saat ini Ginny, Neville, dan Luna duduk dalam satu kompartemen, mungkin sedang menduga-duga di mana ia, Ron, dan Hermione berada, atau sedang berdebat apa cara terbaik untuk meruntuhkan rezim Snape.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana?" cetus Harry memecah keheningan.

"Terserah kau, Harry. Kau pemimpinnya." Kata Hermione yang tumben tidak punya ide cemerlang.

"Hmm.." gumam Ron memasang pose sok cool dengan memegangi ujung dagunya sambil manggut-manggut. "Mungkin Kementrian menyimpan informasi tentang peninggalan Gryffindor." Katanya.

"Well, mungkin saja." Kata Harry tak yakin.

"Kenapa kau ragu, mate?" tanya Ron.

"Soalnya kan masanya beda Ron. Umur Hogwarts lebih tua dari Kementrian. Hogwarts berdiri sekitar abad ke-10M, sedangkan Kementrian baru ada sekitar abad 19. Tapi, yach kita coba saja. Siapa tahu mereka menyimpan berkas keturunannya," dalih Harry.

Sesuai keputusan rapat, mereka kini melakukan pengintaian ke Kementrian. Tugas ini tidak lebih mudah daripada mengintai Gringotts. Bahkan, tingkat kesulitannya dua kali lipat, karena Kementrian dikuasai para Death Eater dan juga dikelilingi para Penyihir pembenci Harry dan Muggleborn. Sejak dikuasai rezim Voldemort, Kementrian jadi semakin tidak ramah khususnya pada Penyihir Muggleborn. Karena itulah, mereka lebih ekstra hati-hati.

Hari terus berganti tanpa mereka sadari dan kini sudah memasuki akhir November. Harry membuat sebuah keputusan penting, "Kita bergerak besok,"

Hermione terdiam, rahangnya membuka dengan kaku. Ron melotot horor. "Besok?" ulang Hermione. "Kau tidak serius, kan, Harry?"

"Aku serius," kata Harry. "Tidak ada bedanya persiapan kita saat ini atau setelah kita mengintai Kementrian sampai bulan depan."

Hermione menggigiti bibirnya, sibuk berpikir. "Kita tahu semuanya penting," lanjut Harry pada Hermione. "Kita tahu mereka tidak lagi ber-Apparate keluar masuk Kementrian. Sekarang kita tahu hanya pegawai senior yang bisa menyambungkan Jaringan Floo ke rumah mereka, karena Ron mendengar dua orang Unspeakable itu mengeluh tentangnya. Dan kurang lebih kita tahu di mana kantor yang mengurusi berkas para tawanan Kementrian."

Dari wajah Ron dan Hermione, Harry tahu kalau mereka ketakutan. Ia sendiri tidak percaya diri, namun ia yakin bahwa memang sudah waktunya untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Mereka sudah menghabiskan empat minggu bergantian bersembunyi di bawah Jubah Gaib dan memata-matai pintu masuk utama Kementrian yang sudah diketahui Ron —terima kasih pada Mr Weasley— sejak kecil. Mereka mengekor pegawai Kementrian, menguping obrolan mereka, dan mempelajari di mana mereka muncul di satu tempat di satu waktu yang sama. Terkadang mereka bisa mengambil Daily Prophet dari tas salah satu pegawai. Perlahan, mereka bisa menggambarkan sebuah peta dan catatan penting yang sekarang tergeletak di depan Hermione.

"Baiklah,…" kata Ron perlahan, "..kalau kita memang pergi besok… aku rasa lebih baik hanya aku dan Harry yang pergi."

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi!" desah Hermione. "Kukira kita sudah selesai membahasnya."

"Kementrian sangatlah berbahaya untukmu, Hermione." Ron menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas Daily Prophet sepuluh hari lalu. "Kau ada dalam daftar kelahiran Muggle yang tidak hadir untuk wawancara!"

"Dan kau seharusnya sedang sekarat karena spattergroit di the Burrow! Kalau ada orang yang seharusnya tidak pergi, orang itu adalah Harry. Dia punya harga sepuluh ribu Galleon di kepalanya."

"Baik, aku akan tinggal di sini," kata Harry. "Jangan lupa beritahu aku kalau kalian sudah berhasil mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, oke?" Ron dan Hermione tertawa mendengar komentar sinis Harry.

Saat Ron dan Hermione tertawa, bekas luka di dahi Harry terasa sakit. Tangannya spontan memegangnya, tapi Harry melihat Hermione memperhatikan dan Harry melanjutkan gerakan tangannya berpura-pura menyapu rambut yang menutupi matanya. Harry berusaha keras menutup koneksi pikirannya dengan Voldemort. Ia tak ingin mengetahui sepak terjang Voldemort karena ia tak ingin mengetahui betapa berbahayanya Voldemort dari waktu ke waktu.

Awalnya, rencana mereka untuk menyusup ke Kementrian berjalan lancar. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berhasil menyamar menjadi pegawai Kementrian sehingga mereka bisa leluasa masuk. Kekacauan mulai muncul saat Ron yang menyamar menjadi Cattermole dipanggil. Bukan orang sembarangan, melainkan seorang Death Eater yang juga ikut menyaksikan kematian Dumbledore.

"Cattermole!" panggilnya. Pria itu terlihat marah dan sedikit kejam, terlihat begitu aneh dalam jubah hitamnya yang penuh dengan sulaman benang emas. Seseorang dalam kerumunan memanggil, "Pagi, Yaxley!" tapi Yaxley tidak peduli. "Aku meminta seseorang dari Pemeliharaan Sihir untuk membetulkan kantorku, Cattermole. Kantorku kehujanan."

Ron yang tidak punya pilihan —karena Yaxley mengancam akan membuat proses persidangan istri Cattermole menjadi sulit— mengikutinya dan berpisah dari Harry serta Hermione, meski ia tak yakin bisa mengatasinya. Mantra yang diajarkan Hermione untuk mengatasi kantor yang kehujanan seolah lewat begitu saja.

Lift hampir mau tertutup, menuju lantai 3, ketika Umbridge memanggil Hermione untuk membantu pekerjaannya. Hermione dengan terpaksa mengikuti Umbridge ke ruangannya sebelum ke ruang Pengadilan di lantai 10. Tinggallah Harry seorang diri di lift menuju lantai 9, Departemen Misteri. Harry dengan gamang mulai memasuki Departemen Misteri. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik Divisi Kematian, meski ia mendengar suara-suara dan bisikan-bisikan kematian diri ruangan itu.

Kepanikan bergetar pada perut Harry, selama dia melewati pintu demi pintu kayu yang berkilat, masing-masing mempunyai plat dengan masing-masing nama dan pekerjaan. Mereka telah memikirkan segala usaha untuk memasuki Kementrian tanpa terdeteksi. Namun, mereka tidak menyempatkan diri untuk memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan apabila mereka terpencar. Hermione sekarang tertahan di kantor Umbridge dan juga proses pengadilan yang tak diragukan lagi memakan waktu berjam-jam; Ron sedang berjuang melakukan sihir yang Harry yakin diluar kemampuannya, kebebasan seorang wanita kemungkinan bergantung pada hasilnya, dan dia, Harry, berkeliling di lantai 9, Departemen Misteri.

Harry menghembuskan nafa lega, ketika ia berhasil mencapai Divisi Pemikiran. Ia pikir, ia akan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang berisi deretan lemari berisi berkas-berkas penting catatan para Penyihir Unspeakable yang pernah atau sedang bekerja di sana. Namun, tidak demikian faktanya.

Harry tertegun, melongo. Ia disuguhi orang-orang yang kepalanya dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang mirip kabel menuju akuarium berisi otak dengan ukuran sangat besar sebagai pusatnya. Mata mereka menatap semacam kotak kaca yang berisi diorama suatu daerah. Tongkat mereka digerakkan untuk memindah spot-spot dalam kotak itu yang bentuknya berganti-ganti, dan setelah ia perhatikan ternyata bentuk mini geografi suatu wilayah, dan lalu mencatatnya di kertas dengan bahasa yang Harry tidak mengerti.

Harry mengedarkan matanya, berharap menemukan lemari arsip, tapi sekali lagi ditegaskan, tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kertas-kertas yang tadi ditulis oleh para Unspeakable terbang menuju suatu tabung berwarna hitam yang lalu menyambung ke ruang entah apa itu. Ia berusaha mencari tahunya, namun tubuhnya membentur suatu dinding tak terlihat. Untunglah, tak ada satupun penyihir yang mendengar suara samar benturan sehingga aksi penyusupan Harry tidak terbongkar.

"Fiuh, nyaris saja," gumamnya lirih. "Jadi, dimana ia mendapatkan informasi tentang Gryffindor? Ayo pikir Harry, pikir. Mereka mengandalkanmu karena hanya kamu yang bisa," katanya lebih padda dirinya sendiri. "Ah, iya. Kantor auror. Mereka pasti punya catatannya,"

Harry pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia memasuki lift lagi, turun menuju lantai 3. Ia menarik Jubah Gaibnya karena tidak membutuhkannya. Sebagai Runcorn, ia punya kuasa untuk memasuki kantor itu dan membongkar berkas lama di sana. Ia bisa beralasan, sedang mempelajari keluarga Penyihir yang diduga seorang Muggleborn.

Pertama kali yang ia lakukan, ia mencari arsip data lama. Harry kebingungan karena banyaknya data. Ucapan terima kasih Harry layangkan pada seseorang yang sudah menyusun berkas itu sesuai abjad. Harry memulainya dengan huruf G. Matanya meneliti dengan seksama, mencari nama Gryffindor. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Harry menariknya dan membacanya.

Godric Gryffindor adalah pendiri asrama Gryffindor. Ia lahir di suatu desa yang sepi di pedalaman Inggris yang penuh dengan komunitas penyihir bernama "Godric's Hollow" (nama desa yang diabadikan dengan namanya). Peninggalan Gryffindor adalah pedang berhiaskan rubi yang dibuat oleh Goblin dan topi seleksi. Kedua benda ini memiliki keunikan tersendiri, dimana bila seseorang yang bersifat seperti Gryffindor memerlukannya, pedang akan keluar dari topi. Gryffindor dikatakan memiliki keberanian yang terpuji, kebulatan tekad dan kekuatan hati di atas semua kualitas. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih siswa untuk asramanya berdasarkan dari keberaniannya. Ia juga mendukung agar Hogwarts menerima penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Nama keturunannya tidak diketahui secara pasti. Namun, kedua peninggalannya ia wariskan pada Hogwarts.

Dahi Harry mengernyit. "Pedang Gryffindor? Topi Seleksi?" gumamnya lirih. Keduanya jelas bukan Horcrux. Jadi, Horcrux yang sedang mereka cari ini, tidak berhubungan dengan Gryffindor. Lalu, apa? Harry merenung berfikir. Ia mengingat-ingat pelajaran terakhir yang diberikan Dumbledore sebelum ia meninggal dibunuh Snape.

Voldemort membuat 7 Horcrux, yaitu Nagini, Diary Riddle, Liontin Salazar, Cincin Gount, Piala Hufflepuff, Tiara Ravenclaw, dan terakhir… 'Apa mungkin tubuh Voldemort sendiri sebelum musnah karena terkena kutukannya sendiri yang memantul saat mau membunuhku ketika aku masih bayi,?' pikirnya. Ya, mungkin itu. Jadi tugasnya sekarang tinggal memusnahkan Nagini dan lalu melakukan head to head dengan Voldemort yang asli.

Harry menutup berkas itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya tinggal 30 menit. Ia harus mencari Ron dan Hermione. Ia naik lift menuju lantai 2, berharap ia masih ada di ruangan si Umbridge. Ia harus menjemput Hermione dan membebaskannya dari penyihir jalang itu.

Harry menarik keluar Jubah Gaibnya dan memakainya. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati bergerak karena Runcorn sangat tinggi sehingga kakinya bisa kelihatan sewaktu-waktu. Begitu mendengar suara ting, pintu lift terbuka dan Harry keluar. Ia berjalan, melewati deretan pintu kayu yang diukir sesuai nama dan jabatannya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Harry mengedikan bahunya, berusaha acuh tak acuh.

Kekacauan rencana mereka berlanjut. Seharusnya, Harry segera keluar dari ruangan Umbridge begitu ia tidak mendapati Hermione di sana. Namun, sisi naïf Harry yang tak rela bagian tubuh Alastor Moody dihinakan sedemikian rupa oleh si Umbridge, memberinya masalah lain. Ia mencabut mata Mad-Eye Moody setelah berhasil mengelabuhi para Penyihir bawahan Umbridge. Dan, gara-gara itu pula, aksi penyusupan mereka ketahuan.

Harry membuat rencana kilat di kepalanya. Pertama, menjemput Hermione di pengadilan lalu selanjutnya Ron. Rencana yang sangat serampangan yang membuatnya nyaris terjebak di Atrium bersama beberapa Death Eater dan Dementor. Untunglah, Dewi Fortuna masih tersenyum padanya. Ia berhasil selamat, meski harus membayarnya dengan sangat mahal. Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Grimmould Place no 12 karena rahasia mereka sudah diketahui Yaxley yang ikut ber-Disapparate bersama mereka melalui Hermione.

"Maafkan aku Harry. Gara-gara aku, kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke Grimmould Place lagi." Suara Hermione terdengar serak seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Jangan bodoh! Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Jika sesuatu terjadi, itu adalah salahku…" Harry memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, dan mengeluarkan mata gaib Mad-Eye. Hermione mundur, tampak terkejut. "Umbridge memasang di pintu kantornya, untuk memata-matai orang. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya di sana, tapi dengan begitu mereka tau ada penyusup."

Sebelum Hermione bisa menjawab, Ron mengerang dan membuka matanya. Ia masih terlihat keabuan dan mukanya bersimbah peluh karena spinchling, meski sudah diobati Hermione dengan dittany. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hermione berbisik.

"Parah," jawab Ron parau, mengernyit merasakan lengannya yang terluka. "Dimana kita?"

"Di hutan dimana mereka menyelenggarakan Piala Dunia Quidditch," ujar Hermione. "Aku menginginkan suatu tempat yang tertutup, tersembunyi, dan ini yang .."

"…tempat pertama yang terpikir olehmu," Harry menyelesaikan ucapan Hermione, memandang sekilas sekeliling pada sesuatu yang tampaknya lapangan di tengah rimba yang sunyi. Ia tak tahan mengingat terakhir kali mereka ber-Apparate ke tempat yang pertama terlintas di benak Hermione – bagaimana _Death Eater _menemukan mereka dalam hitungan menit.

"Apakah kau mempertimbangkan kita seharusnya pindah?" Ron bertanya kepada Harry, dan Harry bisa mengatakan dari cara Ron memandang bahwa ia berpikir hal yang sama.

"Aku tak tahu."

Ron masih kelihatan pucat dan berkeringat. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk duduk dan tampaknya memang ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Kemungkinan untuk memindahkannya tampaknya kecil.

"Kita tinggal di sini dulu," kata Harry.

Terlihat pulih, Hermione melompat berdiri.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Ron.

"Jika kita ingin tinggal, kita harus memberi perlindungan di sekitar tempat ini," ia menjawab, dan mengangkat tongkatnya, dia mulai berjalan membentuk lingkaran besar di sekitar Harry dan Ron, menggumamkan mantra-mantra selagi ia bergerak. Harry melihat gangguan kecil di udara sekeliling; itu menunjukkan bahwa Hermione telah membuat udara panas di atas tanah terbuka mereka. "_Salvio Hexia...Protego Totalum...Repello Muggletum... Muffliato…._Kau bisa mengeluarkan tendanya, Harry..."

"Tenda?"

"Di dalam tas!"

"Di dalam...tentu saja," ujar Harry.

Ia tidak bersusah payah untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kali ini, tapi langsung memakai mantra pemanggil. Tenda itu muncul, dalam bentuk kanvas, tali-tali dan tiang-tiang yang banyak dan tidak halus. Harry mengenalinya, sebagian karena bau kucing, yaitu tenda yang sama yang mereka gunakan tidur di malam Piala Dunia Quidditch. "Ku pikir ini milik Perkins si orang Kementrian?" Dia bertanya, mulai menguraikan pasak-pasak.

"Tampaknya dia tidak menginginkannya lagi, lumbagonya sangat parah," ujar Hermione, sekarang menampilkan bentuk-delapan gerakan yang rumit dengan tongkatnya, "Jadi, ayah Ron bilang aku boleh meminjamnya. _Erecto!"_ Dia menambahkan, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada kanvas itu, dalam satu gerakan naik kanvas tersebut ke udara dan berdiri tegak, didekat Harry. "_Cave Inimicum_," Hermione mengakhiri dengan lambaian ke angkasa. "Itu yang bisa kulakukan. Paling tidak, kita seharusnya tahu jika mereka datang. Aku bisa menjamin ini akan menjaga kita dari Vol- ukh maksudku Kau-Tahu-Siapa,"

Harry dan Hermione setengah membawa, setengah menyeret Ron melewati pintu masuk tenda. Interiornya sama persis seperti yang diingat Harry; flat kecil, lengkap dengan kamar mandi dan dapur kecil. Ia mendorong ke samping kursi berlengan tua dan meletakkan Ron dengan hati-hati di bagian bawah tempat tidur susun. Bahkan perjalanan yang sangat singkat ini masih juga membuat Ron memucat, dan ketika mereka meletakkannya diatas matras dia menutup matanya lagi dan sementara tidak berbicara.

"Aku akan membuat teh," kata Hermione menahan napas, mengambil ketel dan cangkir dari dalam tasnya dan menghadap dapur.

Harry merasa minuman panas membuka dirinya seperti firewhiskey di malam Mad-Eye meninggal, tampaknya telah mengurangi sedikit rasa takut di dalam dadanya. Setelah semenit atau dua menit, Ron memecah kesunyian. "Apa yang menurutmu terjadi pada keluarga Cattermole?"

"Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, mereka mungkin telah pergi," ujar Hermione, mengenggam cangkirnya untuk kenyamanan. "Sepanjang Mr. Cattermole mengikuti akal sehatnya, ia pasti telah memindahkan Mrs. Cattermole dengan ber-Apparate bersama-sama dan mereka pasti sedang terbang melewati negara ini bersama anak-anaknya. Itu yang Harry sarankan padanya untuk dilakukan."

"Ya ampun, kuharap mereka berhasil melarikan diri," ujar Ron, bersandar kembali di bantalnya. Tampaknya teh telah membuatnya lebih baik; sebagian kecil warna kulitnya telah kembali. "Aku tidak merasa bahwa Reg Cattermole adalah orang yang bisa berpikir cepat, melihat bagaimana orang berbicara kepadaku ketika aku menjadi dia. Kuharap mereka berhasil…. Jika mereka berakhir di Azkaban karena kita…"

"Ku rasa mereka tak akan mengejarnya lagi. Mereka akan sibuk mengejarku dengan tulisan yang ku tinggal di Kementrian."

"Itu gila Harry. Kenapa kau meninggalkan jejak?" Kecam Hermione.

"Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk para Muggleborn. Setidaknya, mereka akan lebih sibuk mencariku daripada mengejar para Muggleborn yang kabur." Kata Harry muram mengingat tumpukan berkas para Muggleborn yang menggunung tinggi di kantor si Umbridge. Sebagian akan menjalani sidang dan sebagian lagi sudah dijebloskan ke Azkaban.

"Jadi, apa kau mendapatkannya?" Hermione bertanya pada Harry, untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu. Peninggalan Gryffindor adalah Topi seleksi dan pedang Gryffindor. Dan, keduanya bukanlah Horcrux."

"Jadi…" Ron mengernyit bingung di atas wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Jadi, tugas kita tinggal membunuh Nagini. Horcrux terakhir adalah Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri yang sudah musnah saat ia mencoba membunuhku ketika aku balita."

"Oh, itu melegakan." Gumam Ron.

"Jangan senang dulu, Ron. Justru tugas selanjutnya lebih sulit lagi, yakni head to head dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" Harry mendengar Ron merintih dan Hermione mencicit ketakutan. Harry tak menyalahkannya, karena ia sendiri takut. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 17. Bagaimana bisa mengalahkan penyihir hitam dan kejam itu, sedangkan banyak penyihir yang lebih hebat dan berpengalaman darinya, mati di tengannya? "Memang itu inti perang ini, Ron. Mau tak mau kita harus melakukannya. Bedanya, jika kita berhasil membunuhnya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak akan hidup lagi karena jiwanya sudah hilang , musnah seluruhnya." Tambah Harry.

Ron tetap mencicit, entah karena merasa nyeri di tangannya atau karena ketakutan akan fakta ia harus berduel secara langsung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Mokeskinnya dan mengulurkannya pada Ron, siapa tahu itu bisa menenangkannya. "Sebelum berangkat, aku membawa makanan sisa sarapan kita. Aku pikir siapa tahu kita tertahan di luar seharian. Nih, makanlah. Kalian pasti lapar. Khususnya kau, Ron."

"Memang itu yang ku butuhkan," gumam Ron mendesah lega. Berkat makanan itu, raa takutnya sedikit berkurang. Berhubung tangan Ron masih sakit, Hermione pun menyuapinya. Sisa hari itu, mereka habiskan dalam damai. Memang, ada rasa takut bercokol di dada mereka. Namun, berkat perut yang kenyang, dan selimut yang hangat, rasa takut mereka sedikit berkurang. Toh, mereka tidak berjuang sendiri. Di luar sana, mereka tahu, ada penyihir-penyihir yang berjuang bersama mereka.

Beberapa hari, mereka habiskan dengan berpindah-pindah di tempat yang dekat dengan makanan. Mereka tak pernah tinggal lebih dari seminggu. Ini penting, mengingat banyaknya Dementor dan pemburu hadiah yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka, yang mengancam keselamatan mereka. Mereka berbagi tugas, antara mencari makanan dan berjaga. Malamnya mereka berdiskusi, membicarakan dimana kira-kira Nagini berada.

"Pasti di markas," kata Ron menyuarakan pendapatnya saat itu usai sarapan.

"Aku juga tahu, itu." kata Hermione. "Masalahnya dimana?"

"Aku tahu." Cetus Harry. "Markas mereka ada di Malfoy manor. Aku melihatnya dalam penglihatanku," Hermione hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tertahan. "Tapi, ia tidak di sana dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa juga tidak mengajaknya. Jadi dimana?"

"Mungkin dia sedang menunggumu di tempat yang mungkin akan kau datangi," kata Ron lagi sambil meneguk tehnya. "Kau-Tahu-Siapa mengenalmu, Harry, ia pasti sudah memperkirakan tujuanmu selama pelarian ini."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir. "Di Hogwarts?" celetuknya asal.

"Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Nagini di Hogwarts. Berita itu pasti mengguncang dunia sihir, jadi tak mungkin tidak ketahuan." Tolak Hermione. "Mungkin Privet Dri.."

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Ia tahu jika aku sangat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu sama seperti dia ingin meninggalkan Panti Asuhannya."

"Grimmould Place," celetuk Ron.

Haahh.. Harry menghela nafas lelah. "Buat apa dia di sana, sedangkan dia tahu aku tak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki di sana setelah rahasia mantra Fidelius ketahuan."

"Ah, aku tahu." Pekik Ron girang. "Pasti di Godric Hollow," Semua orang memandangi Ron, membuatnya salah tingkah. "Itu adalah salah satu desa penyihir yang sangat tua dan memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang. Dumbledore dan Bathilda Bagsot tinggal di sana. Well, kata Dad." tambahnya.

Harry dan Hermione sama-sama bersuara dalam waktu bersamaan hingga suaranya tidak terdengar jelas. "Kau-Tahu-Siapa memahamimu, Harry, sangat. Ia tahu jika Godric Hollow adalah tempat dimana kedua orang tuamu dimakamkan. Kau pasti ingin mengunjunginya, cepat ataupun..."

"Sttt…" Harry membuat isyarat agar Ron diam. Ia menoleh pada Hermione. "Kau memasang _Muffliato_, kan?" bisik Harry pada Hermione.

"Aku pasang semua," jawab Hermione dalam bisikan, "_Muffliato_, Mantra Penolak Muggle , Mantra Dissilusionment, semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar atau melihat kita, siapa pun mereka."

Suara itu semakin keras tapi tetap terdengar tidak jelas saat sekelompok orang itu mencapai pinggiran sungai. Harry memperkirakan bahwa mereka berjarak kurang dari enam meter dari mereka, tapi suara riak sungai membuat mereka tidak dapat memastikannya. Hermione mengambil tas maniknya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk bagian dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mengeluarkan tiga Telinga Terjulur dan memberikannya pada Harry dan Ron, yang langsung memasukkan ujung benang berwarna kulit itu ke telinga mereka dan melemparkan ujung yang lain ke luar tenda. Dalam hitungan detik, Harry dapat mendengar suara pria yang kelelahan.

Akhirnya, setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama, mereka tahu siapa yang tengah bercakap-cakap di luar sana. Rombongan itu terdiri dari dua penyihir dewasa, dua goblin, dan seorang penyihir remaja. Harry gembira mengetahui Ted Tonk, ayahnya Nymphadora berhasil selamat.

Awalnya mereka bercakap-cakap tentang bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Cerita mereka kurang lebih sama. Para penyihir itu kabur karena mereka tak mau dikirim ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan mencuri sihir. Pada masa ini, menjadi penyihir Muggleborn adalah sebuah kejahatan. Lalu, cerita lucu bercampur horror meluncur dari mulut para Goblin, bahwa Ginny dkk mencuri pedang Gryffindor dari kantor Snape.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ginny dan yang lain? Yang mencoba mencuri pedang itu?" tanya Dean cemas.

"Oh, mereka dihukum dengan kejam," kata Griphook.

"Tapi mereka baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ted cepat. "Maksudku, keluarga Weasley tidak berharap anak mereka terluka lagi, kan?"

"Mereka tidak terluka serius, setahuku," kata Griphook.

"Untunglah," kata Ted. "Dengan catatan Snape di masa lalu, aku rasa kita harus bersyukur kalau mereka masih hidup."

"Kau percaya cerita itu, Ted?" tanya Dirk. "Kau percaya Snape membunuh Dumbledore?"

"Tentu saja," kata Ted. "Kau tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Harry Potter ada sangkut pautnya, kan?"

"Sulit untuk bisa mempercayai sesuatu akhir-akhir ini," gumam Dirk.

"Aku kenal Harry Potter," kata Dean. "Dan aku rasa dia memang – Yang Terpilih, atau apa saja sebutan lainnya itu."

"Ya, banyak yang mempercayainya, nak," kata Dirk, "termasuk aku. Tapi di mana dia? Pergi mencari sesuatu. Menurutmu, bila dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu, atau memang punya sesuatu yang spesial, bukankah lebih baik dia memberikan perlawanan daripada bersembunyi. Dan tahukah kau bahwa _Prophet _membuatnya terlihat…"

"_Prophet_?" potong Ted. "Kau dibohongi kalau tetap membaca sampah itu, Dirk. Bila inginkan hal nyata, baca _Quibbler _." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tersedak dan terbatuk, juga terdengar suara tepukan yang cukup keras. Sepertinya Dirk telah menelan tulang ikan. Akhirnya ia berkata, "_Quibbler_? Majalah gila milik Xeno Lovegood itu?"

"Tidak begitu gila akhir-akhir ini," kata Ted. "Kau harus membacanya. Xeno menulis segala hal yang tidak ditulis di _Prophet _, dan tidak menyinggung sama sekali tentang Snorkack Tanduk Kisut. Sampai kapan ia akan dibiarkan seperti itu, aku tak tahu. Tapi di setiap edisi dia menyatakan bahwa setiap penyihir yang ingin melawan Kau-Tahu-Siapa harus membantu Harry Potter."

"Tapi susah untuk membantu seorang bocah yang sedang menghilang dari permukaan bumi ini," kata Dirk.

"Fakta, ia masih belum tertangkap hingga kini, menunjukkan betapa hebatnya dia," kata Ted.

"Ya, ada benarnya juga," kata Dirk berberat hati.

Lalu kebungkaman diiringi oleh dentingan pisau dan garpu. Dan saat mereka berbicara lagi, mereka sedang menentukan apakah mereka akan tidur di pinggiran sungai atau kembali ke hutan di lereng bukit. Setelah memutuskan bahwa pepohonan akan memberikan perlindungan yang lebih baik, mereka memadamkan api lalu kembali ke lereng, dan suara mereka mulai menghilang.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menggulung kembali Telinga Terjulur mereka. Harry yang sudah tahu tidak perlu lagi berdiam diri, kini tidak bisa berkata apa pun selain, "Kita harus ke Godric Hollow, dan lalu ke Hogwarts secepatnya. aku.. tak tahan mendengar mereka mengambil resiko untuk kita," katanya antara marah dan cemas jadi satu.

"Oke." Kata Ron dan Hermione kompak. Mereka juga sama cemasnya dengan Harry.

"Kita berangkat malam hari, berjaga-jaga dari gangguan yang tidak perlu." Putus Harry sambil menarik kantung tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya, dan mengacuhkan semua kengerian dan kekejaman yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia harus istirahat karena besok mereka ada misi penting yang lain.

Keesokannya, Hermione membongkar tenda mereka dan memasukkan ke dalam tas manik-maniknya. Mereka berlatih, sambil menunggu malam tiba. Mereka makan dan istirahat dengan cukup hari itu. Ketegangan menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka saat matahari bergerak ke arah Barat. Waktunya sudah tiba. Mereka akan menghadapi musuh yang sangat berbahaya, Nagini.

Ketiganya ber-Disapparate dibalik jubah Gaib. Malam sudah sangat larut, ketika mereka tiba di areal pemakaman. Harry mendengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian paduan suara gereja, menunjukkan jika hari malam Natal, malam penuh kegembiraan. "Cepat cari makam Orang tuaku. Kita berdoa sebentar sebelum ke rumah orang tuaku," kata Harry pada Ron dan Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Mereka berjalan, menelusuri deretan nisan tua. Angin malam berhembus, membuat tubuh Harry bergidik. Lamat-lamat, ia merasakan ada sepasang mata sedang mengintainya di balik kegelapan. Namun, saat ia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Harry berusaha mengabaikannya dan meneruskan pencarian makam mereka.

"Hermione lihat ini!" panggil Harry.

Hermione dan Ron melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau menemukannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, tapi aku melihat symbol yang sering muncul di buku pemberian Dumbledore." Kata Harry sambil mengusap tanah yang menutupi papan nisan. "Igna…us Peverell.. Itu bukannya nama nama keluarga yang berhubungan dengan tiga Relikui Kematian itu?"

"Well, mungkin. Tapi, abaikan saja. Ingat tujuan kita kemari," kata Hermione menyuruh Harry mengabaikannya dan kembali meneruskan pencarian.

Ketiganya kembali mencari, namun Ron lah yang menemukannya. Harry meluncur ke batu nisan orang tuanya untuk memberikan penghormatan pada mereka. Saat itulah, mereka melihat Bathilda Bagshot. Ketiganya mengikutinya tanpa curiga. Padahal ada banyak yang mencurigakan darinya. Ia tak mau bicara di depan Ron dan Hermione dan ia terus menguarkan bau busuk yang mirip bau amis ular.

Harry baru menyadari jika ia sosok Nagini saat ia berdua saja dengannya di lantai 2. Ia berjuang mempertahankan hidup dari terkaman ular Boa berukuran gigan itu. Ron dan Hermione bergabung kemudian saat mereka mendengar teriakan melengking Harry dari lantai atas. Ketiganya bertarung dengan gagah berani, meski mereka tidak yakin, tapi mereka tetap berjuang.

Kutukan demi kutukan mereka luncurkan, walaupun itu tidak banyak berguna bagi Nagini. Tubuhnya kebal seperti kulit para makhluk raksasa. Harry merayap dengan punggungnya, membuat kemejanya robek karena kakinya terbelit oleh ekor ular itu. ia melempar taring Basilik yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Ron. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menusuk Nagini dengan taring, tapi meleset beberapa inci dan ia mendapat hantaman di bagian dada hingga ia terjatuh pingsan. Sedangkan Harry untuk sementara waktu terbebas dari belitan Nagini.

Harry berusaha bangkit membantu Hermione yang masih berjuang. Keduanya berusaha menjauhkan Nagini dari Ron yang pingsan. "Ukh…" rintih Harry merasakan nyeri di kakinya saat ia tersandung dan terjatuh menghantam lantai. Tongkatnya lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Hermione berteriak, meneriakinya agar segera bangun. Suaranya terdengar sangat jauh. Dan tiba-tiba Harry merasakan sesuatu menabraknya, persis ketika dia mengangkat tongkatnya. Gigitan kuat pada tangan kanannya membuat tongkatnya terpental ke langit-langit; cahayanya berputar memusingkan di sekitar ruangan dan kemudian padam. Lalu sebuah pukulan yang kuat dari ekor ular ke rongga dadanya telah membuatnya kehabisan napas. Dia merasa jatuh ke belakang ke atas meja tulis, ke gundukan pakaian busuk.

Harry berguling ke samping, sedikit menghindar dari ekor ular yang memukul ke bawah dari atas meja ke tempat di mana dia berada beberapa detik sebelumnya. Pecahan kaca berjatuhan di atasnya ketika dia mengenai lantai. Kemudian suatu benda yang berat memukulnya ke lantai dan dia merasakan ular itu melata di atasnya, sangat kuat dan berotot.

"Tidak!" dia terengah-engah, tertahan di lantai.

"Ya," bisik suara itu, "Yaaa… menahanmu… menahanmu…"

Harry merasakan panik, berusaha meraih tongkatnya dan mengangkatnya, tetapi ketika dia melakukannya, bekas lukanya menjadi sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Dia datang! _Hermione, dia datang _!" teriaknya terdengar putus asa.

Ketika dia berteriak, ular tersebut mendesis liar. Semuanya kacau balau. Harry menabrak rak di dinding, dan serpihan keramik China berserakan ke mana-mana menimpa kepalanya, membuatnya pening serta memburamkan penglihatannya. Kini, tinggal Hermione seorang diri berjuang. Ia jelas bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk Nagini. Dalam waktu singkat, Hermione sudah kuwalahan.

Saat, keputus asaan sudah mengisi rongga-rongga mereka, terjadilah sesuatu. Harry melihat sesuatu merambat dan menjerat tubuh ular itu dengan erat. Semakin Nagini bergerak, semakin erat pegangannya. Harry tahu apa sesuatu itu. Itu adalah tamanam Jerat Setan. Hanya api yang bisa membebaskannya. Tapi, Nagini tidak akan tahu karena itu ia tidak akan bisa melepaskannya. Pertanyaannya siapa yang melemparkan tanaman itu untuk menolongnya?

Persetan. Mumpung ada kesempatan, Harry memanfaatkannya. Ia menghujamkan taring Basiliks yang ternyata ada di bawah tubuhnya, tadi jatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Ron, ke tubuh Nagini yang sudah terjerat. Nagini meraung hebat. Darahnya yang berbau amis dan busuk muncrat membasahi tubuh Harry.

Harry tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh karena Voldemort sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Bulu kuduknya bisa merasakannya. Sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan Hermione dan Ron dari kemarahan Voldemort? Sambil merangkak, Harry menyeret tubuh Hermione ke dekat Ron. Ia hampir menyelimuti Hermione dan Ron, namun Voldemort sudah ada di halaman bersiap masuk.

Mata Harry melotot. Rasa takut mencengkram perutnya. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya, namun sebuah tangan yang hangat menangkup tangannya. Harry menengadah, menatap siapa orang itu. "K-kau!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Kita harus ber-Disapparate sekarang." katanya. Ia membawa Harry, Hermione, dan Ron ber-Disapparate. Tubuh mereka menghilang dari tempat itu. Saat membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tempat yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang sangat tinggi.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Harry.

"Hutan. Kau terluka. Begitu pula dengan dua orang temanmu. Jadi, aku membawa kalian ke vila keluargaku. Tenang saja, tempat ini aman. Ada banyak ward yang dipasang leluhurku untuk melindungi tempat ini," Jawab penolong Harry.

"Oh, yeah aman," kata Harry tidak senang. "Kecuali, jika ayahmu yang datang dan menangkap kami. Itukah rencanamu, Malfoy?"

"Simpan amarahmu untuk nanti, Potter." Balas Draco sarkastik. Rupanya, dia yang datang menolong Harry.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Malfoy? Saat ini aku terluka. Kau punya kesempatan besar untuk menyerahkan aku pada Tuanmu. Dia pasti akan sangat SENANG!" kata Harry dengan nada sinis.

Draco tersenyum miring. Mata kelabunya berkilat aneh. "Belum saatnya kau tahu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Aku akan meminta imbalan saat waktunya tiba,"

Harry bergumam, mengeluh dan mengumpat lirih. Draco yang berjalan sambil memapahnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Itu hiburan favoritnya, ia sangat suka melihat Harry kesal. Dulu maupun sekarang. Ia mendudukkan Harry di atas kursi beludru yang terasa nyaman dan empuk. Lalu, ia meneteskan Dittany ke lengan Harry yang digigit Nagini. Harry meraung kesakitan, bukan karena efek Dittany di lengannya, melainkan karena ledakan amarah Voldemort mendapati peliharaannya mati.

"Tutup pikiranmu darinya, Potter!" bentak Draco terdengar kasar.

Harry merintih. Meski merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit, seperti mau meledak, namun ia berusaha menutup koneksi pikirannya dengan Voldemort. Draco benar. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuka koneksi antara mereka berdua. Ia lalu membimbing Harry ke kamar tidur. Harry langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidur. Lelah, lapar, dan kantuk menguasai dirinya hingga tak ada lagi yang terpikirkan olehnya selain tidur.

"Istirahatlah," kata Draco lembut sambil membetulkan posisi kaki Harry yang terjuntai di lantai, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi tubuh Harry yang tak berhenti gemetaran, mungkin efek dari trauma psikologis yang baru saja dialaminya, atau mungkin karena ledakan amarah Voldemort yang membanjiri benaknya. Draco menggenggang tangan Harry hingga Harry tenang dan tubuhnya berhenti menggigil.

Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamar dimana Harry tidur. Ia sebetulnya masih ingin menemani Harry, tapi ia masih ada pekerjaan penting lainnya, yaitu mengurus si Granger dan si Weasel. Ia tidak punya urusan dengan mereka berdua karena itu setelah Harry terlelap ia memindahkan keduanya jauh ke tengah hutan yang letaknya berlawanan dengan villa keluarganya.

Jika mereka masih ada di dekat villanya, rencananya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Si Weasel yang berdarah panas itu pasti akan langsung menyerangnya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu dan itu hanya akan memperlambat semuanya. Meski demikian, ia cukup berbaik hati dengan memasang serangkaian pelindung untuk keduanya, sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke villa.

Sesampainya di villa, ia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Harry masih tidur. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Draco bergabung dengannya. Ia tidur dengan posisi miring. Tangannya menyangga kepalanya dan matanya terpancang pada wajah Harry yang tidur dengan damai.

Kerinduan itu memancar dari mata kelabunya. Berminggu-minggu lamanya ia tak melihat Harry dan itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Untunglah, ia seorang Malfoy tulen, sehingga kegundahan hatinya tidak tampak sedikit pun. Jemari tangannya mengusap lembut wajah yang sangat dirindukannya berbulan-bulan ini. Ia mengecup dahi Harry dan berkata, "Selamat tidur, Harry. Semoga mimpi indah," gumamnya setengah berisik yang dijawab Harry dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Menyerah pada godaan untuk tidur, Draco pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal masih dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Harry. Tangannya menarik tubuh Harry dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya, Draco pun tertidur.

Matahari sudah naik tinggi, saat Harry bangun. Ia terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, membuatnya kegelian. Ternyata itu rambut. Lalu, ia mendengar helaan nafas seseorang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia terperanjat dan juga bingung. Terakhir kalinya yang ia ingat ia tidur seorang diri di kamar kalau tidak salah villanya Draco. Lalu, orang di sebelahnya ini siapa? 'Mungkin Ron,' pikirnya.

Harry berusaha bangun, namun ia justru merasakan kakinya kebas, seperti ada yang menindihnya dan ternyata benar. Ada tungkai kaki nan panjang tengah menimpa kedua kakinya, memastikan Harry terpenjara dalam dekapannya. Matanya turun ke bawah pada sebuah lengah yang memeluk pinggulnya posesif. Kerutan di dahi Harry semakin bertambah. Seingatnya, Ron tidak punya kebiasaan memeluk orang. Jadi, ini siapa? Masak sih Hermione? Rasanya itu tak mungkin.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, untuk melihat teman tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati siapa orang itu. Refleks, ia memukuli lengan orang itu dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Teriakanmu seperti suara perawan yang baru saja diperkosa," kata Draco dengan entengnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, melakukan peregangan singkat. Ia bangun dengan tubuh yang segar dan hati yang gembira. Ya, ia gembira karena salah satu mimpinya, yang ingin melihat wajah Harry saat ia bangun tidur, sudah tercapai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jelaskan!"

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Draco balik.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Itu tidak cocok untukmu," tukas Harry ketus.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah jelas kan? Aku tidur dan kau tidur. Selesai."

Tubuh Harry menggigil karena amarah. Si Ferret itu betul-betul menguji kesabarannya. "Maksudku kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku?"

"Ini kamarku dan ini ranjangku wajar bukan jika aku tidur di sini? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena memberimu tempat di sebelahku. Jadi, kau tidak bangun dengan tubuh yang kaku karena tidur di lantai."

Harry melotot. Tatapanya tajam setajam tatapan Hedwig saat sedang berburu tikus. 'Ya terima kasih sudah menjadikannya guling,' batinnya sarkastik. Gara-gara beralih fungsi jadi gulingnya Draco, tubuhnya sekarang kebas dan kaku di beberapa tempat. Harry sibuk ngedumel tidak jelas. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala Draco yang songong itu, jika saja ia tidak berhutang budi padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau berisik.."

"Apa?" sembur Harry galak. Bangun tidur dengan tubuh yang tidak segar itu bikin moodnya memburuk.

"Ku cium kau,"

Krik krik krik… suara jangkring mengerik. Harry merasa telinganya bermasalah. Astaga, ia tak mungkin mendengar sesuatu se-absurd itu keluar dari bibir Malfoy. Apa ia baru saja bangun di dunia yang salah ya? "Mana Ron dan Hermione?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku meninggalkannya di hutan," Ledakan amarah keluar begitu saja. Harry meraung-raung membuat telinga Draco sakit dan hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membungkamnya. Draco membungkam mulut Harry dengan mulutnya. Dan benar saja, Harry langsung terdiam karena syok. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Draco menjauhkan mulutnya dari Harry dan berkata, "Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Sekali lagi kau berisik, ku cium kau,"

Harry membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah ingin mengatakan itu tak akan terulang lagi.

"Bagus," kata Draco berpuas diri. Padahal dalam hati, ia berharap Harry melanggarnya agar ia punya alasan untuk mencium Harry-nya. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu, hanya denganmu. Kedua temanmu itu hanya akan jadi pengganggu, karena itu aku meninggalkannya di hutan. Tapi, tenang saja aku sudah melindungi mereka dengan bermacam-macam ward sehingga mereka tidak akan dimakan hewan buas yang nyasar atau para pencari harta tebusan. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan mengembalikanmu pada mereka,"

"Bagaimana aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja?" Matanya memperlihatkan ketidak percayaan.

"Kalau aku memang ingin menyakiti mereka, tentu aku sudah meninggalkan keduanya di rumah Bathilda Bagsot untuk dimutilasi Kau-Tahu-Siapa,"

"Tapi, mereka pasti akan sangat cemas dan panik, begitu sadar aku tidak ada bersama mereka," kata Harry setengah berteriak.

Kata-katanya kemudian tertelan dalam tenggorokannya karena Draco mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padanya. Refleks, Harry langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membekapnya dengan tangannya. Hati Harry mencelos. Tadi, itu nyaris saja. Yang pertama bisa ia ampuni, tapi tidak yang kedua? Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak akan.

Najis banget ya nasibnya, masak ciuman sama cowok. Sama musuh besarnya pula. Emang dia ini apaan? Cowok jablay yang kesepian. Maaf-maaf saja, meski ia sekarang jadi buronan kelas wahid, tapi ia tetaplah tidak kekurangan cewek. Ada aja cewek yang antri ngarep dapat satu dua ciuman darinya.

Kalau pun mau jadi homo, please dech. Nggak mungkinlah ia homoan sama makhluk menyebalkan di depannya ini. Fisiknya sih kece, tapi sifatnya nggak banget. Percayalah! Pacaran sama Draco Malfoy hanya akan membuatmu mati muda atau berakhir di salah satu bangsal di rumah sakit St. Mungo untuk kasus kegilaan permanen.

Harry diam, menunggu Draco bicara. Ia sudah belajar untuk tidak cerewet, ngeyel, atau membantah Draco lagi. Jika memang dengan diam, ia akan memperoleh penjelasan dari Draco, maka ia akan sediam patung Liberty. Kalau perlu menjiplak gayanya, biar lebih meyakinkan.

"Ron memiliki Deluminator. Alat itulah yang akan menuntunnya padamu." Jelas Draco akhirnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya, sebagai alasan untuk menjauhi Harry. Soalnya, ia tidak cukup percaya pada dirinya, bahwa ia tak akan menyerang Harry dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, hanya berdua saja di atas ranjang dan saat suasana sangatlah hening. Sungguh situasi yang sempurna untuk melakukan yang 'Iya-iya'.

Harry menyipit curiga. Setahunya dia, alat itu hanya berfungsi untuk memadamkan dan menyalakan lampu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sebut nama Ron dan ia akan menemukanmu dimana pun kamu berada." Draco memberi isyarat agar Harry diam saat Harry berniat mencoba mendebatnya. "Lakukan nanti, setelah urusan kita selesai."

Draco berganti pakaian dengan kilat sehingga Harry tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat bentuk tubuhnya, kecuali tato berbentuk tengkorak bereekor pada lengan kanannya. Bukan berarti ia mau ngintip. Buat apa coba ngintip tubuh orang yang secara anatomi kurang lebih sama dengannya. Tubuhnya Hermione yang sudah beberapa malam se-tenda dengannya namun tidak dalam satu kantung tidur aja, ia ogah mengintip, apalagi yang ini? Catat ya! Harry tidak punya hobi ngintip. Kalau menstalker, nguping, dan kepo-in orang baru Harry banget.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan." Kata Draco menarik Harry dari lamunannya. Draco memandang wajah Harry yang pagi ini terlihat kusut, tidak segar, sedikit ngambek, namun terlihat indah di mata Draco. Tiba-tiba, ide jahil itu nangkring di kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Kau bau." Katanya yang membuahkan lemparan bantal pada punggungnya. Draco terkekeh geli. Akhirnya, selera humor Harry kembali.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Draco saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang makan dan tentu saja sudah selesai mandi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Trims," jawab Harry berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Hm," gumam Draco menyembunyikan rona merah yang menodai wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu alasanku menolongmu, kau harus berduel denganku dan cobalah kalahkan aku," Putus Draco usai menyingkirkan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalahkan aku, baru aku mau menjawabnya,"

Harry dengan terpaksa menyetujui. Toh, ia memang penasaran dengan motif Draco untuk menolongnya. Ia tahu, pasti ada udang di balik batu. Pertanyaan besarnya itu, apa? Dan, kenapa? Harry keluar diikuti Draco. Mereka sama-sama memberi hormat seperti saat mereka duel dahulu, di klub Duel.

Draco menyerang terlebih dahulu. Namun Harry dengan gesit berhasil menangkisnya dengan memutar tubuhnya. Kutukan Draco melesat mengenai pohon yang ada di belakang Harry. Kini, gantian ia yang menyerang, Draco salto untuk menghindarinya. Di tengah-tengah udara, ia menyerang Harry dengan ganas. Kilatan cahaya menyerang Harry, membuat Harry mati-matian memasang Protegonya. Untunglah Protegonya sangatlah kuat sehingga kutukan Draco tidak berhasil melewatinya.

Selanjutnya terjadi jual beli serangan yang sengit diantara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama hebat dan juga sama-sama lincah. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Mereka bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan harapan ingin menjatuhkan pihak lawan. Sampai saat ini, keduanya masih seimbang. Lalu, Draco tampak lengah karena ia tanpa sengaja menatap wajah Harry yang memerah seperti orang yang sedang bergairah, padahal aslinya Harry hanya kepanasan saja.

Harry yang melihat kesempatan itu melemparkan kutukan pelecut andalannya. "_Expelliarmus_," Tongkat Draco terlempar ke udara dan lalu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Harry. Harry terengah-engah, menatap puas pada tongkat Hawthorn milik Draco. "Kau kalah. Sekarang beritahu alasanmu,"

Draco diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati di balik topeng angkuh dan dinginnya. Ia memberi isyarat Harry agar memberikan tongkatnya kembali baru ia mau menjawab. "Kau pasti sudah melihat kondisi keluargaku dan aku dari koneksimu dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itu membuatku tersinggung. Dulu, kami adalah keluarga yang disegani. Meski banyak yang bergunjing di belakang kami, tapi tidak ada yang berani melecehkan kami di depan kami. Namun, semenjak ayah gagal mendapatkan bola ramalan diantara kalian berdua di Departemen Misteri itu, keluargaku jadi bulan-bulanan, bahan ejekan. Bahkan, Crabbe dan Goyle yang selama ini terlihat patuh padaku, kini meremehkanku."

"Alasan yang bagus. Namun, bukan hanya itu, kan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Suatu hari Kau-Tahu-Siapa memberiku misi untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Aku yakin kau pun tahu itu, karena kau terus memantauku di tahun keenam kita. Aku tahu itu hukuman mati untukku, namun karena aku berhasil memperdayai Dumbledore dan menyebabkannya mati, ku pikir aku dan keluargaku sudah mendapat tempat. Tapi, semua itu salah. Itu adalah awal bencana untukku dan keluargaku,"

"Aku tak mengerti," Komentar Harry.

"Apa kau mengenal Gregorovitch?"

"Aku hanya tahu ia pembuat tongkat sihir, sama seperti Mr. Ollivander."

"Ya. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Ia pemilik tongkat Elder, tongkat paling hebat yang ada di dunia ini. Itu kata Mr. Ollivander yang ngomong-ngomong disekap di ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Di bawah penyiksaan sadis Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Mr. Ollivander terpaksa mengatakannya."

Harry diam menyimak, meski ia masih belum paham inti dari pembicaraan mereka. "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Lalu, tongkat itu dicuri Gellert Grindelwald yang di kemudian hari dikalahkan oleh Dumbledore. Selanjutnya, tongkat itu jadi milik Dumbledore."

"Maksudmu, tongkat itu berpindah kepemilikan dengan jalur kekalahan dan astaga kematian? Tapi… kalau itu, bukannya Snape yang telah membunuh Dumbledore yang jadi pemiliknya?"

Draco menggeleng. "Bukan, aku menyadarinya setelah merenung berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tepatnya saat Mr. Ollivander menyebut-nyebut tongkat itu pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Pertama, ayah baptisku tidak mengalahkan Dumbledore. Ia sendiri yang merencanakan kematiannya,"

"Tidak mungkin," sela Harry.

"Itulah kebenarannya. Ia memang sudah merencanakan kematiannya jauh sebelum ia memberimu les privat. Ia tahu ia tak akan bertahan lama karena ia sudah terkena racun akibat dari memakai cincin Gount yang diubah Kau-Tahu-Siapa jadi Horcruxnya. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku me-Legilimens Snape."

Harry ingin membantah, namun ia mulai melihat secercah lubang keganjilan dari kejadian di malam itu di Menara Astronomi, malam saat Dumbledore tewas terbunuh. "Lalu, yang kedua?"

"Kedua, sebelum Snape membunuh Dumbledore, aku sudah melucuti tongkatnya. Dengan kata lain, akulah pemilik tongkat Elder itu. Dengan ini, nyawaku dan keluargaku berada di ujung tanduk, karena aku tahu Kau-Tahu-Siapa sangatlah menginginkan tongkat itu. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menyadarinya dan ia pasti memburu keluargaku," jelas Draco dengan wajah muram.

Harry mengangguk, paham. "Dengan kau yang mengalahkanku, kini tongkat itu jadi milikmu. Kau-Tahu-Siapa tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan tongkat Elder. Kau pasti menang darinya dan aku juga keluargaku terbebas dari rasa malu ini,"

"Licik seperti biasanya, ya?" komentar Harry.

"Tentu saja. Aku Slytherin. Ingat?" kata Draco sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau tahu Horcrux yang terakhir? Well dengan catatan kau sudah menghancurkan benda-benda milik para pendiri Hogwarts."

Harry menggeleng. "Ku pikir horcrux ketujuh adalah tubuh Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri sebelum hancur belasan tahun lalu."

"Tidak. Hari itu, saat ia membunuhmu, ia tanpa sengaja membuat Horcrux ketujuh. Dan, itu kau, Harry."

Mata Harry membelalak. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan koi. Namun, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Ia syok berat, merasa dikhianati. Teganya, Dumbledore melakukan ini padanya. Ia sengaja dibesarkan, lalu diberi tugas yang sangat sulit, hanya untuk menuju lorong kematian?

Draco menepuk lengan Harry yang mematung. "Kau hanya perlu membiarkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa membunuhmu. Harus dia dan jangan melawan, maka jiwanya yang jadi parasit dalam tubuhmu akan hilang."

Harry terisak. Air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Suaranya serak saat ia bersuara, "M-maksudmu aku harus mati demi kebaikan dunia?"

"Kau tidak akan mati, Harry. Hanya jiwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang mati,"

Tubuh Harry tersentak, gemetar oleh amarah. Mulutnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan cacian, namun Draco menariknya dan memeluknya, memberikan perlindungan dan kehangatan pada Harry yang terguncang jiwanya. Bukan pelukan nafsu, melainkan pelukan sahabat, atau pelukan antara ayah dengan anaknya, antara kakak dengan adiknya. Deru nafas Draco berhembus di tengkuknya, menggelitik syaraf-syarafnya juga sekaligus menenangkannya. Amarah Harry menguap secepat datangnya.

"Perlindungan ibumu masih bekerja Harry. Perlindungan ibumu yang kini juga mengalir di tubuh Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu pula yang akan menolongmu. Dumbledore tahu itu, karena itu ia menyuruhmu menghadapi kematianmu di tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa tanpa perlawanan. Karena itu, jangan sedih."

Harry mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Draco. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco dan lalu menangis. Ia menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Draco seolah lupa jika orang yang tengah memeluknya ini dulunya musuh besarnya di Hogwarts, seseorang yang sangat dibencinya setelah Voldemort. "Terima kasih,"

Draco tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sebaliknya, ia justru membimbing Harry kembali masuk ke dalam villa dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Harry mengangguk. "Aku akan memberimu satu informasi rahasia lagi. Ini tentang miss Lovegood,"

"Luna? Kenapa dengan dia? Apa ia baik-baik sa..?" Harry menutup mulutnya lagi, takut jika Draco kembali menghukumnya dengan ciuman karena mendadak Draco mendekat padanya. Harry menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Ia baru tahu jika Draco selain brengsek, juga mesum tingkat akut. Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ia tidur kemarin malam dengan Draco. Itu tidak baik untuk kesejahteraan jiwanya.

Namun, Draco tidak berniat mencium Harry. Ia hanya berbisik seolah takut ada telinga di dinding yang sedang menguping percakapan mereka. "Ia disekap di rumahku. Tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah rumahku."

"Untuk apa mereka menyekap Luna?" balas Harry ikut berbisik-bisik.

"Untuk memperingatkan Mr. Lovegood. Mereka marah dengan tulisan Mr. Lovegood yang menyuruh dunia menolongmu. Pikirkan baik-baik rencana untuk menolongnya, karena tidak ada jaminan gadis itu tidak akan dibunuh."

"Aku mengerti dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Em. Well karena yang ingin ku sampaikan sudah ku sampaikan. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," kata Draco.

Harry berdiri diikuti Draco. Dengan anggukan canggung, Harry berpamitan. Draco dengan punggung yang tegak lurus mengangguk kaku. Meski bisa dilihat di bawah sana, kedua tangan Draco mengepal erat. Ia ingin menahan Harry agar tetap di sini, aman bersamanya, namun ia tidak bisa bersikap egois. Ia tak bisa menghalangi Harry menempuh jalannya, karena itu takdir Harry.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry. Aku akan merindukan pertemuan kita nanti." Kata Draco lirih, menatap sendu tempat yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Harry.

Draco melangkah duduk di kursi yang tadi Harry duduki, berusaha menyerap aroma tubuh Harry yang tertinggal, seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk tubuh Harry untuk melepas kerinduannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pikirannya mengelana bebas, mengenang saat ia hidup di masa itu, masa dimana ia menjadi kekasih Harry.

**SKIP TIME**

Di sudut hutan yang gelap, ada dua orang yang tengah berbaring di atas tanah, pria dan wanita. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Yang pertama bangun adalah yang pria. Ia merintih kecil, berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Ia memeriksa lukanya yang nyeri. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah, tapi setidaknya tidak ada tulang yang patah. Ia lalu melirik orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Dahinya mengerut karena hanya melihat Hermione tanpa Harry. "Mione bangun! Bangun! Ini dimana?"

Wanita itu mengerang panjang sebelum membuka matanya. "R-Ron! _Are you oke_?"

"Sama okenya dengan dirimu." Jawab Ron tidak semangat. "Ini dimana?"

"Dimana?" beo Hermione. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka tak lagi berada di kediaman Bathilda Bagsot, melainkan di Hutan. Pertanyaannya siapa yang memindahkan mereka? Harry? "Harry dimana?" tanyanya setengah panic. Seingatnya dia, sebelum pingsan, ia melihat Nagini menggigit lengan Harry dan membelit tubuhnya erat seolah ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangnya dan lalu menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga baru sadar. Mungkin, ia sedang mencari makanan untuk kita. Kita tunggu saja." Katanya berusaha membesarkan hati Hermione. Hermione masih tetap cemas. Matanya menatap nanar pohon-pohon di sekitarnya seolah mereka musuhnya. "Kenapa kita tidak mendirikan tenda saja selama menunggu?" tawar Ron untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hermione.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka kerjakan, terpaksa Hermione mengiyakannya. Ron memasang tenda mereka sedangkan Hermione merapalkan berbagai macam mantra untuk melindungi tenda mereka. Sampai tengah hari mereka menunggu, namun Harry tidak juga muncul. Rasa cemas merayap, menyusup ke dada masing-masing dari mereka.

"Kenapa Harry tidak juga muncul? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" racau Hermione cemas.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu Mione." Kata Ron berusaha menepis rasa takutnya sendiri. "Aku yakin Harrylah yang membawa kita ke sini dan lalu memasang perlindungan untuk kita sebelum per..."

"Aku tahu, tapi…" Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "…kenapa ia butuh waktu begitu lama?"

"Mungkin ia mencarinya di tempat yang sangat jauh. Tempat ini jauh dari peradaban manusia, Mione."

Hermione menoleh sebal pada Ron yang tidak membantu banyak selain melontarkan ucapan-ucapan kosong. Ia terus-menerus bertingkah menyebalkan, membuat Ron akhirnya memilih mengabaikannya. Ia mengeluarkan Deluminatornya dari sakunya hanya untuk mengisi waktu. Saat itulah, ia merasakan sesuatu sedang terjadi. "Mione, aku mendengar suara Harry." pekiknya.

Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Apa?"

Ron menekan Deluminatornya. Ada cahaya menerangi tenda mereka. Dan, ada lagi cahaya yang ada di luar tenda. Sebuah bola cahaya, berdenyut, biru, seperti cahaya di sekitar Portkey. Ron dan Hermione keluar dari dalam tenda. Mereka melihat bola kecil cahaya itu melayang di sana, menunggu, dan lalu bola cahaya itu berputar sedikit. Selanjutnya bola itu masuk ke dada Ron dan Hermione. Rasanya panas. Cahaya itu lalu membimbing mereka ber-Disapparate ke tempat Harry berada.

"Harry!" pekik keduanya menghambur pada Harry dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Mereka senang Harry baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada yang menyakitimu, kan?" tanya Hermione secara beruntun dalam satu helaan nafas.

Ingatan Harry melayang pada pelecehan demi pelecehan yang diterimanya di villa Draco. Itu termasuk definisi kenapa-kenapa, kan? Tapi, Harry memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya. Lebih baik ia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali,"

Bibir Harry bergetar saat mengatakannya dan itu jelas membuat Ron curiga. Ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Harry. "Lalu, kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"Aku mencari makanan… yeah makanan.. untuk kita," dalih Harry dengan terbata-bata, yang membuat Ron semakin curiga dan sekaligus penasaran. Apa sih yang disembunyikan Harry hingga ia berbohong seperti itu padanya?

"Makanan? Hanya makanan?" kejar Ron, tak puas dengan jawaban Harry.

"Well tentu tidak. Aku juga mencari kabar terbaru di dunia sihir."

"Kabar apa yang kau perolah?" Ganti Hermione yang bertanya.

"Kabar tentang Luna. Ia ditangkap dan disekap di Malfoy Manor. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk membebaskannya,"

"Yeah, tentu saja." Kata Ron tidak terkejut. Setelah merampok Gringotts, membuat huru-hara di kementrian, dan lalu sekarang menyusup ke markas musuh besar mereka? Oh astaga. Sepertinya hidup Ron sejak bersahabat dengan Harry Potter selalu dikelilingi dengan bahaya dan tentu saja masih akan mengalaminya, selama Voldemort masih hidup dan berkuasa.

Demi Luna, mereka menunda keberangkatan mereka ke Hogwarts. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Malfoy Manor, tempat paling berbahaya pada masa ini. Hermione, Harry, dan Ron berhati-hati melakukan pengintaian di sana. Meski sudah lama mengintai, mereka tak kunjung juga menemukan cara untuk membebaskan Luna. Mereka menemui jalan buntu. Mustahil bisa memasuki tempat itu, mengingat ketatnya pengamanan tempat itu.

Di bulan Maret, menjelang hari Paskah, akhirnya Harry menemukan cara terbaik untuk menolong Luna. Itu sebuah rencana yang sangat gila bin nekat. Awalnya, Harry mengusulkan agar ia menyerahkan diri melalui ayah Luna untuk ditukar dengan Luna, namun usul itu ditolak dengan tegas oleh Ron dan Hermione. Akhirnya, diputuskan Ron menyusup masuk dengan menyamar menjadi penyihir Muggleborn yang sedang melarikan diri bersama Hermione. Kenapa cara ini yang dipilih? Karena, para penyihir Muggleborn yang kabur sering kali dibawa ke Malfoy manor terlebih dahulu sebelum dijebloskan ke Azkaban jika beruntung.

Langkah pertama mereka dimulai dari Ron yang mengucapkan nama terlarang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara-suara terdengar dimana-mana. Wajah-wajah sangar dan bengis memenuhi tempat itu dan menyeret tubuh Ron dan Hermione dengan kasar. Untunglah, Harry sudah tersembunyi dengan baik di balik jubahnya sehingga ia tidak ketahuan sampai Ron dibawa pergi.

Harry menunggu dengan perasaan cemas Ron di tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja dan mereka bisa menyelamatkan Luna dan Dean. Sambil menunggu, Harry mengeluarkan barang-barang berharganya yang ia simpan di Mokeskin. Salah satunya, pecahan cermin pemberian Sirius. Ia melihat kilatan biru terang, seperti mata Dumbledore memandangnya balik.

"Tolong aku! Aku butuh bantuan," katanya. Mata itu mengedip dan hilang. Harry bahkan tidak yakin itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia memiringkan pecahan kacanya dalam berbagai cara, dan melihat tak ada apapun yang terpantul di situ kecuali pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Lalu, muncul Dobby, si peri rumah, yang baru saja ber-Apparate. "Dobby!" seru Harry terkejut.

Mata Dobby yang sangat besar dan seperti bola tenis melebar. Dia gemetar dari ujung kakinya ke ujung telinganya, terlalu senang mendapati Harry Potter yang telah berjasa membebaskannya ada di hadapannya dalam kondisi selamat. "Harry Potter. Dobby telah datang untuk menyelamatkan Harry Potter."

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Bisakah kau ber-Apparate ke kediaman Malfoy khususnya ruang bawah tanahnya? Teman-temanku di sekap di sana. Bisa?" tanya Harry penuh harap. Dobby meski takut karena harus kembali ke rumah tuannya yang lama, namun ia mengangguk. Telinganya mengepak saat mengatakannya. "Gunakan ini untuk melindungimu," katanya sambil mengulurkan jubah gaibnya pada Dobby.

"Lalu, Harry Potter sendiri?" tanya Dobby dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Aku bisa merapal mantra-mantra untuk melindungi tempat ini sebaik Hermione." Kata Harry berusaha meyakinkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Dobby pun pergi dengan mengenakan jubah gaibnya. Di balik tempatnya bersembunyi, Harry menunggu mereka dengan gelisah. Ia sudah bolak-balik ke sungai mengumpulkan ikan-ikan salmon untuk makan mereka nanti.

Hari hampir mendekati gelap ketika Harry mendengar suara tapak kaki di atas tanah. Harry tidak melihat apapun sampai sesuatu bergerak menyibakkan bayangan makhluk yang tersembunyi oleh Jubah Gaib. Harry akhirnya melihat dengan jelas bayangan itu. Ternyata, itu Luna, Dean, dan Mr. Ollivander yang ber-Apparate dengan bantuan Dobby. Harry keluar dari tenda dan membawa ketiganya yang kelelahan masuk ke dalam tenda untuk beristirahat. Dobby tidak ikutan. Ia pamitan untuk menjemput Ron dan Hermione.

Harry kembali harus menunggu lama, ketika Dobby muncul lagi. Tubuh Dobby roboh ke tanah saat ia sampai. Harry menjerit histeris, berusaha menahan tubuh Dobby. Harry terisak setengah berteriak. Hermione bergerak cepat, meneteskan persediaan Dittany terakhir mereka pada luka di punggung Dobby. Untunglah, racunnya belum menyebar sehingga nyawa Dobby masih tertolong.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu hampir makan waktu dua bulan untuk beristirahat di dalam tenda, mengingat parahnya luka Mr. Ollivander yang sudah sekian lama disekap dan disiksa di kediaman Malfoy. Luka Griphook, Luna, Dobby, dan Dean juga tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Mereka setidaknya sudah merasakan serentetan Crucio dan jenis-jenis penyiksaan sadis lainnya selama masa penyekapan.

Mereka berbagi tugas, antara menjaga tenda, memasak, merawat yang sakit hingga mencari makanan. Kali ini mereka tidak melakukannya sendirian, melainkan berpasang-pasangan mengingat banyaknya mulut yang harus mereka beri makan.

Setelah pulih, Mr. Ollivander dan Goblin bernama Griphook pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman, yakni rumah bibi Muriel, bibinya Ron. Tempat itu sementara jadi tempat persembunyian hampir banyak orang. Luna dan Dean tinggal di tempat karena mereka bersama Harry akan menyusup ke Hogwarts, bagaimana pun caranya. Sebelum itu, Luna mengirim kabar untuk ayahnya agar ayahnya tidak cemas dengan cara Muggle, yakni memanfaatkan pos surat.

Awal bulan Mei, saat matahari bergerak ke Barat dan nyaris tenggelam dalam peraduannya, Harry merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Ia merasakan raungan kemarahan Voldemort setelah tahu brankas milik Lestrange sudah dibobol dan pialanya dihancurkan oleh seseorang. "Kita harus ke Hogwarts," kata Harry setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa sakitnya pada Ron.

"Tapi.. Harry.."

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah mulai curiga Horcrux-Horcruxnya dalam bahaya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan tahu jika semuanya sudah hancur. Kita harus pergi karena Hogwarts dalam bahaya besar. Jika ia sampai tahu.. jika ia tahu kalau Horcruxnya yang ia simpan di situ sudah musnah..." Harry melenguh karena sakit yang menderanya. "…ia akan melampiaskanya pada seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, tak perduli dia masih murid tahun pertama atau staff pengajar."

"Kalau kau memaksa, Harry." kata Hermione dengan terpaksa menyetujui. Ia lalu mengumpulkan Dean dan Luna yang baru kembali sehabis mencari makanan. Hermione dengan cepat memasaknya dan menghabiskan lebih cepat lagi. "Kami akan menyusup ke Hogwarts, hari ini juga?"

"Sekarang? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luna dengan mata terbelalak. Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi, itu berbahaya khususnya saat malam begini. Penjagaan jauh lebih ketat. Sekeliling Hogwarts selain dijaga para Death Eater, Dementor, juga dipasangi mantra Caterwauling. Mantra itu akan berbunyi jika ada yang keluyuran saat malam hari. Nyaris mustahil bisa muncul di sana dengan selamat,"

"Tapi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Malam ini, paling cepat tengah malam nanti, Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan mengunjungi Hogwarts. Besar kemungkinan, ia akan melampiaskan amarahnya di sana. Apa kau akan diam saja melihat teman-temanmu mati begitu saja dengan tragis di tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" tanya Harry balik.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Harry?" tanya Dean heran.

"Aku punya koneksi pikiran dengannya. Apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia pikirkan, aku mengetahuinya,"

Luna tampak merenung, berfikir keras. Ia tahu jika mereka mengandalkan dirinya mengingat ia yang lebih tahu kondisi Hogwarts saat ini dibandingkan yang lainnya. Hogwarts mengalami banyak perubahan. Penjagaannya sangatlah ketat hampir menyerupai penjagaan di Azkaban sendiri.

"Dobby bisa membawa kalian ber-Apparate langsung ke Hogwarts," tawar Dobby dengan murah hati.

"I-Itu tidak cukup. K-Kita harus ke Hogwarts segera," kata Harry diantara gemeletuk diantara giginya, menahan ledakan sakit di kepalanya. Matanya membelalak menatap langit-langit tenda mereka. "M-Mione. D-dia t-tahu. Dia tahu Cincinnya sudah dicuri dan sekarang sedang menuju danau. Kita harus..cepat…" Kata-kata Harry tidak beraturan karena panik yang melandanya.

"Dobby.. Dobby akan..."

"Kau bawa Dean dan Luna ke Hogwarts, ke tempat yang aman. Aku, Ron, dan Hermione akan menyusul." Potong Harry tidak menerima penolakan. Sambil mengatakannya, Harry menggandeng tangan Ron dan Hermione membawa mereka ber-Disapparate ke Hogsmeade.

Kaki Harry menyentuh jalan. Ia melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan, Jalan Utama Hogsmeade yang dikenalnya: bagian depan toko-toko yang gelap, garis bentuk pegunungan yang gelap di belakang desa, belokan jalan di depan yang menuju Hogwarts, cahaya yang tercurah dari jendela Three Broomstick, dan dengan sentakan di jantungnya, diingatnya dengan ketepatan yang menusuk, bagaimana dia pernah mendarat di sini, nyaris setahun lalu, memapah Dumbledore yang lemah.

Harry menepis kenangan menyakitkan itu dan berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan saat ini. Ketika, ia mengendurkan pegangan pada lengan Ron dan Hermione, sesuatu terjadi. Udara terbelah oleh jeritan yang terdengar seperti jeritan Voldemort saat Voldemort melihat Nagini sudah mati; mengoyak tiap helai syaraf di tubuh Harry, dan ia segera tahu bahwa Luna benar. Kehadirannya di tengah malam buta ini telah menyalakan mantra Caterwauling. Sebentar lagi.. ah tidak.. mereka sudah datang. Begitu mantra itu berbunyi, pintu Three Broomstick terbuka cepat, selusin _Death Eater _berjubah dan bertudung menghambur ke jalan, tongkat mereka teracung.

Harry menangkap pergelangan tangan Ron saat ia mengangkat tongkat. Terlalu banyak untuk bisa di-Pingsankan; bahkan mencobanya berarti memberitahu dengan sukarela pada para _Death Eater _di mana mereka berada. Salah satu _Death Eater _mengayunkan tongkat dan jeritan itu berhenti, masih menggema di pegunugan yang jauh. "_Accio Jubah!_" raung salah satu _Death Eater_.

Harry menahan lipatannya, tapi Jubah itu tak bergerak: Mantra Panggil tak mempan.

"Kau tidak sedang di bawah selubungmu, kalau begitu, Potter?" teriak _Death Eater _yang mencoba mantra itu, lalu pada rekannya, "Berpencar. Dia di sini."

Enam _Death Eater _berlari ke arah mereka: Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mundur secepat mereka bisa, ke sisi jalan kecil, dan nyaris terlanggar para _Death Eater_, luput beberapa inci. Mereka menunggu dalam kegelapan, mendengar-dengar langkah kaki ke sana ke mari, sorot cahaya bersilangan di jalanan dari tongkat para _Death Eater _yang sedang mencari.

"Mereka sudah bersiaga," bisik Harry. "Mereka merancang mantra yang bisa memberitahu kalau kita datang. Kuperhitungkan mereka sudah berbuat sesuatu untuk menjaga kita tetap di sini, memerangkap kita—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pakai Dementor?" seru_Death Eater _yang lain, "Lepaskan kekang mereka, mereka bisa cepat menemukannya."

"Pangeran Kegelapan ingin membunuh Potter, tidak oleh orang lain, tapi oleh tangannya ..."

"...sesosok Dementor tidak akan membunuhnya." Potongnya. "Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan nyawa Potter, bukan jiwanya. Dia akan lebih mudah dibunuh jika dikecup dulu!"

Suara-suara menyetujui terdengar. Rasa takut menyelimuti Harry: untuk mengusir Dementor mereka harus membuat Patronus yang akan segera membuka rahasia mereka ada di mana.

"Kita harus mencoba Disapparate, Harry, ke dekat Shrieking Shack!" bisik Hermione. Saat Hermione masih bicara, Harry sudah mulai merasa dingin yang tak wajar menyelimuti seluruh jalanan. Cahaya disedot dari mulai lingkungan sekeliling hingga ke atas ke bintang-bintang. Dalam kegelapan ia merasa Hermione memegang tangannya dan bersama, mereka berputar. Udara yang mereka perlukan untuk bergerak seakan memadat: mereka tidak dapat ber-Disapparate: para _Death Eater _sudah merapal mantranya dengan baik.

Rasa dingin itu makin lama makin menusuk daging Harry. Ia, Ron, dan Hermione mundur ke sisi jalan kecil, meraba-raba jalan sepanjang tembok, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Lalu dari sudut meluncur tanpa suara, datanglah Dementor, sepuluh atau lebih, dapat terlihat karena Dementor itu lebih padat gelapnya dari lingkungan sekelilingnya, dengan jubah hitam mereka, dengan tangan berkeropeng dan membusuk. Dapatkah mereka merasakan ketakutan di sekitarnya? Harry yakin: mereka seperti datang lebih cepat, napas yang terseret-seret, bergemeretuk, yang ia benci, merasakan keputusasaan di udara, mengepung.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya, lalu menurunkannya kembali. Ia melihat suatu gerakan aneh di dekat Bar Hogs Head. Tersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaibnya, Harry dkk menuju bar dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Ia mendengar pemilik bar itu berbisik padanya untuk segera masuk secara diam-diam. "Kami harus ke Hogwarts." Kata Harry begitu mereka aman. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa pemilik mata biru mirip Dumbledore yang ia lihat di pecahan cermin miliknya.

"Untuk apa? Tempat itu tidak aman," kata Aberforth.

"Keadaan sudah berubah. Voldemorth.."

"Memangnya kita sudah bisa mengatakannya, Harry?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Dia akan segera tahu aku di Hogwarts karena kita akan mendudukinya."

"Apa?" kata Aberforth tidak percaya. Ia mau mendebat, tapi Harry mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Dia tidak akan mengampuni siapapun, khususnya para penghuni Hogwarts. Pilihan kita sekarang adalah melawan dan melawan. Kumpulkan orang sebanyak mungkin di pihak kita. Aku akan mengkoordinirnya dengan Neville. Kita ambil alih Hogwarts dari tangan Snape dan dua bersaudara Carrow baru bersiap melawan Voldemort." Pungkas Harry.

Aberforth meski terlihat enggan dan terpaksa menyetujui. Ia tahu Harry benar. Saatnya sudah tiba. Perang dunia sihir kedua sudah di depan mata. Ia berbicara pada lukisan seorang gadis di depannya. gadis itu mengangguk lalu menghilang dari lukisannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian lukisan itu membuka, memperlihatkan sebuah lubang yang di dalamnya ada seorang remaja pria yang sepertinya mirip dengan Neville tengah menunggunya.

"Astaga Neville!" pekik Ron. "Ini kau kan? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau babak belur seperti itu?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Nanti ku ceritakan setelah kita sampai di tempat yang aman,"

Neville membawa mereka ke Kamar Kebutuhan yang kini berubah menjadi ruang rekreasi mengingat banyak orang yang menghuninya. Ia menceritakan versi singkat apa yang terjadi dengan Hogwarts setelah Snape berkuasa. Ron berdecak kagum, seorang Neville bisa sehebat dan seberani itu. Memang pantaslah ia masuk Gryffindor.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Harry?"

"Usir Snape dan ambil alih Hogwarts!" kata Harry memulai yang disambut penuh antusias. Harry bisa melihat kobaran semangat di mata mereka, tak sabar untuk segera bertempur. " Aku butuh perwakilan dari ketiga penghuni asrama." Katanya lagi sambil menatap para pelajar pelarian yang untungnya berasal dari Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Pergilah ke ruang asrama kalian! Suruh mereka berkemas karena kita akan mengungsikan mereka. Mintalah bantuan para Prefek. Katakan pada mereka Hogwarts akan diserang. Bagi yang sudah berusia 17 tahun, yang ingin ikut berjuang mempertahankan sekolah, disilahkan tinggal. Tapi, tunggu isyarat dariku. Kita akan melakukannya secara diam-diam. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk, dan lalu keluar secara diam-diam dari Kamar Kebutuhan menuju asrama mereka untuk menjalankan rencana. Rencana berjalan mulus. Para murid berhasil mengepak barang-barang mereka. Tinggal dievakuasi. Namun, ini tidak berlaku untuk asrama Ravenclaw. Asrama itu dijaga ketat oleh Carrow bersaudara. Mereka dengan terpaksa memingsankannya agar punya akses ke ruang rekreasi. Selanjutnya kekacauanlah yang terjadi.

Untunglah, mereka tidak bekerja sendiri. Ada para profesor di belakang mereka. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan dua bersaudara Carrow itu dan membuatnya kabur tunggang langgang diikuti Snape. Selanjutnya, terjadi proses evakuasi para murid secara besar-besaran di tengah gelombang kedatangan para Death Eater yang sedang menunggu di luar gerbang dan juga para penyihir putih, penentang Death Eater yang sudah masuk ke dalam kastil melalui Kamar Kebutuhan.

Di tengah evakuasi yang dimulai dari asrama Slytherin yang dilakukan para murid Slytherin dengan mulut bersungut-sungut dan gerutuan, Draco berhasil menyelinap. Ia mencari Harry. Itu bukanlah tugas yang mudah soalnya suasananya benar-benar sangat kacau dan tensinya sangat panas karena perang sudah di depan mata.

Di tengah hirup pikuk ketakutan para murid dan gelombang serangan para Death Eater yang bersatu padu menyerang Hogwarts, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Harry sedang bersama dengan dua orang temannya tengah dalam perjalanan ke Shrieking Shack. Begitu menemukan mereka, Draco melemparkan kutukan Stupefy pada punggung Ron dan Hermione yang membuat keduanya pingsan seketika.

Harry berteriak marah dan tongkatnya sudah teracung ke depan. "Tahan Potter!" teriak Draco. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi,"

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" balas Harry sengit.

"Apa kau lupa percakapan terakhir kita di hutan dekat villa keluargaku?" jawab Draco dengan tenangnya.

Harry mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka di tengah hutan setelah duel dengan Draco yang berhasil dimenangkan Harry. "Mau apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Harry kemudian. Matanya menyipit menatap Draco curiga.

"Kau ingin menemui Voldemort, bukan?" tanya Draco balik.

"Aku yang bertanya, Malfoy," sindirnya.

"Jawab saja, iya atau tidak." Kata Draco menghiraukan sindiran Harry.

"Ya,"

"Kau butuh tongkatku jika ingin menang." Draco mengulurkan tongkatnya pada Harry. "Tongkatmu memang hebat dan membuat Voldemort takut, tapi tongkat inilah yang menakhlukkan tongkat Elder. Ia pasti berguna untuk pertarunganmu nanti. Namun sebelum itu, kau harus melakukan tugas terakhirmu yaitu.."

"Aku tahu Malfoy. Tak perlu kau ingatkan," kata Harry dengan enggan. Ia tahu ia harus mati dan bukan sembarang mati. Ia harus mati di tangan Voldemort.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah siap, kan? Aku akan memanggil Voldemort, sekarang."

"Sekarang? Di sini? Tidak, jangan di sini. Aku tak mau mereka ikut terluka karenaku,"

"Baiklah, kalau kau meminta, Potter." Draco menarik tangan Harry yang dingin sedingin es pergi. Namun, sebelumnya ia merapalkan mantra untuk melindungi Ron dan Hermione sampai mereka sadar dan bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Draco membawa Harry ke pinggiran Hutan Terlarang. "Di sini aman," katanya kemudian. Draco memegang lengan kemeja putihnya berniat memanggil Voldemort.

"Tidak tunggu..!" seru Harry berusaha menghalangi Draco. Draco memandangnya balik, bertanya lewat isyarat mata. Harry menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa malu. Saat dibutuhkan, ia justru memperlihatkan sisi pengecutnya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku... aku.." Emosi dan malu membuat bicaranya tidak jelas.

Ekspresi Draco melembut. Ia tidak menghakimi dan menuduh Harry pengecut. Percayalah! Dibandingkan dirinya, Harry jauh lebih berani. Draco selama ini telah memperlihatkan banyak sekali sisi pengecutnya dan juga sisi pecundangnya. Jika bukan karena memori dirinya di dimensi waktu yang berbeda, ia tak akan memiliki keberanian ini.

"Apa kau takut? Well yeah ku rasa kau pantas takut," racau Draco. Ia tak memahami apa yang dikatakannya. Ia hanya tahu ia harus menenangkan Harry. Harry terdiam di sampingnya. Matanya tampak kosong.

"Apa kau tahu, Harry?" Harry sibuk melamun hingga tak menyadari jika Draco memangginya Harry dan bukannya Potter. "Ada banyak rasa takut di dunia ini. Voldemort takut menghadapi kematian, karena itu ia membuat Horcrux. Kedua orang tuamu lebih takut pada keselamatanmu daripada nyawa mereka sendiri. Dan, Dumbledore.. apa kau tahu jika ia juga memiliki rasa takut? Ia takut pada kebenaran tentang siapa yang telah membunuh adiknya."

"Kau sendiri?" celetuk Harry.

"Ku pikir, aku takut mati, namun sebenarnya aku takut kehilangan keluargaku." Jawab Draco. 'Dan, aku lebih takut lagi melihatmu mati.' tambahnya dalam hati.

Harry mengangguk. Dan lalu, keheninganlah yang mengisi. "Apa kau membawa benda yang Dumbledore wariskan padamu?" Draco berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyiksa dan sekaligus mengalihkan pikiran Harry.

"Ya," Harry merogoh sesuatu dari Mokeskinnya. Dari kedua tangannya, keluarlah snitch berwarna keemasan yang tengah mengepak-ngepak lemah di telapak tangannya.

"Apa ia meninggalkan pesan di situ?"

"Ada, tapi aku tidak paham maknanya. Pesannya, _Aku terbuka saat tertutup_,"

Dahi Draco mengerut dalam. Alisnya yang berjajar rapi layaknya semut yang tengah berbaris bertemu di satu titik. Otaknya yang terlindungi oleh tempurung tengkoraknya tampak berfikir keras. Ia berusaha memecahkan pesan peninggalan Dumbledore, namun sama seperti Harry, ia pun gagal menerjemahkan maknanya.

Di samping Draco, Harry memandang Draco penuh arti. Sepanjang ingatannya, Draco tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi baiknya. Pertama kali bertemu, Harry pikir Draco adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Gaya bicaranya terlalu dibuat-buat dan dipanjang-panjangkan sok penting, membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Pertemuan keduanya tidak lebih baik. Draco memperlihatkan sisi angkuh, arogan, dan pembully yang kasar. Pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya berakhir lebih buruk lagi hingga Harry bahkan mengklasifikasikannya sebagai orang yang lebih jahat dari Dudley, sepupunya yang jahat dan tukang tindas.

Namun, meski sering mengganggu Harry, mencari-cari perkara dengannya, dan selalu berusaha keras membuat Harry dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, Harry tak pernah bisa benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan, dalam hati Harry, tumbuh perasaan iba pada remaja pirang itu.

Dan kini, rasa iba itu berubah menjadi perasaan kagum. Demi melindungi keluarganya, Draco rela melakukan pekerjaan sulit, termasuk mengkhianati Voldemort yang sudah pasti hukumannya mati. Draco memang Slytherin sejati, ambisius, licik luar biasa hingga bisa menipu Voldemort tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri.

Harry merasa bangga karena ia mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tahu sisi baik Draco, di luar keluarganya. Satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah kenapa saat ia akan menjemput ajal, ia baru mengetahuinya. Seandainya ia punya banyak waktu, mereka mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Tidak seerat persahabatannya dengan Ron dan Hermione memang, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak bermusuhan.

Wajah Harry melembut, memandang miris dirinya. Dulu, Draco seorang yang pengecut yang selalu lari saat ada masalah menghadangnya. Namun, kini ia berubah. Ia menjelma layaknya singa pemberani yang menyongsong kematian demi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan dia? Dia justru mendadak kehilangan nyali.

Harry menghapus air mata yang meleleh, membasahi pipinya. Matanya menatap nanar snitch yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

_Aku terbuka saat tertutup._

Napas Harry menjadi cepat dan berat, dia memandang snitch di tangannya. Sebuah pemahaman tiba-tiba datang padanya. Inilah saat penutupan itu, saat-saat terakhir. Sekaranglah saatnya. Dia menempelkan bola emas itu ke bibirnya dan berbisik, "Aku akan segera menjemput ajalku." Tiba-tiba bola itu terbuka. Dia menarik tongkat Draco dan berkata , "_Lumos."_

Sebuah batu hitam dengan retakan di tengahnya berada di tengah-tengah Snitch yang terbelah. Batu Kebangkitan (Resurection Stone) telah berada di tangannya, dengan tanda garis vertikal melambangkan Tongkat Elder. Tanda segitiga dan lingkaran yang melambangkan Jubah dan batu juga terlihat. Dan sekali lagi Harry paham tanpa harus berpikir keras. Bahwa membangkitkan mereka yang telah mati bukanlah tujuan utamanya, karena dia akan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Bukan dirinya yang akan membawa mereka kembali, namun lebih kepada dirinya yang akan dibawa ke dunia mereka.

Harry menutup matanya, dan membolak-balik batu di tangannya tiga kali. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, karena dia mendengar gerakan-gerakan ringan di sekitarnya. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang ke sekeliling.

Mereka bukanlah hantu namun bukan pula manusia yang nyata, dia dapat merasakannya. Mereka lebih merupakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan Riddle yang keluar dari buku hariannya beberapa tahun lalu. Bukanlah tubuh makhluk hidup yang nyata, namun bukan pula hantu, mereka berjalan ke arahnya dan di tiap wajah mereka menunjukan senyum penuh cinta.

James sama tingginya dengan Harry. James mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakai saat meninggal, rambutnya tidak rapi , dan kacamatanya sedikit merosot, seperti Mr. Weasley. Sirius tinggi dan tampan, dan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang diingat Harry. Dia berjalan dengan anggun, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celananya, dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Bibir Harry gemetar melihat Lupin juga berbaris dengan mereka. Lupin terlihat lebih muda, dan lebih terlihat rapi, rambutnya lebih tebal dan lebih hitam. Dia terlihat bahagia berada kembali di tengah-tengah tempat yang familiar.

Namun, ibunyalah yang membuat tangis Harry hampir pecah. Senyum Lily, ibunya adalah senyum yang paling lebar diantara mereka. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang saat berjalan ke Harry, dan mata hijaunya, seperti punya Harry, melihat ke arah Harry seolah-olah dia tak akan melihatnya lagi. "Kau sungguh berani." Katanya.

Harry tak dapat berkata apapun. Matanya memandang terus ibunya, dan rasanya dia mampu untuk menatap ibunya selamanya seperti ini.

"Kau hampir sampai," kata James. "Sudah sangat dekat, kami … sangat bangga padamu."

"Apakah akan terasa sakit?" Pertanyaan yang rasanya kekanak-kanakan ini meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Harry tanpa sempat dicegah.

"Maksudmu meninggal? Tidak sama sekali," kata Sirius. "Lebih cepat dan lebih mudah dari pada tertidur."

"Dan semua akan terjadi cepat. Semua akan berakhir," kata Lupin menambahkan.

"Aku tak ingin kau meninggal," kata Harry. Kata-kata ini muncul begitu saja. "Kalian semua. Aku menyesal…" Derai air mata yang berusaha ditahannya, pecah begitu saja. Harry melangkah perlahan menghampiri mereka. Ia samar-samar mendengar Draco berseru padanya, namun tidak ia gubris. Ia terus melangkah. Lebih menuju kepada Lupin dari pada lainnya. " .. kenapa terjadi saat kau memilki anak … Remus, aku sungguh menyesal.."

"Aku juga menyesal," kata Lupin. " Menyesal karena aku tak akan pernah mengenalnya… tapi dia akan tahu mengapa aku harus pergi dan kuharap dia akan mengerti. Bahwa aku berusaha menjadikan dunia dimana dia dapat hidup bahagia."

Angin dingin menerpanya dari dalam Hutan. Harry tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan memaksanya untuk terus, ini harus merupakan keputusannya sendiri. "Kalian akan tetap bersamaku khan?"

"Sampai saat-saat terakhir," kata James.

"Mereka itu tidak akan dapat melihat kalian khan?" tanya Harry.

"Kami adalah bagian dari dirimu, " kata Sirius. "Tak terlihat bagi orang lain."

Harry memandang ibunya, kemudian berkata "Tetaplah disampingku." Kata Harry lirih.

Harry berdehem, menelan susah payah sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Kau bisa memanggilnya sekarang, Draco." kata Harry dengan suara lirih di tempatnya berdiri dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Draco menengadah, menatap Harry. "Apa kau yakin?" Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Draco dengan enggan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Telapak tangannya yang dingin dan pucat menyentuh symbol tengkorak yang terukir di lengannya. "My Lord!" kata Draco dengan suara gemetar. Ini kali pertama ia memanggil Voldemort karena itu ia takut. "My Lord, aku sudah menemukan Potter. Ia bersamaku sekarang," ulangnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Ruangan itu remang-remang, namun masih bisa memperlihatkan siluet dua sosok yang tengah saling berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap, meski tidak sama persis. Sosok yang berambut hitam berminyak warna jubahnya lebih hitam, menyerupai warna langit malam tanpa bintang dibandingkan lawan bicaranya yang botak licin. Jubah pria botak itu warnanya hitam pudar. Sosok-sosok itu adalah Snape dan Voldemort yang belum turun ke medan pertempuran yang kian malam kian menggila.

"...Tuanku, perlawanan mereka buruk—" Snape berbicara memecah keheningan.

"..dan sama saja tanpamu," sahut Voldemort, dengan suaranya yang tinggi dan jernih. "Penyihir dengan ketrampilan sepertimu, Severus, kupikir kau tak akan membuat banyak perubahan. Kita hampir tiba ...hampir."

"Biarkan aku menemukan anak itu. Biarkan aku membawa Potter. Aku tahu aku bisa menemukannya, Tuanku. Please." Snape berjalan melewati celah, berusaha menjauhi Voldemort.

Voldemort berdiri. Matanya tampak merah dengan wajahnya yang rata seperti ular, kepucatannya terlihat seperti sinar lampu di ruangan setengah gelap ini. "Aku ada masalah, Severus," sahut Voldemort pelan.

"Tuanku?" sahut Snape.

Voldemort mengangkat Tongkat Elder, memegangnya dengan lembut, mirip sekali dengan tongkat konduktor. "Mengapa tongkat ini tidak bisa berfungsi untukku, Severus?"

"Tu-Tuanku?" tanya Snape hampa. "Aku tak mengerti. Anda—Anda telah menampilkan sihir yang istimewa dengan tongkat itu."

"Tidak," sahut Voldemort. "Aku hanya menampilkan sihir yang biasa. Aku memang istimewa, tetapi tongkat ini ... tidak. Tongkat ini tidak menampilkan keistimewaan yang dijanjikan. Aku tidak merasakan perbedaan antara tongkat ini dengan tingkat yang ku dapat dari Ollivander." Nada suara Voldemort seperti merenung, tenang, tapi Harry di tempat yang sangat jauh darinya merasakan bekas lukanya mulai berdenyut, nyeri sedang dibangun di keningnya dan dia bisa merasakan Voldemort mengendalikan kemarahan di dalamnya. "Tak ada perbedaan," sahut Voldemort lagi.

Snape tidak bicara mungkin ia mulai bisa mengendus adanya bahaya, dan mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan tuannya. Voldemort mulai bergerak ke sekeliling ruangan. Tiba-tiba, ia berputar, berbicara dengan suara yang terukur, saat nyeri dan kemarahan memuncak di kepala Harry. "Aku sudah berpikir lama dan keras, Severus, ... tahukah kau kenapa aku memanggilmu kembali dari pertempuran?"

"Tidak, Tuanku, tapi ku mohon ijinkan aku kembali. Biarkan aku menemukan Potter."

"Kau kedengaran seperti Lucius. Tak ada di antara kalian yang mengerti Potter sepertiku. Dia tidak usah dicari. Potter yang akan datang padaku. Aku tahu kelemahannya, kau tahu, satu kesalahannya yang besar. Ia akan benci melihat orang lain gugur di sekitarnya, tahu bahwa itu terjadi untuknya. Ia akan menghentikannya dengan segala cara. Ia akan datang."

"Tapi, Tuanku, dia bisa saja tak sengaja terbunuh oleh orang lain selain diri…"

"Perintahku untuk para _Death Eater _sudah jelas. Tangkap Potter. Bunuh temannya-makin banyak makin baik, tapi jangan bunuh dia."

"Tapi aku berbicara tentangmu, Severus, bukan Harry Potter. Kau sangat berharga untukku. Sangat berharga."

"Tuanku tahu aku hanya ingin melayanimu. Tapi, biarkan aku pergi dan mencari anak itu, Tuanku. Biarkan ku bawa dia padamu. Aku tahu aku bisa.."

"Sudah ku katakan, tidak!" sahut Voldemort berang. Matanya berkilat merah pada saat ia menoleh lagi, dan kibasan jubahnya seperti ular merayap, dan Harry merasakan ketidaksabaran Voldemort di bekas lukanya yang membara. "Perhatianku pada saat ini Severus, adalah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu dengan anak itu."

"Tuanku, kukira tak akan ada pertanyaan, tentulah—"

"…tapi memang _ada _pertanyaan, Severus. Memang ada." Voldemort berhenti, dan saat dia menyelipkan Tongkat Elder di antara jari-jarinya yang putih, ia memandang Snape dengan tatapan bengisnya. "Mengapa kedua tongkat yang ku gunakan gagal saat aku arahkan pada Harry Potter?"

"Aku..aku tak bisa menjawabnya, Tuanku."

"Tak dapatkah?" Tikaman kemarahan terasa seperti sebuah paku ditancapkan ke kepala Harry. Ia memaksakan kepalan tinjunya ke dalam mulut agar ia tidak berteriak kesakitan dan lalu membuat Draco ikut panik sepertinya. Harry menutup matanya, dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi Voldemort, melihat wajah Snape yang pucat. "Tongkatku yang dari kayu yew itu melakukan apapun yang ku minta, Severus, kecuali membunuh Harry Potter. Dua kali ia gagal. Ollivander mengatakan padaku di bawah siksaan tentang dua inti tongkat. Aku diminta menggunakan tongkat orang lain. Aku melakukannya, tetapi tongkat Lucius malah hancur waktu bertemu Potter."

"Aku—aku tak punya penjelasannya, Tuanku." Kata Snape dengan gugup.

"Aku mencari tongkat ketiga, Severus. Tongkat Elder, Tongkat Takdir, Tongkat Kematian. Aku mengambilnya dari tuannya terdahulu. Aku mengambilnya dari kuburan Albus Dumbledore."

Dan sekarang Snape memandang Voldemort, dan wajah Snape nampak seperti memakai topeng kematian. Wajahnya putih pualam dan kaku, sehingga saat dia bicara, suatu kejutan melihat ada orang hidup di balik mata yang kosong itu. "Tuanku—biarkan aku mencari anak itu…"

Semalaman ini, saat aku berada di tepi kemenangan, aku duduk di sini," sahut Voldemort, suaranya hanya lebih keras dari bisikan, "…berpikir, berpikir, kenapa Tongkat Elder menolak apa yang harus dia lakukan, menolak melakukan seperti kata legenda, ia harus mau melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh pemilik yang berhak ... dan ku pikir aku tahu apa jawabannya."

Snape tak menjawab.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Kau pandai, Severus. Kau sudah menjadi pelayan yang baik dan setia, dan aku menyesali apa yang harus terjadi."

"Tuanku—"

"Tongkat Elder tidak dapat melayaniku dengan baik, Severus, karena aku bukan tuannya yang sejati. Tongkat Elder adalah milik penyihir yang membunuh pemiliknya yang terakhir. Kau pembunuh Albus Dumbledore. Selagi kau masih hidup, Severus, Elder Wand tak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi kepunyaanku."

"Tuanku!" protes Snape, mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Tentu tidak bisa dengan cara lain," sahut Voldemort. "Aku harus menguasai tongkat itu, Severus. Kuasai tongkat, dan aku akan menguasai Potter akhirnya." Dan Voldemort membelah udara dengan Tongkat Elder. Tongkat itu seperti akan melakukan sesuatu, namun bantuan datang di saat yang tepat. Nyawa Severus untuk sementara waktu selamat.

Wajah Voldemort yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Sebuah rona merah menodai wajahnya karena saat ia menoleh, Severus sudah menghilang. "ADA APA DRACO?" raungnya dengan kemarahan yang tidak ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh remaja itu jika kabar yang diberikannya tidak penting.

"My Lord, aku sudah menemukan Potter. Ia bersamaku sekarang," Untuk sesaat Voldemort merasa senang. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan anak itu. "Tahan dia!" katanya. Dalam beberapa detik ia sudah menghilang dari ruangan gelap itu, berpindah ke pinggiran hutan Terlarang. Di sana, ia melihat Draco tengah menodongkan tongkatnya pada Harry yang tampak sedang menggenggam sebongkah batu.

SKIP TIME

Snape cemas. Perasaan ini rasanya pernah ia rasakan berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu, saat Tuannya menyambangi kediaman Lily. Persis sama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah mau lompat dari dadanya. Ia terbang secepat mungkin ke tempat Harry. Ia harus tiba lebih cepat sebelum Voldemort. Ia harus memberi tahu Harry rahasianya, rahasia Dumbledore. Ia tidak boleh terlambat seperti dulu.

Saat ia tiba, ia melihat Draco tengah menodongkan ujung tongkatnya pada Harry yang masih sibuk menggenggam sebuah batu yang sama persis yang pernah ia lihat di atas meja Albus setahun yang lalu. Entah apa fungsinya, Tapi ia berharap itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Harry.

Snape datang nyaris tanpa kecuali desiran jubah hitamnya yang bergerak dengan dramatis. Untuk sesaat Draco kembali dibuat kagum dengan gerakan ayah baptisnya itu. Menurutnya itu keren, hampir menyamai keanggunan Voldemort itu sendiri. Kapan-kapan, setelah perang usai dan Snape masih hidup, ia mau belajar itu padanya.

Snape memanang Harry yang wajahnya terlihat damai, seolah tak terganggu dengan perang yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di kastil yang berjarak kira-kira 100 meter dari tempatnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Snape berdehem hendak buka suara, namun Harry mendahuluinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sebaiknya, Anda membantu yang di Hogwarts. Ini harus ku selesaikan sendiri, masalah antara aku dengan Dia," Harry mengatakannya tanpa dendam yang mana membuat Snape kebingungan. Ia tahu jika selama ini Harry membencinya, pakai sangat, khususnya setelah ia membunuh Dumbledore di depan matanya sendiri.

"Lekas pergi! Sebentar lagi Dia datang." Kata Harry setengah memerintah membuat Snape mau tak mau pergi, meski ia tidak pergi begitu jauh. Ia tak tega meninggalkan Harry seorang diri melawan Voldemort dan mungkin juga Draco.

Tak lama kemudian Voldemort tiba. Voldemort mengabaikan Draco dan menyuruhnya dengan isyarat untuk menjauh. Kini, ia dan Harry saling berpandangan, kemudian Voldemort menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, sambil mengamati bocah yang berdiri di depannya, sebuah senyum tipis nampak di bibirnya. "Harry Potter," katanya pelan. Suaranya terdengar seolah bagian dari suara kobaran api. "Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup."

Lalu, Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya. Kepalanya masih dimiringkan ke samping, seperti seorang anak yang penasaran, memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia melanjutkan ini. Harry kembali memandang mata merah itu, dan berharap kematiannya terjadi sekarang dan cepat selagi dia masih mampu berdiri, sebelum dia kehilangan kontrol, sebelum ketakutannya menghianati dirinya. Harry melihat mulut Voldemort bergerak dan melihat secercah cahaya hijau, kemudian semuanya hilang. Batu Bertuah jatuh dari sela-sela jarinya diantara rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya, menggelinding entah kemana dibawa oleh tikus tanah ke tempat yang gelap jauh ke dalam hutan Terlarang.

Dia terbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah, sambil mendengarkan kepada kesunyian. Dia sendirian di tempat itu. Tak ada penonton. Tak ada orang lain di tempat itu. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dimana dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, atau mungkin saat itu juga, dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih utuh, karena dia merasakan dirinya terbaring di atas sebuah permukaan dan dapat merasakan sentuhannya, dapat merasakan permukaan dimana dia terbaring.

Kemudian Harry mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain bersamanya di tempat itu. Harry memutar tubuhnya. Albus Dumbledore sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, terlihat segar dan bugar, mengenakan jubah berwarna biru gelap. "Harry." Dumbledore membentangkan tangannya, kedua tangannya terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka. "Kau sungguh hebat anakku. Kau sangat berani, sungguh pemberani. Mari berjalan bersamaku."

Masih terlihat terkejut, Harry mengikuti Dumbledore yang berjalan menuju ke dua bangku yang sebelumnya tidak diperhatikan Harry, bangku-bangku itu terletak di bawah atap tinggi yang berkilauan. Dumbledore duduk di salah satu bangku itu, dan Harry duduk di bangku satunya sambil tetap menatap wajah mantan kepala sekolahnya itu. Rambut dan jenggot Dumbledore yang berwarna perak, mata birunya yang tajam di balik kaca mata setengah lingkaran, hidung yang bengkok: Semuanya sama seperti yang Harry ingat. Namun ...

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah mati," kata Harry.

"Oh, iya," kata Dumbledore pasti.

"Berarti ... aku juga sudah mati?"

"Ah," kata Dumbledore, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pertanyaan yang tepat. Secara keseluruhan, aku tak berpikir demikian anakku." Mereka saling menatap, mata Dumbledore masih bersinar.

"Tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," kata Dumbledore.

"Tapi ..." Harry mengangkat tangannya secara reflek dan mengelus tempat dimana lukanya berada. Luka itu tidak ada lagi. "Tapi aku seharusnya sudah mati. Aku tidak mempertahankan diriku! Aku memang membiarkannya membunuhku!"

"Dan itulah," kata Dumbledore, "…yang akan membuat semua perbedaan." Kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah Dumbleldore seperti cahaya; seperti api: Harry belum pernah melihat Dumbledore seyakin ini, sungguh-sungguh terkesan puas.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku," kata Harry.

Selanjutnya Dumbledore mulai bercerita banyak hal. Tentang kenapa ia masih hidup, meski sudah terkena kutukan Avada Kedavra Voldemort. Tentang kehebatan tongkatnya yang bertindak luar biasa saat bertemu dengan Voldemort. Dan juga tentang Relikui Kematian. Khususnya saat ia menceritakan Relikui Kematian, Dumbledore menceritakannya dengan rona kesedihan, penyesalan, dan cucuran air mata. Ia dibayangi perasaan bersalah atas kematian adiknya.

"Semua ini salahku. Pertama Ariana dan lalu orang tidak bersalah lainnya. Aku lari dari dosaku hingga aku diam saja, meski aku mampu menghentikan ulah Grindelwald. Aku terlalu takut pada kebenaran. Saat aku berhasil menghentikannya, sudah banyak yang jadi korban. Aku.."

Harry menghiburnya. "Seorang guru yang baik. Sudah banyak murid berjiwa pemberani dan mencintai keadilan lahir dari didikanmu. Ayah dan ibuku salah satunya."

"Kau baik sekali, Harry." kata Dumbledore dengan suara sengau. Air mata masih bercucuran di pipinya.

"Setiap orang punya masa lalu dan tidak semau masa lalu kita selalu baik. Yang terpenting orang itu menyesal dan mau memperbaiki diri. Aku belajar memaafkan masa lalu dari seseorang yang membuktikan padaku bahwa tidak semua orang akan meniti jalan yang sama. Ada kalanya orang yang berada dalam kegelapan akan kembali ke jalan cahaya dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Dumbledore menatap Harry penuh haru, mendengar kedewasaan dari kata-kata Harry khususnya pada pengampunannya. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Harry pantas mendapat ketiga benda Hollow, karena selain tidak egois, Harry tidak pernah sengaja mencarinya. Benda itu ada padanya karena memang itu takdirnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Grindelwald berusaha menghentikan Voldemort memburu tongkat itu. Dia membohongi Voldemort, dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah memilikinya."

Dumbledore mengangguk sambil melihat ke pangkuannya, air mata masih mengalir di hidungnya yang bengkok.

"Orang-orang bilang bahwa dia menunjukkan penyesalan di kemudian hari saat dia sendirian di selnya di Nurmengard. Kuharap itu benar. Aku sangat berharap dia merasa menyesal dan malu atas perbuatannya. Mungkin ketika dia membohongi Voldemort itu adalah salah satu cara ia menebus dosanya ... untuk mencegah Voldemort mengambil Hallow itu ..."

"... atau dia berusaha mencegah Voldemort dari membongkar makammu?" kata Harry, dan Dumbledore menyeka matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry bertanya, "Aku harus kembali ya?"

"Itu terserah padamu."

"Aku bisa memilih?"

"Oh, tentu saja," Dumbledore tersenyum padanya. "Kita di King's Cross katamu? Menurutku jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak kembali, kau akan dapat ... katakanlah ... naik ke atas kereta."

"Dan kemana kereta itu akan membawaku?"

"Membawamu pergi," kata Dumbledore singkat. Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Voldemort telah mendapatkan Tongkat Elder."

"Memang benar. Voldemort mendapatkan Tongkat Elder."

"Tapi kau ingin aku kembali?"

"Menurutku," kata Dumbledore, "Jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali, ada kemungkinan dia akan kalah untuk selamanya. Aku tak dapat menjanjikannya. Tapi aku tahu ini, Harry, bahwa kau tidak akan takut lagi untuk kembali ke sini, dia lebih takut tentu saja." "Jangan mengkasihani mereka yang mati, Harry. Kasihanilah mereka yang hidup, dan di atas itu semua, kasihanilah mereka yang hidup tanpa cinta. Dengan kembali ke dunia, kau mungkin dapat mengurangi jumlah jiwa yang akan menjadi korban, sehingga tidak ada lagi keluarga yang terpecah belah. Jika menurutmu itu semua merupakan tujuan yang patut diperjuangkan, maka kita harus berpisah di sini."

Harry mengangguk dan menarik nafas. Meninggalkan tempat ini akan sama beratnya dengan saat dia memasuki hutan itu, tempat ini hangat dan terasa damai, dan dia tahu bahwa dia akan kembali kepada rasa sakit dan rasa takut akan kehilangan. Dia berdiri, dan Dumbledore juga berdiri, dan mereka saling memandang untuk waktu yang lama.

"Katakan padaku," kata Harry, "Apakah ini semua nyata? Atau ini semua hanya terjadi di kepalaku?"

Dumbledore memandang ke arahnya dan berkata dengan suara yang terasa keras di telinga Harry meskipun kabut putih itu mulai turun lagi, dan mulai menghalangi pandangan. "Tentu saja ini semua terjadi di kepalamu, Harry, tapi ini bukan berarti tidak nyata, khan?"

Harry terbaring dengan wajah menghadap tanah lagi. Aroma hutan kembali memenuhi hidungnya. Dia dapat merasakan tanah yang keras di pipinya, dan engsel kacamatanya yang telah bergesar ke arah pelipisnya. Setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan tempat dimana Kutukan itu mengenainya terasa seperti dipukul besi. Namun dia tidak bergerak, tetap diam di tempat dia terbaring, dengan tangan kiri yang tertekuk aneh dan mulut yang terbuka.

Harry mengira dirinya akan mendengar suara gemuruh kemenangan atas kematiannya, namun dia malah melihat Voldemort juga terjatuh ke tanah sepertinya. Sesuatu telah terjadi saat dia menyerang Harry dengan kutukan mematikan itu. Mungkinkah Voldemort juga ikut merasakan akibat dari serangannya itu? Sepertinya begitu. Dan keduanya telah terjatuh ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat dan sekarang ia telah kembali sama seperti Harry.

Mungkin, anak yang telanjang yang dilihatnya di ruangan itu adalah jiwa Voldemort. Jadi, jika Harry kembali maka Voldemort juga kembali. Bedanya, jika Harry memiliki ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Dumbldedore, Voldemort tidak.

Voldemort bangun dan berusaha berdiri tegak, namun ia tak berani mendekati Harry sekedar untuk memeriksa apakah Harry sudah benar-benar mati ataukah hanya berpura-pura mati. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya untuk memeriksa, namun dua buah berseru marah pada Voldemort dan lalu melontarkan kutukan mereka pada tubuh Voldemort.

"JANGAN SENTUH HARRY!"/ "JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBUNUH ANAK LILY LAGI!" teriak keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Harry mengintip dari celah kelopak matanya, menatap terkejut. Dia tak menyangka akan melihat kemarahan begitu besar di wajah dua Slytherin itu. Tongkat Draco dan Snape keduanya teracung pada Voldemort.

"Kalian…" geram Voldemort. "PENGKHIANAT!" raungnya disertai kemarahan, menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan untuk keduanya. Namun, saat ia mengangkat tongkatnya untuk membunuh mereka, tidak terjadi apapun. Rupanya, Harry sudah bangun dan menghalanginya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati karenamu, malam ini." kata Harry dengan tenang yang membuat Voldemort kembali terkejut dan mendecih. "Mundurlah! Biarkan kami bertarung!" kata Harry memberi isyarat agar Draco dan Snape mundur.

"Berani sekali kau," kata Voldemort sambil mendesis seperti ular. "Sudah bosan hidup rupanya."

"Tentu saja tidak, Kita buktikan saja siapa yang malam ini akan terbunuh, kau atau aku. Tapi, sebaiknya lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan usahakan dengan penuh penyesalan. Karena aku yakin akulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

"Sombong. Apa kau pikir kau punya kekuatan yang tidak ku miliki atau kau punya senjata yang lebih ampuh dari punyaku,"

Harry tersenyum manis yang mana membuat Draco harus memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan jika wajahnya kini merona merah karenanya. "Aku yakin aku punya keduanya,"

"Kau pikir kau tahu sihir lebih baik dari aku?' katanya "Lebih baik daripada Aku, Lord Voldemort yang memiliki sihir bahkan Dumbledore sekalipun tak pernah memimpikannya?"

"Oh, Dumbledore memimpikannya," kata Harry, "…tapi dia tahu lebih baik darimu, dia tahu dan paham untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan yang seperti kau lakukan."

"Maksudmu dia lemah!" teriak Voldemort. "Terlalu lemah untuk menjadi pemberani, terlalu lemah untuk merebut apa yang telah kumiliki!"

"Kau salah, dia lebih pintar darimu," kata Harry, "penyihir yang lebih hebat darimu, manusia yang yang lebih baik daripada dirimu."

"Aku membuat Albus Dumbledore mati!"

"Kau berpikir itu yang yang terjadi, " kata Harry, "…tapi kau salah besar. Dia sudah merancang kematiannya sendiri berbulan-bulan yang lalu, bersama Snape, seseorang yang kau kira pengikut setiamu."

Voldemort tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya terlihat memutih karena murka. Ia merasa seseorang baru saja meludahi wajahnya. Bibirnya mendesis dan mata merahnya menyala nyalang, menatap bengis khususnya pada Snape yang sudah sangat jauh mengkhianatinya. "Itu tidak penting lagi. Aku sudah memiliki ini," katanya sambil memamerkan tongkat eldernya. "Aku akan menghabisinya setelah kau," tambahnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi sebelum kau mencoba membunuhku, aku sarankan padamu untuk berpikir kembali apa yang telah kau lakukan ... Coba pikir, dan cobalah untuk menyesal, Riddle..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari semua yang dikatakan Harry pada Voldemort tadi, tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Voldemort dari pada hal ini. Harry melihat mata Voldemort membesar, kulit disekitar matanya memucat.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu," kata Harry, "hanya itu yang kau punya ... ... Aku dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau tak segera menyesal ... Jadilah seorang manusia... cobalah... Cobalah untuk merasakan penyesalan..."

"Berani-beraninya kau -?" kata Voldemort lagi.

"Ya, aku berani," kata Harry, "..karena bukan kau pemilik tongkat Elder,"

"Huh, omong kosong apa ini. Tongkat ini ada di tanganku. Aku mengambilnya sendiri dari makam Dumbledore. Artinya akulah pemiliknya sekarang."

"Kau masih tak paham juga ya, Riddle? Memiliki tongkat itu saja belum cukup! Memegangnya, menggunakannya, itu tidak menjadikan tongkat itu menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Kau tak mendengarkan perkataan Ollivander? _Tongkatlah yang memilih penyihir pemiliknya _... Tongkat Elder itu telah mengenali tuannya yang baru sesaat sebelum Dumbledore mati, seseorang yang malahan tidak pernah memegang Tongkat Elder itu."

Dada Voldemort bergerak dengan cepat, dan Harry dapat merasakan kutukan mulai disiapkan oleh Voldemort yang mengalir dari tongkat yang diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Pemilik sejati Tongkat Elder itu adalah Draco Malfoy."

Raut keterkejutan tampak di wajah Voldemort namun hanya sesaat, kemudian ekspresi itu hilang. "Lalu apa masalahnya bagiku?" kata Voldemort pelan. "Bahkan jika kau benar, Potter, ini tidak membuat perbedaan untuk kau dan aku. Kau sudah tidak memiliki Tongkat Phoenix-mu itu. Kita akan bertarung dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kita ... dan setelah aku membunuhmu, Aku dapat mengatasi Draco Malfoy..."

"Tapi kau terlambat," kata Harry. "Kau sudah tidak memilki kesempatan itu lagi. Aku telah mengalahkan Draco beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku telah merebut tongkatnya." Harry memegang erat tongkat hawthorn yang tadinya milik Draco itu. "Jadi semua ini berujung disini ya?" kata Harry lirih. "Apakah tongkat di tanganmu itu tahu bahwa tuan terakhirnya telah dikalahkan? Karena jika memang demikian ... pemilik sejati dari Tongkat Elder itu adalah aku."

Cahaya merah tiba-tiba menyala di langit-langit yang dimantrai itu saat cahaya matahari menyeruak dari atas bukit di dekat jendela. Cahaya matahari menerpa kedua wajah itu, sehingga Voldemort menyala dalam temaram. Harry mendengar suara tinggi yang berteriak, disaat bersamaan dia juga berteriak sekuat tenaga dan mengacungkan tongkat Draco:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Terdengar suara ledakan seperti tembakan meriam, dan api keemasan muncul diantara mereka, di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, di tempat tepat dimana kedua mantra itu bertemu. Harry melihat cahaya hijau Voldemort bertemu dengan mantranya, kemudian Tongkat Elder terlempar tinggi ke angkasa, berwarna hitam kontras dengan sinar pagi matahari yang mulai terbit dari arah Timur, berputar-putar melewati udara menuju tuannya, yang akan memegang kendali penuh atas tongkat itu. Dan Harry, dengan keahliannya sebagai Seeker, menangkap tongkat itu memakai tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat, di saat bersamaan Voldemort terjatuh ke belakang, tangannya telentang, matanya melirik ke atas.

Tom Riddle terjatuh di tanah terkahir kali, tubuhnya tak bergerak, tangan putihnya terlihat tak berisi, wajah ularnya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Voldemort telah mati, terbunuh oleh kutukannya yang menyerang dirinya sendiri, dan Harry berdiri dengan dua tongkat di tangannya, memandang ke bawah ke arah musuhnya yang telah mati.

Draco dan Snape bersorak lega dengan uara lirih hingga Harry hanya membayangkan jika keduanya bersorak. Snape mengangguk memberi hormat sebelum pergi menghilang. Mungkin, bergabung dengan pasukan gabungan Ordo Phoeniks dan LD untuk melawan para Death Eater yang tersisa.

Kini, tinggal Draco dan Harry berdua saja. Draco meraih Harry dan memeluknya penuh haru. Kepalanya menyandar pada leher Harry hingga hembusan nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Harry yang sensitif. Mereka terus berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama, sangat lama hingga akhirnya Harry mulai merasakan kebas di pundaknya.

"Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil, Love." Bisiknya hingga Harry tak bisa menangkap kata-katanya dengan baik. Draco menjauhkan dirinya dan memandang Harry kagum.

"Tidak, tanpa bantuanmu. Ini semua berkat kau. Dan, well ini tongkatmu ku kembalikan. Ku rasa tongkat ini masih mau megnakuimu karena kata Ollivander rambut Unicorn, inti tongkatmu sangat setia dengan pemiliknya dan sulit berpindah tangan, meski tuan lamanya sudah dikalahkan. Aku bisa menggunakan tongkatmu dengan baik karena kau menyerahkannya dengan suka rela." Kata Harry. Harry bergerak gelisah. "Katakan padaku! Imbalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Draco tersenyum penuh arti. "Belum waktunya. Tapi yang pertama, aku ingin berjabat tangan denganmu." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry menatap tangan Draco, merasakan déjà vu. Ia jadi teringat dengan peristiwa di kereta saat ia dalam perjalanan ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Hampir mirip. Kali ini, Harry tidak menampiknya dan meraih tangan Draco, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sesuatu terjadi. Ia merasakan ada aliran hangat mengalir ke dalam urat-urat syarafnya, lembut dan menenangkan. Harry menengadah menatap Draco, berpikir apakah ia juga merasakannya, namun Draco memandangnya balik dengan tanda tanya di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," elak Harry. Lalu, Harry mendengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya. Bukan hanya satu-dua melainkan banyak dan rombongan. Ia juga mendengar suara pekikan terkejut dari beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Dia sudah mati," kata mereka lalu disambut suara pekikan gembira.

Namun, Ron dan Hermione tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju Harry. "Kita menang Harry. Para Death Eater sudah berhasil ditekuk. Kita me.. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Nada suara berubah dari gembira menjadi sengit penuh permusuhan.

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia di sini membantuku Ron. Tanpa dia, aku pasti sudah mati." jawab Harry membuat Ron terbelalak. Tapi, mengingat kenyataan kalau Snape juga berjasa besar membantu memenangkan pertarungan, ia pikir tidak ada yang salah jika Draco pun akhirnya berpihak pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Draco dengan nada angkuhnya yang biasa.

"Mereka seperti biasanya, masih hidup dan mengaku terkena kutukan Imperius. Kami terpaksa percaya karena orang tuamu tidak ikut bertarung dan malah sibuk mencarimu. Kau bisa menemui mereka di aula," kata Ron secara tidak langsung mengusir Draco agar ia bisa merayakan kemenangan mereka bersama Harry.

Itu kali terakhir Harry melihat Draco. Selanjutnya, ia hanya mendengar kabarnya saja lewat Daily Prophet. Ini agak mengherankan sebetulnya. Karena Draco bekerja sebagai healer dan kini telah menjabat sebagai seorang wakil kepala rumah sakit St. Mungo, sedangkan Harry sendiri seorang auror yang kini sudah mengepalai bagian itu. Harusnya dengan posisi keduanya, mereka bisa saling bertemu, namun faktanya tidak. Harry selalu pulang dari tugasnya dengan selamat tanpa luka yang berarti. Jadi, ia tak pernah mengunjungi St. Mungo satu kali pun sepanjang karir, berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia masih di Hogwarts.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry saat ia mendengar kabar jika Draco akan bercerai dengan Astoria Greengrass bulan depan, meski mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang putra. Ia saja tidak tahu kapan mereka menikah, tapi berita perceraiannya justru sampai ke telinganya lebih dulu.

Harry merasa gamang saat mendengar berita itu. Ada rasa kecewa bercokol dalam benaknya. Entah kecewa karena Draco bercerai atau karena hal lain. Mungkin, tanpa ia sadari, ia cemburu pada Draco, karena ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, sedangkan dia masih lajang hingga kini.

Entah karena alasan apa, Harry tak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun ke jenjang yang lebih serius, meninggalkan deretan panjang nama wanita yang pernah ia kencani. Saking banyaknya jumlah mantannya, sampai hampir menyamai jumlah galleon yang ia kumpulkan. Kenapa? Karena hubungannya hanya bertahan sebentar saja, paling lama sebulan. Itu rekor terbaiknya dan itu terjadi hanya sekali, dengan Ginny adik Ron, yang di kemudian hari akhirnya menikahi Dean.

Akibatnya, ia kini dicap sebagai Playboy, penjahat wanita, tukang mematahkan hati wanita dan deretan julukan negative lainnya. Julukan itu melekat erat pada namanya seiring sejalan dengan semakin menterengnya prestasi dan karirnya. Berita tentang dengan siapa minggu ini Harry Potter kencan, selalu disandingkan dengan berita keberhasilan misinya, membuat wajahnya selalu muncul di Daily Prophet.

Percayalah, itu bukanlah sebuah prestasi yang menggembirakan. Ia sama sekali tidak bangga dengan gelar barunya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat malu hingga ia memutuskan selama setahun ini tidak mau lagi berkencan dan bersosialisasi dengan wanita manapun kecuali dengan yang sudah dikenalnya baik seperti Hermione, Luna, dan Ginny.

Terkadang ia berfikir jelek, jika ia sedang dikutuk untuk selalu gagal dalam percintaannya. Pertanyaannya siapa dan untuk apa? Dan, yang terpenting kapan tepatnya ia dikutuk? Karena, sumpah demi apapun, semua musuhnya tak pernah ia beri kesempatan untuk mendekatinya hingga bisa mengutuknya. Jadi, abaikan saja! Mungkin ia memang sial saja, tak beruntung dalam masalah percintaan.

Kita lupakan sejenak Harry Potter kita dengan masalah percintaannya yang menyedihkan dan kita kembali pada Draco yang siang ini tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya ditemani Daphne, calon mantan kakak iparnya. Wajah Draco masih sama tampannya seperti saat ia masih remaja dulu. Ah bukan, sekarang ia jauh lebih tampan karena rahangnya semakin tegas, memperlihatkan sisi maskulinnya dan kelakiannya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Drake?" tanya Daphne usai makan,

Draco melap bibirnya dengan serbet makan. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi diantara kami berdua. Pernikahan ini hanya membuat hidup kami tersiksa,"

"Bukan karena kau yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" sindir Daphne pedas.

Draco terdiam. Ia membuka mulut, namun lalu menutupnya lagi, karena iris kelabunya berhasil menangkap wajah yang sangat dirindukannya. Di sana, di pojok sana, Harry-nya sedang duduk ditemani seorang wanita berambut coklat gelap bergelombang menyerupai rambut semak.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Draco?" tanya Daphne dengan nada agak tinggi. Tak ada jawaban. Daphne yang kesal karena diabaikan, mengikuti pandangan Draco dan akhirnya ia tahu apa yang tengah diperhatikan Draco. "Kenapa kau mengamati Seleb-Potty-Playboy itu? Apa kau juga tertarik dengan rumor murahan, Dengan-Siapa-Harry-Potter-Kencan-Minggu-Ini?" katanya terdengar gusar.

"Hm," gumam Draco tidak jelas.

Daphne mendengus. Awalnya ia tak percaya cerita adiknya. Ia pikir adiknya membual. Sekarang ia percaya, setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Draco memang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi bukan pada wanita seperti anggapan adiknya, melainkan dengan Harry Potter. Mungkin sejak dulu juga begitu, namun Draco bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik sampai ia menginjak usia 30 tahun.

Astaga, ia tak percaya ini. Draco benar-benar sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter. Kalau pun mau homoan, kenapa ia tidak memilih pria manis yang berwajah agak kemayu gitu. Kenapa harus Harry yang jelas-jelas maskulin, tidak punya potongan sebagai gay, playboy pula? Itu sih alamat menuju jalan patah hati. Well mungkin benar kata pepatah, 'Cinta itu buta'. Lihat saja Dumbledore. Ia mencintai Grindelwald yang jelas-jelas tidak kenal cinta dan juga kejam. Itu juga gila, kan?

Daphne mendadak merasa haus. Memikirkan Draco dengan segala pikiran tidak warasnya membuat otaknya beku. "Drake…"

"Tenang saja. Meski kami bercerai, aku akan mengijinkan kalian untuk menemui Scorpius dan bahkan mengajaknya menginap saat ia liburan. Bagaimanapun kalian masih keluarganya Scorpius." Kata Draco kemudian. Meski bibirnya bicara seperti itu, matanya masih focus pada Harry dan Hermione. Akhirnya, ia tahu siapa wanita yang menemani Harry. Hatinya sedikit lega.

"Yach, kau benar." kata Daphne mengalah. Kayaknya memang pernikahan adiknya dengan Draco tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Draco tak akan berhenti mencintai Harry dan jadi stalkernya, sedangkan adiknya tak mau jadi pengganti ataupun pelarian Draco semata. Betul-betul tak ada jalan keluar selain perceraian.

Di bulan Desember, saat salju mulai turun, Grimmould Place no 12 kedatangan tamu yang tak biasa. Harry terkejut mendapati siapa tamunya. "K-Kau…"

"Hai!" sapanya.

Harry mengabaikannya karena perhatiannya tertuju pada koper-koper diantara kaki tamunya. Ukurannya sedang, tapi Harry yakin itu hanya luar saja. Ia bahkan punya keyakinan isi lemarinya pun muat dimasukkan ke koper itu. "Silahkan masuk!" kata Harry kemudian mempersilakan tamunya duduk sebelum memanggil Kreacher untuk datang dan menyuguhkan teh disertai camilan untuk tamu. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau ingat dengan imbalan yang ku minta dulu?" Harry mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat, dan lalu mengangguk. "Aku memintanya sekarang."

Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar di ruangan itu. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersamamu." Jawabnya membuat mulut Harry menganga.

Sebetulnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Harry sampaikan, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kata, "Silahkan!" Dan, sejak itulah, secara resmi Draco Malfoy disertai putranya yang amat mirip dengannya tinggal bersama Harry Potter di Grimmould Place no 12.

Mereka hidup layaknya keluarga, tapi bukan keluarga homo. Hanya keluarga besar tanpa ikatan darah atau perkawinan. Kadang-kadang, Teddy anak baptis Harry ikut gabung saat liburan natal atau Hari Paskah tiba ikut meramaikan suasana. Harry masih konsisten dengan acara kencannya yang berlangsung singkat, dan Draco masih meneruskan hobinya mengoleksi berita tentang Harry dan menguntitnya secara diam-diam.

Dibalik semua itu ternyata ada sisi positifnya juga hubungan aneh Drarry ini. Tempat itu yang awalnya agak suram kini menjadi sedikit lebih ceria seiring cerianya Mrs. Black melihat para Malfoy kini ikut tinggal bersamanya.

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan kata…

**THE END**

Maaf, jika ada kalimat-kalimatku yang menyinggung perasaan. Kurang lebihnya, aku minta maaf. Terakhir RnR. Sampai jumpa pada cerita baru lainnya.


End file.
